


The Baker Street Dozen

by captaincumberbitch, Owlish, owlish (slowshows)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BAMF Mycroft, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, But John enjoys it, Claiming, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Forced Swelling, Highly questionable biology, John Watson is Crazy Knocked Up, Johnlock - Freeform, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Like literally made up, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!John, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possessive!Sherlock, Protective!Sherlock, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Stuffing, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 428,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincumberbitch/pseuds/captaincumberbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlish/pseuds/Owlish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowshows/pseuds/owlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have both been ignoring John's heats, not acknowledging they'd both like to spend them together. But when John's heat comes early and Sherlock has to come back to the flat, the world shifts and they find themselves bonded with pups on the way, and must learn to adjust to life as a bonded couple trying to prepare for the birth of their babies. They meet with many different challenges along the way, having to deal with the reactions of others - and what happens when Moriarty takes an interest?</p><p>Lots of fluff. Like seriously there's loads. And there's a bit of angst/danger/getting things wrong too but mostly fluff and lots of sex :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bonding

It started with a text.

**My heat came early, sorry Sherlock. For the love of God don't come back to the flat. JW**

**John, that's not fair. There are things I need to get, experiments I have to tend to, or at least remove so I can tend to them elsewhere. -SH**

**It isn't fair that I'm a bloody Omega either. Did you delete biology from that fantastic mind palace? If you scent me now you'll want to fuck me through the floor. And once the heat grips me a bit stronger, I might not even want to stop you. JW**

**I can't believe you haven't found another Alpha already willing to do that for you. Honestly, John, I can control myself. Just lock yourself in the bedroom. -SH**

_I don't want another Alpha_ said a small, sad voice in John's head. He sighed and tapped out a reply. **Fine. But let it be on record that if you fuck me, it's entirely your fault. JW**

**If I fuck you, it will be because you were stupid enough to let yourself out of your room. -SH**

**Insufferable git. I'm locked in my room now. JW**

**Fine. Hold a rag or something over your nose, so my scent is less prominent. I'm coming in. -SH**

Walking into the flat, John's scent was everywhere, sweet and cloying and making Sherlock's cock harden dangerously in his trousers despite himself. He clamped his scarf over his nose and mouth, silently cursing the Omega and his ridiculous heat.

What he didn't know was that after Sherlock's text about being able to _control himself_ , John had deliberately walked naked around the flat, rubbing himself on every piece of furniture and soft fabric he could find. Locked safely in his room, he was far enough into heat to _need_ something inside him, and was working two fingers in and out of himself, making his scent roll off him in sweet, _come and fuck me now_ waves. He moaned a little, dislodging the pillow he'd covered his face with, more of Sherlock's scent slipping through.

John's scent began to penetrate even the Alpha-scented fabric of the scarf, coming in stronger and stronger waves until Sherlock could not get away. Fuck, the Omega slut was really asking for- Sherlock clamped down on the thought, willing it to a more general irritation that John was obviously deliberately doing something to heighten his scent. The Alpha could feel a wet spot forming in his pants, his cock fighting to be free of his restricting, too-tight trousers, but focused his mind on the kitchen, and the experiments he had to gather there.

John writhed helplessly on the bed, his heat beginning to drive him mad with the need for something inside him, he needed the small relief he was getting from his fingers. He began drawing in great gulps of air, Sherlock's scent with it, the Alpha scent making heat a little easier to bear. He let out a small whine of want before he could stop it and prayed Sherlock would be done soon.

Sherlock groaned when he heard the whine, his vision blurring for a moment, something in him demanding that he rush up the stairs and mount the Omega in the upper bedroom. He breathed through his mouth, bringing his attention back to the room around him, rummaging through the cabinets and becoming increasingly more frustrated as he didn't find what he needed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

John could hear Sherlock clattering around in the kitchen and began panting a little with the effort of not getting off the bed and unlocking the door. He _wanted_ , god he wanted, Sherlock to mount him, fuck him roughly and knot him... wanted that even when he wasn't in heat. But Sherlock would hate him afterwards, free of the heat hormones, and he couldn't have that. He bit into his pillow and moaned a little louder, almost at the stage he'd have to resort to toys.

Sherlock growled in frustration, finally gathering what he needed, but unable to find a suitable container in which to transport it. He heard another moan from the floor above. "Will you _shut up_!" he cried, his voice a rough, Alpha bark. He huffed through his mouth again and moved to the sitting room where John's scent was even stronger. He knew he was producing a stronger scent for the Omega as well, and that if John was reacting to him that way in the kitchen, it would be even worse as he searched in this room.

John whimpered at the shout, his body instantly obeying the Alpha and refusing to let out another sound. Sherlock's scent had made him rock hard and desperate for something bigger than his fingers, so he crawled over to the nightstand and took out a toy, his hands nearly shaking with lust and need. It wasn't anything near as big as a real Alpha cock, but it was adequate for his needs, and would at least stop his begging moans. He plunged it into himself eagerly and began fucking himself with it, still not making a sound, but knowing his scent would have changed from Omega-in-heat to Omega-in-coitus.

Sherlock immediately smelled when something changed, and he _hated_ it. John's scent immediately became repulsive, almost artificial since he was fucking himself with a toy. But either way, the Alpha could not stand knowing that there was something other than his cock filling the Omega's hole upstairs. "Take it out, John!" he cried in alarm, his self-control rapidly cracking, "For God's sake, take it out!"

"But I _need_ it!" John cried petulantly, obeying nonetheless and desperately filling himself with his fingers again, hoping that would please Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed as the scent reverted, John's fingers not enough to change his scent to one of actual coitus. He didn't care how much the Omega needed it - if John had continued, he would have either been forced to flee the flat, or would have come and taken him twice as roughly for having had a foreign object inside him - and John would kill him afterwards, for having taken advantage of him while he was in heat. He'd move out, never want to speak to Sherlock again, never let Sherlock close anymore. Sherlock's composure rapidly fell back into place at the thought. The only thing that could make him lose it, he knew, was if John unlocked the door and came down to display himself to the Alpha. Sherlock had prepared and schooled himself for every other eventuality besides that one.

John was going mad, he was sure of it. He needed something bigger than his fingers and Sherlock was still here. "For crying out loud Sherlock, please either leave or fuck me, because I _need_ something inside me and so help me god I am putting that toy back inside me in five minutes whether you're here or not," he called through the door, having to grip the sheets tightly to stop himself wrenching the door open.

"You won't!" Sherlock called from the sitting room, "That's an order. And I'm not leaving until I have what I want!" Sherlock shuddered at the Omega's invitation - but no, he couldn't. John didn't care for him like that - it was nothing but the heat talking, making him say things he didn't mean, and Sherlock wouldn't give in. He could cope with his feelings for his partner as long as John stayed, but John leaving would shatter him - and John _would_ leave, once the heat faded and he realized what had happened. His cock was engorged well past the point of pain, straining excessively against his trousers, which were drenched with his precum, but he continued to search with trembling fingers.

John moaned in frustration, battling his body's urge to obey his Alpha. _His_ Alpha?! No, the Alpha. Sherlock. "You can't order me, you're not _my Alpha_ ," he yelled, just to annoy him. Sherlock didn't have to know that while he might be able to say that, he absolutely could not do it now that Sherlock had forbidden it. He was beginning to feel a little unhinged with the need to be filled and fucked and claimed, felt his head tilting invitingly when he caught a strong blast of Sherlock's scent. He let out another needy, wanting whine, unsatisfied and hating it, wanting _Sherlock_ more than anything, hoping the idiot would realise soon why John hadn't invited another Alpha round.

"I'm the only Alpha here," Sherlock growled, oblivious, "I'm as good as 'your Alpha' at the moment! And I'm commanding you to shut up and obey me, you ridiculous Omega whore!" His voice rose to a thundering pitch. He could feel John's scent getting stronger, needier, and while it only made him feel the pull of desire annoyingly more, he was secretly pleased that John was so uncomfortable - it served the Omega right for talking back to an Alpha like him. John was lucky Sherlock was so self-controlled; any other Alpha would have had him in a second. His hand moved to his zipper, desperate to relieve some of the pain, but he yanked it away, blinking hard as he tried to stay on track.

Sherlock's dominance hit John like slap in the face and embarrassingly he _felt_ his scent change to include submission to the man. He knew what he'd smell like now; _I'm in heat, I need your cock, I submit to you, fill me with your cock and breed me, claim me, I'll take care of you_. He hated himself for loving it. Sherlock hadn't forbidden him to touch himself, though, so he kept fucking himself on his fingers and wrapped his other hand around his aching cock, gasping at the extra sensation, hoping it would be enough to push him into his first orgasm, which would do little but take the edge off.

Sherlock scented the difference and growled low in the back of his throat. "Don't come," he barked, knowing it would be even worse then - and almost wanting to punish the Omega for having tempted him so much, having deliberately left his scent around the flat to tempt the Alpha. If John wanted to play that way, this is what he would get. The only way he would ever have relief would be for him to present himself directly to Sherlock, otherwise he would just have to suffer without relief, at least until the Alpha left. Sherlock would be kind to him, then, and take back his orders.

John nearly screamed in frustration. "Are you trying to kill me?" he moaned. "You know I need it, Sherlock..." In spite of himself, he took his hand off his cock, but added another finger inside himself, purely thanks to the need to have something in there. "How much longer will this take? I can't... I can't hold out much longer, I want... I want... you should leave," he finished desperately, unable to admit he wanted Sherlock.

"It will take as long as I want it to take," Sherlock purred, his voice at its deepest baritone. "This is my home, how dare you ask me to leave? Perhaps I should stay, make myself comfortable," he said, wanting to further punish the Omega for his insolence. He himself was shaking from the effort of staying put, sweat dripping down his back, and couldn't help but take his cock out of his trousers, pushing down his pants and letting his enormous member spring free to protrude proudly from his open fly. It wouldn't be satisfying, but touching himself would arouse John even more, he knew. The Alpha's scent would be irresistible.

John felt Sherlock's scent change and twitched violently, having simultaneously tried to throw himself at the door and stop himself from doing so. "Order me to stay in my room, please!" he all but screamed. "I can't... oh, god... I want..."

"No," Sherlock rumbled, grinning at all the noise. This was more delicious than he thought. "No, I will not." He sat down in his chair and slowly began stroking at his length, his scent filling the flat and growing stronger by the second.

John knew exactly what Sherlock was doing to himself and the image made his mouth water. He crawled off the bed and towards the door, shaking, reaching for his handcuffs. If he could handcuff himself to something in his room, he'd be safe. "If you don't order me to stay I might not be able to stop myself coming out... and then you'll fuck me, and then you'll hate me," he called, trying not to rut against the carpet, knowing his increasing arousal would only spur Sherlock on.

"I'm ordering you not to restrain yourself. Your choice is your own," the Alpha rumbled, stroking harder, his scent becoming even more irresistible as he caught a whiff of the Omega's increasing arousal. A part of John's plea cut through the haze, however, and Sherlock blinked in confusion. "Why on earth would I hate you?" he asked slowly, before dismissing the matter and increasing his pace, making pleasured noises for John to hear.

"You don't want to fuck me, it's the heat talking," John almost sobbed, Sherlock's order not to restrain himself sealing his fate. He had to obey, had to give in, however hard he would have restrained himself otherwise. He unlocked the door with a loud click, giving a keening whine when he heard Sherlock pleasuring himself. He began to inch towards the top of the stairs, the _breed me_ part of his scent getting stronger the closer to the Alpha he got.

Sherlock grinned predatorially, smelling the Omega getting closer and closer. He moaned louder, a siren call urging the Omega to come nearer, quicker, to present himself to Sherlock to be claimed and bred.

John began to slide down the stairs, gripping the bannister so hard his knuckles were white. "You don't _want_ to fuck me or bond with me or breed with me," he insisted again, still close to tears at the painful thought. "You're not even trying to look for that thing you need anymore... you're... you're going to fuck me, aren't you?" he gasped, half-hopeful, half-afraid.

"Perhaps," Sherlock purred, but something stirred in his heart at John's distress - he wanted all those things with John, he always had- but he had been so sure John didn't want them. Now he didn't know what John wanted, but it didn't matter. John had asked for it, starting things by rubbing his scent everywhere, and Sherlock was well intent on finishing the mess the Omega had begun.

John was nearly at the bottom of the stairs, the only thing slowing his journey towards Sherlock the certainty he felt that the man would hate him after his heat was finished. "You said... you said you could control yourself," he panted. "I'm not... I'm not on birth control, Sherlock, if you fuck me you'll definitely breed me," he added, hoping that might be enough to put Sherlock off, after all Sherlock had never wanted children. He felt more of the Alpha scent hit him as he reached the foot of the staircase and a fresh gush of fluid dribbled down his thighs. He knew Sherlock would scent it.

"Yes, and you saw fit to rub yourself on every available surface, moan loud enough for me to hear you, stick that _thing_ inside you while I was here. Perhaps you should have thought of the consequences first," the Alpha hissed, standing and growling in anticipation as John's scent grew, smelling _incredible_. "I'll breed you, make you swell up large with my children, put as many inside you as you can hold, and you'll still be begging for more your entire pregnancy." He inhaled through his nose, the scent of John's heat fully hitting him and sending him spiralling into an uncontrollable Alpha lust.

John bit back a lustful moan at the thought of Sherlock breeding him. "I did that because your comment about self-control pissed me off!" he snapped. "I couldn't control the moaning, I didn't know you'd react that badly to the toy, I just needed it... Oh, god... I want... but you, you don't, don't want _me_ " he mumbled plaintively, unable to stand so crawling towards Sherlock slowly on all fours, as if drawn to him by magnetic force, wanting to fight it but Sherlock's order making it impossible. He wasn't sure really how much he minded. If Sherlock hated him later, he could blame that order. He'd never have unlocked the door otherwise. Probably.

Sherlock frowned at the Omega's resistance. John should be completely succumbing to his scent, practically throwing himself at the Alpha - but here he was, dragging himself along the floor, resisting as much as it was possible for an Omega in heat to resist. Something in Sherlock softened as he gazed down at the pitiful man, "Where on earth did you get that idea?" he asked, easing out of his dominant standing position and back down into the chair. Perhaps this was a bad idea, a small part of his brain supplied. "John," he began slowly. It was so difficult to think, for once. "John, I want you so much- but if this is just the heat talking- I- I can go... you can... use the toy... anything you want..." His hands gripped the leather cushions hard, his fingernails penetrating the taut covering. "I ...retract my commands... I apologize..."

John froze, wanting to move closer and retreat at the same time. "You... you want me? Outside of heat?" he gasped, suddenly energised. He began crawling towards Sherlock with more purpose. "You never... no signs... are you... are you sure?" he purred, happier now that he could see Sherlock wanted him for him and not hormones.

"Always," Sherlock murmured, his eyes widening in surprise as John moved towards him eagerly instead of fleeing to the bedroom, "John, you know how good I am at hiding things... but I... I have always wanted you. But I won't take you if this is... just because of your heat..." he groaned, bowing his head and forcing himself to look away, "I will not allow that to happen..."

John had reached his limit, he was too exhausted from the effort of restraining himself to move further, so he stopped and looked up at Sherlock, concentrating very hard on making his scent as sweet, submissive and enticing as possible. He wanted to see Sherlock snap, lose control, fuck him roughly, claim him... "This isn't because of my heat," he murmured softly. "Do you really want to breed me? Fill me with your babies until I'm round and swollen with them?"

Sherlock couldn't resist his gaze suddenly snapping back to the Omega. John had done something- something impossibly _incredible_ , and his cock swelled even more at the Omega's new scent. It wasn't just the scent of an unbonded Omega looking for someone to fuck them through a heat- it was something so much more- it was the scent of an Omega who really, truly wanted _him_. It told him everything he needed to know about the other man, and in one split second, all barriers dropped and he lunged, tackling John and pinning him on his back before shoving his enormous cock roughly inside his entrance, pumping in and out feverishly. "Mine," he snarled, placing a possessive hand over John's belly, "Going to make you swell so big with my babies that you can't even walk. Put so many in you that your belly bulges out past your thighs when you sit and everybody will _see_ how I've bred you, how I fucked you and made you mine." He licked and sucked roughly at John's neck, eager to sink his teeth in and bite.

John screamed in pleasure as Sherlock shoved his cock inside him, loving the fervour with which he was fucking him. "Yours, yes, yours, oh god Sherlock, only yours! Yes, please, fill me with your babies, I want them... ohhhh god, your cock feels so good, so full... want everyone to know you bred me, want to be so full of your babies I can't even _stand_... aaaahhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuck, Sherlock..." he screamed again, writhing eagerly on Sherlock's giant cock, shivering with pleasure at the attention to his neck. He tilted his head to give Sherlock better access.

John's screams and submissive cries urged Sherlock on, making him fuck the Omega harder, faster, slamming his cock in so hard that fluid spurted and leaked from John's abused hole. "Mine, mine... You _won't_ be able to stand, I'll make sure of it. You're going to balloon out so big, so full...," his hand rubbed over the flat belly, as if encouraging it to prepare to hold his young. "Fuck, you're so tight, so wet just for me... _Mine_ ," he growled nuzzling the Omega's neck roughly in anticipation of the bond bite. He snarled as John bared his neck to him, the submissive gesture sending him into a frenzy, and he clamped down, sinking his teeth hard into the Omega's sweat-drenched flesh.

"Ahhhh, Christ, Sherlock, yes, yours, all yours, always and only yours... want to swell so huge with your babies, I want a whole litter of them... you set my heat off early, my body wants your babies Sherlock, ohhhh god..." He screamed in bliss as Sherlock bit him. "Knot me, please, knot me, now, please, I need it, impregnate me, fill me with your brood, plug me full of your come," he mewled, nuzzling his Alpha's shoulder.

Sherlock groaned loudly, feeling his knot swelling huge and fat at the base of his cock. "Going to fill you so full, you're going to have more than just a litter, you're going to be- oh, fuck- gargantuan with my children, so huge you won't know what to do with yourself besides beg for my cock again and again as you wait to birth. I can feel how much you want it John-," he grunted. "Gonna plug you so full, give you exactly what you want, mark you even more than I have already. _You're mine_ ," he snarled, and with the final declaration, shoved his knot hard into the Omega, shuddering and moaning as he felt John clench around him, his partner's body milking the knot as Sherlock spurted hard, filling him.

John panted eagerly, getting close. "Fuck yes, Sherlock, I'll beg you for it every day... want you to fuck me while you rub my pregnant, swollen belly, filling me even while you touch your babies inside me... Yes, I want it, I want it... yours! Oh, fuu-!" he babbled, his whole body spasming when Sherlock knotted him, his own orgasm washing over him as soon as he felt Sherlock's come spurt into him. He gasped and shivered as his body milked as much come as it could out of Sherlock and he pressed his face into Sherlock's neck, seeking reassurance. "I love you, Sherlock," he mumbled quietly into the crook of his neck.

Sherlock groaned softly as John contracted around him again and again, feeling his cock pulse as every last drop of his seed was wrung from him. He nuzzled John's temple, pressing gentle kisses along the side of his face. "I love you, too," he murmured, exhaling slowly in the realization that they hadn't even properly kissed yet. He nudged at the Omega's face, bringing a hand up to cup John's jaw and turn the man's head gently so he could see his eyes. "I love you," he repeated so John could look at him as he said it, and dipped down to capture his partner's lips in a tender kiss.

John hummed happily into the kiss, the warm contented feeling of being knotted and full of come making him more relaxed. He rubbed his belly fondly. "You've definitely put your babies in me now, I can feel it," he murmured, his Omega biology telling him he'd conceived. "Oh, Christ... be careful what you wish for!" he gasped, his body telling him exactly what was happening.

Sherlock could smell the Omega's scent changing underneath him, and closed his hand over John's, nearly purring with delight over what they'd done together. "Tell me how it feels," he rumbled, his eyes shining eagerly, "Tell me everything."

"I can feel your knot in me, huge and hot, stretching me out and keeping all of your come in me... I can feel my body drawing your come into my womb, feel it pooling inside me... I can feel... oh, _Christ_! I can feel my eggs dropping to mix with your come," John panted, squeezing Sherlock's hand. I can't feel it when the eggs are fertilised, but I can feel it when they attach... want to guess how many have attached so far?" he teased, grinning, thrilled he really was going to be full of Sherlock's babies.

Sherlock kissed up and down John's chest and neck as the Omega spoke, John's descriptions sending thrills through his body. He squeezed John's hand back, leaning down to kiss the man again. "Four?" He murmured his guesses between kisses. "... Six? ... Seven?"

"Five," he grinned, purring with pleasure at Sherlock's kisses. "Mmm.. ohh! Fuck, that's... another one... make that six," he smiled. "Seems like the more you kiss me, the more my body wants to accept your babies."

Sherlock grinned broadly, peppering the Omega's shoulders and chest with kisses before capturing John's lips again, this time more passionate and insistent than the rest. He kissed John deeply, lovingly, pressing his tongue into the other man's mouth and exploring until they were both breathless from it. "How many does that make?" he panted with a smile when he finally pulled back.

"Eight," John whimpered happily, kissing along Sherlock's jawline. "Christ, we... we have to stop now, or I will genuinely burst," he pleaded. "We... we'll be knotted for a while, we should start thinking about names. We've got eight to decide on... sixteen if we include middle names... and we'll need eight sets of boy names and eight sets of girl names just in case... that's... thirty-two names we have to agree on. Better get started," he beamed at Sherlock. "Shall we start with the girls? I like Viola. And Iris," he murmured into Sherlock's ear, nuzzling him.

Sherlock nuzzled John happily, complying with the Omega's request. God, John was going to get incredibly big - the thought sent a shiver of excitement through him. "Lucy," Sherlock rumbled, "Imogen..."

"Mmmm, I like those... Eleanor. Evie?" he purred, feeling Sherlock's shiver and responding. "I'm going to get so _huge_ , Sherlock... I'll be so swollen with your babies I won't be able to walk," he whispered darkly into his ear. "Two more girls names, then we can start on the boys... we can choose middle names later."

"Careful," Sherlock crooned, just barely stopping himself from pressing more kisses to John's skin, "Keep talking like that and I'll make sure your belly fills the whole bed. It's already going to take up more than half of it..." He had to mindfully take a few deep breaths, trying to bring his concentration back to the names. "Enora..." he murmured, "And Phoebe."

"Perfect... unusual, but beautiful. Very fitting for a Holmes," John smiled, shivering with pleasure at the thought of Sherlock kissing him again and forcing another egg to attach. "Boys, now... Blake. Everett."

"And yours are more common, but equally as special," Sherlock acknowledged. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, his lips hovering teasingly over John's cheek. "Abby," he breathed, "and Felix."

John frowned a little. "Abby is a girl's name," he breathed, trying not to arch into Sherlock's lips, loving the idea of being even more full of Sherlock's babies, but not sure his body could handle it. "Arthur. Benedict. Adam," he murmured, nuzzling his mate again.

"Abby is a gender neutral name," Sherlock corrected softly, "Miles - and Alistair, if you truly don't like Abby." His lips still hovered dangerously over John's cheek; he loved the chance of it - one little brush, and they could have even more. He was sure John could handle another two at most.

"I knew an Abigail who went by Abby... Alistair is better," he hummed. "I feel like it's a mix, though. I can't tell the ratio, but I feel like we've got some of each," he purred contentedly. "Mmmm... if I'd known you knotting me would feel this good I'd have thrown myself at you the second you got here..." he moaned, clenching on Sherlock's knot again, suddenly delirious with bliss, knowing he was stuffed full of Sherlock's babies. "And now you've filled me so full of your babies... I'll look full term with one baby by the time I'm five months gone with these ones... I'll have to sit with my thighs spread to accommodate my huge, swollen belly, stuffed with the babies you've given me," he whispered, not caring anymore if that spurred Sherlock on to try and encourage more eggs to attach, even wanting to hear him say it.

Sherlock sucked in a breath, groaning as John clenched around him again. "You'll be even bigger than that," he said, suddenly unable to resist pressing a few additional kisses to John's reddened lips. "People will think you're ready to birth twins by the time you're four months pregnant, and you won't even have hit your biggest growth spurt then. You're going to get so fucking big," he moaned, "So enormous. You'll need a walker to even stand by the fifth month. I can't wait to see you on the bed, trapped under the weight of your enormous belly and still growing constantly. Your libido is going to grow and grow, as well - You'll be wanting my cock in you constantly by the time you're ready to spread your legs and give birth."

"Mmm!" John agreed, panting a little. "Careful... any more kisses and more eggs will attach," he half-warned, half-pleaded. "My belly is going to be stretched and swollen enough as it is... you don't want to put m _ore_ babies in me do you?" he asked innocently. "I'm already going to be so huge... I'll look so ripe, ready to burst, everyone will know how you bred me, how many babies you put in me, what a strong Alpha you are," he crooned.

"I want to put as many babies in you as your body can possibly handle," the Alpha purred, "I... want more, as many as you'll let me give you, but not against your will." Sherlock nuzzled his Omega. "Everyone will know that you're mine, what a good, fertile Omega you are. They'll all seethe with jealousy, knowing that it was me who made you like that, so big and pregnant, that you're mine and only mine." He licked over his bite mark gently, his instincts moving him to tend to the punctured, swollen skin.

"Mmmm... give me more, Sherlock, my body won't accept more than it can handle," he purred, wanting as many babies as Sherlock could give him. "They'll see us together and know you bred me, know I'm carrying your litter..." He shivered gently as Sherlock cleaned the bite mark.

Sherlock carefully finished his work, then placed the first gentle kiss on top of the bond mark. The thought of John swelling bigger than he was going to already, carrying even more of Sherlock's children, made his cock grow hard inside the Omega again; he rocked his hips a little, making them both shudder and moan in pleasure. He kissed up John's neck, around the soft shell of his ear, on his forehead, both his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose - and finally his soft mouth again, suckling at his mate's lower lip before deepening the kiss, all the while cupping and stroking John's belly. "Fuck, you'll be gigantic," he breathed, "No one could mistake you as not being mine, my mark on your neck and your growing belly on your front, filled so full with my babies. They'll look at us and everyone will know how you must have begged to be like this. I'll have to help you even walk down the street after a while, then just across the flat when you become housebound, and then I'll have to do everything for you, when you can't move from the bed." He continued to kiss John in between sentences, wondering how many his Omega could hold.

John blushed and moaned softly at Sherlock's words, gasping as he felt another egg attach. "Yes, everyone will know," he agreed breathlessly. "They'll know how you filled me with as many babies as I can hold... I'll be so huge I won't be able to find pregnancy clothes to fit me, I'll just have to wear my trousers underneath and my t-shirts on top of the curve of my belly and you'll be able to see it protruding constantly.. Oh god," he moaned as Sherlock rocked his hips. "We'll have to find a bigger house to keep our brood in... Our bedroom will have to be on the ground floor, I'll be to enormous to even climb stairs after a while, now you've put so many babies in me... Oh, fuck, Sherlock, I love being filled with your babies," he gasped softly, knowing now he couldn't hold anymore. The thought made a small orgasm pulse through him. "Aahhh.. That's it now Sherlock, my body won't accept any more, I'm as full of your babies as I can possibly be," he purred. "Guess how many you've filled me with," he smiled, kissing him again, putting his hand on top of Sherlock's to help stroke his belly.

Sherlock shuddered through another small orgasm of his own as he thought of John with his belly out, unable to find anything big enough to cover it. He growled low in his throat at John's words, nipping possessively at the shell of the Omega's ear as his partner came again. He rested his forehead against John's after the kiss, trying to guess based on the number of times John had moaned in pleasure. The Alpha hoped all the eggs John had dropped were attached now - he wanted to see every single possible combination of their genes John could give him, wanted each little ovum to be fertilized and become his child. "Ten...? Twelve...?" he breathed hopefully against the Omega's lips, "More..?"

John inhaled deeply in the crook of Sherlock's neck before replying. " _Thirteen_ ," he breathed. "Miracle of Omega biology... Unlucky for some... Perfect for us," he beamed. "I'll be so swollen with your babies I won't be able to _stand_ for at least the last month... You'll have to rub lotion on my gigantic, growing belly every day to stop me scarring from stretch marks, I'll grow so fast... I'll look round and ripe in no time with this many babies in me," he purred, kissing Sherlock softly on the lips.

Sherlock gasped, feeling a strong surge of pride pulse through him at John carrying such a high number. "I would guess the last two months, at least," Sherlock murmured. "You'll be showing so soon - with this many in you, you'll look full-term with one at just your second month. But your belly will be teeming with thirteen of my babies," he rumbled, "Thirteen children I fucked into you and made attach to your walls." He kissed John headily. "I'll take such good care of you, my brilliant Omega. You'll never want for anything. I'll rub lotion into your belly as you swell up larger and larger every day, just as you asked, fuck you as often as you need, feed you and our babies until you are all satisfied, tend to you when you become bedridden. I'll always be by your side." He hummed and kissed him again, "Most Omegas these days wouldn't even be capable of conceiving so many. It's rumoured that only the strongest and most compatible bonds will allow so many eggs to fertilize and attach."

John crooned in happiness at the attention and Sherlock's words. "I know you will... My brilliant, strong Alpha, you'll take such good care of us, you'll be such a good provider... My body must have recognised its perfect mate for so many to attach," he purred. "You're right, normally four or five is the most a pair will produce in one litter. A really strong Alpha will cause more eggs to drop, though, and the more a couple kiss and rub each other after the Alpha comes, the more eggs attach, because the body recognises a caring provider. But most Alphas couldn't fertilise _all of them_ ," he hummed with pride. "I can't wait to see their faces at the yard when I turn up in a couple of months, my belly already ripe and swollen with your brood..."

Sherlock's eyes lit up brilliantly- so he had fertilized all of them, and John's confirmations made something in his chest swell warmly until he thought he would burst with love for his Omega. He shifted gently on top of John, pulling his partner closer, their bodies slotting together perfectly. He crashed his lips into John's less carefully, the kiss filled with passion and a primal Alpha possessiveness. "Mine," he couldn't help but purr.

"Yours," John whimpered submissively, his heat fading fast now he'd conceived, the air clearing of scent. He knew Sherlock's knot would go down soon, now conception had been achieved and the hormones were fading. "We'll be able to find out in eight short weeks how many we're having of each... I have a feeling we're having more boys than girls. Seven sons and six daughters," he purred, nuzzling Sherlock. He leaned back, looking at Sherlock warily. "But this is the only brood I'm having, alright? Thirteen children is quite enough," he smiled.

"Don't worry," Sherlock soothed, sensing his mate's apprehension, "As much as I would love to see you swell with more after these, I believe you are right. I will not give you any more than you ask for, John. I won't force you to carry another brood. If you say thirteen is enough, then it is enough, and we'll make sure you are on birth control as soon as possible after our children arrive. I'll make sure to look into finding a pill for myself, as well, so you will be doubly protected." Sherlock knew that many Alphas would override such a request from an Omega and force their partner to continue carrying, but Sherlock loved John far too much for that. John's comfort came first, and though he was sad they wouldn't be having any more, he would respect the Omega's decision.

"You... You'd like more?" John realised, stroking his Alpha's cheek. "The only things I'm worried about are space and money. We made this many babies because we fought it so long, I was exposed to more of your scent and dropped more eggs and our bond was already strong enough for you to fertilise all of them, if we have another litter it will be smaller, but I don't know how we'll manage for money as it is... If money was no issue, I'd give you as many babies as you want. I _love_ the idea of being constantly swollen with your babies so everyone will know what a strong, fertile Alpha you are," he breathed into his ear, kissing it. "We should... We should go shopping. With this many babies in me, I'll start to show in about three weeks... We'll need lotion... And I'll develop breasts as well, full of milk to feed your babies... I'll need multivitamins," he mused happily.

"I would fill you as many times as you would let me," Sherlock admitted, "If it were possible, I would keep you constantly pregnant with my offspring, your belly always large and heavy with a new litter, showing everyone how good an Omega you are, and how potent an Alpha I am to always have you that way." He cupped John's cheek and stroked his thumb across the skin gently. "Perhaps we shall see. I have quite a large inheritance put away, but I want to make sure we can take care of these first. I do not intend to stretch our resources thin just for the sake of having more children." He kissed John gently, sharing his partner's happiness. "We can go as soon as you like. There will be quite a lot to buy..." He absently stroked over John's chest, tracing over the nipples that would soon become swollen as the area grew heavy and full, "They'll be so big, absolutely sloshing with milk...," he inserted into his musings without thinking. "We'll have to look for a house as well, something with lots of bedrooms..."

"Mmm, we'll have our hands full with thirteen babies... I'll need to be able to move around while they're young, so we shouldn't conceive again until they're at least a year old, ideally two," he mused, happily nuzzling Sherlock at the admission he wanted to keep him constantly pregnant. "You're right, we'll need loads of bedrooms..." he stroked a hand over his belly protectively. "Who shall we tell first?"

Sherlock groaned loudly at a sudden realization. "Well," the Alpha admitted, his cheeks blushing a dark, embarrassed red, "If... if Mrs Hudson has been home through any of this, then perhaps we should inform her a bit more formally. If she has not already guessed, we'll need to tell her that we'll be looking for more space soon enough..."

"She's a Beta, she could smell my heat and decided I could use some privacy... She's gone to stay with her sister," John exhaled softly, unable to stop himself rubbing his stomach again. "Please can I be there when you tell Mycroft?" he grinned, knowing the Alpha would be intensely jealous and irritated by the proof of his younger brother's extreme virility. "And I want to see you tell Anderson and Donovan as well," he added with a conspiratorial smirk.

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, a pleased smirk spreading across his own features at John's request. "You will be there when I tell everyone," he almost growled, noting how John couldn't keep his hands off of his stomach. "You'll be holding your belly, and I will be behind you with my own hands splayed over your middle when I announce that you're carrying. And then we'll tell them just how many I gave you..." He nuzzled his mate proudly, picturing Mycroft's scowl and Donovan and Anderson's jealous seething.

"And if we get one smart remark from Donovan or Anderson, I'll tell them how I begged you for them, wanted you to fill me with as many of your babies as I could carry," he purred. "I want to wait until I show to tell them... I can hide the bump for about six weeks before it's obvious, then we'll have a ripe little bulge to stroke, teeming with babies, when we tell them. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces... I think Lestrade will be happy for us, though. Hmmm... We should make a birth plan. There's a lot to decide... Home or hospital, natural or caesarean, water birth or not, midwife or doctor... Whether you're in the room or not..." he smoothed his cheek over Sherlock's skin and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I want to be with you through everything, John," Sherlock said, "especially the birth. I'd prefer you to have them naturally, and to keep you at home, with no intervention other than a midwife. I dislike the idea of others being around you and our children at that time - but if you feel a hospital and doctor, or even a caesarean, is necessary, I will be accommodating. I want you and the babies to be safe." He kissed his mate's temple gently.

"I don't mind how I have them, really, so at home with a midwife sounds good to me." He closed his eyes at the kisses, the heat hormones now completely gone. He breathed the clear air in deeply. "If I managed to conceive this many without fertility drugs I can birth them naturally. But ... Oh god, it might take a full day to get them all out, there are so many..." he stroked his belly again, eager to feel the swell he knew would come. He buried his face in Sherlock, wanting time to speed up so he could show off his new bump to Sherlock, in private, then show everyone how well Sherlock had bred him.

"Quite so," Sherlock agreed, "but I did not know what apprehensions you may have had, regardless." The Alpha paused, imagining his Omega in the throes of labour, birthing one baby after another; the thought pleased him, and he felt his heart rate pick up. He reached a hand up to card through John's hair as the Omega eagerly stroked his own belly. "It will be incredible, seeing you like that," he murmured. His fingers pressed gently down to massage the man's scalp. "You'll be showing in no time," he said, almost reading the Omega's thoughts, "I cannot wait to watch you grow."

"I'm going to love showing you," he purred. "I can't believe you're still knotting me..." he clenched around him to prove his point. "My Alpha," he breathed contentedly into the crook of his neck. "Everyone will be able to smell our scents have mingled, that we've bonded. Only you will be able to scent our children in me though... I like that. It'll be our secret until we tell people. Can we go to bed now? Tomorrow might come sooner," he whispered, like a child waiting for Christmas.

Sherlock beamed, inhaling John's scent as the Omega spoke and revelling in how it changed, telling him that John was his and carrying his babies. "It took so long for me to finally have you that I don't think my body is ready to let you go just yet," he said softly. "My Omega. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you as a mate. I've loved you for so long, John Watson." He placed another kiss to the top of the Omega's head, and very carefully rolled them both over, cupping John under his bum and lifting him so that they stayed together and didn't strain the knot as he carried his partner to the bedroom.

John buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, grinning stupidly. "I'm not complaining, it feels... wonderful," he admitted shyly. "I think I might even be able to sleep like this... I've loved you too long to want to let you go either. Didn't you wonder why I didn't invite another Alpha round to help me through my heat? I wanted _you_ and no other Alpha was good enough," he whispered into his skin, rapidly falling asleep, impatient for tomorrow.

"No," Sherlock replied in amazement, "I ... always assumed that you did not want to take the risk of being bonded or bred to someone you didn't truly care for. The thought that you could ever want me was one that I would not allow myself to believe. I have been throwing myself into my work around the times of your heat to avoid even thinking about you going through them alone, without me." He capably turned the covers down while still holding on to his Omega, and then eased them both down onto the soft mattress, rolling over so they were centred on the bed and then pulling the blankets over their naked forms. "I have never wanted an Omega, until you."

John perked up at Sherlock's words. "There was that aspect too... I had birth control but never wanted to risk being bonded. When I met you, and realised it was you or nobody, I stopped the pills, figuring I probably wouldn't need them... I didn't think you'd be interested and they increased the risk of some cancers. I'm glad I wasn't on them," he breathed into Sherlock's neck. "I'm so happy you bit me and bred me and there's no going back... Can't wait until my belly starts to swell." He tilted his face up to kiss Sherlock's lips. "I've always wanted you, Sherlock. You're gorgeous and brilliant and you're everything I need," he purred, snuggling closer, loving that they were still knotted. "I'm exhausted... Body preparing for pregnancy," he yawned. "Mmm… I could definitely fall asleep like this, with your knot still filling me... Do you mind?" he asked sleepily, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you weren't on them either. Simply bonding would have already been better than my wildest dreams, but this... this is incredible. You are incredible." Sherlock gathered John closer in his arms, hooking their legs together and pressing his knot into the Omega just a little farther. "I don't mind in the least, John," the Alpha rumbled quietly, "Sleep now. You and our children need the rest." He felt his own eyes drifting shut as he held his mate, John relaxing into sleep in his embrace.

 


	2. Sharing the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments so far! Since this was written as an RP there isn't a fully-formed plot; this is mostly indulgent porn that a plot happened to seep its way into, but we think it's a good plot in the end :D As such the chapters are sorted mainly by where a natural break in the story comes, so if you haven't seen everything you were hoping for yet please bear with us, there is more action and plot (and of course plenty of sex!) yet to come :)

John woke still wrapped in Sherlock and moaned happily. Then he remembered. He was _pregnant_. With _thirteen_ of Sherlock's babies. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt the bondbite. "Mmmm... Good morning, babydaddy," he said playfully, dropping little kisses all over Sherlock. "Can we go to the Yard oh, I don't know, immediately? I want to see their faces when they scent the bond. Then it'll shock them all the more when we show them my belly in six weeks, and I'll look four months gone, and we tell them how many babies you fucked into me," he mumbled, smiling.

Sherlock was a bit slower to rouse, his eyes still closed as he smiled at John's greeting and inhaled the scent of his pregnant Omega. "Immediately?" he rumbled, "Is my Omega suggesting we go there stark naked, dirty and sweaty and smelling quite obviously of sex?" He blinked open his eyes to gaze down at John and give the man a gentle kiss, nipping possessively at his lower lip, "While I admit the idea is appealing, I think a shower is in order first. Then we can go give the Yarders the first of several wonderful shocks. I have some questions to answer for Lestrade, anyway, so we'll have an excuse to be there."

John chuckled at Sherlock's words. "Alright... Maybe not right this second. After a shower... But since we're showering anyway, I think we should have sex again first... I feel like I need to be stretched around that magnificent Alpha cock again," he purred seductively, pressing himself up against Sherlock hopefully.

Sherlock had slipped out of John sometime during the night, but now felt himself growing rapidly harder again, his cock swelling and pressing up insistently against the Omega's thighs. "Anything for you," he hummed. "But... you're not in heat this time. It won't... feel the same," he said a bit nervously, not wanting to disappoint his partner.

"I know," John purred happily. "This time, I'm full of your babies... Thirteen of them, thirteen children you gave me... You can take me slowly, I'm already full of your brood, we've got time to explore each other," he crooned, wrapping his hand around Sherlock's cock, using the precum to slick his entrance, rolling on to his hands and knees to present himself.

As the Alpha relaxed, a smile slowly spread across Sherlock's face again, but quickly turned into an open-mouthed groan as he felt the Omega's hand on his cock. He growled as John presented himself, adjusting his own position and placing his hands on John's hips; he guided John down onto his cock even as he slowly pressed up and in, moaning and growling as he entered the Omega, "F-fuck, John, so tight..."

John whimpered as Sherlock entered him, stretching him perfectly. "All for you, Sherlock, you claimed me, it's all yours now," he panted. "Ohhh... Your cock is _so_ big, Sherlock, you're filling me up so completely..." he rocked back onto Sherlock slowly, rhythmically. "My Alpha," he groaned, satisfied.

Sherlock groaned as John began to almost fuck himself on his cock, and began thrusting slowly in and out, leaning in to pepper the Omega's shoulders with gentle, sensual kisses. "Mine. My Omega," he echoed back, his voice at its lowest register. His hands began to rub eagerly over John's stomach; he wasn't sure, but he felt as if he could feel a small swell already, the Omega's body beginning to grow with his many children.

"Mmmm... You can feel it, can't you? My womb is inflamed, beginning to thicken and swell, ready to carry your babies..." he mewled. "I think I was wrong... I'll start to show in two weeks, not three... Ohhh, that's perfect, you feel so good in me Sherlock, so hard... Fuck," he panted, close to coming already knowing the father of his children was taking him again.

"Yes, John, you're already growing, beginning to swell up because of my children. Can't wait to see it. You'll be outgrowing your clothes in a few short weeks. We'll have to work hard to keep finding things to fit over your expanding belly until you can't squeeze into anything anymore..." He moaned, rocking his hips harder into the Omega, "You're so close, I can feel it. Come on John, come for me, make me fill you up even more."

John moaned softly at Sherlock's words and arched his back into the orgasm, coming all over the sheets and crying out Sherlock's name, clenching rhythmically around his cock, his body instinctively trying to milk Sherlock's seed out of him. "Ohhhh, Sherlock... my Alpha," he breathed blissfully.

"John, John, John..." Sherlock chanted as his partner's orgasm triggered his own release. He spilled deep inside the Omega, shuddering as John contracted around him, no knot forming this time, since his body knew the other man was already pregnant. "Oh, fuck, my beautiful Omega. All mine…"

"Yes, Sherlock, all yours, nobody will be able to think otherwise, you've put so many babies in me, your mark on my neck..." he breathed softly, milking Sherlock through his orgasm before nuzzling him softly, kissing his lips tenderly and smiling at him. " _Now_ we can shower."

 

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later they were in a cab on their way to Scotland Yard, John eager to see the looks on everyone's faces when they scented the new bond, trying not to stroke his belly absent-mindedly. Sherlock looked over at his mate, smiling as he watched the continuing cycle of John's hand traveling to his belly, only to abruptly pull away as the Omega realized his behaviour. He draped an arm over John's shoulder, pulling his mate to lean against him. "It's alright," he said, "Let your hands rest on your belly. Just make sure it doesn't happen in front of the Yarders, or we'll give ourselves away."

John leaned in to the embrace, almost purring. He let himself rub his belly until they got to the Yard, then clenched his fists by his sides to stop himself doing it, striding after Sherlock into Lestrade's office. The man looked up, surprised to see them so early. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Wait..." he scented the air, seeking. "You… You two... You've _bonded_!" he gasped, mouth open in surprise, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "About bloody time!"

"Quite right," Sherlock said, a wide grin spreading across his face. He moved to stand behind John, running his hands up and down John's arms, partially as a gesture of possessiveness, and partially to keep John's hands from roaming to his belly. He huffed indignantly as the impact of Lestrade's exclamation hit him. "And what do you mean 'about bloody time'? Have our feelings truly been that obvious to everyone but ourselves? Until recently that is," he said, dipping his head to kiss John's bond mark. 

"Not exactly, we just knew John was enduring his heats alone and you always got a bit snappish around those times... We knew neither of you would bond with anyone else. I'm happy for you both, honestly. Congratulations, mate," he grinned at John. "Better get the rest of it over with, eh?" he rolled his eyes, calling Donovan and Anderson into his office.

Sherlock bristled as Donovan and Anderson walked into the office, their looks of distaste for him growing even deeper as they scented the air. "You bonded with _the freak_?" Donovan cried incredulously. "I always knew one of these days you wouldn't be able to control yourself and would take advantage," Anderson sneered. Sherlock's arms wrapped protectively around John, but he stiffened, the words unexpectedly cutting deep. Had they attacked his Omega, he would have known exactly what to do, but now he was frozen.

"I came to Sherlock willingly, so you can both shut your mouths," John snapped, _Captain Watson_ coming out to defend his mate. "He's an incredible Alpha and honestly I feel sorry for you both if you can't see that." He wanted so badly to tell them right then how many babies Sherlock had filled him with, but knew it would be much sweeter when he could show them his growing belly as well, so kept quiet, simply glaring at them, staring them down.

Both the others' eyes widened in shock. Donovan looked as if she had some extra words for John, but the doctor's look stopped her in her tracks, and she closed her mouth. Anderson looked disbelieving, and a little jealous. Sherlock purred, relaxing and holding John closer against him. He nuzzled his mark on John's neck in respect, before letting his lips come to hover over the shell of John's ear. He kept his gaze locked with the two detectives as he growled "Mine," nipping the cartilage between his teeth, the action both possessive and dominating.

John leaned back into Sherlock, loving how protective and possessive he was being. He made a small hum of agreement at Sherlock's declaration, his gaze daring them to say another word against his Alpha. He was immensely pleased when they both left. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle Sherlock's cheek. "Didn't you have some answers for Lestrade?" he reminded gently, still clenching his fists, the urge to rub his belly strong after his Alpha's display.

"I did," Sherlock answered. He gently took John's hands and twined their fingers together, guiding the Omega over to a chair in front of Lestrade's desk, and pulling the man down onto his lap. "Now, to business," he began, gathering John closer against him as he spoke, shifting pointedly so the Omega could feel his arousal pressing through his trousers. Sherlock kept himself perfectly composed, explaining to Lestrade the significance of the symbols painted on the bodies even as he grew harder under the Omega because of John's protective display.

It took every ounce of John's self-control to stop himself wriggling in his Alpha's lap, settling instead for pressing back into Sherlock and squeezing his hand, thankful for his jacket since his body was beginning to respond to Sherlock's arousal. He sat obediently, praying they could leave soon, wanting Sherlock to take him home and claim him again.

Sherlock could sense John's scent changing to indicate he was strongly aroused, though he knew Lestrade would hardly know the difference. It took ten more minutes for him to clear everything up with the DI, the Alpha having drawn out the conversation a little longer than necessary, loving how John sat obediently on his cock despite the fact that he was obviously growing very warm and uncomfortable. As they finally rose, he ground his hips into John's backside, pulling a choked noise from the Omega. Oblivious, Lestrade asked if John was well, and asked if he needed a glass of water. "No need to worry, Lestrade, I'll get him home and take very good care of him. But perhaps we should use your bathroom first," Sherlock smiled innocently.

John didn't trust himself to speak so merely nodded his agreement, striding out of the room and heading straight for the men’s toilets on the floor below, which he knew were barely used since they hadn't been refurbished in years. Everyone preferred the newer, shinier ones upstairs. He banged the door open and pulled Sherlock close the second it shut behind them, kissing him deeply. "Mmm... My strong Alpha... I loved it when you claimed me in front of them," he breathed, kissing up Sherlock's jawline.

Sherlock spun John around and shoved him against the wall, immediately pressing their arousals together. He let John kiss him before dipping down to roughly claim the Omega's mouth, crushing their lips together in breathless, needy kisses. "Loved it when you told them off and stood up for me. Such a good, protective Omega. You'll be such a good mother to our babies." He began rutting against John frantically. "Just for that I'm going to take you right here. My cock is so swollen and large just for you, my gorgeous Omega."

John moaned as he felt Sherlock's impressive length press up against him, rubbing his own smaller erection against it. "Yes, Sherlock, fuck me right here, claim me again... Ohh god, my strong Alpha, I'm getting so wet for you, my body is getting ready to take your huge cock... So dominant," he mewled, feeling his natural lubrication start. It wasn't nearly as much as he'd get during heat, but it was enough to slide Sherlock in smoothly. He scrabbled with his belt, dropping his jeans and bracing his forearms against the wall, spreading his legs, presenting himself to his Alpha to be taken.

Sherlock growled low in his throat at the display of submissiveness, quickly fumbling with his own fly and only bothering to shove his pants and trousers lower on his thighs, his enormous cock springing out eagerly, incredibly hard and dripping with precum. He lined it up quickly with John's dripping hole and immediately drove himself in to the hilt, filling the Omega completely with his length. He thrust into the Omega roughly, pressing him back into the wall, grunting as he slammed into him, claiming him. "Mine," he snarled. He sucked dark bruises into the side of John's neck, licking away the trails of sweat that had begun to drip down his body.

"Ohh fuck! Yes, yours, all yours... My Alpha, I'm yours now, you claimed me, filled me with your babies, so full... Thirteen," he gasped, feeling an explosive orgasm build quickly at Sherlock's rough thrusts, incredibly turned on by how possessive he was being. "God, yes, Sherlock, mark me again," he begged, loving it as Sherlock sucked bruises into his neck. He clenched his walls around Sherlock, making him tighter. " _Thirteen_ ," he groaned hotly, spurring on his Alpha.

"And you took them all like the good Omega you are," the Alpha snarled. Sherlock moaned loudly as John clenched around him, driving into him so hard the Omega's feet were lifting off the ground, sucking even darker marks into his mate's neck before moving to his mouth, nipping and kissing at John's lower lip until it was reddened and sore. "You're going to swell out so fast, everyone will know how you're mine, your belly will fill the whole bed by the time you're ready to birth, full to bursting with my babies." He reached between them to fist a hand around John's small cock, pumping it roughly as he growled.

"Ohhhh, fuck, Sherlock... Yes, everyone will know, they'll know how I begged you to fill me with them... I'll look like I've swallowed a beach ball, my belly will be so enormous... I'm so proud of you, my powerful Alpha, filling me with _thirteen_ of your babies," he gasped, unable to hold on any longer and coming hard, clenching powerfully around Sherlock and sinking his teeth into his shoulder to stop himself screaming. "Everyone will see how potent you are," he breathed, panting as Sherlock kept fucking him. "They'll all be so jealous..."

Sherlock fucked John harder, faster, groaning as the Omega orgasmed and contracted around him. He kept up his rhythm, his hand not leaving John's oversensitive cock, hoping to wring a second orgasm from his mate even as he was hurtling closer and closer to his own. "They'll all know you're mine, they'll want you, but they can never have you- Only mine- Always-" he nipped at John's neck, nudging the Omega's head back so he could kiss him fiercely again, John's feet no longer on the floor. He wanted the Omega to come again this way, while he was kissing him, and wouldn't let his mate turn his head or hide his face. "Mine," he growled into John's mouth.

John whimpered as Sherlock claimed his mouth, eagerly seeking the kiss, his sounds raising to a higher and higher pitch as Sherlock's words and hands sent him racing towards his second orgasm. He screamed into the kiss and his whole body jerked as he came again, whispering "yours," as submissively as possible.

Sherlock was proud of the noises he was drawing from John, and kissed his mate all the more hungrily as the Omega screamed. "Mine, mine," Sherlock snarled and chanted as John's submission and second orgasm sent him hurtling over the edge, groaning and breathing heavily as he spilled hotly inside the Omega, John's body milking him and making his release all the more intense. He continued to thrust until he was completely spent, his kisses still dominating but growing softer as he came down from the high. "My Omega. Fuck, you're perfect," he growled, nipping at John's kiss-bruised lips.

John crooned softly into the kisses, rubbing his hands up his Alpha's back soothingly. "Yours, Sherlock... My perfect Alpha... So good to me, so protective... Nobody else could have put this many babies in me," he purred. "Shall we go and see your brother now? I rather like the idea of telling him we've bonded with your marks on my neck, my lips bruised with your kisses, still full of your come," he smirked, tilting his face up for more of Sherlock's kisses. "He'll be so jealous... Even more so in six weeks when we show him my bump and he finds out you've filled me with more than a dozen babies... Yours," he moaned weakly as Sherlock slipped out of him.

Sherlock kissed John more gently and tenderly, mindful that his partner's lips looked rather sore; he ran a thumb over them gently. "We'll have to take care of these when we get home. I'm sure I have a gentle lip balm lying around somewhere - though I have to admit, I rather like this look on you," he smirked before brushing their mouths together once more. He pulled back, retrieving some paper towel to clean them both gently before doing up his trousers, then helping John with his own clothes. "Mycroft, indeed. He'll be seething with envy, seeing you like this."

"Mmm, I rather like it as well," he admitted as they walked outside, slipping his hand into Sherlock's and clinging to it tightly. "Mrs Hudson will be back from her sister's tomorrow, I should look slightly less well shagged by then," he grinned, nuzzling into his Alpha's side as they climbed into a cab to see Mycroft. He sighed happily and leaned in to whisper in Sherlock's ear. "My strong, dominant Alpha... So possessive... I think my body is responding to you, letting the babies grow faster because it can tell what a good provider you'll be. My womb will be inflamed for about two weeks before the babies are big enough to stretch me, but there will still be a small constant swell until then, before I start to get bigger... Rub my belly?" he asked shyly, wanting Sherlock to soothe the slight ache associated with early pregnancy.

Sherlock could see that John's stomach was already swollen outwards just a little, the effect more as if he had recently had a bit too much to eat rather than looking truly pregnant; even so, the evidence that his mate's womb was preparing for their babies' growth filled him with a strong sense of pride, and John's words made him purr. Instead of rubbing his Omega through the fabric of his jumper, he gently lifted John's shirt, moving his hand to gently massage the skin of the soft belly beneath. He hummed in contentment, nuzzling John's temple and draping his arm around his mate's shoulder once again. "And you are paradoxically headstrong and submissive... I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way - Omegas who constantly cower behind their Alphas are boring." He moved his hand over the swell softly, "You're going to get so big, so soon. I can't wait."

John sighed happily as Sherlock rubbed his belly, knowing he wouldn't get bigger for a fortnight but still proud of his small swell. "And I wouldn't change you for the world either... Possessive, protective, but you don't treat me like I'm made of glass. You know what I can handle..." He leaned on Sherlock's shoulder and dozed, smiling, until they reached the Diogenes Club. Rousing and smirking, imagining the look on Mycroft's face, he followed Sherlock inside.

Sherlock quietly led John through the silent room of chairs. All around them, men sniffed the air and looked up, attentive to the sex-laced scent of the bonded pair. As they stopped in front of one of the seats, Mycroft Holmes slowly lowered the paper he was reading, his eyes widening as he scented the air and took in the sight of an obviously claimed, obviously well-shagged Omega and proud Alpha. He stood, motioning them to follow him into a private side room. "Well," he finally spoke, walking in a circle around them before coming to stand still, looking down the bridge of his nose at them both, his lip curling with jealousy as he surveyed John's bruises and bites, and the mottled bond mark on the Omega's neck, "Mummy will be pleased."

"What, no congratulations from my brother-in-law?" John smirked, loving the jealousy on Mycroft's face, knowing it would please Sherlock and imagining how much sweeter it would be when he found out John was carrying thirteen of Sherlock's babies. He waited for Mycroft's next snide remark, suddenly determined to irritate him as much as possible.

"Brother-in-law? How quaint - but rather a misnomer, I believe. As wonderfully obvious as my brother's claim is, I fail to see a ring on your finger," Mycroft drawled, a hint of bitter satisfaction in his voice.

"There doesn't need to be for it to be true," John said dangerously, voice polite but low and edgy. "Marriage is paper... Divorce is easy. Bonds are biology, can't be broken. More permanent," he reminded Mycroft fiercely. "If you want a closer look at the bondbite, come and have a look, if you doubt the strength of our bond," he all but growled. Good god it was going to be satisfying, stroking his swollen, pregnant belly teeming with Sherlock's huge brood in front of this man.

Mycroft took the invitation, moving closer to inspect the mark even as Sherlock positively snarled at the other Alpha's approach. The crescent shape of the bite was coloured in rich shades of red, the areas where Sherlock's teeth had broken the surface a dark wine colour. The hues spread out from the immediate area of the bite, and obviously ran deep underneath the flesh, as well - it was the kind of mark only made by the most compatible pair, strong and unfading. Mycroft's eyes snapped up to meet Sherlock's glare, and the look he gave him was almost one of acknowledgement. "I have never seen one like it," he admitted, his face twisted as if he'd just ate something bitter.

"I thought not," John said mildly. "You may want to step back now... _my Alpha_ is very protective." He offered Mycroft a small polite smile, saccharine in its insincerity. "Let us not argue... We are brothers now," he deliberately misquoted Austen, knowing it would irritate Mycroft both for the mangling of the original quote and the fact it cast Mycroft as George Wickham, giving him a wide, cheeky smirk, bursting to tell him about the massive brood he was carrying.

Mycroft blinked and backed away, dropping his gaze and his head a little in deference to Sherlock. He offered a rather strained smile to the Omega in return, his cold eyes betraying his inward scowl. "Indeed, though I think you can hardly expect children from my brother. He's really not the family type, I'm afraid." He shook his head as if to give his condolences.

John simply smiled serenely, protected by the knowledge of what he held in his belly. "He might surprise you one day... I'm sure you never thought he was the bonding type either. I'd say I'd love to stay and chat but my mother told me never to tell lies, so I think I'll be going... Coming, Sherlock?" he asked, grinning cheekily, clenching his fists by his side to avoid stroking his belly in front of Mycroft and shoving their brood in his face.

Sherlock gave his brother one last thunderous glare before offering John his arm and departing. It had taken all his self-control not to lunge at his brother for the words he had said, and all the unspoken ones he'd implied - but John had taken the reins so well, his cleverness and veiled insults better than anything Sherlock had come up with. He was so proud of his Omega's capability and evenness. " _How dare he_ ," he seethed when they were out of the building. " _Implying that I- that you-_ " he was breathing hard, colour rising in his cheeks, but softened slightly as he turned to look at his Omega. He searched John's eyes, his mouth slightly parted, twining their fingers together. "John," he began slowly, "What you said back there… about papers and biology... if you want the papers, I- I am more than willing - "

John closed the distance between them, silencing Sherlock with a kiss. "I said that to annoy Mycroft. I know I belong to you without a ring on my finger to remind me... I don't need a piece of paper for that." He paused and kissed him again. "That said, I think it would be nice to have the ceremony... If you want one, that is, if you don't it's okay." He leaned in close and rested his head on his Alpha's shoulder, breathing in his scent and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sherlock rested his head on top of his Omega's, taking a moment to revel in their bond. "I would love a ceremony. I would love to marry you, John Watson," he said softly, smiling into his mate's hair and placing the gentlest of kisses there. "Besides," he purred, "Having a ring on your finger will be another mark of how you are mine ... and how I am yours. We will have to plan quickly, however, if we want to find a suit or dress large enough to fit you."

John beamed up at him. "I hoped you'd say that," he breathed happily, kissing his lips softly. "We've got so much to plan... Do you want a big fancy ceremony at a country estate or something small and quiet at a registry office? Registry office will be easier to plan, less guests means we could have it sooner..." he mused. "The sooner the better, I don't really want to get married obviously pregnant," he grinned sheepishly.

"John, unless we plan this in the next few weeks - and that may be very hard to do, considering we need to give the registry office three weeks’ notice before our appointment, and they may be fully booked - you will be getting married very obviously pregnant," Sherlock admitted. "Assuming we call this moment, and somehow get an appointment as soon as we are allowed, you will still be showing. If it makes you that uncomfortable, we can wait until after the children are born, but I don't know when we will find the time with our hands so full." He kissed John back lovingly, "No matter what size you are when we marry, you will be gorgeous. I will love wedding you just as much while you are heavy and swollen," he said, placing a hand over John's belly.

"I'll be able to disguise the bump for about six weeks," he reasoned. "I can get a suit cut to hide it, but no, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'd rather have the right wedding at the wrong time than the wrong wedding at the right time," he smiled. "You're right. Let's go home... The babies want food," he smiled mischievously.

 

* * *

 

_Two weeks later_

Sherlock finished filling the kettle in the sink, closing the lid and placing it on its electric base before flipping a switch to set it to boiling. His robe hung open - thrown on as a second thought, since the flat was a little chilly - the part in the material exposing a large swath of his pale, naked body beneath. He set out two mugs, and turned an ear towards the bedroom. John had been sleeping significantly more lately, the Omega's body adjusting to carrying the thirteen children had put in him; Sherlock had slipped out of bed as quietly as possible several hours earlier, letting his mate continue to rest.

John woke alone, instantly feeling cold without Sherlock beside him. He snuggled into his flannel pyjamas decadently before rolling out of bed and going to shower. Stripping, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror for the first time in a week - he'd been wrapped up in jumpers and vests against the cold before. He stared. There, above his hips, was a definite, gentle swell. It curved out about four inches from where his belly would normally be, more than just an _I've eaten too much_ swell. Small, but unmistakably a pregnancy. He beamed and ran his hand over it. Solid. The babies had filled the available internal space and were beginning to grow outward. He showered quickly, drying his hair to make it fluffy and warm, then threw on his dressing gown and sauntered through to the kitchen. "Morning, love," he smiled, kissing Sherlock's cheek. "I’ve got something to show you…" He stepped back and dropped his robe to the floor, smiling shyly at Sherlock, and turned sideways to display his little bump.

Sherlock hissed in surprise, a sharp intake of breath. He'd felt John's belly under his jumpers and under the covers over the past few weeks, but the coolness of the weather meant his mate had been covered up too much for him to actually see the growth. Now that John was displayed in front of him, the bump was incredibly obvious - small, but bigger than Sherlock had realized. His eyes wide, he moved towards his mate slowly, closing a hand over the swell with a gentle reverence and kissing his Omega tenderly, then more possessively.

John hummed approvingly into the kiss. "And this is only two weeks," he murmured. "I've got another thirty-eight before I get to full term, although multiples usually don't. More likely I've got thirty-four weeks left... I'll still be _enormous_ by the time I'm ready to birth our babies," he purred. "Can you feel how solid the bump is? I think now would be a good time to get out that lotion we bought..."

"Mmm, you'll fill nearly the whole bed by the time you're done. This is just what two weeks of carrying my children have done to you - you're still the slowest stage of growth, and you already look as if you're four or five months along," the Alpha pressed down lightly, feeling how taut and hard the swell was, and something within him growled in pride and contentment. "Go sit on the sofa," he said, his voice husky, "I'll go get it." Tea temporarily forgotten, he hurried to the bathroom and retrieved the full, unopened bottle of lotion.

John sat obediently, waiting for his Alpha. He'd put the robe back on for warmth, but let it fall open, exposing his rounded belly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, satisfied. Each baby would only be the size of a Satsuma, but with thirteen of them in there it was enough to cause the swell. He sighed contentedly, feeling full and ripe. "We should start looking at houses soon," he called through to Sherlock. "We don't know how long it will take to find the right one."

"Soon," Sherlock agreed, striding back into the sitting room, "but not right now." He kneeled down in front of the pregnant Omega, spreading the man's thighs and pressing a kiss to the growing bump as he snapped open the cap of the lotion. Spreading the cream on his hands, he took a moment to dip down and take the head of John's cock in his mouth, licking the sensitive slit and glans before popping off wetly, a nonchalant look on his face as he brought his fingers up to massage the swell of John's middle.

John gasped as Sherlock took his cock into his mouth and gasped again at the cold lotion being smoothed onto his skin. "S'good, Sherlock... So good," he moaned. "My Alpha... Taking such good care of me and our babies... We'll show everyone, soon, another month and I'll look six months gone with one baby, then we'll show everyone and tell them I'm only six _weeks_ along and how many babies you gave me," he purred blissfully.

"And by eight weeks, you'll look overdue," Sherlock murmured, feeling himself becoming hard as he worked the lotion in everywhere, his hands splayed wide over John's belly, "twelve, and you'll look ready to pop with twins... sixteen, ripe and heavy with triplets... at just five months you'll look full to bursting with quadruplets or quintuplets, and you won't have even hit the majority of your growth yet." He massaged more firmly, bringing his mouth back to swallow John's cock as he worked.

"Mmm," John agreed brightly. "Feels so good, Sherlock," he moaned, meaning the hands on his belly, but gasping and saying it again as Sherlock engulfed his cock again. "Aahhhh... By six months, I'll look ready to burst with sextuplets or septuplets... Six and a half, it'll look like I'm straining to carry eight babies... Seven, I'll have swollen even more, I'll be struggling to stand, thighs constantly spread to accommodate my massive belly... I'll be trapped on the bed the best part of a month, two if I carry them to term, just lying there round and heavy," he panted, loving the attention he was getting. "I'll need to eat _so_ much to feed our huge brood... Christ Sherlock, I love you, I love how many babies you filled me with, I'm so proud my Alpha got _all_ of the eggs I dropped for him," he purred, closing his eyes and pushing his little swell further into Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock sucked John's cock all the more enthusiastically as his mate spoke, working his lips from the base to the head, his tongue circling the sensitive tip. As John pushed the swell against him, he growled quietly around the Omega's smaller member, his own cock now jutting out obscenely from the opening in his robe and dripping precum onto the floor. He squeezed more lotion into his hands, working it into John's skin again so John's belly looked positively wet with it.

John arched his back, writhing and twisting in pleasure before crying out a warning and coming in Sherlock's mouth. "Ohh, love... That was wonderful," he purred. "I think it's my turn to take care of you now... How can I pleasure you? Do you want my hands? My mouth? Do you want to have me again while you hold my belly, feeling the swell?" he whispered hotly, drawing Sherlock up onto the sofa with him.

Sherlock straddled his mate's body, his cock trapped between them and pressing heavily against the bump. He took his time to kiss his way up John's chest and neck, before meeting the man's lips, taking his own cock in one hand and rocking his hips back to line it up with John's wet entrance, sinking slowly inside in answer. He groaned into John's mouth as he pressed in, his hands moving to cup the swell of his Omega's belly. He rested his head on John's shoulder so he could see it all better. "I wanted this, I wanted every single egg I made you drop to attach," he moaned as he thrust, "And now look at you, so gorgeous, your belly about to swell so much that it will look like I've fucked another full-term child into you each month, until you hit your biggest growth spurts and balloon out even faster. I'll have to keep you eating constantly to feed them all... You'll look so incredible. You're already incredible, my amazing Omega."

John moaned loudly in satisfaction as Sherlock filled him again, feeling his Alpha's engorged cock forcing his walls out of the way. "Oh, Sherlock... I can't wait to swell so full of your babies I have to struggle to walk... That'll show everyone who ever doubted you. I.. I don't think I've ever even heard of a single litter this big," he realised panting. "Most I've ever heard of before is ten... Everyone will know how powerful you are, making me drop that many eggs, making them all attach," he encouraged as Sherlock thrust into him. He started stroking his back, mewling happily at the pleasure Sherlock was giving him, before suddenly hitting the edge and coming again, screaming in bliss as he clenched around Sherlock, riding the crest of his orgasm and pushing his belly out, further into Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock thrust all the harder at John's words, kissing and nipping possessively at his Omega's neck and jaw and sucking darker marks over the area of his bondbite. He growled in satisfaction as John screamed and contracted around him, and moaned as his mate pushed his belly forward, making it feel as if it were growing and swelling under the Alpha's touch; the action quickly ripped his orgasm from him, and he groaned against his mate's neck, continuing to slam his hips into the Omega he was empty and aching. "Such a good Omega," he panted, "praising me, displaying yourself to me," his hands massaged John's belly, "I was potent enough to give you thirteen babies, but you were strong enough to carry them all - they will be jealous of both of us. No one else has a bond so strong."

"No-one," John agreed quietly, nuzzling Sherlock's collarbone. "I can't help praising you, displaying myself to you... I've loved you for so long but couldn't tell you, now that I can, I find I want to say everything I never could," he smiled. "Fuck, Sherlock, you're so perfect... You are my other half. You complete me," he said softly, kissing a line up Sherlock's neck before seeking his lips. "We are one. I can't wait to marry you so _no-one_ can doubt our bond... Married, bonded, a litter of thirteen children... I'll always be there when you need me," he beamed up at his Alpha. "Speaking of which, we should really talk wedding arrangements. At this rate we won't have more than five or six months before I'm too big to walk. Shall we start with location?" he purred, nuzzling Sherlock again, inhaling his scent.

"I will always love you, and always protect and take care of you and our children," Sherlock murmured, placing a kiss to John's temple. "Two halves of a whole," he agreed, "from the first moment we met, I knew you were the only one I could ever want." Rubbing his hand over his Omega's swollen middle, he smiled and hummed thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I do not have much opinion as to where, as long as I am marrying you. Did you have any ideas in mind?"

"Somewhere without stairs," John chuckled, thinking of how gravid he'd be when they got married. "I've never been the type for a posh country estate, but registry office doesn't suit _you_... A nice hotel? The Dorchester or The Landau or somewhere like that. Marble and a ballroom but still urban. And we wouldn't have to travel for the reception," he thought out loud. "And I don't know about you but I can't stand fruit cake. I'd rather have Madeira cake," he grinned into Sherlock's neck. "And I know... I killed for you almost as soon as I met you because I knew somehow, my life would revolve around you. You'll do such a good job protecting me and our babies," he breathed, putting his hand on top of Sherlock's and helping him stroke his bump.

"Either sounds fine with me," Sherlock smiled, "and I agree about the cake, if it will agree with your stomach." He couldn't stop himself from grinning wider at the double meaning. "I'd like it to be tiered, of course, but frosted simply - nothing too ornate or complex. Perhaps white, with a cascade of orchids on one side? We'll have to choose colours for the theme, and find a suit or dress to fit you around the time we plan to hold it..."

"The Landau, and a tiered white frosted Madeira cake with orchids down one side," John declared happily. "As for colours... Blue and white, like the tape at crime scenes," he smiled lazily. "And I'm not wearing a dress, git." He smacked him playfully. "I might be pregnant but I'm still wearing a suit. Are we both having a best man?"

Sherlock only giggled at the smack, gripping the hand John had hit him with and pressing a gentle kiss to the open palm. "You may find yourself changing your mind later for comfort's sake - but we will plan for the suit. When we agree on the date, we will have to give the tailor ample notice, and perhaps some estimated measurements on the larger side. And of course we will both have a best man, if you like. Though I would like to claim Lestrade... I really don't have anyone else…"

"Of course you can have Lestrade, love. Did you really think I'd claim him and leave you with your _brother_?" John admonished gently. "I have someone in mind, we served together in Afghanistan. He got back last week, six months of leave. As for rings... I have an idea... I saw some in a shop a while back, look like plain silver, but hidden inside the band there's a tiny saw blade and lock pick... They'll probably come in handy and it'd be our little secret," he grinned. "If you want something more... traditional, we could have some custom designed instead?"

"They sound perfect," Sherlock said, kissing the Omega softly. "Symbolic, but functional. They will suit us well, and perhaps we can have them engraved, too, if the idea is amenable to you. Unless you had a different custom design in mind, of course. But what were you doing looking at wedding rings, hmm?" he asked jokingly, but his tone not completely covering the look of anxious curiosity in his eyes.

"Engraving sounds good," John smiled. "I wasn't looking at rings exactly, I just happened to see those particular rings in that shop you sent me to buy you a Swiss Army knife, twelve feet of rope and a bottle of bleach just to see if the shop assistant would call the police," he grinned, remembering how peeved he'd been when he'd arrived home with his purchases to be told of their purpose. He kissed his Alpha sweetly and hesitantly on the lips, sensing his uncertainty but not knowing the reason behind it. "You know more about flowers than I do, so I'll leave those to you, yeah?"

Sherlock blinked at his Omega, the worry and confusion passing quickly. The more possessive part of him had irrationally worried that John had been seriously considering another partner that he'd had no idea of. A different part had wondered if John had been looking with longing, fantasizing about marrying the consulting detective. He was neutral about the true reason, perhaps a bit disappointed that there had been no fantasy after all, but relieved that the answer was so straightforward, and didn't involve an old competitor. "Something blue and white, to match our colours...," he replied, "perhaps purple as well, with a few warm colours as accents. Hydrangeas and blue wild indigo, with white sweet peas or baby's breath... and yellow roses or daffodils, though perhaps something smaller."

"Those sound perfect," John smiled warmly, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek. "We can visit the tailor later... What date shall we give him? It's November 14th today... What about New Year’s Day? Easy to remember our wedding anniversary then... Although I'll always consider our bonding on Halloween our anniversary as well," he said softly. "That gives us six weeks to get everything together... Is that enough time?"

"Assuming we can get our preferred venue on such a popular date on so short a notice, it will be somewhat rushed, but I think we can do it. We may need to be flexible, however," he warned, "open to pushing it back anywhere from a few days to a few weeks, depending on how booked the hotel already is. Would you like to call them and ask?" He retrieved his phone and laptop from the coffee table, "The difference is you seeming well overdue with one, to well on your way with twins, and I'm sure the tailor would appreciate knowing which it is," he said with a gentle, teasing smile.

"That's true," John replied softly, looking very pleased with the idea of being so obviously pregnant - why had it bothered him before? - "but I think you should do it. The name _Holmes_ opens doors in a way _Watson_ never will. I'm fine with pushing the date around if necessary as long as it’s not too far back... I still want to be able to walk unassisted." He rubbed his belly thoughtfully. "Say the 31st of March, that's as late as I want to go, worst-case scenario. I'll be five months along by then..."

"My parents' names open doors. The name 'Mycroft Holmes," opens doors," Sherlock corrected jokingly, "'Sherlock Holmes' gets them slammed in your face. But I will make the call." He picked up the phone, very tempted to simply ask for March 31st, loving the idea of John walking - no, waddling - down the aisle, as pregnant as he could possibly be and still be able to stand on his own. He punched in the numbers and spoke to a variety of staff before finally reaching the person to book the room. "January 1st... yes... very understandable..." he nodded, listening some more before asking the man to wait a moment and covering the receiver as he turned to John. "January 27th, February 11th or 20th, March 1st or 25th," he rattled off, "Would you simply like me to choose the earliest possible?"

"Hmmm... No, let's have February 11th. Gives us more time to plan and I'll already be quite obviously pregnant, a couple of extra weeks won't hurt," John smiled, kissing Sherlock's neck and going to finish making the forgotten tea.

A while later he came back through and handed Sherlock a mug as he put the phone down. "All sorted? We should probably call the tailor, although that does mean he will essentially be the first person we tell if we tell him now... Could it wait until after we've announced I'm carrying?"

Sherlock laughed at the thought, "Yes," he said, composing himself, "Yes, of course we can wait. But we will have to tell him immediately after we make the announcement - you'll look as if you are carrying triplets by the date we've set, and he will need time to prepare. You'll probably have to have several extra fittings quite close to the day, if we are to get you into something that fits properly. I have a feeling he will be glad to see the back of us by the time we are done." He studied his future wife carefully, "I would have expected you to have chosen the earliest date possible, since you know the difference a mere few weeks will make on your size. You were not amenable to the idea of being married while showing at all, when I first asked you."

"Only because I wasn't really thinking about it. Subconsciously I was buying in to the traditional prejudice against getting married while pregnant but now... Now I've had time to think about it, I can't think of anything better than marrying you while I'm obviously swollen with your babies. And I don't want to rush something as important as our wedding for the sake of an easily fitting suit. I'm sure if you had your way I'd be waddling down the aisle clutching my best man for support but I'd quite like to _walk_ , so February 11th sounds perfect," he grinned. "Now... Who _do_ you want to tell first? And how shall we reveal my bump?" he asked, climbing into Sherlock's lap and nuzzling his chest.

Sherlock chuckled, wrapping one arm around John's back while carding his fingers through his Omega's sandy-coloured hair, "If I had my way, your best man would be walking beside you while you were carried in on a litter, though I have to admit that your option sounds equally, if not more, enticing." Though John was his Omega, Sherlock did not play into the gender inequality that usually pervaded Alpha/Omega relationships; John was his partner, his equal - as possessive as the consulting detective was, he did his best to make sure John felt comfortable and had ample say. If his Omega wished to walk, then he would walk. "Perhaps Mrs Hudson - she's taken such good care of us over the years. We'll have to notify her that we will be needing a new home as well, though perhaps we can keep Baker Street as a secondary residence." He paused, considering how to reveal John's changing shape. "We can't exactly have you drop your robe in front of everyone we tell, however..." he said with a smirk.

John laughed at that. "No," he agreed. "Maybe just dropping my jacket, that should still hide the bump well enough. If I wear a t-shirt underneath instead of a jumper the bump will be _very_ visible, he purred, leaning in to Sherlock's hands. "I definitely want us to keep Baker Street. It can be our sanctuary... For some private time when the children are with babysitters, or if you have to be in London for a case it can be your crash pad. Yes, Mrs Hudson first, but for God’s sake let's tell everyone else the same day because you know she won't be able to keep it to herself," he smiled fondly. "Then Lestrade. I'll tell Molly... I think it's best if I do that one alone. Mycroft can be the _last_ to know for once," he decided firmly. 

"One of your larger jackets," Sherlock suggested, "Your more fitted ones will be growing tight around the middle already, and we don't want to arouse suspicion before we have the chance to reveal the news ourselves." He frowned a little at John's request regarding the pathologist, uncomprehending and slightly hurt. "Why Molly alone?" he asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Because she has feelings for you, Sherlock, and even though she knows we've bonded I think she was still hoping against hope you'd be together one day, besides which she's still adjusting to the knowledge we _have_ bonded, it's going to be hard adjusting to the reality that we're having so many babies, the final proof this bond is for real. I know it doesn't make much sense, but... Where feelings are involved, people tend to cling to any hope they can get," he explained gently. "With Lestrade we can be proud, with Mycroft we can be smug, but Molly has been good to us and we have to be kind to her. I don't think she'll want you to see her disappointment. She'll get over it soon enough, I'm sure, so don't worry about her. Anyway, just think, if we tell everyone when I'm six weeks gone we'll only have another two weeks until we can get the scan to find out how many boys and how many girls we're having," he smiled warmly. "Want to place any bets?"

"I don't understand, but I will trust you," he said, his tone still one of confusion. Back before he and John had bonded, he had accepted the idea that John would never want him, even though it had hurt him terribly; it was the only logical course of action - why hadn't Molly done something similar? It didn't make sense to the genius, but the pathologist was no competition to their bond, and he trusted John's judgement, so he accepted the request without further complaint or injury. He turned his brain instead to the puzzle of their children's sexes. "You said you thought seven boys and six girls...," he mused, cocking his head and considering as he breathed in John's scent, "I would guess... nine boys, four girls. But truthfully, we cannot know," he added, though he was truly uncertain whether the Omega really could sense it.

"Maybe we'll both get a surprise and end up with eleven girls and two boys," he smiled. "I honestly can't tell. Usually a very potent Alpha like you fathers more sons than daughters due to higher testosterone levels but fertilisation is a random process involving an element of chance, so my guess we'd have more boys is really just a guess. We should start thinking about middle names... I think one of the boys... The eldest... should have Gregory, after Lestrade, if you agree?" he asked tentatively. Lestrade was the reason Sherlock was still clean, and he didn't _have_ to let John on his crime scenes. The fact that he did meant John and Sherlock had a life together that had saved them both. It seemed fitting.

"I agree," Sherlock said, gently canting his hips to rub himself against the Omega at the mention of his virility. "It is perfect," he continued, quietly understanding and sharing the sentiment behind the selection. "Truthfully, I do not know of anyone else whose name I would give to one of our boys. Artemus, Amadeus, Bennet, and Linus appeal to me on meaningful and aesthetic levels, however."

"We'll add them to the list," John smiled, hoping those middle names went to the boys that got the more normal first names. "My choices are dull compared to those, but, you know, Scottish ancestry, religious upbringing... David, Andrew, Robert. As for girls, I don't have anyone I want to name them after. My mother's name is Audrey and I will not inflict that on a baby," he grinned. "Victoria?"

Sherlock nodded, unsurprised at John's simple choices. "To be honest, I am not very fond of 'Andrew,' but as a middle name, I mind it less. Victoria would be lovely," he hummed. "As for my own suggestions: Elspeth, Ada, Sibyl, and Sophia are names I'm quite fond of. And truthfully, I do not think Audrey is an awful middle name," he added with a smile.

"What about Ava instead of Ada? Sounds like a younger name... Sophia is quite lovely," he smiled. "I'm sure you don't, but then your taste in names is a little old-fashioned... Not that I'd expect any less from a Holmes," he said, chuckling. "Oh, that's a point... Last names," he said, chewing his lip. He knew the tradition was for the Omega to take the Alpha's name, but he didn't want to give up Watson... It was so much part of who he was. "Do you want me to change my last name when we get married?"

"No," Sherlock said strongly, without a hint of hesitation. "Not at all. Besides, 'John Holmes' is a terrible name. If it is amenable to you, however, I'd like to join our names - 'Holmes-Watson,' or 'Watson-Holmes,' whichever you prefer." He knew that, as an Omega, John not taking his name was incredibly unusual, and that joined last names was an even more radical proposition; it was an indicator of almost absolute equality, something many Alpha/Omega couples - even those who loved each other - did not have. The suggestion that his Omega's last name could come first was unheard of - he'd never known it to be done.

"I'd like joining our names," he smiled warmly. "I think I prefer John Watson-Holmes for myself... I don't know if you should change yours though, you're getting so well-known now, Sherlock Holmes is almost like a brand... The babies can be Holmes, or Holmes-Watson if you really want, that way they'll be closer to the beginning of the alphabet, because trust me, at school, being right at the end is very annoying." He kissed Sherlock's lips softly. He was aware of the tradition of the Alpha's name coming first, but he'd spent enough time in school getting last choice and he didn't want that for his babies.

"It sounds unnecessarily complicated and illogical, all of us having separate last names. I don't want our babies to have only my name attached - it's not right, and defeats half the purpose of sharing our names. Nor do I want my own name to be any different from yours," he said with a frown. "If you like 'Watson-Holmes,' then we should all be 'Watson-Holmes,' regardless of our children's place in school or my own business. I can always continue to be 'Sherlock Holmes' in my practice. Otherwise, perhaps we should all be Holmes-Watsons out of convenience, but I would rather not take 'Watson-Holmes' away from you."

John paused for a moment. "Yes, you're right, we should all have the same last name. What do you prefer? Holmes-Watson or Watson-Holmes? I said Watson-Holmes for myself because I've always been John Watson and it keeps my name together while including yours, like you said John Holmes is terrible... but for me the most important thing is joining our names, I'm not sure how much I mind the order. John Holmes-Watson is less terrible, isn't it? And honestly, everyone we know is going to keep calling us Sherlock Holmes and John Watson anyway. We're really just choosing a surname for the babies. Which do you think scans better? Maybe we should try it out with some of the names we've picked. Lucy Victoria Holmes-Watson. Lucy Victoria Watson-Holmes. Miles Gregory Holmes-Watson. Miles Gregory Watson-Holmes. You know, I think yours first goes better?" He leaned in and kissed his Alpha again, not submissively, just to show him how much he loved him.

"And I think yours first goes better," Sherlock laughed into the kiss, before sobering under the feeling of John's affection and pressing his lips tenderly against his partner's. When he pulled back, there was a look of soft wonder in his eyes. "How you still manage to do this to me every time...," he murmured with reverence, his heart full of love for his mate. He kissed the Omega again, with passion, pulling away gently when both their cheeks were flushed rosy from their shared feelings and sensations.

"Flip a coin? Arm wrestle?" John suggested cheekily, kissing Sherlock again. "If we agree on nothing else, can we agree that John Holmes-Watson sounds better than Sherlock Watson-Holmes?" He dipped in for another, longer kiss. "I cannot get enough of you... why is that, babydaddy?" he murmured, sucking lightly on Sherlock's neck.

"No," Sherlock answered with an amiable grin, unphased by their difference of opinion. He tilted his head back at his mate's attentions, "Mmm... because we were made for each other, a perfect match. It is as you said - we complete one another. It is more than just biology - though that plays an important role," he rumbled, "We are physically attracted to each other now more than ever as a bonded pair, and especially so because you are carrying - and because of how many you are carrying." The Alpha groaned a little as his mate suckled, his hands drifting to the small of his Omega's back and pressing the man closer.

John hummed his agreement, pressing kisses along Sherlock's collarbone before going back up to kiss his lips, softly but deeply. "We don't have to decide on the last name today. We've got until February," he breathed quietly, peppering little kisses across Sherlock's face. He settled back into Sherlock's chest, inhaling his Alpha's scent. "Any cases on at the moment? We should probably get out of the flat, have a bit of fresh air. If nothing else we could go for a walk in the park?" he suggested shyly, knowing the exercise would be good for the babies but knowing also that the activity was a little pedestrian, in every sense, for Sherlock.

"I have nothing of interest on at the moment," the Alpha rumbled, cupping the back of his Omega's neck, "Though perhaps Lestrade will call me with something later in the day. We will walk together, if you wish - as long as you promise to bundle up well against the weather." He knew John always took care of himself, but his more protective instincts wanted to make sure there would be no chance of his Omega falling ill, or of his children being exposed to the low temperatures. With the recent cold snap, he'd taken to fussing over John's attire whenever they left the flat: tucking in scarves, pulling zippers a little higher, and sleeves a little lower so there was no gap between fabric and glove.

"I promise I'll let _you_ bundle me up against the weather," he said with obvious affection. "I love it when you're so protective of me... Such a good Alpha, looking out for me and our babies. I'll let you choose where we go, I don't really mind as long as I'm getting the exercise... I don't mind an enormous pregnancy belly but I don't want to get _fat_ ," he mumbled. He was very conscious of how huge his belly would be, but didn't want to balloon more than necessary. He didn't want to be unattractive to Sherlock by putting on more weight than he needed, the very thought made him distressed. 

Sherlock's brow knitted in confusion at the statement, "Why would that be a bad thing?" he questioned, "With thirteen children, it's only natural and healthy that you'll need to put on quite a lot of weight for your body to cope and keep them healthy." He could sense his Omega's discomfort, but didn't quite understand the reason behind it - why shouldn't John want to get fat? He tilted the man's head up to look at him, "Tell me, why does the idea upset you so?"

"Some baby weight is fine, I know I'll put on a bit, I am a doctor... I just... I don't want to get to the point that I'm... unattractive. You're so gorgeous, I want... to be worthy of you," he breathed softly, hoping Sherlock would understand. "I know you'll love me no matter what I look like, I just don't want it to be difficult," he smiled regretfully.

The Alpha's frown had deepened as his Omega spoke. "John," Sherlock said quietly, looking truly concerned, "You could gain one hundred pounds of baby weight and never lose it, and you would not be any less attractive to me than you are now. You could _never_ be unattractive to me, do you understand? You are attractive to me because... because you are _you,_ and whatever shape or form you may have is gorgeous because of that. It will never be difficult to love you based on your physical appearance." He held his Omega's gaze, knowing that he was not very good with words, but willing John to understand the sentiment.

"I know, Sherlock," he breathed softly, capturing his Alpha's lips in a grateful kiss. "I love you. Normally I wouldn't be so distressed, I think the pregnancy hormones are kicking in. It'll be a bit haywire for a while I'm afraid but it should settle down..." he smiled. His heart swelled with love for his incredible Alpha and he couldn't wait to show everyone his bump, rub their faces in how virile Sherlock was. "I want to do something for you, Sherlock," he purred into his ear, kissing up his neck and sucking lightly on his earlobe. He leaned in close before whispering intimately. "I want to suck you."

Sherlock drew in a surprised breath, his hand tracing gently down his Omega's neck and spine. He could not refuse the tone in John's voice; normally he always put his mate's pleasure above his own, or made sure they came together - but this was different. He could feel how much John wanted it, wanted him. He nodded his assent, allowing his mate to tend to him.

John kissed his way down Sherlock's chest and stomach, stroking Sherlock's cock with one hand before lathing a long stripe up it with his tongue and lapping gently at the head. He swirled his tongue around it then swallowed as much of it as he could into his mouth, needing both hands to cover all of it. He squeezed lightly and began to suck, bobbing his head, massaging Sherlock's cock with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and humming with satisfaction.

Sherlock fought to keep his breathing steady as John closed his lips over his cock. John's mouth looked gorgeous as it moved around his length, and he was struck with a sense of pride at how small it seemed compared to how large he was; his mate could only take him in a few inches past the head. He watched the Omega with lust-heavy eyes, feeling his cock swelling even more under John's attentions.

John kept lapping and sucking at him, using his hands to stimulate the parts he couldn't reach. He hummed around his Alpha's cock again, knowing the vibrations would feel good, and moved so that his belly was brushing Sherlock's calf, rubbing the little swell against his leg. He sped up his attentions, wanting Sherlock to come even though he knew he wouldn't be able to swallow the large volume of come his Alpha would produce.

The vibrations caused Sherlock to moan aloud. At the pressure and movement of his Omega's swollen belly against his leg, Sherlock felt his cock pulse dangerously, threatening to come too soon; he bit his lip, a strained groan escaping his throat as he willed himself to let John draw out his pleasure a little while longer. As John increased his pace, however, he quickly came undone, feeling his balls tightening as his orgasm pooled within him; with a deft flick of John's tongue and a particularly sensual rub from his Omega's growing stomach, he was there, coming hard inside John's mouth, his hot seed spurting and flowing with every pulse of his enormous cock.

John swallowed what he could before letting the rest of it spurt across his face, drenching his cheeks, lips and chin. He gazed up at Sherlock lovingly, rubbing his belly against his leg, crooning happily. "My Alpha... So much come... No wonder you gave me thirteen babies," he purred, too dazed to move for tissues.

Panting as he came down from his release, Sherlock groaned at the sight of his Omega's face dripping with his come, some of the sticky substance dripping from his chin to splash on his chest and belly. Watching John rub so joyfully and admiringly against his leg was enough to make his spent cock ache with interest again. John seemed drunk on his seed, and the Alpha loved it. "What a gorgeous Omega, filled with my babies and covered in my come, just like you should be," he praised. He lifted his dazed mate under his shoulders, pulling him up from the floor and onto his lap, and slowly, sensually began to lick his own release from the smooth skin of John's face, making pleased, proud noises as he did so.

John shuddered in pleasure and made a confused approving sound in his throat. "You can cover me in it any time you like," he purred, leaning in to Sherlock's cleaning him, twisting in his lap to press his swollen belly into Sherlock's taut one. "Such a good Alpha... Marking me with your come..." he mewled, smiling.

The Alpha pulled the Omega closer by his hips, making John's belly press against him even more, and hummed in approval. Sherlock cleaned every last drop of himself from his Omega's face, suckling at John's earlobe to remove a final drop. When he finally finished, he paused - and let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry," he murmured, pulling back and blushing, "You were fantastic. I guess a part of me got a little carried away."

"Don't apologise," John replied huskily. "I loved it. Your come was... intoxicating. I loved having it all over my face, something only you will ever be allowed to do to me... Marking me as yours, just like the thirteen pups you put in my belly," he continued, licking lightly at Sherlock's scent gland on his neck. "I wouldn't be opposed to sucking you again... Your cock is so fucking _huge_ I can't even fit half of it in my mouth and your come filled my mouth so quickly it came spurting out the sides... It was incredible, reminded me how powerful an Alpha you are," he finished, nuzzling his face into Sherlock's chest.

"You're mine, and mine only," Sherlock rumbled, echoing the sentiment and asserting his own claim, "You seemed half drunk on my seed - it was nearly as intoxicating to watch your pretty mouth on my cock, watch you make a mess of yourself as you tried to swallow my come, then gave in and let it mark all over you as you rubbed your belly against me." He tilted his Omega's head up to kiss him headily, "I would not be opposed to letting you do it again, whenever you like, since you seem to love it so much," he smirked.

John simply smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I'm so happy we have this... The night we bonded, I was so worried one of us would snap and you'd never speak to me again," he admitted quietly, past distress evident in his voice. "When you first said you were going to breed me, I was convinced you were out of your mind on heat hormones, so I had to resist as much as possible. I didn't want to trap you with babies your rational mind didn't want." He rested against his Alpha's chest, loving the feeling of taut skin over deceptive muscle, smooth and hard. "Baring my neck to you felt so natural... I'd have been crushed if you hadn't bitten me," he mumbled sleepily, rapidly succumbing to the exhaustion which had marked his pregnancy so far.

Sherlock nuzzled his mate, sensing the old fear and sadness. "Your heat was driving me mad, but not so much so that I would have given you children you did not want. I would have gathered myself and fled first. Seeing you resist so much was ... horrible. It hurt like you couldn't imagine. I felt like a monster, and it was enough to snap me back. It was difficult to believe that your desire was not just from the heat, either - but when you changed your scent for me I knew. After that, there was no doubt. I could not have done anything other than bite you, when you gave me the chance, nor could I have resisted breeding you. Children with anyone else would have been abhorrent, but with you... With you, it is incredible..." he trailed off, giving his sleepy mate a deep, tender kiss and cupping his belly reverently.

"I didn't want to resist. As soon as I scented you I wanted to unlock my door and present myself to you... I felt the first egg drop when you ordered me to take the toy out," he murmured, wriggling in Sherlock's lap to get more comfortable, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Why did you do that, by the way? I know my scent must have changed but I don't understand why you sounded so desperate or refused to let me put it back in..." He sighed as Sherlock cupped his belly, feeling somehow _safe_ in a way he couldn't explain. "Have you always had a belly kink, or is it just because I'm full of your babies?" he wondered out loud, happily placing his hands on top of Sherlock's. Usually an Omega wouldn't feel the babies move until week twelve or so, but with so many in him stretching him out John thought he might be able to feel it sooner. He couldn't wait to let Sherlock stroke and nuzzle his belly while the babies moved, he thought, and he was almost as excited for the smaller surprise he had planned for that day.

Sherlock frowned, considering, "The scent was disgusting, artificial... and I couldn't stand the thought of you having something inside you besides me. With your fingers, it was fine - I didn't have to think about it; your scent remained relatively the same. But with the toy, the scent and the idea both were enough to nearly make me snap. As I said, I usually tried to throw myself into my work to avoid thinking about your heats, or how you took care of them without me. But I couldn't handle you fucking yourself on anything that was not me while I was around. I so desperately wanted to have you, and it was too much to have you taken by something else when you were so close I could have taken care of you myself. It nearly drove me mad." He blushed deeply as the impact of John's second question hit him, his lips parting a little, "I... I do not know... I ... suppose that I have always found pregnancies ... stimulating. But, yes, yours especially so... like nothing else…"

John nodded his understanding and purred in satisfaction as Sherlock admitted John's pregnancy was more stimulating. He brought his Alpha's hand up to his chest so he could feel the slight swell in the tender tissue. "With this many babies in me, I'll start producing milk early, maybe as early as twelve weeks..." he crooned softly. "We'll need to buy a breast pump to milk me so I don't get too full of milk and start leaking..."

Sherlock thumbed over the swell gently, his eyes widening in wonder even as his pupils obviously dilated in arousal. "You'll be so heavy with milk, I doubt we'll be able to stop it leaking completely, later on. God, John... you're going to be so full," he murmured, unconsciously licking his lips. "Your body will be producing enough for _thirteen ..._ We'll have to pump you every hour when you get farther along, just to keep you comfortable... "

"I doubt I'll be able to produce enough to feed that many babies, and even if I could I'd have to breastfeed almost constantly to fill them all up. We're definitely going to need live-in help," he mused. "But yes, they'll swell so much I'll be _dripping_ with milk... I'll need to be milked regularly, towards the end I'll even have to get up in the night to be milked so I don't gush milk all over the bed from my breasts being too full..." He noticed Sherlock licking his lips and smiled, wondering if his Alpha would want to claim his rights and nurse from John before the babies arrived.

Sherlock frowned at the idea of live-in help, but knew in the back of his mind that it would be necessary. His breathing subtly quickened as John spoke, his fingers rubbing small circles over the swells that would fill and expand to become obvious breasts. "You'll be full to bursting," he said huskily, "Constantly dripping with milk, your breasts ballooning over your enormous belly. I'll have to help you take some of the edge off..."

"Mmm, yes, I think you might... My body will have to adjust to breastfeeding so maybe you should nurse from me until they get here... After all, it is your right as my Alpha," he purred. "You can claim the right to nurse me as often as you want... For once the traditions of an Alpha/Omega relationship seem pretty enticing. They'll be big enough to squeeze in your hands in two or three weeks," he said huskily, leaning in to Sherlock's touches. "We'll need a double electric breast pump so both can be milked at the same time..."

"It would be my pleasure," Sherlock growled, cupping the small mounds, "I can't wait to feel the weight of them in my hands, can't wait until they expand and fill out so much that I can't splay my fingers wide enough to hold all of them. I'll make sure you have my mouth, claim you as often as you like - almost every time you need relief in the beginning, until you produce so much that I can't possible drink it all. Then I will allow you to use the pump."  He kissed down his Omega's neck hotly.

John gasped at the thought, leaning in to the kisses. "You'll be nursing a lot, in that case... Once a day from twelve to sixteen weeks... Twice a day from sixteen to eighteen, three times from eighteen to twenty," he moaned softly. "Mmm... Yes, please forbid me to use the pump until you can't drink it all," he purred. "I'll give you as much milk as you want... Even when I'm allowed to use the pump I'll still save some for you." He kissed Sherlock's forehead gently. "Mmm... I nearly forgot. I've got a confession to make... I've been a naughty Omega," he whispered playfully, remembering the surprise he'd planned.

"By the time you're halfway through your pregnancy, I'll hardly need to eat anything else, except to force some solid food into my diet," the Alpha rumbled, gently rolling the small nubs of his Omega's nipples between his fingers, "I'll be nursing at your growing breasts constantly, drinking my fill, and then more, until my stomach is swollen with your milk." At John's coy statement, Sherlock's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Oh really?" he purred, "Tell me, what have you done?

"I, er... _liberated_ an old sonogram machine from the clinic... It was due to be thrown out because we got new ones. It's old but there's nothing actually wrong with it... It's in the upstairs bedroom. We can use it to scan me... We won't be able to see any detail, not at two weeks, but we'll be able to see the little balls of flesh and count them," he breathed, smiling beautifully at his Alpha, mewling quietly as Sherlock touched him, loving the idea of Sherlock drinking as much of his milk as he could handle.

Sherlock's eyes widened eagerly, and he captured his Omega's mouth in an urgent, heady kiss. "Perfect, John! That's - how did you-? -you're incredible," he exclaimed. "Come, I want to look at our children." He dropped his hands to cup the man under the bum, lifting him and standing in one easy motion before taking long strides towards the upstairs bedroom, peppering his Omega's neck and shoulders with loving kisses as they went.

John giggled softly as Sherlock carried him and allowed himself to be deposited on the bed. He slicked his belly with the gel he'd liberated at the same time and got Sherlock to switch the machine on, sitting him in front of the screen while John himself held the scanner. He pressed it to his belly and rolled it across the swell, searching, until and image swam across the screen that made him gasp a little. Four little blobs, each the size of a Satsuma, nestled together up one wall of his womb. He could make out the edges of each tiny amniotic sac and the edges of each ball of flesh that would grow to become a baby. He pointed out what he could see to Sherlock. "Do you want to see the rest of them?" he breathed gently, never tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Sherlock wasn't sure there was any breath left in his lungs as he watched the image on the screen. Four tiny lives that they had made together, growing and well inside his Omega. It was more incredible than any revelation on any case he'd ever had, more satisfying and completing than The Work. He gaped, putting an arm around his Omega's shoulder and taking John's free hand. "I want to see them all," he whispered in utter awe.

John moved the scanner wand across his belly slowly, pointing out each little ball to Sherlock, counting them. Thirteen little babies, just shapeless blobs at the moment, but soon they'd develop heads and arms and legs and in just another six weeks they'd be developed enough to tell the sex. "They've all got good strong attachments, by the looks of it, and they're pretty well spaced, nobody is going to crowd anyone else _too_ much," he smiled, gazing at Sherlock, suddenly filled with love for the man who had put all of these babies in him. "I should warn you, Sherlock. When we go for proper pre-natal care, the doctor will probably recommend... he'll recommend selective termination. To give some of the babies more room, reduce the risks. Of course we're not going to do that, I just... try not to go too Alpha on him, hmm?"

Sherlock's eyes became misty as John spoke, assuring him of their children's health, but the choked feeling dispersed with a sharp snap at the words 'selective termination.' The Alpha growled low in his throat cupping his hand protectively over John's belly, the image on the screen fizzling out. "No," he growled, his voice low and ominous like thunder in the distance, anger striking through his eyes like flashes of heat lightning.

"Shhh, love, it's okay, we won't let them. I'd never even consider it. I'm a doctor too, they'll have to listen to me. I'm just trying to prepare you to hear those words from a stranger, so you don't attack him, alright? I know you'll want to protect our babies, like the good Alpha you are, but they aren't in danger. Nobody can take any of them away from us," he soothed, injecting calm into his voice, using the tone one might use to address a frightened colt or a cornered fox.

Sherlock tried to breathe deeply, the storm behind his eyes not quite receding. "I don't know if I can promise that," he said honestly, something dangerous lurking in his voice. "You will have to call them ahead - make sure they know that we won't want it under any circumstances, that they do not so much as hint at such things in front of me. I have thirteen children to protect, John. I cannot guarantee I can hold against my instincts in a scenario where it is even suggested that even one of them should not survive."

"I will, I'll tell them, I promise. Such a strong Alpha, always protecting us..." he mewled submissively, nuzzling into Sherlock's neck. "I know you'll keep our family safe. What genders do you think the pups will be? A mix of Alphas and Omegas? Harry's a Beta, so I know I have Beta blood in my family somewhere..."

"I will keep you all safe, John. I promise," Sherlock said, though he knew he was understood. He rubbed his Omega's back soothingly, John's submissive tone placating him. "I hope most are Alphas or Betas," he murmured, "If we have Omega children, I will love them just as well - but I will worry for them much more. Not all Omegas are as fortunate to find such a relationship as we have."

John crooned in agreement and gently shifted Sherlock's hand off his belly, replacing it with the scanner and showing his mate their babies again. By the time he could no longer hide the bump, they'd be able to make out heads and arms and legs, he thought to himself. Only another month, and then they could announce to everyone that he was carrying them and shock them with how many. He let Sherlock gaze at their babies for another quarter of an hour before putting the scanner away, kissing his mate softly on the cheek, dipping in for a sweet kiss on the lips and pressing his forehead to Sherlock’s.


	3. Growing pains

"Houses?" John reminded Sherlock gently, storing the scanner neatly away in the corner. They'd need as much time as possible, he thought grimly, faced with the task of finding a suitable house in the right location and adapting it to hold their massive brood.

 Sherlock had pouted when John finally put away the scanner; he vaguely wondered if they could find one more portable, that John could keep strapped to him at all times, letting Sherlock watch over his babies and showing the world what perfect, healthy children were growing inside his Omega. "Houses," Sherlock said, a little disappointment evident in his tone. He turned and gave John a nuzzle and a kiss of his own. "We should start with location. Would you like to remain in London, or move out to a more spacious area outside of town?"

"We'll definitely need as much space as we can afford... I don't want to move too far outside London, though. Somewhere in the suburbs, so we can still get the train or the tube in to the city. How close we remain to the centre of London will really depend on how many bedrooms we can get for our budget," he said thoughtfully. "I don't really have any particular criteria other than lots of bedrooms, a decent sized garden and a big kitchen. We'll need one with a family of fifteen to feed..."

"I'm not sure how large of a garden we can find near central London, as well. A suburb seems ideal - we'll likely be able to find a larger place at a smaller cost. A big kitchen is a must, of course - however, we can do with as few as seven or eight bedrooms if they share two to a room. Though we'll need a large room to function as a nursery their first year or so - God forbid we have thirteen babies in seven separate rooms," Sherlock mused with a shake of his head.

"Mmm," John agreed, smiling stupidly. "I can picture it now... Thirteen cribs all lined up. We can paint their names above their cribs so we know who's who... Maybe assign each baby a colour? Burgundy, cherry, pink, orange, sunflower yellow, lemon, emerald, mint, navy, cobalt, baby blue, violet and lavender. We'll be able to tell what belongs to each baby then... And we'll need lots of bathrooms," he realised, suddenly fearful of how difficult it would be to raise thirteen children all at once, logistically, emotionally and physically. What if he couldn't do it? What if he wasn't good enough?

"That's a brilliant idea, John," Sherlock praised, but his smile fell as he sensed his mate's discomfort. "....John?" he questioned, turning his mate to look at him. He ran his hands gently over his mate's shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Time," he whined. "Looking after one baby is an around-the-clock job... we'll have _thirteen_ to take care of. It'll be a constant whirlwind, we'll be exhausted all the time... we won't have much if any time to be alone together, because I'll have to go on heat suppressants for at least six months, we can't leave someone else looking after them while we lock ourselves away for a week..." He smiled sadly. He didn't want to go on the suppressants - he wanted Sherlock's enormous cock and magnificent knot inside him as often as he could get them - but he knew they couldn't leave their babies until they'd at least established regular sleeping patterns and the babies slept all night.

Sherlock shushed the Omega gently, pulling him onto his lap. "As much as I am not fond of the idea of others around our children, we'll find help that we trust, I promise. A few live-in nannies wouldn't go amiss so we don't run ourselves ragged." He held John close, rubbing his back as if to try to physically relieve John's distress. "The heat suppressants are undesirable, yes, but it will only be for a short time - and we'll find moments to be intimate with each other, I promise. And when we finally do have a heat together again, it will be absolutely incredible." He kissed the hollow of John's jaw. "Time will always be an issue with thirteen children, it's true, but we will find ways to make the most of it."

John nuzzled into his Alpha, inhaling his scent, feeling warm and protected. "I know, I just... that heat with you was... mind-blowingly good. When you knotted me..." he shivered a little at the memory of the pleasure. "When you knotted me, my vision went white, it felt so good... I knew instantly I'd be having your babies. I didn't know if it would take that time or if we'd have to fuck again but the way your knot felt inside me, I knew it would make sure you put babies in me," he purred, getting a little breathless at the thought. "I'm going to miss it..."

Sherlock purred happily, planting gentle, possessive kisses along his mate's jaw, a gentle nip and hint of teeth with each press of his lips. "I'll miss you mewling and moaning under me, so eager and submissive, begging desperately for my knot and my babies." John's obvious pleasure at the remembrance pleased him to no end. "Soon enough. When you're ready to go off the heat suppressants, we'll get you on birth control if you want it, and I'll knot you so well your first heat that you'll lose your voice from screaming my name in ecstasy."

John whimpered and pressed his face into Sherlock's neck. "I'll have to be on birth control until we're sure we can comfortably handle the thirteen we already have...  I'd imagine most if not all of them will want to go to university and that's going to cost up to... holy shit, a hundred and seventeen _thousand_ pounds _a year_ if they all go to university in this country," he breathed, doing the maths in his head. "And that's not including the cost of halls or food... But I'm not sorry I begged you to fill me with all of them," he breathed seductively. "It felt so _good_ , begging for your knot... felt so good when you filled me with your come, so full it gushed out of me and soaked the sheets when your knot went down. I can't wait until you can knot me again... I'll scream your name as many times as you want," he whispered, kissing and licking along Sherlock's collarbone. "We should really start looking at houses and different areas of the suburbs... shall we each find, say, five houses and arrange viewings for next week?"

It took the Alpha's brain a moment to come back online after his Omega's speech, and he bit down his growing arousal with the practicalities of their situation. "Ten showings overall?" he asked, contemplating, "It sounds like a good plan, though it may be quite rigorous for you in your condition. We will do as you say, but if you begin to feel yourself tiring too much on such a schedule, we'll cancel and rebook those we are unable to make. Finding a home is important, but your comfort and health come first."

"We can spread them over the weekend, say five each day. And if we see them next week or the week after, I'll still only be three or four weeks pregnant, I won't have a problem." He smiled up at his Alpha. "Really we should be worrying about how we'll afford to send thirteen children to university all at the same time," he joked, pressing himself into his Alpha's chest with a happy sigh.

"Five per day is quite a lot," Sherlock said with a raised eyebrow, "I had been assuming you were planning to see two or three a day. No matter, we'll figure something out." He kissed the Omega's head, "I know it seems overwhelming, but don't worry so. I have a large inheritance, and several generous gifts from private clients that we can fall back on. Neither you nor our children will want for anything." He massaged John's shoulders lovingly, pulling his mate close against him.

"I guess I'm just excited to find a home for our family," he smiled sheepishly. "We've got eighteen years to save up for it anyway, we can do plenty of private cases in that time. We'll only do as many viewings as you think I can handle... Mmm, that feels lovely," he sighed, relaxing into the embrace. "How do I deserve you? Such an amazing Alpha... So possessive, so protective. So fertile... So caring... I still find it hard to believe we went from just friends and flatmates to a bonded pair with thirteen babies on the way in under an hour," he chuckled warmly. "Soon we'll be a family of _fifteen_... When you let me up, I'm going to start looking online for houses," he purred happily, making no effort to move, submissively waiting for his Alpha to finish what he was doing.

"Mmm, and none of it would have happened had you not been so incredibly contrary. Truly, most of this was your doing, my stubborn Omega. Your body responded to my presence, making your heat come earlier, who knows how long it would have taken us to come around had your actions not triggered my instincts so heavily," he kissed his partner sweetly, "I thought my resolve was unbreakable, until you pushed me over the edge. Now I don't know how we lived before this." John's words of praise sent an incredible sense of pride singing through his veins. He dropped an arm down to caress the small of his Omega's back, pressing him closer so he could feel the Alpha's erection growing underneath him. "Who knows - I may just never let you up," he growled softly.

"If I hadn't gone and rubbed myself against every available piece of fabric in the living room, you'd have been able to search and leave much more quickly," John replied, humming in contentment. "And I only did _that_ because you were so sure you could control yourself... Maybe we're both to blame," he smiled, kissing his Alpha's cheek. When Sherlock began to rub his back and he felt the man's erection beneath him, he let out a soft moan of pure want, nuzzling submissively into Sherlock's neck. "Ohhh... Please, Sherlock... I want it..." he whined, grinding his hips down to rub himself against the hard cock. "Please... want it..." He lapped at Sherlock's scent gland, nibbling along his collarbone.

"I know you do," the Alpha rumbled, his erection now pressing insistently between John's cheeks. His eyes grew dark with possessive lust at the Omega's submission and eagerness.  "You'd have my cock in you every minute if you could, knotting you over and over again. You were made for this. Look at you now, mewling and moaning over me, desperate for me to take you again even though you just had my cock an hour ago. You're insatiable." He rocked his hips up against the Omega, encouraging him, but not yet giving him what he wanted.

John blushed magnificently, feeling more than a little whorish but loving it. He pressed his face further into Sherlock's neck, lapping at his scent gland more eagerly, desperately, imprinting further on his Alpha's scent. He whimpered as Sherlock rocked his hips and pressed back against him, rubbing his hands on Sherlock's hard chest. "Yes, Sherlock... want you, want your knot... please, I want it, please?" he whined, now a little drunk on his Alpha's scent, wanting to be claimed again. "So wet for you," he added, unable to form full sentences now, proving his point by wriggling in Sherlock's lap so the man could feel his lubrication smearing against his hard cock.

Sherlock moaned loudly, John's dripping wetness slicking his cock. A part of him was curious how far he could push his Omega, how incoherent John would become in his need for his cock, but he wanted his mate; the more John licked, the more he felt his cock swell, and he couldn't suppress the desire to be inside the Omega any longer. Gripping John's hips, he lifted the Omega up over his large erection and pressing into his tight hole, letting him down again until he was seated in his lap. "Such a little slut for me, aren't you, my pretty little Omega?" he snarled, his eyes shining.

John whimpered and crooned in reply, kissing up Sherlock's jawline, stretching and rubbing himself against Sherlock's chest. "Yes, Sherlock... yours, I'd spread my legs for you any time you asked, want your enormous cock in me, want your knot, want more of your babies, want to give you as many as you want..." he whispered submissively, his fluctuating pregnancy hormones coupled with the volume of his Alpha's come he'd consumed causing him to experience something of a mini-heat, his brain fogged by the urge to be submissive and pliant but without the excess lubrication and heightened scent that would trigger a knot. All John knew was that he wanted Sherlock inside him constantly, had to please his Alpha. He hummed happily at being filled and bared his neck for Sherlock.

The Alpha growled loudly, his Omega's completely submissive behaviour heightening his instincts, blurring all other thoughts besides claiming his mate over and over again. He nipped harshly at the Omega's exposed neck, marking him with bite marks and bruises, darkening their bond mark until it was nearly purple. "I'll fuck more into you," he hissed, "Make you grow and swell until you think you're going to burst with my babies. Even when you can't move from how enormous of a litter I've put in you, I'll keep taking your pretty arse every day until you're sore from it but still begging me for more." In one smooth motion, he flipped them back onto the bed and rolled them over so John was underneath him, beginning to thrust rapidly into the Omega as he ran his hands over John's breasts and belly.

"Yes, yes, as many as you want... my perfect Alpha, I'll give you as many babies as you want," John mewled, groaning in surprise and pleasure as the speed of Sherlock's thrusts. "So good, Sherlock, ohhhh..." He arched his back, encouraging Sherlock's hands across his small swell and his chest, loving the strong hands of his mate smoothing across the flesh containing the babies he'd filled him with. "Christ, Sherlock, that feels fantastic, oh god... ah, that's it, claim me again, want everyone to see your marks on me," he moaned, panting, eagerly nuzzling his mate and squeezing his arse, his bliss painted clear across his face.

Sherlock rubbed his hands over the swells with a moan, eagerly circling John's nipples and cupping the heavy flesh of his stomach. "You're going to get so big for me, John. At the rate you're growing, perhaps I won't spend the money to keep you in clothes, just parade you around naked, letting everyone see what I've done to you. He dipped his head down, sucking marks onto John's collarbones and chest, before his lips encircled a puffy nipple and sucked. He continued to thrust repeatedly into the Omega, his cock filling his mate's tight heat completely, rubbing over his prostate with each snap of his hips.

John cried out in pleasure as Sherlock sucked at his nipple and mewled desperately as Sherlock's huge cock rubbed against his prostate, the sensations rapidly sending him towards his first orgasm. He blushed prettily at the thought of having to parade around naked, showing everyone the huge swell of his belly, even though he knew Sherlock wouldn't do that to him. His pleasure spiked, leaving him incapable of coherent speech, so he simply thrashed and moaned underneath his Alpha, whining occasionally with want, screaming quietly when his first orgasm washed over him, clenching hard around Sherlock, recovering quickly and moaning encouragingly, wanting his Alpha to take his pleasure.

Sherlock loved how needy and pliant his Omega was under him, every whimper, moan, and thrash urging him on further. He moved his hips faster, rutting frantically inside his mate, feeling his orgasm build and build until suddenly it peaked and crashed over him as he gave a guttural groan. He rode out his release, still pumping inside John as he came down, scraping his teeth gently over John's other nipple, rubbing his Omega's swollen belly as he palmed over his small cock. "Mine," he asserted, cupping the Omega's balls and running his thumb over the head and slit.

John let out a filthy moan and melted into the touch. "Yours, all yours, only yours," he agreed happily. "Mmm... I really can't wait to show everyone my bump and see the looks on their faces." He nuzzled into his Alpha, sighing. "Can't you make time go faster?" he whined, forgetting momentarily that his powerful Alpha wasn't actually omnipotent.

"If I could, I'd make you balloon out until you could hardly walk right now," Sherlock replied, his fingers moving expertly over his Omega's cock, "I'd make you swell while I was fucking you, feel your belly expanding right under my hands as  you moaned and our children grew and grew at an astonishing rate. I'd fuck you and then take you right to show you off to everybody, your hole still wet and dripping with my come, your belly so big you'd need to lean on me to stay upright."

John panted as Sherlock spoke, eyes dark with lust, his words and hands building a powerful orgasm. He screamed properly and came in his mate's hand, breathing raggedly. Once he'd returned to his senses, he kissed Sherlock's chest. "Thank you, love, that was... incredible," he smiled. "Will you let me up now?" he asked, shy and submissive. "I really should start looking at houses..."

Sherlock licked John's come from his fingers delicately, as if contemplating his answer. Finally, he looked back at his mate, flashing him a playful smile. "I _suppose,_ " he sighed, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, before pressing a gentle kiss to his Omega's forehead and carefully pulling out of him as he let him up. "And I think you mean _we_ should be looking at houses."

John giggled at Sherlock's tone and expression. "Of course. We. Bet I can find a better house than you," he challenged, equally playful. "The sooner we find it the better, my nesting instincts are demanding I prepare the nursery..." he admitted, pressing his face into Sherlock's hair and standing, a little wobbly from the recent double orgasm his mate had given him, and tottered off in the direction of his laptop.

Sherlock watched his mate walk dazedly away for a moment, pleased at what he'd done to him; in addition to his gait, John's hair stuck up in several different directions, and nearly a third of his neck and shoulders was red and purple with marks the Alpha had placed on him. His bond bite stood out obscenely from the rest, more purple than red, the colours deeper and richer from his attentions. He roused himself to follow John, making sure his mate got safely down the stairs. "I beg to differ," he replied lately, "I bet I'll find the house you love best."

An hour later John had found six strong possibilities. He nudged his laptop over to Sherlock shyly, seeking his approval. Each was large; three had seven bedrooms, two had eight, and one had nine. His taste in building style was obvious, since each was similar; red or yellow brick, large windows, Georgian and Victorian, with pale grey or blue slate tiled roofs. Most of them were in St John's Wood or Hampstead Heath, far enough out to be within reach and still have a reasonable garden.

Sherlock had chosen several Victorian homes of his own, as well as more Gothic-influenced estates; his homes were stone or wood rather than sturdy, plain brick. He looked over at his Omega's choices with an approving eye, unsurprised at his mate's practical selections. Kissing John's temple with a smile, he studied the features of each one. "These are perfect," he hummed. They _were_ better than his, but he wouldn't admit as much. "Which is your favourite?"

"This one," John said shyly, indicating a very large Victorian townhouse in yellow brick sandstone with a blue-grey roof, one of the choices with eight bedrooms. "The garden isn't very big, but it's so close to Hampstead Heath it wouldn't matter, we'd have the whole park practically on our doorstep. And the attic has already been converted into one large room so we could use that as the nursery since it's right upstairs from the master suite. What have you found so far?" he asked, happily pushing closer to Sherlock, hoping for more affectionate kisses.

"It sounds wonderful," Sherlock said, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek. He turned his own computer toward John, revealing a large white house with plenty of windows and a blue-grey roof. "This one has a large kitchen and garden, just as you wanted, though I am not sure there is a perfect room for the nursery." He clicked over to a different choice, a large Victorian Gothic home, made of reddish brown brick. "This one is in Wimbledon. Seven bedrooms, an extremely large kitchen and garden. We could easily convert one of the living areas into a nursery." He watched John's face as he explained, curious as to how his Omega felt about his choices.

"They both look lovely," John beamed. "We can see how they all feel when we visit them. We should check which schools are nearby too, see which house has the best ones nearby. I have a feeling we'll _know_ when we find our family home." He let Sherlock set up the appointments to view them and went to get dressed for his afternoon shift at the surgery, impatient for next weekend.

Sherlock had always had a hatred for anything as imprecise as intuitive "knowing," but John was an exception to his usual rules, and he had a feeling his mate was right. He took down the phone numbers of the real estate agents and made the calls, booking three appointments per day instead of five. He frowned as he listened to the sounds of John getting ready; he didn't like his Omega going to the surgery, exposing himself and their babies to other peoples' contagious illnesses.

John emerged fully dressed and no longer looking quite so obviously well-shagged. He kissed Sherlock on the cheek and hesitated, noticing his dark expression. "I know you don't like it, love, but we need as much money as we can get," he pointed out gently. "Besides, I've been a doctor for years, I've got a very strong immune system because I've been exposed to so much illness already. The babies won't get hurt, I promise. It'll only be another couple of months anyway and then I'll be so pregnant I won't be able to move around as easily and I'll have to stop working. Of course... it is your right as my Alpha to insist that I stop, but until you do that I'm going to keep working as long as I can."

Sherlock hesitated, a part of him immediately wanting to put his foot down and insist that John did not go. He knew what John was saying was true, but it didn't make him like the situation any more. "If I ask you to stop, you will resent me for it, and wish you were able to continue supporting our family," he said simply, "I know what you are saying is reasonable, however, my instincts tell me you must not go. But I give you the choice. I will not force you either way, on this at the moment, rights or no. If there is a severe outbreak of something contagious, however, I want you home."

"I want to support our family," he said bluntly. "If there's an outbreak of something, I'll come home, I promise. I want to be an obedient Omega for you," he added, kissing his mate's lips sweetly. "I'll see you later, alright? Want me to bring a takeaway home?" His instincts demanded that he obey his Alpha's wishes, but since they were not yet commands he fought the impulse. He did want to help look after their babies, even if his financial contributions where nowhere near as large as Sherlock's.

Sherlock sighed moodily, his gaze absent as he struggled with himself and the situation. "Bring something home for yourself," he said quietly, "I will not be very hungry tonight." The consulting detective bit his lip against the words that would command his Omega to stay, to be protected and safe and free from danger of sickness under his watchful eye.

"Alright love, if you're sure," he said, kissing his cheek and making a mental note to order too much food accidentally-on-purpose just in case. "I'll see you at seven." He stood and walked to the door, putting on his jacket and tying his shoes, fighting the Omega side of himself that wanted to stay and please his Alpha, submit to whatever his Alpha wanted. That part of himself wasn't useful, he thought irately. It just wanted to writhe naked on the bed and have its belly rubbed and praised.

Sherlock curled in on himself on the sofa, flipping over to face the back cushions. He was _very_ sure that he didn't want John to go. John was _his_ and he was _pregnant_ \- but he fought against the Alpha side of him encouraging that such thinking was correct, that John should be kept somewhere very safe, protected by him and away from all threats. It was rational but it wasn't; he couldn't keep his mate so insulated without John becoming unhappy, and he didn't want John unhappy. He closed his eyes against the feelings, feeling a black mood rapidly descending. 

John stood by the door, unable to move. However much he wanted to go to work, he loved Sherlock more and couldn't stand to see him so agitated. He swallowed nervously. "Sherlock... Please. I... I need your permission," he all but whined, bowing his head, ashamed. "I know you don't want me to go, but I know it's safe, I won't go near anyone with an infectious disease, and it's only for a few hours," he said quietly. "I want to go, but... I need you to be happy more. My Omega won't let me go without your permission," he whispered, blushing red, embarrassed and pleased in equal measure at the strength of his impulses.

"Go," Sherlock rumbled, his voice catching in his throat. He knew this was what his Omega wanted, however much he wanted to deny it to him for his safety. "Go. You have my permission." He couldn't be happy about the situation, but he could give John his allowance to leave, no matter how much his Alpha side clawed at him to say no. Hearing his Omega plead so both pleased him and hurt him.

John bowed his head, acknowledging the permission, finally able to move. He fled before Sherlock could withdraw his permission, as much as it hurt him to walk away. He fidgeted through his shift, feeling uneasy, like he shouldn't really have been there despite Sherlock having given his permission. When he could finally leave he raced to the takeaway and shifted from foot to foot, impatient to get home. He ordered Sherlock's favourite and hurried home with it, placing it on the kitchen table before stripping and kneeling before Sherlock, head bowed, waiting for his Alpha to reassert his claim.

Sherlock had been holed away, unmoving, in his mind palace for the entirety of John's shift, the black cloud John's departure never leaving him. His Omega's scent began to bring him back to reality, the fragrance tainted with the smells of others - Omegas, Betas, but no Alphas, he realized. He could smell the food on the kitchen counter, as well, his mate's attempt to please him. The attempt was even clearer when he sensed John at his side, his uneasiness made clear through their bond. The Alpha rolled over slowly, looking his naked mate up and down with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," he whimpered pitifully. "It felt horrible. I hated being away from you, knowing you'd only given permission because you thought I'd hate you if you didn't. I can find another way to make money for our family, maybe open a private practice here so the patients come to me. Please... Please claim me, forbid me to go back. I submit to you, my Alpha," he finished, using the archaic words to show he meant it, wanting to nuzzle his mate but waiting obediently for whatever his Alpha wanted to give him.

"You need not use such words with me," Sherlock said quietly, reaching out to pull his Omega closer and nuzzle him gently, "I should be the one apologizing, John. You must understand that I want to protect you, I only want to keep you safe - but I feel like a monster when I wish to do it in a way that interferes so completely with your free will." He breathed in his Omega's scent, "Since you have asked, I forbid you to go back. I want you to support our family because it makes you happy, but I would much rather you do so from our home, or somewhere more secure." Tentatively, sadly, he nipped at John's earlobe.

John whined and pushed closer to the contact. "I do understand," he said quietly. "It was the bond that made it feel horrible, because I love you and knew I was making you unhappy. I can work here, or somewhere else you approve of. If I get to work you should get to feel like you can protect us, it's only fair." He rested his head on his Alpha's chest, nuzzling, seeking reassurance and approval. "Anyway, be honest. You always hated me going to the clinic even before I was yours and pregnant," he added, a tiny cheeky grin making its way onto his face.

Sherlock managed a small smile, "Yes. That's my Omega," he murmured. Offering his hands to his mate, he pulled John onto the sofa with him, adjusting their positions so the Omega was underneath him, the Alpha straddling his legs. "Mine, he breathed, running his hands along John's body, kissing along his jaw and up to his lips, where he nipped and suckled enough to make the soft flesh tender and sore. Slowly, he began to cant his hips, rubbing his cock against his mate's groin and belly.

"Yours," John agreed softly, kissing his mate's lips. He rolled his hips back against Sherlock's, dipping his head to kiss and lick at his chest. "I love it when you claim me like that... Hearing you say _mine_ so possessively is... wonderful," he whispered, tilting his head back to allow his Alpha to claim his bruised lips again. "Speaking of which... We should start booking things for our wedding... We've got the date and venue, you could start getting your suit made, we can book everything but my suit," he smiled happily, rubbing his hips against Sherlock with a little more enthusiasm. "Tomorrow. Right now we should eat, before the food gets cold..." he said, pretending to be regretful, wanting Sherlock to claim his rights and then use the microwave for something other than eyeballs.

"Right now, my Omega, you are mine," Sherlock growled, kissing his mate to quiet him. He rutted his hips against his mate's slowly, sensually, taking his time no matter how eager John was. "If you had come home with another Alpha's scent on you, I would have gone mad," he said quietly, nipping and bruising John's lips even more, "But I only smell the other sexes' scents on you, my Omega. Better that I mark you and claim you, have you only smelling like me. Then everybody will know who you belong to." He could smell John's own scent getting stronger, washing away the less interesting smells of other Omegas and Betas.

"Omega doctors aren't allowed Alpha patients... Too risky to shut an Alpha and an Omega into a room alone," he whimpered, giving a very slight yelp as Sherlock nipped at his bruised, tender lips. "I was never going to come home smelling of another Alpha. Is that part of why you were so upset?" he asked gently, tilting and shifting agreeably to allow Sherlock access to whichever part of him he wanted to claim. "I'm yours Sherlock, all yours. Claim me, put your scent on me... Everyone will know your claim on me before they see my bondbite," he whispered, stroking the Alpha's chest and lapping at his scent gland.

"Soon they'll know it by the size of your belly, as well" Sherlock growled, "It will be so obvious - they'll see how big you are and scent me on you at the same time. They'll all know how much you are mine." The Alpha's hands wandered down across his Omega's breasts, pinching and rolling his swollen nipples between his fingers. "I was more worried that you would fall ill, or that some harm would come to you," he murmured, "I know you do not take Alpha patients, but there was always the possibility you would pass one in the waiting room, or one would brush against you on the street." His enormous cock was leaking heavily, but he slid his fingers down into the Omega's entrance first, feeling its tight heat around him and running his thumb around the ring of sensitive skin.

John mewled and arched his back, letting his Alpha claim his body. "I had no idea your instincts were that strong," he gasped. "Even the faint smell of having briefly brushed past another Alpha would have made you go mad?" The thought of Sherlock being so utterly possessive made him very wet very fast and he wriggled down onto Sherlock's fingers, rubbing his hands and belly against Sherlock's cock. "Please..." he whined softly, needing to be claimed to soothe the Omega who had displeased his Alpha.

Sherlock hummed deeply in response. "I will not stand any Alpha's smell on you but my own," he said fiercely, "Especially with you so pregnant." He felt his Omega's wetness soaking his fingers, and the sensation combined with John's submissive, eager actions only encouraged his instincts. "I should deny you my cock for going against my wishes in such a manner, for disobeying my desires when you understood my feelings," he hissed, before suddenly softening back to himself, "But I will not." He eased his fingers out of John's dripping hole, and slowly pressed inside.

"Good," John groaned, hissing with pleasure as his Alpha entered him. "We won't always agree about everything, and I won't always do what you want unless it's an order... Sometimes I'll do things you don't want me to do because _I am free to choose_. Oh, fuck, Sherlock... Have I mentioned how much I love having your enormous cock inside me? Maybe neither of us should leave the flat, we can just stay in here and you can fuck me until the babies arrive," he sighed blissfully, rubbing his hands protectively over his swollen belly. "Mmm... Going to get so big... In just a month I'll look six months gone, I won't be able to hide it anymore, everyone will see how you bred me," he murmured happily, writhing and clenching around Sherlock's cock.

"This is what I love about you, John," the Alpha murmured, "So submissive for me and yet so strong-willed. Your independence is part of what makes you so incredible, not boringly obedient like other Omegas, makes my claiming you all the sweeter." He began to thrust faster inside his partner, nuzzling his mate's cheek, his hands closing over John's as the Omega rubbed his belly. "Maybe I should just keep you here and fuck you as you swell, have my cock in you all the time unless I take you out to show off your fertility to others, show how I filled you with so many of my children, how I made thirteen eggs drop inside you and fertilized them all."

"Yes, yes," John chanted, "I can't wait to tell Anderson and Donovan you filled me with a litter of thirteen pups... Oh fuuuuck... The more I get of your cock the more I want it, want it in me constantly... You're making me such a slut for you! Mmm, ah... I always thought accelerated pregnancy was a myth but now I'm not so sure," he moaned, pressing Sherlock's hands into his little bump and rolling his hips to meet the thrusts, closing his eyes in pleasure as he was nuzzled, making a mental note to get a little of a safe Alpha's scent on him, Lestrade's maybe, just to see what Sherlock would do.

"Yes, such a slut for me, my gorgeous pregnant Omega whore," Sherlock hissed, "Perhaps the more I spread your legs and fuck you, the quicker and larger our children will grow." He nuzzled his mate more before passionately kissing his Omega's bruised lips, thrusting faster and harder, feeling John's hips keep time with his own. "Given time, our pups will make you swell so big I won't be able to reach my arms around your enormous womb," he groaned, gently pressing against the bump, "You'll need me to hold you back just to counterbalance its size, until it’s so large you can no longer walk or stand under the weight of it. You'll be more belly than man."

John moaned into the kiss and blushed with embarrassment at how big he'd get, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk much by the time he was six and a half months pregnant and wouldn't be able to stand at all by seven. He loved it, knowing he'd be so full of Sherlock's pups, knowing everyone would instantly know how powerful and potent an Alpha he was. "Oh, yes, Sherlock... I'll need to lean on you as I walk, need you to help me stand up... soon I'll only be able to lie on the bed and rub my belly as I swell larger and larger with your thirteen babies, I'll be completely helpless, reliant on you for _everything_... Very soon you'll be able to feel our pups moving and squirming inside me, fighting for space as they grow... ohhhhhh," he moaned decadently, Sherlock's cock jolting pure ecstasy into him with every thrust.

Sherlock hummed proudly, kissing his mate's reddened cheeks. "That's right," the Alpha purred, "I'll have to provide you with everything you need - feed you, wash you, fuck you," the last rolled off his lips with a slow, pointed emphasis. "Perhaps I'll have visitors when you grow that large, have Lestrade come over to look at some case files and show off how big you've become, how your womb has grown to fill so much of our bed, how much my pups have made you grow and grow. You're going to be gargantuan, moaning and mewling for my cock, insatiable while my pups kick and roll inside your enormous belly." He spread his hands over the mound, as if trying to feel the children he'd placed inside the Omega, "Can't wait to feel them moving, feel the evidence of how much I've filled you." He was thrusting hard and fast now, licking at John's scent gland, lapping to taste more of his Omega's delicious fragrance. "Come for me, John," he growled, "Show me how much you love my cock in you, how you love being so full of my babies."

As soon as his Alpha commanded him John came, untouched, spurting a small amount of thin semen across his belly, screaming Sherlock's name as he did so, clenching hard, arching his spine and curling his toes as his orgasm shook his whole body. "Ohhhhh.... fuck, Sherlock... yes, love being full of your babies, love having your huge cock in me, fuck, can't wait to grow and swell for you, show off my huge swollen belly carrying your litter..." he chanted, nuzzling his mate's neck, blushing scarlet at the idea of Lestrade seeing him so swollen he nearly filled the bed and doing nothing but writhe around in a contented Omega haze, eating and growing larger to feed the babies and spreading his legs for Sherlock's cock. "Everyone will know how strong you are, what a big cock you must have, what a huge knot to keep enough come in me to fertilise thirteen eggs," he purred. "They'll all seethe with envy that you filled your Omega with thirteen babies... but you want to fill me with more, don't you? How many more babies after these do you want to fill me with, my Alpha?" he breathed hotly into his ear, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, his warm, slick channel still milking Sherlock.

"As many as you'll let me," the Alpha growled, John's orgasm sending him closer and closer to his own release, "I'd fill you with thirteen again, or even more, as soon as you birth these, watch you take care of my thirteen pups while your belly swelled out with even more, so that you had to carry our children on top of your enormous belly until you grew so big you became bedridden again, our babies crawling and playing around your overfull womb. I'd keep you pregnant constantly, always heavy with my babies, showing everyone what a virile Alpha I am, what a fertile Omega you are. They'll all know you were begging for my cock over and over again, such a slut for me, always wanting my knot in you and dropping so many eggs for me each time."

"I'll give you as many babies as we can afford," John promised, knowing it was true even as the words left his mouth. "I'd love another huge litter, showing everyone how potent you are, but after these nobody will ever doubt you... if we have just one more each time we could have more pregnancies, spread out the ones we can afford over a few years... that way I'll be full of your babies even longer, I'll spend years swelling with and then birthing pup after pup for you," he groaned, relaxing pliantly to let his Alpha fuck his tight wet hole. "I'll beg you to knot me again, beg you to fill me with another baby, love the looks on everyone's faces when we keep telling them I'm pregnant again, seeing you so proud, rubbing my belly..."

Sherlock came with a shudder and a groan, John's tight heat and his own fantasies sending him over the edge. He nipped and kissed at his mate's lips again, making the Omega whimper as he rode out his orgasm. His release was shorter and less intense than he had been building up to; when he settled, he rested his head next to John with a sigh and a soft chuckle. "Next time," he murmured with a half-smile in his Omega's ear, "Skip the practicalities and play along."

John flushed scarlet. "Sorry," he mumbled, ashamed, afraid he'd ruined it for his Alpha. "I guess I'm still a little nervous about how we'll manage with these and I didn't want to say anything I might have to take back... we're still so new at this, we've only been bonded a fortnight. I don't know how much of what you say while you fuck me is truth and how much is fantasy and I don't want to disappoint you if I say something in lust that's just sex talk..." He nuzzled his Alpha, feeling pitiful and stupid.

Sherlock sighed at John's embarrassment, nuzzling him back gently and kissing his temple, "Be calm, my Omega," he said softly, reverting to the old language to reassure his mate, "I understand we have a lot to learn yet. Rest assured that I will never hold you to anything I say in the heat of sex that seems unrealistic, impractical, or uncomfortable to you. You're right, I do say a mix of truth and fantasy - perhaps it is best that we clarify afterwards, if you or I are serious about the things we've said while we were coupling."

John relaxed visibly at Sherlock's words, soothed by the traditional phrase. "Hmmm... yes. If there's anything we're really serious about we say during sex but haven’t discussed, we can say afterwards." He nuzzled his Alpha again, lapping at his scent glad in apology. "Let me make it up to you later?" he whispered seductively, suckling lightly on Sherlock's neck, wanting to make up for his mistake.

"Yes," Sherlock hummed, pleased at his Omega's behaviour and promise of a rather erotic apology, "Whenever, and however, you like." He tilted his head back to allow his mate more access, his hands gently holding John's hips, fingers splayed wide over the soft flesh.

"I want _you_ to choose... tell me how I can please you," he purred, his Omega instincts soothed by the idea of allowing his Alpha to claim what he liked, doing anything he wanted to make up for having let him down twice that day. "Tell me when you want it." He went back to sucking Sherlock's neck, licking up to his jaw, kissing his cheekbones, rubbing his face against his mate's soft dark curls. "You command me, my Alpha."

Sherlock paused for a moment, his eyes heavy with lust, letting his eyes trail over his Omega's pliant form. He brought them to sitting slowly, kissing and suckling along John's chest and shoulders before looking up at his mate darkly. "I want you to get on your knees suck me," he rumbled, "Until I'm nearly at my climax. Then I want you on my lap, riding my cock as you moan and rub your belly and breasts, displaying yourself to me completely."

John's breath hitched and his eyes darkened at the thought. "Yes... I'll do that for you as often as you want. I want to do it for you again in two and a half months when my milk comes in, so early because I'm carrying so many pups, and I'm so full of it that as I bounce on your cock it starts leaking out of me, soaking my breasts and my belly, so ripe I'll look full term with twins," he whispered hotly, pushing his chest against Sherlock's face to emphasise his point. "I'll display myself to you any time you want."

"Oh god," Sherlock moaned, at a loss for words as he ran his hands along the curve of John's waist, suckling John's swollen nipples, "Oh god, John... can't wait... you're going to look incredible like that, so big, glistening with your own milk... can't wait..."

John cried out breathily as Sherlock suckled him, his mate's soft lips feeling incredible against the tender skin. "Yes, so big... By the time we have our wedding I'll be round and heavy, looking full term with triplets, I can display myself to you that night, rubbing my belly as you nurse from my aching breasts, giving me relief and drinking your fill..." As if to demonstrate he began rubbing his belly proudly, happily, humming in contentment. "So full of your babies... I could get addicted to this, carrying your huge brood, might beg you to fill me with more, screaming for you to knot me as I drop more eggs for you," he moaned whorishly, moving one hand to the back of Sherlock's head to support him as he suckled.

Sherlock groaned loudly, cupping John's other breast in his hand and circling the nipple with his thumb as he suckled, "We'll have to make sure you aren't leaking through your suit during the wedding," he murmured, "Or perhaps you should be, so everyone can see what I've done to you, how much you're producing so early that it can't help but leak out of you. You'll be so full that night, John. You'll hardly have been able to pump all day with all the attention we'll be getting; you'll be begging for my mouth on you by the time we're done." He continued to suckle and lap between pauses, humming around his Omega's swollen nipple, loving John's hand on the back of his head, encouraging him. "I'll fill you full to bursting with my pups, my Omega. You love this so much, your body won't be able to help but drop so many eggs for me, and I'll make every single one of them attach each time. I'll make sure you always have an enormous litter in you."

John whimpered and moaned softly at the thought of leaking milk through his wedding suit, at the thought of Sherlock having to relieve some of the pressure, remembering Sherlock's vow not to let him use the pump at all until there was so much he couldn't consume it all. He caressed Sherlock's dark curls, loving the feeling of his Alpha suckling hungrily at his tender, swollen nipples, his body attempting to start the let-down reflex to please him. Only the very strongest bonds caused a pair's biology to respond so violently to each other, John thought proudly, relaxing into Sherlock's lap a little more as his mate continued to lap and suckle at him. "Yes, I love this... I want to always be heavy with your pups, constantly pregnant so everyone will see how virile you are, keeping me full of your babies... Want to keep getting so big I can't walk, having to be pushed around in a wheelchair with my thighs spread to accommodate my enormous belly... want to please you, you really can't wait for my milk, can you?" he purred, gasping as he felt an odd prickling sensation in his breasts and a small bead of milk formed on the nipple Sherlock was lapping at.

Sherlock moaned obscenely, lapping at the small drop and suckling out, the Omega's body eager to let down milk to please the Alpha. He looked up from John's breast with dark eyes. "Incredible. Look at what your body is doing for me. Every part of you is so eager to please me as your Alpha, knows how much you're mine." He growled low in his throat, sucking and lapping at more of the thin milk as he watched his Omega's face. "I never thought of the idea of a wheelchair. I'll have to push you around at crime scenes, your huge belly out because clothes can no longer cover it. I'll have to excuse us now and then when I work, take you to another room where I can drink from your heavy, overfull breasts so they don't become painful, maybe sit you down on my cock and fuck you for a few minutes if you've been good, to keep you satisfied. Everyone will know what we're doing, know you're such a needy slut for me since I've made you so huge."

"You've always been my Alpha," John whispered tenderly, still cradling the back of Sherlock's head as he suckled. "I never told you this before, but... during my heats... if you were in the flat, if I could scent you... I dropped an egg for you, every time," he whispered, moaning as his Alpha continued to suck more milk, his breasts meeting the demand and making as much as Sherlock wanted. "My body knew I was yours... that's why it's so eager to please you, ah, Sherlock, feels... feels so good... Mmm, yes, I've always been a slut for you... I needed that toy because I could scent you and I thought if I didn't have your cock, I'd _die_ ," he purred, squeezing his breast a little to feed Sherlock more of his milk, which was now dripping freely out of the nipple Sherlock wasn't lapping at. "I'll need to have you inside me four, five times a day, maybe even more the closer I get to birthing our pups... I'll have to lie on my side, my gargantuan belly will be too big for me to lie on my back without being crushed, too big for me to be on all fours by then, and you'll have to lie behind me and fuck me from behind... you'll have such a good view of my swollen, ripe belly, rolling and moving as your babies kick and squirm..."

Sherlock actually whined in pleasure as his Omega squeezed his breast for him, pumping more of his thin, new milk into his mouth. The Alpha switched to the other breast soon after to give it equal attention, noting how it was swollen even further, the nipple puffy and erect as it dripped. Sherlock lapped up the trail of liquid along the swollen mound until he reached the rosy red nub, eagerly latching on. "Mmm, fuck, yes, John, you've always been mine - your body has known it from the start... You were made for me to breed you.. I'll fill you as often as you like, stay in bed all day just to give you my cock, fuck you just as hard even though you're massively pregnant, immobile, at the absolute mercy of my thrusts. I'll make you beg and cry out for it, whimpering and moaning for me to go faster since you're too enormous to help yourself... Too huge and heavy to even reach your own cock..."

"Oh fuck," John whimpered needily, Sherlock's words going straight to his cock. "Yes Sherlock, yes, make me beg, beg you to fuck me as I lie there huge and swollen with your litter of thirteen... everyone will know how often I'll be begging for your cock... at this rate I won't even be able to hide the bump for six weeks, you're making me swell and grow with your pups so fast... if you keep suckling from me like that my breasts will grow sooner too and they're much harder to hide," he groaned, blushing a little at the thought. He began to cant his hips gently to rub his small cock against his Alpha's stomach, unbelievably turned on, certain that by now he was so wet Sherlock would feel the fluid begin to drip onto his thighs. "So hungry for my milk, aren't you?" he purred, squeezing his breast for Sherlock again, wanting to beg desperately for his cock right that second but wanting to see Sherlock as mad with need for him as he felt. "You love that you've done this to me... look at me already, only two weeks carrying your enormous brood and already looking four months gone... already making milk just because you wanted it..."

"At this rate you'll look six months along in just two or three weeks instead of four," the Alpha groaned, suckling even more eagerly at John's confession, "I'll make you grow so quickly for me, John, lavish attention on you and fuck you so well that our pups can't help but get larger in response to my nurturing. Perhaps I'll have to go out and buy you your first nursing bra soon... or maybe I won't, just let your pert nipples show through your shirts, your pretty breasts swelling - getting fuller, rounder, heavier - until you're pleading with me to buy you something to support them." He could feel John's hole dripping and loved it, loved the way his Omega was so needy, rutting against him. He wanted to sink inside his mate's tight heat while John whined and fed him; as he spoke, he parted the Omega's legs even wider, reached one hand down to circle John's slick hole and guide his mate upwards, pushing in slowly when he lined up his cock with his opening. "Yes, John - I love how I've made you like this, how your body responds to my every touch," he hummed low in his throat, his hands roaming over his mate's other breast and belly, "Do you think that if I commanded it, you would swell just for me?"

John keened and arched as Sherlock entered him and began riding his hard cock, undulating his hips as he writhed in his lap, pressing his chest forward to offer Sherlock even more of his thin milk as it continued to drip steadily out of him, leaking, his body producing more and more the more his Alpha suckled. He moaned and blushed at the idea of Sherlock refusing him a nursing bra. "Uunnhhh... fuck, yes, deny me a nursing bra until I beg... want you to be able to open my shirt and suckle from me any time you like," he panted, squeezing his breast for Sherlock with one hand and stroking his belly proudly with the other. At Sherlock's next words his whole body shuddered with lust. "I think... yes, I think I might... but I'll have to eat first, it's the pups' growth that makes me swell, need food to give them something to grow... the most you'll be able to command is about a month's growth, they will refuse to grow any faster than that because it's too dangerous... but it will mean they arrive a month sooner," John gasped, bouncing in Sherlock's lap, fucking himself on his cock.

Sherlock considered his Omega with lust-darkened eyes as his mate bounced on his cock. "But, my sweet Omega," he crooned, coaxing more milk out of John's breast, "I want to keep you pregnant with my pups for as long as possible. Maybe I should command a just a few week's growth, enough to make you look nearly nine months gone, already waddling with widened hips to accommodate my babies. Of course, it means we'll have to adjust the potential measurements for your wedding suit..." The Alpha smirked, letting his mate ride him, snapping his hips up lazily, more than content to let John fuck himself on his cock while he still could. "Didn't you bring home the nourishment you'll need?" he asked sweetly, "I thought I smelled something besides the scent of my gravid Omega.." He pulled his lips back from John's nipple for a moment, smearing the thin milk as much as he could over his mate's breasts, making the Omega's body glisten.

John whimpered in reply, the scent of the cooling takeaway food suddenly becoming irresistible. He bounced more fervently on Sherlock's cock, desperate, getting closer and closer to orgasm. "T-two weeks should be enough to let you see the swell... I'll look five and a half months gone... Three weeks, I'll look six months pregnant... I... I don’t care anymore if I can barely walk down the aisle, I'll waddle clutching my best man for support if that's what you want, oh fuck, Sherlock... rub my belly, feel your pups making me swell..." he gasped, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, thrilled by the idea of Sherlock forcing him to grow and swell even faster. "We won't be able to hide it anymore if you command me to swell for you... everyone will know in just a few days..." he gasped and cried out breathily, rapidly approaching his climax, bouncing faster. "Oh god Sherlock, I fucking love having your enormous cock in me! Oh.." he inhaled a sharp breath as he realised something. "I wasn't thinking straight before... I was thinking about what happens when an Alpha commands his Omega to swell with one baby... with multiples, it's different, because they're smaller than single newborns... when commanded to swell, the Omega is still pregnant for nine months because the multiples simply grow to the size of a single newborn instead of staying smaller to avoid fighting for space... fuck, I don't know if I can fit thirteen full-size babies in me..." he panted, coming across Sherlock's stomach with a scream, grinding himself down onto Sherlock's cock as far as possible.

"Oh fuck- John!" Sherlock's climax came crashing over him at the same time as John's, John's words and bouncing sending him hurtling over the edge, his incredibly hard cock pulsing and spurting deep into his Omega's hole as he rubbed his mate's belly eagerly, sucking and lapping at his growing breasts. He snapped his hips up into the Omega as John ground down on him, milking both their climaxes until they were panting and spent. "Christ, you're so fucking gorgeous." The Alpha kissed his way up his Omega's chest sensuously, leaving a trail of bruised bite marks along the side of his neck and nipping at the shell of his ear. "I want it, John," he whispered in his lowest voice, his hands cupping the Omega's belly, "I want you to walk down the aisle at our wedding having to rely on your best friend just to keep you upright, lumbering with your legs bowed under the weight of your girth, your gravid belly swaying so far out in front of you you're afraid it will burst." He brought John into a slow, languid kiss, "I want you to grow for me, John. I want to see you so full by the end of your pregnancy, swollen out with thirteen full-sized pups in you, needing to eat or be fucked every minute of the day to stay satisfied and keep them healthy, your breasts engorged and heavy and leaking thick, creamy milk... Can you? Will you please?"

John's breath was heaving, trying to regain some semblance of a normal rhythm, but when Sherlock murmured low in his ear like that it hitched again. He paused, considering the request, looking into his mate's lust-darkened eyes. "Yes," he breathed. "I'll do it for _you_. Besides... the bigger the pups are, the healthier they'll be... Hmmm... We should eat, now. There's plenty for both of us, I ordered a double portion... Mmm, I don't want to get off your cock just yet though." He pressed his forehead into his Alpha's shoulder, enjoying being filled for a little while longer before finally slipping off, ignoring the come trickling back down his thighs and walking on shaky legs to the kitchen table. He heated the food and set it out on plates for them both, carrying them to the table before sitting back in his own chair, his fork untouched. He gazed at Sherlock, a playful smirk creeping onto his face. "I want you to feed me, Sherlock. Force me to eat as much as I can handle so you can command me to swell for you, give your pups plenty of fuel."

Sherlock watched John go with a mix of lust and pure love, pleased and amazed at his Omega's willingness to go through with it all. With the swell of his belly and breasts incredibly obvious in his nakedness, and the Alpha's come dripping down his thighs, his mate looked absolutely incredible as he so casually prepared their meal. At John's request, his eyes widened in curiosity and then narrowed in a deep want, a low, approving purr sounding in his throat. He moved his chair closer to John's, and took his mate's utensil in his hand, twirling it on the plate to gather a healthy forkful of noodles. "Shall we begin?" he murmured, observing his mate with an almost predatory gaze. He fed John the first bite, smirking as the Omega eagerly chewed and swallowed and opened his mouth for the next one.

John ate eagerly, giving himself over completely to the Omega part of himself, rubbing his belly proudly as Sherlock fed him, murmuring smug nonsense about how the babies wanted more, wanted to get bigger, ready to grow to please his Alpha. He began to feel full about three-quarters of the way through his portion but obediently let Sherlock feed him all of it, knowing the babies would need as much fuel to grow as possible. When he'd finally finished eating, he groaned and rubbed his belly again. "So full... where do you want to do this? In bed?" he asked softly, knowing that in all probability seeing him grow out an extra three or four inches all in one go would make Sherlock incredibly horny.

"Perhaps in bed," Sherlock replied, helping his mate get to his feet, one hand on John's taut, overfull belly, "I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and you'll likely be experiencing more pressure on your back - lying on something soft will help." At the same time, he could feel his Alpha side demanding that it was done as soon as possible, eager to watch his mate grow before his eyes, under the force of his command, "However," he continued, his voice dangerously lower, "I could simply ask you to do so right here.... take you to bed afterwards, get you comfortable..." The idea was becoming more and more appealing, "You wouldn't want to be on your back anyway, have our children growing on top of you and pushing down on your spine... you could adjust best to the changes right here, standing... yes..." Something flashed bright in his eyes, his pure Alpha coming forward, the decision made, "I command you to swell for me, my Omega: I command our pups to grow and your breasts to fill as much as your body will let them - _right now_."

John looked at Sherlock, wide-eyed and a little horrified realising he was going to force him to swell _right then_. He cried out in surprise at Sherlock's command, bracing one arm against Sherlock and the other against the counter, giving Sherlock an uninterrupted view of his torso, unsure of what to expect. It started slowly, as an odd squeezing sensation in his womb, pulling inwards slightly before he felt himself began to inflate, the pups growing and bumping against each other, trying to fit three weeks growth into three minutes. His belly began to flex outwards, barely noticeable at first, his bump curving out further and inflating in size, starting as the small curve it had been that morning and growing, ever outwards, like a slowly inflating balloon, inflating another inch every sixty seconds. He gasped and clutched Sherlock as before his eyes his belly pushed out another inch, two, three... but slowly, his skin stretching taut to accommodate the new size of the babies, each now roughly the size of a small mango, with tiny arms and legs and heads, not just little blobs anymore. He panted heavily, feeling the babies grow heavier in his womb, feeling the weight of them now, his belly now a rounded bump as if he'd swallowed a watermelon rather than a gentle curve. He keened in surprise as the familiar prickling sensation came back to his breasts, inflating with milk until each was the size of an apple, enough for Sherlock to cup them and squeeze them in his palms, dripping milk again until his new round belly glistened with it. "Ohh... Sherlock, I can feel them, I can feel their weight... aahhh!" he cried again, his chest heaving as he trembled and shook from the exertion. Finally, he was finished,  fully swollen, looking easily six months pregnant, his breasts now pert little A or B cups rather than his flat manly chest. He stood there, flushed and panting, gasping for breath, and looking desperately to his Alpha for approval.

Sherlock had watched the entire progression with wide, hungry eyes, gazing eagerly on as his Omega's belly and breasts expanded slowly outwards, John's fingers digging into his arms as he trembled and grew, and grew, and grew. John's gasps and noises and looks of mixed surprise and horror at his rapidly changing body sent thrills through the Alpha. He could see the subtle changes in his Omega's form, as well - the newly-formed stretchmarks that marred his belly beautifully, the way his hips sat wider and plumper to accommodate his larger midsection, the way John's stance shifted and temporarily bent from the weight of his abdomen. When it was all finished, the Alpha tentatively stepped forward, his breathing inaudible compared to his Omega's heavy pants. His hands cupped the weight of the globe of the smaller man's stomach, fingers exploring the taut, full flesh in wonder. Quietly, he dipped his head down, taking several long pulls from each breast which made his Omega keen, tasting the slightly thicker milk as it ran over his tongue, claiming the Omega's new body. When he was finished, he looked his trembling, heavy mate in the eyes, his gaze soft, and moved in to gather John in his arms and kiss him sweetly, his hands trailing over his fuller form and exploring its new shape. John looked incredible, gorgeous... just the sight of him like this had the Alpha hard. Part of his mind was not sure whether he felt ecstasy or guilt for putting his mate through such an ordeal; should he have controlled himself and waited until John was at least seated? "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly at long last.

John melted into Sherlock's arms, accepting his sweet kisses in a daze. He whined in pleasure when Sherlock sucked more milk out of him, revelling in the feeling of his mate's hands smoothing over his taut skin. His legs felt like water and he was glad Sherlock was holding him up. It took a few seconds for his mate's words to register and he blinked stupidly a few times before answering. "Round. Skin... tight. Lotion. Need lotion," he managed to say, swaying a little, exhausted from the sudden growth spurt. "Need bed. Cock. Now. Bed, lotion, cock. Please." He pushed his swollen belly into Sherlock's hands, rubbing himself up against the Alpha, his brain only functioning at the most basic level, wholly lost to his Omega. "Need my Alpha," he breathed, lapping submissively at Sherlock's scent gland, the action causing thicker beads of milk to form on his nipples. "Pups want attention from their daddy."

"Mmm, yes, you're so round, my Omega, so gorgeously big. You've been so good for me, now you deserve all the attention I'm going to give you," Sherlock's Alpha was not far beneath the thinning veil of his rational mind, and he could feel it coming to the fore as he saw nothing but Omega in front of him, wanting his approval and his cock, swollen gorgeously full with his pups at his command. It was immensely difficult not to lay his mate on the ground right there and mount him while he pushed his belly into the Alpha's hands. "You'll need water first," he said huskily, his eyes dark as he greedily cupped and stroked the swollen flesh, "And you should finish my portion of food. You and our pups need the sustenance." He smeared the new milk around John's breasts and over the curve of his stomach, making the taut skin glisten and shine, the scent of pregnant Omega heavy in the air and growing stronger by the minute. Dipping down to press a kiss to the farthest curve of John's round belly, the Alpha scooped his Omega up in one smooth motion, easily carrying him across the kitchen and through the door of their bedroom. He laid the gravid man on the bed gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving him whining as he went to retrieve the leftover takeaway, a glass of water, and the bottle of special lotion. "Eat. Drink," he commanded when he returned, handing the meal to his Omega and cracking open the bottle of lotion, warming it between his palms and beginning to rub the heavy swell reverently, growling and moaning approvingly and placing gentle kisses along the skin as he worked.

John purred softly as Sherlock returned, accepting the food and eating it slowly, crooning as Sherlock smoothed the creamy lotion over his stretched skin. He was only vaguely aware that he was John Watson, Captain John H Watson MD no less - right now he was simply a very pregnant Omega whose Alpha wanted him heavy and ripe with his pups and was worshipping his belly. He finished the food and crawled down the bed to get at Sherlock's cock, wanting his Alpha to claim him again, wanting to be tied with him, an act of security. The sudden growth had caused his hormones to go haywire and his scent grew thicker, sweeter, milky and ripe and _knot me I need you to protect me_. He purred as be nuzzled his Alpha's chest, too lost to his Omega for much speech, knowing only that he loved Sherlock, and Sherlock loved him and their pups. He helped Sherlock rub his belly as he attempted to climb into the Alpha's lap, pushing his round womb forward to press against Sherlock's flat abdomen, seeking contact and praise. "Cock, please. Want it," he mewled softly, rubbing his wet entrance against his Alpha's groin. "Need cock. Knot me." He lapped at his mate's scent gland, inhaling more of the scent, his body responding to his Alpha and increasing his lubrication. His crazily spiralling hormones were rolling off him in heady _knot me!_ waves now and he was beginning to feel the warm ache usually associated with heat that could only be soothed by a hard Alpha cock.  His body, forced to swell sooner than planned, needed reassurance that this Alpha would stay and would only be satisfied by a thick knot holding them together. "My Alpha... Mmm, so good," he whispered, rolling in Sherlock's lap, pushing his belly into his mate's soothing hands. "Cock please, please? Want it," he begged, needy.

John's scent was intoxicating, overwhelming, and the Omega rubbing himself submissively against him - mewling and moaning for his cock, his round belly pressing forward, his pretty, pert breasts leaking steady streams of milk - was enough to send the last vapours of Sherlock's conscious mind out the window. The Omega that was now trying to squeeze himself in the Alpha's lap despite the size of his round stomach was his, the pups he was so swollen and heavy with were his; John's scent, thick and heady, pleaded with the Alpha to fuck him, knot him, protect him. "My Omega," the Alpha rumbled, "So pretty like this, swollen and heavy because I ordered it. Every part of you so eager to submit." Running his hands over John's pregnant form while the Omega squirmed and whined, he grinned darkly in approval. "So big with my pups, and only going to get bigger. But you're too full for me to take you like this, cockslut." He picked the whimpering, needy man up from his lap and laid him back, spreading his slick thighs wide. The Omega thrust his hole needily up at him, and the Alpha growled; John was trembling, pliant, desperate to be knotted, and he could not deny such a request from his mate - he needed to take care of him, take care of their pups. The Alpha wasted no more time in pushing his enormous, leaking cock inside the Omega's tight heat, already feeling the beginnings of a small knot forming in response to John's scent.

The Omega blushed delicately as his Alpha called him pretty and praised him, pressing his face into the man's warm skin shyly. He keened with loss as his Alpha removed him from his lap, presenting his hole to be fucked and whimpering, needing it. He half-cried-half-gasped with satisfaction as he was filled, the huge Alpha cock forcing his tight walls apart, hot and heavy inside him. He hummed out a high-pitched whine of satisfaction, pressing his hips up to encourage the Alpha to take him, and began rubbing his belly proudly, murmuring further Omega nonsense. "Big healthy pups... such a strong Alpha daddy... growing so well... so perfect... my Alpha gave me so many, such a huge brood... going to swell so round and heavy, look so ripe..." He took hold of his Alpha's hand and pressed it to the hard bump. "Feel your pups in me... so many, you gave me so many of your babies to carry... we'll be able to tell in three weeks how many boys and girls we're having," he purred, reclining decadently as his Alpha fucked him. "Mmm... my Alpha... cock feels so good, so hard, so _big_..." He let his mate continue to rub his belly, pushing it into his hands, as his own hands moved up to cup his little breasts, filled up with milk again and needing relief, the Alpha's command for them to fill with milk leaving them in overdrive. He smoothed his palms over the little mounds, cupped them and jiggled them slightly as his Alpha fucked him a little harder. He squeezed them slowly, watching as they gushed forth more milk, drenching his chest and hands. He mewled happily and kept milking himself, soaking himself and the sheets.

Sherlock watched his Omega beneath him with dark eyes; John's milk was flowing forth in copious amounts, the air thick with the scent of the creamy liquid, his mate making a mess of himself as he squeezed his small breasts. The Alpha loved the look of pleasure his Omega was getting from touching himself like this, loved the mewls and moans, the way he was displaying himself as he desperately tried to keep up with the nourishment his breasts were producing. Sherlock noticed the mounds swelling a little more from the fullness, and it pleased him; it was almost more delicious to watch his mate waste the milk all over himself and their bed than it was to drink from him at the moment. "You love this, don't you, my little cockslut? I can feel all the children I've put in you... they're going to make you swell so big you'll be afraid you'll burst. I know exactly how you'll grow, getting bigger and bigger until your legs bow out as you struggle to walk under the weight of your womb, until you have to keep both hands on your back to balance, your big belly swinging out in front of you, until one day you wake up and find you're just too enormous, your swollen middle keeping you pinned to our bed. You'll still get bigger, though, your leaking, heavy breasts swelling to the size of melons or even larger, constantly paining you with their fullness, my pups getting bigger and bigger inside you until you can hardly fit in our bed, your belly is so large. You'll be so ripe and overfull, completely Omega, just like you are now, lying there in a daze as you wait to birth, still wanting my cock and wanting to submit to me even though you'll be completely at the mercy of your enormous belly. Then it will come your time to birth - you'll be lowing and panting like the Omega animal you are, helpless to lie there through your pains, unable to do anything but tremble and moan while you push out one big pup after another into my waiting hands... So beautiful," he murmured.

When the ache in his breasts had subsided he stopped milking them and went back to rubbing his belly, sighing in bliss as his Alpha fucked him. "Yes, I love this! I'll get so big for you... Let you feed me as I lie there swelling with your pups until I can barely roll over... I'll need help to even walk in just a few months you've put so many pups in me... Ohhh... Everyone will be so jealous when they see my enormous belly, they'll know I must have an incredibly virile Alpha... Mmmm.... The pups will start moving soon, you'll be able to feel your brood kicking and rolling in me," he mewled lustfully, a wide smile painting his lips as he cupped and rubbed his round bump. "Ohhh, my Alpha... Need your knot, please, knot me... Love you, need you, need your knot... Want to feel it stretching me, so large and pulsing, holding you in me... Yours, your Omega... Need your knot," he begged desperately, attempting to wrap his legs around Sherlock to hold him closer, reaching up to stroke his Alpha's chest, smiling up at him, blissed out on the feeling of pleasing his Alpha. "Knot me, Sherlock... Please," he whispered, pressing himself as close as possible to his mate, his breathing hitching as he was fucked.

Sherlock dipped down to capture his Omega's lips. "Mine," he murmured, picking up his pace, his knot swollen larger from John's words. He nipped, bit, and suckled, pulling small cries of pain/pleasure from his mate as John begged him. "Mine," he said again, his hands guiding John's over the Omega's round belly, as if showing him his claim as they felt its size together. "Mine," he growled, taking several long pulls from each of the Omega's tender breasts again, the milk dribbling down his chin as John threw his head back, crying out babbled pleas and praises. "Mine," he breathed, moving back up to John's lips, pulling his mate into a demanding, possessive, yet infinitely tender kiss as he snapped his hips hard into him, the large knot forcing its way through the Omega's entrance and beginning to expand. Sherlock cried out into the kiss, feeling John's tight heat clench around him, the world rushing around them and nearly going white with the intensity of it all.

John purred happily as Sherlock claimed him, agreeing with a soft whimper of "yours" every time. The more Sherlock's warm hands smoothed over him firmly, the more his mate kissed and suckled at him, the more his Omega glowed, the more his pleasure built; not hot and needy, but sweetly, like a crystalline golden cloud, gossamer cobweb stands wrapping around both of them and encapsulating them in love and light. As his Alpha knotted him the cloud shattered around him and dissolved like a fizzing firework, glitter hanging in the air as he pulsed with a dry orgasm, pure ecstasy made physical. He gripped Sherlock's cock tightly, his body milking it to give the Alpha pleasure. "Yours Sherlock, all yours. Your bondmate, your _pregnant_ Omega... Yours," he breathed happily, carding a hand through Sherlock's soft curls, his conscious mind starting to emerge from the hormone-soaked fuzz now he'd been knotted and felt secure. "Mmm... I always wanted to touch your hair. It always looked so soft and bouncy... I was right," he smiled. "Ohh... Love... I think it'll calm down overnight, but you seem to have put my milk production into overdrive... Want to give me a hand?" His smile turned coy as he felt his breasts began to fill again, his milk a little thicker. "I love you, Sherlock. Such a good Alpha, taking care of me when I need you. Do you know how good it feels for me when you knot me? I can _feel_ how much you love me... The way it fills me, it's like I'm complete. I feel like you're part of me, part of my soul," he murmured softly, still petting his mate's hair. "I'm glad you commanded me to swell for you. I've been _aching_ to tell everyone about this..." he paused to rub his belly fondly, smiling. "Now we can't hide it, we'll have to tell them tomorrow. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them how many babies you put in me." He gazed at his Alpha, eyes shining with adoration, and knew he'd never been happier than he was at that moment.

"Yes, mine. I love you," Sherlock rumbled reverently, his eyes sparkling bright and sentient as he met his Omega's gaze and pulled his mate into a sweet, tender kiss. "I love you so much." He was not prone to such sentimental phrases as his mate's, but he knew John understood just as well. Coupled together like this, he could feel his mate's emotions with absolute clarity, as if they were indeed of one soul, John's bliss radiating through him even as Sherlock's deep, quiet love was transferred to his partner, the intensity of it overwhelming yet comforting. "Let me take care of you, my love," he said gently, moving to take one of John's swollen nipples between his reddened lips and beginning to nurse. "I know how much you wanted to show them," he said in agreement during a pause, "There's no way of hiding this, my Omega" His hands cupped the sides of the swell as he drank more.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, stroking his back as he suckled. "I wanted to show them because I'm so proud of you... I want to rub their faces in it for ever doubting you. I want them all to know how special you are, love," he whispered softly. "I want everyone to know how completely I'm yours, carrying your pups, ripe with your babies, the litter of thirteen you gave me." He paused, crooning softly, making comforting noises in his throat as his Alpha emptied one breast and began to suckle at the other, drawing his milk from him with long, slow pulls. "I looked it up, you know. The largest known litter... until now... was ten pups," he breathed, cupping the back of his Alpha's head. "This litter you've put in me will be the largest number of pups to come from one pregnancy... ever. I want  _you_ to tell everyone how many we're having. Mmm, Sherlock... I love you, so much. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out this was all a dream, that it’s still the morning my heat hit and we're not bonded with pups on the way... And then I get to wake up next to you, in our bed, and daydream about decorating the nursery. I'm going to love birthing them, pushing baby after baby out for you as you catch them and put them in their cots, tending to them as I begin to birth the next one," he smiled, pressing a kiss into his Alpha's curls.

Sherlock finished John's second breast and moved up John's body to give him a long, languid kiss. "No, you have me, John. Some days I wonder the same things about us as well, but it's not a dream - you are my mate, my only chosen One, and I love you more than words can ever say. I've filled you with _thirteen_ pups," a deep sense of pride sang through him as he recalled John's information, "that will show everyone how strong our bond is." He hummed and ran a hand through John's sandy hair, stroking gently along the side of the Omega's swell with the other. "I want to show them because I'm proud of you, too - dropping so many eggs for me, and able to carry them all. I never would have thought any less of you if you hadn't, but as it stands, you are very, very fertile," the Alpha smirked. "I can't wait for you to birth them all. You'll do so well - your body was made for it. I'll make sure our babies are taken care of as you labour, and help you, too, as much as I can manage."

John closed his eyes and smiled as his Alpha's hand carded through his hair and hummed lightly at the band on his belly. "I'm only this fertile for _you_ ," he reminded his mate gently. "Nobody else could have made me drop that many eggs. Nobody else could have fertilised them all or given me enough love to let them all attach... I know you will, love. You'll calm me as I push out every single one of the thirteen full-sized pups you've filled me with. I'll watch as you swaddle them, hand them to me for their first feed, and lay them in their cot as I prepare to birth the next one, pushing it out for you," he purred sleepily. "Mmmm, Sherlock... I'm tired..." he yawned. "How many times did you claim me today? Hardly surprising..." he yawned again, nuzzling into his Alpha's shoulder, wrapping his bump in his arms, wriggling a little, clenching around Sherlock's still-inflated knot and beginning to drift off to sleep, his scent changing to _peaceful contented Omega_ , the ripe milky notes of his pregnancy coming through strongly.

"Four, at least," Sherlock hummed proudly. "I'll do my best to make sure you always know how much I love you, John, and our pups as well," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the Omega and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Rest, my love. We've had quite a day so far, and your body has been through much. I'm not surprised you are so worn out."

"Alright. Hmm... I love you, babydaddy," he hummed, smoothing his cheek across Sherlock's chest, comforted by his arms and his knot. He closed his eyes and rested, not allowing himself to fall asleep until the knot deflated, wanting to enjoy every second of it this time.


	4. Bumps and bruises

John woke to find Sherlock still beside him, sleeping. He ran a hand over his stomach, smiling, before giving a start and looking down - he'd almost forgotten that Sherlock had commanded him to swell. Silently he got out the scanner and quickly had images of the babies on the screen, tiny forms with recognisable limbs and heads. "Wake up, love... Look at this," he said softly, stroking his mate's chest.

 "Mmmph," Sherlock replied sleepily. Eyes still closed, he ran a hand over his Omega's torso, smiling in satisfaction as it moved over a heavy breast, along the beginning of the round curve of pregnant belly, and down over... cool gel? He groggily blinked his eyes awake in curiosity, staring at his mate's gel-slicked belly before it clicked as he caught sight of the wand in John's hand. "Oh..," he breathed, gaze snapping to the scanner's screen his eyes wide in pride and amazement as he observed the tiny forms that were now more recognizably pups. "Incredible."

 John moved the wand over the round globe of his stomach slowly, showing the Alpha each of his babies in turn. They were all growing well and looked perfectly healthy. John smiled widely and kissed his mate's lips sweetly. "Thank you for filling me with your pups, love. Now I think today would be a good day to announce them, don't you? If we swear Mrs Hudson to secrecy we can tell her first... Best make sure she's sitting down before we tell her how many you put in me," he smiled, cleaning the gel off his belly. He got off the bed, a little unbalanced from the new weight in his womb, and had a quick shower before dressing efficiently, a thin vest which clung to his pert breasts and round bump under a blue cotton button-down shirt. He threw on a jumper over the top, a baggy one, but the outer curve of his belly was still visible. He went to Sherlock, claiming a tender kiss and seeking his approval. "Once I've put my parka on the bump won't be visible."

"I'm surprised you have things that still fit," Sherlock mused, looking John over with semi-approval, and noticing that the Omega now wore tracksuit bottoms to accommodate his new waistline. "Don't put the parka on just yet - you don't want to get overheated while we're still indoors. We'll fetch it before we leave Baker Street. You can simply stand out of sight while I get Mrs Hudson seated." He pulled at the baggy material of the jumper with a small frown. "Surely you have something more form-fitting? Out of everything that used to fit you so well, there must be something that will show off your size better than this." The Alpha turned to John's closet and began rummaging through it for a smaller garment. "Here," he said finally, pulling out an oatmeal-coloured one, "Do you think this will do?"

John simply smiled agreeably and exchanged it for the one he was wearing. Sherlock was right; it hugged his belly, clinging to the rounded bump and displaying it proudly. "Better?" He had hoped for a more dramatic reveal - if he wasn't wearing his parka indoors now, the bump would be instantly obvious instead of hidden until he chose to reveal it. But if this was what Sherlock wanted, he was happy to do it. Unconsciously his hand moved to his belly and began to rub it in protective circular motions, an entirely Omega action.

Sherlock had a moment of satisfaction and pleasure before he cocked his head, suddenly considering that his Omega may have chosen the other size for a reason. "Yes, much. But is it better for you?" he questioned. His eyes dropped to watch John rub his own belly, and he felt pride at the Omega's instinctive movements.

John saw Sherlock's eyes drop and followed them, turning a little red when he realised. He kept stroking anyway and smiled at him. "It's fine. If we want to hide it I can always hold my coat in front of the bump, to give them time to prepare for the news. Although with your brother I do rather want to parade in wearing just my vest and climb onto his desk to shove the bump in his face," he smirked. He reached out for his Alpha and kissed him again. "Shall we start sharing our news?" he breathed into his ear, excited to tell Mrs Hudson.

"Yes, of course," Sherlock grinned eagerly, kissing John's cheek and then pulling back to kiss him properly. In a few minutes they were heading downstairs, Sherlock holding John's arm for support and balance despite the doctor's half-hearted protests. He'd decided John should hold his coat as he suggested, folded over his arms to hide his round belly, so they could be side-by-side as he revealed the pregnancy. "Mrs Hudson," the Alpha smiled as the landlady opened the door, "May we come in? John and I would like to have a short chat before we head out the door." "Of course, dear," Mrs Hudson smiled, inviting them in, "Please, do sit down. Coffee or tea for you?" "No, I rather think not," Sherlock said kindly, gently encouraging the woman to sit down in a chair.

John sat down next to Sherlock, suddenly feeling very shy and nervous. He refused the offered drinks and put his hand in the crook of Sherlock's arm for emotional reassurance. He waited until Mrs Hudson was seated before summoning the courage to speak. "We've got some good news," he smiled shyly. "Two pieces of good news, actually. Firstly...we're getting married," he beamed, knowing Mrs Hudson would be excited about the event. He smiled fondly at her gushing congratulations and waited for her to calm down before they told her the rest.

Sherlock placed one hand over John's, and another around his mate's waist sensing his Omega's apprehension. "The second bit of news is a bit larger," the Alpha began with a smirk, when the Beta woman had calmed, "Is a bit larger." He took a deep breath, his pride shining through his eyes as he prepared to reveal John's condition for the first time. "You see, John is expecting..." he allowed his mate to set aside the jacket, revealing his swollen chest and stomach. The landlady gave something between a gasp and a squeal, but Sherlock stopped all the questions prepared to fall from her lips as he continued "....thirteen."

John blushed a little at the gasp and the look of pure shock on their landlady's face as she spluttered and tried to ask questions, her voice only audible by dogs and bats. " _Thirteen_?! Oh good gracious... But that's never... So many! All in one pregnancy! Oh, my dears..." she beamed at them, pressing her hand on Sherlock's forearm in congratulations, knowing better than to touch a pregnant Omega without his Alpha's permission. John saw the knowing look in her eyes and blushed a little deeper. "We still want to keep renting Baker Street, but obviously with this many babies we'll need to move to a larger home. We'll keep Baker Street as our bolthole and crash pad, and of course you'll be welcome to come and visit us whenever you like," he smiled warmly as he reassured her. "We're going to tell everyone else today, so please don't tell Mrs Turner until we get back, alright?" he said sternly but with obvious affection. She nodded her agreement, dumbstruck by the sheer number of pups Sherlock had put in him.

Eventually, the Beta woman tried to find her words again, but was only able to manage, "Oh, _boys_ ," each time, before beaming at them both again, looking somewhere between joy and worry, happy tears beading in her eyes. "But you look six months along with one!" she scolded, "How long have you been keeping this a secret? I swear I saw you just the other day and you looked perfectly fine, not a change in sight!"  "Just a few weeks," the Alpha answered, "We've been able to keep it hidden under most of his clothing until now, but just yesterday he had quite the growth spurt... We wished to wait to tell everyone until the evidence of the pregnancy was visible." The landlady smiled in understanding. "You are allowed to touch my Omega, if he chooses to give you permission," Sherlock said gently, kissing Mrs Hudson's cheek and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Though if he agrees, I would ask that you make certain it is still fine with me on later occasions. I am not sure how I may react in the future, especially as he draws close to his due date."

John smiled at his Alpha as his possessive, protective nature came out and squeezed his arm in acknowledgement before turning back to Mrs Hudson. "The babies aren't moving yet... they won't be for another few weeks. But if you like you can touch the bump." He lifted his jumper, but left the shirt and vest in place and sat patiently as Mrs Hudson pressed her hand to the bump, drawing back after ten or fifteen seconds. He realised he didn't actually like it, any hands on him that were not _Sherlock's_ felt _wrong_. He'd put up with it, very occasionally, for Mrs Hudson, and probably Lestrade, but he decided that was it. Nobody else got to touch his bump.

After they'd said their goodbyes he stopped Sherlock just behind the front door. He lifted his jumper again, his shirt and vest as well this time, and guided Sherlock's hands to his bare flesh. "Touch me... please... it felt wrong. I didn't like it. Need you to take the feeling away," he whined, wanting his Alpha's touch on his pregnant belly.

Sherlock hushed him gently, bringing his other hand to cup the bare flesh as well, gently moving them everywhere over the taut, stretchmarked bulge with satisfaction. "No one else will be able to touch your bare skin like this," he crooned quietly, "No one. They'll be able to look when your clothes get too small to fit over your full belly, but never touch. If they do, they may find themselves losing the use of a hand." He pressed his lips to John's, pushing the Omega back against the door as his hands explored the rounded flesh, erasing the last evidence of the touch that was, not his. "You'll never display yourself like this to anyone but me, not without my permission. No one may so much as touch you anymore without my permission."

John eagerly kissed him back, his mate's soft lips and gentle hands soothing him. "Never... Mmmm, yours... your babies," he purred, the Beta's touch erased, his inner Omega content again. "My strong, perfect Alpha... I know you'll keep everyone away from me, you'll be so _possessive_... I'll love it." He purred again, rubbing his face against Sherlock's shoulder as his Alpha caressed his belly. "That's better... thank you, love," he breathed, kissing him sweetly as he pulled his clothing back down. "Scotland Yard next, I think? Lestrade first. He'll be happy for us... then Donovan and Anderson. I can't _wait_ to see the jealousy in their eyes... the envy when they realise how _huge_ your knot must be to have held enough come inside me to fertilise thirteen eggs..." He smiled coyly. "Let's get in a cab... there will be too many _strangers_ on the tube." He wriggled into his parka and permitted Sherlock to zip it up, standing obediently still as the Alpha fussed and tucked, zipped and patted, until he was completely protected against the cold.

It took several minutes before Sherlock was pleased with how his Omega was covered, and finally led him out the door to hail a cab. As they passed through the doors of New Scotland Yard, the Alpha found it difficult to keep the proud smirk off his face. Before heading into the DI's office, he pulled John into an empty bathroom, unzipping the coat to have his mate fold it over his arms again, the task covering his bump while both keeping him from overheating and preventing his hands from wandering to his belly before it was time. Shortly thereafter found them knocking at Lestrade's door and stepping inside to greet the rather disgruntled detective. "What is it, Sherlock?" the grey-haired Inspector frowned, "You couldn't have just called? I'm a bit busy at the moment." "This is more important than your trivial paperwork," Sherlock stated, sweeping past him to offer John a chair.

John looked at Sherlock askance. He'd never offered John chairs before, it might give the game away, but luckily Lestrade didn't notice, simply scowling at Sherlock as he reluctantly accepted their presence and dropped back into the seat behind his desk. "Go on then, what is it," Lestrade said wearily, running a hand through his hair in exasperation at the delay to the mountain of paperwork he had to get through. "Well... Sherlock and I have an announcement to make," John began, growing apprehensive. It was one thing to announce he was pregnant... admitting to Lestrade that he was carrying thirteen pups, so many he must have begged for them, and would get so hugely pregnant he couldn't _stand_ was entirely another. He took a calming breath and continued. "I'm pregnant." He smiled a little as he said it and lowered his coat, revealing his rounded belly to Lestrade. The inspector's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell! But... I saw you not two weeks ago, where the hell did this come from?!" He gesticulated at John's impressive girth. "What are you having, an elephant?!"

"No," Sherlock rumbled, drawing himself up to his full height as he stood imposingly behind his Omega, his hands cupping John's shoulders, "He is having thirteen of my pups." His eyes flashed dangerously, as if daring the DI to make such insinuations about his mate again. Lestrade, however, could not tear his eyes away from John's rounded belly, his mouth still half open in absolute astonishment. "Th- _thirteen_?" he breathed finally, looking from John to Sherlock. The consulting detective could see the other man's mind working to piece together how such a number came about, the bits of the puzzle not quite fitting together- until suddenly they did, and the Detective Inspector blushed brightly, sitting back in his chair. "Well- that's-," he broke into a broad grin, chortling a little to himself, "that's truly incredible. Congratulations! Never would’ve thought you would be one to want pups of your own, Sherlock."

John smiled warmly at the congratulations, rubbing his belly absent-mindedly. He dropped his eyes to the floor at Lestrade's last words and tried not to bite his lip - he'd been thinking the same thing. He knew Sherlock was excited and that he loved all of their pups already, but couldn't help wondering if they'd ever have got to this point if John's heat hadn't come early and caught them out. He waited for Sherlock to respond, almost as eager to hear his words as the inspector. He started thinking about how to tell Donovan and Anderson, remembering what Sherlock had said about John cradling his bump while Sherlock stood behind him splaying his hands over it protectively and decided that was perfect, smiling at the idea. Lestrade had certainly looked shocked and more than a little impressed when he realised how they'd managed to conceive so many and the expression would be untempered by respect or regard when it appeared on the faces of the other two. He smiled to himself, still stroking his bump, purring quietly to himself without realising it.

"They are not pups of my own- they are pups with John," Sherlock replied with absolute certainty. "The idea of children would have been abhorrent with anyone else, yes, but with John, I have always found the desire for children in the back of my mind- though it was not until given the opportunity that I allowed it to truly come forward." He dropped his eyes to his mate at the sound of John's purring, watching his Omega with such absolute adoration that it prompted a gentle exclamation of "Oi, get a room, you two," from the DI. The Alpha huffed his annoyance before taking the seat next to his mate, and lifting John onto his lap with both defiance and protectiveness, his hands splaying wide over the bulge of his partner's belly.

John smiled happily and purred louder at his mate's words, crooning softly as he was pulled into his lap. He leaned back into his chest, soothed by his Alpha holding their pups. He was rapidly being taken over by his inner Omega and realising this gave a brief shake of his head as if to clear it. "Would you call Donovan and Anderson through? We might as well get the unpleasantries out of the way," he grimaced resignedly. Lestrade paused and shared his look of distaste, picking up the phone and dialling their extensions to order them to his office. John leaned in to Sherlock's ear while the inspector was arguing with Anderson ("Yes, now!") and whispered to him coyly. "Remember what happened last time we were here and I was sat on your lap? I think maybe we should make use of the same facilities... This time we could even add something, say... My milk? My breasts are getting full..."

Sherlock glanced quickly at the preoccupied DI. Lestrade was looking Heavenward in annoyance, as if trying to show God that these were the kinds of people he had to deal with, and that it'd be nice if he took note and cut the man some some slack every now and then. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Alpha lightly cupped John's breasts through the fabric, giving them just enough of a squeeze to set them leaking, knowing the creamy milk was already easily beginning to soak through the vest and undershirt. "I think that sounds perfect, my eager little Omega," Sherlock whispered hotly on John's ear, the beginnings of an erection already able to be felt through his trousers, "You'll be dripping for me soon, considering I haven't fucked you yet today. I know how you get when you're desperate for me to fill you up." He enunciated the last words slowly, with a smirk of satisfaction as the Omega shuddered and choked back a moan. Recognizable footsteps could be heard in the hallway, and the Alpha guided his hands to more or less appropriate places, beginning to splay his fingers over John's swell. At the gasps and looks of horror from the newcomers in the doorway, the Alpha broke into a wide, toothy grin.

Donovan's response was nothing if not predictable. "Oh don't tell me... Of course you're having pups with the _Freak_ ," she sneered nastily. "Did he make you? Blink twice for yes." She gasped as the size of John's belly became more obvious as he wriggled a little in his Alpha's lap, grinding against his growing erection. "How... How did you get so big so fast?! Did he force you to swell too?!" Anderson was still silent, an envious and slightly predatory look on the Alpha's face. The scent of pregnant Omega was thick in the air and he _wanted_ it. Good Omega, so fertile... He could replace the pups in him with his own. Yes...

John simply glared at her. "He didn't force me to do anything. I _asked_ him to breed me. The bump is so big because Sherlock... aah!" He screamed and lashed out as Anderson lunged for him, trying to pull him out of Sherlock's lap. He landed a decent blow to his stomach and instantly rolled off Sherlock's lap to stand behind his mate, growling angrily and holding his bump protectively.

Sherlock was on his feet the instant John rolled off and was behind him, and had Anderson pinned against the wall the very next, one hand expertly pinning both of Anderson's, the other closed over his throat as he snarled with rage. He could smell John's distress, and the hand closed tighter despite the other Alpha's obvious whimpering and thrashing. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" the DI cried, leaping up from behind his desk and hurrying to insert himself between them. Donovan was standing in dumbstruck shock as Anderson began turning a peculiar shade of blue. "Sherlock, _let him go,_ " Lestrade said sternly, not daring to touch the angry Alpha. " **I'll kill him first** ," Sherlock hissed. "John is safe. Look after him and let me take care of this, please," the Detective Inspector soothed, looking urgently at the still-struggling Alpha, whose movements were becoming weaker and weaker as the seconds passed, "Don't make me have to tranq you." He pulled a small syringe from his pocket and held the needle against Sherlock's shoulder, his thumb ready to depress the plunger. " _Please_ ," he tried again, and Sherlock's eyes flickered to the needle, "You can't take care of your Omega when you've been subdued."

John had backed into the corner as Sherlock pinned Anderson, behind Lestrade, who his mind told him was _safe_ and would _protect_ him while Sherlock was busy. He quieted and kept stroking his bump, his angry growls softening to edgy purrs as his Alpha protected him. There was a moment of absolute silence and tension - and then Sherlock slowly released his hold, Anderson gasping loudly for air. But before the man could sink to the ground, Sherlock's hand was out again, fingernails slashing deep across the other Alpha's face to leave a permanent mark of his shame. Lestrade nodded, his mouth set in a firm line, the needle slipping into his pocket again. "Mister Anderson, you are on unpaid leave until further notice. Expect to be referred to mandatory classes in which you learn to _control yourself._ Donovan, take him-" " ** _Thirteen,_** _"_ Sherlock interrupted, staring hard at Donovan as he enveloped John in a protective embrace, lapping gently along his Omega's face and stroking his back soothingly, "My Omega is carrying thirteen of my pups. You cannot _force_ that on any person, it can only come from the strength of a bond, the body sensing an absolutely nurturing Alpha. It can only come from love, which, despite what you may think, is a concept I well understand when it comes to John." 

John felt an odd sense of pride as his Alpha marked the challenger, feeling Sherlock's dominance. He sank eagerly into his Alpha's arms, crooning and humming, turning his face up for Sherlock to claim, pressing his bump into Sherlock's flat stomach. He was only vaguely aware that his Alpha was talking and whined in agreement to whatever it was he was saying.

Donovan watched them with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open. At Sherlock's declaration of the sheer _number_ of pups John was carrying her eyebrows rose still higher, jaw a little slacker, before collecting herself and nodding in a grudging form of respect. She'd been so wrong about Sherlock, she couldn't bring herself to smile at them, but she'd never cast aspersions on their bond again. She escorted the slightly shell-shocked Anderson out of the room, dragging his arm a little more roughly than was strictly necessary.

John leaned further into his Alpha's embrace, only satisfied when his entire face had been cleaned. Lestrade stayed quiet, sitting back behind his desk both to show that he wasn't a threat and to give them the space they needed. When John finally drew back a little, satisfied that he'd been protected and reclaimed, Lestrade opened his mouth to apologise for the behaviour of his staff but was cut off by John. "Nest. Now. Please? Home, nest?" he purred, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck and lapping at his scent gland.

"Yes, my Omega," Sherlock crooned soothingly, "Soon." They could tell Mycroft later; for now John needed stability, reassurance, the comfort of being able to nest. He began to guide him towards the exit before pausing, and turning back to the DI. "Thank you," he said, tilting his head in respect to the other man. "You can thank me by filling out the extra paperwork this is going to cost me," Lestrade grumbled, before giving him a look of acknowledgement, "You're welcome. When John comes around again, tell him I'm sorry, yeah? God, I really am. You were well within your rights to react the way you did - the bastard had it coming to him." Sherlock nodded, and a corner of his mouth quirked up into a half-smile, "I knew there was a reason I picked you as my Best Man." Lestrade blinked. "What? Hey, wait a sec- Sherlock- Sherlock!" But the Alpha was already out the door, leading his mate towards the elevator to take him home. "Mad bastard," the DI sighed, a hint of a grin playing across his lips as he turned back to his mountain of paperwork.

John clung to Sherlock's shirt as he spoke to Lestrade, none of the words sinking in, having dropped entirely into Omega mode out of instinct. He whined and nuzzled his Alpha a little more, vaguely registering that someone had said his name and squeaking softly in reply. He pressed as close as possible to Sherlock as he was led out of Scotland Yard, clinging to his arm and wriggling closer to him in the cab, pressing his face into him, inhaling his scent deeply and encouraging his Alpha's hands to cup and stroke his bump. The ride home seemed interminably long and the second the cab rolled to a stop outside Baker Street John was tugging at Sherlock to get him up the stairs faster, not caring about mundane things like _paying the fare_. He held Sherlock's hand tightly, hugging his arm as they climbed the stairs and the second they were in the front door John began stripping as Sherlock locked and bolted the door behind him before stalking off to check all the windows. When he returned John had managed to get out of his tracksuit bottoms and socks and jumper but was having problems with his shirt, the buttons too fiddly for his shaky fingers. "Sherlock... get it off... smells wrong... smells like _him_... don't want it," he whined desperately, distressed. He whimpered in relief as his Alpha growled and tore the shirt off him, buttons scattering everywhere, and the vest soon followed. John tugged at Sherlock's arm again, dragging him towards the bedroom, wanting to climb into bed with his mate. He threw up the duvet and wriggled under it, making a kind of tent for them, a warm cocoon of bedding that just smelled of _them_. He whined uncertainly and reached for his Alpha, settling his face into his chest and lapping at him. "My Alpha... need you... put your scent on me, please, please? Such a good protector... Took such good care of me and our pups..."

"My Omega." Sherlock carefully pulled John's naked body close, running his hands everywhere over his mate's gravid form. He spread the Omega's legs and gently pressed his cock inside his wet hole to pacify him further, rocking his mate back and forth as he fucked him lovingly, reclaiming his upset partner with the utmost care and attention. His fingers trailed over the Omega's heavy belly, running over each inch of stretched skin again and again, cleaning away the traces of the other Alpha and replacing them with his scent. He kissed John deeply, the whimpers of uncertainty giving way to those of need and pleasure, Sherlock's mouth greedily pulling more noises from his mate. Trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, he refreshed the dark bruises he had suckled into his Omega's skin just the day before and added bright new ones to the tanned flesh, before latching on to one breast, so swollen with milk that it looked to be painful; the Alpha whimpered in sympathy as he began to nurse, milking the Omega with his other hand to give him more relief. He could feel John getting wetter around him and growled; it took control to claim his mate so gently after such an episode, when much of his Alpha wanted to claim the Omega roughly until he was crying out as Sherlock pounded into him, groping and covering every part of his mate he could reach with his scent.

John sighed in relief as his Alpha entered him and clenched needily around the huge cock filling him, mewling contentedly as Sherlock latched on and drank from him, comforted by the gentle way Sherlock was fucking him. Once Anderson's repulsive scent had been entirely erased he relaxed, giving up more of his milk for Sherlock, hearing his growl and panting needily. "Yes... yes Sherlock, please, claim me like you want to, it's better now... pups are safe, oohhhhh, harder, please, need to feel you _own_ me..." He gasped as Sherlock's thrusts got harder, loving the raw possessiveness and residual anger radiating from the Alpha. He felt his orgasm build, encouraged by the security he was getting from his mate, intensified by Sherlock's now-rough thrusts, feeling himself be claimed, screaming a little as Sherlock took him. He tilted his head back, allowing himself to be fucked hard, loving the slick slide of Sherlock's enormous cock, yelping as it bottomed out each time. "Knot, please.... oh please, knot me, my Alpha, knot me, I need it, yours..." he whimpered desperately, thinking only of his Alpha and how well he'd protected him that day. "I'm so lucky... such a good Alpha, you'd have killed him for me, wouldn't you, if Lestrade hadn't been there... ohhhh fuck Sherlock, so good... you protected me so well," he purred, kissing his Alpha's lips lustfully, placing his hands on his arse and squeezing the plump flesh, encouraging his deeper thrusting, wordlessly begging for his knot.

The air under the covers was hot and humid, smelling heavily of sweat, sex, and both their scents as Sherlock fucked John roughly, grunting and growling as he marked his possession of the Omega, shoving his cock inside his partner so hard as to purposely cause his mate to scream more, encouraging the noises from John with sharp nips of approval along his lips and jaw. " **Would've let him die under my hand for what he tried to do to you,** " he snarled, even the memory of the other Alpha's scent on John rapidly driving him into a frenzy; it was gone, but he had not allowed himself to truly feel the burning anger as he tried to calm his Omega. Now that John was fine, there was nothing to stop him from going absolutely mad over it. " **No one touches my Omega. You are _mine_**." His languid kisses became rough and sharp, some drawing blood, his hands massaging and groping his Omega's breasts, squeezing their creamy milk out between his fingers, and he pressed his mate farther into the bed, looming over him, absolutely dominating. His cock swelled even larger in his rage, filling and stretching the Omega as he rammed into him, and he could feel an enormous knot forming at its base. John screamed again as the Alpha sank his teeth deep into their bondbite with a snarl, his knot breaching his mate's abused entrance and pumping even fuller to hold them together as he filled John's body with his seed.

The world for John was reduced to sensations; there was only the starchy cotton against his back, his Alpha above him and inside him, the warm sweat-sticky flesh of the man and the hardness of his enormous cock as it filled him, almost brutal, the snarls and the growls and the kiss-bites, the scent of Alpha rage and possessiveness and the sound of his own breathy screaming as he was fucked so hard it nearly hurt, the blood drawn from his lips barely registering. He moaned lustfully at the Alpha's admission that he would have ended the life of the challenger, agreeing with half-syllables to Sherlock's assertion of ownership. "Ye... you- -ours, Sher- lock," he panted, mewling in relief as Sherlock milked him, loving his strong hands. He spread his legs a little further for his mate, chanting " _yours, yours, yours_ " over and over again, feeling the cock inside him swell impossibly more, the beginnings of a knot so large he wasn't sure he could take it teasing his entrance. His mate's teeth claiming him again, digging into their bondbite, coupled with the sensation of being knotted more securely than ever before, tore a desperate scream from his lips and he chanted and babbled nonsense, praises, wrapping his arms securely around Sherlock and clinging to him like he was a lifebelt. He tilted his head up to his mate, seeking a tender, slow kiss to soothe his bloodied lips, then burrowed his face into his Alpha's neck.  
  
As he calmed, he began to cry, quietly at first then a little louder, sobbing into Sherlock's shoulder still clinging to him. He couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling, he simply knew he needed to cry; he'd been so _terrified_ when Anderson had lunged towards him, not for himself but for their pups. He'd never experienced a fear so complete and visceral, so complete an urge to _protect and escape_. Captain John Watson would have stood his ground and fought - and he'd have won easily - but now he was just Sherlock's pregnant Omega and the decision to stand behind Sherlock and rely on him for protection had been instinctual and absolute. Everything had changed, and he wouldn't change it back for the world, but he was more than a little overwhelmed by what he was feeling, able to let himself feel because his Alpha had knotted and claimed him. Now that the sex frenzy had passed his lips were beginning to sting where they bled, which added a little extra pain to his weeping, kissing his Alpha's neck sweetly and tenderly. "Sher.... Sherlock... I was so scared... for the pups," he sobbed, "I didn't even know what to do except move behind you. I was a Captain in the army, if that had been a battle I'd have been killed, why couldn't I think of what to do, how to fight? Why did I run?" he choked out brokenly, feeling like a coward, he'd moved out of the way to let someone else defend him and their pups.

"John," Sherlock murmured, his voice deep and tender. He hushed his Omega with an apologetic press of soft lips to the bloodied ones of his lover, suckling away the red stains and laving gently over the wounds to begin the healing process. The wetness of John's tears shone on his own cheeks when he moved back, and he nuzzled his saddened mate, allowing him to sob as he spoke. "You ran to protect our pups. You are perfectly capable of fighting still, but not in this condition - our children are too vulnerable." The Alpha smoothed a hand over the swell of John's belly, "Your body tells you to keep them safe, knows that I will take care of the combat while you remove yourself from harm's way. You still can fight in a pinch- you shoved away Anderson's initial advance very effectively- but what if he had landed a blow to your stomach?" Sherlock shook his head, his eyes reflecting his Omega's distress. "Someday you will fight by my side again, but not now. Can you understand that? It is too risky. You know it is by instinct, though it goes against everything else you are." He hid his face in John's shoulder, his gentle caresses unspoken apologies for everything that had happened, both between them and back at the Yard. "Had I guessed the danger, I never would have deliberately put you in such a situation. I've failed you and our pups by underestimating the risk."

John stopped sobbing at Sherlock's words, quieting to occasional sniffles and little hitches of breath. He nodded his understanding, humming at the caresses, pressing his nose into Sherlock's hair. "No, Sherlock, you didn't fail us," he said gently. "We were at Scotland Yard, a building quite literally full of policemen, in a room with two witnesses. It should have been about as safe as we could get. You were right about Anderson - he really is an idiot. How can you think you failed us when you protected us so well? He never stood a chance against you." He lapped gently at his Alpha's face, cleaning it of the tears he'd picked up from John. "And now he's on unpaid leave so at least you won't have to deal with his incompetence ruining cases for a while. Aahhhh..." he sighed blissfully as his Alpha came again, pulsing strongly inside him, filling him up with more seed. "Ohh, love... Feels so good... When your knot goes down I want you to rub your come into my skin. Want your scent on me as strongly as possible next time I go outside," he murmured, pressing his body closer to Sherlock's and kissing his neck, knowing the scent would now have edges of anger and possessiveness. Any Alpha that could scent it would barely dare to _look_ at John. "Remind me when we're looking at houses?" he muttered, the urge to nest overwhelming.

"This weekend," Sherlock murmured, his tongue laving over John's scent gland as he kissed the spot softly. Guilt still curled heavily in him over what had transpired; he had protected his Omega and their pups, but he felt that somehow he should have deduced Anderson's reaction and avoided him altogether, or known to stand in front of his mate instead of leaving John so open and vulnerable on his lap. "I know how much you want to begin with the nursery. Baker Street won't be sufficient for nesting if you know you won't give birth here and the pups won't live here permanently. Perhaps I can call and ask if we can move the date forward and see a few things tomorrow."

John hummed and relaxed under Sherlock's tongue, nuzzling into his Alpha's hair as he was kissed, clenching a little around the huge knot that still filled him and sighing in pleasure. He could sense his mate's guilt through their bond and stroked a soft hand over his cheek to absolve him. "It wasn't your fault, Sherlock. Nobody could have predicted he'd act like that. You saw Lestrade and Donovan, they were as shocked as you, and they've known him much longer. Mmm... I really do want to get the nursery started," he admitted, blushing, stroking his bump proudly. "I can wait for this weekend. You've got important things to do and it will give me time to do the research into the areas, the schools and the local shops and the transport links." He kissed Sherlock's lips tenderly and let him go back to kissing and licking his scent gland, giving off a _satisfied, protected, secure_ edge to his scent to reassure his Alpha. "Your knot feels bigger," he moaned whorishly, wriggling on it again. "Tell me... how _claimed_ do I look? I certainly feel it," he murmured, lapping submissively at his mate's scent gland, trying to taste his mood.

Sherlock groaned as John moved, and a grin grew on his face as his Omega spoke, soft and sad at first, then more certain. "You'll look more claimed with my come rubbed all over your belly," the Alpha purred, stroking his mate's gravid middle, "but right now you could not look more _mine_. I've marked you all over - even your most modest collar wouldn't be able to hide it. Not that you'd want it to." He felt satisfied at the change in John's scent, humming contentedly as he pressed their foreheads together. The guilt was not quite at ease, but now that his Omega was calm and safe. "My knot is so big because I needed to mark you again, keep you close to me, help you calm. Prove that I'm a better, more satisfying Alpha than my challenger could ever be."

"Mmmm, yes... rub it all over my belly, my breasts, my neck, my _face_ ," he whispered darkly. "I'd never hide it. I want to look _yours_. You have made me calm... I'm John again, I was just Omega when we left Scotland Yard," he murmured. "I definitely feel marked, too. Thank you, love. You always know what I need." He kissed his mate sweetly. "Nobody could _ever_ compare to you. He can't even come close. Everyone will know that, from the mark you put on him. Have I mentioned how much I love it when you knot me? Christ, Sherlock... your knot is so huge I think I might actually come again, it's pressing on my prostate," he whimpered, his small cock beginning to throb. "Oh god... milk me again, please?" he begged, his body sensing the Alpha and making more milk to please him.

"I know you are. I love it when you're Omega, but I love it just as much when I can see _you_ as well. It makes you begging for my mouth and my cock like this all the sweeter," Sherlock hummed, trailing kisses down John's chest before latching onto a swollen nipple. "Christ, you're so full," he murmured deeply after taking a few long pulls, "I've just milked you, and you're already so heavy with more for me. You're going to grow so fast if you keep producing it like this, my Omega." He rocked gently inside John as he nursed, rubbing his knot across his mate's prostate and taking his small cock in his hand to stroke in time with his drinking, encouraging him to come.

John sighed in relief as Sherlock latched on, stroking his Alpha's curls. "Mmm, body knows you like my milk... want to make more of it for you," he crooned, arching at Sherlock's thrusts, mewling as his Alpha stroked his cock. After a few minutes the sensations all became too much and John came _hard_ , pulsing come up as far as his own chin. "Sherlock! Ahhh... thank you, love," he purred, sated. He let his Alpha drain his milk, stroking his hair softly and murmuring praises, feeling utterly content. This, surely, was what he'd been born for. Not the army, not being a doctor... just this, securely knotted to  his Alpha, pregnant with a huge litter of his pups, letting him suckle his milk from his breasts. He clenched around the knot, gratefully, letting his mate know how happy he was to be knotted. "I'm full here, too," he joked, running his Alpha's hand over his belly.

Sherlock moved as best he could while still knotted to his mate to press a gentle kiss to John's gravid middle, teasingly licking and suckling the taut skin until his back protested the strange position. He settled back above John's shoulder instead, leaving his hands to do the work of feeling the heavy flesh. "Mmm, yes, you're so full there," the Alpha purred, "And only going to get fuller. By the time you reach our wedding day, you'll be so full you can hardly walk down the aisle, even with the help of your best man. And a few weeks later, you'll be bound to your nest, so full you won't know what to do with yourself except have me care for you, fill you up even more..."

John hummed in pleasure as Sherlock kissed his bump, closing his eyes lazily when he began worshipping it with his hands. "Mmm... I'll need to lean on someone all day, sit down as much as possible. I won't even be able to sit behind a table, I'll have to sit at an angle... I'll need help getting dressed and undressed... Better make sure my nursing bra has pads in it to catch my milk in case I leak, unless we can find time for you to milk me that morning... Mmmm," he sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Sherlock and pressing his face into his chest. "We'd better get a strong bed. Maybe a Super King size so there's still room for you with me and my belly... I don't want you anywhere else. The closer I get to birthing them the more reassurance I'll need," he murmured, lapping at his Alpha's scent gland. He knew they'd be knotted for quite a while yet and the thought made him glow with happiness, even as he started to think how much he'd enjoy telling Mycroft about the enormous brood Sherlock had filled him with while the scent of his mate's semen was thick on his skin.

Sherlock hummed in contentment, "I'll make sure we get the biggest, strongest bed possible, my Omega. I don't want to leave your side when you're like that. I'll lie next to you all day long, rubbing your belly and milking your breasts, fucking you as many times as you need, even just letting my cock fill you to keep you satisfied." He smiled at the thought, and purred at John's tongue on his scent gland. "You'll need so much help at the wedding. Even when you sit, you'll have to keep your legs spread to accommodate the weight of your belly. You'll look so good next to me like that, so big and pregnant. I'm not sure I'll have time to milk you in the morning with all the preparation - you'll be so full all day - we'll have to make sure the padding is quite thick, otherwise you might start leaking through it... and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he whispered playfully.

John purred happily at Sherlock's promises. "Mmm... Perfect. I'll need to be milked every hour or so towards the birth... I'll need you all the time, you'll be almost constantly hard and buried in me," he mewled, still licking at his neck, tasting his Alpha. "Hmm... Don't pretend, you love the thought of my milk leaking through my suit, proving how very _gravid_ I am in every sense, showing everyone how pregnant you made me... But if you see it soaking through my clothes, making my shirt transparent and clinging to my round breasts, you'll want to milk me... Either with your hands or your mouth... And we definitely can't do _that_ in front of everyone, now can we?" he smirked, rocking gently on Sherlock's huge still-inflated knot. "Ohhh... Fuck, it’s so good... You've filled me with more of your seed than usual as well, haven't you? I can feel it filling me completely, almost like a water balloon," he blushed, smiling and nuzzling into his mate's chest. "Which house are we looking at first this weekend?"

"Couldn't we?" Sherlock murmured the fantasy hotly in John's ear, "I could unbutton your shirt at the table and show everyone how swollen you are, how you've produced so much your breasts are sloshing and aching with it, leaking uncontrollably. They'd all be so jealous of you, how much creamy, rich milk your body is producing, and only me to drink it all for now. I could milk you into a glass if you wanted to be more _formal_  about it." The Alpha purred contentedly, "Hmmm... careful, I may just decide to replace everything in your closet with white button-downs from now on, just to see you soak through them all, your plump nipples pert and dark under the wet fabric of your shirt..." He licked along the side of John's face, the word 'house' finally registering in his mind, "Oh, the tours, yes... your Victorian townhouse near the Heath, first."

John whined and writhed around Sherlock's knot at the idea of exposing his breasts and being milked in front of everyone at the reception. "I'll let you buy me one just to wear around the house for you," he purred. "I'll let you milk me with your hands through my shirt, soaking it through... mmm," he half-hummed half-giggled as Sherlock licked him. "Hmm, lovely. Can we... can we look at nursery furniture, tomorrow, if we have time? It might help us visualise the nursery in each of the houses..." he murmured shyly, knowing he was being very Omega and maternal. He loved the thought of finding the perfect cot, imagining thirteen of them lined up around the walls of the massive nursery they'd need, names painted in each baby's designated colour above them.

"Absolutely," Sherlock smiled against his future wife's cheek, "Yes, we absolutely can. It will be helpful when we tour, and I know how much you will love being able to picture our nursery. If we find things we like, we can have the store hold them on layaway until we choose a home to put them in." He kissed John happily, excited at the prospect of providing something that would make his Omega so content. Soon they would have a large house, too - more than enough to shelter his mate and pups and keep them comfortable. The Alpha in him purred, satisfied.

John cupped Sherlock's cheek and deepened the kiss. "I will love it," he breathed softly. "I'll love picturing us tending to our pups in our family home. Picturing us on our bed, you milking me and fucking me all day. Picturing our bedroom, me just lying there, belly filling the bed, needing help to even roll over. Our nest, for you to guard and protect and keep secure," he purred, kissing his mate's cheek. "You'll do so well. You're such a wonderful Alpha. So strong, so possessive, so protective. Such a huge knot... Love you," he finished shyly, kissing Sherlock's cheek tenderly then rubbing his bump. "Babies will start moving soon. Can't wait for you to be able to feel them."

"I love you, too, John." Sherlock cupped the bump lovingly but carefully, as if trying to sense his children's movements already. "I can't wait either," he murmured, "I want to feel my pups kicking and rolling inside of you. Though you won't be so perfectly round anymore when they grow further and start shifting." He smoothed his hand over the stretchmarked skin, contemplating, before reaching one hand out of the covers to pat around on the nightstand, his fingers finally closing around the bottle of lotion. He brought the cream back under the covers with them, cracking open the cap and smoothing the cool lotion over his mate's belly.

"Ohhh, love... So good. Does it... Does it look really bad?" he asked nervously, not having looked in the mirror since Sherlock had forced him to swell, not wanting to see the ugly red marks he'd been hoping to avoid. He knew Sherlock loved him and would always find him attractive, but as a doctor he'd seen enough stretch marks to know how hideous they could look, red and angry, almost like veins or a web. "Please, be honest with me. How bad are the stretch marks?" he whispered as his Alpha smoothed more cool cream onto his skin, closing his eyes to savour the feeling of being knotted and rubbed with lotion, lavished with attention by his mate. He was now extremely apprehensive about how big he'd get, knowing that in all likelihood further stretch marks could only be held at bay by the lotion until he hit his biggest growth spurts in six or seven months. He wanted to feel the pups move so badly, but also wanted to look in the mirror and see a belly that was more skin than stretch mark and not the other way around.

"It's gorgeous," Sherlock replied gently, "you have marks, yes, but they look beautiful on you - they show off the contour of your belly just so." He could hear the apprehension in his mate's voice, but didn't see what he knew John feared. "They're pink, not red. Pretty. Even if they were red they'd be pretty. And there aren't too many. Don't be so nervous, my Omega. You look amazing. When we get out of bed, I'll show you in the mirror just how much." His fingers traced lovingly over the pinkish lines, following their progress under the curve of John's gravid abdomen.

John crooned at his mate's touch, soothed. "I think... I think I might be ready to come out from under the covers now," he said bashfully, knowing the Alpha would wait for the Omega to signal the nesting had done its work. He reached above them and gently tugged the duvet free, folding it down so their heads and shoulders were free of the nest, their bodies still in the warm cocoon. He snuggled against Sherlock happily. "My perfect Alpha. Knotting me so well... Soothing me, stroking me, claiming me like I needed to be... Milking me when I need it. So glad nearly everyone knows exactly how many pups you put in me," he sighed, rocking a little on the knot, feeling Sherlock's seed slosh around inside him, knowing it would make a truly epic mess when the knot finally deflated. He shivered slightly thinking of how Sherlock would massage the semen into his skin, the scent so strong a claim that other Alphas would lower their eyes in deference to Sherlock. "Hmm... Did I tell you Tommy agreed to be my best man?" he murmured dreamily, tracing his fingers across his Alpha's chest.

"No, you didn't. That's good," Sherlock murmured, "I'm glad." He watched his Omega contently, fantasies of their future wedding playing through his mind. "I certainly hope Tommy is large enough to hold you up as you walk down the aisle," he smirked. "Nearly everyone important knows now, but everyone will be watching you waddle down the aisle at our wedding, your huge belly and breasts straining against your suit, your legs straining just to keep you upright. They'll see how big I've made you, and you not even at full term." His fingers traced the curve of his Omega's belly. "We'll have to keep a chair at the altar, for you to sit down on, if you choose. Perhaps a wheelchair for the reception, though I'd love to just have you stationary at the table next to me, make everyone come to us, instead…"

"He is, don't worry," John smirked. "We'll do it however you want, love. But please can I at least have a dark suit? Then if I leak milk it won't show up as badly... We'll have to set aside a time after the ceremony for us to go into a private room so you can milk me, or I will _definitely_ leak through my suit during the reception... Everyone will know what we're doing, know it’s because you filled me up so much, I can't hold all the milk to feed the number of babies you put in me..." he whispered hotly, rocking on the knot a little more enthusiastically, wanting to come just once more before it deflated. "We'll need to go home as soon as we decently can, as well, I'll have filled with milk again by the end of the reception, you'll have to take me home and suckle at my swollen, dripping breasts until they're empty... Oh god," he moaned, the sheer size of the knot and his fantasies sending him to the edge again.

"You can have a dark jacket," Sherlock allowed, "But your shirt must be white...hmm... I don't know if I _should_ milk you," he smirked, giving a teasing lick to the Omega's scent gland, "It's like you said: everyone will know what we're doing- perhaps I should just let you swell and leak, then, wait until the fullness of your breasts strain the fabric of your shirt so the buttons are nearly ready to pop.. wait until you're whimpering with each breath, your nipples trapped against your wet shirt, pushing hard against the cloth." Sherlock licked his lips, "You'll be so sensitive then, so eager, so wet, nearly wanting to tug at yourself just to relieve the pressure... you'll be leaking through your trousers, too, desperate for my cock."

"You're cruel," John whined playfully. "You want me whining and desperate, just an animal, needing to be milked, needing to be _fucked_ , getting no relief... You want me to lose myself to my Omega completely, try to climb into your lap, open my shirt for you and offer you my engorged breasts, beg you to suckle my leaking nipples, in front of all our guests... You want them all to see how much you can drink from me and still there will be more... You want me fighting the urge to squeeze my aching breasts, trying to milk myself with my hands," he purred, tilting his head back to allow Sherlock better access to his scent gland. "You want to show off how dark and stiff my nipples will be, standing proudly off my swollen breasts... You want everyone to see how you claim your rights as my Alpha and nurse from me. Why buy me a perfectly good suit just to ruin it with milk and wetness? You'd have me in just a maternity dress, wouldn't you, clinging to every curve, swaying as I move, nice and loose around the legs so you can push it up over my hips and sit me down on your cock..."

"Mmm... fuck... oh god, yes... yes, John...," Sherlock panted in agreement to the fantasies, lapping and nosing at John's scent gland, "Why even buy a dress? I'd have you struggling naked down the aisle, your hands pressed into the small of your back to support yourself, your best man walking behind you while you strained under your own weight. You wouldn't have any buffer to soak up your milk, then, your breasts full to bursting on top of your enormous belly and leaking everywhere, slicking your belly, your milk dripping down to wet your aching cock and leaving white drips on the floor as you lumbered towards me, grunting and groaning, my pups kicking against the walls of your gigantic womb. I'd have you begging for my cock at the altar, keep a bed up there for you to lay down and spread your legs wantonly for me, moaning like a whore while I took you in front of everyone. You'd say your vows like that, completely Omega, rubbing your belly, mewling and crying out desperately for me as I slipped the ring on your finger while I fucked you."

John blushed and moaned at Sherlock's words, rocking desperately on his knot, still plugged full of his Alpha's come, loving how breathless with lust his mate sounded. "The babies will be moving so much by then... my belly will constantly be shifting and changing and they squirm and roll inside me, their movements visible because there are so many of them and there's just no space in there... I'll only be three and a half months pregnant but the pups will be at four months growth, I'll look ready to birth full-size triplets... I'll barely be able to stagger up the aisle, I might even need to hold my best man's arm so I don't fall over from the sheer weight of my huge belly... Mmmm, you'd love that wouldn't you? Saying our vows as you fucked me, proving to everyone how completely you are my Alpha, me just rubbing my belly proudly, crooning happily as you claim me... milk spilling out of me like a fountain, too Omega to do anything but nod in agreement to whatever you say and whine in want..." He whimpered as Sherlock licked at his scent gland, loving the intimacy and the contact. "You'd have me sitting in your lap, knotted, stroking my bump as people came to us at the reception, you milking me and soaking us both with it... I'd never have guessed before we mated that you were this much of an exhibitionist," he panted, approaching his climax. "Ohhh fuck Sherlock, I'm going to come again... oh god..." he moaned, squeezing his walls around the knot, pressing his hands to his big belly as he spurted come uselessly from his small cock. "I love how much you've filled me, Sherlock. I love being so full of you all the time... even when your cock isn't inside me, I'm still so full of your pups... it's heaven," he mewled, nuzzling him.

Sherlock growled and purred in satisfaction, the Omega's orgasm pulling more seed from him as his tongue swiped over John's scent gland again. His lips settled to briefly suckle over the small area of skin, pressing intimately against the heated flesh. "I never would have guessed it myself, but now that I have you, all I want to do is show you off in every way possible, claim you in front of everybody, show the world how full you've grown, how eager you are for my cock - that is, when I'm not wanting to keep you homebound, swelling for my eyes only." The Alpha rubbed his hands along the sides of John's distended belly, crooning softly to his mate. "If we lived somewhere hot, I'd want to take you out naked all the time, parade you around the streets when you could hardly walk so everybody could see what I'd done to you." Taking John's oversensitive cock in one hand, he swiped his thumb across the tip, relishing the yelp it earned and the surprising extra stream of milk from John's pert breasts; he smeared the creamy liquid around before licking his palm lasciviously to taste what was left. "I seem to remember a discussion in which we agreed we wouldn't buy you new clothes when you got too gravid... just try and pull down your shirts over your breasts and leave your belly hanging out for everyone to look at. Though, of course, when you become homebound, I'll simply keep you naked…"

John whined nervously. "Only when we can't get maternity clothes big enough... And if my belly is exposed it'll get cold, can't we cover it with blankets? You can keep me naked when I'm housebound because we can turn the heating up," he conceded. Mmm... Getting hungry now. Pups need food..." he murmured, placing his hands on top of Sherlock's and holding their brood with him, smiling contentedly, loving being so full of Sherlock's cock and come and babies. When he finally pulled out, the semen would gush back out of him in a flood, the sheets would be ruined - but he didn't mind much so long as Sherlock rubbed it onto his skin to claim and scent him. He was no longer so badly shaken by the earlier incident that he needed to stay in the nest, but he'd like the added protection.

"Shh...,"Sherlock soothed, hearing the discomfort in John's whine, "it was just a fantasy. You should know that I wouldn't do such things without your full consent- and I will never let you or our pups be cold."  He hummed contently when John's hands closed over his on the swell, "I'll get you something to eat soon enough, it won't be long at all before my knot goes down, now that you are well and content." He lay with his Omega a while longer, feeling the knot slowly deflating to a more manageable size.  Come was beginning to leak out of the Omega's hole already, Sherlock's smaller size unable to hold the flood in. "Ready?" He asked when he felt he was at a proper size to pull out. He slowly left John with a groan, the action sending semen immediately gushing all over the sheets, flowing out of the Omega's hole in one thick, splashing stream. The Alpha in him growled, immediately running his hands under the flow, getting his palms and fingers dripping with the with the sticky, white liquid before pressing them roughly to John's belly and breasts, and beginning to rub them in hard circles over the sensitive flesh, working in his claim.

John snuggled into his Alpha, burying his face in his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't," he said in a small voice. He was quite prudish compared to Sherlock; exhibitionism had always made him uncomfortable, he was very much a behind-closed-doors kind of man, and while he was getting more comfortable playing along with Sherlock's fantasies, it would be a while before he could completely relax and indulge them. He shivered as Sherlock prepared to pull out, keening with loss as his mate withdrew his cock and his seed flooded out of him, moaning obscenely as his Alpha spread the expelled semen over his body, massaging it in until he was covered strongly in his Alpha's scent. "Ohhh, love, that's it... Fuck, cover me in it Sherlock, oh god..." he whispered hotly, watching with lust-darkened eyes as he was painted in what must have been a pint of Sherlock's come. He knew he'd be a little sticky under his clothes but it didn't matter - as long as his Alpha's scent was on him this strongly, nothing else was important. When Sherlock had finished rubbing it in, he kissed him softly. "Thank you, Sherlock," he purred quietly. "Now, I think we still have one more person to tell..."

Sherlock looked conflicted, his eyes still dark and definitely Alpha. He growled uncertainly, retreating to the heavy bulge of John's belly, placing his hands on its round sides and beginning to lave over the swell with his tongue. However keen he was to show off his mate, the incident with Anderson had doubled his protective and possessive instincts. Part of his brain would proudly present his gravid mate naked (though his more rational self imagined at least partially clothed) in front of his brother, while another wanted to keep John in the safety of the nest, keep him there to swell and birth under Sherlock's watchful eyes. He whined, his conscious self attempting to surface under the influence of the instinct. "Convince me."

John crooned as Sherlock lapped at the taut skin of his belly, petting his hair soothingly to shush his growls. "We don't have to leave the nest. Your brother could come here, just to the living room. Then if you want I really can parade naked in front of him," he smirked. "Or just pants and a vest. The pups are of his bloodline, he won't want to hurt them," he soothed, knowing his mate would want to guard him more jealously from now on, thinking they could leave the flat tomorrow if Sherlock didn't want to let him leave it again today. "Or," he smirked wider, "I could give you that _special apology_ I owe you while I can still fit in your lap and we can tell him tomorrow..." He cupped his breasts to mark his point, kneading them a little until small beads of milk formed and dripped down onto his belly.


	5. Making an exhibition

"Tomorrow," Sherlock breathed, his eyes wide and hungry, "Tomorrow. You naked." His gaze turned scrutinizing at the word 'apology', surveying his mate's body as if to try and determine if John was good enough to apologize to him. "Disobedient," the Alpha Sherlock growled, remembering, processing, "Hurt." He could scent his claim strongly on John's body, however, and saw the painful marks of a rough, claiming union; the information assuaged his instinct, and he huffed. "More milk - fuller," he judged finally, the words almost an order. The Alpha's appeasement finally gave Sherlock's consciousness the ability to break through the barrier of instinct; he wanted to be present for what he had requested of John. He blinked once, his eyes softening but still filled with lust. "Let me see your best apology," he rumbled.

"Not disobedient," John protested in a soft whine, dropping into Omega to soothe his Alpha. "Had permission. Was wrong. Hurt, yes. As much milk as you want," he promised, squeezing his breasts a little harder. He took Sherlock by the hand and tugged him reluctantly out of their bed, coaxing him to the sofa, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him, leaning up to suck at his scent gland submissively. He kissed down his mate's chest, giving one nipple a hard suck while pinching the other, rubbing his hands over his smooth alabaster flesh, trailing wet open-mouthed kisses down towards his groin. He nuzzled his inner thigh, looking up towards his Alpha, his expression sorrowful and apologetic, keeping his eyes fixed on Sherlock's as he opened his mouth and licked his lips, taking the head of his huge cock into his mouth and suckling needily, massaging it with his tongue, whimpering as if to ask if this was how Sherlock wanted it.

Sherlock looked down his nose at the Omega, one corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smirk. He reached down to stroke a hand through John's hair, touching him as if he were a pleasing pet. His fingers trailed down the length of John's face to hook under his jaw, dominantly tilting his mate's chin up higher. "Come, my Omega, don't be so disappointing," he murmured with a small sigh, gazing at John a bit disinterestedly, "I want more than just your mouth on me."

John's eyes widened and his expression gained a touch of sadness at being called disappointing. He moved his hands from Sherlock's thighs to his cock, squeezing slightly, rubbing in time with his mouth as he sucked and licked. "Going to give you what you asked for," he purred in between sucks. "Going to stay on my knees" **suck** "and suck you ‘til you're nearly there" **swirl of the tongue over the head** "then climb into your lap" **suck** "and ride you as I milk myself" **kisses up the shaft** "displaying myself to you, rubbing my belly," he finished, engulfing Sherlock's cockhead in his mouth again, forcing himself to take so much of it he nearly choked and still not quite getting halfway. He used every little trick he'd learned to please Sherlock, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, moaning around him, waiting for the order to ride him.

Sherlock's face changed when John began to use his hands. After seeing the hurt in his mate's expression, he didn't have the heart to tell him he still wanted more, wanted John rubbing up against his leg like last  time, too. He pushed the disappointment away to enjoy the pleasure the Omega was giving him otherwise. His breathing became heavier, his eyes half-closing in lust as he sat back against the sofa cushion. John's actions pulled low moans of pleasure from him, the sight of his mate on his knees, small mouth working desperately around his cock, making him more aroused still. Soon he was panting, groaning, getting close- almost too close, and the Omega still hadn't figured to pull off yet. " _John_ -," he warned.

Hearing Sherlock's moans and growls of pleasure coupled with the feel of his Alpha's hard cock filling his mouth made John very hard very quickly, his small Omega cock pulsing as he sucked his mate. He wanted this to just be about Sherlock but soon it was too much and he needed friction; by the time Sherlock warned him he'd been rubbing against his leg for two full minutes. At his Alpha's warning he stopped, pulled off, rose off his knees and climbed into his lap, straddling him, pushing his gravid belly forward, rubbing it against Sherlock as his own hands went to his breasts, kneading and squeezing, coaxing beads of milk to form and begin to slip down his pert breasts, a small trickle at first and then more, until he was gushing a steady stream, shiny and wet with it, massaging it into his belly as he ground his hips against his mate's throbbing erection. "Look what you've done to me," he crooned. "So pregnant, needing to be milked..." he leaned back a little, giving the Alpha a full view down his torso, "so full of milk and your pups. So full..." he rubbed his bump proudly, humming softly, displaying himself completely, waiting for Sherlock to come back from the edge a little before taking his cock. He wanted this apology to last.

Keeping his own hands pressed into the cushions of the sofa, Sherlock watched John with pleasure; he was more keen on the way the Omega touched himself and not him, displayed himself and mewled about how big he was. It was a private form of exhibitionism, and as close to his own fantasies as his mate would likely allow, unless John was serious about letting the Alpha show him off naked to Mycroft. His dripping erection pressed up between John's cheeks, eager to enter the Omega, but Sherlock was letting his mate decide when that would be; he was here to watch, for his Omega to hopefully figure out how to get him off, remember what he liked. The results had been slightly disappointing thus far, but were improving as time went on. With a thoughtful raise of an eyebrow, he adjusted their positions - briefly taking John's hips to turn him as he turned himself to lie sideways on the couch, his torso slightly propped up by the pillows. Now he could have a full, uninterrupted view of his mate as he straddled Sherlock and presented himself. John pushed his gravid belly forward helplessly, and the Alpha moaned.

John grabbed his breasts and squeezed them hard, causing twin jets of creamy milk to spray all over them both, splashing onto Sherlock's chest. He grinned cheekily and dipped a hand into the cushions, bringing out the camera he'd hidden there, pressing it into his Alpha's hands. He could feel his mate's erection pressing wetly between his cheeks and lifted his hips, impaling himself on it as he dropped back down and moaning slightly as he began to bounce on it. "Ohhhh. Sherlock... So big... So full..." he teased his own nipples, leaking more milk, smearing it over his perky breasts until they glistened, kneading them until they were leaking steadily, soaking his belly too. "Ah... Feel so _full_... Can feel my womb stretched around your pups... Going to get so _big_... Want you to bring people to our bedroom and show me off, lying there naked and gigantic and almost ready to birth... Unable to do _anything_ without your help... Ohhhh, fuck, so good..." he moaned, bouncing a little faster, holding his heavy bump in both hands, cupping the swollen flesh, biting his lip seductively, allowing Sherlock to snap as many photos as he liked, spraying him with milk again before going back to caressing his swollen middle. "Can't wait until I get so big from your babies I can't even _walk_... My maternity tops won't be able to cope, they'll barely be able to stretch over my breasts, swollen with milk to feed over a dozen of your pups," he mewled desperately, displaying himself utterly shamelessly, undulating his hips as he bounced on his Alpha's cock, milky and wet and lustful.

Sherlock took the camera with shaking hands, his eyes wide with disbelief and lust. His Omega had been so thoughtful about this. He groaned loudly as John dropped down onto his cock, his mate's belly and breasts bouncing with the movement. The Alpha's chest was splashed with his Omega's milk, the scent of it and of his mate's desire heavy and heady in the air. Sherlock snapped a few photos without much looking at them; as incredible a gift as the camera was, the Alpha was more interested in the moment, in having his mate groaning and bouncing his cock rather than having images to look at later - they wouldn't be the same as the incredible display before him. John's milk splashed over the lens, and he distractedly smeared his thumb over it to wipe it away - soon the device was forgotten entirely, left to the cushions again as Sherlock, unable to stop himself from touching, gripped John's hips as the Omega rode him. His cock was painfully hard buried in his mate's tight heat, and he panted heavily, small noises of pleasure and approval escaping him as John spoke and cupped his own belly. Sherlock wished he could keep him like that forever, caressing himself and his engorged womb, showing off his gravidity so proudly and erotically. His Omega looked glorious like this, full and round, giving himself over so completely to his display.

"Oh fuck... Sherlock... Hold us," he moaned wantonly, "hold your babies with me," he gasped, moving Sherlock's hands to cup his belly, placing his hands over his Alpha's and bouncing harder, almost frantically, on his cock. "Thirteen pups you put in me... Can't wait to feel them moving, kicking and rolling... Going to get so **huge** for you... Oh _fuck_ , Sherlock, I _love_ being pregnant with your babies... I want more," he gasped, losing himself to fantasy. "Want to let you fill me again and again, want to be constantly pregnant... Never want to stop, love being swollen from your pups," he mewled, his breasts jiggling and leaking freely, smoothing their hands over the round bump. "Oh god... _My Alpha_... So heavy with your pups already... I've gained nearly half a stone in weight... Going to look full term with one baby in just a few weeks... Have to constantly fight the urge to rub my bump in public... Ahhhhh, fuck... Love you, Sherlock, love how you take care of me, put your scent on me... Ohh god!" he cried desperately, so close to coming, but wanting his Alpha's pleasure first - this was an apology, after all.

Sherlock was groaning, growling, whining as John spoke, his mind filling with images of a constantly bloated Omega - naked and bedridden with litter after enormous litter, his legs spread wide to accommodate his gigantic belly, eager to birth and be filled again - even as he was aware and engaging with his mate, his fingers splayed wide as John moved his hands over the round swell. His breath hitched dangerously as he watched John's heavy form bouncing and rocking on top of him, felt the Omega's tight walls working around his cock, burying him inside his hole over and over again as he rode him frantically, eagerly, wanton and obviously close himself. John's cheeks and lips were flushed, his nipples reddened and erect. The Omega's milk ran in thick rivulets down his breasts and onto the curve of his stomach, large drops dripping and splashing across the sofa and Sherlock's face and chest as they jiggled, the rest of the creamy liquid smeared obscenely over the Omega's gravid stomach as the pair worked their hands over John's belly. "Fuck, you're perfect," the Alpha growled, feeling his balls tightening dangerously, nearly on the cusp of his release; John's every word made the beginnings of his orgasm coil tighter inside of him, "Come for me. Want to see you come just from riding my cock and displaying yourself to me, thinking about how helplessly big my pups are making you. Want you to come because of how much you love how enormous you're going to be, at the mercy of your belly and breasts as they grow and swell, make you huge and heavy and unable to do anything but wait and grow until my litter is ready to force their big bodies out your tight little hole as you writhe helplessly and moan that they won't stop coming out of you, that you can't stop pushing them out, even as you want me to fill you up with more as soon as you're done, over and over again, always keeping you swollen with enormous litters of my babies..."

John's cock started to throb as soon as his Alpha ordered him to come, his breathy cries rising to a near-constant wail as his mate spoke. As Sherlock finished speaking John arched his back and came with a little scream, his cock spurting a small amount of thin semen onto Sherlock's chest. "Ohhhhh, fuck, my Alpha! Yes, want you to fill me over and over, as soon as I've birthed the last one I want your cock in me, knotting me, fucking another litter into me... Ahhhh, oh god...Sherlock," he panted, still bouncing desperately. "Want you to keep me full, always round and heavy with your babies," he gasped, cupping his bump lovingly, stroking all over it, his milk soaking them both.

Sherlock's face was flecked with droplets of John's milk, his chest splashed with it, the creamy substance beginning to pool in the hollow of his belly as it gushed down John's chest when the Omega came. His own pleasured noises became more frantic with his panting, culminating in a loud cry as John clenched around him. He kept his eyes fixed on John's movements as his whole body shuddered violently, John's words ringing clear in his ears as he came so hard he nearly saw white, John moaning and bouncing and almost inflating on his cock from the amount of semen the Alpha was pumping into him. There was no knot this time, Sherlock's release leaking freely from John's hole as the Omega rode him, John's every movement causing a slick, erotic slapping sound as their bodies met. The Alpha pulled himself to sitting, his hands still cupping John's belly greedily, and began to take long, hungry pulls from the Omega's breasts as John slowed and came down from his orgasm. Milk dripped down Sherlock's chin as he groaned around a swollen nipple, his mate still rocking his hips to draw out the last of both their pleasures.

John moaned wantonly as he felt Sherlock's come fill him up, the sensation extending his orgasm as he rocked desperately on his mate. When they were both spent he panted lightly, cradling his Alpha's head as he nursed, crooning gently as his milk was drained. When he was empty he dipped his head, cleaning his Alpha's face gently with his tongue, lapping up his own milk. The scent of sex and gravidity was thick in the air, Sherlock's claim incredibly obvious on John even as fresh semen leaked out of the Omega's abused hole. John slowly lifted himself off his mate, lying beside him, curled into his side, his round belly resting on his mate, his lips still red and swollen from the rough claiming, bitemarks blooming across his neck and chest, stained with milk and seed, utterly debauched. He rubbed his bump proudly at the thought that the strong Alpha who'd done all of that to him had fucked so many pups into him. "When you let me up, I think I'll run a bath," he mumbled quietly, feeling a little worse for wear after Sherlock's almost brutal reclaiming, not complaining because it was exactly what he had wanted and needed. "Mrs Hudson won't be pleased if we leave all this mess here either," he chuckled, gesturing to the mix of cream and come painting the sofa. He didn't even want to think about the bed.

 Sherlock hissed as John pulled off his oversensitive cock. As the Omega lay down beside him, he pulled him closer, draping an arm over his shoulder and resting one hand over his mate's full belly, pleased, content, and utterly well-fucked. He hummed into John's hair as the Omega spoke. "I'll help you there and run it for you - you should rest," he murmured, "I can clean up while you soak - or afterwards, if you want me with you." He kept his mate in his embrace for a while longer, at intervals nuzzling into his hair or lapping the milk and sweat gently off his face. His fingers idly smeared the mess around John's belly, making the swell glisten, then trailed along his side and down the curve of his spine to his abused hole, tracing around the swollen flesh almost apologetically. "You're gorgeous," he breathed as John gave a soft moan, "And very, very forgiven."

John purred happily at the words. "That would be lovely... Mmm. I do want you with me, I want to clean you like a good Omega. Then tomorrow I will actually need some maternity clothes, I have very little that still fits," he mumbled shyly, knowing his Alpha wanted to display his bump as much as possible. "What day is it tomorrow? I can't remember if we're looking at houses tomorrow or the day after," he hummed, kissing Sherlock's chest.

"The day after," Sherlock replied as he slowly helped his mate to the bathroom and ran the water, "Though I can call after our bath and reschedule a showing or two for tomorrow, so we increase our chances of finding you somewhere to nest as soon as possible - that is, if you are comfortable with having such a busy day.  I know you wanted to look at furniture, as well - we can do that early, as well as your clothes shopping, and then tour in the afternoon. And there is showing you off to Mycroft to consider as well, my Omega."

When Sherlock had run them a bath John climbed in, in front of the Alpha, and took a washcloth in his hand, wetting it and scrubbing his mate clean, taking the scent of milk and sweat and sex off him. He massaged shampoo into his scalp, lovingly, rinsing him clean, then dipping below the waterline to clean his cock and balls, being oh so gentle, knowing how sensitive he'd be.

Sherlock allowed his mate to wash him thoroughly, purring in satisfaction as John gently cleaned him. When his Omega's hand dipped down to wash his sex he had to fight to keep his breathing steady; as considerate as John was, the touch to his cock sent jolts of oversensitive pleasure through his body, and he couldn't help but let a few whimpers escape his throat.

John leaned forward and kissed him gently, hushing him. "There, all clean," he soothed. "I'm fine with having such a busy day... Might as well get as much done as possible while I can still move freely," he smiled, running the washcloth over himself gently, only putting up a token protest when Sherlock grabbed it and began to wash him himself. "Mmm... When do you want to tell Mycroft? I suppose we could have him round tonight... It’s not like he's got a social life," he sniggered. "I meant what I said... About letting you parade me naked in front of him," he said softly. "I don't mind being naked here, in our home. And it'll _really_ annoy him," he smirked, wondering if Sherlock would want to spray his seed onto him again before his brother arrived, since the bath would have lessened the scent of his claim.

Sherlock carefully worked the cloth over John's neck and shoulders, down his arms and up again to move over his back. Under the water, he cleaned around the Omega's abused hole with the utmost gentleness "Tonight, then," he agreed, a grin spreading across his face, "I'll make an exhibitionist of you, yet."  He let his hand move to John's front to wash his small member, humming as he watched John unconsciously begin to cup and rub the swell of his belly. "I'll take care of that," he murmured, holding his mate's gravid abdomen in both hands before beginning to wash his Omega's round middle and breasts with absolute reverence, leaning in to kiss John lovingly. "You do realize this defeats half the purpose of our bath," he murmured seductively against his Omega's lips, "Washing some of my scent off you like this - I'll need to mark you again, make sure he knows exactly who you belong to when you're naked in front of him, rubbing your swollen womb."

"Mmm," John agreed happily, kissing him back. When they were clean he had Sherlock help him to the bedroom, making him help strip the semen-encrusted sheets and put fresh ones on the bed. He slipped into a dressing gown for warmth, leaning in to his Alpha's body. "I think you should phone your brother... while I suck you until you come on me," he purred, licking his lips lasciviously. "What do you think? Do you think you could control yourself? Or would he know _exactly_ what we were doing?"

Sherlock's lips parted slightly, his pupils dilating, "It would be difficult," he said slowly, "I could try, but even if I managed to control myself, he would deduce it." He could feel himself getting hard at the thought. Unconsciously, the hand that rested on his Omega's belly began stroking the rounded swell approvingly. Sherlock's phone lay on the nightstand, and he reached an arm behind him to grab it as he leaned in to kiss John deeply. "Shall we?"

"We shall," John purred, smiling, kissing back. He kissed and licked his way down his mate's chest as he dialled, stroking his cock, dipping his head to lap at it with his tongue as Mycroft answered. John tuned out of the conversation, focussing entirely on giving Sherlock pleasure, using both hands and his mouth to make a tight wet tunnel around his growing erection, bobbing his head and humming quietly, squeezing with his hands and swirling his tongue, massaging his mate's sensitive cockhead, feeling it hot and heavy in his mouth, sucking eagerly, the thought of Sherlock showing him off naked with his seed massaged into his skin making his own small cock twitch with interest. He rubbed his hands up and down his shaft, taking as much into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks, lapping at him, dropping a hand to roll and cup his balls, kneading gently, bringing it back up to join his mouth, running it over the base of his cock, grasping the spongy tissue that marked where his knot would form. He hummed in satisfaction as he worked, doing everything he remembered Sherlock liked, soon so horny he had to rub his belly and cock against Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock had to stifle a hitch in his breath as soon as his brother picked up the phone. "Hello, brother dear," he managed smoothly, biting down on his hand directly after to stifle a moan as John's hands and mouth closed over his cock. Mycroft's response barely registered with him as he tried to keep his breathing steady, looking down his long, pale body at the gravid Omega sucking him off between his spread legs. "My Omega- _John_ and I were wondering if you we could have the- ah- pleasure of your company in our home tonight." He swallowed hard. "Yes," he answered, his voice jumping higher at John's hand on his balls, his back arching, "Absolutely so. Do you really need a reason to visit your family?" He realized he was panting open-mouthed into the phone as his brother spoke, a suspicion and distaste obvious in the voice coming from the other end of the line. "No... just- just _things_.." he breathed, his vocabulary deserting him as John bobbed and hummed around the head of his cock. "Just- one hour from now, yes, _ohhh yes_ -," he moaned, unable to control himself as John did something particularly clever with his tongue and began rutting against his leg. " _Oh fuck_ , _just like that_ " he growled, oblivious to Mycroft's noises of embarrassed indignation at the other end. His toes curled into the mattress, his free hand gripping a pillow hard as he tried not to thrust up into his mate or cry out. " _God-  yes, John-  so good-_ " 

John smirked, thrilled he was pleasing his Alpha so well. He moaned in agreement, sending vibrations up his shaft, bobbing his head a little faster and caressing his balls again, wetting a finger and teasing it across his perineum and hole, pumping his other hand in time with his mouth. He arched decadently, pushing the curve of his bump against Sherlock's calf so he could feel the full shape of it, his small cock rubbing him beneath it. He could hear Sherlock's gasps and growls, hoping evilly that he was still on the phone making his brother uncomfortable. He peeked up at him, giving him an absolutely filthy wink as he swiped his tongue over his fat cockhead again, swallowing as much of him as possible and hollowing his cheeks, bobbing fast, pulling off to let Sherlock watch him lick every inch of him before taking him in his mouth again, encouraging him towards his pleasure, loving the pleasured sounds his Alpha was making.

Phone still pressed against his ear, Sherlock let out a luxurious moan as John so deliberately pressed up against him, the noise stuttering into a cry as his mate swallowed him. He hadn't heard the click of the receiver on the other end; Mycroft was either too horrified or too paralyzed with absolute envy to have hung up yet - but in all honesty, Sherlock no longer cared whether his brother was listening or not. The Alpha arched his back, John's skilled mouth and hands on his hot, heavy erection reducing his world to nothing but the pleasure emitting from his cock, and the heavily pregnant Omega sucking it. The urge to mark his incredible mate growing stronger by the second as John drew him closer to orgasm. Without warning, he felt himself begin to tip, the ecstasy crashing over him like a flood; he had just enough time to give a cry of warning before his muscles spasmed and contracted and he was spilling hard, his cock pulsing in long, thick spurts, the corners of his vision going white around him.

John moaned in triumph and swallowed a few mouthfuls before pulling off, letting it pulse across his cheeks then down over his breasts and belly, drenched in his Alpha's come, beginning to rub it into his own skin happily when his mate had finally finished coming. He felt a little drunk on his seed again, submissive and pliant and Omega, and didn't even realise he was purring as he licked his lips clean and continued to massage his mate's come into his gravid belly. He rolled onto his back and smoothed his hands over his small breasts, smearing Sherlock's spilled seed all over his chest, ensuring he was thoroughly marked while Sherlock lay there panting, recovering. He wondered idly if Mycroft was still listening. He climbed onto Sherlock, straddling his lap, pushing his belly forward in a silent demand to be rubbed and worshipped.

Sherlock was breathing hard, his eyes shut tight, his head tilted back on the pillow behind him. His body felt light and euphoric, the occasional extra pulse of his cock sending another wave of pleasure through his post-orgasmic haze. The phone was somehow still pressed to his ear, the call still connected, Mycroft in a stunned silence on the other end of the line. "Well," Sherlock said languidly, licking his flushed lips, "See you in a half hour, then." Eyes still closed, he abruptly pressed his thumb to the button to end the call and tossed the phone somewhere on the mattress. He felt the bed shift, and soon enough his lap was full of Omega - gorgeous, round, full Omega that smelled like contentedness and arousal and him; his blue eyes opened to stare at the beautiful creature, his body slick with the Alpha's seed, and gave a groan of approval, his hands automatically coming up to cup and caress the swollen flesh. He leaned in to nuzzle it gently, place his lips to it before tilting John back and licking a long stripe from where the curve began above his groin, over his bellybutton, up to his breasts as he nosed at the twin mounds approvingly. John's erection pressed insistently against his belly, and he grinned against his mate's taut, sticky flesh. With strong, capable hands, he tilted his Omega backwards again, licking and kissing down the swell of his belly until he returned to his small cock, swallowing John's member down in one smooth movement.

 John mewled with pleasure and lay back against the starchy cotton sheets, his mate's wet tongue swirling marvellously over his head. He arched and gripped the bedclothes, on edge already from the pleasure he'd given his mate, the beginnings of orgasm beginning to fizz and pulse through him like electricity. He dropped completely into Omega, having swallowed his Alpha's seed, now desperate to please him in other ways. "Ahhh... Feels good... My Alpha... Hnnn!" he cried breathily, running his hands across his semen-sticky skin, feeling it dry and cool on him. "So heavy with your babies," he purred as he ran his hands over his bump. "Going to get so huge... Ohhh... I love how pregnant you've made me, oh fuck!" he screamed as Sherlock hummed in agreement and the vibrations pushed him over the edge. He cried out a warning and came, pulsing so hard he lost his breath for a moment, panting as he recovered, lying there looking dazed, too Omega to do anything intelligent without it first being suggested by his Alpha. He mewled contentedly and resumed stroking his belly lovingly, crooning to the pups about how strong their daddy was, how protective and possessive an Alpha he was, how lucky they were that he had fathered them.

Sherlock easily swallowed down the small amount of thin, impotent seed his Omega produced, continuing to work John's cock expertly in his mouth until the final pulses of the orgasm had faded. When he popped off wetly, he sat back for a moment just to watch John caress his own belly and praise him to their pups, his Alpha incredibly pleased at the scene before him, smirking with pride at what he had done to his mate. As much as he enjoyed looking on while his semen-covered Omega was laid out so prettily in front of him, crooning to his belly with spread legs, he felt an equally strong pull to join John, keep him closer. The Alpha eased himself down on the sheets next to his mate, turning John on his side and taking several long pulls from each round breast, further asserting his claim. Most of his own semen had already dried, but he dipped his finger into what little was left on the sheets, opening his Omega's pliant mouth and pressing it to his tongue; he grinned at how eagerly John swallowed the substance and licked his finger thoroughly afterwards, wanting all he could get. Sherlock withdrew his thumb and kissed John instead, his eyes dark and flashing proudly. "Mine. Say more," he said when he pulled back; his hands dropped down to cup his Omega's full belly to make his point, "Tell them how good I am to you."

John cooed in pleasure as Sherlock cupped his belly. "Yours," he agreed happily, kissing him softly. "Mmm, yes... Babydaddy _is_ good to me. He claimed me so well, left such a perfect bondbite... Takes care of me, rubs lotion on my belly, knots me so well when I need it... Provides for me, nests with me, nearly killed another Alpha who tried to take me away... Claims me and puts his scent on me when I need it, milks me when my breasts are full... Such a perfect Alpha, so attentive... Takes care of my pleasure. He loves holding us... Cups my bump, cradles us. He loves us very much... Mmmm. He lets me make my own choices, he never forces me or orders me, even when he doesn't like what I'm doing. So good to me..." he crooned to his pups, smoothing his hands over the swell, loving Sherlock's hands pressing into the sides of his bump, so completely Omega he didn't even notice when the doorbell rang. He pouted a little when Sherlock grunted in irritation and got up to answer it, watching him reluctantly tug a pair of trousers on, carrying a shirt out if the room. He stayed on the bed, still naked, loving being painted with his mate's seed, feeling utterly claimed. He kept stroking the bump, praising Sherlock to his pups. 

Sherlock had been so caught up in the moment with John that he'd forgotten about Mycroft. He purred in pleasure as his Omega spoke to their pups, nuzzling his mate happily, warm feelings of love and pride as swelling in his chest as John praised him. When the doorbell rang he nearly considered not answering, but knowing that Mycroft would just come in anyway, he supposed that he may as well make a proper presentation of his mate. The trousers felt wrong and scratchy against his legs after the feeling of John's skin, his shirt as well - though he made it a point to button it up fully, briefly running a hand through his dishevelled hair as he caught his reflection in the pane of glass over the skull portrait. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on his face, he opened the door in one sweeping movement. "Hello, brother."

Mycroft stood stiffly, hands on his umbrella, (still) red in the face. His eyes swept up and down over Sherlock's figure, easily deducing the details of the last few hours despite his brother's attempt to clean up, and frowned in distaste - the frown growing even deeper when he gazed around the room and caught sight of the mess on the sofa, which the Alpha had neglected to clean up when his Omega took him to bed. "I'm assuming you have some reason to ask me here, other than to show off your obviously active sex life with your Omega," he finally said tensely. Sherlock pretended to look hurt, "Honestly brother, can't I just have you over for tea and a chat?" Mycroft gave him a warning glare, and the Alpha's mock-sadness melted into a smug smile. "I see I can't put anything past you - and yet you are still here. Right this way, then."

John vaguely registered the newcomer's voice, thinking it was familiar. He stayed on the bed, wriggling happily to get comfortable on top of the duvet, legs spread to accommodate his rounded belly, his breasts sitting pertly above the swell, his cheeks still a little flushed, nipples rosy and plump from Sherlock's suckling, eyelashes lowered demurely as he smoothed his hands over his bump, crooning contentedly to the babies, too quietly for anyone else to make out words but enough that they'd get the gist. The obvious semen stains on his skin and his purpling bruises from the earlier rough claiming completed the picture: he was very blatantly a blissfully pregnant Omega, recently claimed by a strong Alpha whose claim wrapped around him like barbed wire. He looked up as he heard the door open and saw his Alpha, purring loudly at his return, realising there was another Alpha behind him who was not a threat. He eyed him up suspiciously, still purring and rubbing his bump defiantly. As he had been in Lestrade's office he was too Omega to register anyone's speech but his own Alpha's, knowing that Mycroft (he recognised him now) was speaking. He looked to Sherlock, who did not seem threatened, so ignored him and rubbed his bump again, feeling the vague outline of some of the pups.

Mycroft had stared dumbly for a few moments at the sight. "It appears I may have made a misjudgment," he murmured tensely, "I am surprised, baby brother." Sherlock tore his proud gaze away from his Omega to look at his sibling. "You think it's only one," he assessed. Mycroft raised his eyebrows. "There are more?" he breathed softly, envious, astonished. "Twelve more," Sherlock murmured with reverence. For a brief moment, he suspected his brother might be having a stroke.

At Mycroft's insistence that they needed to "talk," Sherlock moved reluctantly to the sitting room. John felt a little bereft as the two Alphas retreated to the sitting room, strolling through after a minute to find Mycroft in his armchair, going straight to Sherlock and climbing into his lap, purring quietly and pushing his belly into his mate's eager hands, demanding attention; there had been nothing besides hard stares exchanged between the two siblings before Sherlock found himself with a lap full of Omega. John's scent calmed his nerves at whatever his brother was going to say to him; he placed both hands on his belly and began rubbing the mound lovingly, nosing at his mate's pert breasts, John's Omega pulling out the nurturing Alpha in him. He pulled his mate closer with a hand to centre of his upper back, continuing to stroke his gravidity with the other, and rested his chin on John's shoulder so that he could look at Mycroft. "Whatever this is about, I won't have you upsetting my Omega, brother," he pre-empted, pressing his lips to his mate's warm skin in reassurance, "John has been through enough today."

The other Alpha dropped his gaze for a brief moment. "I would hope you'd give me more credit than that," he said quietly, "I merely wish to apologize for my erroneous judgment of you, little brother. No one has ever managed such a litter before - it.... speaks to your character." He continued on, his eyes locked with Sherlock's, "You will have the government's help in supporting them, of course, I can assure you."

John crooned as Sherlock cupped his swollen flesh and nuzzled him, his mate's soft lips pressing against his skin reassuring him enough to bring him out of his completely Omega state. "Hello Mycroft," he muttered vaguely, rolling in Sherlock's lap so he was side on to him, leaning into Sherlock's shoulder and giving Mycroft a full side view of his round belly. He heard Mycroft apologising for misjudging Sherlock and purred approvingly, snorting a little when Mycroft offered the government's help. He let his Alpha bat away the intended interference before piping up. "Sherlock can provide for us just fine. We won't need your protection, either. Sherlock nearly killed Anderson today..." he whined uncertainly, wanting to tell the rest of the story, but too distressed at the memory even though he now felt totally secure. "You tell him?" he whispered in Sherlock's ear. He settled more comfortably in his lap as his mate told the story, smirking in satisfaction as Mycroft's eyebrows inched up his forehead when Sherlock explained what Anderson had tried to do and how he had reacted. He swelled with pride when Sherlock recounted how he'd had to be threatened with tranquilisers before releasing the challenger.

"You don't disapprove?" Sherlock asked. "Of your dispatch of the challenger? Any proper Alpha in your place would have done the same - though perhaps in this day and age, many would have been a little less murderous," Mycroft replied. "Of the number of pups," the other Alpha clarified; it was strange to see his brother so... accommodating, "Surely you think it's impractical." "Of course it's impractical, brother," Mycroft sighed, smoothing the fabric of his trousers, "But it is also singular and incredible. It implies that there has never been a bond so strong as the one you share with your Omega. Furthermore, the pups your mate carries are part of my family - I cannot help but want their wellbeing." "I don't want your assistance," Sherlock nearly growled. "It is understandable that you want to provide for your Omega, but should you fall on hard times, you can be certain that you will have it." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but gave a curt nod of understanding; Mycroft smiled in return.

John let the Alphas talk, not bothering to follow the conversation, simply enjoying his Alpha's heat and presence, feeling the vibrations in his chest. He had never felt so secure. He couldn't wait to birth the pups, knowing how much it would please Sherlock, who would praise him and worship his belly and milk him to help the pups feed. The thought made his breasts start to leak milk, just a little. He whimpered at the sensation, his breasts all but empty. He would have got up for tissues to mop it up, but then he felt something else, something in his belly. He gasped and pressed his hand to the bottom of his gravid bump. One of the pups had moved.

"There is a manner in which you may help, if you wish," Sherlock said suddenly, "You see, John and I - John?" His eyes snapped to the Omega at hearing the gasp, the piercing blue orbs wide and almost fearful.

John simply purred loudly and moved Sherlock's hand to the bottom of his bump, where the pup that had moved was still wriggling. It felt like a little butterfly flapping its wings inside his belly, and although the babies were closer to the surface than usual because there were so many of them, he wasn't sure Sherlock could feel it, although he hoped he could. "One of the pups is moving," he murmured proudly, just in case. Sherlock's mouth fell open a little bit his mate explained what he was feeling. The Alpha's fingers traced the spot carefully but eagerly, trying to sense the movement even though he knew the pups were so early in development that only John could really feel them; perhaps it was his imagination and desire working, but he almost thought he could feel the smallest of flutters underneath his fingertips. Sherlock broke in a smile nonetheless, humming proudly and pressing a kiss to the swollen mound.

"You were saying?" John queried, wondering what help of Mycroft's Sherlock would be willing to accept. He wondered vaguely if it was anything to do with their new house. He could see the interest in Mycroft's eyes and almost wanted to let him touch the bump - he was family after all, and it would help him bond with the pups - but after he reacted so badly to a safe Beta like Mrs Hudson, and after the incident with Anderson, he didn't want anyone but Sherlock touching his bump, especially not another Alpha. He offered Mycroft a small apologetic smile, knowing he'd understand after hearing Sherlock's account of the afternoon's events. He thought about the things they might need and suddenly burst out laughing. "Actually, Mycroft, if you can find us a pram for tredecuplets that would be marvellous."

John's words finally registered with Sherlock, and he glanced up at his mate before sitting back again, keeping his Omega pressed close against him as his hand cupped the spot his mate had indicated. Both Alphas laughed when John chimed in with his idea about the pram. "I'll see what I can do," Mycroft chuckled, not at all taking offense to John's obvious decision about his midsection, "But yes, baby brother, you were suggesting there was something I could do to help-?" Sherlock nodded; he wanted to provide for his family on his own, but his instincts did not mind a small interference in how he got to that point. In fact, instinct almost encouraged him on to ask for help in this matter. "John and I are looking at homes," he explained, "He is already feeling a strong urge to nest, so the sooner we find somewhere, the better. If and when we find a house, I would appreciate it if you would, ah... make certain that we really do have it, immediately. No long processes, no nonsense about other bids- the home we will choose will be one my mate absolutely wants, and I want to make sure he will get it as easily and quickly as possible."

John crooned as Sherlock cupped his bump, wriggling happily in his lap, humming in agreement at Sherlock's plan. "We can give you the shortlist of places we're looking at," he added. "We're looking at some tomorrow. We might also need some assistance smoothing out any... Issues... With planning permission, since we may need to convert some rooms into a large nursery, that sort of thing." He nodded and took his leave, starting to get a little cold since he was still naked. He went and dressed himself, choosing a jumper which showed off his bump, and slipped into his tracksuit bottoms, rejoining them and going straight back to Sherlock's lap, nuzzling his mate. He tuned out as the Alphas talked, humming vaguely as Mycroft left. Wordlessly he took Sherlock's hand and led him to the bedroom, hooking up the scanner. More of the pups were moving and he wanted his mate to see. He slicked his belly with the gel and pressed the wand to his stomach, showing him the first pup that had moved, waving its little arms. One of its siblings had joined in, another was kicking its legs a little. He couldn't wait until he found a nest and could find out how many boys and girls they were having. "Look at them," he sighed happily. "Our pups. Starting to move already..."

Sherlock watched with wide eyes, his gaze fixed on the scanner. Seeing the small blobs on the screen such a short while ago had been incredible - the knowledge that he had put them there inspiring pride and wonder and no small amount of love - but now, now they were almost tangible. Recognizable. John had felt them. They had tiny arms and legs and were moving more or less right in front of him. It made it hard to catch his breath. He automatically cupped John's sticky belly where the wand wasn't, burying his nose in the soft fabric of the jumper covering his mate's shoulder, his eyes misting with tears. "I love you," he choked to his Omega, wet gaze fixed on the screen, "I love you, I love you..."

John hushed him with a tender kiss. "I love you too, my Alpha," he murmured quietly. "I am proud to carry your pups." He used the old words to calm his mate, even though he himself was getting misty-eyed. "I will never regret waiting for you," he purred, allowing Sherlock to cup his gel-slick belly. He'd had offers, but wanted Sherlock too much to settle. He knew he'd made the right choice when Sherlock had waited for John to come to him during his heat instead of claiming him the instant his door was unlocked. Now their love had made thirteen babies and he felt overwhelmed at how much love Sherlock had filled him with. "I love carrying your enormous litter. It feels like I'm carrying your love for me in my belly," he soothed, carding a hand through his mate's hair. He crooned as more of the pups started to move, keeping the wand on them until they were all wriggling in his womb. "I never thought I'd love being pregnant this much... Now I find myself wanting to be always full of your babies." He meant it, too. He wanted to birth litter after litter of Sherlock's pups, wishing some fantastic case would fall into their lap that would set them up for life, and they could afford as many children as they wanted. At 40 John knew he didn't have many fertile years left, which would limit the number of possible litters, and he found himself wanting all of them.

 Tears fell freely down the Alpha's face. He knew John could have had his pick of anyone he chose, had he wanted them - it was no secret that he was a very desirable Omega: healthy, nurturing, fertile. Sherlock was sure that he could've found someone to breed him well in his younger years, and now that he was older, he would be seen as a fitting partner for an Alpha who wanted a stable mate still capable of providing several litters. Even if he had not wanted to bond, he would have had a wide pool of Alphas to choose from during his heats, those who were just looking for a brief fling with an eager Omega. But yet he had waited, had ignored the urges of his biological clock - and, up until their first mating, suffered through the pain of full-blown heats without fulfilment - just because of Sherlock. The Alpha had no doubt that his mate would have kept on waiting, too - even if they never coupled, even if Sherlock would never have given him children - John would never have been able to stay with anyone else for long. Sherlock had never, in the course of his life, known anyone who loved him so ardently, so completely; it was almost overwhelming. He breathed deeply into the Omega's jumper, trying to steady himself, nearly sobbing as he watched all their pups moving at once inside John's round belly. Fierce love bloomed within him and he rubbed his hands over the sides of the swell, beginning to kiss along John's neck. His breath caught at the Omega's admission. "We can find a way," he muttered sincerely, "If you mean it, we can find some way-"

 "I don't want us to have to struggle," he murmured, choosing his words carefully and allowing his mate to kiss along his neck, purring a little. "But I'll give you as many children as we can comfortably afford. I don't know how many eggs I have left... You know that Omegas are born with all their eggs... So we'd have much smaller litters, maybe only two or three maximum each time... And probably only another three or four litters at most before my heats finish. But that could be another twelve children... Christ, twenty-five babies... But if we can afford them without struggling, I'll give you as many as you want," he said quietly, kissing his Alpha's lips. "I'd love to have that many babies with you. I want to give you so many babies your bloodline never dies out," he said huskily, knowing the thought would please the Alpha. He snuggled closer to him, secure in his love at last. He'd accepted that Sherlock wouldn't want bonding or babies, had resigned himself happily to a life as Sherlock's assistant and flatmate and friend, and this was beyond his happiest dreams. He'd lived in fear that Sherlock would find another Omega, had been seriously worried when Irene Adler had appeared; even now the thought brought fear into his scent. He whined and nuzzled his Alpha, their mixed scents calming him. Before he was asked to explain he spoke up. "I used to be so afraid you'd find some incredible Omega and bond with them... Someone rich and gorgeous and young and whole... I was so scared when you met Irene," he mumbled, ashamed of his fear. He remembered the offers he'd had, some of them from Alphas who had been very good catches, and wondered how many offers Sherlock had had to choose from.

"We won't struggle," the Alpha agreed, "I want more, but I do not wish to deprive our children of comfort any more than you do." He purred quietly against his Omega's skin. John's admission pleased him to no end; the thought of continuing his bloodline filling him with a sense of primal pride. "You are already giving me thirteen, my Omega. I am confident that my bloodline will continue healthily. A few more small litters, just one, or no litters at all- I will love you no matter what." When John's scent changed he stiffened, listening closely as his Omega readily explained.

"You mean someone boring," Sherlock answered, not bothering to conceal his contempt for the kind of Omega John had described, "No one is incredible but you. Not even Irene." Irene had been intriguing, but the Alpha had never had the slightest interest in bonding with her; it had been an understood fact between them, and while the other Omega had tried for a brief fling, Sherlock had refused flatly. John was his only interest, the only Omega he'd ever considered bonding with. There had been other propositions over the years, but the detective had turned his nose up at all of them - he had no use for a snivelling, dependent incubator, he'd thought. But John was nothing like that; even completely Omega, he was astounding, perfect. He nuzzled his mate back, breathing in his Omega's scent, humming softly. "No one else. Not ever. You never have to be afraid again."

"Three more small litters sounds about perfect," John smiled. "A set of twins and two sets of triplets... That'll give us twenty-one children... And we can still manage with an eight bedroom house if they share three to a room. I honestly don't know if I've even got any eggs left, thirteen is a very high number to drop this close to andropause, but I feel like I've got at least one more litter in me. I'll love having more of your pups," he crooned, finally putting the wand away and cleaning the gel off his belly. He kissed his mate and wriggled out of his clothes again, feeling himself falling asleep. "Houses tomorrow?" he mewled quietly, yawning. "Love you. Mmm..." he hummed as his Alpha kissed his belly. "Pups like it when you do that. They wriggle more when you touch me. They know their daddy's touch," he purred, rolling over to give Sherlock full access to his gravid bump.

"Houses tomorrow," Sherlock agreed, pressing kisses along John's round belly. He unbuttoned his shirt and fly with deft fingers, his hands back on John's middle as soon as he'd shrugged off the shirt and discarded his pants and trousers. The Alpha loved that his mate slept naked with him; John's soft, warm skin pressing against his own, his body and scent unhindered by his clothing, was heaven. It felt right and natural to the Alpha's instinct, as well, to have his mate so vulnerable and exposed to him in the safety of their makeshift nest. With one hand, he lazily pulled the covers up to John's shoulders, the Alpha no more than a long mass under the blankets as he worshipped his sleepy Omega's gravid form for a while longer. Pressing one last kiss to the furthest curve of his mate's belly, he crawled up to gather John close, his long limbs encircling his Omega in a tender embrace.

 

* * *

 

John slept soundly until 10am, tired by the previous day's events. He woke to find Sherlock already gone from their bed, but could feel lotion drying on his belly and smiled happily. He joined Sherlock in the living room after a shower, remembering that they were to shop for maternity clothes and nursery furniture before the viewings. He kissed his Alpha's lips sweetly and smiled at him. "Ready when you are, love."

Two hours later John had a whole new wardrobe, mostly form-fitting items that would display his bump proudly, with one or two items he could hide in if he felt like it. They were in Mothercare looking at cots and John's inner Omega was purring loudly. "I like this one," he said mildly, pointing to a simple white crib with vertical bars and two large drawers underneath. It was elegant without being showy and offered practicality too; they'd need as much storage space as they could get. "What have you seen that you like?" he murmured, sliding his arms around Sherlock's waist and resting his head against his shoulder.

Sherlock pointed to a different white crib; an image next to it showed that it could easily be converted into a toddler bed - they would only need to buy a different kit to replace the crib bars with low wooden railings when the time came. "It doesn't have the storage space of yours, however," he noted, "But it would save us the cost of thirteen intermediate-sized beds in the long run. We might consider buying small chests of drawers to fit at the end of each one - it would save you some of the bending down the under-bed storage might require. And they could become nightstands or some such nonsense later on when they move to larger beds." He look back at Johns selection approvingly, however, one arm snaking around his Omega's back and rubbing the side of John's well-defined belly.

"Mmm, I like that one. I hadn't seen it before. Those, I think... These are the matching drawers look. I like them... And they also come in plain wood, so we could paint them each baby's assigned colour..." he mused happily, picturing the vivid rainbow their nursery would be. As his Alpha rubbed his belly he purred quietly, inhaling his mate's scent deeply. "That's actually a much better idea... if we're having more we'd be better having them sooner rather than later, since we don't know how long we can afford to wait, and if I'm pregnant again I won't want to bend down to the floor. Clever Alpha," he praised teasingly, kissing his cheek.

Half an hour later they had ordered the cots and chests of drawers, plus a super-sized changing table with storage underneath, and were heading to the first viewing. John was excited and nervous; it could be their perfect house, or it could be a nightmare with only very cleverly lit photos online. He didn't know.


	6. A house or a home?

As they pulled up to the house, Sherlock thought that the exterior looked just as good as - if not better than - the photo, the sandstone framed beautifully by the vibrant green of the Heath. The front garden was small, landscaped prettily but haphazardly, shrubs and wildflowers of all hues surrounding the dwelling, giving it a cheerful air, He kept his arm firmly around John when they got out of the cab, approaching the waiting Beta real-estate agent with a look of distaste; the woman gave a faltering smile, knowing to let the Alpha approach her, rather than to make an advance and be seen as a threat to the obviously gravid Omega he had claimed. Sherlock's hand splayed over his mate's belly regardless; after the events of the previous day, instinct dictated that he could not be too careful in protecting his Omega.

John whimpered softly and put his hand over Sherlock's, reassuring him. "It's okay, love. She's a Beta," he soothed. "She can scent our bond, but that's it. The scents don't affect her in any way, she just knows they're there." The Alpha relaxed a little and approached the mousy-looking woman whose plastic nametag declared her to be Mary. She deferentially allowed the Alpha to enter the house first, leaving plenty of room for John to follow, pointing out the features in the rooms. The house was currently empty, being sold after the death of the elderly woman who had owned it and been living in a nursing home. It needed a good clean, and a little decoration, but the floorboards and fireplaces were still stunning, the rooms were large and airy and the ceilings were high. They could easily convert the attic space into a large nursery, with a staircase up from the master suite. The garden was a little below average size, but neatly kept, a simple square of grass with climbing plants up the fence and lovely views over the heath out of the front windows. There was a large cellar they could convert into a lab if they added some proper ventilation. John smiled. It definitely had possibilities, but he wanted to see all of the houses before he chose one.

Mary offered to drive them to the next location, a Victorian Gothic estate of Sherlock's choosing; the Alpha accepted gratefully, and the two exchanged nearly-relaxed smiles for the first time since their meeting. The red brick edifice was noble but approachable - though not in the physical sense; it was a small walk across a lush, tree-strewn lawn from the street to the arching front door, although the real-estate agent assured the couple that the actual garage and drive were closer, just not usable until the current owners moved out. The interior proved to be elegant, well-lit, and spacious. Most of the walls were painted a general, stately cream, but a few rooms revealed pastel shades of pink and blue that made the Alpha wrinkle his nose. The first story was composed of a small variety of parlours, sitting rooms, and a single study, while the two upper floors were relegated to bedrooms; there was no definite space for a nursery, however. "We can always convert one of the large sitting rooms into a nursery," the Alpha suggested, "The master bedroom is on the second floor, but we could choose the sitting room directly next to the stairs, so it wouldn't be far to travel." The space in question was quite big indeed, lit healthily by a large picture window; it already had doors, as well - it was just a matter of moving the cribs inside.

John liked this house, it was so _Sherlock_ ; refined, full of character. He liked that the nursery was ready to go as well, and thought they could very easily knock some walls through to create more open-plan living space from the parlours and sitting rooms. It would be ready sooner than the first house, and needed less work, but he couldn't see a space for a lab, and it had one less bathroom. He liked the privacy it offered, though; they could always have another bathroom installed. He kissed Sherlock's cheek sweetly, letting his Alpha know he'd chosen well. They looked at it a while longer before departing, Mary offering to drive them again. John leaned in to Sherlock as they drove towards the next house, the yellow stone blue slate roofed one in St John's Wood, and whispered to him too quietly for Mary to hear, rubbing his front subtly against his Alpha. "Maybe we could ask to look round this one alone? Have a little privacy... I need you to milk me." Oblivious, Mary began chattering to them. "This one is a little bigger. Eight bedrooms, with an already converted attic, very spacious, you could use as a nursery. Right above the master suite. Large open plan kitchen/diner and living room, decent sized garden with a nice high fence. Quite modern inside but with some period features like the fireplaces and cornicing. The master is ensuite, as are three of the other rooms. The other four bedrooms share two Jack-and-Jill bathrooms. Where would you like to start the tour?"

Sherlock cleared his throat slightly, and put on his best apologetic smile. "Actually, John and I were rather hoping to tour this one on our own." "Oh?" Mary asked, looking a bit taken aback. She opened her mouth to enquire the reason, but the Alpha headed her off, "We can always find our own way to the last place if you don't want to wait around - or possibly home, if my Omega begins to feel too tired." His hand moved up the bump to rest on where the swell began right under his Omega's round breasts, thumb sneakily beginning to rub small circles along the side of one of the pert mounds. The agent seemed confused and almost a bit offended, but Sherlock had obviously closed the conversation and she could only nod in understanding, unlocking the last place with the request for them to call her if they decided to see the last home that day.

The Alpha made them walk the entire house, first. In each room they looked at, Sherlock stood behind his mate, long fingers sliding under the hem of John's jumper to cup and stroke the gravid mound beneath; though John's garments were form-fitting, the material, designed to stretch and accommodate growth to the size of about nine months, gave way easily to make room for his hands. The Omega would whimper, prompting Sherlock to remind him teasingly to use his words - what did he like about the room? Wasn't the fireplace lovely? The children's bedrooms would be such nice sizes, wouldn't they?

John whimpered as Sherlock teased him, whining out short answers to his questions, his breasts steadily getting fuller and fuller. The house was stunning, this one much more _him_ than _Sherlock_ as the last one had been, modern and spacious with touches of the traditional, but without the secluded, private feel of the Gothic estate; that house had the feeling of previous families laughing and chaotic and large having lived in it, this one felt plush and sleek and like it belonged in a magazine. He loved it, but wasn't sure if he liked it more than the Gothic one. By the time they reached the sitting room at the back, with its wall of glass doors looking into the garden, his pert breasts were aching, swollen as full as they could currently get with milk. He whined as he began to leak, embarrassed, his nipples plump and dark and straining against his nursing bra, until finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He _needed_ relief. He struggled out of his jumper, exposing his belly, unhooking the clasp of his bra with one hand as he pushed Sherlock onto the nearest sofa and straddled him. He cupped his breasts, rolling them in his hands, keening as they leaked more freely. "Sherlock... please..." he moaned, kneading his twin mounds and gasping softly as milk spurted out of them in jets, forced out by the pressure Sherlock had allowed to build.

Sherlock gasped when John shoved him onto the sofa; he had been planning keep his Omega on the edge until the attic, to nurse where his mate would possibly be giving birth to their babies, and John was usually so good at waiting- The Alpha was more than pleasantly surprised when he hit the cushions, moaning as John's round belly pressed into his concave stomach, John's exposed, swollen breasts presented urgently to him, so full they looked to be painful, as his mate begged pitifully for relief.

The jets of creamy milk landed on his jacket, twin white streams splashing and leaking down the sleek black fabric obscenely. "Now look what you've done," Sherlock murmured, quietly teasing, "Naughty Omega. I'll have to punish you for this." He shrugged off the garment slowly, leaning towards his mate's chest. For a brief moment, his lips closed over a dusky red nipple- only to kiss the nub teasingly before moving to do the same to the other. Sherlock's eyes met his mate's pleading ones knowingly. As the Alpha unbuttoned his dress shirt as well, his pink tongue laved lazily around the swollen areola, the pressure enough to stimulate more milk production, but giving no relief. The shirt was soon tossed aside with the soiled jacked, and Sherlock's hands were free to lightly pin his mate's behind his back as Alpha licked, relishing his mate's increasingly needy cries and pleas, holding back an evil grin as the Omega's begging turned into unintelligible babbling as his breasts swelled a little further, engorging with more milk to feed the child his body told him was trying to nurse at his chest, filling too much without hope of relief. Finally, John gave a cry, the pressure so intense that jets of milk spurted from his darkened nipples without help. Sherlock growled approvingly, latching on, letting the creamy liquid flow into his mouth on its own before the Omega was sufficiently relieved enough that he had to use his mouth to begin coaxing the milk from him, drinking it down in long, greedy gulps, his stomach filling rapidly with the fatty, nutritious substance.

John cried out loudly in relief and pleasure as Sherlock latched on properly, the ache in his swollen breasts finally subsiding. He cradled the back of his Alpha's head, stroking the sinful angelic curls, crooning to him. "Mmm... feels so good... You know what I need, don't you? ...always taking care of me... my good Alpha... ooh, my Alpha is hungry today, isn't he? Wants all of my milk. Hmm... ohh, that's it... so good... please... " he whimpered as Sherlock drained one breast and switched to the other with a teasing flick of his tongue over the reddened nipple. He stroked his Alpha's hair encouragingly as he suckled, his desperation dissipating with every insistent pull of his Alpha's mouth. When he was finally empty, he kissed his mate's forehead sweetly and climbed off his lap, fetching tissues to mop up the milk they'd spilt. He kissed his mate's lips before redressing, batting his Alpha's hands away when he tried to touch him. "If you ever tease me like that again, I'll refuse to let you milk me for a week, and I'll do it in the shower myself and spray it all down the drain. I was actually leaking, Sherlock. It _hurt_ , I was so full of milk for your pups." He looked at Sherlock a little reproachfully, not angry or upset, just needing his Alpha to believe the threat. He pulled his jacket back on and spread his arms expectantly, intending to permit his Alpha to fuss over him and zip him up and satisfy himself that John would not be cold when they went outside.

Sherlock blinked. Swallowed. Slowly took a step backwards and sat back down on the sofa, eyes to the floor, not looking at his mate, his cheeks flushed red with shame and embarrassment. He hadn't been thinking clearly... He'd expected that John - well- he didn't even know what he expected. That John would somehow enjoy the pain? The thought made him ill. The reproach in John's tone, the phrase "It hurt," echoed deafeningly in his mind, a black, thunderous cloud growing over his heart. He ran his hands through his hair. He'd hurt his mate. He'd intentionally hurt his mate for his own pleasure. Sherlock stared blankly at the ground, horrified and paralyzed. He felt like a monster.

John saw the sudden change in his demeanour and frowned. Realising what was wrong, he went over to his mate and petted his hair as he sat beside him. "It's okay, Sherlock," he soothed quietly. "I should have told you sooner. You didn't know it hurt. If I'd said it hurt, you'd never have made me wait," he crooned, taking his Alpha in his arms and pulling him into his lap, rocking him gently, lapping at his face and neck and scent gland. "You just wanted to tease me a little bit, didn't you?" he asked softly, not accusing, "have me beg prettily for you to suckle on my rosy leaking nipples? That's okay, Sherlock, that's fine. You're allowed to want that. I should have told you where my limits are, I should have asked for it. We're still very new at this, we're still learning. I don't expect you to get it right all the time. I won't either, we'll both make mistakes. But we love each other and we'll learn together and get better at it. Hush, now, it's okay," he murmured, kissing his mate's cheekbones sweetly.

Sherlock curled against his mate like a small child seeking reassurance, his hands not touching John's belly or breasts - he didn't feel as if he had the right - but gripping the fabric of the Omega's jacket and jumper loosely. He whimpered and nodded as his mate spoke, pliantly allowing John to lap soothingly over his skin, the primal behaviour comforting; John was right - had Sherlock known his mate was truly hurting, had the Omega asked him to stop, he would have complied immediately. He'd just wanted to tease, yes, have John beg - but never hurt. Never make his Omega feel bad. His Omega's happiness came first. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he murmured almost inaudibly, "Had you said the word, I would have stopped. I would have." He swallowed hard. "Maybe you need safewords, for me," he said tightly, "Yellow if- if you want to slow down and discuss something first. Red if you wish me to stop completely." He whimpered again apologetically, unsure. His fingers dropped down to John's fly, pulling at the material questioningly, the Alpha needing the reassurance of being buried in his Omega.

"Hush, love, I know," he soothed. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I won't have safewords," he said fiercely, "we don't need them. We just need to communicate more about what we want and expect out of sex and intimacy. We can talk about it later," he purred, still rocking his mate, rubbing his back, giving him the comfort he needed, crooning softly as Sherlock's hands moved uncertainly to his fly. "Yes, love," he consented softly. "Whatever you need," he agreed, pliantly letting Sherlock tug off his jeans and jacket, kissing his Alpha's lips. "Love you. My Alpha. Yours, always and only yours," he breathed into his ear, knowing his mate needed to hear it. "I'll never want anyone else, couldn't ever want anyone else. I love you, I love you," he murmured, stroking his Alpha's cheek with one hand, looping the other arm around his back in an embrace. The Alpha whined a little as he pulled at John's clothing, until the Omega was completely naked and laid out on the sun-warmed tile floor. He gazed up at his apprehensive, saddened Alpha and spread his legs invitingly. "Come on, Sherlock. I'm yours. Come inside me, love." He hadn't realised Sherlock would be so affected by his words; the pain had been a slight dull ache, like the ache when he _really_ needed to pee, and after all Sherlock had made it better. "Better now," he purred as Sherlock whimpered and lined himself up. "You made it better. Come on love, take me."

Sherlock hesitated for a moment longer, propping himself up with one arm while he traced his Omega's jaw gently, sadly. John simply gave a warm, sympathetic smile in return; everything about his Omega's sun-dappled body encouraged the Alpha to take him, and so he did. He forced himself to look into his mate's soft eyes as he pushed in with an apologetic whimper, the rosy blush over his cheekbones deepening. John took him in eagerly, tight and warm and inviting, his walls closing around Sherlock's cock with perfect pressure. The Alpha carefully lowered himself until his body was flush with his mate's, warm skin sliding against warm skin, John's belly pressing hard against his middle, causing Sherlock to have to arch his back slightly to accommodate the swell - his hands stayed far away from the bulge, however, holding safely to his Omega's shoulders instead. Pink tongue laving softly over John's scent gland to the sounds of their laboured breathing, the Alpha stayed still inside his mate for a long moment, until John began to gently cant his hips, and he began to rock with him.

"That's it, love, take me," John encouraged gently, rolling his head back to give his mate better access to his scent gland. He grasped his Alpha's wrist gently and moved it to his belly. "Touch us, Sherlock. Touch your family," he purred, rubbing his mate's hand over the swell, concerned Sherlock wasn't doing it on his own, was trying to pull away. "Please, Sherlock, touch us. Me. Your pups. Oh... they're moving," he gasped softly as Sherlock whimpered and cupped him greedily, as if he might be taken away. "They know Daddy's touch. They like it... mmm, that's it, ohh, yours," John moaned as his mate's thrusts sped up, claiming him more eagerly. "I love you, Sherlock, I love you. It's okay, love, it's okay... it wasn't so bad. Just a bit too full, that's all," he crooned, hoping to alleviate his mate's guilt, sighing in relief as Sherlock stroked over his belly reverently. He thought idly that it was lucky Mary hadn't stayed.

Sherlock was still careful, the words "it _hurt_ " echoing behind the love and reverence. Through their bond, he could feel John's love for him, his mate's feelings settling warm and reassuring in his chest, pushing out the ache of sadness and helping him relax. John's body, the feeling of being buried safely inside his mate, also worked to stabilize the Alpha. He became more eager, but not _too_ eager - too much desire and maybe he would hurt John again. Instead, he loved his mate softly, suckling lovingly at his scent gland, stroking his belly reverently, quiet in response to John's words except for more kisses and the sound of his heavy breathing as he claimed his Omega. When he felt close, he brought a hand between them, carefully working John's small cock in time with his own, and when he came it was almost gently, with a groan that was no more than a breath. He stayed inside as he released, making sure John had his pleasure, and to his own surprise stayed that way when they were both spent, as he trembled and buried his face in John's neck.

John mewled happily as Sherlock suckled his scent gland, eyes fluttering at his mate's sweet kisses, continuing his stream of praise and encouragement, feeling Sherlock's guilt and sadness ebb away. He came with a soft gasp, relieved when his Alpha came in him, wrapping his arms around his mate and holding him as he stayed inside him, stroking his back and his hair. "Hush now, love, it's all better," he crooned, kissing the top of his head. He let them lay there, just holding each other, humming lightly as Sherlock lapped at his scent gland again. "It's alright, Sherlock. I'm fine now, I was just a little too full, that's all. We can find my limits together. Same as we'll find yours. I _like_ to be teased, I just let it go too far this time. It's my fault too. Sometimes I _want_ you to hurt me, when you claim me roughly and bite me and nip my lips and pound me so hard I forget everything except your name... I'm not made of glass. Nothing to be upset about. Love you," he huffed softly into his Alpha's hair, rocking him a little, even as Sherlock's cock began to go down inside him. He pushed as much love and acceptance and forgiveness through their bond as he could, soothing him, holding him like he would a penitent child. "Shall we go and see the last house?" he murmured softly, carding a hand through the dark curls, kissing every part of his mate he could reach.

Sherlock nodded against his mate's chest as John spoke, filled with so much love for his Omega that he felt it would be too cheap to speak it. John's feelings pulsed through their bond, cleansing him of the sorrow and guilt. His apologetic lapping turned to gentle kisses along his mate's jaw, and finally his lips met John's, capturing them with loving fervour. His hands cupped and rubbed his Omega's belly happily, holding his children without fear or shame. He didn't give John an answer, but found himself rocking with him until they were both hard again, until his mate was moaning into his mouth and holding tight to his shoulders. Oversensitive from their first release, it didn't take long before they were both coming again, and then suddenly a third time as Sherlock brought them down from the last high. Now they were both trembling a bit, buzzing from the overstimulation, and the Alpha gently pulled out, kissing and touching his mate until they were both stable. He began to quietly gather pieces of John's clothing, dressing his mate carefully as another kind of apology, making sure John was comfortable and safe and warm.

John purred loudly as Sherlock smoothed his hands over his gravid swell, soothed by the fact his Alpha was no longer afraid to touch him. He panted and moaned breathily as Sherlock rocked inside him again, convulsing a little as his mate brought him to his pleasure again and again. He lay on the floor, chest heaving lightly, as his Alpha gathered his clothes and he allowed himself to be dressed, almost in a daze, feeling comforted and soothed and loved. He kissed Sherlock's lips sweetly when he was dressed, humming a little and winding his arms around his neck, rubbing his bump into his Alpha's stomach. "Ready to see that last house, love?" he purred softly, wondering which one they were seeing next. So far, there had been things he liked about all the houses, and was looking forward to discussing their merits and drawbacks with his mate. "And then we'll go home and nest. You can rub lotion on my belly and we'll talk about the houses we've seen today, see if we can narrow down our choices before tomorrow," he added, leading Sherlock out of the house and locking it up.

Sherlock purred pulling John into another kiss as they left, one arm around his Omega's back and curling protectively over his gravid belly. "I'd like that," he murmured. The next house was also in St. John's Wood, but the Alpha had no intention of making his pregnant Omega walk, and so called a cab to take them to the location a few minutes away. On the way, he phoned Mary; she'd not gone far, and was more than willing to show them around the home.

The house was large and white, more modern than the others they'd seen, set close to the road but framed prettily by trees and greenery. The first floor was blocked off into several rooms - two separate sitting rooms, a study, and an open kitchen and dining room. The next two floors were bedrooms, though there was a reasonably-sized playroom close to the master bedroom on the second story, which could easily be converted into a nursery, though a smaller one than either Sherlock or John would have liked. However, the rooms overall were airy and spacious, naturally lit by large windows, with dark, rich floorboards. While the front garden was small, the garden behind the house was large, the lawn stretching far back and framed by woods. The Alpha was pleased, but found nothing that particularly caught his heart about the home.

John looked around the house, trying to imagine them raising their brood in the modern house, but simply couldn't. If anything it was even more glossy and sleek than the previous one, there was no _homely_ feel to it. It was lovely, certainly, but he thought it was a definite no. They smiled politely at Mary and left, catching a cab to the nearest tube station since they were a little far from Baker Street. Sherlock insisted on having John seated on his lap, hands splayed possessively over his bump, keeping his scent on him and growling at anyone who came to close, which John found very endearing, nuzzling his cheek happily. He wondered idly which house Sherlock had liked best. When they reached the Baker Street stop he hopped off his mate's lap and held his hand as they walked the short distance to 221B, shedding his clothes seamlessly as he walked towards their bedroom, tenting the duvet for them as Sherlock fetched the lotion, purring in satisfaction when his mate began to smooth the creamy substance over his skin, tenderly, worshipping his gravid form. "Which was your favourite today?" he murmured softly, carding a hand through his Alpha's hair, sighing as he relaxed and lay flat against the sheets.

Sherlock hummed and placed and pressed his lips to his mate's belly. "The first two were the best," he replied, kissing along the gravid mound, "I could see us living in either. Though the second one was a little more to my liking - it had a certain inviting charm. His hands continued to smooth the lotion over his Omega's round middle as he moved up John's body, licking possessively at the warm, tanned skin before his lips closed over John's scent gland and began to suckle gently. "What about you?" he murmured, "I want to hear which house you could see yourself nesting in, swelling in- where you could see yourself lying down to give birth and then raising our pups."

"Mmmm... I agree. The second one... that Victorian Gothic estate... it felt like a family home… Maybe something to do with Victorians having huge families. I like that we wouldn't need to decorate it much, and the nursery just needs painting. I liked the garden, and the big windows, the red brick, the arches... It felt like somewhere you'd have grown up. I'd like that for our pups. I like that the nursery would be just downstairs from our room, and the fact it's slightly closer to the tube so we could still get to Baker Street easily. That one's definitely my favourite so far," he purred, mewling happily as Sherlock suckled at his scent gland, his scent becoming sweeter and more submissive to please his Alpha, the scent of the pups coming through more strongly in response to their father's actions. John wondered idly if his mate would be able to scent their genders, even though they were only technically two weeks old, since they were at roughly five week's growth thanks to the forced swelling he'd enjoyed.

Sherlock could scent the change in the air. He closed his eyes and took several deep, concentrated breaths, still suckling at his mate's scent gland. Something was different- it wasn't just John's scent- it was a mix of things- not foreign- just like- "Oh," he breathed, his eyes widening. He scented the air again, this time more carefully. The pups' scents had always been faint before, but they were steadily growing stronger, and he could clearly smell variations that hadn't been present before. "John, it's different," he whispered, "John they're- I might-," he nearly began to cry, "Do you want to know what genders they are?" With his Omega's permission, he moved down and over John's belly, his nose almost to the taut skin, before grinning broadly and pressing a sweet kiss to the plump mound. He looked up at his mate from over the swell, his eyes bright. "We're having-" he kissed the bump again, "Six girls, John-" he nuzzled the swell, "And seven boys. Six incredible girls and seven wonderful boys." His arms encircled John's stomach, hands rubbing it reverently as he pressed more kisses to his Omega's full middle, one for each of their babies.

John's eyes welled up with tears. "Six daughters... seven sons," he sniffled happily, fisting his hands in his Alpha's curls as his belly was kissed and worshipped. "Oh, Sherlock... mmm, feels good, love," he purred as Sherlock rubbed and kissed him. "Can you see us, raising them in that second house we saw today? That big Victorian house full of children again, making our nest in that lovely large room, thirteen little cribs lined up around the walls? I can," he husked, his Omega taking over as he imagined decorating the whole house to their taste. They wouldn't need to do much. A little wallpaper here, new carpets in some rooms, new ceiling lights. He was about 95% certain that he wanted it; he just had to see the other few houses they'd put on their shortlist to be sure. "I think it might be the one... we'll know after we see the rest of them tomorrow. What do you think?" he asked, the urge to nest stronger now that he could imagine their brood properly.

"Yes, John, yes," Sherlock hummed eagerly, "I'll call Mycroft later and make sure it's held for us- it would be ready for us almost right away if we choose it - you could build the nest, then we could move in the cribs. When you become bedridden you'll have that lovely large window to look out of, and when this litter is born and grows older, you can watch them playing in the garden while you swell with the next ones. The home is nearly perfect - I knew you would love it." He pressed more kisses to John's belly before moving up his body and capturing his lips. He could sense John's desire to nest through their bond and through his mate's scent; the need combined with the revelation about their pups made him heady with desire for his Omega, and he purred happily as he kissed him, beginning to gently rock their bodies together.

"Mmm... My Alpha, you did so well, finding our family home," he praised breathily. "Yes, Mycroft," he agreed stupidly, "nest soon," he purred, his Omega coming out to praise his strong Alpha, responding to his mate being a good provider. "Want to look at paint and wallpaper and carpets and lighting tomorrow," he crooned happily as his Alpha rocked them. He spread his legs weakly, too tired to move much, and rolled onto his side so Sherlock could cup his bump and fuck him from behind. "Inside... Please... Fuck me like you'll have to when I'm so full of your litter I can't even roll over without your help, trapped on the bed by my enormous swollen womb," he said huskily, rubbing the bump proudly as he wriggled back against his mate.

Sherlock's hands greedily clasped around John's belly; the Alpha swung a leg over his mate's to pull them more closely together, securing his Omega in his hold as he pressed inside, John's hole already slick and welcoming. He groaned and purred happily, pressing kisses along John's shoulder and suckling at his mate's neck as he began to rock them both. "God, yes, that's it, John-" he encouraged when his Omega began whimpering in pleasure, "Going to take you like this all the time when you swell bigger- won't even be able to rock you with me, your belly will be so enormous, teeming with our babies- I'll just have to do all the movement while you moan and take your pleasure, insatiable, always begging me for more- you're going to want my cock in you all the time, then-" He reached around to take John's smaller member in his hand, smirking in satisfaction as John groaned and arched against him, "I'll have to do this for you, too- you'll be so huge you can't even reach your own cock without my help..."

John moaned obscenely when Sherlock's cock filled him, his mate's words sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes and gasped, feeling Sherlock everywhere; hands on his skin, cock in his hole, lips on his neck, breath against his ear, pups in his belly. He thought about all the heats he'd suffered through, fucking himself desperately on a toy, moaning Sherlock's name, _wanting_ Sherlock so much, fucking him, hot and needy, and before he could stop it his Alpha's name spilled from his lips, erotic and pleading. " _Sherlock_! Oh, god, Sherlock, Sherlock... Yes, Sherlock, _Sherlock_ ," he gasped and groaned, rocking faster with him, overjoyed to be so full of him, knowing he'd soon give the man six daughters and seven sons and eagerly take the next litter his Alpha wanted to fuck into him. Happy tears began to spill down his cheeks as his litany of _Sherlock, Sherlock_ continued, growing in volume. It didn't take him long to come, feeling so many sensations at once. He clenched and writhed on Sherlock's cock, screaming in pleasure, rocking faster to encourage his Alpha.

Sherlock's eyes widened a fraction in surprise as his name came tumbling from John's mouth over and over again, his Omega suddenly eager and needy, no longer sleepy but energetic and pleading. His hand splayed wide over John's belly, rubbing the taut skin more fervently as John cried out his name. He stroked his mate's cock faster, pressed longer, sweeter kisses to his neck as he noticed John's tears, lips closing over the bondbite as his Omega screamed. With every groan of his name, the Alpha felt his release building, but John's writhing tore it from him in a flash; he came with a soft cry against the mark, still rocking with John, milking both their orgasms as he emptied himself inside his mate. "Love you," he murmured reverently as they slowed, wiping his hand on the sheets before soothingly brushing away his mate's tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sherlock. So very much. I never thought I'd be this lucky," he choked out, tears drying as he sniffled and his breath hitched. His Alpha slipped out thanks to the lack of knot and he turned to snuggle into his chest, lapping at his scent gland. "Can you imagine how wonderful it feels, being so full of you? You've put so many babies in me that I'll look full term with one in a few weeks. I used to steal your unwashed pillowcases from the laundry pile and use them for my nest during heat, did you know that? I needed your scent so badly... it wasn't as painful if I could smell you. God, that sounds mad, doesn't it? It sounded less creepy in my head..." he mumbled sleepily, drifting off now that he was satisfied and warm in his Alpha's arms. "Can't wait for tomorrow. How many houses have we got to see? That one in Wimbledon... how many others?"

"Not mad, John," Sherlock murmured, saddened by the thought of his mate needing him so much that he would stash away such small scraps of comfort. The Alpha nuzzled his Omega tenderly and pulled him closer, as if protecting him from the memories. He laved gently over John's scent gland. "You'll never spend another heat that way, I promise. I'll give you all the pillowcases you could ever want for your new nest - though I'd much rather surround you and our pups with large, luxurious blankets and fill them with our scent together," he smiled. "Three more," the Alpha purred, rubbing his thumb in lazy circles along the back of John's neck, "By the end of tomorrow, we may already have a home for our growing family," he cupped John's belly happily, inwardly pleased with his horrible pun.

John snorted at his Alpha's pun, grinning, then purred happily at the nuzzling and the promise of blankets. "I have a feeling that we definitely will," he hummed, placing his hands on top of his Alpha's, holding their brood together. "I think we may have to buy the cribs... and a bed for me to birth them on... before I build the nest. I know that usually the Omega births in the nest and the Alpha scents the pup and puts it in its crib before reclaiming their mate, but because there are so many of them I don't think my instincts will let me permit any of the pups to leave the nest once I've birthed them. We'll just have to build a huge nest around the cribs, pin blankets to the walls and rig up a canopy over the cots... I'll need to basically live in the nest for the last month or two of my pregnancy, since I won't be able to move..." he murmured, feeling the pull of sleep much more strongly. Satisfied, warm, safe, scented, he allowed his eyes to close and he let sleep claim him, blissful in his Alpha's arms, dreaming about building the nest and birthing pup after pup as Sherlock praised him and caught each one in his eager hands.

"But we've already bought the cots, my love...," Sherlock reminded him softly, only after the Omega's breathing had fallen into the slow rhythm of a deep sleep.

Sherlock awoke naturally early the next morning. John was still tucked safely against him - or rather, half-underneath him, as he'd instinctively shifted in his slumber to protectively sprawl over his gravid mate. Carefully, quietly, the Alpha disentangled himself from limbs and sheets, pressing light kisses to John's cheek and belly before pulling the covers over his Omega and padding to the kitchen to begin their breakfast. There was still time yet before they were scheduled to see their first house of the day, and John and the pups needed as much rest as they could get.

John whined loudly when he woke alone, resisting the urge to call for his mate as he woke fully. He didn't bother to dress and went through to the kitchen where he could smell food, nuzzling his mate in thanks as he ate his breakfast before climbing into his lap, purring, nuzzling his cheeks and neck, rubbing himself suggestively against the Alpha. Today it was Sherlock's turn to be teased. He slipped away just as the Alpha's hands snaked up towards his breasts, giving him a sly smile, dressing slowly and emerging to ask brightly when their first viewing was.

An hour later they were pulling up outside the first house, the one in Wimbledon. It had nice large windows and a pleasant white exterior, the garden had an air of genteel unkemptness and it looked to be a good size. The rooms were spacious even if the decor was a little dated, but nothing stirred in John like it had at the first two houses they'd seen. It was nice, but he couldn't imagine himself nesting there. He turned to Sherlock, winding both of his arms around one of his mate's and clinging to him. "What do you think?" he murmured quietly.

Sherlock made a noncommittal noise in his throat, his other hand dropping defeatedly into his pocket. Ever since John had teased him that morning, he'd been trying to sneak a touch to his Omega's breasts - he knew he probably deserved the teasing after the events of the previous day, but he couldn't help but see John's sly playfulness as a challenge, and he wanted to win at this little game. However, his mate had proved a more worthy opponent than he'd expected, smoothly batting his hand away at some moments, or - whether to intentionally thwart him or no - turning to hold onto him at others, making it impossible for Sherlock's fingers to covertly reach their destination. "I don't think it bests anything we saw yesterday," he said, kissing his Omega gently on the cheek. "I agree," John hummed pleasantly, smiling at the kiss. "Shall we see the next one, then?"

Twenty minutes later found them pulling up outside a large townhouse, a Georgian affair in Kensington with no garden but only two streets away from Hyde Park. It had large windows, original wooden floors and plenty of bedrooms, was neutrally decorated, and didn't need any structural work, purely a few touches of cosmetic work here and there, but it felt more like a film set or a museum to John. It felt forbidding and grown-up, not the kind of place a brood of thirteen could be rambunctious and playful. John turned to his mate again, standing a small distance away, innocently clasping his hands behind his back although he knew the effect that would have on his shirt, pulling it tight across his filling breasts. He knew he'd need to be milked before they got home, but wasn't full yet. He wanted to tease his mate just a little longer. "What do you think of _this_ one?" he asked, licking his lips.

Sherlock swallowed, failing spectacularly for a moment at both coming up with proper words and averting his eyes from his mate's breasts, which were straining gorgeously against the taut fabric of the Omega's shirt- The Alpha forced himself to look upward, moving his gaze to John's face just in time to catch sight of the tongue curving suggestively along his pink lips. "I... It... It was nice," he finished lamely. "I wish it had a garden, even though we're close to the park... And...," he blushed as he realized he was staring at his mate's chest again, "and it was a bit.. ah.. _austere_ for my liking." He met John's eyes, fully aware of the mirth his mate must have been feeling at his loss of composure.

John smiled innocently at him. "I agree. It's lovely, but it doesn't feel like a family should live in it. And I think we really do need a garden, even if it's just a small one, even if we are close to a park." He could feel that his breasts were approaching full, but knew he had some time yet before he got needy. On the cab ride over to the next house he sat serenely beside his Alpha, holding his hand, preventing him from touching. As they pulled up outside the address, he leaned in and whispered quickly to his Alpha; "I'll need you to milk me after we've seen this one." With that he hopped out of the cab and surveyed the house brightly, turning to the estate agent with a small smile. "Shall we, then?"

Sherlock nodded and grinned, "We shall." They followed the agent into the house, a large Tudor, lovely from the outside but needing rather a lot of design work in the interior. To the Alpha's horror, all the walls were papered over with hideously coloured patterns, with ugly, fabric-covered window cornices to match. However, it was spacious - the bedrooms and garden were large, the sitting room big enough to easily accommodate a family of thirteen all at once. There was a play room on the second story that he could easily see becoming the nursery, conveniently just down the hall from the master bedroom. It seemed like it had the potential to be a wonderful family home, but everything would need to be completely stripped and redecorated first, and the Alpha wasn't sure they wanted to wait as long as it would take to do so before they could nest. "How do you feel about this one?" he asked, rubbing John's back. The real estate agent had stepped out for a minute to take a call, but Sherlock still dropped his voice, adding "And where shall I milk you?"

John shuddered at his words. "We have to think potential, and we have to think long-term. We're choosing a family home for twenty-five or thirty years, it needs to be the _right_ house... This could be lovely, but could it be nicer than the other place? This one has a near-perfect layout, but needs total cosmetic work - the other one needs a bit of a redecorate and a few walls knocking through. If this is original Tudor it'll _definitely_ be a listed building, at least Grade II, which will mean that even with your brother's help we'd not be able to make it too modern. And I think, long term, the other house will be a better fit for us and our family," he reasoned out loud. He rubbed himself unconsciously against his mate as his breasts became full and began to swell just a little. He tried to think of somewhere they could go. "I think I saw a small summerhouse at the end of the garden, that little wooden cabin... We could go in there to, er, _discuss whether to make an offer_?" he purred, his shirt straining tighter, his nipples beginning to darken.

The strain of John's shirt was noticeable, the buttons working to keep the fabric together as he rubbed against his mate. "Yes... of course..," the Alpha managed. Reluctantly, he left his Omega's side for a moment to notify the agent of their actions, making sure to note that they didn't wish to be bothered. Not wanting to seem too eager, he led his mate calmly out the door and across the garden towards the summerhouse. Once inside, he sat John down on a sofa in the sitting room, and tentatively moved to unbutton his shirt. After the previous day's ordeal, and his mate's teasing all afternoon, he felt as if he was waiting for John to bat his hands away and do it himself, but still couldn't resist trying.

John simply purred loudly and leaned in to his touch, placing his own hands firmly behind him to prop himself up and better present his chest to his mate. "That's it, love, I want you to do it," he murmured approvingly. He looked on with soft eyes as his Alpha unbuttoned him, slid his hands over his twin mounds and cupped them, felt the weight of them, squeezed them. Tentatively, John reached out for him and pulled him across his lap, cradling him, holding him as one would an infant as he unhooked the front of the nursing bra, exposing his hardening nipples for his mate's eager mouth. "Which one does my Alpha want first, hmm?" he soothed, carding a hand through his hair, stroking his back as he held him, trying to let him know by his actions that all was forgiven.

Sherlock whined happily, relaxing against his mate's belly and cupping the swell with one hand. He took the left nipple into his mouth first, humming at the firmness of the mound beneath his lips, and began to suckle gently, mewling occasionally to encourage his Omega to let down more milk. The creamy liquid filled his mouth with each pull, washing warm and sweet across his tongue, his stomach filling a little more with each swallow. He rubbed John's gravid middle as he nursed, stroking the taut skin under the fabric of the shirt, feeling the heat radiating from his mate's body. He nuzzled the first breast gently when he had finished with it, placing a kiss to the tender nipple before turning to the opposite mound.

"Oh, that's it love... Feels good... Mmm, that's right, all for you," John mewled softly as his Alpha latched on to his other breast, the only sounds in the wooden cabin the rustling of their clothes as they moved, the soft sucking of Sherlock's mouth against John's nipple and John's breathy encouragement. Sherlock drained him slowly and he sat there happily, feeling his milk let down and empty into his Alpha's eager mouth. Finally he felt the last of his milk leave him and he stroked his mate's hair. "That's it, love, all done," he purred, raising his head from his breast to press a soft kiss against his milk-wet lips. "Thank you... We should probably head back now," he said gently. "What do _you_ think about this one? You never said," he asked softly, covering himself and rebuttoning his shirt.

Sherlock climbed slowly out of John's lap to sit next to him, fastidiously making adjustments to his mate's clothing to make sure John would be comfortable and well-covered. He hummed, tucking a bit of John's shirt into the Omega's trousers, "It was as you said - the interior was horribly decorated, and would need work- too much work for my liking. While the floor plan is wonderful, I don't think we want to wait as long as it will take for the walls to be stripped and repainted- if that would even be allowable. The other home still feels better to me, regardless. We'll have to see something truly spectacular for me to change my mind about it." He pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's jaw.

"Same here. Let's go and see the last contender then, shall we?" he asked, stroking his mate's cheek. He led them back out of the summer house and informed the estate agent that after careful deliberation they were unfortunately not going to be making an offer but were eager to see the final property. The man smiled understandingly and offered them a lift to the next place which they accepted gratefully, and a little over fifteen minutes later they were pulling up outside a smart townhouse near Regent's Park. It was spread comfortably over four floors, with large paned windows and the spacious rooms indicating the wealth of the original owners. It was decorated simply but elegantly; pastel wallpapers and thick carpets, heavy curtains and claw-footed furniture. It had a decently sized garden and a parlour on the third floor which could serve as a nursery, one floor below the master suite which occupied much of the top floor. It felt a little grand and imposing to John, but it clearly needed no structural work at all and he quite liked much of the decoration. That said, the kitchen was on the small size, it wasn't near a tube station and it only had seven bedrooms rather than their ideal eight. After the full tour he turned to his mate. "What do you think of this one?" he asked mildly, giving away nothing about his own feelings.

"If I am to be quite honest, it feels a bit upscale for my liking," Sherlock answered, "The carpets will unfortunately not do too well with so many small children running around, and I dislike that we are so far away from the tube - not that we use the tube often, but in the future the children may find themselves wanting transport, and I will not pay for thirteen separate cabs when they have to go thirteen separate places all at once - though I suppose Mycroft may prove a help in that matter. However, it's wonderfully large, and will accommodate us well in other ways. And we won't have to strip all the wallpaper." He smirked. "It is definitely one I would consider, if you feel inclined towards it, though I still find myself more attached to the home we saw yesterday. How do you feel towards it?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I like it, but I think you're right. The location is wrong, and it feels a bit too... posh, for me. The one from yesterday felt like a home... this is just a house." His breath hitched a little. "That settles it. We've found it, Sherlock... we've found our house," he gasped, suddenly overwhelmed, pregnancy hormones kicking in and making him _feel_ everything so much more intensely and here he was, pregnant with Sherlock's pups, bonded, engaged to be married, less than an hour ago the man had milked him in the most tender way possible and now they knew which home they'd raise their family in, they could start nesting almost immediately and it was all so _real_ and _domestic_ and it was too much. He burst into noisy tears, launching himself at his mate and burying his face into his neck, suckling at his scent gland to ground himself, clinging to him like he had to check he was real, just sobbing, not even trying to get any words out.

Sherlock crooned softly to his mate, rubbing John's back and sitting him down on the steps to the house so he could pull him into his lap, rocking him back and forth gently. John didn't need to speak - every emotion the Omega was feeling pulsed strongly through their bond. He could feel his own eyes getting wet, sharing his mate's feelings himself but less intensely. It was still hard to believe John was his some days, and now- now everything was coming together so perfectly, and it was incredible. He sniffled and let the Omega cry against him, not telling him to hush, just being present and loving and reassuring, allowing him to feel the things he felt without shame.

John calmed himself with Sherlock's scent, picking up traces of his own Omega scent due to the bond. He relaxed his grip on Sherlock's coat, nuzzling his neck as his sobbing quieted, soothed by his Alpha's presence and their mixed scents. "I think it's time we called your brother," he rasped wetly, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. "Tell him we definitely want it. Right now... Right now I want to go and choose some things to make the nest with," he breathed, winding his arms around Sherlock's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to warn you, when Watsons nest, we choose familiar patterns and fabrics. There's going to be a lot of wool and tartan. Earthy colours. Khaki. It will be very working-class and clash horribly with the rest of the lovely classy decor. But it's only temporary," he chuckled, a little giddy at the prospect of shopping for nesting materials with his bondmate.

Sherlock chuckled, "It will be perfect. I couldn't picture you with any other kind of nest, John." He gently wiped the tears from his mate's eyes, pulling out his phone and dialling his brother. "Mycroft?" he immediately rolled his eyes at the knowing response; he shouldn't have expected any less than for his brother to deduce the exact place they'd chosen, "See that we have it, please. We'll want to move in as soon as possible. Thank you." He hung up, receiving a text not a few minutes later with the confirmation. The Alpha beamed brightly, pulling his mate into an excited kiss. "We have a new home, my Omega," he grinned, "We have a home." It was Sherlock's turn to tear up more, his Alpha overwhelmingly proud and satisfied of providing the shelter for his mate and their pups.

John felt his pride through their bond and moved to strengthen it, suckling submissively at his neck and rubbing his back. "You've done so well, love. Finding me a place to nest, finding us a place to raise our babies," he breathed, nuzzling him. "Come on, then. Let's go shopping and buy some blankets and bedding to nest with," he purred, "and we should probably buy a big bed for me to birth on, as well. Although for our room... I'd like a four poster, with a proper canopy and curtains. All we'd need to do to nest when we need to would be to pull the curtains shut."

Later that afternoon they found themselves having a coffee, three large bags of nesting material at their feet. John had requested a break and a sit down before they looked at furniture and found himself unconsciously stroking some of the blankets they'd bought. He was particularly happy about the large woollen red tartan picnic blanket they'd found, which sat on top of the others; a forest-green eiderdown, a child's camouflage duvet cover set (it reminded John of the army), a large white tablecloth in a cotton/linen mix that reminded John of lab coats, and several large rolls of patterned fabrics from a haberdashery department (red crosses on a white background, a black fabric with a skull print, an earthy brown, and one that even John couldn't rationalise that was bright green with large fluffy sheep dotted across it). John sipped his coffee and looked across at his Alpha. "Just the beds to get, then... And I've got my first proper prenatal appointment tomorrow," he smiled shyly. He'd just got the confirmation by text.

Sherlock returned the smile. The thought of the first appointment would have worried him, had he not seen all their children large and healthy on their own ultrasound at home. He was concerned, however, about the words the doctor might wish to have about the number of children his mate was carrying. "I've hoped you've informed them that they are not to mention... That they are not to argue against us keeping all the babies. Not that it would be much possible for them to do anything about it at this point, but..." he trailed off softly, blushing; it had been an effort to keep his voice even. He knew they'd been over this before, but all the same, the Alpha needed to be sure nothing would be said - he didn't know how he'd react if it was.

"I have, love. I told them," he soothed. "I warned them." Even so, he was nervous. He'd been _very clear_ that selective termination was not to be mentioned under any circumstances, because his Alpha was _very_ protective and possessive, but he knew from experience that some doctors ignored patients' requests to give their own advice if they felt it necessary. He placed a soothing hand on his Alpha's arm, squeezing lightly, before moving his mate's hands to rest on the swell of his belly, pushing his shirt up and out of the way so Sherlock could cup the bump with skin-to-skin contact.

They stored the fabric in John's old bedroom and the doctor woke early the next morning. He knew he'd need to be milked, but thought it was best if they did it after the appointment - he still didn't know if the doctor would be an idiot and heed the warning, and anything that might heighten Sherlock's possessive and protective instincts was best kept until after the scan. He dressed carefully and made breakfast, batting away his Alpha's attempts to help (to dampen the instinct to provide). He did permit Sherlock to fuss over his clothing, if only because he knew they wouldn't leave the house until the Alpha had satisfied himself that John and the pups wouldn't be cold, and an hour later he was sat on an examination couch, Sherlock standing imperiously beside him, when the doctor walked into the room. A doctor who looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place why.

"Hello," the man said vapidly. "I'm Dr Anderson."

Sherlock hissed softly, drawing himself up higher. The temptation to hurry his Omega out of the room was enormous; though it wasn't the Anderson they knew, the Beta's light scent still held traces of his family relations, and it was enough to make the Alpha prickle. He set his hands on his mate's shoulders, well aware of what John had been trying to do by refusing him all morning, and trying to control himself to mitigate any spike in his protective instincts; the mere presence of an Anderson in the room was enough to heighten his sensitivities.

The Beta seemed not to notice the Alpha's tension, however. With an almost bored look, he snapped on his gloves, explaining each step of the examination before he went through it - a procedure used to calm both Alpha and Omega. Sherlock's hands ran soothingly down John's arms, both to ease his own tension and his mate's as the doctor slicked his fingers and began examining John's hole and cervix. He paused, looking back at the chart with puzzlement. "It says here, Mister Watson, that you are just a few weeks along; your growth as indicated by your size seems to be at six months, however, which is understandable as your Alpha has likely made you swell, is that not so?" He waited for John's affirmation. "The thing is... everything I've examined so far points to much less than six month's growth with one foetus. May I ask how many you are carrying?"

John took a deep, steadying breath. "Thirteen." It rang heavily in the silence of the room, John praying that this Anderson would have more sense than his relation. Before the doctor could say anything John spoke again. "What relation are you to _Peter_ Anderson? Your scent markers are similar," he asked, emphasising the Alpha's first name, knowing by scent this Beta doctor was close enough a relation to know him, and would therefore know that he had been suspended without pay for attempting to poach a pregnant Omega from his mate, maybe even that the pair in question had been John and Sherlock - a subtle reminder that the last Anderson to threaten Sherlock's pups had nearly been strangled to death and then had a row of scars left slashed across his cheek. The Beta doctor exhaled heavily. "He's my half-cousin. And for the record, I think he's an idiot." He paused. "Thirteen is... Unprecedented, but I'm sure you knew that. It won't be risk free, but then no pregnancy is. I would not recommend that you attempt a natural birth, however. With multiples there are more things that can go wrong and it is best to be in a hospital, should the need arise for emergency surgery. If you do intend to attempt it, I strongly recommend that you have at least a private midwife, ideally a private doctor, on call to attend. They will of course take care of noting down the times and weights while you two focus on each other and birthing the next one which will be easier for you when it comes to birth certificates. Do you know how many of each you're having?" he asked crisply, the mention of his shamed relation making him determined to be utterly professional and as helpful as possible.

John had winced at the idea of a surgical birth. He wanted to birth their pups naturally; he had a _feeling_ that it would go well. He wanted to nest and guard the nursery already, his instincts were so strong after only two weeks, and he was certain that meant a problem free pregnancy. He looked at his Alpha for reassurance. "Six girls and seven boys," he remembered to murmur eventually.

Sherlock's hands travelled down to his mate's belly as the other doctor spoke, beginning to rub soothing circles over the bulging mound. Now that he had ascertained this Anderson would not be a threat, he allowed himself to relax and touch, comforting his mate through the doctor's prognosis. At the dissuasion from a natural birth, the Alpha sat down beside his mate, embracing him from behind. "We would, as long as the pups remain healthy, strongly prefer a natural birth. I believe my mate's instincts are correct," he said over John's shoulder, speaking for his Omega, understanding John's feelings purely through their bond, "in that he has such a strong bond with the pups already that the pregnancy and birth will be relatively uncomplicated. However, we will take into consideration having a private doctor on hand. The concept of birthing alternatively to our original plans is currently distressing my Omega, so we will need to discuss our options between ourselves before getting back to you. I believe that the final decision will still be the same, however - natural birth, with or without an outside presence yet to be determined."

John nodded vaguely, stroking his Alpha's arm to calm himself. The Beta doctor inclined his head in acquiescence and did not push the subject further. Instead he obtained permission to push John's shirt up his gravid belly and slick him with gel, checking the size and position of the babies. A cacophony of whooshing filled the room; thirteen tiny heartbeats in concert with John's, unreachable on the visual scanner John had liberated, sang out loudly over the newer monitor's speakers. "They all seem to be a healthy size which is good - often with multiples one baby will lose out on resources in utero and be born much smaller but your pups seem to be sharing well. This one down here, at the bottom... The boy... Based on position it's likely he'll be born first. And this one at the top, the girl... She's likely to be last. Other than that the birth order is impossible to determine, although obviously your womb will empty from the bottom up. Do you plan on having other litters after this one? If so, try not to pin your hopes too much on a post-birth knotting. Often the Omega, in their fully instinctive state after the birth, will reject the Alpha's advances until they are satisfied that the existing litter is thriving." John didn't hear him; he was gazing with rapt attention at the screen, finally hearing the heartbeats of his pups, trying not to cry.

Sherlock nodded, understanding about the knotting, but more concerned with the sound of his pups' heartbeats filling the room. The Alpha closed his eyes and hummed happily, proud and content and feeling and overwhelming sense of love for both his mate and their pups. He kissed along John's neck gently, suckling at his scent gland, nuzzling his cheek. "Good Omega," he hummed softly, so only John could hear, "Perfect Omega. Love you so much."

The Beta pressed a series of buttons and a printer in the back of the room jumped to life. Thirteen little black and white scans rolled off the press, each marked with the date, the name of the hospital and Watson/Holmes. Dr Anderson scooped them up and presented them to the Alpha deferentially. "I'm supposed to charge you for these, but... I am ashamed of my half-cousin. I wish to make whatever atonement I can to remove the stain on my family's name, so consider these a gift, and if there is anything at all I can do for you, call me." He offered his card.

When the ultrasounds were presented, the Alpha took them greedily, about to show his Omega each and every one right then until the doctor offered his card. "Thank you," the Alpha rumbled, "For everything. You have proved yourself to be more than a worthy physician for my Omega. We appreciate your help very much, and will be calling you if we have need." When the appointment had finished and John was clean and re-dressed, he led his mate out of the office with a kind hand and a nod of respect to Doctor Anderson. Instead of taking John straight to a cab, however, he led his mate downstairs to the cafeteria, ordering them both tea and finding a booth with soft cushions, where they could sit together on one side. The Alpha wrapped an arm around his mate, holding him gently and spreading the ultrasounds out on the table in front of them so he could have a proper look. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

John crooned quietly as Sherlock praised him, eyes fluttering shut, only just resisting the urge to rub his belly and display to his Alpha. He felt himself slip a little towards his instinctive state and had to make a concerted effort not to purr loudly and push his bump into his mate's hands. He gathered himself as the Beta printed off the scans but began losing himself to his Omega again when Sherlock spread the scans out in front of him and held him. "Feel good," he murmured happily, petting his belly. "Pups," he mumbled stupidly, stroking the scans lightly with his fingertips with his free hand. "Ours. Love them... Love my Alpha. Perfect Alpha... gave me so many babies... Hmm, look, that one has your nose." He took a sip of tea and the familiar taste helped him emerge from his Omega. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake water out of his ears. "I think we should go home soon," he said evenly. "All this... the scans, hearing their heartbeats, having an image of each of them... I think it's boosted my milk production. I feel so _full_ , Sherlock. I think I've probably got enough that you could nurse from each one for a bit and still have enough left for you to milk out of me with your hands while you fuck me from behind in the shower," he whispered hotly into his mate's ear, rubbing his thigh.

Sherlock swallowed, stealing a look at his mate's chest. John did look fuller, his breasts obviously straining heavily against the fabric of his shirt since he hadn't yet been milked that day. "I... um..." he took a deep breath, inhaling the Omega's scent, and his free hand travelled to John's belly, beginning to stroke it unconsciously. He could feel his Alpha desire tugging strongly at him, and leaned in to kiss his mate's neck tenderly. At a knowing prod from John, he blinked and pulled back, kissing the Omega sweetly on the cheek. "Yes, right. Home. Just after we finish the tea," he said smoothly, his eyes traveling to the scans on the table once more.

Not much later, they were in a cab on the way home, Sherlock stroking John's belly in the backseat, noting how difficult of a time John's buttons were having in keeping the bust of his shirt together; they were straining even more than his own fastenings had a tendency to do. Without warning, the button under the most pressure suddenly gave, popping off and bouncing off the headrest in front of them before landing in Sherlock's lap.

John bit back a gasp and flushed scarlet, pulling his jacket closed in front of his gaping shirt. "That settles it. No more wearing pre-pups clothes," he breathed quietly, seeing the odd look on his Alpha's face. "But you love this, don't you? You love how big you've made me, swollen with milk and your pups, too big for my old clothes..." He retrieved the button, deliberately skimming his fingers across his mate's crotch. "You'd have me swell again, even though the tailor will already be tearing his hair out trying to work out how big I'll be in February... You'd love to see me on my hands and knees, using electric breast pumps to drain all of my milk, on them constantly, being milked like an animal..." He licked his lips and smiled as the taxi pulled up outside Baker Street. He sauntered inside, stripping once he was in the living room. "I need a shower... That gel always makes my belly sticky. Want to join me? Maybe fuck me from behind as you milk me, watch it spray out of me and run down the shower wall?" he purred, rubbing his breasts, his nipples rising ready to be suckled, rosy and plump, his breasts swollen to the size of grapefruits rather than his usual apple-sized mounds.

For a moment, Sherlock wondered where his breath went. He gave a kind of strangled whine at the image, John's fingers trailing along his crotch doing nothing to suppress his growing erection. The Alpha eagerly followed his Omega inside, watching John strip with awed, hungry eyes. At the invitation, his fingers quickly began to unbutton his own shirt, discarding his clothing in no time. He took John's hand in his own and led him towards the shower, running the water himself to make sure it was the right temperature before helping the pregnant Omega inside. He pulled the shower curtain shut with more patience, gently pressing himself up behind his mate, cupping John's belly first and running his hands over the wet swell. The Alpha purred deep in his throat, his breath hot against his mate's neck, suckling at John's scent gland as the warm water soaked their hair and dripped down their bodies. "Mine," he rumbled, cupping the full breasts, feeling the weight of the twin globes in his hands as he circled the dusky nipples with his thumbs. His erection pressed against the Omega's entrance, and he eased himself inside, simultaneously sending twin jets of milk spraying against the shower wall.

John panted and whined as Sherlock entered him, keening as his overfull breasts spurted when his Alpha thrust into him. "Oh, Sherlock... Do you have a good view, my Alpha? Can you see my breasts bouncing with every thrust? See how it's making my milk spill out? That's it love," he encouraged as his mate squeezed his engorged flesh, spraying more milk in strong jets against the wall. He rocked a little on his toes, bouncing himself on Sherlock's cock, making his breasts jiggle. "Oh, my Alpha... Can you feel how perfectly you fill me?" he murmured seductively, undulating his walls around his cock, making it tighter for him. "Ah..." he bounced on his cock a little faster. "That's it, milk me," he cried desperately as Sherlock growled and squeezed him harder, rhythmically, in time with his thrusts, his milk spraying strongly at his mate's demanding hands.

"Ohh, fuck," Sherlock moaned, trying desperately not to come; he wanted to extend every possible second of the incredible scene in front of him. John's round breasts glistened wetly as they jiggled in his palms; the Alpha greedily squeezed them again and again, milk splashing against the shower walls, each pair of creamy jets quickly washed away by the shower spray. "Fuck, my Omega... so perfect... so gorgeous-," he gasped and groaned when John squeezed around him, thrusting faster in time with John's bouncing. "I'll milk you until you're dry and then you'll only fill up with more for me, your breasts swelling larger to meet my demand and prepare to feed our young. Soon it will be hard to get my hands around your chest... so prepared for nurturing my pups..." He growled deeply in John's ear, squeezing the twin mounds again, "God, you're so tight, make me fill you so well, your greedy little hole so eager around my big Alpha cock..."

"Yes, Sherlock, yes," John moaned lustfully, feeling his milk draining with every squeeze, bouncing faster, "need you so badly... Always want it, it was torture my last heat when I could smell you, wanted to come down and climb on, rub myself against you until you gave in... Ah!" he arched, the jets being squeezed from him growing weaker and thinner, until finally he was milked dry. "God, keep touching me, Sherlock, don't stop," he begged, leaning back against his chest, rocking with his thrusts until he came, his come spurting onto the wall and being washed away by the spray just like his milk. "God, Sherlock, so good... Think I'll need to be milked twice a day from now on... Ah! We should... We should get a pump soon... You fucked so many babies into me, Sherlock, oh god... Yes, that's it, don't stop... Oh, the pups are moving, they're moving, they know their daddy is taking care of me," he panted, coming again with a small scream.

"God, yes, John- that's it, take my cock-," the Alpha growled, "Know how much you love it, need it... You'd have me filling you all the time, wouldn't you? Lie in our nest and give in completely to your Omega, groaning and grinding down on me as you swell larger and larger each day, begging for me to move inside you when you get too large to fuck yourself on me, clenching around my cock just to get your pleasure." His hands cupped John's belly greedily, lifted and palmed over the slick swell, his thrusts making it bounce with his Omega. "You're going to truly feel just how many babies I've fucked into you soon enough: the weight of them will start widening your hips, you'll begin to waddle instead of walk... you'll begin to keep your hands bracing your back just to balance as you move around, your belly so huge and heavy on your front, but you won't even be close to done yet.. your stomach will begin to shift and move as our babies kick and stretch out, you'll clutch it and moan about how much my pups are shifting, how you can feel all thirteen of them active inside you at once... they'll grow so big you won't be able to move under their weight, just lie on your side and swell, waiting to birth- Your chest will grow larger and larger, too, needing to be pumped more urgently as my pups grow inside you... I'll have to keep pumps on you all the time, then, just to soothe your weeping breasts... oh, you'll be so incredibly full, such a good Omega, taking my pups and my cock just like you should be-" He took John's small cock in his hand, quickly jerking him off again as he thrust and came closer to his own climax. When John clenched around him with a third orgasm, he gave a soft shout and began filling his mate, pumping seed into him in thick, long spurts.

"Yes, god yes, Sherlock! Going to get to big... Feel the weight of them constantly, until I can't even stand up, needing your cock constantly..." He whined at the idea of being on a pump constantly, knowing it would probably be necessary towards the end. "Gods, yes, so full... Take everything you give me," he panted, screaming in pleasure when Sherlock filled him with his seed, clenching hard around him. He leaned his head back against his chest, staying like that for a few moments before his Alpha pulled out.

When they were dry and dressed again, curled up on the sofa, he pulled out a paint catalogue and began thumbing through it, pointing out the colours he liked to Sherlock, saying which ones he thought would work in each room. Greens and blues predominated, mixed with earthy browns and creams, with a soft pale buttercup yellow for the nursery. "I thought as a theme... Maybe bees?" he said shyly. "I know you like them, and our nursery will be a constant _hive_ of activity anyway... We could get some bumblebee wallpaper for one wall, a big bee rug... Bee mobiles to hang over the cots," he mumbled, blushing a little that he was being so Omega and domestic. "Oh... The pups are still moving," he hummed softly. "I wish you could feel them, but I doubt you'll be able to for another couple of weeks... God, and we should try to get them registered for a school. Thirteen of them in the same year group... We might need Mycroft's help with that, to get them all in the same school. And... Sherlock... We should think about a way to allow you to work from the nest. I'll need to stay in it for a month, minimum, because I'll be too full of your litter to move. I might need you with me all the time and with nothing to do, you'll go insane... We need to make sure we have a laptop in there or something, maybe get Lestrade to bring crime scene photos," he finished quietly, biting his lip.

Sherlock stroked his mate's belly thoughtfully. "More than a month, my Omega - perhaps two or two and a half, depending on when you grow too large to fit comfortably in a wheelchair. You'll be having an immensely difficult time on your feet by five and a half months, and I imagine that by six the pups will have become too much for you to remain standing without help. I'll arrange something for when you become bound to the nest - though I have a feeling that you will keep me occupied more than you think. My Alpha instincts will become more dominant - I'll be focused on caring for you, obsessed with your growing body and keeping you comfortable and prepared for the birth. Compared to that, the drive to work cases will be small." He leaned down and gently pushed up John's shirt and jumper, before pressing a gentle kiss to the Omega's belly. "And bees will be perfect. The best," he said, beaming up at his mate.

John smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "Then we will definitely need a housekeeper. An _official_ one, who can do the shopping and keep the place clean while we nest... if we install a buzzer system, with a videophone type thing, we won't need them full time because we'll be able to let people in from the nest. We could combine it with a childcare role, let them help look after the pups, so it'll have to be someone we trust. We should start looking sooner rather than later... I'm almost three weeks pregnant and I won't be able to move much by twenty-two to twenty-four weeks, so we need to get to know them well enough to trust them around the nest by then. A Beta... I don't want another Omega near them," he almost growled, stroking his bump. "Too many cases of attempted baby-poaching by childless Omegas to risk it, with a litter this big. And obviously we can't have an Alpha. Christ... is it really only three weeks since we mated?" he realised, eyes widening. He traced his stretchmarks lightly with his fingertips. "If someone had told me last month that right now I'd be bonded to you and pregnant with over a dozen of your pups, already looking six months gone because you commanded me to swell, I'd never have believed them," he murmured. "Sherlock... do you... how... would we ever have got here? If my heat hadn't come early and forced us together?" he asked softly, carding a hand through his Alpha's hair.

Sherlock blinked at the question, beginning to stroke John's belly as if he were suspicious it might disappear at any moment. He kissed and tongued over the skin lightly. "I don't know," the Alpha murmured, "Perhaps another early heat. Perhaps one day one of us might have slipped up, casually or under pressure during a case, and said or done something too revealing to ignore." He moved up John's body, pulling the Omega onto his lap, and brought their lips together. His fingers explored the taut skin of his mate's exposed middle as he cupped the back of John's head, drawing him in for deep, languid kisses. "I am not sure..." he murmured between kisses, "Whether either of us would have consciously made an attempt at romance... We were too oblivious to each other's affections... The risk was too much... But your body... knew you wanted me... it was bound to happen eventually... try to bring me to you..."

"So it was always going to be an accident," John said carefully, trying not to be too hurt; after all, he'd never intended to reveal his feelings. But then he was the Omega; it wasn't his place to seduce an Alpha. He was to be claimed, not offer himself freely. He knew that no other Alpha would touch him while he lived with Sherlock, and he knew he carried some of Sherlock's scent markers through prolonged living in confined quarters; Sherlock had exhibited possessive behaviour, almost a precursor to courting, but with no intention of declaring himself openly. They would have waited for each other forever if not for some accident. He accepted his Alpha's kisses, relishing them because they were _happening_ , but tinged with sadness that Sherlock would never have claimed him properly. He stroked his bump, felt their pups moving, real tangible proof of their love in his belly, and felt a rush of gratitude that they were there at all.

Though John tried to hide it, Sherlock could clearly sense the sadness through their bond. "John," he said softly, after a few more kisses, "Do you understand why? I loved you too much to lose you, I... I could not have lived with myself had my advances driven you away. I would have willingly gone years without claiming you if it meant the certainty that I would somehow be able to keep you near to me. You were too precious." He held his Omega close against his chest, stroking his hair. "It would have happened - there would have been more early heats, maybe even microheats. Had another Alpha ever tried to claim you for their own, I have no doubt my self-control would have snapped. I wanted you, John, more than you could ever know, more I would have admitted at the time. It would have happened," he reasserted, trying to reassure himself as much as John that they would have found a way to break through the barrier of their friendship.

John simply nodded and remained still in Sherlock's arms, not believing his Alpha's assertion that it would have happened. He knew in the rational part of his mind that Sherlock was right, that if their positions had been reversed he wouldn't have wanted to risk it either, but some Omega part of him was... disappointed?... that Sherlock would never have declared himself freely, would always have been pushed into it by a catalyst. He tried very hard to tell himself that it didn't matter, they were here now, and he knew how much Sherlock loved him, they were bonded and nothing could shake the strength of their bond, before sighing and clinging to him more tightly. He knew, in truth, he would always have taken anything Sherlock gave him. Even if Sherlock had never claimed him, it would have been enough to know that he wanted to live with him, was possessive over him if another Alpha got too close. It was enough. He had considered trying to find another Alpha, but knew he could never stay with them. He pressed a soft kiss to his mate's throat. "We're here now. Your pups are in my belly, we're bonded. That's what counts. I love you." He smiled up at him and let his mate kiss him happily for a few more minutes before shifting. "We're out of milk again... the kind we need for tea," he smirked as Sherlock opened his mouth. "I'll just nip to Tesco and get some, alright? Back in half an hour." He kissed his mate sweetly, stroking his cheek with his hand, before slipping downstairs, looking forward to a brisk walk.

He'd been gone twenty minutes when Sherlock's phone pinged.

**Oh my, thirteen? What fun. Do you have a favourite yet? JM x.**


	7. The pool

He should have never allowed him to go out alone. He should have never allowed his Omega out of his sight. But John had been so upset, and Sherlock desperately wanted to give him some time to process and mull things over - and he wasn't a child to be coddled and kept at home - the last thing that Sherlock, not his Alpha, wanted to do was to make John unhappy by encroaching too much on his freedom. But that didn't excuse the fact that he had let John walk straight into the hands of Jim Moriarty.

Texts were immediately fired off to Mycroft and Scotland Yard. The Alpha had been on high alert since he'd bonded with John - he had expected Moriarty's interest. He'd quietly put precautions in place, not wanting to worry his Omega. John should have been safe. At least now, thanks to his foresight, he'd have a chance at finding him.

 

**I will tear you apart if you touch any one of them. –SH**

**Ooh, look at you, big bad Daddy Alpha! So _aggressive_. I haven't made any ugly threats and you're already foaming at the mouth... It's very attractive. Come and put some of that testosterone to good use... Same place. JM x.**

 

**We have located CCTV footage of John going in to your local Tesco, but not emerging. We are working on getting the feed from the back of the building. I will update you as soon as I know anything. I am sorry, brother. MH**

 

**Thanks for the heads up, mate. We'll be at the pool as soon as. GL**

 

John closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose. He knew Sherlock hadn't wanted to let him go. He knew he'd let him because he sensed his sadness through their bond, and wanted to give him space. He knew that it had grated on his Alpha instincts to let his pregnant Omega go shopping alone, and yet he'd done it anyway to make John feel like he had freedom and choice. If that didn't prove how much Sherlock loved him, the thirteen pups in his belly certainly did. He stroked the bump and smiled softly to himself. Sherlock might never have stepped forward to claim him openly, but... in his position, he didn't know if he'd have done anything different. Sherlock was right; the risk of making an unwanted advance that might drive the other away was too great to overcome from a cold start. There would always have been a trigger. He thought intently about Sherlock, trying to send him a wave of love and acceptance and happiness through their bond.

Through the haze of urgency and anger, the Alpha suddenly felt a calming wave of love roll through him. In the back of the cab, his hands came to rest over his heart, and he swallowed back tears. John. Wherever he was, John was feeling love for him, so intentionally and strongly as to send it to Sherlock; it was as if he was sending him a message on a mobile phone, but one of emotions rather than words. They were still connected, Sherlock thought, and they could use that, no matter what. The Alpha focused hard, sending a mixture of concern and love towards his mate, hoping for a response that would tell him more about the Omega's current situation.

The cab pulled up outside the pool. John's gun tucked carefully into the belt of his trousers, the Alpha hesitated. John should have been safe, he thought insistently. They should have never had to come here again. Once inside, it seemed his every cautious step echoed off the tile walls. The smell of chlorine filled his nostrils as he moved closer and closer to the arena. Finally, he was in front of the door, pushing it open, taking the first few slow steps inside. Everything was exactly as he remembered.

"How _nice_ ," Moriarty trilled, "I do so _love_ our little visits. How have you been?" His sing-song lilt rang echoing through the darkened pool, not bothering to wait for a response before taunting Sherlock again. "I must say, I'm impressed... _thirteen_ pups! All nice and healthy, by the looks of it..." He smiled and pulled a stack of polaroids out of his suit, flicking through the pile. "Aren't doctors precious? That little Beta put up one hell of a fight, let me tell you. He'll be waking up soon... probably. Ohh... this one has your nose." He paused, as if he'd just been hit by an unpleasant smell. "Domesticity doesn't suit you, Sherlock. I thought you knew that. All that time you lived with your little pet and never once tried to claim him... Accidental bonding, was it? Some other Alpha tried to take your toy away, and you only claimed him because you didn't want to be alone? Well... you don't have to be alone, Sherlock. We could work, you and I. You seek me out, you know you do... I snap my fingers and you come running. Poor little John waited for you all that time and you didn't even _want_ him, did you? You just snapped. But that's okay. We've got another chance now... Yes, you can smell it, can't you?" He licked his lips, smiling, and began to undress. "I'm in heat."

John felt Sherlock's concern wash over him and smiled. He sent back assurances that he was _fine_ , and more love. He stroked the bump as the babies began to move, feeling the love their daddy had sent.

 

**We are still unable to locate John. I have more people on the case. MH**

**We're outside. GL**

Sherlock felt his ire rising with every word. Once, Moriarty's speech might have been seductive - but he was so wrong. There had been no other Alpha. It had not been about being alone. It had been about how much he wanted John. About how beautiful and brilliant his Omega was that it overcame every barrier of self-control he had put between them. As accidental as the bonding had been, there was more behind it than the emptiness his rival was suggesting.

The Alpha could smell the Omega's heat. The scent of it curled around him, cloying, drawing him in invitingly - and yet it smelled wrong. He could feel his instinct drawing him towards Moriarty - towards an Omega in heat - but his mind screamed against the pull. He searched inside himself, seeking out the secure, solid connection that he knew was his bond with John, sending out a clear distress signal to his mate. _Danger. Threat to the bond. Send me love_ , it urged, _send me all the love you can manage._ "No," the Alpha articulated as firmly as he could manage, standing his ground and meeting Moriarty's eyes.

John felt the urgency of the distress call and gasped out loud, dropping the box of Darjeeling teabags he was debating. He stared unseeing as he concentrated on pushing as much love as he could through their bond, stroking his belly where their pups were wriggling to strengthen the feeling, thinking about seeing them move on the scanner and hearing their heartbeats, how protective Sherlock had been of him when Anderson had tried to take him. He thought of the nest they'd built afterwards, how well Sherlock had knotted him, and pushed that feeling to his mate; security, love, becoming one, two halves of a whole. He had no time to wonder why Sherlock needed it, he sent no questions through their bond; he simply responded with everything his Alpha asked him for.

 

**We have located John. We never saw him leave because he _didn't_ leave. He has been in Tesco this whole time. He is currently in one of my cars being taken to a safehouse awaiting collection by you. MH**

**What's the situation in there? I've got men ready to send in and I'd rather give them some info on what they're facing. GL**

 

"Oh come now," Moriarty grinned dismissively. "Yes, alright, thirteen is certainly an impressive number. But thirteen half-ordinary pups... that's only six and a half interesting. If you really want I _suppose_ we could keep the pups and just get rid of the incubator... but wouldn't you rather fill me with your pups right now?" he breathed seductively, pushing every sexual note in his scent towards the Alpha. "You can smell my heat, I know you can. You could pin me down and fuck me and knot me right here, fill me with your seed... I bet you've got an enormous cock. And a knot that could ruin my arse. Such a strong Alpha... can you scent how wet I am for you?" he purred, reaching into his dripping entrance, sliding three fingers inside easily. "Ohhh... so _empty_... I need a big Alpha cock. You could satisfy me... you could breed me."

Sherlock could feel John's responses pulsing through their bond, filling him with strength and warmth. The scent of the other Omega in heat, which at first smelled off, was now absolutely repulsive. Easily, the Consulting Detective reached into his pocket and flicked out his phone, reading the messages there. John was safe. Lestrade was near. He met the consulting criminal's gaze again with a hard stare. "Get out of my sight," he growled, "My mate is more than an incubator. All my pups are more than interesting. I could breed you, satisfy you, yes- but you repulse me. You are not John. John is incredible, loving, grounding-" With each word, he sent a stronger pulse of love back through their bond, and seemed to stand imperiously taller, "There is a reason I was able to conceive thirteen pups with my Omega. I don't think you've truly thought about the implications of that, about what it says for the strength of our bond - that John dropped thirteen eggs for me, and all thirteen his body accepted to be fertilized. I think that says his Omega knew I was rather suited for domesticity, after all." He stared down the offending Omega, projecting his best Alpha authority, "I do have an enormous cock. My knot is so large it would nearly split you open. But it's not for you. I could fuck you, fill you, give you everything you want - but I'd sooner kill you."

"Well, that's just rude," the Omega tutted, as if Sherlock had called him ugly or made a minor slur against his mother. "Of course, I never come unprepared to our little meetings... The snipers don't have bullets, today. Oh no. They've got tranq darts. I could have them subdue you and tie you up and then just ride that _enormous_ cock until you flood me with your seed... We could have such brilliant pups, Sherlock. Think about it. You have, haven't you? You've imagined breeding me in the past... forcing that _huge_ knot into my eager little hole... So what will it be? Are you going to give in to fantasy and take me? Or shall I get my boys to help you?" he taunted, rolling onto his back, naked, and fucking himself with three fingers again, moaning a little, his body responding to the strong Alpha and doing everything possible to make him come closer, fuck the Omega through his heat.

 

**Sherlock, I need some info. If I don't hear from you in the next sixty seconds I'm sending my guys in. GL**

Sherlock's thoughts ran at lightning pace. Without looking at his phone again, he knew it wouldn't be long before Lestrade's team arrived - but he would have to buy as much time as possible before then. Whether or not he wanted to, Moriarty's heat would surely trigger a knot - an unacceptable option, whether he was forced into it or no. His body trembled, his instincts feeling the pull of the heat, the Alpha in him sensing an unclaimed Omega and wanting, wanting-

John. Their pups. Love. Better than any unclaimed Omega. Better than anything. Absolute love, adoration, and fidelity pulsed through their bond - a promise to his absent mate.

"But you wouldn't have me as an Alpha, then," the Detective rumbled, taking slow, deliberate steps forward, "Tranquilized. What fun would that be? You'd still be the same needy, unwanted Omega - you'd have my cock, yes, but not my dominance. Not my hands holding you down while I forced myself inside of you, making you scream as I filled you with my length. You tease about my wanting you, but I know how much you want me." The Alpha smirked, pacing in careful circles around the Omega, his fingers teasing at the top button of his own shirt, "You've been very naughty, Jim, making such advances. An Omega trying to seduce an Alpha - who said you could be so bold? I have every right to toy with you, make you wait until you're squirming and writhing and begging for me. You need to be a good Omega if you want daddy's cock."

Moriarty whimpered at Sherlock's words, spreading his thighs invitingly, his body pale and slender and long-limbed, so like Sherlock, so unlike John with his tan and downy gold hair and muscular build. "I can be good for you..." he murmured, losing himself to his Omega as his heat progressed. "I'll be a good Omega. Take your cock and your pups like I was meant to... Ohh, I need it, fill me, please, so _empty_ ," he whined, fucking himself more desperately on his fingers, his hand making obscene slick wet noises as it moved, his lubrication now dripping down his thighs and pooling on the floor. "Ahhh.. fuck, please, hold me down and _take me_ , force your huge cock into me, make me take it," he panted, the words like honey to any Alpha, showing the submission of the Omega, praising, asking to be claimed.

John fidgeted nervously in the car, sending another strong wave of love to his bondmate. _I love you. I feel our pups move. They fill me. I love you. My perfect Alpha. Bliss. Family. I love you._ Mycroft looked on at his glazed eyes, John caressing his own belly, and averted his eyes, feeling that he was interrupting something private. He knew that his scent would be on John after this car journey, and Sherlock would despise that, but he did his best to concentrate on his connection to the pups; his nieces and nephews. Protect the family.

"Right, sod this. You three, in, sweep the gallery. He'll have snipers up there and we have to neutralise them before we do anything else. You four, on the roof. Go." The black-clad men hurried to obey Lestrade's command as the Inspector clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. He hoped he hadn't left it too late.

The Alpha watched the Omega with lust-heavy eyes, beginning to breathe heavily. The scent of the heat, as wrong as it was, enticed his instincts; his cock strained large and heavy against his trousers. _Traitor_ , he thought, as it ached to get out, and worked to turn his full focus back to his heart, where the signals of love pulsed strongly back from his mate. He sent back assurances of his own; years of practice and self-control hadn't been for naught, and now that he had John, his resolve was stronger than ever. Outwardly, he began to unbutton his shirt as slowly as possible, still circling, looking over Jim without speaking, making the Omega on the floor whimper and writhe in anticipation. Inwardly, the warmth of his family and his partner's commitment gave him strength, kept him controlled and centred. He bared his teeth when Moriarty opened his mouth to speak, "Ah-ah," he warned with a smirk, "All in my own time." He willed Lestrade to hurry.

Lestrade's radio crackled to life. “We've got two of the snipers but we think there are two more, sneaky bastards have run for it, still in the building, possibly still a threat. We'll need another couple of minutes.” "Shit," Lestrade said loudly, firing off a text to Sherlock.

 

**Two snipers down, two to go. Another couple of minutes and you're clear. GL**

 

"At least come and _taste_ me," Moriarty purred, holding out two slick fingers in invitation while he pinched his nipples with his other hand. "You've wondered what I'd taste like before, haven't you? Be honest, now. Won't it drive you _insane_ if you never _know_ , Sherlock? You want to know how I taste... you know you do. You want to know what it _feels like_ to push that huge cock into my slick tight heat... what I _sound like_ when I'm being fucked by a big strong Alpha like you," he moaned seductively. "You _want_ all of that knowledge... If you don't taste me, and mount me, and force that big knot into my tight little hole, you'll _never_ find out... that data will always be beyond your reach," he coaxed, rubbing his fingers together, licking them and recoating them in his juices before offering them to the Alpha once more.

John pulled his shirt up over his belly, under his jumper so Mycroft couldn't see, and pressed his palms into the bare skin, feeling the solidity of the gravid swell, feeling the physical proof of Sherlock's love for him, and sent a wave of love strongly towards his mate that was pure and domestic and unshakeable and faithful. He hadn't received any further distress signals, so assumed the bond was now no longer under threat, and righted his shirt as he stepped out of the car and went to wait in the safehouse, thinking he might read for a while until Sherlock came to collect him.

Sherlock inhaled sharply, his eyes flicking to the Omega's fingers, hungrily watching Moriarty display himself on the floor. His instincts screamed at him to come and taste, touch, claim, and his fingers began unconsciously working the buttons of his shirt faster. He leaned down, his eyes lidded heavily, a soft groan escaping his throat. "You're right, Jim," he murmured, "I... I do want... You're being such a proper Omega, so good, laying yourself out for me like this. You brought me here, knowing how much I need you... You're the only interesting thing I have anymore..." He came close, scenting, but not close enough to touch. All the while his heart sang _John, John, John. Pups. Family_. His innate instincts tugged at him, but he knew what he needed to get back to. There were stronger instincts than just heat.

At the bang of a door being thrown open, the Alpha came to his senses and sprang back with ease, leaving the bewildered Omega lying exposed on the tile.

"Got them," Lestrade shouted triumphantly, punching the air. "Sherlock, you..." his eyes snapped to the Alpha's unbuttoned shirt and obvious erection and widened as the smell of the Omega's heat hit him. "Oh shit, sorry, I... I'll give you a minute, shall I? I'll wait outside, send in a Beta for the arrest," he gabbled hurriedly, averting his gaze and striding back out into the clean air before Sherlock could reply. Jim moaned and writhed on the floor, panting, the closer proximity of the Alpha driving him crazy with want. "Come on, taste me," he whined desperately, "you want it. If he hadn't come in, you'd have done it. Are you sure you can handle _never_ knowing how I feel? You could still take me right here... force that huge cock into me, force me to take your massive knot," he panted, licking his lips. "You need me... you said so... nothing else is _interesting_ , Sherlock... only us... don't you want to claim me?"

Lestrade shook his head vigorously as he emerged into the clean air, like a dog emerging from a lake, trying to rid himself of the scent of heat. "Donovan, you're a Beta. Get in there and arrest Moriarty, will you? He's naked and in heat."

Sherlock stared down his nose at the man with a mix of pity and revulsion. "I also said I wanted to tear you apart," he murmured, slowly fastening up his shirt, "With all your intelligence, I'm sure you can figure out which statement is the truth." Suddenly his foot was at the Omega's throat, pressing firmly, "You tricked me here. As good as threatened my mate. Tried to draw me away from my family-" The Alpha was livid in his rage, but only pressed down enough to send Moriarty to gasping, "John and my pups are more than just interesting. They are my family. Mine." He intensified the pressure, "I can handle never knowing how you feel, Jim. I could never, ever live through the look on my Omega's face if I found out. John is the only thing that matters to me - better than just sex - better than you -"

Donovan burst in and marched over to them. "Let him up, ...Sherlock," she demanded, holding back from calling him _Freak_ after gaining respect for him as an Alpha, seeing him with John. Once Sherlock released his foot she dragged Jim to his feet and pulled him away, forcing a heat soother down his throat with one hand and gathering his clothes, shoving them towards him. Moriarty grasped them, giggling. "You say what you like, Sherlock... I've got a _record_ of our whole conversation!" he trilled delightedly. "What _will_ Johnny say when he hears you saying I was right?" he giggled, biting his lip, pliantly letting Donovan lead him to the police van.

John shifted restlessly. He sent a wave of boredom through the bond; _come and pick me up!_ The pups had settled after rousing during the emotional exchange and he'd read every worthy-looking book in the safehouse (a rather meagre selection). He wanted to go back to Baker Street and Mycroft was refusing to tell him what was going on. He pulled out his phone and texted his mate.

 

**What's been going on? What threatened our bond? Are you alright? Mycroft is an insufferable git. JW**

 

Sherlock huffed, turning towards his phone, "Say what you like. John knows our bond."  He opened the mobile, his eyes scanning across the message, sending another strong pulse of love towards his Omega.

 

**Moriarty. Tried to seduce me away from you. You may hear some things later on - know that whatever I said, it was only an act to buy time. You know what you felt through our bond - I've stayed true to us. I just want to come home to you. -SH**

 

The Alpha hadn't wanted to reveal so much through text, but he had no idea what the consulting criminal might attempt. John would know what he felt through their bond - it would have been like a stab to the heart, had Sherlock been unfaithful, had he really meant the words he'd uttered to James. Now all he wanted was his own family, and a shower to wash off the smell of the heat; the scent of it clung to his suit and made his nose wrinkle. Perhaps he'd have the garments burned.

 

**I know you did, love. I can feel it, I know you would say anything you had to, if it meant beating him. I can feel that our bond is untouched. As if I'd listen to _Moriarty_ , anyway, he's more unstable than a house of cards built on jelly. Come and pick me up, my Alpha, your overbearing brother won't let me out of his sight. Something about protecting his nieces and nephews. He can scent the pups in me, did you know that? Not their genders, just that there's a mix. Bloodlines or something. Anyway... come and take me home? JW**

 

Sherlock chuckled at the text, turning his back on the offending Omega.

 

**I'll need a shower and a change of clothes first - I smell awful. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you. -SH**

It wasn't long before Sherlock had availed himself of one of the pool showers and was cleaned up, a change of clothes provided to him by Lestrade. The ride to the safe house seemed to take too long, when all he wanted was to hold his mate in his arms, to scent him again and nuzzle him gently and just be together. He closed his eyes and focused on their bond, feeling the love radiating through it pulsing reassuringly in his chest.

John looked out of the window like an excited child before Christmas, shifting from side to side as he waited for Sherlock to turn up. He wanted his Alpha, wanted to be scented and reassured, and if he was honest have a nap curled up with his head on his mate's bare chest; sending such strong emotions through the bond for so long had drained him.

When the car pulled up to the inconspicuous residence, the Alpha nearly sprinted inside, pausing in the doorway for a brief second as he caught sight of his mate, before moving forward and eagerly gathering him close - actually picking up the pregnant Omega so that John lay in his arms as he began to nuzzle him. He sniffed at him carefully, wrinkling his nose. "You smell bad," he stated with a teasing smile, his eyes flicking up to meet those of his brother's, "but I'm glad for it."

John kissed his Alpha's lips sweetly and returned the smile. "I smell like Mycroft," he admonished softly. "But it’s only on my clothes and in my hair. Take me upstairs and scent me?" he whispered, nuzzling his mate's neck, mewling quietly in submission.

Mycroft relaxed visibly when Sherlock entered the room and slipped away discreetly after acknowledging his brother. He knew they would scent each other, would probably want to have sex, and he didn't much want to listen. He left a note for them, informing them how to summon one of his cars for a secure lift home, and went back to running the country.

John smiled softly as his Alpha deposited him on the bed, holding out his arms and letting his mate undress him. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a good view of Sherlock as he undressed, licking his lips as his underwear was pushed down and his magnificent cock came into view. He lay back as Sherlock crawled on top of him and reached up to run his fingers lightly across his chest, over his heart. "My Alpha... The pups moved so much when you sent us love. They know their daddy loves them," he purred. "Reclaim us, love. Scent us."

Sherlock purred in unison with his mate, their twin vibrations filling the room with a calming sound. "My Omega... You gave me so much strength. There is no other for me than you." He touched the area over John's heart, and kissed him gently, deeply as he pressed inside. "My Omega," he breathed again, his eyes bright and present as he scented his mate, touched him, ran his hands along his shoulders and over the curves of his gravid form as they rocked together. "I love you," he murmured, kissing his partner, "Daddy loves you so much," he crooned as he stroked John's taut belly. He continued to rock with John, gently kissing and touching everywhere he could reach on his mate's body before he was satisfied, his hands coming back to his mate's round middle and beginning to rub there. Love radiated warmly in his chest as he dipped down to reverently drink from John's engorged breasts, tenderly suckling on the rosy nipples until the last drop of milk had passed his lips.

"I love you too, my Alpha," he murmured, carding a hand through the dark curls as his mate nursed from him. "Nothing could make me doubt you. Not ever. Our bond is one of the strongest there has _ever_ been, I know you could never have filled me with thirteen of your pups if you weren't absolutely committed to us. I know you love me, and you know I love you; I accepted all of the babies you wanted to give me. We have our family home; your brother gave me the keys today," he whispered happily, smiling as his mate finished nursing and came up to kiss him deeply. He mewled decadently as Sherlock rocked him faster. "We have our family home and I'm going to fill it with pups for you, birth litter after litter until we've got no bedroom space left... Ah, that's it, take me, my Alpha! God, your cock is fantastic... Fills me so completely... Ah, Sherlock! Yes, yes," he chanted, getting breathless, losing himself to pleasure. He cupped his Alpha's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes as he gasped and came, thin useless semen coating their bellies. "Oh, god, Sherlock... Come in me, my Alpha, fill me with your seed again!"

As his Omega came and begged for the Alpha's release, Sherlock felt his own climax rush over him and gave a low groan; he filled John fuller and fuller, his seed spurting thickly from his enormous cock as John contracted around him. "My Omega... Mine... Mine... Mine..," he chanted as he came down from his release. He continued to kiss his mate, rocking them back and forth until they were both finished. He lazily continued to stroke his mate's skin, observing the Omega with adoring eyes, just revelling in the warmth of their bond as wave after wave of love washed warmly over him. "You are my only, no one could ever take you away from me," he murmured, "I want everything with you - the pups, the home, the domesticity. You are the only Omega I would ever want those things with. Only you matter. I love you so much, John."

John sighed and cried out in satisfaction as his mate pumped his seed inside him, clenching with another orgasm at the sensation. "Yours, only yours," he agreed breathlessly, humming happily at Sherlock's gentle touch. He smiled warmly at his mate's words. "I know that, love. Nothing and nobody can ever separate us, we have each other now. Our bond is so strong, unshakeable... I never doubted you for a second. I never will." He moaned and shifted on the bed, feeling Sherlock's come pooling in him, working its way further inside, seeking entrance to his womb. "Mmm, Sherlock... have I mentioned how much I _love_ being pregnant with your pups? I can't wait to go back into heat with you, feel you knot me again and again... Feel you pump your seed into me, filling me, breeding me... I would never have let another Alpha breed me. Only you. Always you. I love you too, Sherlock." He kissed his mate sweetly and stroked his cheek, brushing curls out of his eyes. "Now come on, take me home. We've got to see about decorating the new house, moving, finding a housekeeper/nanny, visiting the tailor, booking some other wedding things..."

Sherlock purred happily, closing his eyes as John touched his cheek, feeling the soft gentleness of his mate's fingertips; he felt a pleasant warm heaviness in his chest, their mutual love, satisfaction, desire, and fidelity all radiating through the bond. "Mmm, I can't wait to be so very domestic with you," he murmured. He gently pushed John's hands away when his mate reached to dress himself, doing the act instead with absolute loving care, kissing along the Omega's bare skin before he pulled the soft fabric of his garments over it and fastidiously tucked and adjusted to keep John warm and comfortable. When the Omega was finally taken care of, he put on his own clothing and gently helped John up, leading him out the door with an arm protectively around his waist, his hand rubbing the side of the rounded belly.

When they arrived at Baker Street, the first thing the Alpha did was to sit his mate comfortably on the couch with a kiss on the cheek and a quiet "I love you," and make tea for them both. He returned from the kitchen with two steaming mugs and snuggled down next to John on the couch, pulling a blanket over John's stomach and his own legs. His laptop lay comfortably close on the coffee table. "What would you like to do first?"

John purred loudly as Sherlock snuggled up to him, luxuriating underneath the blanket. "Such a good Alpha, taking care of your Omega," he praised, nuzzling his cheek. "First... well, really we should go to the tailor, but I'm all warm and comfy now. We can get plenty of wedding planning done from here, so let's start with that? We've got the venue, and the date. We're getting suits later... we've both chosen a best man. Did I tell you Thomas said he'd do it? Can't remember," John murmured vaguely, rubbing his belly absent-mindedly. "Shall we start with the cake? I always thought round ones looked a bit old-fashioned... I think we should have a hexagonal cake," he decided suddenly, saying it defiantly. "Much more interesting. Like a honeycomb. Do you particularly want fruit cake? If not I think I'd like something lighter. Red velvet cake, maybe, instead of Madeira. Red like blood." He paused and rubbed himself slyly against Sherlock, seeking hands on his belly. "What do you reckon for decoration?"

Sherlock smirked as he felt his mate's round swell pressing up against his body. He brought his hands to it slowly, fingers pushing up under the hem of the thick jumper to stroke the smooth, hot flesh. "Don't know," he murmured honestly, "Simple things... a vase of flowers on each table, understated linen tablecloths, simple place cards. The venue looks very well already; I don't think we need to do too much to it, and I'd rather be minimalist than overly ornamental." He snuggled closer into his mate, crooning quietly as he cupped the fullest part of John's belly. "We'll have to figure accommodations for you. You won't be immobile, but nor will it be easy for you to be on your feet for too long, or to go up too many steps. You may have to sit sideways at the banquet table, unless we manage to find another option..."

John blushed and squirmed a little at the realisation that Sherlock was right; he simply wouldn't fit at the table. He smiled a little and licked his lips as an idea came to him. "Yes... even if I sit sideways I'd still have to feed myself with one hand. I'd need someone to cut up my food for me... or maybe you should just feed me yourself? You'd like that, wouldn't you, spooning mouthful after mouthful of food into me, feeding me up so I can nourish your pups in my belly and swell even larger... insisting I keep eating until the plate is clear, fattening me up and watching me take everything you give me off the fork, so pliant and obedient, just like a good Omega..." he purred softly in his mate's ear, nuzzling him as his hands continued to cup and stroke his gravid belly.

Sherlock's lips parted a little as John spoke, his hands rubbing the round swell more sensuously. "God, yes...," he breathed, "I'll help you nourish our pups and make sure that both you and they grow big and round and strong. It'll be perfect, feeding you in front of everyone, showing them how good of an Omega you are, how well I care for you. I'll stuff you until you're straining against your suit," he murmured suggestively, leaning in to lick his mate's scent gland. "They'll all wonder why you had a harder time getting out of the chair than into it."

John purred as his Alpha licked his scent gland, giving off a wave of _domestic bliss, contented Omega, healthy pregnancy_ scent. "It'll make a nice change from me feeding you..." he murmured playfully, carding a hand through his Alpha's hair. "Have I told you how much I love it when you're nursing from me? It feels so _intimate_ , more intimate than sex almost. Knowing I'm feeding you, your body receiving nourishment from mine, and we're lying there with our arms around each other as you suckle my nipples... It’s lovely. I'm not sure I ever want it to stop... Obviously the pups will need as much milk as I can give them after the birth, but I'd still like to nurse you after I pump," he said shyly, nuzzling his Alpha submissively. "And then when we've weaned the last litter I'll give you as much milk as you want. If we keep a regular schedule I should be able to keep producing it well into my late forties and even beyond... Hmm, pass me my laptop, will you? We could start writing an ad for a housekeeper-cum-nanny," he mused, kissing Sherlock's cheek softly.

Sherlock passed his mate the laptop, before resting his head against John's full chest and stomach. It made for John having to rather awkwardly adjust his arm around him as he typed, but the Alpha knew his mate didn't mind _too_ much. He purred against his John's soft warmth, watching the Omega open a document and begin to slowly peck out their request, offering his own suggestions every now and then but knowing that the Omega would know best what he wanted in a supplementary childcare provider; it was important that John trust whoever they chose, and be able to allow them to take on at least some of the work of caring for the pups. "A Beta, definitely," he agreed, "Do you prefer male or female?"

John thought carefully for a moment, nuzzling his mate's dark curls and inhaling deeply to ground himself in his scent. "A female. I'd like them to have a female carer, a close influence, to balance us out. Older, as well, so they'll have the impulse to care for the pups but not want to poach them. Someone who can cook, maybe bake, to take some of the burden off us. Someone unbonded, so they can give us as much time as we need... Maybe widowed. Someone patient, who can put up with my Omega and your Alpha moods... Someone tolerant of a little chaos, but who can be strict when necessary," he mused, realising with a pang he was describing a grandmother. He felt saddened that his own mother would never meet the pups and from what he'd heard Sherlock wouldn't want either of his parents near the pups. He thought about the description they'd settled on and began to realise something. "Sherlock... An older female beta... Widowed... Who can cook and is used to our shit... I think we already know someone like that."

Sherlock blinked as it clicked. He turned his head, looking a bit comical as he stared at his mate, his face slightly obscured by John's breasts. "Of course," he breathed, "Oh, that's brilliant..." A smile spread across his face and he sat up, upsetting John's laptop and quickly throwing out a hand to prevent it from crashing to the floor. The Alpha set the device gently on the table and kissed his mate. "She won't be able to say no. She loves us, and she'll love our pups. She's always wanted to be a grandmother - it will be perfect. We could call her 'Nana Hudson'..." He beamed happily, his eyes shining. The Alpha nearly jumped up to rush downstairs and ask, but caught himself; it was his Omega's final choice as to who to ask, and when to ask them. He sat back down as soon as he'd lifted a few inches off the cushion. "Would you like to ask her soon?" he said sheepishly.

John beamed at Sherlock's endearing enthusiasm. "The sooner the better, love. I'll even let you ask, if you like, since you've known her longest. But we should work out exactly what we're proposing first," he said gently, stroking his Alpha's cheek. "Cleaning and putting away the shopping... We won't need her full time until just before the birth, but after that, really it would be best if she lived with us, or at least nearer. Could we convert the attics into a granny flat? So she'd have her own bedroom, ensuite, a little sitting room and kitchenette? Or ask Mycroft to find somewhere nearby for her maybe. And we'd need to discuss wages... I'll leave that to you," he purred deferentially. "Nana Hudson sounds _perfect_. The pups will love her," he beamed, thrilled the idea of their landlady no longer being able to say _I'm not your housekeeper_. "Would you like to go and ask her now?"

"Yes," Sherlock grinned. He helped his mate up from the sofa, carefully putting their respective cups of tea aside and giving John an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "I promise we'll return to our little cocoon as soon as we're done," he hummed. He got them both in their slippers and led John down the stairs to the lower apartment. The landlady opened the door with a smile. "Oh, boys - I wasn't expecting you both to drop by!" Her eyes wandered across John's form and she gave him a fond look without touching. "Oh, dear, you're growing so well!" she exclaimed, knowing the phrase was high praise to an Omega, "Come in, come in - I can fix you tea and biscuits if you like."

Sherlock sat John down in a kitchen chair, but remained authoritatively standing. "We, ah... we actually came down here to propose something to you." The landlady turned curiously from the stove to observe the Alpha, "Oh?" "You see, with thirteen pups on the way, John and I are in need of a certain amount of aid. John will be incapacitated close to the birth, and I won't be in a frame of mind to take care of things much, either. We'll need a housekeeper-" The landlady raised an eyebrow. "But more than that. As much as my Omega and I would like to be able to care for all thirteen babies at once, we're going to need an extra set of hands - someone to help feed and change the pups, to look after them when we can't, to help cook meals... a live-in help. A nanny. And of course, it has to be someone we trust very much, for either of us to even consider letting them near the pups. We're hoping for a Beta, someone older, nurturing, able to put up with the both of us when we're immersed in our Alpha and Omega behaviours..." He smiled at her warmly, "You've been so kind to us over the years, like a second mother to both John and I, and we've agreed that we would like you to be more than just our landlady - 'Nana Hudson,' in fact, if you accept the position."

Mrs Hudson gave a soft gasp and pressed her hand over her mouth, eyes shining. She merely nodded her agreement, hesitant at first and then more enthusiastically. "Yes... Yes of course. Oh _boys_ ," she squeaked happily, pulling Sherlock into a hug and reaching a hand out for John to squeeze, still aware that touching a pregnant Omega without permission was a bad idea. John took it and squeezed it warmly, beaming at the woman as she released Sherlock. "Obviously we'll provide somewhere for you to live - we were thinking about converting the attics into a nice self-contained apartment so you'd still have your own space. If you prefer we can find you another flat nearby. It will eventually amount to a full time job so we will pay you," he continued firmly, in a tone that brooked no disagreement. He was sure she'd have done it for nothing but he would hate to feel they were taking advantage of her; anyway, however much they paid her, she'd earn it, helping look after thirteen babies. "I'll let you discuss it with Sherlock," he said gently, nodding to his Alpha; as head of their family money matters were his domain. "I think I need to go upstairs for a nap while you two iron out the details... Can barely keep my eyes open," he yawned, his body tiring more easily due to the demands of thirteen growing pups. He knew that closer to the birth almost all he'd do would be eat and sleep and beg for Sherlock's cock and demand to be milked, and he found that the idea bothered him less as time went on. He stroked Sherlock's cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading upstairs and nesting in their bed, hugging Sherlock's pillow because it smelt of his Alpha.

"Just a living wage will be fine, dear, if you insist," Mrs Hudson was saying, "After all, I've lived all this time getting by on renting Baker Street, and I'll still have that income from you boys." Sherlock nodded, not wanting to tip into too much of an argument with the headstrong Beta. "We'll see - it will be that, at least, but we want to pay you what you deserve. It's not fair of us to ask more of you than we're paying you for." "Oh, Sherlock, being able to look after your little ones will be a pleasure. I wouldn't accept it if I didn't think so. And besides, you're already giving me more than I could ever ask for - I've always wanted to be a grandmother, but I thought I'd never have the chance." The Alpha smiled warmly and kissed the landlady on the cheek. "You'll be the best grandmother our pups could ever ask for. We're so grateful to have you." Mrs Hudson beamed at him happily, her eyes sparkling with tears. She waved away Sherlock's touch, pulling herself together, "Sit down, sit down, dear - let me fetch you something from the fridge. I'm sure John's been too tired to make much of anything lately. I'll have to start sending you boys up meals before you know it - god knows you can't live on takeaway alone."

The Alpha sat down at the table with an amused smile, beginning to eat part of the casserole the landlady set down in front of him. He purred as she praised his Omega - how fertile John was, how round he was getting, how good of a mother to their pups he'd be. "I don't know how he's going to manage anything besides incubating in just a few short months. He'll be more belly than anything else by the time those pups are ready to be born, the poor dear," she mused, "But he'll like that, of course - they all do. And I know you'll take such good care of him. He's such a good Omega, and so lucky to have you as his Alpha."

They went on like that for a while, Sherlock mostly listening, before he was finished and feeling a strong pull to bed the Omega upstairs. They parted with the promise to talk more later, and Sherlock returned to the flat. He gave a soft smile upon entering the bedroom and seeing his mate curled around his pillow. Slowly, he slipped out of his clothes and under the covers, and wrapped his hands around John's growing belly.

John purred in his sleep as his body recognised his Alpha's touch. He pressed back against his mate, spreading his legs in invitation, the actions wholly instinctive. Sherlock's scent and warm hands seeped into his dreams, until he was dreaming happily about Sherlock snuggling up to him, rubbing his enormous cock against his backside and easing it inside him, holding his belly and thrusting gently, praising him and telling him how good an Omega he was. He purred out loud again, shifting to press his back close against his Alpha's chest, spreading his legs a little wider and mewling softly to encourage his mate to take him, still deeply asleep. He was exhausted, finding himself draining of energy much more quickly these days, even though he was only just shy of three weeks pregnant. Sherlock's scent triggered his natural lubrication to start and his hole to relax, ready for his thick cock, and the scent of his wetness began to pervade the sheets, the slickness pooling between his cheeks.

Sherlock purred against his Omega's neck, his hard cock rubbing between John's cheeks, becoming slick with the lubrication from the Omega's hole. He gave a soft growl of pleasure as his mate spread his legs, his engorged cock pressing against John's hole. The plump head breached the Omega's entrance easily, and he slid in down to the hilt with a low groan, swinging a leg over John to pull his mate closer. His hands cupped the taut heaviness of John's belly as he began to thrust forward. "Oh, god, yes, John," he murmured as his mate moved against him in his sleep, eagerly grinding his hips back against the Alpha's large cock, mewling quietly. Sherlock's thrusts were slow and luxurious, and he moaned lowly, his pleasure building in gradual waves.

John sighed happily as he was filled, mewling submissively and writhing decadently on his Alpha's huge cock, walls rippling around it. He purred as his mate's low moan invaded his dream, pleased that he was giving his Alpha pleasure like a good Omega should. He relaxed completely, allowing Sherlock to take him, pliantly letting himself be fucked, too deeply asleep from exhaustion to wake, thoroughly enjoying the dream. He dragged his hands towards his belly and began to stroke it in his sleep, purring and mumbling half-intelligible Omega nonsense about how full and round he was, how much he loved being so big, how he wanted to grow even more to please his Alpha, feed the pups he'd fucked into him. His breasts began to swell again; he was already nearly at the point where he'd need to be milked twice a day, but once his breasts had grown a little more they could reduce it to once a day again, at least for a while. His scent changed to include a sweet milky note, letting his mate know of the liquid filling his pert breasts, and he began to moan for it as he slept, begging to be milked, complaining that he was full, even as he gasped and groaned lustfully at the luscious feeling of Sherlock's cock sliding in and out of him, filling him up perfectly, stretching his hot wet walls.

Sherlock was already so full from Mrs Hudson's dinner, but he couldn't help but want to taste his Omega. He carefully pulled out, soothing John's whine of disappointment and need with a promising press of lips to his mate's shoulder. He gently rolled the sleeping Omega over to face him, his cock immediately pressing inside John again as soon as he was in the correct position. John's exposed breasts were full and heavy, and jiggled a bit as the Omega settled in. The nipples stood out proudly from the creamy mounds, dusky and red, perfect white beads of milk just beginning to form at the tips, begging the Alpha to suckle and relieve. Sherlock took his time, his tongue teasingly laving around one areola, circling and causing his mate to whine pitifully and rub himself against him. John's small cock pressed hard and eager against his belly and he smirked. The Alpha opened his mouth and lazily encircled the nipple, taking short sips that made the Omega pant and groan in his dreams.

John hummed in satisfaction as Sherlock entered him again, the slight frown disappearing from his face. In his dream-state he knew he was pleasing his Alpha and moaned happily, a purely Omega sound, a note of distress entering it as Sherlock teased his full breasts. He felt a mouth on him which his sleeping brain interpreted as a child trying unsuccessfully to latch on; he cupped the curly head lovingly, murmuring encouragements, crooning softly, pulling gently to try and get it in the correct position, whining needily as his milk began to leak, triggered by the tentative suckling. He opened his legs a little wider to give his Alpha better access, rocking his hips to encourage him to thrust faster, wanting to be taken and claimed and filled with his seed again. He whimpered as his milk flowed in earnest, coaxed out of him by Sherlock's teasing mouth. If he'd been carrying fewer pups, or hadn't been drained of energy sending such strong love through the bond, he'd have been awake by now; as it was, he remained immersed in sleep, carding his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls, mumbling to him tenderly even as he moaned and writhed on his cock, the double sensations soon pushing him into his first orgasm. He keened and arched as his come spilled out between them, panting, instantly ready for a second round, the benefit of being an Omega.

Sherlock moaned approvingly as John clenched around him for the first time, continuing to draw milk from his mate's breast until it was dry. John's natural instinct to help him suckle was pleasing, and he mewled quietly as he latched on to the other full breast, making pleasured noises as he drew small streams of thick, creamy milk from the nipple. One of his hands reached around to cup John's arse, keeping the Omega tight against him, thrusting more eagerly even as John rocked his hips, feeling his own orgasm build more and more. John's round belly pressed heavily against his stomach, the sensation incredibly erotic as it rubbed against him, and suddenly he was moaning around the breast, spilling deeply into his lover as he continued to thrust into the sleeping Omega's body.

Feeling the Alpha's seed flood into him coupled with the hand on his arse and the mouth on his nipple pushed John over the edge again and he came with a sleepy mumble that might have been _Sherlock!_. He stroked his mate's dark curls once more before dropping his hand to wrap around his back, snuggling further into the pillows and sighing, stilling again, dropping further into sleep with a little snore. He made a soft whine of protest when the Alpha finally withdrew his cock, and finished nursing, wriggling to get closer to him again, satisfied when he felt warm hands on his belly and a nose at his scent gland. He settled into Sherlock's arms and slept deeply.

A while later he awoke, still in his mate's arms, and purred loudly, shifting to clean the sweat off Sherlock's brow with his tongue. "Mmm... how long was I asleep?" he mumbled, then registered the slick mess between his thighs and chuckled. "I must have been _really_ tired, if I slept through you fucking me..." he teased playfully, kissing his jaw.

"I hope you dreamt of it pleasantly," Sherlock murmured, waking to the softness of the tongue on his skin after having slightly drifted off. He gave his mate an affectionate, sleepy lick on the cheek, "You seemed as if you were - you were certainly eager enough." He threw a glance at the alarm clock, "You were out for a good few hours - I'm glad. You and the pups needed the rest. But it was so difficult to resist you, especially after the way Mrs Hudson praised you so thoroughly when we were downstairs. I couldn't help but want you, my Omega."

"I did," John purred, nuzzling his mate. "I don't mind, you know. I obviously needed it... I can feel the slick between my legs. I was just so wet for you, wasn't I?" he said softly, shuffling under the blankets to clean Sherlock's cock with his tongue. He lapped at it gently, cleaning all traces of seed from him, before working his way back up his Alpha's chest and beginning to suckle submissively at his scent gland. "We should really get round to going to the tailor," he murmured thoughtfully, releasing his mate's neck. "We should find out what my options will be... could be that he simply can't do a maternity suit that accommodating and I have to wear a dress... but then you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he teased with a grin. "But let's have the tailor come to us... I'm feeling lazy. Can you call him while I clean up?"

Sherlock purred happily, sorely tempted to hint to the tailor that the dress would be their only option. But it was John's wedding too - and the Alpha had the feeling that watching his mate waddle down the aisle with his big belly straining against his suit would prove to be an near-equally enticing alternative. He stole a languid kiss before John rolled out of bed, then turned to fetch his mobile from the nightstand. By the time the Omega was clean, the appointment was set. "We're lucky - he has an available space open in twenty minutes, and is willing to come to us. I have a feeling Mycroft may have had something to do with the latter part."

John smirked as he dressed himself, choosing a simple fitted maternity t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms to allow the tailor to measure him properly, praying fervently that the man was a Beta or another Omega, knowing Sherlock would never allow another Alpha to touch him, let alone measure him for clothes. He made them both some tea while they waited and looked up with mild interest when the doorbell rang, smiling as Sherlock bounded downstairs to answer it, clearly intent on judging whether the visitor was worthy of admission. He greeted the man politely when Sherlock eventually deigned to let him up the stairs and sat in his armchair nibbling a biscuit, indicating to Sherlock that he should go first; he thought Sherlock would be less agitated by the stranger touching him if Sherlock got used to the man's scent and touch first. He sat back observing, smiling softly as Sherlock fussed and wriggled like a small child. When it was his turn John stood in the centre of the room. "February wedding, is it?" the man asked briskly, looking John over carefully. "When are you due?"

John smirked briefly before replying. "Late July." He enjoyed the man's incredulous expression for a moment before explaining the number of pups he was carrying, asking if a suit would still be possible, or if it would simply take too many fittings due to his unpredictable size and shape.

Sherlock bit down laughter as the tailor seemed to flounder. "You... you want a suit? I ... it's possible, but it would be costly. Predicting your size and shape that far along - with thirteen - it's.. it's... it would take quite a lot of work, you'd need to be fitted almost constantly the week before the date - that's not to say that it can't be done - however, I believe a paternity dress would be a much more doable option. It is your choice, though." The Alpha listened with satisfaction, but didn't say a word. John would have whatever outfit he wanted, no matter the cost or time; it would be the Omega's final decision.

John frowned a little, disappointed that a suit would be so difficult. He considered for a while, silent, until he smiled serenely, resignedly. "Buttons are a bad idea anyway..." He smirked knowingly at Sherlock. "A dress, then, please, but nothing feminine. Nice clean lines, as weddingy and suit-like as you can make it look. Maybe something with a wrap front," he mused, knowing it would be best to have easy access to his breasts so he could be milked. The tailor merely nodded and began to take the necessary measurements, noting them down as he muttered to himself. He made an appointment with them for the following month for initial fittings and took his leave.

John looked over at Sherlock and smiled. "Looks like we've got most things taken care of... how about we start decorating our new home?” 


	8. Building the nest

It was not but a few weeks later that a cab pulled up in front of the Victorian estate once again. The door opened and out stepped Sherlock, turning to duck back inside and help his heavily pregnant Omega from the car. Though still well within the first trimester of his pregnancy, John already looked just over nine months gone with one child, and the Alpha was finding that things like sitting and standing on his own were becoming less easy for his partner as the days passed. John's feet had barely touched the pavement before Sherlock swept him up, taking the round Omega in his arms and carrying him up to the door. He set him down again with a not-quite-chaste kiss, and a suggestive nip to the earlobe. "Ready, my Omega?"

John looked up at Sherlock adoringly, purring as he was carried. "Yes, I'm ready," he breathed, smiling. He giggled as Sherlock picked him up once more and carried him over the threshold of their newly-finished home and deposited him on the long low sofa they'd brought from Baker Street. John was bundled up in layer upon layer of warm wool and soft cotton, the December weather bringing Sherlock's protective instincts out even further. He pulled Sherlock down onto the sofa next to him, wriggling out of his jacket and scarf, scooping Sherlock into his arms to rest against his breasts and belly. He purred quietly as he held his mate, looking around their home, pleased with the changes. The decor was wholly to their liking; elegant without being posh, simple and homely without being minimalist or casual. It was the perfect balance of formal and warm, inviting and plush; the pastel colours were gone, replaced by earthier, brighter tones. The house felt airier, too, now that they had knocked some walls through to create a larger living space, created an extra bathroom and converted the cellars into a well-ventilated lab for Sherlock. John stroked Sherlock's curls as they rested, tired from a long day of packing (well, as much as he'd been allowed to do. Even though he was only technically at five weeks in his pregnancy, the pups were at eight weeks growth, and his fuller bump seemed to bring out more of his Alpha in Sherlock). He leaned in, inhaling, and closed his eyes. "Will you take me to bed, love?" he murmured sweetly, feeling lazy and wanting to be carried some more. "And then tomorrow, we can start building the nest..."

Sherlock carefully disentangled himself from his mate and scooped John up once again. Instead of taking him to the master bedroom, the Alpha walked the short distance into the nursery, where a large mattress was set up in the middle of a circle of colourful cribs. The room had turned out beautifully - the colourful cots stood out well against the creamy colour of the walls, which were stencilled near the floor and ceiling with bees and honeycombs. Bee mobiles hung over each crib, as well. The bed was already covered with a few sheets, though the rest of the nest had yet to be created, and Sherlock lay his mate down gently. The air in the space was purposefully warm, the room's temperature able to be adjusted higher in preparation for the months in which John would no longer be able to fit into any clothing. Sherlock hummed, and carefully began undoing the buttons and zips of John's clothing, his pupils dilating with lust. "We've been so busy, I haven't had the time to bed you nearly as often as I like..."

John purred softly as his Alpha undressed him, pliantly lifting his hips or shifting his shoulders to ease his mate's way. When he was finally naked he took his Alpha's hands and smoothed them over his gravid belly. "My Alpha... Can you feel the weight of the pups you've put in me? I want your touch, Sherlock, I want it everywhere... I've missed this," he husked quietly, reaching to unbutton Sherlock's shirt even as he growled and cupped John's fuller breasts. "I've missed you... Missed your hands on my skin, your lips on mine, your enormous cock filling me..." he murmured, slipping off his mate's shirt and suckling gently at his scent gland. "Mmm, Sherlock... Feel me, love, feel how wet I am for you," he crooned invitingly, spreading his legs, gasping in pleasure as the Alpha gave another low growl and slid two fingers into his wet and ready hole. "That's what you do to me..." John whispered lewdly in his ear, licking his lips. "Sometimes when we're out I can't help but think about what your clothes are hiding... That perfect slim body, that gigantic cock... And I get wet just for you, ready to be bent over and fucked... I've had to change my pants before, after we've got home," he teased, panting as Sherlock continued working his fingers in and out of his eager hole. "Is that what you want, Sherlock? You want to fuck my tight Omega hole dripping with juices just for you?" he murmured, nuzzling his mate's hair. 

Sherlock answered with a low rumble, capturing John's lips in a fierce, heady kiss. He added a third finger, thrusting rhythmically into the Omega's slick wetness, his fingers dripping, smirking against John's lips as his mate began to lift his hips, whimpering as he rocked into the Alpha's fingers. The Omega's small hard cock bobbed eagerly against his gravid middle, and Sherlock began to undo his own fly with his free hand, John's noises encouraging him on. He pushed down his pants, his own enormous cock quickly freeing itself from his trousers, precome dripping from the dark, plump head. "Mine. Want you," he growled, removing the rest of his clothing quickly. He teased in and out of the Omega's hole with the head of his cock at first, but the urge to take his mate was overwhelming, and soon he was burying himself inside to the hilt with a groan, his hands cupping the full roundness of John's heavy belly.

John purred loudly as Sherlock filled him. "Ohhh, Sherlock... feels so good! I've missed you so much," he whimpered, wishing he could feel Sherlock's body pressed against him, but his belly was simply too big for them to make love in the missionary position anymore. He settled for pushing his belly further into his mate's hands, rocking his hips as his Alpha began to move. "Yes, yours, all yours... always and only yours! Ohhh, Sher-Sherlock... yes, that's it, oh god," he moaned lustfully, his breasts starting to bounce with the force of the thrusts, now permanently swollen to the size of oranges, bigger when he needed to be milked. He arched and writhed, wanting to feel his mate's magnificent cock _everywhere_ inside him, panting lightly. "Oh god, Sherlock... this is where I'm going to birth your pups," he whispered darkly, a smile spreading across his face as his pleasure built. "This is where I'll swell so big I can't _move_ , needing you to fuck me and feed me and wash me... ooooh! Fuck, Sherlock, I love having your huge cock in me! Mmmm.... oh, love, that's it, a little faster now... ohhhhhh god, JUST like that!"

Sherlock loved John like this, so needy, moaning whorishly beneath him. He gave the Omega everything he asked for, speeding up his thrusts, tilting his hips to just the right angle to make John shout and scream. The Omega's belly began to glisten with sweat as Sherlock moved inside of him; the Alpha rubbed the swell greedily, the taut flesh warm beneath his hands. His thumb ghosted over John's belly button, still frustratingly inverted despite the Omega's increasing heaviness. He wanted it to pop outwards, to protrude proudly from John's swollen middle, marking how full the Alpha had made him. Soon, he willed. He growled and increased the intensity of his thrusting, becoming more frantic and rough as he drew closer to release, John's cries of pleasure spurring him on.

"Oh, _fuck, yes,_ Sherlock! Oh god... I'm going to... I'm going to - ahh! Oh god..." John rocked his hips enthusiastically, encouraging his Alpha to take him deeper. It didn't take long for him to come with a shout of his mate's name and an obscene moan, thin semen spurting onto his gravid belly. He groaned appreciatively as Sherlock rubbed the bump more eagerly, touching every inch of the stretched flesh, tracing the blooming pink marks. "Come in me, my Alpha, fill me even more, let me hear you," he begged wantonly, arching and rubbing his perky breasts, lightly pinching his nipples as he approached his second climax, panting and giving breathy little cries of pleasure as Sherlock pounded into him roughly.

"Love it when you beg for me like this," Sherlock grunted, "Know how much you need my cock. You're so full, John, and only going to get fuller-" He smeared John's semen over the glistening round globe of the Omega's stomach, working his mate's own release into his skin. "Fuck, you're so round, so beautiful- can't wait until you get even bigger, so huge with my pups you can't move-" He thrust faster and faster, rapidly nearing his own climax, "You'll want my cock in you all the time- beg for me to fill you and milk you and feed you- oh fuck- ohhh-!" The Alpha's hands splayed wide over the Omega's belly as he came hard, pumping John full of his seed. Semen began to leak from John's hole as Sherlock worked himself through his own climax, taking his mate's small cock in his hand to bring him to his second climax. 

John screamed in bliss as Sherlock filled him and clenched around him, panting as Sherlock brought him through his second orgasm. He flopped bonelessly back against the mattress, eyes closing lazily. "That was... wonderful," he purred. "I've missed having your come inside me. We should definitely do this again later... but right now, I think... I think it's dinnertime, don't you?" he murmured, thinking he might as well start early on begging Sherlock to feed him. "How about we get some food and I let you feed me? You'd like that, wouldn't you," he smiled shyly, suckling his mate's scent gland submissively. He hadn't missed the touch to his bellybutton and guessed that Sherlock wanted to see it pop, proof that John was full to bursting with his pups. He thought an hour or so of being fed Chinese food and ice cream and endless fruit juice might just do the trick - a few times recently when he'd had a bit much he thought he'd felt it shift. If he really pigged out, he was pretty sure it would go.

"I'll make the call," Sherlock murmured, one hand fishing for his phone in his discarded trousers while he rubbed his mate's belly. Twenty minutes later, a delivery boy dressed impeccably well, his arms laden with bags full of takeaway and other groceries, had let himself in and was standing next to the mattress with politely averted eyes. "Just set them here," Sherlock smiled, "Plates, cups, and utensils are in the kitchen, please, if Mycroft hasn't sent you with any. Then you may be dismissed." The lad headed off for the other room; there were a few faint sounds of cupboards and drawers being opened and shut, and in a minute he was back, setting everything next to the food and leaving with a polite bow. "Useful," Sherlock commented with a smug smile as the front door shut and locked. He crawled over the mattress and began unpacking items, quickly heaping a plate high with chicken and noodles before turning to his mate, an almost predatory gleam in his eye. "Open," he rumbled, sitting between the Omega's spread legs and holding out chopsticks laden with the first large bite of food.

John opened his mouth obediently, humming lightly at the lovely taste. He smiled as he opened his mouth for the next bite. Fifteen minutes later there was a little under a third of the portion left and John was getting full. He was eating more slowly, chewing less enthusiastically, until finally he moved his head away when Sherlock brought the next mouthful to his lips. "I'm full, Sherlock, I don't think I can manage any more," he groaned, rubbing his belly to dissipate the ache. He looked at the plate; there was still enough left that he could have it for lunch the next day. "Why don't you eat something love, your food is getting cold, he coaxed, wanting a bit of a breather before continuing to stuff himself, knowing he wasn't quite at his limit yet but  not wanting to go too fast and make himself sick. "God, Sherlock... I'm so _full_ , he moaned, rubbing his belly in slow circles. He picked up a fork and scooped some of the chicken noodle dish onto it, offering it to his mate. "Come on then, your turn..."

Sherlock opened his mouth obediently, taking the good-sized bite of food off the fork. He ate everything John gave him with ease, wiping his lips when the plate was polished off, and crawling up next to his Omega. He gently rolled John onto his side, and nuzzled tenderly at the swollen globes of John's breasts, humming in pleasure when they began to leak in response to the stimulation. "Thirsty," he hummed, before taking a large, dark nipple into his mouth and beginning to suckle a little. Warm milk flowed into his mouth, and he rubbed the side of John's belly in approval. He only took a few sips from each breast, not enough to drain his mate, but enough to satisfy himself.

John stroked his mate's hair as he suckled, crooning to him, smiling indulgently. He didn't need to be milked fully just yet so he was happy to let Sherlock take what he wanted, and when he finished he tilted his head for a kiss. "I think I might have room for a little more, now" he whispered against Sherlock's mouth. "I think I could _really_ pig out... the rest of that Chinese food smells delicious," he purred, licking his lips. "I think I want to see just how full I can get... Will you feed me a little more, my Alpha? Fill me up?" He smirked at Sherlock's wide-eyed expression and gladly opened his mouth for the first big forkful of crispy shredded chilli beef, moaning appreciatively at the taste and texture. He allowed Sherlock to feed him half of the dish before drawing back, eyes half-closed. "So full..." he almost panted, his belly beginning to ache, swollen out a little further from the amount of food he'd eaten. "Don't think I can manage much more..." he murmured, stroking his belly, his belly button shifting just a little.

"I'm sure you can," Sherlock coaxed gently, his eyes dark, "You did say you wanted to see just how full I could make you... and we haven't even had dessert yet..." He briefly pulled away to open up a carton of ice cream, and pour John a large glass of juice. "Drink this first," he murmured, tilting the cup to his Omega's lips. When John had finished half the glass, moaning that he couldn't take anymore, the Alpha rubbed the enormous globe of his belly reverently, and offered him the ice cream instead. "Come now, my Omega, just a bit more... I could always order you..." The words weren't a threat or a demand as much as a suggestion; if his mate asked to be ordered to finish the last of the meal, then Sherlock would indulge him.

John whined a little, but opened his mouth for the ice cream. He could never resist toffee _anything_ , but the ice cream was particularly good. He ignored the pain in his overfull stomach to finish half of the pint-sized tub. "Ohh, god... I'm so _full,_ Sherlock..." he whimpered, refusing the spoon. "If I eat much more I think my belly button might pop out," he groaned, watching his mate carefully for a reaction to see if his guess was correct. If Sherlock really wanted to see it, he wanted to hear him say it - and then he'd let his mate order him to eat until it happened. He loved being a good Omega for his mate, wanted to please him, and if he was honest with himself, loved the idea of being so full that his belly button stayed out all the time. Once he'd digested a little he knew it would invert again, but it wouldn't be long before it was forced out by the pups alone.

"Exactly," Sherlock rumbled with a pleased grin, his eyes gleaming. He pressed the spoon to John's lips. "Eat," he demanded, the order unquestionable, "I want you to eat until you're so full it pops, until it protrudes and shows just how full I've made you. I want your stomach and my pups to strain against it so there's no more room left for it inside you." He watched eagerly as John accepted spoonful after spoonful, whimpering and moaning and rubbing his belly. He could see the taut flesh of his mate's belly straining, the inverted nub beginning to push upwards just a fraction with every bite.

John's eyes darkened at his Alpha's dominant tone and he accepted more of the ice cream until he was sure he'd burst. "I need a change, Sherlock, something different, please," he begged when the creamy sweetness became too much, happily eating more of the crispy beef until he felt his belly button straining a little more. He knew this was nearly it. "God, Sherlock... it's about to happen, I can feel it," he whined, accepting another mouthful. He nearly whimpered when Sherlock pressed more juice to his lips but drank obediently, feeling his stomach stretch with every gulp, closing his eyes against the overfull feeling in his belly. It only took one glass for his belly button to pop and he felt it spring outwards, pushed out by the sheer weight in his gravid bump, and let out a breathy little whimper.

Sherlock's eyes widened in arousal. He purred and set down the glass. His fingers traced the nub reverently, and then he thumbed over the protrusion, smirking at the low moan it drew from the Omega. "Gorgeous," he rumbled, replacing his hands with his mouth, closing his lips around the newly-exposed mound and swirling his tongue around it. He cupped the swell, rubbing the stretch marked skin greedily. 

John panted and keened breathily. "Ahh... Sher- Sherlock... _sensitive_ ," he moaned, trembling at the sensations. "Ah, yes... feels good," he murmured as Sherlock gentled his ministrations. His belly _ached_ , it was so full, and he felt a little sluggish, but it was worth it to see Sherlock so happy. He purred and lay back, closing his eyes. "Mmmm... Sherlock..." he mumbled, stifling a yawn, pregnancy exhaustion rapidly overtaking him. "Have I pleased you, my Alpha?" he mewled dazedly, turning his head to the side with just a hint of a snuffling snore, absently rubbing his breasts as he descended into sleep, his legs spreading as he relaxed, a tiny smile playing across his lips at his mate's touches.

"Yes, my Omega," Sherlock smiled gently. John had been getting tired more frequently lately, and he was not surprised that after sex and so much food, his mate was already well on his way to sleep. He turned the Omega on his side - a healthier position for the mother and pups - and settled in behind him, one arm draped over John's round belly and still fingering his navel. The Alpha rutted gently against his mate's cheeks, his orgasm building and pooling slowly as he stroked the Omega's gravidity and thought about how he'd filled John full enough to pop. He pictured the Omega's face as he had lay on his back, stroking his huge midsection while he obediently swallowed bite after bite, whining pitifully - Sherlock came with a soft cry, spilling down the backs of John's thighs, shuddering as pleasure pulsed through him. Though the Omega was asleep, the Alpha kissed along his shoulders gratefully, his fingers splayed in possession over John's round middle.

John purred in his sleep as he felt his Alpha's cock against him and then his gentle kisses. He slept heavily for a couple of hours and hummed lightly as he woke, scenting his mate's pleasure on his skin, feeling Sherlock's arm still draped over him. "You awake, Sherlock?" he murmured, waking properly, snuggling back against him. "I think it's time, love," he said shyly, staying in his mate's embrace, but turning his head to look at the bags of fabric stored in the corner. "I need you to milk me first, please, but then... I think we should start building the nest," he said quietly, smiling, turning over in Sherlock's arms and shifting so Sherlock's face was resting on his full breasts, his nipples already dusky and plump, ready to be nursed.

Sherlock stirred slowly, giving a pleased hum as he opened his eyes to John's body, resting well against the soft skin of his mate's chest. He could feel the slight firmness in the globes of John's breasts, a sign that the Omega was reaching his current limit. The Alpha inhaled deeply, scenting the milky note of an Omega needing to be nursed. He obliged with a deep purr, turning his head to latch onto one of John's large nipples, whimpering softly and making pup-like sounds to get his mate to let down more milk as he nursed. His hand roamed over John's belly and down towards the Omega's small cock, beginning to tug gently on it in sync with the pulls of his mouth.

John crooned to his mate as he nursed, stroking his hair, feeling his milk flow more freely in response to his urgent mouth and little noises, his cock hardening almost instantly at Sherlock's touch. He mewled submissively as the Alpha took what he wanted from John, the Omega panting lightly by the time Sherlock emptied his first breast and latched hungrily onto the second, drinking down everything he could draw from him in long gulps. Sherlock's mouth on him in tandem with his hand, his still-popped navel and the sight of all the cribs, a reminder of the fact that Sherlock had filled him with babies and soon they would be a family of fifteen, pushed him over the edge and he came with a breathy little cry as Sherlock finished nursing. He nuzzled his mate's curls in thanks, stroking his cheek. "May I please you now, my Alpha?" he breathed seductively, knowing it was an essential part of the nesting process; to please each other, reaffirming the bond, before scenting the material and constructing the nest.

"Yes," Sherlock rumbled, meeting John's eyes. He could feel their bond so strongly whenever they locked gazes, a reassuring warmth of connection pooling in his chest, calming him and filling him with love. The Alpha leaned back and spread his legs, making his gravid mate come to him, a sign of his own dominance and John's willing submission. He watched hungrily as John crawled over, his mate's belly hanging heavily from him, swaying as he moved. "You're incredible," he murmured darkly as the Omega came to rest between his legs.

"All yours," he purred, lapping at the Alpha's cock. "You made me like this. You pinned me to the floor" **swirl of tongue over the head** "and shoved your enormous cock inside me" **kisses to the tip** "and fucked me frantically until you flooded me with your come" **suck** "and knotted me and filled me with babies..." He brought a hand up to roll and cup Sherlock's balls, taking as much of the Alpha's cock into his mouth as he could and sucking in earnest, using his other hand to stroke the base, rubbing his gravid belly against Sherlock, making sure he could feel the still-protruding nub of his bellybutton. He bobbed his head rhythmically, relaxing his throat and taking Sherlock deeper than ever before; he'd secretly been practicing to suppress his gag reflex. Of course he couldn't deep throat his mate; even for an Alpha he had a huge cock, but like this he could fit around half of it into his mouth. He hummed, swallowed around the head, and bobbed a little faster.

Sherlock let out a low, luxurious groan as John took him deeper. The extra press of his mate's bellybutton against his leg, the feeling of John's enormous round stomach, the sight of his Omega's heavy body crouched against him - belly protruding fully from between his spread legs, his mouth working greedily around the Alpha's cock - was enough to bring him quickly to the edge. " _Fuck, my Omega- mine-_ " he whined, his voice rising to a higher pitch as John picked up his pace, "God, you're so _big-_ only going to get bigger- going to grow- swell- because of me- birth my pups- you'll be in labour for an entire _day-"_ He was panting heavily, his words dissolving into moans as pleasure clouded his mind. Suddenly he arched his back and came hard, crying out as a skilful flick of the tongue from his mate sent him spilling into John's mouth.

John moaned appreciatively and swallowed as much as he could before pulling back to let the rest of it cover him, drenching his chin and breasts and dripping onto his gravid belly. He purred as he licked his mate clean and began rubbing Sherlock's release into his skin, crooning as Sherlock growled his approval and batted his hands away so he could do it himself. He nuzzled his mate's taut chest lovingly when he was finished, kissing his lips softly and sweetly and gazing at him with pure adoration, pulsing love towards him through their bond. He crawled away for the stockpile of fabric, dragging it back towards the bed and pulling the first blanket free. He rubbed it against his skin, rolling in it, getting his scent all over it, before passing it to his Alpha and reaching for the next one.

When they had thoroughly scented all of the material John set to work pinning it up on the walls, draping the tartan blanket across the door, the green fabric with white sheep covering the window. It gave the room an ethereal quality, the light almost like that in a forest clearing, dappled and gold-green. They had fixed a circular rail to the ceiling in the middle of the room to enable them to drape the blankets more effectively and they ended up with something shaped a little like a big top circus tent. John directed where each different fabric should go, fussing and making sure there were no gaps anywhere. When he was satisfied he looked at Sherlock questioningly, seeking his approval, his face asking if this was an acceptable nest for the Omega to birth his pups in.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pulling him as close as his mate's bulging belly would allow. "It's perfect, my Omega," he smiled, reassuringly stroking Johns back and pressing an adoring kiss to John's bondmark, then to his lips. "You've done well." Sitting his mate down on the bed, he moved to a corner of the nest and retrieved another paper bag filled with fabrics; nearly all the material all smelled of the Alpha, and he presented each item for John to scent and place on the mattress where he would. Soon, the bed was covered in more cosy fabric; soft fleece and flannel sheets and pillows lay everywhere, several of Sherlock's old button-up shirts and John's worn-out jumpers thrown into the mix. It was haphazard but perfect. 

John sat on the mattress, surrounded by fabric that smelt of _them_ , their bond surrounding him in their blanket fort nest, looking up at his Alpha and he began stroking his bump without being aware of it. His bellybutton had yet to invert, though he knew it would soon, and he grinned wickedly as an idea came to him. He already felt the urge to spread his legs for his Alpha, to be mounted and knotted to complete the nest building, secure and domestic, but had one more thing he wanted to do for Sherlock first. He wasn't sure how well he'd like it, but thought he'd try it and see; this sort of thing was apparently very stimulating for Alphas. "Close your eyes... I've got a surprise for you. No peeking," he said sternly, waiting until his mate's back was turned before reaching for the bag he'd hidden under the mattress. He took out the forest green babydoll lingerie he'd bought, split up the stomach to accommodate a pregnancy, and slipped it on, wriggling into the matching Omega panties, cut to accentuate his curvier hips. His protruding navel was now perfectly framed by the sheer fabric, his breasts pushed up and displayed proudly, his small cock cradled perfectly by the all but see through lace. He stood on the mattress, hands cupping his bump, and inhaled a nervous breath. "Alright, Sherlock... You can open your eyes," he breathed, biting his lip.

It took a moment for the words to register; Sherlock had briefly holed himself up inside his mind palace while John dressed, not wanting to spoil the Omega's surprise with his own deductions. He turned slowly, all questions his brilliant mind had formed completely vanishing when his eyes met the sight of John's cock enclosed in suggestively sheer fabric. His lips parted dumbly and his pupils dilated as his gaze travelled up John's gravid body, taking in how the Omega's bulging belly pushed the waistband of the panties low, how heavy and full it looked in John's hands, perfectly accentuated by the green fabric; the swathe of bare skin and the mound of his navel displayed gorgeously between the parted fabric; the way the globes of his breasts looked even rounder in the cups of the bra. 

"You...," Sherlock sat for another moment, nearly speechless, before slowly crawling across the bed, as if he wasn't quite sure that what he was seeing was real. His hands moved to explore green fabric as he looked up at his mate, "You're... perfect...," he murmured reverently. His hand travelled to the green panties, fingers pushing under the fabric to trace along John's hole, as his tongue darted out to gently lave over the mound of the Omega's bellybutton.

  
John purred as Sherlock worshipped him, stroking his mate's hair. "Have I pleased you, my Alpha?" he murmured seductively, spreading his legs, his hole slick as Sherlock teased it with his fingers and his scent deepening, curling around him in sweet tendrils drawing the Alpha in, addictive and heady. John mewled and whined as Sherlock touched and tasted him, his exposed navel sensitive and tingling, his entrance preparing for a thick cock and knot now that the nest was built. "My Alpha," John purred again, displaying himself shamelessly, feeling voluptuous and wanton, slowly kneeling, allowing Sherlock to continue worshipping his gravid form, before his instincts demanded submission to encourage a knot and he pushed tentatively at Sherlock to roll him onto his back. "It's my turn to worship you," he crooned stroking his Alpha's cock and kissing his balls. "I want to suckle on that magnificent cock that put so many babies in me... Get it nice and wet for you to mount me and slip it into me... May I kneel for you?" he smiled, lying beside him.

"You may," Sherlock breathed, kissing John deeply and spreading his legs wider. He could already feel the faintest stirrings of a knot as John moved between his legs. The Alpha's enormous erection jutted out proudly from his lithe body, the tip dark and already leaking precome; a drop of the clear fluid pooled at his glans for a moment before spilling over and rolling down his impressive length. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched the Omega almost dazedly as John knelt in front of him, the site of his mate's heavy body in such a submissive position drawing a soft groan from the Alpha.

John smirked imperceptibly as he heard Sherlock groan and shuffled off the mattress, realising he was simply too big to kneel on the bed and reach Sherlock's cock - his belly got in the way. He pulled Sherlock towards him by his knees and opened his mouth, taking as much as he could, sucking eagerly and humming delightedly at the taste. He stroked and squeezed his Alpha's balls as he worked, pulling off to lick up and down his mate's shaft, nuzzling and worshipping the huge cock in front of him. He bobbed his head and brought his free hand up to help, grasping the spongy tissue where the knot would form and massaging in time with his sucking. He worked until Sherlock was panting and moaning and sat back on his heels, giving his Alpha a full view down his front, and stroked him with his hands. "Look around you, my Alpha," John purred breathily, swiping his thumb over the slit as his fingers worked over the shaft, "look at what we've built. We've made a nest... A nest for me to birth your pups in. I'll be lying on the bed you're on now, crying out and huffing and puffing, pushing out pup after pup... So many it'll take a full day to get them all out... Look at _me_... I look full term already and the pups are only eight weeks... Everyone who sees me knows I'm yours, with your mark on my neck and your babies in my belly... Are you proud, my Alpha? Does it please you that you've claimed and bred me, cemented your claim?" He crawled up over Sherlock and kissed him as the Alpha sat up further. "Mount me," he husked, a plea and a demand.

Sherlock growled low in his throat, kissing John back possessively. He continued his forward movement, his hands supporting his Omega as he lay John down on his back. Becoming more eager by the moment, the Alpha guided his mate to roll over onto hands and knees, and knelt behind him, his own hands exploring the heavy curve of Johns belly before coming to his hips; Sherlock's fingers slipped under the green lace of the panties, tugging the elastic material down just far enough to expose the Omega's wet entrance, perfectly ready for his cock. He wasted no time, aligning himself and driving in roughly even as John whimpered and spread his legs further. He held his mate's hips as the Omega bucked wildly and cried out, panting as he began to thrust quickly, taking his mate in the most primal fashion possible. The knot was already beginning to form at the base of his cock, the growing bulge just pressing against John's hole each time he rammed in. "Going to keep you here, like this," he gasped, "Filling you full of my seed over and over again as you grow and swell, fucking you whenever I'm not feeding you or cleaning you. Mine to have. _Mine._ "

"Oh, fuck, yes!" John all but screamed, breathy and squirming deliciously on Sherlock's cock, rocking back against the Alpha, loving the dominance and the rough way he was fucking him from behind. "Yours, all yours... oh god... Can you feel my belly swaying under me with every thrust? You've put so many pups in me it already nearly reaches the bed... Ahhh, fuck!" He moaned whorishly as the Alpha fucked him harder, feeling utterly possessed and owned. "Mmm, yes, keep me here, protect me and our pups, guard us... oh fuck... mount me again and again until I'm so full of your seed it gushes out of me when I move!" He panted harder, incredibly turned on, getting closer and closer to orgasm as Sherlock drove his enormous cock into his slick hot hole over and over, feeling more Omega and submissive than he ever had in his life, feeling Sherlock grow more and more Alpha through their bond. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? Keeping me in the nest constantly, fucked and fed, growing and swelling with your children... Only letting others see me when I'm collared and kneeling at your feet, so everyone can see how much I'm yours," he purred, using the traditional image of Omega submission, the kind still practiced by the most conservative couples. "Oh fuck, Sherlock... yes, yes, like that, oh god!" he screamed, reaching his peak and coming hard, clenching around his Alpha. "Touch my belly, Sherlock, the pups are moving, you should be able to feel them this time," he panted.

Sherlock continued pounding frantically into the Omega, feeling his knot inflating with each thrust, with each erotic plea from his mate. He reached around John's belly, stilling its rocking as he explored the taut skin. At first, he felt nothing, and then-

A faint pressure against his hand, a small flutter against John's womb. And then another. And another. The Alpha gasped and groaned, and with one hard thrust his knot had breached John's entrance and he was filling the Omega completely. His fingers still splayed over John's gravid middle, he could feel their children shifting excitedly inside his mate, their movements feeling like small vibrations under his hands. He shuddered, feeling proud and overwhelmed, moaning lowly as his cock continued to pulse and spill inside John. "Oh Christ, John, my Omega- I can feel them- so many I've put in you- so full of my pups--" He peppered the skin of the Omega's back with kisses as he rocked them together. "Mine. Such a good Omega. Love you." 

 

John arched and yelled in bliss as the knot breached him, accepting it greedily, the feeling of Sherlock's come spurting into him sending him over the edge and his cock jerked and pulsed untouched with his second orgasm. He purred at Sherlock's hands on him, getting louder at Sherlock's telling him he could feel their pups. "Yes, Sherlock, so full... Mmm, feels so good," he moaned happily, tilting his head to encourage more kisses, letting Sherlock rock him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, whimpering a little each time he felt a fresh wave of Sherlock's semen. "Can you feel them all, Sherlock? Your pups wriggling in my belly?" he purred, almost delirious at being knotted. He let Sherlock shift them so they were lying on their sides, Sherlock's hands still splayed protectively over his belly, John guiding his hands to where the movement was strongest, letting him feel all of their pups. "I love it when you've got your hands on my belly... so protective, marking us as yours... They know their daddy loves them," he breathed, feeling the pups move more at Sherlock's gentle hands. He smiled and turned his head back to kiss his Alpha, utterly contented at being knotted and stroked.

Sherlock kissed John softly, his hands roaming the curve of the swell just below the Omega's navel. "More than anything," the Alpha rumbled, resting his head against his mate's shoulder. In his post-orgasmic haze, he allowed his gaze to wander contentedly over John's gravid form. The Omega's panties had fallen to his knees, and he toed them off for his mate - and after another moment of consideration, he briefly stopped his other ministrations to undo the clasp at the front of John's top, and allowed his mate to wriggle out of the racy green garment. The Alpha's fingers traced the roundness of John's pert breasts, and trailed over the Omega's rosy nipples before coming to rest on his belly again. "You're perfect," he purred in his mate's ear, nipping playfully at the lobe, "Putting yourself on display for me, wearing exactly what you knew I'd like... You're perfect this way, too, naked and exposed to me, your gorgeous belly out - just like it should be." Still knotted, he continued to rub John's heavy middle. "My pups are so active inside of you, so healthy and eager to grow... Just imagine what they'll do to you when they start getting even bigger... Your belly will never be still, you'll have your hands on it constantly, just trying to calm my enormous litter down." He licked along the shell of John's ear. "You'll be completely preoccupied with caring for my pups inside you, completely Omega, whining and crooning at your belly day and night, wholly lost to your instincts…"

John shuddered lustfully at the truth in Sherlock's words. "I'll be fully Omega almost constantly by the end... maybe a whole month, to help me cope with being bedbound... my enormous belly trapping me on the bed, I'll be so huge I'll need your help just to roll over... I'll need your attention all the time, rubbing my belly, smoothing lotion onto my stretched skin, milking me, fucking me to keep me satisfied..." he purred, reaching for the lotion they wisely kept under the bed and carefully rolling Sherlock onto his back so John was straddling him facing his feet. Oh-so-gently he shifted himself, twisting, manoeuvring his legs so that he turned to face Sherlock, knowing the movement and the slide would feel like heaven on the knot. Seeing his huge belly jutting out proudly over his mate's taut abdomen made him feel wonderfully sensual and he began rocking gently on the knot, pressing the lotion into his mate's hands. "I love displaying myself for you..." he moaned, massaging his own breasts as he rocked on Sherlock's still-hard cock. "I'd display myself for you any time you want... just wait until you see what I got for your Christmas present," he husked, licking his lips, smiling as Sherlock growled low in his throat and began to rub the lotion over his gravid belly. "I've got something for our wedding night too... but you can't see that yet... I'll be even bigger by then, look so ripe, ready to pop with triplets or even quads... mmmmmmm," he moaned luxuriously, squeezing his round breasts as they began to bounce when he rocked a little faster, the knot rubbing his insides perfectly, building his pleasure.

Sherlock groaned loudly, resisting the urge to thrust into his Omega, letting John work both of them to another climax. His hands worked the lotion over John's taut skin, slicking the enormous mound. He licked his lips and moaned luxuriously as he watched his mate ride him, round enough that he was beginning to look overdue with one baby, his breasts beginning to leak thick, creamy streams of milk between his fingers as he squeezed them sensuously. "Rub your belly," the Alpha commanded darkly, his hands moving to John's hips, thumbs resting in the curve between the Omega's gravid stomach and his widened pelvis. "I want to see you completely in your Omega- I want to know what it looks like when you can't stop holding your belly, when your only thoughts are about growing large with my pups and how much you want my gigantic Alpha cock. I want you to come just from touching yourself and displaying yourself to me, thinking about how many pups I've stuffed in your womb, how helpless and big you're going to become, how you're going to lie on this bed like an animal, lowing and panting and begging for me to tug them out of you as you birth one after another, after another..."

John smiled and began rubbing his belly, running his fingertips over the gravid mound, soothing the pups until their movements slowed and he settled them to stillness. He rocked more gently on his Alpha's cock, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just _feel_ , the huge knot, the enormous cock still filling him, the heavy weight of the pups in his belly, his mate's growls of approval vibrating through him, and slowly he felt his instincts take over. He purred as he stroked his swollen middle, feeling the solidity, pleased by the knowledge that he was packed full of his Alpha's babies, would provide a huge litter for his mate. "Such a huge knot," John mewled quietly, eyes still closed, clenching around Sherlock to prove his point. "Gave me so many babies... carrying such big litter for you, my Alpha. You bred me properly, bred me so well..." He paused and breathed in deeply through his nose, his mate's scent helping him drop more deeply into his Omega. He hummed and rubbed his belly sensually, rocking rhythmically on the knot, a little submissive smile playing across his lips, until finally he opened his eyes and there was nothing of Captain John H Watson, MD in them - there was only a very pregnant Omega. "So heavy... Bulging with your pups... Mmm, so crowded with your huge litter... oh, my Alpha, going to grow for you... want you to feed me," he purred seductively, holding his belly and stroking lightly over his still-exposed navel. "Going to nourish your pups so well... get bigger and bigger, feed them all of my milk... will you allow me to carry more for you?" he moaned, sounding needy and desperate, the Omega seeking approval and the promise that he was doing so well with these he'd be allowed more, the greatest honour a bonded Omega could have. "Please, my Alpha, will you let me carry more of your pups?" He rocked faster, panting and crying out breathily, needing only his Alpha's approval to trigger his orgasm.

"You _will_ carry more," Sherlock growled, John's submission making his Alpha more dominant. "I'll fuck you full again as soon as you're finished carrying these, make you carry litter after litter until you're spent. You're such a good Omega - so gorgeous when your belly is out, bulging full of my pups, growing heavier and heavier. I'll keep you like this just for me, naked and pregnant, mewling for me to feed you and milk you and knot you, always wanting to display yourself just to please me." He reached underneath John's huge belly and teased absently at his small cock with a grin, watching the Omega go wild on top of him. 

The Omega cried and gasped in pleasure as the Alpha told him he _would_ carry more of his pups, flushed and smiling at the honour. "Thank you, my Alpha," he panted breathily, bouncing himself desperately on the knot, his keening noises rising and merging together as he neared his peak, the Alpha's hand on him tipping the balance. He moaned loudly as he came, release spraying onto Sherlock's belly and coating the underside of his own gravid curve. "How may I please you, my Alpha?" the Omega purred, still fucking himself on his mate's cock, rubbing his belly the way he knew the Alpha liked. "How may I bring you to your pleasure, Sir?" He licked his lips and smiled, so utterly Omega he didn't even notice the name slipping out, the traditional name used between Alpha/Omega couples signifying the role of Omega as nothing but a subservient vessel to carry pups and look after the home.

"Don't stop, my Omega," Sherlock moaned, his knot still enormous, keeping him locked inside his mate. John's every movement pulled another wave of pure pleasure from the swelling, the Omega's internal muscles closed tightly around his entire length. "Tell me how much you love this- I want you moaning on my cock, begging like a slut for your third climax even though you've just reached your second. Want you to rub your belly while you moan about how much you love being like this, how full and sensitive my pups have made you-"

"I _do_ love this, my Alpha... ohhhh," the Omega moaned luxuriously, pinching his dusky nipples and smoothing his hands proudly over the taut skin of his belly, still bouncing desperately. "Love being so swollen... feel every little movement your pups make in me... love being so heavy with them, love having my belly so full of your babies... oooh, god, so good... please Sir, please make me come again, ohhhhh, please, my Alpha, please let me... mmmh, feels so good!" John moaned whorishly, utterly lost to his instincts. "Please Sir, please, let me come again, I need it, oh, please," he whimpered, following his Alpha's orders pushing him further into his submissive Omega.

"You have to earn it," Sherlock gasped, feeling dangerously close to his own release, "Make me... ahhh… come first, and I'll allow you to come again, maybe even twice if you've been a _very_ good Omega." He moaned loudly as John rocked faster, the Omega's belly and breasts swinging as he fucked himself frantically on the Alpha's cock. "Oh god, John, yes- that's it-," he panted, feeling his orgasm coiling tightly in his stomach, on the brink of release, "Louder- want to hear you- "

John cried out breathily with every bounce, rippling his walls around his Alpha's cock to increase his pleasure, his channel silky and hot and tight, almost milking his mate's cock, his volume increasing as requested. "Aaaahhh... hhaaaahhh... ahhh, my Alpha, so good, you feel _so good_... haaaahh, oh god, yeeeeeees, ohhhhh... mmmhh, your cock feels _magnificent,_ ahh, Sir... please, please come in me Sir, I want to please you, want to be a good Omega... aaahhhh, mmmmh, oh GOD, yesss... pleasepleaseplease, Sir, want to give you your pleasure..." he mewled desperately, cupping his belly, holding his mate's pups as he fucked himself on Sherlock's cock.

"Ohh god, that's it...," Sherlock groaned loudly, John's movements tugging on the knot and sending spasms of pleasure through the Alpha's body. His hands moved to John's belly, feeling its weight, the heavy mound pressing forward into his hands as John rocked frantically. "Fuck, so good, such a good Omega- tell me how good it feels- to be so full of my pups-- Christ, you're going to get so _heavy_ , ohhh-" He could feel his orgasm building rapidly, his words dissolving into open-mouthed moans. His inner thighs were slick with fluid, John so wet that he was leaking around the knot, soaking Sherlock and the sheets beneath them. Sherlock's toes curled, his knees drew closer to his chest, and he came, arching his back and spilling into his Omega with a loud cry. 

John nearly screamed with pleasure as his Alpha came in him, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the huge cock inside him pulse and jerk. "I love being so full of your pups, it feels wonderful... knowing how much you love me, knowing you gave me the honour of carrying your children... allowing me to have so many... makes me feel special... I love how they make my belly curve out, huge and round... ohhhhh god, please Sir, please can I come?" he begged desperately, still riding Sherlock as if his life depended on it, achingly close, but so lost to his Omega that he needed permission now. He wasn't even sure he knew his Alpha's name any more, never mind his own; all he knew for certain was that the Alpha he was riding was his mate, had stuffed his belly full of pups, loved him, loved their babies, and had left a pure and deep bondbite on his neck. He was operating at the most basic instinctual level, much as he would when the birth got closer - later, when John thought about it, he'd realise he probably wouldn't say _Sherlock_ at all for the last month of his pregnancy, just _Sir_ or _my Alpha_.

"Come for me, my Omega," Sherlock gasped, having been so caught up in his own climax that he'd forgotten his mate needed the order. He could feel how full he'd filled John, the pressure of his own seed weighing on the head of his cock as the Omega bounced, John's walls clenching and bringing him dangerously close to another climax. "So good, such a good mate, such a good Omega," he panted, "Carrying so many pups for me, always trying to please me-" He continued to cup and rub John's round middle, but reached a hand up to milk one of John's breasts, the warm liquid streaming from the nipple and slicking the Omega's belly even further. 

John came so hard his vision went white and for a moment he couldn't breathe, his Alpha's praise and touch sending him spiralling into bliss. His whole body shook as he pulsed through his orgasm, breathy little cries punctuating each tremble, his walls contracting rhythmically around Sherlock's enormous cock as he stroked and cupped his gravid belly. He could feel Sherlock's seed filling him completely, trapped by the knot and unable to gain entrance to his womb; when Sherlock's knot finally deflated it would be an epic mess. John would be glad of the plastic mattress protector when he came back to himself. When his orgasm finally subsided John purred at Sherlock's hands on him, skimming his fingers lightly over the back of his mate's. "May I serve you any other way, Sir?" the Omega purred, wholly submissive to his mate, wanting more praise, wanting to be called a good Omega again.

"Milk yourself," Sherlock said huskily, noting how John's breasts seemed to be straining heavily, full with milk to please the Alpha. His mouth watered; he wanted badly to drink from them, but while they were knotted, the Omega's belly was simply too big for the Alpha to do so. "I want you to milk yourself for me, display yourself again, rub it into your skin: your breasts, your belly. Then come down here and lie next to me so I can hold you properly. I want to feel the enormous litter I stuffed into you as they move, want you to croon to them while I hold you." He purred deep in his chest as John began to obey. "That's it, such a good Omega..."

John hummed happily as he milked himself, spraying the creamy liquid over his mate's face and chest as well as dripping it over his own body. He arched decadently, rubbing his walls against the knot, mewling quietly, pushing his chest and belly out towards his Alpha, gyrating on top of him, smiling in satisfaction at obeying and pleasing him. He worked his milk into his skin, making himself glisten, until finally he was empty and he twisted back around to face Sherlock's feet, letting Sherlock guide him back onto his side to lie beside him. As Sherlock's hands snaked around his waist, pressing and stroking at the heavy bump, he let his eyes slide closed, murmuring to the pups, praising their daddy, telling them what a strong Alpha he was, how well he'd take care of them all, scent them so everyone would know their lineage, protect them, how gorgeous the man was, how pure his genes were. He fell asleep like that, Sherlock's arms around him, his murmuring slowing to mumbles than then occasional grunts as he drifted off.

Sherlock nuzzled the back of John's neck gently as the Omega relaxed, smiling and kissing the nape when his mate's breathing evened out into the long, slow inhales and exhales of sleep. He wasn't surprised that John went out so quickly, even after having already napped. The Omega nearly always fell asleep after sex now, his body needing to conserve and replenish its energy to take good care of all thirteen of their pups. Sherlock, however, didn't need two naps in a day; he stayed awake, breathing in his mate's scent, running over details of the latest case file in his mind while John dozed. His hands rubbed John's gravid swell contentedly, every now and then feeling the small, telling vibrations of their pups moving underneath his fingers. The Alpha huffed a contented sigh, kissing his mate again. "Mine. Good Omega. Love you," he breathed quietly.

When John woke it was to the soft glow of dawn filtering through the green fabric across the window, warm and snuggled cozily in clean sheets. He was alone, but the dip Sherlock had left was still warm, so he hadn't been gone long. He yawned and stretched, vague memories of being very Omega flitting through his mind, and a small stupid smile spread across his face as he remembered being praised by his Alpha. When Sherlock returned with breakfast he accepted the food gratefully and ate with gusto, his bellybutton finally inverted again. "What happened last night?" he murmured, chewing a piece of toast. "You know I only have the fuzziest idea what happens when I'm completely in my Omega." He nuzzled Sherlock's cheek as his Alpha swooped in for a morning kiss.

"Shame," Sherlock rumbled, "You were brilliant." He recounted the events in vivid detail as John ate, noting each shiver and small moan from the Omega as he told his story. When his mate, the skin of his naked body flushed a few tell-tale shades pinker, finished the last of his meal, the Alpha took the plate gently from his hands and set it aside, kissing him sweetly. "You've been such a good Omega," he crooned, guiding John to lie back on the sheets. Arched over his mate's body, he kissed down John's neck and chest, suckling teasingly at each full breast for a moment before continuing downwards. He trailed kisses along the centre of the swell of John's belly, his tongue darting out to tease inside his mate's navel, and continued, pressing his lips to the stretch marked skin of the underside of the gravid mound - now nosing at the soft, blond curls surrounding the base of the Omega's tiny cock, spreading John's legs further- and closing his lips around John's member, first laving around the head, then swallowing him down completely with utter ease.

John gave a high-pitched little squeal as Sherlock closed his mouth around his cock, trembling slightly as his Alpha pleasured him. He lay flat, not bothering to try to see his mate past his huge belly, and closed his eyes lazily, mewling prettily and fisting his hands in the sheets. He panted and tried to hold on as long as possible, but it didn't take long before he was gasping and quivering, releasing strongly into Sherlock's mouth, dazedly lying at the ceiling. He opened his mouth to offer to return the favour when his mobile rang, the caller ID showing Lestrade. He flicked his eyes down towards Sherlock. "Looks like there's a case," he grinned. "Fancy it?"

Sherlock kept his face carefully neutral, considering the mobile, considering John's large belly. For once, he was torn over accepting the assignment; his Alpha instincts desired that he stay home, in the safety of the nest, protecting the pregnant Omega and their pups. Allowing John outside would make him vulnerable. Something could happen. His mate could be hurt. Their pups might be put in danger. Sherlock shook his head, as if shaking water out of his ears, and accepted the call. 

"Sherlock, there's a case in Regent's Park. Jogger found the bodies - it's a bit of a bizarre one. Identical twins, side by side, both wearing nothing but football scarves - and one's clearly been dead far longer than the other. Will you come?" Lestrade asked, almost coaxingly. "Anderson's still suspended," he added, as if that might tip the balance.  
  
John sat up and smiled encouragingly at Sherlock. "Does it sound like a good one, love?" he asked softly, absently stroking his bump, calming the pups who were starting to wake. He knew it had been a while since they'd had a really difficult case, something to test Sherlock, and knew it might be good for the Alpha to have a challenge.

Sherlock's free hand came to rest on John's belly as he took another moment to contemplate. The case _was_ intriguing, but it troubled him. "Somebody wanted you to find them," he said quietly, his eyes beginning to shine, "So close to a path, such a deliberate arrangement - it's a display." He could feel his excitement building, his intellect desperate to be used after weeks of latency and distraction - but his Alpha hindered his mind from going into overdrive, begging him to remember the Omega he had to protect and the pups he had fathered. The last thing he wanted to do was to put them in the potential line of fire. The consulting detective huffed and frowned. "Perhaps, but not for long. I ... I think I'd prefer to work this case from home, as much as possible. It's too dangerous to become publicly involved at this point; the murderer obviously has some end in mind here, and I'd rather my mate and I not become a part of it. I will take the case, if you guarantee us your protection until the responsible party is caught." 

John smiled fondly at the familiar excitement, frowning a little as Sherlock said he'd prefer to work from home. That wasn't like him... but then he heard the reason, and his expression cleared. Sherlock was protecting him and their babies and that made him feel something a lot like lust for the Alpha. He licked his lips as Lestrade and Sherlock discussed the protection in question and as soon as Sherlock was off the phone he lunged at him, kissing him deeply, rubbing his round belly against him sensually. "Such a good Alpha... protecting me and our litter..." he breathed, kissing along Sherlock's jaw. "I hope you told Lestrade not to expect you within the hour... because I want to show you my appreciation," he whispered, glad of his mate's habit of sleeping naked as he kissed his way down the Alpha's body and began lapping at his cock.

More than pleasantly surprised, the Alpha let his legs fall open wider with a low groan, John's attentions encouraging his cock to harden by the second. "Didn't say... doesn't matter...," he moaned, his eyes fixed on the obscene picture in front of him. John was growing too big for his position, his thighs spread to accommodate the heavy mass of his middle, his belly hanging nearly to the sheets. The Omega's breasts were once again nearly filled to their limit with milk after hours of inattention, the nipples plump and dusky and erect, begging to be nursed from. He watched as John's tongue darted out again from between his flushed lips, and greedily licked a long stripe up the length of his cock. 

John hummed happily as he took Sherlock's enormous erection into his mouth, sucking greedily, stroking the base with his hands, almost milking it. He swirled his tongue over the head as he began to move, building a rhythm, rubbing his belly and breasts against Sherlock's leg the way he knew he liked, bobbing his head eagerly, wanting his Alpha's orgasm to be quick and intense. He reached for one of Sherlock's hands and placed it on his head, encouraging his mate to wind his fingers into his hair, to help him direct and control his movements.

Sherlock pressed John's head down further, encouraging him to take more without choking, groaning when John easily took in over a third of his impressive length. He increased the Omega's speed just a fraction, guiding him to move faster, but John had already set a near-perfect pace and the Alpha was incredibly close. "Christ, John, I-," he moaned, before John gyrated against him, the sensation of his mate's heavy belly and breasts sensually pressing against his skin sending him over the edge. He gave something between a gasp and a moan, coming hard in the Omega's mouth, his body shuddering as he released. His fingers were fisted loosely enough in John's hair to allow the pregnant man to come off his cock when he had swallowed all he could handle.

John purred happily as he swallowed what he could before pulling back, allowing the rest of Sherlock's release to spurt over his face and breasts. He crawled up beside Sherlock and sat beside him, contentedly rubbing the semen into his skin, ensuring he was well scented, purring again as Sherlock licked his face clean. When he was satisfied that he was thoroughly scent-marked he reached out to stroke Sherlock's curls, pushing his chest forward invitingly. "Milk me?" he asked playfully, his lips quirking into a small smile. "And then we can check out that crimescene... nowhere safer, surrounded by police," he reasoned, whining a little as his milk began to leak.

Sherlock smirked, teasingly lapping up the rivulets of creamy milk that were now running down the plump globes of John's breasts before latching on to one erect nipple. Thick, warm milk flooded his mouth immediately, accompanied by a whimper of satisfaction from John; the Omega's breasts were desperate for relief, too full and eager to be nursed from. He paused for a moment to adjust his position, kissing John sweetly with a purr of pleasure as he moved to sit across what was left of his mate's lap. The Omega cradled him like a large child as he began to suckle again, John's hand in his curls encouraging him to eat as Sherlock caressed his mate's full belly with one hand. The Alpha could feel himself getting full after draining just one breast, but he willingly moved to the second, beginning to whimper as he ate, as John crooned softly at him, encouraging him to finish. His stomach pressed outwards uncomfortably, almost painful, but he drank down every drop of milk the Omega had, groaning softly when he popped off the nipple.

John hummed softly as Sherlock released his nipple, stroking his hair. "Looks like we'll need a pump soon, hmm? It won't keep in the freezer until the pups get here, but we could always donate it to a milk bank, or a hospital... after you've had your share of course," he smiled, nuzzling his mate. "Come on then love, let's go see that crimescene, hmm?" He kissed his Alpha gently, rubbing Sherlock's belly, taut and distended from the volume of milk he'd consumed.


	9. Date night

They arrived at the scene three quarters of an hour later and John smiled as Sherlock deposited him next to Lestrade and swept off to examine the bodies. He watched as Sherlock strode carefully around the bodies, one clearly freshly dead, the other mottled and beginning to decompose. Their football scarves were as identical as their features, smooth and new, burgundy and blue standing out starkly against their pale skin.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose at the stench radiating from the older body. He snapped on gloves and crouched between the victims, carefully inspecting their hair and the details of their clothing, paying particular attention to the scarves. Reaching into a deep pocket of his coat, he pulled out a pocket magnifier, efficiently examining the skin, pulling fibres from the scarves and holding them under the lens, before retrieving a small plastic baggie from the same pocket and depositing them inside. Finally, he stood, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Show-off," he declared brightly, turning to Lestrade, "Technique and originality don't substitute for cleverness. They're bright, yes, but not especially neat. I'll need evidence from the morgue - there are small flakes of skin on these scarves, nearly unnoticeable, that don't fit with notable a condition from either of the victims. You've certainly got a potential serial killer on your hands - but an amateur one."

Lestrade nodded. "Any ideas that might help us catch him? I mean... what's with the difference in time of death and the scarf thing?" He looked at the bodies, distaste plastered across his face, not moving from his position next to John, fully aware that Sherlock had deliberately planted his mate next to him because he was an Alpha who would protect him. "Can we get them bagged up, then?"  
  
John watched silently and proudly as his mate took the crimescene apart, purring quietly when the pups began to move. His smile vanished, however, when he felt a twinge in his womb and he couldn't help but cry out in pain, holding his belly. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him and doubled over slightly, clutching Lestrade's arm for support since Sherlock was still over by the bodies.

" _John_ ," Sherlock gasped in alarm, his blue eyes snapping wide open in fear. In an instant, he was at the Omega's side, taking John in his arms and lowering him to the ground. "Call an ambulance!" he barked at Lestrade, "Hurry!" He laid a hand on the Omega's taut belly, unable to help a whine of distress from escaping his throat. "What's happened? Tell me-" 

"Relax," John huffed, squeezing his mate's arm. "Don't need an ambulance. It's just - it's just Braxton Hicks," he murmured, frowning. "Should have seen this coming... my womb is at the point now that my body thinks I'm full term. Just a minor - hnn - minor contraction. Not serious. Feel," he demanded, pressing the Alpha's hands closer to his belly where their pups were still wriggling strongly. "Pups are fine. Be calm, my Alpha," he soothed, touching Sherlock's cheek lightly. "Braxton Hicks won't hurt the pups. Don't worry."

Sherlock's breathing slowed, but his heart continued to race in his chest, pounding hard enough to hurt. "Could- might- what if they come early?," he breathed fearfully. He sniffed anxiously at his mate, trying to see if he could discern the scent of "Omega-in-labour," still wanting to rush John to the hospital, or at least back to the safety of their nest. He could feel the pups healthy and well under his fingers, but still fought an Alpha urge to tear off John's pants and trousers, to check if it was the Omega's time to birth. 

"They won't come early, love. Not this early, anyway, I'm only six weeks along and the pups are at nine weeks growth... I've got another twenty-five weeks at least. Braxton Hicks aren't a sign of labour, my Alpha, they're just... annoying," he grunted, the little contraction passing. "Come on, help me up... can't do it on my own anymore," he smiled playfully, groaning as Sherlock pulled him to his feet. "Now how about that trip to the morgue?" he smiled, pressing his belly closer to Sherlock, letting him scent him to prove he wasn't in labour.

Sherlock scrutinized his Omega's body, then brought his nose to John's scent gland, sniffing intently. Satisfied when he smelled nothing off, he pulled back and nodded, letting out a relieved breath. "Just a short trip," he murmured, his instincts wishing to take John home to rest instead. He knew it would upset his mate to do so immediately, however, and the case was proving intriguing. He could likely find the evidence that would close it soon enough, or at least set Lestrade on the right track if they continued. "I'll text you the details," he addressed the DI, before setting off towards the road and bundling John into a cab.

John watched fascinated as Sherlock took samples and glued himself to the microscope, muttering under his breath about signs of freezing in the older body and healed defensive wounds on the fresh one. He smiled fondly as Sherlock muttered crossly about the lack of any trace evidence at all on the scarves - no sweat or hair or saliva as you'd expect from being worn at a football ground. He sat contentedly in the chair Sherlock had brought for him, rubbing his belly, just being a quiet and comforting presence until Sherlock announced that he had enough evidence and summoned a cab to take them home. He sat pliantly beside his mate, letting the Alpha cup and rub his bump, but tugged when Sherlock tried to sweep him into the nest, resisting. "I want to show you something first," he said softly, fetching an old medical textbook to show him the entry on Braxton Hicks.

Sherlock looked skeptical as John sat him down on the sofa, and shifted uncomfortably on the cushions. _Nest_ , his instinct supplied, _soft, warm, safe, protect._ He had patience, however; this was obviously something important to John. The Alpha made room for his Omega when John sat down with the heavy book, watching as his mate scanned the contents and opened up to the desired page, passing the volume into Sherlock's lap. _Braxton-Hicks_  he read, running through the entry once, then twice - and then a third time, just to be certain he hadn't missed anything, storing the information easily in his mind palace. "Oh," he murmured quietly. An embarrassed blush rose on his cheeks as he realized that he had indeed, overreacted. 

John climbed into his mate's lap, purring happily, kissing Sherlock's jawline submissively. "Such a good Alpha. So alert... making sure we're all safe," he murmured, suckling his neck. "I should have seen it coming, should have warned you. Stupid of me. But you did so well... didn't know it wasn't real." He sensed his mate's embarrassment through their bond and moved to soothe him, purring and humming, snuggling into his Alpha. "In fact... why don't I treat you to dinner tonight?" he whispered, nibbling his ear. He realised with a start they hadn't been out to dinner together since they bonded; they'd simply been too busy moving and preparing for the pups and planning the wedding.

"Yes, please," Sherlock rumbled contentedly, stroking down the length of John's back, keeping the Omega pressed comfortably against him. "I'll let you choose the place. Surprise me." He licked his mate's cheek affectionately, relishing John's warmth and the feeling of the Omega's gravid body pressed up against him. "Is there anything else?" he asked suddenly, "Other pregnancy issues I should know about?" The Alpha paused thoughtfully, an excited gleam in his eye, "I should research. Gather more data." He looked toward the large volume they'd set aside, reaching down to begin flipping the pages, "Will this tell me more?"

"It might, but remember that not every pregnancy has every complication," he smiled affectionately. "Want to have a read while I book us dinner? And see if I can find a decent, presentable outfit?" He kissed his Alpha's nose and went to look through his wardrobe, choosing a roomy plum-coloured paternity shirt and navy trousers cut to accommodate his large belly. It flattered his figure without being clingy or revealing, and he thought Sherlock would approve. He set them aside for later and booked them a table at Angelo's, sauntering back through to the lounge to snuggle with his Alpha. "Found enough data?" he smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Too much," the Alpha replied quietly, deathly pale, the book opened to pages on placental abruptions and preeclampsia. "You... you should sit down," he murmured, tugging John gently but urgently onto the sofa. Sherlock curled against his mate, resting his head on John's full chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "You're healthy," he said softly, as if reassuring himself, "The pups are healthy. We... we have a strong bond." He swallowed. The worst complications usually only occurred in Beta pregnancies; Omegas were specially built to carry pups, and nine times out of ten, would get through all their childbearing years without a single problem. "Tell me," he whispered, "Tell me you know everything will be alright." 

"Everything is going to be fine," John promised seriously. "My body accepted thirteen pups, it wouldn't have done that if it couldn't carry them all until it’s safe to deliver them. Our bond is one of the strongest _ever_ , that will help keep the pups healthy too. They're growing well, sharing resources, and they're all moving well. I know I'm old to be having a first pregnancy but I still had thirteen eggs left at least, so my age shouldn't be an issue either. Calm yourself, my Alpha. This book is meant for Beta pregnancies anyway," he soothed, rocking him like an overgrown toddler. "If you need proof this pregnancy is strong and thriving, suckle at my breasts, drink the milk that shouldn't even have come in at all for another two months at least. My body made it early to please you," he crooned, opening his shirt to give his mate access. He wasn't full yet but he thought if he was milked now he wouldn't need to be milked again until after dinner.

Sherlock placed a kiss to one of John's breasts, gently nuzzling the soft mound before latching on. Once again, warm milk flooded his mouth, and he hummed, placing a hand on John's belly and feeling their numerous pups wriggling there. He could feel John's certainty through their bond. The Alpha suckled gently, feeling at peace, warm and safe, curled up against his mate. When he had drained the second breast, he leaned upward to kiss his mate. "Thank you," he murmured, sending love strongly through their bond.

"It's alright, love," John said softly, smiling at the love pulsing through the bond and sending a reassuring wave back. "I reckon I'll go write up my blog for a while, why don't you do some experiments until it's time for dinner?" He held his Alpha for a while longer, nuzzling his hair, until Sherlock was calm enough to release him. He went to their bedroom and tapped away at the keyboard, writing about the bizarre case they'd encountered earlier. He didn't publish it yet though - he wanted to wait for the outcome. While he was writing, though, he remembered that Sherlock had asked to be surprised by their dinner venue, and he decided Angelo's just wouldn't cut it, so he called to cancel their reservation and booked a table at a Middle Eastern restaurant, one that served the kind of cuisine he'd become familiar with during his tour in Afghanistan.  
  
When it was time to get ready, John stripped carefully and stood naked in front of the floor-length mirrored doors on their wardrobes. He selected a red pair of briefs and a matching bra, pulling on the silky plum shirt which showed off his breasts and bump without being tight or straining, and stepping into the navy trousers he'd chosen. He worked some styling gel through his hair, just enough to make it look artfully tousled, as if someone had just stopped running their fingers through it, and spritzed on a light cologne, one that complimented his natural scent. He strode back through to the living room and called for Sherlock, checking his watch.

Sherlock had utterly lost track of time; he'd been caught up inspecting the fibers of the football scarves he'd picked up during the case, comparing the material of the two and attempting to trace the location of purchase. John's call broke his concentration, and he huffed in annoyance - before remembering with a dull sense of alarm that his Omega had planned a special evening for them both. Quickly storing the slides, he hurried up the basement stairs, sweeping past his well-dressed mate and slamming the bedroom door behind him in his haste. In a minute, he had re-emerged, fixing a watch around his wrist, dressed in a fitted black suit, his white shirt underneath buttoned somewhat haphazardly. "Ready," he panted, striding over to stand in front of the Omega.

John smiled fondly at him. "Come here, love," he said quietly, reaching out and fixing Sherlock's buttons and kissing him softly before grabbing his coat and leading the way into the taxi. He fought back a smirk when Sherlock's hand snaked over to his belly in the cab, rubbing possessively, and let him mark the gravid swell with his scent without complaint. When the cab pulled up outside the restaurant he paid the driver and stepped out, a little unsteadily thanks to the still-unfamiliar weight on his front. The head waiter showed them to their booth, a pristine white cloth covering the table contrasting nicely with the deep burgundy velvet of the seats. The menus were delicately printed on thick creamy card and an exotically scented candle flickered in the centre of the table, accentuating the slight glow of pregnancy John had started to acquire. John licked his lips and looked up at Sherlock shyly, almost through his eyelashes. "Surprised?" he breathed, silently cursing himself when the needy note of an Omega desperately seeking their Alpha's approval slipped through.

"Very," Sherlock smiled.  The tone of the small question pleased him. In reality, he wasn't all that surprised that John had picked somewhere with a sort of sentimental connection; if his mate had taken him to a posh, modern restaurant, he would have been astounded. He began to peruse the menu quietly, one hand nonchalantly reaching out over the tablecloth to close over his Omega's. "What do you recommend?" he asked.

"Anything with lamb," he smiled back, purring quietly at his mate's attentions. "Maybe we could get some naan bread to share..." He gave Sherlock's hand an affectionate brush with his hand before taking his hand back so he could turn the page of the menu. Their waiter came over and smiled slickly at John. "Good evening, I'm Guy and I'll be your waiter tonight. If you need anything... anything at all... just call for me. Can I get you a drink? To start your meal, of course," he said, mock-innocent. His gaze slid sneakily down to John's breasts and lingered for just a moment before he licked his lips unconsciously and flicked his eyes back up to John's face, flipping open his notepad.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "You can," he said, his tone dangerously calm and even, "Go back to the kitchens and find us a new waiter, one that is able to keep his eyes to himself and off _my_ Omega." He bared just a hint of teeth, reaching his hand across the table to pointedly take John's in his own, keeping his gaze unwaveringly fixed on the man.

The waiter's oily smile vanished and he opened his mouth to protest before seeing the dangerous look in Sherlock's eyes and the hint of teeth. He narrowed his eyes and gave an insincere little smile and a nod of the head, disappearing and being replaced a minute later by a curvy Omega waitress who kept her gaze deferentially lowered. "What can I get for you gentlemen?" she asked, her voice soft and subservient, matching her scent which had deep undertones of submission; John thought idly to himself that she must be on her last Safe Day before her heat.

Sherlock's nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of the female Omega, and he quirked an eyebrow as he glanced over the menu. "Water for both of us, to start," he said, pointedly focusing his attention on John's scent instead. It wasn't that the Sherlock found the waitress appealing; only his instincts approved of her demeanour, and her obvious closeness to her heat. It came to his mind that they might ask for another server once more, but he didn't want to make a fuss; they'd already wasted enough time sending one away, and he wanted it to be a special evening, not overshadowed by less-than-ideal help. "Would you like any appetizers?" he asked John, gently stroking his Omega's hand.

John pursed his lips thoughtfully, choosing some bread and dips before ordering a lamb dish with rice for his main course. He hummed in approval of Sherlock's choice and smiled at the touch on his hand, beginning to purr again. The waitress sashayed away to the kitchen to relay their order, her hips swinging provocatively, and John chuckled as several Alphas in the restaurant turned their heads to follow her progress across the floor. "It's nice, being out for dinner again," he said quietly, "I'd almost forgotten. Are you going to deduce the other customers for me?" he giggled slightly, biting his lip. "Go on... seduce me with your deductive prowess..."

Sherlock grinned smugly, already nearly preening at his Omega's infatuation and attention. He glanced around the room, his gaze first falling on their previous waiter. He thought better about voicing his deductions to his partner, however; Guy was a Beta with a rather problematic Omega fetish - which had led him into several scrapes within the past month, Sherlock noted, from the light bruises mostly hidden under the collar of his shirt. It wouldn't do for John to know the man who had eyed him up also spent most of his free time watching Omega pornography. He quickly shifted his gaze to another table across the room instead. "Beta couple, or at least, they appear to be," he said, "The woman is an Omega using scent maskers. He still hasn't figured it out, even though she takes a trip for "work" once a month, at the exact same time each month - she stays in town, at cheap motels, and spends her heats alone. They've just moved in together. Two small dogs, two ginger cats - too much for the small flat they now have; it's crowded. He's a banker at a small, rapidly failing bank - slept less than three nights over the past week. She's a secretary for an executive of a profitable company - significantly more well off, pays the majority of their rent, and is obviously taking _him_ out for dinner tonight - nice place, nicer than they usually go, because she's planning to finally reveal her gender before she goes into her next heat in, oh, about four days’ time."

John smiled and bit his lip. "Fantastic... Tell me how you knew all of that," he breathed, his eyes a little darker, his mouth hanging open just a little as he leaned fractionally closer to his Alpha.  As Sherlock explained he felt himself grow just a little hot under the collar, blood rushing to his groin and nipples as his mate's prowess made him feel even more drawn to him than usual and he was only prevented from slinking around the table to writhe in his lap by the arrival of their food. He settled instead for picking up a large forkful of food and locking eyes with his mate as he closed his lips around it, humming in pleasure and drawing the fork out slowly, making sure to lick his lips clean. He kept his eyes fixed on Sherlock as he chewed and swallowed, tilting his head back a little to allow his mate to see his Adam's apple bob. "Mmm... tastes so good," he murmured flirtatiously, diving back in for another bite.

Sherlock felt his cheeks growing hot as he watched John. The outline of his mate's nipples was clearly visible as they strained against John's shirt and fabric bra. He could only imagine that John's cock was hard, too, pressing up against the Omega's trousers as he sat with his legs parted to accommodate the girth of his belly. The Alpha's pupils dilated as he kept his gaze fixed on John, the Omega not-so-subtly displaying his arousal, his every small action bordering on obscene. Sherlock tried to remember to take a bite every now and then as John slowly stuffed himself, but could feel his own erection making his trousers rather tight. "You... you made a good choice," he tried to say conversationally, the tone husky and strained.

"Thank you," John murmured, smiling. He leaned a little closer but was prevented from leaning too far forward by his massive belly, which filled almost all the available space between him and the table. Soon, he'd have to sit sideways and the thought made him blush a little. "It's very... satisfying," he purred. "Do you want to taste it?" He skewered some of the lamb with his fork, dipping it well in the sauce and holding it out in offering, one eyebrow quirked, having to twist to reach all the way across the table without crushing his belly. He rubbed it proudly with his free hand, absently, and crooned to his mate. "Open up, now..."

Sherlock smirked as he watched his mate struggle to accommodate his heavy middle. He took his time in taking the bite off the fork, watching John stroke his gravid belly, noticing the way his fingers trailed sensuously over the tight fabric of the plum shirt. He hummed as he swallowed, allowing his gaze to roam up to his Omega's eyes once more. "Delicious," he purred, licking his lips. "Try some of mine?" He cut a dumpling in half and offered it to John, holding it far enough to make John need to come to it just a little, but not too much.

John stretched forward, his shirt straining a little at the movement, accepting the offered morsel happily and licking his lips. ""Mmm," he hummed in pleasure, the taste exotic but familiar. "The only thing that could make this better is a nice glass of wine," John smiled wistfully. "Thank you, for coming out with me tonight," he added suddenly. "I know you've never really done the whole... relationship thing. And I know you'd do anything to make me happy, I'm just... glad you're enjoying something so pedestrian. Clichéed. But then I guess... this is our first date, isn't it?" he asked uncertainly, still smiling at the thought that they'd done everything backwards. Absolutely nothing, then a rough mating and bonding, then their first kiss, then buying a home together, then their first date. And that suited John just fine. It was perfect between them.

"I guess it is," Sherlock smiled. He dropped his gaze thoughtfully. "It... doesn't feel cliché with you," he murmured, "It's pleasant. Enjoyable. It would be mundane with anyone else, but never with you." The Alpha glanced almost hesitantly up at his mate, hoping he had said the right thing. He'd never forget the night he answered John honestly, musing that their bonding would have always been an accident, and the Omega had been inconsolable in his disappointment.

John glowed at Sherlock's words, a shy smile painting his lips. "I'm glad you think so. I love being special to you." He stroked Sherlock's hand affectionately with his thumb as their waitress cleared their now-empty plates and left them with the dessert menu. "Read it to me," John murmured lazily, "I don't want to let go of your hand, and the pups are wriggling like mad. Need to soothe them." He stroked his swollen belly in slow circles, closing his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks as he was very aware that he looked utterly domestic and Omega. He hummed as Sherlock read him the choices and opted for baklava, leaving Sherlock to order as he went to the bathroom; pregnancy was already taking a heavy toll on his bladder.

John had barely been gone thirty seconds when a tall, dark Alpha walked past the table and did a double-take. "Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? It IS you! How are you, buddy? Haven't seen you in years!" Sebastian Wilkes said, offering him an insincere grin.

"Sebastian," Sherlock said coolly, managing a smile in return. "I see you've been doing well - closed a good deal with a Swiss bank just this evening, in fact." Sebastian smirked, "Still doing your little trick, I see. Putting it to some good use, I hope?" He inhaled deeply and suddenly paused, sniffing the air around him, "Oh, _no_ -," he said, looking the other Alpha up and down, "No ... _really_? You've _bonded_?" Sherlock offered him a strained grin of acknowledgement. Sebastian chuckled in amazement, "Never pictured you as the type- what happened? Caught the bitch in heat, I suppose." Sherlock’s smile faded almost instantly; the Alpha's gaze became positively icy, and he growled almost inaudibly, baring just a hint of teeth. The banker took a deferential step back, "Easy there, Tiger - I was just joking."

John chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom and saw Sherlock giving another Alpha an absolutely filthy glare, one that looked like it said _you are an idiot and I would very much like to hurt you_. He sauntered over, waddling very slightly thanks to his massive belly, and slid into the booth beside Sherlock since the other Alpha was blocking his side. He purred as Sherlock gave a low growl and splayed his hand possessively over the mound of his stomach, scenting and marking him. He could tell that Sherlock was agitated so he waited to be introduced, rather than making the first approach to the stranger, who looked beyond shocked. "This must be your mate, then?" the other Alpha was saying, eyes trailing over John's obvious pregnancy with an incredulous expression, mouth hanging slightly open.

"John, you remember Sebastian Wilkes," Sherlock said tensely, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't - you've both changed quite a bit since then." He kept his hand on John's round belly, stroking it more softly, his Omega's scent and presence calming him, "I believe it is some of the generous reward from that case of his that we have put away for our _thirteen_  pups." He watched in satisfaction as Sebastian swallowed, the banker's eyes opening wider in amazement as he began to splutter. "Im- impossible!"

John smiled serenely at him. "Only for bonds that aren't as strong as ours. I assure you it's perfectly true, Sherlock gave me thirteen pups... I'm due in July." He smirked a little as Sebastian's eyes got wider, trying to comprehend how John could still have another seven and a half months to go when he already looked ripe and ready with one. "Now if you'd excuse us, I believe those are our desserts," he said with cold politeness, gesturing to their waitress making her way across the floor. Sebastian merely nodded, dumbstruck, and flicked his eyes back to Sherlock with unhidden curiosity before walking away to his own table. The waitress put their desserts on the table and smiled, retreating quickly at the Alpha's possessive display. John nuzzled him happily, content to stay in his mate's arms for a while before heading back to his side of the booth to eat.

Sherlock kept his arm around John's shoulders when the Omega moved to get up. "Stay," he murmured gently, reaching across the table and pulling John's plate over. Taking a fork in his hand, he gently cut a small bite of John's dessert and lifted it to his mate's mouth. He purred in contentment when the Omega ate the offered treat obediently, and continued to feed him, gently nuzzling the side of his face in approval for each bite he took.

John blushed prettily at the approval, willingly eating every bite his Alpha offered him. Soon he was full to bursting; he'd overindulged a little with the lamb and naan bread. He gently put his hand on Sherlock's wrist as he went to cut another bit. "I'm full love. Any more and my belly button will pop right here," he whispered, half-pleading, half-seductive. "Let me feed you yours?" He leaned in to kiss Sherlock's jawline, the action rubbing his huge belly against Sherlock's flat one, his breasts pushing into Sherlock's taut chest.

Sherlock let out a small involuntary moan. "Are you quite certain you can't fit just _one_ more bite?," he purred hopefully, his thumb brushing gently over the fabric covering John's inverted navel. The Alpha relented, however, and offered his custard-filled plate to John. He hummed as the Omega began spooning the creamy treat into his mouth, and rubbed his mate's belly happily as John offered him bite after bite.

John smiled fondly at the attention to his belly, feeding Sherlock the last of his portion and sighing theatrically as he looked at his own. "Well... I _might_ manage just a few more bites... but I think you'll have to feed me. I need both hands to soothe your pups... they know their daddy's touch. They're moving like mad," he purred, stroking soothing circles into the round flesh. "But we'd better be careful... you wouldn't want my navel to pop right here, would you? Then everyone would _see_ how it strained against my shirt as we left... they'd all know how _full_ I am..." he whispered breathily, licking his lips.

"We couldn't have that," Sherlock murmured lowly, cutting off another bite with the fork and bringing it to the Omega's mouth. "Your buttons are under duress already," he hummed as John chewed and swallowed, the Alpha already bringing another forkful to his mate's lips. The index finger of his free hand traced circles around John's navel in anticipation. "You've eaten so well - stuffing yourself so full just to feed our pups, helping them to grow so big and strong." He raised a glass of water for John to drink from, making the Omega take an extra few sips even as he groaned softly in protest. "Such a good Omega- just a little more-," he encouraged sweetly, offering John another piece of baklava.

 John whined but opened his mouth for the pastry, eager to please his Alpha. He pushed his quivering belly further into his mate's hands, feeling his navel beginning to strain and push outwards. He took a deep breath and felt it move in small increments. "Oh god, Sherlock... it's going to go, I can feel it, it's going to pop out right here," he whimpered quietly, panting a little, his cock twitching with interest as his instincts writhed in glee at pleasing Sherlock, his nipples stiffening with arousal and lightly tenting the fabric of his shirt. He moaned as Sherlock growled low and held more water to his lips, opening his mouth for it and taking long swallows, fidgeting and wriggling, until finally he felt his belly button force its way out to press against his taut shirt. "Sherlock," he whined quietly, clutching his Alpha.

It took every ounce of Sherlock's self-control not to tear off John's shirt right there. Instead, the Alpha growled quietly again, beginning to subtly rub increasingly firm circles over the nub that now strained against the fabric of the Omega's shirt. He licked his lips when he noted John's flushed cheeks and erected nipples, the twin beads obvious underneath the plum garment. "Two options," Sherlock murmured, "I pay the bill now, and walk you out in front of everybody - just like this. Ripe, full, so obviously _aroused_." He took a moment to suckle at John's scent, his tongue laving sensually over the flesh, "Or, if you can be a good, quiet Omega, I'll allow you to come in your trousers- right here."

"Sherlock," he whimpered again, barely audible. He couldn't walk out of the restaurant like this, but if Sherlock got him off they might be caught. "Can't we... couldn't we just wait a few minutes? It... oh, god," he moaned softly, Sherlock's scent pervading everything. There was no way his arousal would dissipate with Sherlock looking at him like that, lapping at his scent gland and rubbing his exposed navel. "Please... I'll be quiet. I'll be good," he promised, his eyes desperate and pleading, trembling under Sherlock's touch, putty in his hands. He was pretty certain that if Sherlock ordered him to strip and lie on the table with his legs spread, he'd almost do it.

Sherlock crooned happily at his mate, paying more attention to the nub of John's belly button. He slipped a finger through the opening of the Omega's shirt, between two of his buttons, and began rubbing the sensitive mound directly, hushing John's small whimper. "Such a good Omega, so desperate to be touched," he murmured sweetly, so that only his mate could hear, kissing John's scent gland, "So needy. Nobody will think anything of us here like this - an Omega clinging and whimpering to his affectionate Alpha. But you'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" He increased the pressure on John's navel, beginning to rub in faster circles. 

John shivered lightly and nodded, pressing closer into the touch, his mouth open, breath hitching, not daring to make a sound if his Alpha wanted him to be quiet. He bit his lip as Sherlock rubbed and teased his exposed belly button, his nipples fully ready to be nursed from as they strained against his bra, his cock so hard it was beginning to throb. "Please," he breathed, barely audible, desperate, "please." He didn't even know what he was asking for, not really, he just knew he needed his Alpha to take care of him.

"Shh," Sherlock murmured gently. He pulled the tablecloth so that it rested discreetly over John's lap, and cast a brief glance around the restaurant; nobody was paying them any mind - in fact, there were several other Alpha/Omega couples in other booths who looked to be just as affectionate as Sherlock and John seemed. They wouldn't be noticed. He palmed at John's erection through the Omega's trousers, feeling how obscenely hard the Omega was beneath his hand, revelling in how John blushed so prettily as he bit back a moan.

John tried his best not to rock his hips as Sherlock's hand moved deftly over the bulge in his trousers, almost panting with lust at how completely his Alpha owned him. He didn't trust himself to speak but he couldn't help mewling quietly, trembling in his arms as he got closer and closer to coming, the very public nature of what they were doing only pushing him to the edge faster. He locked his gaze on his mate's eyes as he drew nearer to his orgasm, his expression wrecked and desperate, his eyes widening as he felt it draw close, his cock throbbing rhythmically under Sherlock's skilled hands, until he bucked a little and spurted into his boxers with a tiny keening whine, shuddering and resting his forehead against Sherlock's shoulder.

The Alpha smirked, pleased, still stroking John's softening cock gently through the fabric. He kissed John's temple gently as the Omega shivered. "Yes," he murmured, "I'd say I'm rather glad to have come out with you tonight. Such a good Omega- you enjoyed that, didn't you?" He could feel John's trousers dampening slightly under his hand as he moved his fingers back experimentally towards the Omega's hole, his mate obviously dripping wet. "Tsk, tsk," he frowned in mock-scolding, "Someone's made quite a mess of themselves. Maybe next time I should slide my hand into your trousers, take care of your pretty little hole, as well." He smiled pleasantly at their waitress as she approached, keeping an arm firmly around his pliant Omega as he arranged to pay their bill.

John nodded feverishly, pressing his face shyly into Sherlock's neck until he'd recovered enough to speak. He kissed Sherlock's throat submissively, making his way up to his ear, before smirking a little and whispering to him, wanting to get his own back. His hand rubbed along Sherlock's inner thigh as he spoke, teasing, never quite going far enough. "When we get home," he purred, "I want you to suck my tits. They're so _full_ , Sherlock... can't you see how my nipples are standing up, ready to be nursed? You've filled me so well with your pups I'll need a pump soon, just to drain all the milk I'm making for them... but you can take care of me tonight, can't you? You can suck on my rosy nipples and demand all of my sweet milk," he breathed, sucking lightly at his earlobe.

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat. He could feel himself hardening quickly in his trousers, but couldn't bring himself to stop John's hand from its playful touches. "I... I can," he murmured, wanting to impress and satisfy his Omega; John was beginning to become too large for Sherlock to drink _all_ of the milk his mate was producing. He'd have to stuff himself to finish both breasts. He inhaled deeply, gently taking his mate's wandering fingers in his own when the waitress returned with Sherlock's card. 

John sat patiently as Sherlock took his card back and prepared to leave, allowing him to button up his coat and fuss over him to make sure he was protected against London's December weather. He didn't dare to look at Sherlock during the cab ride home; he knew that if he did he'd want to simply open his shirt right there and demand relief. When they finally got home he all but threw himself at his mate, rubbing up against him hopefully. "I know you're full, love, but please... please, I need you to suck my tits, just a little, I need your mouth on me... If you want you can finish milking me with your hands, oh god, please, I'm so full..."

"Shh," Sherlock hummed, cupping the fullness of John's belly in both his hands and stroking the swell. He kissed John tenderly, moving to caress the Omega's breasts, circling and thumbing over John's obviously erect nipples. "If you hadn't had your jacket on, everybody would have seen how full you are. Just look at you, straining against your shirt - you're almost leaking, aren't you?" He dipped his head to suckle at John's scent gland as he relieved his mate's strained buttons, pushing open John's shirt. Sherlock purred in pleasure at the vibrant colour of the bra, John's breasts obviously straining against the garment in their fullness, desperate to be nursed. He pushed aside the fabric to reveal the Omega's large, plump nipples, darkened and erected, small beads of moisture already forming at the tips. He lapped them away gently before latching onto one.

John nodded, then whimpered in relief as Sherlock latched on and began to suckle, carding a hand through his curls and crooning encouragingly. He sighed happily as Sherlock took the edge off and switched to the other one, draining him enough so that it didn't ache any more. "Want to finish milking me in the shower?" he murmured, stroking his mate's hair, knowing his stomach was already full from the meal. "We'll have to buy a pump tomorrow, I think... if you're good I'll even model it for you on my hands and knees, belly heavy between my legs, breasts swinging underneath me as my milk is drawn out, spurting into the bottles..."

"I'll have to be on my best behaviour, then," the Alpha murmured, releasing his mate's nipple and licking his lips, looking up at John through dark lashes. "But I know you'll do it, regardless. You couldn't bear to miss an opportunity to please me like that - I'll fuck you so well afterwards, even while you're still pumping, taking you gently and making you mewl with the pumps on both your breasts, milking you like an animal. I'll pay special attention to your belly, waking our pups, making sure you feel all of them moving and shifting inside you as you're fucked and pumped." He suckled at John's scent gland, slowly undressing the Omega in preparation for moving to the bathroom.

John let out a little mewl of pure want at his Alpha's words, the thought of being fucked and pumped while Sherlock encouraged his pups to move in John's belly making him buckle a little at the knees, his entrance rapidly becoming wet and ready. "Sherlock," he breathed, licking his lips, "you'd better be planning to fuck me in the shower. Because I need you and if you're not... I'm not moving from this spot," he whispered, kissing his mate's scent gland and reaching for his trousers, trying with shaking hands to unbutton them and pull down the zip, his own small cock already hard and throbbing.

Sherlock hummed in confirmation, watching with a smirk as John fumbled at his trousers, caressing the round sides of his mate's belly as John worked. As soon as John had pushed his pants down, freeing the Alpha's enormous cock, Sherlock drew his mate closure, rutting sensually against him so that John's knees went even weaker. He kept John upright, pressing a tender kiss to his scent gland before picking up the Omega under his arse, his cock teasing at his mate's entrance, and carrying him towards the bathroom. 

John rubbed against Sherlock as he was carried, impressed that Sherlock was strong enough to lift him with all the extra weight from the babies, snuggling happily as close as he could get. When they reached the shower he instantly turned to present himself to Sherlock, legs spread, slick pooling between his cheeks, panting a little, moaning in relief as Sherlock stepped in behind him, hands sliding round onto his belly, teasing over the exposed nub of his navel. "Sherlock, please," he whined, "I need it. Milk me, fuck me... give me a taste of what you're going to do to me tomorrow," he begged, trying to tug Sherlock's hands up to his still-milk-heavy breasts.

Sherlock resisted the touch for a moment to turn on the water of the shower, soaking them both. He kissed along John's shoulders, his hands moving quickly but not urgently along with his Omega's, traveling up to John's breasts. He cupped them lightly as he rocked against John's hole, the tip of his cock just pressing against the slick entrance, hushing John's whines by suckling his Omega's scent gland, before pushing in all the way, squeezing John's breasts simultaneously as he thrust in. Healthy streams of milk spurted against the walls in time with the Alpha's thrusting; he kept up a steady pace, drawing out both their pleasures. "Tomorrow you'll have pumps on you," he growled, dropping one hand down to John's belly and rubbing the swollen mound that contained their pups, "I'll have you on your hands and knees, be able to keep both hands on you like this while they do all the work milking your heavy teats, your belly hanging low, pushing towards the floor... fuck, you'll look so good for me, my Omega."

John whimpered and mewled at Sherlock's words, arching and panting as his mate milked him, watching with satisfaction as jet after jet of creamy milk sprayed out of him and washed down the wall. He spread his legs a little wider, loving the feel of his Alpha's gigantic cock pushing in and out of his slick hole, tilting his head back to rest on Sherlock's shoulder, giving him a better view of his jiggling breasts and huge belly. "It'll be so good..." he whispered breathily, "I can see it. I'll be on all fours, pumps draining me slowly, milked like an animal while you mount me and fuck me gently, your huge cock stretching me and filling me just like it is now... your pups moving and wriggling in my womb... and then afterwards I'll be so messy, milk dripping from my swollen nipples, your come dripping out of my hole... ohhhh, Sherlock, so good," he whined, his own small cock throbbing and ready to come from his mate's attentions.

Sherlock stilled his hand on John's belly, cupping the gravid mound, keeping John close against him, controlling the speed of his thrusts just enough to keep the Omega at the edge. He growled and nipped playfully at John's neck when his mate whined needily. The Alpha moved his touch down farther, splaying his fingers over John's groin, the Omega's hard cock bobbing obscenely between his long fingers without the relief of his touch. He began to move just a little faster, building slowly to both their climaxes, suckling seductively at John's scent gland as the Omega groaned in desperation.

John wriggled his hips, trying to get more friction on his cock, whining prettily as he begged. "Please, Sherlock, please, I'm so close... please let me come, oh god, please, please touch my cock, just a little, I'm nearly there... oh fuck, so good, ohhhhh, please, Sherlock, I need it, just a little faster, mmmmh, oh god, right there, yes, yes, please, please let me come!" He whimpered as Sherlock smirked and continued his pace, pushing him agonisingly slowly to an explosive orgasm, his Alpha's mouth on his neck sending fizzing jolts of electricity through him. He kept begging, becoming incoherent with need, until finally Sherlock relented and brushed his fingers lightly over the head of John's cock. That ghost of a touch was enough and John screamed in relief and bliss as he came, spurting a little against the shower wall.

As soon as John began coming, Sherlock began working the Omega's small cock more firmly, one hand firmly pressing their bodies together to draw out John's orgasm at his own pace as the other quickly pumped the Omega's member, keeping John torn between the two pleasures as he released. He growled with satisfaction as the Omega screamed and arched his back, thrusting faster as John came down from the high, spurring himself on to his own climax. His hands moved to splay over John's full belly, rubbing greedily and possessively over the heavy, gravid mound as John began to cry out breathily again, already at the cusp of a second orgasm. With a soft cry and a low groan of his own, he began spilling inside his mate, trying to keep some semblance of pace as he rode out his own release.

John felt Sherlock's come spurt inside him, filling him up, and he gave a breathy keening whine as he came again, pushed over the edge by the sensation. When Sherlock slipped out of him he buckled, held up by Sherlock's arms under his armpits, and found himself carried to their nest. He hummed approvingly and settled into the blankets with a soft sigh, purring as Sherlock curled up against him, drawing the quilt over them both. He kissed his Alpha's lips lightly and pushed his belly forward. "Pups are moving," he murmured. "Feel them in me." He closed his eyes against Sherlock's blissful smile and let his mate worship his rounded stomach.

The following day John was standing at the checkouts in Boots, clutching the double breast pump he'd selected. It was top-of-the range, with large collection bottles and a remote to change the speed settings which had pleased Sherlock no end. He smiled politely at the checkout girl's obvious confusion (why had he waited until he was clearly about to pop to buy one?) and didn't bother telling her he wasn't even two months gone yet. He took the bag and stuffed his card back in his pocket, going to find Sherlock who was examining baby clothes. "I've got it," he whispered lasciviously. "Want to go home and test it?"

Sherlock inhaled sharply, his fingers tightening around a black-and-yellow-striped onesie. For a moment, he looked torn, his eyes flicking between the Omega and the tiny, very-much-resembling-a-bee garment. "Just this," he said in a small, tight voice, "And then we go." He hurried John back to the register and had thirteen put on layaway, to be picked up by one Mycroft Holmes in the near future. He sighed happily when the purchase was made - before immediately taking his Omega's hand and whisking him out the door. John smiled fondly as Sherlock bought the tiny bee-striped onesies, thinking how cute it would be when their thirteen babies were kicking and wriggling around him in the nest wearing them, and grinned in earnest when Sherlock pulled him out of the shop.

As soon as they were in the cab, the Alpha pulled his mate onto his lap, purring quietly, running his hands possessively over John's heavy belly in hopes of stimulating the Omega to produce more milk. John mewled quietly as Sherlock rubbed his belly, his navel still exposed; he had a feeling it wasn't going to go back in until after the birth, now. He guided his mate's hands to where some of the pups were moving, moaning softly as Sherlock's touch woke the rest of them, and then he felt his Alpha's demanding mouth suckling at his scent gland and the familiar slight ache in his breasts began as they filled to capacity with milk. By the time they got home all John could do was whine, struggle out of his clothes and crawl onto the bed, writhing as he begged Sherlock to hurry and set up the pump.

Sherlock licked his lips at the sight of the naked, gravid Omega writhing and mewling on the sheets. John's breasts jiggled and swayed as he begged, the nipples large, dark, and plump, pert in their fullness, drops of creamy milk already beginning to force their way out of the tips. The Alpha traced a finger down John's spine and between his legs, tracing the wetness of the Omega's hole with teasing promise before moving to open the box that contained the pump.

It took Sherlock a minute of puzzling before he was able to fit the pieces together, John's needy whines doing nothing for his concentration. Finally, the device was set up. The Alpha wasted no time in shedding his own clothes, then moving over to his mate, pressing himself against John's back as he peppered the Omega's shoulders with kisses, his large cock hard and throbbing between his mate's legs. He gently affixed the shields to John's breasts, and turned the machine on.

John groaned in relief as the suction started, his overfull breasts instantly beginning to spurt milk into the collection bottles. The insistent rhythmic pull felt wonderful, erotic, and added to the feel of Sherlock's throbbing cock pressing against his entrance, his mate's hands on his belly, encouraging their pups to wake up, and Sherlock's mouth suckling at his scent gland... he got very hard very quickly, his entrance slick, as he whined prettily while the pumps did their work. He panted and rocked back against Sherlock, trying to get his Alpha to take him. "Please," he whimpered, "please. Please fill me, take me..."

"Shhh," Sherlock breathed against his mate's neck, feeling his pups beginning to wriggle underneath his touch, John's large belly hanging low, nearly to the sheets. Slowly, the head of his cock breached the Omega's entrance, stretching John's tight, dripping hole; he smirked as the Omega moaned, filling John with his entire length until the Alpha's balls were pressed against his mate's opening. "I like having you like this," he murmured, nipping the Omega's earlobe and beginning to move, "On all fours like an animal, milk being pumped from your teats, huge and heavy, so big you nearly touch the bed..."

John mewled and arched as Sherlock began moving inside him, his exposed belly button almost brushing the sheets as the Alpha rocked them together. "Love being like this," he moaned decadently, eyelids sliding closed in bliss as he felt his milk draining slowly from him. "Love being so round and swollen with your pups, absolutely stuffed full of them... mmm, want more. Keep me pregnant constantly... always ripe with another litter for you." He grunted softly as he began pushing back against the motion, the feeling of the pumps on his breasts making him even wetter. "Faster," he begged, knowing Sherlock had the remote.

Sherlock kissed between John's shoulder blades as he reached down to turn up the speed of the pumps, turning it up just a few notches before moving back to caressing his mate's belly. He could feel their pups wriggling and active beneath his hands, and purred loudly, beginning to stimulate the nub of John's protruding navel. "So wet for me," he growled, "You love being milked like this, don't you? You get off on it." He sped up the rhythm of his own thrusting a little faster, to match with the pumps. "Tell me, how will it feel after you've birthed all my pups, to have two constantly suckling at your full breasts? You'll be leaking constantly, producing so much we'll have to pump you between feedings, just to soothe the ache of your enormous teats." 

"Yeah, I love it," John panted, clenching around Sherlock's cock, undulating around him. "Love how big your pups have made me, everyone can see how I'm yours... ohhhhhhh," he moaned, a low guttural sound, his back flexing as he pushed his chest forward into the sensations of the pumps sucking his nipples rhythmically, milk spurting simultaneously from both his swollen breasts. "Love what you've done to me... It'll feel so good, nursing your pups, feeding them, making them grow big and strong for you, so everyone can see what healthy babies you make... Fuck, the bottles are already half full," he groaned, whimpering in bliss as his Alpha continued to take him gently.

"You're only going to get bigger," Sherlock hummed in John's ear, fucking the Omega a little faster, turning the pump up one setting higher. "You're not even close to the majority of your growth yet. Soon enough we'll have to change bottles every few minutes when you pump just to keep up." He took John a bit harder yet, the faint sound of skin slapping against skin becoming audible, the pups wriggling intensely in excitement under his hands, John's belly quivering with their movement as it swayed. "Maybe I should just keep you here from now on, naked," he husked in John's ear, "pumps constantly running slowly on your breasts, giving you pleasure, your legs spread for me whenever I want you."

"Can't wait," John mewled submissively, his instincts all but running him. "Can't wait to get so big for you that I can't move... let you keep me naked in the nest all the time, feeding me and fucking me whenever you want... ohh god, I can feel your pups moving in me, all of them, fuck, so good... may I come, my Alpha, please?" he begged desperately, his mate draped over his back while caressing his belly and forcing his huge cock in and out of his hole making him almost blind with lust, his small cock pulsing, balls drawing up close to his body.

"Just a bit longer," Sherlock crooned soothingly, wanting to build their releases even more, "I'll make it good for you, I promise." He sped up another fraction, adjusting the pumps another few settings faster, panting and grunting as he began to fuck his Omega harder. His hands moved to John's hips, holding him steadily to keep the pumps from swinging too much, controlling the pace of their lovemaking. When he felt he could hardly hold on any longer, he placed his hands on the Omega's belly again, growling, "Now."

John squeaked softly when Sherlock increased the pace of the pumps, the bottles hanging low with the weight of the milk in them, rapidly approaching full capacity. Feeling his Alpha's hands on his hips as he was mounted and milked nearly pushed him over the edge but he held back obediently, crying out quietly in his pleasure as the force of Sherlock's thrusts made the bottles clack together in the rhythm. As soon as Sherlock gave him permission he came so hard his vision went white, an impressive amount of come for an Omega soaking the curve of his belly and the blankets beneath them. "Ohhhh, fuck, Sir! So good, feels so incredible, oh god..." he all but screamed, twitching as he felt his orgasm through his whole body, utterly Omega. He squeezed his walls around Sherlock, trying to give his Alpha as much pleasure as possible, moaning as his mate's huge cock sent further spasms of ecstasy though him.

Sherlock gave a long, low groan as John contracted and clenched around him again and again, the Omega's climax immediately tearing his own release from him. He came hard, flooding John's insides with his seed, filling his Omega with nearly the same amount as a knot would have produced. He continued to thrust into John, milking his own orgasm, fucking the Omega so well he came a second time. As John released again, Sherlock pressed gentle, lazy kisses along the length of his spine, rubbing John's belly, soothing his gravid mate and their excited pups. The Alpha carefully pulled out, laying the dazed Omega down on his side, gently massaging John's breasts before removing the pumps. "Such a good mate," he crooned in praise, stroking John's heaving side approvingly.

John looked at him with big, trusting eyes, soaking up the praise. "So full," he breathed in wonder. "You filled me with so much... such a strong Alpha," he breathed, giving a breathy moan as it began to seep back out of him, pooling between his cheeks and dripping down the backs of his thighs. "I think... I think I've still got some milk left," he mewled quietly, wriggling closer to his Alpha's touch. "Need to finish being milked. Please." The sheer volume of Sherlock's seed inside him, the sensation of having pleased his Alpha, and his mate's gentle touches rendered him fully Omega and incapable of operating anything so complicated himself.

"Please, _Sir_ ," Sherlock corrected gently, his Alpha loving the utter submission of the Omega before him. Nonetheless, he rolled John onto his back, more come leaking from the hole between his mate's obscenely spread legs. He dipped his finger in it with a smirk and made John taste, to suckle on his digit and swallow the sticky release. The Omega's belly bulged obscenely from his prone form, glistening with sweat, his belly button a proud mound topping the swell. The Alpha growled his approval, arching over his mate possessively to drink from John's still-swollen breasts.

"Sorry, Sir. Please, Sir," John whined, eagerly accepting the semen-covered finger his mate offered him, sighing in contentment when Sherlock latched on and began draining the last of his milk. He carded a hand through the soft curls, idly hoping that a good number of the babies inherited Sherlock's hair. "Mmm, my Alpha. Taking such good care of me... love pleasing you," he huffed softly. "Love it when you take care of me. Love serving you," he purred, nuzzling his mate's cheek when he was finished nursing. "Please, Sir... may I bathe?" he asked gently, feeling sticky and sweaty, but perfectly willing to stay that way if that's how his Alpha wanted him.

"Hmmm, but you look so gorgeous just like this," Sherlock hummed, turning John on his side once more and laying down beside him, gathering his Omega close in a warm, possessive embrace. He stroked John's back lazily, his hand trailing to his mate's front to rub the swell of John's huge belly reverently as he admired his Omega. "You looked claimed. Mine," he purred, scenting his mate with a smile, nuzzling and suckling John's scent gland.

John purred loudly at the attention, smiling shyly. "I am yours, Sir," he whispered demurely. "Everyone can see it. They can all see the deep mark you left on my neck, they can all see my huge belly, stuffed so full of your pups. They can scent you on me. No-one can doubt it," he murmured, mewling happily at the continued attention to his neck. "Mmm, feels wonderful," he murmured lazily, eyes fluttering shut at the hand on his gravid stomach, soothing the pups, calming them again. "Might have to ask you to calm them like this before my next scan, my Alpha," he mumbled, grinning. "We'd get a better look at them then. We'll be able to see where the boys are and where the girls are... maybe even start assigning names," he breathed, looking extremely pleased with the idea. "And we can start thinking about what to do with the extra bedrooms while the pups are still young enough to need to be in the nursery," he mused, "since it'll be probably a year before they're old enough to all sleep through the night at the same time, and we'll have seven free bedrooms gathering dust... and I guess we should decide if we're going to keep some of those back so we don't have to move some of these ones when we have more," he finished, nuzzling closer to his mate. "What do you think, my Alpha?"

"I think you are a very clever Omega," Sherlock purred, "And very good at thinking practically. We could begin to buy furniture for some while the pups are still less than a year old, and still keep two or three bedrooms still empty - I think the pups are capable of sharing three to four to a room, especially in their earlier years, don't you? The rooms are certainly spacious enough." He licked his Omega's cheek affectionately. "You're incredible, going to be so huge and round with a litter big enough to fill four or five large bedrooms at once..." His hands continued to rub and caress the swell of John's belly, making sure to brush his mate's sensitive navel every now and then. "Everyone who doesn't know you personally keeps asking me when you're going to pop, not knowing how many I've stuffed inside you."

John whimpered happily at the praise, nuzzling his Alpha, humming contentedly as Sherlock kept rubbing his belly. "Mmm, yes, I think they can... and when the last litter is old enough to leave the nursery we can easily convert it into another two or three bedrooms," John murmured. He grinned at the Alpha's last statement. "I bet you love that, don't you? Love telling them exactly how many pups you fucked into me." He paused for a moment, shifting a little to rest his head on Sherlock's chest, his huge belly resting on his mate's flat one. "I'm going to miss being pregnant," he said thoughtfully. "The doctor did say a successful post-birth knotting is very unlikely, so it'll be a while before we can try for more... and I'll have to skip at least two heats or I'd be having more before these ones are walking and even with Mrs Hudson we won't be able to handle that many crawling around," he smiled, tracing patterns on Sherlock's skin. "I won't like having to skip them, but I don't think either of us could stand using birth control, do you?"

"No," Sherlock agreed, "I don't think it would feel satisfactory for either of us. You wouldn't remember the birth control was in effect during a heat, and would be too sad that you couldn't feel your eggs dropping for me even after I knotted you. You wouldn't remember or understand why it wasn't happening, I don't want to see you that way. You should never feel as if you are a disappointment to me." He kissed the top of John's head gently. "I'll fill you up as soon as we can manage it again, I promise you that. Caring for our pups will keep you busy, and you'll be big and round before you know it."

John purred softly at the promise, nuzzling his Alpha affectionately. "I guess at least it'll be nice to be able to move around for a while... and be able to have sex with you without my belly getting in the way," he smiled, stretching. "Are you ever nervous about this, Sherlock? Thirteen pups? I mean... I know we're a solid team, and we'll have live in help, but... does any of it ever make you worry?" he asked pensively, propping himself up on one elbow to look down into his mate's eyes. He himself was quietly optimistic most of the time; it would be a handful, but he had faith in their bond. That didn't prevent the occasional worry from seeping in, and Sherlock always seemed so certain all would be well.

Sherlock's lips parted slightly as he considered the question, his icy blue gaze fixed seriously on his Omega. "Sometimes, I suppose," he began slowly, "However... I have faith in our capabilities as a pair. It will certainly be a challenge, yes, to raise thirteen - and then more - and give them all equal time, attention, and care, but I am confident we can manage it somehow. I would not have given you so many had I not had the instinct we would also be able to care adequately for them all." He reached up to gently stroke John's cheek, giving the Omega a soft smile.


	10. Surprises in store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the short side but there will be more frequent timeskips after this, starting with Christmas day - please don't hurt us during the wait :D We promise Christmas will be an epic chapter! As we've said before this is an ongoing RP between my lovely co-author and myself so it only gets written as fast as we have time to e-mail each other :3

John leaned into the touch and smiled back. "I wouldn't have accepted them if I hadn't thought we could do it," he breathed softly. "We do need to discuss amniocentesis, though... with this many, at my age, I think we need to know as far in advance as possible if any of them have any... medical conditions that will require special care. It's a possibility... but the test increases the risk of miscarriage by something like two per cent. It's still very unlikely, but it's a factor to take into account. What do you think?" He bit his lip nervously, knowing how Sherlock usually reacted when anything threatened his pups. But the doctor in him wanted answers; at 40 there was an increased risk of chromosomal abnormalities in any pups he had, and with thirteen he was anxious to know they were all perfect.

Sherlock frowned worriedly. John's reasoning was correct, but the risk of the procedure made him uncomfortable. "And if they find nothing, but the pups come to harm?" he questioned earnestly. His hand stilled, cupping the side of John's face as only his thumb stroked gently back and forth. He took a deep breath, searching John's eyes. "I suppose... if it could detect something that may help them." The Alpha could clearly see and feel how much his mate wanted the knowledge the test could provide. A part of him wanted it, as well, even as it made his stomach twist uncomfortably. "We have a strong bond," he murmured, setting his jaw, "You should be fine."

"That's just the thing... if they find anything, there's really nothing we could do to change it. It'd just mean we had longer to prepare, but with this many... we'd need as much time as we could get. I don't like the risks either... and if they're all fine and we're part of the unlucky few who... well. You're right, we do have a strong bond... I don't think my body would have accepted this many if any of them were... abnormal. But it would still be nice to have that confirmed. And we could detect their secondary genders as well... we won't know which is which without taking samples from each of them, but we'll know how many Alphas, Betas and Omegas we're having," John said softly. "But if you truly don't want me to have it, I won't. I won't make you do things that go against your instincts if I can help it." He licked his Alpha's cheek affectionately, his eyes large and questioning.

"It goes against my instincts, yes," Sherlock sighed, looking away for a moment, "However, I truly believe you and our pups will be fine and handle the procedure well. We owe it to them, and to ourselves, to be as prepared as possible should something prove to be off. At this point, knowing their secondary genders doesn't matter to me, I just want to ensure their health." He gave John a tentative smile, "You have my permission to have it. I will be there with you, at your side."

John nodded his assent, submissively offering his neck to the Alpha. "Always want you with me," he sighed happily as Sherlock bit possessively at his throat, leaving bruises. "Your scent is wonderful. Feel like I can never get enough. Love having it on me, having it on my skin... mmm," he hummed lazily, closing his eyes. "I think that pump was a wise investment," he yawned, rubbing his belly. "Are you going to mount me like that every time I use it? At least until I'm too big to be on my hands and knees... in another couple of weeks my belly will brush the bed. By the time our wedding arrives, it'll rub against it, I'll have to arch my back to make it fit... but you'll love that, won't you? Having me so massively round and pregnant that I have to waddle, my belly swollen and looking as if I'm ready to birth quads?"

"I'll mount you as often as you like," Sherlock purred, "Every time, yes, if you allow it. I love seeing you like that even more than I originally thought. Love how much pleasure you get from being pumped while my cock is in your arse." He nipped and suckled another mark into John's skin. "Mmm, you'll be waddling even before you get that large. You're doing it already, but it will be delicious to see you with your legs nearly bowed under the weight of my pups, your hands at the small of your back just to keep your balance. You'll hardly be able to stand much longer than to walk down the aisle. We'll have to put a chair at the altar for you to rest on, your legs spread underneath your dress to accommodate your gravidity." He hummed in approval at the thought, kissing along John's neck. "You have no idea how sexy it is to me that you'll be so large as to need a dress to cover up because of how full I've made you."

"Oh I think I do," John purred wickedly. "I see how you look at me when I get out of the shower and rub my huge belly with the towel to get it all dry... I see how your eyes flick down to my breasts when I fold my arms and they get pushed up... I see how you swell with pride when someone comments that I look ready to pop... I notice how you stroke my belly button whenever you can because you love that it sticks out all the time now," he murmured, grinning and fondling his Alpha's balls. "It turns you on to see me like this, knowing it was you who filled me with your seed, painted my womb with it, and gave me thirteen of your pups to carry. The bigger I get, the more I please you," he hummed, giving a light squeeze. "You love my tits as well, don't you? My belly is obviously your favourite development, but they're a close second... do you want to fuck them, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's groan caught in his throat at the suggestion, his eyes widening in surprise and desire. His gaze snapped to John, searching his Omega's face as if to determine the seriousness of the question. "I...," he began slowly licking his lips. He couldn't help but quickly glance to John's breasts, full round globes which were pressed together in the Omega's current position, the nipples plump and obviously erect. The Alpha swallowed and nodded. "How do we... how do I...?" he nearly stammered in his eagerness, "I mean... you'll need some kind of lubricant and..."

John smiled knowingly. "Let me show you," he husked, slipping the bottle of lubricant out from its usual spot between the pillows. He poured some over his breasts and pushed them towards Sherlock. "Work it in between them... get them nice and slick," he instructed, smiling when Sherlock scrambled to obey and began rubbing his breasts with slightly shaky hands. When he was thoroughly slicked he lay back, pulling on Sherlock's hand. "Usually, you'd be straddling my stomach, thrusting between my breasts that way, but we'll have to do it from the other direction... kneel above my head, balance on your hands if you have to, and slide your cock between my breasts," he whispered, pushing them together, his cleavage forming a tight passage for the Alpha to thrust into.

Sherlock carefully moved to kneel over John's head, bracing his hands on either side of John's body. He reverently kissed John's huge belly, placing his lips around the Omega's protruding belly button and sucking lightly while swirling his tongue around the nub, loving the shudder it drew from his mate. The Alpha's cock was achingly hard and dripping with precum as he pressed into John's cleavage. "Ohh, fuck," he moaned as he began to slowly thrust between John's breasts, the slick, soft skin feeling wonderful around his cock.

"Enjoying the view, my Alpha? You can see my huge belly swollen in front of you, stuffed full of your litter... and you can feel the breasts I need to feed them around your cock, you gave me these too... so lush and full of milk to feed your pups," John murmured seductively, licking at Sherlock's balls when they swung over his mouth. "Does it feel good, fucking my breasts, Sherlock? Forcing your thick Alpha cock between my ripe, milky tits?" he whispered, smirking and lapping at his mate's balls again.

Sherlock panted, picking up his pace, John's dirty talk urging him on. "Christ, John, so good," he groaned, "Mine ... made you like this ..." His cock slid easily between the Omega's wet breasts, the pressure of them perfect around his length. He keened softly whenever he felt his Omega's tongue at his balls. "Won't be able to do this for very long... soon you'll be too huge with my brood to even lie on your back ..." He moaned again at the thought, beginning to fuck John's belly button with his mouth and tongue.

"Yeah, you did this to me, you made me so ripe and round... your pups Sherlock, I'm having your pups... You gave me thirteen babies, made me grow, all yours..." He kept his slicked breasts pushed together, loving the friction as he felt his mate's thick, heavy cock press along his sternum, lapping at Sherlock's balls as best he could manage. He whimpered at the attention to his sensitive exposed navel, trying not to move or release any of the pressure. "Soon I'll have to lie on my side all the time, huge and pregnant and helpless, relying on you for everything, unable to do anything but eat and sleep and beg to be fucked... too big to move... God, Sherlock, when you come, you'll come all over this big swollen belly you gave me... will you rub your seed into my skin, claim me with it?" he whispered shakily, feeling Sherlock pant and groan above him, squeezing his mate's cock with his breasts.

Sherlock moaned around John's navel, before suckling particularly hard and laving his tongue around the nub. "Such a good Omega, always begging for me to mark you, desperate for my claim on your skin." He growled low as he tried to keep his rhythm, feeling himself building closer and closer to his release. "Want you to come like this," he panted, "My cock between your tits, my mouth fucking your sensitive little belly button. In just a few months you'll forget what this was like, being able to lie on your back, having a coherent thought besides sleep or sex or food. You'll be an animal, mewling for me to take care of your every need, your gigantic belly constantly heaving and rolling with the pups I've fucked into you-" The Alpha grit his teeth, on the edge of his own climax.

John whined at the attention, Sherlock's words sending a jolt of arousal through him, but he wasn't sure he could come like this; he'd come untouched before, but always with Sherlock inside him. His Omega instincts were taking over as he pleased the Alpha, however, and he slid his fingers to his nipples to tease them as Sherlock kept thrusting into his cleavage. He moaned and spread his legs, planting his feet on the bed, pushing up slightly into the contact with his belly, closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel and hear everything, Sherlock panting above him and obviously close, the attention to his exposed navel, Sherlock's engorged cock dragging along his breastbone... his orgasm built quickly and he came not long after Sherlock demanded it, keening softly as he soaked the underside of his curved belly with thin semen. He lapped at Sherlock's balls even more enthusiastically, wanting his Alpha's orgasm to be spectacular.

Sherlock groaned at the combined sensation of John's tongue on his balls and the sight of John's come spattering the Omega's enormous stomach. He could feel his mate's belly beginning to quiver under his lips, their pups woken and enthusiastically squirming, feeling the effects of their father's excitement. The Alpha growled low, feeling John's breasts squeezing his cock, the passage becoming even slicker as the Omega's nipples began to leak from the pressure, milk flowing into the passage his mate had created for him. It was all too much, and he came with a cry, his release painting John's swollen belly in thick, white ropes.

John mewled happily at his Alpha's release, relishing the slow slide as Sherlock climbed off him and began rubbing his seed into John's belly, claiming him. He purred when Sherlock cleaned his cleavage with tissues and pressed into him eagerly when he came back to bed, snuggling him. "Did you enjoy that?" he murmured flirtatiously, pressing his breasts against Sherlock. "I know I did..."

A little under a week later John and Sherlock found themselves on Oxford Street, battling through the crowds to do their Christmas shopping. John rolled his eyes a little as Sherlock pulled him this way and that, snarling at anyone who came too close, inwardly purring at his Alpha's protective behaviour. Eventually he found a branch of Debenhams and tugged Sherlock inside, thinking at least they could get a decent cup of tea and a spot of lunch if they didn't find any suitable presents. And John did need a seat; he now looked somewhere between ready and overdue with twins. "We've only got Mrs Hudson and Lestrade left to buy for, and we can definitely find some nice homey things in here for her. Might be able to find something for Lestrade as well... can we grab a bite to eat first?" he asked hopefully, knowing that Sherlock (who had insisted on carrying all of the bags) would probably appreciate a rest too.

Sherlock looked almost guilty for a moment, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable his Omega looked standing up. He'd been so focused protecting John from possible threats that he hadn't realized his mate was becoming worn out from their excursion. "Of course," he answered, blushing as he led John to the cafe. His instincts wanted to carry his Omega there, to relieve the ache in John's back and feet, but the act would mean dropping the rather large load of shopping bags he held. Rationality won out, and soon he was helping his very pregnant mate into a chair at a table for two. "Shall I order for you?" he asked; the register wasn't too far away. He could keep an eye on his Omega and go to retrieve something for both of them without too much worry.

John sighed as he eased gingerly into the chair and smiled at his mate. "Yes please, love. You know what I like." He smiled as Sherlock swept off to buy them lunch, his Alpha instincts obviously demanding he provide food for his Omega. He rubbed his massive belly in slow circles, soothing the wriggling pups. He still couldn't believe he was only seven weeks pregnant; the pups were at ten weeks growth, though, which he guessed explained how he managed to be so enormous. He had registered the glances he was garnering from the other shoppers; some other Omegas smiling and wishing him well, some bitter Alphas who were resentful they had not yet sired pups of their own, some Betas who clearly wanted to touch the gravid swell. Sherlock had done a magnificent job keeping them all at bay, he thought, smiling affectionately at his Alpha as the dark, curly head snapped towards him to make sure he was still fine.

A familiar voice jolted him out of his reverie and he turned to see an old army mate standing next to him, a shocked look on his smiling face. "It IS you! Captain Watson! Bloody hell... never thought you'd breed! It's good to see you sir," the young former corporal grinned. "Can I touch the bump?"

Sherlock watched the young man's approach with a shrewd gaze, straining to hear the conversation. He wasn't sure what would produce a worse outcome - shouting at the lad, or leaving his place in line to run and protect his mate. The young man didn't seem to pose much of a threat, however, so the Alpha only growled low and shook his head vehemently at John. His Omega was perfectly capable of holding his own with strangers, and Sherlock knew John was already a bit exasperated by the Alpha's overprotectiveness during their excursion. On pins and needles, he decided he would let him handle things for now, but was ready to step in if the boy moved any closer to his mate.

"No you can't," John said evenly, smiling with no warmth. "I can't stand anyone's touch but my Alpha's, I'm afraid. That's him over there in the queue, the tall one with the dark curly hair who looks like he'd enjoy tearing you to shreds. He's very protective," he added proudly, his hands holding his gravid belly as if to say _look what he gave me, he bred me, made me like this_.

The corporal took half a step back, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry! Never felt a pregnancy before, that's all. Christ sir, he's gorgeous," he said jealously.  "I'm surprised though... I thought after what happened with that Colonel you'd never let another Alpha near you."

John looked up at him sharply. "That was a long time ago. Home on leave, are you?" He chatted with the corporal for another couple of minutes before spotting that Sherlock was at the till and politely dismissed him with half a friendly smile.

Sherlock hadn't been able to hear very well, but he'd heard well enough to catch the mention of the Colonel, his eyes widening at John's tense reaction. Whoever it was, they had been significant. Something unknowingly delicate inside him cracked and shattered at the recognition - there had been someone else? A first mate, another Alpha? John hadn't had any other mark but Sherlock's on his skin when the detective bonded with him, and yet- what other partners had John had that the Omega had failed to tell him about? He bit his lip, swallowing and managing to keep his composure as the clerk handed him his change and their meals. The Alpha slowly threaded his way through the crowd and back to the table, instinctually scanning for intruders, but keeping his gaze pointedly averted from his mate's. 

"So, old friend?" he tried conversationally as he sat down, managing a polite smile as he laid out their food.

"Not exactly, he was in my squadron in the army - we served together on my first tour of duty in Afghanistan," John explained softly, worried at Sherlock's odd behaviour. He accepted the food gratefully, eating and drinking to soothe his mate's Alpha instincts to provide before he spoke. "He didn't touch me Sherlock, don't worry," he said softly, wondering if that's what had him so riled. "Hey, Sherlock, look at me, please?" He reached a hand out to lay it on the detective's arm. "Tell me what's wrong, love, what's upset you?"

"If he didn't touch you, then what?" Sherlock murmured, watching John's hand on his arm. "It was more than just serving together. You didn't react that way with the corporal. Something happened," he breathed shakily, "Something significant happened, and you... you never told me... what else haven't you told me?" He squeezed his free hand on his leg, his fingers digging into the fabric of his trousers. 

John hushed him tenderly, cupping his face. "Sherlock, look at me," he insisted. "There was never anything between me and him. Never." He stroked the Alpha's cheek and took both of his hands, holding them lightly. "When I was in the army, an Alpha colonel took a liking to me. We were friends, nothing more, never more, but he... wanted to be. Mostly we got along fine, just normal friends, but one day he just - snapped, I guess. He cornered me and tried to bite me, tried to force a bond. So I broke his fucking nose, and he was sent home dishonourably discharged. After that I was understandably more wary around Alphas... until you. You're my exception, you always have been. There was never anyone else for me but you," he finished tenderly, squeezing his mate's hands. "I never told you because far worse happened in the army, I got shot at on a regular basis and had to deal with explosions and roadside bombs and knifings and god knows what, so a brief scuffle seemed... insignificant. He never got his teeth on my neck." He drew Sherlock's hands to his belly, pressing them to where one of the pups was waking at the sugar rush from the food, smiling tentatively.

Sherlock breathed in deeply, listening, nodding. He couldn't help a small, genuine smile spreading across his features as he felt the warmth of John's belly, the fluttering movement from the pups underneath his fingertips. The Alpha let out a sigh, and finally met his mate's gaze. In his initial, knee-jerk reaction, he had let his emotions take him over, not bothering to follow his reaction with thorough examination and deduction. Now he studied his mate's face carefully, something still sad and uncertain behind his eyes - and found that John was telling the honest truth. "Fair enough," he nodded, cupping his hand over his Omega's, "Apologies..."

John smiled, relieved. "It's alright, I should have told you sooner... I would have, when I remembered," he murmured. "I swear to you Sherlock, I was untouched when you took me." He huffed a little as a Braxton Hicks contraction announced its intention to exist, his Alpha's touch making it easier to bear. "Damnit, I thought I was free of those," he complained, finishing his sandwich and starting eagerly on the lemon tart Sherlock had brought. "Mmm, this is wonderful," he sighed happily, his eyes sliding closed in pleasure. "You know the corporal asked how many days away I was from giving birth? You should've seen his face when I told him I'm due at the end of July... He thought I'd pop with twins or triplets before New Year," he grinned.

Sherlock grinned smugly in return. "They all underestimate us," he mused, approvingly beginning to rub slow circles over the heavy mass of John's belly as the Omega enjoyed his treat. He started on his own food at a look from his mate, knowing John wouldn't let them leave until the Alpha had finished his portion as well. He ate slowly, his appetite still upset from the incident, his cheeks flushing in deep embarrassment as he replayed the situation in his mind. How had he been so rash? He hadn't expected a single question, a single look to affect him so heavily; he could still feel the ache at the thought of John having had another serious Alpha in his past, even though he knew it wasn't as he'd thought it to be. The detective growled low in his throat at the thought of anyone attempting to touch his Omega like the Colonel had. With a start, he realized he was still holding his half-eaten sandwich in his hands, as his mate watched him keenly.

John blinked. This was new. Sherlock had never growled at a sandwich before. "If it's not good I'm sure they'd make you a fresh one?" he smirked playfully, finishing his lemon tart. He could guess, though, what Sherlock was thinking; the thought that the Colonel might have succeeded if John hadn't been able to fight him off was distressing him, the idea of any Alpha touching John rankled. John purred quietly and submissively at the hand on his belly, nudging closer, pulling his jumper subtly out of the way so Sherlock's hands could slip beneath it to touch his bare skin. "I'm yours now. Bonded for life. Nobody else can ever bite me, it wouldn't work. I'm yours until I die, irrevocably," he breathed, trying not to mewl needily as Sherlock's fingertips met his belly.

Sherlock nodded, briefly closing his eyes as he touched. The blue orbs blinked open again to meet his mate's gaze, softening at the slightly desperate look on John's face. "Mine," he asserted, gently rubbing the taut skin, feeling their pups wriggle and move in response to his touch. "Only mine." He moved closer to nuzzle the Omega contentedly, not caring that they were in public; John was his, forever, and he wanted to touch his Omega. He breathed in deeply, inhaling his mate's scent and exhaling with a sigh that turned into a chuckle. "You broke his nose," he murmured, "Brilliant."

John's breath hitched as Sherlock asserted his possession, leaning towards his Alpha needily. "Yours," he breathed, purring as his mate nuzzled him, joining in his quiet laughter. "I thought you'd approve of that part," John grinned. "Sebastian wasn't thrilled but even he admitted later that he deserved it." He looked out of the cafe section into the main store, scanning for acceptable presents. "Do you think Mrs Hudson would like a new vase?" he murmured, pressing his hand on top of Sherlock's where it rested on his bump.

"She might," Sherlock mused, "However, I noticed she hasn't worn her plum-coloured dress lately - I believe it was already wearing before she accidentally tore the loose seam, and she hasn't bothered to repair it. I think I can guess her size, and we might be able to find her a replacement, as well." He could feel John's warmth radiating under his palm and hummed happily, stroking his Omega's oblong belly a little while longer. "You're getting so heavy with my pups," he murmured fondly in praise, "And still so early in your gestation." 

John smiled back at his mate. "So thoughtful," he purred, blushing at the praise. "Mmm, it's much harder for me to stand and sit now... soon I'll be too heavy to ride you," he said quietly. "By the time it gets to our wedding the only positions I'll be able to manage are on all fours, with you mounting me like an animal, or on my side, lying there huge and helpless as you fuck me from behind," he added breathily. He smiled at the thought of the wedding, now only a few weeks away; the invitations had been sent and accepted, the first suit fitting had gone well (although John had insisted that Sherlock not see his dress beforehand) and the catering had all been arranged. The flowers had been ordered too, white carnations with Sweet William and blue hyacinths, forget-me-nots and yellow roses. His blush deepened when he remembered the lingerie he'd be wearing, excited and impatient to show it to Sherlock, although he was equally looking forward to showing off the Christmas surprise he had planned.

Sherlock smirked knowingly as he watched the pink tinge on John's cheeks deepen into red, not having to do much deduction to figure the line of his mate's thoughts. He'd guessed John had bought something special to wear for after the wedding, but had kept his eyes and thoughts carefully away from it, not wanting to spoil his Omega's carefully-planned surprise. He knew that John must have something in mind for him for Christmas, as well, and forced himself to shuttle his thoughts down a different line - he didn't want to ruin that gift, either. The Alpha had been fretting over his own presents for weeks, wanting to find the most perfect gift possible for his mate. So far he'd had no luck; nothing had seemed good enough for his Omega, and the impending date was only making him more anxious to turn up with _something._

Refreshed, John tried to get up to continue shopping, planning to keep an eye out for a last few small items for his mate; he'd found something he thought Sherlock would love but wanted to get him one or two little presents as well. But he struggled in vain to get to his feet; the armchair was low and squashy and he couldn't heave his massive bulk up out of it without wobbling dangerously. "A little help?" he mewled submissively, reaching his hands out in a plea to his mate. "I can't do it, Sherlock. I can't stand up on my own... I'm too big." He bit his lip and blushed; there had been moments before when he nearly hadn't made it, but this was the first time he'd truly been unable to move because of his enormous pregnant belly.

Sherlock's pupils dilated rapidly, his lips parting and his cheeks blushing to a hue that perfectly matched his mate's. He smoothed his hands over his trousers, feeling the blood rushing to his cock but willing his enormous member to stay still instead of making a conspicuous tent in his trousers. A low note of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he took his Omega's hands, heaving John from the chair. He could feel the Omega's cumbrous weight as he helped him to standing; John had put on several stone already in the recent weeks, and was only poised to gain more in the months ahead. The Alpha gathered his unsteady mate possessively close as soon as John was on his feet, kissing him deeply before suckling at his scent gland, feeling the strain in his own back from leaning over his mate's protruding midsection. "When we get home," he purred softly in the Omega's ear, "I'm going to have you in our nest, naked and helpless to get up under the weight of the belly I've given you as I fuck you into the mattress." His hands ghosted over the curve of John's stomach as he pulled away, giving his mate an innocent smile and a kiss on the cheek. "But for now, I believe we have a bit of shopping to finish."

John let out a soft whine of want as Sherlock spoke, his breathing quickening slightly. He couldn't do anything but nod dumbly and follow when his Alpha gathered the bags and left the cafe, sweeping back into the main shop. They found a lovely print dress that would suit Mrs Hudson perfectly as well as a small pale pink vase, and for Lestrade they chose a new tie and a game of desktop golf. As they passed the soft furnishings section John became unreasonably attached to a large faux fur throw and refused to stop petting it, pouting a little when Sherlock pointed out that if they didn't get home soon John's milk would start to leak. Throwing one final covetous glance at the silvery blanket he allowed himself to be herded out of the shop and into a cab, realising his mate was right; he could feel his breasts were already swollen and it would soon be time for his second milking of the day. He sighed happily, resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock had also glanced back at the throw, a soft gleam in his eye as he made a mental note to return and retrieve it - but it couldn't be any other one than the one John had touched, he mused. No other would do. As John snuggled into his side in the cab, the Alpha surreptitiously flicked open his phone and fired off a text to Mycroft. 

"Done." The simple reply brought a small, satisfied smile to Sherlock's face. He would return later to pick up the treasure.   
  
The Alpha spent the rest of the ride home with one hand on his mate's belly, fondly caressing John's enormous girth. It could become a problem, he thought, the way he couldn't keep off his mate's growing middle. He couldn't help it, however; there was something fantastically arousing about seeing John so heavy, his abdomen distended and full, bulging ripely with Sherlock's pups. The thought of his mate growing even bigger, becoming incapacitated by his own incredible gravidity, caused the Alpha to bite his lip. John's breasts would grow, too; already straining against his recently-tailored shirt, he'd soon be limited by the number of times he needed to pump every day, his enormous tits constantly swelling and leaking with milk to feed the brood Sherlock had stuffed into him. The Alpha purred and nuzzled his mate, eager to return home and bed his Omega.

By the time they got back to the flat John's breasts were full and he could feel his milk threatening to leak. He let Sherlock put the bags away while he went straight to the nest, stripping and kneeling on all fours, his protruding navel ghosting over the sheets. He was perfectly capable of attaching the pumps himself, but knew Sherlock liked to do it, so he waited, trying not to be impatient. When Sherlock appeared he began to mewl for it, begging. "Please, Sherlock... I need it... Need to be milked... please, I'm so full, my breasts are so heavy... Put the pumps on me, milk me, please... My nipples are so ready to be nursed, so plump, I need to be milked," he whimpered, flexing his back to push his breasts forward, giving his mate better access.

"Shhhh," Sherlock soothed, undoing his belt and fly as he moved closer and dropped to his knees by his Omega's side. He considered rolling his mate over onto his back, wanting a better view of John's belly and tits, but decided to wait; his Omega gained more pleasure from the pumps on all fours. Mounting John languidly, he attached a pump to each breast as he slowly pushed his cock inside his mate's ready hole. "Better?" he breathed, suckling on the bond bite on John's neck as he began to thrust, "You're always so pretty when you beg."

John moaned in relief as the pumps began to work, his nipples sucked rhythmically futher into the shields, milk spurting into the bottles. "Better," he agreed breathily, fluttering his walls around Sherlock. "God, Sherlock... my belly button is just touching the sheets," he whimpered, pushing back against his mate's slow, gentle thrusts. "You've made me so big... made me need to be milked like an animal." He licked his lips and closed his eyes, mouth hanging slightly open and he exhaled blissfully. "Can't wait until your pups are here, suckling on my plump nipples as I feed them..."

Sherlock moaned and kissed along John's neck, "You'll be gorgeous like that, your breasts constantly swollen, constantly letting down more and more milk to feed my pups... our children almost always suckling from your teats, or resting nearby. You'll look incredible with thirteen full-term pups in your belly, but no less when you birth them and care for my young." He caressed John's heavy midsection as he thrust deeper, grazing the Omega's prostate. "I made you like this," he echoed quietly in pleasure. 

"Fuck, yes Sherlock, you did this... you bred me so well," John moaned, his tight passage becoming slicker at the Alpha's words. "You wanted to breed me before, didn't you? Thought about coming home when you knew I was in heat and fucking me into submission, making me carry your babies?" he purred. "Tell me." He let out an obscene moan, the pumps working in tandem on his breasts, emptying them quickly, milk squirting noisily as Sherlock took him.

Sherlock closed his eyes and growled deeply as he remembered, lust pooling hot in his chest. He'd been so careful before they bonded, making sure to keep his thoughts about John strictly controlled around the time of the Omega's heat, but on other days-, "I'd hide your toys beforehand, before you would notice," he rumbled, nipping along his Omega's shoulders, "I'd come home and you'd be well into your heat without anything large enough to satisfy you- crazed, desperate- as much as you might want to resist, you'd be far gone with pure _need_ for my cock." He suckled and licked along the shell of his Omega's ear. "I'd pin you to the bed, keep you with your arms above your head so you couldn't satisfy yourself as I teased at your opening with my fingers, then with the head of my enormous Alpha cock until you couldn't help but beg for it. I'd fuck you hard and fast into submission, yes- mount you, breed you over and over again, turn you over and have you on all fours just like this, fuck you on every surface of the flat so you couldn't help but be reminded of how thoroughly you were mine, even as my pups began to grow in your belly.."

John shuddered lightly, his slick channel clenching involuntarily around his mate's cock as the images flooded his brain. "Oh fuck," he breathed shakily. "If you'd come anywhere near me I'd have been begging anyway, without having to be teased... I used to close my eyes and imagine it was you as I fucked myself with a toy, breathing the scent from your pillowcase, thinking about you claiming me roughly... demanding that I let you into my room, forcing your way in, holding me down as you took what was yours," he panted, his belly quivering as the babies woke up and started to move. "I want you to have that... what you fantasized about," he gasped suddenly. "When we're ready for the next litter... I want to do it that way, just like you described... I want to beg for you like you wanted, when I'm wrecked and desperate and incoherent... ohhhhhh fuck, yes, yes, there, oh god, right there, _SHERLOCK_!" John came with a loud cry of his Alpha's name, his whole body shaking.

Sherlock's orgasm was torn from him as John clenched violently around his cock, and he came with a long, loud groan, bucking erratically as he fucked them both through their releases. "Christ, John..." he moaned reverently, when they were spent. He rubbed John's girth reverently, fingers tracing the hanging swell of the Omega's belly. He groaned lightly and sighed, at a loss for words, his mate's panting and the sound of milk spurting into the bottles filling the quiet.

John mewled happily as Sherlock touched his belly, humming appreciatively as he felt his mate's semen fill him and begin to leak from his hole. He exhaled as Sherlock pulled out slowly, allowing the Alpha to turn him onto his side and detach the now-full bottles, smiling as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and began to nurse, drawing out the last of his milk, switching to the other and doing the same. "Not long until Christmas," John murmured. "I'm glad we get to spend it together. Our first Christmas as a family. I've decided," he added quietly. "I've decided which last name I want when we get married."

Still latched on to John's nipple, Sherlock looked up at his mate, his eyebrows raised in surprise and anticipation. He'd thought they would eventually come to a conclusion to the name issue as a couple, but the soft look in his Omega's eyes quieted his reservations. The Alpha pulled off gently and rested his chin on his mate's full chest, his gaze giving John permission to speak further. 

"I want to be Holmes-Watson," John said gently. "I want yours to be the first name I say, so everyone knows I belong to you. I _want_ my name to be different, because now my life is different and I've got you and the babies and I'm not the same John Watson anymore and that's... that's brilliant," he smiled softly, stroking Sherlock's hair. "Were you leaning heavily towards one choice or the other?" he checked, nuzzling his mate.

In truth, Sherlock hadn't lost his preference for the name "Watson-Holmes" since their first discussion of the issue, but after John's explanation, he found himself unwilling to argue with his mate. "No," he murmured quietly, shaking his head before pressing his cheek to his Omega's chest. He could feel and hear John's heartbeat thumping steadily and closed his eyes for a moment, just listening to the sounds of his Omega's body. "It's perfect," he breathed, "You're perfect." 

John purred quietly at the praise, cradling Sherlock's head. "I love how you've changed me," he sighed softly. "The mark on my neck that'll never fade... even my breasts will never completely disappear, I'll be left with something like a C cup after we've weaned the last of the pups... everyone will be able to see I've been bred. My stretchmarks will stay even after the births - my belly will spring back to its normal shape almost instantly since Omega skin and muscle is much more elastic than Beta, but the marks will stay. Are they... are they getting worse?" he asked self-consciously. It had been some time since he'd looked in a mirror, and he couldn't see the underside of his massive stomach.

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, his hands trailing down underneath John's enormous belly to feel the few ridges that marred the taut skin. John's growing belly fascinated and aroused him to no end, and the Alpha kept careful tabs on its development, often charting its changes as his Omega slept. He knew every inch of his mate's heavy middle. "Not 'worse,'" he murmured, "A few more, yes, but it's to be expected. You're growing so rapidly that, even as an Omega, your skin his having a hard time keeping up." He held the swell in both hands as he placed a gentle kiss to his mate's chest. "I think they're incredible. You might not keep your belly, but the marks will remain as evidence of how much my pups stretched you, filled you." 

"I guess there'll be a small explosion of them when I hit my biggest growth spurts," he smiled vaguely. "I'll look like a map." He snuggled close to his Alpha, purring and mewling for more touches, pressing into Sherlock's hands. "At least with the next litter I shouldn't get any more... assuming we have no more than triplets. It sounds silly to imagine I'd barely notice that, considering the size my belly is now... this is how big I'll be when I'm swollen with the next brood you fuck into me, but it will have taken nine full months to get to that point. Right now, I'm only a little over a quarter of the way there... this time next year we'll be preparing to spend Christmas with our thirteen nearly-five-months-old babies," he hummed, "and the Christmas after that they'll be nearly a year and a half old and I'll be ripe with your next litter..."

"Thirteen toddlers," Sherlock murmured, "God save us." He purred loudly as he imagined the scene, John full and heavy with another litter as thirteen of their pups toddled and crawled around the nest, some playing with their presents, some sleeping, some crowding around their parents for attention. He could see their offspring becoming fascinated with John's growing middle, and the thought of his Omega waddling around and carrying their pups on top of his swollen belly sent a pulse of warmth, nearing arousal, through the Alpha. He smiled, petting and nuzzling his Omega proudly.

John mewled at the attention and pushed closer, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "It won't be so bad when they go to nursery," he mused. "We'll have a few hours of peace during the day then." He felt sleep begin to pull at him and he rested his head against his Alpha's chest, tangling his fingers in the light dusting of downy hair as his eyes slid closed and he felt the tension drain out of him, utterly relaxed by the comforting scent of his mate which promised security and protection. He could hardly wait for Christmas day to arrive, when he could give Sherlock his gift and they'd have a few friends over for drinks; he was thrilled to have an excuse not to go home for the holiday and Sherlock seemed equally pleased to be able to avoid his family. Which was a shame, he thought vaguely, since the pups might only ever know one set of their grandparents.

Sherlock stroked his Omega's hair gently as he listened to John's breathing even out and relax into the deep, slow rhythm of sleep. He could faintly feel his mate's heartbeat against his chest and sighed contentedly, a soft smile playing on his lips as he allowed his gaze to roam over his mate's body. John was perfect, he mused, the Omega's body still showing traces of fitness even with several stone of pups and increasing baby weight; his mate was certainly becoming softer around the edges as his body filled out, and Sherlock loved it - it was another sign of how good of a carrier John was, how well his body was adapting to accommodate and nourish their pups. John's clothing would be needing to move up another few sizes, he mused, and he knew his Omega would be disappointed to have to change over his wardrobe _again_. The Alpha faintly worried his lip. It would be nice if John had _something_ stable, some comfortable item of clothing he could keep wearing as he expanded, at least while he still found clothing necessary. With a breath of realization, the Alpha smiled, knowing exactly what he could do for his mate. 


	11. Christmas morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little over four weeks to go until Christmas day... so have some Johnlock quiet time Christmas to get you into the festive spirit :D The afternoon is being written at the moment so please don't hate us too much for the wait for the next instalment! <3

Christmas morning came in a gentle fall of snow, quiet and peaceful. John woke warm and contented in the nest, his mate already rubbing lotion into his growing belly, kissing it and murmuring to the pups as he worked. He smiled and threaded a hand through his Alpha's curls, purring softly at the attention. "Merry Christmas, love," he breathed, grinning when Sherlock crawled up the bed and claimed his lips in a possessive kiss. "What were you saying to the pups, hmm?" He nuzzled his cheek affectionately as he flipped over, lying with his back to Sherlock instead of facing him, hushing his mate's confused whine by spreading his legs encouragingly. He was now too big to lie on his back, the pressure on his internal organs and spine was too great, and he felt too lazy to kneel on all fours. "Tell me while you take me," he murmured, shuffling back to press himself up against his Alpha.

Sherlock didn't need to stroke himself to hardness in preparation for entering his Omega; he was already fully erect, just his hands on John's belly enough to interest his cock. The Alpha purred as he draped an arm over his mate, caressing John's gravid middle once more. A breathy groan escaped his lips as pressed inside John's tight heat easily. He began to rock them both together in a gentle, slow rhythm. "It was nothing," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the hollow behind John's jaw. He suddenly felt embarrassed of his mate catching him in such a moment. "I was... teaching them about the outside world. Explaining winter and snow ...," he cleared his throat gently, blushing, "And how they have such a brilliant mother."

John sighed blissfully as Sherlock entered him, humming as his mate explained what he'd been crooning to the babies. He smiled affectionately and purred loudly, pressing a hand on top of Sherlock's. "They're so lucky to have such a wonderful father... so clever, so strong. The babies will be just like you, they'll notice everything," he breathed, closing his eyes and allowing the sensations to take over as his Alpha began to rock them together a little faster. They whispered sweet nothings to each other as they made love, stroking over John's gravid swell together, John twisting his neck so he could kiss Sherlock as they both drew closer to release, keening gently as Sherlock spilled inside him and shuddering as his own orgasm pulsed through him. He nuzzled his mate tenderly, smiling at him. "That was wonderful," he said happily. "I don't tell you enough. How amazing it is when you take me, I mean. It's always incredible. Afterwards I always feel... complete. Satisfied. Nobody else could ever compare. Only you could ever have made me feel this good." He pressed a small kiss to Sherlock's jaw. "Come on then," he grinned. "Milk me, and then we can open our presents. Do you want me to get on all fours for you?"

Sherlock felt his chest blossom with warmth at his Omega's words. As an Alpha, the words satisfied him, but as _Sherlock_ \- as a man who had spent nearly entirety of his life with the understanding that he was impossible, unlovable, alone - they were so much more. He nodded at Johns question, ignoring the suddenly thick feeling in his throat and retrieving the pumps before helping his partner onto hands and knees, John's belly hanging heavily and pressing into the sheets more than ever. Once more, the Alpha entered his mate as the Omega's milk began to spurt into the bottles, accompanied by a low moan of pleasure from John. As the pair began to move together, Sherlock placed tender kisses to his mate's shoulders. He worked his way to John's neck with a hum of pleasure, suckling light marks on the slightly tanned skin, laving his tongue over the Omega's scent gland and making John whimper beneath him. His hands caressed his mate's belly, felt the fullness of it, the sensations of thirteen pups beginning to awaken, causing the swell to tremble with their movement. He pressed his forehead to the nape of his mate's neck and purred to soothe them, feeling himself drawing closer to his release as milk filled the containers at John's teats. The Alpha reached down to stroke his mate's cock, taking John's small member easily in hand as the bottles neared their capacity. 

John had let out a soft cry of surprise when Sherlock entered him, not expecting his mate to be ready again so soon, but eagerly pushed back into his mate's gentle thrusts. He squeezed his slick channel around Sherlock, wanting to bring his Alpha pleasure, feeling his own building as he was milked and Sherlock worshipped his gravid form. As his mate's hand closed around his small cock he keened and pushed back harder, begging for more friction, whimpering in satisfaction when Sherlock obliged and began thrusting a little faster. He arched and came, trembling, just as the bottles reached their capacity and he reached out with shaking hands to turn the pumps off. He felt Sherlock still thrusting into him, obviously close. "Later, I'm going to ride you," he whispered huskily. "I'm going to lower myself onto that magnificent thick cock of yours and bounce on it, my huge belly rearing and rolling above you, so big it'll almost block your view of my breasts..."

Sherlock shuddered and came immediately at John's words, his mind suddenly filled with the image of his enormous mate fucking himself on the Alpha's member, John's swollen middle the only thing Sherlock would be able to see as it heaved and bounced within his reach. He groaned and thrust hard into his mate, milking his own release as he filled his Omega with even more of his seed. "God, John," he breathed deeply as he finished, carefully easing out and helping John back onto his knees; as the Omega grew larger, he needed his Alpha's aid in more than just standing and sitting. It had become Sherlock's duty and pleasure to counterbalance the weight of his Omega's full middle when John needed to shift between any two positions. He moved around his mate's front to kiss John deeply, one hand reverently caressing the quivering belly that now nearly extended past the length of the Omega's thighs. "They're excited," he noted, feeling the vibrations underneath his fingers. 

John smiled and rubbed the topmost curve of his enormous bump. "They always move more when you assert your dominance," he purred quietly. "Daddy being a big strong Alpha gets them all riled up." He closed his eyes lazily and allowed Sherlock to worship his gravid form, petting his hair, that languid, warm feeling of _Christmas_ seeping through him. He hummed approvingly as Sherlock latched on to his breast and began to suckle quickly and eagerly, just like an infant, drawing out the last of his milk. He gathered the lanky detective into his arms and cradled him like he would a pup curled around his swollen belly, crooning to him softly. "That's it love, all for you... you're a hungry boy today, hmm? That's right my darling, have a good feed..." He felt Sherlock's tongue teasing at his plump nipple as his mate began to make soft little grunts, like the babies would when they wanted more milk, and John felt his body respond, more milk filling him to be drained into Sherlock's greedy mouth. After a while he nudged his Alpha gently across to the other breast and tangled a hand in his curls, holding his head in place, still crooning, rocking him slightly, content to let him nurse as long as he wanted.

Sherlock suckled contentedly, closing his eyes, letting his Omega's body nourish him. As his stomach filled, his mind slowed sleepily, his body growing pleasantly heavy and warm as his stomach filled and expanded with his mate's milk. He curled further into John's safe embrace, his Omega's soft body and comforting scent lulling him into deeper relaxation. Soon enough, short twinges of pain deep in his abdomen alerted the Alpha that he'd reached his limit, and Sherlock released John's nipple with a soft grunt, blinking dazedly up at his Omega as if he'd just been woken abruptly from a nap. As John drew him closer for a kiss, he hummed in pleasure, his eyes heavy-lidded. The pair's lips met, and suddenly the Alpha felt the world flooding back, aware of his surroundings, aware that it was _Christmas._ "John," he intoned urgently, pulling back as if he was afraid they might miss their chance by wasting another minute, " _Presents_."

John chuckled and kissed his forehead softly. "Enjoyed that, did you?" he asked gently, stroking his cheek. "Alright then, help me up..." He grunted and swayed as Sherlock helped him to his feet, his belly still high and firm despite its massive weight, and purred as Sherlock helped him dress in loose flannel pyjamas and a thick dressing gown, balancing with one hand on his mate's shoulders as Sherlock put his slippers on for him. When the Alpha was satisfied that the Omega was warm enough he dressed himself quickly and John smiled affectionately over his shoulder as he made his way to the living room, where they'd set up a real fir tree with lights and tinsel, a thick nine-foot Norwegian which filled the room with a pleasant pine scent. Underneath it lay the gifts they'd bought each other, wrapped neatly and tied up in bows, John's gifts to Sherlock covered in sleek silver and black damask paper. He was least sure of the only present he'd made himself; Sherlock didn't know he could knit, but he could, and very well - he'd spent three weeks knitting in secret when Sherlock was off on cases or at the lab doing experiments (when he could be persuaded that John was fine on his own) and objectively, he knew that the matching scarf and gloves he'd crafted in a cloud-soft lusciously thick gunmetal grey were well-made gifts, he wasn't sure how Sherlock, a man of Savile Row and Italian shoes, would receive home-made knitted items.

He was confident that Sherlock would like the beehive he'd bought, and be eager to fill it with bees as soon as possible; the garden was certainly big enough. The box looked stupidly massive next to everything else but it couldn't be helped. He knew that Sherlock would be pleased with the thirteen little romper suits he'd bought with "I <3 Daddy" on them, the writing a different colour on each to match the colours they'd chosen for their pups; he'd put it at the back to be opened last, in case the scarf and gloves proved a let-down. Above all, though, he was most proud of the coup he'd pulled off with the aid of Lestrade; a treasure hunt across London, with the prize of thirteen of the most bizarre, apparently unsolvable cold cases they'd been able to get their hands on. The first clue was tucked inside the Christmas card he'd bought his mate, a simple photograph of a tree with an orange ribbon pinned to it, buildings visible in the background. "Open the big one first," he murmured softly, holding out a hand as Sherlock assisted him onto the sofa.

Once John was seated, Sherlock turned to the gift, his brow furrowing as he noted its formidable size. With a curious glance back at his mate, the Alpha tentatively attempted to lift the object, not surprised when it took a bit of effort to come off the floor. Wood, he thought with interest, feeling hard edges underneath the wrapping paper. Sherlock brought the box closer to the sofa and sat down on the floor next to it. His eyes narrowed as they flicked over the surface of the outer paper, taking in the shape, the texture, the angle of the corners of the object beneath. He huffed when his mate laughed nervously and urged him to "get on with it," and, flashing his Omega a grin, removed the ribbon and began to tear into the damask wrapping.  
  
"Oh...," he breathed as the gift slowly revealed itself. His eyes gleamed and an enormous grin spread across his face as the paper fell away, revealing a stack of three painted wooden boxes - but not just _any_ wooden boxes - Langstroth beehives. "Oh, _John...._ " The Alpha lifted the outer and inner cover of the topmost box to reveal the frames within, on which the bees would build their combs. "Oh, it's brilliant, _incredible_  - Bees are fascinating creatures, John-," he began, soon losing himself to an excited stream of talk about colonies and hives and beekeeping and experiments as he inspected every inch of the structures with childlike giddiness. It was minutes before he was able to collect himself, his joyous gaze snapping back to his Omega. "Thank you," he murmured sincerely, rising to lean over the sofa and bring his mate into a deep, tender kiss.

John blushed and mewled happily into the kiss, his inner Omega in ecstasy at pleasing his mate so well. When they finally broke apart he nudged the squashy package containing the scarf and gloves towards his mate with his foot, his apprehensive glance encouraging him to open that one next; he had chosen a herringbone design, simple and classic but which looked complex and had obviously taken a great deal of effort to make so neat. It was traditional, of course, for an Omega to make handmade items for their Alpha, a sign to the outside world that their relationship was loving (crafting things by hand took time, after all), that the Omega was skilled and that the Alpha had both attracted them and made them happy enough that they wished to bestow time and labour intensive gifts. John bit his lip a little nervously, hoping that at least if Sherlock balked at wearing something so homely the afterglow of the beehive and the cuteness of the onesies would make up for it.

Sherlock looked curiously at his mate, John's apprehensiveness clearly visible as the Alpha picked up the gift. He smiled reassuringly, taking the present which obviously contained clothing of some type, by its size and give, and sat down on the sofa next to his mate. Carefully this time, he worked his fingers under the tape at each end, unfolding the paper neatly, moving to unseal the tape which held the center of the bundle together. The wrapping fell open and he pushed it back, blinking in interest as he caught sight of what lay within. A warm smile settled on his features as he lifted the scarf and gloves from their paper, feeling the softness of the yarn, inspecting the intricate detail of the patterning, the neat stitches. Expertly done, but obviously not store-bought. Then- _ah._ The smile grew wider as the Alpha began to purr, a soft sound at first, but which grew louder as he turned the accessories over and over in his hands, inspecting his mate's handiwork with a blossoming sense of pride and something more, something in his chest radiating an incredible feeling of warmth. He reverently tugged on the gloves, and wound the scarf around his neck, as he turned to face his Omega. Cupping John's face wordlessly, he brought his mate in for another kiss, infinitely loving, willing him to feel everything the Alpha was feeling. 

John almost melted in relief as he caught Sherlock's smile and kissed him back eagerly, Sherlock's feelings radiating warmly through their bond and he could have cried that Sherlock was so proud. He nuzzled as close as he could get, wrapping his arms around the Alpha, relieved that the gift had been a success. When they drew back John's eyes were a little watery and he blinked the tears away quickly, muttering that he was being stupidly Omega. "I'm glad you like them love," John murmured softly. "The one at the back next, then your card," he purred, excited to gauge his mate's reactions to his last two presents. He rubbed his bump absently, unable to keep his hands off it if he wasn't paying attention, as he watched Sherlock pull the gloves off delicately and fold them carefully on top of the scarf so he could attack his final gifts.

Sherlock moved to retrieve the second to last gift, raising his eyebrows as he felt the soft give of fabric underneath the wrapping paper. Returning to his Omega, he opened the gift with much less reserve, freezing when he caught sight of the stack of onesies underneath the torn wrapping. He pushed back the paper with suddenly unsteady hands, biting his lip as the embroidered "I <3 Daddy"  came more clearly into view. The Alpha swallowed thickly, a soft, trembling grin playing on his lips as he spread them out a little, noticing how each matched with the pup's assigned colour. His eyes stung, and the messages blurred into nothing but blobs of colour as a few traitorous tears began to roll down his cheeks. Sherlock wiped them away harshly, taking a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm the sudden rush of emotions flooding through him.

John purred sympathetically and moved closer, rubbing his Alpha's back and holding him tenderly, nuzzling his hair lovingly to calm him. "Hush, my Alpha," he said gently, rocking them together as he pressed little kisses to his mate's temple. When Sherlock had collected himself, John grinned widely as Sherlock began opening the card. The card itself was nice enough, a gingerbread village with lead paned windows and powder snow, but it was the first clue to the treasure hunt that John was keen for Sherlock to see. The photograph was a simple polaroid, but John knew that Sherlock would be able to deduce the location of the tree from the buildings in the background.

Sherlock's eyes lit up immediately at the puzzle, scanning the photograph, his mind jumping into action to deduce the details. "A case?" he asked curiously, "No... no, not quite - there's been nothing reported in this location as of late. But ... it's a clue, yes?" He looked to his mate to explain what was meant by gifting the mysterious picture. "Obviously you want me to go here ... and then what?" he mused, "And then there might be something else there, yes... it's not a special location." He apprehensively scanned his mate's face to make sure that it _wasn't_ a special location to either of them, that he hadn't forgotten something important. "So, then there's something there, which leads to somewhere else? And then... ah. A scavenger hunt of sorts?"

John nodded, grinning widely. "Your prize - should you succeed in following the trail to the end - will be thirteen of the craziest, most impossible cold cases Lestrade and I could find," he purred, pressing close to his mate in a silent demand to be petted. "Three locked-room murders, four staged bodies, two victims who were being blackmailed by someone who couldn't possibly have done it with no other suspects, three disappearances where the victims left home with everything but a single shoe and one case where the victim was found poisoned, shot and set on fire - in the middle of a snowy field, with no footprints anywhere."

"Of course I will," the Alpha murmured automatically. As John explained, Sherlock began to stroke a hand through his Omega's soft hair, as the other rubbed the side of John's full belly.  The Alpha grew positively giddy at John's words, glowing with excitement. "Oh, this- this is _incredible_ ," he beamed, his eyes bright, " _Thank you_ , John." He pulled the Omega into a strong embrace, kissing him soundly. "I'm so lucky to have such a clever, thoughtful mate. Such a talented Omega," he purred, pressing their lips together once more. "No one in the world has a better mate than I do."

John purred loudly at the words, clinging tightly to his mate as he returned the kiss, feeling wonderful and relieved and proud of himself for pleasing Sherlock so much. He hummed and mewled submissively into the kiss, Sherlock's praise and attentions making him wet. He spread his legs a little before he remembered that he had gifts to open too, and when his Alpha finally drew back for air he smiled lovingly at him and stroked his cheek, pressing his forehead to his mate's chin. His eyes flicked to the bottom of the tree where his gifts were waiting, but he didn't ask to open them, or even if they were for him; it was always up to the Alpha to offer the present, to bring it to his mate's feet, to show he can provide. To ask if he could open them would have been rude, so he sat patiently, fighting the urge to lie on his side and spread his legs wide right there.

Sherlock smirked as he noted John's scent subtly change to that of arousal, his Omega's pupils dilating wide. There would be time enough for that later; now, John still had his own gifts to open. The Alpha swallowed, anxiety stirring in the pit of his stomach. His mate's gifts had been _perfect -_ how could his own compare? He'd obsessed over what to buy for his Omega for weeks, but suddenly they seemed quite paltry in comparison to what John had given him. He kissed John's forehead and rose to retrieve the first package - the lush fur throw that his Omega had so wanted during their Christmas shopping expedition. In respect of tradition, he laid the shiny, emerald green-wrapped gift at his Omega's feet first, waiting for John's acknowledgement before delivering the bundle into his mate's open hands.

John purred loudly, murmuring a husky thank you as Sherlock lifted the gift onto the sofa and stroking his fingertips over the wrapping. "This paper is gorgeous," he mumbled absently, testing the give of the package. Hmm, squashy... clothing? He opened it gingerly and squealed with delight as the throw was revealed, silvery and mottled, quicksilver plush. He shook it out and threw it around himself like a cape, giggling, burrowing into it and wriggling a little to enjoy the texture. "Thank you, love, it's _perfect,_ " John beamed, making a mental note to spread it out on the bed in the nest when he modelled Sherlock's _other_ present for him later. He leaned in to give his Alpha a warm kiss on the lips, pushing his utter satisfaction at the gift through their bond.

Sherlock grinned stupidly at his mate's happiness, purring as he kissed his mate back and shared in John's feelings through their bond. "It's the exact one," he declared proudly when he pulled away, pressing his lips to his mate's cheek, "The one you touched in the store. I made sure of it." His Omega had touched that blanket, wanted _that_  blanket, and the Alpha had provided him with exactly what he'd desired. He tugged the throw a little tighter around his mate's shoulders with a smile, chuckling as John snuggled further into its softness, feeling a small surge of confidence returning. If John enjoyed this, he'd certainly enjoy his next gift - wouldn't he? He gave John's hands a gentle squeeze, and went to fetch the next present. This gift was a bit heftier and larger, and he set it next to John after laying it at his Omega's feet. Several large jumpers lay folded neatly inside - exact replicas of John's favourite jumper in increasing sizes, made specially to have a bit of stretch and give as the Omega grew larger. There was no way he would have been able to find _one_ sweater to accommodate his mate's expanding chest and belly throughout the pregnancy, so he'd worked with the designer to determine how far each garment would stretch, and at what size they would need to begin a completely new one. John would have little interest in clothing near the end of his pregnancy, the Alpha knew, but he still had jumpers made to fit his Omega up to the point of the pups' birth. At the very least, he could use the familiar garment to line their nest.

John gasped softly in surprise as Sherlock revealed it was the exact blanket he'd coveted, grinning and nuzzling his mate in thanks. He leant against Sherlock as he opened the next gift, pleased by the squashy texture, and his breath hitched as the jumpers came into view - creamy cable-knits, ones he'd be able to wear as he grew. His hands trembled slightly and his eyes grew wet as he thought of how upset he'd been that his body would change out of all recognition, despite how much he loved the pups and his Alpha; Sherlock had provided him with something that would give him a point of constancy, he'd still look like himself instead of simply an enormously pregnant Omega. He burst into happy, noisy tears and pushed against Sherlock, hiding his face in his Alpha's neck as he sobbed and rubbed his mate's chest submissively, gripping the jumpers tightly with his free hand.

"Shhh... shhhh...," Sherlock soothed gently, overwhelmed by the outburst and the sudden flood of emotions rushing through their bond. He pushed back a calming love and reassurance, stroking his Omega's hair, rubbing John's back, pressing his lips to his mate's temple. He hummed and rocked John back and forth just as his John had done with him, allowing the Omega the moment. "There's a bit more," he murmured in John's ear, "Now that we have the sizes, you can commission any shirt or jumper you like. You can keep all your same clothing throughout your pregnancy if you wish... though the trousers might be a bit difficult," he mused. The Alpha smiled softly, crooning and humming gently to his mate, helping John to settle. 

John whimpered happily and clung to Sherlock, pressing his tear-stained face against his mate's skin and inhaling his Alpha scent, grounding himself. He snorted a wet little giggle when Sherlock mentioned that trousers might be difficult. "Don't want trousers," he said mulishly. "Want to be available for your pleasure all the time." When he had calmed sufficiently he drew back, kissing along his Alpha's jaw and throat. "Thank you, love, they're wonderful," he said softly, smiling as he nuzzled him. "So thoughtful."

Sherlock purred quietly at the gratitude, "You're welcome, my Omega. I am glad they please you so well." He continued to hold John loosely while his mate paid him small, submissive attentions, finally releasing John with another gentle kiss to the cheek. "Just a few more gifts," he murmured, reaching for the nearest box. He hid a frown, now certain that out of all the gifts, this might possibly be the most disappointing for his mate. The Alpha paled a little as he offered the gift to his mate realizing that, well, John could just _buy_ decaffeinated tea anywhere, couldn't he? But once again, Sherlock had gone out on a limb, pulling a favour from a friend to find a blend that tasted _exactly_  like the regular variety of black tea John used to love so much, only without the stimulant. He watched his Omega shyly, feeling a knot twisting in the pit of his stomach. Had he failed to provide something good enough for his mate?

John smiled and pulled the gift towards him, shredding the wrappings expertly. He paused when he saw the tea and lifted it with shaky hands, breath quickening. He'd avoided decaffeinated tea because it simply never tasted as good, but this... Sherlock wouldn't have bought it unless it was the same. He beamed at his Alpha, kissing him deeply, then pressed the box into his hands. "Tea. Now. Please," he begged, not having had a decent cup of tea since October. Everything else could wait. "It's brilliant, Sherlock," he breathed, just in case his mate had missed the joy on his face.

Sherlock nearly giggled in relief, pulling John in for another deep kiss before getting off the couch and hurrying to the kitchen. He filled the kettle, retrieved two cups, and brought everything back into the living room, plugging the kettle into the wall nearest the side table. "It... it's the exact same taste," he explained, knowing John had likely guessed so already, "I had someone blend it specially. You shouldn't notice a difference." He smiled affectionately back at his Omega as he placed the tea bags into the cups, steam rising as he poured the boiling water. He handed a mug carefully back to his mate, making sure John held it steady before releasing his hold. "There's just one more ... whenever you like," he mentioned, cozying carefully into John's side as he gazed back to one last, medium-sized box underneath the tree.

"Nnh," John grunted noncommittally, his focus entirely on the tea. He waited for it to cool a little, blew on it, and took a large sip. "Oh, come on, that's lovely," he sighed happily, some tension bleeding from his frame as he drank, groaning appreciatively. He drank the amber liquid quickly and set the mug down lightly before snuggling further into his mate, purring loudly and nuzzling into his neck. "That may be the best cup of tea I've ever had," he grinned. He pressed a soft kiss to his Alpha's cheek then drew back, eager to open his final gift but trying not to look expectant.

Sherlock had waited patiently while John finished his tea, a fond smile settling on his features at John's obvious enjoyment. "The last present, then," he nodded in response to the Omega's careful look, feeling John's eagerness pulse subtly through their bond. He stood and walked to the tree, retrieving the present which seemed appropriately heavy for its size - however, most of its heft came from the padding within. The true gift lay inside the smaller box in the center. The Alpha knew it was horribly cliche, to hide boxes within boxes like matryoshka dolls - but not to do so would have given the surprise away immediately. Nested within was a small, hinged velvet box, containing one small, silver band. The outside of the ring was simple, but the inside contained a thinner band of diamonds, embedded flush with the metal so as not to pinch or irritate the skin of the wearer, and a delicate engraving: ' _S.H. & J.W_.', the date of their bonding, the date of their engagement, ' _With Love.'_  

John grinned as he made his way through the nest of boxes, breath stuttering when his fingers brushed the soft velvet. He lifted it gently, eyes snapping to Sherlock, wide and questioning. He prised it open and his jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful ring, catching the details on the inside. Suddenly everything he'd bought his mate paled in comparison. He took it out of the box, turned it over carefully; it was obviously expensive and a custom design. He flicked his gaze back to Sherlock, choked with emotion. Slowly, he held it out, pressing it into his Alpha's hands. "Sherlock… It’s beautiful… _thank you._ Put in on me?" he whispered shakily, holding out his left hand, fingers spread.

Sherlock nodded, quietly taking the Omega's hand in his own as he climbed off the sofa to kneel on the floor in front of John. Ever so gently, he slid the band onto John's left ring finger, exhaling as it moved over the Omega's skin with ease, coming to rest comfortably snug above he bottom most knuckle - an unmistakeably perfect fit. The Alpha kept his hold around the band, holding John's hand in his own as he met his mate's gaze. "I know we have not been the most traditional of couples," he began slowly, "But I ... I feel like I owe this to you ... I ...." He paused, swallowing, "I ... You ... You are an incredible man, a brilliant mate, and I ... I love you. So much so that feels paltry, so incredibly insufficient to put it into words. You are more than just an Omega, you are my partner, and...," he drew in another deep breath, trying to find the words. "You deserve this," he said, almost pleading, as if the statement somehow explained everything, "you deserve this, and so much more. And I want you always to know how much you mean to me, how I am indebted to you ..."

John squeezed Sherlock's hand, his throat thick and sharp with emotion, beaming at him with joy and pride written large across his face. He sniffled softly, tugging insistently on his mate's hand until he joined him on the sofa and manoeuvred into his lap, purring loudly, pulling the hem of his pyjama top up to expose the rounded swell to Sherlock. He rested his head on his Alpha's shoulder, still smiling, tears stinging his eyes. "I love you too," he managed eventually. "So very much. I always used to think... think you'd never want me, I mean, you're _you_ and the world's only consulting detective and _brilliant_ and so gorgeous you're like an oil painting... but now... now I never doubt it. The bondbite you left on me, the pups you filled my belly with... you make me feel so secure, Sherlock. I knew when you bred me I'd end up relying on you totally... I'd never have trusted anyone else that much," he whispered softly, stroking his mate's cheek with his left hand, the cool metal feeling odd on his finger.

"I have always wanted you," Sherlock murmured earnestly, closing his free hand over his mate's and bringing it to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to the knuckles. His fingers splayed on top of the massive swell of John's belly, he felt their pups moving beneath, stirring softly in response to John's surge of emotions. "I could only ever want you." He held John quietly, closing his eyes. The Alpha buried his nose in his Omega's hair and inhaled his scent, feeling the radiating warmth of his mate snug against him, listening to the soft, rhythmic sounds of their breathing, which had fallen into unison. Pure love pulsed through their bond, and Sherlock allowed himself to lose himself to the feeling, to the sensations of being so close to his fiance, his Omega.

John pressed his nose to the crook of Sherlock's neck and breathed deeply, lazily enjoying the love pulsing through the bond, loving the feel of his Alpha's hand on his pregnant belly. He snuggled closer, sighing blissfully; surely this was what he was meant for, to carry Sherlock's pups. "It doesn’t upset me, you know," he said softly. "Not being a traditional couple. I love how mental our life is and I wouldn't have it any other way... I just wish I'd thought to get you something like this," he murmured, feeling a little ashamed, cheeks burning when he realised Sherlock might choose not to wear a ring at all; many Alphas didn't, after all, whether for work or personal reasons or simply because _gentlemen do not wear jewellery_ as he'd heard a stately Alpha sniff once. "Everything you got me is perfect," he praised quietly, kissing Sherlock's throat. "And after we have breakfast, I think it's time I got _changed_ , don't you?" he purred, picturing the lingerie he'd saved for today.

"Don't," Sherlock murmured; there was no reason John should feel ashamed for not presenting such a gift. Everything his mate had bought him was incredible. "I could not have asked for better presents from you." He placed a gentle kiss to his Omega's temple. "Besides, you'll place our wedding band on my finger soon enough," he added with a smile. The Alpha raised a curious eyebrow at the suggestive question. "Yes, perhaps...," he murmured slowly. He stole another kiss from his mate before disentangling himself, helping John up from the sofa and into the kitchen so he could watch Sherlock make breakfast.

 John ate heartily, pleased with the full English breakfast Sherlock provided; they would have the traditional Christmas lunch later, with all the trimmings, with mulled wine for Sherlock and sparkling elderflower for John, but John found his appetite was much larger these days. He looked up in between mouthfuls of sausage and fried egg, quirking a thoughtful eyebrow. "Remind me, did we decide to invite Greg and Mrs Hudson and Molly and your brother round for Christmas lunch or not? I know we talked about it, and we thought it might be nice because none of them has anyone else, but it'll also be our last chance to have a Christmas completely to ourselves in a while," he yawned. "Can't remember what we settled on. Baby brain starting early." He went back to attacking his plate, shovelling beans and bacon into his mouth with gusto. He smirked when he thought that usually, someone planning to wear lingerie for their mate would worry they'd look fat; John was actively trying to increase the size of his belly, knowing how much its size pleased and aroused the Alpha.

"Yes, we invited them," Sherlock reminded him, feeling his cock stirring in interest as he watched his Omega stuff himself. He made his way through his own breakfast more neatly, carefully cutting bite-sized pieces of egg and sausage, taking his time between each mouthful. By the time he was halfway through, he found himself helping his Omega to another heaping plate with extra beans and the rest of the eggs the Alpha had prepared. Perhaps it was his imagination, but it seemed as if John's belly was beginning to sit rounder and heavier in the Omega's lap, pressing further outward, the flesh seeming to be pulled even more tautly than usual over the gigantic swell. Sherlock swallowed another bite of beans, a blush rising on his cheekbones as he watched John easily polish off the second helping.

John nodded vaguely and licked his lips, snaking a hand out to steal one of the hash browns from Sherlock's plate and munching on it contemplatively as Sherlock picked at his food. He began to rub his swollen belly in increasingly bigger circles, closing his eyes lazily as he felt his stomach protest at the volume of food he'd forced into it. "I'm going to get changed," he purred playfully, gripping the edge of the table to help heave himself to his feet. "You stay here and finish your breakfast... don't come through until I call you, it's a surprise," he said sternly, kissing his Alpha's nose and waddling away towards the nest.

He pulled the faux fur throw along with him and spread it out over the bed, stripping out of his pyjamas and wriggling with some difficulty into the lingerie he'd chosen for this occasion; a powder blue babydoll embroidered with white snowflakes and a matching thong. It was more daring than the last set, certainly; it pushed his breasts together and up, making them look almost twice their normal D-cup size and the fabric parted high on his belly, the curve of it pushing out obscenely, too big to be contained. The thong cupped his small cock prettily and only barely contained his balls, the sides sitting high on his curvy hips, accentuating them. With a sigh he rolled back onto the soft blanket, luxuriating in the feel of it for a few moments, before shifting to kneel, sitting back on his heels, legs spread to accommodate the lower curve of his heavy middle. He smiled and stroked the bump, looking for all the world as if his sole purpose in life was to be pregnant, and called to his mate with permission to enter the nest.

Back in the kitchen, Sherlock set down his fork and knife, feeling his pulse quicken he made his way towards the other room. It would be quite awkward, he thought, wiping his palms on his trousers as he paused before the entrance, if John's surprise was not what he expected it was; his pants were beginning to feel quite uncomfortable, his cock already half erect from simply watching his mate stuff himself. He pushed back the curtain of fabric that tented the nest. 

 

The Alpha's jaw dropped the instant he caught sight of his mate, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks as his pupils dilated rapidly. He swallowed, collecting himself just enough to close his mouth, and began to walk closer slowly, his world reducing itself to nothing but the very gravid, very _sexy_  Omega presenting himself on the blankets. The Alpha's mouth nearly watered as the enticing scent of needy, aroused, eager-to-please Omega began to fill the air heavily, his cock now obviously tenting his pyjama bottoms. Before he knew it, he was in front of John, in front of the fullest breasts and belly he had ever seen - all for him. All because of him. He growled deeply, a predatory grin growing on his face as he loosed his trousers and dropped to his knees on the nest.

John began to purr quietly, rubbing his bump almost bashfully, as if to show off how proud he was to be pregnant. "Look what you've done to me," he murmured, pulling the floaty material out of the way to display his rounded belly fully. "Look how big and pregnant you've made me... So full of your pups, I'm barely a quarter of the way there... only going to get bigger, forced to swell more and more until I can't stand... everyone can see how well you bred me. They all know how you fucked me, filled me with your children... I know you love the way I look," he teased, nudging the Alpha to lie on his back. He straddled him quickly and began rubbing his crotch shamelessly against Sherlock's, the mesh of the thong providing some friction between them. "I see how your eyes trace the curve of my hips, the way your eyes get wider as I waddle towards you, the way you lick your lips when you sneak a glance at my breasts because you're thinking about suckling on my plump, rosy nipples and drinking my milk... Do you like how this suits me, my Alpha? How my thong sits nice and high, showing off the curve of my hips? How my breasts look so full and round? How my belly juts out, so massive... Do you like how it's moving above you now, rolling with my motions?" he whispered breathily, teasing at his nipples with his fingers. "Ohhh, so good... mmm, you'd like to rub yourself off against my belly, wouldn't you? Hold my swollen stomach as you thrust your bare cock against it, fucking the curves you've given me..." His eyes fluttered shut as he continued riding Sherlock, blushing as he realised how utterly wanton he must look, all but dry humping his Alpha as he moaned and touched his own nipples.

Sherlock groaned lowly, beginning to pant with want as John spoke, stifling a whine at the fantasy. He'd imagined rutting against John's belly before, straddling the Omega as John lay panting and mewling on his back, grinding and thrusting along the massive swell until he came, his seed marking John's full breasts and middle. One hand greedily cupped John's middle as the other snaked around his Omega's back; his index finger pushed aside the strap of the thong and began to circle the slick skin of his mate's tight hole, the pressure light, teasing. "I love how I've made you like this," he affirmed breathily, his hips bucking to meet John's. His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust, fixed on the Omega bouncing and gyrating above him. "Made you... ahh... so enormous... so desperate..." Johns belly swayed ripely, his breasts beginning to leak as he touched them, and the Alpha couldn't suppress a whimper, a large bead of precome forming at the tip of his cock and rolling wetly down his length. "Fuck... you were made for this... look so good... so- nnh- perfect..."

John whined happily at the praise, rubbing himself sensually against his Alpha's hard length as he pushed back into his touch. "Do you want me to make you come like this?" he purred, keeping a steady pace. "Rubbing against you while you stroke my big pregnant belly and finger my wet hole? Or shall I push my little thong to one side and mount your cock, ride you properly?" he panted, his leaking nipples soaking through the cups of the babydoll, making small wet patches darkening the material. "Or do you want to fuck my belly, my Alpha? Slide your thick cock against my stuffed womb, feeling how my belly button has been forced out by your pups?" He whimpered breathily and licked his lips, dragging his clothed cock slowly and deliberately up his mate's.

"Just like this," Sherlock grunted, grinding his hips upward and growling in satisfaction as the sensation made John cry out. The sight of the Omega's face drawn in pleasure, his lips parted as he panted open-mouthed into the air, sent another surge of pre-cum flowing from the Alpha's cock. The friction of the thong's fabric was becoming lost as it dampened with the fluid, the slickness between the couple's hips increasing with each passing minute. Sherlock let his legs fall open wider, John sitting more heavily on his pelvis, allowing the Omega to do most of the work in pleasuring them both. "You've already- ah- had my cock twice today," he teased, panting. "But I've made you so needy, haven't I? Such a little slut for me." The finger that had been circling John's wet entrance pressed inside just a fraction. "Later I'll have you underneath me, I'll fuck the gigantic belly I've given you until I'm satisfied, thrust my cock against it while you whimper and whine for more, mewl about how enormous I've made you." He cupped and rubbed the gravid mound greedily. "Right now I love you just like this, wanton and leaking for me, only a few degrees of self-control away from giving over to rutting yourself against my enormous cock."

"Yes, ah, such a little whore for you..." John moaned agreeably, curving his spine as he rode his mate so his belly rolled more obviously with each movement, swaying and rearing above the Alpha. He pressed back against Sherlock's finger, trying to get more of it inside him, as he concentrated on rubbing himself more vigorously against his mate's huge cock, picking up the pace. "Want you all the time, want your thick cock stretching me out, filling me," he mewled as he panted and gyrated, pulling the cups of the babydoll aside and pinching his nipples, spraying his milk over his Alpha's chest and face. "Look how much you've given me," he groaned lasciviously. "Such a full belly, having such a massive litter of your pups... you've made me so ripe, so milky... so pregnant I had to have this custom made to fit around my swollen middle," he breathed, holding the bump with both hands to keep it steady as he rubbed them both towards completion.

Sherlock swore and groaned at the confession, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips up against his Omega. He pressed his finger further inside John's hole until he found the small bump of the Omega's prostate, and began to circle the gland teasingly, brushing it with only feather-light touches. He easily added a second finger, scissoring his two digits, John's entrance automatically clenching around them. The Alpha growled in pride at his Omega's tightness, John's gigantic belly gyrating with the Omega's motions; he licked his mate's milk from his lips and moaned at how utterly wrecked John looked. The Omega's body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, causing his belly to look even heavier and more gravid where it jutted obscenely from between the folds of the fabric. The cups of the babydoll pushed desperately aside, the ripe globes of John's leaking breasts were still pressed together by the garment, milk dribbling from the large, dusky nipples, darkening the material underneath them. John rutting against him like this, holding his own enormous belly, the wet slide of their cocks, John's eager, tight heat - it was all too much. The Alpha arched his back, his panting increasing in pace, whining softly with each shallow exhalation as he came hard, spilling his seed and increasing the slick between them.

John whined breathily when Sherlock began fingering his prostate, teetering on the brink, and when he felt his Alpha's thick cock jerking beneath him he lost it too, bucking helplessly as he spurted into the thong. He sat back on his heels, dazed and panting, slowly calming his breathing as he rubbed his hands in his mate's seed and began happily working it into his taut skin. "I'll need a shower now," he hummed. "Full of two loads of your come, belly covered in it, sweaty and dripping with milk... Can't greet our guests like this, can I?" He shuffled backwards, enough for Sherlock to sit up, and let his Alpha help him adjust his position so he was sitting up against the headboard. "I might need your help, though... I'm too big to be able to reach everywhere," he said innocently, licking his lips. "This big belly you've given me gets in the way. I can't reach my own feet anymore... why else did you think I've been wearing my slip-ons all week?"

Sherlock's cock twitched again, heavily interested. "You think I haven't deduced it?" he breathed with a smirk, taking advantage if the moment to touch John's belly further, splay his fingers greedily over the sticky skin, feel the weight of the swell in his hands. He nipped gently at his Omega's ear. "You can no longer change positions in bed without my help. Even walking is beginning to be cumbersome to you now - your waddle has grown deeper over this past week." He purred happily. "You're becoming more reliant, daily growing closer to needing me to do every little thing for you." With a press of his lips to his mate's scent gland, he pulled away, observing his mate's heavy body with pleasure as he helped John from the bed. He licked his lips as they began to walk towards the bathroom, John's encumbered gait sending blood rushing to the Alpha's groin.

John perched on the rim of the bath, reaching out to turn the taps on. "I've changed my mind," he purred. "I want a bath. It's going to take a long time to clean me up properly and I don't want to be on my feet for that long..." He smirked and licked his lips, his eyes fixed on his mate's obviously interested cock. "Besides, we had this lovely huge corner bath installed... we'll both fit comfortably. Although my belly will sit high out of the water, stuffed with so many of your pups... But you love that, don't you? You love that I'm carrying your young, that you've given me such massive brood to carry it'll incapacitate me..." The bath filled quickly and he heaved himself to his feet, holding a hand out so his mate could help him climb into the bath.

Sherlock took his Omega's hand, but approached the tub himself first. He dipped his hand into the water, considering the temperature - warm, but not too warm. Satisfied, he helped John into the bath, making sure his mate was comfortably seated before climbing in himself. He was easily able to kneel in the water in front of his mate, the tub being quite spacious. He lathered up a sponge with soap, but stopped just before beginning to scrub John's massive belly, considering. The Alpha's cock was still hard under the water, only feeling all the harder at the sight of the Omega's glistening swell rising out of the bath. "I could sit you on my lap and fuck you first," he mused lowly to his mate, cocking an eyebrow thoughtfully at the loofah, "Or I could scrub you clean, and take what is mine second. Your choice." He locked eyes with his Omega, and smirked, his gaze making clear there was no room for compromising.

The Omega's eyes widened and his breathing hitched as he gave a keening little whine. "Oh, please... now, please, fuck me first," he whimpered needily, wriggling forward to cross his legs and haul himself to his knees, turning round slowly to present to his Alpha. He pressed back towards Sherlock, kneeling forward just a little, the water supporting his bulk making it a little easier to move. "Please," he breathed, legs spread wide, the oval shape of the tub providing plenty of space. "Please, I need it... Need your big cock in me... take what's yours... claim me again..." He knew he sounded needy and desperate, but couldn't help himself; it was already starting, his more constant need for his Alpha as his pregnancy progressed. They'd been having sex more frequently in the last few weeks but there was something different today, something in John that couldn't be satisfied, and he wanted Sherlock to fuck him again and again until it hurt, even though he couldn't explain to himself why.

Sherlock hushed his mate with a hand on John's belly, cupping a handful of warm bathwater and smoothing it over the swell. His eyes grew darker, and he purred deep in his throat. "Good Omega," he rumbled quietly in John's ear, the head of his cock already creating a firm pressure against his mate's entrance. "That's _exactly_ what I like to hear." Steadying John's hips with his hands, he thrust inside with one fluid motion. The Alpha moved slowly, the water resistance keeping him from setting too frenzied a pace; even so, the bathwater began to slosh gently back and forth against the sides of the tub as he fucked his mate. He nipped possessively along John's neck, suckling darker marks over each reddened bite. "You're right," he murmured, breath hot against his mate's skin, "You're mine." He claimed his mate's swollen belly with his touch, laved over John's scent gland to taste the Omega's need.

"Yes, yours," John whimpered, mewling happily at the praise. He began panting lightly as Sherlock fucked him, whining breathily, gripping the sides of the tub. "Oh, Sherlock... ngh, can you feel that resistance when you bottom out?" He licked his lips, his panting increasing in pace. "That's this big belly you've given me being pressed into the floor of the tub," he moaned happily. "Just a little, with every thrust... oh, feels good," he cried out softly, rocking back against him. "Fuck, yes, that's it, _bite me_ , get your scent all over me..." He felt his Alpha's tongue at his scent gland and knew that his scent would be telling the man exactly how much John was loving being fucked and claimed, exactly how much he needed and wanted the thick cock that was filling him, how completely he submitted to the Alpha. He knew that if Sherlock asked it of him, he'd present anywhere, at any time, no matter who was watching; he wanted Sherlock to be able to prove his dominance to anyone.

Waves of water began to spill over the sides of the tub as Sherlock increased his pace, responding to his mate's scent. He snarled in approval and bit more harshly with each press of lips, visibly marking his claim with each kiss-bite, purpling his Omega's neck and shoulders with dark bruises. John's submission, the utter _need_ that pervaded his scent, brought forth the Alpha's more feral instinct; he needed to show the world his mate was _his_. "Mine," he panted, pleased at John's ecstasy at being taken, at his Omega's increasing vocalizations of pleasure, John's sounds growing in volume as the Alpha fucked him closer to his release. "Mine only- mine alone- mine to touch, to _take-_ "

"Oh fuck, yes, yours... yours to bite, yours to breed, only yours," John whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as he grew closer to his peak. He shuddered lightly as Sherlock kept biting him, marking him, leaving dark bruises he knew would be visible to their guests, and his instincts purred as he keened, pushed back more desperately, grunted and whined and came hard, clenching hard around his mate's cock. "Oh god, fill me, please, fill me, I need it, want it..." he panted breathily, his scent becoming sweeter and muskier in an effort to please the Alpha, bring him to orgasm.

Sherlock inhaled his mate's scent and groaned, sinking his teeth into their bond bite and spilling deep into his mate. Sherlock's cock pulsed hard as he filled his mate more and more, pumping the Omega full with his thick seed; John's desperate need had nearly triggered a knot, and it was longer than usual before the Alpha was completely spent. He breathed hard against his mate's neck, his eyes closed, his hands still cupping John's belly until he felt the pleasure subside. Lifting his head, the Alpha finally released the bite, pressing his lips gently to the bleeding skin and softly beginning to lave the blood from the fresh wound. He kept his member reassuringly buried in his Omega, stabilizing and calming his mate after such a rough coupling as he tended John lovingly. "My perfect Omega," he crooned, nuzzling him gently, "Such a good mate, taking my cock and my claiming so well." He breathed in John's scent once more and purred in happiness, "Mmm, and you could still take me again, couldn't you? You still _need_ it."

John mewled submissively and rocked back onto his mate's still-hard cock, all but fucking himself on it. "Yes, yes, I need it, oh god," he whined plaintively, giving high-pitched little grunts as he moved, his tight but pliant hole dragging wonderfully along his Alpha's thick shaft. "Can't get enough of you today," he moaned, "can't think of anything else... want you to claim me over and over, even when our guests get here I want you to sit me on your cock and bounce me in your lap in front of everyone so they can all see how you own me... ohhhh, fuck!" He licked his lips, his breathing laboured, as he continued fucking himself on Sherlock's cock, the water rippling and splashing around his massive belly.

Sherlock growled deeply, letting his mate desperately impale himself on his cock once again. He undulated his hips lazily to meet his Omega's encumbered thrusts, allowing himself to observe with pleasure John's heavy body as the Omega panted and grunted and groaned in front of him, John seeming almost animal in his need. "I'll have you completely naked, your thighs spread wide open like a common whore as I fuck you, stretch you wide around my enormous cock," the Alpha rumbled, "Your belly button out, your breasts full to aching and bouncing ripely on top of the huge, heavy belly I've given you. You'll be panting and moaning, begging for me, unable to stop yourself from mewling and crying out for more in front of everyone. Completely, utterly mine." He began to take John more actively, pulling the Omega closer against him, beginning to nip and kiss once more along his ear and jawline as he thrust to meet his Omega's movements.

"Yes, yes," John agreed eagerly, panting, hurtling towards the edge quickly as he was still so sensitive from his first release. "Please, oh, please, I need it, need you to come in me, want to be so full of your seed it forces my belly to swell out even further... Ngh, oh, so good, fuck, yes, _yes_ , oh, _Sherlock!_ " He moaned loudly as he felt his Alpha marking him again, pleased that there would be purpling marks for everyone to see. "Love it when you mark me," he gasped. "Love it how everyone can see who I belong to..." It only took another couple of minutes of his mate thrusting into him, worrying the shell of his ear with his teeth, for John to cry out and clench hard around the enormous cock filling him, spurting uselessly into the water.

Sherlock plunged his hand through the water to fist over John's cock as the Omega began to come, making his mate scream all the louder as he intensified his climax. John's hole spasmed and contracted even harder around the Alpha's cock, and Sherlock grunted and moaned, panting and burying his face in his mate's shoulder as he began to come hard. Another half-knot had formed in response to John's desperation, and Sherlock pumped all of the hot seed into his mate once more, the engorged base of his cock breaching John's entrance with each thrust as he continued to fuck him, to fill his Omega until he was certain John could hardly hold any more.

"Ngh... ahhh... yes, yes," John chanted mindlessly, tears beginning to stream down his face from finally feeling satisfied, the almost-knot stretching him deliciously wider, his slick channel so full of his Alpha's come it was already leaking freely into the bath. "Nghhhh, so good... mmm," he purred happily, eyes fluttering closed as he smiled blissfully and writhed on Sherlock's engorged cock. "Ahhh, that's better," he added, the relief and satisfaction evident in his voice. "So much better. So full of you... ngh, I love it... full of your babies, your cock, your come. Love being this full of you. Love being just a vessel for you." He shuddered and released his white-knuckle grip on the edges of the tub, suddenly realising just how exhausted he was. "Nest, please?" he mewled submissively. "Clean, nest, sleep?" As always, being so thoroughly claimed by his Alpha had pushed him into his Omega and he found himself able only to form the most basic words. He ached for crisp laundered sheets, their eiderdown quilt, the soft cushiness of their bed. "Pillow," he asserted, proud of his coherence.

"Yes, my Omega," Sherlock breathed, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure as he pulled out, John's hole reflexively clenching around him one last time. Pressing a gentle kiss to their bond bite, he helped his mate turn and sit down once again. "Clean first," he reminded John when the Omega whined, looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes. The Alpha took up the loofah from where it had been forgotten floating in the bath, and began to work the sponge reverently over his mate's skin, attentively washing every inch of John's gravid body. He paid special attention to his Omega's sticky breasts and belly, but also to his face, gently instructing John to close his eyes so the Alpha could run a soft washcloth over his mate's features. Sherlock paused before touching the skin, for a moment silently captivated by his mate, the realization that John was truly his. With a fond smile, the instant passed, and he lovingly pressed the washcloth to John's cheek, passed it over his eyes, his nose, his lips, attended reverently to each feature he'd come to know so well. Sherlock finished washing his Omega, even more pleased by the fact that his semen in the water would now be worked subtly into John's skin, unmistakably marking his claim to anyone who could scent his mate.

John purred happily as his Alpha tended to him, stroking his enormous bump protectively. When he was clean he blinked and reached for the cloth, cleaning Sherlock as best he could albeit a little clumsily, since his big belly prevented him getting too close without twisting sideways. When he was satisfied that he'd done his duty and tended to his mate he dropped the cloth and sat back on his heels, lifting his hands to be helped out of the tub, blinking up at Sherlock expectantly, like a child asking to be carried. He mewled a little in protest as Sherlock chuckled at him but purred again as he was helped out of the tub and dried off, led gently by the hand back to the nest and curled up in a chair while Sherlock changed the sheets. When the Alpha had finished putting fresh sheets on the bed John hauled himself out of the chair, using the high arms as leverage, and tottered over to it, allowing his mate to ease him onto it. He sighed contentedly and snuggled into it, lying on his side, his enormous belly pushed out proudly in front of him. His eyes fluttered shut, already being overtaken by sleep; he was pretty sure they'd never had that much sex in one morning before and it had tired him out. "Can you... can you be inside me while I sleep?" John huffed enquiringly, making soft little grunts of happiness as he burrowed into the bedding.

"For awhile, my Omega," Sherlock replied, climbing into bed behind his mate. He easily stroked himself to complete hardness once more, and pressed himself up against John's back as he entered the Omega, draping an arm over John's full belly. The Alpha pressed his nose into the nape of his mate's neck, a soft smile playing on his lips as he inhaled John's grounding scent, and placed a light kiss to the skin. "We'll have guests soon enough, and we've promised to tend to them. You may sleep as long as you like, but I may have to get up to answer the door and begin to heat the food we've prepared before you wake again." He closed his eyes and waited for his mate's response, only to be greeted with the softest of snores; John was already asleep. Chuckling quietly, Sherlock held his mate closer, purring as he closed his own eyes and allowed himself a brief nap; physically and emotionally, the morning had tired him out, too.

 

Soon enough, the Alpha woke to the buzzing of his phone's alarm. John was still out like a light, one of the Omega's hands curled protectively over his own belly as the other rested close to his cheek. The Alpha sighed regretfully as he pulled away from his mate's warmth, carefully easing himself out of his Omega. John mewled and shifted, but slept too deeply to wake. Sherlock tugged the covers up over his mate's shoulders and tucked the blankets around John, and with one last sigh, left to ready himself and their home for the guests. 

John woke not long after midday, feeling inexplicably satisfied. He stretched decadently and purred loudly, demanding attention from his Alpha; he could smell mulled wine and cinnamon and roasting turkey, chipolatas and roast potatoes. He managed to haul himself upright, braced against the headboard, and purred again, louder, unsure if his mate could hear him over the hum of the extractor fan and the oven. "Alpha," he demanded loudly, shifting to try and stand and feeling an odd sensation in his channel that he knew meant his Alpha had been filling him as he slept. He smiled, pleased. He heaved himself to standing and waddled across the room, picking up the parcel of jumpers Sherlock had given him earlier. He pulled out the one that would fit him as he was that day and stroked it absently, thrusting it towards his mate when he appeared. "Want this one," he grinned contentedly. "And the blue shirt. Need your help... can only manage my top half now, can't dress myself properly, this big belly you've given me gets in the way. Feeling lazy though. Want you to do it." He swayed a little, as if drawn to his Alpha by magnetic force, inhaling his strong scent and smiling stupidly.

"Of course," Sherlock smiled, stepping forward to take the jumper from his mate and press a kiss to John's cheek. He purred when John seemed to melt into the small gesture, the Omega instinctually pressing himself closer to his Alpha, seeking more of Sherlock's touch. Sherlock had noticed his mate slipping gradually more and more toward his Omega state since John had become pregnant; the changes usually manifested themselves in small things - increased affection and approval-seeking, an attachment that meant John spent less time on his own and more around Sherlock - but today seemed to have been a tipping point of sorts. The shift had become more than obvious, and it pleased the Alpha immensely. Sherlock placed another kiss to his Omega's forehead before retrieving a nursing bra and the requested shirt. The Alpha took his time dressing his mate, allowing his hands to linger for far longer than necessary over John's full breasts and belly; he couldn't resist pressing a sweet kiss to John's navel before buttoning the Omega's shirt, smiling at the response of a few small vibrations under his lips and hands. As soon as John's shirt was done up - the collar not nearly covering the extensive amount of purple marks covering the Omega's neck - Sherlock helped him on with the jumper, the oatmeal covered garment a perfect fit. Last were the pants and trousers. He had his mate brace his hands on his shoulders as he helped John into the elastic-waisted bottoms. Finished, he looked up at his now well-dressed mate and purred with satisfaction and pride, standing to kiss his Omega and pull him into a tender embrace.

John mewled happily, warm and snugly dressed and clean and satisfied. He rubbed his belly subtly against Sherlock, transferring a little more of the Alpha's scent onto it, before blinking a few times, half shaking his head, then taking a couple of deep breaths. Slowly, the Omega receded from his mind and John Hamish Watson came back. "Hello," he smiled at Sherlock, his voice deeper, not needy and seeking praise. "Need any help with lunch? Smells like you've got most of it sorted." He held Sherlock's hand lightly as they went to the kitchen, partly because he still needed the closeness and partly for balance. He tried not to blush at how obviously satisfied Sherlock was with his gait, the deep waddle he had to adopt because of his huge belly. If they stuck to the timeline they'd discussed, he'd only be a little smaller than this in two years time when he was ripe with Sherlock's next litter; the thought made him smile fondly at how much Sherlock would love that. It felt a little odd, being so uncertain when or even if he'd be pregnant again, since currently he felt so pregnant he couldn't imagine not being so. He didn't know how either of them would react when the pups were born; whether he'd reject Sherlock's advances or want the security of his knot, whether Sherlock would want to instantly scent all of the pups and guard them while John slept or want to reclaim his mate as soon as possible. They'd both be operating on instinct, their rational minds pushed far back, so they'd just have to wait and see.  
  
He snapped his head to look at Sherlock, who was regarding him enquiringly. "Sorry, what was that? I was miles away," he grinned apologetically.

"I said, 'I've taken care of everything,'" Sherlock said, his eyebrows raised in mild interest, "And would you like something to tide you over before our guests arrive? You ate quite a lot at breakfast this morning, but considering our recent exertions, I wouldn't be surprised if you were hungry again." He helped John into a chair and placed a sandwich on the plate in front of the Omega expectantly, not waiting for an answer. There were still dishes to be tended to, he thought, as he began to move expertly about the kitchen. Savoury aromas filled the air as he lifted the lid of each pot on the stove in turn, carefully stirring the contents of some while humming in satisfaction at others. The last was the cranberry sauce, which he'd left to the pressure cooker. Sherlock felt something niggling in the back of his brain, a curious misgiving, as he reached for the lid. 

 **BOOM.** Before the Alpha's hand even touched the handle, the lid shot off the pot, hitting the ceiling with a crash and clanging to the floor. Sherlock reeled and jerked his arm back - but not enough. He shouted as the steam and hot cranberries made contact with his skin, pain blooming where he'd been hit. The Alpha immediately scrambled back to his mate - safe on the other side of the room - shielding him by instinct, though all was already over. The whole event had only taken a moment, red, hot stickiness suddenly decorating the ceiling, the nearest cupboards, the floor. Injured, breathing hard, and growling, Sherlock stood in front of John, his Alpha ready for a fight with the threat of the pressure cooker - on which he'd simply forgotten to lock down the lid when John had called him to the bedroom. 

John had looked up sharply when the pressure cooker exploded, but he hadn't flinched, too accustomed to explosions both from Afghanistan and living with Sherlock generally. He stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and tugged at Sherlock's sleeve, cooing as best he could through his mouthful of chicken sandwich to calm his Alpha, until his mate allowed his burned arm to be examined. John reached out and turned on the cold tap, pushing Sherlock's arm under it and giving him a glare that clearly said _Don't you dare move your arm out from under there until I say so_. He chewed as he grabbed a cloth and began cleaning, wiping down the cupboards and surfaces, every so often glancing back to Sherlock and growling a soft warning if his Alpha looked like he was going to remove his arm from the water. "That was a bad burn, Sherlock, your arm is staying under the cold tap for fifteen whole minutes. I can manage the cleaning." He got out the mop and looked up then down, deciding after a while to do the ceiling first. He made quick work of it and by the time he'd finished the floor as well, the kitchen was spotless and John's Omega was purring loudly, pleased that he'd made their home clean for his mate. He shook his head like a dog coming out of a lake and marched over to Sherlock, gently taking his elbow. "Let me have a look then," he said softly, kissing his cheek. "Mmm, yes, that looks like it's going to be very sore for a while... Let me get my kit."  
  
Ten minutes later, Sherlock's arm was expertly dressed in a crisp white bandage. John had been forced to resort to placing Sherlock's other hand on his belly, challenging him to deduce the movements of their pups, to keep him still and occupied, but it was done. He put the kit away and looked at his mate fondly. "Are you alright now, my darling?" he purred submissively, the touches to his belly pushing him towards his instinctive state again, and his instincts were writhing in glee at having taken care of his mate. _Good Omega,_ they supplied. _Serve Alpha. Nurture. Comfort._

Sherlock nodded silently, his cheeks flushed deeply red in embarrassment, keeping his eyes downcast as he stroked his Omega's belly. "Thank you," he murmured. John's Omega tugged at his own instincts, encouraging him to praise and nuzzle his mate, but Sherlock was nearly too mortified to respond. He'd failed his mate. The dinner, the entire day, was supposed to go perfectly, but he'd managed to ruin something before they even began - the best thing, too. He knew how much his Omega had been looking forward to the cranberry sauce - which _John_ had had to clean up because his Alpha was too injured to provide. He clenched his jaw and breathed deeply, sinking into black self-loathing.

John smiled softly, sensing his embarrassment and shame through their bond. "You've done so well," he purred, spreading his legs just a little wider. "Look at what you've provided for us. A beautiful home, so spacious. All this food, a real feast. Took care of me so well earlier... could still feel your lovely huge cock where it stretched me as I slept. Letting me sleep while you did all the real work, putting everything in the oven. You got me the perfect gifts, and now I'm cosy and happy in the jumper you gave me. We've got more cranberries, and we've got a pan with a lid we can use - because you provided them for us - and we've got time. We can make more sauce, love," John murmured, placing his fingers under his Alpha's chin and tilting his face up. "You have nothing to be ashamed about," he said firmly. "I am a very lucky Omega, to have an Alpha who can provide this well for me, who can provide so well for his future family of fifteen. Now come on, I'll prep the cranberries if you get the pan out of the drawer. That involves bending down so it's your job," he smirked playfully, leaning in for a kiss.

Sherlock couldn't help but meet his mate's lips. John's cheery determination made clear there was to be no counter-argument or despondency, but the Alpha remained not entirely placated. He gave another quiet nod and an uncertain smile when he pulled back, ignoring John's worried look and helping his Omega to his feet to set about their work in the kitchen. He obediently handed John the remaining cranberries and pulled the pan out of the drawer, nearly whining when John set to work on the dish. His Omega shouldn't have had to do the work. Especially on his favourite dish. But John gave him another stern look, and so Sherlock measured out the sugar, and soon enough there was a new batch of cranberries cooking into sauce. Unconsciously frowning, the Alpha watched the pan absently - until he felt a small, hard object bounce off his back. He turned, only to have another hit his chest -and to catch his Omega, another bad cranberry in hand, prepared for a third attack.  

John giggled playfully and lobbed the third one at Sherlock's head, snickering when it hit him smack between the eyes and bounced pointlessly onto the floor. "Cheer up, love," he admonished softly. "So the first batch of sauce is gone, so what? We'll still have plenty. Nothing permanently damaged. Even the pressure cooker will be fine after a good wash. A little perspective, yeah?" He threw another cranberry, bouncing it off Sherlock's shoulder. "One little mistake doesn't make you a bad Alpha. Do you want me to get the scanner out and show you all of the pups you put in me to prove exactly how good an Alpha you are? Or should I just keep throwing cranberries at you until you agree with me?" He ducked to the other side of the counter and continued his assault, lobbing the fruits with precision, smirking as each one bounced off Sherlock or was batted away.

Cranberries hit Sherlock's uninjured arm, his collarbone, his cheek. Several landed in his hair and didn't come out, nesting easily into the dark curls. John managed a precise throw to the tip of his nose, and the corners of the Alpha's mouth quirked upwards. Another to his chin, and two berries bouncing deliberately off his cheekbones in quick succession, and the smile grew wider. Remembering himself and the recent incident, however, the Alpha schooled his features back into stubborn sadness, and opened his mouth to protest the ridiculous treatment - at which opportunity, one of the small, red projectiles flew easily between his parted lips. The Alpha swallowed it upon reflex, and stared at his opponent, stunned. There was a second's pause. The Alpha's lips trembled. And then he began to laugh.

John laughed along with him, bouncing one more cranberry off his chest for good measure before waddling over to him, his progress obviously cumbersome. He pressed up against his Alpha, purring. "Christmas isn't supposed to be perfect," John murmured. "This isn't Stepford. Christmas is meant to be a bit mental and more than a bit stressful. It's meant to be frantic and chaotic until finally everyone sits down to a meal and then there's peace and mirth and joy and we all wear those silly paper crowns and look generally ridiculous until we fall asleep in front of the telly watching The Great Escape for the fifteenth time. I know you think you have, but... you haven't ruined anything. Except maybe your ability to use your right hand for a few days, but it'll heal... and in the meantime, I can always take care of you," he purred, the double meaning obvious. "Now, it's only one o'clock, our guests won't be getting here until three... and I'm still a little hungry. Feed me? I'm getting that craving for cherries and beef again..."

Sherlock's smile grew warmer as his Omega spoke. "Of course," he murmured, pressing a kiss to John's forehead, "Sit. I'll prepare the plate." When the meat was warmed - and the cranberry sauce safely finished and removed from the stovetop - he returned to John's side. The Alpha grinned fondly at his mate - and immediately winced when he attempted to grip the fork in his right hand. He gingerly transferred the instrument to the left, his ability to maneuver the utensil only slightly diminished, he thought, in his non-dominant hand. His next move, however, proved him completely wrong. The first forkful of food ended up half-smeared over John's cheek, leaving an appetizing reddish-brown streak before plopping limply onto the table. "Ah," Sherlock mused, blushing again as he eyed the small mess. 

John giggled helplessly and shuffled towards Sherlock. "Oh dear, I can't reach the napkins," he sighed theatrically. "You'll just have to clean me yourself." He purred loudly in pleasure as Sherlock took the bait and leaned in to lick him clean. He took the fork from Sherlock and dragged the plate closer. "Maybe you can just watch for now," he murmured, licking his lips. "You love watching me eat though, don't you? Nourishing your pups, making this enormous belly even bigger. Stuffing myself..." He stabbed a slice of beef and speared some cherries along with it, humming lightly as he took it off the fork, relishing the odd combination. He'd taken to having cherry jam and beef sandwiches and was almost pleased that he was getting unusual cravings, another marker of his pregnancy. He kept his eyes on his mate as he ate, slowly finishing everything Sherlock had put in front of him, licking his lips and making sounds of approval with every bite. When the plate was clean he rubbed his belly, satisfied. "Mmm, that was perfect. Hit the spot nicely. Thanks, love. Shall we go and fetch the presents for our guests and put them under the tree?"

Sherlock nodded a bit dumbly, feeling notably warmer than before his Omega had started eating. He ignored the uncomfortable tightness of his pants in favour of helping John to his feet once more. The job of bending down was once again left to the Alpha, and the presents were arranged under the tree at John's dictation. Placing the last gift down, Sherlock's hands lingered on the neatly wrapped box. It was nice, this, he mused. He couldn't remember the last time he'd officially celebrated the holiday, much less have anyone to spend the holiday with. Greg had invited him in years past, when the Alpha was clean enough, but Sherlock had never seen fit to take him up on the offer. Childhood had made the holiday joyless for him, to say the least. He moved the gift a few inches to the right to satisfy his Omega, and smiled softy.

John purred as everything was perfectly in place and held his hand out for Sherlock. "Come here then, love," he murmured. "I think we should snuggle on the sofa and watch bad tv until the guests arrive, don't you?" He mewled happily when Sherlock came over to him, wrapping them both in John's new fur blanket, holding him close and cradling his belly. "Enjoy this while it lasts," John chuckled. "This is the simplest, quietest Christmas we're ever going to have. After this we'll have thirteen babies crawling around, then thirteen toddlers, then thirteen two-year-olds and more babies... God help us," he grinned. He sighed contentedly, unable to remember being happier on Christmas day; as a child family Christmases had always been overshadowed by fighting, crying, his mother burning the dinner, Harry causing trouble, his dad getting a bit drunk... It had never been like this, loving and warm and perfect.

Sherlock's hands found their way under the hem of John's jumper and shirt; he caressed the Omega's warm belly with a quiet purr of contentment, feeling small points of pressure rise and fall underneath his palms as the pups kicked and shifted lazily. "Mmm," he agreed, burying his nose in John's soft hair. "It will be perfect."

It would also be complete and utter chaos, but he and John would work their hardest to make the holiday joyful for their children. His pups would never look back on their childhood and remember silent Christmases, dimly-lit, grim family dinners, too-tight suits that pinched around the cuffs and collars, dark hallways, fingerprint-sized bruises on wrists and sharp-tongued threats of what happened to sons who dared to be more than mute ornaments at holiday galas. The Alpha's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes against the memories, taking another deep breath, allowing John's scent to wash over him and bring him back to the present, to their home. 

John scented his mate's distress and pressed closer to him, purring quietly, cleaning the thin sheen of sweat from his Alpha's forehead carefully. He nuzzled him enquiringly and was satisfied by the warm smile and extra attention to his belly he received in reply, settling back to watch the film, his head resting on Sherlock's shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that until the doorbell rang at precisely three o'clock, a three-second ring. John roused slightly from his almost-doze, warm and comfortable under the blanket having his belly stroked, and blinked stupidly before his brain came back online. "Bet it's Lestrade," John murmured quietly, smiling fondly as his Alpha got up to answer the door. He was both pleased and surprised that Sherlock was voluntarily allowing another Alpha into his territory, where he was nesting with his heavily pregnant mate. He wondered idly if it was because Lestrade had moved between John and Anderson during that incident, Sherlock knew the other man could be trusted around his mate. He snuggled happily into the blanket his mate had given him, purring as he stroked the silky fur.


	12. Christmas day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Christmas afternoon the boys enjoyed with their guests! Warm sweet fuzzy fluffiness :D 
> 
> The next chapter will be darker. We might see some unwelcome faces. There will be more timeskips and the gaps between the timeskips will be longer. Sit tight!

Several steps before reaching the front door, Sherlock could smell the familiar scent of the Alpha on the opposite side of the portal. There was always a hint of spice to Lestrade's scent, a highlighting the otherwise solid fragrance of earth, metal, and black tea. He opened the door to find the grey-haired inspector with his hands shoved deep in his pockets against the chill, staring thoughtfully up at the large house. "It's funny, innit?" he mused, "Had anyone told me five years ago that Sherlock Holmes would be bonded, with thirteen pups on the way, inviting people over for Christmas dinners, I would've told 'em they were barking mad." He turned to look at Sherlock, waiting for the other Alpha's nod of assent before approaching the door. "Hell, all those Christmases I invited you over, couldn't get you to come to a single one... and now look at you." The Alpha merely gave a small smile. "Touch my mate without my consent, and I may attempt to kill you where you stand," he said conversationally, lightly barring the entrance with one hand. "Fair enough," Lestrade nodded, " _Now_ can I come in? It's bloody freezing out here, you know." Sherlock chuckled, stepping back to allow the other man through. "Through here," he said, leading the DI to the living room after the other Alpha had removed his coat.

John looked up when Lestrade entered and offered a small purr in greeting, still wrapped in his Alpha's gift, feeling a little too Omega to be fully verbal. He looked at his mate and smiled warmly, purring louder, his eyes flicking first to the sideboard where they'd lined up drinks and then to the tree, as if to remind his Alpha of his duties as a host; John himself was disinclined to either get up or leave his cocoon, so Sherlock would be doing most of the work. His smile gained a touch of pride when Sherlock took the hint and in five minutes Lestrade was seated a safe distance from John, drink in hand, the gifts he'd brought in a bag slung around his wrist sitting under the tree with the gifts John and Sherlock had bought for their three guests. "You've really gone to town on lunch then, haven't you?" Lestrade was saying, raising his eyebrows a little. "Smells great. Gotta say though, I never had you pegged as much of a cook, Sherlock - posh git like you, thought you'd've had a chef growing up. Or are you gonna surprise me and tell me your mum taught you?" He grinned good-naturedly and took a large gulp of his whisky, ice clinking. John shifted a little in his makeshift nest and piped up. "Sherlock's done really well with the cooking," he mumbled quietly, almost vacantly, as if it was unconnected to the conversation, rubbing his belly proudly.

"We did have a cook growing up, yes," Sherlock acknowledged, placing an arm around John's shoulders, guiding his Omega to rest a little more in his Alpha's lap for the time being. "My mother knew a little of baking, though she rarely ever practiced her skills. My father did not find such activities to be appropriate." He drew John just a little closer, the Omega's warmth and presence grounding. "When my parents were away, and the nanny asleep, I would sometimes sneak down to the kitchens. Our cook was a grandmotherly woman, and she managed to teach me a few things in secret. But the rest I learned on my own." The Alpha carded a hand through his mate's hair fondly, his thoughtful expression transforming into a proud grin as he acknowledged how finely he was able to provide for his Omega, all on his own skill. 

John snuggled closer eagerly, pushing himself against his mate like a kitten demanding attention, his eyes sliding closed lazily as Sherlock stroked his hair. He was aware there was another Alpha nearby, but not a threatening one; Lestrade's scent told him that the man would defend him if Sherlock was unavailable, so he could relax in his presence. He had been dropping in and out of his Omega more frequently of late, and the morning's exertions meant he was slipping into it more easily. He pressed his nose to his Alpha's throat and inhaled, settling further into Sherlock's lap.  
  
Lestrade was regarding them with a mixture of utter disbelief and fondness. He'd never seen John act so submissively, never seen Sherlock so protective and domestic. "This suits you, Sherlock," he said thoughtfully. "This whole bonding and pups thing. There's no... there's no tension in you. You're not climbing the walls or doing that thing on me or itching for a case, you're just... happy. Purposeful. It's - bloody brilliant, actually."

Sherlock quietly considered the comment as he continued to pet his mate, purring lowly at John's obvious pleasure and comfort. "I suppose I am," he murmured, a soft smile playing across his features as he observed his Omega. Lestrade was completely right; with John, the Alpha was calm, focused, peaceful. There was no need to distract himself, or 'climb the walls,' or deduce the background of every little thing in sight. There was just John. John and their pups. And that was more than enough. The Alpha's purring increased in volume as he leaned down to kiss his mate.   
  
Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang again, the Sherlock cursing softly at the requirement to leave his mate's side. "Just a moment," he said, pressing his lips to John's in promise when his Omega whined. Mycroft could get the door for himself, as far as he was concerned, but the Alpha would not disappoint his mate by being a bad host.

John blinked stupidly as Sherlock left, his Alpha's sudden departure bringing him out of the scent cloud and back to his senses. "Greg," he acknowledged warmly, glad to see he already had a drink in hand. "Been a busy festive season?"  
  
Lestrade huffed a small laugh. "God, yeah. We've been swamped. Dunno what it is, something about Christmas just gets everyone at each other’s throats. If Sherlock hadn't solved that one with the twins and the football scarves for us I'm pretty sure I'd be out of a job right about now. I mean, I'd have got there in the end, that it was some twisted scientist doing experiments on twins and wanting the recognition, and the football scarves were just to throw us off the scent a bit, but only your Alpha could've found him before the next lot bought it." He downed his whisky just as Mycroft walked stiffly into the room, nodding curtly to him before turning to John. "Merry Christmas, Doctor Watson," he said resignedly, seating himself next to Lestrade. John nodded back, biting back a smirk at the look on Lestrade's face; one which clearly said _oh, so I get a purr, but you won't purr for him? Interesting._ He mewled happily as Sherlock pulled him back into his lap possessively, having poured his brother a drink. "Good to see you again Mr Holmes - now that you're not kidnapping me and threatening me with dismemberment and eye-gouging if I let your brother get out of control," Lestrade grinned cheekily, pleased at Mycroft's sudden flush of embarrassment.

"They seemed like effective measures at the time," Mycroft managed, suddenly very interested in the drink in his hand instead of the mirthful gazes of the others. Sherlock snorted, "I'm not exactly sure what you expected of poor Lestrade. I believe I was already well past the point of 'out of control' at the time." When Sherlock first began to interest himself with New Scotland Yard, he'd shown up to nearly every crime high as a kite; it hadn't taken but a minute for the DI to call him out on his seemingly boundless energy, his unmistakably dilated pupils, the dark circles under his eyes from days gone without sleep. Their first encounter had nearly ended in disaster; in a fit of anger, the other Alpha had caught Sherlock by the arm and forcibly yanked up his sleeve, exposing the tell-tale track marks littering the thinner man's arm. And then Sherlock had started spouting off deductions left and right, so good that the other Alpha couldn't help but give him his attention. The relationship between the two men had certainly never been smooth, but Lestrade had concerned himself as an almost paternal figure in Sherlock's life after that, and the consulting detective was by no means surprised that Mycroft had paid him a visit.

John shifted a little in Sherlock's lap, distressed by the mention of Sherlock's previous addiction; it would have been so easy for him to have overdosed before he ever met John, and John didn't like to think of Sherlock so alone and broken, using drugs as a distraction. His soft whine and changed scent alerted his mate to the issue and Sherlock changed the subject quickly, joking that he may have to change their seating plan to put Lestrade between Molly and Mycroft because the inspector could handle Mycroft's threats and Molly couldn't. Neither man seemed to mind too much; there was an unspoken respect between them, the inspector knowing (even if Mycroft didn't admit it) that his threats were made out of love for his brother, Mycroft knowing that Lestrade's involvement had been one of the best things to ever happen to Sherlock. They were saved any further comment by the doorbell, a tentative little ring, almost apologetic. "Molly," John supplied helpfully, nudging his Alpha with a look that said _be kind_ ; he knew Molly might be upset seeing the Alpha she had pined after so happy in a new home with a pregnant mate.

The Alpha opened the door to find the woman regarding their home with something like awe; she started at Sherlock's presence, looking wide-eyed and almost guilty. "Molly," Sherlock greeted affirmatively, acknowledging the pathologist with a slight tip of the head. "Sherlock, hi!" Molly squeaked, pushing back a loose strand of hair nervously, "I - I mean, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas," the Alpha returned, carefully schooling his features into a warm, gracious smile John would be proud of. Molly was certainly dressed down compared to holidays past; her lips were a less violent shade of red, her dress less glamorous and less form-fitting, Sherlock could guess, though it was mostly hidden by her coat. Part of it, he mused, was certainly a show of deference to both John and himself; by dressing in a less attention-catching manner, she was acknowledging she was no longer trying to win Sherlock's affections, and would not be seen as trying to replace the other Omega or upset the bond. But he also knew, as he observed the hurt behind Molly's cautious gaze, that she just hadn't had the heart this year. "We're glad to have you in our home," he continued after a moment, inviting the pathologist inside.

"Merry Christmas Molly," John smiled warmly, still covered by his blanket; he made the effort to be verbal, shaking off the last of his Omega state to avoid upsetting her by a display of his pregnancy. "You look lovely," he added honestly, pleased by the blush and tentative smile he received in return. Sherlock had rushed to the kitchen to respond to a beeping timer, and John was just on the verge of getting up to fix her a drink, dreading her expression when she saw the full size of his belly, when a voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"May I fix you a drink, Miss Hooper?" asked Mycroft, rising from his seat and striding to the sideboard. John gaped at him, mouth open a little, before realising what he'd done - he was trying to spare Molly's feelings. He was being a gentleman. Molly blushed furiously and looked at the floor. "Um, well, yes, please, that would be - nice," she said hurriedly, "Er, just a brandy please." Mycroft poured the drink efficiently and presented it to her with a slightly strained, polite smile, as if he'd forgotten how. She took it gratefully, peeping up at him timidly from beneath her lashes, and exhaled a shaky thank you as Mycroft poured himself another brandy and raised his glass to her. "An excellent choice," he mused. "I always choose the same, however, so I may be a little biased. Your good health, Miss Hooper," he toasted, taking a sip. Lestrade choked on his whisky.

Sherlock couldn't help but gape himself upon re-entering the room. He shook off the surprise quickly, however, before it could be noticed by the rest. "It won't be long now," he informed them, "although there is still Mrs Hudson left to arrive." He met Mycroft's eyes and gave a subtle nod of gratitude towards his brother, placing an arm around John's shoulder. John _would_ have to leave the blanket eventually, but for now, they could hold off the consequences as long as possible. The Alpha could feel his mate's apprehensiveness through the bond, and surprisingly found himself sharing his dread; it would have been easier had Molly seen John recently, had they not had to reveal the Omega's massive growth so suddenly on Christmas. He smiled kindly at the pathologist as she sat down. "Bart's is still the same, I suppose," he tried conversationally.

"Oh, yes, well, I mean there are more murder victims because it's Christmas and families are at each others throats..." Molly trailed off and bit her lip, remembering how badly she'd done at conversation last time. "Is that generally a trend you notice?" Mycroft swooped in gallantly, "More murders towards Christmas? That's very... perceptive of you. Is there a change in methodology as well as number?"  
  
John smiled fondly as Molly gratefully took the bait and began gabbling everything she noticed about how various factors affected the murder rates just as Mrs Hudson rang the doorbell and then let herself in with the key they'd given her for when she moved in; they had decided that converting the attics wasn't feasible, but the grounds were large enough that they could build a small bungalow for her and still have an extremely large garden. Construction was due to start in the new year and Mrs Hudson was enjoying having an input into the floor plan. "Hello boys!" she called in greeting, bustling through to the living room and beaming at the assembled guests. She pecked Sherlock on the cheek and nearly did the same to John without thinking before catching Sherlock tense in the corner of her eye; she might be a Beta but she knew that any contact with the Omega without permission was a bad move. "John dear, how are you getting on?" she murmured fondly, perching next to him. John flicked his eyes towards Molly, who was still chatting with Mycroft, and relaxed before he began to discuss the developments of his pregnancy with her. Lestrade drained his glass and stood, turning to Sherlock. "Need any help putting the food on the table? Looks like this lot are too wrapped up chatting," he grinned at the other Alpha.

"An extra set of hands might be useful," Sherlock assented, kissing John on the cheek before rising, motioning for the DI to follow him into the kitchen. The other Alpha whistled lowly upon entering the room, taking in the plates piled high with with roast parsnips and carrots, sprouts, roast potatoes, and stuffing, the boats of gravy and cranberry sauce, the large pile of crackers (at John's insistence, in a fit of Omega sentimentality which Sherlock, despite his own horror, had been unable to refuse). "Christ," Lestrade huffed, bending a little in an attempt to sneak a preview of the turkey still waiting in the oven. Sherlock leaned back on the counter, cocking an eyebrow as he eyed other Alpha with a proud smirk. "Stuffing will go on the left corner farthest from you," he wasted no time in instructing, though the other man's obvious awe and admiration were delicious. They worked together easily to finish the table, Lestrade taking the other Alpha's blunt directions without complaint or acrimony (but, at times, with a little eye-rolling at Sherlock's meticulousness). 

"Jesus, you've really got it bad, haven't you?" the DI asked after moving the sprouts to the right an exact ten centimetres; Sherlock was still frowning in thought, resembling a painter considering his work of art. His eyes flicked up towards the grey-haired Alpha, and narrowed in suspicion. "Well, come on, face it," Lestrade continued in explanation, "I mean, you never would have done all this just for us. It shouldn't _matter_ whether this or that plate is one centimeter up or down or sideways-," Sherlock quirked an eyebrow in faint amusement at the phrasing, "But it does to you, because it's for him." 

John quirked an eyebrow as Sherlock and Lestrade came back to the lounge, a fading blush present on his Alpha's cheeks and an oddly proud expression on the inspector's face. He smiled proudly at his mate as he announced that the meal was ready and began extracting himself from the blanket, very conscious of Mrs Hudson watching him keenly, eager to see how his belly had grown and feeling awful for Molly -  
  
"May I escort you to the table, Miss Hooper?" Mycroft asked quietly, offering his arm, and suddenly John understood. Mycroft was being a gentleman, yes, but more than that; he knew that pre-courting attentions from an Alpha would lessen the sting of John's blissful pregnancy and Sherlock having no eyes for anyone else. He _cared_ and didn't want Molly to be upset. He shuffled more quickly out of the blanket as Molly flamed scarlet and linked her slender arm through Mycroft's and allowed him to lead her through to the large open-plan kitchen, the table set up facing the French doors overlooking the snowy garden. He was thankful when Lestrade decided to join in and escort Mrs Hudson, offering her his arm with a cheeky grin and an informal "May I?" leaving Sherlock to offer John his arm. They both giggled as Sherlock had to heave John off the sofa with both hands and shared a tender, chaste kiss before going through to join the others. John got settled in his chair and had a napkin across his bump just as Mycroft drew out Molly's chair for her and in all the bustle, she hadn't seen him waddling, leaning on Sherlock for support. There was a moment of calm as they all settled, smiling approvingly at the feast set out before them, looking to Sherlock at the head of the table. John snaked one hand out to toy with his champagne flute, half-raising one eyebrow as a clue for his mate, who looked a little lost - hardly surprising, John mused briefly, given that he'd never been head of a family before.

Sherlock blanched at the realization of what was required of him, barely stifling a pleading, _oh-god-please-don't-make-me-do-this_  look at his mate in reply to his Omega's motion. But he couldn't disappoint John, and so he schooled his features into the most gracious expression he could manage and raised his glass. "To family," he managed, "and friendship. Speaking for both John and myself, I believe, it is a pleasure to have you all in our home, sharing with us our first Christmas together as a bonded pair." The Alpha felt himself floundering; more sentiment was probably expected, but Sherlock did not _do_ sentiment, not unless it involved John. He looked to his partner. John gazed back at him with a gentle, encouraging smile - and the Alpha couldn't help but answer with a small, honest one of his own, some of the tension visibly draining from his form. He took a breath, holding John's gaze. "Merry Christmas," he finished softly. 

"Merry Christmas," echoed around the table, accompanied by genuine smiles (and a small sniffle from Mrs Hudson). John beamed at his mate, eyes full of pride, and began spooning roast potatoes onto his plate, the cue for the others to start serving themselves as well. There was a small flurry of activity as everyone began loading their own plates with food, passing dishes across each other and jostling for space on the crowded table, as Sherlock carved the turkey (John thought wryly all those experiments with scalpels came in handy after all). When everyone had a full plate and the turkey had been dished out John picked up the cracker lying next to him and pointed the other end at Sherlock, stifling a giggle at his initial fleeting look of abject horror before he grasped the other end resignedly and pulled. Sherlock won. John smirked delightedly. "Come on, put the crown on, you have to, it's the rules," he grinned, sharing a conspiratorial look with Lestrade as the detective picked up his own cracker and offered the other end to Molly.

The consulting detective looked at the object with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, but thinking better of it, slowly unfolded and lifted the garishly purple crown to his head. Much to his dismay, and to a chorus of amused giggles from around the table, it seemed to fit perfectly, perching just so on his dark curls. He shut his eyes at the sudden bright flash of a camera bulb, squinting them open the next second to glare at Mrs Hudson. "Should send that one to the papers," Lestrade joked, "the press would have a field day over Sherlock Holmes's new hat." "Not unless you want that camera to make a mysterious disappearance before it leaves this household," Sherlock muttered, but a corner of his mouth quirked up slightly in amusement. 

John giggled fondly at Sherlock, smiling as Molly won the cracker pull with Lestrade and put her pale pink crown on with a shy smile. Mrs Hudson and picked hers up and was trying to interest Mycroft in pulling the other end to limited success, but at a glare from Sherlock the Alpha heaved a put-upon sigh and pulled it with good grace. He won. John roared with laughter as the Beta woman grabbed the royal blue crown and jammed it on Mycroft's head before he could protest. The British Government rolled his eyes, but left it on. Lestrade pulled one with Sherlock and ended up with a forest green crown, which pleased him immensely, and after Mrs Hudson had stolen Mycroft's cracker and pulled it with John she won a lavender-coloured one. Bing Crosby crooned softly in the background as they began to eat, crowns rustling as they moved. John saw that Sherlock was still having a bit of trouble wielding cutlery with his injured hand, so he leaned across and cut everything into bite-sized pieces, enabling the Alpha to scoop everything with his fork. He smiled fondly at his mate and squeezed his knee under the table. "I'm so proud of you, love," he whispered. "Everything is _perfect._ "  
  
Molly piped up from across the table, grinning and holding out her cracker. "You haven't got a crown, John!" He smiled back and reached for the other end, his smile broadening as he came away victorious and earned a golden yellow crown. He pulled it onto his head, sharing a fond smile with his mate before starting to eat, his appetite returning. He couldn't help but glance around the table; Lestrade was happily discussing bizarre murders with Molly and Mrs Hudson was chattering obliviously to Mycroft, asking when he was going to bond and have pups of his own, completely missing the odd look on the Alpha's face.

Sherlock ate well, surprising himself as he found himself asking his mate for a second helping of potatoes; it shouldn't have been shocking, really, considering their morning activities, but all the same the Alpha felt himself blush a little as he caught his brother's curious glance, the other Alpha trying desperately to turn the tide of the conversation with Mrs Hudson. Sherlock hardly ate any extra even after the exertion of a particularly strenuous case, but with John the way he was, it was difficult _not_ to eat more just by being around his Omega. Sherlock had let his belt out two notches since they moved into the house; he wouldn't keep gaining, certainly, but it was something of significance. His cheekbones no longer stood so sharply prominent on his face, and a soft glow of health had replaced his previous pallor. He watched with a fond smile as John served and cut his food, rewarding his heavy mate with a sweet kiss to the cheek. 

John purred softly, so quietly only his Alpha could hear, and grinned cheekily at Mycroft before engaging Mrs Hudson in a long discussion about gardening and their plans for the flowerbeds. Mycroft gave John a grateful look and a nod of acknowledgement before turning to Molly, who had just finished her conversation with Lestrade. She was gazing at Sherlock and John with an odd expression, somewhere between longing and sadness and relief. "You needn't despair," he said gently, reaching for the cranberry sauce beyond her reach and spooning a generous helping onto her plate. "One day, you will be the one welcoming visitors to your home, your Alpha proud and protective. You are an extraordinary Omega, Miss Hooper, and I struggle to think of many I would deem worthy of you." She had opened her mouth to protest, to argue that she wasn't anything special, why would anyone want her - but she caught the kindness and truth in his eyes. "Th-thank you," she stammered quietly, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks. She sat up a little straighter, smiled a little more. Nobody noticed but John, who stored it away to discuss with his mate later.  
  
"Bloody weird case, you sure I never told you about it? Woman got on a tube, empty carriage, and at the next stop a couple more people got on and she fell forward, dirty great dagger in her back. Witnesses all swear blind nobody went in or out of her carriage and CCTV never caught anything either," Lestrade was saying as he poured more gravy over his turkey. "I've got the cold case file somewhere... next time I want you to do a boring one I'll use it as leverage," he smirked, passing Sherlock the gravy boat.

Sherlock smirked, but not without the brief sparkle of an eager gleam in his eye. "'Next time' had better be soon," he remarked, "I think you'll find yourself hard-pressed to get me out of the house for anything less than a nine or ten in just a few short months. Give it a little longer and you'll have to video me in for anything important, if I'm not otherwise occupied." John was becoming less and less mobile, and Sherlock was finding it almost annoyingly more difficult to be away from his mate's side for any decent length of time as the weeks progressed. He'd actually caught himself _pining_  in the grocery store as he shopped for their Christmas dinner, John at home and sound asleep in the nest; the Omega had been having had one of his "tired days," the demands the pups were placing on his growing body catching up with him seemingly all at once.

The rest of the meal passed in a haze of chatting, smiling and laden dishes being passed back and forth. Mrs Hudson insisted on helping to clear the table and when Sherlock brought out the Christmas pudding, flames from the brandy flickering happily, there was a small round of applause and John beamed at his mate. The dessert went down well, dishes scraped clean, and soon the little party were back in the living room, all seated in the squashy armchairs and sofas while Sherlock retrieved the presents from under the tree and made a small pile next to each recipient. "Guests first," John reminded Sherlock softly. "Go on Mycroft, you go first," he called, grinning, eager to see what the others had got him, hoping he'd approve of the bottle of vintage Calvados that he and Sherlock and bought him.

Mycroft gave the Omega a nod of grateful acknowledgement, and began to unwrap the paper neatly. "My...," he remarked, a genuine smile spreading across his features as the wrapping fell away. The Alpha lifted the bottle from the paper and held it to the light, turning it admiringly in his hands; the amber liquid within glowed warmly in the light of the flickering fire. "Lovely," he murmured fondly. He turned his attention back to the couple, setting the brandy back on his lap. "Thank you," he said, first to Sherlock as the Alpha, and then to John - a gesture which Sherlock noted with interest. It was not traditional to thank the Omega partner of a bonded pair, but Mycroft held a great respect for John Watson. 

John purred quietly in acknowledgement, not as warmly as he'd purred in greeting for Lestrade, but genuinely nonetheless. It was the Inspector's turn next, and he received the new tie and desktop golf with a wide grin, thanking Sherlock and John separately as Mycroft had. Mrs Hudson was equally delighted with her new dress, beaming at them. "Oh, boys, how on earth did you know my size? And this is one of my best colours!" She patted Sherlock's hand fondly, offering John a knowing smile. He returned it, aware that she would have loved to touch his belly, feel the pups move, but after that first time John knew Sherlock wouldn't allow anyone's hands on John's belly but his own (excepting doctors, of course, medical necessity was a grudging exception). "Your turn, Molly," John smiled kindly, hoping she would like the vintage enamelled compact mirror they'd bought and had her name engraved on the back. The top had a pretty art-nouveau style design with irises and crocuses, purple and white and yellow on a red-and-pink background; the cursive _Molly Rose Hooper_ engraved in elegant italic script. The gift was obviously expensive, very pretty, but practical; it came with a small velvet carry pouch to protect it from scratches. John bit his lip, almost nervous as the pathologist unwrapped her present.

Molly's eyes widened when the soft velvet was revealed. She carefully placed the paper aside, her lips slightly parting as she turned the pouch over in her hands. She kept her eyes downcast, not daring to look at either John or Sherlock as she removed the mirror with trembling hands. The Omega gave a small gasp of surprise as it came into view. She traced the flowers delicately with a finger, barely daring to touch them as her lip began to tremble and her eyes welled with tears. "Thank you but... It... it's too nice," she whispered, "Why..." Sherlock swallowed; he'd not been ready to deal with this sort of situation. The gift had been John's idea entirely. He cast a pleading glance at his mate, begging for John to know what to do.

  
"It's not _too nice_ , Molly," John chided softly. "You deserve it. You don't look at yourself enough, you don't think you could ever _be_ enough - but you're very pretty and it's time you acknowledged that. I mean look at you, with your prefect little arched eyebrows, big trusting eyes and cute as a button nose," he smiled warmly, pleased at her deepening blush and lessening sniffles. He knew his little speech had been a risky one; it could have reminded her that she wanted to be enough _for Sherlock_ and hadn't been able to attract him, but she seemed to be soaking up the praise like an eager little sponge. "Do you really think so?" she asked timidly, emboldened by Mycroft's earlier attentions, more willing to believe it because of him. "Yes," John returned instantly and simply, thrilled when she smiled back at him and dried her eyes. "Thank you," she said sincerely, clutching it to her heart.  
  
"I believe it is now your turn, brother mine," Mycroft drawled once the reassurances were finished, pointing to the remaining pile of presents at Sherlock's feet with a knowing smile.

Sherlock picked up the largest gift first, raising an eyebrow as he inspected the tag. "A gift from New Scotland Yard?" he inquired, looking skeptically at Lestrade. "We all wanted to do something for you - Donovan especially," replied the DI, "And I promise Anderson wasn't involved." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless began to tear away the wrapping, huffing a sigh when he revealed the plain brown box beneath. He slowly removed the lid, and stared. Thirteen bibs, thirteen baby washcloths, thirteen newborn onesies, thirteen soft, hooded baby towels - and thirteen tiny deerstalkers lay within. 

Sherlock lifted one of the tiny ear hats from the rest, and found himself only half-able to look at it with malice. His gaze dropped back down to the rest of the gift, and warmth stirred in his heart. "I... we appreciate it very much," he said, unsure of how to fully express his gratitude. "It is... truly helpful."

John snorted into his hot chocolate at the sight of the tiny ear hats, sharing a cheeky grin with Lestrade. "Oh come on, they're adorable," he murmured, reaching out to stroke one. "Cheers Greg, really." He looked at his mate, his soft smile reassuring; he could feel the uncertainty through the bond and pushed back a mixture of pride and love, remembering that they planned to honour the inspector by using his name for the middle name of their first born son. Mycroft had wisely chosen that moment to offer Molly another drink and smile at her, a genuine smile that reached his eyes, so the pathologist was happily blushing and staring at her brandy, not distraught at having Sherlock's domesticity thrust into her face.  
  
"That one next," John demanded quietly, pointing at the sleek crimson-wrapped gift brought by Mycroft. His eyes welled up a little when Sherlock destroyed the paper to reveal thirteen little sets of dogtags and he raised his eyes to the other Alpha, seeking.  
"They are embedded with tracking chips," Mycroft explained gently, fingers twitching like he wished he had an umbrella to twirl as a distraction, "and can be engraved with their names or any other information you wish."

Caught between growling and purring, Sherlock could only managed a small, choked noise at the explanation. His Alpha pride would not have Mycroft meddling so in their affairs - but this would allow their babies a better chance at being _safe_ , would allow their parents to find them again should anything happen. And Mycroft was family, was trustworthy. He'd protected John and their pups in the past, when Sherlock couldn't - in a way, the gift was a promise for the future, as well, that Mycroft would continue to help in any way he could, that they would have another benevolent set of eyes concerned with their family's wellbeing.

 

The Alpha lifted his gaze to his brother and nodded silently. Looking back to the teary-eyed John, he felt something stir in his chest. Clearing his throat, he stood, and walked carefully over to where his brother sat. The Alpha awkwardly held out his arms, meeting his brother's raised eyebrow with a serious gaze. Finally, Mycroft obligingly stood - at which Sherlock stiffly, uncertainly, wrapped his arms around him, momentarily holding him in an awkward embrace that might possibly have been able to be called a hug. 

Mycroft stood stock-still for a few moments before raising his arms too, encircling his younger brother with them lightly and patting him stiffly on the back. Mrs Hudson repressed a sniffle into her handkerchief as Molly, Lestrade and John watched with wide, disbelieving eyes. The brothers broke apart after a few moments and Sherlock returned to John as Mycroft sank back into his seat. John pressed close to his mate, positively radiant. "Well done, love," he purred quietly, his breath teasing across his ear, his hand resting innocently on his outer thigh.  
  
"Oh open mine next, I'll burst if you don't see it soon," Mrs Hudson chimed in, beaming at them and nodding eagerly at the lurid violet wrapped gift with a large candy pink bow. John chuckled as he saw the top of Sherlock's nose crinkle just slightly in distaste at the gaudy paper and decoration before he picked it up and began to open it.

Sherlock lifted the lid of the box within, and inhaled sharply. Thirteen hand-knitted hats and booties, in the thirteen colours they'd chosen for their children, were nestled lovingly within. "John..," he almost choked, passing the box to his Omega to see. They'd shared their plans for the nursery with the landlady, although she'd not been allowed in their nest - and obviously she'd kept them perfectly in her memory. They were skilfully done, and obviously had taken ages to make as a result of the sheer quantity of them. "This...," he began, looking up at Mrs Hudson with slightly wet eyes, "Thank you..." He rose to give the elderly lady a kiss on the cheek, huffing in surprise when she pulled him into a tight hug.

John needed a few moments to calm himself, becoming a little overwhelmed with the cuteness of the gifts and the reminder that in seven months he'd be birthing a huge litter of Sherlock's babies. He smiled weakly at his mate when Mrs Hudson finally released him, pressing into him to ground himself with the Alpha's scent. He looked at Mrs Hudson, gratitude and emotion shining in his eyes, before being brought back to the present by his mate reaching for the final gift.  
  
"I hope you like them," Molly said nervously, her voice trembling a little. "I thought... well, you might like something, um, just for you, since you won't have that much longer..." She bit her lip, feeling stupid and looking like she might burst into tears. "That's really thoughtful of you," Lestrade said evenly, almost reverently, looking at her like he'd just learned something fascinating about her.

Sherlock managed a gracious smile and began to undo the silky, deep red ribbon of the box. The coal black parcel was much smaller and more inconspicuous than the others; Sherlock would hardly have noticed it, had he not known Molly still had a present to give. The Alpha paused, then lifted the lid. His eyes gleamed appreciatively, even as he felt a small sinking in his heart for the Omega pathologist. "Well. It appears we have a date," he smiled, lifting two tickets to the London Symphony from the box for his mate and the others to see, along with a gift certificate to a rather low-key, but extremely good, Italian restaurant nearby. He raised his eyes to Molly, who had bitten down harder on a lip that was now trembling dangerously, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. This year he could not rise to kiss her on the cheek; it would not be appropriate for him now that he had bonded with John. "They're perfect," he replied, holding her gaze, "We could not have asked for better. You've been more than thoughtful, Molly." He sent another pulse of uncertainty through his bond with John, wondering if the Omega might rise to comfort her, or simply have better words of gratitude and reassurance than he.

John blinked, exhaled slowly, inhaled a stuttering breath. He recognised what this was. This wasn't just Molly being thoughtful - this was _acceptance._ The last stage of grief. It was brave, and it must have hurt her, but she'd done it for them. "Molly, they really are perfect," he managed, voice trembling just a little. "Thank you." He wanted to go to her, but knew that would only serve to push his belly in her face, and settled for a soft smile.  
  
Lestrade finally cottoned on, Mycroft's apparently odd behaviour suddenly making sense; the ginger Alpha was seated in an armchair and it would have been full courting behaviour if he'd gone to her now. But the Inspector was next to her, and he thought to himself _if Mycroft can be a gentleman I bloody well can too_ , reaching for her hand and taking it quietly, discreetly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Mycroft was right, you know," he murmured, only loud enough for her to hear. "You really are extraordinary. And you deserve someone who will worship the ground you walk on."

Molly looked down at their hands with wide, red-rimmed eyes, one small, traitorous tear escaping and rolling slowly down her cheek. She moved to brush it away. Her lips parted in further surprise, however, as the Inspector began to rummage quickly through his pockets. In a moment, Lestrade was triumphantly pressing a small kleenex tissue into her hand with a small, sheepish grin. It was no posh, monogrammed handkerchief, but it was certainly something. The pathologist wiped the offending tear away with the gift and a trembling hand. "Thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly, a tiny, tentative, but genuine smile gracing her lips.

Lestrade smiled back at her, flexing his fingers slightly to feel her tiny, delicate hand in his large rough one. The pathologist sniffed minutely, the steady pressure grounding her, the earlier attentions from Mycroft giving her enough confidence to accept this at face value. Mycroft was watching them with a warm, soft expression, something like approval, but the other three had pointedly averted their eyes when Molly welled up, not wanting to embarrass her.  
  
The oven beeped, and Sherlock hurried away to retrieve the just-cooked mince pies. When he returned John greeted him with a radiant smile and a look of pride; the pies were golden and perfect, the sugar dusted on the top setting them off perfectly. The doctor wanted to reach for one instantly, but knew he had to wait for them to cool down; he didn't want another burned mouth like he'd got from the test batch the previous week. Sherlock had placed the pies on the coffee table and had gone to fetch Mrs Hudson another sherry, chatting with his brother at the sideboard, so John sneaked a glance at Molly and Lestrade - they were still holding hands. He smiled to himself, pretending he couldn't see.  
  
"Thank you," Molly was whispering again. "For - for making me feel better. You can let - you don't have to - " she trailed off and bit her lip. Uncertainty and need rolled off her in gentle waves, her scent vulnerable, and the truth was she didn't really want to let go; it felt so lovely just to be holding hands, to feel connected, to feel like an Alpha wanted to touch her.

The Inspector blushed and licked his lips, considering. Her scent was attractive, delicately floral - pretty and sweet, just like her. It'd been ages since he'd felt like this with someone; he caught himself beginning to grin and bit it back, going redder. Christ, it was like he was a fifth former again, without the raging hormones. He noticed the pathologist looking at him curiously, and quietly cleared his throat, squeezing her hand reassuringly, and closing it further in his own. "I know," he said quietly, urged on by the blossoming of hopeful notes in her scent, "But you're making it very difficult for me to want to." Her eyes widened; for a moment, he thought she would pull away in fright. 

The Alpha began to apologize immediately, "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a bloody teenager- It's just-," he huffed a quiet sigh, "I was just wondering, if maybe... maybe you'd like to go out for coffee sometime. With me." 

Molly turned a deep shade of crimson and her eyes darted around the room, panicked; luckily, Mrs Hudson had once again cornered Mycroft for an inane conversation (this time about daytime television) and John was happily stuffing himself with mince pies, aided by Sherlock. She flicked her gaze back to the inspector, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "R-really?" she stammered, suddenly feeling twelve years old.  "I mean... y-yes, coffee would be lovely," she corrected herself, sitting up a little straighter and smiling at him, the genuine, dazzling smile of someone who finally feels wanted.  
  
John wiped a crumb away from his mouth with his cuff, licking his lips. "We should pay more attention to our guests," he chided, smiling. "I've had six mince pies, that's more than enough. _You can feed me all the leftovers in bed later,_ " he added in whisper, kissing his mate's cheek softly. "Look at poor Mycroft, Mrs Hudson's been chatting to him about nothing but Loose Women and the menopause for ages," he sniggered. "Go and rescue him."

Sherlock made a face. He'd done well throughout the meal and the opening of the gifts, but now that it had come to after-dinner chatting, the Alpha found himself tiring, rapidly losing his patience to participate in conversation with anyone but his mate. It helped even less that watching the Omega slowly eat the miniature pies from his hand, savouring each bite as he stroked his bulging belly, had caused his mind to wander pleasantly bedroom-ward. He kissed John gently in return, however, and with a fleeting expression of a resigned martyr, obediently rose to rescue his sibling. 

"Mrs Hudson," he smiled graciously, "Did you know John's an excellent hand at kitting? He spent hours crafting a scarf and gloves as a gift to me this year. I think he's quite interested to have a chat with you about projects and patterns, especially for baby clothes. We were both very impressed by your gift." He smiled as the landlady lit up proudly, and excused herself to hurry over to the pregnant Omega. John would be able to handle the conversation with grace and interest, Sherlock knew, as he turned his own attention to his brother. 

John smiled bravely as Mrs Hudson bustled over and took the seat next to him on the sofa, keeping a respectful distance; Sherlock's protective instincts would not tolerate even a friendly, safe Beta touching his mate. He surprised himself with how much he genuinely enjoyed their conversation about knitting; comparing favourite brands of yarn, different pattern sources, the kinds of garments the pups would need as they grew.  
  
"They'll be born at the end of July, so they won't need winter knits until they're almost six months old," John was saying thoughtfully. "I thought I might do them little cricket jumpers, swap the colours of the stripes around. Have black in the middle, and each pup's colour for the outer two. I might need your help with that, actually... once I'm bedbound I'll be in my Omega state most of the time but I'll still need something to do, and something like knitting would fit the bill. If you can keep me supplied with wool and needles, the good ones because Sherlock won't know what to buy, I can have them finished by the time they're born." He grinned a little at the idea, only half listening as Mrs Hudson flapped and twittered excitedly, watching his mate and Mycroft instead; he couldn't make out much of their conversation, only disconnected words. _Reason. Mummy. Library. Miserable._ He frowned minutely, sending a pulse of reassuring love to Sherlock through their bond, just in case.

Sherlock only realized how tight he'd been gripping the arm of the chair when he felt John's love; he sighed and relaxed slightly, his hand dully cramping as it released its hold on the smooth leather. He'd known that at some point, the conversation between he and his brother would  turn toward past Christmases; it was inevitable, no matter how much they wished to avoid the painful topic. He smiled, suddenly recalling a fonder memory.  "I remember you sneaking mince pies from the kitchen when Father and Mummy were entertaining guests in the drawing room. You always brought me half whatever you managed to swipe from Cook's counter." He chuckled, "Wasn't until years later we found out she knew it all along, making extras so the adults wouldn't realize any'd gone missing." "Yes, it was unfortunate I was careless enough to miss a few crumbs on my jacket one year," the other Alpha replied, the smile suddenly falling from his face, "otherwise we'd never have been caught out." Sherlock sobered, and the conversation descended into uncomfortable silence. He knew what they were both thinking; Mycroft's right eye had been black for weeks after the incident. "They don't know, do they?" Sherlock finally asked in low tones. "Not as of yet, no. But you can't expect to keep it from them forever, brother. Even I cannot do that." Sherlock swallowed thickly. "They're not... They can't touch him..." 

John saw their smiles fading and sent another wave of love to his mate, knowing he'd be told the subject of their conversation when Sherlock was ready. He flicked his eyes over to Lestrade and Molly and suddenly realised they were holding hands. His mouth dropped open a little, watching them talking quietly to each other, both looking a little shy. He grinned to himself, thrilled, and cleared his throat loudly before addressing the room at large. "I think it's time we had a game," he said playfully. "Anyone for charades?"  
  
"Ooh, yes," Mrs Hudson piped up, apparently delighted with the idea. "I'll go first!" John watched fondly as she made her way to the fireplace, where everyone could see her. Mycroft and Sherlock seated themselves amiably, Sherlock pressed next to John on their sofa, while the Beta began acting out clues for _The Old Man and the Sea._  
  
The game flowed well; everyone except John had had at least two drinks and were relaxed enough by the amicable atmosphere and the alcohol to enjoy it. Lestrade turned out to be a particularly good guesser, Sherlock was banned from acting after the group spent twenty minutes trying to decipher his clues for an obscure Medieval text, and even Mycroft deigned to act out a clue, however much he sighed and rolled his eyes. Molly giggled helplessly as he tried to convey _A Tale of Two Cities_ until finally Lestrade took pity on him and named the book he'd known it was for five minutes. He'd have rescued him sooner if Molly hadn't been enjoying the performance so much, he thought to himself, suppressing a grin.  
  
Soon, though, it was time for the guests to go home. Sherlock helped John up from the sofa so he could use the bathroom before showing their guests out, while Lestrade went to get his coat. Mrs Hudson bustled off to the kitchen, to help tidy things up a bit before she went home, leaving Molly and Mycroft alone in the living room.  
  
"I hope your Christmas has not been entirely unpleasant," the Alpha said kindly, offering her a tiny smile. "Certainly, mine has been far more pleasant than I had anticipated. And I am glad to see your newfound... connection... to Detective Inspector Lestrade. Truly. But I have, ah, greatly enjoyed our conversation and I would welcome - that is to say, if you were amenable to further - nothing that would compromise anything between you and - " he blushed slightly, not quite able to meet her eyes. "I believe that socialising further with you would be enjoyable and would appreciate it if - I mean, I would like to - not necessarily at the instigation of my brother..." he trailed off, floundering, wanting to simply ask _Will you be my friend?_ but feeling that the question was entirely too infantile.

Molly listened to the speech quietly, at first averting her gaze deferentially from the Alpha who had been so courteous to her throughout the dinner. As Mycroft fumbled slightly, however, she dared to peek up at the man. "Do you-," she began hesitantly, her brow delicately furrowed in confusion. She anxiously hoped she wasn't misinterpreting his intentions. Despite his praise, she still found him quite imposing. What would someone as posh and powerful like him want to do with her? "Are you... maybe... I mean, not assuming anything, but are you... suggesting we be.... friends?" 

Mycroft offered her a small, chagrined smile. "Indeed, Miss- Molly," he replied with stiff nod, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. The pathologist stifled a giggle. "You could've just said," she grinned, suddenly feeling a little more confident at Mycroft's obvious inexperience. "Though I'm not exactly sure how British governments like to pass the time." She considered for a moment, "Perhaps you'd like my mobile number? And then we could do tea sometime when you're free!"

Mycroft's smile widened and they exchanged numbers, just as Lestrade returned with his coat. He smiled benignly at them, holding Molly's coat out for her. "Can I give you a lift home?" he asked easily, trying to sound casual, relieved when she accepted.  
  
John waddled back through, managing unassisted despite Sherlock hovering around him anxiously, ready to provide support should he need it. The Alphas shook hands, rather awkwardly in the case of the brothers, and Mycroft nodded at the two Omegas before departing. Sherlock insisted on carrying Lestrade's presents (and Molly's) to his car for him, but John suspected he wanted to talk about a case, grinning fondly at his mate. He turned to the pathologist, smiling. "Thanks for coming, Molly. I mean it," he said softly. "I'm glad you came. It was good to see you, and your gift - it really means a lot. I'll be having words with Greg, make sure he treats you right." He twisted to the side slightly so his belly wouldn't press against her and swept her into a brief hug before releasing her and sinking back onto the sofa as she left to say goodbye to Sherlock. He didn't realise that Lestrade's scent had transferred from Molly and her coat to him.


	13. The ties that bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of highly dubious-looking consent, to the point that it almost/could look non-con. It isn't *really* non-con but it does look that way at first so if that will trigger you, skip the first section and pick up after the timeskip. 
> 
> Mentions of domestic violence, child abuse, some actual violence. 
> 
> This chapter may kick you viciously in the feels. But it's worth it, we promise.

Sherlock's goodbye with Molly was brief; the Omega was shyly eager to ride home with the DI. He smiled faintly as he watched her go, and closed the door behind him. Immediately, among the fading fragrances of the guests and mince pies, he scented something was off.

The Alpha's eyes narrowed, his nose leading him to the sitting room, to- ah. He began to growl quietly as he approached his Omega. _His_ Omega. His Omega who smelled very, very wrong. Sherlock slowly sank down onto the couch, straddling his mate as best John's huge belly would allow. He tilted John's head away from him carefully, sniffing around his scent gland. Apprehension began to leak into the Omega's scent, but there were no markers of interaction with another Alpha, no traces of the presence of a challenger, nothing to disturb their bond. Sherlock only huffed softly, still growling as he began to scent the rest of his Omega. It didn't take long to discover where the offending scent lay - it was nearly everywhere. And distinctly not his. He snarled and bared his teeth. 

Somewhere in the back of his rational mind, he knew John had never been touched by another Alpha, and perhaps that was what had thus far made him so gentle. Nor had John willingly tried to seduce another; he did not need to be punished. But nonetheless, his Omega was covered in another Alpha's scent. The reasons hardly mattered - he and the pups needed to be re-claimed. And it could not wait. "Mine," the Alpha hissed predatorially, and pounced.

John mewled in shock as Sherlock's teeth sank deep into his neck, whimpering at the sudden pain. "Yours!" he cried weakly, not realising why Sherlock was acting like this. "Yours Sherlock, only yours, always yours... ah!" He cried out as Sherlock bit him again, possessive and leaving marks. "Sherlock, what - why - ?"  
  
Mrs Hudson chose that moment to reappear in the doorway from the kitchen. "Well, really, you could have waited until I've gone home at least," she scolded fondly. "I'll just get my coat."

Sherlock paid the Beta no heed; the Alpha didn't care who saw him reclaim his mate. In fact, the more who knew of his possession, the better. He only growled lower in response to John's frantic questions, nipping his mate's lip sharply enough to draw blood, before pulling him into a punishing kiss that left John nearly gasping. One moment, he'd slid off his mate's lap, and the next, John's pants and trousers were pulled to the Omega's ankles. The inconvenient garments were quickly removed and flung unceremoniously across the room by the enraged Alpha. In no time, Sherlock's own enormous length was exposed, and he was pressing roughly inside his Omega, the landlady's final call of "Merry Christmas!" and the dull thud of the front door closing behind her barely registering as he marked his mate to his satisfaction. "Mine," he snarled, beginning to pant as he thrust quickly, his hands pushed up under John's jumper and roaming over his mate's huge belly,  "Smell wrong. Only mine."

John whimpered as Sherlock shoved inside him, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut against the pain; his natural lubrication hadn't yet started. "Yours, yes, yours! Sherlock - ah!" he cried softly, confused by his mate's feral display of possession, his Alpha's cock feeling truly gigantic, more so than usual, as he was brutally fucked. They had never done it this dry before and it hurt; John tried to relax, but he was apprehensive, unsure if Sherlock was going to bite him or draw more blood from him before he was satisfied. When Sherlock snarled that he smelled wrong, he latched on to the reasoning and tried to calm his Alpha.  
  
"It was just Molly, I hugged her goodbye, that's all, Lestrade's scent must have been on her coat and her hand, I never touched him, he never touched me, still yours, only yours, ah - Christ, Sherlock! _Please_ " he whined, "please, it's okay, nobody's touched me..." He let out a low moan as Sherlock's huge cock found his prostate, the extra stimulation finally triggering his wetness.

John's words seemed dim though the haze of the Alpha's possessive anger. But Sherlock began to feel his mate's distress reaching through their bond, could hear it in John's pleading tone, and momentarily slowed - at least until he grazed John's prostate. John's moan sent him thrusting again, spurring him on until they were both groaning and panting open-mouthed. The Alpha no longer bit, his possessive nipping lessening in frequency as Lestrade's scent faded. Another almost-knot, bigger than either of the two he'd filled John with that morning, began to swell at the base of his cock. He grunted and closed his teeth around John's bond bite once more when the knot finally breached the Omega's entrance, triggering both their orgasms.

Satisfied, Sherlock breathed hard as his cock finished pulsing, releasing his bite and weakly resting his head on his mate's shoulder. The world felt like a blur, so far away as he struggled under the heady influence of instinct and hormones. He'd only given himself over so completely to his Alpha in the moment they first mated. He felt himself slowly, lazily surfacing - and then he heard a soft whimper.

Suddenly everything came careening back. With a gasp and a jolt, Sherlock reeled backward - a mistake, as the half-knot still kept them together. John whined in pain, and the Alpha's eyes widened even further in horrified shock as he took in the sight of his mate, of what he'd done to his precious Omega.

John was still panting as his Alpha drew back wide-eyed. He saw the shock and horror on his face, felt the self-loathing Sherlock was feeling through the bond, and tried to sit up further to look at him but his massive belly prevented him sitting up too much. "Easy, easy," John soothed, as if he was talking to a frightened colt. "Yours. Just smell like you now." He pulled his jumper up and off over his head, making quick work of his shirt buttons to fully expose his gravid form to his Alpha. "Yours. See what you gave me. Only you." Sherlock's feral possessiveness had pushed him into his Omega as a self-preservation mechanism; if he'd tried to pull away, tried to push Sherlock off him, the Alpha would have become even more enraged and determined to claim him. Like this, he was pliant and submissive, his apprehension lessening now that Sherlock didn't seem inclined to bite him. He whined a little in pain as Sherlock traced his fingers over the fresh, stinging bitemarks on his neck and lips.

The submission from his mate was unneeded; Sherlock was completely, horribly conscious as he traced the marks on John's body, pressed trembling fingers to the bites on John's neck and jaw as he tried to stem the slow trickles of blood flowing from his mate's open wounds. Tears welling in his eyes, he took a ragged breath, nearly tearing off his own shirt in order to press it to the damaged, angry skin. The Alpha couldn't meet his Omega's eyes as he clumsily attempted to care for him, his burned hand, so carefully and lovingly wrapped, holding the wadded-up shirt he had begun to use as a makeshift bandage for his injured mate. John winced at Sherlock's every touch, each pained noise cutting straight to the Alpha's heart. "I- I'm sorry," he whispered, not worthy of comforting his Omega, of even being near his mate. "I'm sorry, I'm... so sorry...," he murmured, a low noise of grief escaping him as the dam broke and he began to cry in earnest.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright," John soothed, his voice soft and tender. He reached out and wiped tears from his Alpha's cheek with his thumb, cupping his jaw. "They're just shallow, it's alright. I'll be good as new in a day or two, hush now, don't cry," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Sherlock as best he could and pulling him close, refusing to let go. "It was too much, wasn't it? Talking with Mycroft about your parents, two other Alphas in the room all day, and then I get someone else's scent on me... It was just too much for you," he crooned, rocking his still sobbing mate gently in his arms. "It's alright love, I'm fine. I'm not made of glass, Omegas are built to be claimed." He sent a pulse of love through their bond, forgiving and pure, full of reassurance. "Don't cry love, please... I should have realised I'd get his scent on me if I hugged Molly, I wasn't thinking... Look, see? Bleeding's already stopped."

Sherlock didn't look, hiding his face in John's swollen breasts since John refused to let him go. Each weak attempt to pull away was met with a firmer, yet still gentle, hold. He continued to sob, his voice heavily muffled by John's chest. His "sorry's" echoed over and over, becoming an apologetic ramble; the Alpha himself barely knew what he was saying, and only bits and pieces were audible to his mate. 

" _Ruined....... Bad Alpha.... Hurt.... Didn't mean..... Sorry, so sorry.... Christmas..... Monster...... Safe......  So sorry....... So sorry......._ ," were the only words discernible from the speech to the Omega's chest. He was conscious of the knot rapidly deflating with his distress, but didn't move to pull out; he had a sickening feeling it would only hurt John more.

John stroked a hand through Sherlock's dark curls, petting him like a kitten. "Oh, love, you've not ruined anything and you're not a monster," he sighed, rubbing his Alpha's back as he cradled him. "You're not a bad Alpha, my darling. You didn't mean to hurt me, you just needed to claim me, and it wouldn't have been so bad if there hadn't been two other Alphas here all afternoon, if you hadn't talked with Mycroft about your parents... I know you don't want them near me. The threat of them was in the back of your mind, your brother's scent and Lestrade's would still have been lingering in the air, maybe in the fabric of the armchairs, and you felt like you needed to make sure that I was still completely yours. I should have realised," he murmured softly, regretfully, "I should have realised how much of a strain it would be for you to have two other Alphas here for so long, so near the nest. You've not ruined Christmas, love. Can't you scent it on me? I feel absolutely secure, I know you'd murder anyone who dared touch me. I know you'd fight for me. There, there, it's alright." He felt the last of the knot deflate and didn't try to pull away, simply letting his Alpha stay buried in him, knowing he probably needed the reassurance.

"You were _afraid_ ," Sherlock said tremulously, pulling himself up just enough to allow John to hear him, his wet, red-rimmed eyes glaring accusingly at his mate. "You aren't now, but you were _afraid. Of me._ You begged me to stop and I didn't, I-" His frustration cooled, the anger receding from his eyes as more tears fell. He bowed his head once more in shame, remorse, self-loathing, and despair flowing over him. 

"Sherlock, that's not true," John reprimanded primly. "Did you once hear me say the words _stop_ or _no_ or _don't_?" He smiled a little when his mate snapped his gaze back up to his face. "Exactly. You didn't, because I didn't say them. Do you really think for a minute that if I'd asked you to stop, you wouldn't have done it? And do you really think I'd be too afraid of you to say those words? I know you, Sherlock, I know our bond. If I'd shoved you away physically, yes that would have made it worse, but if I'd said no to you, if I'd whined and pushed out distressed scent markers because I didn't want it, you'd have been on the other side of the room before I could blink." He wiped away more tears with his shirt sleeve. "Come up here, love," he pleaded gently, wriggling out of his shirt and slipping off his nursing bra.

Sherlock came obediently. Glancing down, he realized faintly how long it'd been since John had been properly milked; his Omega's breasts were practically straining, the nipples dusky red as they held back the flood of warm, creamy milk his mate had produced for the pups. He looked back up at his mate uncertainly, meekly waiting for John to show him what to do next. 

John sat up on the sofa and pulled Sherlock across his lap, cradling him, tangling his fingers in the dark curls to help support his head. "Do you want a little feed?" John murmured, still petting and rocking the distressed Alpha to calm him. "You can finish milking me with the pumps, but this always makes you feel calm... Go ahead love, have a nice suckle, and I'll hold you just like this until you're done and we can go to bed - our bed, not the nest. We need somewhere free of scents tonight, we'll sleep in the bed we'll sleep in once the pups are born. Our permanent bed."

Sherlock whimpered. He remembered John promising to let him feed him the rest of the mince pies that night. The Alpha had even seriously considered making his mate hot cocoa and watching one of those stupid Christmas movies John seemed to be so fond of, that one with the American who saw what his life would look like without him in it, or some such nonsense. And something about an angel getting its wings. And then they would have gone to sleep in the nest. _Their_ nest with _their_  scent. The perfect ending to a perfect Christmas. He didn't ask why his mate thought they'd be better off in the bedroom. A few more tears rolled down his cheeks and a deep sadness settled in his heart as he quietly latched onto one of John's nipples, and began to suckle softly.

The Omega crooned to his mate, hushing and reassuring and praising, as the Alpha suckled meekly. He wiped the tears away, rocking him, holding him, sending love and forgiveness through their bond. When the first breast was empty he transferred Sherlock across to the other and smiled encouragingly as he latched on. "That's it love, good boy," he murmured softly, stroking his hair. "No need to be sad. You're not a bad Alpha, you love me too much for that to be true. You haven't even questioned or protested my decision that we'll sleep in our bedroom, have you? Even though it's your right as my Alpha to demand that we sleep in the nest? You'd do anything for me Sherlock, we both know that. You love me too much to want to risk upsetting me by saying we'll sleep in the nest, even though that's what you want. I couldn't ask for a better Alpha. Yes, you got a little rough, but I'm built to take that. I know you needed to claim me, I _wanted_ you to claim me. If it had been too much, I'd have whimpered and scented distress and fear, and you'd have stopped instantly. Do you see?" He pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock's forehead as the Alpha whined and pushed closer. "We're not sleeping in the bedroom. I wouldn't punish you like that, you don't need to be punished. I was just proving a point. You're a caring, nurturing mate and you'd never put your comfort or happiness above mine. So when you've finished feeding we'll grab the leftovers and you can make us both some hot chocolate and we'll watch a sappy film and snuggle up under that new blanket you got me, and then you can take me to bed in our nest," he whispered, stroking the Alpha's pale cheek.

Sherlock sighed and made a soft noise around John's nipple, finishing off the second breast. When he finally released, he placed a soft, tentative kiss to the wet nipple, nuzzling it softly with his nose before meeting his mate's gaze. "Leftovers," he croaked softly, nodding. They were both naked, however, and the kitchen would be cooler; but it was no use getting re-dressed in their proper clothes now. The Alpha frowned and hurried away to the bedroom, returning not a minute later with warm, flannel pyjamas for the both of them, and a warm, wet washcloth. He cared for John's face and neck first, before kneeling in front of his mate, spreading the Omega's legs gently and cleaning his thighs and abused hole. The Alpha pressed apologetic kisses to his mate's inner thighs as he finished, and helped John lift his waist so he could slide on the trousers. When the Omega was fully dressed, Sherlock quickly put on his own clothes, and hurried off to the nest, retrieving the coveted blanket. On his way back, he turned on the oven to warm, and put milk on the stove for the hot cocoa. Then he re-entered the sitting room, hesitancy and uncertainty still written softly on his features as he met John's eyes.

John offered him a quiet purr and a tiny smile, rubbing his bump. "Babies are riled up," he murmured. "Need Daddy's touch." When Sherlock approached, still hesitant, he pulled the hem of the shirt up to sit at the top of his belly, exposing his rounded swell for his Alpha's touch. He pulled the blanket over both of them and closed his eyes as his mate stroked and massaged his swollen middle, calming the pups. "Daddy always takes care of us," John purred happily to the pups, rubbing his belly with his mate. "So warm in the blanket Daddy bought us, nice and cosy in the pyjamas he fetched for me. Daddy's such a good Alpha, loves us more than anything in the world. Yes, that's better, isn't it? You're always calmer when Daddy's stroking us." He rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, warm and happy. He licked his cheek affectionately just as the oven bleeped.

Sherlock grumbled softly; feeling the pups settle under his hands as John crooned his praises to them had begun to relax him. He'd nearly begun to purr again. And his Omega radiated pleasant contentment as he pressed against the Alpha's side. Sighing, he kissed John quietly on the cheek, tucking the blanket around his mate as he rose to tend to the kitchen. "Don't fall asleep," he murmured, managing the faintest of smiles before seeing to the oven. He placed the leftover mince pies on a tray and set them in to warm. It wouldn't be long; he'd have just enough time to finish the hot cocoa before they were done. 

When the Alpha brought the steaming mugs and freshly warmed pies through on a tray John purred loudly and gathered the blanket out of the way. He permitted his mate to feed him the first one, savouring every bite, licking the crumbs and sugar off his lips suggestively. "Mmm, delicious... may I have another?" He smirked as Sherlock's pupils dilated and the Alpha scrambled to obey. John finished four of them before insisting his Alpha have one too, switching on the TV as Sherlock tucked in. He snuggled up against his Alpha's side, mug in hand, leaning on his shoulder, and mewled happily when he saw that _It's A Wonderful Life_ was just about to start. "We're going to watch this one," he declared, "and if you can get the whole way through it without deducing it to shreds, I'll..."  
  
He whispered the rest in his mate's ear, grinning lasciviously. He drew back and saw his Alpha's eyes wide, his breath hitching.

Sherlock obediently kept his mouth shut for nearly the entire length of the film, bravely and stoically enduring each cliché and the absolute impossibility of most of the storyline. At a few moments, he opened his mouth to protest the utter absurdity of it all - but catching the captivated look John's face as the Omega stared at the screen was enough to silence him before he even began. John's happiness was oddly contagious, and Sherlock even found himself beginning to relax and think less about the film as time wore on, his mate's contentment pulsing through their bond.

John half-glanced at Sherlock, smiled, and snuggled closer. "I love you," he purred quietly, absently tracing patterns on his mate's chest with his fingertips. "Today was _perfect_. You did so well, being at the head of the table for the first time, and the food was excellent - I am," he punctuated with a kiss to Sherlock's cheek, "so proud," a kiss to his lips, "of you." He rubbed his cheek along his Alpha's jaw, mewling submissively. He sighed contentedly, turning his gaze back to the film just in time for the ending. He smiled warmly, relaxing further against his mate, cosy and happy and held so securely, his head pillowed on Sherlock's shoulder, his Alpha's scent all over him, so full of the delicious meal and the frankly obscene number of mince pies he'd had... He was asleep by the end of the credits.

Sherlock purred as the commercials started up, flicking off the telly and snuggling closer into his mate. He pressed his lips close to John's ear, his voice a low, sultry rumble. "Now, I believe you promised me a..." But John didn't stir; his eyes remained gently closed, his breathing soft and even. The Alpha sighed fondly, then pressed a chaste kiss to his mate's cheek. "I suppose it _was_  too much to consider fitting into one day," he murmured. "Merry Christmas, John." He carefully maneuvered himself off the couch, and bent down to lift a blanket-draped Omega off the sofa, grunting softly as John's full weight came to rest in his arms. He slowly walked them back to the nest, and lay John down on the softest part of the centre. The Alpha closed his eyes in contentment as he settled in behind him, pulling the covers and the fur blanket snugly over them both. "Mine," he purred quietly, kissing the top of John's head as he draped a hand over his mate's enormous belly, before drifting off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

_One month later_

 

John yawned and stretched, wriggled slightly. Something was off. A draught, that was it. Cold air ghosted over his chest, his pyjamas were wriggling... wait, no. That wasn't right. Ah, there. A mouth on him, warm and wet and insistent. He smiled. "You know love, if you're hungry, you could always make yourself some toast." He carded a hand through his Alpha's dark curls as he suckled, glad of the relief; he'd grown considerably since Christmas and now needed to be milked between two and three times a day, his belly reaching out to the limit of his thighs when he sat, rubbing lightly against the floor when he was on all fours. Walking had become harder, he always needed help to stand now, and he looked roughly overdue with triplets. He was glad, now, that he'd chosen a dress for the wedding; the style he'd chosen was still masculine, and a suit would definitely have felt too restrictive. He tilted his head to one side, gazing down at his mate fondly. Only two more weeks, and they'd be getting married.

"Toast is boring," Sherlock stated finally as he pulled away from the nipple, having drank his fill. He lazily raised himself to give his mate a soft good-morning kiss. "The pups begin to kick at roughly ten-second intervals when I drink from you, yet keep my hands off your belly," he placed a hand on his mate's heavy, oblong middle and nodded as he felt a few small movements. "However, if I indulge in touching you....," he paused once more, waiting. Within another few seconds, the small bumps of pressure against his palm completely ceased. The Alpha smiled smugly, his point proven. "They don't like to be ignored. You're going to have an interesting time of it when they grow larger and stronger." Sherlock was grateful this litter, despite their increased demands for their father's touch, seemed to be quite placid. They'd certainly become more active as they grew older, causing the Omega's belly to warp and shift near-constantly with their activity, but he hoped they would not be the cause of too much trouble for their mother.

John sniggered. "Of course they don't like to be ignored, they're related to you." He leaned closer for another kiss, closing his eyes lazily. "French toast," he demanded, stretching. "Please." He slowly pushed himself to sitting, leaning against the headboard, his legs spread to accommodate the lower curve of his belly where it rested against the bed. He rubbed the bump while Sherlock obediently went to make his breakfast and purred loudly when he returned with the food. "Last meeting with the venue today, right?" he chirped, taking a large bite. "Making sure the strengthened chair we requested for me is strong enough, finalising the flower arrangements, going over the order of service with the registrar... It won't be quite like any other wedding they've held," he grinned. "The bride and groom sitting down for the whole thing, not having any hymns to keep it short and, well, neither of us are religious, but then that's why we're not having it in a church... eating the top tier of the cake rather than saving it for the christening of the firstborn... which might seem unfair in this case anyway... no speeches from the father of the bride or the best men... no real top table, just us with a sweetheart table and the best men sitting with the ushers... and I have told the hotel to keep Harry away from the bar but she can be very determined," he smiled ruefully.

Sherlock hummed, stilling John's hand - mid-way to the plate again - with his own and removing the fork. He happily speared another bite of French toast and brought it to the Omega's mouth. "It will be by far the best wedding they've ever had," he smiled, purring in satisfaction as John obediently took a bite. "And I thought only one of us was to be seated at the altar." One of the pups kicked underneath his other hand, and he sighed fondly, beginning to rub large circles over John's belly as he fed his mate. "Demanding little ones," he murmured, "Daddy's here. Let your mother eat." The Alpha had a feeling the day would be a long one. They were very nearly set with the venue, however; today's appointment was mostly for confirmation, and to set the last details in place. Nothing strenuous, but yet he still felt a small stirring of apprehension. 

John blushed and looked down. "I'd like it if you were sitting down too... So I'm not doing it on my own..." He accepted more food eagerly, humming softly as Sherlock rubbed his belly. "Notices must have been published last week," he mused. "Not that anyone will want to object. But Harry did text me asking why she wasn't a bridesmaid," he chuckled, pausing at the look on his mate's face. "What is it, love?" he murmured thickly through a mouthful of toast.

"Nothing," Sherlock murmured slowly, black dread curling around his heart. He knew Mycroft would never completely have been able to keep _them_ from knowing, but he didn't expect the information to be thrust right under their noses. Was it too late to change the date? The time? Maybe they could put it off until next year, take a vacation for now, pretend like it wasn't happening after all. He took a deep breath, "Just... seating. I was thinking I should sit after all. With you." He gave John his best, most composed smile, kissed him on the cheek, and handed him back the plate. "I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?" he said, swallowing thickly, "I need to make a call about... plans... confirm the flowers, you know..." He rose from the nest and hurried from the room, leaving his rather confused mate alone with his breakfast. A call to his brother was in most urgent order.  

John mewled in confusion but his disappointment was soon assuaged by the remaining food. He shrugged and continued munching it, rubbing his belly in soothing circles.  
  
Mycroft wrinkled his nose when he saw his brother's caller ID on his mobile. He pinched the bridge of his nose and answered the call. "Yes, Sherlock, the notices were posted last week in accordance with the law of this county," he sighed heavily without waiting for the question. "Our parents are of course friends with Mrs Bennett, who is married to the registrar, and is the silliest gossip ever to draw breath. I would be shocked if she had not taken great delight in telling them of your impending nuptials. Father has already phoned me demanding that I talk to you and persuade you to put them on the guest list. The fact that you have not heard from me will give you some idea of how our conversation went."

Sherlock went positively grey where he stood in the sitting room. "They... they can't come..." He ran his fingers frantically through his curls, rapidly pacing the length between a chair and couch. "They can't _know,_ " he hissed desperately, "You must have something! Some improbable weapon in the arsenal I'm sure _you_ control that will make them forget!" He could _feel_ his brother rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. The Alpha took a deep breath, trying in vain for some sort of composure. "You of all people should know that Father is _dead_ as far as I'm concerned, and has been for a very long time, and Mummy...," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want them near my family."

If the notices are to be valid they must be publicly available, brother," Mycroft explained patiently. "I am aware you do not want them near you or your Omega. Your wishes coincide with my own, I do not want them interfering in your life further than they already have. If we had the mind-control technology capable of causing them to forget I assure you I would use it but sadly we do _not_. The hotel will naturally have security which I will be more than happy to supplement, but I cannot stop them trying to get in. We may have to rely on Father's love of keeping up appearances and distaste for _causing scenes_ and simply inform him that he - and Mummy - will be turned away should they turn up. I do not doubt that they will contact you soon, given that I myself heard from them yesterday." Mycroft paused, rubbing his eyes. He sighed. "I do not believe they are aware of your current address. However, they certainly know where the wedding is being held. They will expect you to visit the venue at some point in the next two weeks to finalise the details. They may try to engineer a 'chance' meeting there. If you require... assistance, in taking Doctor Watson home without being followed, text me the usual codeword."

Sherlock ended the call without another word. The air in the room suddenly became thick and oppressive; it was difficult to draw breath. His stomach twisted and rolled painfully. He felt as if he were moving through water as he slowly sank down into his chair. How long had it been since he'd gone? Eight years? Ten? And not a single attempt at contact; once he'd become a disgrace to the family name, it was as if he'd never been their son to begin with. There was no use for a Holmes who didn't act like a proper Holmes. At least, not until that Holmes had prospects of continuing the family line. Sherlock scrubbed over his face. They didn't even know about the pups yet. He exhaled in a painful burst. Christ. 

He rose unsteadily and wandered back to the nest in a haze, instinctively seeking out the comfort of his Omega.

Sherlock somehow managed a decent smile for John. "Catering is just fine," he murmured as he sat down next to his mate, not remembering what excuse he'd used earlier.

John quirked an eyebrow mid-bite. He tried to mumble around the mouthful of food but blushed and stopped at Sherlock's expression. He swallowed quickly. "I thought you went to ask about the flowers?" he murmured. "It's alright, Sherlock. You can tell me the truth... you're as white as a sheet and I can feel distress rolling off you in waves through our bond. Come here," he crooned, opening his arms so Sherlock could snuggle up to him, cradled in his arms and curled around his belly. He cooed soothingly when Sherlock pressed against him, burying his face in John's breasts. "There now, it's alright," John soothed, rocking him a little. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sherlock shook his head stubbornly, wrapping his arms around his mate as best he could and holding him tight. John began to push out even more soothing scent markers; the scent became especially strong at his breasts, where the Alpha had buried himself, but also where fussy and upset pups would soon be nursed and held close. With every breath, Sherlock felt his body relax a little more, his guard letting down against his will. "Notices," he mumbled finally, his tone pained, "My p- Father and Mummy know. They're _interested._ They want to find us."

John clucked sympathetically, cradling him closer. "Don't worry, love. They can't hurt us now. We've got each other, your pups are growing stronger in my belly every day, we've got this house and they can't take any of that away from us. We can keep them away from our babies. We can keep them away from the wedding. I don't know what they did to you to make you so afraid of them, but it's enough for me that you are. You can tell me the rest when you're ready," he murmured, his voice low and gentle as he stroked his Alpha's hair. "Speaking of which... I've been awake for nearly a whole hour," he breathed seductively, "and you know I always need it in the mornings... please, Sherlock, let me have it... make me take it... fill me up," he begged, almost whining as he pressed hopeful kisses to his Alpha's hair.

Sherlock inhaled deeply, his pupils dilating wide, the scent of _need_  suddenly heavy in the air. "You know I can never resist when you beg so prettily," he rumbled, looking up from his Omega's chest with dark eyes. He moved up John's body, but paused suddenly before their lips met, a small smirk playing across his lips. "However," he murmured thoughtfully, "Our children are growing quite large. I know how much they've been keeping you hungry. You might want a second breakfast before we continue, yes?" He grinned as John mewled in disappointment, the Omega opening his eyes to look at him in sad confusion. "Don't worry, my love, you're coming with me. I think I'll need your _help_ on this one." 

John perked up a little at the mention of help and wriggled to the edge of the bed, holding his hands out so Sherlock could haul him to his feet. He followed Sherlock into the kitchen like a trusting little duckling, only just stopping himself from clinging to Sherlock's arm. He sat obediently in the chair Sherlock pointed to and answered the unspoken question with a small, petulant pout, so the Alpha would know he was displeased with not having his magnificent cock buried in his arse right that second. "Bacon and beans. Grapefruit and yoghurt. Then a fried onion and banana omelette. With apple juice. Please," he added, unable to suppress a smile at the way his mate's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if it was from lust, being impressed he could eat that much or surprise at the new craving.

Sherlock set to work immediately. In a minute, pot and pan were being heated on the stove, the bacon beginning to sizzle happily as the Alpha stirred the beans. In a stirring of lustful curiosity, Sherlock had added a few more rashers than normal; an entire second can of beans would have been too obvious, but an extra egg or two would be added to the omelette, a few extra spoons of yoghurt heaped into the Omega's bowl. John's first breakfast had been large, and now, not even an hour later, the Omega was asking for even _more_. The Alpha smirked softly as he placed the first plate in front of John, wondering just how much his mate could handle.

John tucked in with gusto, humming at the expertly crisped bacon. He all but inhaled it and cooed happily when Sherlock instantly replaced the empty plate with a full bowl of fruit and yoghurt. The more he ate, the more arousal he scented from his Alpha. He smirked and fluttered his eyelids with a low moan of pleasure as he dragged the spoon slowly out of his mouth. "So full," he purred, rubbing his enormous belly. "Have to eat so much to feed this enormous brood you put in my belly. But still not full enough. Need your cock in me, fill me up... please?" he breathed, his voice low and sultry, spreading his legs a little. "Feel how wet I am for you," he offered, twisting on the chair so Sherlock's hands could get at his slick hole.

Sherlock nearly lost the omelette he'd been frying, recovering himself just in time to catch the eggy dish as it made its descent from mid-air. He smirked as he plated it; with three extra eggs, it was truly an enormous omelette, taking up most of the large dinner plate. Setting the food in front of John, he knelt next to his mate, swallowing heavily at the sight of John's belly protruding obscenely, sitting ripely between the Omega's parted thighs. He worked his fingers under the hem of John's waistband - pulled nearly tight despite its elasticity; it wouldn't be long before John needed to go up another few sizes. The Alpha groaned as he pulled the trousers down and was met with a heady rush of his mate's scent. John's hole was open and dripping wet, his slick all but leaking through the pyjama bottoms. "You've made quite a mess of yourself," Sherlock chastised huskily, beginning to circle the Omega's reddened entrance with a teasing finger. Suddenly curious, he flicked his eyes up to meet his mate's gaze, and pressed the digit inside, expertly seeking John's prostate. 

John whined loudly in shock and pleasure, fork halfway to his mouth. He looked at Sherlock, eyes wide, panting a little - and brought the fork to his mouth, taking a bite. "I'm still hungry," he breathed, "Can't get enough. But don't... don't stop..." He wriggled a little, pressing down on Sherlock's finger, before bracing himself on the table and hauling himself to his feet, grunting a little with the effort. "Easier this way," he moaned, one forearm flat on the table as he leant over the plate. His belly hung low, the topmost curve grazing the edge of the table, as he kept eating with his free hand. "Can get closer to the table like this," he purred. "Keep going while I eat." He stabbed another forkful of the omelette, spearing the requested fried onions and bananas, and moaned whorishly as he tasted it just as Sherlock brushed his prostate.

Sherlock's knees went weak at the sight of his mate stuffing himself, enormous belly hanging from him, insatiable and desperate to both eat and be fucked. He steadied himself and continued to work John on his fingers, nearly groaning himself as each light brush over John's prostate drew another long, low moan from the Omega. His own cock tented his bottoms painfully as John's arousal sent more fluid dripping from the Omega's slick hole, coming in small floods each time John took a bite, each time Sherlock stimulated the small gland inside him. John's belly seemed enormous, even larger than normal, growing heavier and fuller as he ate; the Alpha found himself wishing he'd put even more on the table for the Omega to feast on, for John to stuff himself until he couldn't move and then still mewl for more. "Going to make you take it," Sherlock growled lowly, "Right here, just like this. Stuff you full of my cock while you gorge yourself on the food I've given you. You're insatiable." He removed his fingers, and pulled down his own pants. Gripping John's hips, he pressed himself inside just as John released another gush of fluid, the slick dripping down the inside of the Omega's thighs.

"God, yes," John whimpered, groaning loudly as Sherlock entered him and began to thrust, carefully at first, until they had established a rhythm, John's belly swinging underneath him with every snap of his Alpha's hips. He attacked the food with enthusiasm, eating like it might be taken away, having to stop every so often to grip the table when Sherlock's cock bumped his prostate. "Ngh, fuck, yes... mph," he moaned, mouth full of the bizarre dish his cravings had created, chewing with his eyes screwed shut as Sherlock began fucking him harder, growling possessively. "Mmmm, oh fuck, yeah, like that... oh god..." He felt himself approaching orgasm as he got to the halfway point of the meal, panting and keening in between bites, Sherlock still thrusting hard behind him. "Sherlock, fuck, I'm going to... you're going to make me come," he whined, gripping the fork tightly.

Sherlock huffed and grunted, slowing his pace just a fraction, keeping John on the edge for just a little while longer. The Alpha could feel his own orgasm building, threatening to overwhelm him with each moan, each word, each breathy pant he drew from his mate. "Are you _sure_?" he growled lowly, "Because from where I'm standing, only good boys who _clear their plates_ ," he punctuated each word, "are allowed to come." His hands held John's hips tightly as he thrust in with exact control. "Look at what I've done to you," he murmured as his mate whined and tried to push back needily, "So gorgeous like this, such an animal." He'd give John what he wanted if the Omega begged, but the Alpha desperately wanted to see how far they could push things.

The Omega gave a needy, keening whine and grasped the fork with shaking hands, panting as he shovelled food into his mouth, barely chewing in his haste to clear the plate. Soon he was trembling, his thighs shaking, his panting louder as he neared his limit. "Sherlock... I can't... need it... want to... want to - for you, clear... ngh - I can't... food... please," he moaned stupidly, trying to push back, but kept at the mercy of Sherlock's thrusts by the momentum of his swollen stomach. "Can't... for you, make it - not food - want... want... plate, no... I need... please!" He cried out as the Alpha's thick cock brushed his prostate again, nearly screaming in pleasure every time his mate was fully seated in him, right on the edge, tears beginning to stream from the corners of his eyes as he became ever more incoherent with need.

"Just a few more bites, John," Sherlock coaxed, barely holding himself together, "I know you can do it. Don't need to finish. Just a few more." The Omega had finished nearly the entire dish; perhaps a handful of food remained on the plate, at most. He was almost holding John up now, the Omega's legs bowing from the weight of his gigantic belly and weakening even more in John's desperation. "That's it," he panted as John managed to somehow move the fork to his mouth once more, shaking and babbling needy pleas. "One more," he demanded, beginning to pick up his pace, unable to hold back as John cried out again. "Fuck, just... that's it..." John chewed, swallowed. "Good Omega," he grunted, losing himself his own need, managing to gasp out one final word before he was overwhelmed, "Come."

John screamed as he came, long and loud, knees buckling. He was only held up by his arms braced on the table and Sherlock's thick cock impaling him, his Alpha's hands keeping a tight grip on his hips as he clawed at the table top, the sensation of his mate's seed filling him sending him spiralling into a second orgasm - or was it a continuation of the first? He couldn't tell, the pleasure was so spiked and muddled. By the time it finished he was almost sobbing, a mess of want and lust and satisfaction, mindless in his need for his Alpha. He tried to stand up, to turn around to burrow into the safety of his mate's chest, and whined in confusion when he couldn't, still full of Sherlock's enormous pulsing member.

Sherlock shouted as John attempted to move, his vision nearly going white as his mate's motions pulled another shock of pleasure from him. Panting hard, he reached out a hand and blindly groped the air behind him, searching, until his fingers met with the chair. He pulled it towards him and pulled John back, causing them both to cry out again as they crashed together onto the seat. Later, the Alpha would find himself glad of his decision to quietly reinforce all the kitchen chairs, for while the furniture creaked dangerously under their combined weight, it refused to give and send them tumbling to the floor. Sherlock buried his face in his mate's neck. As he recovered himself, his tongue darted out to lick gently across Johns scent gland, and the Alpha began to rock them slowly back and forth - not enough to stimulate, just enough to comfort. "Shhh...," he soothed, one arm resting on John's belly, the other around his mate's chest, holding him close, "Shhh, I've got you. I've got you. Good Omega. Took everything I asked of you. Came so well for me."

John was panting heavily, whining with every exhale, leaning his head back to rest it on Sherlock's shoulder, comforted by the rocking movements. Gradually he calmed, his hitching little sobs from over stimulation and the pain in his stuffed stomach lessening as his Alpha held him. It took a full ten minutes for him to quiet completely, his voice small and weak. "Bath... Please," he croaked, sweaty and leaking where Sherlock's come was beginning to trickle back out of his hole. "Please... Need you to help me. Can't do it on my own, too big to climb in to the bath... God, so full..." he remained boneless on top of his Alpha for a few more minutes, until Sherlock hushed him gently and eased him to his feet, pulling out and leading him by the hand to the bathroom. He sat on the closed lid of the toilet as Sherlock ran a bath, murmuring soothing praises, and leaned on him heavily as he climbed in, sitting in a daze as he waited for Sherlock to wash him, too spaced out to do it himself.

Sherlock started at the bottom, murmuring more soft praises as he worked, carefully lifting each leg as far as John's enormous belly would allow, running the loofah up and down the tight muscles of John's calves and thighs. His mate had become paradoxically stronger and softer in this area as the pregnancy progressed; he'd put on extra pounds of cushiony fat from his new eating habits, a side effect of the demand to nurture their ever-growing pups, but the extra weight had strengthened the muscle underneath, the Omega having to bear the increasing heaviness of his middle as the weeks passed. The Alpha washed carefully when he came to his mate's sensitive cock and abused hole, still drawing a few pitiful mewls from John despite his best efforts. He hushed him with kisses to his belly, feeling their wriggling pups begin to calm under his hands as he rubbed large circles with the sponge, washing away the stickiness of sweat and come. John's breasts were looking fuller again from the stimulation; he washed John's arms and then returned to them, feeling the weight of each in his hands as he gently cleaned each one, pressing a final kiss to each nipple in the promise of later relief. Retrieving a cloth for John's face, he pressed gentle kisses to each feature, each brush of his lips a prelude to wiping away tears, sweat, and small traces of leftover food. He smiled as he finished, cleaning himself respectively before draping his arms around his mate. "Finished," he noted gently, waiting for John to come back whenever he was ready. "Tell me what you need."

"Nest," John supplied wretchedly, struggling to press as close to his Alpha as possible. "Nest. B- Blanket." His eyes were unfocussed and glazed, his mouth hanging open a little, his hands still quivering just slightly from the overwhelming sensations. He'd never had to wait so long for an orgasm before, never been on the razor-sharp edge for so long, ready to go off on a hair trigger. Sherlock helped him to his feet and he leaned heavily on his mate as he was led back to the nest on unsteady, weak legs, all but collapsing onto the soft bed. He mewled helplessly as Sherlock dragged the silver fur throw over them both, snuggling up to him and putting his arms around him. He breathed in the scent of his Alpha's hair, the familiarity and calm of the nest and his mate gradually bringing him back to normal. He let out a tentative, quiet purr, growing louder when it was met by an approving hum from his mate.  
  
When he had calmed, he pressed closer to Sherlock, groaning a little. "God, I'm so full... it almost hurts," he complained, rubbing his face against Sherlock's neck. "Rub my belly?"

Sherlock grinned and rolled his eyes. "Please, John. As if I could possibly turn down the opportunity." He began to rub large circles over the Omega's oblong middle, keeping his touch feather-light at first, then adding just a slight, soothing pressure. "If it's any comfort, you were fantastic," the Alpha murmured, nipping gently at his mate's ear. "I'm sorry, however. I did not mean to hurt you." John had seemed fine, had shown no signs of anything worse than a belly ache in his blissed-out, post-orgasmic haze. In fact, the Alpha had been proud of what he'd done to his mate. But ever since the Christmas incident, there was always a niggling worry in the back of Sherlock's mind, an anxiety that he would forget himself and harm his Omega in his eagerness. He sighed softly as he remembered when they had first been looking for houses, how he had denied his mate relief and John had chastised him for the pain it caused. 

John hummed agreeably. "Doesn't hurt, idiot," he said fondly. "Said _almost._ Just... full. But that - i'was brilliant," he slurred, grinning and lolling his head back on the pillows. He wriggled and mewled happily under his Alpha's hands, the pressure in his stomach receding after a while. "We have to do that again before I get too big to stand..." He closed his eyes lazily and purred as he allowed his Alpha to rub and caress him, enjoying the attentions, before reluctantly stopping him so they could dress. He knew Sherlock liked it when he wore clothes that hugged his bump, so he chose a navy polo neck maternity t-shirt and a pale blue thick knitted jumper which clung to his curves, making it very obvious that he was barely more than six to eight weeks away from bedbound. He'd barely be able to walk in a month, he thought to himself, smiling a little. When they were both dressed he licked his mate's cheek and purred for him, holding his arms out so his Alpha could zip him into his fluffy-hooded parka.

Sherlock wondered if it would be worth their while to invest in a new maternity coat, as the zipper made it around the curve of John's enormous belly after a certain amount of coaxing. Next came a thick woollen scarf to wrap several times around the Omega's neck, and a proper knit hat. Sherlock smiled in satisfaction at his mate as he tugged on John's mittens, knowing there was a look of fond exasperation somewhere underneath the layer of winter wear. He quickly donned his own garments, the herringbone gloves and scarf his mate had knitted smartly accenting the dark Belstaff. Then they were out the door and into the cold air, but not for long. A private car, courtesy of Mycroft, waited at the head of the drive. As the Alpha helped his mate inside, he felt his heart beginning to pound uncomfortably in his chest. It was just an appointment, he tried to reason, completely mundane and average. Nothing would happen.

John sensed his mate's apprehension and shuffled closer, purring quietly to reassure him. They held hands as they were driven to the centre of the city, pulling up outside the hotel within twenty minutes. John managed to waddle to the bottom of the steps unassisted but he needed his mate's help to climb the short flight to the entrance hall, resplendent with marble and large vases of pink and white flowers. A hostess in a Chanel tweed skirt suit tapped over in her shiny black heels to greet them. "Ah, Mr Holmes, Dr Watson, welcome back to the Landau," she smiled. "Mr Lewis is ready to see you, this way please." She led them to the manager's office, pausing uncertainly when she heard his voice raised.  
  
"I have explained perfectly clearly why we cannot allow you to make any changes to the event without the express consent of the bride and groom, irrespective of your relation to them, and that is the end of the matter! Now I suggest you leave before I call security!" There was a tense pause, the scraping of a chair as someone snarled and stood abruptly. A low voice reached them through the door, deep and cold. "Come," it demanded, as if to a dog. The door banged open and John felt his mate hiss and pull him behind himself, placing the Alpha between John and the man standing in the doorway.

Ten years had done little to change Siger Holmes; time, as did the rest of the world, seemed to submit weakly to the unmistakable power of the man. The iron grey hair and sharply trimmed beard had only grown more steely in colour, the strong, broad shoulders had lost none of their proud formidability. Ice blue eyes, as deathly cold as the Alpha they belonged to, stared sharply down a hawk-like nose at the young couple. The momentary silence was loud as thunder.

"Leave," Sherlock managed quietly, not yet daring a growl at the man who had beaten him down for so long. His own voice sounded far away in his ears, the word seeming to fall weakly flat in the face of the dangerous, calculating stare. He bit back the mewl of submission threatening to escape his throat. He forced himself not to flinch or bow as he met the man's gaze steadily. Defiantly.

John peeked out from behind Sherlock to get a better glimpse, standing well back. An Omega woman stood behind him, beautiful and pale, collared and meek, gazing obediently at the floor. The emotions rolling through his bond with Sherlock could only mean one thing. Sherlock's mother and father. He shifted from foot to foot, his back getting sore, but not daring to move or make a sound. Sherlock could handle this.  
  
Siger inhaled through his nose, controlled. "Is that any way to greet your father?" he asked icily. "My Omega and I merely wished to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials and contribute to the cost of the event. I had expected my generosity to receive a warmer welcome." His cold stare slid past Sherlock to John, something savage lighting in his eyes when he caught sight of the unmistakeable baby bump. He snapped his eyes back to his son. "It seems further congratulations are in order. Clearly you have kept this from us for some time. I expected better from you."

"You may have sired me, but you are no father of mine," Sherlock hissed, his face gone deathly pale, "Do not condescend to me - I know exactly what you wish. _John_ and I require neither your congratulations nor your money." He pulled John behind him again, shielding him with his body. 

Siger's nostrils flared. "You should. Living together in that cheap little trash-heap of a flat, scraping by on silly cases and locum work - on a working Omega's salary," the last words were filled with an undisguised venom, "You've disgraced the family name for long enough." Sherlock's eyes widened in shock; his father had been keeping tabs on them? "You've no idea the amount of time I've spent cleaning up _your_ mess in our social and business circles," the other Alpha continued, "I think you owe me something for all the trouble you've caused. And besides, is it not traditional to receive the blessing of one's sire before one marries? A new Omega should be approved of by the pack."

John kept his face steadily calm during the exchange between the Alphas but brought his hands up to cover the bump at the mention of approval. He frowned, vaguely registering the use of the word _pack_ ; he'd assumed Sherlock had either been rejected by his pack or had rejected them himself and chosen not to submit to another Alpha as his pack Alpha. He pushed distress through the bond, but didn't make a sound; if he whined out loud, gave anything away, Sherlock would have to either tend to him or protect him. He wanted to let Sherlock handle this, but he also didn't want to be within ten feet of the man.  
  
"Not to mention, of course, the question of the pups," Siger continued, taking half a step forward. "Are you quite sure they are yours? No Holmes with any self-respect would sire a litter before bonding and marriage. If the Omega enticed you with a heat, we can smooth this whole thing over without the need to tie you together for life. However, if you are quite determined to go ahead with this, I will scent them to begin the familial bonding and we shall continue our discussion on your duties to the Holmes family at a later date." He advanced another step, handing his umbrella behind himself to the Omega woman without looking, in preparation for touching John's belly.

Sherlock could feel the pack bond tugging at him, willing him to submit. For a moment, he stood mesmerized. Siger was a formidable Alpha, with an insatiable love of control; even at the lowest point in his son's addiction, even as Sherlock dirtied the name of "Holmes" over and over again, he had not wholly released his son from his pack. The great man craved another Alpha to carry on the bloodline, and as his own Omega's fertility waned, and Mycroft's prospects dimmed with each passing year, Sherlock became his final hope. His son had always shown an especial weakness under his hand, and he was confident he could have him; he simply needed the right circumstances. And now, they'd seemingly fallen straight into his lap.

But then he'd taken that second step forward.

" _Don't,_ " Sherlock snarled suddenly, moving John further behind him, bearing his teeth and urging his partner back. His eyes flashed in warning. " _Don't you dare."_

The change on Siger's face was instantaneous and frightening. " _Is that a challenge?_ " he snarled, a gravelly hiss present in his voice, as his eyes flashed thunder-dark and his countenance lost all semblance of civility. "You are a Holmes. That makes you _mine_. I am your pack Alpha and you will submit to me!"  
  
John stood frozen, his instinct demanding that he mewl needily for attention from his mate, reassurance that this Alpha would not touch him. He ignored it, trusting Sherlock to handle the situation. He could tell that Sherlock's sire was a powerful Alpha; he was clearly not used to being disobeyed. John noticed that he hadn't even mentioned the second option; a fight for dominance. If Sherlock could beat him, he would no longer have to recognise the man as his pack Alpha. John shifted nervously, his back starting to hurt from being on his feet for so long. He dug his hand into his pocket and did the only thing he could think of to help. He texted Mycroft.  
  
Across town, the ginger Alpha's phone pinged in the genteel hum of the parlour of the Ritz and he retrieved it from his pocket with an apologetic look. The colour drained from his face when he read the text and he stood hurriedly, gathering his belongings. "I have to go," he managed evenly, "my sincerest apologies, Molly. This has been lovely – we must arrange to do it again sometime. It has already been paid for, so do please finish it, the smoked salmon blinis are quite excellent." He smiled at his new friend, experiencing an emotion he did not recognise because their afternoon tea had been cut short, and strode smartly to the waiting black car.

Sherlock growled low and deep, the sustained sound reverberating chillingly around the hall. "I have nearly killed a man for making an advance on my Omega. Do not think I won't protect John with my life." He hesitated yet from the true challenge; he knew the power of his father, he'd felt it nearly every day of his miserable childhood, felt it in bruises and broken bones and bleeding wounds, in the brute force of a heavy hand across the face and in words honed sharp enough to cut both heart and mind. 

Siger's face twisted into something resembling grotesque amusement as he barked a mirthless laugh. "Nearly," he snarled, " _Nearly_. Too weak to finish what you started. Pathetic. You were always more fit to be an Omega, whining and mewling like one each time I lay a hand to you. All these years I've half expected you to come crawling back big with child, begging for me to take you in as you prepare to whelp some stranger's litter. You should be writhing on the childbed instead of calling yourself an Alpha." 

His father had offered him what was believed to be the ultimate insult to any Alpha. But the younger man did not so much as flinch. He stepped forward. "There would be no shame in that."

Siger looked like he'd been slapped before narrowing his eyes. "I always knew you had scant respect for your name and bloodline, but never did I think you could be so wilfully shameful. Clearly you do not know your own interest - you would be much better served by my protection. Your Omega looks fit to whelp any day now and I would have the pups know my scent, perhaps they will grow to show proper respect for the Holmes name and I will succeed with them where I failed with you. Now forget this ridiculous, weak defence and stand aside."  
  
John shuffled backwards just a little, sending the strongest wave of love he could manage to Sherlock. He didn't need to know John's fear, that was obvious. He bit his lip as another mild Braxton Hicks contraction gripped him, swaying just a little; he hadn't been on his feet for this long in ages and it was beginning to take its toll.  
  
Mycroft almost swore aloud at the traffic, every traffic light he met mysteriously turning green, impatient and apprehensive. His stomach was tying itself in knots and suddenly he felt six years old, called into his father's study to be belted for some minor infraction. He lifted his wrist to his nose and sniffed delicately. Fear. Well, he thought wryly, some things never change.

"No," Sherlock snarled, drawing himself up to his full height. "You will not lay a hand on my mate. And when John gives birth to our _thirteen_ pups months from now, they will never know your scent. They will have respect for the Holmes- _Watson_  name insofar as it is their own, and no more." 

All colour visibly drained from Siger Holmes's face, his jaw slackening momentarily at the announcement, and the incredible transgression. The next second his expression contorted to one of pure fury, and Sherlock was aware of a sudden, loud _SMACK -_ he staggered sideways, his left cheek and temple searing. 

"Idiot boy," the elder Alpha hissed, towering over his son, "You pathetic, insane, _freak._ They always told me something was wrong with you. I tried my hardest to beat it out of you, make you a proper Alpha, a proper Holmes. But you've always been a filthy little ingrate." Sherlock growled, through their bond encouraging John to move farther back. "I refuse to let you _contaminate_ what is left of my bloodline - I'll take your mutt bitch as my own and raise the pups of _my_  pack in your place. And as for you, I'll have you sent to an asylum. Now, _get out of my way._ "

John moved as far back as he could, almost pressing himself against the wall. The hotel security staff had turned up but knew better than to get between to Alphas in such a state so circled them, almost waiting. John pushed love through the bond, hoping to give Sherlock strength, but fear leaked through as well; Sherlock was young and fit, yes, but the older Alpha was clearly a formidable opponent. What if Sherlock lost?  
  
"Stay exactly where you are, Sherlock," came a strong, clear voice, echoing through the entrance hall. It was unmistakeably an order, in direct contradiction to the one given moments earlier by Siger, who rounded on the owner of the voice furiously. "How dare you presume to give orders to one of my pack! You will stay out of this and I will deal with you later!"  
  
Mycroft simply smiled. "No, Father. You won't." He flicked his eyes to Sherlock and tapped a rhythm on the handle of his umbrella. Morse code. _Rainbow._

 _He hit you, how badly are you hurt?_ Sherlock automatically tapped out  _Indigo_ on his own thigh.  _I’m fine._ Siger's signet ring had cut a shallow gash across his cheekbone when he delivered the blow, but it was no more than a scratch as far as Sherlock was concerned. He'd endure far worse if it meant protecting John. The youngest Alpha kept his stance, his feet planted firmly apart, teeth bared in threat as he growled low and deep in his throat. 

"Stay out of this!" Siger hissed, taking a sideways step towards John. Sherlock automatically followed despite the orders, keeping the barrier, his eyes flicking between the other two Alphas. "Your brother is unfit to be called an Alpha. He is a danger to his pups and our bloodline. It is my _right_  to rectify the damage." Sherlock snarled, ready to spring.

Mycroft strode calmly in between the two snarling Alphas and slowly, deliberately, turned his back on his father. He knew Siger would not dare attack an opponent whose back was turned, it would have been ungentlemanly in the extreme, but it still made him wary. "Sherlock," he murmured low to his brother, holding his gaze, "allow me to handle this. Your pups need you and I will not allow our sire to lay another hand on you while it is in my power to prevent it. We both know you would fight to the death to defend John, but he and your children need you whole and unharmed. There is no shame in allowing your older brother to defend you."  
  
Siger's rage was coursing clear across his face, but as Mycroft predicted he made no move to attack. The ginger Alpha turned to face him, sliding his jacket off his shoulders in one fluid movement and handing it gracefully to the still-nervously-hovering hostess, as if she was a coat stand placed there for his sole use. His every move radiated certainty, calm authority. "I cannot imagine what damage you mean," Mycroft spat coldly. "The fact that your son has managed to father thirteen pups with Doctor Watson should have informed you that their bond is strong and nurturing and loving and only the best Alphas are capable of producing such litters. You yourself only managed two pups with seven years between them with our mother." He paused to savour the rage and indignation on his sire's face before continuing. "There is no shame in anything Sherlock does. He provides for his Omega from his wits rather than relying on inheritances and estates." He unfastened his cufflinks and handed them to the hostess, starting to roll up his shirtsleeves meticulously. "Sherlock will be an excellent father and I will not allow you to harm him or poach his mate." He held out his right hand expectantly, waiting for Anthea to hand him something. She retrieved the leather glove from his briefcase and handed it to him. Without flinching, he stepped up to his father and slapped him smartly across the face with the glove before throwing it at his feet defiantly.

There was a moment's pause in which Siger stared wide-eyed at his eldest son. The formal challenge made, he could not raise a hand to throttle the boy. In an instant, his thunderous expression transformed into one of frightening formality, all the more savage for its seeming coolness. "So be it," he hissed icily. He stepped back towards his mate and held a hand out in expectation, snarling when the woman's hands tightened reluctantly around the slender object in her grip. Beatrice Holmes utterly obeyed and respected her Alpha, as was her duty, but as a mother she could not help but feel distress at the prospect of her husband slaying her eldest boy. The pup had been disobedient, she knew, but was there not another way? "Give," the Alpha demanded, and she felt her fingers readily unclenching, her head bowed as she offered up the umbrella without a word.

The sword was deathly silent as it was unsheathed from its pedestrian scabbard with expert precision. His weapon gleaming sharply in the open air, Siger regarded Mycroft with cold rage and calculation. Sherlock's eyes widened in fear. The challenge taken, he nodded subtly towards his brother's back, retreating slowly towards his Omega. He would let his brother protect them.

John whimpered as quietly as possible and clutched at Sherlock's coat, beginning to sag a little under the weight of his huge belly. The hostess slipped into the manager's office briefly to hang Mycroft's jacket and leave his cufflinks somewhere safe, bringing back a chair for John, unnoticed by the two Alphas. John sank onto it gratefully, clinging to Sherlock's hand as he pressed his face into his mate's side, watching nervously as Anthea handed her employer his own umbrella and Mycroft withdrew the shining sword.  
  
They moved slowly, circling each other, sizing each other up. A muscle twitched in Siger's jaw, Mycroft's fingers tightened imperceptibly on the handle of his weapon, but neither moved to attack just yet. "I suppose it is better this way," the older Alpha rumbled without feeling. "Now when I have your brother locked away I will have a completely fresh slate, and I will raise the pups he sired without the possibility of them learning bad habits and insolence from _you_." A little colour drained from Mycroft's face but his hands remained steady;he was not going to allow his sire to get anywhere near his nieces and nephews. "You will never hurt Sherlock again," he hissed, "nor will I allow you to take his mate or their children. In fact, when we are finished here and you are kneeling on the floor, the mark of my victory stinging on your cheek, I will offer our mother, and your second Omega, and the sole pup you managed to sire with her, the choice of coming into my protection and leaving you. Do you think they will stay to be hated and abused in that cold crumbling house?" Before the Siger had a chance to retort, Mycroft raised his sword, pointing it at the centre of his sire's chest, one foot planted behind him, his left arm elegantly arching towards the ceiling. " _En garde!_ "

Siger responded in kind, his eyes narrowing in icy concentration. There was a spit second of silence before the sharp sound of metal-on-metal rang out, echoing through the hall. The eldest Alpha was no layman; each thrust and parry was carried out with the most expert, calculated precision. The deep growls of feral, primitive confrontation were gone, replaced with controlled breaths, which grew more laboured as the duel pressed on. 

Sherlock knelt warily and wrapped his arms around his mate, tucking John's head underneath his chin as he watched the two Alphas, each clang and hiss of crossed swords singing painfully in his ears. Bright fear coursed through him as Mycroft parried another blow aimed at the heart, and another to the throat in quick succession, sweat beginning to bead on his brow as he gracefully evaded another attack and countered with a swift offensive assault of his own. Siger was hard-pressed to block the series of short, precise assaults, but kept solid footing as Mycroft advanced. The youngest Alpha mentally pushed all the strength he could towards his brother, willing him to live.

The two Alphas were well matched in skill, blocking and lunging with equal certainty as the metallic clangs echoed in the marble atrium. John mewled in distress as Mycroft side-stepped just in time to avoid a vicious stab to the chest, tightening his grip on Sherlock's coat, his Alpha hushing him and holding him closer.  
  
Mycroft snarled as Siger lunged again, parrying the blow and finally drawing first blood with his next attack. He hissed in triumph as Siger bellowed in rage and shock, a trickle of blood appearing on the older Alpha's neck. "First blood," the ginger Alpha snarled. "Do you submit, or shall we continue?"  
  
"I would never submit over a mere scratch," Siger growled. "You will pay for your insolence!" He launched himself at his son with a roar and they were entangled again, blades flying, exertion beginning to show. The fight quickly grew bloodier, Siger finally landing slashes to Mycroft's upper arm, tearing his shirt sleeve and drawing blood. The more they fought, the more possessed by rage the older Alpha seemed to become, as he was unable to best the upstart pup threatening his supremacy.

Panting, his arm stinging fiercely from the wounds, Mycroft pressed on. Despite his wearying physical state, he remained as mentally sharp and cool as ever, fierce yet placid in the face of his father's wrath. Siger lost none of his form as his frustration rose, but he was becoming predictable in his monomaniacal rage to rid himself of his son. His attacks became brutishly forceful and direct, his defences coming almost as a second thought; parries were but momentary interferences between harsh thrusts and vicious slashes. The ginger Alpha moved to sidestep another such assault - but not quickly enough. Mycroft gasped as he felt the swift slide of metal against his neck. 

Sherlock cried out. Siger's eyes lit in savage triumph as the ginger Alpha staggered backwards, his eyes wide in horror, hand pressed tightly to the side of his neck. "To the death," the elder man snarled, raising his blade and lunging forward. And then Mycroft struck. 

There was a loud clang as metal hit metal once more, with a force unprecedented. Unprepared for the block, the older Alpha roared in rage and shock. His blade vibrated down to the very hilt, weakening the strong grip of the elder. Following through the strike, Mycroft's sword easily knocked the weapon from his opponent's hand. Siger's blade skittered across the marble floor with a weak clatter, coming to rest at his youngest son's knees. 

Mycroft instantly pressed his advantage, stepping forward as he pushed the tip of his sword into the soft skin of Siger's throat, his chest heaving, sweat beaded on his brow, his elbow raised behind it and ready to drive the blade home. "On your knees," he growled, his eyes cold in his triumph. There was a long pause, but slowly the grey-haired Alpha complied. "To the death, indeed?" He paused, his sword still pressing against his sire's jugular vein, catching the hatred and haughty pride in his eyes. "I think not. I want you to live with your shame," he spat, "I want you to live with your defeat. You will stay on your knees until I have left, then you may do as you wish. You will never come near any member of _my pack_ again." He waited for Siger's grudging nod before stepping back, slowly withdrawing the blade. Quick as a flash he flicked his wrist, cutting a deep gash across his sire's cheek, a mark of his defeat. The older Alpha grunted but bore it, eyes defiantly raised.  
  
Satisfied, Mycroft stepped back and turned to Sherlock. "Brother," he began, throwing his sword down at Sherlock's feet, "will you have me as your pack Alpha?"

Sherlock stared at the two swords before him, before raising his eyes. He regarded his brother - proud, bleeding, battle-scarred. The young Alpha suddenly felt five years old again, cowering behind Mycroft as their sire raised a hand, his small body shielded by that of his elder sibling's, who once again took the full force of the strike, bearing stoically the brunt of their father's rage. He recalled being eight, clutching painfully at Mycroft's school blazer, his knuckles white as tears streamed from his eyes. _Don't go. Protect me. Please, brother. Don't go._ Eleven, when Mycroft was no longer welcomed home on holidays, as he only stood in his father's way of "correcting" his younger sibling. Twenty-one, half-conscious and half-dead as he shivered on the damp pavement, fingers still closed tightly around the cold plastic of the syringe - and a black car silently pulling into view. The sharp click of patent-leather shoes. Then two carefully-manicured hands turning him on his side. Strong arms holding him carefully as sirens whined and wailed in the distance.

"Yes," he breathed, holding his brother's gaze for a moment longer. Then he bowed his head in deference. 

Mycroft immediately strode forward, engulfing his brother in his arms and holding him tight, the years stripped from both of them as he breathed in the scent in his curls. "I'm sorry," he breathed, his voice wavering. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed me the most. I hope one day you can forgive me." He nuzzled his hair, fingers flexing on the material of his coat. "Take Doctor Watson home... Nest with him. The pack scenting can wait," he whispered, still unwilling to release the embrace. "I will take care of matters here. When you are ready for the pack scenting you know how to reach me." He held Sherlock for a few more moments before relaxing his grip, his scent covering his younger brother, and stepping back, offering him a weak smile.  
  
John mewed quietly as Sherlock helped him to his feet, the stress pushing him into his Omega state. He burrowed into his Alpha, blinking and shaking his head in confusion at the new scent before accepting it and burrowing further in with a happy sigh.   
  
Mycroft left them in their embrace and turned to the cowering Omega woman in the corner. "Mummy," he said softly, "will you come with me? I can offer you protection and warmth in place of beatings and fear. Cast off your collar and you will never have to see that man again. I will not let him near you."

Beatrice looked at her son with wide eyes, her gaze flicking back to her defeated mate. One hand rose shakily to her collar before she hesitated, suddenly clutching herself and whimpering softly in distress. Siger was yet her Alpha, but Mycroft was her pack leader. She had a choice of whom to obey; she did not remember ever having had a choice. How did one decide for oneself? Her eyes continued to flick back and forth between Siger and Mycroft, searching for a direction, for someone to command her - until she caught sight of someone between them. Two someones. Her youngest pup and his mate, so big with child. Embracing so happily. Should she go with Mycroft, she would know those pups. She could vaguely scent them even now, despite their distance. A healthy pregnancy.

The delicate hands moved to the collar once more, fumbling to undo the polished silver clasp. The elder Omega inhaled when the black, supple leather loosened, and slid easily into her hands. She cautiously felt her neck all over, exploring. This was a new feeling. The object had been so small, but suddenly she felt so _light_ , as if it had been an iron ball and chain instead of a small strip of animal hide circling her neck all those years.

Mycroft beamed, tears beginning to sting his eyes, as he stepped forward and gently removed the collar from her tiny hands. "You will be free to live your own life," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I will send someone for your clothes and possessions. Today, we will leave here together and we will not look back. You will never have a harsh word from me and I will never beat you, I swear to you that I will keep you safe. As for this..." he regarded the collar with distaste, "we will have it burned." He opened his arms, an invitation for the woman to step into their safety.  
  
John rubbed his cheek against Sherlock's chest, imprinting on the new scent of his pack Alpha. "Nest?" he murmured tremulously, questioning, seeking out his own Alpha's protection, trusting him to take care of him. "Please, Alpha?" He looked up at Sherlock, taking in his pale complexion and haunted eyes and cooed reassuringly, dipping closer to lick his face affectionately. "Home. You. Safe."

Sherlock nodded as he watched his mother step tentatively into his brother's embrace, her small form suddenly melting against her son's when his arms wrapped lovingly around her. "Home," he agreed quietly. He aided his mate up from the chair, placing an arm around John's back for support. "I expect, brother mine," he said aloud as they turned to go, his eyes fixing on the broken man on the floor, "That you will aid in finding a time to re-schedule our planning appointment here. The Holmes-Watson wedding is but a few weeks away, you know, and we haven't time to lose." He watched expressionlessly as his sire jerked as if slapped. "Expect an invitation in the mail sent especially for Mummy. I would not have her miss it." He met his mother's wet eyes briefly, bowed once more to his sibling, and escorted his mate from the room. 

Mycroft nodded and turned his attention back to their mother as Sherlock and John left. "Come away with me now," he said gently, "I will send a car for Catherine and Remington, offering them the same choice I gave you. If you wish, I will establish the three of you in your own household - I know you are fond of each other and do not wish to separate you." He held her tightly for a few more moments before bending to pick up his own sword, handing it to Anthea. He raised a meaningful eyebrow at the hostess who fluttered off to get his jacket and cufflinks, holding them out for him with her eyes deferentially lowered. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and stuffed the cufflinks in his pocket, taking his mother's hand and striding to the car without a second look at Siger, still on his knees and glaring a hole in the floor.  
  
John pressed close to Sherlock in the cab, trying to climb into his lap, rubbing against him insistently, mewling for skin-on-skin contact, to be knotted. The pups were kicking in his belly, sensitive to the danger that had just passed, and he wanted his Alpha's touch to calm them. He would never quite remember how they got back to the nest from the Landau, but later he would recall the way his mate undressed him and held him; desperate, needy, relieved. "Please," John breathed, wriggling in his arms, "please, you, safe. Knot."

"Yes," Sherlock breathed, kissing his mate's neck, his jaw, his cheek. He shifted his Omega's body, helping John turn to lie on his side, the full girth of his belly supported by the nest. "Safe," he intoned, tugging the warm cocoon of blankets over their naked bodies, pressing himself up against his mate's back. His erection pressed hotly between John's legs; he only had to cant his hips backwards a little before his cock was breaching his mate's wet entrance. He gasped as John's tight heat engulfed him, the Omega's internal muscles clenching eagerly around his enormous member, already attempting to milk his pleasure. 

He moved inside him slowly, deliberately, beginning to pant at the sensation of his cock sliding in and out, stretching his Omega's channel with each thrust, John parting and clenching just for him, inviting him in. Their bodies rocked together in a gentle rhythm, growing faster as their need grew, as each increased the other's pleasure. Sherlock grunted and panted, watching his mate's belly bulging hugely against the sheets, ripe underneath his hands, moving with each successive thrust from the Alpha. 

"Ohhhh," John whined, breathless with pleasure, rocking back as best he could into his Alpha's thrusts. "You were so brave," he whispered, "facing up to him like that. I could feel your fear and you still stood between us, not flinching, you'd never have stood aside for him... you kept me safe. Such a good Alpha... I love you," he moaned, keening a little as Sherlock's thrusts grew firmer, more assured. He twisted his head back, seeking kisses, purring when he got them. "The pups kicked so hard when you growled at him." He sighed happily as Sherlock continued to piston his hips, filling him again and again, his huge cock sliding slickly into him, his hole deliciously stretched around his thick member and they moved together, sighing and panting. "Sherlock," John whispered, reaching back to thread a hand into his Alpha's hair, eyes screwing shut in pleasure, body shuffling forward, shushing against the sheets with every roll of his hips. "Give it to me, please, give me your knot... I need it, need you, my mate, my Alpha, so strong. So perfect, you'll be such a good Daddy for our pups... please, please knot me, I want you filling me up..."

"I'll give you anything you want," Sherlock whispered, "You are mine. I will always protect you." He could feel the knot swelling at the base of his cock in response to John's words, the soft flesh stretching more and more as it filled, pumping full of his seed; he was growing bigger than he ever had before, his body overcompensating for the intense conflict, reinforcing his prowess as an Alpha. Sherlock groaned in the pain and pleasure of it, seeking out his mate's lips, his hand tightening on John's belly as he tilted his head towards him. "Love you. Going to fill you so full," he gasped between heady kisses, his eyes darkening as the bulge pressed heavily against John's entrance with each thrust. With a sharp snap of his hips, he breached the Omega's hole. Instantly he cried out in blinding pleasure, his hands scrabbling against his mate's belly, practically convulsing with his mate as the knot swelled even further, binding them hopelessly together.

John gasped and cried out, the pleasure searing hot, his tight passage stretched more than it ever had been by the enormous knot, Sherlock's seed filling him in thick spurts, almost forcing his belly out further with sheer volume. The Omega came hard, clenching desperately around his Alpha, twitching violently and clutching his mate's hands to ground himself. For several minutes, neither of them could speak, panting hard, pressing the occasional soft kiss to the other's lips. They lay there together, knotted and blissful, the pups calmed and sleeping in John's belly, a faint trace of their new pack Alpha's scent still present, powerful but oddly soothing. "I know you'll always protect me," John managed eventually. "I know you'd do anything for me, and our pups. I can't wait for you to meet them." He smiled fondly as his mate responded with a purr and began rubbing his gravid stomach possessively. He let his eyes slide closed, lolling his head back onto Sherlock's shoulder, sliding gently into sleep for his afternoon nap.


	14. Mr and Mrs

"For God's sake!" the exasperated Alpha exclaimed, glaring daggers at an attendant who was currently committing the apparently inconceivable transgression of straightening the groom's suit cuffs. He jerked his hand away, only to have the tenacious Beta follow, the woman completely unphased as Sherlock growled his displeasure. "Where on earth does Mycroft get these people?"

"Stand still!" the small woman ordered pertly, pulling his tie from a hanger. He regarded her frostily as she stood on her toes, flinging the accessory around the Alpha's neck in one swift, expert motion. The next moment Sherlock was spluttering helplessly as the knot was tied and pulled tightly to his throat.

"Hell if I know," Lestrade chuckled in amusement. The grey-haired inspector lounged casually in one of the plush, white chairs standard to all the venue's dressing rooms, his long legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. He loosened his own tie even further as he watched the detective struggle and round irately on another attendant who had begun swiping at his suit with a lint-roller. "Sherlock, calm down! You're acting jumpier than a goddamn jackrabbit. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you have a bad case of nerves."

 

* * *

 

John fought the urge to wriggle in his chair, his military training coming in useful. He was _not_ going to wriggle and fuss like a small child because he'd been separated from his Alpha for an hour. He sat placidly as an attendant laced his shoes for him before two of them hauled him to his feet and he finally got a look at himself in the mirror. He smiled. Their tailor was a genius. John straightened his bow tie, smoothed his sleeves, holding them out obediently for his cuffs to be fixed as another attendant fixed his kilt pin. The dress the tailor had created for him looked for all the world like a kilt suit; dark jacket with braided epaulettes, crisp white shirt collar and pleats at the back of the skirt, which was done in the blue-green Watson tartan. His chunky cabled socks reached nearly to his knees, the tartan flashes matching his kilt, his shoes polished and shiny. The waistband of the kilt hugged the lower curve of his gigantic belly, the material lightweight and stretchy and shockingly comfortable. The hidden zip in the side made it easy to remove the one-piece garment and for that, John was grateful. He inhaled nervously and clutched the attendant's arm for support as he waddled out from behind the screen and grinned at Tommy. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look wonderful, Captain," the corporal grinned back. "Ready to go in?"

 

* * *

 

Now alone in the quiet of the anteroom, Sherlock re-adjusted his tie a seventh time. Then an eighth. He turned on his heel and began to pace. The din of the gathering outside floated in from under the door, filling the sterile space with a vague hum, accompanied by the rhythmic clicking of a pair of patent leather shoes against the tile floor. The Alpha stopped his pacing. Took a shaky breath. Exhaled in a sharp, painful burst. Returned to his previous activities. He jumped three feet at the discrete knock on the door.

"Mr Holmes? They're ready for you now." 

 

* * *

 

 

The registrar looked sympathetically at the pale Alpha, fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot as he waited. Lestrade leaned in and whispered something intended to be comforting in his ear and was met with a withering glare, so gave up and clasped his hands with a sigh, flicking his eyes to the door before scanning the assembled guests. Molly was seated next to Mrs Hudson, chattering excitedly; Mycroft was next to his and Sherlock's mother, the woman still pale and meek but managing to keep her eyes off the floor, a beautiful necklace of diamonds and sapphires in place of the collar she was used to.   
  
At some apparently invisible signal the pianist in the corner began to play and a hush descended on the room as the first few bars of Rachmaninov's _Rhapsody on a theme by Paganini_ variation 18 floated into the air. The registrar nodded and the congregation stood, turning towards the double doors. As the melody crescendoed the doors swung gracefully open and John waddled through, clutching Tommy's arm for support, his face suffused with joy and a strange bashfulness. He kept his eyes fixed on his Alpha as he made his way up the aisle, his gait swaying, his massive belly threatening to unbalance him, until finally he reached Sherlock and Tommy gently took John's hand from his arm and placed it on Sherlock's. John peeped up at his Alpha through his eyelashes and let out a tentative little purr as the music faded and a happy silence descended once more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that all eyes were on them - but for Sherlock, there was only John. A blush rose high on his cheeks as he gazed down at his mate, his lips slightly parted in an awe that had not been lost since the moment the doors had opened on his bride. The tension bled from his form as he clasped John's arm, his mate's joyful scent suffusing the air around them both. The Alpha's face relaxed into an honest smile, his eyes alight with something undefinable - love, joy, and respect all at once. His low, rumbling purr resonated throughout the hall, breaking the silence.

Leading his mate patiently up the stairs, the Alpha held his head high, his shoulders back, a display of dominance and assurance in face of John's bashfulness. The strange attitude pleased his instinct immensely, drawing forth the body language of pride, encouraging him to stand taller. He helped John into the specially-reinforced chair, and took his own place in the one facing it, keeping his mate's hands closed warmly in his own. 

"Dearly beloved..," the registrar began. Sherlock gave John's hands a gentle squeeze, the Omega's gaze cast shyly downwards. _Look at me_ , he willed. 

John squeezed back and shyly raised his gaze to meet his Alpha's, demure and almost blushing. He felt the warmth of his love and pride pulsing through the bond and smiled back at him, eyes locked on each other, all but deaf to the registrar. John bit his lip and looked at the floor when the man asked if there were any objections to the marriage, half-expecting a posh voice to deride the doctor as an inferior mate for Sherlock, breathing an internal sigh of relief when the room remained silent.   
  
The registrar smiled and turned to Sherlock. "And now, as is traditional, the Alpha will go first, and make his vows to his Omega. Please repeat after me. I, Sherlock Alexander Holmes, take you, John Hamish Watson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward, until death do us part."

Holding John's gaze, Sherlock solemnly repeated each phrase as it was spoken to him. He could feel his mate's hands beginning to tremble in his own and clasped them subtly tighter. The Alpha's expression remained calm and serious, but underneath the surface he pushed waves of overwhelming love through their bond, saying more than the traditional words ever could. Giving John's hands another reassuring squeeze when he had finished, he managed the smallest of grins.

John was glad of his Alpha's tighter grip on his hands , keeping him grounded; they had been separated for nearly an hour and a half before the ceremony and he felt the distress claw at him, demanding he burrow into his Alpha's arms. He focussed on breathing, vaguely hearing the registrar ask him to make his vows. He sat up a little straighter, his legs spread wide to accommodate his massive belly, eyes shining, a soft little smile playing on his lips, and repeated his vows in a steady, clear voice. "I, John Hamish Watson, take you, Sherlock Alexander Holmes, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward, until death do us part." He shifted a little as the pups began to wriggle, roused by the intensity of their mother’s emotions, smiling shyly at Sherlock as his gaze flicked to his belly, giving his mate a clue.  
  
The registrar smiled and asked Lestrade for the rings, gesturing to Sherlock. "Sherlock, if you would place the ring on John's finger and repeat after me; With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. With all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Sherlock moved forward in his chair, placing his feet on either side of John's so that their legs lay flush against one another. He smiled as the Omega spread his fingers shyly for him. The Alpha slowly slid the silver band onto his mate's ring finger, holding it there as he lifted his eyes to his Omega's once more, repeating the vows carefully, earnestly. "Mine," he added quietly when he had finished, the word laced with infinite tenderness. 

John's breath hitched a little at the gentle way Sherlock was looking at him, his Omega fighting to come to the surface and bare his neck to his Alpha. He flexed his fingers, squeezing Sherlock's hand, managing to slip the ring onto his Alpha's finger and repeat the vows as Sherlock had. He held his mate's gaze, oblivious to everything but Sherlock looking at him with such pride and love and joy.   
  
The registrar smiled fondly and addressed the congregation at large. "Sherlock and John have made their vows to each other and sealed their union by the giving and receiving of rings. It is my privilege and pleasure to announce that they are now husband and wife. Sherlock, you may kiss your bride."

Leaning forward carefully over John's enormous belly, Sherlock couldn't suppress a loud purr as he captured John's lips in his own, drawing the Omega to him and wrapping his arms joyfully around his mate. Where the couple's stomachs made contact, the Alpha could feel the pups kicking excitedly, stirred by their parents' shared joy. The kiss was deep and tender, suffused with incredible bliss. Sherlock purred louder as John's hands clenched needily into his suit. "I love you," he breathed as he pulled away, dipping his head once more to kiss the reply from his mate's lips before helping John to his feet.

The guests cheered and clapped as Sherlock helped John down the steps from the raised platform and the front and walked him slowly back down the aisle, confetti fluttering around them. John made it out of the room, staggering a little under the weight of his belly, clutching Sherlock and beaming stupidly, and when the doors closed behind them he looked up at his new husband, almost bursting into tears at the tender, aching happiness on his face. "I don't think I can walk any further," he breathed, pressing as close as possible, looking more than a little coy and playful. "Will you get the wheelchair for me? Please - husband?"

"Oh, well now you've spoilt it," Sherlock teased, his eyes sparkling bright as he stole a kiss from his mate. "If I'd known we were going to use the words 'husband' and 'wife' to one another before the dinner, I would have proudly re-informed my _wife_ that he was so back at the altar," he brought their lips together again, "and told him how unspeakably proud I was to have him as my wife," he kissed him more deeply. "And of course," he continued, pausing for breath, "Made sure my wife knew how incredible he looked in his dress, as he struggled down the aisle under the weight of the enormous belly full of the pups I'd given him." He pulled John closer, as much as the Omega's swollen belly would allow, drawing him into a slow, tender, passionate kiss, savouring the warm feeling of John's mouth on his, the soft sounds he pulled from his mate, the near electricity of it as it truly dawned on them that they were now husband and wife. They broke apart regretfully when John's legs began to shake, the Omega's belly truly too enormous now for him to stand for any significant length of time. The Alpha kept his mate steady, pulling the wheelchair from where it had been tucked away in an alcove, ready at hand for the enormously heavy Omega. It had been nearly a full week since John had found the weight of his massive stomach too cumbersome to walk (or rather, waddle) unaided for any distance, and the gravid man seemed to be losing more mobility with each passing day.

John nearly whimpered as Sherlock told him he'd spoiled it, distress clouding his face rapidly, but his expression softened at the rest of his speech. He sank into the wheelchair gratefully, clutching his husband's hand. "Don't worry," he purred, smiling up at him adoringly, "my _absolutely gorgeous_ husband still gets to be the first one to introduce us as a married couple to all our guests... although I will have to warn my husband that he'll be waiting quite some time for our first dance."

He took hold of the wheels of the chair and pushed, progressing in a wavy line across the atrium until he got the hang of it and exerted equal force on both wheels. He allowed Sherlock to do the difficult navigation through doorways until they reached the reception room, set out with tables adorned with pristine white tablecloths and large centrepieces of blue and white flowers accented with yellow. Off to one side there was a small raised stage, with Sherlock and John's sweetheart table, U-shaped so they could sit side-by-side and still reach food, at the back of the room, furthest from the platform. John beamed up at his husband; the room was smart and elegant, the flowers perfect.

"I'm glad we're doing things in the wrong order," he grinned knowingly. "I'm _starving_. And actually quite interested to see this murder mystery, although I bet you work it out in about nine and a half seconds. You can tell me all your deductions after dinner but before the photographs, so I can gaze adoringly at my husband thinking how clever he is," he smiled softly, wheeling himself into the anteroom so they could wait for the guests to be seated and enter the room together, announced as Mr and Mrs Holmes-Watson.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, then," Sherlock smiled. "It would be unfair for me to really play anyway." He took the advantage of the wait to lean in and kiss his adoring mate once more, placing both hands on the swollen belly that was now beginning to extend beyond John's knees. When they broke apart, he let his gaze drop briefly to John's swollen breasts, unfortunately (in his opinion) well-covered by the dress. "You'll have to let me know when you need to take care of these," he murmured, cupping the heavy mounds shamelessly, and smirked at the blush rising on his Omega's cheeks. 

The Alpha could vaguely hear the sounds of the guests entering the reception room. Voices chatted happily, chairs shifted, and before long, the couple was notified it was time. Sherlock smiled warmly at his mate. "Shall we, my wife?" He gripped the back of John's chair, wheeling his mate from the anteroom as the toastmaster announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding to greet the new Mr and Mrs Holmes-Watson."

The room erupted with cheers, whistles and applause as the couple emerged, identical beaming smiles on their faces. Sherlock wheeled John over to the table with the cake on it, a large four-tier hexagonal design, simple, with a cascade of flowers down one side like Sherlock had suggested. John had to sit side on to the table and twist a little awkwardly to be able to grasp the knife, but Sherlock's hand on top of his own, guiding and steadying, made the job easier. He brushed Sherlock's long fingers with his thumb tenderly just as they sank the tip of the blade into the bottom tier and cut the cake, the photographer snapping away to capture the moment, before Sherlock stole another kiss from his new wife and wheeled him across to their little table. John looked up at him, smiling, reaching out for his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. He knew Sherlock had been dreading this moment, the speech he'd have to make; the father of the bride was conspicuous in his absence, but John had been adamant that his parents not be invited, and they had agreed the traditional best man's speech would also be dispensed with, given that the embarrassing stories about Sherlock consisted of either drugs or dead bodies. The Omega mewled softly, demanding attention from his mate, and pushed reassuring love towards him through the bond.  
  
The guests settled back into their chairs, chattering, while the toastmaster raised his voice once again. "The groom will now make his speech, after which there will be the first half of the murder mystery play. There will then be a break while the meal is served and you will have the opportunity to question the characters, and then the second half of the play. So, ladies and gentlemen, if I could ask you once again, please give a warm round of applause for the groom."

Applause filled the room once more as Sherlock stood, the groom notably paler than the proud, flushed man who had just led his new bride back down the aisle. He cleared his throat softly, his cheeks draining of what little colour they had left as his audience quieted. All eyes gazed expectantly on the Alpha. 

"I am not," he began, "incredibly fond of formal speeches. In fact, I'll confess I was suitably horrified when John informed me that in lieu of the traditional speeches, I would be expected to make one of my own. Public expressions of sentiment are not my area." He paused, regarding the now confused and uncomfortable expressions of his guests. "However," he continued, smiling at his Omega and lifting the couple's clasped hands enough for their guests to see, "Pleasing the love of my life is very much my area. And since our bonding, I have found myself eager and willing to do anything to ensure his happiness, and to keep him gazing proudly at me." He brought John's hand to his lips, and kissed it gently. "I used to think that, should I ever attend John's wedding, I might be lucky enough to find myself his best man - if his Alpha were to even allow me so close. I never, in all my imaginings, could conceive of being so lucky as to be his husband." 

"My wife and I," he continued, his eyes only for John in that moment as he beamed, his heart swelling with pride at uttering the words for the first time, "Are so pleased to have you all here to celebrate with us today. We understand that very little of this holds to traditional practices, but we have never been a traditional couple. We do, however, apologize that there will be no dancing tonight. I look forward to sharing a first dance with my lovely wife, but as our thirteen pups are making their presence more obviously known with each passing day, the moment will have to wait. In all hope, the murder mystery play will more than make up for the lack of the usual activities. I will not be actively participating myself, but I wish you all the best of luck. Thank you."

More than a few of the female guests were dabbing their eyes by the end of the speech and Mycroft quickly produced his handkerchief to offer to his mother, who was grasping needily at his sleeve like a child asking for security. He placed an arm around her shoulders and brought her close against his chest while she sniffled, purring quietly to reassure her.   
  
John beamed at his mate, eyes shining, and squeezed his hand as he sat back down. "That was _perfect_ , love," he murmured. "I am sickeningly proud of you." The lights dimmed and the play began, but John kept gazing at his new husband and couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. The pups started kicking, demanding their father's attention, and John chuckled as he broke the kiss. "You were right, they are demanding," he breathed softly, humming lightly as they calmed under Sherlock's hands. He turned his attention back to the play, where a man dressed as a chef was wringing his hands nervously and explaining to the audience how a famous actress staying at the hotel had been brutally stabbed with one of his knives while he was in the walk-in freezer. More characters joined him on stage; the victim's PA, the manager of the hotel, the woman's understudy for her role as Ophelia, a chambermaid and the sous-chef who found the body. John watched happily for a few minutes while they argued and accused, before shifting uncomfortably in his seat and leaning over to whisper to his mate. "I need it, Sherlock," he whispered darkly, licking his lips. "I need to be milked."

"I know you do," Sherlock hummed lowly, bringing his lips to John's ear, "I can scent it on you, growing stronger. Your body is practically desperate for it, isn't it? My warm, wet mouth on your straining breasts, suckling, relieving, drinking down all that rich, heavy milk they've filled with just for me, for our pups." He purred deeply, knowing the sound would encourage his mate to let down more. "It will be obvious if we slip away now, before the meal. Do you want that, John? Want everybody to know how much you need it, how I must be feeding from your bare breasts because you couldn't wait any longer, because you were _so_ full?" 

John blushed furiously, his mouth opening a little in his confusion and embarrassment. "I need it," he repeated stupidly, whining a little, not wanting to admit that he didn't care who knew. "Please, Sherlock, I - I need it, I'm so full..." He half-shook his head, clearing it a little. He smiled playfully - two could play at that game, he thought. "Or maybe I should go and take care of it myself? I could go up to our room right now and use the pump, sit on the bed you'll take me to later tonight and take my breasts out, hold the pumps to my plump nipples and flip the switch, watch as all that lovely milk is sucked out of me... Maybe I should do that, if you're too _embarrassed_ to let everyone know... you could stay here, then, they might not even know I'm being milked at all... they wouldn't know how you made me so full I need to be milked three times a day..."

Sherlock growled quietly. "As if I would let you," he rumbled, nipping softly at John's earlobe. "You of all people should know I am more than pleased at the thought of everyone knowing of our activities, of how full I've made you." He smirked, subtly cupping his wife's breast, " _I'm_ the exhibitionist in this relationship, or don't you remember? Your dress hides the true size of your breasts well. If I'd have had my way, you'd be much more exposed; they'd all know just by looking at you how you're straining, nearly leaking with milk just for me." 

"Please," John whined, Sherlock's hands cupping him making his milk even more insistent on leaking. "I'm so close to leaking. I've got pads in my bra to catch it but I - I'm so full, Sherlock, I - oh god," he breathed hotly, "too late. I'm leaking already. I can feel it, Sherlock, I'm _dripping_..." He looked around the room, which was as dark as any theatre, the only lights the ones on the stage. "I can't wait any more," he mewled desperately, keeping his voice low. He reached under his lapel and tugged at the zip concealed there, just the one closest to Sherlock for the moment. "I need it, _right here._ "

Sherlock's lips parted in surprise and desire, his pupils dilating wide; barely visible in the dark, a deep blush spread across his cheekbones, as his erection pressed uncomfortably hard against the fabric of his trousers. He cupped John's breasts in both hands, caressing them greedily as he captured his mate's lips. He pulled back when John whined into the kiss, his hand finding John's under the lapel, pushing back the fabric and the material of the bra to reveal one plump, erect nipple, leaking a steady stream of creamy milk. The Alpha bit back a moan as the milky scent overwhelmed him, John releasing markers that begged the Alpha to suck, to relieve him. Sherlock teased the nipple, rolling the plump nub between his fingers, inhaling sharply as the milk leaked more freely and John mewled. His mate's desperation getting the better of him, he dipped his head without a second thought, taking the entire nipple in his mouth and beginning to drink greedily, warm milk flooding his mouth as he immediately began to take large gulps from the overfull breast.

John gritted his teeth to stifle a moan of relief as Sherlock finally latched on. He twined his fingers in the curls at the back of his mate's head, holding him in place, cradling him, encouraging. The noise of the play covered the wet little sounds of the Alpha's suckling and John's tender crooning, the way he knew his mate liked. His voice barely audible, he murmured praises and encouragements as his Alpha suckled eagerly, feeling the wonderful lessening of pressure as his milk was drawn out. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" John purred quietly, massaging slightly with the hand cradling Sherlock's head. "You knew I'd get so full I'd need this, be so desperate for you I'd let you nurse from me right here where anyone could see. Anybody could turn around and see you at my breast, suckling like a pup. But you knew I'd need you, need the relief, and that's why you had them set the room up like this, with everyone between us and the stage. We're too far into the shadows for the actors to see, and all our guests have their attention on the play. Clever Alpha, so thoughtful," he murmured, stroking his mate's cheek affectionately when he finally pulled off the first nipple with a wet pop.

Sherlock smirked, merely tucking John back into the bra and zipping him up as he kissed his mate deeply, allowing John to taste himself in his mouth. "You're welcome," he breathed smugly, cupping the remaining breast in his hand and squeezing it lightly so that John moaned into the kiss. "You catch on quick," he purred almost predatorially, "Let's see if we can get away with this one, too, shall we? It must feel full to bursting." He reached under John's other lapel, the one furthest from him, and unzipped the flap. The Alpha kept eye contact with his mate as he ducked his head, laving away the stream of milk that had leaked from the plump breast before circling the nipple teasingly with his tongue and latching on once more.

"That's it, love," John purred softly, his husband's mouth firm and perfect around his nipple. He stroked Sherlock's hair tenderly, bringing his free arm around his back to cradle him. "Good boy..." He smiled as Sherlock nuzzled a little closer at the praise. "That's my good boy. That's right darling, just like that... Such a good boy, nursing so well. My perfect Alpha," he sighed, instinctively beginning to rock him as he fed; being closer to his Omega state all the time brought automatic behaviour to the surface much faster. For the first time, his scent changed while Sherlock nursed him; usually there was just a ripe, milky note in his normal pregnant scent, but this time, in the dark and cradling his mate, his scent pushed out new markers. Nursing Omega. It was a scent meant for the pups, to calm them and reassure them, a scent that they instinctively knew meant _safety, milk, mum._ John purred quietly, unaware of the change, as Sherlock's tongue teased at his nipple while his Alpha mewled for more milk.

Sherlock's eyes widened briefly as the scent shifted, and he instinctively nuzzled his Omega's breast, sighing in contentment when he felt his Omega's body obligingly let down more milk and the creamy liquid rushed into his mouth again and again with each sip. He found himself burrowing closer into his mate, wanting more of John's warmth, his comfort. His eyelids grew heavy, and his purring grew deeper, taking on the low, throaty rumble of a father Alpha who was pleased with his mate's nurturing capabilities, who would protect his pups. His cock lost its painful hardness as his body responded more and more to the scent. This scent was for gentleness and family, not for lust. He felt like a small child, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the arms of its loving mother. _Safe._

John purred and crooned, cuddling his mate closer and stroking his hair, holding him tightly, smiling down at him with adoration in his eyes. The snuffling, quiet suckling noises Sherlock was making grew slower and calmer as the new scent relaxed them both, creating their own little cocoon of love and warmth. John rubbed his mate's back, murmuring to him. "Good boy... Mmm, hungry today, aren't we? That's it darling, nearly finished." The Alpha nursed for another minute before John felt the last of his milk leave him and he swiped a thumb across Sherlock's cheekbone tenderly. "All done, sweetheart," he murmured softly, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Sherlock gently laved away the little mess he'd made, pressing a tender kiss to the nipple before zipping John up once again. The Alpha closed his eyes and hummed, resting his head on the pillow of John's chest, content to rest in the dark as the first act of the play finished. Except it was no longer dark. Light filtered through the Alpha's closed eyelids, which only remained closed for a moment before opening wide in realization. 

Dull chatter filled the soothingly-lit room as their guests waited to be served the meal. The first act of the play had concluded sometime during the couple's intimate reverie; caught up in the haze of scents and hormones, neither Alpha nor Omega had registered when the lights went up. Everyone must have all seen it, Sherlock knew. Many of them had turned their chairs back in the direction of the bride and groom's table - but most had averted their eyes discreetly. Lestrade was very pointedly engaging Molly in conversation about his current case, a blush high on the Omega's cheeks as she dared to peep up at Sherlock and John - the colour only deepening when she made eye contact with the dark-haired Alpha. A small, embarrassed squeak escaped the pathologist, causing Mrs Hudson - seated directly across from her - to follow the young Omega's gaze up to the sweetheart table. The Beta only smiled fondly at Sherlock and John, offering them a wink before attempting to engage Sherlock's mother in conversation again. The elderly Omega's eyes, brimming with tears once more, were fixed on her son and his mate.

They were saved further explanations by the arrival of the food, the waiters swiftly bringing the first course to each table with their eyes respectfully averted from John and Sherlock.   
  
"Oh god, is my face on fire? It has to be. I've actually burst into flames and my face is burning," John groaned to his mate, looking at the floor, mortified. "I can't believe everyone saw that..." He risked a glance upwards and saw most of the guests happily tucking in to their food, but Sherlock's mother was still gazing at them with shining eyes. "Maybe you should go talk to your mother," John murmured softly. "She looks upset. Even Mrs Hudson's having no luck cheering her up and you know how determined she can be." He clasped his hands around his glass of icy water, cooling his hands and using them to calm the scarlet blush from his face. He was surprised he didn't hiss when his hands touched his cheeks.

The colour drained from Sherlock's face as he looked at his Omega. A corner of his mouth twitched downward dangerously. "Have I really embarrassed you that much, John?" he asked, his tone even and quiet but laced with an edge of frost. The Alpha abruptly pushed his chair back and stood, not waiting for a response as he left the sweetheart table. He obediently strode over towards his mother. Beatrice Holmes immediately dropped her gaze from her son, unwilling to look the Alpha in the eye as he bent down next to her. Mycroft eyed his brother with concern, but said nothing of it. 

"May I speak to you in private, Mummy?" Sherlock asked quietly. Beatrice shook her head, but came obediently when her son gently took her hand in his. He led her quietly to the anteroom without another word. 

John opened his mouth to protest but his husband had swept away before he had a chance to explain. He wasn't embarrassed that they'd seen Sherlock feeding from him; it was that they'd been seen doing something so utterly intimate that they might as well have been having sex on the table. He wilted, his Alpha's obvious disappointment in him giving him an odd, clawing, shaky feeling in his chest that he didn't like. He stared at his food, tears filling his eyes, too upset to eat. Mrs Hudson saw him sitting there almost vacantly, gripping the arms of his chair, and went over to him, perching on the edge of the table. "Don't you worry, dear," she said kindly. "The play had only _just_ finished. Nobody thinks any worse of you for seeing you and your husband so in love," she added chirpily, patting his arm reassuringly before returning to her own table.   
  
Beatrice looked at the floor demurely, waiting for an order, before she remembered that she was no longer collared. She touched her throat, almost confused by the lack of the thick leather band, and hesitantly forced herself to peek upwards and meet her son's eyes. Her mouth wobbled slightly, but she didn't cry. She was stronger than that.

"Is it too much for you?" Sherlock asked soothingly, seating her in one of the small chairs that stood against the wall. The Omega shook her head, the movement almost imperceptible. The Alpha sighed; Sherlock had barely seen his mother since her rescue - preparing for the wedding had kept his days busy, and John's decreasing mobility necessitated his near-constant aid. Though neither sibling had maintained contact with their kinder parent for nearly ten years, Mycroft had reported Beatrice being much more reclusive than the already-demure, submissive woman of their memory. Withdrawal from her first Alpha had shocked her badly; forgetting her newfound status, she often required permission to eat or sleep - which the elder Holmes brother had only realized, with much dismay, after returning home from an overnight crisis management to find her kneeling quietly in the dark, her silver-white head bowed as she obediently awaited her pack leader's return. 

"Mummy," Sherlock began again gently, kneeling in front of her cupping her cheek, "My mother. You never knew it could be like this." 

Beatrice's grey eyes finally snapped their undivided attention to her son, widening in a moment of painful recognition. Her face crumpled immediately. A sob escaped the Omega's throat as she began to curl in on herself. Sherlock dropped his head to her shoulder, burrowing his face against her neck. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Beatrice whimpered and clung to her son, burying her face in his hair, grounding herself with his scent. _Contentment. Pride. Safety._ She sobbed weakly, years of repressing her tears making it difficult for her to cry freely, quieting as the Alpha hushed her gently and crooned reassurances.   
  
John was still staring unseeing at his food, not a bite taken, when they emerged from the anteroom and didn't see them; his eyes were still glassy with unshed tears, his heart gripped by ice and oil, his mouth set in a firm line so he wouldn't cry. He had to grip the arms of his chair firmly to stop his hands from shaking; disappointing his Alpha so soon after their intimacy had been something of a shock to his system and he was barely clinging to his rational mind, his Omega fighting to come to the surface and kneel for his Alpha to beg his forgiveness. He vaguely registered the sound of Mycroft's voice, his pack leader taking custody of his new mother-in-law and holding her as she continued to sniffle. The scrape of a chair announced Sherlock's arrival back at their table, but John didn't dare look.

Sherlock's features had settled once again into a cold mask as he'd approached the table. After sharing such an utterly loving, intimate moment, John's mortification had been no less than a knife to the Alpha's heart. While Sherlock had been shocked at their being caught out, he was in no way embarrassed. But John had been so utterly _ashamed-_

Seated, the Alpha paused. Something was very off. John's knuckles were nearly white in their grip on the chair, his large plate of food - ordered especially to help him feed their growing pups - was growing cold, his silverware untouched, still wrapped neatly in a white linen napkin. And John would not look at him. He clenched his jaw briefly in another wave of hurt - only to feel the full force of John's emotion roll over him. The Alpha inhaled, trying to process, to cope. "John?" he murmured, tentatively placing a hand on his mate's back. "John," he tried again, slowly closing his eyes and brushing his nose along the Omega's scent gland, nuzzling him softly, "John, please look at me."

John whimpered and bit his lip, tears spilling from his eyes as he shied away and shook his head. He'd disappointed his Alpha, let him think he was embarrassed by what they'd done, he wasn't worthy to be touched so tenderly - but insistent fingers under his chin tilted his face up. He curled in on himself in shame as more tears ran down his face, choked and muffled keening whines escaping with them as he fought not to cry in earnest. "I'm sorry," he breathed wretchedly, utterly miserable. "I wasn't - it's not what - never embarrassed by _you_ \- it's just - _private_..." The Omega found himself unable to explain better than that, his throat constricted, unsure whether he wanted to bolt from the room or hurl himself at his Alpha. "I'm sorry," he repeated stupidly, his eyes searching his mate's desperately for understanding and forgiveness.

"I see," Sherlock replied quietly, "I see that now." His heart positively ached at seeing his mate so utterly ruined on their wedding day. All hard feeling dissolved away in the face of John's distress, leaving only a faint, throbbing hurt at the memory of the Omega's utter embarrassment. It was difficult to forget that look, difficult to erase John's bright red face and look of sheer mortification. Removing his pocket square, the Alpha began to wipe the tears from his mate's face. "It was simply a misunderstanding, you have nothing to be sorry for," he tried, "I cannot blame you for wanting such things to stay private." He moved his chair closer, carefully uncurling John's arms and wrapping them around himself, resting John's head on his shoulder. "Please don't cry, my wife," he murmured, pressing gentle kisses along the side of John's face, "I love you. You have nothing to be sorry for."

John sniffed miserably and buried his face in Sherlock's neck. "It was partly shock too," he murmured, clinging to his Alpha's jacket like a baby monkey, afraid if he let go he'd lose him forever. "I love you too, my husband," he breathed softly, letting out a small tentative purr at the kisses on his face. "I'm not sorry they saw, you know. Being caught was a surprise, but I'm weirdly happy they got to see how full you made me." He rubbed his cheek across Sherlock's scent gland, covering himself in his mate's scent, calming himself further until his breathing was steady again. "Come on, let's do the rounds. We can have our food heated up and brought back during the second half... might even let you feed me," he tried, half-smiling, but making no move to let go of Sherlock's lapels. "But when we do, don't - I need - I need to be connected to you. I need your touch, even if it's just on my shoulder," he breathed needily, his Omega instincts not entirely soothed.

Sherlock forced himself not to frown; he didn't _want_ to do the rounds. John needed to rest, to eat, to stay close and safe and alone with Sherlock instead of making insipid small talk with their guests. And John definitely shouldn't have to eat re-heated food on their wedding day. "Can't...," he began, disagreeing with the suggestion but wanting to please his mate, "Can't we stay here for now? You've had a shock; it's no good for you to be moving around so. And our food is still warm. You... you can let me feed you now, and we can make the rounds when the play is finished. And I promise I won't ever let you go." He gently unclenched on of John's hands from his lapels and twined their fingers together. "Promise. Please, my wife?"

"That sounds like a much better idea," John hummed quietly, squeezing Sherlock's hand. He nuzzled further into his mate's neck, kissing his scent gland, before sitting up properly and offering his husband a tentative smile. He purred as Sherlock picked up the fork and began to feed him, needily clinging to the Alpha's free hand, moaning a little at the delicious taste. It was a large plate and the rest of the room was being served the main course by the time John was finished eating. He shifted in his chair and rubbed his belly. "Thank you, love. I've got fourteen babies in there now," he sighed theatrically. "Thirteen flesh-and-blood and one made of food. Can you eat one handed?" he added nervously, "I - I really don't want to let go of your hand. I just - I can't. Not yet. I need to hold it a little while longer."

Sherlock squeezed John's hand, eyeing his plate. He'd have to leave anything that needed cutting, but the Alpha would make do. "Of course," he murmured, kissing John chastely before picking up his fork. John's continued nervousness sat uncomfortably with him, a dull, achy twist in his stomach that made it difficult to eat, no matter how delicious the food was. He pecked half-heartedly at the meal, trying not to notice the growing look of concern on his Omega's face. "What do you need?" he finally asked lowly, knowing a question was coming, "What do you need to feel safe, assured? You're still not well, and I... I need to fix that." He looked at him desperately. "It's our wedding day," he said, as if the sentence explained everything.

"I - I just need to be close to you for a while," John breathed softly. "Can I - can I sit in your lap for the second half?" He bit his lip, feeling childish for even asking, but he knew that if he could cuddle up to his Alpha, bury his face in his mate's neck and drink in his scent, he would feel better, be able to scent his forgiveness. "I know I'm heavy, but - just for a little while?" he added, stroking Sherlock's hand hopefully with his thumb. He knew he'd need Sherlock's knot later, but simply being held in his arms and cuddled on his lap would be enough for now. "I'll be fine after being in your arms... finish your food first though, because once I'm in your lap I might refuse to leave again for some time. This might be the last chance you get at food for some time," he grinned cheekily, some colour returning to his face.

Sherlock returned the grin with a small smile of his own. "Of course," he replied without hesitation, squeezing John's hand, "Anything you need." He began to eat with a little more enthusiasm under the watchful eye of his mate, wanting John to feel happy and comfortable by the time the second act rolled around, instead of worrying about the condition of his Alpha's stomach. Knowing what he could do for his mate, the food began to taste better - he even found himself savouring a few bites as some of the knot in his gut untwisted itself. His thumb stroked gently over the back of John's hand as he worked through the plate. Soon enough, the second act was announced, and the lights dimmed once more. 

"Come," said Sherlock gently, helping to heave his mate from the chair. With a small amount of huffing and grunting on both their parts, he guided John onto his lap, the Omega resting with his head tucked cozily against the Alpha's neck, John's heavy body draped across the Alpha's thighs and pressing against Sherlock's torso. The Alpha wrapped his arms warmly around his mate, gathering him close and secure, closing his eyes as he buried his nose in John's hair and inhaled the gravid scent of his wife. "I love you," he murmured tightly, pushing as much of the feeling through their bond as he could manage, letting John know he was forgiven. 

"I love you too," John murmured back, happily pushing his face into his Alpha's neck, lapping submissively at his scent gland. He let his eyes slide shut and began to purr, tentatively at first, but growing louder as he felt the love pushing through the bond - not enough to disturb the guests, but enough for Sherlock to hear it. Soon he was purring steadily, a metronome of contented rumbling bracketed by soft inhales, ignoring the murder mystery entirely in favour of cuddling up to his Alpha, pawing lightly at his chest. He relaxed by degrees, pushing strong bursts of love and happiness through the bond, letting Sherlock know he felt better, and gradually grew more comfortable. His purring became mingled with grunting little snores as he fell asleep, and by the time the lights came back up he was fast asleep against his mate's shoulder, still clinging to his jacket, a blissful, peaceful smile on his face.

This time, all gazed fondly on the couple as the guests turned back to their tables to fill out their cards. Sherlock raised his eyes from John, instinctively cuddling the Omega closer when he realized they had an audience; a sleeping Omega was vulnerable, but the Alpha trusted each of their guests enough not to let out a growl of warning. "Apologies," Sherlock smiled, recovering himself, "I fear my bride requires a short interlude before we continue our little celebration. In the meantime, cake will be served and you may fill out your cards. I think in - oh, about twenty minutes or so, John should be back with us." He nuzzled his mate's temple fondly as John gave another soft snore. His mate did not need to be woken just yet.

John slept on, happily dreaming that his Alpha was feeding him delicacy after delicacy, letting him choose from a huge array. "No, I want the profiteroles," he mumbled aloud, snuffling back into Sherlock's neck, the scent of cake seeping into his dream. "Mmm, yeah, cake. Nice big slice." The scent grew stronger and he blinked awake, purring loudly as he saw the cake in front of him. He got Sherlock to shift him to cuddle into his other side and licked submissively at his Alpha's jaw until he deigned to feed the cake to John by hand. He lapped his mate's fingers clean, nibbling on them like a puppy as he was fed. He watched with interest as the guests made their guesses, Lestrade one of the few to guess correctly. The actors returned to the stage, revealing that it was the chambermaid all along; she was really the actress's younger sister and stood to inherit a vast fortune if her sibling was out of the way. John purred and butted his cheek against his husband's. "Go on then, husband... tell me how long it took you to work that one out," he breathed lasciviously, kissing his neck.

Sherlock smirked, dipping his head to return kisses of his own. "I wasn't paying all that much attention, unfortunately. My gorgeous mate was rather more captivating." He kissed away the resulting look of disappointment on his John's face, "That being said," he murmured, "Seven minutes. Only because you were so pleasantly distracting." He savoured the look of unadulterated pride and adoration on his mate's face for a moment before pressing his lips to John's ear, "Don't you want to know..?" he murmured, his grin widening as he whispered the deduction lowly into his Omega's ear.

John's eyes widened at Sherlock's explanation, his adoring expression growing stronger. "Brilliant," he breathed, gazing up at his mate, a soft light behind his eyes. He leaned in and pressed fluttering kisses along his jawline, rubbing one hand across his Alpha's chest, snuggling closer. "You are _absolutely_ perfect," he murmured gently, tilting his face up, seeking more kisses on the lips. He purred when he got them. "And later, I am going to show you exactly how much I appreciate my genius of a husband." He kissed him again, warmly, smiling a little, fighting the urge to snuggle into his neck again and go back to sleep. He drew back and swiped a thumb across Sherlock's cheekbone affectionately. "Time for the rounds, I think," he murmured regretfully. "Although I'd much sooner stay in your lap." He struggled back into his wheelchair with Sherlock's help and allowed his mate to push him to the nearest guest table while the waiters brought out more champagne flutes and a string quartet began to play.

Lestrade smiled warmly at their approach, and Molly blushed heavily, pointedly trying not to stare at John's truly enormous midsection. "Alright there, John? Thought you were barely going to make it up the aisle," the DI complimented. Sherlock purred loudly as he pulled up a chair next to his mate, one hand possessively coming to rub the swell of the Omega's gravid belly, marking his claim in the presence of the other Alpha. "Yeah, yeah you big Alpha dog," Lestrade countered fondly, "He's yours, believe me, we all know." The groom only purred more deeply, smirking proudly at his best man. Molly's eyes widened slightly as she found herself accidentally looking where she'd not meant to; even after watching John struggle up the aisle, the other Omega hadn't realized how truly big the man was becoming. In the wheelchair, his legs spread to accommodate his huge girth, his oblong belly pushing past his thighs- her lips parted slightly in amazement at how well he had been bred.

John was conscious of Molly staring at his belly; he blushed and clung a little tighter to Sherlock's sleeve. He didn't know what to say to the pathologist, her romance with Lestrade was blossoming but it had only been six weeks since Christmas and he didn't want to upset her. He offered her a genuine smile and asked what she'd thought of the play, his smile widening when she began to describe the scientific inaccuracies of the murder. Their conversation flowed naturally from there to work, to life in general, to her growing fondness for the DI, and John was pleased to see a wholehearted smile on her face as she sneaked a glance at the man, deep in conversation with Sherlock and paying them no heed. "I'm glad you're here, Molly," John said quietly, seeking something in her eyes. A pink tinge rose on her cheeks but she met his gaze. "Me too," she replied honestly. "I'm so happy for you both, I really am. I realised after Christmas that even if - well, it wouldn't have been as good as you two. He needs someone strong and tough who can rein him in a bit, and I need someone far less complex. And Greg - he's lovely," she said fondly, her blush deepening as she stared at the floor.   
  
Soon enough it was time for them to move on and they said farewell to the pair, and the other guests at their table, before moving to the next one. John had parked himself next to Beatrice, who was looking at John's belly with longing; he flicked his eyes to his Alpha, seeking. She was family, after all; Mycroft had been allowed to touch John's belly during the scenting after he became pack Alpha, and would be permitted to leave his scent on John in the future as well, since now the scent would reassure Sherlock of his protection and not be seen as a challenge. As the pups' grandmother, was Beatrice another acceptable exception to the _nobody-touches-my-Omega_ rule?

Sherlock sat on John's opposite side, and Mycroft to Beatrice's right. The pack Alpha threw a curious look at his brother, wondering what the detective would do; it was required that the pack Alpha be allowed to touch any of the bonded Omegas of the pack - but when it came to touches from others, even those under his protection, the decision was at the discretion of the sire. Omega-Omega contact was usually deemed an acceptable act, especially among family, but there was no telling when an Alpha might become tetchy. 

Sherlock's hand was closed firmly over his John's shoulder as he watched his mate and mother, his expression unreadable. He drew in a breath, and Mycroft found himself tense. But then the young Alpha met his mate's eyes, giving an almost imperceptible nod of assent. Purring quietly, Sherlock nuzzled at his mate's scent gland before peering over John's shoulder to monitor the proceedings.

John pressed into the contact, reaching out to grasp Sherlock's hand, needing a point of contact. "Beatrice," he murmured softly, his voice gentle, "give me your hand." He knew that expressing her own wants and opinions was still difficult for her; she would respond better to gentle commands disguised as requests at first. She snapped her gaze to his face, eyes wide, obeying meekly. John purred softly and pulled it towards him, letting it rest lightly on the topmost curve of the bump, where one of the pups had decided it needed attention. The other Omega gasped quietly and dared to press a little harder, rubbing ever so slightly. As he had with Mycroft, John found the touch was not objectionable; it wasn't like when Sherlock touched his belly, intimate and loving, but it was tolerable. The pup responded to the touch, kicking a few times before settling. John smiled at the heart-breaking joy on his mother-in-law's face, happy tears shining in her eyes. He let her touch for a few more moments before carefully taking her hand in his again and grasping it, giving it a small squeeze. She returned it weakly, barely managing to whisper "Thank you," before Mycroft decided it was time for them to say their farewells; the event had been emotionally draining enough for her already. They parted fondly and were just about to turn their attention to the rest of their guests when they heard a slurring voice from the doorway.   
  
"Jaaaaawwwwwn. Bet you're really plizzed - pleeeeeeased - with y'rself. Married. Preg - pregnant. Po - Perfect Omega. Didn't wanna _ruin it_ by invitationing - invicting - inv - asking me to come though, did you Johnny? Didn't wanna taint it with me an' my failed bond. Didn't wanna _embarrass_ yourself by association. 'm I not good enough for you Johnny?" Harry pointed accusingly at him, staggering a little. Her hair was beginning to fall out of an elegant updo, her lilac cocktail dress was stained with drink; she had clearly dressed with the intention of attending the ceremony and spent the time in a bar instead. John blushed and bit his lip, whimpering and clutching his mate's sleeve a little tighter, no idea how to react.

Sherlock staggered slightly as John tugged at him, his face frozen in a mask of shock, discomfort, and mild horror. He inwardly cursed the fact that Mycroft had just left - his brother, out of anyone, would have known how to handle the situation neatly. The pack Alpha would have been able to escort the woman outside and dismiss her, but Sherlock was alone now, and torn. Leaving John to take care of his unruly sister would cause his mate distress, but to bring John with him would be no better. His own anxiety quickly melted into the most accessible emotion for any Alpha whose mate felt threatened - possessive anger. "You're wrong," he rumbled dangerously, yet managing to keep back an outright growl. "You know full well you were invited." He stood next to the chair and pushed John forward with him, managing to keep a little ways in front of the Omega, creating a barrier between the siblings. Hotel staff stood on either side of the doorway, waiting to intervene. Harry had obviously only made it in since she was on the guest list; Sherlock and John were in no way without enemies, and Mycroft had ensured the event's security was watertight. " _You_ are ruining it by showing up utterly intoxicated and distressing my mate." Bringing them to a stop in front of the woman, the Alpha stood in front of his mate, keeping John's hand closed in his as he drew himself up to his full height. He towered proudly over the dishevelled Harry, his eyes flashing with undisguised hostility. "John was _gracious_ enough to insist on having you here, and you are repaying him poorly for his trust. However, considering his _inexplicable_ continued fondness for you, I will give you two choices," he said lowly, "Either find yourself a room to _sober up_  and return to us when you are coherent enough to _apologize,_ or leave. Now." 

Harry glared at him, apparently weighing up her options. Her left eye slid shut as she swayed unsteadily on her feet, her high heels rather too high for her to manage. She raised a finger oratorically and opened her mouth, but apparently forgot what she wanted to say and blinked, letting her hand drop again. "Why wasn't I a bridesmaid, Johnny?" she slurred sadly, leaning heavily against the door jamb. "You know it would've - would'a got me back on the market after - after. Selfish, s'why. You don't want anyone else to be as happy as YOU." John exhaled sharply thought his nose. "You're in no fit state to be on the market," he said evenly, his Alpha's presence and protection making him bolder. "Look at you, you've just turned up five hours late and pissed. You can barely function, how do you expect to hold down a relationship? Go home, Harry. We can talk when you're ready to apologise to my Alpha for disrespecting him like this."   
  
She stared at him, utterly shocked, for a few moments, before allowing the security guards to leave her away. The rest of the guests tactfully took that as their cue to leave, each making sure to thank the couple for inviting them and informing them how enjoyable the evening had been. The room slowly emptied, until finally the waiters were left to clear the glasses and leftover plates. John began to purr quietly, rubbing his belly, peeping shyly up at his husband through his lashes.

Sherlock looked down at him, frowning uncertainly. "Was that... was that good?" the Alpha asked tentatively, genuine concern written on his face as he searched John's eyes for reassurance.  Directly, he referred to the crisis of John's sister; he'd succeeded in not attacking her, which he supposed was a point in his favour, but then again he'd never been praised for his crisis management skills. He worried about the wedding as a whole, as well. There had been decidedly less-than-good moments, interludes of pain in the otherwise pleasant celebration. He didn't want John to remember their wedding day as painful. The Omega had seemed to enjoy himself overall, but it hadn't been a perfect day. The Alpha's face fell a little more when he thought of it like that. 

"It was perfect," John hummed softly, beaming up at his husband. "How could it not be? My stunning husband standing up for me like that. The whole day has been lovely... my _wonderful_ husband declaring in front of everyone how much he loves me, making such a good speech, feeding me, curling up in my lap and nursing from me, letting me sleep on him, feeding me cake by hand, catching up with our guests and a wonderful set of deductions... I couldn't have asked for better. Just the photographs to go, and then you can take me to bed." He purred a little louder for his Alpha, nuzzling into his arm, allowing his mate to wheel him into the small room set up as a photographic studio. He gripped Sherlock's hands as he was heaved out of the chair and waddled over to the silk-draped seating, having to clutch Sherlock's arm to manage the short distance. He purred loudly as Sherlock pulled him into his lap and rubbed his nose affectionately against his mate's, smiling, as the photographer began to snap pictures.

Sherlock found the photographs came surprisingly easy; he'd dreaded the stiff, formal poses and cheesy smiles that he'd seen in wealthy clients' homes, or in those homes that were so unfortunate as to have become crime scenes. John's gentle affections led him naturally through the session. For a few long minutes, the Alpha forgot the click of the camera, his eyes only for his mate, nuzzling, kissing, gently caressing the Omega in his lap. When they were asked to look at the camera, he found his smile remained easily, the detective grinning mildly through the few more traditional poses they were asked to do, stealing playful kisses between each set that the photographer readily captured, an audible _click_ and flash corresponding to each brush of their lips. Close-up shots were taken, too, of their hands together, and of their hands closed over John's swollen belly, wedding rings clearly visible and gleaming. By the end of the whole thing, there were plenty of outtakes  - bumped noses, pinched bums, and a particularly memorable moment in which the photographer had unsuspectingly asked them to "say anything," for a particular shot, and Sherlock had retorted with something inaudible to the crew, but which had the couple doubled over in giggles for a full five minutes afterwards. 

 

Before they knew it, it seemed, they were in the elevator on the way up to their suite. Alone in the lift, the Alpha pressed John's chair back against the wall, the detective unable to resist leaning over his mate's huge belly for kisses which quickly grew heated. Sherlock found himself moaning softly into his Omega's mouth as a polite-sounding bell announced their arrival at their floor. 

 

John whined when the kisses stopped, opening his eyes in confusion and reaching for his Alpha - but then he realised they were on their floor. He purred quietly and let his mate wheel him to the bridal suite, gazing up at him adoringly. "I think on this occasion, pushing me across the threshold will count as carrying me," he smirked, purring loudly as Sherlock smiled back at him and wheeled him carefully into the room. He had Sherlock help him out of the wheelchair and he waddled the short distance to the bed, pressing close to his mate as he sat next to him. He smiled softly as Sherlock drew him in for another reverent kiss, clutching his Alpha's lapels and drinking in his scent. The less mobile he got, the more his Omega state wanted to take over, and he'd been fighting it all day; he wouldn't last much longer. He broke the kiss regretfully and whispered in his mate's ear. "I seem to remember the hotel promising to keep back a large bowl of strawberries for me," he murmured suggestively. "They promised that if you go to the restaurant and ask for Steven, he'll give them to you. Would you get them for me? Please?" He rubbed himself against his Alpha, biting back a smirk at his suddenly wide-eyed, lust-filled expression. He allowed his husband to press one more needy kiss to his lips before Sherlock tore himself away and went to fetch the requested treat.   
  
As soon as he was gone, John struggled off the bed and struggled out of his dress, stripping as quickly as he could. He waddled to his suitcase, clutching the furniture for support as he went, and pulled out the special surprise he'd planned what seemed like months ago. He returned to the bed and pulled it on awkwardly, managing to fasten it properly in spite of his rising Omega mind. He sat back against the headboard, legs spread, knees pulled up to frame his belly, pleased with his handiwork. The white lace bodysuit was exquisite; delicate oval peepholes exposed his nipples, the silky ribbon holding the fabric over his belly closed tied neatly in a bow just under his breasts, the small peephole in the gusset exposing his hole as he pulled his knees up a little higher. He stopped fighting his Omega then, and began caressing his belly lovingly, praising his Alpha to the pups, milk beginning to bead on his rosy nipples once more as he waited for his husband to return.

It didn't take long at all for Sherlock to return; the Alpha hadn't bothered to test his patience with the elevator, instead all but sprinting down the stairs in his eagerness to get to the kitchens. Steven had appeared upon request, the Beta sous-chef's arms full with a truly enormous porcelain bowl, plump, red strawberries piled higher than the brim. There had to be several pints' worth, the Alpha's mind registered, Sherlock suddenly feeling incredibly hot under his suit as man handed him the treat with a knowing grin. Sherlock thanked him dazedly, deigning to take the lift back up to avoid spilling a single ripe berry. He breathed deep as he imagined him pushing one after another past John's reddened lips, the Omega groaning sensually as he rubbed his enormous girth, complaining he couldn't manage another bite even as Sherlock pressed another into his protesting mouth. The Alpha's trousers felt uncomfortably tight by the time the lift bell pinged. 

All nearly went to hell as soon as he stepped through the suite door. 

 

"John, I-" Sherlock began, his eyes catching the garments strewn across the floor before they came to rest fully on the Omega. The Alpha nearly dropped his treasure, blood pounding in his ears as he inhaled sharply. The scent of pregnant Omega nearly overwhelmed him. It was dizzyingly heady, heavy, intoxicating. Sherlock's cock throbbed painfully inside his trousers as it thickened and lengthened in response to the pheromones, and to the sight of the gorgeous, gravid, lace-clad creature in front of him. He slowly made his way over to the bed, drinking in the sight of him. Sherlock sank down on the mattress, unconsciously toeing off his shoes. John's belly seemed incredibly, impossibly bigger, and Christ, he was _leaking_ \- The Alpha moaned, eyes dark, hands still obediently clutching the bowl of strawberries. 

John looked up when he heard the moan and purred loudly to greet his mate. His eyes dropped to the bowl when he caught the scent of the strawberries and he licked his lips, smiled, gave a soft moan of want. His hands never stopped moving over his belly, rubbing loving circles into the flesh he could still reach. His purring grew louder as Sherlock gingerly moved towards him, constricted by his very tight trousers and desire not to spill any of the fruit, and as soon as he could he nuzzled his Alpha, purring as loudly as possible, rubbing his cheek against his neck. His head was pleasantly swimming, his Alpha's pheromones thick in the air, surrounding him wonderfully; he began peppering kisses along his mate's neck and jaw, whimpering submissively to ask for the strawberries. He had fought his Omega for so long that he had dropped into it deeply, barely capable of forming anything so evolved as speech. The small beads of milk on his nipples grew larger, quivering and ready to drip, his mate's proximity boosting his production to please the Alpha. John mewed quietly and butted his face against his mate again, rubbing and purring, begging without words.

Sherlock purred loudly in return, John's Omega easing him into his more pure Alpha state. His eyes flicked down to his Omega's engorged breasts, to the pearly drops of milk poised to drip from his mate's plump nipples. His eyes gleamed lustfully as he picked up the first strawberry, bringing it not to John's mouth but to one large teat, dragging it slowly over the Omega's nipple to coat it with breast milk. He smirked at the needy sound it drew from the Omega before pressing the treat to his mate's lips. His free hand reached over to grope one of John's breasts, massaging the tissue gently in his hand, encouraging it to swell further with milk, to grow just for him.

John parted his lips with a soft moan, eagerly taking the offered morsel, his lips brushing sensually against his mate's fingers. He hummed in approval and opened his mouth expectantly for the next, arching to push his chest forward as Sherlock's rhythmic squeezing boosted his production, the fabric of his bodysuit visibly stretching to accommodate his enlarged breasts. He squealed with delight as Sherlock fed him the next milk-soaked berry and wriggled towards him, trying to get into his arms.

John's enormous belly nearly upset the entire bowl of strawberries; the Alpha had just enough of himself left to quickly place the treat out of range of John's incredible girth. He wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling him closer, so that John was pressed to his side, John's belly across his lap. He licked his lips as he drew his gaze over his Omega's body, John's hands still rubbing sensuously over his gravid, oblong middle, John's breasts, overfull and straining, squeezed hopelessly against one another as the Omega pressed himself close. He continued to feed his mate, each strawberry plucked from the bowl held under the now-steady stream of warm milk flowing from the Omega's breasts before pressing lasciviously to John's lips, which grew redder as berry after ripe berry passed them lustfully, long, drawn-out kisses sometimes punctuating the pauses between the treats. 

John purred and mewled, utterly beyond rational speech but thoroughly enjoying the strawberries. The attention from his mate and their closeness soon made him wet and open, ready to be taken by his Alpha; his purring grew softer and more sensual as he rubbed himself against his mate to show him. He lapped at Sherlock's scent gland, seeking kisses, humming when he recognised the taste of the strawberries and his own milk on his Alpha's lips. The scent of his slick curled around him in sweet, thick tendrils, a siren call for his mate, as he continued to nibble at the offered berries, licking his Alpha's fingers clean after each one.

The Alpha purred deeply, pupils dilating until there was only a sliver of grey-blue colour left in his lust-darkened eyes. His fingers dipped between John's legs as he leaned in for another deep kiss; he moaned at the noise it drew from the Omega, his mate's body eagerly releasing another small wave of slick as the Alpha traced his entrance, the opening in the gusset easily allowing him to press inside. Sherlock found himself becoming aware that he was wearing far too many clothes. He whined in the back of his throat as he withdrew, his instinctive mind struggling to figure out how to remove his tie. He fumblingly succeeded, only to find himself crashing his lips against his mate's once more, needing the contact as much as air, his entire body filling with an unbearable heat. He straddled the Omega as best he could, leaning precariously over John's gravid belly to kiss and touch him more between hastily removing his jacket, then his cummerbund, then nearly tearing off his dress shirt as the buttons wouldn't undo fast enough. The Alpha was panting heavily as several buttons went flying, beginning to rub his clothed cock over the Omega's lace-clad belly, groaning as he undulated his hips to gain some sort of friction against his throbbing member. Somehow he managed to get the rest off, finally, gloriously exposed to his mate as he rutted against John's belly- but it wasn't enough. He needed more. With a grunt, he pulled away and rolled off his mate, propping himself up against the headboard. His impressive member jutted out proudly from between his open legs, the tip leaking a steady, glistening stream of pre-come. The Alpha gripped his mate's hips, emitting a low, needy growl as he nipped at a spot on John's neck in wordless command. As soon as his heavy mate lifted his hips, Sherlock was pulling him down onto his huge cock, moaning in gratification as he was sheathed in John's tight, slick heat. He began to move his hips, reaching around to splay his hands over John's belly before cupping his breasts. The Alpha squeezed, sending twin jets of creamy milk spurting from John's strained nipples and onto his enormous, bulging belly, soaking the lace bodysuit. 

John pressed back against his Alpha, whining in relief, turning his head to suck needily at Sherlock's scent gland. He cupped his belly as they began to rock together, moaning softly as his mate kept milking him, squeezing his walls around the enormous cock filling him, straining his neck to press desperate kisses to Sherlock's lips, licking approvingly at the taste of strawberries. He whimpered, nuzzled his mate's face, trying to ask for more of the fruit. He had already eaten a good third of the bowl, but wanted more; the corset front of the bodysuit was straining, so he gently took his Alpha's hands from his breasts and pressed them to the silky bow fastening, tugging gently at the loose ends. Once the ribbon was removed, he would be able to push the fabric to the sides, allowing his belly to swell further with food without ripping the lace. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but only breathy whines and needy moans escaped. He was obviously utterly lost to his Omega, completely trusting his Alpha to care for him and protect him while he was so vulnerable. His scent grew sweeter, containing notes full of promise and submission, encouraging the Alpha to knot - John's Omega still remembered the disappointment and coldness Sherlock had shown him after he'd been caught nursing.

Sherlock's eyes widened lustfully as he realized the opportunity presented to him. He tugged at the silk, the ribbon loosening easily. The Alpha gave a growl of triumph as the lacing pulled wider against the bulge of his Omega's swollen belly, a swathe of bare skin becoming visible under the criss-cross of silk. The fabric began to part further as the Alpha's impatient fingers pulled the ribbon from its fastenings, opening the body suit more and more as his hands moved down the Omega's belly, exposing the taut skin greedily. As the last of the fastening was released, the lace pinged to the sides. Sherlock's breath hitched as his mate's massive girth was revealed fully in front of him, the swell glistening ripely with a thin sheen of sweat. He cupped it's full weight in his hands as the Omega nuzzled him needily. Returning his mate's whine with a kiss, he found himself reaching towards the bowl of strawberries. Thrusting and rocking with his gravid mate on his lap, feeling the beginnings of a knot swelling at the base of his cock, he pressed more of the red fruit to his mate's lips.

John purred, eagerly accepting more berries, pressing one of his hands on top of Sherlock's on his bump. He lapped the red juice from his Alpha's fingers, purring louder as he was fed more and more, moaning at the slowly swelling knot, whimpering as his mate's huge cock rubbed over his prostate. The closer he got to orgasm the closer he pressed to his mate, needing the reassurance and comfort to assuage his earlier doubts and distress. If he'd been capable of speech, he'd have begged his Alpha for assurances, forgiveness, vows that his earlier embarrassment was forgotten, but he was too far into his Omega even to try. Instead he whined, pressed against his mate, nuzzled, lapped at his jaw, eyes wide, desperate and seeking. He accepted more strawberries, clenching around his mate, beginning to pant with want as his belly started to swell from the amount of food he'd eaten. The bowl was nearly finished as he began clenching needily around his Alpha's cock, whimpering, begging wordlessly for his knot as he returned to licking submissively at his mate's jaw.

Sherlock moaned lowly as his knot swelled, the base of his cock filling and engorging further as he watched John's belly expanding in front of him. He nipped his mate lightly in reproach for his attentions, but without malice; he still remembered his hurt. His eyes remained steadily on John as the Omega recoiled in shock, utter heartbreak written clearly on his mate's features. The Alpha gripped his John's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. There was no question that John needed to know the full consequences of his transgression. When they knotted, all would be completely forgiven, but at that moment Sherlock pushed all of his feelings, all of his memory of the incident through the bond, from the pure love during nursing to the sharp, shattering pain of witnessing John's shame. He watched his Omega's face wordlessly throughout it all, suddenly purring lowly when he had finished. He held another strawberry to John's lips, closed his hand over his mate's and guided it over John's big, round belly. _This,_  the actions said quietly _, is how you make it better. This is how I forgive you._ He purred, nuzzled, and kissed, rocking harder, seeking more of his mate's affections once again as his knot began to tease and open John's entrance. 

John bit his lip and whimpered, dropping his eyes and shying away from Sherlock's kisses, feeling unworthy to be petted or fed more delicious treats. Tears stung his eyes as he followed his Alpha's lead and pushed his feelings and memories from the earlier incident through the bond; complete tenderness and love as he suckled, shock and distress when he realised their guests had intruded on the private moment between them, aching heartbreak when he realised he'd disappointed and upset his mate. He had never been an exhibitionist, had been raised by very prim and proper parents and had always been taught that anything much beyond kissing should be kept for the privacy of the bedroom. He had enjoyed the risqué element of sex in the bathroom at Scotland Yard, but there was almost zero chance of their being discovered; he hadn't minded allowing Sherlock to display him to Mycroft naked in their home, but that was different. They had been having an intimate, tender moment that should have been private and loving, and their guests had all seen them. When he had complained about his burning face, he'd been melodramatic, hoping to skate over the awkward moment, but it had backfired hideously. His instinct demanded that he find somewhere dark, quiet and warm to cry; he adored Sherlock so much, had disappointed and hurt him so sharply, and in his sensitive, vulnerable state, he really couldn't bear it. The instinct to obey his Alpha was stronger, though, so he parted his lips and took the offered strawberry, biting back his hitching little sobs as best he could.

Sherlock frowned at his mate's distress; John may as well have been sobbing loudly and squirming away for all the Alpha felt through their bond. He had meant for the revelation to be cathartic, to show his mate more honestly the depth of the feelings he had held back earlier in favour of enjoying their wedding. The Alpha had not planned for them to be caught, but it was little bother to him when they were. They had been sharing such an intimate, loving moment - there was no shame in others knowing of their closeness. Everyone who saw would have immediately recognized the strength of their bond, and the knowledge had made the Alpha proud. John was a superior mate, the most perfect wife, the only Omega to ever catch his attention. In more primitive times, it would have been thought natural and common for such a couple to experience their love wherever they wished, no matter who was watching. Modern social conventions did not bind him nearly as much as they bound his mate; this he was just beginning to realize. He struggled to provide reassurance, to form words to assuage his mate's despair. "No," he managed lowly, nuzzling insistently at John's face, "Nonononono." He closed his eyes, pushing his understanding and adoration back through the bond. _I forgive you. Please understand. "_ No," he repeated, kissing his mate's lips, his eyelids, his nose, nuzzling and lapping gently at his scent gland, suckling so as to leave a mark over the small patch of skin. He squeezed John's hand, guiding it over the Omega's enormous belly proudly, making sure his mate watched as they caressed their pups together. "No," he announced proudly as the babies kicked, pressing an infinitely tender kiss to the Omega's bond bite.

John latched on to the attentions and forgiveness as if he was drowning and they were the only thing keeping him afloat, whining loudly and lapping at his mate's jaw, sobbing in relief at the forgiveness, like a toddler suddenly overwhelmed with everything. The day had been long and stressful, a rollercoaster of emotions, and it would take at least a day for John to emerge from his Omega after this; he'd been spending longer and longer periods in his Omega lately, an inbuilt mechanism to stop his conscious mind from driving him mad with frustration and boredom as he became immobile. He snuggled back against his Alpha, clenching needily, encouraging his knot, wanting the connection and final proof of forgiveness. He mewled softly as the pups began to wriggle more, stimulated by the rush of shared emotions, the taut skin of his belly quivering with their movements, and suddenly - he gasped, and pressed his Alpha's hand to a spot on the topmost curve of his belly, where he could feel the little outline of a tiny foot. He purred, rocking as best he could with his mate, his plump nipples dripping milk again as his breasts filled. A tiny, hopeful smile appeared on his face as he gazed up at his mate adoringly, questioning; _I'm forgiven? You love me? No hurt?_

"No," Sherlock breathed, his eyes shining with love as he captured his mate's lips in an adoring kiss. The word no longer intimated _No, don't be sad_ , but _No, I am no longer hurt_. The same reassurances were present in the Alpha's tone and actions. _I love you most of all, no matter what you have done. You are mine, and I will always love you. You are forgiven_. He pushed the feeling through their bond, and gasped as he felt the pup kick again, its tiny foot so strong against his hand. The Alpha let out a deep laugh of pure joy. " _Mine_ ," he said clearly, thrusting upwards, his knot breaching the Omega's entrance.  
John squealed happily when he was knotted, coming untouched and pressing back against his Alpha as closely as possible. He beamed at him, lapping at his jaw with a low purr. He pushed his feelings through the bond; _better, safe, mate_. He nuzzled into Sherlock's shoulder, a tiny content smile on his face, quickly falling fast asleep.

He remained asleep as Sherlock shifted their position so they were spooning, lying on the bed, groaning softly and trying to say his husband's name. He slept until morning, dreaming of his mate and their pups, the power of speech slowly returning to him as he slept. Shortly before morning, he managed to huff "husband" without waking himself.

Sherlock smiled at the word. The Alpha was already awake, curled protectively around his mate's gravid form as John slept on. "Wife," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to John's temple. His hands explored the swell of John's belly, rubbing gentle circles over the skin he could still reach. The Omega's breasts were beginning to leak, twin beads of milk beading on his mate's exposed nipples. The Alpha purred deeply at the sight, watching with hungry eyes as the droplets quivered for a moment, before rolling downward to wet the lace bodysuit. John's breasts were still engorged from the night before and the Alpha's constant contact; Sherlock began to massage them gently to encourage more production, licking his lips greedily as they filled further. His cock already half-erect at the sight, he held off on the pleasure of closing his lips around his mate's plump nipples in favour of stroking himself to hardness. He wanted to see his mate's face when he woke up so full, his breasts swinging heavily as the Alpha thrust into him. He smiled when he found his mate's entrance already slick and ready for him, and pressed his enormous member inside.

John mewed softly as he was filled but did not wake. He gave a contented little hum as Sherlock began to thrust, gripping the sheets a little tighter, his body rocking with the motions, his breasts rippling in time as his Alpha fucked him. He made a confused but approving noise as he began to wake, beginning to push back into the thrusts. His face registered his steady rise through sleep to waking, pleasant confusion as the huge cock inside him registered, a fluttering of his eyelashes, and sudden wide-eyed delight as he realised his Alpha was taking him. He beamed, purred, covered as much of Sherlock's face as he could reach in tiny kisses, moaned, arched, pushed his chest forward. "Full," he breathed, "please." He mewled happily as his mate growled and began massaging his breasts in earnest, milking him, spraying jets of creamy milk across the bedspread. "Mmm, yes, better," he sighed, spreading his legs as best he could to give him better access. "Ohhh, god, yes... I love it when _my husband_ milks me and fucks me like this..."

Sherlock smiled and nipped his earlobe playfully. "I couldn't resist - my wife simply looked incredible this morning, so gravid with my pups, his breasts so swollen and large just for me, and then of course, _this,"_ he hummed, thumbing over the lace of the bodysuit as he pressed a kiss to the hollow of his mate's jaw. "And I know how much he needs it in the mornings." He milked John just enough to ensure the Omega's comfort; as delicious as the sight of his mate's milk soaking the sheets was, he wanted the pleasure of drinking from John's full breasts himself. He hooked John's leg over his arm to get a better angle, and began to stroke his mate's belly. His fingers trailed lower, soon closing over John's cock, stroking the Omega's member in time with his harder thrusts. 

John giggled playfully and clenched around him, still in his Omega but much more coherent. "You like it? Got it for you. Know you like being able to see my rosy nipples dripping with milk for you, know you like having access to my tight wet hole all the time... Mmm, yes... oh, my Alpha, feels so good, oh..." He writhed decadently, grinning wickedly at the sensation of the massive hard cock impaling him. His breathing grew louder, giving little keening whines, starting to mewl for his mate to come inside him, take his pleasure. He twisted his head to lick Sherlock's jaw and nuzzle him, utterly submissive and Omega, totally contented and eager for his Alpha's pleasure, shuddering as his attentions brought him to his own.

"Perfect Omega," Sherlock purred as he stroked his mate through his orgasm, feeling just on the cusp of his own. He was still in his Alpha, as well, John's obvious desire and need to pleasure him satisfying him immensely. His Omega was built for this, his instinct supplied, to carry his pups and writhe on his cock, to be ready and willing for Sherlock to take whenever he wished. He panted and growled lowly, thrusting harder, one hand still fisting his mate's oversensitive cock, drawing moans and cries from the Omega. With a long groan, he buried himself deep inside his mate, spilling hotly as John's slick, tight walls continued to clench and undulate around him. 

John mewled loudly and pushed his cheek against Sherlock's jaw, smiling as he covered himself in his Alpha's scent, purring at the praise, clenching hard around his mate's gigantic cock as he came again. He panted as they came down from their high together, nuzzling against each other. He wriggled as his Alpha withdrew, struggling to get out of the bodysuit; he was sweaty and hot, wanting nothing but cool sheets against his skin and maybe a cleansing shower. He whined at Sherlock, pawing at the straps, too Omega to be able to undress himself. He pressed closer and tried to kiss his Alpha's jaw when he took the hint and undressed him, rather hindering the process, but redeemed himself by letting Sherlock curl up against him and nurse from his naked breasts, stroking his hair as he drank his fill, nursing tenderly in the safe privacy of their suite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's bodysuit is a lot like this one, only with a corset front fastening and the aforementioned peepholes; https://www.bellabellaboutique.com/showImage.php?w=400&h=535&i=images%2Fproducts%2Flingerie%2Fbodies--teddies%2Fsonata%20lingerie%20classic%20aida%20white%20lace%20bodysuits.jpg


	15. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNING TAGS FOR THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Graphic depictions of violence, mentions of forced birth, character death

It was little more than a day after their wedding before the Holmes-Watsons returned home. Sherlock and John had stayed away just long enough to make use of Molly's Christmas gift, enjoying dinner and a quiet evening at the symphony, then returning to their suite at the Landau to shag each other senseless - at least until John fell asleep on the Alpha's cock. By the morning, they were packing their things, a private car waiting to take them back to their nest. A full honeymoon had been out of the question; while Sherlock would have braved the tropics for the sole purpose of seeing his gravid mate in a string bikini, John's condition would not allow them to travel easily, nor very far; spending too much time away from the safe familiarity of their nest while John was so heavy would prove distressing for both Alpha and Omega. 

The Alpha purred as his mate snuggled closer to him on the oversized sofa, thumbing interestedly through another page of a cold case file. Takeaway cartons littered the coffee table beside them. John's wheelchair, now a permanent fixture wherever the Omega went, stood close to the armrest. Sherlock nuzzled John's hair, smirking and obligingly giving kisses when his mate tilted his face up to ask for them. "Lestrade's actually bothered to give me an intriguing one this time," he murmured, nodding towards the folder in his hand, "Decapitation in a locked room. Doors locked from the inside, murder obviously committed in the location the body was found, but no sign of the murder weapon."

John hummed, tilting his face up for another kiss, purring when he got it. "No windows?" He rubbed his belly absently, full of Chinese food as well as restless babies. "This one is definitely at least a nine and a half," he smiled, nudging closer. Another kiss. He'd been more demanding lately, needing more attention and affection to soothe his Omega. "Even you might not be able to solve this one from here..." He let Sherlock flick through the file for a few more minutes, purring quietly and occasionally demanding more kisses, before leaning close to him and whispering into his ear. "Sherlock... take me to the nest?" His voice was breathy and suggestive, a coy smile on his face as he rubbed himself needily against his mate; he'd been milked less than an hour ago and obviously didn't need it, but he hoped that his tone and actions would make Sherlock more willing to indulge the request he planned to make. He purred loudly when his Alpha's eyes blew wide, suddenly near-black, and his mate helped him first into the wheelchair and then onto the bed. He snuggled into Sherlock's arms and began tugging at his maternity top, the stretchy material pinging to the topmost curve of his belly, exposing the taut flesh. He rubbed the bump proudly, leaning in close to his mate again. "I'm so full," he murmured, "I can barely walk anymore. Soon I'll barely be able to stand. Then I won't be able to move from this bed, even with help... Your huge litter will have me trapped in the nest, only able to eat to nourish them until I birth them... I don't want to wait, wondering each morning if that will be the last day I can stand, waiting to find out if I'll lose the last of my ability to move... I want to do it on my terms. _I want you to command me to swell for you again._ "

Sherlock sucked in a sharp breath, a strange heat rushing through his body at the words. His eyes flicked over John's huge belly, so large his clothing could barely contain him as of late, the Omega's pants and tracksuit bottoms always pushed incredibly low by its enormous curve. As if on cue, it quivered subtly with the motions of their pups. He ran a hand reverently across it, his breath coming shallowly. To watch John swell again... Swallowing, he met his mate's gaze, only the barest sliver of colour left in his eyes. The Alpha suddenly gave a loud purr, nearly a growl, capturing his mate's lips as his hands cupped John's belly greedily. "I believe I find myself rather amenable to those terms," he rumbled lowly, his eyes gleaming. "I command you to swell for me, my Omega: I command our pups to grow and your breasts to fill as much as you wish, as much as your body will handle - _now_."

The Omega mewed softly and gripped his Alpha's arm, gazing at him with wide eyes, trusting and vulnerable. He'd half expected a token protest, but had made sure he was wearing stretchy and comfortable clothing to handle his expanding belly. The waistband of the bottoms barely rose past his hips, pushed down by the hanging curve of his midsection; the hem of his top rested on the upper curve, ruched and stretched, and John would be glad later he'd chosen a stretchy material. He panted as the familiar twinge began in his womb, the copious amounts of takeaway food he'd eaten providing the necessary fuel. He groaned as his belly pushed outwards, swelling steadily, inflating before their eyes, but more than last time; he had been due for a growth spurt, and he cried out as it hit full-force in the space of two minutes. His growing belly forced him to spread his legs a little wider, the material of his clothes snapping tight over his expanding girth, his breasts filling with milk and straining against his bra. He whined, his Omega rising to prevent him from panicking at the sensation of more weight, his belly truly gargantuan and heavy, pinning him to the bed. He clutched at his mate, seeking approval, desperately nuzzling, his belly now so massive he couldn't hold Sherlock in his lap curled around him, his arms only able to reach around two-thirds of the way along his massive protruding girth as the swelling finally stopped. He whined, wriggling - and then the waistband elastic of his tracksuit bottoms snapped.

Sherlock was panting heavily in arousal, his eyes wide as John's belly grew and expanded under his hands. He could feel their pups kicking wildly underneath his hands; motions that had previously been quivers were now stronger kicks, the babies' hands and feet stronger as they warped the skin of the Omega's gigantic belly. The Alpha gasped at the snap of the waistband; his cock twinged and pulsed painfully in his trousers. Still in a state of aroused shock, he slowly became aware of his Omega's desperate attentions. "John," he breathed shakily, clumsily kissing his mate, his hands greedily sliding over the skin of the Omega's gargantuan belly, " _John._ " 

"Kn - knot," John breathed needily, shuffling down the bed as best he could and turning onto his side, his back to his Alpha. "Knot, please, need it, need you, please knot me," he mewled, turning his head to kiss and lick at Sherlock's jaw, needing the security and reassurance just as he had the last time. He purred in approval as his mate yanked the broken tracksuit bottoms down and kicked his legs to help get them off, the scent of his slick suddenly thick in the air. He was already wet and open, ready to be knotted. "Please... need it... please, Alpha, please knot me..." He suckled at Sherlock's scent gland, whimpering.

Sherlock gave another low purr and possessive growl. "That," he said darkly, "Should be the last time you wear trousers until this room is full of our pups, my Omega." His next growl was a deep, approving rumble of triumph as he swung a leg over John, mounting him sideways and impaling the Omega on his cock. He kissed, lapped and nipped at the Omega's neck and lips as he began to move inside him, the beginnings of a truly enormous knot already forming at the base of his cock. Sherlock was nearly gone; his Alpha regarded the Omega with a hungry, predatory gaze as he rubbed his hands greedily over his mate's gigantic midsection. " _Mine. Mine to have, mine to protect, mine to take at my pleasure..._ "

"Yes," John agreed breathily, "yours. All yours, yours to keep, yours to breed, yours... Mmm, yes," he grinned, delirious with ecstasy, proudly stroking his belly which was now so swollen that it reached the top of his shins when he sat upright, looking comical in its sheer size, a few new stretchmarks criss-crossing the stretched skin, light pink delicate cobwebs. He barely moved as Sherlock thrust into him, too big to rock with the motions, pushing back as best he could. He couldn't reach his own cock anymore, his belly was simply too large, but he wriggled desperately anyway, trying to rub his little cock against the sheets to gain some friction. His Alpha's cock alone was already sending him to the edge; it felt far larger than usual,  the massive knot that was forming stretching him further open with every thrust. "Yes, _yes, please..._ " John whined, spreading his legs a little wider, nuzzling and lapping at his mate's jaw.

Sherlock grunted and panted as he undulated his hips, ploughing hard into the Omega, but not yet hard enough to knot. John's swelling, his massive size, had sent the Alpha into a near-frenzy; he needed to take his mate, to be inside him like this, to show him how powerful of an Alpha he was and how much his Omega belonged to him. "This is just the beginning - you'll nearly fill out the entire bed with the massive brood I've stuffed into you by the time my pups are ready to be birthed. You're going to become such a slut for me, lying on your side all day, trapped by your enormous belly, unable to reach your own cock but slick and open and _needing_ more and more as my litter grows inside of you." He growled capturing his mate's lips in a rough, heady kiss, "I'll keep you like this, swollen and desperate, fill you with another huge litter just as large as the first, make sure you're waddling again by the time our first are hardly a month old. Breed you so well you'll always be big with my pups. No one will doubt how much you're mine." He smirked as John wriggled against the sheets, obligingly dipping a hand underneath the heavy curve of his mate's belly to tug at his small cock. His own member felt enormous, bigger than it had ever been before, his body responding to his mate's condition and the surge of hormones that had helped John swell. His knot grew larger. With a possessive snarl, he sank his teeth into their bond bite, snapping his hips forward and breaching the Omega's entrance.

John came instantly as Sherlock knotted him, clenching harder around it than he ever had before as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had gripped him, leaving him floating on waves of pleasure as he half-laughed, half-cried with the sheer pleasure of it. He stroked his Alpha's arm, keening as he exhaled, his body still rippling strongly around his Alpha's knot, milking him hard. It took a full two minutes to subside and when it finally finished John flopped his head back onto the pillows, grinning deliriously. He purred and nuzzled his mate, the pups still kicking excitedly in his belly. He pushed against Sherlock's face, seeking more kisses. "I'll carry as many pups as you want me to," he promised sweetly, so Omega he'd have agreed to anything his Alpha said. As it was, it took him another full day to emerge from his Omega; the hormone swing and the fact he was now trapped on the bed had taken its toll.  
  


* * *

 

  
John took another large bite of toast and chewed it happily as Sherlock flicked through the locked-room murder from the day before. "It's driving you nuts, isn't it?" John smiled affectionately, stroking his curls. "Maybe you should go take a look at the scene. You know you're always at your best when you can see the location, get a real feel for it. Molly would let you see the body if you wanted. And maybe... maybe you could pick up some Melton Mowbrays on your way home? I've got a bit of a craving... I might even let you feed them to me. One pie for every pup... do you think I can manage it?"

Sherlock sniffed, trying not to show his incredible interest in the case. John had a tendency to be irritatingly on point about the Alpha's desires. The case _was_ the most interesting he'd had in a good few months, and Sherlock _did_ want to look at the scene, more than anything - except, of course, staying by his Omega's side. His mate was now completely immobile, and with John hardly a day out of such a deep Omega state - and himself still feeling the aftereffects of giving over so fully to his Alpha - the detective was reluctant to leave. The offer of the pies was enticing - the mere mention of feeding his mate causing a telltale blush to spread across the Alpha's high cheekbones - but Sherlock didn't need to leave home to get them. 

"John, in case you've forgotten - and I do hope you haven't considering the rather spectacular results - you've recently lost the ability to move," he answered simply, his eyes remaining fixed on the file in his hand, "The side effects being, of course, that you need my help for any activity that requires moving even mere feet from our nest. I don't think it would be best for me to leave here for any extended length of time." He gave his mate a gentle, apologetic kiss on the cheek, "Lestrade can Skype me in, and I can have one of Mycroft's lackeys pick up the pies. It's best if I stay here to protect and aid you."

"Well, alright, if you think watching me sleep for three hours is exciting," John shrugged, yawning. "I haven't forgotten, this big belly stuffed full of your pups has seen to that... I'm just really tired, the swelling yesterday really took it out of me," he murmured, shuffling awkwardly to lie on his side, deliberately pinning one of Sherlock's legs under the outer reaches of his massive stomach. "I need a sleep. So I won't need anything for a while and even if I do Mrs Hudson said she'd pop in today with the week's food shopping. It's been ages since you've been out on a case, I just think it would be good for you - fresh air, solving the puzzle, all that kind of stuff. But if you'd rather stay, I won't object." He smiled up at his husband, purring as he nuzzled into his pillow and gave another little yawn, eyes fluttering shut as sleep began to call to him.

 

The Alpha frowned slightly, stroking a hand through John's hair as his mate began to snore and ignoring the ridiculous stirrings of arousal at the heaviness of John's girth on his leg. If he went out and bought the pies, by the time he got back... He swallowed at the thought of feeding John, of being able to make his mate even larger and heavier. And he could squeeze in the case as well - just briefly pop over to the crime scene for a few moments, have a short look around. It wasn't far from the shop. It might actually make John happy if he did so. And Mrs Hudson would be in before long, not to mention John's mobile was just within reach. 

 

He gently extracted his leg from underneath John's belly, and leaned over to kiss his mate on the temple. "I'll be back before you know it," he murmured, pressing another tender kiss to John's belly before rising from the nest. All would be well, he reassured himself as he strode out the door, his mind already turning to the case at hand. All would be well.

 

A short while later, the Alpha's side of the mattress depressed as someone sank down onto the bed. A set of hands trailed curiously over the Omega's enormous middle. "Time to wake up, Johnny boy," Moriarty crooned, "I think it's time we had a little chat."

John snapped awake at the unfamiliar voice, lashing out and snarling at the other Omega. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he thundered, flinging everything within reach at Moriarty; a pillow, his alarm clock, Don Quixote. He struggled to sitting upright as Moriarty laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender, moving back just a little as John ran out of ammunition. "Easy tiger," he intoned mockingly. "I just want to _talk_. For now, anyway." John growled at him and reached for his mobile - "Tsk, tsk, did you really think I'm _that_ insane?" the dark-haired Omega asked, looking bored and insulted. "Can't have big bad daddy Alpha coming back and interrupting us. That would be no fun at all." John glared at him, still shuffling further away, knowing it was futile to try to stand but appeasing his instincts which demanded as much distance between Moriarty and himself as possible. "What do you want," John snapped, his face a mask, rubbing his belly protectively and praying Sherlock would be quick.

"Oh, just what's mine, of course," the other Omega grinned, a dark flash in his eyes betraying the innocent look. "Though... things have grown a bit complicated in that regard." He eyed John's belly with a mix of curiosity and distaste, before slowly moving towards it once more. "Now, now, you shouldn't be so rude to your guests, Johnny," he lilted in mock reproach as John shrank away, "I thought your parents would have taught you better. Quite proper folk, weren't they? Conservative?" the bored look returned, "Not ones to raise much of an exhibitionist, I expect. How disappointing, for Sherlock." He lay his hands on the farthest curve of John's belly, where the gravid Omega could not reach to bat him away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," John ground out, managing to keep calm despite the fact that his instincts were screaming _wrong, wrong touch, not my Alpha, need my Alpha!_ "Sherlock can't stand anyone's scent on me but his own. When he finds out you touched me, he _will_ kill you." He tugged at the duvet, trying to pull it over himself to stop Moriarty's touch. "And nice try, with the mind games. Implying Sherlock can't be satisfied with me, needs someone like you. But it's not going to work. I know he adores me with his whole heart and soul." He nearly added _I know our bond_ but then it hit him - fear and anger had made him forget that he didn't need a phone to call for his Alpha's help. He sent the strongest possible wave of fear through the bond, sharp and screeching; _I'm terrified, I need you right now, protect me, I'm scared out of my wits, threat to the bond, threat to the pups._ He knew it would be horrible for his mate to receive those emotions out of nowhere, but it was necessary. As long as Moriarty didn't realise their bond was strong enough to send emotions over long distances (most bonds weren't, only the very strongest could manage to send emotions more than a block or so) he wouldn't know Sherlock was on his way back. "So why don't you tell me why you're really here? Or did seducing Sherlock not work for you last time? Want some tips?" he smirked, rubbing his belly smugly.

At the crime scene, Sherlock staggered, the strong rush of pure terror nearly sending him stumbling head-first into the body. " _Lestrade_ ," he gasped, eyes wide as the Detective Inspector rushed toward him, _"LESTRADE - CAR - NOW!"_  The younger Alpha whipped around, grabbing the DI by the jacket and nearly hurling him out the door in front of him as he sprinted from the room.

 

For a split second, the easy mask broke and pure, insane rage flashed across the dark-haired Omega's face. The next instant, the smooth smile had returned. "Mmm, you're so sure of yourself Johnny boy," hummed the criminal, absently flicking the nub of the Omega's navel, "So sure of _him_. But do you know, dear - your Alpha isn't really yours. You see -," he pulled a phone out of his pocket and unlocked the device. The Alpha's voice filled the tense silence between them, " _You're right, Jim. I... I do want... You're being such a proper Omega, so good, laying yourself out for me like this. You brought me here, knowing how much I need you... You're the only interesting thing I have anymore..._ " 

 

"I _have_ told you why I'm really here, Johnny boy. I can give Sherlock everything he ever wanted - the excitement, the adoration, the _sex_. I _fascinate_ him. There's just one. little. problem," he finished in a sing-song voice, tapping the other Omega's belly with each word. "You see," Moriarty continued, crossing his arms and resting his head on John's enormous girth, looking up at the other man through his lashes as he traced patterns on his bare skin. "He seems to be a bit hung up about you. Alphas are a bit silly when they're bonded - especially when they've got a few brats on the way. You've been quite a nuisance, Johnny, I'll give you that, but play time's over now. It's time for big daddy Alpha to be done with his little toy." The Omega reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial of clear fluid and a small syringe. He patted a pup as it kicked his hand in distress, "Strong little brats, aren't they? I don't suppose they'll fight nearly as much when they're on the outside, at this age."

John kicked out as best he could with his legs, trying to drive the other Omega away. The touch on his belly was making him feel sick and he didn't know how much longer he could fight the urge to scream for his mate. He knew he might have heard some of what transpired at the pool, but hearing his Alpha's voice saying those things to another Omega still stung a little. He sent another strong wave of fear and distress through the bond, urging Sherlock to hurry up. "You still haven't realised, have you?" John smiled, forcing his expression to remain easy and light. "It's not just the pups - it's me. _My husband_ adores me, not just our pups. And if he wants you so much, why didn't he take you at the pool? He could have bred you, you were gagging for it, but he _chose_ not to. He'll never love you like he loves me - he never did. You're only making it worse for yourself you know, if he finds you here - he will kill you. If he finds out you threatened the pups, he'll kill you _slowly._ "  
  
Moriarty had moved out of reach of John's kicks and watched with narrowed eyes as John spoke, thoughtfully caressing John's massive belly with an outstretched arm, tutting when he finished his little speech. "No, no, no," he chided softly, "I'm not threatening them. I'm simply making sure they have the _right_ mother... someone worthy to raise the children of genius. He'll see, when he gets back, when I'm surrounded by all those babies, nurturing them, he'll see how we could be a family. I bet he won't even ask me where you are."

  
  
Lestrade swore loudly, leaning on his horn as yet another motorist decided to ignore the blaring sirens, swerving to avoid them without ever taking his foot off the accelerator. "Nearly there, mate, just hold on," he growled, eyes fixed on the road as he tried to reassure the other Alpha.

"If you need a little incentive, however...," the dark-haired Omega drawled as John continued to lash out. There was a metallic _click_ as Moriarty pulled something from his pocket. "Oops! Safety's off," he grinned, tilting his head thoughtfully to the side as he considered the gun. "Oh, John, John, John," he tisked, as the other man froze, "I thought you'd be more careful. Keeping a loaded weapon around children - there could be an accident." The criminal removed his hand from John's belly just long enough to snap his fingers, "There now," he said after a moment, "it's just you and me, Johnny - and, well, these little ones." He began to stroke John's belly as he drew closer once more, knowing his rival would not risk the consequences of throwing him off, "Don't you want to see them before you go?" 

"You see, the way I see it, you have two options," he whispered in John's ear, squeezing the other Omega's breast until the wasted milk soaked through his nursing bra and began to leak through his clothing. "You can fight it, if you like - go ahead and show me a bit of that feisty Omega I met when I came in, a little bit of the great Captain John Hamish Watson" he mocked, "I won't be so boring as to kill you outright, no - but it's going to take a lot more effort to get my babies when their incubator's bleeding out. And some of them might come to harm. It would break my heart to have dead pups in our nest," he shook his head sadly, "But if you sit nice and still for me, Johnny..."

  
John glared, edging away. "You do know that it'll take hours and hours to birth them all? Sherlock will be back soon. He'll know what you've done. It's not too late for you to get out of this alive... if you put that needle in my arm, he _will_ tear you apart." He sent a fresh wave of naked terror through the bond, praying his Alpha was nearly back at the house, his heartbeat elevated with adrenaline.  
  
Moriarty tutted, pressing the tip of the needle to John's upper arm and the barrel of the gun to his temple. "No he won't," he said simply. "That decapitated body I gave him will keep him busy for _hours_. He has no idea anything is wrong, what possible reason would he have to come back? It's _so_ much better this way. This way, Sherlock gets everything; all those pups, a nice slender athletic Omega with no ugly stretchmarks or swollen thighs, and a mind to equal his. Don't you see that's the best way forward?" He pushed the needle into John's arm and stroked the plunger with his thumb. "Deep breath now, Johnny boy. I don't intend to waste any pain relief on you."  
  
John could help the whimper that escaped when Moriarty pushed the plunger all the way down. He felt the sting as the drug entered his bloodstream and almost instantly felt his hole start dilate and soften. He looked at the other Omega, eyes wide and questioning. "Oh yes," Moriarty cackled insanely, "it's my own design. Based on the standard drugs, of course, but far more concentrated. I'll have my first pup within the hour..."

 

" _Sherlock, wait!"_ Lestrade shouted as they pulled up to the drive, the other Alpha already out the door, his feet pounding on the pavement as he sprinted up the drive. The DI didn't even bother to turn off the car before he was after him. Halfway to the house, Sherlock felt another stab of terror, so pure and visceral that his vision went white with it. " _NO!"_ he roared, face drawn into a feral snarl as he recovered himself. Lestrade suddenly grabbed him around the middle, tackling him onto the pavement. The young Alpha snarled viciously, landing a few swift blows and slashes to the elder's face as he struggled, eyes wide with panic. " _Traitor!_ " he hissed, thrashing, trying to throw him off. 

"Sherlock! _Sherlock!_ " the DI panted, enough of his wits about him to finally pin Sherlock expertly to the ground, " _SHERLOCK, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?"_ For a split second, Sherlock stopped his struggle, his eyes wide in shock at the unquestionably authoritative Alpha on top of him; Lestrade had been as good as a father to him - his command carried weight. The DI pressed his advantage. "You can't just run in there with guns blazing! You have no idea what kind of trouble he's in, Sherlock - you could get him _killed_ with this Alpha recklessness!" Sherlock gave something between a growl and a whimper, his chest heaving. "Take a few seconds, get yourself calm. Remember the plan. You're going to need all of that enormous brain of yours to sort this one out."

 

Moriarty cooed as he sat upright, taking his ear away from John's belly. "Good strong heartbeats, even for pups so young," he purred, rolling his eyes at the single tear that escaped and ran down John's cheek. "Come now Johnny, spread your legs for me, be a dear... I need to make sure you're dilated before I give you the other shot to break your waters." John whined as quietly as possible and sent another wave of fear through the bond; _I NEED YOU NOW, THREAT TO THE PUPS!_ He kept his knees pressed together as best he could until Moriarty waved the gun at his head disinterestedly; slowly, shakily, he shuffled down the bed and parted his legs barely wide enough for a hand to fit between them.  
  
"Excellent," Moriarty breathed, smiling. "Everything is just so _perfect_." He lay the gun on the chair by the door and knelt between John's legs on the bed, forcing them as far apart as he could. "You know not to struggle, Johnny boy, don't you? You can't move and I can. There's no point, now. If you fight me, I'll shoot your kneecaps and let you bleed to death as you birth my pups," he hissed, at the slightest hint of a kick from John. John screwed his eyes shut as Moriarty trailed a delicate finger towards his loosened hole, ready to check how dilated he was.

 

The door burst open with a loud _BANG._ The criminal barely had a split second to react - the moment he thought to reach for the gun he was tackled off the bed, the enraged Alpha barrelling into him at full speed with an unearthly roar. Lestrade had not fully succeeded in restoring Sherlock's wits; at the DI's request, the detective had at least removed his shoes for a silent entry, and agreed to hold himself long enough to formulate a plan of attack. He'd nearly lost his friend the second Sherlock heard Moriarty's voice; it was only a well-timed hand over the mouth that had kept a loud snarl from tearing from the young Alpha's throat, though the Detective Inspector had paid with a fresh wound in the shape of Sherlock's canines. He himself had opened the door just a crack, just in time to clearly hear the comment about the injection, and to watch as the criminal set the gun upon the chair. He'd made the detective wait another few seconds before setting him loose; it was the best opportunity they would get. Whatever happened next was in Sherlock's hands.

John cried in relief when he saw his Alpha, rubbing his belly desperately, crooning to the pups - _it's alright, Daddy's here, he'll make everything okay._ He glanced over at Lestrade, looking utterly wrecked, but the DI knew better than to go to him, despite how much his instinct demanded that he comfort his friend. He wasn't pack, and after a threat to his Omega like this Sherlock wouldn't tolerate anyone but his own scent or his pack leader's. He pulled out his phone and called Mycroft. "Mycroft, listen, John's in trouble - Moriarty got into the house, he's injected John with something, I think it's designed to start labour - we need an ambulance here with the counteracting drugs five minutes ago," he explained hurriedly, wincing as he heard another feral snarl from the nest. John had screwed his eyes shut but he could hear his Alpha snarling and the other Omega's desperate noises of agony as he tried to escape from the enraged detective.

Sherlock landed another swipe across the Omega's face, splitting the skin and creating deep lacerations across Moriarty's cheek, a permanent mark of his unsuitability as a mate. Moriarty was pinned on his back, helpless as Sherlock landed blow after blow, teeth gnashing ferally, tearing flesh wherever they could reach. _"MY MATE,"_ the Alpha roared, his hands suddenly at the criminal's throat, pressing down as Moriarty gasped and writhed, unable to loosen the Alpha's grip, " _MY PUPS_." There was a loud _crack_ and a choked howl as the Alpha slammed a knee down hard on the Omega's chest, breaking a rib. " _How dare you,"_ he hissed, the feral violence assuaging his ire just enough to make him coherent. _"How dare you think you are even worthy to_ touch _my Omega. You will pay for what you have done._ " He wouldn't kill the man in his nest, no - the room where they shared their love, where their pups would be born and cared for, would not be soiled by such an act. He would, however, give himself one more satisfaction - give his mate one more act of reassurance - before dragging Moriarty out for the final act. 

"Lestrade," he called, his voice shaky and uneven. He released Moriarty's throat, sending the Omega gasping and gulping for air, his eyes bulging from the pain and lack of oxygen, "Go into my lab. First shelf on your right, second shelf from the top, small blue vial. Fill a syringe - middle drawer of the centre table - bring it back, and roll it across the floor to me." He snarled as the dark-haired criminal whimpered and whined, trying to form words. "There is a certain drug," Sherlock growled, "given to physically  _unstable_ Omegas - a rare few, who develop almost deadly complications when they go into heat. It is very hard to find, and even more difficult to acquire. It is only administered under the most dire circumstances, as its side effects are both devastating and permanent. You see, it effectively _sterilizes_ the recipient." Moriarty's eyes went even wider. 

Soon he could hear the DI's feet pounding back down the hallway. There was a light _click_ as the syringe was set down upon the floor, the sound of its rolling lost in Moriarty's renewed pleas. " _You and I,"_ Sherlock hissed, breaking one of the man's arms with savage precision to give himself easier access, " _Will_ never _bond. I will_ never _breed you."_  He picked up the syringe where it had come to rest by his knee, holding it to the criminal's face first, so he could get a proper look. _"I want to watch your face while I do this to you, want to see you as you realize you can never, ever be mine, will never carry my pups."_ Pinning down the Omega's good arm, he kept his eyes darkly fixed on Moriarty's as he inserted the needle, and depressed the plunger.

Moriarty's face flicked through emotions so rapidly the Alpha couldn't have been certain he saw any of them; rage, shock, betrayal, agony, despair, defiance, disbelief and an odd sort of calculation appeared on his face. "But don't you see," he whispered thickly through a mouthful of blood, "we could be so good together, Sherlock. You could still claim me, like you wanted to before - we could still raise the pups..."  
  
On the bed, John began to whimper as he felt his passage widening further, readying itself for birth, clutching at the sheets in his distress, praying his waters didn't break naturally. The wail of sirens in the distance heralded the impending arrival of the ambulance and Lestrade called to the other Alpha as he discarded the needle. " _Sherlock,_ " he hissed, "the ambulance is nearly here - John needs you. If you're going to do this make it quick - or let me." He could see that Sherlock wanted to kill the dark-haired Omega and he couldn't find it in himself to object; in fact, he supported him wholeheartedly. For all that he wasn't pack, Sherlock and John felt like family, and he'd have stood beside Sherlock and Mycroft to fight to defend the doctor any day. If Sherlock needed to be with his mate, the DI thought to himself, _he_ could deal with Moriarty and save the young Alpha the burden.

" _I  ... have ..._ never _... wanted ... you_ ," the Alpha ground out, fire flashing in his eyes; his hand came to the Omega's neck again, forcing Moriarty's head against the floor, silencing him. At Lestrade's words, Sherlock's eyes flickered upwards for the first time, the precariousness of their entire situation slowly sinking in. Breathing heavily, he looked between his mate and the bloody man underneath him, suddenly torn; John needed him - but he needed to eliminate this threat to keep John safe. It was too much to simply allow another Alpha to step in; Moriarty had nearly been the death of his mate, his pups. But his Omega was frightened, terrified - he needed protection, nurturing, safety.  But he wouldn't have John think him inadequate for letting another take the burden of the final deed. 

His eyes found his mate once more, and suddenly the Alpha knew who the final decision lay with - and it was not with him.

"John," he intoned, "What would you have me do?"

John took a deep breath. "Do what you have to," he whispered, eyes fixed on his Alpha in understanding. He knew Sherlock needed to be the one to eliminate this threat. "Give Greg your scarf, wrap it round his hand, and - would you... Would you let him into the nest to hold my hand until you're back?" He gripped the sheets tighter, crying out as a strong contraction coursed through him.  
  
The DI looked to the detective, waiting for permission, questioning. It was almost unheard of for a non-pack member to be allowed into a nest, let alone an unbonded Alpha, but John trusted him, and he hoped Sherlock could too, especially after their entry to the house when Sherlock had thought he was trying to stop him getting to his mate.

" _John!_ " Sherlock shouted at the cry, the Alpha nearly starting forward, his eyes wide with anguish at being unable to aid his mate. He suddenly roared in frustration and brought his knee down on another few ribs, causing the Omega below him to give a gurgling howl.

 

The sirens were growing louder. For a long moment, Sherlock met Greg's gaze with a calculating stare. "Wait until I reach the door, then remove the scarf from my neck. You have my blessing to enter our nest and aid my mate. Should you attempt anything more, you will end up in pieces." The detective trusted the DI fully; he knew Lestrade was better than to poach his mate - however, his Alpha could not help but utter the warning. In one swift motion, Sherlock rolled off the consulting criminal and yanked the man up by his collar; choked by his clothing, Moriarty thrashed like a fish out of water, blood burbling from his mouth as the Alpha held him up for his mate to see. Sherlock regarded the offending Omega with a look of incalculable rage and disgust, his eyes thunderously dark. "'I'll shoot your kneecaps and let you bleed to death,'" he snarled, echoing the bleeding man's earlier words, "I think that's an appropriate place to begin, don't you, John?" He dragged Moriarty over to the chair as if he were no more than a medium-sized bag of trash, and picked up the gun. 

 

"You're... choosing me..," Moriarty gurgled, a look of maniacal joy on his face, "Even now... He needs you... but I'm more _interesting..._ don't you see?" 

 

The Alpha lifted the dark-haired Omega off the floor with a snarl, baring teeth as he held the grinning Moriarty mere inches from his face. "If John had not given me his express permission to kill you, I swear I would be at his side," Sherlock hissed, pressing the gun to the other man's heart, "I would allow another to take the burden - allow myself to suffer with the thought that you had not died at my hands - if John requested it." He dragged the man to the door, making sure to speak loud enough that John heard everything. "I will not even give you the satisfaction of an interesting death. I'm going to remove your filth from my nest, from my household. Once we are outside, I'll begin with what you've promised my mate, but it won't be long before I simply snap your neck. Do you understand? You will be taken out back and killed like a common animal - quickly, without creativity or ceremony. I have my wife to hurry back to, you see. My brother will find a suitable dump to dispose of your corpse."

As the other Alpha dragged the no-longer-grinning Moriarty out of the nest, Lestrade reached out and gently unwrapped the scarf from around Sherlock's neck. He wound it carefully around his hand, preserving as much of Sherlock's scent as possible, and flicked his eyes back to the detective for a final nod of permission before stepping into the nest. He strode over to John and knelt by the bed, holding out his scarf-wrapped hand. John grabbed it and clung to it tightly, comforted by his Alpha's scent, whimpering as he lost sight of the detective, who had dragged Moriarty away to a shady tree-filled corner of their huge back garden.  
  
"I'm scared, Greg," John whispered brokenly, crying out as a stronger contraction gripped him. Lestrade bit back a growl of anger at Moriarty, that he'd dared to do this to someone who was as good as family, and squeezed John's hand. "I know, John, I know, but it's alright, it's going to be alright now. I've called Mycroft, he's sending an ambulance with the antidote, and Sherlock and I will look after you, we'll protect you. The ambulance is nearly here, can you hear the sirens? Just another couple of minutes John, then it'll all be over, and we'll get the paramedics to check the pups' heartbeats and make sure everything is fine, and it will be. Your pack Alpha won't have left anything to chance." John gazed at him with big, trusting eyes, utterly vulnerable, but believing him, the DI's calm authority soothing him. Lestrade was careful to push out only soothing, reassuring scent markers, nothing that Sherlock could deem a challenge. It would have been better if they could have dispensed with the scarf, skin-to-skin contact would have been much more reassuring, but both of them knew that Sherlock would not tolerate another Alpha's scent on his Omega after the threat they had just experienced.  
  
Moriarty curled up against the trunk of the tree, clutching his broken arm, huddled into a ball to try to ease the pain in his ribs. The adrenaline had worn off now, and he was beginning to feel the extent of his injuries. "How can you say you've never wanted me?" he rasped, looking up at Sherlock searchingly. "Never thought about _taking_ me, pinning me down and ramming that fat Alpha cock into me, fucking me into submission, biting me as you knot to make me yours? You've not once thought about _owning_ me? Tell me the truth," he half-begged, half-challenged, beginning to shiver from the February chill and the extent of his injuries. Tears began to fill his eyes from the pain, adding to the pitiful sight; bruised, bloody, small and desperate, he looked utterly pathetic and oddly human; it was jarring, so far removed from his usual slightly demented, inhuman demeanour.

Something flickered behind the cold rage in the Alpha's eyes. "Put down your legs," he ordered evenly. The Omega's eyes widened with fear and something like hope; his breath came in ragged gasps, his whole body trembling violently as he began to obey, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks as the movement further aggravated his injuries.

Sherlock expertly discharged two shots into the Omega's kneecaps. Moriarty screamed. 

"Do you really think you deserve to know, at the last?" the Alpha sneered as blood began to soak the other man's trousers, "After you've poisoned my mate, nearly killed my pups?"

Moriarty shook his head vehemently, unable to help a small sob of pain wrenching itself from his throat, "Would have cared for them, nurtured them. You would have seen, then, you would -"

Sherlock could hear the sirens were so close now; the ambulance was pulling into their drive. Any minute, John would receive the antidote. Sherlock knelt down in front of the dark-haired Omega, straddling his legs. " _Please,"_ Moriarty gasped as the Alpha reached for him, searching Sherlock's eyes desperately. Sherlock met his gaze. The consulting criminal barely had a split second of recognition before the Alpha snapped his neck.

The dead Omega slumped back against the tree, the barest beginnings of a satisfied smile on his face. Trembling, Sherlock rose and returned to the house. 

It was only holding Lestrade's hand that kept John steady as the Beta paramedic expertly injected him with the antidote. The Omega sobbed in relief, snatching his mate's pillow from the bed and hugging it close, inhaling his scent as deeply as possible as he felt the drug begin to work, the contractions easing off then stopping, his dilated hole tightening again. The paramedic worked quickly, checking that John's waters hadn't broken, making sure each pup's heartbeat was still strong. "You're alright now," the woman declared softly, "and you've still got thirteen little heartbeats in there." She glanced up as Sherlock barrelled into the room, bowing her head deferentially to show that she was no threat to his mate.  
  
Lestrade waited until Sherlock had crawled onto the bed beside John and gathered him in his arms to let go of his hand, not wanting the Omega to be without comfort for a single second. He backed away, retreating to the doorway, leaving the nest without waiting to be ordered, but staying close enough to provide anything that might be needed. He looked at Sherlock, meeting his eyes, and nodded in respect. As the detective turned his attention to John, the DI fetched some large black bags from the kitchen and efficiently stuffed Moriarty's bloody corpse into them, neatly tying them off in anticipation of disposal by Mycroft's people. He returned to guard the door of the nest, watching fondly as John burrowed into his Alpha as best he could, his massive belly preventing him from moving much; somehow the Omega ended up cradled in Sherlock's arms with his face pressed against his Alpha's neck, sobbing in relief and fear. He'd been eight centimetres dilated when he'd been given the antidote; another centimetre and his waters would have broken. They had only just made it in time, even with Mycroft's help.  
  
The paramedic cleared her throat gently and waited to be acknowledged by the Alpha before speaking. "Your pups are all healthy and strong and are in no immediate danger," she began reassuringly, "but I must advise you against sexual intimacy for the next twenty-four hours. That close to false labour, penetration or knotting could trigger the labour reflex. After twenty-four hours the danger window will have elapsed completely and you can safely do whatever you may wish. To replace the comfort and security of knotting, current medical advice is a gentle but sustained bite on the bondmark followed by thorough scenting by the pack Alpha, to re-establish pack ties. Would you like me to leave you with some sleep aids, or is there any other way I may be of assistance?"

 

"Sleep aids would be lovely," Sherlock answered for his sobbing mate; the Alpha anticipated that John might not be able to sleep on his own without being knotted. "Call Mycroft," he ordered Lestrade, as the woman retrieved the requested medicine, "Update him on the situation, though I'm sure he's already on his way." He smiled gratefully as the paramedic held out the sleep aids, bowing her head deferentially until Sherlock took them. "Thank you for your work, and for your kindness," he murmured sincerely, "You may be dismissed." The Beta nodded and packed her things.

 

"Lestrade," Sherlock called as the woman left. The DI had just gotten off the phone with Mycroft. The pack Alpha's fear and anger had been palpable despite his stoic replies; he assured tightly that he was only a few minutes away before abruptly ending the call.  "Go into the library and fetch a copy of  _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. You'll find it on John's set of shelves - you'll know them when you see them. Bring it back to me - you may enter the nest to do so." The other Alpha gave Sherlock a quizzical look, but obeyed without question. Sherlock turned back to his mate, burying his nose in John's hair. "It's alright...  It's alright now, I'm here," he murmured soothingly, "I'll bite you, Mycroft will be here in a few minutes to scent you ... I'll give you the sleep aids when you're ready, read from your favourite book until you fall asleep. By the time you wake, you should be nearly ready for my knot." He tilted his mate's face up towards his, softly licking the tears from his cheeks. The Alpha fought hard against the storm of feelings inside of him: intense guilt, grief, anger, and sorrow churned heavily in his chest, clouding his relief. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly, pressing his forehead to John's, "I should have never left you alone."

John mewed, nuzzling back in to his Alpha's neck, too overwhelmed to speak; he pushed love, forgiveness, and relief through the bond instead. _It's alright. You couldn't have known. You came back for me._ His sobbing lessened as his mate's scent covered him once more, all traces of the other Omega on his skin obliterated. John fidgeted, still able to smell him in their nest. The fabric smelled all wrong, it wasn't _clean_ anymore - he needed a room that smelled of _them_. He peeped up at Sherlock, trying to express this thought with feelings, unable to get very far past _wrong_. "New fabric?" he managed eventually, tentatively. "Tomorrow? You... you re-scent now. New tomorrow."  
   
Before the Alpha could reply, Lestrade returned with the requested book and Mycroft arrived. The DI held back, allowing the pack Alpha to enter the nest first as a mark of respect, following him inside and laying the book on Sherlock's bedside table. He retreated to the doorway again, standing guard, waiting patiently to see if he could be of further use.  
  
"I am sorry, brother," Mycroft began, regret clear in his eyes. "I have failed you both. I was not aware that Mr Moriarty had escaped from the institution in which he was being held - it appears he came straight here. If I had known that Doctor Watson was already bed-bound, I would have provided increased security for when you needed to leave the nest." He glanced at Lestrade. "Detective Inspector, would you be good enough to show my team where the filth needs clearing away and remove as much evidence as you can?" When the silver-haired Alpha nodded and strode off, Mycroft moved a little closer to his brother, perching on the end of the bed, not moving to scent the whimpering Omega without his mate's permission. "I have been thinking about Detective Inspector Lestrade recently," he said crisply, "and we owe him a great deal. He was a large part of the reason you got - and stayed - clean. He was instrumental in the security arrangements for the wedding. And now he has aided you in neutralising this threat - were it not for his sirens you would not have reached John in time. He has been as good - better - than any family we have. I would like to repay him, if we can - and I believe there is some small way we could. You see, he has no pack." He paused briefly for effect. "His parents are both dead, he is an only child, and both of his parents were also only children, so he has no aunts or uncles or cousins... I wonder if we might not invite him to join _our_ pack. As an unbonded Alpha, being part of a pack will greatly increase his prospects for bonding as well as his status at work. I leave the decision up to you; you must be the one to ask him if you deem it right. I will not ask him to join our pack when it is me that he must submit to in order to join, it must be a free and considered choice, without any shame or awkwardness should he not wish to submit to me as his pack Alpha."  
  
John emerged from his burrow of Sherlock's shoulder as he recognised the scent of his pack Alpha and clung to Sherlock, mewling loudly for attention.

"I am amenable to the idea," Sherlock replied, "Lestrade offered to finish Moriarty for me so that I might attend to John," a look of renewed respect appeared on the pack leader's face at the information, "I trusted him enough to allow him into the nest, to sit in my bed and comfort my mate, and he has neither betrayed nor disappointed me. He has proven more of a father to me than our own sire, and I consider him a valued friend. He is pack in all but official bond." He placed a kiss to John's temple to hush the Omega's whines and mewls for attention. "I will ask him before he leaves, to give him time to think it over. None of us are in a position to scent a new pack member tonight - we will wait until my mate is fully recovered, if he accepts." The young Alpha began to nuzzle and nibble softly at his Omega's neck, preparing John for the bite. He could feel himself growing hard underneath his mate, his body eager and ready to knot, to reclaim. The Alpha closed his eyes to collect himself, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. The bite and the scenting would calm his instincts somewhat, lessening the urge to knot John right then and there, keeping Sherlock stable until the Omega was ready to take him. Still, he would likely need to come on his mate's belly and breasts sooner rather than later. "Brother...," he breathed, his teeth hovering over the bond bite, "When we re-establish the ties... I must put my scent on my mate... If... if you don't - I can try to hold off..." He sank his teeth as gently as he could into John's neck, moaning softly as the sensation gave him just a little relief from the burning need.

  
Mycroft bit back his slight hesitation in the face of his brother's need. He nodded, his face a careful mask. "You need never seek permission to mark your mate in front of me," he murmured, his voice low. He shucked his jacket and removed his waistcoat, rolling up his shirt sleeves and offering his wrist to his brother to scent. "May I scent your Omega?" he asked gently, waiting for the nod of assent before offering John his other wrist. The Omega sniffed delicately at it before mewing, reassured, and rubbing his cheek against Mycroft's arm as his Alpha maneuvered to sit beside him. The two Alphas petted the distressed Omega between them, Mycroft careful to keep to his arms, shoulders and back, purring quietly to reassure his brother and his mate.

Sherlock felt himself calming another few degrees as the scenting process continued, though his cock remained hard and erect in his trousers, his need to claim John increasing by the minute. Sweating, trembling, the Alpha looked as if he were sick with fever by the time he sought his pack Alpha's approval to mark his Omega. Mycroft nodded. As Sherlock undressed, the elder Alpha gently divested John of his shirt and bra so that the Omega might be better claimed by his mate; the action was one of entire deference to Sherlock, showing that the pack Alpha was willingly offering this Omega as his brother's to be claimed. 

 

When John lay exposed in front of him, Sherlock mounted his mate's enormous belly, straddling John's girth and bracing his hands on the headboard behind his mate. Breathing heavily, he began to rut against John's gigantic stomach; the Alpha's impressive length was already slick with precome, his cock sliding easily against the taut skin as he thrust. He grunted and moaned softly as he moved, leaking more and more precome onto his mate's stomach, the fluid beginning to pool and drip wetly down the sides of the gigantic belly as his pleasure built.

John's breath hitched as his Alpha rutted against his belly, tilting his face up to seek more attentions - but his belly was too big for his mate to reach. Mycroft met his brother's eyes and waited for assent before he carefully reached out and began carding a hand through the Omega's hair, soothing him. John sighed happily, keeping his eyes fixed on his mate but leaning in to his pack Alpha's touch. He let out a tiny, tentative purr, increasing in volume when his mate rewarded him with faster, more frantic thrusts.  
  
"He is safe now," Mycroft murmured, sensing his brother's residual embarrassment, still stroking John's hair like he would a favourite pet, "you defended him ably and removed the threat. Mark him, don't hold back."

Sherlock found his cock thickening and lengthening at the approval, his balls growing heavy with his seed. No knot formed, his body recognizing that he was not buried in his Omega, but he would release an enormous amount of come regardless after such an incredible threat. He thrust his huge member rapidly along the surface of John's belly, his eyes half-lidded and dark, panting and making low, animal noises of pleasure as he let go of his self-consciousness, giving over to instinct to mark his mate. The young Alpha came with a grunt, continuing to rut hard against his mate's gigantic middle as his seed spurted over John's breasts, belly, and face. 

  
John purred, happily rubbing his mate's seed into his skin, giving his pack Alpha's wrist a submissive lick before it was withdrawn. Mycroft switched to petting Sherlock's hair, purring, marking him with approval. He smiled as the younger Alpha snuggled up to his mate and stood, rubbing his handkerchief thoroughly across his wrists and brow before handing it to his brother, so it could soothe the bonded pair as they slept. Just as he was rebuttoning his waistcoat, Lestrade reappeared. "Thank you for all your help, Detective Inspector," Mycroft murmured gently, shaking his hand. He took his leave, taking out his phone to arrange disposal of Moriarty's body.  
  
"All sorted," Lestrade said cheerfully. "Are you two alright now?" He looked at them fondly, paternally, visibly relaxed to see them nesting, scented and safe.

"Ah, Lestrade," Sherlock murmured, releasing the plump, engorged nipple in his mouth and looking up at the DI from the pillow of John's milky breasts. He rested his head on the Omega's chest and draped a hand lazily over John's comically enormous belly, purring. "Would you come in for a moment - we do have one more thing to ask of you." The other Alpha looked surprised at being asked to re-enter the nest after the pack scenting; he was an outsider, and didn't want to unbalance what had just been done. The younger Alpha would be incredibly territorial, as well, after such an incident, but Sherlock was showing no signs of aggression towards the elder. Lestrade nodded in reply, keeping his head deferentially bowed as he took several steps into the nest. He still didn't dare to venture too close to the bed.

 

"Please, you may look at us. I've never properly thanked you for what you've done for us today," Sherlock said, pleased by the fatherly Alpha's respect, "You have been an incredible help. We would not be here without you." The DI smiled warmly; a "thank you" from Sherlock was already a monumental occasion, much less the attempt at sentiment. "I am not sure we can ever thank you completely for what you've done for us, but I would like to make a small attempt to try. You see," the dark-haired Alpha said carefully, "I am aware you are without a pack. You have been as good as family to John and I, and our pack leader holds great respect for you. You may have all the time you like to think it over, but I would like to extend a formal invitation to join our pack, if you so choose. We would be honoured to have you."

Lestrade gasped softly, both in shock and pleasure. To be invited to join a pack was a great honour, and the idea of being allowed to be family to the young Alpha he'd spent so many years watching out for, to be a family member to his pups - it was heartwarming. "Thank you," he said earnestly, smiling a little. "But I don't need any time to think about it." His smiled widened at the slight frown that crossed Sherlock's face, quickly adding "Of course I'll join your pack. Take a few days with John, get him settled, and give me a call when you're ready for the scenting." He grinned at the other Alpha before leaving, locking the front door carefully behind him.  
  
John fidgeted, restless, and poked his Alpha in the ribs. "Full," he pointed out petulantly, pushing his breasts towards his Alpha's mouth, milk dripping invitingly from his dusky nipples.

 

Sherlock purred, turning back to his Omega. "I know," he rumbled, slowly licking away one fat drop from a nipple, only to have it rapidly replaced with another, which quickly broke and rolled down the Omega's large breast, "Isn't it gorgeous?" The Alpha smirked and looked up through his lashes at his mate, rubbing John's belly approvingly as he latched on. He waited to suckle for a moment, giving a hum of pleasure as the difference in pressure did the work of drawing John's milk out for him. "So _deliciously_  full, my Omega," the Alpha murmured between pulls. He hadn't yet gotten through one breast and his belly was already feeling pleasantly full; they'd need to use the pumps to finish John off, or waste it. He switched to the other breast before the first was drained, just to give the second breast the relief of his mouth.

John purred at the relief, smiling fondly as his mate shifted around his gigantic belly to snuggle against him as he suckled. "Good Alpha," he murmured, "so strong. Protected me and our pups so well. Pups kicked so hard when Daddy got here. Hmm... and they're moving again. Demanding little ones, want your attention..." He nuzzled Sherlock's hair as his mate began caressing his bump, the babies calming and wriggling against his hand.  


  
As they had expected, John remained in his Omega a full day, the sleeping aids and Mycroft's scented handkerchief combining to give him a deep and dreamless sleep snuggled as close as he could get to his mate. He came back to himself a little before the 24 hour danger window had elapsed and blinked owlishly as he processed the previous day's events. He inhaled deeply, his mate's scent grounding him. "Sherlock," he said uncertainly, "tell me he's dead."

Sherlock was already awake; the Alpha had kept vigil most of the night, guarding his sleeping mate. He knew Mycroft had quadrupled their security since the incident, but instinctually the Alpha was on edge, trusting no one but himself to protect his Omega. Running a hand soothingly through the Omega's hair, he replied with surety.  "He is dead," he paused briefly, the next words tasting sour in his mouth, "I shot him in both kneecaps and snapped his neck myself. Lestrade saw him dead. Mycroft has seen him dead. He is gone, I promise you. He will never touch you again." The Alpha's expression shuttered as he remembered the kill. Sherlock was no murderer; until the previous day, he had never taken the life of another, even in self-defence. A muscle worked subtly in the Alpha's jaw even as he stroked John's belly in reassurance. Sherlock had wilfully extinguished the life of another, deliberately chosen the method of death. Moriarty was vile and dangerous, and had nearly committed the ultimate crime against his mate; instinct had dictated that he remove the threat with his own hands - but Sherlock's stomach still churned uncomfortably at the thought of the act. 

The Omega sensed his unease and pressed closer, purring loudly, lapping at his mate's scent gland. "Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for protecting our family. You have _nothing_ to feel guilty about. He was demented, and dangerous, and we would never have been safe as long as he was alive." When he saw lingering doubt on Sherlock's face, he mewled and nuzzled him, reassuring. "Sherlock... I would have done the same thing. If I'd had my gun, if I could have got at him, I'd have killed him myself. Without regret. I warned him - I told him that you would kill him once you found out what he'd done. I gave him the chance to leave. He didn't take it. _He_ chose this. He was unstable and he interfered in our lives for long enough - let's forget him?" He stroked his husband's cheek, the cool metal of his wedding ring rubbing lightly across the Alpha's pale skin. "I wonder... Are you feeling _adventurous_? Because I think your current record stands at three and a half minutes. How quickly do you think you can knot me?" he smirked, spreading his legs wide.

Sherlock swallowed, blinking hesitantly. He could feel the strong urge to knot his mate, but hardly found himself in the mood. The Alpha looked at the clock, "Your danger zone doesn't pass for another ten minutes," he murmured, closing John's legs gently, "We'll wait until then." He wasn't feeling very adventurous at all, he thought as fell listlessly back onto his pillow, his face a mask as he stroked his mate's belly. 

John merely looked his confusion; he'd been utterly Omega when the paramedic had told them about the 24-hour danger zone and his face softened as his mate explained. "Look at me," he said softly, stroking his mate's cheek. "Look into my eyes. What can you see there? Love. Pride. Warmth. Knowledge of security. Comfort. There is _nothing_ changed in the way I look at you, or the way I see you, or the way I feel about you." He smiled at Sherlock, sighing gently as he swiped a thumb across his cheekbone. "You are not a bad person. It was the _only_ way to make sure we'd always be safe. There wasn't another option, if we were going to be safe, Moriarty had to die - and if you hadn't been the one to do it, it would have eaten away at you. This way, you've got closure. Is that what's bothering you? Or is it something more?"

Sherlock shook his head. He knew all of what John had told him. His mate was gazing at him with nothing but pure adoration, completely conscious and knowing exactly what he'd done; it was obvious John's feelings for him had not changed, but he had not been worrying about John's feelings. "It does not make me any less of a murderer," he breathed, curling in on himself.

"Oh, love, come here," John murmured solicitously, reaching out to cradle his Alpha against his breast, close enough that he could latch on for the comfort of nursing if he wanted to. "You're not a murderer. You killed him, yes, but you didn't set out and hunt him down and murder him in cold blood. He invaded our home, invaded our nest, tried to steal our pups from me and would have killed me. You know yourself that the law is completely on your side in cases like that, defending your mate and home from such a threat - and if the law doesn't call it murder, I see no reason for you to call it murder either. He made it impossible for you to do anything else, love. If you'd let him live, he'd have kept coming back until he got what he wanted - it was him or me." He stroked his Alpha's curls, pushing out loving and soothing scent markers. "You did your duty as my Alpha, protecting me, protecting our family. I refuse to be anything but proud of you for what you did."

Sherlock kept his face buried in the softness of John's breast. Between John or anybody, he would always choose John. He had killed Moriarty for him, and knew very well that he would have killed Anderson, too, for trying to poach his mate. The Alpha trembled and snuffled softly, rooting for his mate's nipple until John guided it into his mouth. He gulped down the milk needily, the sensation only adding to the insistent burning in his groin. Sherlock's cock had swollen obscenely large overnight; coming on his mate the day before had helped, but the longer he went without knotting John, the more it grew and thickened, and the moodier the Alpha became. He began to rut slowly against John's thigh as he suckled, undulating his hips, displaying the enormous size of his member to the Omega. 

John hummed contentedly, cupping the back of his mate's head to keep him in place as he suckled. "What a perfect Alpha, nursing from me to relieve the ache of all this milk I've filled with, to feed the enormous litter of pups you gave me," he purred, "your cock so swollen and large just for me..." He reached out and managed to stroke the head of his cock, purring a little. "You're going to give it to me soon, aren't you?" he asked breathily, his voice clouded with lust. "Once you've had a good feed and you'e gorged yourself on my milk you're going to roll me onto my side and mount me the only way you can now, with my belly so big... You're going to ram that _massive_ cock up my arse and show me _exactly_ how good an Alpha you are, how well you protected me... going to give me your huge knot, make me clench around it again and again as you knot me so hard it feels like I've got a pup about to birth... Mmm, that's right, good boy... You love my milk, don't you? Love suckling like a pup at my breast?" he murmured approvingly, his every word and action conveying his total adoration of his mate.

Sherlock suckled more eagerly, giving a rumbling purr as milk flooded his mouth, his cock seeming to become even more engorged with each pull. After draining half the breast, he was shifting to the other side, drinking so quickly as to make his Omega mewl in discomfort, grunting and thrusting his hips lightly as John smoothed a hand over the sensitive head of his cock. His belly had begun to smart from its fullness when he finally popped off with a wet sound, licking his lips to catch the last drops of John's creamy milk, beginning to pant as his desire rose. He wasted no time in fulfilling the next event in the Omega's prediction; the need to knot and claim his mate was rapidly becoming unbearable. The ten minutes were well up as he quickly rolled his John on his side with lust-darkened eyes, hooking an arm underneath John's knee to spread the pregnant Omega's legs as wide as they could go. His enormous, swollen cock was throbbing heavily. It looked far too massive to even begin to fit in John's tight little hole. With a growl, Sherlock bit deeply into their bond bite, giving the Omega the pain of the wound to distract him from the pain of being stretched so incredibly wide as Sherlock snapped his hips and rammed inside. 

John screamed in pleasure; he'd never been so deliciously _full_ in his life. He clenched desperately around his Alpha's massive cock, begging for more, even as he felt the pain of the stretch. "Give it to me," he begged needily, "give me your knot, fill me up, please, oh god, I don't even know if I can take it, you're so _big_ \- yes, yes, _yes, oh god, yes, like that, oh fuck, Sherlock, YES, fuck me harder, ugh, Sherlock, fuck, oh god yes, I love your huge Alpha cock, want it all the time -_ oh god, Sherlock, tell me - ah! - tell me how you're going to make me pregnant again," he breathed, tears streaming down his face in sheer pleasure as his Alpha fucked him, reclaiming him.

Sherlock ploughed into him roughly, the bed shaking with his thrusts as he made John take him deeper and deeper. "Going to keep you working around the house right up until your next heat. You'll still be waddling from bearing my children, your body still heavy, your breasts so swollen with milk for my babies that you'll need a bespoke bra to contain them. You'll be in the kitchen or the livingroom when you begin to feel warm, start to breathe heavily, feel the _slick_ dripping down the insides of your legs." He kissed breathlessly along the line of John's neck with a low growl, "Before you know it, I'll be pressing you back into a chair, perhaps laying you on the kitchen table, tearing off your trousers, your legs spread like a common whore as I shove my enormous cock into your arse and take you right there," He nipped the skin possessively, dark bruises blossoming underneath his lips, "I'll fill you so full of my seed you look full term with another pup by the time the hormones wear off." The Alpha could feel the pups kicking wildly in response to their parents excitement, John's belly visibly warping with dozens of small, strong movements. "Tell me," the Alpha grunted, his knot already beginning to swell, "tell me how much of my length your greedy little hole is taking, how far I'm ploughing into you with each thrust. Do you feel how huge I am, John? How swollen and enormous my cock is as I claim you? You're mine. I'll knot you just like you said, so big that you'll swear you're ready to push out the first of my babies from your tight little hole."

Oh _fuck,_ it's so big," John moaned breathily, "I can _feel it_ all the way up to my _ribs_ oh fucking god... filling me so completely, can't get enough... oh _Christ_ it feels like I'll be open for a _week_ after this!" His voice was high and needy, stuttering little cries of pleasure dropping from his lips as he caressed his belly, the touches heightening his pleasure, his small cock rock hard and slapping against the underside of his mammoth belly with each thrust. "Ohhhhh, my Alpha... so strong, so protective... _you have killed to protect your family,_ " he purred, making it sound like the most erotic thing on earth. "You did your duty as a mate, as a _father..._ ngh, yes... protected your litter... knot me, please, oh god, I need it, I want it, fill me up again, knot me, _knot me, please, oh god, kn-knot me, fuck, yes, yes YES, please, please knot me!_ "he babbled desperately, turning his head to kiss and lick his Alpha's jaw.

Sherlock's hands closed over John's, guiding him as they stroked and caressed the Omega's girth together. " _I did this to you_ ," Sherlock growled, making John's hands rub firm circles over the taut flesh, " _I protected this_." All moodiness and guilt were gone as the Alpha buried himself in his mate over and over again, his knot continuing to swell, stretching John's entrance deliciously wider with each thrust. He was proud of what he'd done; his cock swelled impossibly more as John praised him and Sherlock accepted the adoration. " _I snapped his neck for you_ ," he murmured sensually in the Omega's ear, his eyes gleaming as John panted and moaned  _"I made him suffer for your distress. I eliminated the threat to our family."_ He panted, burying his face in the crook of John's neck, breathing in the scent of _pregnant Omega, needy Omega, Omega-in-coitus._ Keeping their hands cupped firmly over the Omega's gigantic belly, he bit down hard on their bond mark once more as his massive knot forced its way through John's entrance. 

The Omega panted and mewled as his Alpha spoke, breathless with lust at the attentions of his possessive, protective mate. He began to wail in pleasure, his cries rising in volume and pitch the closer he got to orgasm, his mate's hands on him feeling sublime, the pups wriggling happily in his womb, knowing their father's touch, Sherlock's breath on his neck feeling like electricity, and suddenly Sherlock's teeth were buried in the bondbite and his knot was _filling_ John, so huge it pressed constantly against his prostate, forcing the cum out of him in an explosive orgasm that had him jerking and screaming in bliss, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth spread in a wide sensual grin - he came so hard, he passed out. His head lolled back against his mate, a smile still present on his face as his breathing steadied, a dazed, confused purr emerging from somewhere deep in his chest as his brain slowly came back online. After a few minutes he blinked awake, already hard again, the massive knot still filling him so much it couldn't help but press on his sweet spot. "Sherlock," he breathed, "you were right. It _does_ feel like I've got a pup waiting to birth... _Christ_ , your knot is enormous," he moaned happily, nuzzling his mate's neck.

Sherlock was already growling again, nosing at John's cheek peppering his mate's face with messy, insistent kisses until the Omega tilted his head to offer him his lips. He smirked, purring as he drew John into a heady kiss. "Broken my own record by far," he breathed, beginning to cant his hips, "Do you know... how incredible it is to be this massive inside you?" Moving faster, he cupped John's belly greedily. "Let's see if we can break another," he whispered lewdly in the Omega's ear, "how many times can I make you come on my knot, before it goes down?" He pistoned forward suddenly, moaning with delight as John let out a wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be much fluffier and lighter! More timeskips are coming up as well, might even get right up to the birth :P


	16. Foundations

Draped lazily over his mate's immense belly, his arms flung around John's neck and his head pillowed on his Omega's swollen breasts, Sherlock gave a soft snore. The Alpha looked like an overlarge child, clad in his pyjama bottoms and blue silk robe as he snoozed lightly on top of his gravid partner. One knot had not been enough to satisfy either of them after the events now a few days past; Moriarty's attack, coupled with the proceeding 24 hours of forced abstinence, had triggered something of a microheat for the couple. While Alphas did not, strictly speaking, experience heats, Sherlock found himself unable to get enough of his mate, his cock remaining at its uncontrollably swollen, monstrous size for nearly three days as he fucked his Omega over and over again, barely sparing time between to eat, panting like an animal as he thrust into John's slick hole. John had been unconscious for over half of it, mewling and moaning in his sleep as the Alpha knotted him repeatedly.

The knots had gradually decreased in size, as did Sherlock's need, but the detective had not managed even a few minutes of rest until it was all over. John had woken him again only a couple hours before, reminding him they had scheduled the pack scenting for later that morning, and the Alpha had deigned to shower and put on pyjamas before spreading himself stubbornly over his seated mate, insisting on "just a few minutes more" before their appointment.

John purred and crooned to his sleeping mate, petting him fondly. He felt utterly secure, _so_ loved, and was much happier now that Sherlock was proud of what he'd done to Moriarty. He'd done a little experiment of his own, sighing and rubbing his belly, murmuring to the pups about how Daddy was a strong Alpha who had _killed_ to protect them, and found that Sherlock's knot was larger and stayed firm longer compared to when he didn't remind him.   
  
He glanced up as the doorbell rang and cuddled Sherlock closer, greatly enjoying his Alpha using him as a pillow, and relaxed a little as Mycroft's voice came through from the hall. "I have brought the rest of the pack with me," he called, approaching the doorway. Beatrice waited obediently in the lounge, along with Catherine and Remington; Mycroft had been pleased when they had accepted him as pack Alpha, not just because Remington was his half-brother, but because Beatrice and Catherine had become something like sisters to each other, helping each other deal with Siger's awful moods and occasional violence. Now that they had left the Holmes estate, Mycroft had been able to find the three of them a spacious townhouse together, and the arrangement was working excellently. Catherine and Beatrice had come to rely on each other, so the mutual support did them both good; Remington was slowly improving away from Siger's negative influence and derision of Omega males as worthless.  
  
Mycroft cleared his throat and waited for Sherlock to open one bleary eye to glare at him before speaking. "Our mother is waiting in the lounge along with our half-brother and his mother," he said gently. "Detective Inspector Lestrade should be here in ten minutes or so - shall we wait in the lounge or would you prefer to have us here in the nest to reaffirm the pack ties before adding a new member?"

The young Alpha replied with an incoherent mumble, closing his eyes and turning to bury his face between John's full breasts - until his mate poked him rather insistently in the ribs. Mycroft raised an amused eyebrow as Sherlock gave a rather put-upon sigh into John's cleavage, the dark-haired male mumbling something that sounded remarkably like, "just because he's my pack leader doesn't mean he's stopped being annoying." At another, firmer poke, he lifted his face once more, and sluggishly rolled off his mate. "Here," he replied as he flopped dramatically onto the mattress beside John, collecting himself to sit up and rest his arms and head on John's gigantic belly. "My mate has been through an incredibly traumatic ordeal," _more or less,_ he thought to himself as he remembered John writhing on his cock, moaning in ecstasy about how Sherlock had killed to save him, "It would be wise to reaffirm pack ties first, for stability." Mycroft nodded, turning to retrieve the others. Sherlock kissed one of John's nipples and latched on, stroking his mate's breast as he began to suckle lazily. 

Sherlock let go out of curiosity when the others filed in behind his brother, the three Omegas following the pack Alpha like meek little ducklings in a row. Mycroft had managed to slowly release them from the behaviour of bowing their heads completely in his presence, but their eyes remained downcast. Undoing habits and notions set in place over years of abuse was no easy task, and the pack Alpha was just beginning. The pack stood in a row a few feet from the bed, waiting for the dark-haired Alpha's permission to approach. 

For just a moment, the youngest member dared to peep up. Barely twenty years old, Remington had spent all his life under Siger's hand, but had been somewhat shielded by his mother and by Siger's utter disgust with his secondary sex. Omega males were utterly worthless in the former pack Alpha's eyes, and so Siger had barely acknowledged him except to verbally deride and abuse him, when the young boy found himself so unfortunate as to accidentally end up in his presence. Remington had not even been worthy of physical beatings, in Siger's eyes - though as a young pup, he was kicked swiftly in the middle each time Siger found him underfoot, the contact lifting his small body violently from the floor and sending him sprawling in a heap several feet away. His education had been non-existent until he'd come under Mycroft's protection; Siger had seen no use for schooling - he'd never planned to release such a disgrace to his name, not even to be bred. Remington's curiosity - and personality - had blossomed slowly under the watchful eye of Mycroft's kind tutor, and of the pack Alpha himself. The waif-like, delicate ginger had been found to have a shy wittiness about him, and a latent genius that promised to equal those of his brothers'. Now, stealing a glance upwards, he'd met immediately with his half-brother's gaze, and froze in horror - but was surprised to find it kind. Sherlock had already invited Mycroft into the bed out of deference, but now he was to choose the next pack member to follow. "Remington, come," he rumbled with a smile, nuzzling John's neck adoringly. 

The young Omega inhaled a stuttering breath before stepping forward, climbing onto the bed and crawling to his pack Alpha first, nuzzling against him, comforted by the familial scent. He grounded himself in Mycroft's scent before meekly approaching Sherlock, offering his wrist to be scented.   
  
In short order the two women had been invited onto the bed as well, everyone tangled in each other's arms, nuzzling and purring, rubbing noses affectionately against shoulders and cheeks and arms. Remington and Catherine held back a little, having only met John once before, during the initial pack scenting, but soon relaxed and approached him under Sherlock's watchful eye. John purred loudly, glad of the company of other Omegas, of the assurance of affection and protection for his pups from their half-uncle and step-grandmother as well as Beatrice. It felt comfortable, without awkwardness, despite the fact that Sherlock was half-naked and John was completely nude; there was no need for Alpha posturing between the two brothers. This was family, unquestioning loyalty and the knowledge of automatic protection soothed the group; Mycroft had proved himself to be a generous pack leader, allowing his pack members as much freedom as they wished, never attempting to interfere unless it was necessary. John sat happily leaning back against his mate as Mycroft nosed across his forehead and into his hair, stroking a thumb across Remington's cheekbones as Sherlock and his mother held hands, Catherine rubbing her cheek submissively against the pack Alpha's chest.   
  
John sighed, the pack ties strengthened, and crooned encouragingly as Sherlock latched on once more and continued feeding, unconcerned by the presence of the rest of the pack. Mycroft smiled approvingly, glancing up sharply when the doorbell rang and leaving the bed to answer it.   
  
He returned to the nest, followed by Lestrade, whose eyebrows rose a fraction when he saw the scenting pile on the bed. Mycroft cleared his throat. "You have been invited to join this pack," he began, "will you have us? Will you submit to me as your pack Alpha?" It was formal, and the ginger Alpha felt like a bit of an idiot for having to be so pompous, but it had to be done. "Yeah, I will," Lestrade replied evenly, bowing his head in respect.

Mycroft nodded solemnly, waiting for the other Alpha to hold out his wrist to follow his words with submissive action. To his surprise, the DI began to quickly remove his own shirt, the garment soon a heap on the floor behind him. It was not an act of posturing - Lestrade had kept his eyes firmly closed or downcast so as not to challenge the pack Alpha - but one of submission. The grey-haired Alpha had exposed his torso to make himself vulnerable before Mycroft, and to allow his new pack to scent him without barriers. Keeping his head bowed, Lestrade offered his wrist to his new pack Alpha. 

The ginger Alpha took the offered limb in his hand, bringing it to his nose and scenting it thoroughly. He purred in approval at the submission. Mycroft continued the process of the first scenting, moving up the other Alpha's arm, along his shoulders, nosing behind his ears, in his hair. His hands roamed carefully but firmly over the DI's body, testing the other Alpha's submission, marking his authority over the grey-haired inspector. When he was satisfied, he finally moved to the other man's scent gland, inhaling and purring loudly when he was met with notes of deference, and the barest beginnings of the pack scent mixing with Lestrade's own distinct scent. The pack Alpha nodded, satisfied. "Come," he ordered, "it is time to join the others."

Mycroft climbed onto the bed first, kneeling in the centre as his pack surrounded him. "Join us," he invited, the others all purring quietly in encouragement and welcome. Lestrade crawled onto the bed, going to Sherlock first, in deference to his status as an established Alpha of the pack, holding out his wrist, pressing his cheek against Sherlock's arm when it was offered. He glanced at the dark-haired Alpha for permission before scenting his mate, allowing John to inhale against his neck, drink in the scent of another Alpha of his pack, a scent that would always mean family and protection from then on. Lestrade smiled as the other Omegas held back a little nervously and purred to reassure them, a deep gravelly sound, holding his wrists out. They sniffed at them, relaxed, rubbed their cheeks against them, and inched closer. Within minutes Remington was curled up against his chest while Catherine nuzzled his hair, consumed in the scenting pile, happy and at home. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face; finally, he had a family again. The pups in John's belly would be as good as his nieces and nephews, nobody would challenge Sherlock's presence at any of his crime scenes ever again, he had more to offer a bondmate - a large pack meant better resources for child-rearing - and his chances of a promotion at work were increased too, but most of all, most importantly, he _belonged._ He nudged Sherlock's cheek with his nose, giving his temple an affectionate lick.

The dark-haired Alpha purred deeply at his Omega's breast, releasing John's nipple with a soft grunt to turn to the detective inspector. Keeping one hand on John's form, he wrapped an arm around Lestrade's shoulders, pulling him closer to rest his head affectionately above Remington's on the grey-haired Alpha's chest. He nuzzled the older man, giving a soft lick to his collar bone before rubbing his head under his chin as a pup would do to their father. Sherlock purred louder as he felt Lestrade's large hand carding through his curls, accepting the gesture. 

Each pack member gave over deeply to instinct as the scenting continued. Proper speech failed them in such a primitive state, the Alphas and Omegas using only touches and sound to communicate with one another. Sherlock looked up as Mycroft gave a deep, authoritative rumble, his gaze moving questioningly between the young Alpha and his mate's gigantic belly. _May we touch?_ Sherlock removed himself to sit behind John, stroking his Omega's shoulders as he put the question to his mate through their bond. As members of a closely bonded pack, the others' touches would no longer be unbearable to his mate; they would represent assurance and safety, and would act as an early type of bonding with the unborn pups. Such attentions during the pack scenting would also be a sort of celebration, a way of praising and honouring the Omega for carrying such an enormous litter and expanding the pack. 

As a show of their unity as a bonded pair, Sherlock gently impaled his Omega on his enormous cock. There was no shame in acting in such a way within the loving presence of their pack, and the connection would help stabilize and calm John when so many of the pack members began caressing his swollen middle. The couple breathed heavily together for a moment, gathering themselves, and nodded at the pack leader together. _Yes, you may touch. Come and see what we have created._

John mewled breathily as his Alpha's throbbing erection filled him, snuggling back against his mate, his legs spread wide to accommodate his massive belly which rested on the sheets. He purred softly, glancing first at Mycroft, extending the invitation. He hummed lightly as the ginger Alpha smoothed a hand over his gravidity, feeling the movements of the pups. He invited Lestrade next, since he knew the inspector better than the other three pack members, surprised by how natural and soothing the touch felt. Beatrice, Remington and Catherine joined in quickly, John purring loudly at the feeling of so many loving, caressing hands on his taut skin. He clenched hard around his mate, undulating his walls, deliberately milking his cock, a private rhythm between the two of them. The pups began to kick in response to the touches, as if they were trying to nuzzle against the hands through the skin of John's belly. They obviously couldn't scent, but feeling the movements would help the other pack members form a bond with them; much like Beta babies could sense their parents voices, Alpha/Omega pups could sense their sire or pack.   
  
Mycroft leaned in, looking carefully to Sherlock for assent, and nuzzled John's belly gently, marking him with approval. John began to rock his hips as best he could, desperate for more of his mate's cock, reaching back to fist his hands in his mate's dark curls as the rest of the pack rubbed his belly, following the movements of the pups who were happily wriggling, excited by the familial bonding hormones.

Sherlock grinned against his mate's neck at John's undulations and eager movements, and slowly increased the pace and firmness of his thrusts to satisfy his Omega. He could feel his own pleasure slowly building as he kissed and nuzzled at John's neck approvingly, his purring a praise for how well John was doing, how gorgeously pregnant he was and how incredible he looked with their pack proudly stroking his enormous girth. The Alpha kept a watchful eye on the others, quietly nodding his approval for them to nuzzle John's gigantic belly when Lestrade and the Omegas looked to him questioningly. Beatrice's eyes shone when Sherlock gave her his assent, the female Omega rubbing her cheek lovingly against John's enormous stomach, crooning and pressing kisses to the taut skin.

The Omegas seemed especially attracted to John's breasts, as well. Catherine had begun to stroke their fullness reverently, cupping the weight of one in her hands almost worshipfully and nuzzling her cheek against it. Remington nosed softly at a dusky nipple under the blessing of Sherlock's gaze, lifting his curious eyes to the sandy-haired Omega. Would John nourish the pack? Sherlock blinked lazily in approval and put the question to John through their connection, exhaling in a huff as he buried his cock deep inside his mate.

John mewed softly, tilting his head as best he could to reach his Alpha's jaw, lapping submissively, as if to ask _is this what you want?_ , happy to do anything that would please his mate. When he received reassurance, he carded a hand into Remington's hair and smiled, not yet letting him latch on, but keeping him close. Precedence had to be given where it was due, so John locked eyes with Mycroft, purring gently, offering the pack leader the first rights to nursing at his still-full breasts. Scenting and stroking like this strengthened pack ties, allowed pack members to imprint on each other, but nursing - that was different, it was tender and loving, would strengthen the urge in Alphas to protect, create an extra level of warmth in the bond between them. Mycroft met his brother's gaze, more than a little surprised at his willingness to share his mate in this way, and waited for a clear nod of agreement before crawling forward, curling against John's side and taking a plump nipple delicately into his mouth. He was unused to the motion and suckled a little clumsily at first, but John's breasts were so full his milk barely needed any encouragement; soon the pack Alpha was nursing properly, nuzzling the soft mounds as he drank, unable to stop some little pup-like grunts of contentment from escaping. He was careful not to take too much, just enough to cement the nurturing bond, and drew back, purring loudly to show his approval. John smiled, finally allowing Remington to latch on as he invited Lestrade to take the other nipple.

Sherlock watched in utter pride, purring to encourage Lestrade and Remington to take their fill, to drink as much as they wanted from his mate's heavy, milk-swollen breasts. The pack scenting had relaxed the young Alpha, the assurance, support, and love lowering his threshold of aggression and fierce possessiveness. Sherlock had experienced deep pleasure in watching the pack members stroke, nuzzle, and croon at his mate's enormous belly, admiring and honouring John and what Sherlock had done to him, and bonding with their pups. He'd found himself wanting to go further, desiring to share John's fullness even more with his family. The sight before him was gorgeous: the gravid Omega appeared a glowing fertility goddess, filled with his Alpha's cock as two pack members suckled at his immense breasts, the others paying tender, reverent attentions to his bulging womb. John was his, but like this he was a mother to all the pack, nourishing their family, deepening their ties.

Sherlock smiled as the grey-haired Alpha became more vocal at John's breast, grunting and whining softly as he drank his fill. The detective inspector had been without pack for so long that the vulnerability of the action must have felt especially soothing, the deepening of the bond even more acutely profound. The older Alpha's eyes sparkled wetly as he pulled away, giving a soft purr and nod of approval to Sherlock before shifting aside to allow Catherine a turn.

Catherine nudged forward, shyly eager to be included; she felt as if she had the least right to be there, had only been invited because she was Remington's mother, had no claim of blood or friendship to the rest of them, excepting Beatrice. John purred softly and smiled at her, stroking her cheek approvingly as she latched on. The other Omega was actually a year younger than him; Siger had wanted a young second Omega who would have many fertile years ahead of them, and Catherine had only been eighteen when she'd had Remington. She was spared Siger's further attentions from the Alpha's revulsion for Omega males and his unwillingness to sire another. She suckled gently, relaxing against John as his milk nourished her, a promise of family love and protection.

Remington was still suckling at John's other breast, curled up against him, whimpering softly and teasing his nipple with his tongue like Sherlock did when he wanted more milk. John carded a hand into his hair, petting him, crooning to soothe him; the younger Omega had never been part of a wholly loving pack before and the nurturing tenderness of nursing was all but foreign to him. Catherine and Beatrice had done their best to shield him, and love him, but Siger only permitted so much affection to be shown to the boy. John knew he'd need longer than the others, so he simply let him suckle, knowing his milk wouldn't run out. He rocked his hips slightly, wanting to pleasure his mate, but also needing the friction; he'd never had two mouths on him at once like this and it felt wonderful.

When Catherine drew back, John invited Beatrice forward, but she took only a few mouthfuls before drawing back; she wanted to be part of the shared experience, but did not feel the need for reassurance, it was enough for her to be allowed to caress his belly, to see both her sons happy and fulfilled. Mycroft took her place, wanting more now that he knew he would not be chased away for taking longer than absolutely necessary. He latched on with a soft sigh, feeling relaxed, the milk sweet against his tongue. Remington finally finished nursing, secure and happy, and joined the two female Omegas in caressing and kissing John's belly, worshipping his enormous stomach as Lestrade took his place. John mewled softly; the two Alphas suckled more strongly than any of the Omegas had, they suckled him like Sherlock did, and combined with the loving attentions to his belly and his mate's cock up his arse, he needed movement. He rocked his hips more insistently, pushing his lust through the bond. He wrapped his arms around the two Alphas' shoulders, holding them as they nursed, and tilted his head back to kiss and lick his Alpha's jaw, whimpering a little. _Am I pleasing you? Is this what you wanted?_

Sherlock purred, a deep, low rumble that vibrated through his chest. He thrust as best he could to meet John's rocking, running his hands sensually along the Omega's plump curves to rest at his waist and keep him steady as Sherlock pleasured him. The Alpha could feel his cock swelling as he watched the pack's attentions to John, saw John nursing two full-grown Alphas at his breasts. Sherlock dipped his head to nuzzle and kiss his mate as he undulated his hips faster. He nosed insistently at John's cheek, guiding the Omega to look at the scene before him, rewarding John with kisses and the Alpha's enormous cock grazing his prostate when he did. _Look at how they worship you. So gravid, my Omega, so incredibly pregnant with our pups, so gorgeously enormous and full. Look at how you nourish them, at their bliss and comfort in touching your swollen body, how they reverence you for being so large, how eager they are to touch our offspring._ He let his lust flow undisguised through their bond, making his pleasure known. _Seeing you like this, having you like this, pleases me. Does it please you, my Omega?_

 _Yes, it pleases me_ John pushed back through the bond, nuzzling against his mate. _I love this, love nourishing our pack, our family, giving them comfort, making them feel loved and accepted. I love pleasing you_. He stroked Mycroft's and Lestrade's hair affectionately as they suckled, his milk still flowing freely. The three other Omegas kissed and nuzzled his belly, crooning to the pups as he pushed back into his Alpha's thrusts, riding him as best he could. _Do you see how much they love my milk? Love feeling accepted, how we're a family?_ He arched, right on the edge, keening, as the two Alphas suckled more eagerly, whining for more.

 _Family, safety, love,_ Sherlock smiled against his mate's temple. _You nurture our pack so well, my Omega._ He moaned softly, a firm knot swelling at the base of his cock in response to their family; the Alpha would cement the bond with his mate in their presence, re-establishing their position as a couple within the pack. Lightly releasing his hold on John's hips, he allowed the Omega to help bring them both to their pleasure. _Let your breasts fill fully again for them,_ he ordered gently as the elder Alphas continued to suckle, _Let them have as much as they like. They have protected you, they have helped keep our pups safe from harm._ He gave a hum of approval as John's breasts began to swell gently, hardly drained despite having nursed their entire pack at length. _Your body does this so well. You were meant to do this._ He pushed his pride and pleasure strongly through their bond, kissing along John's jaw before moaning blissfully into his neck as he came, his knot pushing past the Omega's entrance and beginning to swell. 

John mewled and arched as his Alpha knotted him, coming untouched from the sensation. He panted, a blissful smile painted across his face, and moaned lightly, lolling his head back onto his Alpha's shoulder. Mycroft drew back, finally full of milk, pleased at his pack member's willingness to nurse him, rubbing John's belly with one hand and reaching out another to reassure Catherine of her place in the pack. Remington crawled into the space he had vacated, curling up against John like a pup, latching on again with a happy sigh. John crooned softly and stroked his hair, pushing out loving, reassuring scent markers, which hit Lestrade full in the face as well. _We are pack_ , the scent said. _We are family. Love, warmth, comfort, bonding._ John tilted his head up to gaze at his mate, smiling adoringly at him, purring, seeking kisses as he clenched around his knot.   
  
The pups finally stilled, sleeping in John's womb, tired by the activity and emotion of the pack bonding. Beatrice and Catherine snuggled against Mycroft's chest, seeking their pack Alpha, rubbing submissively against him as they sat back to watch approvingly as Lestrade and Remington nursed. They both needed it more than the others; Lestrade because he'd been without a family for so long, had all but forgotten the feeling of complete acceptance and comfort, and Remington because he'd been starved of tenderness and affection for most of his life. To them, John's milk was creamy ambrosia, his soft body and plump nipples the source of heaven. John relaxed utterly, boneless against his mate, held up only by his enormous belly and his mate's stiff cock, purring stupidly, floating in a cloud of pleasure. Lestrade finally pulled away, having drunk his fill, and nuzzled John's nipple reverently before nuzzling Sherlock's temple in gratitude and acknowledgement. _Thank you for allowing me to nurse from your mate,_ the touch said, _you bred him well, made him so full as to nurture the pack._ John felt his milk draining, Remington still nursing at his other breast, so he invited Catherine forward again to empty him completely. She came willingly, nuzzling and curling against him, humming as she latched on and suckled, reaching over the curve of John's belly to hold hands with her son as they drank, Lestrade snuggling up with Beatrice against Mycroft's chest, resting against their pack leader.  
  
When Catherine and Remington were finally finished nursing, they pulled away, feeling so much more loved and accepted and included than they ever could have from simple scenting. John purred loudly, his breasts finally relieved of all of their milk, and turned to his mate for more approval and kisses, clenching happily around his knot once more. The others slowly left the bed, happy and ready to go, secure in their bonds as a pack.

Sherlock responded to his mate with a deep, low, rumbling purr, readily offering him all the affections he was asked for until he was called to attention by a deeper purr than his own. Mycroft had lingered, though the pack Alpha now stood beside the low bed, towering proudly over his brother. Sherlock immediately dropped his eyes out of deference, only to feel a strong nose nuzzling his temple moments later, a large hand caressing his cheek. The young Alpha closed his eyes. His sibling's purring resonated throughout his body, washing Sherlock in approval, gratitude, and love. _You have done well,_ the pack leader praised through his affections, _Thank you._ With a gentle lick along his cheekbone and an affectionate, brotherly nip to the shell of Sherlock's ear, Mycroft finally turned to go. 

When they were once again alone, the Alpha's hands snaked around John's front, caressing his mate's belly with his own hands, cupping the Omega's emptied breasts, pushing his pride and approval in strong waves through their bond. His lips found John's and he kissed him deeply, his heart swelling with love for his mate and what he'd done.

John returned the kiss eagerly, thrilled at having made Sherlock so happy. He rocked on the knot, rubbing it against his prostate, moaning open-mouthed as he worked himself to another orgasm, the lessening scents of the pack allowing him to emerge from his Omega. "Look what you've done to me," he murmured hotly, clenching around the knot. "So swollen and vulnerable. So full of milk I can feed our whole pack... You did this. You made me like this. So pregnant... You wanted this, didn't you? Wanted me with a big, round, swollen belly, full of your pups... Wanted everyone to know I belong to you... Tell me," he begged breathily, rocking quickly, his nipples stiff from arousal, his cheeks flushed, panting a little. "I used to think about it at crime scenes... When I was close to my heat... How when we got home you'd scent me, tell me I was _yours_ , push me down and breed me right there on the stairs..."

Sherlock hummed lowly, thumbing over John's erect nipples, "I tried not to let myself think about it, most of the time- it was too much to come back from, believing that I'd never have you, but- but I couldn't help myself, and when I did..." He let his hands come down to cup the fullness of John's belly, tracing over the taut skin with both lust and reverence, "I would imagine you at crime scenes, so big and heavy with my children that you could hardly walk, staggering about with your legs bowed, nearly ready to pop, clutching and rubbing the enormous belly I'd given to you while everyone watched." His breath was hot against John's neck as he thrust harder, "You wouldn't be wearing a bra - I wouldn't let you - your breasts constantly leaking, soaking the thin fabric of a shirt too small to even begin covering your enormous girth." The Alpha's eyelids fluttered at the fantasy and he panted heavily, feeling close to another climax, his knot swelling larger inside the Omega, "A-at home, in the flat, you'd just be sitting, possibly walking about, doing some mundane task and suddenly I'd picture you huge, enormous, touching and stroking your breasts, your gravidity, spreading your legs and begging me to come fuck you, to fill you up with more, moaning and pleading with me to breed you again, make you bigger, even more pregnant..."

"Oh, oh, yes," John moaned breathily, rocking desperately, "I want it, Sherlock, I want you to fill me with more of your babies, oh god... feel them, feel them, they're moving in me, your babies are moving in my womb... Give me more of them Sherlock, do it, fuck... _fucking do it,_ I want more of your pups Sherlock, as many as you can give me, I want you to breed me again and again... ngh... you don't want to wait, do you?" he realised with a soft gasp, "after I birth these pups you want to take me again right away, knot me, breed me, make me pregnant right away, see me swell up with another litter and birth them when these are barely nine months old..." He cried out and came at the fantasy, his walls rippling around Sherlock's huge knot, rhythmic and tight, milking the Alpha's cock. John panted, the knot and the residual emotions from the pack bonding extending his orgasm as he pressed back against his Alpha, giving him a better view over his shoulder to his large breasts and unbelievably full belly.

"I'd only wait to make you happy - if I had my way I'd do just that, breed you up right away, you wouldn't be empty for more than a second before my cock was in you again, filling you, impregnating you- you'd constantly be swollen, enormous, growing and waiting to birth more- oh _John-_ " he breathed, coming deep inside his mate, giving a long, low moan of ecstasy as John's breasts and belly were displayed fully before him. He continued to rock, milking both their pleasures, unable to stop as he sent them both careening into a third orgasm that seemed only an extension and amplification of the second. The Alpha cried out as his knot swelled larger, clutching at his mate's swollen belly in white, heady bliss, as he filled John again.

John moaned blissfully, utterly relaxed against his mate, held upright by his huge belly resting on the bed and Sherlock's hard cock inside him. He purred dazedly, licked his mate's cheek, pressed his forehead against him and sighed, dropping into sleep almost in one breath.   
  
When he woke, he was back in his Omega; he'd been spending longer and longer in his Omega, his lucid periods becoming shorter and less frequent. The phone rang, loud and shrill, and he pouted unhappily as Sherlock reached out to answer it, snuggling against his chest and going back to sleep.   
  
"Ah, Mr Holmes, excellent - it was you I needed to speak to," Doctor Anderson said. "I wanted to talk more with you about post-birth knotting, after our last appointment. As I've said before, Omegas will sometimes reject the advances of their Alphas after birthing, until they can be sure the litter will be well provided for and that any additional pups would be too. That said, there are a few more things we need to discuss. Firstly, the Omega will not be fertile immediately. After the last pup is born, there will be a short wait for the afterbirth, and then around an hour later the womb lining will have replenished itself and a microheat will start, lasting anywhere between six and twelve hours. During this time, the Omega will be as fertile as during normal heat, and Alpha sperm can stay alive inside an Omega for up to a week, so any sexual activity after the afterbirth has passed could result in a pregnancy. I have to tell you that I think it is extremely likely that Doctor Holmes-Watson will sleep through much if not all of his microheat - birthing thirteen pups will be exhausting even for an Omega. However, he may still be - receptive, when he is asleep. It is the _conscious_ mind that may reject the Alpha's advances, and a sleeping Omega will be naturally pliant and submissive, even encouraging. An Omega can tell when an egg drops or attaches when they are awake, but after the eggs attach they don't *feel* pregnant, as it were, they can't sense the pups until they begin to move at around twelve weeks. I think that covers everything - do you have any questions?"

"What about the birth itself?" Sherlock asked, stroking John's hair as if the Omega were a favoured pet. He shifted a bit uncomfortably, beginning to truly feel his mate's heaviness as John pressed up against him, "Last time you mentioned a hospital birth, and I informed you John and I had already decided against such a course of action - in fact, considering even his current size, it would be too much of a task to consider moving him from this room. You mentioned a midwife, if we chose home birth - which we obviously have done - but I want no outsiders in my nest even now, and will be less and less amenable to the idea as I succumb to my Alpha."  
  
"And there's something else you should know, if my pack leader has not taken it upon himself to inform you," Sherlock continued, sensing the doctor was about to speak, "A few days past, another Omega invaded our nest - he nearly forced my mate to birth our pups, and would have killed John afterwards. I believe you were slightly familiar with him, as it was one of his men who so kindly relieved you of our ultrasound photos. I've eliminated him, but after such a threat to my family I am even less inclined to allow non-pack members within range of my Omega, and I believe John will find himself pitifully sensitive to any outsiders even within scenting range. I'm asking your opinion once more on a natural home birth - no interference, merely the Alpha and Omega couple. How safe is it?"

Still sleeping, the Omega purred, leaning into the touch like a cat. "Usually, I would say it's not," Doctor Anderson replied bluntly. "With any birth, there are possible complications. Doctor Holmes-Watson is - well, obviously he's not old, but relatively speaking, for a first time mother - multiple births are always more potentially dangerous. That said - " he paused, obviously weighing his words carefully. "I won't say it's safe, but no birth is. I believe that you were right, however, that your bond is strong enough and your bonds with the pups are strong enough that the birth will be textbook. If your mate is capable of conceiving thirteen pups naturally, carrying them almost to term, I think he should be able to birth them without complications. However, I strongly recommend that you take a birthing class - have a midwife or doctor visit your home to give you a briefing on some simple ways you could help, and how to identify danger signs so you can call an ambulance if necessary. I can send you a list of registered Beta midwives if you wish, but you may be better served by a medical professional you already know. Doctor Holmes-Watson may have some former colleagues who could do it. If even that is undesirable - the next best safety net would be an Omega pack member who has given birth themselves who could act as something between a midwife and a doula, able to communicate with the birthing mother on an instinctive level purely by sound and touch."  
  
John yawned, rubbing his face against Sherlock's chest, mewing to be petted again. He snored softly, rubbing his huge belly without waking.

Sherlock nodded, obligingly stroking his mate's cheek with the back of his hand, "I'll take up our options with John when he's both conscious and coherent enough to understand what I'm talking about." The Alpha sighed, grunting softly as John shifted against him. "Doctor," he asked, "What is the progression of a modern-day pregnant Omega into their full instinct, versus that of a modern-day Alpha partner?" He watched as John rubbed against his chest, the Omega purring softly in his sleep, "John is becoming.. less John, less lucid extremely quickly. Unless we're having intercourse, I'm rarely in my own Alpha, and even then--" He paused, swallowing, "How long will it take for me to follow him?"

Doctor Anderson exhaled softly. "You won't," he said gently, "not until a few days before the birth. You will become extremely possessive and protective, feel more territorial, but won't succumb to instinct entirely until the last week of his pregnancy. It may be difficult for you... That said, your Alpha will be much closer to the surface than normal - the slightest thing might tip you into it - it just won't try to take over until the pups are nearly ready to be born. If your mate is already quickly losing lucidity, it may only be another week before he his wholly lost to his Omega until the birth - he will have a brief period of lucidity before his labour begins, perhaps three or four hours, after which he should remain in his Omega until the afterbirth passes. His lucidity will come in cycles; three or four hours in every twelve, until the pups are a few days old. He will nurse and bond with them instinctively, even in his sleep. He will be entirely himself again by the time they are a week old."  
  
John darted out his tongue to lick his Alpha's chest, seeking his taste, lapping at him like a kitten with cream, smiling and purring. The pups kicked and rolled in his belly, warping the skin, making him look almost alien, a litter ready to burst out of him.

"Oh..," Sherlock said, watching John's enormous womb shift constantly as the babies moved; it would only look stranger as the pregnancy progressed further and their children grew, morphing the shape of John's belly at all hours with their kicking and tumbling. Sherlock ignored his hardening cock, his free arm wrapping around what used to be John's waist as the pregnant animal in his lap fawned at his chest. That was all John would be soon. A pregnant animal. Leaving Sherlock alone and conscious on the outside to tend and care for his every need. The Alpha clenched his teeth for a moment and swallowed. "Thank you," he said quietly into the phone, "I'll let you know if I have any further questions... and update you on ... John's birth plan, when he so decides..." He ended the call. 

John sensed the change in his Alpha's mood through the bond and nuzzled him, purring to reassure him. He blinked awake, rested by his short nap, and gazed adoringly up at his mate, his eyes bright but somehow vacant. He was simply an Omega, who recognised his Alpha, with no more idea about their names or jobs than a hedgehog could know about defusing a bomb. He smiled at Sherlock, purring quietly as he rubbed his belly, soothing the pups, sighing happily as his rational mind began to slip back through. Eventually he had recovered enough for normal speech. "I think that went well," he smirked cheekily. "It's good we've got such strong pack bonds, that'll come in handy when this lot arrive." He stroked his massive stomach, crooning gently, frowning when he sensed Sherlock's distress. "What's wrong, Sherlock? Tell me, love, please," he murmured, turning to try and face him, wriggling as he tried to get off his cock.

Sherlock lifted John as best he could, sliding out of him. "Nothing," he said, the sorrowful look vanishing as if it had never been, replaced by a soft, easy smile. He kissed his mate's cheek, carefully masking his inner feelings; sometimes it still slipped him that John was so acutely sensitive to his every emotion. "Doctor Anderson called, is all - just got me to thinking about the birth plan, and you know how I fret when I don't know the specifics." John's skepticism was apparent, and so the Alpha continued, beginning to rub the Omega's belly in soothing circles, leaning in to kiss lightly at his jaw and neck. "He believes the birth will be 'textbook,' as he puts it. No complications whatsoever - but he has recommended a birthing class, and continues to ask us to consider a midwife - perhaps a former medical colleague of yours, or an Omega of our own pack, for help and assurance. I told him I would consult with you first."

John tilted his head to allow the kisses, moaning softly at the attention. "Don't do that," he murmured, quickly realising his mistake and continuing hurriedly. "Don't say it's nothing, I can feel it, Sherlock. Something is bothering you - please, tell me what it is?" He nuzzled his Alpha's jaw, kissing his neck, nibbling the shell of his ear. "What do _you_ want for the birth? I'll be so completely in my Omega it will make very little difference to me who's there other than you. I can't see you wanting to let an outsider into the nest, and even a pack Omega might be an issue - who would you have?"

"Perhaps my mother, if she would be willing," Sherlock replied, pressing the distraction of the latter questions. He dipped his head to draw John into a soft kiss, "You're right, it would be difficult to stand an outsider, but if you knew them well, and we introduced them now, I might find myself willing. I will be entirely in my Alpha, however, so if you wished for a midwife, one of our own pack who has borne pups of their own would be preferable. They would communicate with you instinctually, perhaps help you relax a little bit more as the births happen, and I would have a second set of hands should I prove to need them. I would not mind their presence. However, I would equally have just us alone - Alphas and Omegas have handled births in such a way since the earliest times, and I believe all will go smoothly. It would be an incredible thing simply to have both of us alone." He continued to rub John's belly and brought a hand up to lightly squeeze one full breast, sending milk flowing plentifully from the dusky nipple.

John purred agreeably, watching with interest as his Alpha milked him. "I think I'd like that," he murmured. "Just us. You can scent the pups as soon as they're born, cut all the cords... I can't believe I'm already full again," he chuckled, "won't be long until I have to be on the pumps all the time... Will you tell me what was bothering you now? Please?" His voice was soft and submissive, pleading but not needy. "I want to see if I can make it better."

Sherlock's hand stilled on John's breast. His lips trembled and his jaw clenched as he quietly wrapped his arms around his mate, needily searching John's eyes to make sure of the clarity that lay behind them. "Tell me," he said softly, fighting the downturn at the corners of his mouth, "Right now, tell me all the symptoms you look for when you determine a victim's time of death. I want you to talk me through how you do it. Please."

John blinked in surprise and confusion, his mouth dropping open as he saw the ache in his Alpha's eyes. He placed a palm on his cheek, stroking with his thumb. "Eyes first - they go cloudy within minutes of death. Skin temperature, if they're still warm I know they died within a few hours. Rigor mortis sets in six to twelve hours post mortem and lasts six to eighteen before wearing off over six hours. Liver temperature drops a degree an hour after death. The skin will begin to green and mottle a few days after death. Liquefaction starts within a week. Why, love? What's this about?" he asked gently, gazing into his eyes, concerned.

Sherlock didn't even bother to shake his head. "Bones in the human foot," he pressed , drinking in the sound of John's voice, the sight of John's eyes looking back at him, lucid and present. When was the last time John had used his medical training? When was the last time John had called him love? How had Sherlock not foreseen this, John slipping so fast, and him not to follow until the end? "List them all for me." One week, maybe less. One week with John. "Please, it's important."

"Metatarsal, phalanges, talus, calcaneus, navicular, cuboid, internal cuneiform, middle cuneiform, external cuneiform," John reeled off, pressing his forehead to his husband's. "My name is Doctor John Hamish Holmes-Watson, I was trained at St Bart's Hospital in London, I got shot in Afghanistan and my _gorgeous_ insane detective husband is Sherlock Alexander Holmes-Watson. Our pack leader is your brother Mycroft who is the British Government and an annoying git sometimes. We lived at 221B Baker Street until we bonded and you bred me on the living room floor and you put thirteen of your children in me. We moved here so I could nest. We got married last week, I wore a kilt suit dress and you looked dashing in your tux. I have a Beta sister called Harry who showed up pissed. Alright, love? It's me. All me," he said softly, sensing the need in his mate to have him fully present.

Sherlock's breathing was laboured, the Alpha's eyes locked desperately on his mate's. "Not for much longer," he said quietly, drawing back as if he feared the contact would cause John to regress. His face had returned to a careful, cold neutral, only his eyes betraying his brokenness, "Not for more than a week." He clinically explained Doctor Anderson's verdict and timetable, his entire body trembling softly by the time he finished.

"Oh, love, come here," John cooed softly, drawing Sherlock into an embrace, holding him against his chest. "It'll be alright. I'm still in there when I'm in my Omega. I know I adore you, I know you'd do anything for me. Your presence makes me feel safe. I'll come back to you, I'll always come back to you. We'll have a few hours together before the birth. We've still got some time now. Please don't be sad - this will stop me going mad from being trapped on the bed by this enormous belly you've given me. It's not too late to get a skype link set up so you can still consult on cases, stop you going crazy too, I know - I know you'll get bored and I don't want that," he choked out, eyes filling with tears. Sherlock didn't want this, didn't want John stuck in his Omega while he was trapped there looking after him. He hated that his mate was upset because of him, would be bored and frustrated having to do every little thing for him while he grew fat and needy.

Sherlock looked up sharply at the change in his mate's voice, feeling John's concern shift into shame and distress. "John, don't," he said, pulling out of the embrace just enough to sit up and cup his mate's face determinedly between his hands. "I don't _care_ about the boredom. Lestrade will ensure I'm sufficiently entertained, I'm sure." He brushed away the tears from John's eyes, pressing their foreheads together once again. "Listen to me, John - it is not caring for you that concerns me. I will gladly feed you, clean you, milk you, turn you to keep you from bedsores, fuck you until my cock is sore if that's what you need. You are my mate, carrying my pups." He kissed him softly, "But living months without _you_ , John, knowing I won't be able to see you, to have you just like this..." He closed his eyes fighting back his own tears. "I love my Omega dearly, but I am not ready to live without Doctor John Hamish Holmes-Watson."

"Oh, Sherlock," John gasped softly, kissing his cheek. "We never thought about this, did we? Never realised I'd be in my Omega but you wouldn't be in your Alpha. Shh, love, it's okay," he murmured soothingly, cuddling him close, their faces still pressed together. "You've got me now. I'm here, I won't drop completely for another week - ish - right? So let's enjoy the time we have..." he trailed off, his voice thick. He hated leaving his Alpha so lonely, while he was cooing and moaning to be knotted like an animal, hated the thought of Sherlock pining for him for months, doing everything for him, fucking him but still being lonely, unable to see his partner, only his Omega. John held him tightly, fighting tears, wanting so _desperately_ to please his Alpha, he - _OH!_ he realised suddenly, _yes, yes, that might work!_  
  
"Sherlock," he said shakily, drawing back to look intently into his eyes, "I want you to fuck me. Please, I want you to fuck me, but - order me to stay with you. Order me to stay out of my Omega."

Sherlock inhaled sharply. It could work - it wouldn't stop the inevitable, but for now... He gave a ghost of a smile, "Oh, John - that's brilliant." Sherlock kept his gaze fixed on his mate, clearing his throat and drawing his focus. It felt a bit ridiculous, but a true order required a certain feeling of command behind it, necessitated that Sherlock recede just a fraction into his Alpha. He could feel his instinct rising, tilting his chin up and setting his shoulders back as sensations of pride and power flowed warmly through him. "I order you to stay out of your Omega while I fuck you," he echoed seriously, exhaling as he felt the force of the request travel through their bond. His Alpha receded immediately, leaving the consulting detective seeming somewhat diminished and smaller. 

"Ready?" he murmured, waiting for John's assent. He helped his mate shift onto his cock, groaning softly as John was seated, the Alpha's member already hard despite himself. 

"Yes, Sherlock, I'm ready, please, god, please fuck me... I need it," John moaned whorishly, panting lightly as his mate's enormous member filled him. He began to rock on it, grunting with the pleasure. "Oh, fuck, yeah, that's it...  ngh, fuck, yeah... god, your cock feels fantastic... bite me Sherlock, bite my bondmark," he begged, giving a long drawn-out groan when his Alpha sank his teeth in, almost holding him in place ready for a thorough fucking. "I want to suck your cock later," John ground out, "I want you to fuck my mouth, nearly choke me with it. I want to see your face as you come all over mine. I want you to stand above me and wank over me, cover my skin with your seed, mark me with it," he breathed, trying to bounce on Sherlock's cock with limited success. "Mmm, yeah, that's it, oh, _oh..._ ngh, yes, fuck, touch - touch my cock please, please Sherlock, I want your hand on me..." he mewled, rocking faster.

 

"Are you sure you can take it?" Sherlock growled, thrusting hard into him. He reached a hand under his mate's enormous belly, John's small cock hard to find under the low, hanging curve of his womb. Finally he closed his slender fingers around it, feeling it slick with sweat and precome. "You'll hardly be able to stretch your lips around the head but you'll take it anyway.. ohh, fuck, John, you'll look so good like that, my cock stuffed down your throat..  you're such a whore you'll still be.. nnh.. moaning for more of it as I fuck you, as I hold your hair and make you take it." He began to pump John's member frantically, in no mood for languid, teasing strokes as he fucked his mate as forcefully as John's massive weight would allow. He loved how vocal John was during sex, wanted to pull as many noises and as much dirty talk as he could out of his mate. Having a thought, he quickly swiped his phone from the bedside table, turning on the microphone recording function before tossing it back. "I'll wank over you first, then straddle you and make you push your breasts together, sit on top of the big belly I've given you and fuck them as I rut against you.."

"God, yes," John panted, still grunting and moaning with each rough thrust. "Your huge cock will barely get more than a few inches into my mouth, you'll have to really force me, fuck my face.. I'll be wet for you the whole time, wanting you in my hole even while you're shoving your massive cock down my throat, oh fuck... ngh, god, yes, _yes,_ Sherlock, ah - mmm, feels so good, oh goooood... I love it when you make me take it, when you hold me down and take exactly what you want... it's so goddamn sexy... ah, yes, yes, please, Sherlock, give it - harder - " He began to pant more heavily, his breasts heaving and bouncing. He cupped them in his hands, ran his fingers lightly over his sensitive leaking nipples. "Yes, oh, yes, Sherlock, I love having your huge cock inside me, can't get enough... I knew you had a big cock before we bonded, all those times you paraded around in a sheet, and I -" he bit his lip before continuing, a slight blush on his cheeks, "I went and got a bigger toy, so it'd feel more like you, and I'd fuck myself on it while I rubbed my face against your pillowcase... sometimes I couldn't stop myself moaning your name..." He was keening with every exhale now, his little cock throbbing in his mate's hand, his skin flushed and shining with a thin sheen of sweat, utterly wanton and debauched. "Oh god, _Sherlock..._ Remember that time you came home to new bedsheets? I... I couldn't stop myself, I climbed into your bed to use the toy, and I... I got so _wet_ just from your scent I ruined the sheets... Oh god, yes, please, more.... yes, _like that, oh, Sherlock, like that..._ ngh, yeah... Mmm, so good... R- remember the last heat before you bred me? How I went into preheat at Scotland Yard and you just looked at me and I knew you'd deduced it... I thought about locking us in Lestrade's office and bending over his desk for you," he admitted shyly, looking at the detective for approval, his face contorting with the exquisite agony of being right on the edge. "Oh, Sherlock, I'm gonna come, your big fat Alpha cock is going to make me come..." he all but screamed, rocking frantically on him.

"That's it, John, _take it_ , I would have bent you over that desk, fucked you until you went into heat and kept going until I'd bred you, taken you on the floor when your legs started to give and ploughed into you until you screamed so loud for my cock the whole of Scotland Yard heard you wailing my name." His skin had begun to glisten with sweat from his exertions, the Alpha's heavy panting audible as he continued to thrust, jerking his mate off hard and fast. "Christ, such a needy little slut, you were just made for my cock, weren't you? I'd deduced you had a higher sex drive than most - I could always tell when you'd been fucking yourself outside of heat, your cheeks still lightly flushed, your pupils still dilated just a _fraction_ ," he rumbled in John's ear, "How many fantasies did you have about me, John? How many ways did you imagine coming around my enormous cock?"

"Ngh - so many," John squeaked, achingly close, knowing Sherlock was drawing it out to hear him moan and praise him but quivering with pleasure too exquisite for him to care. "So many times I got wet for you, in alleyways or on stakeouts, I imagined you scenting it and following it to the source and realising it was me, making me take your cock right there, sometimes even with your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet..." He bit his lip, rocking desperately on Sherlock's cock. "Please let me come Sherlock, please, I'm so close, oh god... yes, oh fuck, yes... such a needy little whore for you, Sherlock, I couldn't even stop myself from fucking myself in your bed outside of heat sometimes... please, Sherlock, please tell me, you had fantasies too, you must have, did you think about how you'd claim me? Oh god, please tell me, please let me come, please!"

"Come then, whore," Sherlock rumbled in his ear, arching his back and groaning in delight as he felt John clench hard and undulate around him. "Oh, god, John, _yes!_ " He continued to fuck his partner, continued to pump John's small cock relentlessly, "I would imagine you going into sudden heat after the stress of a long case- your preheat nonexistent underneath the influence of the adrenaline.. we'd go back to the flat and the next day you'd be back to your normal routine, making a cup of tea when you suddenly began to feel dizzy, shaky, hot under the collar and _incredibly_ slick between your legs and you'd _need._ " The Alpha was flushed and panting, his breath hot against John's neck, "I'd have you in my bed before you knew it, your body trembling and your legs spread invitingly wide for me as you mewled for my cock ... Or in the lab, you'd accidentally upset a heat stimulant, nowhere to go or lock yourself away in as you slowly succumbed, beginning to press and rub yourself against me, touching yourself, trying to reach for my cock, unable to help it.. I'd spread you out over the counter and breed you over and over, watch you swell from the accelerated hormones until you were ready to give me a pup right there, writhing and begging me to tug it out of you. I'd imagine coming home to catch you tossing off in your chair... sometimes you'd be in heat, sometimes you wouldn't.. I'd spread your legs for me right there, take what was mine... " He was on the edge himself, his eyes shut tight in desperation but also in worry and shame at the nature of what he'd revealed. 

"Oh fuck that's hot," John groaned, rocking on Sherlock's cock again, rubbing his nipples in time with his movements. "Keep talking like that, you'll make me come again... Oh god, Sherlock... ngh, fuck, _yes_ , make me take your big Alpha cock... That time in the warehouse after the case with the smugglers, when you found me all tied up, I thought... I thought about you just pulling my trousers down just enough to fuck me, leaving me tied and gagged while you took what you wanted, filled me with your cock and your come... you - you must have been able to scent how wet I was for you," he whispered breathily, "oh, god, I used to - I used to think about you pinning me to the kitchen table when I came home from the pub, fucking me hard and fast as a punishment for being out so close to my heat... telling me I belonged to _you_ , wasn't allowed to have any other Alpha... ngh, god, Sherlock... I love your huge cock, I love how it fills me," he moaned, "I love it when you make me take it, make me your little Omega slut..." He lay his head back on his Alpha's shoulder, grunting with each thrust, panting open-mouthed, coming hard after a few more hard snaps of his mate's hips, screaming with the intensity of it, clawing his hands in the sheets and still begging for more, begging Sherlock to keep fucking him, never to stop.

"The time we took that case in Northumberland, so close to your heat," Sherlock grunted, continuing to slam into him, "Christ, I could _smell_ how wet you were, nearly soaking and only in your preheat. I nearly kept us searching out in the woods, thought about taking you too far in on a "lead" for you to get back to the hotel in time, mounting you in a clearing and roughly forcing my fat cock into your pretty little hole, taking you like an animal... by the time we returned to Baker Street you'd already be swelling with my litter, your clothes too small to fit around your growing womb, everyone would know how I claimed you... I used to think about toting you around naked and collared, making you help me on cases even though you were so big with child that your legs were constantly bowed under the incredible weight of your gravidity, slick dripping down the insides of your legs, your breasts swollen and leaking, naked and exposed for everyone to see what I'd done to you and yet completely _mine..._ If you were good I'd fuck you hard in front of everybody, make you moan and beg and writhe on my cock as the whole Yard watched you be claimed..." He watched John's hands touching his bouncing breasts, his mate pleasuring himself even as Sherlock fucked him, "God, look at how much you love this - you're a regular little nymphomaniac, aren't you John? Absolutely _insatiable_ , thinking about my cock day and night - you do, don't you? Think about all the ways I could pin you down and fuck you, get wet at the littlest thing I do - You're just  _panting_ for it." He grit his teeth and moaned as he came again inside his mate, spilling hard and filling John full.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," John gasped, shuddering at the feeling of his mate spilling inside him, coming again at the sensation. "I can never get enough of you, always think about how you could force your huge cock into me... love it when you claim me... hmm, you want to put a collar on me, do you? See your collar around my neck, only allowed the name you give me on the tag? Letting everyone see me as your _pet_ , just a mindless collared animal for you to fuck and breed again and again? Mmm... God, I'd have let you fuck me in Northumberland, let you fuck me however you wanted... could you smell me through the adjoining door? I sat staring at it nearly all night, thinking about you breaking it down in an Alpha rage, fucking me so hard you gave me carpet burn, punishing me for daring to lock you out... " He panted heavily, almost pushed past the point of pleasure into overstimulation, but still not satiated, still _wanting_ ; it had been so long since he'd stayed out of his Omega during sex, he couldn't get enough. "You're so fucking sexy... I want you in me all the time, want you to fill me with blue-eyed dark-haired babies again and again, can't stop thinking about it... Could you scent it whenever you had to be in the flat and I was in heat, could you scent it when I dropped an egg for you? I dreamed... I dreamed one night you came to me, and it was so vivid I could almost smell you, you stood over me as I was in heat, watched me writhe and moan, too exhausted from fucking myself on a toy all day to move, and then you rolled on a condom and _fucked me_ so goddamn hard, it was _glorious,_ and I was whining and whimpering the whole time that I wanted your pups in my belly... always such a slut for you!" John came with another little scream, his body convulsing, clenching like a vice around his Alpha.

"I'd never have used a condom, given the chance to have you I'd always have bred you, always have filled you up with evidence of my claim inside you, made you irrevocably mine," Sherlock growled, moaning as John's walls tore another orgasm from him, his enormous cock beginning to pump and pulse uncontrollably. He nipped the lobe of John's ear, suckling dark marks along the Omega's jaw and down his neck as he spoke, "I could keep fucking you all day, until you're limp with exhaustion but still wanting more, boneless on top of me but still moaning with every thrust. That's all you'll be wanting soon enough, even more than you do now. I might need to build a machine to keep fucking you day and night, pistoning a replica of my fat cock in and out of your hole, while the pumps constantly work at your breasts..." 

John cried out breathily, his milk leaking freely and spilling on to his belly. "Oh god, Sherlock, I can't get enough of you! I fucking love it when you fuck me like this, coming inside me again and again... So many times I nearly presented to you... The time I came closest was that case in Scotland when we had to stay in that cabin, only one bed... I could hear you breathing and feel your warmth, got to _wet_ from your scent... So nearly snuggled up to you, spread my legs for you... Your scent set my heat off early, do you remember? We had to go home in separate cabs when we got off the train... Did you think about it that night, Sherlock? Reaching out for me, pulling me under you and mounting me, taking me?" he breathed between moans, grunting loudly as another orgasm ripped through him.

Sherlock gasped as he remembered, the memory had been so carefully hidden away in his mind palace, under lock and key, "Yes, I thought about it," he replied, his thrusts slowing, less harsh and more gentle, "I thought about what it'd be like to mount you and fuck you in that bed, for you to wake up and find me inside you, thrusting hard into you, filling you before you even had a chance to think, my teeth already in your neck, making you mine ..." He pressed his cheek to his mate's, breathing in John's scent as he panted and thrust and groaned. Even more, he recalled, he had thought about John turning to him of his own free will, of John wanting him, smiling fondly at him, of John with Sherlock's ring on his finger and Sherlock's pups in his belly. John's skin glowing faintly in the moonlight, John's eyes bright with adoration as he spread his legs invitingly, stretched out a hand to guide Sherlock to touch his rounded middle, big with the litter Sherlock had placed in him... It had been too much for the Alpha; he'd filed it away immediately and never allowed himself another dream like it - it had seemed too painfully impossible. 

"Oh, oh..." John breathed softly, his Alpha's gentle attentions bringing him a whole new level of pleasure. "I want you to take me back there, I want you to mount me and breed me in that bed... I want you to have every little fantasy you ever thought about..." He came again at the thought, notes of pain seeping into his scream of pleasure, utterly exhausted, sweaty, his throat sore from screaming in bliss, his balls empty, his cock and prostate oversensitive. "Christ, Sherlock... come in me again, please, but then I think I'm done, I can't take any more... Oh, god... Shall I tell you about that case in Dublin when we stayed in that penthouse overlooking the river? When we went to talk to the manager at that hotel and I'd gone to chat to the bar staff, see if they could tell us anything, and I looked back over at you, and the manager was saying something and you snapped something back, but the way you _looked_ at me... god, I nearly melted right there, my knees went weak... I considered handcuffing myself to my bed so I wouldn't go to your room that night," he keened, "nobody's ever looked at me that way Sherlock... what did she say to you? Oh, fuck... please, please, I - I can't..."

Sherlock pistoned his hips forward and gave a soft cry, forcing himself to come one final time inside his mate as a mercy; he wouldn't have John in pain like this. "She said," he said panting, finally managing to raise himself to look in his mate's eyes, "She said she could smell my scent on you a mile away, that we might as well have been bonded - a-and the way I looked at you, no Alpha would touch you without my permission. But since I was 'too stiff' to truly claim you, she was so bold as to request to borrow you for a night or two... thought I might not oppose to 'sharing,' if it meant she'd be more forthcoming... I told her she could very well fuck off, of course, but ... but her comments rather 'hit home,' as they say, and I..." He trailed off, gently cupping John's cheek, "Well, you saw the results..."

  
"Oh, Sherlock," John breathed softly, pressing their foreheads together. "There would never have been another Alpha. Even when I was at the pub with Stamford or an old army friend, any Alpha who came near slunk away without talking to me. They could smell your scent markers all over me. I knew you were leaving them deliberately, you know. I just didn't know why. I thought maybe you just liked things the way they were and didn't want to be alone. If I'd been a braver man - maybe I'd have asked. If I'd known you wanted _me_ not just _someone_ I'd have said to hell with convention and offered myself to you instead of waiting to be claimed..."

Sherlock furrowed his brow in confusion, "'Someone'?" He chuckled a little at the absurdity of it, "John, when did I ever appear even _remotely_ interested in taking another Omega? I told you during our first meeting that I was married to my work. I gave you every reason to believe that I did not care for Omegas in the least, that I had controlled my instinct to a point that even the scent of an Omega in heat barely phased me - which was, and remains, true. You are the exception. I wanted _you_ wanted to keep you for as long as I could even though I believed I could never have you, that you'd be repulsed by the idea of me as a mate. You're correct, I did leave the markers deliberately on you, but I always thought that one day there would come an Alpha bold enough to push beyond them and make an advance. My words at our wedding were true - I always planned on losing you to someone better, more suitable as a mate."

"You never appeared even remotely interested in me either, it wasn't just Omegas," John said softly, nuzzling his cheek. "So many times I was on the edge of heat and you calmly excused yourself, went away for a few days, or the times when we were in a confined space and you must have been able to smell how wet I was for you but you never made an advance... I thought you didn't want me, but more than that, I thought you didn't want anyone," he admitted in a small voice. "I thought you just wanted a companion, thought bonding was beneath you. You were always so careful, so controlled around me, I... I had no reason to hope." He buried his face in his Alpha's shoulder, purring quietly and breathing in his scent, his abused hole starting to hurt a little.

"Then I did my job perfectly," Sherlock murmured. "I told you, I believed I could never have you - what reason was there for me to act out of false hope? I kept you safe and I kept you close, and I left whenever possible in the face of your heats. The control I had developed in the presence of other Omegas still extended to you, the only difference being that I wanted you. As far as I was concerned, your wetness was simply reactionary in such close proximity to an Alpha, and so I put it out of mind. Your early heats, too, were simply anomalies triggered out of need, the combined factors that you hadn't been satisfied for years by that point and your body understanding there was a potential mate nearby. Bonding was beneath me, yes... but as I said, you were and are the exception. Having this with you," he kissed his mate and stroked John's belly, "having pups with you, could never be boring."

"For a genius you're a total idiot," John said thickly, burying his face further into Sherlock's neck. "How could you think I didn't want you? Why else would I have agreed to put myself in situations where it was possible I'd go into heat with only you there to help me through it? Why else would I stay, knowing no other Alpha would court me while I was covered in your scent?" He took a deep breath. "I'll be honest Sherlock, it - it still hurts that you would never have tried to claim me. I'm unbelievably glad we're bonded and married and I'm carrying your pups, I'm thrilled we have this now, but... It's just wounded Omega pride I guess, I can see why you didn't think you could risk it. I'll get over it eventually." He pressed a soft kiss to his mate's neck, placing his hand on top of Sherlock's on his belly.

Sherlock's face fell even further. "What would you have me do, John? Had I confessed to you ... I would have not been able to stop myself from claiming you, whether you wanted me or not." He swallowed, frowning. "All my careful control, years of keeping you just close enough... broken in just a few minutes' time. Understand, I would have mounted you and bred you even as you rejected me. Truly believing you would never want... someone like me... why on earth would you think I would risk your utter hatred?" he said lowly, turning his eyes from his mate. "I would never have tried to claim you because I cared too much. Selfish, obviously, but I would have thought you'd be proud rather than hurt that I chose to respect you." 

John whined and nuzzled him. "I _am_ proud," he murmured quietly. "I love you for respecting me that much, I do, it's just... I don't know how to explain it. Alphas and Omegas, for hundreds of years, the way it’s been - an Alpha claims an Omega he wants, the Omega gets chosen. You'd never have stepped forward to choose me, and I guess my inner Omega's pride is stung by that, but I _will_ get over it. I love you, Sherlock, so completely, I'm just... I think it's because I'm so pregnant and vulnerable, it’s making me more Omega. You know I'm practical normally, I wouldn't care how we got here as long as we did. You weren't selfish, love, I... I'm yours now. That's what counts. Don't feel bad, I -I wouldn't change it now, we wouldn't have these thirteen babies to love and cherish. I adore you, husband," he purred softly, lapping sensually at his neck. "Let me show you? Allow me to suckle that magnificent cock until you come?"

"How am I not supposed to feel bad when you are hurting because of me?" Sherlock murmured, his gaze flickering down to his mate. "I did choose you, and then I chose what I thought was best for you and lived with the consequences of my decision." He knew that, somewhere in his mind palace, there were likely more gentle fantasies like the one he had recalled during sex, buried deep, and many more deleted because of the ache of returning to reality had been far too painful. He kissed John's temple, carefully pulling out of his mate to move around John's front.

"I know, love, I know why you did it... But I need you to know why it hurts." He nuzzled forward to get at his mate's cock, shuffling down the bed onto his side, lapping at the head of his enormous member. "You didn't want to risk claiming me, but you'd never have let another Alpha claim me either. I'd have been without an Alpha forever but for an early heat, do you understand why that hurts?" He sucked the head of his Alpha's cock, moaning at the taste, eagerly trying to get more of it into his mouth, stuffing as much of it as would fit down his throat, pushing love and adoration through the bond to let Sherlock know he wasn't upset or angry. He wrapped his hands around the base of his mate's cock and set about seeing if he could make his Alpha scream with pleasure.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably, his face drawn, eyes widening in horror as it slowly sunk in, the situation he had placed John in. He always believed another Alpha would come along and eventually tip the scales - taking John away from him, or forcing Sherlock's hand - but had he really? Would he really have allowed someone else to have John? Would he have had the courage to claim the Omega in the face of competition, or would he just have gotten rid of the competitor and allowed things to continue as they were? Perhaps John... perhaps John was right: Sherlock would have kept him without an Alpha forever. He breathed heavily in pleasure, yet feeling on the cusp of panic. Had he really done such a thing to his precious mate? A low noise of grief mixed with an unconscious moan of arousal in his throat. He rocked his hips, trying to shuffle back and away; it was too much.

John pulled off, frowning at the sharp distress coursing through the bond. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he murmured, reaching out to cup his mate's cheek. "If someone else had tried to claim me, you'd have stepped forward, I'm sure you would. You wouldn't have forced me to be alone, you'd have challenged them for me and you'd have won. We just needed a catalyst, it turned out to be my heat but if another Alpha had staked a claim, you would have done the same, told me you wanted me to be yours. Remember that time I came home smelling of an old army friend and you wouldn't let me leave the flat for three days? If it had been a romantic scent, you'd have come forward. Don't worry, love, it’s all fine now," he crooned, wincing as the pups began to kick hard in response to his distress.

"Except it's not, is it?" Sherlock said, clasping John's hand on his cheek and pressing it back towards his mate. "You- you said you'd have been without an Alpha forever but for an early heat." His eyes were wild and he was breathing hard, his chest painfully constricted. "Would I have - would I?" The Alpha bowed his head, raking a hand through his curls. "Christ, I-," he exhaled in a hard burst, flinching as he gasped to catch his breath. "I-I-I-I thought I, a-a-and you... I was protecting... I wanted..," he gave a soft, sharp sob. "Would I have- would you ever have- oh god-"

John's face crumpled and he reached for his mate again, clasping him to his breasts in a strong but tender hold, cradling him tight. "I phrased it wrong Sherlock, I just meant we needed a catalyst, something to push us into action.   You did what you thought was best, you'd never have forgiven yourself if you couldn't hold back from claiming me, even if I wanted it. We'd still have had each other, still have lived together and been close, that would have been enough. Don't be upset love, please, you _did_ claim me and it was perfect, _we are bonded for life_. We have this now. Ah... Would you rub my belly? Pups won't stop kicking," he winced, pushing out as many soothing scent markers as he could as his overfull breasts began to drip.

"But you still hurt," Sherlock panted out, pure instinct dictating that he reach out a hand to stroke the rapidly warping skin of the Omega's middle, caring for his distressed pups. His fingers shook. "So it wasn't good enough. I- I wasn't good enough..."  His erratic, gasping breaths began to even as the hormones took hold, John's scent tranquilizing the broken Alpha, drawing him out of the terror of his panic attack. His head pillowed on his mate's breasts, Sherlock's eyes filled with tears. Wet droplets spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. "It was monstrous, what I did..."

"Oh, my love,.. you were hurting too," John soothed, kissing and nuzzling his hair. "It wasn't monstrous. Neither of us would have wanted to risk what we had." He wiped the tears from Sherlock's face, purring as his Alpha's touch soothed the pups. "See how you take care of me, our pups? Good Alpha. Perfect Alpha, so protective. I'd never have allowed you to claim me if I didn't know you were good enough. Remember how I presented to you? I knew you were the best Alpha I could possibly have. There is nobody better for me than you." He pushed more comforting markers through his scent, warm and soothing and milky and happy, content in the nest. "Be calm, my Alpha. My mate. My love."

Sherlock inhaled and blinked wetly, pressing his face needily against John's enormous breasts. A soft sob escaped his throat despite himself as he turned his head towards one of John's nipples, taking the plump mound into his mouth and suckling desperately. The Alpha kept his eyes downcast, emitting the quiet, pitiful whines of a pup seeking forgiveness. In the years before they'd bonded, Sherlock had hurt more than he could say, but he felt as if he'd forced John into the same pain by putting his scent markers on him, by keeping him as his in all but actual bond. His caution had been a detriment to his mate, not only causing John to hurt because he thought Sherlock would never want him, but driving away all potential Alphas, trapping the one person he loved in loneliness. A few more tears leaked from his eyes at the thought of his selfishness. 

"Oh, my darling, please don't cry," John soothed. "It's alright now. Our bond is strong, has always been strong, right from the start. You gave me thirteen pups only minutes after we bonded, remember?" He rubbed his Alpha's back, stroking his cheek tenderly as he suckled. "I wasn't unhappy. I loved being part of your life, I would have left if I wanted someone else. I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to see why it hurt, but I'll get over it Sherlock, I will. You made me so happy when you claimed me, I've got you and I'm filled with your pups and that's what matters, we're bonded. Hush now, don't cry." He kissed Sherlock's forehead. "Tell me about our babies, Sherlock. What will they look like?"

Sherlock looked sorrowfully up at his mate. Why was it alright? John was hurt because Sherlock had been a bad, defective Alpha. That's what he'd said, hadn't he? He loved his mate and his pups, he cherished what he had more than anything in the entire world and he'd tried to be at his very best for them, but apparently he'd begun the whole thing wrong. ' _Good thing he's never looked to breed,'_ he shook his head, trying to clear it of the memory of Donovan's voice, _'Can you imagine? So selfish he'd run off on a case without feeding the unfortunate thing. Stay out for days and let it starve without a second thought.'_ Anderson had nodded, ' _His instinct's defective, you can be sure of that.'_ The surrounding officers had nodded subtly in agreement. He'd seen the motions out of the corner of his eye.  _'Freak.'_

 _"_ Dark hair is... is statistically probable," he began, tears still falling from his red-rimmed eyes, "Though... though we could have some blond, and a few a-auburn. Curls... lots will have curls.. or- or waves.. a few straight... Blue eyes... we both have blue eyes... Some... like yours, others like mine..."

"That's right," John hummed soothingly, wiping away the tears. "You've filled me with your babies and soon we'll have a litter of thirteen to look after. And you know what? They'll adore you. See how they're already wriggling happily instead of kicking just from your touch? They know Daddy loves them, they know Daddy will protect them. You couldn't have filled me with so many of your babies if you weren't a strong, nurturing Alpha, could you my darling? We were both afraid of making a move, but look at what we have now. So strong, nothing hidden between us now." He petted Sherlock's hair to soothe him, encouraging him to latch back on. "Would I have let you fill me with as many babies as you wanted if I didn't know you'd be a wonderful father, the perfect Alpha for our family? Look how well you protected me when Moriarty threatened our pups, threatened me. You felt my distress right the way across London, how many other Alphas do you know who can sense their mate through the bond from that distance? We spent so long waiting for each other, but that's all over now. We have this, we'll always have this. Here, touch your mark on my neck." He took the Alpha's hand and gently placed it on the back of his own neck, letting Sherlock trace the raised edges of the bondbite.

Sherlock gradually began to suckle more strongly as John spoke, taking big, relieving pulls as his fingers explored the marred tissue. Embarrassment began to sink in as he calmed, that John should have seen such a strong outburst. It wasn't his mate's fault, of course - while most loving Alphas would have felt sadness at the knowledge they'd unintentionally hurt their Omega, John couldn't have known Sherlock would be so undone by it. But years of pining and meticulous caution, and a lifetime of subjection to derision and scorn, of murmurs (and often bold accusations) that he was a freak, a monster, selfish, a disordered Alpha with no sense of instinct - all had taken their toll. It'd shown itself from the first, while they had been searching for their new home and Sherlock had taken his teasing too far, letting John's breasts swell overfull with milk until they ached; he'd been paralyzed with horror and guilt at the Omega's stern reproach afterwards. He did not handle John's disappointment well. 

But John's words were loving and true, and so he raised his head to meekly pillow it on John's chest when he had finished nursing from one breast, lightly lapping at the nipple of the other while he stroked the vast girth of his mate's belly. 

"That's it, good boy," John sighed softly, stroking his dark curls. "Is that better, hmm? Don't be sad, I was being stupid. I'm the luckiest Omega in the world, having you as my Alpha, I couldn't have a better one." He cradled him until he was calm, smiling as he languidly suckled his other breast. "Do you think this could work, Sherlock? You ordering me to stay out of my Omega? Even if it was just a couple of hours a day, we'd still be able to have each other. And we - we need to decide what to do about my microheat," he added gently, kissing Sherlock's hair. "We can't suppress it, so our choices are birth control - either a pill for me or a condom for you - or spending it apart. What do you think?"

Sherlock turned his head, resting it in shallow valley between John's two enormous breasts and regarded his mate. "Apologies," he murmured, followed by a long silence. "It could be worth a try..," he picked up with finally, "if it does work, our continuance of it will be dependent on your mental health. I will not bring you back only to have you go mad, John - should you show signs of slipping or unhappiness, we stop immediately." The Alpha breathed deeply. "We're not spending your microheat apart," he continued, trying to hide his irritation at the absurdity of the idea, "there is no way I could remove myself from the nest with our pups still to tend to, John. I should be in enough of a position to consider a condom, if you don't reject my advances in the first place. Since you'll sleep through most of it, however, I doubt that will be an issue. If you wish to be doubly protected, we may try a pill as well, after the pups are safely born." His hands roamed over the Omega's belly, soothing the gently tumbling pups within.

John purred softly. "I don't want to take a pill really, I'd rather leave my body to regulate my hormones naturally. We can stock up on condoms just in case." The pups settled, stretching lazily before stilling, and John smiled, placing his hand on top of his Alpha's. "I love being pregnant," he murmured, "but I think next time I'd like to be able to move for all of it?" He leaned in and kissed his mate's jawline, suckling small marks into his throat, mewling submissively as he began to slide back into his Omega. "Love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's cheek.

  

* * *

 

 

A scant five days after Doctor Anderson's prediction came the day when John woke in his Omega state; Sherlock had waited all day long, had fucked and fed his mate whenever he was not napping, had tended to the Omega's every need - but _John_ had never surfaced. He'd heaved a soft sigh when the Omega fell asleep for the night at seven o'clock, draping his long form over his mate's belly and feeling their pups tumbling and rolling gently beneath him. 

 

The next day he'd called for John, the order unmistakable, and John had slowly emerged - a bit dazed at first, but all there, focused and clear and present. For a few hours, Sherlock had John Hamish Holmes-Watson again. They'd talked, simply enjoying one another's company, discussing the potentials of current cases before fucking, John tiredly receding to his instinct once again at the end of it all. Sherlock had watched the sleeping Omega with quiet longing before retrieving his laptop from where he'd deposited it, pre-coitus, on the nightstand, and opening the latest case files from the DI. There were several new, but he chose the one he and John had picked together.

John grew. The days progressed more or less the same: John waking and begging to be fucked, eating when he wasn't sleeping or mewling for Sherlock's cock. For a few precious hours, Sherlock would have him sentient, but as the weeks passed and John's belly expanded over the bed, the growing pups began to require all the Omega's spare energy, and their times together grew short. 

As the John's middle expanded, so did his appetite, for food and sex especially. Sherlock could barely keep up with the Omega's seemingly unquenchable need to have the Alpha's cock inside him; he fucked John for hours on end, thrusting until his cock was sore and pained from the excessive friction, and John would still be begging for more. John pleaded for it when he was awake and pleaded for it when he was sound asleep, and eventually the consulting detective had given in - thinking back to his own fantasy, he'd pulled Mycroft's people to build a machine that could fuck John day and night. Sherlock had been thoroughly shocked when it had arrived the next day: a perfect replica of his enormous cock (he insistently directed his thoughts from inquiring how Mycroft got it), complete with the ability to knot, attached to a motor covered in a soft but sturdy exterior, one that John could easily push back against and receive extra satisfaction. He still wished to fuck his mate himself, but this would allow him to keep John satisfied when he could not, and attend to the bedridden Omega's other pressing needs. 

John was delighted with the machine, smiling seductively up at his mate and licking his lips, parting them to show what he wanted - and when he got it he thanked his mate with a particularly skilful blowjob. He was far too big even to move himself at this point; it took their combined efforts just to flip him over and he couldn't even sit up properly. There was still enough room for Sherlock on the bed too, but not by much. The Omega spent every waking minute now mewling for more food or attention, kept satisfied by the machine inside him almost constantly. He needed the breast pumps too; Sherlock still got a feed whenever he wanted it, but the Alpha simply couldn't keep up and John's swollen breasts needed the relief. John surprised even himself with how well he could sleep with the machine fucking him and the pumps milking him; he quickly grew used to it, even starting to need it.   
  
Mrs Hudson kept the house clean and stocked their kitchen, but after John became completely immobile she knew better than to approach the nest. Mycroft knew his brother would be loathe to leave his mate's side at all, so he quietly arranged for the three other Omegas of their pack to move to a new townhouse nearby. They began to visit regularly, leaving neat little piles of food, water, reading material, case files sent by Lestrade, boxes of home-baked goods - anything they thought the couple might need outside the nest.   
  
As more weeks passed, John's lucid periods grew shorter and shorter, dwindling to barely five minutes a day as he entered his eighth gestational month. He knew that the pups would be born any day now, thanks to the two forced swellings he'd enjoyed, and an edge of nervousness began to creep into his scent. He couldn't articulate it when he was himself, but when he was in his Omega he whined and reached for his mate as if he was a security blanket, refusing to let him go at all, needing skin to skin contact with him constantly.   
  
At eight months and two days pregnant, he couldn't come out of his Omega when Sherlock asked him to, and whined unhappily at the feeling he was disappointing his mate. They had realised they would reach a point where John wouldn't be able to come out of his Omega even if ordered, so had switched to requests as time went on, to stop John having a breakdown at disobeying a direct order. He gazed at his Alpha with big, trusting eyes, begging silently through their bond for forgiveness and approval, breath hitching slightly as the machine fucked him gently and the pumps rhythmically milked him. He whined and craned his neck, trying to nuzzle his Alpha, utterly in his Omega, incapable of speech.

 

Sherlock sighed, leaning over the expanse of John's massive breasts to offer his neck to his mate. He nuzzled his Omega gently, pushing forgiveness and approval easily through the bond. "It's okay," he murmured, "You're safe. John I-," He was cut off by an uncontrollable shiver, his mind fogging as he inhaled John's scent. Sherlock's eyes grew heavy-lidded and dark. In a blink of an eye, he dropped into his Alpha state. 

The Alpha hummed softly, purring, nuzzling his mate and in reassurance. Sherlock had been falling more and more easily into his Alpha state as John drew closer to the birth, slipping oftentimes without warning, his instinct taking over with as little of a trigger as a mewl from his Omega. He felt John's nervousness as acutely as John himself. He curled against his mate; despite John's need to have him near, he'd managed to give them both a wash that morning - a sponge, soap, rinse water and a towel all that were necessary to clean John's massive form. The Alpha enjoyed rubbing the soapy loofa over the vast swell of his mate's belly, and so did their pups; John's womb was never still anymore, but as Sherlock cared for his mate, it shifted and warped violently - a massive, alien thing, bulging irregularly as the pups shifted, rolled, and kicked happily in response to their father's nurturing. Now Sherlock crooned to it as he kissed his mate, crawling over to the other side of John's body to remove the fucking machine, inserting his own throbbing member in its place. It irked him to have something other than his own cock inside John when he was in his Alpha; he'd tolerate nothing but himself, his instinct giving him the stamina to pleasure his mate for as long as the Omega wanted. He grunted lowly as he began to thrust, lapping and nuzzling John's neck.

The Omega purred, soothed by the attentions of his mate, reassured by his nuzzling and closeness. He sighed happily as his Alpha fucked him, shivering lightly at the attention to his neck, tilting his head submissively. He wriggled, sensing a change, the pups slowly shifting in him, panting as Sherlock brought him to several wonderful orgasms over the course of an hour, distracted by the odd feeling in his belly.

They remained in their instinctive states for three days, nuzzling and purring, doing nothing but fucking and sleeping, stopping only to wolf down the food their pack members left at the door to the nest. They all but merged into one being, constantly connected by Sherlock’s cock inside John, their hands entwined, their lips pressed together in a blissful haze, further cementing their bond.

At eight months and five days, John felt himself slowly rising back through the fog of hormones and instinct, until finally he was himself again, staring at his impossibly huge belly that very nearly filled the bed, warping and bubbling like the surface of a swamp. He twisted his head, wanting a kiss from his husband while he was sentient. "Sherlock," he said clearly, "I think the first pup is trying to engage. This must be the lucidity window Doctor Anderson told us about… I think we've only got a few hours left before I go into labour." He smiled as Sherlock kissed him eagerly. "I'm seeing now why my instinct was to stay in my Omega for most of this," he chuckled. "It's fine now, but three months of this? I really would have gone mental. Have you measured me? You have, haven't you, you know exactly how big I am... go on, tell me. How far around is my belly, Sherlock?" he murmured playfully, rubbing it sensually and proudly.

"One hundred and sixty-nine inches," Sherlock breathed, fully alert. He could feel his excitement building as he rubbed John's side with his mate, their hands seeming positively minuscule compared to the sheer girth of John's belly, "You know me too well, John Hamish Holmes-Watson." He nuzzled him happily, "Yes, three months of this would have been maddening indeed. But I'm glad you endured a bit out of each day to spend with me. It's so good to see you, John." They watched together as the surface of John's belly shifted slowly, the pups beginning to settle in preparation for the birth.


	17. The Baker Street Dozen

"How are you feeling?" the Alpha asked seriously; he could feel John's emotions through their bond, but he wanted to hear John speak them out loud. The sound of John's voice, speaking coherently, had become precious to him over the past months.

"Like I really, _really_ need your knot in me _right now,_ " John growled, spreading his legs as best he could and capturing his mate's lips in a searing kiss. "I'm going to start birthing your pups soon, I can feel it... probably today. So I want you to _knot me_ , remind me exactly what gave me all these pups to carry all those months ago on the living room floor... Mmm, it's good to be back," he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as his Alpha impaled him on his cock and began to thrust rapidly. "God, I can't believe my belly is that huge... that's _fourteen feet_ around Sherlock, there's so much weight in me I'll be birthing the equivalent of a _twelve year old child_... oh fuck," he blurted, both from pleasure and terror. "I've got roughly 100 pounds of baby in me... _Christ!_ I - I can't Sherlock, oh god, it's too much - " he began to panic, squirming as he realised he was truly pinned to the bed by the weight of Sherlock's children in his womb, terrified at the thought of birthing them all.

"John, _John_ , listen to me," Sherlock commanded, continuing to fuck John in earnest in an attempt to assuage his mate's panic. He thrust his hips in and out of his Omega while holding John's upper body close, pressing him back against his chest. He nuzzled intently at his mate's scent gland as he spoke, imprinting him with his own feelings of _assurance, calm, trust._ "You won't be doing this consciously - in a few hours, when things truly begin to happen, you will slip back into your Omega. _You_ don't have to do this - your instinct will do it for you. There is nothing for you to do now but wait with me, please, for the last time we have just each other before our pups are born. Be calm, my Omega," he purred as the babies began to kick more in response to their mother's panic, "Trust your body and your instinct. Please, will you do this for me?"

John whined breathily, clutching the sheets, the feelings flowing through the bond calming him. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll do it for you," he whispered, trying to arch his back. "Just... Oh god, Sherlock... Yeah, fuck, like that... I need... I need it, knot me, please love, knot me... I want it... Want your fat prick wedged inside me while you flood me with your seed for the last time while I'm still pregnant... Ngh... Yes, oh!" he moaned loudly, his Alpha still fucking him hard and fast. "Knot me, I need to feel it, I need - I need to know you'll never leave me again," he whimpered, his voice tiny and meek and ashamed. He knew, really, that Sherlock would rather die than abandon him, but The Fall... it had left its mark.

" _John,"_ Sherlock breathed, instantly knotting his mate at the next thrust. He held tight to him as they both cried out, the base of his enormous cock swelling large, coupling them together. The Alpha panted heavily as he recovered from the sudden high; John's need for reassurance had triggered his knot swiftly - unambiguous, definitive proof of his promise. _Yes, I will stay with you, I will never leave you again._ He found himself repeating the words out loud, over and over, his face pressed into the crook of John's neck as he held tight to his mate. "I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll never leave you- I'm sorry, John- Never again-"

Tears stung John's eyes as he gripped his Alpha's arm where it encircled him, nuzzling into the contact on his neck. "Never," he breathed, not accusatory, an affirmation of the promise. "Oh, Sherlock..." he clenched around his mate's knot, pushing love and acceptance through the bond. "I know you had to. I know that. But I thought... I thought I'd lost you... I... ah!... I thought you were gone," he sobbed, clinging to him tightly, grounding himself, not seeking apologies, wanting only to reassure himself that Sherlock was still there. "I can't - I need you, Sherlock, I _need_ you, always want you with me, love being full of your babies, carrying the weight of them around in my womb... God, I could get addicted to having your babies..." He breathed deeply, calming himself. "We've never really... talked about it. What you got up to while you were away. Will you tell me now?" he asked gently, rubbing his monstrous belly as he nuzzled his Alpha's hair.

Sherlock blinked, swallowing. "That is... a very long story, and not a question I think you really want an answer to. .... Or perhaps you do," he sighed as John looked at him. "Very well." Sherlock had spoken to no one about the details of his travels since his return. Mycroft knew a good deal of what had happened to him, of course, but the elder Alpha was prudent enough not to raise the topic with his brother. The young detective was flighty at best if the topic were broached in normal conversation - though he'd actually hissed at Anderson when the man had prodded him for details. "You know, of course," he began slowly, "the bare minimum: that I spent my time abroad dismantling Moriarty's network of crime..."  The Alpha continued on, relaying each step of his journey, each decision taken, each case solved. He spoke of his journeys from Tibet, to New Delhi, to Germany. He'd been to South and North America, Australia - the world over. Sherlock, to his own surprise, found the more personal side of his travels slipping in beside the facts - the aching loneliness of the years, speaking to his absent friend aloud, nightmares, psychological effects of weeks or months on the run, of willingly or unwillingly finding himself caught, beaten, tortured.  After telling of the final, bloody events of his imprisonment in Serbia, the last stop in his travels before he was retrieved by Mycroft, he fell abruptly silent. "And that's it," he said after a moment, "What I was 'up to.'"

John almost whimpered, his breathing heavy and laboured. He'd gone through hell when Sherlock had 'died', but they'd never discussed that either - just knowing that Sherlock had gone through all of that, pining and lonely, beaten and tortured and scared, made his heart ache, sharp and pulsing. "I - after you - left, I... I didn't have a heat for a year," he whispered brokenly, knowing Sherlock would understand the significance; Omegas were designed to go into heat and would only lose them if they suffered the worst kinds of trauma. He'd never discussed his heats with Sherlock, it was too painful thinking the detective had no interest in them, but now was a time for honesty between them. "I missed you so much, Sherlock. I never knew you'd suffered so much... I'm sorry you had to go through that," he added softly, clenching on the knot. "But look at us now... we'll be a family of fifteen soon." He nuzzled his mate's temple, pushing as much adoration and acceptance as he could through the bond. "And we'll have more babies after this, I'll be swollen with your next litter before you know it."

"My apologies," Sherlock murmured, pushing all his love through the bond in return. "I had no idea you would be so affected. I'd fully expected you to have taken another Alpha during my absence - I was somewhat shocked to find out you'd not found someone else. I never attributed it to the fact that you may have lost... or that you might not have wanted..," he leaned into John's affectionate nuzzling, beginning to purr lowly. "You're right," he replied, "It won't be long before we meet the first litter of our family." He continued to stroke John's belly, smiling when he felt a head push clearly against his hand. Petting the bulge, he grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his mate's cheek. "It's all over now. We're together, we have this. No more secrets."

"Oh, love, there would never have been another Alpha. Not for me. I... There was an offer. Once. A nurse at the surgery. Alpha, pretty enough... we used to chat during our breaks. She asked me out for dinner a few times, but - I felt nothing. Not even the slightest spark. I was too in love with you, even though I knew you were dead and weren't coming back... When my heats came back she asked again, but I just... I didn't want to. Knowing what I'd felt for you... what I still felt for you... nothing could ever have come close." He purred, quietly. "You know I'd never been with an Alpha before you, but... had you ever been with an Omega? At uni maybe?" He gazed at his mate, curious, no trace of jealousy or distress in his scent. He was too secure for that, there was no need for jealousy over past partners. "I just thought... you know... gorgeous Alpha like you, you wouldn't have been short of offers... plenty of pretty, intelligent Omegas at university you could have seen through their heat."

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. "Most certainly there were. But none of them truly interested me, for the most part. There was one - Victor Trevor. Clever, and attractive I suppose. We were friends first, before anything else. I knew he was an Omega, of course - could smell it right away - and after a few months of spending time together, he asked if I might be interested in sharing his heat. While flattered, of course, and admittedly tempted, I declined. It was too ... messy. I had already found cocaine at the time, which, as you know, tends to send Alphas into a frenzy when exposed to Omega heat hormones. I didn't want to risk the possibility of losing control and attempting to bond with him." He sighed. "There were only two Omegas who ever even began to stir my interest before you. Victor Trevor was the first and ... Moriarty was the second." If now was the time for honesty, then he would be completely honest with his mate. "I never desired to bond with him - I could never have bonded with anyone other than you - but he intrigued me. I ... I suppose I wanted him, in a sense, before you. Before I knew you cared for me."

"You were equals," John murmured quietly. "He wasn't _ordinary_ or an _idiot_. He was a genius... mad as a box of frogs, but a genius. I understand why you wanted him. He - he played me some of your conversation from the pool." He took a deep breath, nuzzling his mate reassuringly at the distressed whine that escaped him. "He couldn't hear that you were playing for time. But I could. I know what you sound like when you're pleading or desperate or losing yourself to instinct, when you're in your Alpha, but he couldn't tell. He really thought you meant it. I almost felt sorry for him." He winced as a pup kicked violently before flipping over, head down towards the birthing canal. "Do you remember that time you crashed my date with Sarah? The one at the circus? She told me later she was thinking about asking to share my heats, but no Alpha would look at me while you were hanging around me like that. Even then you were leaving your markers on me... when we were by the tracks for that case and I found the graffiti wall, when you told me to shut my eyes and held my face and span me in circles... I thought you were going to crowd me up against the wall and claim he right there," he breathed, smiling at the memory. "It's funny how I always fantasised about you pushing me down, taking me, making me take your cock and filling me with your babies, and in the end you clung to your control for so long it nearly broke you. Could you scent that I'd dropped eggs for you? Did you know just from my smell that you'd breed me if you fucked me?"

A satisfied grin grew on Sherlock's face as his mate spoke, though it faded at the last questions. He furrowed his brow, remembering; John's scent had been so heady that the minor details were hazy. "It's possible that I did, but it's not what I was thinking about at the time - not at first," he answered honestly, "I smelled you in heat, and the rest of my concentration was bent on keeping myself from giving in to instinct. Even when my guard broke down, I wasn't truly focused on discerning the notes in your scent - not until you purposefully changed it, that is. That was when I knew - I could scent your desire, your honest need, how much you wanted me, that you'd dropped eggs for me." He inhaled, giving a small shiver of pleasure at the memory. "I knew I could breed you, I knew you wanted me to breed you..." The Alpha purred deeply, watching more lumps form in John's amorphous belly as the pups settled into place. "Christ, I bred you..," he murmured proudly, nipping at John's earlobe and dipping a hand down to press around John's slick entrance.

"Yeah, you did," John grinned, "and you're going to do it again, aren't you? Give me another litter of your pups to carry? Oh, god... that's... Sher- Sherlock," he gasped, "I feel - pressure - first pup is fully engaged," he finished shakily. "My waters will break in less than half an hour. Oh Christ, we - we're going to be parents to _thirteen_ children. That's - that's _mental,_ " he murmured, as if baffled by the sheer number. "But we're ready for this, aren't we? I know you'll be a brilliant Daddy. So protective. They'll adore you," John smiled, lapping submissively at his mate's jaw. "I love you, Sherlock. And I am _unbelievably glad_ I've got this with you. I'd never have let anyone else breed me. Only you. Our family is going to have the best possible start, isn't it? You've already killed to protect us, and marked a challenger. We've got three pack Omegas nearby, our pack Alpha runs the British Government and we've got a pack member at Scotland Yard. Not to mention Saint Martha of Hudson," he joked, licking his mate's cheek. "She's been a godsend. I wish there was a way to make her pack, but scents just won't stick to Betas," he mused a little sadly. "But still, she'll get to meet the pups within a fortnight..." He wriggled as he began to slip back into his Omega. "If I start to panic," he muttered, fighting it, "just kiss me. Kiss me until I'm dizzy, and I'll calm down. Water. Hot water. Towels. Cots, hm, ready. Onesies, nappies, yes. Right." With that, his waters broke, gushing across the bed in an enormous puddle; there had to be nine or ten pints of fluid. John shivered, clutching his Alpha, panting as his passage began to dilate.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock shouted, stroking his Omega's side, keeping as close to John as possible to calm the Omega. Footsteps were heard clattering down the hallway, and in a minute the landlady's head poked through the door, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. "It's time. Water - hot water - bring it to the door now!" the Alpha ordered. He could feel himself rapidly descending into his Alpha as the Beta covered her mouth and scurried away. Besides what he'd sent for, everything they needed was already in the nest. Towels, onesies, nappies - all were at the ready on a changing table pulled close to the nest. Sherlock nosed at John's neck, markers of "birthing Omega," already pushing their way into John's scent. Lying in a puddle, his own thighs and stomach soaked with amniotic fluid, the Alpha began to rut against the Omega, marking his labouring mate with his scent, claiming him and declaring to anyone who might scent them his intent to protect John in such a vulnerable state.

The Omega whined happily as his Alpha's possessive display, tugging at his wrists to try and get him to move to his front so he could see him. He mewed as Sherlock shifted, nuzzling into him when he moved to sit in front of his chest. John gazed up at him, still lying on his side - the only position his massive bulk would allow - and panted as his hole softened and dilated further. Omega births progressed much more quickly than Beta ones, and John quickly felt the first contraction grip him. He cried out and reached desperately for his Alpha's hand, panting as he rubbed his massive womb, trying to soothe the ache that came with trying to expel thirteen full-size pups. He grunted as the first pup pushed further down into the birth canal, spreading his legs as best he could.

With his Alpha's encouragement, he kept his breathing steady, gripping his hand tightly as his mate petted his hair, cleaned the sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth, and shifted to the end of the bed, kneeling, ready to catch their first pup. John whined and clutched Sherlock's pillow, the scent calming him, his contractions much closer together now. He was riding on instinct, nothing but an animal lowing and stretching, feeling the pup move deeper into the birth canal with each push. It took twenty minutes of pushing, encouragement and steadily more painful contractions before John began mewling more loudly, trembling, craning his neck to look at his mate, seeking reassurance; _it's about to happen, I can feel it, you're there, you'll catch the pup I birth for you_. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could keep his eyes fixed on his mate as the pup began to crown. He could hear his Alpha purring encouragements, feel his hands stroking the lower curve of his huge belly, and hooked an arm around his leg to keep it lifted out of the way. He felt the baby's head pressing against his hole, stretching him, the weight of Sherlock's child pushing through his slick passage keeping him focussed. He mewed as the baby pushed against his prostate, crying out sharply as it crowned, and with another strong push, he felt a momentary relief as the head emerged. He panted, grit his teeth, and with another four contractions the first pup slipped from his body into Sherlock's waiting hands.

Sherlock watched almost hungrily as the whole process happened, John's massive body squeezing out his firstborn, the Omega's mammoth belly rolling and tightening with each contraction, every pain bringing the child closer. He kept contact with his mate until he saw John's already-bulging perineum beginning to swell more heavily, and the Omega's slick entrance beginning to part and open around a dark head of hair. Within minutes, accompanied by a deep growl of triumph from the Alpha, the first pup was being expelled into his hands. Pride already surging through him, Sherlock immediately lifted the little, slick body to his chest, instinct immediately dictating that he clean the child's airways. As the pup - a big little boy - let out his first wail, the Alpha thought to reach for a towel. The child's wet mop of dark hair became noticeable curls as it dried. Sherlock clamped and cut the cord quickly, shifting around to his mate's front and presenting him the small, towelled thing with a joyful purr and an affectionate, approving lick to John's face. 

John beamed at his mate, writhing in glee at the pride and approval coursing through the bond. He gazed at their son, scenting him gently with his nose, mewling at Sherlock until he shifted the pup to John's breast. The baby stopped crying as he neared John's nipple, the mothering scent calming him, and he opened his tiny mouth to latch on, almost kneading John's breast with his tiny fists. When he felt the baby suckle, the Omega gazed up at his mate again, eyes shining. Look what you gave me, he pushed through the bond. Look what we made. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, having a tiny person, a combination of him and Sherlock, nurturing their baby.

He glanced at the clock, a reminder for his mate to note down the times of the pups' births for their birth certificates later. They'd known writing might be beyond them, but they'd set up a small digital clock at the end of each cot; when the button on the top was pushed, the clock would freeze, and they could write down the times later at their leisure. John smiled as Sherlock reached out and pressed the button on the clock at the end of the burgundy-painted crib. Boy, John thought stupidly, scenting their son again. Alpha. Alpha boy. He cradled the pup tenderly, humming as his mate stroked the baby's downy curls. When the baby had finished feeding John's contractions were coming on strongly again; he lay the pup down next to his face, nuzzling him, keeping him close enough to inhale the sweet, mothering scent from John's scent gland as Sherlock moved back to his position at the foot of the bed. The next baby slipped easily into the birth canal and the Omega gazed wonderingly at his son as he began to push.

Sherlock rubbed the Omega's enormous side, thinking enough to dip another towel in hot water to prepare for the next child. He purred loudly as John contracted and pushed, dipping his head and nuzzling the area where his children would continue to emerge. He was happy his mate had their first little boy to concentrate on, the baby snug in a clean nappy and knit burgundy cap even as John's womb tightened and undulated to force out more of his siblings. Each pup would be scented, nursed, and dressed a nappy and one of the hats Mrs Hudson had knitted for them, then lay on the bed beside their mother; by the time all was said and done, the couple would have a nest full of squirming and sleeping tredecuplets, babies replacing the space John's enormous womb had previously occupied.

John grunted as the next pup crowned, the stretch less painful than it had been with the first, and cooed softly to his son as he felt the head slip free, panting as he pushed hard and with a wet slide delivered the next baby into his Alpha's hands. He turned to look at him, mewling in enquiry, beaming when Sherlock held the boy up for him to see. Another shock of dark hair, but this time without curls. John's eyes sparkled as his mate shuffled back up the bed, pressing the cleaned and swaddled pup to his breast to nurse. He cradled the baby in the crook of one arm, purring, looking to his mate for approval of the two healthy sons he'd birthed so far.  
  
Something clicked in his mind through the fog of hormones and he reached behind himself carefully, picking up a large envelope from the bedside table and emptying the contents onto the bed. There were thirteen little hospital tags and thirteen coloured stickers, one for each colour they'd chosen. Each tag had one of the names they'd agreed on written on it, with space for a sticker so they could assign colours as the pups were birthed. He squinted at the labels, searching, until he found what he was looking for. The tag for the eldest boy. One handed, he peeled off the burgundy sticker and stuck it to the tag, handing it to Sherlock so his mate could wrap it around his tiny ankle. _Adam Gregory._ He managed to find the tag for the second-born boy and attach the cherry-red sticker to it himself, but again had to rely on his mate to attach it to the pup - _Miles Artemus,_ his mind supplied. He sniffed delicately. _Another Alpha._ He pushed adoration through the bond, purring loudly even as tears of joy dripped down his face, even as the third pup moved through the birth canal, barely enough time between each birth to clean and nurse each pup. John was doing excellently; Omegas were built to birth, his body was finding its rhythm. He nuzzled Miles's forehead as he finished nursing and lay him next to his brother, smiling as they instinctively sought the contact.

Eleven more yet to go. John's belly was still at an incredible size, though two pups smaller. Sherlock wetted another washcloth in hot water, in preparation for cleaning off the third baby. The Alpha was noticeably aroused, his erection unflagging since rutting against John earlier but now swollen even more as he watched his mate panting, John's womb so large it stretched nearly the length of the bed, the Omega heaving and birthing on his side like an animal. John was delivering their babies, and Sherlock was already feeling the desire to fill him with more, to keep him so swollen and heavy - but it was something more than that. He enjoyed seeing John's perineum bulge outwards as the pup descended, watching John's entrance part around a large head, the noises the Omega made as it happened shooting straight to his groin. The Alpha concentrated, biting back a moan as the next pup twisted its way out of John, crowning quickly. He cradled it as it emerged with a rush of fluid, the next few contractions sending it all but spilling into his waiting hands. 

 _Girl. Alpha,_ he noted as he quickly cleaned it, the baby wailing loudly as he brought her to John for scenting and her first meal. John's sandy-coloured hair dried into airy curls on her head, which were quickly hidden by a pink knit hat. _Eleanor Sophia,_ the tag read as it was wrapped around her ankle, a matching pink sticker placed next to the name. 

Scenting his mate's arousal, John purred, holding Eleanor to his breast as she suckled, their two boys nestled in his other arm as he rested on one elbow. He jerked his head for Sherlock to move behind him, the Alpha draping himself along John's back and looking over his shoulder to see their babies, Eleanor nursing and Adam and Miles waving and kicking their little limbs. John purred again, more loudly this time, and pressed back against his mate, so the Alpha's huge erection was pressed tightly against him. He rocked slightly, rubbing himself against it, mewling. _See what you gave me. Our children. You sired them, and ten more in my belly still to come. You put them there. Love, family,_ he pushed through the bond, lapping at his mate's jaw, encouraging him to take his pleasure. The next pup apparently wasn't in a hurry; he felt it settling, slowly shifting itself head down. He whined when he felt the head enter the birth canal, pressing himself against Sherlock more closely. _Another pup coming. Can't stop birthing your babies._

Sherlock growled deeply in pleasure and moved carefully against his mate; his cock was dripping pre-come, allowing him to slide smoothly along the small of John's back. He grunted softly as he rutted against the Omega, but stopped as soon as he felt John's perineum slowly begin to swell outwards. The Alpha groaned, the feeling of the hot flesh pushing against him even more erotic. He pulled back, dipping his head to lave soothingly over the red, stretched skin. John's body was made to bear his litter, to push out pup after pup, and the Alpha worshiped and cared for it. He sat back and watched as John's hole bulged, more amniotic fluid leaking onto the soiled blankets. The room smelled heavily of birth. Sherlock rubbed John's side, encouraging his mate as he bore their next child.

John arched into the touch, allowing it to relax him, feeling the stretch as the pup crowned, stretching him wide, feeling every little sensation as his hole opened further to allow the baby's head to push through it, stretched taut as he pushed and moaned, panting lightly. He let out a long, luxurious groan as the rest of the child slipped from him in one slick but slow movement, hearing his mate's purr as he cleaned and scented, clamped the cord, wrapped it in a towel, brought it up for John to see. He smiled softly, purring at the baby, sniffing delicately. Girl, Alpha. He kissed her tiny forehead as he brought her to his breast, carefully shifting the three pups he'd already fed to make room, while Sherlock located the tag for the second-born girl. Lucy Elspeth. John mewed quietly as she latched on and suckled, watching as his mate slipped a tiny orange hat over her dark curls. He felt almost relaxed, even as his body was telling him the next pup had engaged; he'd been in labour nearly two hours, and was only just beginning to feel the effects. He felt safe and protected, his Alpha guarding their nest and their pups, and purred for his mate as Lucy grunted softly around his nipple, pushing relaxation through the bond; time for a rest, we can scent these pups for a while before the next one arrives. He dipped his head and nuzzled Adam's stomach, his purring never ceasing as he scented each baby in turn, nuzzling and mewing.

Sherlock hummed, obligingly lying down close to his mate and their offspring. The sight of his family didn't stir arousal, but nonetheless his erection wouldn't fade until everything was over and he'd seen John through the microheat; it was a show of his Alpha prowess, a display of his claim and protection over his labouring Omega and their pups. He gently kissed each of the pups on the head before sharing in scenting them, purring lowly as he nosed each of their tiny forms. Each child settled as he sniffed them, recognizing his scent and relaxing just like they had in John's womb when they'd sensed his presence. Adam squirmed contentedly when Sherlock's nose touched his cheek and the Alpha gave a breathy, elated chuckle. These were _his pups_. He had bred John and these were the incredible results, tiny combinations of both their DNA. He purred deeply, looking over only a fraction of their family. The Alpha turned to kiss his labouring mate, showering him in approval through their bond; _they're perfect. I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well_.

A deep purr resonated through John as he felt his Alpha's approval wash over him, followed by tender crooning as Lucy finished nursing and he gently offered her to his mate to be scented. He sighed happily as the babies kicked and stretched, unconsciously tangling their fingers, as if afraid they might drift away from each other. As his mate lay Lucy on the bed next to her sister and brothers, John felt a sharp pang in the birth canal and grunted, letting Sherlock know the next pup was coming. He began to pant lightly again as he contracted and pushed; the pain had been mild so far, but it felt a little stronger with this one. He mewled as the baby forced its way outwards, the weight of it utterly filling him, his hole once again parting and stretching as the baby's head pushed against his perineum, slowly gaping wider and wider. The Omega mewled, gazing at his mate, pushing with each contraction, the constant pressure against his prostate making his little cock jump to attention. This pup felt a little bigger than the others; not by much, but enough to make the birth slower. John moaned and pushed again, feeling the moment the head emerged, and then the shoulders, his hole starting to grow tender and sore, until finally with one last long push the baby was forced out of him. He mewed in surprise as another pup, this time a little smaller than the others, slid easily into his birth canal, almost all the way to his entrance; it only took him six pushes to birth it. He blinked at his Alpha, vocalising aimlessly as he lay there, still helpless under the weight of his belly, unable to stop birthing his mate's pups.  
  
John smiled as Sherlock shuffled up the bed, this time clutching two towel-wrapped babies, and propped himself up a little better with pillows so he could nurse both of them at once. He gazed at them as they fed, the larger one an Alpha girl with dark wavy hair, the smaller one a little girl with auburn waves and - John sniffed delicately. _Omega._ He beamed, nuzzling her forehead. Their first Omega child. He let Sherlock sort the tags out again, he was too busy with his arms full of hungrily nursing pups, but he inspected them when they were on; Iris Victoria had a bright sunflower-yellow sticker and her younger sister, Imogen Ava, had a pale lemon one. He looked up at his mate enquiringly, suddenly nervous; he remembered what his mate had said all those months ago, hoping that most of their children were Alphas or Betas, and instinctively cuddled Imogen just a little closer, purring submissively to ask for approval.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his mate's actions and sudden protectiveness of the child, his nostrils flaring as he caught the distinct scent of Omega - but it wasn't John's scent, it was... oh. His eyes dropped to the smaller baby and he moved closer. The Alpha hadn't had the time to scent their most recent additions; he'd been surprised to see his mate still pushing as soon as the first was out, the second sliding into his hands hardly a few minutes later. He'd brought the girls up to his mate as soon as they were clean. Now, he brought his nose to the smaller baby John held against him. _Omega._ His eyes widened and his heart sank just a little, but only for fear of the future his pup would face because of her secondary gender. The Alpha father would have to keep a close eye on her, to keep away any unwanted suitors or predators, but even so, he would never be able to rest completely until she was bonded to a trustworthy mate. Sherlock hummed lowly and nuzzled the pup, affectionately licking one of her chubby, rosy cheeks. He scented her sister as well, finally looking to his mate and raising a hand to cup John's face. Purring, he pressed a gentle, grateful kiss to his mate's forehead, pushing love through their bond. _Please do not fear. They are both perfect._

Instantly, John relaxed. He kept the pups held close as they nursed and grew sleepy as they filled with his milk, humming to them and rocking them a little. With each pup birthed, his belly had shrunk; Omegas snapped back into shape almost instantly after birthing, and his belly was very noticeably smaller, almost back to the size it had been during the pack scenting. Once he birthed another pup or two, he'd even be able to stand again. He purred as the girls finished suckling and his mate slipped their coloured hats onto their heads, wriggling and heaving as he tried to lift himself to sitting. He huffed and strained as Sherlock supported him, beaming when he was finally sitting agains the headboard. He gently picked up their pups one by one and shifted them to the other side, moving into the space where they'd been and lying down again; he'd been getting uncomfortable lying on one side and he felt the need to move, to encourage the rest of the babies to shift lower. He smiled at the little group of pups before him, purring for his mate's attention and rubbing his face submissively against his mate's. He groaned as he felt the next pup enter the birth canal, reaching out to stroke and scent the pups with his wrist as he began to push the next one out. It took effort this time; he had already birthed more than a normal full litter and he was beginning to tire.  
  
After nearly half an hour of pushing, panting, and groaning, John finally felt the baby pushing against his hole and sighed in relief, giving one big push so he'd feel it crown - but something felt wrong. His eyes widened and he mewled at his mate, distressed - _I think it's stuck. Help me._ When his waters had broken, they had lubricated the way for the first six pups, but the babies he'd already birthed had used up most of the benefit; he was trying to push, but the friction against his almost-dry walls was too much. He panted, keening, gazing at his mate, beseeching him to make it better.

Sherlock gave a grunt of recognition, rubbing his mate's side to relax him and sending soothing emotions through their bond. The baby's head was just beginning to part John's hole, just on the cusp of crowning, the Omega's entrance bulging obscenely around the skull. The Alpha frowned; the flesh looked painfully red, the child obviously not having enough lubrication to exit. He tried to open John's hole gently with his fingers, pushing back the sore tissue - only to be met with a painful groan from his mate. Sherlock's eyes flickered up to his laboring mate, worried. John couldn't help but push, but pushing would only hurt the Omega more. His brow furrowed in consideration - and suddenly his eyes lit with an idea. 

 

The Alpha slicked his hand with pre-come from his own cock, before wrapping his fingers around John's small, erect member. He began to pump slowly, his thumb paying special attention to the sensitive head, moving over the glans and John's leaking slit with just the right amount of pressure. He rutted his own cock against John's heavy belly, his free hand sensually moving across the stretched skin.

John keened and pressed into the touch, shivering as the pleasure coursed through him. To have his Alpha's hands on him as he was birthing a pup for the man felt wonderfully erotic, and he pushed his hips further into the contact, moaning as his mate's scent overwhelmed him and he felt his Alpha's huge erection rubbing against him. His breathing grew shallow and his eyelids fluttered as Sherlock's hands brought him quickly towards the brink, the constant pressure against his prostate simply adding to it, and he felt his lubrication start in response to his mate's ministrations. He groaned decadently as the pup began to move in him again, coming with a small scream as it crowned and stretched him wide. He pushed with each pulse of his orgasm, his nipples stiffened in arousal as the baby finally slipped from him. He panted, mewing quietly in relief, stroking his belly as it shrank once more. With only six pups left in him, he was now small enough to move again, his belly still around the size of a yoga ball but not enough to pin him to the bed. He sat up slowly as Sherlock cleaned and scented the pup and sat up against the headboard to nurse it. He took the baby from his mate gently, crooning to him and kissing his little forehead as he latched on. _Boy. Omega._ There was no nervousness from him this time; he watched approvingly as Sherlock attached an emerald-stickered tag reading _Blake Everett_ to the boy's ankle and tended to their other pups as John fed the newest arrival. He couldn't help the happy tears that stung his eyes, watching Sherlock scenting their pups and stroking them with approval. _More,_ he pushed through the bond, _going to give you more._ He smiled as their eyes met, gingerly handing him the now-sated Blake, and carefully shifted to kneel, gripping the headboard for balance. He panted and rubbed his belly as the next pup engaged, looking to his mate; _the next one is coming. Another pup. Please, please touch me._

Sherlock purred, laying Blake down with the others. He kissed the head of straight, sandy locks that were undoubtedly his mate's before pulling an emerald green knit cap over them. Satisfied that the baby was settled, he moved back behind his mate. John was gorgeous, the Omega covered with a sheen of sweat, his enormous belly low and heavy, obviously prepared to deliver more of his children. He cupped and rubbed the protruding mound in both his hands as he pressed up against the Omega. _They're all ready to come. You're so gorgeous like this. You were made to do this for me._ He kissed John's neck and began suckling at the Omega's scent gland, one hand dipping down to return to stroking his cock. The Alpha pushed his excitement and pleasure through the bond, grunting as he undulated his hips and rocked them both together, his erection sliding wetly between John's legs. _Christ, you're so hot like this._ He showered his mate in languid, slow kisses as they moved, his eyes hungrily roaming over the Omega's labouring form.

  
 _Ohhhh, yes,_ John pushed through the bond, _good, like that, more..._ His Alpha's precum and his own lubrications soon had him dripping, gravity working with him to help the next pup along. He bit his lip and concentrated on relaxing further, moaning loudly as the baby worked its way into the birth canal, bucking his hips into his mate's fist. It was almost like being knotted, in a way; the wonderful _fullness_ of it, the pressure against his sweet spot, and he loved the feeling of it. He tugged his Alpha's wrist and pushed his free hand back to rest on his sensitive hole, wanting Sherlock to feel the moment his next child spread him wide and forced its way out of him. He came again as his perineum bulged and his hole parted, the baby's head pushing right into Sherlock's hand. John keened and pushed again, gasping as he felt the pup leave him. He sat back on his heels, twisting to look at his mate, ready to nurse their next baby, purring softly.

The pup was curiously silent and still. Sherlock paled as he held it, scrambling for a towel as he cleaned out its airways. It inhaled, its tiny chest rising, but didn't make a sound. Sherlock whined. The Alpha towelled off its tiny body gently but frantically, rubbing the space over its heart, trying for more of a reaction- for anything. The little dark-haired boy, an Alpha by the smell of him, didn't kick, didn't flail. Instead - after a long minute - he gave a great yawn, and, stretching his tiny limbs, burrowed strongly into his father's warmth. Sherlock's eyes widened and a low, relieved chuckle escaped the Alpha. He kissed the child's brown, wavy locks and presented him to his Omega. _See? Smell him? Healthy. Healthy Alpha boy. Just a bit lazy._ The baby blinked his eyes open just enough to look at both his parents before closing them again with a soft sigh, his lips beginning to open and close, rooting for John's nipple. 

John took him from Sherlock with a loud purr, holding the baby to his breast and humming softly when he latched on. His suckling was as lazy as his birth, as if he had all the time in the world and didn't have another five brothers and sisters waiting for their turn. He rocked gently, crooning, as he reached out for the next tag - _Arthur Amadeus_. The mint green hat Sherlock placed on his head set off his dark waves nicely and John couldn't help  but stroke his tiny cheeks as he drank. The rest of the babies lay snuggled on the bed, dozing happily in a post-feed haze, guarded by their Alpha father and comforted by the scent that meant their Omega mother was nearby. John glanced towards the fabric-covered window of the nest, mewing in surprise when he realised night was falling. He'd been right in his prediction that it would take a whole day to birth all of his mate's babies, he thought with satisfaction. When Arthur finished nursing John lay him gently with the others, grinning as the baby fell asleep almost instantly and pressed closer against one of his sisters.  
  
He purred, inviting his mate closer, and whined quietly, lapping at his jaw, rubbing against him, asking for more of his attentions. His breathing grew shallow as more contractions gripped him, his body in full rhythm by now, unable to stop pushing out pup after pup as steadily as a metronome. _Touch me again,_ he begged through the bond, _feel your pup emerging from me._

Sherlock pressed back against John and hummed, burying his face in John's shoulder as he rubbed his mate's belly. He teased at one of John's leaking nipples with his thumb until it was hard under his touch, before milking it with his fingers. The Omega had been steadily nursing their pups, but he was full again already, the space between the births enough to allow his breasts to continue to swell with milk. Sherlock stopped when he'd drained just enough to give his mate a little relief; he didn't want to spill too much of the precious milk that would nourish their children. His free hand attempted to travel out to the furthest curve of John's belly, but found it was still beyond his reach. He settled for rubbing over John's navel, which had been pushed low on the massive swell as John expanded outward. The Alpha worked the small erogenous zone carefully as he suckled at John's scent gland and played with John's breasts, relishing the sounds he drew from his Omega and increasing his attentions all the more for them. _I love hearing you moan in childbirth, and from my touching you,_ he hummed, _You're incredible like this, so huge and round, pushing out my pups like you're supposed to. I did this to you. You were made for this._ He dipped a hand down between John's legs when he sensed the next child crowning, his hand covering the slick opening as it parted around the newest pup's head. 

 _  
Oh yes, more, it's coming..._ John grunted and huffed, moaning plaintively as the pup began to emerge. Even with the lubrication it was slower now; his muscles were growing fatigued, and for the first time he found himself really having to work hard to push the baby out. He let out a keening sigh as a concentrated effort finally delivered the head, groaning and lowing through the next few minutes, the sounds entirely animalistic as he focussed on his contractions, crying out quietly as he felt the shoulders slip free. With another two hard pushes, the baby finally slid into Sherlock's hands and John moaned in relief, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried to catch his breath. He turned and sat against the headboard, too tired to move much, only opening his eyes blearily when he felt his mate push the pup to his breast. He cradled it and blinked down at it, purring so quietly it was almost inaudible as the little boy opened his tiny mouth and suckled needily. He smiled when he saw sandy curls peeking out from under the navy hat his mate had placed on him and ran his fingers across the tag - _Alistair Robert_ , another Alpha. He looked up at his mate, his eyes showing his exhaustion after so many hours of labour; six hours already, and still another four to go. Adam was waking from his sleep and began to cry for more milk; John shifted Alistair to his other breast so Adam could have the nearest one and let his mate pick up the crying baby to help him feed. He cradled the two boys as they nursed side by side, smiling serenely, crooning to them. He glanced over at Sherlock, who was busy tending to their other pups, nuzzling and scenting them, making sure they were warm enough, and mewed softly. _Our perfect babies. Still more to come, you bred me so well. Four more._

 _Four more,_ Sherlock agreed, rumbling low in approval, _Be strong my Omega. You can do this._ When he was satisfied his pups were comfortable, he moved back to his mate, leaning over their sons carefully to give John a gentle kiss. He smiled down on both the babies, who suckled happily at John's dusky nipples. The sight pleased him and he cozied up to the Omega's side to watch, resting his head on John's shoulder. The Alpha purred steadily, every now and then his tongue emerging to lick the Omega's skin affectionately. Soon enough, Alistair was finished, but Miles had begun to stir. The Alpha looked to his mate as he lay down their ninth-born and picked up their second. The tenth baby would be coming soon, but there was now another pup to be nursed. _Can you do it?_

John mewled uncertainly, frowning as he looked between the babies and his belly, trying to find a position that would allow him to nurse and labour comfortably at the same time, wriggling - but then he looked at his belly again, and realised that with only four pups left in him, he could kneel on all fours. He gingerly handed the babies to his mate, crooning to them to stop them fussing for more milk, and shifted onto his hands and knees. He arched his spine, stretching, flexing it upwards towards the ceiling and groaned luxuriously. When he straightened it again his belly brushed the bed and he tugged a pile of pillows underneath his breasts. He gripped the headboard, raising his shoulders slightly, and motioned to his mate to lay Adam and Miles on the pile he'd created. He gently moved over them, his nipples poised just above their little mouths, and pushed his chest forward just slightly, allowing them to latch on. He sighed in satisfaction as the babies suckled happily, their tiny greedy noises adding to his own little grunts as the next pup began to force its way out of his womb.  
  
The babies suckling on his nipples helped him relax, and his Alpha's hands rubbing his round belly worshipfully left him slick and wanting, but something didn't feel right. John whined, pushing distress through the bond, grunting in pain, gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles went white. He panted harder, his face growing red from exertion, a sheen of sweat breaking out on him again, gritting his teeth against the wails of pain that wanted to come. By the time the baby had reached his hole and was beginning to push against it, Adam and Miles had finished nursing and he was nearly finished feeding Eleanor and Lucy. He mewled loudly at his mate when he felt the pressure against his hole, exhausted and in pain, begging for help.

Sherlock's brow had furrowed in concern as his mate labored; John was obviously suffering with this child. He could feel his mate's distress through their bond, and his hands trailed away from John's belly and down between the Omega's legs. The Alpha sat back on his heels as he gently felt around John's hole, helping to ease the tender flesh open. The problem became apparent immediately: the baby was breech. Sherlock eased his fingers more inside John's entrance, feeling. Mercifully, the pup seemed to be a frank breech, with its feet near to its head. _Breech_ , he communicated to his mate. He'd learned about how to handle breech births in the course Doctor Anderson had recommended, and had the hazy memory that in this case, there was not much he could do. Neither John nor the pup were in danger, and interference wasn't recommended - he was not supposed to pull or tug on the baby to help it out. But he could help John into a better position.

Mercifully, the short break between Lucy and Iris's birth was buying them time; Iris and Imogen were still snoozing contentedly as the Alpha carefully returned Eleanor and Lucy to their siblings. Shuffling back to his mate, the Alpha guided John down onto his elbows, nuzzling his cheek in reassurance. _Stay on all fours like this, and let instinct guide the rest of your motions,_ he instructed gently though the bond, _Do not be ashamed to vocalize. I will help open you, but I cannot force our pup to come faster._ He kissed his mate and moved back behind him, returning to parting the Omega's tender hole wide with his fingers.

John whimpered and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling his mate's scent. Tears stung his eyes as he kept pushing, his groaning muffled by the bedding. He felt his hole widen as his mate gently parted him, biting back a muffled sob at the friction against his sensitive tissue, moaning loudly as he pushed again and again, each contraction weakening him a little but forcing the baby further out. Finally he felt the familiar stretch in his perineum, gasping in relief knowing it was nearly over. His arms and thighs shook as he sobbed into the pillow and wailed in pain, pushing sharp distress through the bond. The love he felt coursing back soothed him, gave him renewed strength and he retreated further into his Omega, listening to what his body was telling him he needed to do, and just as he wanted to cry out that he couldn't do it the baby finally popped from him with a wet squelch. He collapsed onto his side, weeping, keening for his mate, too exhausted even to raise his head.

Sherlock brought the little boy to his mate quickly, whining as he presented the newest member of their family, Benedict David. The tiny Alpha squalled; he'd wailed relentlessly from the moment he'd drawn his first breath, his tiny face red with frustration, refusing to stop. He hiccuped and quieted immediately when placed near his mother, opening his eyes and blinking innocently at John as if he'd caused no trouble at all. Sherlock banded the pup's ankle and set a blue hat over its fluffy auburn curls. He nuzzled his Omega worriedly, pushing strong love and pride through the bond and licking the tears from his mate's cheeks. _You did so well. I'm so proud of you. Only three more._

As soon as the pup blinked at him, John's tears turned to happy ones. He crooned gently, weakly, wrapping his arm around the tiny boy and drawing him protectively close so he could nurse. The baby latched on needily, clinging as closely to John as possible, and the Omega whimpered for his mate, nuzzling him when he came close. He sent a wave of gratitude and adoration through their bond, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He was too weak to vocalise much; his body sensed that he needed a rest and the three pups still in his belly waited patiently for their turn. John sighed as Benedict finished nursing and lay passively as Sherlock placed him with his siblings, purring quietly as Iris and Imogen were brought to him demanding their next meal. Glancing around the circle of cots, he looked at the ten stopped clocks; he'd been in labour for nearly twelve hours, and there were still three more to come. His breathing steadied as he nursed the girls in tandem, sneaking a glance at his mate; he knew the sight of him nursing two pups next to a pile of happily full dozing babies, with more still in his belly making him large and round, would be doing nothing to abate his Alpha's erection. His mate had been so good to him, had patiently washed and fucked and fed him, and now he wanted to be good for his mate. Spreading his legs a little, he purred invitingly. _Rub your cock against me... I'm not quite wet enough. Will you make me nice and wet so I can birth the three pups still waiting in my belly?_

The Alpha's pupils dilated wider. John had birthed twice the size of a normal litter, and was still swollen, his belly bulging and heavy with a set of triplets yet to birth, his breasts enormous with the milk that was currently feeding two of his pups, the Omega's thighs dirty and slick with amniotic fluid. John's body shone with sweat, accentuating his fullness, and Sherlock purred. He'd have his cock in his mate like this, if he could, but he was just as pleased to be able to rut against his mate. The Alpha lay down behind his mate, swinging a leg over and lightly mounting him. He pushed his pleasure through their bond as he rubbed his enormous erection against the small of the Omega's back, groaning softly in pleasure with each thrust. His hand closed around John's small cock, beginning to stroke languidly in time with his thrusting. 

Hearing his mate's groans of pleasure made John purr with want, squirming as Sherlock's attentions left him breathless and slick, just on the cusp of orgasm but not quite enough to tip him over. He pushed back against his Alpha, relishing the thick member rubbing against his back - it felt delicious and he _wanted_ it, but knew he had to wait. The girls finished feeding and John placed them gently back with the others, heaving himself back onto his hands and knees, ready to recommence battle. He mewed, wanting his mate's hands and cock on him again, and purred when Sherlock knelt behind him to rub his enormous cock against his sensitive entrance, slicking him further. He knew that the next birth wouldn't take long; after the breeched baby, his body seemed keen to ensure the safe delivery of the rest as quickly as possible. Sherlock's attentions left him utterly relaxed, loose and ready to birth, and he held the headboard securely as he felt a pup descend inside him. _Another pup coming. This one will be quick.  
  
_ He was right. The pup slipped out of him with two small pushes and within three minutes had been followed by another. John panted, ready for a break before the last one, and shifted to sitting again, nursing the two newest arrivals in the break before Blake would start demanding to be fed once more. Felix Bennet, another Omega boy, nursed happily at John's left breast, sporting a pale blue hat over his dark waves, while his Omega sister Viola Sibyl had her dark curls all but hidden beneath her violet hat. He held them close, overwhelmed with joy again; twelve precious children already, twelve tiny lives who knew him as their mother, had nursed from him and taken on his scent, twelve little babies Sherlock had given him. He purred softly, smiling at his mate. _Does it please you, watching me birth your pups? Seeing how they force themselves out of my hole? Still one more to come._

Sherlock rumbled in pleasure, pushing his approval and agreement through the bond. The last two babies had all but spilled out of John's ready hole, the Omega an efficient birthing machine, bearing him pup after healthy pup. He already found himself wanting to watch John do it again, wishing he could keep him in labour with his litter constantly, John groaning and vocalizing like an animal, constantly nursing and pushing pups out of his ready entrance. His hand moved back to John's cock and began to stroke in a light, teasing rhythm. It was hard to believe there would only be one more pup, and then John would no longer be pregnant. The bed was filled with pups in the space the Omega's mammoth belly had previously occupied, the shifting, alien mass of John's womb now reduced to the size of a smaller beach ball, round and low with their last baby and the remaining afterbirth. He reached forward to stroke it reverently, feeling a little sad at the loss even as he was overwhelmingly proud of their pups, his heart filled with love for what he'd produced with his mate. He looked up to the Omega inquiringly, placing a gentle pressure on John's belly. _Stay like this? Want to see you labouring with my last pup this way, completely displayed for me._

John purred in agreement, spreading his legs wide to give his mate an unhindered view. He crooned softly to Felix and Viola as they suckled, his milk making them sleepy just as it had with their siblings. They would sleep for hours after this, a defence mechanism built in to allow their parents to re-secure the nest against predators after the long hibernation of labour. As he lay them down with the other ten babies, Blake and Arthur began to stir, coming out of their milk-induced sleep, and John lifted them to his breasts gladly, rocking slightly as he held them, felt their little mouths latch on to his nipples and drink from him. It felt different than when Sherlock did it; it felt good, but not sexual - perhaps very slightly erotic, to feel the pups his mate had filled him with nursing at his teats. He shuffled his pelvis forward slightly, ready for the last baby to work its way out of him, and moaned low in his throat as the pup began to descend. He keened and groaned as he pushed, his belly visibly shrinking as the pup left his womb and entered the birth canal, making his perineum warp and bulge as it grew closer to crowning. John closed his eyes and arched, luxuriating in the feeling of Sherlock's pup sitting heavily in him, ready to be pushed out into its father's hands, and took a deep breath as he pushed again with the next contraction. His hole widened and parted around a head of light hair, stretching around it almost in slow motion, and then the contraction was over and he had to stop. He panted, shallow little breaths, stuck like that with a pup stretching him to his limit, crowning. With the next contraction he grunted and strained, forcing it out a little further; it took another seven pushes, the birth happening almost in slow motion, as if John's body was reluctant to let the pup go.

Sherlock's hand fisted around his own cock as John birthed, the Alpha biting his lip to keep himself from moaning; John's vocalizations sending pulsing waves of pleasure straight to his cock. He panted with his mate, his own breaths heavy with arousal, stroking himself as John struggled and pushed. He finally had to let go of his enormous member with a groan as the pup began to crown, his hand returning for a few more strokes as the half-crowned head bulged from John's opening, the Omega open wide and helpless to do anything but wait. The Alpha's eyes roamed hungrily over his mate, mentally saving the image of John mid-birth, his belly still round, two pups at his gigantic breasts, panting, straining, and soaking in sweat, his legs spread wide as Sherlock's pup forced its way out of him. His cock still fat and dripping with pre-come, Sherlock reached down to catch the child as the head slowly twisted out of John's opening, inching out with each of the Omega's efforts. It emerged with a gush of fluid, and the Alpha cradled it, crouching between his mate's splayed legs, ready and waiting for the shoulders. He watched John groan and strain with them without progress, their width making the Omega's reddened hole and perineum bulge painfully over and over again. Sherlock frowned when the child was no further along after seven more pushes, his eyes flickering up to his mate. Suddenly, he carefully leaned in and pressed a kiss to the swell of John's belly, showering the Omega in pride, love, and approval, giving his permission for the last birth to happen. _It's okay. Relax. Let her go. It is okay that you will no longer be pregnant._ He smiled, _I'm ready to meet the last of this litter._

With a soft cry, John relaxed into the next push, the shoulders inching out of him. He huffed and moaned as he felt the pup slowly work its way out of him, gasping and shuddering with relief and emptiness when it was finally over. He knew he didn't have long until the afterbirth passed; when Blake and Arthur finished feeding he lay them with the others and, for the first time in months, finally stood up off the bed. His legs wobbled a little, but he didn't fall; they'd been careful to keep his arms and legs moving, lifting weights and stretching, to keep his muscles in condition. He pulled the bucket they'd set aside close and squatted over it, relaxing and breathing deeply, grunting as the afterbirth came quickly, sliding out of him and spattering into the bucket. By the time he was finished, their last baby was cleaned, tagged and hatted, and he cleaned himself quickly with a wet wipe before crawling back onto the bed, snuggling up to his mate and taking the girl in his arms. _Omega,_ his senses supplied. Enora Anne, with her sandy curls tucked under her pale lavender hat, flexed her tiny fingers as she rooted for his nipple and he smiled, holding her in position as she latched on. He beamed at his mate, purring with pride as he watched their other dozen babies wriggle and kick in their sleep, reclining against the headboard with his legs spread wide again, letting his mate see his puffy reddened hole, tender from birthing all of his pups.

Sherlock had whined softly when John took care of the afterbirth and cleaning all on his own; he tended happily to Enora, but also wished he were the one taking care of his weary mate. Now, his heart swelled further with pride as he watched over his large family. The Alpha purred deeply, the vibration of it rumbling through the Omega as well. The sight of John's swollen, tender entrance presented to him pleased him immensely, and only caused his purrs to drop another register, the low sound filling the nest with a steady hum. Sherlock's hands snaked around John's middle to rub the soft, pudgy flesh of his Omega's belly lovingly, the pounds of baby weight the last evidence of how gigantic John's belly had previously been. _Love, joy, satisfaction, pride_ radiated strongly from the Alpha. Thirteen perfect, healthy pups. He'd bred his mate, filled him full of his pups, watched John grow and swell and birth like he was made to, and now they were parents - father and mother to a litter of a truly incredible size. Sherlock nuzzled John's neck and cheek happily as he watched them all, showering his Omega with affections.

 

* * *

 

**_The Times, 14 th July 2012_ **

****

**_Births, Marriages and Deaths_ **

****

**_Sherlock Holmes-Watson (A) and John Holmes-Watson (O) are delighted to announce the safe arrival of their thirteen children;_ **

**_Adam Gregory (A), Miles Artemus (A), Eleanor Sophia (A), Lucy Elspeth (A), Iris Victoria (A), Imogen Ava (O), Blake Everett (O), Arthur Amadeus (A), Alistair Robert (A), Benedict David (A), Felix Bennet (O), Viola Sibyl (O) and Enora Anne (O). Mother and babies are all well._ **


	18. Imprint

John purred loudly, pressing his face into the crook of his Alpha's neck, lapping at him submissively. _Thank you. Perfect pups. Yours. Family, love, joy, affection._ His eyes fluttered closed as he nursed Enora, his purring taking on a dozy, dreamy quality, until he was fast asleep pressed against his mate, his arm still automatically supporting the baby. He felt his Alpha's hands on him, knew he was safe and their pups were guarded, and he needed to sleep; he felt as if he'd run a marathon, and was now fit for nothing but providing milk for the hungry litter. He mewed softly in his sleep as Enora finished nursing and Sherlock gently placed her with her brothers and sisters; the pups would be kept close on the bed and scented again until John's microheat hit, when they'd be transferred to their cots to allow their father to see their mother through his heat. John instinctively snuggled closer to the pile of pups, allowing them to nuzzle against him, feel his warmth and scent. He purred as he slept, the sound of a contented Omega mother, utterly trusting his mate to protect and care for them.   
  
His heat began to hit within half an hour; everything about his pregnancy had been so extreme, his body was trying to restore balance. His scent grew deeper and sweeter, but with a note that had been absent last time; motherhood. It was a scent that declared loudly that he had carried pups before, birthed a healthy litter. John wriggled and parted his legs instinctively, his entrance dripping once more, starting to mewl and moan for his Alpha's cock to fill him up and knot him.

If Sherlock had had enough of his mind about him to consider technology, he would have thought to snap a photo of John with their pups, the litter cozy against him and against one another, the entire family sleeping soundly and contentedly. There would be all the time in the world for pictures later, however. As soon as the smell of heat began to creep into the Omega's scent, the Alpha began to remove the pups from the bed, gently scenting each one before he put them in their colour-coded cot. He could feel the tug to return to his mewling mate, to mount and knot him as soon as he could, but the instinct to care for his offspring was just as strong. He made sure each baby was carefully swaddled in a clean, matching blanket before he lay them down, and soon enough, thirteen colourful bundles rested in thirteen cots around the bed, the sounds of sleeping babies breathing inaudible over the moans of the needy Omega on the mattress. 

A small, niggling feeling in the back of his mind reminded Sherlock he was supposed to roll on a condom before lying with his mate, but the Alpha hesitated. His Omega had just given him an incredible litter of thirteen; why not breed him again? He growled low in his throat. He could have his mate swollen with another litter in no time, his belly already big and round by the time the pups were hardly three months old. To see his Omega waddling again, so heavily pregnant while taking care of his litter of thirteen already... His mate was so fertile yet. They had a pack with enough adults to help care for their pups. The Alpha was not struggling to provide. There was no reason he shouldn't fill the Omega again. _But John won't like it_ , a small voice in his mind supplied. John - right. His Omega's name was John. His Omega had wanted to wait to be bred another time, the Alpha recalled. He reached for the box of condoms on the side table, tore open the foil package and rolled one on, purring as he lay down behind John and mounted him gently.

The Omega shifted uncomfortably. Something didn't feel right. There was a barrier between him and his mate, and his instinct hated it. His body pushed out more _fertile, available to breed_ scent markers as he mewled encouragingly, too exhausted to push back into the thrusts even in his sleep, moaning shakily in pleasure as his Alpha thrust into him. He sent nothing through the bond, however; he needed his conscious mind for that. He clenched experimentally around his mate and wrinkled his face in distaste at the feel of the rubber covering his mate's cock. His instinct demanded skin, the feel of his mate's seed filling him again. His little cock was hard and leaking, begging for attention, and his cries gained a note of needy want as he tried to beg his mate to touch him, fill him, satisfy his biological imperative.

The Alpha grunted and frowned at his mate's displeasure. He didn't like the interfering rubber thing either, but somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he continued to remember that John had rejected the idea of more pups right away. He tried to move faster inside his mate, hoping the pleasure resulting from his thrusts would distract John from the feeling of the condom. He lapped at the Omega's scent gland apologetically for a moment before freezing, his pupils suddenly dilating wide. _Fertile Omega_ , John's scent all but screamed, heady in the air and on his tongue. _Breed me,_ it begged. Sherlock panted heavily, whining in conflict. He wrapped a hand around John's small cock and began stroking it, moving them together frantically, trying to override thought with further action.

John moaned appreciatively at the hand on his cock, his hole beginning to clench lightly and rhythmically around his mate, still grunting occasionally in displeasure at the artificial barrier between them. The closer he got to his pleasure, the deeper and sweeter his scent became; the moment of orgasm helped draw the Alpha's seed further into the womb, ensuring impregnation, and his scent encouraged the Alpha to flood the Omega with his seed before he reached his peak. Still sound asleep, John found enough energy to rock back against Sherlock's thrusts, utterly vulnerable and submissive, his Alpha's cock rapidly pushing him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, even covered by the condom. He whined uncertainly, seeking assurances from his Alpha; although nothing came through the bond, the sound was clear enough. _Am I pleasing you? You're not breeding me, why aren't you breeding me?_ It was just as Doctor Anderson had predicted; a sleeping Omega was always pliant and submissive, even encouraging when their mate was inside them.

Sherlock continued to thrust, using all his willpower not to break his rhythm and remove the condom. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he suckled dark marks into his mate's neck, trying to communicate his pleasure and approval despite the thin barrier over his cock. _Good Omega. Love you. Trust me._ John's scent drew him deeper into his Alpha, lulling him into instinct. Sherlock could feel himself getting closer to his own release, the base of his enormous member swelling with his seed, his body preparing to impregnate his mate. He growled deeply in frustration. _Want to breed you. Need to wait. Can't breed now. New pups._

At his Alpha's approval John's disappointed whimpers ceased, changing instead to encouraging purrs and mewls. He moaned happily, feeling the fat knot beginning to swell, his body beginning to tighten around his mate in preparation for keeping all of his seed inside the Omega, ready to make him more pups. His breathy cries grew more needy, rising to a higher and higher pitch, the implications obvious; _yes, yes, fill me, knot me, want it, need it_ his scent invited, his breasts swollen with milk for the next pups to need feeding, his dusky nipples beginning to drip onto the bedsheets as John wriggled, trying to get his Alpha to knot him, his hole greedily clenching around Sherlock's huge cock, drawing him in. He shivered lightly as he approached his orgasm, keening for permission to come.

With a long groan, Sherlock came, his knot swelling hugely and breaching John's entrance. He continued thrust as much as he could manage inside his Omega, grunting with each snap of his hips, fucking John hard through his orgasm. He guided John's hand to the Omega's small cock, instructing John to pleasure himself as they moved together, the Alpha's hands moving to cup John's obscenely full, leaking teats in both hands. _Come for me_ , the actions ordered. Despite the fact that the condom was especially made for Alphas, Sherlock could feel it straining to hold the incredible volume of his seed as he continued to spurt hard over and over again, his body attempting to impregnate the Omega in heat impaled on his cock.

John arched and let out a long, high-pitched cry as he came, clenching desperately around his Alpha, milking every last drop of seed from him, shuddering as his orgasm shook him. He panted and lolled his head back against his mate, purring, lapping at his jaw, much happier now that he'd been knotted, nuzzling him and mewing softly to show his appreciation. Sighing happily, he gave a soft snore as he dropped further back into sleep, his body snug around Sherlock's enormous cock and knot. Alistair began to stir, demanding his second feed, wailing for John, for milk, and the sound cut through the Omega's subconscious, rousing him to mewl for his pup. He had heard something at medical school about a pup's cry instantly deflating an Alpha's knot, something about ensuring the Omega was available to nurture whenever required, but couldn't remember that now; he simply whined at his mate, demanding that his pup be brought to him.

Sherlock could feel the pull, as well, not hesitating in sliding out of his mate to retrieve the baby. No sooner had his cock left his mate than the condom broke, spilling the volume of his seed onto the blankets around the Omega's hole. Sherlock ignored it in favour of retrieving Alistair from his cot, obediently bringing the pup to the Omega's breast to nurse. He smiled as the tiny Alpha latched on and began to suck tenaciously. The Alpha rolled the condom off his cock and replaced it with a fresh one in the interim, tossing the old in the rubbish nearby. Finished, he gazed proudly around the room, taking in sleeping pups, content in their coloured blankets, safe and warm. He'd have them on the bed again as soon as the heat was over and the sheets were changed. The parents would bond with their pups almost constantly in the days following, keeping close to the litter to allow the pups to further imprint on their scents.

The Omega purred in his sleep as he felt his pup latch on, instinctively cuddling him close. His heat hormones dropped as he nursed, and he held the pup against his breast tenderly, crooning to him, letting him imprint further on his scent and voice. His scent markers changed to include more reassuring notes, promising warmth and safety to the tiny boy. Alistair suckled happily, secure in his mother's arms, feeding greedily on the creamy milk John provided. As he finished nursing, John let Sherlock put him back in his cot, flopping onto his back in his exhaustion. The gap between Alistair's birth and Benedict's meant that the younger pup was still dozing happily, not yet in need of his next meal, and John's heat hormones began to rise again, helped along by the fact that John's thighs were now covered in his mate's cum; he'd landed in the puddle of it that had spilled from the broken condom. He spread his legs instinctively, his thighs dirty with amniotic fluid and sweat and his mate's seed, and began mewling for his Alpha's cock again, his scent blooming as the contact with his mate's seed induced him to drop an egg. He thrust his needy hole up at his mate, ready to be filled again, moaning in frustration at the aching emptiness he felt inside him.

Sherlock crawled between his mate's spread thighs, hooking John's legs over his shoulders and pressing readily inside. He could thrust into his mate powerfully in his position, and did so eagerly, having to restrain himself from setting too hard or punishing a pace in consideration of the Omega's sore and reddened hole. The Alpha took advantage of the position to watch his mate's full breasts bounce as he fucked him, creamy milk rolling in thick rivulets down the twin mounds. He dipped his head to close his lips gently over one dusky nipple, taking it in his mouth and suckling delicately. John's breasts would continue to fill and grow, and Sherlock nursing just a little would not steal milk from their pups who needed it more; in fact, John would have more than enough to feed their litter after the Alpha's encouragement. It wasn't long before he felt another knot swelling, stretching the base of the condom. 

John moaned and arched his neck, inviting his mate to lap at his scent gland, to taste the ripe notes that promised successful breeding and would tell the Alpha without doubt that an egg lay waiting for him to fertilise. He clutched at the sheets, his Alpha's vigorous fucking leaving him panting and keening, clenching again and again around Sherlock's huge cock, no longer complaining about the condom thanks to his mate's reassurance but still frowning a little every so often at the artificial texture. As he drew closer to orgasm he began to whine for it, to be filled with seed and knotted, ready to make his mate another baby; he clenched invitingly, mewling and purring, his instinct doing everything possible to tempt his Alpha into breeding him again.

John's scent pushed Sherlock further into his Alpha. He could taste there was an egg waiting for him, and growled in frustration; the Alpha didn't want to waste a single precious ovum that could become one of their children. John's body was enticing him, the Omega's gestures dulling his resistant mind. In just one moment, he could slip the condom off. He could breed his mate, just like the Omega so obviously wanted. Just like his mate was meant to be bred. He shook his head as if trying to clear his ears of water. _No,_ a dim voice insisted, _John doesn't want._ Before he could make a decision either way, he had thrust in hard, his knot swelling large and his seed beginning to spurt into the condom. The Alpha groaned in pleasure and annoyance.

The knot was all John needed to tip him over the edge and he screamed weakly as he orgasmed, the security and pleasure bringing him further back to his conscious mind, until he was floating just below the surface, dimly aware of what was happening. He sensed his Alpha inside him, powerful and dominating, and purred submissively, lapping at his jaw. He was still asleep, but he could sense his mate's emotions more clearly; he cooed when he sensed annoyance, trying to soothe the Alpha. His scent pushed out more submissive markers, as if to say _don't be annoyed, I will please you._ He snuggled a little closer to his mate, wrapping his arms around him and clinging to him, kissing and licking at his neck.

Sherlock smiled and hummed at John, nuzzling his Omega and purring. As soon as John's pressing, tempting behaviours passed, so did the majority of his annoyance; he thought less about the barrier preventing his mate from conceiving more children when John was trying so lovingly to please him. He felt more of his own conscious mind returning, and captured John's lips in his own, continuing to rock gently with his Omega to bring them both pleasure, drawing John close against him and feeling his mate's radiating warmth. _Motherhood_  was comfortingly prominent in the Omega's scent, making the Alpha beam with pride as he inhaled it. 

John smiled as his mate nuzzled him, echoing his purrs. He slept soundly through the next feeding, unconsciously cradling the pups, and sighed happily as he relaxed back onto the bed. His heat hormones spiked again, sharp and tantalising; his scent was almost floral in its complexity, notes of motherhood and fertility obvious, submission mingled with need and arousal, the egg he had dropped making him smell utterly _ripe_. The Omega mewled, spreading his legs wide as he scented his mate; one hand drifted to his belly, rubbing over the slight pudginess of his baby weight, the other caressing a large breast, needing to feel touch on his skin. He hummed and moaned as he grew wetter yet, completely wanton, mindlessly begging to be knotted.

Sherlock whimpered at the sight of John touching himself, his Omega's breasts so incredibly, pleasingly huge, his middle invitingly plump, but disappointingly lacking the roundness that evidenced the presence of more pups. John's body was all soft curves and rounded edges; he was in perfect condition to mother more pups. A perfect breeder. Sherlock's eyes grew darker under the influence of the heat hormones, the smell of the egg making his cock swell larger, precome leaking copiously from the tip. His newest condom felt all wrong. He breathed heavily, his vision blurring a little at the edges. _No_ , he couldn't - he was supposed to hold out. Trembling, he forced himself to lie down and press his covered cock into the Omega's dripping hole.

As his Alpha's thick erection pushed into him John purred happily, draping his arms around his mate's shoulders, nuzzling into his neck to lap submissively at his jaw. If he'd been awake he'd have wrapped his legs around his mate too; it had been so long since they'd been able to make love face-to-face like this, but as it was he was too exhausted from birthing thirteen pups and could do nothing but lie there helpless with his legs spread wide, letting his mate thrust into him over and over again. He mewled encouragingly as his pleasure built, rubbing his small cock against his mate's belly, beginning to pant with want, his large breasts bouncing with each hard thrust. John lolled his head back, exposing his throat to his Alpha, submissive and inviting.

Sherlock growled and moved in to give a dominating nip to the Omega's neck. His nose brushed against John's scent gland, and in an instant he was directly flooded with the scents that already hung heavy and tempting in the air: _mother. fertile. ripe. egg._ The Alpha let out an almost pained groan as he slipped further under the influence of instinct and sank his teeth deep into their bondbite. _Breed me,_ John's scent demanded. The Omega was ready. One precious egg had already dropped - it shouldn't be wasted. His mate had dropped it just for him, inviting him to fertilize it, to make it attach and grow until the Omega's belly was round and heavy again with child. Sherlock gave something between a growl and a whine, shaking his head more weakly, the knowledge that _John_ hadn't wanted to be bred growing faint under the demand of his hormones.

The Omega mewed at the bite, caressing his mate's back and shoulders; feeling his Alpha biting him again, staking his claim, made him coo and moan with pleasure, his mate's utter domination and rapid thrusting telling his body _yes, you're mine, I'll breed you_ and he grunted softly as another egg dropped in response. His breathing was quick and ragged, his nipples stiff with arousal and beginning to drip with milk for the next pup to be fed, his hole fluttering around Sherlock's huge member as he grew closer and closer to his pleasure. When his orgasm came, it was intense; he jerked and cried out, his small cock spurting thin semen onto his belly, his walls pulsing, tight and inviting. Flushed and sweating, he was the picture of Alpha pornographic fantasy; he could have been the centrefold of any magazine in a _ripe and ready_ feature. He keened softly as his orgasm subsided, instantly ready for the next round, so far into his Omega that his mate's reassurances had been forgotten. He purred and licked his Alpha's cheek, asking to be bred.

Sherlock's enormous member throbbed inside the Omega, his cock already swelling at the base, the knot growing at an incredible rate. The Alpha nipped possessively at John's lips in response to the Omega's wordless plea. He could feel his release coming quickly; with every contraction of John's slick walls, the presence of the condom became more annoyingly apparent. _Wrong_ , his instinct supplied - the foreign object was restrictive, unnecessary. _Wrong._  He could _smell_ John's fertility, the scent of it wrapping invitingly around him, drawing him in. The Alpha panted and growled, his frustration growing with every thrust. This Omega was _his_. His mate was made to be bred, was _begging_ to be bred. It was Sherlock's right to fill him with more pups. Deep in his Alpha, he lost all recall of his agreement with his mate. _Omega. Fertile. Mine. Breed._ He slipped out on the next thrust, and quickly disposed of the offending barrier. Snarling, he sunk his teeth deep in John's neck once more, slamming his enormous member into the Omega's hole and knotting him immediately with a long, satisfied groan. 

The knot rubbed against John's prostate, forcing another orgasm out of him, and he jerked and moaned in bliss as his Alpha filled him with seed. His body was hungry for it, clenching again and again around the knot, milking Sherlock of every last drop. John purred softly and nuzzled his Alpha's hair, dropping further into sleep thanks to the security of knotting. His arms slid off his mate, landing on the bed with a small thud, and he snuffled as he snuggled in close to Sherlock's chest. He slept on blissfully, completely unaware of Sherlock's come beginning to seep into his womb. Normally he'd have rocked his hips, encouraging his mate to fill him with a second load of semen, but he was simply too exhausted to move, so his body took over. His walls clenched around Sherlock's throbbing cock, milking him again, enticing him with the promise of another pup as the first egg attached and John's scent fizzed and bloomed, unmistakeably heralding a pregnancy.

The Alpha instinctively tilted the pliant Omega's hips upward, cupping John's arse and pulling him closer, rocking into his mate as John's wall clenched around him. He purred in satisfaction as he inhaled and was met with the scent of _pregnant Omega_ , shuddering as it drew another orgasm from him. He was too deep into instinct to feel guilt about what he'd just done; no more than an Alpha, breeding his mate was his only concern, and he began to kiss and lick at John's neck, paying his mate more gentle attentions to encourage more eggs to drop. He crooned in pleasure, pressing his cock deeper and letting loose another flood of seed.

John purred lazily at his mate's attentions, wriggling slightly as another egg dropped in response. His mate's seed filled him completely, pooling in his womb, helped along by Sherlock lifting his hips, and the second egg quickly attached. The ripe note of his pregnancy grew just a little stronger, the newest egg still obvious in his scent; now that he had been impregnated by his Alpha some of his aching need dissipated, although he remained wet and ready for more, ready for his mate to fertilise the last egg. In her cot, Viola began to stir, kicking her little legs and beginning to cry for milk, and John instinctively turned towards the sound, lapping at his Alpha's collarbone, asking for the pup to be brought to him.

Sherlock sighed as he felt his knot deflate - the Alpha had wanted this round to fertilize the last egg. With a pup to tend to, however, he temporarily resorted to placing a pillow underneath his Omega's hips to keep them elevated. Even as the pup fussed at him, Alpha couldn't help but purr as he lifted the tiny dark-haired little girl from her cot. He nuzzled her forehead in promise. _Milk soon. See? Mother's right here._ Kissing her temple, he placed her in John's open arms, and huffed happily as he watched her latch onto a breast. The Alpha moved to sit against his Omega's side and observe the feeding. He nuzzled and cooed, praising his mate for producing such a healthy pup and mothering it so well.

Viola suckled happily, flexing her little fingers as John sleepily brought an arm in to cradle her. He slept on, oblivious to the fertilised eggs now attached to his womb, vaguely aware of his mate's approval; a tiny smile spread across his face, thrilled that his Alpha was pleased with him and the pups he'd given him. Enora woke not long after her sister and squalled, demanding her share of attention, and John hummed softly as his mate placed her on his chest to let her suckle from his other breast. Being bred again had pushed him further into his Omega, even as he began to stir and wake, finally rested from the difficult birth. He blinked awake, purring softly for the pups, mewing when they finished feeding as his heat hormones began to spike again. Nuzzling their foreheads, he let Sherlock take them back to their cots, snuggling close to his Alpha, gazing at him with joy and love in his eyes; he licked his cheek to thank him for their pups, unaware he'd already been bred again. He moaned needily as the heat gripped him and rolled over, lifting himself to kneel on all fours, presenting himself to be mounted.

Sherlock took him immediately. Still deep in his Alpha, he could only think about finishing what he'd begun, fertilizing the last egg his Omega had dropped to complete the new litter he'd put inside him. Even so deeply into instinct, however, he was mindful of his mate's condition; Omega bodies were elastic, but John's hole was still tender, and so the Alpha resisted the urge to fuck his mate too hard. He thrust in steadily, panting, laving over the fresh wounds to John's neck as the heat hormones pulled him under more deeply. He grunted like an animal as he took his mate, his knot already swelling in preparation. It breached the Omega's entrance easily when he was ready, and the Alpha gave a deep rumble of triumph, scenting the change as the final ovum was fertilized and attached.

 

The instant the knot filled him, John screamed in bliss and came, pushing back against the motion, crying out in relief as his mate's seed spurted into him, coating his womb and finally quenching the burning need of heat. He purred as the egg attached, mewing to let his mate know. He was still utterly Omega, but had enough sentience to push _pup, yours_ through the bond, twisting his head to seek his Alpha's affections as he keened and panted, coming down from his orgasm. _This is perfect_ , his instinct supplied, _you are pleasing your Alpha, carrying his litter again._ Only later would he realise what Sherlock had done; for now, he was a blissfully happy Omega, thrilled that his mate wanted him again, had allowed him to carry more pups, had approved of the thirteen healthy pups he'd already given him. Sighing happily as they shifted to lie on their sides, spooned close on the sheets which still smelled of birth and sweat and sex and milk, John closed his eyes again, his instinct telling him to get as much sleep as he could manage now, because soon the pups would be strong enough to wake for longer, and would need his full attention. One hand drifted to rest on his belly, rubbing it fondly. _Pup, yours,_ he pushed through the bond again, smiling.

Sherlock purred and gave an affectionate lick to the shell of his mate's ear. The Alpha pressed up close against his mate's soft form, resting his forehead in John's sandy hair and draping his arm over the Omega's on John's middle. Exhausted from the heat and aiding John through such a long birth, Sherlock began to doze. When he woke again, he was completely lucid. Groggily, the Alpha rose from his mate's side; he'd slipped out of John sometime during his nap, and frowned when he noticed his seed drying on the back of the Omega's thighs. Dried semen was obvious on the sheets, as well - the condom must have broken. Outside John, from the look of it. Sherlock wrinkled his nose as he was met with the smell of sweat and birth and soiled sheets. There was something else, too, but he couldn't yet put his finger on it. The Alpha sighed; it was best he clean everything up before John woke. He began to carefully strip the bed, rolling the sleeping John whenever he needed to remove a sheet below him. He'd placed the soiled nesting blankets by the door to be taken by Mrs Hudson and his family, in exchange for a large washbasin full of warm water. His mother and Catherine had peeked their heads through the doorway curiously, Beatrice purring with delight at the scents of a successful birth before Sherlock lovingly shooed them both away; it would be time for family in the nest soon enough.

When John finally fluttered his eyes open, he found a pup nursing at each breast, and purred loudly, scooping them into his arms. He sat up carefully against the headboard, hissing as the sheets rubbed against his raw hole, before settling comfortably. He sniffed delicately, realising the sheets were clean - as was he. _Sherlock must have bathed me and changed the sheets_ , he thought happily, purring more loudly, smiling across at his mate. He had slipped into his Omega so intensely that he wasn't quite capable of sentences yet, but he did manage one word; "Sherlock," he asserted, beaming at the Alpha, shuffling forward in invitation for his mate to sit up against the headboard, so John could lean back into his arms as he nursed two of the babies. The others were beginning to stir; the initial sleepiness of newborns, designed to allow their parents to focus on ensuring the nest was safe and moving if necessary, was wearing off, and it wouldn't be long before they needed the pack to give them bottles full of John's milk, pumped and frozen weeks in advance to build up enough of a supply.

Sherlock started and looked up; clipboard in hand, he'd been peering curiously at the re-formed pile of weighed, measured, and dressed pups on the bed. "John," he grinned, his eyes shining brighter as he met his mate's gaze. He put his work aside and shuffled closer to his Omega, minding the pups at John's large breasts as he leaned in to kiss his mate and nuzzle at John's scent gland. He shifted and cozied up behind his mate, letting John rest back against him, and watched his children suckle healthily. He inquired about John's health and feelings through the bond, not wanting to frustrate the Omega if he wasn't yet able to communicate with the complexity of sentences. 

John purred gratefully, not really wanting to make the effort to be verbally coherent. _Healthy, a little tired, a little sore,_ he pushed through the bond, _and so very happy._ He tilted his head, inviting his Alpha to scent him, to inhale deeply against his neck and see for himself the contentment he was sure would be obvious to the Alpha's keen nose. The pups lay happily on the bed, all of them pressed close to John's legs, their tiny onesies turning the bed into a warping, moving rainbow.

 

Sherlock gave a deep, rumbling purr, dipping his head to press his nose against John's scent gland. He inhaled, and his enamoured expression immediately fell. The Alpha's brow furrowed and he sniffed again. _Motherhood, contented Omega,_ the scent read, but... He took another breath in and bit back a groan of guilt. The extra note was unmistakable: _pregnant Omega._ It naturally woke excitement and pleasure in him, which he immediately tried to subdue, his blossoming shame helping in the endeavour. Lifting his eyes to his mate and pulling back, he gave John a weak, apologetic smile. _Oops._

John felt Sherlock's shy guilt through the bond, as if he was a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He quirked an eyebrow, turning to look at him as he gently placed the sated babies he'd been nursing back onto the mattress. "What?" he managed, shaking his head to clear it as the last of his rational mind returned. "Why you smiling?" The feeling that something was wrong gripped him, and his smile faded, gazing earnestly at his mate. "What is it, Sherlock? Tell me," he begged, biting his lip.

Sherlock moved from behind John, crawling to the end of the bed to look into the rubbish bin. He paled at the sight of three condoms; one broken, one full, one empty. Just three - they'd have needed many for the heat. He climbed off the bed, began looking around the floor, on the nightstands, anywhere one may have landed if he'd carelessly tossed it. Had he thrown them away in the sheets? He would have noticed, having peeled the soiled blankets off one by one. The other used condoms were nowhere to be found - which meant, in all likelihood, that there hadn't been any. Sherlock quietly returned to the bed and sat down in front of John, bowing his head and taking the Omega's hands. He bit his lip, trying to gather his words. "Do you remember," he began after a pause, "A certain discussion in which we agreed that we'd make every effort to wait until these pups had grown before attempting to conceive another litter, and that we - that _I -_ promised to use an effective method of birth control to see you through your microheat, because we both _agreed_  we'd rather spend it together than apart, and you said - you _said_ you didn't want to take a pill..." he rattled off. 

John inhaled sharply through his nose and paled instantly, all colour draining from his face. He pulled his hands away from Sherlock and recoiled, pushing angrily off the bed and storming to the window, leaning heavily on the sill. Concern, love, and penitence coursed through their bond, but he deliberately closed his mind to their connection, shutting Sherlock out, sending nothing back; it was as if he'd slammed a door in his mate's face. "You bred me," he said shortly. It wasn't a question. "You said you would - you promised - I didn't want - " He was too angry to finish any of the sentences. He turned to face Sherlock again and found his mate coming towards him, obviously wanting to hold him and make it okay, put he put a hand out to stop him. For a long time, he said nothing. Finally, taking a deep breath, he raised his eyes to his mate's, his anger and betrayal obvious. When he spoke, it was in a low growl. "Get me an after-heat pill."

Sherlock looked as if he'd been slapped. "I understand you're angry, John, but think about what you're saying," he said in a small voice, "They're - they're still our pups." He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, his heart racing. His whole body felt hot with shame and fear. How could John destroy their pups? "They've already attached and- and-," he swallowed, running a hand through his hair and trying to collect himself. "You know I didn't mean to, John - I hadn't even consciously known I'd done it until I smelt it in your scent. It was pure Alpha - and your pure Omega, too. There are three condoms in the rubbish bin - obviously I'd intended to honour your request. The details of what happened from there are ... fuzzy, at best." He hung his head and fell silent. "Please understand I did not mean to ... to do any of this on purpose."

"So you're going to decide this for me as well?" John said hotly, his face thunderous. "We both know there comes a point when you're slipping into instinct that you can choose to back away, when you know you'll lose yourself if you drop any further! So no, you weren't yourself when you did it, but you knew I didn't want it and you let yourself get completely Alpha anyway. How the fuck do you expect me to breastfeed more than thirteen pups at once? Do you even know how many you filled me with this time?" he hissed angrily, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "I'll say it one more time. _Get. Me. An after-heat pill_."

"It was too much!" Sherlock half-shouted, "You - you were too much! You were begging for it, John - doing everything you could and every time I resisted you pushed harder and I was under before I knew it - I _tried._ I just - I just wanted you so much and I wanted to respect you and wait and you _know_ how controlled I've been - whatever you might think, it was not deliberate." He looked helplessly at his mate. "You won't have to breastfeed more than thirteen at once, John - we have a pack," he tried desperately, "We have a large, capable pack who are going to help us though this litter and who will be more than happy to help us with the next one, as well. You already have extra milk and you'll be making more that we can pump and freeze, too. We have the space, the money, the protection, and the pack to do this and I _promise_ I'll never get near enough to breed you again if you let these live." The Alpha couldn't help himself as his eyes welled with tears. "Don't kill our pups, John. If you want an after-heat pill, I won't stop you, but I also will not be the one to get it for you."

"Of course I was begging for it, I WAS IN HEAT!" John yelled, red in the face. "What did you bloody expect?!" His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself, the control of a soldier quickly returning to him. "I can't go and get it myself, can I Sherlock, because the pups haven't been pack-scented yet, and they all have to come out of their neonatal lethargy for that to happen, and there's one more feed to go before that -" As if on cue, the next pup woke, and began to mewl for milk. John strode to the cot and lifted the baby to his breast, cradling it as it latched on and clung to him. "I have to be here, to feed the children you already gave me, so if either of us is going to get it, it's going to have to be you," he said icily, refusing to look at him.

There was a long silence. "I'll text Mycroft," Sherlock said finally. The Alpha looked hollow and defeated, his face drawn, his eyes red-rimmed. He dared to walk closer to John to reach the nightstand and pick up his mobile. It seemed to take all his strength to type out the message.  _John's pregnant. He's requesting an after-heat pill. Will you bring one? -SH_ When he'd finished, the Alpha moved quietly to the other side of the bed to sit down by the pile of pups. Iris's yellow hat had come up over her ears, and so he adjusted it. She moved her tiny limbs in response to her father's touch, vaguely registering Sherlock's extreme distress, and the Alpha picked her up to hold. She snuffled then settled as Sherlock cradled her close to his chest and kissed her tiny forehead. One tiny arm still moved to flail and he caught the hand gently, a purr rising from his chest and a ghost of a smile passing across his lips as his daughter flexed her fingers and wrapped them partway around his pinkie.

John had gone back to staring out of the window, still closing his mind to the bond, not wanting to feel the agony he knew his mate was in. He knew how much it would have cost him to send that text, and he sank onto the cushioned bench in the alcove of the window, feeling his legs turn to jelly. He rocked Arthur gently as the boy nursed, not making a sound until the baby was full, and he walked slowly back towards the bed and lay him with his siblings. "I wanted my life back," he began quietly, his voice choked. "I wanted to be me again for a while before turning back into a pregnant animal. I trusted you to put me above your desire for more children, and I - I needed to know you'd let me make the choice, even if it went against every single one of your instincts, even though you know you could order me to carry them for you. I don't want the bloody pill. I'd _never_ kill our babies," he sobbed, curling in on himself, finally opening his mind to the bond again and letting Sherlock feel his love and guilt and joy.

Sherlock looked up as John spoke, and set Iris down gently. He crawled across the mattress and tentatively wrapped his arms around his mate, letting John choose how much of the contact he wanted. The Alpha allowed more of his apologies to flow through the bond, along with his joy and pleasure. "Thank you. I'm so sorry, John. I _never_ meant to hurt you, I would never force you to carry against your will - you are my Omega, but you are also my wife, my equal. I will always do everything in my power to ensure your free will remains intact." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of John's neck. "You'll have your life back again, I promise - I do not think you dropped more than three eggs for me. No more than triplets, John. You won't be bedridden, you won't need to retreat into your Omega for months on end. And from now on, until we're ready for another litter - if you're ever ready for another litter - you'll take a pill to keep your eggs from dropping, or- or I'll leave for the duration of your heat." The Alpha felt another wave of guilt wash over him, sorry he couldn't be trusted to protect his mate from himself. 

"Triplets," John breathed, burrowing into Sherlock's chest, rubbing his face against him, desperate for his scent and warmth. Before he could say anything else, the babies began to wake, mewing for attention. John beamed, scooping two of them into one arm and carefully picking up a third. "Hello darlings," he murmured. "Sorry Mama yelled earlier. Turns out you're going to get more siblings sooner than anticipated, but you won't mind, will you?" Adam gazed back at him, blinking slowly as his dark blue eyes tried to focus on John. The Omega nuzzled his forehead, beaming and fighting back tears. "Looks like they're ready," he whispered to his mate. "Time for the pack scenting, do we think?"

John's drastic mood change was pleasant, if a bit unnerving for the consulting detective. Sherlock nodded, deciding not to say anything further; he didn't feel like looking a gift horse in the mouth. If there was more discussion to have, they would have it later. For now, he picked his phone up off the bedside table and texted his brother again. _Change of plans. No pill. Pack scenting, as soon as you please. -SH_

Out in the sitting room, Mycroft Holmes breathed a sigh of relief, as did the entire pack. The Alphas and Omegas, as well as Mrs Hudson, had spent the entirety of the birth in Sherlock and John's home; instinct dictated that they be nearby to protect the expectant couple from threat or poachers. They'd spent the long day and night together, the faint sounds of John's moans and cries of newborn pups drifting down the corridor. While their bonds were not nearly as strong as the one between Sherlock and John, they all shared a swell of joyful warmth in their chests when each healthy pup was born. Beatrice had not been convinced to stay with the others; she'd taken a blanket, a pillow, and a spot by the door of the nest, keeping vigil until the birth had concluded. She'd returned to the pack when the microheat began, satisfied. They'd all heard the shouting that followed hours later, and had fallen into a shared grief when Mycroft revealed the reason. Now, however, they all rose together, taking each other's hands and heading towards the nest, eager to greet the again-expectant mother and the newest additions to their pack.

Much calmer now that he'd had time to think things over, John snuggled back against his Alpha, each of them holding some of the babies, the others lying on the mattress between their legs. He'd been furious when he found out that Sherlock had bred him - if he was honest, he was still pissed off - but when he'd been feeding Arthur he thought about how he'd have felt in Sherlock's shoes, knowing he'd dropped eggs for him that could have been more of their perfect babies, and his heart ached for the conflict his mate must have felt. The pup cooed happily as he suckled and John's anger softened a little; he'd always known he'd keep the pups, but now he thought about it more, he wondered if it wasn't actually better this way. Carrying his Alpha's pups was what he'd been made for; he knew his remaining eggs most likely counted in single digits. Sherlock hadn't wanted to waste the ones he'd dropped, and John wasn't sure he could bear to waste any of the ones that were left.  
  
Mycroft knocked at the door, as was traditional, and John called out to him with permission to enter. The pack Alpha stepped into the nest and for a moment he was dumbstruck - he knew they were having thirteen babies, of course, but the sight of it was something he hadn't anticipated. Thirteen perfectly formed tiny humans, all obvious mixes of Sherlock and John - and even a couple with his own auburn hair.   
  
"You have done well," he purred approvingly, nodding to his brother in deference. "Will you present your pups to become members of our pack?" John nuzzled Sherlock's cheek and smiled, handing their firstborn to his mate. The others gathered around the bed, sitting on the beanbags they'd brought with them especially; each pup would be handed to Mycroft, officially named by its father, and scented by the pack Alpha before being handed around the circle of the family.

Sherlock smiled as the burgundy-clad baby was placed in his arms. "Adam Gregory," he announced, momentarily bowing his head as he handed the little boy to Mycroft. Lestrade swallowed thickly and beamed at the child; he'd already known from the birth announcement that the first pup had been named after him, but hearing it out loud was something else entirely. Mycroft purred as he scented the little pup. Adam burbled and flailed his tiny limbs as the pack Alpha nuzzled his cheek, the feeling ticklish. "Alpha," Mycroft announced, and the pack purred and cooed in celebration. He passed him to Lestrade, the third Alpha of the pack, and looked expectantly to Sherlock for the next sibling. 

Lestrade looked down at the tiny boy in his arms, his face soft as he smiled at the pup. "Adam Gregory," he repeated, stroking his little cheek with the tip of a finger. "Look at you. Gorgeous, aren't you?" He nuzzled the pup's forehead, letting the boy drink in his scent, before passing him to Beatrice, who could barely contain her excitement. Tears began to fall down her face as she held her first grandchild, cradling the boy close and nuzzling him affectionately. She looked up at her two sons, one a pack Alpha responsible for a pack of twenty, the other a new father to thirteen with more on the way, and beamed at them, happier than she ever remembered being. Unable to resist, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead before handing him to Catherine, just as Sherlock handed the next pup to Mycroft.

 

"Miles Artemus," Sherlock said, catching his mother's gaze as soon as he'd proudly handed the pup to his brother. He beamed proudly back at her, wanting to go over and hug her but preoccupied with his duties as a new father. He was pleased to see her so happy at last, feeling her joy through the pack bond; he felt tears welling in his own eyes even as he announced "Eleanor Sophia," handing his brother their first female pup. Adam was soon in the hands of young Remington, who held the baby in fascination and reverence. John looked perfectly happy and loved, he thought, observing how the Omega was cozied up to the Alpha's side, how he looked his mate in the eye instead of keeping his head down in submission. It had been John's voice doing most of the shouting earlier, and yet Sherlock didn't seem angry, nor were there any marks of punishment on the Omega's exposed body. Sherlock had even asked their pack leader for an after-heat pill because the Omega had asked for it. Remington had gradually grown used to the love between the Alpha and Omega couple, but once again he found himself utterly astounded by their relationship. A small spark of hope woke in his chest; he wondered if someday, maybe, he could be like John, too. 

Mycroft purred as Lucy Elspeth and Iris Victoria were handed to him for scenting and approval, one eyebrow raising in respect as he scented the Alphas; five in a row was impressive by any standard, a mark of Sherlock's potency. He handed Iris to Lestrade, purring a little more loudly as Sherlock announced Imogen Ava and he gently took the auburn-haired little girl into his arms. "Well, poor thing, you've got my hair," he smiled, nuzzling her forehead. "Omega," he announced to the pack, beaming, raising his eyes to meet John's. John simply purred quietly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable as he nursed Viola and Enora. Remington looked up with interest, quietly pleased to see Mycroft so loving and accepting of an Omega child. He had proved himself to be a kind and generous pack leader, but the insecurities ingrained into him by Siger had been hard to erase. He'd wondered if Mycroft was simply kind to him because of their bond of blood and because he felt pity for the Omega; seeing him with his Omega niece, so joyful, just as he had been with each Alpha baby, the last of his doubt slipped away.   
  
Lestrade purred softly as Imogen was handed to him, stroking the baby's tiny cheek. "Hey there little one," he murmured. "You're going to be a heartbreaker, aren't you? Gorgeous red hair and your Mama's dark blue eyes." He held his wrist close to her face, letting her take in his scent, a scent that would always mean _family, protection, safety._ She cooed at him and he smiled, handing her to Beatrice who crooned and cradled the baby close. Catherine was nuzzling Iris gently, smiling and purring at the girl, the pull of the pack bond already forming.

Sherlock smirked at the DI's remark before suddenly frowning; that was _his_ daughter Lestrade was talking about, and as far as the father was concerned, nobody would be thinking about his child like that until she was at least thirty years old. Or ever. "Blake Everett," he announced, passing the next child into Mycroft's arms. The elder Holmes purred at the little boy with John's hair. "Omega," he announced lovingly as Blake flailed an arm at his face, his tiny hand brushing against Mycroft's cheek. The pack leader chuckled and pressed a kiss to the boy's soft skin. Remington's eyes filled with tears. In Siger's eyes, only female Omegas were acknowledgeable, fit not to be loved but at least to be bred. Sherlock and John's relationship had already begun to show him how false those ideas truly were, but seeing a new Omega boy so accepted into their family, loved by its parents, pack leader, and pack members, felt like witnessing a miracle.

  
Lestrade heard a quiet whimper from Remington and gave an enquiring rumbling purr. When the young Omega turned to look at him and the DI saw the ghost of his past distress, he handed Blake to Beatrice and beckoned Remington over with one hand, letting the boy curl up in his lap to nuzzle against his chest. They were pack now, family, and Lestrade hated to see him so upset. He petted Remington's hair, letting him ground himself in the scent of an Alpha of his pack, letting him feel the warm affection flowing through the pack bond. Mycroft took a little more time to scent Arthur Amadeus, chuckling as the tiny Alpha yawned and burrowed into him, going to sleep and stubbornly refusing to wake up again. Remington calmed quickly and rubbed his head under Lestrade's chin, as Sherlock had during the pack scenting, and returned to his own seat, smiling as his mother handed Imogen to him.  
  
On the bed, John had finished feeding Viola and Enora but had already had to start feeding Adam and Miles; Sherlock's prediction that he'd have two pups at his breasts constantly seemed destined to come true. The already scented babies kicked and flailed happily, burbling softly to each other as they recognised the scents of their pack members.

"Benedict David," Sherlock said, handing Mycroft the pup who looked for all the world like a baby version of his uncle. The pack Alpha smiled at the auburn ringlets peeking out from underneath the blue cap. "My, another Alpha," he praised. "You are quite virile, brother mine." Sherlock blushed and nodded as Mycroft purred, bowing his head to show his acceptance of the compliment. The pack Alpha was pleased; the number of Alphas Sherlock had produced was only an indicator of his potency - regardless of the numbers of Alphas and Omegas he'd produced, Sherlock was showing off thirteen healthy pups and integrating them into the pack, and John's newest pregnancy only meant more on the way. It was truly incredible. He couldn't imagine how the pack would look when this litter had grown and began having pups of their own. 

John purred quietly as his Alpha was praised, subconsciously rubbing his belly to encourage the new litter to grow and flourish. Adam finished nursing just as Eleanor began to squall, demanding milk, and John chuckled as he laid the eldest pup on the bed and scooped up his sister, who latched on eagerly. Beatrice watched with shining eyes as Sherlock's enormous brood wriggled and shifted, their mother constantly nursing them; she had never been more glad of her decision to leave Siger and submit to her eldest son as pack Alpha. Siger would never have allowed her to see this, would never have permitted her to stain herself by association with their former junkie son and his breeder. She gave Catherine a knowing smile as she passed Benedict to her, grateful that none of the pups had inherited Siger's sharp, cruel features.

Catherine returned the look, and nuzzled her friend gently. She had never been permitted to so much as go out after Remington was born and his secondary gender immediately discovered; Siger had paraded her around before that in Beatrice's place, proud of her youth and fertility, so certain she would produce a worthy Alpha heir. Soon Felix Bennet, Omega, his pale blue hat matching his eyes, was being passed around the circle and cooed over. Sherlock watched approvingly as Imogen was placed back with her siblings, followed by a sated Miles. Lucy began to cry almost immediately, and the Alpha purred as his Omega lifted her to one huge breast. John nursing constantly was a sight to behold, and it pleased him to watch his mate mother their thirteen pups. "Viola Sibyl," he announced as soon as Mycroft was ready for the next baby. The little Omega was nearly a carbon copy of her father, but with her mother's dark blue eyes. 

Mycroft purred softly at the tiny girl, nuzzling her cheek as she blinked up at him. "Omega," he announced to the pack, scenting her and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before passing her to Lestrade. He turned his gaze back to his brother, his eyes a little wet; he remembered holding Sherlock when he was only a few hours old, his dark curls already wild, looking at him almost curiously, just like his daughter had. He had promised himself he'd protect and love his little brother, and had done a half-decent job of it until he'd had to go away to school and university, abandoning the boy to loneliness and cruelty. Challenging their father was something he had wanted to do for years, but the opportunity never presented itself; the threat to Sherlock and his pregnant mate had given him the push he needed, and now he would always be in a position to protect his little brother. The pack Alpha purred as he waited for the last pup to be presented.   
  
John, now feeding Iris and Imogen, hummed quietly as he watched his pack members hold and nuzzle his babies. It was a promise to help care for them, reassurance that the new pups growing in his belly would be loved and nurtured as well.

"Enora Anne," Sherlock announced, placing a soft kiss to the head of their last-born pup. The baby smacked her lips in sleepy contentment as she was placed in her uncle's arms, and gave a few gentle kicks of her lavender onesie-clad legs. She could have been a twin of her brother Alistair, with her sandy curls and her blue-green eyes, but she had Sherlock's nose instead of John's. Mycroft beamed as he announced, "Omega," and gave the girl an affectionate lick to the cheek. Now, each member of the pack held at least one child; Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's cheek and scooped Eleanor and Lucy from the bed, and the girls snuggled happily against him, recognizing their father's scent. 

Beatrice gazed down at Alistair and Benedict, cradled together in her arms and nuzzling sleepily against her, recognising the scent of family. John couldn't help but smile as he looked around the next, seeing each of his pack members cradling his children, and beamed at his Alpha, pushing love and joy and pride through their bond. The pack took their time scenting the babies, cuddling and nuzzling each pup, before finally the other Alphas left and the Omegas remained to help with feeding and changing. Mrs Hudson finally reappeared, bringing food for everyone and some warmed bottles for the babies, and the family were soon feeding thirteen contented babies, cooing with happiness at the scents of their pack members. Arthur had been given to Mrs Hudson to feed, since he was the laziest pup and least likely to kick up a fuss about being given to a Beta; once he had formed a familial imprint, the rest would follow happily. It worked beautifully, the baby kicking his little legs as she crooned to him, sucking eagerly on the bottle. Catherine rocked Iris and Imogen as she fed them their bottles, humming them a lullaby, and Remington was smiling almost in disbelief at how content Felix and Blake were in his arms, suckling their bottles lazily. On the bed, John was nursing two of the remaining pups, giving a bottle to a third, and Sherlock had the rest. John purred softly, kissing the babies nursing from him gently on the forehead.

Sherlock leaned carefully over to give an affectionate lick and kiss to John's cheek, pushing love and joy and pride back as well. "You've done so well, my Omega," he purred, "And you continue to please me." He dipped his head to lave over John's scent gland, tasting the markers of pregnancy there. He was so grateful for their large pack, that they were able to help care for this incredible litter, and would help with the next, as well. His instinct would likely have warned against breeding John again if he'd felt they would struggle to take care of two litters at once. He adjusted the babies in his arms and beamed down at them, feeling a swell of instinctual Alpha pride; he'd bred his Omega, filled him with thirteen pups that his mate had birthed gorgeously. All were healthy, and he'd already successfully impregnated John again. His Omega was so ripe, his breasts so incredibly full to feed their children, the soft swell of his belly showing he'd carried and hinting at more to come. 

John preened at the praise, purring quietly. Their pack Omegas stayed well into the evening, changing and feeding the babies as necessary, John with two on his breasts constantly. As night fell, each pup was placed in its cot to sleep, the adults of the family retiring to a bedroom nearby to monitor the pups and help with night feeds or changes.

Finally, John and Sherlock were alone with their children again. With difficultly John persuaded Benedict and Felix to stop nursing, and placed them in their cribs, crawling back onto the bed and snuggling up against his Alpha. "Our family," he breathed, kissing his mate's neck. "Look around you, see how many cots I filled with your pups. And you've already filled me with more, haven't you? Mmm... I want that magnificent cock in me. I want you to have me on my back, my legs wrapped around your waist as you thrust into me and fill me with your seed. Take me gently... show me how you love me," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against his Alpha's jaw.

Sherlock placed a soft kiss to John's cheek, wrapping his arms around the Omega and laying him back gently onto the sheets. He wordlessly kissed his mate's lips, his jaw; trailed kisses down his neck, pressed his lips against his collarbone; nuzzled and laved over both huge breasts and licked at the rivulets of milk that had become a constant presence since the pups' birth. He spread John's thighs with his long fingers as he moved to pay his attentions to the soft swell of his mate's belly, pressing his lips to the stretchmarked skin, tracing his tongue along John's still slightly inverted naval, which had not quite managed to pop back into place. The Alpha allowed a hand to drop to his mate's entrance, teasing with one finger but soon pressing in two, then three as John's slick increased. He wandered back up his mate's body, nuzzling and kissing, until he reached John's lips again. He slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pressing deep into his mate as he guided John's legs to wrap around him, and began to move slowly.

"Ohhh, yes," John exhaled softly, wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together and gazing deep into his eyes as he rocked with his Alpha. "Just like that, love. So good." Although his entrance was tender from birthing thirteen pups and being bred again instantly, he was too slick for there to be any pain; he sighed happily as Sherlock kept up his slow pace, luxuriating in the feeling of it. "My Alpha. So good to me," the Omega murmured, planting little kisses across his mate's cheekbones and lips, maintaining their eye contact. "I love you, Sherlock," he breathed, pushing adoration and sensual passion through the bond, drinking in the peaceful quiet of the nest, broken only by their laboured breathing and the sounds of Sherlock moving inside him, their pups all sleeping happily. Moonlight filtered through the thin fabric over the window, sneaking through a gap, bathing John in a silvery glow and highlighting Sherlock's curls. John smiled up at him, sliding one hand off Sherlock's shoulders to clasp his Alpha's hand in his own and guide it to his belly.

Sherlock leaned in to kiss him deeply as their hands closed over the swell of John's middle. "You're so gorgeous like this," he murmured, his lips feather-light against his mate's mouth, stealing soft kisses. "I love you, John." He continued to undulate his hips in a slow rhythm, like the push and pull of gentle waves, his mouth catching a sigh of pleasure it was breathed from John's lips. "I've never seen anything so incredible as when you were birthing our pups, groaning and straining as your body pushed them out, moaning and trying to spread your legs wider as they spread you wide open. I stored every minute in my memory. No one has as good of an Omega as I do: so strong, so fertile, and a perfect match." Sherlock looked into his mate's eyes, "Even when you are no longer able to bear me children, I will still want you. I desired you even when I believed it would be impossible to have you - I have always wanted John Hamish Holmes-Watson, and he has exceeded my best imaginings beyond belief. My amazing wife."  

"My wonderful husband," John replied softly, stroking his cheek with his free hand. "I'm sorry I got so angry earlier. I was scared you'd filled me with another enormous litter, that I'd be Omega and bedbound for months. Oh, yes, like that... I don't think I have that many eggs left. Maybe five or six. I want to give you all of them... We waited so long, I don't ever want to waste any of them. Mmm... Oh, Sherlock... I'll be constantly pregnant for you if that's what you want." He kissed his mate's cheek lightly, rocking gently with him, languidly and sensually, moaning breathily as his Alpha's huge cock brushed over his prostate again and again. He let out a soft mewl, pushing his lust and pleasure through the bond, sighing and smiling.

"I want your comfort first," Sherlock murmured honestly. He felt another pang of guilt deep in his chest and momentarily closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I was unable to control myself. You put your trust in me and I was unable to respect your wishes." He looked at his mate desperately, seeking forgiveness. He'd never felt so utterly black and hopeless as when John had turned away from him, shutting down all connection through their bond. It made his heart ache to think of the look of utter betrayal on the Omega's face. What kind of an Alpha was he if he could not protect his mate from himself? He didn't quite dare to press another kiss to John's lips just yet.

"I know, love," John purred, cupping his cheek, rocking to encourage his Alpha to keep taking him, pushing forgiveness and love through the bond. "It was just too much, wasn't it? We'd never used condoms before, if we'd thought to try them before we'd have known how wrong it felt. I didn't warn you that being exposed to your semen would make me drop an egg because I didn't think I'd get any of it on me, if I'd told you we could have taken extra precautions. It must have got on me when the condom broke... Yes, I was disappointed when I found out, but now... if you'd held back, if you hadn't bred me, and we wasted even one egg that could have been our baby... it would have been worse." He kissed Sherlock's cheek, urging him to move a little faster. "Carrying and birthing your pups will be easier for me the younger I am," he murmured, "so the smallest gap possible is best. If we need a break, we can get me pills to stop me dropping an egg and wait until my first or even second post-birth heat... So tell me, what do you think we're having this time?" he whispered playfully, moaning softly as his Alpha's cock filled him completely.

Sherlock gazed cautiously at his mate as he slowly increased his pace. He wasn't sure how to feel about what John had said, what to make of the chaste kiss to the cheek instead of the lips. He tried to focus on taking his mate, grunting softly as he moved. The Alpha sniffed delicately and was met with the scents of _mother, Omega in coitus, milk, Alpha pups, Omega pups, family._  It was impossible to discern the genders of the embryos, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. "Two boys, one girl," he replied softly, trying to reason with probability instead, "Two Alphas, one Omega. Perhaps three Alphas." Considering Sherlock's incredible virility, and how eight of the total thirteen children born had been Alphas, it was not unlikely that John would produce another litter strong in Alphas this time, as well. Sherlock secretly thought he'd like to keep his Omega pregnant for as long as possible, only allowing one or two of the remaining eggs to drop with each round of breeding.

John purred and pressed a long, gentle kiss to his mate's lips, sensing his continued unease through their bond. "I forgive you, Sherlock," he murmured, wondering if his Alpha needed to hear it out loud. "Please don't beat yourself up for giving in - if I'd thought to warn you, we could have prevented it. It's my fault too. I forgive you. I want these pups. I'm glad we won't have a gap, that I'll be round and heavy again so soon. Oh, yes, that's it," he sighed, running a hand down his mate's smooth back to grope a handful of Sherlock's perfect firm arse, humming in contentment. "You'll love telling everyone how I'm already carrying your triplets, won't you? Love letting them all see how I'll be swollen and ripe again by the time our pups are three months old?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. John had placed the entirety of the blame on him, before. He sighed, slightly assuaged. John wasn't taking responsibility for tempting him, he knew, but at least he was no longer forcing Sherlock to bear the entire burden of the fault. It still confused him that John wished they could have prevented it, yet was still glad they hadn't. He sighed and kissed his Omega softly. "Of course I will," he smiled, "You'll look well on your way to full-term with one by that time." He thought better than to add that everyone would know that John must have been begging for it again, how he took it like a good Omega, how it would show off how powerful of an Alpha Sherlock was. 

John frowned, sensing something off. Gently he stopped rocking with his mate, slowing them to a stop, still keeping his legs firmly wrapped around Sherlock's waist so he couldn't pull out. He cupped his mate's face with both hands, pressing their foreheads together, looking deep into his eyes and pushing all of his emotions though their bond. _I was in heat, I thought you knew I'd tempt you. I was too deeply into my Omega to be able to help begging for it, I barely knew my own name - but I won't blame you for dropping so deeply into your Alpha you couldn't resist. I didn't think I'd drop an egg, that you'd be able to resist because I wouldn't. After I did, I don't blame you for not resisting. I wish we'd had more time to adjust, to get used to our huge family before adding to it, but I cannot be sorry I'm carrying your pups again. I wanted to let you breed me over a full heat, maybe at Baker Street, maybe at that cabin in Scotland, but at home in our nest is perfect too. Don't be sad. I love you._ John whined softly, kissing his Alpha's lips tenderly, nuzzling him, seeking assurances that Sherlock knew he was forgiven, that John knew his begging and dropping eggs had been too overwhelming for his mate, that the Omega did not blame him for what he'd done.

Sherlock's face crumpled and he collapsed tearfully against his mate, wrapping his arms around John and burying his face contritely in John's neck, releasing a flood of emotions through the bond. _I couldn't help it. The egg made it impossible. No part of me could let our potential future child go to waste. I knew you would tempt me, I resisted at every turn, but the egg was too much, it made me forget myself, give myself over completely to my Alpha. While I knew you would be surprised at more, I thought you would try to understand. I'm so sorry. I thought you would have had at least some understanding. But you were right to be furious with me. I'm sorry. Next time, Baker Street, Scotland, wherever you like. Please, never shut me out like that again._ The Alpha was not one for tears, but the memory of John's white anger, and feeling he'd experienced when he'd completely closed off from their bond, caused an awful, painful ache to bloom in his chest. John was the one person he completely clung to, his entire world. The pups as well, but they did not understand him as John did.  _Please, never again._

"Oh, love, no more apologies," John soothed softly, cradling Sherlock in his arms, rubbing his back, nuzzling his hair. "I was too angry to try to understand. But I understand now, and I wouldn't have wanted to waste an egg either. It's alright, love." He kissed his mate's hair, pushing more love and forgiveness through their bond. "Never again, I promise," he whispered, gently pushing his mate towards one plump, leaking nipple, encouraging him to latch on. "Let me nurse you, my darling," John murmured tenderly, "there will still be plenty for the pups. Suckle my milk while you take me, let me show you how completely I'm still yours." He began to cant his hips minutely, encouraging his Alpha to move in him again, purring quietly in welcome as Sherlock's cock pushed fully inside him again.

Sherlock started up a slow rhythm once more, his lips closing around John's nipple, a soft whimper escaping him as warm milk began to flow readily into his mouth. His arms slid from around John's neck and down the Omega's plump sides, coming to rest in the soft dip of the curves of his waist. He pressed deep with each thrust, needing to be fully engulfed inside his mate. John's walls clenched invitingly around him and made him moan and sigh, his delicate heart (when it came to John) gradually mending again as the Omega's love surrounded him and flowed strongly through their bond. He allowed his own emotions to flow back in return, his gratitude and love, still lightly tinged with sadness and contrition. As John's milk filled his belly he began to increase his pace, wanting to pleasure the only man he'd ever cared for. 

John sighed happily, stroking his mate's curls as he suckled. "That's it, love. Take as much of my milk as you need, there will still be plenty for your children. Oh, so good... Mmm, you feel so big inside me, Sherlock... Oh, my Alpha. My love. Yes, like that... I love carrying your babies. I'll love carrying this litter too... it'll feel so good, growing round and ripe for you again as I care for your thirteen pups... Everyone will see what a strong Alpha you are, to have me already heavy with triplets so soon after birthing your first litter..." The Omega mewled submissively as his Alpha finished nursing and rose to look into his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck and kissing his cheeks and jaw, humming and moaning as his mate thrust into him. He could have sworn Sherlock's cock felt bigger, thinking deliriously it might be a result of his Alpha's potency, fathering thirteen healthy pups and taking on their scents simply adding to it. His walls fluttered and clenched around Sherlock's thick length, sending as much love and pleasure through the bond as he could as he came with a soft cry, rocking his hips to ask for more, encouraging his mate to take his pleasure as they moved together languidly.

Sherlock cupped his mate's cheek and captured John's lips in his, drawing his Omega into a deep, loving kiss. The Alpha took his time, pressing gently into his mate's mouth, huffing in contentment as their tongues met and moved together. He noticed too, that he felt enormous inside John. His cock hadn't returned fully to its average size after the birth; it was comparatively longer and thicker, and would become just a little more so with each successive birth. Every clench and flutter of the Omega's walls was amplified. He pulled back, looking deep into John's eyes once again before peppering his cheeks with small, gentle kisses, moving faster in him, so close just from the intimacy of it all. John's love and adoration buoyed him up; his whole body felt warm not only from the sex but from the feelings radiating from his Omega. "God, so tight," he murmured, biting down lightly on the shell of John's ear, "Such a good Omega, to mother my pups and drop three more eggs for me to fertilize... You'll be swollen large, your breasts will grow even more to accommodate the next three....," he panted lightly,  "Incredible... So proud of you... I- ahhh-" Just as he rested his forehead against John's, he began to come, releasing a deep groan and filling his Omega full of his seed. 

The Omega mewled and writhed at the praise, thrilled that his Alpha was so pleased with him. When he felt his mate come in him it pushed him over the edge again, making him wrap himself tighter around Sherlock to keep him inside as long as possible. "Tell me how you bred me, Sherlock," John whispered hotly, clenching around his thick member. "Tell me exactly how you filled me up... was I a good Omega for you? I love thinking about how you filled me with your children back in Baker Street... I want to think about how you filled me with your triplets too," he murmured seductively, kissing his mate's neck, his scent needy and inviting, encouraging a knot to reassure the Omega that the Alpha would stay to not only look after the existing pups, but to nurture the new ones growing in his belly. Gazing up into his mate's eyes, he smiled and pushed love and approval through the bond. _Good Alpha. Bred me properly, gave me what I need._

Sherlock continued to rock them, feeling a knot begin to swell at the base of his huge member in response to John's scent markers. He hummed deeply, trying to recall the hazy memories of the heat. "You were begging for it barely a half hour after birthing," he murmured, "Mewling and spreading your legs wide like a whore, your hole already slick and dripping just for me. I put the pups in their cots. It was difficult, but I managed to roll on the condom to enter you. You didn't like that - you tried everything you could, pushed out every marker that pleaded " _breed me, fill me"_ even as you moaned in pleasure, impaled on my cock. You were such an animal, wanting nothing more than to be impregnated again. I knotted you with the condom on first, until a pup began to wail for food - my seed was too much even for the condom, and it broke as soon as I pulled out of you to retrieve our baby. You turned on your back when you finished nursing, landing directly in the puddle obliviously coating your thighs with my seed - and then you dropped the egg." He nipped John's lips possessively, "I took you on your back then, pulled your legs over my shoulders and fucked you as hard as your sore hole could take, drank from your bouncing, leaking breasts as you panted and groaned. Christ, you smelled so _ripe..._ I nearly pulled out to remove the condom right then, but it was too late - I knotted you, frustrated as I felt my seed waste itself inside the condom. You nursed again, and when the next wave of your heat came you smelled even stronger, made me drop even deeper into my Alpha. You touched yourself for me, everything about you crying out to be bred - your scent, your leaking breasts, your lush, plump body. It took all my strength to put another condom on. Then you spread your legs and pliantly let me fuck you, lying there like a good Omega, opening yourself for my pleasure. Almost completely under, I bit you again, and you grunted as another egg dropped for me - no longer pacified, you begged to be bred once more. Frustrated, completely Alpha, I could not resist. Before I knotted you again I slipped out and removed the condom. Then I took you like you were meant to be taken, filled you over and over, kept your hips tilted to be receptive to my seed even when you nursed. You were pregnant immediately, but neither of us were satisfied until all three eggs were fertilized and attached." He pushed lust and love through the bond, sharing what he could of his memories, his eyes dark as he remembered the instinctual, animal pleasure and triumph of breeding his mate.

"Ngh - _yes_ \- you made me your little bitch, didn't you? Mounted me, forced your huge cock inside me, fucked me until you flooded me with your seed and made me carry your pups..." John moaned breathily, rocking with his mate as he felt the knot expand, throwing his head back and groaning low with pleasure. "Fuck, Sherlock - you bred me so well... by Christmas our pups won't even be six months old and I'll already look full term with your next litter... my strong Alpha, sired _sixteen_ pups on me..." He began to pant lightly as the knot continued to swell, keening as it rubbed against his prostate, rocking desperately on it. "Oh, love... so good... Sherlock, will you - would you - just sometimes, just for play - I think you'd like it too, I know you love letting your Alpha take over, love having me display myself to you, being Omega for you - " he broke off, realising he was babbling, and bit his lip. Taking a deep breath, he gazed innocently up into his mate's eyes, and purred submissively. "Collar me?"

Sherlock's pupils immediately blew wide. Only a sliver of colour was visible around the black pools as the Alpha growled low in reply and pulled his mate into a deep, possessive kiss. "That's what you want, yes?" he murmured, giving John no time to reply between kisses, "To be so utterly, undeniably submissive, pliant to my every wish, only made to please me, to be used by me-" His knot swelled even larger, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths, Sherlock beginning to pant as he felt himself close to another release. "Nearly animal, only able to call me 'Sir'..." A hand trailed down to his mate's belly and he purred, imagining a collared and hugely pregnant John kneeling on the bed, touching himself and moaning as if he were in a pornographic film, displaying himself utterly for his Alpha. 

"Yes, Sir," John whispered pleadingly, "I want to be a good, obedient Omega for you. I want to be your bitch, your _pet_ , I want you to _own_ me... use me however you see fit, mount me at your pleasure, command me however you want... I want to feel your collar around my neck, nice and tight, constricting my breathing just a little... want to serve you however you wish," he moaned whorishly, tightening his legs around Sherlock and coming with a small scream as he rocked on the knot. "Would that please you, Sir? Having me collared and leashed, kneeling at your feet, mewling for attention, displaying myself for you, obeying you utterly?" He smoothed a hand over Sherlock's perfect arse, grabbing a handful of firm flesh and squeezing to encourage his Alpha deeper inside him.

"Such a little slut for me, Omega," Sherlock rumbled, driving deeper just like John wished. He took John's cock in his hand, beginning to pump it in quick, firm strokes, smirking as his mate gasped and writhed beneath him. "I'll make sure you know your place. You're nothing more than an animal, made to be kept and bred, to submit and give me pleasure. Soon you'll grow fat and heavy with my children again and I'll make you touch yourself for me, rub the big belly I've given you and milk your gigantic breasts as you moan about how pregnant you are." He groaned lowly as he came, spilling hard inside his mate, his knot swelling further, thicker, "You'll fulfill my every fantasy because I say so, and then you'll beg to please me more, mewl for me to pet you and show my approval."

"Oh, _yes_ , Sir," John breathed, clutching desperately at his Alpha's shoulders as his pleasure spiked. "I'll be a good Omega for you, so obedient, please you in every way you demand, offer you every fantasy you want... I'll love being round and ripe with your babies again, showing everyone what a potent Alpha you are, keeping your Omega constantly pregnant... Oh, Sir, your knot feels so good," he moaned deliriously, jerking his hips into his mate's hand as he came again, panting hard. "You'd like to take me to Pendleton's, wouldn't you Sir?" he smirked playfully, lapping submissively at his Alpha's jaw. The club was well known for its Alpha clientele, who would bring their collared Omegas along to kneel at their feet while they smoked cigars, drank brandy and discussed business; it was plush and traditional, all velvet armchairs and log fires and wood-panelled walls, full of powerful Alphas and their submissive mates. It was commonplace to see an Alpha petting their pregnant, naked, kneeling Omega's hair as they read a book or closed an important deal, full of the kind of men and women Mycroft worked with; making a show of your Omega at Pendleton's was a sure-fire way to gain respect amongst those more traditional circles.

"I should have taken you when you were so heavy with child that you struggled to stand," Sherlock whispered, dipping his head to nip at John's lower lip, "You would have had to drop to all fours just to follow me as I paraded you across the room, keeping your legs spread to accommodate your monstrous belly as you knelt in front of me, your womb stretched out to your knees. Carrying my triplets you'd still best all the other breeders there - few can say their Omega will have borne them sixteen children by the end of their second pregnancy. You'd look incredible, breasts full and leaking obscenely, your nipples plump and large, milking yourself for relief when you're not cupping your belly in both hands. They'll all know just by the sheer size of your teats that you're mothering an enormous litter. Perhaps I'd bring a quieter pump along, make you fill bottle after bottle as I socialized and scoured the place for interesting clientele." He had to admit to himself that it _was_ tempting to take his mate to such a place - John was an impressive specimen, and the inside connections he could bring Sherlock to some of London's most powerful would be invaluable to the detective's work. 

"It would be my pleasure to serve you, Sir," John murmured demurely, wriggling on the knot. "Seeing you recline in your armchair, while I rest my head on your thigh and gaze up at you adoringly, hoping to be petted, all the other Alphas would know what an amazing mate you are. They'd all see how you treat me so well I fawn over you, that you can keep me plump and breeding, they'll be able to scent how you've sired sixteen children on me. Maybe if I'm _very_ good you could allow me the privilege of sucking you off..." He nuzzled his Alpha's collarbone, happily rubbing his mate's scent all over himself. "Have you often thought of collaring me, Sir?" he asked flirtatiously, smiling as he pressed soft kisses to Sherlock's throat. "I used to think about it all the time... how we'd be out at a crime scene or somewhere, fighting about something, and suddenly you'd crowd up against me and before I knew it your collar would be around my neck. You'd tell me I was _yours_ now and had to obey you, and then you'd order me home, make me wait for you naked in your bed, and then you'd come home and mount me, fuck me into submission..."

"More than you can imagine," Sherlock purred, "I would watch you in your chair, a free, unbonded Omega, drinking your tea and reading your mundane newspaper. I would imagine myself walking from the kitchen to the sitting room, collar in hand - securing the leather around your pretty neck before you could even turn 'round. I'd order you to stand and pull down your trousers, then command you to drop to all fours on the living room rug. I'd mount you, claim you, breed you as you sobbed for more, confused and in sudden heat, obedient to my every request."

John hummed and nuzzled closer, smiling. "I never thought I'd love the thought of it so much," he confessed, nibbling Sherlock's ear affectionately. "But I was an independent Omega for so long, wanted _you_ for so long, that now... I love the thought of you owning me so completely, making me yours in every way possible. But you do too, don't you? You want me big and pregnant for you all the time, constantly carrying more of your young in my womb, showing everyone how virile you are... You know most microheats only produce one or two pups? But you managed another litter... My perfect Alpha. Love you. Love how you've filled me up, how I'll have a round little belly again in no time." He yawned and smoothed his cheek over his mate's shoulder. "We should rest while we can," he murmured. "The pups will start to wake and demand milk soon, and with thirteen of them crying at once we won't get much rest," he grinned, "this is going to be a madhouse. Feeds every four hours, for thirteen pups, for weeks... but we can handle it," he finished confidently. "Our pack will help us. And they'll help with our triplets, and they'll help with the next pups you put in me..."

Sherlock smiled softly, bringing a hand up to stroke John's hair. "We most certainly can," he said, "We have a large, caring pack more than able to care for all the pups I'll sire on you." The Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's temple. "Mine," he murmured with loving possessiveness. "Sleep now, my Omega. You and our newest additions need all the rest you can get. In just a few hours you'll be reclining with two pups constantly at your teats again, nurturing the enormous litter I've given you. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look when you nurse?" he hummed, "You look incredible, lying naked in our nest, our pups suckling at your breasts. Such a perfect mother."

As Sherlock praised him John hummed and snuggled in closer, nuzzling his Alpha. He pressed a soft kiss to his mate's lips before dropping off to sleep in his arms, warm and secure, sighing happily as he clenched around the knot, reassuring himself that Sherlock was still tied to him.

 


	19. Collared

Only a couple of hours later, the pups began to wake and cry for milk; John stirred sleepily as a sharp cry pierced the air, only to find Blake and Benedict already nursing at his breasts, the other pups all being held and fed bottles by Beatrice, Catherine, Remington and Mrs Hudson. Beatrice and Mrs Hudson had three babies each, being older and more experienced; Catherine and Remington could handle two, and Sherlock was gently lifting Enora out of her crib. John purred and shuffled up the bed, cradling the pups at his teats, their little mouths working quickly as they fed from him. _Family,_ John pushed through the bond. _Yours._

 _Mine,_ Sherlock purred in return, settling down with their youngest beside his mate. Enora's cries quieted as soon as a bottle was presented to her, her tiny lips latching on around the nipple as she began to suckle eagerly. The Alpha purred and licked his mate's cheek, watching John nurse. The couple was still completely nude, but there was no shame amongst pack members. Even Mrs Hudson felt no embarrassment in their presence; they were an Alpha and Omega in their natural state, she well understood. As a Beta, the landlady never thought she'd be allowed to so much as see the inside of the nest, much less be given the privilege of supporting John with the pack, nursing the pups at such an impressionable stage. 

As each baby finished nursing it was laid gently on the bed, snuggled against its parents; the pack could held with feeding and changing, but the pups needed as much contact with their mother and father as they could get. John purred as Mrs Hudson carefully lay Arthur, Felix and Imogen by his side and pushed out reassuring maternal scent markers. "There now, Nana Hudson took good care of you, didn't she?" he crooned, carefully reaching out with one hand to stroke their cheeks. The Beta smiled fondly at the courtesy title and retired, heading back to bed to catch what little sleep she could before the next round, as Beatrice and Remington also stood and placed the sated pups they'd been feeding onto the bed, nestling them around their parents legs. Beatrice had not yet decided what she wanted the pups to call her; she wanted nothing too formal, but her upbringing would not allow anything too informal either. She was considering Granny, or perhaps Nana Beatrice, but was in no rush to decide since the pups were so small. She yawned, purred softly at the couple and left, chivvying Remington along, who had wanted to stay and pet the babies a little longer.

Sherlock kept Enora in his arms, and looked over the rest of his family fondly. Some of the pups had already drifted off again, but a few wriggled contentedly, experimentally stretching their little arms and legs. "We'll have to look into finding a mate for Remington," the Alpha said thoughtfully, "I think he'd volunteer to babysit all the pups at once, if we'd let him. It'd be good if he found someone suitable and kind to give him litters of his own." At the same time, Sherlock worried mating might cause Remington to regress, to become utterly submissive in hopes of pleasing his Alpha. "You should have a talk with him sometime," he said gently to his mate, "It might be good for him. He admires you, you know."

  
John smiled amiably at him. "I don't think he could handle an Alpha at the moment," he said honestly. "I think he needs a bit of freedom first, time to find out who he is and what he wants out of life. He's been cooped up and isolated for so long, he should live a little before he settles down... Maybe we could find him a Beta, let him test the water. I'll chat with him tomorrow," he murmured, nuzzling his mate's shoulder. They cuddled with the pups a few more minutes, making sure each one got an equal share of their attention, before placing them back in their cots. John sidled up to Sherlock when the Alpha returned to the bed, wrapping himself around his mate like a blanket. "Welcome to the madhouse," he smiled, nuzzling his cheek.

"Mmm, you keep saying that," Sherlock hummed, "but I think it's wonderful." He wrapped his arms around his mate's soft waist, wondering if it was his imagination or if John felt just a little bit plumper already, his womb thickening and swelling and his body filling out in preparation for the growth of the triplets. "And it's going to be even more wonderful when you give me these next three, and with each successive birth after that," he added, pressing light kisses to his mate's face. One hand trailed down his Omega's back to cup John's plump arse, and Sherlock purred in satisfaction. He loved John like this, soft and full; he hoped his mate would keep the baby weight - though at least for this pregnancy, John did not have much choice. Mothering thirteen pups as he swelled with another litter did not leave much opportunity for exercise. 

  
"It is wonderful," John purred in reply, "it's _our_ madhouse." He snuggled further in to Sherlock's warmth, stretching and shifting to encourage his Alpha's hands to pet and stroke him. "You love me like this, don't you?" he whispered softly, kissing his neck. "So obviously fresh from birthing a large litter. Already beginning to prepare for the next ones. I'll swell quickly, with triplets... I'll be showing again in three months. But this time... please, no forced swelling? I want the full nine months with these ones... On the plus side, you'll have longer to worship my big, round belly," he added seductively, suckling Sherlock's scent gland before pillowing his head on Sherlock's chest. "I'm sleeping like this," he declared obstinately, making himself comfortable.

Sherlock chuckled, rubbing John's back gently and carding his fingers through the Omega's hair. "As you wish," he smiled, pleased, loving the feeling of John's warm, heavy weight on top of his body, the rise and fall of John's chest and the rhythmic, reassuring pulse of John's heart intimate in their gentle pressures on his skin. "And no, no forced swelling," he agreed quietly, placing a kiss to the top of John's head. He had not planned to make John swell in the first place, but he knew the verbal agreement would comfort his mate. "I want to enjoy you being pregnant for forty long weeks, watch you grow slowly, becoming bigger and heavier with each passing week." He traced a finger thoughtfully along the back of the Omega's neck. "Tell me honestly, John - would you like me to have you fitted for a collar? You can choose when and how often to wear it, of course - even if only in play, as you said…"

There was a short pause as John nuzzled and burrowed further into the warmth of Sherlock's chest before the Omega took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes," he murmured honestly. "I want your collar. I want you to be able to take me to Pendleton's, earn the respect of the clientele - it'd be useful for work, but more than that, it would show them all how very wrong about you Siger was... Show them all how you're a strong, worthy Alpha, with an Omega who adores him and a father of thirteen with three more on the way... I want to be able to feel it around my neck when you're not here, or if we have to visit a particularly traditional household for a case... Besides, I think you'd like it, wouldn't you? Having me naked but for a collar, purring invitingly and spreading my legs for you even as I caress my swollen, pregnant belly full of the pups you put in me..." He lapped gently at his mate's chest, pushing affection and security through the bond.

Sherlock smiled fondly down at his mate, touched by John's consideration. "I would..," he agreed quietly. For all his fantasies, the Alpha felt it was an honour to be allowed to collar John, his wife and the mother of his children. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and breathed in his scent. "I can have Mycroft send over as soon as you wish. You might like to think about what colour leather you prefer, which metals, and of course, what you might want on the tag....," he rambled, still a bit in disbelief that John was ready and willing to do this, "Or I could surprise you, if you prefer." It was traditional for the Alpha to choose their Omega's collar based on their own tastes, without any choice on the part of the submissive partner, but Sherlock wished for John to feel as comfortable as possible; to be collared was a huge step, and although they were never ones to follow tradition, they could not completely deny the connotations that came with it.

"Surprise me," John yawned contentedly, "you've got a much better eye for that sort of thing than I do. Besides... it'll be good for winter, you know, when my bondbite is covered by a scarf or a high coat collar... a leather collar would still be visible at the front, let everyone know I've been claimed... Purely from a practical point of view, you know... Mmm" he hummed agreeably as he began to drift off, the scent from Sherlock's chest soothing and relaxing him. He felt utterly secure, wrapped so tightly in his mate's arms, and had no qualms about allowing his Alpha to collar him; he knew that Sherlock would always respect the boundaries he set, and wanted to give this to his mate, the reassurance of surrendering to him wholly, completely soothing and satisfying his inner Alpha. The man had suppressed his instincts for so long around John, never once attempting to bond with him or asking to share his heat, giving him space despite the instinct that must have been screaming at him to bite, to claim, to own; now, it was time for his patience to be rewarded, to be allowed to possess his Omega utterly, to show off his breeder in front of other Alphas and be acknowledged as one of the finest among them.

Sherlock placed a gentle kiss to his mate's hair as he listened to John's breathing even and deepen. The Alpha contemplated the Omega in his arms, and wondered what collar would be fitting for John Hamish Holmes-Watson, army doctor, blogger, wife, breeder, mother of thirteen (soon to be sixteen, soon to be more). John who seemed so plain in his fixation with tea and jumpers and his quiet enjoyment of such mundane activities as reading the morning news. The same John who was addicted to danger and adrenaline, who needed adventure as much as Sherlock needed an outlet for his racing mind. Bonding and family had stabilized them both, but not wholly changed their natures; the man who had chased criminals with him was still very much a part of the Omega who nourished their pups from his enormous teats. Steadfast, loyal, brave; comforting, loving, nurturing. Stubborn and assertive; pliant and utterly submissive. Such was the paradox of John. He exhaled thoughtfully. Black would be too sleek and elegant for John's everyday wear. Brown, however - brown would be perfect. Nothing too light, but nothing as dark as coffee... And then there was the metal for the fittings to consider... 

John began to purr quietly in his sleep, a gentle rumble with each exhale, as the scent of his Alpha surrounded him and the man's warm body underneath him comforted him. No dreams invaded his sleep, and he rested well, his subconscious knowing he'd only have a few hours before the pups woke again; soon all thirteen would be mewling and crying for milk, the noise loud and piercing.  
  
In the end, it was Adam that woke first, kicking his legs and wailing loudly. John blinked awake, still wrapped around Sherlock, and shuffled away bleary-eyed, checking the clock on the wall. 2 am. He groaned and picked up the pup, cradling and hushing him, letting him latch on while he fetched Imogen, who was the next to wake. He could hear the sounds of their pack heading to the kitchen to warm bottles, and smiled as his Alpha woke when Blake began to cry.

"Christ," Sherlock murmured as he caught sight of the clock; the Alpha was no stranger to being awake at such an early hour, but being woken from a sound sleep made it rather less desirable. He roused himself from the bed, retrieving first Blake and then Iris, who had begun to squall as well. The father hushed his children gently. "There, there, be a little patient - your Grannys and Auntie and cousin are on their way, just give them a moment," he soothed. It was just a few minutes before the pack began filing into the nest, warm bottles in hand, by which time five more babies were crying. Mrs Hudson took Miles while Beatrice nursed both Lucy and Alistair, and Remington managed happily with Benedict. Catherine fed an eager Viola. The middle-aged Omega was quietly awed each time she fed one of the pups; after Remington's birth, she knew she would never be allowed another of her own. Siger kept her well out of sight, and so she was never allowed to see anyone else's pups, either, on the rare occasions Siger hosted business associates who brought along their (always Alpha) children.

The babies continued to wake one by one, squalling and squirming for attention, until they were all being cradled and fed by one of the pack. John finished nursing Adam and Imogen and laid them gently on the bed, retrieving Arthur and Eleanor and smiling as they latched on happily, suckling in tandem. Enora and Felix roused just as John returned to the bed, but Remington quickly laid the sated Benedict on the bed next to him and fetched them, crooning happily to them as they snuggled closer to his warmth and sucked eagerly on the bottles he gave them. Gradually, the babies settled, blinking up at their pack members and gurgling at each other, comforted by the scent of the nest. It would be several weeks before they would leave it at all; it had everything they needed, since their father had insisted on filling it with as many mentally beneficial toys as possible. The bee mobiles over each crib lit up in soft colours and rotated, playing a quiet lullaby, which so far had definitely helped the pups drift off. Mrs Hudson returned Miles to his parents and returned to bed with a wave and a yawn, her duty done; Catherine soon followed suit, as did a rather reluctant Remington. _Sherlock was right_ , John thought to himself, _I should talk to him soon_. He glanced across at his mate and purred softly, rocking the two babies he was feeding as their siblings nuzzled against his legs.

Sherlock was looking proudly over the pups cuddled around his own legs as a few squirmed, instinctively trying to rub more of the father's scent on themselves. The room was filled with the sounds of soft cooing and gurgling, and the light breathing of newborn pups. The lights outside the tent of blankets suffused the nest with a gentle, warm glow; soon enough it would be dark and filled with silvery moonlight once more as the family stole a few precious hours of rest before the entire cycle began again. "A year ago, if someone had told you you would have this, would you have believed them?" the Alpha murmured thoughtfully. 

"Never in a million years," John replied honestly, gazing at him. "You were always so careful around me, left as soon as possible whenever I went into heat... it was too easy to assume you didn't want me. You always seemed so... dismissive, of the idea of having pups, you always tried to be better than your animal instinct demanded, I never thought you'd bond or breed with _anyone_ , let alone me. If they'd told me that we'd have one or two pups, conceived when we lost control during a heat, and that we were making the best of it, I might have believed that, but this... this _utter_ bliss, I don't think I'd have dared to hope for that." He smiled at his mate, stroking Eleanor's cheek as she cooed and began to slow her suckling. "Would you have believed it? Would you have believed that I'd ask for your collar, already carrying your triplets after birthing your first litter?"

"I don't know if you'd ever have been able to convince me that John Hamish Watson, ex-army doctor, would take _anyone's_ collar. Mine least of all, if I was forced to guess. I would not have believed you would have asked for any claim from me, nor carry even a single one of my children," he murmured, suddenly leaning forward to pick up two of the pups closest to him. He drew the babies close to his chest and kissed their hatted heads, as if to reassure himself they were definitely real and there. They cooed in response, happily burrowing into their father's scent, and Sherlock found himself squinting at the sudden blurriness of his vision. He wrinkled his nose in confused distaste, and blinked a few times to clear away the dewy fog and banish the salty liquid preparing to well dangerously in his eyes.

John purred gently to reassure his mate, copying him and scooping more of their children close, until their babies were all resting on their parents' chests and shoulders. "I knew as soon as you offered to leave and let me use the toy," he murmured softly. "I knew I'd have your babies, that I wouldn't want you to use a condom to see me through my heat. I loved it when you pinned me on my back and shoved your cock inside me, how the first thing you said was _mine_. Remember how I begged for your knot? I couldn't wait to be full of your babies." Leaning across carefully, he licked his mate's cheek. "It'll be a few months before we can leave the pups with others even for a short time, but... by Halloween... the anniversary of our bonding... we should manage an evening off. And I think what I'd like for our anniversary is for my Alpha to take me out for a nice dinner, and then take me to Pendleton's, collar me, and use me to display his status and ability as an Alpha, show how worthy of respect he is... I'll already be showing with your triplets by then," he whispered shyly. "Will you have chosen a collar design by then do you think?"

Sherlock frowned for a moment, contemplating. He was still carefully piecing together the perfect collar in his mind's eye - not that it was going to be anything ornate, by far, but it was important that he choose just the right shade and texture of brown leather, just the perfect type of metal for the fittings. It had to be _John's_  collar, not just some generic thing he'd chosen because it matched the furniture. But to make a show of John at Pendleton's - he wondered if he might invest in a dress collar, too, something still understated, but a bit more high style. Perhaps they could do black leather after all, in that case, with silver fastenings - or platinum, if he could spare the money for it. But he didn't know if he wanted broach the idea of a second collar to John just yet - he could keep it as a surprise, a special treat for their first trip to the club. And if John preferred to keep his brown collar on, it would be just fine as well. But he wanted to dress his mate in the best he could offer. "I'm already working on it," he replied assuringly, "I have been since you agreed - it will be ready quite long before our anniversary date rolls around - perhaps in a week or two, I imagine, depending on when we get you fitted."

 

"Perfect," John sighed, nuzzling the nearest pup affectionately, purring softly as the sounds of the pups cooing filled the nest. They were up again just a few hours later for another feed, and when the sun had risen fully the family woke bleary-eyed, stirring themselves again for the first feed of the morning. They were tired, but between them they had managed pretty well; John rubbed his face, willing himself awake, as he went to fetch Enora and Lucy from their cots and held them to his breasts. He sat back against the headboard, and soon Remington was seated in the beanbag to his left, cradling Adam as he gave the tiny Alpha a warmed bottle. John smiled fondly at how he crooned over the pup. "You can't wait to have pups of your own, can you?" he murmured kindly, stroking Lucy's back absently.

Remington started, managing to keep Adam perfectly steady even though his head snapped upwards, his eyes wide with surprise at being addressed. His pale cheeks grew very red as the question itself registered. The younger Omega's lips parted to speak for a moment, but he thought better of it, only answering with a tiny, shy nod. Yes, he wanted pups more than anything in the whole world. Did John think he would make a good mother, he wondered? Probably not. He wasn't anything like John. Remington was still trying to fathom the fact that a male Omega could be bred, first of all, but also held in so much esteem by his Alpha, his pack - everyone - despite his primary and secondary gender combination.

John smiled encouragingly. "You're a natural with them," he said kindly, "you'll make a great mother. Bit of advice, though? Don't rush into it. Sherlock and I have a great relationship, and we respect each other, because we both know who we are - I am my own person, I don't just do whatever he wants. Being an Alpha doesn't make him a god, we're equals, and love based on equality and respect is the best feeling in the world." He looked carefully at Remington, wanting to see if the boy understood the point he was making. "You're still so young - you've got so much time to start a family. The world is a huge, exciting place - take some time to explore it, find out who you are, discover what you want, test your limits. You could go to university, if you wanted, or train to be a chef or a pilot or a plumber or a hairdresser or anything at all you like - and you don't need an Alpha for any of that. Before Sherlock, I never had an Alpha - I dated Betas, found my limits, what I liked and didn't like in a relationship. Do you know what you'd _like_ to do with your life?" he finished curiously, gazing at him without judgment or expectation.

The young Omega dropped his eyes sadly back to the baby. He really just wanted to be a mother, now that John had shown him it was possible. But apparently that was wrong to want, at least right now. He made a few soft, confused noises as he tried to come up with an acceptable answer, finally, in a small voice, managing something that sound like both "yes" and "no" at once. John said the world was huge and exciting, but Remington didn't know how much excitement he really wanted. He'd seen photos of beautiful places when he dared to sneak glimpses into the large travel book that lay on a coffee table in one of Siger's many drawing rooms. It might be nice to actually go see those places, he supposed - but he didn't want to do it by himself. He bit his lip. He also didn't want to be any of those things John suggested. And University? What would he study? He was apparently very good at maths and chemistry like Sherlock. And even though he felt very stupid most of the time, Mycroft had had to give him several new tutors because he kept besting them all, quietly progressing to levels beyond their skill. The latest woman was an actual professor. He really just liked reading, however. It was nice and quiet and comfortable, and he was never allowed to do it in Siger's house. 

 

John saw his confusion and purred to reassure him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he comforted, "you have the power to choose now. All I'm saying is, make sure you know who you are, travel a little - maybe you could take a gap year, there are loads of organisations that organise groups of Omegas to go to developing countries and work with orphans, or to do animal conservation or teach English. I know that travel was good for me - it helped me find my own limits, I know what I'm capable of. You've been controlled by Siger for so long, I think it'd be good for you to set your own rules for a while. It's fine to want pups, to want to be a mother, but let yourself explore your other options too. If you decide that all you want is to be a mother, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, but at least you'd know what the world can offer. Do you see what I mean? You don't have to exist to please an Alpha. It can just be about you."

Remington peeked up at him, skeptical. The trips sounded nice, in a way - he could work with pups, even if they were older pups. Maybe he could even help teach them how to read. He rocked Adam gently - but these pups needed him, too, even more so when the next litter came. If he found a nice Alpha he could stay nearby and continue to help, maybe swell with his own children as he helped his brother and John with theirs. John's words weren't wholly getting through. "I'm not sure..," he murmured softly.

"You could have this, you know. A relationship like mine with Sherlock's," John replied quietly. "He respects me as his equal because I have my own mind, my own opinions - I've seen enough of the world that I've learned how to stand up for myself, how to hold my own in an argument, to form my own opinions and views. It seems scary, I know - it's so easy to feel lost when you're pushed out of your depth. I was horribly homesick when I left home for university and the army, but I came out the other side as a stronger person, a better person. Our pack will always support and care for you - and you don't have to stay here to help with these pups, I don't want you trapped here thinking you must help us. We'll be happy knowing you're happy. You're obviously very clever - Mycroft has been telling me how your tutors can't keep up with you," he praised, "so if you've found a subject you love, maybe going to university would be good for you - study it in more depth, meet more people your own age who love it too. The world is your oyster, Remington, and you know what? I think you can show Siger exactly how wrong he was about you. Prove that he was an idiot by being all you can be." He reached out to stroke the boy's hair, reaffirming their pack bond.

Remington sat stiff as John pet him, his eyes narrowed in thought. His uncertainty had been replaced by sadness, then by anger as John had continued to speak. "Y-you make it s-sound so e-e- _easy_ ," he burst quietly. "L-l-like I c-can just g-g-go out there, a-a _male Omega,_ " he didn't stumble over the words as he spat them from his mouth with as much contempt as Siger ever did, "a-and e-e-everything w-will just be o-open t-t-to me. A-and then y-you s-say we c-can be _equals,_ m-make it sound like it w-will be e-easy to f-f-find a mate, l-l-like anyone w-would want m-me..." Gently burping Adam despite it all, he paused, choked on his own emotions and surprised at his own boldness.

John paled at his outburst and carefully lay the babies he was feeding on the bed next to Sherlock, quickly taking Adam to lay him with his siblings and returning to scoop Remington into his arms, holding him tight against his chest. "Now you listen to me," he said sternly, "Siger Holmes is an arrogant idiot. He does not control the world, and being a male Omega is NOT a drawback unless you make it one. There are NO restrictions on male Omegas getting places at university, or jobs, or positions of power. There are twenty-eight Omega male Members of Parliament! I won't pretend life is easy, because it's not, but it's not because you're a male Omega. You are NOT any less worthy than anyone else because of your gender, and Siger was WRONG to make you think any different. And why wouldn't someone want you? You're obviously very clever, you're caring and gentle and kind, and you've got the same good looks as your brothers. You've got a natural maternal instinct, _of course_ a lovely Alpha will want you. Not all Alphas are like Siger; look at Sherlock. He gives me as much space as I need, never _orders_ me to do anything. That's how most Alphas are now. Can't you see how the pack loves and accepts you? Greg respects and values you, and he's not blood family. You _are_ worth something, Remington, and one day you will have your own family, and you _can_ do anything you want to do, and I will keep telling you that until you believe me."

Remington sobbed into John's full chest, feeling his shirt wet lightly with the other Omega's milk. He'd never known. Catherine loved him with all her heart, but he'd always felt like a curse to her. If only he'd been a female, then perhaps Siger would have been willing to marry him off and try to sire more children on his mother. The Alpha had treated her so well before his birth, Siger never failed to remind him, showing her off proudly and lavishing her with every luxury an Omega could be afforded. As far as Remington knew, he'd ruined his mother's life; he knew Siger was cruel, but perhaps Catherine would have been spared more if Remington had come out- _better_. He'd had a whole life living under Siger's lies and backwards opinions - and having them "proven" to him over and over again - so it was no wonder he was having a hard time believing John's words; Siger's voice ran deeper, and there would be work to do to uproot it. 

"That's it, you let it all out. Have a good cry," John soothed, rocking him gently. "I'm sorry he lied to you. I'm sorry he mistreated and abused you. He will never hurt you or hold you back again, not ever. Your pack loves you, your nieces and nephews have already imprinted on yours as a pack scent... You've got three Alphas looking out for you now, a whole pack to nurture and encourage you. We'll never let your gender hold you back, don't you worry." Remington slowly settled in his arms, his sobbing loud and guttural for several minutes before he calmed, sniffling and hiccuping as he rubbed his cheek against John's shoulder. Flicking his eyes over to his Alpha, he purred quietly, pushing _call Mycroft_ through the bond. Normally bonds didn't allow for telepathic communication like this; it was a mark of the strength of their unity that they could communicate so well just by pushing thoughts and feelings through their bond. John knew that Remington needed the security and love of his pack Alpha, his eldest brother, and it would do him good to spend some time with him. _See if Lestrade has the day off, he can help pick up the -_  
  
He broke off the thought when the doorbell rang, and a bright-eyed Lestrade strode into the house (they had agreed that pack members need not wait at the door). "Thought I'd drop by to see if you need any help with the little ones," he grinned amiably, cooing softly as Adam responded to his scent and flailed his arms in greeting. "Hey little one... you're going to be my favourite, aren't you? Come and give Papa Greg a cuddle." The DI lifted the pup gently, tucking him against his collarbone and rubbing his back. Adam yawned happily and snuggled into his warmth, his eyes fluttering shut.

Sherlock felt happiness and relief wash over him at Lestrade's presence. He purred as his firstborn settled lovingly against the inspector. Lestrade could help fetch the shopping when they'd finished this round of feeding - which, thanks to the diligence of Mrs Hudson and the other two Omegas, was nearly finished. Mrs Hudson had also managed to keep Catherine and Beatrice calm as the Omega mothers watched the distressed boy, Catherine's heart especially breaking for her son. But John was wise, and they saw no reason to interfere in his words with Remington. He could do better than they at mentoring the young Omega and helping him to see the reality of the world. Sherlock quietly texted Mycroft. _Remington's very upset. He could do with your presence, as soon as you're available. -SH_

Lestrade settled easily into a beanbag, gently rocking the pup from side to side, humming to him as he watched the feeding. Remington settled enough to leave John's arms and went straight to his mother's, curling up in her lap and whimpering as she cradled and petted him, licking the tears from his cheeks to reassure him; she had never blamed him for Siger's cruel treatment of her after his birth, and only felt sorry she had been unable to protect him from his father's cruel influence. John purred quietly to greet Lestrade, snuggling up to Sherlock and resting his head on his Alpha's shoulder. His increased need for Sherlock's touch had diminished since the birth, certainly, he no longer needed his mate's cock inside him at all times, but he still felt a much stronger pull to be near his mate than he had in his early pregnancy. Reaching out carefully, he gathered the pups closer one by one, carefully sniffing the air to make sure he held the ones that had the weakest traces of his scent on them.  
  
Mycroft turned up a few minutes later, carrying a sleek black plastic bag. Striding into the nest, he nodded deferentially to his brother and Lestrade, purring to greet the Omegas of his pack. Remington peeped out from his nest in his mother's lap and blinked up at him, rewarded him with a tentative smile, and his purr deepened. He reached into the bag and drew out a pile of three square flat boxes. He cleared his throat and addressed Beatrice, Catherine and Remington. "I know you have all found it difficult to adjust to life outside the estate," he began carefully, "especially since Siger ingrained certain ideas into you. I have noticed that you still touch your necks, missing the weight of a collar, that meant at least someone had to look after you, that you would not be cast out. As I promised when I became pack leader, I have burned the heavy slave collars you were burdened with, but I do not want you to feel insecure in any way." He opened the boxes, revealing smart, light collars in each Omega's favourite colour; a creamy yellow for Catherine, a lush grass green for Remington and a sugary lavender for Beatrice. There were no tags; they were reserved for bonded pairs. The collars very clearly said _pack, I belong, I have a pack Alpha._ "It is completely your choice as to whether you wear them or not; if you choose not to, I will not be in the least offended. But if they are something you might want, you may have them, since I am proud and privileged to have each of you in my pack and would be happy for you to have a symbol of that bond."

The three Omegas gasped nearly in unison. They stared at the collars for a long moment, cautious and almost disbelieving. Catherine was the first to reach out tentatively, nearly holding her breath when her fingers closed around the beautiful collar. She lifted it from the box with reverence and turned it over slowly in her hands, savouring its feel, the smallness of its weight - light, but still enough to remind the wearer of its presence. Beatrice had begun to do the same; the elderly Omega was silent at first, her breathing shallow with emotion, but soon, she was trilling and cooing softly, rubbing her face against the material. Her eyes sparkled as she felt its texture, saw her name embossed in beautiful script along the inside. And the _colour_ \- She beamed up at her eldest son, shuffling forward gently and offering him the object. Proudly, she bore her neck for her pack leader to fasten on the collar. 

Mycroft took it from her and fastened it gently around her neck, pecking her affectionately on the cheek as he drew back. "You are in no way obliged to wear them anywhere," he said earnestly, "and I will never be angry with you or discipline you for taking it off, or not wearing it, or losing it. But if it brings you comfort, until you get used to freedom, then I am glad, and if you wish to continue wearing it then of course you may." Catherine came forward next, eager and purring quietly, baring her neck demurely and cooing with delight when the ginger Alpha buckled the collar into place. She leaned forward and rubbed against his chest, catlike, mewing softly to thank him, and he chuckled, stroking her hair.  
  
Remington was still blinking at his, as if unsure what to make of it. Mycroft elected to allow him time to make his own decision, and turned to Lestrade. "Hello Gregory," he began warmly, "I hear you've been promoted? You're Detective _Chief_ Inspector Lestrade now."

The grey-haired Alpha swelled with pride, the baby in his arms cooing and kicking happily in response to his pack member's strong feeling. "Yeah," Lestrade answered. "Yeah I am, all thanks to having a pack. I mean, because of you all, I knew I'd have a better chance when something came around - I just didn't think it'd happen so quick. Though I suppose not _that_  quick," he added thoughtfully, "Since these little ones were still wriggling in their Mama's tummy when I was introduced into the pack - weren't you, little guy?" He brushed a finger fondly across the baby's cheek, and Adam snuggled further into him happily. Remington seemed to consider the collar in his hands more thoughtfully at the remark. "I was their first pick by far, they said," the DCI continued, preening. 

"Quite right," Mycroft smiled, inclining his head as a mark of respect, allowing Lestrade the attention and adoration of the pack for doing so well; there was no need for Alpha posturing here. Instead, he reached into the bag again, drawing out a much smaller box; he had anticipated that Remington might have adjusted most easily to his newfound freedom, and want security without all the connotations of a collar, so had got him a leather bracelet, a miniature collar he could wear on his wrist. It would still remind him that he was cared for, it would still tell others that he had a pack, but it would not be quite so obvious. "I wonder if you might prefer this," Mycroft said gently, handing his half-brother the box. "Of course you are welcome to keep that one too, if it might bring you comfort at times."  
  
On the bed, John carefully picked up a few more wriggling pups, holding them close, nuzzling them and purring. He adored constantly having his arms full of his Alpha's pups, always feeding two of them, knowing that three more were already beginning to grow inside him. The elder Omegas laid the rest of the babies on the bed and went to fetch the shopping, restocking the cupboards and the two enormous fridge-freezers, bringing more packs of John's milk out to thaw for the next feeding. John was glad of the extra time with his babies, purring softly to them as they squirmed in contentment at their mother's scent.

Remington lifted the lid timidly, his gaze continually flickering between the gift and his half-brother, as if he were afraid it was a trick and Mycroft's gentleness would suddenly to anger. But Mycroft remained kind, and the bracelet was just as beautiful of a green as the collar. Remington thought back to Lestrade's words again, of how his pack had gotten him a job, and more respect. Remington felt it could do that for him, too, and promise any interested Alpha - if, maybe, there was one out there - that he had family who would be supportive and who would help care for their pups if he was bred. He lifted the leather slowly from its silken pillow and offered it to Mycroft, submissively holding out his wrist for the pack leader to fasten on the token. 

Sherlock placed more babies around his mate, and gathered others in his arms so that by the time he was finished they were both cozy with every one of their sleeping and wriggling babies. The Alpha found himself wishing for a free arm and a camera to capture the moment. He'd been taking pictures at intervals, but when all the babies were mewling for a feed at once, things got a bit difficult. Someday, though, he wanted to carefully lay their pups on top of his mate's body one by one, until John was snug under blanket of their babies, and snap a photo of him like that. 

Sherlock glanced up at his mother and smiled as soon as the picture was snapped. "Take as many as you'd like, Mother. John and I don't have nearly as many as we should."  The Omega's eyes brightened happily and she nodded. Sherlock smiled at her but she made gentle shooing motions with one hand, gestures that clearly said, _Give that look to your mate so I can take another photograph!_ Beatrice had desperately wanted to take photos of her boys as babies, but Siger would not allow it. Photos of young Sherlock and Mycroft existed, of course, but they were mostly stiff, professional family portraits, only taken so that Siger would have something to show off to guests, if they asked. Beatrice had never been allowed to touch a camera; sometimes she'd longed so much to that she pretended she could - first making sure no one was looking, she would hold up her fingers to make a rough square of rectangle around an object she'd have photographed if she'd had the means, imagined for just a moment that she'd actually taken for the picture. Mycroft had caught her at it one day and deduced everything with ease. She'd cried when he gifted her with a real camera of her own the very next day. The digital technology was quite complicated for the elderly Omega, but in her eagerness and dedication it was not long before she'd learned every feature. The precious device was yet safe at home, but now the Omega considered letting it leave the house for the first time, if she could use it to photograph each and every one of her grandbabies. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Over the next few months, Beatrice filled the house with framed photographs of Sherlock and John and their litter; the bright rainbow of the pups in their onesies and accessories stood out well, adding splashes of colour to each room. Photos made their way into the house Beatrice shared with Catherine and Remington; one particularly good photo, of the pups lying in a circle on the bed, their feet all pointing into the centre, each baby cooing and waving its arms up at the camera, even made it into a sleek black frame on Mycroft's desk. Lestrade had a picture on his own desk of himself, fast asleep in an armchair with Adam curled up in the crook of his neck, Blake sleeping contentedly against his chest, Enora cradled beside her brother, Imogen and Felix both dozing against his stomach, taken when the pups were two months old. It never failed to make him smile. Donovan and Anderson had both seen it, and remained silent, but for different reasons; Donovan because she was pleased the DCI had a pack, and was generally in a nicer mood because of the love and warmth the family gave him, Anderson because he feared further reprisal for his attempt to poach Sherlock's Omega now that his boss had been accepted into the man's pack. The slashes Sherlock had left on his cheek had faded into scars, blazing white against his skin, and he had not dared to so much as look in the other Alpha's direction since.  
  
As the pups grew, so did the strength of the pack bonds. Remington came further out of his shell, encouraged by the love of his brothers in particular, and wore his wrist collar like a badge of honour. He was not quite ready to take the leap to university yet, but had at least begun to look into it; he had a pile of prospectuses in his bedroom he thumbed through regularly. He had never been allowed any formal schooling, and had asked Mycroft to remedy his lack of official qualifications by arranging for him to take his A-Levels; the pack Alpha had been delighted, and was both immensely proud and not in the least surprised to find that he achieved an A* in Maths, Chemistry and Physics and an A in Biology after only ten short weeks of further study. Oxford and Cambridge would welcome him with open arms, of course, but he could walk in to any other university he chose; John quietly advised him to go to wherever _felt right_ , and not be blinded by a good name. If he wanted to stay in London, he could go to Imperial or University College; if he wanted to spread his wings a little but remain close, Bristol, Surrey, Leeds and East Anglia were all within a few hours travel. The young Omega was truly starting to believe that he could do it, he could go to these places and have his own life.

Under the kind direction of Mrs Hudson, Catherine had begun to take up knitting. The middle-aged Omega had watched with quiet envy as the Beta landlady knitted small caps and sweaters and booties for the pups, to protect them from the chill of the fall air. She so desperately wanted to feel useful; Beatrice's photography brought no end of joy to the pack, but she was an excellent hand at baking as well, and could be said to be almost single-handedly responsible for the extra pounds that had found their way onto some of the other pack members. Catherine could help her friend measure the ingredients and perhaps stir when it was asked of her, but left to her own devices things always seemed to go wrong. So she'd been delighted as well as embarrassed when Mrs Hudson asked her if she'd rather learn than watch her longingly all the time. Within a few months' time, the Omega was making excellent progress, and had branched into crochet, as well. She was currently working on a set of thirteen small stuffed animals, one for each pup. Beatrice had begun to learn as well, in her spare time, and the three women were growing even closer during their knitting circles, the soothing activity allowing the female Omegas to slowly relax and open to quiet conversation. 

John smiled as he passed the sunroom, the three female Omegas knitting and chatting happily as Lestrade, Mycroft and Remington watched over the pups, some cuddled against the pack members, others snoozing in their Moses baskets. He snuck up behind his Alpha when he found him in the kitchen and purred quietly as he reached out a hand to stroke his back. "Come with me, love," he murmured, "I want to show you something." Gently, he took Sherlock's hand, leading him through the lounge and past the door of the nest - up the stairs, to their official bedroom. The pups had got better at sleeping through the night - Arthur had managed it aged just seven weeks, and John had panicked and thought he was dead - but with thirteen babies to look after, they still hadn't quite been able to bring themselves to make the move to sleep upstairs. As a result, between having to be quiet to avoid waking the babies and the exhaustion that came with the near-constant cycle of feeding, burping, changing and bathing them, they hadn't had a great deal of time to be intimate; with the colder weather beginning to creep in, and a particularly wet and chilly autumn, October had arrived without John having the chance to show Sherlock something very important. "Close your eyes," he smiled gently, pushing his Alpha down to sit on the end of the bed. "I want to see if you can guess what it is before I let you look." Sherlock would know the instant he touched it, of course, he just wanted to throw the Alpha off the scent a little. Silently, he lifted his thick jumper and his shirt, and stepped forward, pressing the little bump of his stomach, curving outwards with their triplets, into Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock inhaled. "I thought you wanted me to guess," he said seriously after a moment, trying in vain to stifle the joyous grin dancing on his lips. He opened his eyes to take in the sight in front of him - an unmistakable, rounded swell that was more than just retained baby fat and a few too many of Beatrice's cakes. "Come here," he purred, spreading his legs and guiding John closer. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to the bump. "Gorgeous," he murmured. He would have looked up at his mate, but John's enormous breasts blocked his full view, so he pulled back and guided the Omega onto his lap, kissing him deeply with pride. "Incredible."

  
"You said that last time," John smirked, nuzzling his Alpha's scent gland and beginning to purr. It felt like far too long since his mate had taken him, and now that they were alone in their bedroom and Sherlock was caressing the bare skin of his belly, he was dropping fast into his Omega, needing to be taken, to be reclaimed. He rubbed himself against the detective, purring a little louder, cooing with pleasure at the Alpha's strong scent. "Too hot," he murmured playfully, wriggling out of his jumper, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. "Oh, Sherlock... I want you inside me," John gasped suddenly, his small cock hard and pulsing in his jeans as he rubbed himself a little more desperately against his mate, his need seeping into his scent and curling invitingly around his Alpha. "I want you inside me while you rub my belly... I love being ripe with your pups again," he all but whimpered, pleading and pressing himself as close as he could get.

Sherlock hushed him with a deep kiss, smiling mischievously against his Omega's lips when he pulled away. "I have a surprise of my own for you," he murmured, palming John's cock through his jeans. Carefully, the Alpha leaned back and reached his hand underneath his mate's pillow, drawing out a sleek wooden box. "Strip first," he ordered, "And then this is yours, my Omega." He opened the lid to reveal a beautiful, burnished brown leather collar with shining brass fittings. Along the inner length, in script, were embossed the words, " _Property of Sherlock Holmes-Watson, Alpha,"_ along with the dates of their bonding and wedding. The large polished tag, as well, which hung proudly from the collar's d-ring, read " _Property of Sherlock Holmes-Watson,"_ and on the opposite face, simply, " _John."_ Not nearly as heavy as a slave collar, but not as slender as those collars presented to the other Omegas of the pack, its weight was meant to be felt around the neck, a constant reminder of the presenting Alpha's claim. 

John's breath stuttered and caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide, gazing at his Alpha in shock, more than a little overwhelmed. Tears began to blur his vision as he reached out with shaking hands, daring to stroke over the leather and the shining metal even as a beaming grin began to creep onto his face. He flew at Sherlock, giving him a heated kiss, drawing back only to strip as fast as possible and drop to his knees. When he was naked and kneeling he pressed his face into his Alpha's thigh and rubbed against him adoringly, crooning and sniffling happily until his mate's leg was wet with his tears. He had dropped too far into his Omega to be capable of expressing how absolutely perfect he thought the collar was; all he knew was that he desperately needed to please his mate. Almost shyly, he peeped up at Sherlock with wet eyes, calming himself until he was purring loudly, nuzzling his Alpha's hip and mewling submissively. _Yours. All yours. Please, use me. Own me. Perfect Alpha_. He couldn't help but fawn over his mate, one hand drifting to his belly to rub the little swell. Breath hitching, he drew back a little, unable to tear his gaze from his mate's, waiting impatiently for his reward, pushing as much emotion through the bond as he could muster. _I love you. All yours. Love being yours, carrying your pups. Love being your breeder. Love how you love me like this, round and soft and plump with your babies. Want to be yours. Want to serve you, be your pet. So lucky. Beautiful, gorgeous collar. Such a good Alpha._

Sherlock reached out a hand to pet his Omega, purring as John melted into the touch and rubbed his head, cat-like, against the hand. "Mine," he declared, placing two fingers underneath John's chin and tilting the Omega's head up to look at him. _Mine and mine alone._   _I own you. You exist for my pleasure and to be kept round with my children. I love you. You are precious to me and I will always take care of you. Good Omega, so grateful for everything I give you. You deserve this._ He lifted the collar in front of the box and undid the buckle, before slowly dangling the object in front of the Omega. Like he was calling a trained dog, the Alpha snapped his fingers twice and pointed to the floor between his legs a bit closer to him, watching in silence until John had shuffled obediently forward. He gave a short purr of acceptance. "Mine," he repeated, and leaned forward to fasten the collar around John's neck. 

  
The Omega swayed a little, delirious at his Alpha deeming him good enough to collar, purring incessantly and gazing adoringly up at the man, obviously hoping to be petted again. It was a vision of what Sherlock could expect when he took John to Pendleton's; there, of course, John would not have dropped so deeply into his Omega, and would be choosing to act that way, to foster the respect of the other Alphas towards his own. Here at home, in their bedroom, he was fully submerged in instinct, desperate to please his mate. He waited patiently for an order, knowing it would come, eager to follow it wholeheartedly, to be deemed fit to be used for Sherlock's pleasure.

Sherlock licked his lips, feeling dangerously powerful. John looked gorgeous in the collar, the cool metal of the tag resting just so on his sternum above his enormous breasts, " _Property of Sherlock Holmes-Watson"_  face-up and gleaming proudly in the sunlight. The Omega appeared so innocent, wide-eyed and ready to please, but his gigantic, heavy breasts, large, swollen nipples, the obvious curve of his belly, his small cock at attention, and christ, the _scent_ rolling off him in waves - all begged for the Alpha to use him for decidedly less innocent purposes. "Get on the bed," the Alpha ordered huskily, his eyes dark, "I want you to touch yourself. Display yourself to me."

John purred loudly in acquiescence, standing and crawling onto the bed in one fluid motion. He settled himself against the headboard, spreading his legs wide and drawing his knees up so his thighs framed his little belly. The scent of his growing arousal filled the air, and although he'd just finished another milking session on the pumps when he went to find his mate, his breasts were starting to fill again; he smiled demurely as he slid his hands to his breasts first, teasing at his nipples and cupping the heavy flesh, pushing them together and squeezing them invitingly, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Having his hands on himself felt good, of course, but he was getting off even more from following his Alpha's orders, being a good, obedient Omega. His purring never stopped, low and rumbling and submissive, utterly contented as he caressed his milk-swollen breasts, after a while dropping his hands lower, running them all over the curve of his belly, cupping and stroking it reverently, as if encouraging the pups to grow and fill him. He bit his lip as he dipped one hand lower still, circling his wet hole, spreading his slick but not dipping inside; collared like this, that belonged to his Alpha.

Sherlock sat back and watched, purring lowly in approval. His cock was half hard in his trousers but he made no move to free it just yet, wanting further from the Omega in front of him. _Good,_ he pushed through the bond lazily, _But a bit quiet, don't you think? I want more from you, Omega. Louder. Show me how much you love this._ He paused, thoughtful. He could make John do anything.. _. I want you to stroke yourself, want to watch you wank in front of me and come from this. Take your time._

Purring more loudly at the order, John let his mouth fall open, licking his lips as he began to moan softly from the sensations; stroking his belly felt _wonderful_ , knowing more of his Alpha's pups were growing inside him, and teasing at his hole only made him wetter. Slowly, sensually, he trailed his own slick up to his little cock and began to rub himself, his other hand never leaving his bump, his breathing coming a little quicker. Unable to stop caressing his belly, each time his hand pushed over the outermost swell he keened loudly; he felt wonderfully voluptuous, increasing in volume as he locked eyes with his mate and began working his cock faster, his purrs turning into loud, wanton, open-mouthed moans. The amount of sensual pleasure that rubbing his bump was giving him couldn't have been more obvious; he worshipped it as he wanked himself, each brush over the rounded swell drawing a fresh keening groan from him. His pupils blew wide as his hole relaxed and slicked further, ready to accept his Alpha's cock, and he forced himself to draw out the pleasure until his thighs were shaking and he was biting his lip so hard it hurt, panting and moaning without inhibition, and finally he cupped the underside of his belly just as he came with a relieved scream.

When the Omega came, the Alpha pounced. Sherlock had slowly stripped as he watched his mate obediently pleasure himself, his gigantic cock growing harder with each sensual moan from John. He'd fantasized about this for ages, the Omega gaining erotic pleasure from rubbing the belly Sherlock had given him, moaning with every touch; seeing the fantasy played out in front of him with John at this size was satisfying, but would be incredible when his mate was even larger, his belly heavy and round and full. He impaled the Omega on his cock even as John was still contracting from his first orgasm and began fucking him hard and fast, hands pinning his mate against the headboard.

  
The second his mate's enormous cock slammed home, John screamed in bliss, his vision going white from the intensity of it all. His breath hitched as his body jerked with each powerful thrust and it was all he could do to wrap his arms around Sherlock's shoulders and cling to him, throwing his head back to expose his throat as he let go loud moans and keens of pleasure, barely able to breathe between them; the Alpha's cock, enlarged after the birth to reflect the proof of his virility that a healthy litter provided, was rubbing mercilessly against his prostate and John couldn't help but whimper between his breathy little cries, being pushed towards the brink again so fast. Desperately, he tried not to come, wanting to be a good Omega, wanting only to be a sexual plaything for his Alpha, simply a pliant hole for his mate to use and fuck, and that meant Sherlock coming first, and John only coming when Sherlock gave him permission. _Yes, yes, oh yes, so good, my Alpha, feels so good, you feel magnificent in me, want you in me all the time, yes, oh, yes..._

John looked on the brink of agony, but Sherlock was ruthless, pounding into him at an animalistic pace, growling and grunting softly with each thrust. He smirked as he watched John's splayed legs contract and raise off the sheets in pleasure, the Omega's toes curling desperately. _Mine_. He replied simply to John's thoughts. With the collar on, John was nothing but his fuck toy and breeder, there to look pretty for him and bear him pups, and to serve him however the Alpha wished. _Touch yourself,_ Sherlock ordered firmly, wanting to push John to his limits like this, to see what he could do. 

A pained, delirious moan escaped from John as he began to stroke himself, sweating with the effort of not coming, his cock pulsing and ready for release as his hole grew slicker and began to ripple around Sherlock's cock. _Please,_ he begged through the bond, _please Sir, please come in me, I can't take it, please take your pleasure, I'm so close, I want to be an obedient Omega, want to be good for you, so close, please, please, please use me, please come in me, please..._  
  
His face reflected his desperation; he looked utterly wrecked, flushed and panting, his balls drawn up tight against his body, eyes screwed shut in concentration. He was moaning open-mouthed into his mate's neck as he moved his hand over his cock, only needing to move a couple of inches up or down to cover all of it, and knew he couldn't last much longer. He lapped at Sherlock's scent gland, whimpering submissively, begging to be used.

 _I didn't say you could touch_ there, Sherlock replied as he fucked him, his eyes narrowing as he watched John's hand try to work his small cock. In one swift move, he gripped John's wrists and placed the Omega's hands firmly on his breasts. _This,_ he clarified, _is what I want._   _If your hand touches your cock again while I'm in you without my explicit permission, Omega, I'll have to find a suitable punishment. Now, be good and touch yourself like this for me. I'm not finished yet._

A choked sobbing noise escaped from John's throat, a mixture of relief and penitence and need. _I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't know this was what you wanted. I'll be good, I promise, want to be good for you..._ He let his head roll back as he massaged his breasts, cupping and squeezing them, brushing his fingertips over his plump nipples and pinching them lightly, making his milk start to drip and splash onto his bump. Every thrust made him jerk back against the headboard, utterly pliant, taking everything the Alpha wanted to give him as he kept touching himself, moaning and gasping from pleasure as he caressed his full breasts, displaying himself proudly, _needing_ to please his mate, wanting to feel like he earned the beautiful collar he'd been given.

Sherlock gave a growling purr as he watched milk squirt from John's nipples and make a mess of the Omega's soft body. He continued thrusting hard into him, making John nearly bounce on his cock with every thrust, the headboard slamming hard against the wall as the bed rocked with the force of his movements. He captured John's lips in his own as the Omega played with himself, taking the kiss deep, trying to find enough satisfaction to come. Something wasn't quite right, however, wasn't quite _enough_  for the Alpha, and it nagged at him until he grabbed his mate's wrists again and slammed them back against the headboard on above the Omega's head on both sides, pinning John against the soft velvet. With more control, John writhing and helpless beneath him, the Omega's breasts jiggling and bouncing with each thrust, he could feel his release building quickly. Snapping his hips forward hard enough to make John howl, he came with force, his swollen cock pulsing and spilling deep into his mate.

John's whole body shook and convulsed as he felt his Alpha come in him, _aching_ with the need to come, but unable to do so without permission. He was sobbing for it, mewling plaintively even as Sherlock's huge cock continued to spurt inside him, sending his desperation through the bond; _please Sir, please let me come, I'm so close, please let me come for you, please, please, so good, you were so good, it's too much, I can't, I need, please Sir, please!_ Pinned against the headboard, trapped in place by Sherlock's body pressing into his and his mate's huge cock pulsing in him, he was utterly helpless and at his Alpha's mercy, positively vibrating with pent-up sexual need, looking wrecked and thoroughly used and blissfully happy all at once.

Breathing hard, Sherlock kissed his mate all over, peppering his mate's face with kisses to his cheeks and lips and jaw. He could feel John trembling beneath him, the Omega shaking violently as he filled him. The Alpha hummed in sympathy, continuing to press lazier kisses to his face as he waited for his own orgasm to subside, suckling a dark mark over his mate's scent gland. He nuzzled John's forehead, feeling the cold sweat beading there, and smirked. "Good Omega. Come for me."

Instantly, John stiffened and came _hard_ , harder than he ever had in his life, screaming and sobbing, his whole body convulsing as his small cock shot his semen all the way up to Sherlock's collarbone, covering his plump belly in it as well, his walls rippling like a vice around the Alpha's cock as if attempting to milk another orgasm out of him. John could hardly breathe from the pleasure, the collar restricting his breathing just enough to make him a little lightheaded, and it felt _wonderful_ , to be floating like this on a cloud of his Alpha's approval. He'd waited so long, been so ready for his orgasm that he didn't seem able to stop; he writhed and thrashed on his mate's cock, his screams subsiding into breathy keening sighs as it finally began to subside.

Sherlock grunted as John clenched around him, the intense orgasm working his cock and drawing another small climax from him. He moved inside John as the Omega came, holding his writhing mate in his arms as best he could and rocking slowly with him to bring John further pleasure. "Shhh," he soothed gently as John came down, breathing hard, utterly wrecked, his soft body covered in milk and semen and sweat, "Shhh, my Omega." He licked at John's face affectionately, cleaning away some of the sweat that had beaded there. "Such a good mate, came so well for me," he praised, "Did your best to give me my pleasure. I'm _very_ pleased with you, my Omega, my pet." He stroked John's hair and crooned to him, swiping a finger through the semen on his collar and holding it to John's mouth for the Omega to taste.

  
John melted into Sherlock's arms at the praise, trying to purr but emitting more of a confused whimper. Delicately he poked out his tongue, lapping Sherlock's fingers clean diligently and humming at the taste, nuzzling into his mate's petting and warmth; he liked the kind words, he liked the approval flowing through their bond. He exhaled heavily against his mate's neck as if he'd just run a marathon and Sherlock was the only thing keeping him upright, kissing his Alpha's scent gland submissively to show his adoration. The metal tag of the collar clinked against the d-ring as he moved, a reminder of his ownership, and John couldn't help but rub his face against his master; he was too exhausted for speech, but his affectionate nuzzling told his mate enough. _Yours. So happy I pleased you, so happy to be your pet. Love you, love being yours._

Sherlock smiled warmly, quietly accepting his mate's affections, purring low in his throat. He continued to pet John's hair gently. The Alpha had planned on getting another round or two out of his collared mate, but John was clearly in no fit state to go again for a while. Sherlock sighed fondly, placing a gentle kiss to his Omega's forehead. He could always order John for more, he knew, but having an exhausted mate on his hands and knees would feel more disappointing and cruel than satisfying, and so he rubbed his Omega's side instead, fingers sliding over the soft flesh and along the side of the bump.  

Slowly John's whines relaxed into contented purrs, vibrating through his chest as he began to smile and rub his cheek against his Alpha's scent gland. Sherlock's hand on his belly felt marvellous and he wriggled in his mate's lap, trying to get him to cup and rub over the whole swell, tilting his head to invite his mate to scent the new pups; at three months pregnant, the Alpha should have been able to scent their primary genders, and they had not yet gone for an initial scan. They'd simply been too busy with their existing litter, and trusted the strength of their bond and John's obvious health - nothing would go wrong. _Scent the pups you put in my belly,_ John invited, _see what I'm carrying for you, Sir. Your triplets._ His breathing evened out and he mewled submissively, ready to serve his mate again.

Holding his Omega in his arms, the Alpha gently moved them both back from the headboard until he could lay John back against the pillows. He hummed lazily, drawing his mate into a deep kiss once John was laid out prettily beneath him. The Alpha moved to press slow kisses along his mate's jaw, over John's scent gland, down his neck, his collarbone, his shoulders. He cupped John's enormous breasts as best he could, his hands seeming small compared to their fullness, and circled the dark nipples with his thumbs. He licked up the drops of milk that beaded on the erect mounds and finally moved to his mate's belly, the low purr now a deep rumble. With careful consideration, the Alpha closed his eyes and pressed his nose to the swollen mound, inhaling the light scent of the skin there, the notes that were just slightly different from everywhere else on John's body. An even larger grin slowly spread across his face. "Two male," he communicated to his mate, raising his head so he could meet John's eyes, "One female. A beautiful litter of triplets, my Omega."

John purred quietly, blinking demurely as he smiled up at his mate and spread his legs for him, inviting him back in. He couldn't get enough of his Alpha's praise and pride, pushing complete fulfilment and contentment through their bond. _So happy I please you. So proud to carry your litter, Sir. Love how your babies make me round and ripe. I feel - I feel them moving inside me, Sir. Fluttering like butterflies. I was made for this, made to carry your pups, made to please you. Such a good master, so good to me. Love being your pet. How may I please you now, Sir?_ Smiling beatifically John dared to crane his neck up to press soft, gentle kisses to his Alpha's cheeks and jaw, purring as he fawned over his mate.

"You're too polite, my Omega," Sherlock teased, sliding back up John's body to nip teasingly at one of the Omega's nipples, circling the other with his index finger. "Much too pleasant for such a little slut, don't you think?" He dipped his free hand down between John's spread legs, feeling the slickness pooling there. "I think I need to remind you again of what you are." _An animal, a breeding whore_ , he pushed through the bond, smirking. "Get up on your hands and knees," he ordered, "I'm going to mount you and take you like the animal you are." 

The Omega's pupils blew wide and he inhaled a stuttering breath, consumed with want. He mewled needily as he flipped over, raising himself to his hands and knees just like he'd been ordered, spreading his knees apart to present himself to his Alpha. _Yes, your little slut. Your breeder. Only made to serve you and carry your pups. Made to be owned and used by you, collared like a good pet._ The tag clinked against the d-ring as he twisted his neck to gaze at his mate, licking his lips and keening softly, begging for his Alpha's cock.

Sherlock knelt behind him and regarded him darkly, the Alpha's enormous cock jutting obscenely from between his legs, fat and dripping precome. He stroked himself languidly with one hand, considering his mate in front of him, still not in any hurry to carry out his intention. "I did just say," he murmured so John could hear him, "that you were entirely too polite, for a whore. You haven't done much to rectify that." He continued to touch himself, shifting just a little so John could see the gigantic cock that wasn't inside him. "I want to know you want it, Omega," he said, cupping his balls and moaning softly, "I want to _hear_  you."

"I do Sir, I want it," John managed, his voice thick with lust. "Please Sir, I want your enormous cock in me, want to feel you fuck me like the animal I am, using me for your pleasure, want to feel you own me  - want to feel you claim me, exercise your rights over me, make me take your huge cock until you're done with me, I want it, oh god, please, give it to me, use me as your plaything, make me your little toy..." He bit his lip and keened loudly with want as he watched the Alpha stroke himself. "Ah, Sir, you smell so good, I want it, I want it, please, let me have it, want your cock, want to be reminded of my place, want to be a good pet for you..." His Alpha's arousal increased his own, and by the time he'd finished speaking his slick was beginning to run down the back of his thighs, utterly wet and open and ready.

"Entirely too coherent," Sherlock said unhappily, narrowing his eyes, his hand stilling on his cock. The scent of John's arousal hung thick in the air as he inhaled, breathing in the sweet, heady smell. "I thought I fucked that out of you the first time," he continued, starting to move his hand once more, "But you're speaking in nearly complete sentences - and still saying 'please.' Now, I've warned you twice about this politeness, Omega...." The Alpha moved forward just a little, reaching out a hand and beginning to circle John's dripping hole with a finger. He inserted it slowly inside, casually circling it around the ring of muscle. "What am I going to do with you if you can't behave?" Carefully, he pressed in another finger, and began scissoring the two. 

John whined in apology, moaning as his Alpha fingered him; he was so slick and open it was doing little more than tease him. "Ngh - you wanted - ah - hear me... spoke for you - can't... don't want to... demand... I - _pet -_ not my place - yours - you, you own me... wait for - ah! - orders, try to - to please you... _trying_ to - to behave," he explained miserably, disappointment sharp in his throat and tears threatening to sting his eyes. He'd only managed such coherence because his Alpha had demanded to hear him; he hardly dared to demand anything from his owner, he was meant to be ordered, not the other way around. "Want your cock, _want_ it, need it, fuck me, _own_ me - show me how - ah, yes - just your breeder... want it, cock, now, make me take it," he begged breathily, his desperation to please his mate and hurt at having disappointed him obvious in his voice.

Sherlock's look softened at John's sadness. "I'm sorry, my Omega, I was only playing. Please don't feel badly - you haven't disappointed me." He crawled forward more and placed a kiss to the small of his mate's back, rubbing a hand over the swell of John's belly and purring in approval. "You're right, you're my pet, but I just wanted to see my pet being a little bit _naughty_ for me. Obeying is lovely but not always terribly interesting." He straightened and aligned himself with John's entrance, moaning a little as he felt the tip of his cock slicken immediately with John's fluids. "I'm going to own you," he assured him, "I'm going to make you take it, remind you of your place." He snapped his hips forward and drove in roughly with a low grunt, coming to his hands and knees over the pliant Omega.

"Ohhhhhh," John moaned breathily, clenching as his Alpha impaled him on his cock. He arched and rocked back against him, rubbing himself against his mate and almost fucking himself on Sherlock's thick member. "Feel bigger," he murmured deliriously. "Strong Daddy Alpha. Bred me so well. Next time... collared? Breed your pet," he continued, his voice suggestive and playful. "Only made for this. Made to be fucked and kept and bred. Yours." Sighing happily as Sherlock's cock rubbed over his prostate, John turned his head to lap and nuzzle at Sherlock's jaw, the new angle making sunlight glint off the tag.

Sherlock nipped ferally at the Omega, driving his cock hard into his mate, his eyes dark. He gripped the collar between his teeth and tugged back on it just a little, just enough to briefly restrict John's breathing; the second's message was clear, _Know your place, pet._ The Omega was entirely too peaceful and content for his liking like this; the Alpha growled low, his irritation rising in earnest at the fact, his frustration mirrored by his thrusts, which became rougher and harder. He breathed hard, grunting deeply as he pounded into his mate. 

John mewled in pain at the bites but bore them stoically, his submission forcing him to take whatever his master wanted to give him. When Sherlock tugged on his collar he bucked his hips back against him, dropping his head the instant he was let go to fully expose the back of his neck to his Alpha, his breathing growing laboured and his sounds growing louder, more pained and desperate as he was fucked. _Yours, your toy, your pet. Your whore. Love how your cock fills me,_ he managed to push through the bond, quickly panting and keening loudly, positively wailing with a heady mix of pleasure and discomfort; Sherlock's cock inside him felt incredible, but after so long without sex, being fucked roughly twice in such a short space of time was going to hurt a little. Mindless, focussed only on being a good pet, John clutched the sheets and groaned in bliss, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks from how much he needed it. "Ah - ah - _yes, oh, SIR! -_ so good, so goooood, ngh, fuck, yes, like that... ah, I - oh god, you're - you're making me - gonna - ah, Sir - so close, ahh, haaaaah, ohhhh yes... God, that - ah! - just - your little bitch - your breeder - yessss, oh Jesus, ngh..." John whined, breathy and needy and wrecked.

Sherlock continued to drive ruthlessly hard into his mate, heedless of John's discomfort. _Clearly, I'm not doing my job if you're still capable of forming words, Omega,_ he pushed through the bond, outwardly growling his frustration. He pulled himself up until he was kneeling, keeping one hand firmly on John's back, pressing between his mate's shoulder blades to keep the Omega from rising with him. _You still haven't learned your place, pet. Animals make noises, but they do not speak. Apparently my cock hasn't taught you that yet._ He grunted as he moved faster, gripping John's hips with both hands and taking full advantage of the position. 

John whined in apology, grunting high-pitched as his mate continued to drive into him. He had been rapidly losing coherency, but now it abandoned him entirely, leaving him with a vocabulary of squeaks, moans and cries he could barely force out. He jerked forward with each rough thrust, the sound of skin slapping harshly against the back of his thighs filling the room. There was no question that he was being _possessed,_ owned in the most intimate way, claimed and dominated. As instinct fogged his mind, the wholly primal part of his brain took over, and suddenly being on his hands and knees didn't seem right. Slowly, he bent his elbows, sinking to rest on his forearms, his face pressed into the blankets, the most utterly submissive position possible; it allowed his Alpha deeper access, tilting his hips to ensure the Alpha's seed would reach his womb if he was being bred, and anchored him better, letting him brace against the rough pounding and push back a little harder. He could do nothing but groan, long and low, as he was used, eyes rolling up in his skull at the feeling of Sherlock's enormous cock penetrating him deeply.

Sherlock grunted with each forceful thrust, snapping his hips forward each time until John took him completely, his balls bouncing against the Omega's skin. Sweat beaded and rolled down the Alpha's body, his lithe form covered in a thin sheen of perspiration, but the fluid was nothing compared to the slick dripping from between John's thighs, the natural lubrication that spilled from the Omega's hole each time the Alpha pulled back to thrust again, coating the insides of the Omega's thighs. The only sound in the room was the wet slapping of their flesh, and the low grunts and primal moans of their pleasure, Alpha and Omega more animal than human, given over to instinct. The Alpha could feel himself close at John submitting to him so thoroughly, head on his forearms and collar snug around his neck. He moved faster, panting, driving as deeply as he could manage each time until he felt his knot swell and he began to come hard, filling John with pulse after pulse of his hot seed. 

As he felt his Alpha's come spurt into him John screamed in bliss, sobbing and shaking as he waited desperately for permission to come, his little cock throbbing with need as he clenched around his mate, pushing back as his body greedily drew Sherlock further in, firmly enveloping the huge knot. It was as if he was coming without actually coming; his body was vibrating with pleasure, pulsing and milking his Alpha's orgasm, and John could only kneel there braced on his forearms, keening and whimpering loudly, begging to be allowed to come, the submission and denial only ratcheting up the pleasure a few more notches.

As he recovered, Sherlock peppered the back of his mate's neck with kisses of praise, reaching underneath John and rubbing his belly and breasts. He groaned as John's walls continued to flutter and contract around him, working to bring him more pleasure, the Omega's body willing and desperate to serve him, to be used. He pet his mate, humming as John shook, rocking gently so that his knot rubbed the Omega's prostate, waiting. He knew that if he made John wait just a little longer, his orgasm would be all the more intense, and his mate deserved an incredible reward for what he had put him through, for what he was putting him through. When he felt the time was right - the moment his instinct told him John would receive peak pleasure - he rumbled low in his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around his Omega in preparation for what he knew was coming. "Perfect Omega," he praised, "Come." 

John came so hard he _shrieked_ , convulsing violently as he sprayed the sheets with his semen and sobbed into his Alpha's arms. His orgasm lasted well beyond normal limits, only subsiding after nearly a full minute of exquisite pleasure. Being used as his mate's fucktoy had pleased and sated every inner Omega desire he had, and it had been fantastic. He collapsed sideways as his orgasm finally faded, panting heavily, unable to even open his eyes and mewling pitifully for attention, wanting to be nuzzled and petted. He shuddered as he clenched around the knot again, vaguely thinking that he wouldn't mind terribly if he was kept like this all the time.

Sherlock kept a strong hold on his mate as John came, almost as if to make sure the Omega didn't hurt himself as he thrashed. He let his body fall with John's as the Omega came to his side, and wrapped his body further around John's trembling form. He nuzzled the back of John's neck gently, purring quietly, and began to stroke his mate's swollen middle. "Good Omega," he crooned, "Perfect Omega, such a good pet, let me use you just how I wanted, took everything I asked. Such a good whore, and you came so prettily...," he praised, "Mmm, and the _noises_  you were making on my cock..." He lifted his head to press a kiss to John's scent gland.

John made an odd sort of mewing noise like an inward sneeze as he came again, the praises and Sherlock's hands on his belly and the kisses making him pulse through another small orgasm, this time a quieter, gentler one. He'd been apprehensive about pleasing his mate, the frustration and displeasure obvious in his Alpha's growling and instructions had made him edgy; like this, though, he was reassured, and huffed out a short purr, unable to respond verbally. He managed to lift one weary hand to his neck and rubbed his collar lightly, humming, as if to say _have I earned this, Alpha? May I keep it?_

Sherlock purred deep in his chest, and kissed the hand that fondled the collar. "You've earned it, Omega," he murmured in response to the unspoken query, running a hand through his mate's hair with affection, "It's yours. You've earned it long, long before this, even." He licked the Omega's cheek affectionately. Sherlock had put a good deal of time into puzzling over the design of the collar; the Alpha wanted it to match John's personality perfectly, as well as his Omega's sense of style. He'd gone back to the shop several times after John's measurements had been taken, to change the shade of the leather he'd picked by just a fraction, or add or remove a notch or an inch from the length. It had irked the shopkeeper to no end, but Sherlock would have no less than a collar that was absolutely, undeniably _John_ , worthy of his mate, everything John deserved. 

"Hmmmm," John sighed agreeably, nuzzling into the touch, purring continuously with a happy little smile on his face. The exertion had made him a little dozy, and until his mate demanded to be serviced again he was perfectly happy to lie in his mate's arms, firmly knotted and glad of the break; for the first eight weeks, he'd had two pups on his breasts constantly whenever they were awake, even nursing them in his sleep, and now they were three months old they could snatch a few hours away from them here and there. He stroked over his small belly reverently, protectively, satisfied at how plump he was; breastfeeding thirteen pups and the constant effort of looking after them had meant he lost nearly all of his baby weight very quickly, retaining a little to cushion the new litter; now, though, he was starting to fill out again, his face growing a little rounder, his hips a little wider, his waist losing definition as his belly expanded. Before, he'd felt self-conscious about his weight gain, but after seeing how much Sherlock loved seeing him plump and heavy with babies he'd begun to enjoy it.

Sherlock purred quietly in unison with his mate, glad to let John rest, pleased at feeling the extra weight under his hands. He could tell exactly how many pounds John had put on, not only from his mate's appearance, but from simply touching him, and it pleased him to no end. "You're growing beautifully, my Omega," he murmured, softly licking the back of John's neck, "I love seeing you become round again, full with the pups I've given you, putting on weight even as you continue to nurse the pups you've already borne me. Watching you with two pups at your breasts is still one of the most satisfying sights I've ever experienced."

John smiled and preened at the praise, twisting to kiss and lick his Alpha's jaw. He was entirely Omega, content to stay as his mate's mindless pet until Sherlock called him back; he felt so safe like this, collared and knotted and owned, and didn't feel the need to speak, it was enough for him to accept the praise gratefully and fawn over his mate. When the knot deflated he quickly flipped over and nuzzled against Sherlock's chest, cleaning his sweat, whimpering happily as he worked, rubbing his belly against his Alpha's groin and thighs.

Sherlock hummed lowly, feeling the press of John's heavy breasts against him, the slight wetness from the milk they were leaking. He stroked the side of John's burgeoning belly where it was rubbing up against him, purring in approval. "Come here, Omega," he murmured when John had cleaned him thoroughly, pulling his mate up the bed gently so that John's plump teats were in front of his face. He latched on languidly, beginning to take shallow pulls, taking what was rightfully his from his mate; they had far more than enough frozen for the pups, and with John producing more already for the triplets - and the Omega letting down more on command whenever Sherlock demanded it - the Alpha's actions would not steal nourishment from their current litter. 

Smiling, John stroked his Alpha's hair as he suckled, humming in approval and pushing satisfaction through the bond. _Good Alpha. Yes, that's right, suckle my milk, good boy, take what you want. So round and swollen for you, full of more of your pups. Made me so ripe. Does my milk taste good? Mmm, you're a hungry boy today..._ He purred quietly as Sherlock sucked, cradling his head to keep him in place. He wondered idly if Sherlock would take him to the display suites at Pendleton’s, have him milked in front of others, or if they'd stay in the main lounge where he could service his Alpha orally or by hand, and was surprised to discover he didn't much mind either way. As long as Sherlock got the respect he deserved, John found himself not minding how.

Sherlock sucked contentedly, stroking his mate's belly as he drank and took deeper pulls of warm, fresh milk. _I can't decide,_ he thought to his mate, hearing John's musings through their bond. He smiled softly around the nipple, _Perhaps I'll do both - have you take care of me first, kneel between my legs and suck me off to my satisfaction. Then when you're finished, I'll reward you by taking you to a display suite and have you milked for all to see. You deserve to be shown off, my Omega - you'll easily best all the other pets there, having given me thirteen pups, growing ripe with my triplets. No other Omega could ever hope to compare to my perfect, incredible, interesting breeder. Together, we'll be the envy of the entire club._

 _It will be my pleasure to serve you, Sir,_ John pushed back, purring and nuzzling his hair. _I want them all to know what an incredible Alpha you are._ Just as it had at their wedding, John's scent changed as Sherlock suckled, _nursing Omega_ filling the air, encouraging the Alpha to relax and snuggle closer against his mate, to be held in loving arms and crooned to and adored. John stroked Sherlock's dark curls fondly and swiped a thumb across his mate's cheek, cradling him as he switched to the other breast. _It's been a while since we've done this. I've missed nursing you._

 _I've missed this as well, my Omega,_ Sherlock sent quietly, sighing fondly and closing his eyes as he nursed, settling safe and warm against his mate. He purred as he felt John's hand in his curls. _I love our pups, but I miss being intimate like this. We were made to be like this together; now that the pups are growing and able to spend more time away, we must find time to do this more often._ He eagerly drank down the milk flowing from John's large breast. _You are mine. I love nursing from you. I love claiming you, entering you, reminding you how much I own you, feeling you so strongly through our bond._

 _I love feeding you,_ John returned, _I love seeing how happy and secure you are drinking my milk. I loved watching you grow healthy and plumper, feeding from me so often while I was pregnant with the last litter. It feels so good, having your tongue teasing at my nipple, feeling you whimper like a pup for more milk. My good boy._ He smiled fondly, kissing Sherlock's forehead as he kept stroking his curls. _I love it when you claim your rights over me. Love being your pet. Can't wait to be your pet at the club, watch you stroking your huge cock in your armchair as I'm publicly milked on all fours, nothing more than an animal. They'll all see how I'm already so swollen with your next litter, they'll know I must have begged and moaned to be bred like a slut._

Sherlock purred deeply. _You did. You did and they'll all know it, all know how you asked for it and I fucked you senseless, filled you as full as your body would allow. That you trusted me enough and wished to please me enough that you were still able to provide me with three after thirteen, you're so willing to conceive for me._ He finished the breast and rose to kiss his mate with milky lips, lazily debating if he wanted to bring John out of his Omega just yet. It was so lovely to have his mate so happily submissive and pliant, eager for his every touch and word of praise. He stroked John's hair and hummed to him.

John went boneless at the touch, slumping heavily against his mate and purring dazedly, his eyes glazed over and clouded with lazy pleasure. His arms and legs felt heavy, as if moving was too much effort; the tension had drained out of him and for the first time since the pups had been born, he was wholly relaxed. He hadn't realised how much he'd come to rely on having his needs as an Omega met instead of suppressing them; he'd made do with toys before Sherlock had mated and claimed him, but during his pregnancy his long-buried instincts had surfaced, and now they were being soothed again after three hectic months. Weak as a kitten, he spread his legs for his mate, purring submissively to let him know he was ready to be owned again.

Sherlock lapped gently at John's scent gland. _Aren't you tired yet, slut?_ he murmured through the connection. He gave a light, affectionate nip to John's ear and hooked an arm underneath the Omega's leg, lifting it up to give him more access as he easily stroked himself to hardness, and then pressed in slowly. He stroked John's belly as he thrust, letting John's leg go to hold his mate close. _It's never going to be enough, is it? You're mine, and you'll always need it, always desire for me to own you like this, to take you and keep you full and bred, to confirm how much you're mine._

John gave a soft, satisfied whine and began licking his Alpha's jaw like a kitten lapping at cream, encircling him with tired arms and clinging to him with a contented smile. _Never enough,_ he agreed, _can't think of anything but being full of you, full of your babies. Want you to keep putting them in me, keep me full and pregnant all the time. You want it too, don't you? You'd rather breed me immediately after I birth than wait three months for a full heat. You want me always swollen and heavy with your next litter._ His breath hitched a little as he rocked his hips, encouraging his Alpha deeper with a wanton moan of pleasure; Sherlock's increased size since the birth meant that despite John having given birth to thirteen pups, he still filled the Omega completely. _So good to me. Such a perfect Alpha. Love how I gave you a family, helped make you the Alpha you were meant to be. Can't wait to show everyone, let them all see how virile and nurturing you are. How I'm already ripe with two more sons and another daughter._ John sucked lightly on Sherlock's neck, drinking in the rich scent, humming and keening in bliss as he rocked his hips faster _. They'll ask you how many pups you've sired on me. What will you tell them?_ He smirked a little, picturing the shocked faces of the other Alphas when Sherlock revealed the number.

 _I'll tell them you've just given me thirteen barely more than three months ago - thirteen in one litter, and that I forced you to swell two times. I'll tell them how you were so large you were trapped on your bed by your girth, your monstrous belly moving and shifting, how you were completely pliant and Omega, how I had to build a machine to fuck you and keep pumps on your teats to milk you 'round the clock to keep you satisfied, how you were so enormous you had to stay in your instinct to keep from going mad from boredom and the terrifying realization of how many I'd put in you as they grew to full-term. I'll tell them how you were reduced to nothing more than the animal you are, mindless and mewling for me to stay close, to pleasure you and clean you and feed you._ He purred deeply at his Omega's submissive attentions, and shifted his hands up to John's breasts, cupping their fullness and teasing the nipples, feeling their weight and playing with them as he thrust. 

 _Oh, yes, that's good... Love it when you touch me like this, when you put your scent on my skin, on the curves you've given me. Love how your babies made me soft and plump, loved pushing them all out of my tight hole, feeling them force their way out of me... can't believe it's already nearly our anniversary. One wonderful year, and I've spent pretty much all of it pregnant. How long was the gap between Enora's birth and the first egg attaching? You claimed your rights and filled me with more of your pups right away, like the good Alpha you are..._ John felt himself grow wetter at the thought, and ran his hands down his mate's back to grab two handfuls of his lush arse, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. He began to whine needily, grunting softly as his mate thrust into him and their lovemaking pushed him closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

 _Perhaps an hour at the most,_ Sherlock replied, pushing in farther, increasing his pace in response to his mate's need. He kissed John deeply, fucking him faster, moaning in pleasure as he felt John's swollen belly pressing against his own middle. _You were begging for it, so disappointed each time I managed to put on another condom, writhing in pleasure when I finally gave in and bred you. You dropped an egg as soon as your body made contact with my seed on the sheets, you were so eager to bear more of my children._ He moaned into his mate's mouth, feeling his arousal building along with his Omega's, their bond tying them together, causing them each to feel the other's desire. _Come for me, whore,_ he encouraged, his hands gliding over John's full form,  _I want to feel how much you want this, need this, love this._

John moaned and spread his legs wider, arching his back as Sherlock's cock rubbed relentlessly over his prostate. It didn't take long before he was crying out and clamping down around his Alpha's thick member, keening through his orgasm as the triplets began to move. _Love it so much. Love being round with more of your babies, can't imagine not being pregnant with more for you. Don't stop, never stop filling me with your babies. Oh, yes... Does this feel good, Sir?_ _Fucking your collared, pregnant pet?_ John purred and licked his Alpha's cheek affectionately, still clenching around him.

 _Better when I know I've fucked you speechless,_ Sherlock replied, a bit disappointed in himself that John had recovered so quickly. Perhaps he was unsatisfactory, he thought with a frown, still pumping in and out of his Omega. _Yes, you feel good, amazing,_ he answered absently. He came with a soft groan before he knew what was happening, his body reacting to his mate's walls clenching and fluttering around him. He tensed as his enormous member pulsed and spilled inside his mate. John was his pet. As an Alpha, he should have felt that his Omega's pleasure came second, that John should be willing to take whatever he gave him, whether it left him in a blissful or boneless daze each time or not. But Sherlock couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that John's rebound time was too quick. 

John hummed and groaned in satisfaction as his Alpha's orgasm triggered another of his own, leaving him breathless and panting. _So good, Alpha. Always so good. Feel so loved. No frowning._ He purred as he smiled and nuzzled Sherlock's cheek, pushing contentment and bliss through their bond. _You were perfect. Wish it was possible for me to conceive more of your babies right now, swell with two litters at the same time. Don't be upset, love, you were wonderful... Think I know why I'm coming out of my Omega, why I'm recovering. Wait and see._  
  
As if on cue, two of the pups began to wail to be fed, their cries cutting through the house and easily reaching their parents. John smiled up at Sherlock, purring tentatively. _This is why I couldn't lose myself further. My body sensed I'd need to feed your babies, let your growing pups suckle on my milky teats. Loved it when you had me on all fours, owned me completely, made me speechless, but I like being present too, sharing this with you. Seeing how you own me._ He pressed a soft, slow kiss to his mate's lips, stroking his hair.

Sherlock kept his eyes open through the kiss, his brow furrowed in something like growing frustration. _I'm your Alpha,_ he replied reproachfully, _You should lose yourself if I desire it. You shouldn't need recovery time. Crying pups should snap you back to your normal self, but you could easily nurse in a deep Omega state._ He clenched his jaw and frowned, his gaze hard as he efficiently detangled himself from his partner and rose from the bed, the sound of the crying pups seeming all the louder. "I'll get them for you," the detective said brusquely, pulling on a dressing gown and tying the cord efficiently as he swept from the room. 

As much as John needed his needs as an Omega met, Sherlock required his needs as an Alpha to be met, as well. Months without properly claiming his mate had led to a gradual build-up of instinctual frustration; finally finding himself in bed with John again had released the floodgates, tipping his precarious hormonal balance in favour of primal instinct, and the addition of the collar had only intensified the reaction. He'd needed to fuck John almost brutally, to utterly dominate his Omega and satisfy himself that John was under his command. On a short fuse, John reacting in any manner other than what he expected or desired was enough to turn the Alpha as cold as ice. His stomach churning with self-doubt and disappointment, he hurried downstairs and silently retrieved the two pups from the surprised Omegas in the sunroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter as originally written provoked a very strong reaction among our readers due to the extreme dubcon and tagged noncon content as well as group sex and other domination elements. Upon reflection we decided that as written it did not accurately reflect what we wanted for the fic or the characters so we wrote an alternate. The next chapter, Version A, is the alternate and all the dubcon elements etc have been removed. If you wish to read that version, read the next chapter and then skip to chapter 23. 
> 
> If you would prefer to read the original version, skip the next chapter then continue as normal. 
> 
> Thank you.


	20. Fallout (Version A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> We are aware that many of you found the previous content in this chapter deeply upsetting, and we are incredibly sorry for any emotional distress it may have caused you. Upon further reflection, we decided to write an alternate version of events removing the problematic elements. 
> 
> This is essentially a choose-your-own adventure for the next few chapters; the version here has none of the previous dubcon/tagged noncon/group sex etc. 
> 
> The previously published version is the next chapter, but if you don't want to read it then you can skip to chapter 23.

John flinched as if burned at his Alpha's brusque tone, biting back a pitiful whine of apology that wanted to escape, before shaking his head to clear it and emerging fully from his Omega to find his heartache replaced by mild anger. He reached up and unbuckled the collar, leaving it on his pillow as he marched out of the bedroom and into the nursery. Sherlock's disappointment cut through him like a knife, left him feeling inadequate and stupid; he'd thought after the brutal claiming that his mate had wanted something more tender, certainly he'd been much gentler and more loving. The Alpha hadn't sent his desires through the bond, so John couldn't have known he was expected to be utterly Omega during that round, and his mate's coldness towards him was another slap in the face. It was their first time together in months; he'd hoped for tenderness and approval in the afterglow, not to be made to feel as if he was defective. "I'll feed them in here," he called to his mate, his voice even and just as cold as the Alpha's had been moments before. Slowly, he sank into the rocking chair by the window, a little sore from the rough claiming, and fixed his eyes on his mate when he returned with Eleanor and Felix. "I'll take Ellie first," he instructed, his voice icy.

  
Sherlock stood in the doorway, the Alpha's ice melting into something devastated. His eyes fixed on John's neck and the lack of collar there, a flush rising high on his cheeks and a deep, hot pain stabbing through his heart and spreading through his chest. His disappointment had not been with John but with himself; it was illogical, but John not meeting the desires Sherlock had not communicated to him had felt to the Alpha like a failure on his own part. His words to his mate had been more self-reproach, more speaking to himself than anger with John. Under any normal circumstances, he would have been content with tenderness, but his hormones were out of control. Months of restraining his natural drive for intercourse had brought out the animal in him, heightening his hormones to dangerous levels. He'd needed John's understanding to soothe him and bring him back; John's defiance only sent another surge of hormones through the volatile Alpha. "Go upstairs and get back into bed," he hissed in command.

 

"I will not," John volleyed back hotly, "our pups need to be fed. So I'm going to nurse them, and when they're full we can burp them and change them if they need it and spend some time with our other eleven children, because they are our priority now and we've been away from them for hours. And then we can talk about this." He narrowed his eyes at his mate just a little, waiting expectantly to be handed the two distressed, mewling pups in his mate's arms, feeling the pull to cradle them close and hum to them as they suckled and quieted.

 

Deathly pale but for his reddened cheeks, Sherlock moved forward and placed his children quite calmly in John's arms. They mattered more than anything, and unstable as he was he recognized the need to care for them. Vibrating, he opened his mouth to order John again, then shut it immediately, looking utterly lost. There was something horribly desperate and vulnerable and frightened in the Alpha's eyes as he looked at his mate. Without warning, he dropped to his knees at his Omega’s feet. “I am… so sorry,” he whispered. He didn’t dare look at his mate now, but kept his eyes fixed to the ground, feeling thoroughly ashamed as he began to think about what he’d done.

 

John sucked in a breath paused for a moment in surprise, just managing to guide a nipple into Ellie's mouth. The Omega sighed gently but said nothing. Now was not the time. The pups fussed as they nursed, and from the sounds of crying in the nursery, the others were just as upset. "Will you bring me the next two?" John asked quietly when the first two were as sated as they could manage.

 

Sherlock gave a soft, curt nod. He retrieved the next set, and the next, kneeling quietly at his mate's feet in the interim, guilt weighing heavily in his heart. He was not worthy of this, even. Not when he had treated John so poorly.

 

Sensing his mate's sadness through the bond, John's expression softened a little. He shifted Arthur into the crook of his arm and reached out to pet Sherlock's curls, a brief stroke that was over as soon as it had begun. _Why are you sorry, love?_ he questioned kindly through the bond, his tone understanding rather than judgmental. _My sweet Alpha. Tell me what you're sorry for?_

 

Sherlock trembled slightly, biting his lip. The more his mind cleared, the worse his actions became to him. He didn't know where to begin. _I..,_ he began, his heart heavy and searing with dread in his chest, _You... You trusted me, and I acted like a tyrant. I expected far too much and became frustrated you for not reading my mind. I treated you like a **doll** , John, and I punished you when you acted like a person and I..._ He shied away from another gentle touch, fingers digging into the rug at his feet. _I was entirely out of control, and I didn't even realize it. How could I have done that to you? I'm no better than my father._ Though he hadn't spoken aloud, the confession made his throat burn. The Alpha's breathing shallowed, small gasps of pain beginning to escape with each inhale.

 

 _Sherlock, love, that was your first time collaring an Omega. More than that, your **pregnant** Omega. I was expecting you to lose yourself a little, the first time. I'm not made of glass and you didn't give me any more than I could take - if I'd scented fear or distress you'd have been off me faster than I could blink. So don't for one  **second** compare yourself to that man because there is not one iota of him in your soul. You are sweet and kind and I know that you adore me so much it hurts... just look at the collar you bought me, hmm? You picked it out with care, chose every detail after careful thought and had it made just for me._ John continued to pet his mate's hair, gentle and soothing, as if his mate was a sick pup who needed to be calmed to sleep.  _This is something we need to learn how to do together,_ he added, _I'll learn what you want and need from collaring and you'll learn my limits and help me push them. We'll do it like we do everything else, as a unit. No hurt, love._

 

 _How can you **say** that?_ Sherlock volleyed back, his eyes stinging with tears. _You removed my collar. You refused me when I told you to return to our bed. You were - **are** \- angry, John! And with good reason!_ The Alpha trembled in shame with each stroke of John's hand before recoiling, unable to stand the tenderness any longer. He could not comprehend why John was not giving him a thorough verbal lashing for what he'd done. Wracked with guilt and terrified of himself, he kept his gaze fixed to the rug. _I don't want to push your limits,_ he sent in an anguished whisper, _I don't want to upset you any longer. You are hurt, and I hurt you. I should never be allowed to collar you again._

 

 _Sherlock,_ John reprimanded, _do I look hurt to you? I'm not in pain. We've had sex that rough before. It felt good. I took my collar off because when you left to fetch the pups you were so... so cold towards me, you acted like I wasn't even there, and that fucking hurt. I thought - I thought I'd failed you. That I hadn't satisfied you. I felt stupid. And yeah, I was angry, angry that you expected everything to be perfect, when it was only the first time you'd collared me and it was our first time together in months... It was never going to be exactly how we pictured it. I didn't want to keep my beautiful collar on if I didn't deserve it._ The babies began to kick and mewl, sensing their parents' discomfort. John shuffled forward, trying to shift himself out of the chair so he could lie with the rest of the pups on the bed, but couldn't manage it; his rounded belly got in the way. _Can we... can we have a cuddle pile with the pups? That might help..._

 

Sherlock blinked. _But ... I thought I didn't satisfy **you** , _he said carefully after a moment. His fingers slowly uncurled, and he looked up without quite meeting John's eyes. The Alpha shifted to his feet almost automatically, his body responding to his partner's need. Taking John's elbow, he helped the heavy Omega to standing and lead him over to their fussing children. _You were still so coherent, even after I'd given it my all. I felt like I was not a good enough Alpha for you. Like things weren't working the way they should. I thought... I thought it wouldn't matter that we hadn't been together in so long, that it would just... be. And that it was my fault if it wasn't._ He stood next to the bed awkwardly, not feeling like he belonged there. Felix caught sight of him and reached out in an instant with grabby, eager hands. The pup gave a distressed whine, screwing up his little face. Sherlock needed nothing more to break. He immediately dropped down onto the mattress with them all, gathering the little boy to him. _If I can't satisfy you the way you deserve, I don't deserve to collar you,_ he replied sorrowfully to his mate, as their little boy buried his face against Sherlock's neck, _But you will always deserve that collar, John, for as long as you want it._

John half-shook his head at his Alpha and sighed in exasperation. _Sherlock... I **was** satisfied, I came for you didn't I?  I've never been in subspace before, never been collared before,_ _you know that - why would you expect me to drop perfectly? You know me, love, you know my body and my pleasure, and you know our bond. If I was less than satisfied you would have felt it, wouldn't you? It was always going to take us a few tries to get things right again, we've barely been together since the pups were born... You didn't tell me you wanted me incoherent, and I've never been that deep into subspace before, how could I have known what you wanted? Or given it to you? Look, Sherlock... will you look at me?_ John smiled down at his mate and reached out to pet his hair. _You **did** satisfy me, sweetheart. I came so hard for you, it was intense like nothing I've ever experienced. Being collared and taken like that... I've never been that far under before. If you - I'd like - I mean... I do want that collar. Will you put it back on me sometime soon? _ He gazed hopefully at his Alpha, his expression somewhere between shy adoration and nervous apprehension.

Sherlock raised his eyes just a little, sadly peeking up from where he was nuzzling his son. He blushed, chastened and embarrassed by John's initial reply. He had thought incoherent was what it was supposed to be like, and that John would just _know_ what he wanted through the bond. He hadn't imagined there would be trial and error involved. Felix's tiny hands grasped and curled against his chest in an effort to secure himself further, trying to grip tight to fabric that was not there.  Sherlock hadn't been sensitive to his mate; he had operated by expectation alone, and it had cost the both of them. _I'm sorry_ , he whispered, swallowing, almost reflexively shying away from the touch before stopping himself. This entire mess was his own fault, just as his Omega had implied. He did not deserve to hide from it.

At the mention of the collar, his gaze snapped to meet John's. Fear, desire, caution, guilt, love - all could be read plain as day in his expression. His own words repeated themselves in his head. For as long as John wanted it. And John _did_ want it. "Ehhhhhh," Felix complained as he was adjusted in Sherlock's arms, the Alpha parent moving closer to his mate. "Fetch it for me when you are ready, and I will put it on you," Sherlock replied softly, bowing his head in deference.

"Yes, Alpha," John murmured demurely, lowering his eyelids and sending as much love as he could through the bond. He hadn't meant to make his Alpha feel guilty; it was just as much his fault, since he hadn't researched collaring or subspace beforehand and should have known that Sherlock would not have understood why everything was not perfect between them. He pushed the feeling strongly towards his mate, soothing and forgiving him for his part and meekly begging to be forgiven for his own. Imogen and Miles cooed happily as they nursed, their mother's love washing over them as well, and soon all of the pups were humming and squeaking in contentment. _Yeah, when I'm ready_ _I'll get it for you,_ John purred, _and then I will kneel at your feet and beg you to re-collar me. You did so well, love, and I want you to collar me again. I want to be good for you._

Sherlock purred softly, the tension visibly draining from the Alpha's lithe form. He began to nuzzle at John's neck, brushing his lips against the bondmark in the gentlest of kisses, his touches reverent and careful. Forgiveness flowed back to John through the bond, though Sherlock saw little to forgive on the Omega's part. While it was well-known to be an Omega's responsibility to understand collaring, if he were a better Alpha, Sherlock thought, he would have seen that his mate lacked knowledge and done his best to amend it. _I know you do, and you will be,_ Sherlock replied. He pressed his nose against John's skin and inhaled the familiar scent, letting it calm him further and fill his heart with love. _You are always good for me._ Felix's eyelids began to droop, the pup yawning a wide yawn as he lay slumped against his sire's chest.

John purred in response, eyes drifting closed and a small pleased smile curving his lips at his mate's attentions. Felix's yawn set off a wave of sleepy mewls and kicks from the other pups; Blake flopped onto his side and squeaked happily when he found himself pressed against his sire's ribs, while Adam flailed his arms until John picked him up and cradled him close. _Looks like we might need a bit of a nap first... Shall we put the pups to bed, do you think, or should we just have a cuddle pile? If I'm honest I think I could use the scenting... I love sleeping like this, next to my Alpha, with our litter..._ His scent deepened as he grew sleepy and warm, covered in their babies and utterly contented. Sherlock's attentions to his bondmark had made him feel more secure, and he tilted his head slightly to expose his neck to his mate again in silent invitation.

 _Okay,_ Sherlock agreed softly, squeezing back as Blake, Felix, and Imogen shifted against his chest. Imogen mewled, searching at the Alpha's nipple and seeming disappointed when her lips drew nothing from her father. _Uh-oh, I think someone needs Mummy_ , Sherlock said, carefully picking her up. Three months of caring for thirteen pups had taught him now to maneuver babies skillfully with one hand, and so he changed out one of the children pillowed on John's breast and lay Imogen in their place, watching with a small smile as the pup grunted softly and managed to latch on. He once again took the opportunity to place his nose gently against his lover's scent gland, breathing in. Cinnamon and honey, earth and sweet milk, a hint of something floral - he purred as John's intoxicating scent flooded his system, the action deepening their bond, and cozied up against his mate.

On John's chest, the pups cooed and grunted as they suckled, wanting more, and the Omega sighed happily as he felt his breasts swell a little to meet the demand. Miles's hands flexed softly against Sherlock's bare chest as the baby mouthed for milk in his sleep, his little tongue darting out searchingly and wetting Sherlock's skin with drool. The Alpha sighed fondly. _Perhaps I can read you all a story while you fall asleep._ Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, his smile widening at the deep purr it earned him from his mate. _What book,then?_ he asked, deferring to his mate. _Did you have one in mind?_

 _The Hobbit? You do the voices so well,_ John sent fondly, recalling the times Sherlock had read for him while he was pregnant with their first litter, encouraging the pups to recognise the sound of their father's voice. He gingerly shifting the now-sated Blake and holding Miles to his breast, cooing as the pup latched on with a satisfied hum that sounded suspiciously like _about time!_ and John couldn't help but chuckle at how like Sherlock the sound was.

John snuggled closer to his mate happily, smiling as Sherlock opened the book and began to read. By the time he'd finished three chapters, John had fed four more of the pups and all thirteen of them were yawning and stretching, ready to settle. The couple gently shifted the babies one by one, laying them in their cots, and returned to the bed in the middle of the room. John pressed up against Sherlock insistently, nudging his mate with his nose until the Alpha put his arm around him, and settled happily against his chest, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. His small rounded belly pressed against Sherlock's side and he gently grasped his mate's hand, dragging it to rest on his distended stomach. _Your second litter,_ he purred proudly. _The second litter of pups you've sired on me. Touch my bump, love. Claim them._

Sherlock touched John obediently, feeling the pups immediately begin to turn and move underneath his hand as he pressed it to the soft skin of John's belly. The Alpha let out a contented hum. His fingers massaged the swell, working in small, languid circles. _Mine,_ he whispered, nosing at John's neck. He could scent them on John. His eyes fell half-closed as he worked, a deep purr growing in his chest; these pups were his. Thirteen other pups, too, were his. John was his. He allowed his lips to brush the bond mark, his teeth grazing over the broken skin lightly, and felt a satisfying flare of possessiveness. _Mine._

 _Yours_ , John returned huskily, sensing his mate's feelings through their bond. _You bred me properly, didn't you Alpha? Gave me a little litter of your pups to carry. Feel them? Triplets. Yours._ His eyes fluttered closed as Sherlock nosed at his bondmark, the attentions making him wet and pliant and eager to submit. He began to purr and rubbed himself against his mate, covering himself in the Alpha's scent, nuzzling into his chest and arching his back to push his rounded belly more firmly against Sherlock; it was a wholly submissive action, an invitation for the Alpha to claim his mate and re-assert his dominant position. John sent no more words through the bonds, only emotions; his overwhelming desire to please his mate, the pure untainted love he felt. Mewling softly, he began to kiss and lick Sherlock's chest, fawning over his Alpha, changing his scent to make it more sweet and submissive, letting his mate know he could take charge and tilting his neck to offer himself to be bitten.

Sherlock's eyes darkened, his pulse quickening. He moved to grasp the Omega's hips, aiding the John's endeavor to press closer. Moaning lowly, the Alpha returned his mate's affection, accepting all that John offered. The feelings of dominance and pride that swelled and grew inside his heart this time were far more tempered, more loving. One hand slid down into the inviting heat between his Omega's legs. Sherlock growled. John was dripping, and the sensation of his fingers pressing against the Omega's soaked, ready entrance was the last indication he needed to move forward. Fierce love and desire flooded the bond as the Alpha sank his teeth deep into the bondmark, breaking the skin in one swift motion. He pressed his fingers up into John, panting, as their scents blossomed and deepened, moving them in slow circles to his mate's low moaning. _Mine_ , he reminded John faintly, the heady cloud of hormones slowly dissipating, unravelling into something calmer and clearer, though still aroused.

 _Yes, yours, Alpha,_ John returned demurely, shuddering deeply as his mate's power and dominance washed over him. The bite grounded him, made him feel secure in his Alpha's approval, and he threaded a hand into Sherlock's curls to keep him in place, calming by the second, his turbulent emotions settling further. He spread his thighs a little wider, keening, his obedience releasing a flood of reward hormones and making his head swim. He  _ached_ to please his Alpha, to be utterly submissive and perform just how his mate wanted him to, trusting Sherlock to lead him through their activity. He felt his breasts swell a little as they began to fill once more, but the pups slept on, not yet in need of another feed, and he mewed gently as he felt the familiar pressure. Although he knew his mate would be able to scent his increased production he didn't move an inch, wholly trusting that he would be milked before he reached his limit.

Sherlock pinched one fat, erect nipple, purring louder as it spurted a jet of creamy milk onto his chest. _I think I'd like to see you on your back with the pumps on your teats,_ he replied, _All gorgeously laid out for me._ He pushed more love through the bond to assure John he hadn't chosen the pumps to avoid him; he merely wanted the sight he had described. Releasing his partner gently, he rolled over and opened the cupboard of one of the nightstands, retrieving the set of pumps there. With John nursing so frequently, his breasts filled quickly and often; tired of having to run from one end of the house to the other to retrieve the pumps when John began feeling full, Sherlock had run out and bought several, placing them in convenient locations in various rooms around their home so they'd have them on hand whenever John felt the need.

Obediently, John rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch. He gazed adoringly at his mate as the Alpha held the suction cups in place and switched the pump on, mewling and throwing his head back as he felt the action of the pump suck his nipples, drawing out his milk in wet spurts. _Oh, yes... feels so good to be milked... you've made me so full, I need it so often... please, Alpha, will you rub my belly? Want to feel your touch, feel you claim the new litter you've given me..._ John couldn't help but spread his legs, feeling himself growing slick and aroused the more he displayed himself. With a deep rumble, the Alpha placed one large hand on his mate's swollen belly, beginning to rub in sensual, tender circles, and the Omega mewled prettily in response. _Ohhhh, yes... love it when you rub my belly, your pups are moving in me... think I could come just from this, it feels so good... Oh god, don't stop..._ John smiled lazily, pushing his swollen belly further into Sherlock's hand, purring. _Love that I pleased you... love that I gave you so much satisfaction._ Sherlock's hand on his belly felt wonderful, as if it was directly connected to the pleasure centre in his brain - he began to pant lightly, only growing wetter as the pumps continued to milk him.

Sherlock's eyes grew dark with arousal as the Omega's belly heaved lightly under his hand. He moved to tease John's half-inverted navel with his thumb; the nub had never quite popped back in after the birth, standing as a small, prominent monument to John's previous pregnancy. Encouraging his mate to spread his legs more, the Alpha moved to kneel between them, bringing a knee gently to John's groin. He slid his leg slowly against John's small, erect cock, giving the eager Omega more friction, his pulse quickening at the sight before him. His huge member was obscenely hard, and as he rocked forward he rubbed it against the Omega's inner thigh, smearing precome along the soft skin.

John keened softly, splayed out on his back and spread wide for his Alpha. _Yes, like that, like that,_ he encouraged, pressing his thigh a little harder against Sherlock's cock. _Oh, fuck, you're so big..._ he purred sensually, wriggling and moaning quietly as Sherlock teased his belly button. He rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Sherlock's leg a little faster, eyelids fluttering at his mate's possessive hand on his bump. _... Ohhhh, your touch is so good... loved seeing you so powerful... oh, I'm so close, please don't stop touching me, never stop..._ John forced his eyes open to gaze at his mate, flushed and panting, his breasts rippling with their movements, the pumps working his plump nipples, his hole now sopping wet and leaking onto the sheets, approaching the brink of pleasure.

Sherlock kissed John's knee, feeling his own pleasure building lightly as he rutted against the Omega's leg. He put a little more pressure on John's belly as he rubbed; even though his knee was also stimulating his mate's small member, it was remarkable how much John responded to the Alpha's hand on his rounded middle - almost as if he were stroking John's cock. Sherlock smirked, rocking a little faster, flicking John's bellybutton with the pad of his thumb and continuing his attentions. _So beautifully sensitive. This arouses you so heavily - my touch on the swollen abdomen I've given you, the evidence that you're full with three of my children?_

 _Fuck yes,_ John sent back, _So fucking good... I've missed my Alpha's touch so much, didn't realise how badly I needed your hands on me, oh god... Love it when you touch me, feeling your hand on my bump, so possessive, so assertive, claiming the babies you put in me..._ The sensations quickly became overwhelming; the pumps on his breasts, Sherlock's hand on his belly, his mate's knee against his cock and the huge cock rubbing against his thigh drove him right to the edge and he tumbled over with a happy screaming sigh, a blissful smile painted across his face as he writhed on the bed. Panting, he looked up at his mate coyly, still purring quietly. _Claim me more,_ he begged, _Put your scent on me... cover me in your seed... make sure everyone knows I'm yours, make sure they all know I'm carrying your pups..._

With a low, growling purr, the Alpha crawled forward to straddle his mate's swollen middle, using one hand for support against the mattress as he lowered himself down to rut against the Omega's belly. He panted softly, feeling precome beginning to slick his way, making his thrusts slide easily against the Omega's skin. The fluid soon began to run in heavy, clear drops down the curve of John's rounded abdomen - after the distress of their talk, the Alpha's body was over-compensating as he worked to re-claim his mate, his primal biology wanting to mark John as strongly as possible. He grunted with each undulation of his hips, his enormous member squeezed deliciously in the pressure between his flat belly and John's gravid one. _Christ, yes, you're mine, only mine-_

 _All yours,_ John agreed, _mark me, please, want your scent on me... Can't wait to take your cock again, be a good Omega and let you use me like I was made for, give you pleasure, serve you..._ Unable to resist touching his mate's perfect alabaster skin, John ran his hands down Sherlock's back, squeezing two handfuls of plump arse before wrapping himself fully around his mate, legs encircling Sherlock's waist, arms around his shoulders. Love, adoration, joy, peace, contentment flowed strongly through the bond. He rolled his hips, helping the Alpha find friction on his slicked belly, and bit softly at Sherlock's throat, leaving a small mark. _You're mine too, the action said, you're mine and I want you._

Sherlock leaned down and captured John's lips with his own, drawing the Omega into a deep, sensual kiss. He moaned at the welcoming warmth of John's mouth and the needy slide of their tongues against one another. The mark on his neck smarted just a little but he loved it, making no move to reprimand John for it. Encouraged by John so lovingly, sensually wrapped around him, he moved his hips faster, harder. He needed to mark John soon, to please both his mate and himself, to cement their reconciliation. His orgasm coiled low in his belly, pulsing and building in slow waves until it overwhelmed him and he shuddered, coming with a long, low groan, spurting long ropes of seed over his mate's swollen chest and belly.

John purred loudly, returning the kiss eagerly, tangling his hands in his mate's curls and refusing to let go until they were both dizzy. When he finally let his mate draw back he switched off the pumps and set them aside, his breasts now empty, and snuggled up to his Alpha again, massaging Sherlock's seed into his skin. _I love you_ , he murmured through the bond, _I love you so much it hurts. I didn't realise how badly I missed you, how badly I needed you. But we're okay now. We're okay._ He nuzzled the mark he'd left, kissing it gently before shifting back to Sherlock's lips and pressing more soft kisses to his plush Cupid's bow.

Sherlock hummed agreeably, closing his eyes and losing himself to the kiss as he caressed his Omega's plump form. _We are,_ he replied, taking advantage of the position to cup John's full, lush arse before trailing back up one plump curve. _You know,_ he said quietly, his cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment, _I love you like this, how you grow so plump while you're carrying._ He nuzzled John's cheek before returning to kissing him, keeping his eyes firmly shut. _I thought... well, I’d like to.... perhaps ask my mother to make you a few more sweets, a bit more often. Since your growth is taking longer this pregnancy - if you'd like - I'd like to see you, ah... 'put on' a bit... more..._ He went a deeper pink.

 _Hmm... my Alpha wants his Omega fattened up, does he?_ John teased fondly, nuzzling back. _I think I'd like that... it's been so long since you fed me, if you wanted to... we could have a little midnight feast. We've got some of the raspberry and white chocolate sponge she made on Thursday, we've got the scones and clotted cream and jam, we've got plenty of sandwich spreads and cold meat... why not have a little picnic right here? If you're a very good boy I'll let you cover my tits in chocolate syrup and lick it all off... Ooh, and you got me some Melton Mowbrays as well, didn't you? I reckon we could both use some food._ Pausing to lap sensually at his mate's scent gland, John smirked to himself as he felt Sherlock's racing heartbeat and quicker breaths. _I'm perfectly happy to let you feed me up like a good Alpha providing for his mate... why not start right now?_

Sherlock moaned softly as he rewarded his mate with a deep kiss on the lips. _I'll have the Omegas bring it all round,_ he answered, his tone husky even through the bond. He rolled away just long enough to send the text before pulling the plump Omega cozily against him again. It was very seldom that Sherlock used his family as room service, but on occasions like this, it was acceptable. _You forget about the Black Forest cake, he hummed, the Devil's food cake, as well, for the pups' three-month birthday._ Three tiers for three months, Beatrice had told them proudly as she presented the couple with the decadent cake.

In no time the Omegas had a full picnic laid out in the nest; sandwiches filled with coronation chicken or tuna mayonnaise or ham and caramelised onion relish, John’s favourite little pork pies, plate upon plate of cakes and scones with jam and cream, a cheeseboard with smoked Applewood cheddar and French brie and Wensleydale with candied lemon, little bowls full of grapes or cashew nuts or cocktail sausages on sticks. A verysensual hunger lit in John's eyes as he looked at the spread, shuffling to sit up against the headboard. He smiled when he saw the bottle of sparkling elderflower cordial and the two champagne flutes next to the sandwiches; he'd chosen not to drink alcohol while pregnant and he appreciated the touch. While Sherlock busied himself loading up the first big plate, John poured them both a glass, and raised his own to his lips as he offered the other to his mate. "Here's to us," he murmured, stroking his belly proudly, gazing at Sherlock lovingly.

"To us," Sherlock murmured, taking a sip of his own. Quiet, warm gratitude washed over him at the words. He'd loaded up the plate with a bit of everything, not able to deduce what John was most hungry for at the moment. Admittedly, he'd gone a little bit overboard with the amount of cream that could easily said to be piled on top of the scones, though he'd managed to keep down the size of the cake slices to what could only be called "generous" - he wanted John to manage more than one plate, after all. The Alpha had to set the dish on his lap so he could use his good hand to feed his partner, kissing John softly on the cheek before plucking a tiny sausage from the plate and lifting it to his mate's lips.

John obediently opened his mouth for the treat, humming in appreciation at the taste. He let Sherlock feed him the whole plate by hand, insisting on more kisses before each mouthful until he was glowing and sticky-lipped and full of cake. "Your turn," he managed quietly, loading up a plate with the highest-calorie cakes and scones with cream, offering him a sandwich first, crooning to him as the Alpha accepted the food. It had been hours since either of them had eaten, and they both ate well; soon the beautiful picnic was reduced to a few crumbs of cheese, half a tuna sandwich and a few lonely cashews in the bottom of a bowl. _Mmm, that's better... thank you, love,_ John purred through the bond. _Oh... midnight,_ he smiled, checking the clock, _Happy Anniversary, sweetheart. I can't believe it's already a whole year since we bonded, since you filled me with your pups on the living room floor at Baker Street._

Sherlock smiled back at him, sadness tinging his features. _Happy Anniversary_ , he replied gently, _I'm so sorry I haven't led us into it better._ The Alpha placed a soft kiss on his mate's cheek, wrapping one arm around John to cuddle him close, stroking the Omega's stuffed belly with the other. _Think,_ he rumbled softly, _this time last year, you thought you were simply going to suffer through another heat alone. Now we are preparing to become a family of eighteen._ The skin underneath his hand fluttered slightly, as if the triplets within had heard their father's mention and wanted to accentuate it by making their presence known. _I am certainly no worthy mate for you, my precious wife, but I am infinitely glad for our bond and what we've made together - and you still find it in your heart to love me, despite my many shortcomings._

 _If you weren't worthy,_ John reminded him solemnly, _you could never have bred me so soon after I birthed. And I refuse to hear another word about your shortcomings - you've done everything possible to make me comfortable and loved, even if it was hurting you, even if it wasn't always what you wanted. I'm not exactly Mr Congeniality - I'm stubborn and assertive and I've got a bad temper, but it's what makes me me. I love everything about you, every little quirk you think is a fault, and you are the best, most thoughtful, most loving husband anyone could ask for._ He leaned forward to press a soft, slow kiss to Sherlock's lips, stroking his hair and cupping his cheek. _Let's get some sleep, love._ Despite his determination to plan the next day perfectly while John rested, the Alpha succumbed to sleep quickly after John's suggestion, dropping off with his arms wrapped protectively around his Omega, his nose buried in John's soft hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Sherlock next awoke, it was to find himself on top of the plump body of his wife, a warm, creamy wetness spreading underneath his chest. _Milk_ , he realized with a sleepy purr, and when he heard the hungry wail of a baby downstairs, he knew why. He carefully rolled off his mate, and returned minutes later with his arms full of Adam and Eleanor, both pups eager to greet their mother if for no other reason than that he made their food.

John purred and sat up as he sensed his mate return to the bed with their children and scooped the babies into his arms with a practiced motion, holding them both in the right position for a feed. He smiled when he looked down and saw they were in their I <3 Daddy onesies, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek and settling against his chest. They enjoyed a lazy lie-in, slowly accumulating pups in a wriggling pile of warm, sated babies as John fed them one by one; he chuckled when they had to wake sleepy little Arthur to feed him, the tiny Alpha in his mint-accented sleepsuit dozing happily until he was cradled against John's chest and finally opening his eyes just long enough to latch on with a sleepy mewl of contentment. On the bed Felix and Viola were waving their chubby fists at each other and giggling, and the sound made John purr and snuggle further into Sherlock's embrace; the rest of the babies burbled to each other animatedly, filling the nest with soft coos and high-pitched squeals. _I could spend all day like this_ , John murmured tenderly through the bond, _surrounded by our babies_. He knew they should eat soon, and he was looking forward to snuggling up in the fur throw to watch terrible films, but for now, John didn't want to move. Everything was perfect.

 _I most certainly could, as well_ , Sherlock hummed, licking John's cheek affectionately. It felt so right being in the nest with their pups close round them, the entire family together and contented. The Alpha grinned and then winced slightly as one of the pups wriggled and kicked his thigh with as much strength as their chubby little leg could manage. _They're going to be crawling early_ , he remarked, _Well, most of them anyway._ He looked at Arthur, the sated pup now lying spread eagle on the duvet in a milky slumber. The Alpha looked up when his mate's stomach growled. _Oh, we can't have that. Is there anything in particular you'd like this morning? I can ask my mother to fetch us something again - she'd be more than glad to, considering the occasion_. Beatrice was almost always more than glad to do anything for her son, but as lazy as the Alpha had a tendency to be, Sherlock tried hard not to take advantage.

John snorted a laugh as he looked at Arthur, all but dead to the world again, his little mouth hanging open as he slept. _He gets it from you, you know_ , he teased fondly, watching as Benedict waved his arms in frustration as he tried and failed to sit up. He hummed thoughtfully as he considered Sherlock's question. _French toast with honey and strawberries_ , he decided imperiously, _with apple juice. But I'm feeling pretty hungry today... I think maybe we might need to make ourselves a fry up for brunch. Not that I have a craving for sausages and bacon and beans and fried eggs and hash browns but - no wait that's a lie, I do_. Nuzzling closer to his mate John purred quietly, scooping three of the nearest pups into his arms and stroking their plump cheeks as they cooed and smiled up at him.

 _Perhaps donuts, as well_ , Sherlock added, _some sugared, some iced. And sticky buns_. The Alpha had a bit of a sweet tooth, when the mood took him. He was about to tease that if one of the donuts was missing from the box, he'd know who to blame - but he thought better of bringing Mycroft into the conversation. Today was for John, and to celebrate their union as well as re-strengthen their bond. The Alpha scooped up two pups for himself after sending off the text containing the morning's menu. He watched in amusement as Adam and Miles seemed to reach for one another, the brothers finally settling with a huff when Sherlock brought them close enough for their feet to touch.

 _Mmm_ , John agreed, _and some of the lemon and poppyseed cupcakes Remington made_. Alistair kicked and flailed unhappily, his tiny face screwing up at some unknown frustration, and John cooed softly to soothe him before his eyes lit with an idea. Carefully laying the three babies in his arms on the bed, he picked up the still-dozing Arthur and laid him next to the fussy pup, pressing their tiny hands together. Arthur blinked awake with a loud yawn, smacking his lips, and burbled happily, flexing his fingers to grasp his brother's hand and blowing a small raspberry. Alistair calmed immediately and giggled and soon the two of them were babbling happily at each other. John couldn't help but smile, placing Felix and Iris together as well, until he'd made a chain of babies all grasping hands and squealing. Beatrice brought in their breakfasts on a tray and beamed fondly at the sight, daring to wish them both a happy anniversary before removing the tray.

 _Someday, we'll convince her she's allowed around for more than a few seconds_ , Sherlock said as he watched his mother hurry out. The Alpha so desperately wanted to spend more time with his kinder parent; while Siger had never allowed her to be a constant presence in their sons' lives, and had barred her from showing much affection, Sherlock still had cherished memories of the timid woman slipping him food at night, or teaching him how to bake with Cook on those rare occasions when Siger went away for an evening and forgot to order her to kneel and wait. She'd read to Sherlock, too, when she could, somehow (he knew Cook had something to do with it) managing to get her hands on one of the slim, pastel-coloured children's books that were banned from the household. She'd allowed herself to pet him, then, in secret, trembling with unspoken love as she dared to stroke a thin hand through her little boy's thick curls.

 _She's been getting better_ , John pointed out fairly, _and she speaks much more now. I think she just doesn't want to intrude on our special day_. Sensing his mate's unhappy memories, John nuzzled closer to lick his cheek and purr softly, reminding the Alpha that he was loved, so loved, had fathered an enormous litter of healthy, happy pups and had another brood on the way. As if on cue the triplets began to move and John tugged his mate's hand to rest on his belly, letting him feel the movement. _If anyone had ever told me I'd be lucky enough to have sixteen children with you, I'd have thought they were mental_ , he murmured affectionately, _but now look. All our gorgeous babies, snuggled happily together. All the different combinations of us - and soon we'll have three more. Two more little boys and another little girl_. All but vibrating with the deep purrs that resonated through his chest, John allowed Sherlock to help him eat his breakfast. They fed each other, kissing lazily in between bites, taking their time. Despite the huge feast they'd had the night before, John managed to clear his plate (and steal some of Sherlock's) and rubbed his cheek against Sherlock's chest, happy to let his Alpha dictate the pace of the day.

Sherlock purred, carding his good hand through his mate's sandy hair. Pendleton's was obviously off the table for the day; Sherlock guessed that at some point, John would ask for the collar again, would suggest going to the club to please him - but when that would happen would be at the Omega's discretion. At the back of his mind he wondered if it would be better to have a brand new collar designed for John, or if his mate would still prefer the old one despite it being tainted with bad memory. It was another subject not to be brought up until later. He didn't fancy watching films just yet, and morning sex was a bit out of the question in a bed full of happy, wriggling babies - besides, John seemed to be feeling more cuddly than sexy. The swollen pillows of his mate's breasts, though, couldn't help but look inviting as they slowly grew heavier with milk, John's body already replenishing for the next feeding. He moved his hand to cup one idly, lovingly circling the fat nipple with the pad of his thumb.

John mewed softly, shivering a little; after going so long without it, the slightest touch of Sherlock's hand was bliss. Lazily pressing kisses onto every inch of his Alpha he could reach, John shifted a little to take some pressure off his still-sore hole and flopped his head dramatically onto Sherlock's shoulder. _Does it feel like you thought it would?_ he asked curiously, _Being a father, I mean. Being able to say yes when people ask if you have children. Waking up every day to pups who know your scent and wriggle closer, seeking comfort in your warmth. Being head of our family._

Sherlock frowned in consideration. _I'm not entirely sure. While you were pregnant, fatherhood still didn't seem entirely... real to me. Logically, I knew my children were growing inside you and I was proud. I could not wait to meet them, but having thirteen pups - I had no reference point, no experience to compare so that I might have had any idea of what to expect. I knew that they would be perfect, and that we would love them and tend to all of their wants and needs - but I didn't know what fatherhood would feel like, exactly_. The Alpha grinned a little, _Well, I haven't been out of the house long enough to know what it feels like to tell people I have children. But tending to our pups..._ he watched as one of the boys let out the tiniest of coos and nuzzled his head against his leg, _It's incredible. And a bit frightening, knowing that I'm responsible for them, for you, for all of us now_. He paused, lapsing into a thoughtful silence. _What about you?_ he picked up suddenly, _Is motherhood everything you thought it would be?_

 _No_ , John replied honestly, hushing his mate's hurt whine with a kiss, _it's so much better and more intense. I could feel them growing in me, I could feel every kick and movement and feel the weight of them in my belly, but actually holding them, feeding them, stroking their chubby little cheeks and their downy hair, seeing a combination of you and me in all of them... I've never been happier. The responsibility is daunting, yeah... I've been in charge of lives before, but you can't get too invested, in the army. You have to maintain distance. This is... visceral. They're part of me, part of you. Ours. And I can't believe it'll be their first Christmas soon... our first Christmas as parents._ He smiled and picked up Enora as the pup began to fuss, stroking her sandy curls. The baby pushed into his hand, yawned, broke wind and giggled. _Oh my god she is SO like Harry_ , John muttered exasperatedly, tickling her feet as she squealed and flailed.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. John rarely so much as mentioned his sister; the couple hadn't heard a word from the Beta since the wedding debacle, and secretly Sherlock thought that was for the best. The corners of his mouth turned down again at the thought that his precious babe could be anything like the drunken mess of a woman that had stumbled into their reception and upset his mate. _Are you sure?_ he tried lamely, not wanting to begin worrying John with thoughts of how they could curb their youngest's Harry-like tendencies. In his own opinion, there seemed nothing wrong with the child, but if this was how Harry started out - could there be something they could do to steer her in a better direction? _It's been years. You might be mis-remembering._

 _Oh, love, not like that_ , John reassured instantly, realising his mistake. _I meant the farting and then laughing about it. Not very ladylike_ , he teased gently, lifting the baby to rub his nose against hers, making her coo and squeal in delight. "You're nothing like Harry really, are you princess?" he crooned gently, covering her face in tiny kisses. She poked her tongue out at him and dribbled, looking extremely pleased with herself. _Harry was a miserable baby. Never happy, crying constantly... That's why there aren't any more of us. None of our pups are like her. They're all happy and smiley and secure. Don't worry, none of them will turn out like her. She won't even get near them... I've stopped calling her. I got in touch the week after our wedding and told her she could call me when she's been sober for six months, and even then I wouldn't let her near our babies_. He purred softly, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's chest again, scooping up a few more babies to drape them across their laps.

Sherlock let out a slow breath of relief. T _hat's ... good to hear_ , he said cautiously, _I want healthy and happy futures for all of our children - regardless of how inappropriate they may be at times_. His small smile faded as he sighed, _I'm truly sorry about your sister, however. Despite my own opinions of her, I would wish to see you have a healthy relationship, if it were possible, if only that it would make you happier. But your decision is wise, I think. How do you feel about it?_ He grinned as the pups on his lap kicked vigorously and giggled, overjoyed at the contact with their father.

 _I'm fine with it_ , John responded honestly, _we never got on anyway. She was a rubbish sister, and a worse human being. I don't need people like that in my life. She's never been happy, she's always been bitter that she's a Beta... she felt like life handed her the short straw. She was jealous about not being part of the Alpha/Omega community, always wanted to be able to feel a proper bond, to know what it was like to be in heat and irresistible to Alphas or to experience the raw feeling of power that comes of being an Alpha. That's why her relationship with Clara failed... Clara bit her, but it just healed, there was no bondmark. I think Clara would have been happy with a marriage, but nothing has ever been good enough for Harry, she always wanted more._ He shifted uncomfortably, nuzzling the babies he could reach, wiggling his toes and managing a small smile when Viola grabbed his foot. _Let's not think about her. If she never gets in touch, I don't think I'd be missing out on much. Let's concentrate on our babies instead, and these three little ones..._ moving again, he purred, lapping Sherlock's scent gland.

Sherlock set down a few of the pups to place a hand on John's belly, purring in unison with his mate as he felt the gentle ripples of the pups moving underneath his fingers. _I'll let it go, Sherlock assured him, But before I do: whether or not you choose to have sympathy for her, it is a hard judgement to name someone as an awful human being._ The Alpha knew so all too well; he'd certainly been called such enough times. He shifted Benedict in his arms, placing a kiss in the babe's soft auburn curls when he wriggled. _You gave your Mama a lot of trouble when you came out_ , he remembered, nuzzling the pup. Benedict nuzzled against his cheek, purring happily. _Fairly screamed until you were in his arms. But now Daddy's good enough for you, eh?_

John half-smiled, politely, but let it go, gently setting down the pups in his arms and picking up three more. It was a constant balancing exercise, trying to ensure each baby got the same amount of attention; not for the first time John was glad of his heightened Omega sense of smell, so he could tell which pup had the weakest traces of its parents' scents. Cuddling Iris, Imogen and Blake he purred quietly, nuzzling them and smiling as Iris automatically turned her head and latched on, suckling almost as she would on a dummy, just for comfort. _This is a pretty good way to start our anniversary,_ John mused happily, kissing Sherlock's cheek. _I still can't believe it's been a whole year already... You made me so completely yours, and I loved every second, how you fucked me so goddamn hard, how it only took you one knot to make me pregnant_. Mewling quietly as Blake latched on too and began to suckle hungrily, John nuzzled into the crook of Sherlock's neck. _How about we take the pups for a walk later? It'd be good to take them outside for a bit, get some fresh air._

 _That sounds lovely,_ Sherlock hummed, rubbing his cheek against the Omega affectionately. _And then after, we can cozy up to w- Did you say "pretty good"?? he frowned, stilling as the words registered. Why is it not better? What can I do to make it better?_ Benedict scrunched up his face and sneezed, and the Alpha automatically reached for a cloth on the nightstand. He waited in anticipation as he cleaned the baby boy's nose gently. Perhaps it was all that had happened that was rightfully making the day imperfect, but Sherlock had thought it to be a wonderful anniversary morning, considering. Breakfast in bed and pups and familial love - no sex, but that was okay. The Alpha was content on his own part, and he wanted to ensure his mate was feeling so, as well.

 _You can give me a kiss_ , John smiled easily, leaning in for a languid, tender kiss from his mate. When he drew back his eyes were soft and shining, and Sherlock couldn't mistake his expression for anything but bliss. _Now it's perfect,_ he purred happily, humming as Blake and Iris finished nursing, laying them on the bed, letting Imogen latch on and picking up Adam to let him feed as well. _I love mornings like this, just you and me and our babies. It's so weird to think that by the time the next three are here, this lot will be crawling and trying to stand... God help us when they start walking and running around and we've got three babies and thirteen toddlers to keep track of_ , he chuckled, rubbing himself against Sherlock's neck again. _God, I can't get enough of your scent on me... I think we might have to ask our pack to get the babies ready to go for that walk, Sherlock, you - you know I always need it in the mornings..._ Still mostly full from the earlier feed, the pups didn't take long; soon they were all wriggling contentedly on the bed, with John pressing himself hopefully against Sherlock, his pulse a little faster, breathing a little shallower, mewling and lapping his scent gland.

Sherlock's eyes grew darker. He hummed as he stroked his wife's hair, his own pulse beginning to quicken at his mate's needy attentions and the warm press of John's body. He had to admit that he was as eager for it as his mate was, even as he tried to keep his demeanour more relaxed. It was conflicting, after all that had passed, to quite know what to do - half of him still wished to self-flagellate, to detangle his mate from his cozy position and remind John that he wasn't worthy of his touch; the other half knew that they both needed it, that it would give pleasure to John, and that denying it would only make things worse. The Alpha smiled softly and licked his mate's brow. _I know you do_ , he murmured, _I'll text the Omegas_. In no time, the three were filing into the room, the women smiling shyly as they retrieved the sated pups, Beatrice handing off several to Mrs Hudson at the door before coming back for more. Remington purred lowly as he gathered up the two Omega boys and strode out to join the pack.


	21. Fallout (Version B Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the originally published version of Fallout. Please skip this chapter and the following one if you do not wish to read scenes of dubcon, tagged noncon or group sex.

John flinched as if burned at his Alpha's brusque tone, biting back a pitiful whine of apology that wanted to escape, before shaking his head to clear it and emerging fully from his Omega to find his heartache replaced by mild anger. He reached up and unbuckled the collar, leaving it on his pillow as he marched out of the bedroom and into the nursery. Sherlock's disappointment cut through him like a knife, left him feeling inadequate and stupid; he' thought after the brutal claiming that his mate had wanted something more tender, certainly he'd been much gentler and more loving. The Alpha hadn't sent his desires through the bond, so John couldn't have known he was expected to be utterly Omega during that round, and his mate's coldness towards him was another slap in the face. It was their first time together in months; he'd hoped for tenderness and approval in the afterglow, not to be made to feel as if he was defective. "I'll feed them in here," he called to his mate, his voice even and just as cold as the Alpha's had been moments before. Slowly, he sank into the rocking chair by the window, a little sore from the rough claiming, and fixed his eyes on his mate when he returned with Eleanor and Felix. "I'll take Ellie first," he instructed, his voice icy.

Sherlock stood in the doorway, the Alpha's ice melting into something both devastated and dangerously livid. His eyes fixed on John's neck and the lack of collar there, a flush rising high on his cheeks and a deep, hot pain stabbing through his heart and spreading through his chest. His disappointment had not been with John but with himself; it was illogical, but John not meeting the desires Sherlock had not communicated to him had felt to the Alpha like a failure on his own part. His words to his mate had been more self-reproach, more speaking to himself than anger with John. Under any normal circumstances, he would have been content with tenderness, but John's one small break in expected reaction had been just enough to tip him the other way. He'd needed John's understanding to soothe him and bring him back; John's defiance only sent another surge of hormones through the volatile Alpha. "Go upstairs and get back into bed," he hissed in command.

  
"I will not," John volleyed back hotly, "our pups need to be fed. So I'm going to nurse them, and when they're full we can burp them and change them if they need it and spend some time with our other eleven children, because they are our priority now and we've been away from them for hours. And then we can talk about this." He narrowed his eyes at his mate just a little, waiting expectantly to be handed the two distressed, mewling pups in his mate's arms, feeling the pull to cradle them close and hum to them as they suckled and quieted.

  
Deathly pale but for his reddened cheeks, Sherlock moved forward and placed his children quite calmly in John's arms. They mattered more than anything, and unstable as he was he recognized the need to care for them. His Alpha could have struck his mate for his defiance, but his hands didn't even twitch as he stepped back. Vibrating, he opened his mouth to order John again, then shut it immediately, looking utterly lost. There was something horribly desperate and vulnerable in the Alpha's eyes as he glanced at his mate one more time, then turned and strode from the room.

A few minutes later, there was a loud BANG of impact from the kitchen, followed by the sounds of shattering glass, running footsteps and shouts of "Sherlock!" from the two other Alphas present in the home. Before John could rise, Remington appeared timidly in the doorway, holding the next two pups to be fed. "Sherlock's unwell," he explained quietly.

  
All colour drained from John's face and he stood as quickly as he dared, cradling the two pups on his breasts as he strode to the sunroom with Remington bobbing solicitously along behind him. Beatrice and Catherine rushed to meet him, taking the pups from him gently and giving them bottles to soothe them; as soon as the pups were free of his breasts John rushed to the kitchen, eyes wide and fearful. "What's happened, what's wrong?" he cried desperately to nobody in particular, going to kneel by his mate to cup and stroke his face.

  
"Go put on your collar, John," Mycroft said quietly, keeping his semi-conscious brother pinned to the floor. Lestrade grasped Sherlock's right wrist and hand as he inspected the damage; there was a large dent in cold metal of the refrigerator door that had not been there earlier, and the young Alpha's bruised and bloodied hand provided suitable evidence as to what had caused it. Across the room, shattered ceramics littered the floor. Sherlock twitched and Mycroft reinforced his hold.

  
John's jaw dropped and for a moment, he was frozen, his heart feeling like it was made of iron as he took in the scene before him. After a beat, he snapped back to his senses and turned on his heel with the precision of a soldier, racing to fetch his collar and tugging it around his neck as he returned; he closed the buckle just as he entered the kitchen and knelt by the door, gazing timidly as his pack Alpha to wait for further instructions. He'd never seen Sherlock, or any Alpha, like this before, and thought he knew what it meant; if he was honest with himself, he was more than a little afraid of the truly brutal claiming he suspected would follow - but if Sherlock needed it, he'd bear it without complaint. Anything to undo the damage his insubordination had caused.

  
Mycroft gave no sign of recognition of John's return for several long minutes, watching his brother sadly as he kept hold of the now-limp Sherlock. The consulting detective's head had lolled to the side and his breathing was coming shallowly, the rise and fall of his chest barely perceptible as Lestrade solemnly attempted a makeshift bind around his swollen hand. "I think most of it's fractured, mate," he muttered as Sherlock made a small noise of pain.

  
Mycroft grimaced. "It will have to do." He let out a long breath, and finally began to speak to John, though his eyes never left his sibling's face. "Sherlock is suffering from extreme hormonal distress. Months of restraining his natural drive for intercourse have put him in somewhat of a precarious position - a rather elevated case of sexual frustration, you might say, which in most cases is cured by a thorough claiming, reassuring the Alpha of their dominant stance and prowess. I don't need to read you both to assume that an incident occurred during your coupling that caused my brother to doubt his position, an incident which was never fully rectified. I can only assume the situation declined precipitously from that point, though I would appreciate it if you would inform me completely of the proceeding circumstances."

  
John swallowed thickly and cleared his throat a little, keeping his eyes deferentially lowered. "The first time, he - wasn't satisfied, I wasn't in my Omega enough. But the second time was better, I was - on my forearms, nonverbal. He was satisfied. But the third time, he'd been claiming me more gently, I thought he - he wanted to make love, not claim me, but I was wrong, he wanted me incoherent again. I felt myself emerging from my Omega, sensing the pups would need attention soon, and he didn't like that. He thought I should have done what he wanted even though he didn't tell me he wanted it. He went to fetch the pups but he was so - so cold towards me, left me feeling like a stupid failure - " he bit his lip and broke off, tears welling in his eyes. He sniffed and pushed more words past the lump in his throat. "I was angry he expected everything to be so perfect - our first time together after months, with pups to care for, him not telling me he wanted another claiming - he wasn't being rough, how could I have known?" he pleaded desperately, seeking kind words and reassurances that he wasn't just an idiotic Omega. "So I took my collar off and went downstairs, I wanted to talk to him about it while we were rational and didn't want to be wearing the collar if we might argue... I didn't think he'd like that. He ordered me to get back into bed but Ellie and Felix were crying for milk, so I refused, and he gave them to me and left..." Tears were falling freely down his cheeks now and he made no move to brush them away. John raised his red-rimmed, glassy eyes to his pack Alpha, trembling a little. "Is this my fault?" he asked in a tiny, pathetic voice, tortured by the thought.

  
Mycroft was about to speak, turning to look at John before a low groan of "Wrong," passed the lips of the man on the floor.

  
The pack Alpha's eyes narrowed in concern and a flash of fear as his gaze snapped back to Sherlock. "What's 'wr-," he began to ask sharply, before Sherlock interrupted with another soft whine.

  
"Wrong. Bad Alpha," Sherlock murmured, his eyelids fluttering, the words so quiet as to almost be inaudible. "You think you're a bad Alpha?" Lestrade asked, taking over; there was little sense of hierarchy between the two elder Alphas when they both felt equally helpless. "Come on, Sherlock," the DCI encouraged when Sherlock was unresponsive, placing a hand in the younger man's curls, "Can you shake your head? Try and give us a 'yes' or 'no.'" Sherlock lay limply, making no move to reply.

  
"To answer your question briefly, John," Mycroft replied after a moment, "Yes, in the sense that your defiance has pressed my brother to a breaking point. However, the initial fault, if I may guess, seems to stem from a misunderstanding. You say you felt as if you failed - I don't believe Sherlock thought that at all. What he did believe was quite the opposite: that somehow, however illogical it may seem, he failed - perhaps in satisfying you, from what you've told me. I don't need to tell you what your disobedience has caused when the evidence lies before you." The pack Alpha heaved a sigh, beckoning the Omega closer, "This afternoon was the first time you were collared, correct? You should have never removed the token by your own hand, John. Not until he'd given you clear verbal permission to do so. We can only hope that the fact you've donned it again of your own free will might rectify the worst of the damage." He loosened his hold on his brother experimentally, his face neutral as Sherlock remained still. "The worst of the fits have passed - even if he has another, he won't attempt to do you or anyone else violence. Deep depression is our concern now. Come nearer, John," he encouraged, looking to the Omega as Lestrade pulled back as well, "See what you may do for him."

  
John let out a soft, solicitous whine, crawling closer and draping himself lightly over his Alpha's prone form, kissing and licking at his jaw like a puppy, still emitting gentle high-pitched sounds of nervousness and need. He pushed back the anger that wanted to come; as a pet, he shouldn't be expected to know that his master's coldness did not stem from disappointment in him, all he knew was approval or its absence. If his owner wanted something of him, he needed to be told - he couldn't read his Alpha's mind. He'd needed approval and reassurance after submitting so completely, allowing Sherlock to possess him, and instead he'd been met with disappointment and coldness - even if it wasn't directed at him, it had still hurt him. Now, though, he needed his Alpha back, he needed his mate to be happy and well again, so he continued his needy attentions, sending as much emotion through the bond as he could manage. _Good Alpha, please wake up. Need you, need you to take care of me. You can make me feel safe, want you. Need you to protect me, need to be a good pet for you. Please._

  
The other two Alphas looked on as Sherlock's eyes fluttered a little, the detective making another soft noise but seeming incapable of speech. He gave little sign of recognition, but his breath began to come in small heaves, his chest rising and falling erratically with each cycle. "Lose all of your anger, John," Mycroft chided, looking hard at the Omega, "It has no place here if you hope to wake him."

  
Lestrade looked between the two men, Mycroft commanding but with a face obviously drawn in worry and frustration, John completely naked and prostrate on top of his Alpha. He didn't know how Mycroft knew what he did about John's feelings, but the DCI did know that every day he'd spent on the job had taught him that hard words and feelings didn't produce results when it came to someone who was vulnerable, afraid, and innocent. Mycroft coldly pressuring John from his own place of fear wasn't helping anyone. "He wasn't himself, John," the grey-haired Alpha tried gently, "Come on, you know Sherlock. He loves you and he's never anything but caring and concerned for you when he's in his right mind. You couldn't have known what he wanted, and I don't think he knew either - his biology's got itself tied in knots, and somehow, for God knows what reason, he thought he was wrong and not good enough. And that's as dangerous of a situation as I can think of for any Alpha I know, especially Sherlock. So try to forgive him, yeah? Because at the moment he seems senseless, but I guarantee you he's hurting more than any of us can understand."

  
Blinking slowly, John let Lestrade's words sink in, and a new softness came over his expression as he acknowledged their truth. He gazed wide-eyed at the DCI and mewed quietly, his face vulnerable and trusting, drinking in his kind words and gentle manner, before turning back to his Alpha and resuming his attentions, arching his spine to push his small belly harder against Sherlock's.Closing his eyes, he sighed and let his anger dissipate. _Please, wake up. Good Alpha, made me feel so good. Need you, need you to own me, please, make me your pet again. Want you, want to please you. Yours. Thought I'd disappointed you, need you to make it better. Please, need you to be my master, own me like before. Need you to make me feel safe. Feel cold and alone and vulnerable without you, need you to protect me. Good Alpha_. He punctuated each thought he sent through the bond with more licking and nuzzling, whining in concern for his mate.

  
Sherlock gave a low groan and inhaled deeply, a shudder running through the Alpha's entire body. Lestrade and Mycroft both moved farther back, needing to keep an eye on their ill pack member, but not wanting to interfere with whatever would come next. Sherlock whined weakly. The Alpha's head began to toss slowly back and forth as fragments of John's thoughts made their way into his addled mind. For a brief moment, Sherlock surfaced. His eyes opened to a mere half-mast, but searched unfocusedly for his pleading mate until his memories caught up with him - he'd failed to satisfy his mate enough; John had removed the collar; John had openly defied him when he needed him most to obey. Arching his back with a small cry of pain at the horrible ache which bloomed in his chest, he slumped back into his semi-conscious state. "Give it another go," Lestrade encouraged softly before Mycroft could remonstrate, "He can hear you, and that's something." The DCI had seen similar situations over the years during his time with Scotland Yard; even getting the imbalanced Alpha to recognize their mate's calls could take ages, depending on the severity of the case and the strength of the bond. The fact that Sherlock had roused, however briefly, gave him more hope than he'd had before.

  
Please, Alpha, John pushed through the bond, need you. Made me feel so good, so safe, so secure. Yours. Made me so satisfied, made me come on your big hard cock. Felt wonderful. Had to feed the pups I birthed for you, would never have defied you otherwise. Please, want you, need you. Need you to let me obey you now, prove I'm a good pet. Want you back, please, so alone, so scared... His attentions to his mate's jaw grew a little more frantic as he began to suckle at Sherlock's scent gland, whining and rubbing his belly more insistently against his mate. Good Alpha. Gave me more pups, already growing in my belly, making me ripe and round. They're moving, want attention from Daddy. Please, let me be a good pet. Already have your collar back on, everyone can see I'm yours.

  
Sherlock's brow furrowed, the limp Alpha vaguely registering his mate's distress through the pitch-dark waters of his own mental and emotional torment. Eyes fluttering open once more, he gave a gasping sigh as one of his hands managed to raise just a few inches from the cold floor, the detective seeking his Omega. Once again, he lasted a mere few seconds before being pulled back under, but Lestrade timed the second reaction as longer, and this time the Alpha's eyes did not fully close. His head lolling to one side, Sherlock stared emptily at the space between the refrigerator and the floor. The DCI didn't dare to speak now, but watched intently, transfixed; he'd never witnessed anything like it. Sherlock should've taken hours to achieve that kind of response - John had drawn it from him in a matter of minutes.

  
_Please, I'm sorry, never meant to disobey, only wanted to feed our pups. Collar back on now, yours, all yours, want you to own me, need you to make me your pet again... Good Alpha, fucked me so well, made me come so hard... Please, I didn't know, I'll keep my collar on as long as you want, do anything you say, please, please come back to me, protect me, let me serve you, show you how completely you possess me..._ Reaching out for his mate's hand, John pressed it against the outer curve of his gravid belly. _See, already full of your next litter. You did this, made me like this. Only you. Begged and moaned to be bred again as soon as I'd birthed your first litter, knew you're a perfect Alpha. Perfect mate. Please, give me a chance to make it better, please... so scared, so alone without you, need my mate, my Alpha._ He arched his spine, pressing his belly further into his Alpha's hand, and went back to licking puppy-like at Sherlock's lips and jaw, whining for him to wake up.

  
Sherlock blinked but seemed unable to raise his head, his fingers flexing and grasping at nothing as his arms seemed to refuse to lift from the tile. His breathing quickened and deepened, the rise and fall of his chest visible even with his Omega spread on top of him. His stare seemed somewhat less blank and more distant, his mind growing more present but yet in too much pain to allow full consciousness. The Alpha vaguely registered that each breath seemed to hurt, as if he were respirating with knives stuck in his chest, a particularly vicious one piercing his heart. John's voice reached him as much as if the Omega had been shouting underwater; vague, distorted thoughts and waves of distress washed over the Alpha and his body and mind responded out of instinct, needing to comfort his worried mate. The whimpers and whines filled his ears and made his head spin and throb. One of his hands was touching something soft and moving. "The collar," Lestrade dared, "Let him feel your collar."

  
John purred tentatively as he slid his Alpha's hand from his belly to his neck, pressing the detective's pale fingers into the brown leather of the collar, tracing them across the polished brass of the tag. _Yours. All yours. You own me, you command me. Please, let me be a good pet for you. Thought you were disappointed in me, thought I'd failed you, couldn't bear it. Shouldn't have taken it off, please, I'm sorry... Love you, adore you so much, no need to be upset, you made me feel so good... I can still feel you. Fucked me so well I can still feel your huge cock inside me, you made me come so well..._ Gently, he began rubbing his Alpha's chest, as if trying to soothe his aching heart, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

  
Sherlock seemed to relapse after that. The Alpha's eyes slid shut, his fingers limp and lifeless except for the motion given to them by his mate. Mycroft paled and Lestrade shook his head in frustration. "He won't wake to kindness - it's too much." Mycroft abruptly rose, his eyes hard. "We should take him upstairs. If he does not rouse within twenty-four hours, I will call for a private ambulance and have him taken to the hospital."

  
Lestrade swallowed; his pack leader's tone brooked no argument, but taking Sherlock to the hospital would only exacerbate the situation. "You mean to treat him if he's comatose, yeah? Because if you mean to-"

"I mean to take whatever steps are necessary," Mycroft replied sharply. He didn't flinch as he watched Lestrade's look change to one of horror. He felt guilty for manipulating his friend, but it was important that the DCI believe the worst. He knew as well as Gregory that Alphas were never quite the same after undergoing any kind of artificial hormone therapy; he would never subject his brother to such a half-existence - he did, however, need to trigger a high distress response in John.

  
Fear shot through John like a burning arrow, making him shake and cling tighter to his Alpha as he let out a loud, terrified high-pitched whine. _Please, you have to wake up, they want to take you away, want to separate us, leave me here without you, unprotected and alone, please, I need you, you have to stay with me, need you, oh god, please, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help you and they want to take you away from me, I need you, please, please! Can't be without you, need you here with me..._ Tears stung at his eyes as he whimpered and nuzzled his mate desperately, feeling utterly lost and alone, pressing his Alpha's hand back against his collar to try and rouse him. The thought of his mate being taken to hospital, being given the artificial hormones that would leave him little better than a highly virile Beta, filled him with cold dread and a terror that seeped into every pore.

  
Sherlock's eyes flew wide open, his fingers suddenly tightening with vice-like strength around the leather of the collar. His chest and head pained him immensely but it was nothing compared to the raw fear that cut so completely through the haze of his own distress, striking him to the core. He sat up so quickly as to almost knock heads with his Omega, but in the next moment he was attempting to shift John off his lap with his good hand, hurrying his mate to get safely behind him as he leapt to his feet and snarled menacingly at his sibling and fellow pack member. "Ah, Sherlock. Good to have you back," Mycroft smiled easily, though relief was written clearly across the pack Alpha's features. The detective swayed a little on his feet, but his eyes were bright and flashing with possessive anger, every muscle of his lithe form tensed in preparation to strike. "Don't be foolish, little brother," the elder Holmes warned, "You're in no danger, and in no condition to fight me. I must extend my apologies to your mate and Gregory, however. Had they not understood you to be in grave danger, you would still be insensate."

  
Wrapping his arms around Sherlock's thigh John clung to him from behind, rubbing his face against his mate's leg to reassure himself that his Alpha would not be taken away, mewling pitifully; the stress had caused him to drop fully into his Omega, capable of sending nothing more coherent than _here, please, safe, stay_ through their bond as he whimpered and nuzzled Sherlock.

Lestrade shot the pack leader a brief look of oh god you total bastard before recovering himself, rubbing a hand over his eyes, muttering something about babies and striding off to the sunroom. Adam responded to his scent with a soft burble and the DCI calmed as he picked up his favourite pup, nuzzling the boy's dark hair to soothe himself further. "Your uncle is mental, you know that?" he murmured fondly, kissing his tiny cheek.

Back in the kitchen, John was still clinging tightly to Sherlock's leg, as if afraid he might be taken away. He peeped up at his mate, searching, seeking for orders and approval, needing to be used and dominated and told he was a good pet.

  
Mycroft watched his sibling warily, observing the change in Sherlock as the surge of adrenaline began to wear off. The younger Alpha looked thoroughly exhausted and ill. It was all too clear that he was still in pain as his hand tightened around the countertop to steady himself. "Being awake doesn't fix everything, I'm afraid," the pack leader said apologetically, "I'm assuming you're remembering how you came to be in this state?" Sherlock's glare immediately dissipated into a look of grief, and after a moment nodded he slowly, wincing as the small movement only increased his incredible headache. "I have no plans to send you to the hospital, but I do believe you should retire to your bedroom," Mycroft offered, stepping forward. He looked down at the Omega wrapped around his brother's leg. "It will be up to your pet to care for you," he continued pointedly, "You've been under great stress. John must understand what's been done, and find a way to undo it. Until that has happened, I would highly recommend you stay in bed. Come." He moved to wrap one of Sherlock's arms around his shoulders and sighed as his sibling slumped into him pliantly. "Come, John," he requested as well.

  
John followed obediently, like a lost little duckling. He held back as Mycroft helped his brother up the stairs and onto the bed, crawling on top of the covers to curl up beside Sherlock, nuzzling into his neck and mewling quietly, gazing up at his pack Alpha. The look spoke volumes; _please, tell me what to do. I don't know how to fix this, I don't know how to help him, and it's killing me that I can't. Please tell me how to care for him._ He lapped gently at his Alpha's neck, pushing his emotions through the bond, his primal state reflected in their simplicity. _Love. Concern. Guilt. Sorrow. Hurt_.

  
Mycroft looked to his brother, who was already falling into a light doze, then back to his sibling's desperate mate. He reached out and slowly stroked John's hair, knowing the Omega needed some form of reassurance that Sherlock was in no state to give. "Sherlock is effectively ill, John," the pack Alpha explained patiently, "I have told you that months without intercourse has unknowingly upset his hormonal balance to the point of endangering his wellbeing. If he seemed unstable during your intimacy, perhaps you can now understand why. However," he sighed, "Whatever confusion occurred during your intercourse, followed by your insubordination and anger in place of understanding have pushed his condition to critical. Shortly: Sherlock has become dangerously sicker because he believes himself to be a bad Alpha. You are going to have to do everything in your power to prove to him that is not the case. He won't have the strength or energy to claim you, and he likely will not attempt to order you. For now, your positions are reversed - you must tend to him, care for him, be patient and show him how much you want to be his Omega. Stroke him to hardness and take yourself on his cock, if you must. When he feels secure in his position, all will be back to rights, but you are the one who must work for it and convince him of your feelings."

  
Arching into the touch, John melted, finally receiving the attention he'd been craving. He nodded to show he understood, purring minutely as the pack Alpha carded his hand through his hair once more before withdrawing. Shifting his focus to his mate, John dipped down and began to lap the sweat off his Alpha's face, cleaning him lovingly and carefully, purring to show how pleased he was with the state of affairs, how glad he was to be of service to his Alpha, sending constant love and adoration through the bond. When he'd finished his face he moved onto his neck and chest, taking his time, purring and nuzzling him as he went, reassured by the continued presence of his pack leader. A thought struck him and he raised his head to look at Mycroft enquiringly, attempting to articulate it. "Pups?" he asked stupidly, "Pups here? Help? Lots. Good Alpha, make lots."

  
"Perhaps they may," Mycroft replied. "It's worth trying, certainly, though I believe my brother's main issue lies in your own relationship, rather than with your children. We will attempt it later, when your pups next need you. For now, I believe, it is best you care for him yourself without distraction." Sherlock had stirred faintly during John's cleaning, opening his eyes just enough to watch his mate, but they had drifted closed again as John paused. He still looked too pale, Mycroft thought sadly, quickly texting Beatrice to bring up water, tea, and toast. "For instance," the pack leader continued, "Is there any reason for you to remain separate on top of the covers, instead of underneath them with your Alpha?"

  
John mewed sadly in reply, scrambling to get underneath the covers with his Alpha and snuggle against his bare skin. He was barely holding himself back from panic; he wanted so desperately to make Sherlock better, he could barely focus on the task at hand, blindly carrying out whatever action Mycroft suggested. Purring softly, he pressed his round swell into Sherlock's hip and slid one knee up so his leg was resting over his mate's groin, rubbing the Alpha's cock gently with his shin as he snuggled against his chest, resuming his cleaning, darting out his tongue to lick lightly over one pink nipple, sending more love and reassurance through the bond. "Alpha," he asserted, "My Alpha. Perfect mate." He sounded utterly rapt, as if he could conceive of nothing more desirable or fantastic than Sherlock, and slid an arm over his mate's ribs, cuddling him closer as he continued to clean him.

  
Sherlock made a small noise of neither pleasure or pain, his eyes opening just a fraction. He could feel his mate pressed up against him, his cock slowly growing interested at the light friction, felt the slight coolness of his skin where John had licked away the sweat. The leather and metal of the collar, too, rested against him; he couldn't tell if the sensation of it made everything hurt more or less. He winced at the vivid flash of memory, remembering John suddenly downstairs, his neck bare of the collar Sherlock had so lovingly gifted him. He'd taken it off on his own, the token of Sherlock's claim over him. Only the Alpha was supposed to un-collar their Omega, unless they gave permission for the submissive mate to un-collar themselves. But the first time, it was always the Alpha. It was tradition, cementing the trust between them and the depth of the bond. John had removed it himself without a second thought, as if it meant nothing, then defied Sherlock's request to nurse their pups upstairs in bed. The Alpha sighed at the swell of pain in his chest. "Why are you still wearing that thing?" he rasped quietly.

  
Only his Alpha's words could have brought John back to the coherence he needed to answer him. "Because I want it," he purred, "because it is precious to me. Because you gave me this perfect, perfect collar, and anything you give me is precious to me. But this... this even more so. Because you own me, and I want everyone to see that. I'm sorry I took it off, I should never have taken it off, I should have let you. When you went to fetch the pups, I - I thought I'd disappointed you," he admitted in a tiny voice. "I could sense something was off, and I wanted to talk to you as equals about it, to make it better. I was wrong, I'm sorry. Will you let me make it better? Will you let me serve you and be your pet until it pleases you to stop?" As he spoke he kept rubbing against his mate, interspersing his speech with soft kisses and contented mewls, pushing utter adoration and submission through their bond, trying to hide the aching sadness he felt that he'd been so thoughtless and hurt his mate so badly.

  
"You were angry," Sherlock managed, his breathing hitching just a little at another stab of pain. "You removed it in anger. You refused a direct order when I needed you to obey-" he had to stop, a small sound of hurt escaping him as the ache seemed to bloom and deepen. Mycroft looked on sadly. There came a timid knock at the door, and at the pack leader's assent, Beatrice entered with the requested meal. She could not suppress a whine of deep concern at the sight of her youngest son's condition, distress evident on her features as she set the tray on Sherlock's nightstand. "Thank you, Mother," Mycroft murmured. Carefully, the Omega reached out to stroke her little boy's cheek. Sherlock's eyes flickered towards her, and he smiled faintly. With a respectful nod to John, she slowly withdrew; she could not be angry with her son's mate, not after she had seen the happiness John had brought to Sherlock.

  
"Yes, I was angry," John murmured sadly. "I'd tried so hard to be a good pet for you, and when you went to fetch the pups, you were so cold and distant - I felt like a stupid failure, rejected, like I'd failed to please you. Like I wasn't good enough. I wanted to talk to you about what was wrong, as equals, somewhere neutral. I'm sorry, my love, I didn't know. I didn't know you needed me to obey so badly. I - I never researched collar etiquette," he admitted shamefully. "I refused to study it at school, I never thought I'd allow myself to be a pet. And then I was busy studying to be a doctor or in the army or living with you and I never thought I'd have an Alpha at all, and then - we only discussed it a few months ago and we've been rushed off our feet - I didn't know I wasn't supposed to take it off myself," he continued wretchedly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, my Alpha. I was hurting, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I - I'm not naturally submissive. I give my submission to you because I want to, and it feels wonderful, but - my Omega urge to submit is - is defective," he finished shakily, fighting back tears. "If I was a better Omega, I'd have known to leave the collar on, I'd have known to obey you and ask questions later. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he stuttered, tears rolling down his face as he nuzzled into his mate's neck, rubbing a little faster against him.

  
Sherlock only shook his head as his mate spoke, despite the fact that it made the room seem to swim and turn. "No. Bad Alpha," he said softly, "Didn't pleasure you enough - you recovered so easily, too quickly. You were coherent when you should have been dazed. Not good. I was angry with myself, not with you." He swallowed, struggling to put more words together. "If I were a better Alpha, you should not have even wanted to remove my collar. I failed. I'm no good," he grimaced, his mouth horribly dry, his head pounding. "Give him the water, John," Mycroft instructed.

  
John cooed and stroked his mate's forehead, raising the glass to his lips and encouraging him to drink. He pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock's forehead when he managed a few sips and nuzzled his hair affectionately. "But you did pleasure me enough, love," he purred, "don't you remember? You had me screaming and incoherent in the breeding position. I came so hard I almost had a seizure. After that, my body must have sensed it was nearly time to nurse your pups again, which brought me out of my Omega a little - I love being aware of it when I feed our babies. Unless you'd ordered me to drop further back into my Omega, I wouldn't have been dazed and out of it, because our children needed my milk and I wanted to feed them. I'd have dropped in a second if you'd ordered it, my darling. When I'm being your pet, you need to tell me exactly what you want - I can only respond to the instructions you give me, and if I'm not reacting how you want, I need your orders. Maybe we should have left collaring for another time, just had each other, been together just as us, hmm? I didn't want to remove your collar, either... I just thought we needed to talk about it, and didn't want to argue with you while I was wearing it. I guess I thought taking it off was preferable to letting you see me insubordinate and wearing it." He coaxed his mate to drink a little more water. "You're a perfect Alpha, my love. How else could you have given me thirteen pups in a litter followed immediately by triplets?" John carded a hand through his mate's curls, still rubbing his leg sensually against his mate's cock, attempting to appease him by bringing him pleasure, showing him how much he wanted it, wanted him.

  
Sherlock moaned softly, but looked hurt. "You said you wanted it," he murmured, "It was a gift for our first time back together." He'd planned everything so carefully, kept a careful watch for signs his mate might be ready for sex again. He'd deduced that morning that today would be the day, and made sure to retrieve the collar from its hiding place and lay it underneath John's pillow when he figured John would not return to the bedroom for hours, not until he asked Sherlock to lie with him. He hadn't had the collar for more than a week before that, taking his time and spending the earlier months making adjustments to the design to ensure it would be perfect, while also planning for the time the shop would need to execute his wishes, and the mental timetable he'd constructed to predict when John would first be ready for intercourse. "But that was wrong," he sniffed shortly, his eyes narrowing. He wanted to cross his arms but found himself unable to muster the energy. His cock, however, seemed to traitorously be just fine, "And it was wrong to believe I shouldn't need to instruct you on how to react if I'm doing my part properly."

  
"I did want it," John protested softly, "I do. Please, Sherlock - you know I adore you, you know it was huge for me to even let you collar me at all. Our first time back together after months was never going to be perfect, and I've been such a slave to my mothering instincts lately is it really such a surprise they got in the way? I'm sorry I got it wrong. If I'd known, I'd never have taken it off, I'd have obeyed you instantly. But you were so cold when you left, what else was I supposed to think but that I'd let you down? And how could I bear to keep your collar on when I felt so unworthy of it, this gorgeous gift you've given me?" he murmured sadly, nuzzling his jaw, begging through their bond for the understanding and forgiveness he was showing his Alpha.

  
"I see. So I've assumed everything wrong, then," the Alpha whispered before relapsing into silence, feeling as if speech was suddenly a capacity that was beyond him. He'd been blind not to take John's instincts into account. John had not been able to recognize Sherlock's coldness was self-directed, despite the supposed strength of their bond. The collar was 'gorgeous' - just a pretty necklace. Nothing could be right for the Alpha in that moment, as his head pounded and his heart ached so painfully he wished it would simply fall out of his chest. Mycroft frowned as he looked on, realizing John's protests were having the opposite of their intended effect; he didn't want to instruct John too explicitly while his brother was conscious - Sherlock would certainly find his mate's efforts hollow if they merely stemmed from the pack Alpha's orders. "I think," he said after a moment, hoping the small suggestion would aid his brother's Omega, "that Sherlock should try to eat something at the moment."

  
John felt his Alpha's pain and his face crumpled, feeling worse than ever. He'd barely come out of his Omega, still operating on the instinctive level, when Sherlock had gone to fetch the pups, he wasn't equipped to seek the deeper meaning behind the coldness; he'd surrendered to his mate in the most intimate way possible and had needed his approval, to not have it at all and now to be trying so desperately to make him better only to make it worse... In that moment he wanted nothing more than to go and hide in a dark corner somewhere, to tremble and cry until he felt better, to hide his piercing pain from his mate. His heart was aching just as much as Sherlock's - it was only his pregnancy with the triplets that kept him coherent and safe from fainting. Reaching out for the plate Beatrice had brought, though, John couldn't stop his hands from shaking, barely able to grasp the edge of it. He fought back a sob and tried again, but he was shaking too badly, traumatised by his Alpha's distress and disapproval, his own inability to help. He'd praised the collar, tried to make it clear how much he wanted it, pointed out how momentous it was that he'd allowed it at all, and still his mate would not be soothed. Something fragile inside him snapped, and he couldn't stop the next wracking sob from leaving his throat as his eyes filled with the tears he'd been holding back, trying to be strong for his Alpha. Determined to feed his Alpha anyway, he shuffled up the bed until his breasts were beside Sherlock's face, threading one badly trembling hand into his mate's curls to encourage him to latch on, to be nourished and held, to be shown love.

  
Sherlock's eyes widened as he felt distress and pain equal to his own surge through the bond, watching in alarm as his mate shook, sobbed, and trembled. Hard determination came into his eyes; he might be a bad Alpha, but his Omega could not suffer like this. John breaking might well have sent him into another relapse, but Sherlock's deep desire for his mate's happiness and wellbeing fought against the urge to slip into unconsciousness, even as his own internal agony roared and surged. "No," he said with surety, despite his broken hand lifting John bodily and laying the Omega on his chest, wrapping an arm strongly around him. His good hand then fumbled under the covers until it closed around his own cock. Aligning his member with his Omega's entrance, he could feel John was barely slick. He whined, attempting to wet his own cock with the precome from John's attentions, wanting to give his Omega something so the friction of pressing in to reassure him would not be too much. When he felt he could do no better, he slowly impaled his mate on his cock, bringing his other arm up to cradle John tightly against him. "No," he said again as he buried his face in his mate's hair and breathed in his scent, pushing all the love and approval and honest feeling he had for John through the bond, attempting desperately to fix whatever he'd broken.

  
As soon as he was impaled on his mate's cock, John's sobs subsided into whimpers and he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's shoulders, pulling him as he knelt up, so they were still wrapped tightly together, his mate sitting up in the middle of the bed, John kneeling astride him. John clung to him tightly, flooding the bond with all of the complete adoration he felt for his mate, allowing him to see how badly he wanted to make it right, how utterly devastated he was that he'd hurt his mate like this, how proud he was to have such a perfect collar, how much he wanted to nurse his mate to help make it better. Pressing eager kisses into his mate's curls, John kept one arm tightly around Sherlock as he drew back just enough to press his breasts against Sherlock's cheek. He began to rock on his mate's thick member and let out a tentative purr, encouraging him to suckle as he tried to bring his Alpha pleasure, his every movement showing clearly how badly he wanted his mate to be happy and well.

  
Sherlock gave a soft cry as John tugged him upright, the unexpected motion sending a splitting pain through his head, the room suddenly flashing, sparking, and spinning around him. He was forced to lie utterly limp in John's arms for a moment as it subsided. Something else was beginning to slowly eat away at the corners of the blackness, however, something gentle lapping at and washing away the hardest edges of his agony. It curled gently around his heart and mind, coaxing, yet insistent and desperate. John's feelings continued to work at his ailment as the Omega moved to please him, and soon the Alpha found himself able to open his mouth, a plump, milky nipple finding its way between his lips. He barely had to close around it before the milk began to flow readily, only having to do the work of swallowing as his Omega's body fed him. His arms tightened around his mate a little, his mouth slowly beginning to suckle of its own accord as John continued his attentions.

  
John cooed softly to soothe his Alpha, petting his hair and holding him until he had recovered, giving an encouraging purr when Sherlock began to suckle him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his mate's curls, holding him tight as he drank, rocking them together gently and still sending love and tenderness through the bond.

 

Mycroft watched them with an odd expression, proud and curious and relieved. "Almost all Omegas will refuse to nurse their Alpha at all in the first six months after a birth," he mused out loud, "the instinct to provide milk for the pups is simply too strong, even when there is a surplus. For your Omega to offer to nurse you, to do so willingly and freely, you must be a deeply good, nurturing Alpha, brother mine." John purred in agreement, stroking Sherlock's shoulders, feeling the tension and hurt drain out of him as his mate sucked at his teat.

  
Sherlock's arms moved to tighten around John's full waist, some of the strength returning to the Alpha's form as he nursed more strongly from John's enormous breast, his pulls becoming tugging and insistent, almost possessive. The tag of the collar brushed against him and he snorted softly, as if just remembering it was there, pulling John a little closer in response. His hips made an upward twitching motion, almost like a small thrust.

  
A soft sigh escaped John at the motion, making him wrap his arms more firmly around Sherlock's shoulders, clinging to him and keeping him in the perfect position to feed. "Good," Mycroft rumbled in approval, "don't let him forget that he belongs to you. Take what you want from him. You have done incredibly well, siring so many pups on him, filling him with your triplets so quickly after he birthed your first litter. Only a powerful Alpha, utterly adored by his mate, would be capable of such a feat." The pack Alpha ignored the pulsing erection tenting his exquisitely tailored trousers; instinct demanded that he mark them both with approval, but he did not think his brother's fragile mental state would allow another Alpha's scent on his Omega. John squeaked quietly as he felt his mate's tongue teasing at his nipple, demanding more milk; he hummed and let down more, his lush breasts filling again to nourish the Alpha as he slowly rode his cock.

  
Sherlock growled deep in his chest, scenting his pack leader's arousal, growing harder and thicker in response to the praise and assurance. He wanted to allow his brother to mark them both, but not until he had what he wanted. Mycroft was right; John belonged to him, the evidence of the Alpha's claim obvious in the dark bond mark and the luxurious collar around his mate's neck. The Omega might have removed the collar, but the mark would never fade, and he had willingly collared himself again to seek his Alpha's wellbeing and approval. John was his, his pet, an animal to fuck and use as he pleased, built to submit and give him pleasure. He suckled greedily, forcing John's breasts to work harder to keep up with his demand, lapping the milk from the dusky nipples as he switched between them. His hips had begun to rock in time with his mate's, thrusting slowly, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. John was his pet and he'd been blatantly disobedient, forgotten his place. He released John's nipple and grabbed his mate's wrists, pressing John forward until the Omega was flat on his back on the covers, his legs in the air, the couple completely exposed for the pack leader to see as Sherlock sank his teeth into their bondbite and began to thrust hard and fast into his mate's used hole.

  
Mycroft kept his face a careful mask, suppressing the urge to touch himself and relieve some of the ache in his straining cock. In far more primal times, an insubordinate mate would have been taught their place by being mounted by the pack Alpha and every Alpha above their bondmate in the pack hierarchy - it was not sexual, since the Alphas would not ejaculate, it was simply to remind the Omega they were to be owned and submissive - and although he had no sexual or romantic feelings for John, the pack leader could still feel the faint tug of instinct. Scarlet flamed in his cheeks at the realisation and he pushed it away easily, focussing on repairing the relationship between his younger brother and his Omega.

 

On the bed, John mewled in delight at his Alpha's renewed vigour, allowing himself to melt into the sheets and pliantly take whatever his mate gave him, writhing in ecstasy on his huge cock. "Good, that's it, make him take it," Mycroft instructed, "use him as you see fit." A breathy gasp escaped John as his mate's cock brushed over his prostate and he keened, arching, letting everything go but the sensations and the pleasure, able to focus on nothing except Sherlock's enormous member throbbing inside him.

  
Sherlock growled again, keeping John's wrists pinned hard to the bed with his good hand, taking the Omega roughly. The bed shook with his thrusts, but the position wasn't enough to satisfy the Alpha; he needed to dominate his mate utterly. Pulling out, he ignored the stabbing pain in his broken hand as he flipped John over and forced him onto hands and knees, entering the Omega without reprieve. The pace he set was brutal, his cock enormous in response to his imbalanced hormones, every powerful thrust hitting John's prostate. He grunted with each forward snap of his hips, holding John's pelvis steady, making sure the Omega was no more than a vessel, taking exactly what Sherlock gave to him and no more. He knew his pack leader was watching and instinctually looked to him for approval, wondering if he would use his rights to teach John his place, too.   
Mycroft growled deep in his chest to show his approval, finally unzipping himself and beginning to stroke his huge member. When Sherlock was finally satisfied, he would mark them both, but not before; he would leave John's punishment up to his mate. If Sherlock wanted him to, he would assert himself as pack Alpha and remind the errant Omega of his place, but he was equally content to allow his brother to discipline the doctor.

 

John lowered himself eagerly onto his forearms, the outer curve of his belly pressing against Sherlock's thighs with every thrust. He gripped the sheets tightly, not holding back any of the breathy little noises he wanted to make; he was fully in his Omega, a mindless animal, and he loved the way Sherlock was forcing him to take the Alpha's enormous cock. Unable to speak, he grunted and whined in bliss as the rough pounding drew his first orgasm from him and left him gasping, thighs quaking as he keened for more.  
Sherlock snarled as he felt John clench around him, the Omega coming without his permission. More often than not he'd wished that John would simply come without Sherlock's command, but the Alpha had planned to punish his mate by withholding John's release for as long as possible. He slapped his mate's flank soundly in reproach. But John's insubordination gave him another idea; he would take the opposite approach in disciplining his mate. John would come as often as he needed, but Sherlock would not stop fucking him, making the Omega release again and again and again until he was well past the point of overstimulation, using him until he was satisfied. Then he would allow his brother to take over and discipline his mate a second time. "Go ahead," he grunted in command as he pounded into his pet, the bed shaking once more and the headboard slamming against the wall as he relentlessly hit John's prostate, "Come when you want."

  
John let out a sharp cry at the smack as mingled pain and pleasure from his Alpha's discipline shocked through him, panting as the relentless pace quickly pushed him to a powerful second orgasm, leaving him gasping and quivering. His eyes rolled back in his skull at the feeling of being owned and dominated so thoroughly, surrendering entirely to being Sherlock's pet and adoring the feeling of being so utterly used. His moans and gasps grew louder, drowning out the creaking of the bed as he convulsed with his third and fourth orgasms in quick succession, his whole body feeling like it was aflame with arousal and electricity; an edge of pain crept into his cries as Sherlock's huge cock pounding mercilessly against his prostate forced a fifth orgasm out of him, this time completely dry. He keened loudly, asking for mercy, but making no move to escape, accepting his Alpha's authority to do with him whatever he liked.

  
Sherlock refused to let up, controlling himself as well as he could to keep from coming even as John clenched around him. With each successive orgasm, John's contractions became more like spasms, the Omega undulating erratically around the Alpha's enormous member. Sherlock grunted and continued as his pleasure built, making sure to keep thrusting at the correct angle, to keep his hold on John's hips even though the Omega was taking everything he gave him. Sweat rolled down the Alpha's body as he worked to keep pace, determined to carry out a thorough punishment; his pet had openly defied a direct order, and while he might not have understood collar etiquette before, the Alpha would make certain that he would now. John would know his place as an animal, a thing to be used and kept and bred at his master's will. He purred as his mate keened and wailed, feeling the beginnings of a truly enormous knot swelling at the base of his cock.

  
Mycroft increased his pace a little as his hand moved over his cock, now slick with precum in readiness to mark his pack members with his seed, showing approval and the promise of closeness and future protection. He remained seated, however, hanging back until Sherlock was satisfied and invited the marking.

 

John felt the beginnings of the knot catching against his rim with each thrust and made a loud, beseeching, confused sound; even he wasn't sure whether he was begging for more or begging to be knotted so it could be over. He was panting heavily, a deep flush of exertion spread across his face and chest, barely able to prop himself up on his arms; he was quivering, wrung out, capable only of grunting and whining to acknowledge the punishment his Alpha was dishing out. Even if he could have counted, he'd have lost track of the number of orgasms Sherlock had forced out of him; his hole was puffy and reddened, but his walls lost none of their slickness, which had dripped out of him to soak the sheets and the backs of his thighs. A small puddle of drool had formed where his face was pushed into the bedding and he made no effort to move, obediently opening himself further for his mate.

  
As his knot thickened and swelled, Sherlock reached around and grasped John's cock, pumping the Omega's small member in time with his thrusts, paying special attention to the sensitive head, growling with pleasure as he wrung several more climaxes from his mate. John could plead all he wanted but it was the Alpha who would decide when they were finished; Sherlock's pleasure would dictate when the Omega's punishment was ended, and even after, his mate would be subjected to the pack leader's cock. The Alpha's climax was coming quickly, however, his knot swelling to an incredible size, so large that in the back of his mind, he questioned whether or not his mate's hole would be able to take it. Once inside the Omega it would only grow further, larger than anything he'd filled John with before. The Alpha grunted in annoyance; he wished to subject his disobedient pet to more, but if he waited much longer, his knot certainly wouldn't be able to breach the animal's swollen entrance. Gripping John's hips tight once again, he drove forward with a snarl, at the same time pulling the Omega backwards, forcing him to take the knot.

  
John screamed into the bedding as the biggest knot he'd ever had to take parted his hole and stretched him wide, pressing relentlessly on his prostate and making the smallest movement rub him just the right way to make another orgasm zing through him. He twitched and babbled as he came and came, his small cock pulsing and throbbing dry. After what seemed like an hour he finally slumped and went still, breathing heavily, each exhale carrying just a trace of a pained whine, but he bore it stoically; it hurt a little, but the pleasure was still there, and he could take more if his mate demanded it.

 

Mycroft stood and strode to stand beside the bed, nearly at his climax himself; he looked to his brother for permission to mark the young Alpha and his mate, growling deeply in approval of the claiming.

  
Sherlock stroked his mate's back lazily, purring as each movement sent a shudder through the Omega. He made it a point to casually rock forward, renewing the friction against his pet's prostate. His good hand reached underneath the swell of the Omega's belly to play with John's oversensitive cock. John's hole bulged obscenely around the knot, the flesh red and swollen, stretched outwards as if the Omega were ready to birth an enormous baby for his mate. The young Alpha looked up at the growl from his pack leader and purred louder, glowing at his sibling's approval. He bowed his head and dropped his gaze deferentially as he continued to absently punish the used, pregnant animal impaled on his cock, giving permission for his brother to mark the couple and use them however Mycroft wanted, mentally requesting that his pack leader discipline his mate when he was finished with him.

  
The pack leader grunted as he came, spraying his seed across Sherlock's chest and John's back, giving them a sense of unity and soothing their instincts. When his orgasm subsided he stood breathing heavily, still erect, and retreated to his seat against the wall, reclining lazily. He relaxed a little, satisfied that Sherlock was no longer in serious danger from John's disobedience; he was a little surprised by the request, thinking that Sherlock would wish to keep such matters purely between himself and his pet, but nodded in acquiescence. "How would you have me discipline him?" Mycroft drawled, his face impassive as he observed John keening and pressing into Sherlock's soothing touches, still trembling a little and only kept upright by the thick cock impaling him.

  
"When my knot goes down, remind my Omega of his place," Sherlock replied, regaining some of his coherence now that he was marked with his pack leader's scent. A light ache was all that was left of his previous ailment, John's attentions and thorough punishment convincing the Alpha of his capabilities and dominance. He thrust forward again when John seemed to relax too much. "I want you to mount him, and from there apply any other discipline you see fit, though at my discretion. Lestrade as well, if he is willing."  
Mycroft's eyebrows shot up his forehead, reaching in vain for his hairline. "Certainly, if you wish it," he conceded after a beat. "Although perhaps we should see how he responds to me before inviting Gregory to dominate him - he does look rather wrecked already. You have done a good job with him, little brother. I trust you have some condoms in reserve?"

 

"Hnnnghhh," John moaned incoherently, still dribbling and twitching with another small orgasm every so often. He was too deeply into his Omega to understand speech, but understood his mate's dominance well enough, and screeched a little as Sherlock snapped his hips again.

  
"While I don't wish to be cruel, 'wrecked' is very close to the point of the punishment, brother dear," Sherlock answered, "He blatantly disobeyed a direct order. He must learn his place as an Omega. If you don't strongly oppose it, then it is my desire he be submitted to both of you, regardless of his condition. You'll find condoms in the top drawer of the side table." He pumped his mate's cock lightly and gave another lazy thrust of his hips, feeling his knot already beginning to deflate in preparation for the pack Alpha's mounting.

  
"As you wish," Mycroft responded easily, rising and going to the side table to retrieve the condoms. He stripped himself efficiently, folding his suit neatly and laying it on the chair; it wouln't do to get Omega juices smeared all over it. John keened feebly, panting too hard to be able to scream much as Sherlock's actions forced him to come again, slumped on the bed, ready to collapse the second his Alpha pulled out. Mycroft stood back as he rolled a condom onto his enormous member, ready to step in and mount the Omega; while he wouldn't ejaculate, the pleasure of bare skin inside John's slick passage belonged to Sherlock and Sherlock alone. "Ready when you are," the pack Alpha said crisply, leaning casually against the wall as he waited.

  
Sherlock nodded, sighing almost regretfully as his knot deflated more, nearly small enough for him to pull out. He wanted this, though, wanted to see his mate dominated and put in his place by the rest of the pack. Keeping ahold of his mate, he gave a few more thrusts before he felt himself the right size to uncouple himself from his pet. He moved slowly keeping his mate upright and presented for his sibling; John would have no reprieve. "I give my Omega to your discipline," he murmured, the traditional words officially allowing Mycroft to mount John.

  
Mycroft growled his acknowledgement and knelt on the bed beside his brother, lining himself up with John's abused hole with one hand and gripping the Omega's hip with the other. He pushed in slowly but smoothly, one long languid thrust that seemed to go on forever, until finally his balls were pressing against the Omega's perineum. John whined softly, vaguely aware this wasn't his Alpha, but he could scent his mate, and felt no distress or disapproval coming through the bond. The scent of the pack Alpha reached him and he snuffled, his fuzzy hormone-soaked brain putting the pieces together. Mounted. Pack Alpha. Discipline. Submit. He remained slack and pliant, showing his willingness to accept whatever the Alphas decided he should receive. Settling both hands firmly on the Omega's hips, Mycroft began to thrust into him, slowly at first, working up speed to get himself used to the sensation; the knowledge that he was buried in his brother's pregnant mate was somewhat heady. Grunting, he reached the desired pace, pounding him perhaps a little more gently than Sherlock had done, but then the ginger Alpha was older and not in as regular practice; he tilted his hips, seeking John's prostate, and knew he'd found it when John squealed and clutched the sheets, contracting around him.

  
Sherlock hadn't moved far, kneeling close to his brother on the mattress and looking on in approval. He'd wanted to punish his mate, but he hadn't expected that temporarily giving John over to another trusted Alpha, watching John get fucked by his pack leader, would be so thoroughly satisfying. While Mycroft was out of practice, he was doing a skilful job, and the young Alpha's purrs rose a little in volume each time his sibling made his mate come.

  
Slumped on the bed, John could only whine and moan as Mycroft took him, utterly powerless to move or protest. His hands flexed weakly, trying to find the strength to push up enough to allow him to turn his head to look at his mate, but he'd been forced to orgasm so many times he simply couldn't. "Ah - haaaah - ah - Al- Al- phaaaa..." he mumbled dazedly, amongst his other increasingly incoherent cries, and Mycroft recognised the word he was trying to make. "Perhaps you should - talk to him," the pack leader grunted, not breaking rhythm. "Not sure - I can - manage." When he was finished with the Omega, the pack Alpha would be kind to him and apologise for being so harsh to him when Lestrade had seen he needed sympathy, but for now, his pack member was nothing but a toy for him to fuck. "God, he's tight," Mycroft huffed, growling a little in triumph as John came again from a particularly hard snap of his hips.

  
Sherlock purred and preened at the compliment, as if his brother had told him he drove a particularly excellent, well-performing car or admired his taste in some other material luxury. John was merely a prized possession to the Alpha in that moment, and while Sherlock was grateful to his brother for putting the animal in his place, he was proud to show off his pet and demonstrate to his pack leader what a choice breeder he owned. "You fill him up well, brother dear," he rumbled. He shifted up the bed, his cock still massive and erect, to kneel in front of his mate's face. "Are you beginning to remember your place now?" he rumbled, hooking a finger under John's collar and lazily sliding it along the band of leather, creating a small extra pressure to remind John of its presence. "You're nothing but an animal, Omega. You're to be used at my pleasure, to submit to me and all other Alphas in this pack. This is your natural state - moaning and fucked-out and incoherent, running on dumb animal instinct, bred and growing ripe and heavy with my litter. We may attempt to be equals in our conscious minds but you are never to disobey a direct command when I order you to do something."

  
John fluttered his eyes open weakly, peeping up at Sherlock, hazy and tinged with an odd sort of vulnerability. "Iiiihhhhh," he tried, unable even to articulate the most basic syllables, trusting that his kneeling position would display his submission sufficiently, trying to nuzzle into his mate's hand as Mycroft's thrusts jerked him forward. His legs felt like jelly, but the pack leader's thick cock kept him steady; the condom did not feelwrong as it had with his mate, but added another dimension to his submission, constantly reminding him that he was being mounted by another Alpha, subject to Sherlock's will. The Omega grunted and whined as he came again, too exhausted to scream, but still capable of vocalising and sending the vaguest feelings through the bond. _Am I pleasing you?_ It came through not as a clear and coherent thought, but rather a feeling of need, like a puppy pawing at his master's leg for attention.

  
"You are being punished," Sherlock rumbled, as if John needed reminding, allowing John to nuzzle at him but not giving any affection in return, not yet. When it was all over he would show a masterly kindness to his pet, but for now the Omega was still learning his lesson. He brought his hand closer for John to fawn weakly over, however, giving the animal the smallest amount of attention, some sign that he approved of his state. "You are learning your place like a good Omega, but your discipline isn't finished yet." His eyes suddenly lit with an idea; he knew exactly how he wanted to conclude his mate's penance. "When the other Alphas of our pack have finished with you," he continued, "I'm going to sit you on the fucking machine I built during your pregnancy, and you will remain like that until I'm satisfied. Then you will have fully pleased me."

  
The Omega shuddered lightly at the thought of being made to take the machine after being mounted by three Alphas, but mewed softly to show his acceptance of his Alpha's desire. He was well past the point of overstimulation, the relentless assault on his hole and prostate long since over the line between unadulterated pleasure and sweet torture; Mycroft felt him whimper each time he thrust against his prostate and changed his angle slightly, rubbing the head of his cock lightly over it instead of pounding it directly. The pack leader hummed appreciatively as he fucked John through another two orgasms which he allowed to build slowly, giving him a bit of a break so he could afford to take even more punishment later, and finally began to tire. "I'm going to come soon," he rumbled to his brother, "do you wish to fetch Gregory so he can take over as soon as I'm done?" The ginger Alpha had closed his eyes, denying himself the visual of the used pet impaled on his cock to stave off his own orgasm a little longer, his hands gripping John's hips so tightly there would be bruises, the slick wet sounds of flesh on flesh filling the room and drowning out the Omega's pathetic little noises.

  
Sherlock shuffled across the bed to retrieve his phone, resting boredly against the headboard as it rocked with Mycroft's thrusts.

  
**Join us in the bedroom. It is your turn to help punish my pet -SH**

 

Back in the sunroom, Lestrade's phone pinged with a tone that could only signal a text from Sherlock. The DCI frowned, adjusting Adam on his shoulder so he could pull his phone from his jeans. As he read the message, his eyebrows managed to raise higher than Mycroft's, and he swallowed. "Guess I've gotta go, little guy," he said huskily after a pause, rising and placing the pup on the large blanket with the rest of his siblings, "Your Mama's been very naughty." Adam cooed and burbled obliviously. The other Omegas in the room nodded; they'd heard the cries and moans coming from upstairs, accompanied by the rhythmic thudding of the headboard against the wall, and had guessed well what was happening.

  
Mycroft began to pick up the pace again, still not hitting the Omega's prostate dead on to allow him some more time to recover, and adjusted his grip as he pounded into John, groaning lightly as he forced yet another orgasm out of the mindless animal on his cock and John's walls clenched around him. A slightly pained screech was the only sound John made, accompanied by a pronounced shudder, and the pack leader smiled. "Two more," he growled, "I'm going to get two more out of you, and then I'll finish with you." Lestrade walked in, eyes widening a little as he saw Mycroft fucking John hard from behind, Sherlock kneeling by his pet's face allowing him to press his cheek against his hand. He took his cue from the pack Alpha and stripped, picking up a condom from the box where Mycroft had left them and rolling it on efficiently. The DCI looked at John, a little concerned; the Omega could barely stir, but his face was placid, as if he was floating in a shimmering tranquil pool. The submission was reassuring him that his Alpha still wanted him, and he'd take as much as he could handle to please him, but if it truly became too much he would send fear or real pain through the bond and they would stop. Mycroft snarled as he forced John to come again and began to moan louder, readying himself for his own climax.

  
Sherlock looked up as the grey-haired Alpha climbed onto the bed next to him, greeting Lestrade with a low purr. The detective's rumble only deepened as the DCI licked his cheek and nuzzled him gently, showing his relief that the younger Alpha was looking well once more. Sherlock nuzzled back, rubbing his head underneath the older man's chin, sighing happily as Lestrade stroked through his curls and looking to DCI for approval, as well. Both men were coherent, but it was easy to fall into instinct in such a primal situation. It also helped that Sherlock saw the older Alpha as not only a friend but a father, an authority figure despite the fact that Sherlock ranked higher in the pack. "He blatantly refused a direct order. He deserves to be taken like this and reminded of his position," Sherlock asserted, but there was a hint of vulnerability in his gaze as he pulled back to look at the other man, "I have forced more climaxes from him than I've bothered to count, but it is my wish that he be mounted by the Alphas of our pack as punishment. He is to be disciplined and used by you as you see fit, under my supervision." It was one thing for he and John to navigate their relationship as equals, but another for the Omega to go against the basic rules of instinct and defy an Alpha's command; the latter was a cardinal sin that transgressed their very nature.

  
Lestrade nodded in agreement. "Yeah, alright," he murmured softly, still petting Sherlock's curls. Mycroft growled in triumph and jerked through his own climax, moaning loudly as he fucked another orgasm out of John, his huge cock pulsing and jerking as he came dry inside the Omega; he stilled briefly to allow Lestrade to shift down the bed, until the DCI was kneeling behind John and ready to take him. The pack leader pulled out slowly, keeping a firm grip on John's hips to keep him in the optimum position to be fucked, and held him steady as Lestrade lined himself up, looking to Sherlock for explicit consent. At the younger Alpha's nod he pushed in slowly, groaning at John's tight heat. "Fucking hell, he feels good," Lestrade moaned, rolling his hips experimentally, sliding his large cock in and out of the insensible Omega; he was big for an Alpha, but without the status of pack leader or having fathered a litter he was just a little smaller than Sherlock and Mycroft. John dribbled slightly and made an odd noise, something like "fnaaaargh," as Lestrade began to fuck him properly.

 

Mycroft sat back against the headboard, stroking his still hard cock. "With your permission, brother mine, I think I'll have John nurse Gregory and myself while you fuck him... and then your Omega will take all of us at the same time. If he can birth thirteen pups, he can accommodate two Alphas. If you are amenable to the idea, I will leave it up to you which of us will take his mouth while the other two take his hole. If you'd rather none of that took place, I will not order it - your mate's punishment is up to you."

  
"We have enough milk saved for the pups to be content for days," Sherlock replied, his pupils dilating even wider, dark pools of black surrounded by the thinnest ring of blue iris, "besides, I can always order him to let down more. But he's usually such a good Omega - he should produce for you if you demand it. He can certainly stretch enough for two Alphas - and be just as tight afterwards, too. He's built to take whatever's given to him." He purred at Lestrade's praise, grinning as the DCI continued to make noises of pleasure as he fucked his mate thoroughly. "You can have his mouth, if you like, through I'm amenable to allowing you his hole, as well," the detective continued in deference, stroking his own enormous member, "Or you could try both, switch from one to the other at your pleasure. I would not mind having his mouth around me if it meant the opportunity of observing my pet taking two cocks at once, and giving pleasure to you both."

  
Mycroft purred. "I will allow you to decide your pet's fate, little brother," he murmured, lazily stroking his own huge cock as Lestrade pounded into John, grunting with each hard thrust. John was nearly past the point of even being able to vocalise; his mouth was hanging open, drooling freely onto the sheets, his eyes firmly closed as he simply took whatever the Alphas wanted to give him, whining softly every so often as his little cock twitched. Lestrade moaned louder, panting at the Omega's tight heat. "Fuck, how do you stay out of him?" he wondered aloud, rolling his hips smoothly to force all of his big cock into the Omega and draw it out slowly again and again. "He's still so pliant. You've got him well trained." John merely moaned agreeably as Lestrade took him, barely audible as his voice grew hoarse and faded from sheer overuse.

 

Sherlock purred deep in his chest but smirked, "It's difficult. He usually wants it quite often, too. Such a cockslut - though they all are, really. But him more so than I first expected. And then you should have seen him during his first pregnancy, trapped by the sheer size of his belly, naked and swollen out and pleading; you'd think he couldn't live without a fat Alpha cock up his arse." He watched the scene before him with satisfaction, Lestrade obviously getting good use out of his pet. "I think I'll let you have his mouth first, brother," Sherlock said as if he were discussing no more than sharing a plaything, looking over to Mycroft as both Alphas continued to languidly stroke themselves, "And then myself - I want to see him take the two of you at once while his mouth is stuffed full of my cock."

  
Lestrade grunted as he kept working his hips, giving the Omega impaled on his cock a thorough fucking. John felt wonderful around him, slick and tight and hot; the feeling that only his cock was keeping the Omega upright only turned him on more, making him fuck John with authority, reminding him of his place. John managed to flutter his eyes open to gaze up at his Alpha, aware he was being fucked by yet another pack member; he choked out a soft keening noise, pressing into his mate's hand again.

 

Mycroft shifted up the bed to kneel beside his brother, still wearing the condom and hard as a rock. "With your permission, I'll have his mouth now- he seems to be getting to his limit," the pack Alpha murmured, looking to Lestrade as well for assent to fuck the animal's mouth while the DCI pounded his tight hole.

  
"As you wish, brother," Sherlock said with a nod of assent. "I'll let Gregory have his pleasure first, seeing as he's only just begun. I don't want to cut his enjoyment short." He looked to the DCI as well to make sure the suggestion pleased the other Alpha. Lestrade only grunted his assent as he rammed his hips forward again, causing more fluid to leak and spurt from the Omega's used hole, his fingers creating yet another set of round bruises on the animal's plump hips. The youngest Alpha looked down as he felt the weak pressure of his mate pressing against the back of his hand, raising an eyebrow in mild interest before turning to watch his brother as he prepared to take John's mouth.  
Mycroft nodded; he would allow Lestrade as much time as he wished to fuck the Omega, but sliding his own cock into John's mouth would not interfere. He gripped John's hair gently and raised his head, rubbing his enormous member against his cheeks and lips, smirking as John's jaw dropped open from sheer exhaustion. Growling quietly, he slid his stiff cock into the Omega's mouth, unable to stop the sensual moan that John's soft wet throat drew from him. "You are very lucky, brother mine," he murmured with a small hint of proud jealousy, rocking his hips to fuck the Omega's mouth in shallow thrusts. John took it obediently, almost relaxing a little at the feeling of being so full of the Alphas of his pack. "Lovely little slut, isn't he?" Mycroft grunted, rocking his hips a little faster, pushing as far down John's throat as he could get. Lestrade swore loudly at the sight, growling in triumph as he forced an orgasm out of the Omega and continued to pound into him.

  
"He is," Sherlock rumbled, watching with arousal and an odd sense of pride as John took it from both ends, looking indeed like animal made for just that purpose. The way his mate was positioned, his arse in the air and his mouth full of the pack leader's enormous cock, reminded Sherlock of a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, except the vision before him was far more erotic. He pulled more quickly at his own enormous, erect member. John's hole would need to stretch wide if it was to fit two gigantic Alpha cocks, but Sherlock was more than confident in his pet's abilities. "Gorgeous, and so plump and fertile. He can't get enough of getting filled, of growing large with my pups - three after a litter of thirteen, his body is so eager to bear for me."

  
The pack leader hummed in agreement, purring as Lestrade fucked the Omega furiously, jolting him forward onto Mycroft's huge cock. The ginger Alpha barely needed to move his hips to fuck John's mouth; the DCI was doing an excellent job of pounding the Omega, grunting and groaning at John's tight heat. With his jaw utterly slack, John's chin quickly grew slick with drool, his mouth becoming as sloppy as his wet hole as the two Alphas used him, Lestrade fucking orgasms out of him in quick succession until he was keening around his pack leader's cock, clenching like a vice around Lestrade. The silver-haired Alpha fucked John hard for a good ten minutes, forcing him to come seven times, and as the Omega convulsed with the eighth he forced his huge cock as far inside John as it would go and moaned through his own climax. "Oh, fuck... God, that was good," he huffed, keeping his hold on John's hips, panting heavily.

 

Mycroft purred low in his throat, still lazily fucking John's mouth. "It might be easiest if you lie on your back and we sit John on top of you," he rumbled, "that would allow the easiest access to his breasts for nursing. What do you think?"

  
"Perfect," Sherlock purred, "If I rest against the headboard, I'll have better leverage to fuck him while you drink from his teats. I can hold him against my chest to keep his breasts steady as you nurse, even as he takes my cock. You're free to bring him off while you suckle if you like - I don't have any particular opposition to you touching his cock." The Alpha settled himself back against the pillows, his gigantic, slicked cock jutting obscenely from between his open legs in readiness to impale his Omega. "Whenever it pleases you to change positions," he murmured amenably to the other two Alphas, smirking as he watched the DCI catch his breath, "I'm glad you're finding him to your satisfaction. He's rather a prize specimen, isn't he?" Sherlock languidly swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing a fat bead of precome over the tip.

  
"Yeah, he is," Lestrade huffed, "I can't believe he's still so tight after birthing thirteen pups. Still so responsive even after being fucked so hard." Mycroft smiled and nodded in agreement. "I won't deny that mounting him was incredibly satisfying," the ginger Alpha demurred, slowly pulling the head of his cock from John's mouth and sliding his hands down to support him under his arms. He nodded to Lestrade, who adjusted his grip on John's hips and withdrew from the Omega's dripping hole, groaning at the delicious pressure along the shaft of his cock as John's rim dragged against it. Mycroft lifted John as easily as if he was a rag doll, the Omega barely capable of raising his head, and with Lestrade's help shifted him to sit on top of Sherlock, carefully lowering the Omega onto his brother's massive erection. John slumped back against his Alpha, mewling a little in recognition of his mate, sending a hazy little stab of happiness through the bond that he was united with his bonded once more, and the two Alphas kneeling on the bed smiled as the action pushed his chest forward. They allowed Sherlock to adjust the Omega to his satisfaction and then rocked forward onto their knees, each bracing themselves with one hand on the bed and stroking their huge cocks with the other. As one they dipped their heads, lapped at John's nipples until they stiffened, and latched on, sucking insistently and humming a little, demanding his milk. It only took a few sucks for it to start flowing.

  
"I had no idea watching others enjoy him would be so satisfying," Sherlock growled, beginning to thrust and wrapping his arms just under the Omega's breasts to hold John's torso steady, pushing up the animal's teats so the Alphas could suckle better and get a better view of their fullness. "It makes me consider sharing him a little more often - not frequently, mind, but I would not be opposed to putting him through his paces every now and then, and allowing my fellow pack members a front row seat." He hummed in satisfaction as he felt the two mounds swell obscenely, growing heavier and beginning to strain with milk, the demands of two Alphas triggering his pet's body to produce in excess. "Mmm, he's so eager to please," he murmured in satisfaction, snapping his hips and bouncing John on his cock. He could see Lestrade's hand wanting to lift from the mattress, before the DCI thought better and aborted the motion. "Yes, pack leader first, if he wishes to touch," the youngest Alpha purred to him, "But then you're free to play with his cock all you like."

  
Mycroft hummed as he suckled insistently, pulling off just long enough to murmur "I'm surprised you wished to share him at all, brother mine," before latching back on and drinking down more of John's creamy milk. He switched from stroking his own huge length to toying with John's small cock, rubbing the shaft lightly, avoiding the head which he knew would be far too sensitive to touch; he didn't wish to cause the Omega pain, and John had been forced to come so many times that the lightest touch would likely be agony. John moaned, oh-so-weakly, almost to the point of being unable to make any noise at all, as the pack leader easily wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft and pumped him in time with his suckling. The ginger Alpha toyed with John's cock for a few minutes before going back to stroking himself, allowing Lestrade a turn. The DCI grinned around John's nipple as he kept sucking greedily and slid his hand slowly towards the Omega's small member. "You enjoyed watching us mount him, then?" he mumbled, teasing the nipple with his tongue to demand more milk.

  
"There are pleasures of his I still claim as solely my own, brother dear," Sherlock responded to the pack leader, thrusting a little harder, "My bare cock in his passage, for example. The more loving intimacies, as well, are reserved for me. To have him used as a mere plaything by Gregory and yourself is nothing I find myself opposed to. Besides, it's lovely to hear your praise of his abilities." He squeezed one of the great breasts, sending a strong flow of warm milk into the pack leader's mouth, then squeezed the other to milk John for Gregory. The Omega's chest looked hugely swollen to the point of pain, and while Sherlock's action was taken to please his fellow Alphas, it was also taken in consideration of his partner, trying to relieve some of the enormous pressure that seemed constantly building in John's sloshing teats. "I expected watching you mount him to satisfy me as a punishment," he murmured to the DCI, "But watching my pet taken in such a way has proved far more stimulating than I would have guessed, yes. Being reminded of just how much of an animal he truly is, watch him being used for the purpose he was made for, taking a cock from both ends - it's erotic, don't you agree? The only thing that would make it more so was if he was heavier yet with my pups - on the cusp of birth, though then my instinct would likely not allow even another Alpha of the pack near."

  
The two Alphas growled in agreement and approval, sucking hard on John's stiff nipples, the wet noises of their nursing mingling with the slick sounds of Sherlock's enormous bare cock pumping in and out of the Omega's wet hole. Lestrade wrapped his hand around John's little cock, toying with him lazily, drawing more tentative, tiny sounds from the exhausted creature. John's eyes were half-closed now, his mouth hanging slightly open, his arms limp by his sides as he was milked and fucked, unable to do anything but take it. Even so worn out, his instinct was still to please the Alphas, his breasts letting down as much milk as they demanded, his hole remaining slick and tight around his mate, nothing but a vessel for their pleasure. They quickly found a rhythm, the two Alphas on his breasts suckling in tandem in time with Sherlock's thrusts, his milk drawn out just as he was rammed full of his mate's throbbing member.

 

"I've been thinking I might like to fatten him up a bit more," Sherlock mentioned lazily as he snapped his hips upward with a grunt, his balls slapping against John's entrance, "Since he's growing so slowly with these. Though he's filling out nicely already - a few more of Mummy's cakes in his diet and hopefully he'll look as if he's carrying a fourth for me." He nipped the shell of his pet's ear, grinning at the sudden squeak it drew from his mate. "Beginning to produce milk for three and thirteen - tell me, have you ever seen teats so large on an animal? I don't know how he manages to keep himself upright with them attached to his front. I've had to have a tailor custom-make several garments just so he'll have clothing that will fit - though he nurses so often I don't know why I bother. I've often suggested heating the house more so I might keep him naked."

  
"They are truly gigantic," Mycroft murmured, "by the time he is ready to birth again they will be even more so. You have done well, brother mine, making him so delectably plump." He went back to suckling, purring in satisfaction at how well the Omega's body was serving the Alphas of his pack. Mycroft and Lestrade suckled him hard and fast until they were full, drawing back and leaving his breasts messy with milk and saliva, growling in approval and sitting back on the bed to wait until Sherlock was finished with his pet, the pack Alpha using the break to consider which position would be best to have John take all three of them. If he is to take a cock down his throat he must be kneeling on all fours, he mused, so perhaps if I lie on my back, the Omega can straddle me, and Gregory can kneel between my legs to take him from behind. Sherlock will have to kneel over my head to take his pet's mouth, but that arrangement is by far the simplest..."

  
Sherlock considered the same as he drove into his mate, harder now that he didn't need to keep John still for nursing, his thrusts making the Omega's milk-swollen breasts bounce and jiggled. He pinched the fat, erect nipples between his fingers, squeezing and causing John's milk to spurt in thick streams over the animal's plump body as John mewed and tried to writhe almost imperceptibly. There was no knot this time, as he felt himself drawing closer to climax, the Alpha eager to move on to their next position and keep his mate being used. It would be something to see his pet with two fat Alpha cocks up his arse, his breasts heaving, straining, and leaking as Sherlock's cock was shoved down his throat and he was taken from both ends - as full as he could possibly be, barring being further along in his pregnancy. It was almost tempting to order the animal to swell, just to see him rounder while the Alphas used him, but Sherlock wanted the pleasure of a full nine-month pregnancy, of seeing his mate full with his litter for as long as possible. There were other ways he could make John bigger faster, though they wouldn't be instant. He wouldask his mother to bake more often, he thought, when they were finished with his pet's punishment. But for now he could do one thing. He rammed his cock hard into his mate, gripping John's small member and forcing another orgasm out of him as well, groaning as the animal clenched and he spilled his seed deep into the Omega. "I want you to produce as much milk as your body can handle while we take you," he ordered the weak Omega, panting, "I want to see your breasts as swollen as you can make them, leaking and straining while your body is used for our pleasure." It would be uncomfortable, he knew, but not overly painful for the pliant animal; unlike when the two Alphas were drinking, there would not be a relentless pressure to continue to overproduce to meet their great demand.

  
"Hnn," John managed quietly in reply, eyelids fluttering as Lestrade sought permission and then he was being lifted off Sherlock's cock gently and pulled across the bed to straddle Mycroft. The pack Alpha held his enormous cock upright so the DCI could lower their plaything onto him while Sherlock moved into position, ready to take John's mouth; Mycroft allowed John to slump forwards a little, giving Lestrade a better angle for access. The silver-haired Alpha began teasing John's hole with his fingers, slowly working one inside him alongside Mycroft's huge cock, carefully opening him up. He worked up to two fingers, then three, relishing the stretch he could feel, until he knew John was ready and shifted forward, coating his cock in the slick from his fingers and looking to Sherlock for final permission. At the younger Alpha's nod, he lined himself up and began to push, rocking a little, pressing against John's loosened entrance until finally with the tiniest squeak of protest from John the head of his cock popped inside. Lestrade swore loudly and gave the Omega a few moments to adjust before rocking his hips, working himself further in with each motion, until he was fully sheathed in John's hole alongside the pack Alpha. John made a low moaning noise, mouth still slack and drooling, his breasts beginning to swell to satisfy his Alpha's command, utterly in his Omega but still able to feel every sensation; the two Alphas were incredibly hard inside him, stretching him so wide, each cock hitting a slightly different place inside him as the two Alphas moved in counterpoint to each other, one withdrawing a little just as the other thrust all the way in. They began to work him slowly, both growling loudly in approval.  
Sherlock felt his own cock grow harder at the sight of John taking two huge cocks at once, the Omega's hole stretched impossibly wide to accommodate them both, opened so much he could have been attempting to bear an overlarge child. He knelt carefully over his brother's head and grasped his pet by the hair, stroking his gigantic member with his other hand as he lined up with the Omega's slack mouth. He released another flow of precome as he felt John's breasts swelling hugely, pressing up against his thighs, the enormous teats dripping fat drops of milk onto the pack Alpha underneath, the rest of the creamy liquid beginning to roll in rivulets down the animal's soft form. His cock bumped against the Omega's lips, sending clear, sticky fluid rolling down his pet's chin as he watched the sight before him for a moment with rapt attention. Gathering himself with a deep breath, he concentrated once more, and forced the slick head of his incredible cock into the Omega's mouth, continuing to press forward until John had all he could take of him.

  
Mycroft and Lestrade began to increase their pace a little, their enormous cocks rubbing against each other as they fucked the Omega between them, forcing his still-tight walls out of the way. The DCI gripped John's waist to keep him steady, groaning as the incredible fullness drew another orgasm out of the animal and his slick passage clenched greedily around them. "Jesus, he's a lovely little whore, isn't he?" Lestrade moaned, "I can see why you bred him immediately." John was too weak even to vocalise by now; stuffed full of cock, he simply melted into the sensations. He was vaguely aware of feeling safe, since pleasing the Alphas of his pack in this way would make them more protective of him, more fond towards him, and he was equally aware of the pressure in his breasts; they were as full as they could get, gigantic and swollen, so obviously lush with milk; Mycroft lapped off the excess, but lightly enough that he would not stimulate more production. Utterly boneless on top of his pack leader, jolted forward by the shallow thrusts of the two Alphas fucking his hole, John had been rendered so pliant and relaxed by his submission that his throat went completely slack; his mouth was still sloppy with drool from being fucked by Mycroft and the extra relaxation allowed him to slump forward further, sliding his Alpha's huge cock all the way in until John's lips were buried in Sherlock's pubic hair. John's eyes fluttered, and his breathing evened out, attempting a soft moan which was muffled by the thick cock stuffed down his throat.

 

"Hnnnnh," Sherlock moaned as John took all of him, his thick cock completely buried in John's mouth and throat, "Christ, that's delicious." He took a slow breath to steady himself before beginning to fuck the animal's dripping mouth shallowly. The sensation was different than that of being buried in John's passage, but no less pleasurable, this end of the Omega just as tight around his massive erection. "Perhaps we will have to do this more often," the Alpha panted, "he's never taken this much before. Normally he can barely fit the half of it without choking. And how he's stretched around you both - such a lovely little whore, indeed." He increased his pace just a little, careful to make sure John could still take it but pushing the Omega, even as pliant as he was, to his limits, making sure he knew he was meant to be working to please his mate. It was a punishment, after all. John's breasts bounced against his legs as he watched Lestrade and Mycroft continue to fuck the Omega's hole, their pace and strength increasing yet a little more, both Alphas beginning to pant shallowly as the animal's body continued to pleasure them. For a brief moment, Sherlock wondered what it must be like for the two men to feel their enormous cocks sliding against one another, what it would be like if they weren't separated by the rest of his pet's body, if they would take the pleasure of their huge members moving together and make it something more, their arms wrapping around one another, pulling each other closer, lips brushing, cocks sliding out of his mate as one moved to mount the other- he blinked and huffed, his mind returning to the reality of the scene before him. With so many pheromones in the air from their activities, it was no surprise he'd wandered to such thoughts.

  
As the three Alphas continued to fuck him John fell silent, still breathing evenly through his nose but utterly past the point of even being able vocalise when he was forced into yet more orgasms. He seemed barely conscious, eyes hooded and body limp, but his fluttering eyelashes indicated his mind was still vaguely at work. His breasts were still swollen large, the pack leader lapping up any excess that dripped out of him; he would need to be milked when this was over. "Not going to last long," Mycroft growled, the sensations of John's slick passage, Lestrade's huge erection rubbing against his own, John's swollen belly pressing into his stomach and the Omega's swollen teats dripping milk onto him quickly becoming overwhelming. "Oh god, me neither," Lestrade agreed, speeding up his pace a little. Their thrusting jerked John further onto his mate's cock, Sherlock's thick member sliding effortlessly down the Omega's throat again and again. "I never thought he'd take three Alphas so well... he's a goddamn natural," the DCI panted, "just look at him, two cocks in his hole and another one down his throat. Christ. He's so full." Mycroft moaned in agreement, placing his hands on John's hips to anchor him further as he kept thrusting, panting hard as John pulsed around them with another silent orgasm. "Close," the pack leader growled, fucking the Omega more vigorously, the DCI matching his movements.

  
"Come when you please," Sherlock panted, not wanting to rush his own orgasm, enjoying the feeling of John's mouth being forced to fuck his cock with each powerful thrust from the other two Alphas. With each jerk forward, he canted his hips to meet his pet's mouth, amplifying his own pleasure, taking what he wanted from the Omega. "He is a natural, isn't he?," he breathed, "Under all that stubbornness, all that military bravery - this is what he truly is. An animal. A breeder built to serve and submit to our pleasures, to keep swollen out and producing more pups to enlarge our pack." John's breasts bounced heavily against his inner thighs, full to bursting with milk, "Nothing more than a whore meant for fucking and the childbed."

  
"Fuck, yes," Mycroft rumbled, fucking John hard for another minute or so before coming with a loud groan, his cock pulsing and jerking, rubbing hard against Lestrade's and triggering the DCI's orgasm. The two Alphas rocked through the aftershocks together, humming and moaning appreciatively, before Lestrade slipped out gently; Mycroft remained inside him, wanting to keep the Omega rocking forward onto his brother's cock. The silver-haired Alpha sat back against the headboard, disposing of his condom and beginning to clean himself up with some tissues. "Such a delicious little pet," Mycroft praised, "he'll know his place now, know he's nothing but a toy to be fucked as his Alpha sees fit, to be shared with the pack at our pleasure. He'll certainly think twice before disobeying you again, brother dear. I imagine he'll be sore for days after this - he'll know it can only have been caused by taking two Alphas at once. He'll know how we used him, how we filled him simultaneously."

  
Sherlock grunted in appreciation as Mycroft kept John's mouth fucking him, feeling his orgasm slowly beginning to build, coiling deep in his abdomen. His hand still resting in his pet's hair, he smirked as he felt a bit more drool run down the limp Omega's chin. "He'll - ahhh - be mute as well, all the - nnnh - screaming and moaning we've wrung out of him, the friction of my cock down his throat -," the dark-haired Alpha panted, "It'll be days before the hoarseness leaves him." The two other Alphas purred in approval. Sherlock's thrusts grew increasingly rougher and more erratic, until, with a shudder and a long groan, he was coming down John's throat, his gigantic cock pulsing and twitching, spurting seed into the used animal. He gripped the collar with his good hand so that his Omega would know that he was being owned, that he was no more than a pet who was to take whatever his master wished to give him.

  
On autopilot, John swallowed quickly around his Alpha's enormous cock, managing to swallow most of his mate's come but unable to take all of it; when Sherlock withdrew with a wet slurping sound, some of his come dribbled out of the Omega's slack mouth, completing the picture of debauchery. With come and drool dripping from his chin, his nipples shining with milk and saliva, and his mate's come mixed with his own juices and the commercial lubricant from the condoms leaking from his hole and staining his thighs, he looked the definition of used; with the scents of three Alphas on him so strongly, and his pregnancy so obvious, anyone would have thought he was carrying a mixed litter. Lestrade came forward to help lift John off Mycroft's cock and settle the Omega into Sherlock's arms, the animal slumping heavily against his mate's chest, breathing steadily, eyes fully closed and unmoving. Finally slipping into unconsciousness, his scent changed subtly, encouraging his mate to protect and care for him in his vulnerable state. Mycroft and Lestrade moved back, the ginger Alpha rolling off the condom and disposing of it efficiently before cleaning himself off as best he could. "Would you have us fetch the machine for you, or may we leave you?" the pack leader asked politely, gently, meeting his brother's eyes; privately he thought John had reached his absolute limit, and further punishment would be a little cruel, but it was up to the younger Alpha to determine how much punishment his pet should take.

  
"No," Sherlock answered, beginning to feel something like guilt creeping into his heart, even though he had nothing to be guilty about. His Omega had been insubordinate, and he'd punished him thoroughly - that was right, wasn't it? He frowned as the feeling settled in deeper, prodding at him uncomfortably. "I believe he's had enough. He will know his place. You may go, thank you." He held John closer as the other two Alphas nodded, re-dressing themselves and then promptly leaving the room. Once alone, the feeling seemed to rise, clawing at him even more, demanding attention. The young Alpha blinked as he held his mate, beginning to stroke soothingly down John's back.

  
After succumbing to his illness to the point of becoming insensate, Sherlock's hormonal imbalance had tipped to the opposite end of the spectrum; the pain subsiding, he'd seen John as nothing more than an animal, and known he needed to dominate his Omega utterly to prove to him his place. He'd seemed coherent, but his conscious mind was still trapped under a haze of hormones as he allowed the two other Alphas to fuck his partner and take their pleasure from John without John's explicit consent. Now that the instinct was satisfied, Sherlock was slowly coming back to himself. As the minutes passed, his face began to crumple - and he became completely, terribly conscious. Suddenly, the full knowledge weight of his actions falling unbearably heavy on him, Sherlock let out a sob and buried his face in the weak Omega's neck, knowing he now had more to answer for than he could have ever imagined.

  
Free from the haze of pheromones in the room, Mycroft and Lestrade were both coming back to their senses as well. Their guilt was less visceral, less all-consuming than Sherlock's, but they still felt it deeply; they had done nothing that Sherlock had not given his permission for, but they both liked and respected John as a person, and both felt that they had taken advantage of his submission to his mate. In their (separate) showers, washing off the traces of milk and sweat and slick, the two Alphas began to try to think of ways to make amends to the doctor.


	22. Fallout (Version B Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half of the originally posted Fallout chapter :)

John remained slumped in Sherlock's arms, remaining unconscious for several hours; when he blinked awake again he was still in his Omega, and aware of a persistent ache in his hole and throat. He wriggled on the bed, trying to get comfortable, and realised a cool, rapidly drying facecloth was draped over his forehead, he was clean and warm and dry in the flannel pyjamas Sherlock had got him for Christmas, and he was on the bed in the nest, with the pups sound asleep in their cots. He tried to mewl, but only the barest croak came out, and it burned horribly. Panting, he searched for his mate through their bond. _Alpha? Here? Can't see you..._

  
Sherlock had done everything he could think of to help repair his used mate during the time John was unconscious. So wracked with guilt and shame he was nearly stumbling, he'd managed to get John into the tub, lovingly cleaning every inch of his Omega and lapping at John's face in apology, making high-pitched, pitiful whines when his Omega didn't wake to understand his efforts. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he'd dried his insensate partner and carried him downstairs, dressing him again in the best, softest pyjamas he had, the ones he'd bought especially for him, a reminder of how much he cared for John and considered his preferences as a human being, not simply as an animal for his use. As John woke he was just hurrying into the room again with a bag full of water bottles he'd filled himself, as well as a bucket filled with water and wet cloths for his mate, determined to dote on John as much as possible. He wouldn't - he couldn't - lose his precious John. Hastening his pace, he climbed onto the bed and gathered John onto his lap, quickly changing the cloth on John's hot forehead, bringing the nipple of a water bottle to his mate's parched lips. At his mother's suggestion, he'd steeped mint tea in the water in hopes of soothing his partner's raw throat.

  
John opened his mouth weakly and latched on to the bottle, gladly sucking down the cool, soothing liquid. He blinked up at his mate with big, trusting eyes, sending fondness and confusion through their bond; it was a mix that said _I don't know why I hurt, but thank you for taking care of me_. The scent of his favourite spiced apple candle registered vaguely as well, and he sighed softly at the familiar, comforting smell. He was still weak, but his Alpha's attentions were helping him regain his strength; he nuzzled gently into his mate's free hand, frowning as he felt a cast. Mycroft had arranged for a doctor to make a housecall, to set the Alpha's broken hand properly, while the other Omegas of the pack watched over John and placed the pups in their cots, ready for their next sleep - but John had no memory of the incident that had injured his mate as yet. When he recovered, parts of it would come back to him, but for now he was still recovering. He finished the bottle and offered his mate a tentative smile, tugging shyly at his sleeve to get him to come closer, wrap his arms around John and hold him tightly.

  
Sherlock's lips trembled, and tears fell from his eyes as he compliantly wrapped his arms around his mate, placing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach. The Alpha had become inconsolable; once John regained consciousness, he believed, his mate would never forgive him, of that he was sure. John would withdraw from Sherlock completely, or take the pups and leave - and Sherlock wouldn't even blame him for doing so. Back in the kitchen, while he'd attempted to prepare food and water for his mate with shaking hands, his pack members had tried to comfort him; his mother had assured him that John would understand, once he'd understood Sherlock had been ill and seen Sherlock's efforts to care for him, and Mycroft and Lestrade had notified the younger Alpha of their intent to apologize and rectify the situation. Everyone else seemed confident that he and John would eventually reconcile, but Sherlock was not so sure. All he knew was that he could not bear to lose his incredible John, that he would not last long if his mate were to quit him. John was a person, a complete human being with desires and dislikes and wants and complex emotions and all the messy things that came with that, and Sherlock's every action, every thought, now did his best to treat him as such, to run damage control for the inevitable black hell he knew was coming when John came back to himself.

  
John tried to purr reassuringly, automatically trying to soothe his mate's distress, but forgot about his sore throat and hissed sharply through his nose at the pain, burrowing into his mate to soothe himself, happily accepting the gentle kisses. He rubbed his cheek affectionately against his mate, inhaling his scent deeply, comforted by Sherlock's closeness, and began to rub the Alpha's back, trying to stop his tears. No cry, Alpha, was all he managed to send through the bond, along with feelings of love and contentment. After being held in his mate's arms for a while, he felt a little stronger, and managed to prop himself up on his elbows, requesting another bottle of cool mint water through their mental connection. The way the Alpha rushed to get it made him smile, and he settled back against Sherlock's chest to drink it, relishing the warmth and scent of his mate, safe and secure. He wriggled again, trying to get comfortable; sitting up like this put pressure on his abused hole and made him hurt.

  
Sherlock had only cried harder when John asked him not to. He felt his heart fill with dread as John gained strength, believing he was only one step closer to his mate leaving him for good. He had never been deserving of John anyway, and now that he had proven that so completely, why would John ever bother to stay? John was his absolute equal and he's used him without his permission, given him to others for their pleasure and enjoyed it, effectively assisted in raping his mate. Hormone imbalance or no, Sherlock was a monster. As John showed obvious discomfort, Sherlock crooned and attempted to soothe him pitifully through his own trembling and tears. He carefully pulled down John's trousers and pants, grabbing a muscle relaxing cream from the nightstand and massaging it as gently as he possibly could it over John's sore hole to help relieve the Omega's pain - the pain that he had helped cause, he reminded himself, more tears rolling down his cheeks at the mental flagellation.

  
John gritted his teeth to avoid mewling at the pain; as gentle as his mate was being it still hurt, and he had cottoned on by now that his pain was making Sherlock cry. When Sherlock had finished rubbing the cream into him, he knelt up and began to lap the tears from his mate's face, petting his curls and nuzzling him to try to reassure him. _Better now_ , he managed with difficulty, _good Alpha, taking care of me._ Soon, though, he felt the tug of sleep again; he was regaining strength well under his Alpha's care, but needed a little more rest before he came back to himself. He pushed Sherlock gently onto the bed and crawled stubbornly on top of him, flopping down and snuggling into his chest, reminiscent of his _I'm sleeping like **this**_ assertion from months before. Sending another wave of sleepy affection and concern through the bond, he yawned widely and began to succumb to sleep once more; he would sleep for a few hours but when he woke, he would be back to his normal self.

  
Tears leaked freely from Sherlock's eyes as John snuggled into him, his brain easily recalling John's fond affection from months earlier, when his mate had happily and stubbornly snuggled into his chest to rest. _Yes_ , he sent through the bond, even his thought coming in a choked voice, _rest, my love. I will watch over you. I love you more than anything else, my precious, precious mate. My John. Captain John Hamish Holmes-Watson_. He bit his lip as John drifted off. The Omega was so very close to waking, he knew, and when he did it would (deservingly) be the end of everything. No more John, no more pups, no more family. Only the cocaine bottle would be left for him - and after that, a deep, permanent sleep.

  
Comfortable on Sherlock's warm chest, John slept well, stretching awake a few hours later; this time, though, he recognised the burn in his throat before making a sound, and didn't try to communicate out loud with his mate. He yawned instead, pressing a soft kiss to Sherlock's throat as he sat up - but his face instantly fell when he saw how wrecked his mate looked, red-rimmed eyes and salt-stained cheeks and hands that shook like his world was falling apart. _Sherlock? What's wrong, love? You look like hell_.

  
Sherlock only shook his head. He knew that John would remember - it was only a short matter of time now. They had had their precious days together, and now it was over. It was all over. He felt as if a timer was set in his mind, counting down the minutes until his mate's recollection, counting down the subsequent minutes until it was all too late and there was nothing left for him to stay for. Shakily, he reached for one of the water bottles, offering his mate another healing drink. _Go back to sleep, my love_ , he tried desperately, pleading, _My John. Rest, dearest. I love you._

  
John accepted the water but caught his mate's hand and nuzzled against his wrist, giving it a gentle kiss. _I love you too_ , he sent clearly through the bond, _but something is clearly badly wrong, Sherlock_. It seemed important to his mate that he drank, so he gulped down some of the mint water, glad of the soothing effect. Threading one hand into his mate's curls, petting him tenderly, he set the bottle down and raised his free hand to his throat. _Wasn't I wearing a collar?_ he asked through the bond, flinching when his mate only cried harder. _Sherlock, you're scaring me. Tell me what happened right nowso we can fix this - please?_ John was too focussed on soothing his mate to recollect much of the previous events; even when he did, he would only remember so much, up to the point he became too weak to form proper words. From there, it would only be the vaguest impressions, fragments of half-remembered feeling, a slight awareness of the presence of the other Alphas, but he would need a prompt to remember the full encounter.

  
Sherlock sobbed violently, his body almost convulsing. His time had run out; their time had run out. He should have seen it coming from the beginning. Forcing himself to look at his mate, to watch John's eyes as his partner understood what had passed, he began to transmit the entire encounter through the bond; everything he could recollect, he did not omit. John deserved to know. To know it all - every shameful detail. He tried to send through his recollections of his own sickness, the knowledge that he was still under hormonal influence when all had passed, that he was still ill, that the other Alphas had been unknowingly taken under during such a primal exercise, as well, but he knew it would mean little. He kept his gaze fixed on his John honestly, watching and waiting for the love to flicker and disappear, waiting for his clock to strike midnight and the last of the magic to fade.

  
As his Alpha sent his memories of what had happened through the bond, John's loving, concerned expression gradually disintegrated, replaced by a cold, hard mask, with something shining in his eyes neither of them had ever wanted to see there; betrayal. _Do you mean to tell me_ , John sent back, _that I feel like I've been hit by a train because you shared me like a plaything with your brother and Lestrade? My arse hurts like hell because you let them both fuck me at the same time while you fucked my mouth?_ He recoiled in disgust from his mate, going to the window and leaning heavily on the sill, his head dipped as his chest heaved with emotion. _The first time I'd ever been collared Sherlock, the FIRST time, and you know how huge that was for me, and you... you passed me around like I was a box of bloody chocolates! You let two other Alphas fuck me and it didn't even occur to you that I might not want to?!_ Feeling the pull of his mate's consuming black despair, he turned to face him, and realised with an aching heart that every reproach he could possibly throw at Sherlock had already crossed the Alpha's mind, that he couldn't possibly hate his mate any more than the detective hated himself at that moment. _How could you do that?_ he sent weakly, the thought sounding needy and pleading.

  
Sherlock hung his head, not pretending like he had an excuse, not even using his illness as a legitimate point of honest argument. He had done all of that, he acknowledged willingly through their connection. _Do you think I meant to collar you for that purpose - to be used?_ he asked John honestly, _Do you think I didn't understand how momentous it was for you to allow me to place that strip of leather around your neck, to choose it so carefully and specifically for you, that I did not comprehend it was one of the most precious gifts I was allowed to give?_ He did not make an attempt to hold back the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, staining their duvet. _You were insubordinate. I was ill beyond conscious thought. But that is no excuse,_ he continued to reply, sending all his emotions through their connection for John to do what he wished with. Enclosed weakly, almost nonexistent - as Sherlock believed they were of such little importance - were memories of the Alpha's penitence, of Sherlock's caring for and soothing of the Omega, of the Alpha's every regret and desperate attempt to ensure John's healing - even if that healing meant his own termination.

  
_Of course I was insubordinate!_ John shot back furiously, _I'd tried to please you so desperately and then you swept out of the room like the king of bloody winter! You knew I was only Omega, I couldn't have known you were pleased with me! And THEN I had to push all my anger away to make you feel better, like my feelings didn't fucking matter!_ He paused his mental tirade, panting a little with the effort of not attempting to shout aloud. Flicking his gaze back to his mate, he bit his lip and took a deep breath as he asked his next question, eyes shining. _How could you share me like that? I need to know what you felt when you saw your brother fuck me. What you felt when you saw Greg fuck me_. He held back the thought that followed: he needed to know his mate didn't think of him as a slut for taking them all so eagerly, remaining so pliant as he was used.

  
_Okay_ , Sherlock answered meekly, finally feeling the force of John's anger, _Okay._ This was what he'd been waiting for. He knew John couldn't have known better in his Omega state, but in his illness, he hadn't known better either. He hadn't been able to understand that John would not be able to discern between the Alpha's anger at himself and frustration with his Omega's performance - of which there was truly none. Sherlock's anger had been completely self-directed. Without reservation, he sent his recollection of his feelings during the ordeal towards his mate. Yes, when he was sick and his hormones swung towards his dominant side, taking him over; he had seen John as a slut and an animal. No, that was not how he honestly saw his mate, when he was sane and rational. When he was himself John was his equal, a partner to be considered and valued far above his own needs, to be cherished and doted on, a man who the lonely Alpha had felt the most lucky person in the world to have while their relationship had lasted. A prize partner, to be worshiped and cared for beyond all others. He forced himself to continue to meet his mate's gaze, taking the brunt of everything John had to throw at him. It was not long now, and it would all be over.

  
_Christ. This is a fucking mess, Sherlock... I still don't understand how you could bear to have other Alphas touch me, let alone fuck me. Did it feel good, watching me bounce on their cocks? Do you want it to happen again?_ John sent evenly, giving nothing away about his own feelings; _Would you like to share me with them another time?_ His tone demanded honesty, even as the Omega understood things would get worse before they got better. He'd balled his fists at his sides, vibrating with shock and rage; he felt a little sick, that his mate had been able to watch calmly, even enjoy it, as two other Alphas had fucked him. In his turbulent emotional state, it barely registered that Sherlock seemed to think all was over between them - he was more focussed on not punching his mate in the face for treating him like an object the first time he'd offered his full submission. He'd intended it as something pure between the two of them, but Sherlock had let other Alphas mount him, making him feel dirty and soiled; if his Alpha could pass him to others to enjoy so easily, was he still Sherlock's like he had been before?

  
_Yes_ , Sherlock answered honestly, knowing his mate deserved to know everything. And then, _Yes, perhaps, with your permission_. He looked at his mate, his eyes shining wetly, his cheeks unabashedly stained with tears, which continued to flow freely, the Alpha making no effort to stop them. However shameful it was, John would see all of his penitence; he'd hold nothing back. It was the best he could do, that John would know everything as it all ended between them. Sherlock had so much intended the collaring as something private, never to be shared; it had got out of hand. John was the most valuable person he could think of - his, and only ever his, if the Omega would have still allowed. His mate, his wife, the only one he'd ever truly cared for and loved - the only one who mattered. It was okay if he didn't matter to John anymore - he simply wouldn't live - but he arrange everything to ensure John and their childrens' continued happiness, that they had the life full of freedom and love and joy that they deserved.

  
John inhaled sharply at the admission; he hadn't been expecting it. His Alpha's distress began to affect him, making his own eyes wet with tears as he remembered how kind and tender Sherlock had been to him afterwards, recalling the memories of his care Sherlock had sent through the bond. _If you let them touch me - if you let them mount me, and fuck me, and watch as they thrust into me - am I still **your** Omega?_ he asked sadly, whimpering a little despite the pain in his throat. If Sherlock could pass him around so easily, if he still wanted to, maybe he'd finally realised he could do better than a slightly broken ex-army doctor. Maybe Sherlock didn't feel the same about him, didn't feel the need to guard him as closely; what had happened to his intense possessiveness? John gazed beseechingly at his Alpha, his posture giving off every _stay back!_ signal possible, his emotions too much of a mess to send a clear signal.

  
_Yes_ , Sherlock answered definitively, _You are mine, only ever mine, if you will have me. I am so sorry - I was ill, my biology out of balance, but that was no excuse. Perhaps I am a sick, defective Alpha, and always have been - I simply have not guessed it until now. Either way, I am not worthy of you, or am no longer. You are a brilliant, loving Omega, and deserve to find happiness with someone who will care for you more than I have managed to, who deserves to be allowed to give you their collar._ He respected John's space, staying well away, feeing unworthy to even approach the blond-haired doctor. He was not even certain why he was meeting John's gaze, except to convince the other man that he was telling the truth. He was not worthy of looking into those dark blue eyes any longer.

  
John could have sobbed in relief at Sherlock's reassurance that he was still his, if not for his aching throat, but he frowned at Sherlock's suggestion he was a defective Alpha and John should find someone else. Raising his hand to his face, he wiped his tears away and heaved in a deep, calming breath. _You're not_ , he sent with difficulty, _it was our first time since the pups were born, almost. We both needed to re-establish our positions as mates and within the pack. We just haven't had time, and neither of us realised it, but not being intimate was bad for us both. We thought it was just normal tiredness and stress from being new parents, but it wasn't. We were both getting snappy and irritable, closer to dropping into instinct. Maybe - maybe it was a bit extreme, but I think what happened fixed that. I feel more myself than I have in months, and I think you do too._ He sniffed loudly behind his hand, cheeks burning in shame that he'd been so pliant and submissive, allowing himself to be mounted by three Alphas at once, despite how soothed his inner Omega was by the act. He forced himself to look into his mate's eyes. _How can you not think less of me after seeing me act like such a filthy slut?_ he keened through the bond, stroking his little belly nervously.

  
_Why would I?_ Sherlock sent back quietly, even through the bond his thoughts almost a whisper, _You were acting at my orders, to please me. It is simply part of your biology, whether you recognize it or no. There is no reason for me to blame you for doing what I asked, and acting as you are made to. You did not seek my brother or Lestrade out to take you in such a manner - I asked them to do so as punishment. Our respective hormones caused us to lose control; we never meant for the situation to get out of hand. I cannot imagine how you must feel. I am not even worthy of apologizing to you, as I have effectively ordered your rape_. He was forced to glance away from his Omega for the first time, the shame and disgust with himself overwhelming. I am, he insisted, and you deserve the chance at finding someone better. _Drink the mint water on the night stand_ , he added curtly after a moment, still wanting to soothe his beloved, _It will help ease the pain in your throat._

  
Regarding his mate intently, John remained still for several moments before reaching out and sipping some of the water. _You could feel me through our bond, though_ , he reminded Sherlock; _if I'd wanted to stop it, if I had truly objected to being mounted by other Alphas, you'd have felt my fear or panic or misery. I might have been unable to speak or move, but I was still conscious, at least. I was submitting, but even deep in my Omega there are things I would not do for you. My desire to please you doesn't override everything else, whatever you might like to think_. He finished the water and set the bottle down. _It made you feel powerful, didn't it?_ he tried, wanting to understand. _Seeing two other Alphas enjoying me, knowing that only you have the right to breed me, knowing you can have me anytime you like and they can only have me at your invitation. Seeing how well I stretched around them, how I could take three huge Alpha cocks, it made you feel proud that you owned an Omega like that. It was partly a bonding experience for the three of you, sharing the same Omega._ He thought a little sadly of Mycroft and Sherlock's previously fractured relationship, how they'd sniped at each other when he and Sherlock had gone to tell him about their bond, and thought of how far the brothers had come, part of a loving, much stronger pack, now able to share an Omega without animosity or jealousy or awkwardness. _I don't feel violated_ , he added as an afterthought. _I know you all fucked me, took it in turns to mount me and then all fucked me at the same time, but... the only thing that feels violated is my trust. We never talked about acceptable punishments, and you should have known to talk to me first before letting other Alphas have me. I just... I feel... dirty,_ he admitted miserably, _I don't know how you can bear to even think about touching me, knowing I've been with two others. When I married you I promised to be faithful, didn't I, and I was happy to let two others fuck me. I've destroyed the sanctity of our marriage, tainted our bond_. He looked desperately to his mate, searching for a way to reconcile the purity of their marriage and bond with what had transpired.

  
_That is true_ , Sherlock acknowledged, _Should you have shown fear, or that you truly did not want to or could not continue, I would have stopped immediately and ordered the others out_. He did not even have the confidence to sigh. _I suppose it did_ , he continued, _It felt good, seeing you put through your paces, watching them take you, seeing you stretch so pliantly and accept it. Yes, it did make me proud. At the time, I was happy I'd come to own one such as you, such a prize pet, able to pleasure the other Alphas of our pack so well_. Sherlock blinked at John's feeling of shame coursing through the bond. _I don't understand. I willingly shared you. They did not touch you in the same way I have - they were not even allowed the pleasure of their bare cock in your passage; such a sensation was only reserved for myself. Their attentions were neither gentle nor loving nor kind; they did not treat you as a lover, as an equal. That pleasure was once solely mine, as well. You have not 'destroyed' anything - the fault lies solely with me. Nothing would have happened had I not ordered it, or given my permission to allow it. You were faithful; you would never have allowed such a thing on your own. Nothing has been tainted by you. I have defiled our marriage, I have ruined your trust in me._

  
_So our marriage **has** been defiled_ , John sent back wretchedly; it didn't matter to him that Sherlock was shouldering the blame, but his Alpha thought their marriage had been tainted by what had happened, and that thought clawed at his insides, made it hard for him to breathe. Finally Sherlock's odd language struck him and he blinked back his tears to try and look his mate in the eye, with the bravery of a soldier. _Once. So we're done, then._ That made it clear, John thought. Sherlock didn't want him anymore, couldn't get past what had happened, and didn't want the pleasure of treating him as a lover or an equal. His earlier protests that he still wanted John must simply have been to soften the blow, to let him down gently.

  
Sherlock snapped up to look at him; John's reaction wasn't right, he felt. There was something his mate was failing to understand. Sherlock believed he would deserve it if John chose to end their relationship, but he had only been insisting their marriage had been defiled because he believed that was what his wife thought, and he wanted to take responsibility for it. Nothing was John's fault, he was certain. _If you believe it has been, and if you believe it should be done_ , he replied hopelessly, giving his beloved partner the free choice. He wanted John so much; the Omega was the most precious thing to him in the world, more precious than even their pups, perhaps, if he was forced to choose. The only one he truly loved, his true match, his equal in every way. While he tried to hold back his emotion, not wanting to pressure the other man, the bond would not allow him to hide his true feelings, his desperation only amplifying them as they flowed through the connection without his consent. Without John, he was nothing. Without John, he would certainly, quickly, succumb to the blackness.

  
John's gaze softened a little as he felt his mate's response. _You really don't think our marriage has been defiled?_ he asked gently, _the vows we made to be faithful haven't been broken?_ He felt horribly vulnerable, and it showed in his face; he could scarcely believe that Sherlock still thought him so precious, still saw him as pure and faithful and only his. John's parents had brought him up Catholic, taught that anything but God-fearing righteousness was a hideous sin, guilt ingrained into his psyche for every pleasure; being mounted by an Alpha other than his bondmate would have been bad enough, but to take three at once, and one of them his brother-in-law, in their eyes would have seen him branded a despicable whore. Wiping his tears away, he saw the truth painted clear on his mate's face; nothing between them could possibly be anything but pure and lovely and right, and the Alpha was convinced that it was over, that John was going to leave him. _You're wrong_ , he sent harshly, taking another deep breath. _You are utterly, utterly wrong if you think, even for a minute, that I could ever survive without you_.

  
Sherlock's eyes widened and he gasped, not quite daring to believe it. _You're-_ he began, stopping himself short, not wanting finish with 'wrong,' to imply he didn't recognize John's agency and right to his own opinion. _You're the best partner an Alpha could ask to marry, and an incredible bondmate. You're kind, generous, loyal, smart, gorgeous, fertile. Anyone would be lucky - should consider themselves lucky - to be married to you, to merely be allowed to court you. You could easily find another partner to treat you well._ He wanted to reach out to his mate, to wrap his arms around him, but he no longer felt worthy.

  
_What Alpha would want to take on thirteen pups, with three more on the way?_ John reminded him, a hint of a cheeky smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. _I don't want another Alpha, Sherlock, I want you. I know you adore me, and you must have been seriously ill to need to dominate me that thoroughly to recover. I know you'd have asked, if you'd been at all yourself. I'm still angry, and it's going to take me a bit of time to be able to trust you fully again - it could be months before I'm comfortable letting you collar me again, but I think... I'm pretty sure we'll get there. Right now, though, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that I'm still yours, that our marriage hasn't been defiled, but please... only say it if you mean it_. He peeped up at his husband through wet eyelashes, looking heart-wrenchingly innocent, like a child agonising over a minor transgression hoping to be forgiven.

  
_That's my Omega_ , Sherlock thought earnestly, before he even realized he was even thinking it. Hesitant relief washed over the Alpha at his mate's words. He looked John in the eyes without hesitation, his gaze utterly honest and vulnerable, holding nothing back from their connection. Every emotion he felt, every thought he had was open to John's scrutiny. _You are mine, as much as you wish to be, for as long as you wish to be_ , he answered him, _and I do not see our marriage as defiled in any way, even if you judge it so. You are not soiled, not unworthy, nothing lesser than what you were before, than what you have always been - a human being, John, my equal, and the only Omega I have ever loved or even cared for._ Sherlock would not mind if John never allowed him to collar him again, if only he were able to have his mate by his side, for John to stay his Omega and his wife. His arms lay at his sides, but moved subtly, opening just a little, an invitation for his Omega to join him and rest in his embrace, if only he was willing.

  
John flew to his Alpha, throwing his arms around him and pressing his face into Sherlock's neck, unable to stop himself sobbing despite the pain in his throat. _Oh thank God,_ he sent, _I don't think I'd have been able to stand it if this had made you think less of me, if this had spoiled anything between us. I'm yours Sherlock, of course I'm yours, always, ALWAYS_. He rubbed his cheek desperately against his mate's neck, trying to cover himself in Sherlock's scent. _All this_ , John sent clearly, _does not mean that I'm not still basically pissed off with you, Sherlock. Because I ampissed off, and it will come out now and then_. He relaxed as Sherlock's arms tightened around him, holding him close; it felt like the Alpha would never let him go. _I need our pups_ , he asked gently, _can we have a bonding pile on the bed?_

Sherlock nodded into his Omega's hair, keeping John all the tighter against him for just another few moments, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. _You have every right to still feel angry_ , he acknowledged. Thoughtfully, the Alpha rubbed his cast-enclosed hand along the Omega's spine as he continued to communicate with him through the bond; it was only fair that they be on the same level. _Do you feel this?_ he asked as the plaster rubbed softly along the ridges of his wife's spine, _When I thought I hadn't pleased you, and then you refused my order - I was ill already, but I fell deeper into sickness. I thought you no longer wanted me as your Alpha. After I gave the pups to you and left, somehow I ended up in the kitchen. I was confused and desperate, I wanted to do something for you - I think I wished to make you tea. You love tea. However, it all became too much - I was also frustrated, volatile. Before I knew it I'd grabbed the nearest plate and thrown it across the room as I slammed my hand into the refrigerator door. Fractured nearly everything instantly. We now also have a very interesting, deep dent in our fridge - which Mycroft will pay to fix, of course,_ he smiled wryly. _Lie back?_ he asked, rising from the bed to retrieve the pups from their cots one by one, draping each over a portion of his mate's body, slowly covering John's prone form with their babies.

  
John managed a watery smile at the mention of tea, nuzzling his mate's neck fondly. As Sherlock began to cover him with their pups, he purred tentatively, growing louder when the Alpha joined him and carefully shifted some of the pups to his own chest so they could lie together. Benedict nuzzled happily into John's throat, Lucy and Viola slept soundly pillowed on his breasts, and he could feel three more of their children curled up on his stomach; he could see more pups dozing contentedly on top of Sherlock and carefully reached out to grasp his hand. _Don't ever doubt this again_ , John reprimanded lovingly, _don't you dare ever think I don't want this. I changed my scent for you, that first time. I let you give me thirteen babies. I married you. We are one. I'm not whole without you, and you make me happier than anyone else ever could. We just need to learn to communicate better instead of acting out in the heat of the moment, we both do that. But we're going to worry about that in two days. For now, we're going to spend time with our babies, and then we can start talking nursery arrangements and maybe even names for the next litter, and then we're going to sleep in here with our family. Tomorrow you're going to fetch my silver furry blanket and we're going to wrap ourselves up in it with our babies and watch bad films and eat Chinese food and maybe fight some more, but that'll be okay. Maybe we can finally try out those prams Mycroft got us and take the babies for a walk for the first time_. He offered his mate a small but genuine smile, squeezing his fingers.

  
_Okay_ , Sherlock agreed softly, squeezing back as Miles, Iris, and Imogen shifted against his chest. Imogen mewled, searching at the Alpha's nipple and seeming disappointed when her lips drew nothing from her father. _Uh-oh, I think someone needs Mummy,_ Sherlock said, carefully picking her up. Three months of caring for thirteen pups had taught him now to manoeuvre babies skilfully with one hand, and so he changed out one of the children pillowed on John's breast and lay Imogen in their place, watching with a small smile as the pup grunted softly and managed to latch on. _You must let me know if there's anything you need,_ the Alpha communicated to his mate, _Food, water, affection. I will give you anything you like, do anything you wish, should you only name it. Would you like some tea and toast? I can text my mother and send for some_.

  
_I don't think I can handle solid food_ , John sent back honestly, _but I'll have some more of that minty water stuff later_. Alistair began to cry for milk and John smiled approvingly as Sherlock swapped him for the other baby on his breast, humming as the little Alpha latched on and began to suck languidly. Looking across at his mate, John saw relief, love, penitence, lingering shame and new pride in his eyes, but there was something else too, something slightly haunted that hadn't quite faded. _You really thought I was going to leave you_ , John realised softly, stroking Sherlock's knuckles with his thumb. And then - _You - you weren't going to stop me, were you? You were going to let me take our babies and leave_. The thought struck him like a hammer, visceral and harsh; Sherlock loved and valued him so much that he would respect his free choice even at the cost of his family.

  
_Yes_ replied Sherlock, unsure of what else to say, the hand underneath John's tensing a little in discomfort. It had been the only solution as far as he was concerned: to let John go, to give his former partner and their pups a chance at a happier life. If John had expressed a desire to leave him Sherlock would have first quit their house in hopes that John would wish to stay there in comfort, where there was enough room and enough supplies to help care for and feed their children; where the other Omegas of the pack would surely continue to watch over him and the pups, no matter what pack ties John decided to continue to claim, aiding their fellow Omega for as long as John wanted them around. The detective would have disappeared - not to Baker Street, as that belonged to John too, and to the memories of happier days together. He would not have defiled its sanctity for more than a few moments, if only then to retrieve the small wooden box under the floorboard in his bedroom, a black stain in itself that, tucked so carefully away, John had never seen. No more cases, not a word would be heard again from Sherlock Holmes - he'd initially believed he would not last long, but now Sherlock began to recognize that he never would have allowed himself such a permanent escape. Any who would have dared to harm his family would have found themselves face-to-face with a very angry yet unrecognizable Alpha. An obvious junkie, but still with enough skill to match any opponent who would have fixed the Omega or any of their children in his sights.

  
_Oh, my love, that would destroy you_ , John cooed sympathetically, comforted by the weight of their babies on top of them. _It would destroy us both. We need each other, Sherlock, we're a pair_. Squeezing his Alpha's hand again, John sensed the blackness that had threatened to consume him, and mewed softly to reassure him. _I would never, ever cast you out, Sherlock. We love each other, and no matter what mistakes we make, that will keep us together. I know you adore me far too much to hurt me on purpose. You... you had a plan, didn't you?_ he enquired gently, realising that his mate had thought out very carefully what would happen if John left him.

  
_Yes_ , Sherlock answered again, the thought coming even more softly through their bond. For the first time since John had awoken, he closed a part of himself off from their connection, hiding part of his mind from the Omega. John didn't need to know these things, what Sherlock had planned for himself if John were to leave him. He could not distress his mate with that part of himself. The knowledge of the small box at Baker Street, especially, was for Sherlock and Sherlock alone. He did not want to think of what would happen if John knew what had been lying in wait for the detective all those years, the monster tucked beneath a loose floorboard.

  
John mewed softly, feeling the closed part of Sherlock's mind like a wall blocking his path. _Don't hide from me, love... We got into this mess by not communicating properly. We're here, we're together, we're safe, and we won't let anything come between us, that's what counts_. He paused briefly, still stroking his mate's hand. _I don't think I could bear it, if you left me. I don't know how I could keep breathing, knowing you didn't want me, thinking you didn't love me. I'd be back to how I was before I met you, barely functioning, existing rather than living. If you had the pups too, and I didn't think I'd get to see them... I don't think I could cope_. He gazed at his mate, something gentle and encouraging in his eyes; something like hope that Sherlock could be honest with him, lay everything on the table.

  
_How could you think I could ever leave you?_ Sherlock asked incredulously. _Impossible. Unthinkable. I would leave if you demanded it, but you are far too vital to me for me to ever leave of my own accord. And no matter what happens, the pups will always be yours. You are their mother, and they would fare better in your care rather than mine. Besides, I could not live with myself to take them and know that I would only be making you more unhappy by doing so_. He glanced sideways at his mate, trembling ever so slightly as he figured how to continue - whether he would open his mind or no. It was easy for John to say those things while he was still ignorant. And besides, if anything were to happen - there might come a point where he would need it, if he didn't have his family to cope. But he would always have his family to cope, John had assured him. He sighed, feeling John's honest love and concern flowing through their connection, trying to believe that what his Omega had said was true. With another ashamed flicker of his eyes to his mate, he dared to lift the curtain of the block just a little.

  
_Drugs_ , John thought gently, _oh_. He paused to rub Alistair's back as he finished nursing, smiling as the baby let out a tiny burp and flexed his arms. Imogen had finished feeding as well, and he smiled fondly at his mate as Sherlock carefully exchanged them for Blake and Iris, who both latched on with happy little mewls and began to drink lazily. _I'm not angry, Sherlock_ , he sent carefully, _if I was in your shoes, thinking my mate was going to leave me and keep our babies, I don't know that I'd cope any better. You'd use drugs, I'd use my gun, it's the same principle. I don't blame you for being tempted._ The babies covering both of them made leaning over to kiss him impossible, but John thought very hard about kissing Sherlock tenderly on the lips, hoping that got the message across and offering him a smile.

A corner of Sherlock's mouth quirked up an almost imperceptible fraction as he received the image. He was too scared to shift a few of their children to physically to kiss his mate; he felt he had no right to initiate such intimate contact with John, however innocent a mere kiss was. The feeling stirred more discomfort; his Alpha side only wished to take, and his Omega relied on his willingness to touch him to feel secure and loved. But Sherlock's stomach churned a little now at the thought of pressing his lips to John's without explicit permission; it would take some time, and much coaxing, for his conscious mind to feel comfortable once more in beginning anything other than a simple hug or the holding of hands. He moved back to the discomfort of the situation at hand. _I considered going back to Bart's_ , he admitted, _To take the fall that I was meant to, sometime in the night, unnoticed. Or I thought I'd simply disappear, to flee somewhere far, and soon enough death would find its way to me. There are so many ways to embrace it - it would not take long. Either way, drugs would help dampen the pain. Or they would end it for good_. He looked down at his lap, full of happily snoozing babies. _Then I realized I could not do that - to go and leave you unprotected and unwatched over. Mycroft would see to things, of course, but it would not be enough for me. Whether I wanted or no, the drugs would certainly take me, after a time, but until they did I could waste away in the shadows as I tried to protect my family._

  
John's face crumpled a little at the thought, clutching Sherlock's hand a little tighter. _You will never have to protect your family from the shadows_ , he promised, _no matter what_. _We will be together as a family, your pups will know their Alpha. They all respond to your sent already, much more strongly than they do to your brother or Greg. I wouldn't be surprised if most of them say Dada before they say Mama_ , he smiled, wanting to purr but knowing it would hurt his throat too much. On his chest, Blake and Iris cooed and grunted as they suckled, wanting more, and John sighed happily as he felt his breasts swell a little to meet the demand. Both Alpha and Omega were much calmer now, but John knew there was still more to discuss, sensed that his mate was not yet soothed. _Try to relax_ , he soothed through their bond, _I'm not going to leave you. Then, realising he hadn't said it, I still love you. I know we're not done talking about this, but we'll be okay. We'll be just fine. Let's just enjoy having our babies here, hmm? Maybe you can read the pups a story in a while... I don't want to let go of your hand just yet._

  
Something small and tentative lit in Sherlock's eyes at hearing those three words from his mate, and he felt a wave of healing wash through his cracked heart, mending some of the flaws and beginning to fill the deepest wounds that had formed when he believed he'd never have John's love again. He couldn't quite say the words back yet; he felt unworthy of declaring them, but he felt them, and he hoped John understood. He held Johns hand just a little tighter as well, rubbing a thumb softly over the knuckles. Miles's hands flexed softly against his bare chest as the baby mouthed for milk in his sleep, his little tongue darting out searchingly and wetting Sherlock's skin with drool. The Alpha sighed fondly, helpless to do anything about it, his broken hand far too bandaged to be of use. Sherlock was still completely naked from the punishment, and only semi-clean; he'd been washed a little as he knelt in the tub to bathe his unconscious mate, and that was all. His every thought and action had been to care for John, and he'd not had a second thought for himself. _What book?_ he asked, deferring to his mate, _Did you have one in mind?_

  
_I don't mind, I just like listening to your voice_ , John sent fondly, gingerly shifting the now-sated Blake and holding Miles to his breast, cooing as the pup latched on with a satisfied hum that sounded suspiciously like _about time!_ and John couldn't help but chuckle at how like Sherlock the sound was. _Maybe you should have a bath first, though. Then we can lay the pups in their cots, you can read to them, and we can snuggle a bit. I want to be close to you, I want you to hold me, alright? I still want your touch. Yes, I was shocked and furious at first, but - it wasn't because you shared me, it was that you did it without us discussing it first. If you'd asked me, I think... I might have taken a while to come round, but I'd have said yes. You know I love doing things that make you feel secure as an Alpha, that make you feel powerful, and I guess being pregnant for a whole year has pushed me more into my Omega than I'm used to, so being used by the pack, bonding in that way, seems to have been good for my instincts. Yours too, am I right?_ He sent a wave of soft affection with the thought, so Sherlock would know he wasn't looking for apologies, that he wasn't in the mood to fight.

  
_I think so_ , Sherlock said tentatively, now feeling like he was tiptoeing around the memories of the incident. When John had been furious, he'd known complete honesty was the only answer, was what John deserved, but now that his mate was being kind Sherlock worried what his honesty would trigger, whether it be hurt or further anger. He could sense John wasn't trying to pry anything out of him or rouse him to an argument, but the Alpha still felt hesitant and almost shy. He frowned at his own emotions, however, realizing he was being hypocritical; John still deserved the truth, however ugly. _Yes_ , he amended, _I feel much better_. He'd say he felt more secure than he ever had as an Alpha, even, if the incident hadn't been so traumatic for his mate and put their relationship on such rocky ground. He looked down of what he could see of himself through the blanket of happy pups. _Do I really need a bath?_ He already knew the answer, but he was loathe to leave John's side, feeling childishly clingy after all that had happened.

  
_I don't mind admitting that I feel much better too_ , John encouraged softly, rewarding him for his honesty. _It wouldn't have been so bad if we'd found time to be with each other - or even if we'd eased back into it, and left the collar for when we were already secure again. I should have realised that the smallest thing would set you off, I should have known not to remove the collar, I should have seen that you needed me to obey. But you know what I'm like, I'm a stubborn arse at the best of times... Alright it was a bit extreme, but at least what happened has cleared the air. You're more relaxed than you have been, you're more sure of me, more sure of yourself. And it'll have been especially good for Greg to be included, since we're such a new pack, and he's the only pack member not related by blood to another. The Omegas and Mrs Hudson and I have been bonding well, over knitting and pups and domestic things and I'm bloody shocked how much I've enjoyed that, but the three of you haven't really gone out and done anything together as Alphas. Maybe next time go out for a pint?_ At that he burst into a full cheeky smirk, one that lit up his whole face and made his eyes dance. _Yes, you need a bath_ , he added sternly but fondly, _although I guess a shower would do if you want to be quick. Just help me get the next two in place for a feed?_

Sherlock actually laughed at John's suggestion, a few low, rumbling chuckles that made his belly shake and a few of the pups on it stir. He grinned at John as the babies grunted indignantly before settling once more. _I suppose I do_ , he said, the smile fading with a resigned sigh, _Shower, then_. He frowned, realizing how difficult that would be with one hand. He could, however, shift pups easily with one good arm, and so he helped John get the next two babies to his swollen teats, then began shifting babies off his own form, carefully placing each one so that they were snuggled against their clean, clothed mother. Standing from the nest and looking down at himself once, he realized he did look truly obscene; dried milk from John's overly full breasts coated the insides of his thighs. He was spattered with fluids and dried semen, and stank of old sweat from his exertions. Even conscious, he looked the picture of a primal Alpha.

  
John's eyes darkened a little bit at the full view of the naked Alpha in front of him and he licked his tips flirtatiously. _Hurry back_... he purred through the bond, smiling as his mate all but fled to the shower, eager to get back to his family as quickly as possible. While he waited for Sherlock to return he began to coo softly to the pups, the noise not too grating on his sore throat, smiling as he stroked their tiny cheeks and petted their hair. He felt peacefully, blissfully happy; surrounded by his babies, nursing two of them, his Omega instincts soothed by having serviced the pack leader and another Alpha to make his mate happy. The more he thought about it, the more open he was to the idea of doing it again; he definitely needed to have a chat with Sherlock about setting some boundaries so they'd both know what was off-limits if they were going to indulge a second time.

  
With some difficulty, Sherlock managed to get a plastic bag pulled and tied over his casted hand once more. The Alpha tried to wash himself as quickly as possible, but he found himself to be annoyingly hindered by the incapacitation of his left arm. Having to wash himself more slowly gave him time to think, and as he scrubbed away the remaining evidence of John's punishment, he found himself replaying the events of the Omega's thorough fucking in his mind, pleasure stirring lowly in his groin in response. By the time he was ready to rinse off he was alarmed to find himself with an enormous, needy erection jutting from between his legs. Sherlock swore softly. Leaning back against the shower wall, he took his cock in his hand, trying to turn his thoughts to other fantasies, other sensual images of his mate, but as he tugged quickly at his enormous member, he could only see John bent over with two Alpha cocks up his arse, and Sherlock's rammed down his throat. In his fantasy, John was moaning, nearly ready to pop, his belly full and round and pressing against the bed, his breasts overlarge and dripping as he tried desperately to suckle around the Alpha's gigantic cock. Sherlock's soft panting increased in pace and volume, his hand tightening and tugging faster on his cock until he came with a choked cry, spurting his seed uselessly onto the shower floor. As he recovered himself, he blushed deeply, feeling guilty. He shut of the water and did the best he could to towel off, heading to their bedroom to fetch a pair of pyjamas and tug them on before returning to the nest.

  
John had debated putting the pups to bed, and letting his Alpha read them to sleep, but thought Sherlock might want some more time with the babies first. He greeted him with a loud mental purr through the bond, imagining rubbing up against him like a cat and smirking a little at the blush it brought to his mate's cheeks. _I've thought of a book_ , John murmured through the bond, _I'm pretty sure there's a copy in the library... The Hobbit? You do the voices so well_ , he added fondly, recalling the times Sherlock had read for him while he was pregnant with their first litter, encouraging the pups to recognise the sound of their father's voice. John paused when he saw the tell-tale flush of guilt still fading on his mate's face. _You alright, love?_ he sent, wriggling to encourage his mate to come back to the bed and snuggle up with his family.

  
Sherlock didn't know whether to nod or shake his head in the negative, so instead he picked up his phone and quickly texted John's request to his mother before climbing into bed. _Sorry_ , he sent ashamedly through their bond, carefully taking a few of the pups from John's legs and cozying them on his chest, as if to form a protective barrier of innocence. He was surprised John didn't already know what had happened, hadn't sensed it through the bond. They weren't connected completely at all times - it wasn't like John could constantly read his mind - but his guilt made him paranoid. _I couldn't help myself_. He forced himself to look up at John as he sent his experience in the shower through their connection.

  
It was an odd experience for John, as it had been before, seeing himself through his mate's eyes, plump and desperate and needy and bouncing on two cocks at once while he sucked off his Alpha, but seeing how turned on it had made Sherlock made John's breathing hitch a little. _When we've put the pups to bed, we are going to have a long discussion about this,_ he sent huskily, smiling pleasantly at Beatrice as she scurried into the nest with the requested book and dared to pet the four nearest pups before fleeing. John snuggled closer to his mate happily, smiling as Sherlock opened the book and began to read. By the time he'd finished three chapters, John had fed four more of the pups and all thirteen of them were yawning and stretching, ready to settle. The couple gently shifted the babies one by one, laying them in their cots, and returned to the bed in the middle of the room. John pressed up against Sherlock insistently, nudging his mate with his nose until the Alpha put his arm around him, and settled happily against his chest. He sensed this conversation might be easier for Sherlock if the Alpha didn't have to look him in the eye, so nuzzled into the curve of his neck.

 

_First things first_ , he sent primly, _we're both getting more Alpha or Omega and less ourselves. I think we should definitely have a break after this litter, of at least six months, to help us get back to normal. I'll be able to be more active with childcare if I'm not pregnant right away, and we don't have to waste any eggs, we can get me a pill that stops me dropping them. I was afraid of this, that getting pregnant right away would mean both of us losing ourselves a little bit, and being pregnant for a year and a half straight is long enough. I want us both to regain our identities before we have another litter. Is that alright with you?_ He rubbed Sherlock's chest in soothing circular motions, right above his heart, letting him know the delay wasn't a punishment or a wish not to have more; he just needed a break, he thought, they both did.

  
Sherlock wished a bit that John would look at him. As ashamed as he felt, he could always understand John better when he saw his face and could meet his gaze. John had picked the position, however, so he stayed still, daring to rest his chin in the Omega's hair so that John's head was tucked underneath him. Despite John's assurances, the prim tone still made the Omega's words feel like a reprimand, a slap on the wrist for bad behaviour. The Alpha winced at the word 'afraid.' The Alpha sighed. _Yes_ , he agreed easily. John's reasoning made sense. He fell silent and waited for the next blow, knowing there was always at least a 'second,' following a 'first.'

  
_Secondly_ , John continued predictably, _IF I agree to let you share me again, we have to set down some boundaries. How often, what they will be allowed to do to me, where we draw the line between Alphas sharing an Omega and us having a foursome with Greg and your brother_. He paused to press soft kisses to Sherlock's throat, wanting him to understand that once his anger had abated he would be quite receptive to the idea. _What do you think should be off-limits?_

  
_Would you like it to be a foursome?_ Sherlock asked, the barest hint of cheekiness in his tone. _It would make things more equal for you if it was so._ He considered John's question carefully. _I believe it should be up to you. As such, the rules abided by during your punishment were sufficient for me - you are my Omega, so I was the only one allowed to enter you without a condom, and the other Alphas were to defer to me before taking their pleasures. Nothing was done without my consent - and nothing should be done without yours_ , he added.

  
_There's nothing I could get from a foursome I don't get from sex with you_ , John replied honestly, _but it's different when it's three Alphas of a pack sharing an Omega. It's bonding for the three of you, pleasing my pack for me. I agree you should be the only one inside me without a condom, but it'd be easier if we set out clear rules in advance of what is and isn't allowed, so they know where the lines are. Kissing, for example, off the table. Licking me out. Both of those things would be too intimate, it'd feel like cheating. God, that sounds mental, doesn't it? **It's fine if they fuck me up the arse but kissing is too far**_ **.** He giggled a little at the thought and snuggled further into his mate. _Certain positions, too, like on my back with my legs around whoever's waist, I think would feel too... tender. Know what I mean?_

  
Sherlock blinked. _I can't say that I do_. But he tried to understand. His thoughts could most easily be summarized by the question and statement John had giggled it. Why should those things be off-limits to other Alphas of the pack, if they were done without intimate feelings involved? Certainly the actions seemed intimate, but if the emotion wasn't there, the Alpha thought, then there was no reason to regard them as such. To his own surprise, he found himself amenable to seeing all the things John wanted to ban. He tried to communicate his reasoning directly. _I don't see why those things should be disallowed - the actions are not intimate if there is no deep feeling involved. Merely taken for sensual pleasure, and between pack members, none of things I would consider cheating. But if you do not wish for them, we will not allow them._

  
_I want to keep some things, the more tender things, just between us,_ John tried to explain. _Say, for example, I'm on my back with my legs wrapped around Mycroft's waist, my arms around his shoulders as he thrusts into me and kisses me... you wouldn't think that was too intimate? There might not be deep feelings involved but we all care about each other, we're all fond of each other... You'd have the only condition be that they both wear condoms, then?_ There was no judgmental inflection; he sounded mildly curious, expecting that Sherlock would have been jealously possessive over certain aspects of him, wondering idly to himself if his mate's apparent lack of possessiveness was due to the security of the pack bond, knowing that his fellow Alphas would not try to poach his mate.

  
_Yes. And that you are to consent to whatever is done - also that you receive some pleasure or compensation from it_ , Sherlock answered after a beat. _Nothing they could do to you would be too intimate for the reasons that I've stated - there are no deep feelings between you and they. Fondness does not touch what we share, or at least I hope it does not. They will not try and take you from me - if they did, I would not hesitate to attack them, pack bonds or no_ , he continued, his eyes going hard and his arms tightening around his mate at the thought.

  
_Pleasure will be quite enough_ , John sent sharply, _I won't take compensation for it like some cheap whore_. He breathed heavily for a few beats before coming back to himself. _Sorry. I know that's not what you meant. I just - I don't think I'd be comfortable doing everything with them that I do with you. I want more than just not wearing a condom to be solely yours. No, you're right, they won't try to poach me_ , he conceded. _Would you let them fuck me gently? Would you let them caress me while they took me tenderly, kissed my face and neck and breasts?_ John asked curiously, wondering if it would always be hard and fast like it had been the first time. _And which did you prefer - watching them take turns on me or taking me with both of them?_

  
Sherlock flinched as if slapped at John's retort, his insides turning sickly slick and cold with hurt. He'd only meant that if John wasn't wholly keen on something but willing to allow it, Sherlock would make sure he was all the more tenderly loved and pleasured afterwards. _I have already given you my terms and the thought behind them_ , he said weakly, _I do not know - perhaps I would feel differently in the moment - but as for now, can you not guess? Or is this some form of penance I must perform until you have wrung every shameful truth from me?_ He trembled and sighed. Both were equally pleasing, for different reasons, he concluded in defeat.

  
_I'm not trying to make you feel bad_ , John exhaled heavily, _I just need to know exactly what page we're both on. If this is going to work, we need to be totally honest and open with each other. I don't want you to feel shame over what happened. I guess I'm just... surprised at how willing you are to share me. When we first bonded you were so possessive, you'd hardly let anyone near me, I thought - I thought you'd want to keep some things just between us too. But I understand, it's different when it's pack._ He rubbed his face meekly against Sherlock's chest, showing his approval and acceptance of his mate, purring very softly; the mint water had helped. _I won't pretend it didn't feel wonderful at the time, being fucked so hard I was pliant enough to take your whole cock down my throat and take two cocks in my hole at the same time... maybe you should tell me how you'd share me next time?_ he purred seductively, trailing his hand down towards the waistband of Sherlock's pyjama bottoms and sliding it inside.

  
Sherlock's eyes widened and he jolted as he felt John's hand entering his trousers, nearly jerking away hard enough to dump the Omega on the mattress. After the initial spasm, he managed to keep still, if only because his entire form was rigid and tense, his breaths coming quick and shallow. A swirl of mixed emotions and confused thoughts flew through the bond to assault his mate before he could stop them. _Too much, too much - is this a trick? I've not been good; I don't deserve this; I don't understand. This can't be right - shouldn't - not allowed - too good. Too good to me. Question? Can't answer. Don't know. More trouble. Wrong, wrong. Defective? Shouldn't want to share. Not good._

  
_Shh, my Alpha_ , John purred, sliding on top of him and straddling him, leaning down to lick and nuzzle his face. _Shhh. No tricks. Good Alpha, so good, gave me what I needed. What we both needed. Pleased our pack. Not defective. Fine to enjoy it, fine to share, to want to share. Bonding, good. No trouble. Not angry. Be calm, my Alpha. Loved pleasing you. Needed to be owned, needed to be used. Want it, want to please you. Want to take two cocks again. Want to surrender to you entirely, let you show your rights over your property. No tricks, Alpha. Hush, now, good mate, not defective. Caring, secure. Good._ He rocked his hips a little, showing his mate he meant it. _Now rub my belly, feel your pups in me, tell me how you'll share me again, how the three of you will make me take it_. He looked into Sherlock's eyes, his face sensual and relaxed, still rubbing himself against Sherlock's groin.

Sherlock touched John obediently, feeling the pups immediately begin to turn and move underneath his hand as he pressed it to the soft skin of John's belly. The feeling soothed him, but the Alpha still frowned, squirming uncomfortably under his mate's gaze, looking like a lost child. _I- I don't want to_ , he answered him honestly. _Apologies. Please, don't ask me? I don't want to_. After all that had transpired, he honestly did not have another fantasy other than replaying the events of earlier. It had been one thing to share with John what had truly happened, but it was quite another to be asked this. He looked sorrowfully at his mate, shame seeping into his features once again. John genuinely wanted to know, he could see, but he simply could not produce an answer for him when everything was still so fresh.

  
John's brow creased in concern, and he slid off his mate, petting his hair to calm him. _Alright, I'm sorry,_ he murmured, _it's alright. Don't be ashamed_. He pressed his hand on top of Sherlock's, keeping it on his belly. _How can I make you feel better? Want to make this right._ The triplets wriggled in his belly, making him smile, and he wondered idly whether the couple would be ready for another sharing session before they were born, whether Sherlock's instinct to keep other Alphas away would be dimmed by the fact that he'd already shared his pregnant mate with the two other Alphas of their pack.

  
_You've done nothing wrong_ , Sherlock managed, looking even worse as John moved off him. The prospect of sex, of just sex with nothing else and no prodding questions, had been reassuring. _I'm just - I don't want to talk about it. It makes me feel horrible and guilty and cold inside, and I know you've said it's not, but it still feels like a trick. Watching you react when you found out what happened - and now suddenly being asked all these questions_ , he said, looking helpless, _As if I haven't just spent the last hours believing that we were finished because of the events you're asking me about. You ask me not to feel shame but you do not know the look on your face when you'd discovered what I'd done._

  
_Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright_ , John soothed, stroking his face. _I know how I reacted. I was shocked and angry because I'd given myself to you more completely than I ever had before, and we hadn't talked about where the boundaries are when you collar me. It wouldn't have mattered if you'd done something completely different that we hadn't talked about, it was purely the fact you'd treated me like a toy - shh, now, I'm not angry anymore, don't want you to feel bad. You forget Sherlock, I was a soldier, I'm trained to be adaptable and think on my feet and react quickly to difficult situations. I didn't understand then, I didn't realise how seriously ill you were, but I know now, and I'm glad you felt confident enough to share me. The thought of pleasing you like that, allowing you to show off to the other Alphas of our pack, having my Omega instincts so thoroughly soothed by three of my family members, it's quite... stimulating. So I'm sorry if I'm asking lots of questions, it just never occurred to methat we could do this, that I might want to. And actually - I really do._

  
Sherlock regarded his mate skeptically, hurt and disbelief still written on his features. _Forgive me if I am not quite ready to believe that just yet_ , he answered honestly in quiet tones, not entirely sure how he should move his body around his mate. He stayed pliantly back against the pillows, watching John's face. He didn't know what else to say; it had nothing to do with John directly - they had just been through so much in a short period of time. He felt he didn't know the ground he was standing on any longer. First John was livid, and now somehow that had become a willingness to do the exact thing that had so mortified him? And Sherlock was still miles behind him, still processing, still not wholly over the shame and self-loathing and fear of losing his mate.

  
_Look, Sherlock - yes, I was furious when I found out, and ashamed, and I felt awful and dirty because I thought that's how you'd see me, a used animal, a slut. I thought that's why you were so teary, that you saw me differently. Don't you remember how I calmed down after you told me you didn't? You know I've got a temper. I was angry you'd done it without talking to me, until I realised how ill you'd been, that you needed it. I was ashamed until I realised how much good it did all of us, how satisfying it had been for you, how secure it made us both. I lashed out because I was angry and shocked and scared that you'd lost respect for me, but I can see now I was wrong. I'm sorry I made you feel bad, love. I love the way you look at me when you're turned on and discovering something else that makes you want me maybe made it a bit easier for me to accept this_. John wanted to snuggle up to Sherlock again, but didn't know how the Alpha would react; he was getting to the stage of his pregnancy where he felt deliciously voluptuous again, which always made him feel sensual and aroused, and the memories of his mate's fantasies from the shower were making him crave more, more fantasy, more pleasing his mate, more seeing him happy and relaxed and commanding as befits an Alpha.

  
Sherlock snorted. _Why would I cry over a slut? If I had lost all respect for you, you would have known it. You would have woken collared and leashed and tied to the bedpost, not clean and warm and dressed in our nest - the most intimate and sanct of places, where I would never allow anyone else to take you - soothing ointment rubbed into your sore skin, as much tea and mint water as you could hope to drink at your disposal to soothe your aching throat. That is not to say that collaring and leashing you means you no longer have my regard - but you would have woken to being treated as a used animal if I thought you'd lost all honour, do you understand?_

  
John flinched at his mate's dismissive tone. _I said I was wrong! I was emotional and probably still a little hormonal and confused and exhausted and WRONG! Does that make you happy?_ He recoiled from his mate, sitting as far away from him on the bed as he could get and snatching up a pillow, burying his face in it to hide his tears, trembling with supressed sobs. Put like that, it all seemed so obvious, and shame burned hot in the pit of John's stomach, that his stupidity had made his beloved Alpha so afraid and guilty and insecure and hurt. _I'm not myself, Sherlock,_ he sent miserably, still hiding his face and trying not to cry, _I've been pregnant for a whole year. The hormones are affecting me worse than I thought. I'm sorry it's making me so bloody stupid._

Sherlock lay in shock for a few moments, and then followed his mate without a second thought. He crawled across the bed and tugged the pillow from John's arms, grunting at the pain in his broken hand as he bodily lifted the Omega, turning John to face him and pulling him into his embrace. _It does not make me happy, and you are not stupid. I am sorry if what I said just now sounded accusatory - I was merely being honest, which I thought was what you wanted. I feared this, that sharing my true thoughts would only hurt you more_. He automatically placed a gentle kiss in John's hair, his confidence growing slowly, the need to comfort his distraught mate stronger than his intense insecurities. _You were legitimate in feeling everything you felt during the heat of the moment, and after. You have no need to cry or feel shame, my wife, though I won't tell you you're not allowed - it's much easier to tell someone to stop feeling something than for them to actually do it, hmm?_ He rubbed his mate's back, keeping the Omega tightly encircled in his warmth, sending gentle love and approval and affection through the bond to soothe his partner.

  
John gave a choked off little keening whine and burrowed into Sherlock's warmth, clinging to him tightly, pressing his face into his mate's neck. _Sometimes we have to be brave,_ he sent timidly, _sometimes it might need to get worse before it can get better. But that doesn't mean we love each other any less. I'm glad you're being honest, I'm just overreacting a bit. Let's leave this discussion for another time, maybe in a couple of weeks, when we're calmer... Talk to me about our babies, that always calms me down... tell me about our triplets. Boy 1, Boy 2 and Girl_. He paused for a moment, rubbing his tears off on his Alpha's shoulder. We should probably come up with better names than that, though. He sent a strong wave of love back, letting Sherlock feel the truth of his words; he really did want to please his Alpha like that again, allow him to satisfy his primal instincts by sharing him.

  
Sherlock furrowed his brow - they were already so deep, would it not make more sense to keep going? Now they'd only have it continuing to hang over their heads, not all their grievances aired. He felt his heart sink in great discomfort, but didn't speak up in protest. This was what John wanted. He didn't understand what John meant about bravery, either, nor why his mate had suddenly collected himself and admitted to overreacting. He'd fully prepared for a mess of sobbing Omega, wanting to play the soothing Alpha, taking control of the situation to calm his mate. Once again, Sherlock found himself thrown completely. He had to try and keep going, though, for John's sake. _I ... um ..._ he tried. There was not much to talk about; while they were showing, they were yet so small. But he began again anyway, and did his best.

  
John pulled back a little, sensing his reticence. _God, I'm sorry, I'm all over the place. Everything feels shaky and fractured, and you were just so - so fragile, I didn't want to make you worse. I thought you might want a bit more time to reaffirm our bond before talking about it. But we can be brave and face up to it now, even if it hurts, if that's what you want_. Tentatively, he reached up to place a long, slow, soft kiss on his mate's lips, his eyes still shining a little as he tried to calm himself down. _I don't know what I'm doing, he admitted sadly, I keep having these horrible mood swings and shifting from wanting desperately to please you, to feeling miserable, to wanting to jump on you and ride you for hours and it's so bloody confusing I don't even know what it must be like for you..._ His lip trembled as he began to lose the battle he'd been fighting all day, the need to just cry and let out all his pain and sadness at hurting his mate, lose all of his shame and guilt and fear. _I'm sorry, Sherlock, I'm a mess_ , he whined wretchedly, flexing his fingers to grip his mate's pyjamas a little tighter. _Tell me you love me_ , he begged softly, finally relenting and burrowing into his mate's chest to sob until he felt better, letting Sherlock feel all of his emotions through the bond, showing him how utterly bewildered and conflicted and hormonal he felt.

  
Sherlock blinked, beginning to feel dizzy from all John's changes - or perhaps it was the fact that he didn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Now John wanted to talk and didn't want to hear about the pups? He'd just been trying to get settled with those things. _I love you,_ he tried, _And I'm sorry, but I don't recognize the ground I stand on, either. I am fragile and fractured, and I don't want to talk about it, not ever, because it makes me want to crawl out of my skin and everything both of us says feels wrong, but I also don't want it looming over us as we wait for our next argument. I'm sorry that nothing seems right or able to please me; I don't know why that is. I was ill and I became even sicker because I received no understanding from you, even though perhaps you could not have hoped to understand, I don't know. I don't know. The whole situation is tangled up with equal misunderstandings and miscommunications from both of us and at the moment I'd rather simply disappear or perhaps knock my head on the refrigerator, too, so I might forget it_ , he thought fiercely in frustration. He didn't want this anymore; didn't want the spiralling hurt and drama and brokenness. Taking a deep breath, he collected himself. _You change so often and I always feel as if I am ten steps behind - by the time I catch up, you are always far ahead again and I'll confess don't know how to deal with that. I feel unworthy to care for you but I also desire nothing more than to care for you, and it feels as if I am inadequate no matter the situation_. He continued to rub soothing circles in John's back as his mate sobbed. _I finally prepare myself for one thing, and then you want another. I feel lost. I don't know where I stand, or what I want. And even if I do have an idea, it seems to be the opposite of yours. All I know is that I love you - that is my only constant_. He let his feelings flow unrestricted, as well, showing John everything, the entirety of his feeling and the deep, constant ache of shame and confusion and inadequacy that made him want to do nothing but curl in on himself in anguish. They were both incredible messes, that much he knew was true.

  
John sobbed harder at Sherlock's words, the emotional rollercoaster of the previous 24 hours finally throwing him hard onto the ground. He felt utterly lost, every time he tried to do what he thought his mate wanted it seemed wrong, and they had both been so badly hurt. _We should have made time for each other,_ he sent in a whisper, _none of this hurt would have happened if we'd made time to be intimate. We have to make time from now on, make sure we're together at least once a week, even if it's just to kiss and lie naked with each other_. He began to shake, quivering as he wept in his mate's arms, his hormones finally settling to allow him to stay with one emotion; he hated the mess they were in, and he had no idea what his mate needed to hear to be able to talk about it. _God, Sherlock, I love you so much. I'm sorry I went off on one earlier, I'm sorry I made you feel awful and guilty and ashamed. I'm sorry I'm a mess, I'm sorry I'm being the worst kind of flighty hormonal Omega. I forgive you, love, so completely, for sharing me without discussing it first. I'm sorry I've been confusing, I should just have gone for some air and thought things through properly, but I couldn't bear to be away from you. I forgive you, no more shame, please? Please... bite me? Break the skin over my bondmark, I feel like that might help_. His sobbing abated slightly, but he remained burrowed into Sherlock's chest, not wanting to relinquish the embrace until he had to.

  
_I am glad you did not go out for air - I could not have borne it. I would have broken._ Sherlock murmured back, nuzzling at John until the Omega shifted just a little to allow him to reach the bondmark. He paused with his teeth over the wine-dark flesh. _Shame is not so easy to be rid of as just telling someone they're no longer allowed to feel it_ , he sighed, _or didn't you understand what I said to you earlier? I might have your forgiveness and approval, but you have given me more than enough to feel ashamed about, that forgiveness cannot wholly wipe away_. He held tight to the trembling man in his arms. _I love you_ , he said softly after a moment, but the emotion that came with it through the bond was fierce and honest and pure as he pushed all of his raw affections through to his mate and sank his teeth deep into the bond mark.

  
Instantly John felt relief wash over him; _this_ , he thought, _this is exactly what I needed_. After three months with no intimacy, knotting had satisfied his sexual needs, but being collared and treated as a pet hadn't satisfied his emotional need for tenderness and gentle love from his mate. He threaded a hand into Sherlock's curls to keep him in place, calming by the second, his wildly spiking hormones settling further as his sobbing abated. Once he'd stopped shaking he let Sherlock go, turning to lap and nuzzle at his jaw, pressing desperate tiny kisses to his throat. _That's so much better, love... Thank you_ , he sent gratefully, _and I know it might take us both some time to get back to normal, but we will. We will. Come on, let’s get under the covers, hmm? I want to feel your skin against mine. We can hold each other and if you're up to it we can finish talking about this, if you're not we can just enjoy being close._

  
Sherlock looked uncertain, and clamped down the frustration and annoyance that wanted to come at the newest sudden change in mood. The bite had helped stabilize him a little, and he was relieved his mate was feeling better, but John had just been a sobbing mess, and now he wasn't and was taking control of the situation like he always did, and it was a bit much for the Alpha. With a soft sigh, he released his mate, lifting John gently off his lap so they could go crawl under the sheets. _We should talk_ , he said, though he didn't know what about. He didn't really want to, but if John thought there was still more to talk about, then he would listen. He wanted it all out now and not later; later would be even worse. His heart sank a little as he anticipated the newest list of his inadequacies. The Alpha didn't really do talking; to Sherlock, "talk" really meant listening to John tell him everything that was wrong. He held open the duvet for his Omega to come inside.

  
John crawled in meekly beside his mate, curling up against his chest and wriggling out of his pyjamas. Sensing his mate's heavy heart, he mewled softly, kissing Sherlock's bare chest. _I think I must have needed you to bite me all along_ , he tried gently, _my hormones were going wild and I didn't realise it but I needed you to bite me just as much as I needed you to knot me. Better now. Thank you, love. And I don't really know if there's much left to say... when you collared me, I was ready to submit to anything you wanted, and if I'd really not wanted to go along with it I was still capable of letting you know. We both know our bond well enough to know that I wouldn't be afraid of you, if there was something I really didn't want you wouldn't force me or be angry with me for refusing. It gave us both what we needed, even if we didn't know it at the time. When I found out I was shocked, and yes, angry, and I lashed out because I was confused and scared that it meant you saw me differently. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. What little I remember of it felt good... and if you want it to happen again, I'm happy with that. I know you wouldn't consider anything that could happen between them and me to be cheating, but I'd still like to keep some things just between us. The three of you can do anything you like to me so long as only you get to kiss me on the lips, lick me out and be inside me without a condom. Would that suit you?_ Rubbing slow circles across his Alpha's chest, John shifted so his belly was pressed against Sherlock's hip. _Is there anything you want to add, or anything I haven't covered?_ he murmured as an afterthought, his scent settling back into his usual calm, contented Omega smell.

  
_You know my feelings already,_ Sherlock answered in response to his first question, _Why ask?_ Truthfully he was fine with the former two - wanted to see them, actually - but didn't have the will to begin an argument. Besides, even if John conceded, it would not be enjoyable to watch knowing his mate hadn't wanted to do so in the first place. He remained quiet about his own desires. _You've covered it all,_ he acknowledged, unwilling to say anything more on his own part. John always covered it all, and Sherlock began to realize that was part of his own frustration, as well. John dictated everything - he'd told Sherlock that they were going to talk, and what they were going to talk about. He always did that - took control of how their relationship would look - and Sherlock always followed or tried to censor himself if for no other reason than to ensure John's happiness. Well, now John was pleased and content, and Sherlock still on unsteady ground as ever after being pulled through the whirlwind of John's mood changes, of thinking he'd had a grasp on the situation, only to find what he'd planned was no longer what the Omega wanted. He was meant to care for John, but he felt he didn't know how. And nothing was ever on the Alpha's own terms. In sacrificing everything, even his own voice in the situation, for John, Sherlock felt as if his mate were the Alpha rather than the submissive partner, and he no more than the Omega. John ruled the roost. If, after John had declared he still wanted his husband, someone had asked the Alpha what he would have done to heal the rift between himself and his partner, he would have listed all the ways he'd found to dote on his mate, could have handed them a veritable catalogue of John's preferences and favourite things that he would somehow incorporate into the Omega's care. Physical caretaking was what came naturally to the Alpha; he would have felt that given enough time and comfort, they would have worked through things eventually, with equal acts of love and understanding being exchanged between the two men once John had recovered enough. There were few words exchanged in Sherlock's idea of how things should have gone, except for in moments of much-needed release as John had had when he sobbed in his arms. But he suffered through the talks, because once again, John wanted them, and listing off everything that wasn't right seemed to give John comfort. His own feelings notwithstanding, he began to massage John's shoulders tenderly.

  
John blinked, a little hurt at Sherlock's tone. _I ask because I care, because I want you to be happy. You don't sound happy, love. I know I've been difficult, and I'm very sorry for that, I'm just having a tougher time with this pregnancy than with the last ones. You know I'd never lash out like that normally. I feel much better now, much calmer, more stable. I love you more than anything in the world and I hate that I've been so awful to you, so confusing and volatile. You've done everything you could today to make sure I'm happy and cared for, and I've been so emotional I barely know what to think and couldn't see that you needed care as well. Please, love, tell me how I can please you, help me understand how to make you happy._ Purring tentatively as he waited for his answer, John wondered how they could have let things get this far. In the week after the pups were born, they'd been so rushed off their feet that sex wasn't an option, they simply didn't have the time; a week had turned into two, then three, and before they knew it two months had gone by, and then a third, and they hadn't found the time or energy to be alone together. That would have been dangerous enough on its own, but with John pregnant again it made them both unstable and desperate. He'd badly needed the talk with his mate; John was a decisive man, his natural instincts to repair and fix anything broken as soon as he found it were what had made him so good as a doctor and soldier, and he relied on information to make his decisions. The discussion had been painful, but he now felt settled and happy again, like they could carry on as normal, even if they might need to work on trust. After all, this was the second time in three months that Sherlock had decided something for both of them; he'd trusted his Alpha to wait to breed him and yet here he was pregnant, and he'd been shared without his explicit prior consent. He could tell that something was off, something that seemed important, and his heart ached at the thought of deeper cracks appearing in their already fragile relationship.

Sherlock swallowed. He'd bent over backwards to please his mate - consciously, he always had. The only instances in which he took control and acted without John's permission were cases in which he'd been blinded by Alpha instinct. Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes-Watson, always put his partner first. Without realizing it, his selflessness had lent itself to a quietly accruing frustration, like magma slowly building pressure in a volcano, which was now beginning to melt and strain the rock above it as it prepared to erupt. John's pleas, however, offered another, hopefully softer, outlet. _I don't like telling_ , he tried to assert, wanting to squirm in his discomfort, feeling trapped and overwhelmed by his emotion. It was true; Sherlock loved thoughtful action, but when he had to tell his mate exactly what to do to him, the action felt hollow. He knew that was likely a fault; it certainly didn't lend itself to good communication. Desperately, he let flow nothing but pure thought and emotion for John to make sense of. He was so tired of words, of explanations, of the incessant talking and blaming and hurt. If John was to understand he would have to understand everything Sherlock couldn't say, all that the Alpha couldn't bear to put into words.

  
_Oh_ , John thought softly, _oh, my love. I don't need to have everything my own way to be happy. I can handle disagreements_. Purring more loudly, he began to rub himself against his mate, covering himself in the Alpha's scent, nuzzling into his chest and arching his back to push his rounded belly against Sherlock; it was a wholly submissive action, an invitation for the Alpha to claim his mate by touch, to run his hands over his belly and breasts and re-assert his dominant position. John sent no more words through the bonds, only emotions; his overwhelming desire to please his mate, the pure untainted love he felt, the guilt at his overreaction, the calmness that had settled on him since the bite. Mewling softly, he began to kiss and lick Sherlock's chest, fawning over his unhappy Alpha, changing his scent to make it more sweet and submissive, letting his mate know he could take charge.

  
Perhaps John could handle disagreements, but Sherlock could not. He sent the feeling back through the bond. Disagreements were uncomfortable, and meant having to talk things out, and only left him feeling like a bad Alpha; it was easier to pretend like he had no opinion, to shut up and give John what he wanted. Mentally, he gave John a brief vision of one of the other pack Alphas eating the Omega out, as if to say, _See? You don't feel comfortable with this - how am I supposed to tell you I want it?_ Frowning, he ran his hands sadly down John's arms, feeling the Omega rubbing himself against him, the Alpha so very close to asserting himself but not wholly ready to touch John in such a manner just yet, not while he was feeling like this.

  
_Disagreements are healthy, my love, they don't make you a bad Alpha. We've got one of the strongest bonds there is, if we're not happy about something we can talk about it... It doesn't mean we love each other any less. We're not always going to agree on everything and the best relationships are built on compromise. Sometimes I'm wrong, and telling me I'm wrong doesn't make you a bad Alpha_. John kept up his attentions, languidly caressing his mate, purring to show him that fighting was part of a healthy, loving relationship. _It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it... I'd just like certain actions, that I think of as intimate, to be reserved for you alone. I need to have a clear idea of where the line is between being yours and being a packwife. If I do everything with them I do with you, what pleasures can I give to you alone? I know there's love between you and I and not with the others, so the actions wouldn't mean the same... if you can show me how I'd still be yours, even if they do everything to me, I wouldn't have objections. I just need to be yours. All yours._

Sherlock still shied away at the notion of talking. The Alpha dropped his gaze from his mate, his sorrow clearly asking, _If my love is all I have to give - that is not proof enough for you?_ He didn't know what actions he could take to prove to John that he was all his, he sent, when he was willing to allow the other pack Alphas to take nearly all of the same pleasures he did. It hurt no small amount that his depth of feeling and regard for his wife was not sufficient; no one on earth cared more for John than Sherlock did. He had just professed to John that he would have died if John had left him. They were married - they had thirteen pups and more on the way - they could communicate through their bond more strongly than any couple in history -was that not enough for John, either? How could they be any more each other's?

  
_No_ , John communicated, _that's not what I meant. Don't be hurt, please, nothing could ever compare to the love we have for each other. Maybe I'm expressing it badly - maybe I just don't understand. I know I'm yours, that nothing would ever come between us, I just... For me, the line between sharing and cheating is only partly an emotional one; it'd be cheating if I had sex with them when you weren't there, for example, just as much as it would be cheating if there was any feeling between them and me more than pack fondness. I adore you, so profoundly it hurts sometimes, and I need to be yours so very much, and... I was brought up Catholic, if my parents knew any of what had happened they'd probably write to the Pope themselves to have me excommunicated, it might take me a while to get used to the idea of being shared with them completely. Baby steps. I need structure, and order, and boundaries, I like to know where the limits are, and an emotional situation like this leaves them all blurred. Please, don't be hurt, all of this is just because I still need to feel so utterly yours_. John whined softly, licking at Sherlock's face; he was so tired of hurting his Alpha, when all he wanted to do was please him, and he wanted so badly to let Sherlock have this, and trying to communicate that he'd like some pleasures reserved solely for his Alpha, a sacred inner sanctum nothing and nobody could touch, had only made things worse. _Please, Sherlock, don't be sad. Of course your love is enough. If you could offer me nothing else, no pups, no security, no home, no money, your love would be enough._

  
_Have your boundaries, then_ , Sherlock said quietly, without malice or deeper hurt, a hand finding its way to lightly trail down John's side, _Choose what you wish to remain set aside for me alone. I can live without certain pleasures if it means your comfort. He sighed. I don't know how to prove it to you, John. Try as I might to understand, I don't see anything wrong with the situation. I can give you no more than myself, than my utter devotion. Neither of the other Alphas will ever tend to you as I do. You will spend the night in no one else's bed, carry no one else's litter. They may take their pleasures from you, but they will never make love to you_. His broken hand snaked around to rub small circles on the Omega's back. _I know you never expected this, and neither did I. Even now, I second-guess myself in sharing you again, wonder if I should be more rigid and possessive in the boundaries I've set. If this is truly what you want - not solely to please me - then perhaps we can start slow. I can take you - not make love to you - as they watch us. If that is too much, we go no further._

  
John purred at the touch, snuggling further into his Alpha. _I think_ , he said timidly, _that's all I needed to hear. That you know where the line is, that you wouldn't feel jealous of anything they could do, that even if there are no pleasures of my body kept back for you, you'd still think of me as yours. It felt good, pleasing our pack... it was weirdly empowering. I'm happy to follow your lead, love. At first I'd still like to keep kissing and licking me out off the table, and once we've done it a few more times I'll see how I feel. Just so the boundaries are there until I'm used to it_. A sweet, milky note crept into his scent as his breasts filled once more, but the pups slept on, not yet in need of another feed, and he mewed gently as he felt the familiar pressure. _It is truly what I want. I love that it pleases you, I love that it pleases them and helps the three of you bond, that I can give you all pleasure. It's rather... erotic_ , he finished, blushing a little.

  
Sherlock didn't chuckle at John's shy blush. Instead, he cuddled the Omega closer, wrapping his arms fully around his mate's plump form and purring low and deep in contentment. _When we are with them, it is merely pleasure and play. When you are with me, it is another matter entirely. You are mine, always and only mine, and we will adjust the boundaries as we discover what we do and do not wish to share with the other Alphas_. John's declarations of love, his assurance that Sherlock's regard was enough, had begun to soothe the Alpha's broken heart. He could scent the milk and made a curious sound in the back of his throat, knowing it was not the pups' feeding time.

  
As soon as Sherlock wrapped his arms around the Omega, John melted, humming softly and kissing as much of his mate as he could reach. _Yes_ , he agreed, _perfect. Mmm, you can smell it, can't you? I'm so full. But our babies are still sound asleep..._ Arching, he pressed his bare breasts against Sherlock's side, letting him feel the droplets of milk already leaking from his stiff nipples. _So full I'm leaking... I'm absolutely dripping with milk, so ready to nurse... Need to be milked... Does my Alpha want to claim my milk himself, hmm? Or watch me on the pumps?_ He let out a soft, needy noise, lapping submissively at Sherlock's neck, holding him close.

  
Sherlock pinched one fat, erect nipple, purring louder as it spurted a jet of creamy milk onto his chest. _I think I'd like to see you on your back with the pumps on your teats, he replied, All gorgeously laid out for me_. He pushed more love through the bond to assure John he hadn't chosen the pumps to avoid him; he merely wanted the sight he had described. Releasing his partner gently, he rolled over and opened the cupboard of one of the nightstands, retrieving the set of pumps there. With John nursing so frequently, his breasts filled quickly and often; tired of having to run from one end of the house to the other to retrieve the pumps when John began feeling full, Sherlock had run out and bought several, placing them in convenient locations in various rooms around their home so they'd have them on hand whenever John felt the need.

  
Obediently, John rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch. He gazed adoringly at his mate as the Alpha held the suction cups in place and switched the pump on, mewling and throwing his head back as he felt the action of the pump suck his nipples, drawing out his milk in wet spurts. _Oh, yes... feels so good to be milked... you've made me so full, I need it so often... please, Alpha, will you rub my belly? Want to feel your touch, feel you claim the new litter you've given me..._ Although his hole was still sore from the previous day's activities John couldn't help but spread his legs, feeling himself growing slick and aroused the more he displayed himself.

  
Sherlock could smell John's wetness, watched as his puffy, used hole began to leak, a drop of slick already forming and rolling down to plop fatly on the sheets. He felt both guilt and pride stir in him at the sight, sorry he had hurt his mate but also proud that John had been used so thoroughly, had performed so well. John's eagerness healed more of his shame, but the Omega's hole still looked far too worn to take safely. With a deep rumble, the Alpha placed one large hand on his mate's swollen belly, beginning to rub in sensual, tender circles. The other hand moved to John's cock. The Alpha frowned as the casted limb made contact with John's small member; he'd forgotten about his injury. He huffed at being unable to pleasure his mate and pet him satisfactorily at the same time.

  
_Ohhhh, yes... love it when you rub my belly, your pups are moving in me... think I could come just from this, it feels so good... Oh god, don't stop..._ John smiled lazily, pushing his swollen belly further into Sherlock's good hand, purring as he sent the memory of Sherlock admitting what he'd done in the shower. _Love that I pleased you... love that I gave you so much satisfaction_. He didn't ask the Alpha to describe his pleasure at the incident; he didn't want to risk provoking more guilt, but he did want to show his mate that it was alright to be turned on by what had happened, that he liked the thought of it too. John himself could only recollect hazy details; he couldn't remember what was said, or indeed anything much past being fucked and suckled, and he was eager to hear his mate describe the event for him when he was ready. Sherlock's hand on his belly felt wonderful, though, as if it was directly connected to the pleasure centre in his brain - he began to pant lightly, only growing wetter as the pumps continued to milk him.

  
Sherlock's eyes grew dark with arousal as the Omega's belly heaved lightly under his hand. He moved to tease John's half-inverted navel with his thumb; the nub had never quite popped back in after the birth, standing as a small, prominent monument to John's previous pregnancy. Encouraging his mate to spread his legs more, the Alpha moved to kneel between them, bringing a knee gently to John's groin. He slid his leg slowly against John's small, erect cock, giving the eager Omega more friction, his pulse quickening at the sight before him. His huge member was obscenely hard, and as he rocked forward he rubbed it against the Omega's inner thigh, smearing precome along the soft skin.

  
John keened softly, splayed out on his back and spread wide for his Alpha. The pumps sucked him rhythmically, reminding him of the feeling of two insistent, demanding Alpha mouths on him, taking his milk, all but forcing him to provide it for them. _Yes, like that, like that_ , he encouraged, pressing his thigh a little harder against Sherlock's cock. _Oh, fuck, you're so big... I can't believe I managed to take all of you down my throat_ , he purred sensually, wriggling and moaning quietly as Sherlock teased his belly button. His panting grew quicker, his increased wetness soothing his abused hole.

  
Sherlock could see John's memories through the bond, and it made him feel a little less shameful that John was so enjoying imagining the two other Alphas' mouths on him at once. He was a little reticent to pick up on the comment, but John was so obviously loving everything... _You were incredible_ , he tried, _Even as you had two fat cocks up your arse. Each time they thrust forward it pushed you further onto my cock, your face buried in my groin, and I thrust to meet it, taking myself deeper. I never thought you could handle all of me at once, but you did, and you never once gagged - took it like you were made to. It was delicious - nearly as good as fucking your hole_. He suddenly looked nervous, wondering if he'd gone too far.

  
_Mmm, yes, you filled my throat so well_ , John returned eagerly, _so happy I pleased you, pleased my pack. It felt so good to submit, to let them mount me and put me in my place..._ He rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Sherlock's leg a little faster, eyelids fluttering at his mate's possessive hand on his bump. _I felt so full when they both fucked me at once... could feel them both thrusting in me, making me take their big Alpha cocks... ohhhh, your touch is so good... I must have looked such a mess when it was over, with the scents of three Alphas on me... must have smelled like I was carrying a mixed litter... loved seeing you so powerful, two other Alphas constantly deferring to you, envying you... oh, I'm so close, please don't stop touching me, never stop..._ John forced his eyes open to gaze at his mate, flushed and panting, his breasts rippling with their movements, the pumps working his plump nipples, his hole now sopping wet and leaking onto the sheets, approaching the brink of pleasure.

  
Sherlock kissed John's knee, feeling his own pleasure building lightly as he rutted against the Omega's leg. He put a little more pressure on John's belly as he rubbed; even though his knee was also stimulating his mate's small member, it was remarkable how much John responded to the Alpha's hand on his rounded middle - almost as if he were stroking John's cock. Sherlock smirked, rocking a little faster, flicking John's bellybutton with the pad of his thumb and continuing his attentions. _So beautifully sensitive. This arouses you so heavily - my touch on the swollen abdomen I've given you, the evidence that you're full with three of my children?_

  
_Fuck yes_ , John sent back, _so fucking good... I've missed my Alpha's touch so much, didn't realise how badly I needed your hands on me, oh god... Love it when you touch me, feeling your hand on my bump, so possessive, so assertive, claiming the babies you put in me..._ The sensations quickly became overwhelming; the pumps on his breasts, Sherlock's hand on his belly, his mate's knee against his cock and the huge cock rubbing against his thigh drove him right to the edge and he tumbled over with a happy screaming sigh, a blissful smile painted across his face as he writhed on the bed. Panting, he looked up at his mate coyly, still purring quietly. _Claim me_ , he begged, _put your scent on me... cover me in your seed... make sure everyone knows I'm yours, make sure they all know I'm carrying your pups..._

  
With a low, growling purr, the Alpha crawled forward to straddle his mate's swollen middle, using his good hand for support against the mattress as he lowered himself down to rut against the Omega's belly. He panted softly, feeling precome beginning to slick his way, making his thrusts slide easily against the Omega's skin. The fluid soon began to run in heavy, clear drops down the curve of John's rounded abdomen - after the distress of their talk, the Alpha's body was over-compensating as he worked to re-claim his mate, his primal biology wanting to mark John as strongly as possible. He grunted with each undulation of his hips, his enormous member squeezed deliciously in the pressure between his flat belly and John's gravid one. _Christ, yes, you're mine, only mine-_

  
_All yours_ , John agreed, _mark me, please, want your scent on me... Can't wait to take your cock again, be a good Omega and let you use me like I was made for, give you pleasure, serve you..._ Unable to resist touching his mate's perfect alabaster skin, John ran his hands down Sherlock's back, squeezing two handfuls of plump arse before wrapping himself fully around his mate, legs encircling Sherlock's waist, arms around his shoulders. _Love, adoration, joy, peace, contentment_ flowed strongly through the bond, John wanting to let his Alpha know that as far as he was concerned, whatever cracks there had been in their relationship had healed, and he was ready to be claimed again. He rolled his hips, helping the Alpha find friction on his slicked belly, and bit softly at Sherlock's throat, leaving a small mark. _You're mine too_ , the action said, _you're mine and I want you._

  
Sherlock had been hesitant to kiss his mate before, but now he leaned down and captured John's lips with his own, drawing the Omega into a deep, sensual kiss. He moaned at the welcoming warmth of John's mouth and the needy slide of their tongues against one another. The mark on his neck smarted just a little but he loved it, making no move to reprimand John for it; Omegas did not usually bite their Alphas as to leave a mark - the action was reserved for the dominant partner alone - but in this situation, as themselves, they were equals. Encouraged by John so lovingly, sensually wrapped around him, he moved his hips faster, harder. He needed to mark John soon, to please both his mate and himself, to cement their reconciliation. His orgasm coiled low in his belly, pulsing and building in slow waves until it overwhelmed him and he shuddered, coming with a long, low groan, spurting long ropes of seed over his mate's swollen chest and belly.

  
John purred loudly, returning the kiss eagerly, tangling his hands in his mate's curls and refusing to let go until they were both dizzy. When he finally let his mate draw back he switched off the pumps and set them aside, his breasts now empty, and snuggled up to his Alpha again, massaging Sherlock's seed into his skin. _I love you_ , he murmured through the bond, _I love you so much it hurts. I didn't realise how badly I missed you, how badly I needed you. But we're okay now. We're okay_. He nuzzled the mark he'd left, kissing it gently before shifting back to Sherlock's lips and pressing more soft kisses to his plush Cupid's bow.

  
Sherlock hummed agreeably, closing his eyes and losing himself to the kiss as he caressed his Omega's plump form. _We are_ , he replied, his good hand taking advantage of the position to cup John's full, lush arse before trailing back up one plump curve. _During your punishment_ he said quietly, his cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment, _during your punishment I mentioned to the others how much I love you like this, how you grow so plump while you're carrying_. He nuzzled John's cheek before returning to kissing him, keeping his eyes firmly shut. _I thought... well, I said I'd like to.... perhaps ask my mother to make you a few more sweets, a bit more often. Since your growth is taking longer this pregnancy - if you'd like - I'd like to see you, ah... 'put on' a bit... more..._ He went a deeper pink.

  
_Hmm... my Alpha wants his Omega fattened up, does he?_ John teased fondly, nuzzling back. _I think I'd like that... it's been so long since you fed me, if you wanted to... we could have a little midnight feast. We've got some of the raspberry and white chocolate sponge she made on Thursday, we've got the scones and clotted cream and jam, we've got plenty of sandwich spreads and cold meat... why not have a little picnic right here? If you're a very good boy I'll let you cover my tits in chocolate syrup and lick it all off... Ooh, and you got me some Melton Mowbrays as well, didn't you? I reckon we could both use some food_. Pausing to lap sensually at his mate's scent gland, John smirked to himself as he felt Sherlock's racing heartbeat and quicker breaths. _I'm perfectly happy to let you feed me up like a good Alpha providing for his mate... why not start right now?_

  
Sherlock moaned softly as he rewarded his mate with a deep kiss on the lips. _I'll have the Omegas bring it all round_ , he answered, his tone husky even through the bond. He didn't have enough arms to carry it all; thanks to his broken hand, he wouldn't be able to carry more than a dish. He rolled away just long enough to send the text before pulling the plump Omega cozily against him again. It was very seldom that Sherlock used his family as room service, but on occasions like this, it was acceptable. _You forget about the Black Forest cake, he hummed, the Devil's food cake, as well, for the pups' three-month birthday_. Three tiers for three months, Beatrice had told them proudly as she presented the couple with the decadent cake.

  
In no time the Omegas had a full picnic laid out in the nest; sandwiches filled with coronation chicken or tuna mayonnaise or ham and caramelised onion relish, John’s favourite little pork pies, plate upon plate of cakes and scones with jam and cream, a cheeseboard with smoked Applewood cheddar and French brie and Wensleydale with candied lemon, little bowls full of grapes or cashew nuts or cocktail sausages on sticks. A verysensual hunger lit in John's eyes as he looked at the spread, shuffling to sit up against the headboard. He smiled when he saw the bottle of sparkling elderflower cordial and the two champagne flutes next to the sandwiches; he'd chosen not to drink alcohol while pregnant and he appreciated the touch. While Sherlock busied himself loading up the first big plate, John poured them both a glass, and raised his own to his lips as he offered the other to his mate. "Here's to us," he murmured, stroking his belly proudly, gazing at Sherlock lovingly.

  
"To us," Sherlock murmured, taking a sip of his own. Quiet, warm gratitude washed over him at the words, that they still had an "us" and that it was being repaired after all that had passed. He'd loaded up the plate with a bit of everything, not able to deduce what John was most hungry for at the moment. Admittedly, he'd gone a little bit overboard with the amount of cream that could easily said to be piled on top of the scones, though he'd managed to keep down the size of the cake slices to what could only be called "generous" - he wanted John to manage more than one plate, after all. The Alpha had to set the dish on his lap so he could use his good hand to feed his partner, kissing John softly on the cheek before plucking a tiny sausage from the plate and lifting it to his mate's lips.

  
John obediently opened his mouth for the treat, humming in appreciation at the taste. He let Sherlock feed him the whole plate by hand, insisting on more kisses before each mouthful until he was glowing and sticky-lipped and full of cake. "Your turn," he managed quietly, the burn in his throat lessened by the minted water, loading up a plate with the highest-calorie cakes and scones with cream, offering him a sandwich first, crooning to him as the Alpha accepted the food. It had been hours since either of them had eaten, and they both ate well; soon the beautiful picnic was reduced to a few crumbs of cheese, half a tuna sandwich and a few lonely cashews in the bottom of a bowl. _Mmm, that's better... thank you, love_ , John purred through the bond, not wanting to strain his throat too much. _Oh... midnight_ , he smiled, checking the clock, _happy anniversary, sweetheart. I can't believe it's already a whole year since we bonded, since you filled me with your pups on the living room floor at Baker Street._

  
Sherlock smiled back at him, sadness tinging his features. _Happy Anniversary_ , he replied gently, _I'm so sorry I haven't led us into it better_. The Alpha placed a soft kiss on his mate's cheek, wrapping one arm around John to cuddle him close, stroking the Omega's stuffed belly with the other. _Think_ , he rumbled softly, _this time last year, you thought you were simply going to suffer through another heat alone. Now we are preparing to become a family of eighteen_. The skin underneath his hand fluttered slightly, as if the triplets within had heard their father's mention and wanted to accentuate it by making their presence known. _I am certainly no worthy mate for you, my precious wife, but I am infinitely glad for our bond and what we've made together - and you still find it in your heart to love me, despite my many shortcomings._

  
_If you weren't worthy_ , John reminded him solemnly, _you could never have bred me so soon after I birthed. If I was a better doctor, I'd have seen the signs in you of Omega Withdrawal, and the signs in me of Alpha Withdrawal. I've been out of practice too long. And I refuse to hear another word about your shortcomings - you've done everything possible to make me comfortable and loved, even if it was hurting you, even if it wasn't always what you wanted. I'm not exactly Mr Congeniality - I'm stubborn and assertive and I've got a bad temper, but it's what makes me me. I love everything about you, every little quirk you think is a fault, and you are the best, most thoughtful, most loving husband anyone could ask for_. He leaned forward to press a soft, slow kiss to Sherlock's lips, stroking his hair and cupping his cheek. _Let's get some sleep, love_. Despite his determination to plan the next day perfectly while John rested, the Alpha succumbed to sleep quickly after John's suggestion, dropping off with his arms wrapped protectively around his Omega, his nose buried in John's soft hair.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Sherlock next awoke, it was to find himself on top of the plump body of his wife, a warm, creamy wetness spreading underneath his chest. _Milk_ , he realized with a sleepy purr, and when he heard the hungry wail of a baby downstairs, he knew why. He carefully rolled off his mate, and returned minutes later with his arms full of Adam and Eleanor, both pups eager to greet their mother if for no other reason than that he made their food.

 

John purred and sat up as he sensed his mate return to the bed with their children and scooped the babies into his arms with a practiced motion, holding them both in the right position for a feed. He smiled when he looked down and saw they were in their _I <3 Daddy_ onesies, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek and settling against his chest. They enjoyed a lazy lie-in, slowly accumulating pups in a wriggling pile of warm, sated babies as John fed them one by one; he chuckled when they had to wake sleepy little Arthur to feed him, the tiny Alpha in his mint-accented sleepsuit dozing happily until he was cradled against John's chest and finally opening his eyes just long enough to latch on with a sleepy mewl of contentment. On the bed Felix and Viola were waving their chubby fists at each other and giggling, and the sound made John purr and snuggle further into Sherlock's embrace; the rest of the babies burbled to each other animatedly, filling the nest with soft coos and high-pitched squeals. _I could spend all day like this_ , John murmured tenderly through the bond, _surrounded by our babies_. He knew they should eat soon, and he was looking forward to snuggling up in the fur throw to watch terrible films, but for now, John didn't want to move. Everything was perfect.

 

_I most certainly could, as well_ , Sherlock hummed, licking John's cheek affectionately. It felt so right being in the nest with their pups close round them, the entire family together and contented. The Alpha grinned and then winced slightly as one of the pups wriggled and kicked his thigh with as much strength as their chubby little leg could manage. T _hey're going to be crawling early,_ he remarked, _Well, most of them anyway._ He looked at Arthur, the sated pup now lying spread eagle on the duvet in a milky slumber. The Alpha looked up when his mate's stomach growled. _Oh, we can't have that. Is there anything in particular you'd like this morning? I can ask my mother to fetch us something again - she'd be more than glad to, considering the occasion_. Beatrice was almost always more than glad to do anything for her son, but as lazy as the Alpha had a tendency to be, Sherlock tried hard not to take advantage.

 

John snorted a laugh as he looked at Arthur, all but dead to the world again, his little mouth hanging open as he slept. _He gets it from you, you know_ , he teased fondly, watching as Benedict waved his arms in frustration as he tried and failed to sit up. He hummed thoughtfully as he considered Sherlock's question. _French toast with honey and strawberries_ , he decided imperiously, _with apple juice. But I'm feeling pretty hungry today... I think maybe we might need to make ourselves a fry up for brunch. Not that I have a craving for sausages and bacon and beans and fried eggs and hash browns but - no wait that's a lie, I do_. Nuzzling closer to his mate John purred quietly, scooping three of the nearest pups into his arms and stroking their plump cheeks as they cooed and smiled up at him.

 

_Perhaps donuts, as well_ , Sherlock added, _some sugared, some iced. And sticky buns_. The Alpha had a bit of a sweet tooth, when the mood took him. He was about to tease that if one of the donuts was missing from the box, he'd know who to blame - but he thought better of bringing Mycroft into the situation. Whatever was to be dealt with there - and with Lestrade, as well - was not to be dealt with today. Today was for John, and to celebrate their union as well as re-strengthen their bond. The Alpha scooped up two pups for himself after sending off the text containing the morning's menu. He watched in amusement as Adam and Miles seemed to reach for one another, the brothers finally settling with a huff when Sherlock brought them close enough for their feet to touch.

 

_Mmm_ , John agreed, _and some of the lemon and poppyseed cupcakes Remington made_. Alistair kicked and flailed unhappily, his tiny face screwing up at some unknown frustration, and John cooed softly to soothe him before his eyes lit with an idea. Carefully laying the three babies in his arms on the bed, he picked up the still-dozing Arthur and laid him next to the fussy pup, pressing their tiny hands together. Arthur blinked awake with a loud yawn, smacking his lips, and burbled happily, flexing his fingers to grasp his brother's hand and blowing a small raspberry. Alistair calmed immediately and giggled and soon the two of them were babbling happily at each other. John couldn't help but smile, placing Felix and Iris together as well, until he'd made a chain of babies all grasping hands and squealing. Beatrice brought in their breakfasts on a tray and beamed fondly at the sight, daring to wish them both a happy anniversary before removing the tray.

 

_Someday, we'll convince her she's allowed around for more than a few seconds_ , Sherlock said as he watched his mother hurry out. The Alpha so desperately wanted to spend more time with his kinder parent; while Siger had never allowed her to be a constant presence in their sons' lives, and had barred her from showing much affection, Sherlock still had cherished memories of the timid woman slipping him food at night, or teaching him how to bake with Cook on those rare occasions when Siger went away for an evening and forgot to order her to kneel and wait. She'd read to Sherlock, too, when she could, somehow (he knew Cook had something to do with it) managing to get her hands on one of the slim, pastel-coloured children's books that were banned from the household. She'd allowed herself to pet him, then, in secret, trembling with unspoken love as she dared to stroke a thin hand through her little boy's thick curls.

 

_She's been getting better,_ John pointed out fairly, _and she speaks much more now. I think she just doesn't want to intrude on our special day_. Sensing his mate's unhappy memories, John nuzzled closer to lick his cheek and purr softly, reminding the Alpha that he was loved, so loved, had fathered an enormous litter of healthy, happy pups and had another brood on the way. As if on cue the triplets began to move and John tugged his mate's hand to rest on his belly, letting him feel the movement. _If anyone had ever told me I'd be lucky enough to have sixteen children with you, I'd have thought they were mental,_ he murmured affectionately, _but now look. All our gorgeous babies, snuggled happily together. All the different combinations of us - and soon we'll have three more. Two more little boys and another little girl._ All but vibrating with the deep purrs that resonated through his chest, John allowed Sherlock to help him eat his breakfast; the Alpha's casted hand meant he couldn't use the knife and fork, so they fed each other, kissing lazily in between bites, taking their time. Despite the huge feast they'd had the night before, John managed to clear his plate (and steal some of Sherlock's) and rubbed his cheek against Sherlock's chest, happy to let his Alpha dictate the pace of the day.

 

Sherlock purred, carding his good hand through his mate's sandy hair. Pendleton's was obviously off the table for the day; Sherlock guessed that at some point, John would ask for the collar again, would suggest going to the club to please him - but when that would happen would be at the Omega's discretion. At the back of his mind he wondered if it would be better to have a brand new collar designed for John, or if his mate would still prefer the old one despite it being tainted with bad memory. It was another subject not to be brought up until later. He didn't fancy watching films just yet, and morning sex was a bit out of the question in a bed full of happy, wriggling babies - besides, John seemed to be feeling more cuddly than sexy. The swollen pillows of his mate's breasts, though, couldn't help but look inviting as they slowly grew heavier with milk, John's body already replenishing for the next feeding. He moved his hand to cup one idly, lovingly circling the fat nipple with the pad of his thumb.

 

John mewed softly, shivering a little; after going so long without it, the slightest touch of Sherlock's hand was bliss. Lazily pressing kisses onto every inch of his Alpha he could reach, John shifted a little to take some pressure off his still-sore hole and flopped his head dramatically onto Sherlock's shoulder. _Does it feel like you thought it would?_ he asked curiously, _Being a father, I mean. Being able to say yes when people ask if you have children. Waking up every day to pups who know your scent and wriggle closer, seeking comfort in your warmth. Being head of our family._

 

Sherlock frowned in consideration. _I'm not entirely sure. While you were pregnant, fatherhood still didn't seem entirely... real to me. Logically, I knew my children were growing inside you and I was proud. I could not wait to meet them, but having thirteen pups - I had no reference point, no experience to compare so that I might have had any idea of what to expect. I knew that they would be perfect, and that we would love them and tend to all of their wants and needs - but I didn't know what fatherhood would feel like, exactly._ The Alpha grinned a little, _Well, I haven't been out of the house long enough to know what it feels like to tell people I have children. But tending to our pups..._ he watched as one of the boys let out the tiniest of coos and nuzzled his head against his leg, _It's incredible. And a bit frightening, knowing that I'm responsible for them, for you, for all of us now_. He paused, lapsing into a thoughtful silence. _What about you?_ he picked up suddenly, _Is motherhood everything you thought it would be?_

 

_No_ , John replied honestly, hushing his mate's hurt whine with a kiss, _it's so much better and more intense. I could feel them growing in me, I could feel every kick and movement and feel the weight of them in my belly, but actually holding them, feeding them, stroking their chubby little cheeks and their downy hair, seeing a combination of you and me in all of them... I've never been happier. The responsibility is daunting, yeah... I've been in charge of lives before, but you can't get too invested, in the army. You have to maintain distance. This is... visceral. They're part of me, part of you. Ours. And I can't believe it'll be their first Christmas soon... our first Christmas as parents_. He smiled and picked up Enora as the pup began to fuss, stroking her sandy curls. The baby pushed into his hand, yawned, broke wind and giggled. _Oh my god she is SO like Harry_ , John muttered exasperatedly, tickling her feet as she squealed and flailed.

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. John rarely so much as mentioned his sister; the couple hadn't heard a word from the Beta since the wedding debacle, and secretly Sherlock thought that was for the best. The corners of his mouth turned down again at the thought that his precious babe could be anything like the drunken mess of a woman that had stumbled into their reception and upset his mate. _Are you sure?_ he tried lamely, not wanting to begin worrying John with thoughts of how they could curb their youngest's Harry-like tendencies. In his own opinion, there seemed nothing wrong with the child, but if this was how Harry started out - could there be something they could do to steer her in a better direction? _It's been years. You might be mis-remembering._

 

_Oh, love, not like that_ , John reassured instantly, realising his mistake. _I meant the farting and then laughing about it. Not very ladylike_ , he teased gently, lifting the baby to rub his nose against hers, making her coo and squeal in delight. "You're nothing like Harry really, are you princess?" he crooned gently, covering her face in tiny kisses. She poked her tongue out at him and dribbled, looking extremely pleased with herself. _Harry was a miserable baby. Never happy, crying constantly... That's why there aren't any more of us. None of our pups are like her. They're all happy and smiley and secure. Don't worry, none of them will turn out like her. She won't even get near them... I've stopped calling her. I got in touch the week after our wedding and told her she could call me when she's been sober for six months, and even then I wouldn't let her near our babies_. He purred softly, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's chest again, scooping up a few more babies to drape them across their laps.

 

Sherlock let out a slow breath of relief. _That's ... good to hear_ , he said cautiously, _I want healthy and happy futures for all of our children - regardless of how inappropriate they may be at times_. His small smile faded as he sighed, _I'm truly sorry about your sister, however. Despite my own opinions of her, I would wish to see you have a healthy relationship, if it were possible, if only that it would make you happier. But your decision is wise, I think. How do you feel about it?_ He grinned as the pups on his lap kicked vigorously and giggled, overjoyed at the contact with their father.

 

_I'm fine with it_ , John responded honestly, _we never got on anyway. She was a rubbish sister, and a worse human being. I don't need people like that in my life. She's never been happy, she's always been bitter that she's a Beta... she felt like life handed her the short straw. She was jealous about not being part of the Alpha/Omega community, always wanted to be able to feel a proper bond, to know what it was like to be in heat and irresistible to Alphas or to experience the raw feeling of power that comes of being an Alpha. That's why her relationship with Clara failed... Clara bit her, but it just healed, there was no bondmark. I think Clara would have been happy with a marriage, but nothing has ever been good enough for Harry, she always wanted more_. He shifted uncomfortably, nuzzling the babies he could reach, wiggling his toes and managing a small smile when Viola grabbed his foot. _Let's not think about her. If she never gets in touch, I don't think I'd be missing out on much. Let's concentrate on our babies instead, and these three little ones.._. moving again, he purred, lapping Sherlock's scent gland.

 

Sherlock set down a few of the pups to place a hand on John's belly, purring in unison with his mate as he felt the gentle ripples of the pups moving underneath his fingers. _I'll let it go_ , Sherlock assured him, _But before I do: whether or not you choose to have sympathy for her, it is a hard judgement to name someone as an awful human being._ The Alpha knew so all too well; he'd certainly been called such enough times. He shifted Benedict in his arms, placing a kiss in the babe's soft auburn curls when he wriggled. _You gave your Mama a lot of trouble when you came out_ , he remembered, nuzzling the pup. Benedict nuzzled against his cheek, purring happily. _Fairly screamed until you were in his arms. But now Daddy's good enough for you, eh?_

 

John half-smiled, politely, but let it go, gently setting down the pups in his arms and picking up three more. It was a constant balancing exercise, trying to ensure each baby got the same amount of attention; not for the first time John was glad of his heightened Omega sense of smell, so he could tell which pup had the weakest traces of its parents' scents. Cuddling Iris, Imogen and Blake he purred quietly, nuzzling them and smiling as Iris automatically turned her head and latched on, suckling almost as she would on a dummy, just for comfort. _This is a pretty good way to start our anniversary_ , John mused happily, kissing Sherlock's cheek. _I still can't believe it's been a whole year already... You made me so completely yours, and I loved every second, how you fucked me so goddamn hard, how it only took you one knot to make me pregnant_. Mewling quietly as Blake latched on too and began to suckle hungrily, John nuzzled into the crook of Sherlock's neck. _How about we take the pups for a walk later? It'd be good to take them outside for a bit, get some fresh air._

 

_That sounds lovely_ , Sherlock hummed, rubbing his cheek against the Omega affectionately. _And then after, we can cosy up to w- Did you say "pretty good"??_ he frowned, stilling as the words registered. _Why is it not better? What can I do to make it better?_ Benedict scrunched up his face and sneezed, and the Alpha automatically reached for a cloth on the nightstand. He waited in anticipation as he cleaned the baby boy's nose gently. Perhaps it was all that had happened that was rightfully making the day imperfect, but Sherlock had thought it to be a wonderful anniversary morning, considering. Breakfast in bed and pups and familial love - no sex, but that was okay. The Alpha was content on his own part, and he wanted to ensure his mate was feeling so, as well.

 

_You can give me a kiss_ , John smiled easily, leaning in for a languid, tender kiss from his mate. When he drew back his eyes were soft and shining, and Sherlock couldn't mistake his expression for anything but bliss. _Now it's perfect_ , he purred happily, humming as Blake and Iris finished nursing, laying them on the bed, letting Imogen latch on and picking up Adam to let him feed as well. _I love mornings like this, just you and me and our babies. It's so weird to think that by the time the next three are here, this lot will be crawling and trying to stand... God help us when they start walking and running around and we've got three babies and thirteen toddlers to keep track of_ , he chuckled, rubbing himself against Sherlock's neck again. _God, I can't get enough of your scent on me... I think we might have to ask our pack to get the babies ready to go for that walk, Sherlock, you - you know I always need it in the mornings..._ Still mostly full from the earlier feed, the pups didn't take long; soon they were all wriggling contentedly on the bed, with John pressing himself hopefully against Sherlock, his pulse a little faster, breathing a little shallower, mewling and lapping his scent gland.

 

Sherlock's eyes grew darker. He hummed as he stroked his wife's hair, his own pulse beginning to quicken at his mate's needy attentions and the warm press of John's body. He had to admit that he was as eager for it as his mate was, even as he tried to keep his demeanour more relaxed. It was conflicting, after all that had passed, to quite know what to do - half of him still wished to self-flagellate, to detangle his mate from his cosy position and remind John that he wasn't worthy of his touch; the other half knew that they both needed it, that it would give pleasure to John, and that denying it would only make things worse. The Alpha smiled softly and licked his mate's brow. _I know you do_ , he murmured, _I'll text the Omegas_. In no time, the three were filing into the room, the women smiling shyly as they retrieved the sated pups, Beatrice handing off several to Mrs Hudson at the door before coming back for more. Remington, however, kept his eyes downcast, looking at neither Sherlock nor John as he gathered up the two Omega boys and strode out.

 

John deflated a little at Remington's attitude. He'd known he'd need to talk to the young Omega about what had happened, allowing himself to be collared and what had followed, but it seemed it would have to be sooner rather than later; he mewled at his mate, torn between wanting Sherlock to take him and wanting to comfort his hurt pack member. His eyes were trusting and vulnerable - _you'll know what to do_ , they said, _you can make this better. Tell me whether to talk to him now or later, make it okay for me to enjoy this with you or send me to comfort him._

 

_I think_ , said Sherlock, _that perhaps it's better to go to him now. If you don't, you know you won't feel right for the entire day - it will always be hanging over our heads, and you won't enjoy yourself knowing that there's something you could be putting to rights_. He kissed John softly, teasing him with just the barest hint of tongue, _And once things are a little more resolved, I promise you, I will give you the most satisfactory morning of your life_ , he purred, nipping the Omega's bottom lip tenderly and running a hand along the fullness of his mate's body in reassurance.

 

John beamed at him, arching into the touch and purring in thanks before rising from the bed and throwing on his dressing gown. He found the Omegas and Mrs Hudson in the sunroom, wrapping the pups up warmly for their excursion. "Remington, a word?" John murmured gently, gesturing to the living room. The women all looked up approvingly; they understood, as Remington was not yet able to, that John had chosen to give his submission to his mate because he wanted to and knew what he could handle, had lived long enough to know where his own boundaries were. Remington hesitated, unwillingly handing Blake and Felix over to their grandmother before following John and slumping into an armchair, looking at the floor.

 

"I know you're angry with me, and I understand that," John began carefully, "you think I've betrayed you, betrayed Omegas. But letting Sherlock collar me isn't something I did because I felt like I had to, or because I felt like it's my place to submit. It's not, and if I'd said no, Sherlock wouldn't have dared to ask me to wear it. Sherlock and I have been together long enough to be aware of our limits, of what our relationship can handle, of what we want. I'd never have allowed him to collar me if this had just been a casual thing - my submission is something I offer, freely, to the man I love. And don't be fooled for a second by the collar; I might be the one wearing it, but I'm the one who really holds all the power. I send an off signal through the bond, we stop. I say no, or don't, or do anything that makes Sherlock think I've reached my limit, we stop. I decide how far we go, I decide what I will or will not do. Do you understand?"

 

"B-but you let him - y-you let them-," the young Omega stammered furiously, suddenly daring to look up at John in his anger, his eyes flashing. The next second his face crumpled pitifully and he curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his knees. Remington had so cautiously latched onto the idea of Omega equality; John's words and actions and seeing his half-brother treat his spouse so lovingly had been nurturing water to his tiny seed of hope, allowing it to sprout roots and eventually a tiny stem and leaves that pushed up through the soil as he began to consider that it might be true, that he might apply to university and find an Alpha to love him and to love back. Knowing what had happened between Sherlock and John was like a boot treading the delicate little plant into the soil. He sobbed loudly, utterly heartbroken. If this was truly how Omegas were meant to be for Alphas, why bother with anything? They were all just animals to be used for their dominant mate's pleasure.

 

"Yes, I did," John acknowledged softly, "I let them. I chose to let them, but not because I think Alphas should dominate or any of that bullshit. Sherlock was ill, do you remember? I'd taken my collar off and refused an order. When he'd left to fetch the pups, he'd been cold, and I thought I'd disappointed him, and I took off my collar in a fit of pique and was too stubborn to obey. But he was cold because he was preoccupied, he thought he'd disappointed me, and he couldn't bear it. He thought he hadn't satisfied me, and after three months without intimacy, coupled with me apparently rejecting his collar and refusing an order... it was too much. He went into extreme Omega withdrawal, he was unconscious for what felt like ages, and I... I knew he needed to feel secure in his place as an Alpha, as my mate, to be well again. I've seen and done enough in my time to know what I can handle, what I'm capable of, so I chose to let him do what he wanted because I love him and I wanted so desperately for him to be better and it was the fastest way to cure him. If I'd said no, no matter what, he would never have forced me." He took a deep breath, not quite daring to press a comforting hand to the young Omega's knee. "Alphas and Omegas are different, its true. The instinct of an Alpha is to protect and provide, an Omega's is to nurture, but that doesn't make them unequal. They work together, in harmony, and only when the Omega is utterly secure and happy will they produce a large litter. Look at Beatrice... she was married to Siger for over forty years, thirty of them while she was fertile, and she only produced two children. Siger was - is - an awful Alpha. He isn't caring, he refuses to look after any Omega's needs, he's - he's a throwback. Society now is so much more than that awful house he kept you in, we've come so far; Omegas are openly acknowledged as people with personalities and thoughts and dreams and feelings and only dinosaurs like Siger think otherwise. You didn't see how wrecked Sherlock was after... he was red-eyed from crying when I woke up. He thought I was going to take the pups and leave him - and he wouldn't have stopped me. He knows I'm a person in my own right, he hated that he'd done something we hadn't talked about in advance. Every word I ever said to you about Omega equality - every word - is true. I freely chose to do what I did because it was an extreme situation and I needed my Alpha back, we've got thirteen children to look after, but if I hadn't wanted it or couldn't handle it, all three of them would have respected my choice. Ask them if you don't believe me, they won't mind," he finished gently, attempting a small encouraging smile.

 

"You t-t-told me he n-never o-o-ordered you," the younger Omega shot back, daring another glare at the blond. It was true, and the words had been ones he'd clung to - a hope that he wouldn't have an Alpha who used his authority to dictate exactly what he wanted him to do. As John had spoken, Remington's harshest sobbing had diminished, but he was still too utterly broken for the speech to be completely comforting. He did know Sherlock had been ill; he'd just been stepping into the kitchen to fetch bottles for the pups when the Alpha had begun his breakdown, and had been the one to inform John afterwards.

 

What John said about Alphas and Omegas working together made sense, he supposed. He remembered his own mother, as well, with only him to show after years of being married to Siger, her body almost wholly refusing to conceive despite her desire to please her Alpha. And then there was Sherlock, who had sired three more pups on John even when the Omega didn't consciously want it - John must have felt incredibly safe for such a thing to have happened. Nonetheless, he wasn't wholly convinced that John was as in control as he said, and that he hadn't been much more than a dumb animal when things had really got going.

 

"He doesn't, when we're being ourselves, in our everyday lives - but I allowed him to collar me, just as something private between us, and that meant he could order me, but only because I gave him the power to do so. Even then, he'd never force me to do anything I didn't want, not ever. No decent Alpha would. And if even Sherlock, or Mycroft, who grew up being taught that Alphas should dominate and Omegas are weak and worthless, with Siger as their example, don't believe that Omegas are lesser beings or that their place is in the home, how do you think Alphas with normal parents feel? And do you think, even for a second, that your big brother would give his consent to a bond that would pair you with an Alpha who would mistreat you or order you around or not do everything in their power to nurture and encourage and love you? Mycroft meant it when he gave you that pack collar bracelet," John reminded him softly. "He gave you the choice of a familiar neck collar or a new bracelet one and left it completely up to you whether to wear it or not. He wants you to feel loved and protected, because he cares about who you are. That's why he had it made in your favourite colour. He would never let anyone near you who wouldn't treat you with total respect." At that, he dared to reach out a hand, rubbing it comfortingly on Remington's shoulder, hoping the boy had calmed enough to accept the gesture.

 

Remington still wore the small strip of leather around his wrist, though with utter conflict. He felt as if his trust in his pack leader - in both his brothers - had been smashed to bits; but he loved the pack, loved the feeling of safety, loved what they'd been together, before. He was a bit scared to be without the green bracelet, and if he were honest, he knew that losing it or throwing it away would be far too much for him to handle. He didn't slap away the hand, but nor did he make an attempt to embrace the other man. The young Omega began to tremble and shake as he cried. He wasn't sure what to say back to the sandy-haired Omega. His heart ached with the disappointment of all that had gone on.

 

"Hey, hey, no need to cry," John soothed gently, wiping his tears with his dressing gown sleeve. "Yes, they dropped completely into their Alphas, but Sherlock could feel me through our bond, they all knew that. They knew that letting him have this was the quickest way to make him better, that Sherlock would know if I was unhappy or scared or unwilling. They don't see me as an animal any more than Sherlock does, they don't see any Omega as a mindless animal. They respect me, they know what I can handle, and they care about me. Either of them would protect or defend me if Sherlock couldn't. And none of it - none of it - would have happened if Sherlock hadn't been so desperately ill. None of them would dream of initiating something like that, even asking for it, unless I brought it up with Sherlock first, and we agreed on it as a pair. I know it's very complicated, but I think you understand, don't you? They didn't do it because they thought it was their right. They did it - we did it - to help Sherlock, to help him get back to normal so he can help take care of the pups."

 

Remington made a pained noise, his breath catching pitifully as he hiccupped. He'd tried to turn his face away as John mopped up his tears, and then buried it back in his knees. He supposed he could understand it, in a way. He'd seen that Lestrade had not seemed happy when he'd gotten Sherlock's text to come to the room; the DCI had looked sad and conflicted, reluctant to put down the pup in his arms and join the other two. It had all just been such a shock to the poor boy, however, hearing the awful noises and words coming from the upstairs bedroom; no amount of crooning and soothing from his mother had helped, even as she rocked the shaky Remington back and forth in her arms, murmuring words that would try to help him make sense of it all. He'd been so upset, so crushed, gotten himself so worked up over the matter that now, even as he thought he was beginning to comprehend just a little, it was difficult to stop crying.

 

"You have a good cry," John said kindly, tentatively pulling Remington into a tight hug and holding him against his chest. "Let it all out. It was a nasty shock, wasn't it? Remember though, Mycroft and Greg - and Sherlock - know me as a person, they know I was a Captain in the army and a doctor, that I'm strong and independent. They know what I can handle, and they would never have come near me if they didn't know I could handle it, if they weren't certain that I'd have said no if I was uncomfortable. And we will make sure that you get a nice Alpha who'll respect you and cherish you and know your limits as well. Omegas never, ever have to do anything they don't want, not ever. It's alright, have a good cry, there's no shame in it," he murmured, stroking the young Omega's hair soothingly and pushing out calming, maternal scent markers.

 

Remington wailed against John's chest, allowing his grief to finally well up and overwhelm him. He found his hands reluctantly clutching the dressing gown tight as his entire body was wracked with sobs. It had been more than just a nasty shock; it had been traumatic. To suddenly feel as if he could no longer trust his pack, his family, the people who had treated him so kindly and encouraged him to believe he had rights and a life of his own - to feel as if everything John, the Omega he'd looked up to as an idol, had said and done was worthless, as well - it had almost been more than the broken young man could handle. Now that it had all been explained to him, that he could begin, perhaps, to see a kind of logic behind it, invited Remington to find something salvageable in the situation, but it would take time yet for John's words to fully settle in, and for the young Omega to piece back together the remains of his shattered beliefs.

 

John said nothing, just held him and rocked him as he cried, nuzzling his hair gently. The Alphas would have to talk to him as well, John thought, so Remington could hear from them that his words were true, that Omegas had every right to their own life and thoughts and ideas, that they were deserving of respect, that no decent Alpha would ever take advantage of their Omega or order them to do anything unless the Omega willingly submitted to a collar. The maternal scent got stronger as John's breasts continued to fill with milk, comforting and soothing, reassuring the young Omega that John was trustworthy and would nurture him. "We were originally only going to have eight," he said suddenly, "that first heat I spent with Sherlock, I felt eight eggs attach and asked him not to give me any more. He could have ignored me, he could have pressured me to change my mind, but he didn't. He accepted and respected my wishes, even though he wanted something different. It wasn't until I realised I did want as many babies as he could give me that I gave him permission to encourage the rest of the eggs to attach. We'd just bonded, he'd have been within his rights as an Alpha to insist I carry as many as he wanted - but decent Alphas never abuse their rights. Besides, your big brother is working to change the laws giving Alphas rights over their Omegas, so by the time you're ready to settle down, Alphas won't have the right to force their mate to carry, to stop working, or anything like that. He told me that he'd been working on it for a while, but being head of our pack, being responsible for you and becoming an uncle to Omega pups, made it more real for him. It matters to him now, in a personal, visceral way it didn't before. And if there's one thing I know about Mycroft Holmes, it's that nothing can stop him when he sets his mind to something. He'll look after you, I know he will. He's nothing like your father."

 

Remington's sobs quieted a little as John spoke and John's teats swelled heavily against him, the pressure somehow comforting and John's milky, motherly scent encouraging him to settle and be loved. He finally turned his head, so that his cheek rested in the soft valley between the lush pillows of the older Omega's breasts, his eyes still leaking tears onto the soft skin as he hiccupped and cried. But he'd somewhat loosened his white-knuckled grip on the dressing gown at the story of Sherlock's respect, and when John spoke of the pack leader and the law, he found himself able to catch his breath. Remington whimpered pitifully, suddenly wondering if he wanted to be looked after by Mycroft; Siger had been abominable, but at least the young Omega had never heard anything similar to what had happened from him. He would never go back to his father, but he didn't know if he could look at the Alphas the same way again, even with what John was saying. His cheeks burned at the memory of the words and sounds, and larger tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried.

 

John cradled Remington closer against him, rubbing his back a little. Suddenly realising he'd missed something vital, he could have kicked himself; he should have started by saying it, really, but he wasn't sure the young Omega would have believed it. "Sometimes, when I'm very angry or upset, I say things I don't really mean," he began gently, "and I think a lot of other people are the same. Extreme emotion or hormones can make people act in a way that's out of character, that isn't really them. In that room, hormones were flying around all over the place, especially from Sherlock during his recovery, and I think that's why things got a little out of hand. None of them really, deeply believes any of the extremely Alpha things they said; it was just the heat of the moment, it made them all act in ways they wouldn't normally, made them say things that were just fantasy. I know that might be difficult for you to believe - Siger probably meant everything he ever said about Omegas, but Mycroft and Sherlock, and Greg as well, just aren't like him. Sherlock sired thirteen pups on me in one litter, only an absolutely loving, nurturing Alpha can do that. The babies have all accepted Mycroft's scent as their pack Alpha, and I think he might be Imogen's favourite pack member. He adores all of the pups equally, and he loves you just the same as he would if you were an Alpha or a Beta. None of them really meant the awful things they said, it was just... Sherlock was so ill, if Mycroft hadn't made us think... he said he was going to take him to hospital for treatment. You know what that would have meant. If I hadn't got so distressed and woken him, it might have been necessary. We all just needed so badly for Sherlock to be better, everything else became secondary, and dropping into tradition was the fastest and easiest way of making him feel secure. But they didn't really mean what they said about me, about Omegas. They didn't, I promise you." He kept stroking the boy's hair, wiping his tears every so often, but never asking him to stop crying. Part of him wanted to offer to nurse the young Omega, to help repair their relationship, but he wasn't sure he could bear to be rejected by the boy he'd taken under his wing. Instead, he cooed soothingly, his milky scent growing stronger still, encouraging him to nuzzle into John's dressing gown and latch on if he wished.

 

Remington let out a confused mewl, having dropped a little into his Omega in response to John's scent of motherhood and the promise of nurture. John had just told him Alphas weren't really like that, that there needed to be a balance, even in nature, but if that was what extremely Alpha was like, he didn't know what to believe. If they were all in their Alphas, wouldn't that reveal their true nature? Didn't that mean that that was the way things truly were? The questions radiated out from him through the pack bond. Tears still running down his face from his puffy, reddened eyes, he felt the tug of John's scent urging him to nurse, to feel safe. Remington gave another soft sob even as he began to move by inches, slowly, with a hint of reluctance, he moved toward a nipple. It was no task to push aside the fabric of the dressing gown, as the garment was not made for such an incredibly busty Omega; John was practically spilling out of it, and as Remington nudged at the fabric that just barely managed to cover one fat nipple, it sprang back with ease. Tentatively, he closed his mouth about the swollen mound, but as soon as the warm milk began to fill his mouth, he sighed, beginning to suckle in earnest as he cried.  
Purring softly as he pulled Remington into his lap, John listened to all of the questions flying at him through the pack bond. "Who we truly are is our sane, rational mind," he murmured gently, "all our differences and quirks. When someone drops into instinct, all those things disappear, we all become the same creature. That's not who we are, and we don't let it rule us. The law recognises that now, it gives Omegas the right to say no - Alphas can and will be convicted of rape if they take an unwilling Omega, even an unbonded one in heat. We're not primitive animals anymore, the world has changed since Siger was young. Alphas can control themselves; Sherlock held back until it nearly broke him during our first heat, and it wasn't until I changed my scent for him that he took me. Alphas aren't mindless sex-driven machines when they're themselves, they're people just like us, but dropped into instinct, everyone becomes the same. Do you understand?" he crooned soothingly, humming to him as more creamy milk flowed into Remington's mouth.

 

Remington gave a muffled mewl around John's nipple, some of the milk dribbling down his chin and wetting John's breast. He still felt John's logic was flawed - they were still animals, only they acted as if they weren't, and made laws as if they weren't - which was good, but they couldn't deny the base part of them. He continued to suckle down the other Omega's milk eagerly, taking strong pulls to draw the creamy liquid unusually quickly, as if he were gasping for breath and John's nourishment was oxygen-rich air.  
John cooed soothingly, rubbing his back to get him to slow down a little. "We're not animals," John insisted quietly, "we have base instincts, yes, but controlling them, being able to ignore them and choose what we do, that's what makes us human. Acting on instinct isn't a justification for most crimes anymore - we can choose how far we drop, we can step back if we think we're going to. There is a part of all of us that wants to have everything our own way, that wants to fight and take what we want, but we've built a society because we're capable of ignoring that impulse. Having instincts doesn't make us animals - obeying them mindlessly does." He continued to stroke the young Omega's hair, glad that he was calming. "I'd never lie to you, Remington," he murmured, "I have a medical degree and I was a Captain in the army. I've seen what the world is like for even an unbonded Omega and the only doors that won't open for you are the ones you won't try. Forget Siger, forget everything he ever taught you. He was wrong. You can do anything you want and your pack will always be here to support you."

 

Remington's wet eyes flickered accusingly up to meet John's. He was still upset with the pack; he'd been put through far too much for everything to simply resolve itself in a moment. He didn't slow, but continued to suckle needily and hard. He was still struggling through his own ideas, through his association with his pack members; a faint, stubborn part of him wasn't even sure if he wanted their support anymore. He knew that wasn't true, that he'd always keep the pack bond, but at the same time he was sad and furious, no matter what John tried to placate him with. He needed time to process and cool down; he didn't know what he thought, or what he wanted.

 

Silence fell over the two of them, curled up together in an armchair, Remington lying in John's lap and still suckling needily. John petted his hair and rocked him gently, cradling him as tenderly as any of the pups and shifting him to the second breast when the first was empty. John was content to let the younger Omega take what he needed, to help him feel secure again, to calm him and show him that nothing need change between the pack. His scent grew deeper as the boy nursed, comforting and calming, and John sent waves of warm, reassuring love through the pack bond; Remington needed to feel it as much as John needed to send it.

 

Remington had never been treated this way before, even by his own mother; Catherine loved him more than anything in the world, but years of being forced to stay distant from her son meant she didn't always know how to give him love in the way he most needed it. He curled against John, his hands coming to hold John's teat, not nearly able to wrap around its enormous size. Cradled close to his mentor, he felt as if he were bathed in warm, safe love, cared for as if he were one of John's own litter. He responded to the feeling needily, practically lapping it up as eagerly as he did the milk, and his crying slowed yet more. His eyes still wept soft tears, but John's emotions began to dissipate his anger and hurt.

 

"Take what you need," John encouraged gently, still stroking his hair, cradling him with his other arm. The Alphas would need to have a talk with him as well, John thought, to reassure him that what John had said about their words being fantasy was true. Carefully wiping Remington's tears with the soft sleeve of his dressing gown John let him stay curled up in his lap, letting down more milk on demand, wanting to let him nurse until he was full or reassured, whichever came first. Beatrice peeked into the living room clutching a very happy Arthur, who had obviously decided that being wrapped in such warm, puffy clothing meant he was going to enjoy an especially good nap and was grinning, burbling and waving his arms to demonstrate his joy. She purred softly, letting John know the pups were ready for their walk, and smiled in approval at John's actions; the younger Omega seemed as calm as he had been since the incident and much of the tension had bled from his frame.

 

Remington's belly had swollen with milk as he drank, and eventually he was forced to latch off, his stomach as distended as if he were at a few months' gestation with a litter of his own. He curled against John and hid his face against the other Omega's breast, calmer but embarrassed. He'd taken so much milk - he didn't even know it was possible. And John had readily given it all to him, and more when he wouldn't stop nursing. He was still conflicted, but sated with John's milk, and trying to process John's words, he was settling down.

 

John rubbed his back, cooing softly, pushing more love and acceptance through the pack bond. No need to be embarrassed, the actions said, there is no shame between pack. They sat curled together until Remington had calmed enough to leave John's embrace as Catherine appeared with the two prams Mycroft had found for them, a bewildering origami stacked arrangement, with space for six pups in one and seven in the other. She wheeled them, still-folded, to the hallway and took them outside to open them up while Remington rubbed his head under John's chin and scurried off to help ferry the pups into the prams. John smiled and sent a wave of happiness through his bond with Sherlock, heading back to the bedroom to dress.


	23. Bathtime (Anniversary Part I)

Sherlock was still lying hopefully in the nest, pyjamas lost and a blanket barely covering his lap, not even bothering to hide the hint of his enormous member. He'd ignored the sounds of getting ready downstairs and had fully been expecting his wife any moment; he knew they were going to go for a walk at some point - he'd figured post-coitus. The Alpha's deep purring lessened as the minutes passed and still yielded no John at the door. And not just any John - John in a dressing gown, which, if he ignored the boring colour and fabric of the garment itself, was almost pornographic in the way his voluptuous teats all but spilled from what miniscule coverage the too-small gown could provide. He pouted as the vision failed to appear. _Where are you?_ he sent through the bond, the question laced with erotic promise.

  
Oh, John thought to himself breathily, _oh_... Hurrying to the front door, he asked the delighted Omegas and Mrs Hudson if they wouldn't mind playing with the pups in the sunroom for a while, until Sherlock and he came to collect them. As they transferred the babies back to the sunroom and took them out of their down-filled winter coats John hurried back to the nest, pausing just outside the door to make sure his dressing gown was strategically placed just covering his nipples, the ties high over his belly to emphasise the little curve. He purred loudly and rounded the doorframe, purring happily as he began to slink towards his mate, eyeing up the bulge under the blankets and licking his lips. Crawling onto the bed he began to rub his face against it, like a cat claiming it; _I want it_ , the actions said, _this is mine and I want it_.

  
The bulge had grown even larger in the time it had taken for the Omega to cross the room, tenting the blankets slightly. The dressing gown had already begun to slip back from the sway of the Omega's enormous teats, revealing hints of dusky areolas. Sherlock purred as he felt himself swell to hardness under John's cheek. John's enormous breasts, already filling out again, hung heavily and pressed against his thighs. After several long moments of letting John fawn over him, the Alpha gently hooked a finger under his mate's chin, encouraging the Omega to crawl up his body. He kissed him deeply, feeling his cock already pressing between the other man's cheeks, though he didn't hope to claim John that way this morning; he had no idea how the Omega was feeling, but guessed he was quite sore. Unless John dictated, they'd contain themselves to other forms of intimacy. You're incredible, he hummed.

  
John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's shoulders, pressing his breasts into his Alpha's chest and rubbing against him, pushing his rounded belly against Sherlock's flat one and rocking his hips, sliding his mate's enormous cock wetly along his cleft. _You make me incredible_ , John returned, _you filled me with so many babies. You gave me your triplets to carry, keeping me nice and plump and breeding. Made me yours... bit me and bred me, married me, changed me... my army uniform will never fit me again, because these breasts I grew to feed your babies will never quite disappear... my hips will always be just a little wider..._ Rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's morning stubble, John purred deeply, a suggestive, flirtatious rumble. _Put your hands on me, he begged, I want your hands on my skin, want your bare palms running over my curves..._

  
 _No_ , Sherlock answered, taking advantage of John's plea to bring his hands up under the front of the dressing gown, parting the grey fabric like curtains to frame the swell of his mate's belly. He moved his hands over what he could touch of it, greedily rubbing slow, large, sensual circles on the sides of the swollen mound. _You are incredible as yourself, strong and loyal and brave, stubborn and hotheaded - and absolutely lovely. You are constantly a challenge, and I would not have it any other way. When I'm with you, I see things differently. There is more to the world than information and deduction. You make me better..._

  
 _We make each other better, we're a team,_ John replied happily, moaning softly and closing his eyes as Sherlock caressed his bump. _My Alpha. Clever and quick and gentle and so protective... So gorgeous... So good to me. Wanted you for so long, and now I've been yours for a whole year... I'm so lucky_. He began to press soft kisses to Sherlock's neck as the Alpha continued to rub his swollen belly, purring and lapping at his scent gland. _Do you remember that double murder in the disused paint factory? How you swept around the scene deducing everything to shreds and you stopped mid-flow because you realised it had to be Omega trafficking... and you growled and told Lestrade what you knew and ordered him to take us home? God, I got so wet for you... I couldn't even look at you the whole ride back because I kept thinking about you pulling me close, and telling me I was yours and you'd protect me, yanking my jeans down and taking me right there in the back of the police car..._

  
Sherlock remembered well how angry he'd been; he'd actually been willing to contact Mycroft to properly trace and shut down the ring, and to take all the Omega victims they could possibly find into care and private treatment. He'd always been sensitive to Omega mistreatment, even before he met John; it was one of the vilest breeds of crimes the Alpha had dealt with, in his own opinion. It was part of the reason he'd been so willing to let John go, after the incident - if he had mistreated his Omega, had caused his spouse to feel abused or used against his will, then the consulting detective had become the most despicable kind of criminal, worth less than the rankest sewage. Back at the crime scene John spoke of, Sherlock's instinct had been strong - having another Omega with him, possibly in danger - all he knew was that he needed to protect. He'd been stone-faced the entire way home, his thought kept distinctly away from anything other than keeping John safe.

  
Sensing his mate's mood shift, John pressed closer, purring submissively. _Good Alpha. Protected me so well. Got me home, kept me safe. Guarded me, made sure nobody could get in. Set my heat off early, you were being so attentive, do you remember? Couldn't help but moan your name as I fucked myself on a toy, pressing my face into the pillow to try and muffle it... wasn't until the fourth day of my heat you got word from Mycroft the gang had been caught and it was safe for you to leave, and god, your smell... wanted you so badly, wanted you to claim me and breed me, wanted to crawl into your bed and curl up against your chest and mewl for you to protect me, wrap your arms around me and keep me close... mmm, and we're going outside soon. I need you to put your scent on me now, make sure all the other Alphas can smell you all over me..._

  
 _If you would have done, I would have taken you_ , Sherlock rumbled, capturing John's lips in a deep, heady kiss. _But now no one will be able to mistake you as my mate_. He ran his hands possessively down John's curves, purring in pleasure as he registered the slight bit of extra padding from their last night's meal and that morning's breakfast. He moved his hips in time with his mate's, keeping the pace slow and rolling so as not to create more friction than the Omega could handle. Farther up, though, he began to kiss John just as needily as if they'd been going harder at it, his hands caressing every inch of skin he could reach. He let go of John's lips in favour of planting erotic kisses along his jaw, his neck, the shallow valley between his half-naked breasts, the Omega just far back enough so Sherlock didn't have to strain his neck as he paid his loving attentions, anticipating the glorious moment when the dressing gown couldn't take any more.

  
 _Oh, god, yes_ , John shivered pleasantly, rolling his hips with a little more enthusiasm, sliding Sherlock's thick cock deeper between his cheeks. _I love it when you're possessive... the way you touch me, claiming me... the way you snarl at other Alphas, the way you crowd up against me so all I can smell is you... it gets me - fuck, so goddamn wet... the way you say mine when you scent me... love how you love me like this, growing fat with your pups again - it won't be long before I'm waddling again, my heavy belly swaying in front of me, and you'll love it won't you? My Alpha. Never thought I could love someone this much, never thought I'd crave an Alpha's touch so desperately..._ John mewled needily as Sherlock peppered kisses over his warm skin, the attention lighting something soft and feverish in his eyes. He tightened his arms around his mate's shoulders, the action pushing his breasts closer together, making them look even fuller as they continued to swell with milk.

  
 _You are mine, only mine_ , Sherlock growled, nipping at the Omega's scent gland at the image of John so heavily pregnant. _Mine and mine alone_. He licked his way up the curve of John's neck, his hands moving to cup his mate's full, lush arse and pull him closer against him. _I'm not sure if I want to share you, now_. He suckled marks as he went, kissing with light hints of teeth, leaving a trail of purpling bruises on the skin below him. He slid his hands sensually up John's back and down, before they came to rest possessively on his mate's full hips. _I love every minute of your pregnancies, the way you fill out so gorgeously all because of me, just for the pups I put in you. How you grow so heavy and round, burdened with my litter, needing help just to stand, your legs bowed under your girth as you try and walk. Christ, when you become so obviously gravid, so huge - I'm half-hard nearly all the time, simply having you in the room with me, seeing that gorgeous, enormous belly, your legs spread underneath it, how you can't keep your hands off it.._

  
John purred and preened at the attention, his slick now coating Sherlock's enormous erection and making the slide between them all but frictionless. Unwrapping his arms from his mate's shoulders just long enough to open his dressing gown and fling the garment aside, he began to press needy kisses to Sherlock's cheeks and jaw. _I want it_ , he murmured seductively though the bond, _please..._ His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth hung slightly open as he slowly and deliberately dragged his dripping hole over the head of his Alpha's cock, rubbing himself against it. _So big... fills me so well... want to be as full of you as I can get, stuffed with your babies and your cock... please, Alpha, I want it..._ His hole was still a little tender, but his natural Omega elasticity had come in useful again and it was no longer painful; he just knew that he wanted to please his mate, wanted Sherlock inside him.

  
 _Next time, leave it on for longer_ , the Alpha hummed quietly, disappointed at the sudden loss if the more glorious reveal he'd anticipated, when the fabric of the gown finally gave way from the sheer size and motion of the Omega's teats, and pinged back to frame them pornographically. But John on top of him now could only have looked more like an Omega porn star if he'd been heavily collared. The Alpha wanted nothing more than to take him, to watch him moan and writhe, his breasts pressing heavily against Sherlock's flat chest - he couldn't help but hesitate, his heart sinking with guilt. _Are you sure?_ he asked quietly, his confidence diminishing as John slid against him, suddenly feeling very unworthy. It hadn't even been a day since the incident - he hadn't even been the last one inside his Omega.

  
John deflated a little, sensing his Alpha's disappointment, and stopped his fawning, the smile vanishing from his face. _If you want something, you have to tell me_ , he begged quietly, _I hate disappointing you and I've just done it again... I can't know unless you tell me._ He sat back, sliding his hands from around Sherlock's neck to rest lightly against the Alpha's chest, gazing into his eyes as he answered the next question. _I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure_ , he chided gently, whining softly as if to plead for it again. _Do - do you not want to? I thought... I thought you wanted your scent on me, since we're going for a walk in the park later. There will be so many strange Alphas there, and I barely smell like you, only the traces from our bond... don't you want me to smell recently claimed, have your scent all over me?_

  
 _I thought you knew,_ Sherlock mumbled, _and besides it- it had to be spontaneous. I couldn't have just asked_. He knew it sounded weak, but it was true. He blushed, and dropped his eyes. _I - I don't know. You were just - not even last night - and I... it's so soon_ , the Alpha said sadly, _I didn't expect you to want it like this yet_. He let his heavy guilt flow through the bond to show the Omega that it was nothing wrong with him, that Sherlock wasn't rejecting him, that he didn't see him as used or tainted. _I don't want to hurt you_ , he said quietly, _I want my scent all over you, yes, but I just hadn't anticipated..._ It upset him how little his mate smelled like him; it was so faint, hardly detectable. _I want to, so much, but John, I..._

  
 John raised a skeptical eyebrow at his Alpha's excuses - they'd been bondmates for a year now, Sherlock should have felt able to ask for anything - but let it go, waiting for his explanation. His mate's guilt washed over him hot and heavy, and he cooed soothingly, reaching up to cup his mate's face. _You're my Alpha, Sherlock. You're my Alpha. Of course I want you. You won't hurt me, I'm built to take it, built to heal quickly. What's stopping you, love? Will you tell me?_ Cautiously he leaned in and began to press tiny, soft, closed-mouthed kisses to Sherlock's lips, sliding his arms back around his mate's shoulders so he could lean in closer.

  
 _I don't feel worthy of you,_ Sherlock sighed, _I've done something terrible, and yet you still want me inside you now, already, not even a day later.. I thought you'd want time to process, to heal more._ It was a bit of a shock for the Alpha, regardless of their reconciliation. He didn't realize how hesitant he would feel; he'd thought John would be the hesitant one. But guilt curled in his chest and wormed its way into his heart. _I don't understand - can't you feel it?_

  
 _Yes, I can feel it_ , John acknowledged softly, _but I don't need more time to process. I just need my Alpha. Don't forget, love, I went along with it willingly. Enjoyed it, even. I wouldn't have been afraid to tell you no. And now... if not now, then when? Shall we wait a week, and see how we feel, and before we know it we're rushed off our feet again and one week turns into two turns into three turns into a month and we're back to how this started?_ He brushed an errant curl off his mate's forehead, smiling at him serenely. _You don't need to feel guilty, my darling. I forgive you for not discussing it with me first - you were so ill, you weren't yourself. None of us were. We did what we had to, to make you better as fast as possible so you could help care for our pups. I don't feel like you betrayed me or aren't worthy of me or anything like that - the only way that could be is if I hadn't wanted it and you did it anyway or I was too frightened to tell you no. And right now... right now I need you. Please? You know I need it in the mornings and it's nearly lunchtime... I'm so fucking wet for you it's unbelievable, can't you feel it?_

  
Sherlock blinked, daring to look up at his mate through his lashes. He could feel it - how could he not? John was so wet on top of him that his slick was dripping from the Alpha's cock and soaking the sheets below. He could feel John's need, too, oddly contrasting with his mate's serenity; John was still being so mothering - it wasn't exactly encouraging the hesitant Alpha back into the mood. _If you're sure it's what you want_ , he answered, feeling as if he could certainly use a week. But he'd promised John he'd pleasure him, and this was what John wanted. He drew his mate closer, kissing him softly.

  
 _If you're not ready, we can take a few days_ , John purred, eagerly accepting the kisses, melting into them, _either way, just - please - your tongue, your fingers, something, god, I need it, I need it so badly... so empty..._ Pressing himself firmly against his mate with an almost violent kiss, John slid off his mate's cock with deliberate pressure and quickly turned himself around, bracing himself on all fours with his arse in the air, presenting himself for his Alpha, his slick and open hole dripping juices only a couple of feet from Sherlock's face. He looked back, leaning on his elbows, and whined needily. _Please, finger me, lick me, anything, but soon, I need it, so wet, so open, it aches, I need something, please Alpha, please, I'll be good..._ The last one slipped out without John intending it to, but it was too late; he had begun to slide back into his Omega, to become incoherent with want as he ached for his mate.

  
Sherlock looked at him in shock, his breath catching. He'd been trying to prepare for penetrative sex, sex as they were, sex with John. He didn't want the Omega, not now, not like this; it alarmed him how quickly John had changed his mind and gone down on his forearms. _No, no, no_ , he tried helplessly, biting his lip and fisting his hands in the sheets, concentrating to keep his Alpha back. _No, John, please - I don't want you like this. Why couldn't we just continue like before? It was all fine, it was all just fine - I was going to pleasure you that way, I was going to make love to you. **I don't want this bloody Omega**_ , he practically cried in frustration, for once saying what he wanted.

  
John flinched as if he'd been viciously slapped and began to tremble, tears instantly stinging his eyes as he scrambled away and cowered at the end of the bed, staring at his knees. He couldn't have helped his slip into his Omega; such close contact with his mate without satisfaction had left him needy and desperate, aching to be filled, and yet his mate had seemed so reluctant that he couldn't help but beg for anything the Alpha would give, his instinct taking over as he tried to encourage his mate to touch him. _Y-you felt... didn't want... not really... w-weren't ready, so I... wasn't going to make you if - if you weren't ready... j-just needed something so badly, so w-wet for you, h-hurts... would have taken anything you gave me..._ The doctor let out a broken little sob and hid his face in his hands; all it would have taken was a gentle word from his mate to bring him back, but in his panic the Alpha had made John feel unwanted and stupid. Before Sherlock could react John tore himself away from the bed and rushed into the ensuite bathroom, locking the door behind himself with a loud slam and sinking against the door, sobbing his heart out. He'd never heard Sherlock say he didn't want him before, any part of him, and it was far more than he could bear.

  
 _No, no, no!_ Sherlock hadn't meant it like that - he'd only meant he wanted John, just John in that moment. It had frightened him how quickly John had dropped into such a submissive position; he'd never done so before. It took a moment for the Alpha to collect himself before he scrambled from the bed and rushed to the door, John's pangs of sadness nearly overwhelming him. He would have broken it down, had he not sensed the Omega's body on the other side. Instead, he slumped down next to where he knew John's body was, pressing himself against the wood panelling as if he could somehow dissolve through it to reach his mate. _I'm sorry, John, I'm so sorry. I was scared - you surprised me and I got frightened - you've never taken that posture so quickly before_. The words tumbled out in a rush, the Alpha finally communicating in his desperation to soothe his hurt mate, _and then I felt my Alpha coming on too and it scared me. I didn't mean that I don't want your Omega, that I never want your Omega - I just wanted to make love to you, John, to look at you and see you still present in your eyes and making those beautiful sounds and murmuring sweet nothings as you do. I'm sorry I wasn't feeling ready, I didn't plan on not feeling ready, but I was trying to be, and I'm ready now, I swear, I'll give you anything you want. Please, John, my precious Omega, please don't cry. I love you - I just wanted to love you, to show you how much I love-_ He didn't allow himself to break down completely as well; he could only continue to apologize, _I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

  
Although the Alpha's words soothed the sting of rejection, John was too worked up to stop crying immediately; he calmed himself gradually, slowing to little hiccupping sobs as he allowed himself to feel the love flowing through their bond. Still trembling a little, after a couple of minutes he managed to haul himself to his feet and turned on shaky legs to unlock the door. The bolt fell back with an echoing, rolling click and John nervously depressed the handle and pulled the door open, his face flushed from crying, his eyes wet-lashed and red-rimmed, his expression horribly, achingly vulnerable. He peeked meekly at Sherlock, barely daring to meet his mate's eyes, hardly daring to breathe. _T-too soon_ , he managed timidly, _w-won't pressure you. Not r-ready, fine_. He began to rub his belly nervously, as if uncertain of the reaction to the words he was about to say. _Can we... could we... I want... c-cuddles, please?_ Biting his lip, he failed to suppress a soft whine; he still wanted his Alpha, was still wet and open for him and had slick running down his thighs, but he didn't want his upset to coerce the detective into sex before he felt completely ready.

  
 _It's not too soon_ , Sherlock said quickly. The Alpha had all but tumbled forward at his mate's feet when John opened the door, _It's not too soon. I'm ready - I can be ready. I want you._ Without hesitancy, he bent further down to kiss the Omega's feet, a submissive gesture of utmost apology. He couldn't see his mate's face from beneath John's breasts and the swell of his belly, but pressed gentle kisses to the man's shins, knees, and thighs as he came to kneeling, nuzzling and pressing his lips to John's cock before rubbing his cheek against the Omega's belly, tenderly caressing the skin with utter adoration - the gesture not only a sign of affection for their pups but a profession of his love of John's Omega, of what it had given to him.  The Alpha ran his hands along his mate's curves as he stood, his heart breaking sharply at his wife's expression. Quietly, he scooped the Omega up in his arms and carried him back to the nest. He toed back some of the blankets on the low mattress with his foot and lay John down, climbing in next to him and pulling the warm fabric snugly back over them both. He didn't have any more words, any more desire to say what he wanted; he'd tried that, and this is what it got him. He simply held his mate, pushing pure love and acceptance through the bond.

  
John shivered and pressed in to his mate, rubbing himself against the Alpha to cover himself in Sherlock's scent. He felt utterly reassured by the Alpha's words and actions, not quite enough to purr just yet, but enough to send timid contentment through the bond. He licked Sherlock's chest affectionately and wrapped his arms around him tightly, stilling himself, exhaling the last of his tremors. _I'm sorry_ , he managed after a while, _I overreacted. I should have known what you meant, it was just - the shock, hearing you say you didn't want me... I know you didn't mean it like that, you'd never mean it like that. I just... I needed something in my arse, I guess I figured the quickest way to get you to at least taste me was to present_. John smiled softly as one of the pups in his belly attempted a flip and shuddered pleasantly; the warm, dull ache in his hole hadn't left him, and in the confined space under the covers the scent of his slick was quickly growing very noticeable. _I love you_ , he added softly, boldly propping himself up on one elbow so he could steal a long, slow kiss from his Alpha, _my darling husband_.

  
 _I love you too_ , Sherlock replied, managing to kiss back gently. His own heart ached; he'd rarely ever taken advantage of saying what he wanted - he hadn't expected swearing off of it to matter that much. But he needed to - it only hurt John. Overreaction or no, he wasn't going to subject his mate to that kind of pain again. The Alpha sent more adoration through the bond to mask his own feelings. He could feel John's arousal yet, and wanted to please him. You tell me what you want from now on, he murmured, drawing him in closer, kissing John more deeply, feeling his own member stir in arousal to John's scent, Whatever you need now, I'll give it to you.

  
Touched, John stroked his mate's cheek, pliantly opening his mouth as they kissed and moaning softly as the Alpha instantly pressed his advantage and slid his tongue inside. _No, Sherlock, that's not how it works. To make this work, we need to communicate, and that has to go both ways. Before the babies were here it was easier, we both wanted as much sex as we could get, but now we've got little ones to look after we'll want different things at different times and we might have to work at it a little bit, it's not going to be as spontaneous and perfect right off the bat as it was before. That doesn't mean it can't be spontaneous or perfect, because it can, but only if we're open with each other. I reacted badly before, and I'm sorry, it was a knee-jerk reaction, I didn't stop to think. But I'm tougher than I look, Sherlock, you can't sacrifice yourself because you think that what you want might hurt me. I want a relationship, a marriage, a bond with you, not a version of yourself you think I want. It won't be like that every time - you need to be able to say what you want, we can'_ t _hide from each other. I want one hundred per cent of you, Sherlock Holmes-Watson, because ninety-eight per cent will hurt me just as much as zero. Do you understand me?_ Unable to restrain himself any longer, John parted his legs with a muffled needy whine, fresh slick flowing from his ready hole at Sherlock's attentions.

  
 _Less talk, more sex_ , Sherlock replied gently, evading the question as he took the kiss deeper. One of these days he was going to snap back at John for his little lectures, which always seemed to end with "Do you understand?", as if the Alpha were a child he was trying to teach right from wrong - but today he took the words with grace and let it pass. He never understood how John could bounce back so quickly; dismissing it all as an overreaction might have made things fine for his mate, but Sherlock had watched John flee and put a locked door in between them because he'd communicated, and a "sorry" was not enough to erase his guilt; he liked hard, physical evidence, and John's reaction was proof positive that expressing his desires was disastrous. He cupped his hands underneath the Omega's arse and spread him further, fully hard as he aligned his cock with his mate's gaping entrance.

  
John sighed, sensing he'd need to visit the subject again; he knew their marriage wouldn't work if Sherlock continually pushed his own wants and desires aside, made a martyr of himself to please the Omega - it would only lead to Sherlock resenting him, and he'd fallen in love with the sulky, impossible, fiery detective, exactly as he was, John didn't need to be pandered to in order to be happy. Now wasn't the time to push it, though, so he spread his legs wider, opening himself completely and without reservation for Sherlock, and moaned into the kiss as he felt the Alpha's enormous cock slowly breach him. _F-fuck, Sherlock, so big_ , John gasped, arching his back and gazing deeply into his mate's eyes. _You fill me so well_ , he praised softly, kissing his Alpha desperately, _only you could ever satisfy me this much. We're perfect together, perfect like this. I adore you, Sherlock, I don't know how you did it but you've become the centre of my whole world, I - I don't know how I'd ever cope without you_. He rocked his hips a little, encouraging Sherlock to move in him. _I need you, Sherlock, I need you._ He stroked his mate's cheek tenderly, kissing him again, his utter adoration of his mate obvious in his every move.

  
Sherlock kissed him back deeply, his brain working to generate the perfect response to John's movements; for each action, he replied with the most satisfying possible reaction. The Alpha had promised his mate the most satisfying morning of his life, and was trying his utmost to deliver on his words, despite what had just passed between them and despite his own need to wait longer before penetrative sex. Well-versed in discarding emotions, he locked the feelings away where he wouldn't have to see them, because John wanted him, needed him. His movements seemed completely natural, one touch flowing smoothly into another, his caresses of John's belly complementing the dance of their tongues, the slow, gentle rolling of his hips as he thrust into his mate.

  
Oblivious, John mewled in pleasure, his body rewarding the Alpha with more slick and a warmer, tighter grip as he began to pulse around his mate. _Oh, Sherlock... My Alpha, my love. So good to me, take such good care of me... Always want you. Need you, need your touch, need your love like I need air. Oh, yes, just like that..._ He sighed blissfully, stroking his Alpha's back, sliding hands down to caress his plump arse, pushing his belly forward so the small swell pushed against Sherlock's taut stomach. _I love you Sherlock, I love you_ , John sent strongly through the bond, matching every thrust of his mate's hips with a roll of his own, enjoying the tender pace of their lovemaking, allowing his feelings to flow through the bond; he'd been just too Omega to be his normal rational self, so his Alpha's apparent rejection after the previous day's turmoil had been too much - if he'd been more himself, he'd have known what the Alpha meant. It wasn't Sherlock's desire that had hurt him, merely the way it was phrased. "Ngh, fuck, Sherlock, oh, yes, just like that," John mewled, pressing desperate little kisses to his mate's jaw. "Fuck, you're so big... Love the way you stretch me, you feel so damn good..."

  
Sherlock began to relax some as he felt his mate's love wash over him, still keeping up his mental calibrations - angling his hips up to penetrate deeper, touching John's breasts, sensually teasing the dusky, pert nipples, pressing kisses with a hint of teeth to the Omega's jaw. He sent back understanding, his own discomfort, hurt, and hesitance buried. _I love you too, my gorgeous, incredible mate..._ John's comments about how the Alpha felt inside him were deleted as soon as Sherlock's brain could manage; he could calculate what John needed but he could not fully associate himself with it, or risk losing his emotional stability. His hips did what his mind told them to, and he focused his more conscious attentions on their upper bodies, on how gorgeous and wanton John looked on top of him, on how much love he felt for his Omega.

  
 _Yours, all yours_ , John hummed happily, nuzzling Sherlock's forehead. _That's it love, get your scent all over me... I'm starting to smell like you again,_ he smiled, panting lightly as the Alpha's cock grazed over his prostate and made him squeal and gasp as the sensations fizzed through him. _I've missed you so much, these last few months... I didn't realise how badly I needed you. My mate, my husband, my Alpha, my other half. I'm so lucky to have you... my clever detective, so gorgeous, so protective, quick and fearless... Oh, yes, like that... put your hands on my belly, please, need your touch there..._ John could vaguely sense that his mate was holding something back, could feel a restriction like a bottleneck on their connection, but was too lost in sensation to explore it. He kept his eyes locked on Sherlock's as they moved, his keening little noises growing louder, his face showing his bliss. "God, yes, that's it Sherlock - ngh, fuck, get your scent on me, claim me with it... ohhhh, yes, ah - your babies are moving in me, can feel them... ah, haah, yes, yes, like that..." HIs scent grew deeper as he pushed more unreserved adoration through the bond, his need encouraging a knot.

  
Sherlock thrust a little faster, rolled his hips a little harder; he was vaguely conscious of a knot forming at the base of his cock, but paid it little mind. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he realized he didn't know how to move forward from here - when he was finally comfortable, he would have wanted it to be their first time since the incident; now, he didn't know how many times John would need it before then. It registered, too, that John would be very unhappy if he ever found out. But it was the Alpha's choice to do this, to give his mate everything he deserved even at his own expense. He purred and explored what he could reach of his Omega's belly where it pressed against him, feeling the stirrings of the pups underneath his fingertips, loving how the taut bulge heaved and pressed against his hands with every pant from the Omega.

  
John panted harder, his breasts bouncing with the rise and fall of his chest, beginning to leak milk as they filled to capacity; he wriggled luxuriously on his mate's cock, groaning in bliss as he felt the beginnings of the knot rub against him. "Yes, yes, like that, oh god, so good, so fucking good... ah, yes, Christ, yes!" Deliberately, sensually, he squeezed around Sherlock's cock, purring loudly, almost in tears at how exquisite it felt to have his Alpha inside him and touching his belly. "Let me hear you," he begged, realising that Sherlock had been silent the entire time; he wanted to hear his mate's pleasure, wanted them to make love to each other and share the experience.

  
Sherlock blinked stupidly for a moment. John was always the vocal one in their lovemaking; Sherlock panted, purred, moaned, growled - but rarely vocalized his pleasure verbally, at least not in the strings of exclamations and colourful expletives John so favoured. Kissing his way up the Omega's neck, the Alpha only purred louder, the sound vibrating richly through his chest to fill the room. _So beautiful,_ he murmured, knowing he was repeating himself, but the words were worth repeating. John's wet breasts jiggled and bounced tantalizingly, and Sherlock wanted his hands on them like he'd tried before; but John was gaining so much pleasure from the touches to his belly that there they stayed. _My incredible wife, my Omega, the mother of my children…_

  
“Fuck, yes, yours, all yours, oh god,” John keened, all but vibrating in ecstasy at Sherlock’s hands on his gravid belly, "my Alpha, my husband, my babydaddy... Christ, I love you so much Sherlock, I've always loved you, always wanted you, you - ah, fuck, fuck, just like that - you've always been my Alpha," he gasped, right on the edge, needing the knot before he could orgasm. "Ah, haaah, kn- knot, knot me please, please, oh god, I need it, please knot me, pleasepleaseplease, let me feel it, want you to knot me, come in me, make sure I smell of nothing but you, oh god Sherlock, fuck, please, please knot me!" he begged desperately, happy tears filling his eyes at how badly he needed it; he knew he sounded like a wanton slut but couldn't find it in himself to care.

  
"As you wish," Sherlock breathed against the Omega's skin. He dragged his teeth over John's scent gland, the taste of his mate filling his mouth, the possessive action triggering his release. His body naturally desired to reclaim his partner, to ensure John smelled of him and only him, and that everyone knew it. Sherlock shuddered and groaned as he came, the pleasure trigging a wash of emotions that he could not file away all at once. His hips and hands continued their work while his mind went offline in ecstasy. As he came back, still thrusting into his mate, the feelings were neatly filed away one by one, leaving Sherlock free to concentrate on his wife's climax.

  
As the knot inflated to press harder against his prostate, John stiffened and came with a harsh screaming cry, spurting his release all over Sherlock's belly and rocking on the knot to extend it, relishing the drag against his insides, loving how he could feel his mate swollen and firm and lodged in him, tied together securely. "Ohhhh, Sherlock, that was - was - unnnhhhhhh," he managed, grinning deliriously and he snuggled back into his mate's chest, still purring. He mewled and rubbed his cheek against his Alpha, further covering himself in Sherlock's scent, unable to get enough of it. "Thank you," he murmured softly, giving Sherlock a tender kiss on the lips.

  
Sherlock beamed. "You're welcome," he purred, not luxuriating in the sensations below his waist, but in the pleasure he'd brought to his mate. He kissed John tenderly as he rubbed his mate's back, loving the feeling of the Omega pressed up against him, of John's weight blanketing him warmly. He'd put as much of his heart and thought as he could give into their lovemaking, at the cost of much of his own pleasure; now, if he ignored the placement of his cock, he could bask in the afterglow. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask, "So, have I made good on my promise?" If not, he'd try harder next time, do his research, catalogue more data about John's preferences, move any discomfort to a lower vault in his mind palace...

  
John smiled back at him. "Yes, love," he purred softly, even though it wasn't true; he'd sensed that something was off with his mate, that he'd been concealing something from their bond, it had felt almost as if Sherlock was on autopilot at times - and John didn't want the Alpha to feel as if another round was necessary when the first had been such an ordeal. They'd had much better sex, sex when they were both fully present and wanting and involved, sex so good John could barely move or speak and Sherlock was reduced to grunts as well, but John was careful to block those feelings, concealing them just as Sherlock had concealed his discomfort. There was no way he was going to hurt his Alpha further, make him perform again or make him feel like a failure when he had tried so hard to please him, despite John suspecting that he hadn't been as ready for it as he claimed. Kissing Sherlock again, soft and slow, John purred submissively and clenched around the knot. "I smell like you now," he murmured, "only like you. Everyone will know who I belong to, who my Alpha is."

  
Sherlock kept his smile, but something faded a little behind his eyes - he knew John was lying to him. Even without the bond, it was easy enough to deduce, now that he had more of his mind available to do so. "Good," he murmured, kissing his mate's lips and then his cheek, "They'll see the ring around your finger, too - know that you're my wife, my equal." He cuddled John close as they exchanged long, languid kisses, but didn't wholly like the way it felt; he could feel the Omega holding back, too, and the moment seemed greyer because of it. "I love you," he whispered honestly as the knot deflated, pressing a gentle kiss to John's forehead. Sherlock pulled out and detangled himself gently, careful to make it seem like he wasn't in a hurry to get out of his mate. "Let's shower. I think we've kept the others waiting long enough, don't you?"

  
"I love you too," John whispered back, pressing one last kiss to his mate's lips. "Yes, shower," he agreed easily, taking Sherlock's hand and leading him to the ensuite where he'd fled earlier. He turned on the spray and tugged Sherlock in with him, purring softly as he grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up, rubbing it across his Alpha's chest, tending to him and cleaning him lovingly; he had to stand on tiptoes to wash the Alpha's hair, but he managed it nonetheless, unable to resist rubbing his belly against Sherlock's pert arse as he did so. When he was satisfied that his mate was clean, he handed the cloth imperiously to his husband, spreading his arms expectantly, with a gentle smile on his face that clearly said _it's your turn_.

  
Sherlock gave him a loving smile in return. This he liked, felt complete comfort in doing. He kissed his mate softly as he put John's arms down, choosing instead to drop to his knees and begin at the Omega's feet - making sure to press his lips softly to the swell of John's belly before he began. Every motion was the sweetest caress, his hands lovingly tracing the contours of muscle and bone as he worked the soapy washcloth up John's body, up his shins, calves, and knees; his thighs, then moving the cloth between them to clean the Omega's cock and ever-so-gently wash his swollen entrance. He lathered more soap into the cloth and ran it over the full curve of John's arse, up the Omega's back and around to his belly, grinning more as he felt their children move in response.

  
John moaned open-mouthed at the touches, his Alpha's gentle, loving attentions making him melt. He brought his hands to rest on top of Sherlock's, smiling fondly as they felt the triplets wriggle and squirm in John's womb, letting go with an affectionate ruffle of Sherlock's damp curls. Sending pure, unreserved love and contentment through the bond John stood obediently still, pliant under the foamy cloth as Sherlock finished washing his belly and rose to clean the rest of him. His breasts were full and heavy with milk by now, and he ached to feed their children, but he wouldn't have hurried this for the world; he knew the pups were in excellent hands, that they had plenty of milk stored and their babies would not go hungry. Trembling slightly, he raised his arms again, surrendering his upper body to his mate's cleaning and care.

  
John's straining breasts were enough to make the Alpha half-hard; he took a deep breath as he ran the cloth over the gigantic globes, which were in truth a little more oblong than globe-shaped, the amount of milk it took to feed thirteen babies causing them to grow far beyond the size of the average nursing Omega. They leaked heavily, and he tutted over the mess they were making of his clean mate, leaning in to take a few small pulls to slow the steady streams of thick, creamy milk that had begun to leak from the Omega's swollen nipples. The pert buds stood out obscenely from the dusky, plump areolas, begging to be suckled from, evidence the Omega was in desperate need of relief. When he'd taken several tiny swallows from each, he finished John's chest, moving the cloth up his clavicle and then down one arm, washing the skin intently and with absolute love, taking John's hand in his to clean each precious finger, doing the same for the other arm when he'd finished. Then to John's neck, paying special attention to the dark skin of the bond mark; up along the Omega's jaw; making circles over each cheek; tending carefully to each feature. When he was finished, he rinsed the cloth to run it softly over his mate's thin lips, draping it over his thumb and swiping it slowly along first the pink of John's upper lip, then the lower, kissing his love's soft mouth before reaching for the shampoo. Towering over his mate, the Alpha had a much easier time working the lather through his partner's sandy locks, massaging John's scalp as he washed the hair atop it.

Sherlock's tender attentions had left John close to keening, all but vibrating with want, but not frenzied and passionate; sensual and languid. His eyelids were lowered, his lips slightly open as he breathed heavily, his entire concentration focussed on the Alpha, as if drunk on him. He couldn't help but lean slightly towards his mate as his hair was washed, and as he brought his head back up after tilting to rinse it he stepped forward, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's shoulders, pulling him in to a kiss that pushed his belly and breasts hard against the Alpha's lithe form. It was unhurried, soft, but undeniably intense; it was as if they were making love with just their mouths, lost in an embrace, like the world had simply stopped around them. John couldn't hold back, then, and let out a soft, needy whine, begging the Alpha to hold him close, but also begging Sherlock not to stop kissing him just yet; it came from both the Omega and John himself, from the very core of him, and called to all of his mate. _I need all of this_ , it said, _I need all of us, all of what we are._

  
As the last of the shampoo washed from the Omega's hair, Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's plump waist, the other around the Omega's shoulders, responding to his mate's request as if it had been his own - it felt his own, the desire, the need for closeness, for them, together, flowing with equal energy between the pair. He whimpered softly into his mate's mouth, not stopping but taking the kiss deeper. Here, now, between them, there was nothing to hold back. He could feel each breath of John's as the Omega's chest heaved against him, leaking milk that was washed away by the spray of the shower, felt the fluttering of their children in John's womb as their abdomens pressed tight together.

  
John clung to his mate and swayed a little, his knees going weak at the way Sherlock was kissing and holding him; it felt so possessive, so protective, so accepting, he couldn't help but feel utterly cherished. A tiny keening gasp escaped him as he felt Sherlock's tongue slide against his own and he surrendered instantly, unable to stop the kiss, unable to want to, warmth blooming between his legs as he felt his arousal build and the scent of his juices began to fill the shower. _Oh god, Sherlock, never let me go_ , John sighed through the bond, tangling his fingers in the Alpha's dark curls as his legs wobbled a little more; he felt as if he would slump against his husband at any moment, almost breathless from the intensity of their kiss.

  
 _Never, John. Never_ , the Alpha breathed, holding John steadily against him. _It's okay_ , he sent, the hand around John's waist moving between the Omega's cheeks in response to the heady scent curling around the couple, his fingers lightly circling John's dripping entrance. _It's okay, my love. I've got you_. He slowed the kiss just enough for each of them to take a breath before slowly carrying it deeper once more, putting all his adoration into the movement of his lips, the soft slide of his tongue against his mate's. _You are mine_ , the actions said, _I will always be here for you. I cherish you, I love you. Everything you are, every part of you, I love_.

  
Wrapping his arms a little more securely around Sherlock's shoulders to stop himself buckling at the knees, John whimpered happily into the kiss, his breathing growing shaky as he felt the Alpha's fingers tease his entrance. The press and brush of their lips against each other made John feel almost dizzy; he couldn't remember the last time they'd kissed like this, as if nothing else existed but them, and the sensation made him lightheaded, made him want to burrow into his mate's chest. _I know you've got me_ , John affirmed, _I feel so safe. Safe in a way only you can make me feel. But oh god, the way you're kissing me... I can't stand up much longer_ , he warned softly, clinging to his mate more strongly to make it clear he had no intention of stopping the kiss despite his legs turning to jelly.

  
Sherlock chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. _That **is** what I meant, before. I've got you - you need not fear falling. My arms will support you when your legs fail_. To help, he gently began to shuffle them both backwards, until John was braced against the shower wall. _Better?_   the Alpha queried, kissing him just as headily. _Or I could lay you down on the floor_. The shower was easily large enough for both of them to stretch out comfortably, the warm water pouring over them, adding an extra layer of pleasure to their lovemaking.

  
John beamed back at him, unable to catch the giggle that wanted to come to match his mate's laughter, soon moaning into the kiss again as Sherlock captured his mouth and pressed him against the wall. He tried to answer the Alpha's question, but only found himself able to make a confused noise which sounded a lot like "hniiiiih" and instead slowly, deliberately slid his knee up the outside of Sherlock's thigh, hooking him closer, almost like he was trying to climb the Alpha; he wanted Sherlock to pick him up, so he could wrap his legs around him as well as his arms. They had invested in a non-slip mat for the shower floor, aware that John's bulk might cause issues during his pregnancies, so there was no danger of them slipping, and John wanted to feel his Alpha's strength, to be reminded of how powerful Sherlock really was. He whined afresh as more slick leaked out of him and ran down his thighs, Sherlock's relentless, tender assault on his mouth leaving him breathless and wanting. _You_ , he managed to communicate through the bond, _you_. He knew his mate would catch the implication; _I just need you. As long as you keep kissing me, you can have anything you want._

  
Sherlock sensed his mate's desire; he'd wanted the floor, but the wall was what the Omega desired, and so he cupped his wife's plump arse and lifted him fully, pressing the gravid man back against the wall as he continued his attentions. The Alpha was completely erect, and surprisingly, hesitantly, had felt something like ready at the thought of taking John on the slick shower floor. He knew he could have anything, but he also knew John wanted this, and so he ignored the need in his throbbing member, not wanting to penetrate his mate in this position. Holding John this way was no trouble, but it meant that Sherlock could do no more but continue to kiss the Omega, his hands too occupied in supporting his mate to be of any use elsewhere.

  
 _Oh god_ , John moaned through the bond, his chest heaving with quickened breath, _oh my fucking god_... Sherlock like this was something out of every romance novel ever written; dark curls wet with spray, chest heaving, muscled arms flexing to hold him in place, dominating and pressing him against the wall, his cock throbbing and hard, and suddenly John grew even wetter at the knowledge that he was carrying this man's pups. He wrapped his legs fully around Sherlock's waist, squeezing him, letting him feel how wet he was to ensure his mate got some enjoyment out of this position too as the kiss segued again, becoming a little more hot and feverish, more laced with need. _F-fuck, Sherlock, your touch... I need your touch, please, you were right, floor, floor is good_ , he rushed out stupidly, almost delirious in his desire to have his mate's hands roaming his curves possessively again.

  
Sherlock smirked against his Omega's mouth. John's pleasure at the position had begun to tempt him to take the other man right there, but he would still have been disadvantaged in his inability to caress him. There would be other times, later, when John was in need of a quick fuck, when they were both frenzied with want, where Sherlock would lift his mate and have him against the shower wall, thrust quick and fast, over and over until John was crying out and coming between them; other times when, even if John wanted it more slowly, he would be content with only Sherlock inside of him and the attentions of his Alpha's lips. He was surprised at the images he caught from John's mind, glimpses of himself as a Byronic hero; Sherlock found the idea a little ridiculous, but stored the pictures away, determined to present himself in such a manner again if it evoked such desire from his mate. He easily lifted his mate from the wall, turning them both around and coming to his knees with John in his arms. He kissed him more hungrily as he laid him out on the mat and soaked tiles. Steam billowed hot and humid around their naked forms as the Alpha pressed himself on top of his mate and rolled his hips lightly, emphasizing his enormous erection trapped between them as he caressed his mate's soaked skin.

  
"Unnnhhhhhh," John moaned, a noise of pure want and submission; _take whatever you want,_ it said, _I am yours and want anything you'll give me_. The sweet, ripe scent of his slick had completely filled the shower enclosure, aided by the damp heat outside the spray, and he almost writhed in ecstasy feeling the evidence of how much Sherlock wanted him too. He spread his legs wide, giving Sherlock access for whatever he wanted to do, and John was happy to take anything his Alpha wanted to give; he hummed enthusiastically as their kiss gained a little more heat, a little more urgency, loving the soft plushness of his mate's lips against his own. John's world had shrunk to this, the warm wetness of the shower floor, Sherlock on top of him rubbing his enormous erection against John's swollen belly, the Alpha's hands caressing him, the kiss sweet and desperate and possessive all at once. It reminded John of how far Sherlock would go to protect him; how he had almost killed Anderson and had to be threatened with a tranq needle to let him go, and even then had marked him, how he'd beaten Moriarty to a bloody pulp and then snapped his neck because the other Omega had dared to try and poach their pups and replace John. The thoughts made John let out a needy mewl, distressed at the memory, praising his Alpha. For the doctor, Sherlock really was a hero, his knight in shining armour who had rescued him physically at least twice since they'd bonded, and many other times before, and who had saved him emotionally a hundred times over.

  
Sherlock paused to lick John's cheek gently at the Omega's distress. _Come on, my love_ , he willed desperately, _Please, don't drop too far. Stay here with me_. The Alpha didn't want control, didn't want John's submission; he wanted to make love to John, with John. Their push and pull had been equal before, and it had coaxed him into desiring to penetrate the Omega, but the hint of John slipping into instinct made him hesitate. He held back, slowing the movement of his hips, changing mental directions to focus on only the kiss and the way John felt as he moved beneath his hands.

  
 _I'm still here_ , John sent back sensually, _don't worry love, I'm still here_. He slid his hands into Sherlock's hair and attacked his mouth again with a heated passion, undulating his swollen belly against the Alpha's enormous cock. _You protected me so well... you always do. My hero_. It was said without irony or cliché; John meant it, felt it deep in his core. He'd never been one to play the damsel in distress, but he found that he didn't mind being rescued if it was Sherlock doing the rescuing - quite the opposite. _Oh, god, and the way you kiss me... my knees have turned to water, I couldn't stand if I wanted to, oh, Sherlock..._ John had begun to pant lightly, every fibre of his being attuned to his mate, focussed only on him and the rhythm of their kiss. He sucked and nibbled gently on Sherlock's plump bottom lip, moaning needily, before slipping his tongue back inside his mate's mouth as he slid one hand down to grab a handful of pert arse and give a cheeky squeeze.

  
If Sherlock had been able to materialize data from his mind palace, he could have handed John a large volume of evidence proving he was no hero. The previous night was certainly at the top of the list - as was every time he failed to protect the Omega from himself; the Alpha shut out the memory quickly, before it could ruin the moment. He could have corrected his mate, but instead cupped one plump breast as best he could, humming against his Omega's lips as the most casual touch caused the enormous teat to spray jets of milk against him. He tentatively rolled his hips again, shivering as the motion sent a rush of pleasure emanating from his cock. Sherlock kissed John desperately, trying to find the safe space they'd had minutes earlier, the natural rhythm of nothing but them, needing to lose himself in it once more. 

  
John sent a wave of strong, pure love through the bond, gasping as his mate's touches milked him, squeezing Sherlock's arse to encourage his movements, stroking his curls with the other. _I love you, Sherlock, so damn much, need this, need you, oh god..._ He returned the kiss eagerly, quickly finding their previous rhythm, growing red-lipped and dizzy from the warmth and need in their embrace. The triplets stretched and squirmed in his womb in response to their parents' emotions and John hummed, sliding his hands up Sherlock's back, spreading his legs still further and drawing his knees up so he could plant his feet on the floor. _God, the way you're kissing me, I'm so wet I'm soaking, fuck, I - I've never been this wet... Oh Sherlock, what you do to me, it's... the best kind of fever_ , he purred, gazing into his Alpha's eyes with a blazing, passionate look as he whimpered into the kiss, pushing his feelings through the bond; there was only them, here and now, in this moment, and for John, the rest of the world had melted away. There was only Sherlock on top of him, touching him, kissing him, and all he knew was that he wanted to keep him close, never wanted their kiss to stop.

  
Sherlock gazed at his mate from underneath dark, dewy lashes, his hair no longer so much curls as a thick, wavy mess, soaked and dripping from the shower spray that beat steadily against the strong muscles of his back. Caught up in the moment, he couldn't help but roll his hips more insistently, the motion soon sending the couple rocking slowly together. The Alpha soon lifted John at the waist, sliding the bath mat out from beneath him so that his skin would not stick to it and grow irritated from the attempted friction. When he let him back down, he wrapped his arms around the Omega's shoulders. Now was the moment, he felt, as he returned to the kiss with renewed but softer passion, his love and arousal as gentle as warm water compared to John's wanton fire. The next time he slid his hips back, his erect cock slipped from between the couple, angling down to press questioningly against the Omega's slick entrance.  
  
 _Yes_ , John invited instantly, _a thousand times yes_. The doctor cupped Sherlock's cheek tenderly with one hand and rested the other lightly on his waist, gazing trustingly up at him, keeping their eyes locked, exhaling in a stuttering breath as the Alpha rocked his hips and pushed the head of his huge member inside him. He pressed back into it, wanting more, wanting all of it, feeling like his skin was on fire, every touch like electricity - anything Sherlock did to him could only bring him more wonderful, sensual pleasure. Not wanting to miss a second of his mate's expressions, John kept his eyes fixed on Sherlock as he pushed the rest of the way in with small grunts and moans; the Omega began to pant and keen as his Alpha filled him, clinging more tightly to his mate. _My love,_ John purred softly, _my husband. My darling._

  
 _My wife_ , Sherlock answered huskily, sinking in to the hilt, _my Omega. My world_. Keeping himself propped with one arm, he began to move slowly, deepening the kiss as he did. Their bellies pressed together, his free hand sought John's overfull teats, caressing one dripping mound tenderly as he allowed his gaze to flicker down for a moment, to see how it shone wetly, glistening and flecked with water droplets from the spray. The Alpha set a languid rhythm, a slow, sensual rise and fall, like a gentle wave, their bodies sliding back and forth against the wet floor beneath.

  
John mewled breathily as Sherlock's cock impaled him again and again, sliding one hand up and down his mate's spine, exploring the delicate curve of his strong back and still cupping his mate's cheek with the other, finding himself unable and unwilling to break the kiss; it was like cocaine, the more of Sherlock's attention he got the more he wanted. He gasped quietly as the triplets began to move in him again and he knew Sherlock would feel their movement against his stomach. _Your pups are moving inside me_ , he pushed through the bond, _your litter is squirming and growing and thriving in my womb_. The Omega rocked his hips to meet his mate, quivering with arousal and satisfaction, blissed out on the feeling of the happy, wanting Alpha inside him, of Sherlock completely present and gazing at him with such love. _F-fuck Sherlock, how you do this to me every time... You're so big, it feels - oh god, fantastic, and your hands and your lips oh Christ... you should have poems wr-written about you_ , he stuttered, grinning and biting his lip as a particularly well placed thrust found his prostate. As they moved together, John began to vocalise, little panting moans and keens and whines that let his mate know exactly how much pleasure John was receiving from his every action.

  
Sherlock couldn't help but give another deep, rumbling laugh, which melted into a rich moan as John fluttered around him, the Omega seeming to grow tighter and slicker with each thrust. _Ever the romantic, John_. In the nest he'd been nowhere near ready, but now, here, every movement was completely natural as the Alpha buried himself over and over again in his mate without guilt or shame. No promises, no preludes - they'd only planned to have a shower, and yet now they were in each other's arms, making love like neither had experienced before - so pure, honest, and tender. The water beating down warmly, steam obscuring the world without, the couple moaned in unison as Sherlock thrust forward. Their bodies slid and rolled wetly together. Sherlock pressed his tongue deeper inside John's mouth, seeking more, needing all of him.

  
 _Only for you_ , John countered with a high-pitched giggle, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek before allowing himself to be dragged back into another kiss, letting Sherlock go deeper, take as much of him as he wanted. It was slow and sensual and simmering and perfect, John thought, purring and crying out softly as Sherlock bottomed out, rocking his hips in time with their rhythm. Having Sherlock like this, being together like this, quickly pushed John right to the edge and he waited there patiently, keening and whimpering, wanting to draw it out as long as possible; although he'd be ready for multiple orgasms, he wanted this one to last. He grinned up at his mate with something like challenge in his eyes, pleasure written large across his features. _Make me come, love. Make me writhe and thrash under you, gripping your cock so tightly... nearly there, fuck, so close, yes, oh god... one day soon I want to see if I can come just from you worshipping my belly,_ he added flirtatiously, diving in to the crook of Sherlock's neck to suckle his scent gland.

  
Sherlock hummed, turning his head to nuzzle at John's cheek until he could see his face again. He peppered the Omega's neck and jaw with slow, sensual kisses that left behind purpling marks, and carefully increased the pace of his rhythm; he didn't want to force anything, didn't want to tip John over the edge in one glorious spike of ecstasy. He wanted to make love to him slowly, give him the kind of orgasm that built in gentle waves until one was pulled under, back arching and toes curling pleasantly, arms tightening around their lover. John's request required a little adjustment to satisfy, but it was small matter to Sherlock; he continued to build his rhythm, just a little faster just a little more firm, angling his hips so his cock slid continuously along the Omega's prostate as he found John's lips again and dragged him under into another kiss.

  
 _Oh, perfect, just like that_ John keened, shivering a little; he'd only needed it a little faster, and it seemed that Sherlock knew what he wanted and needed instinctively, finding the familiar places of his body, kissing him just the way he liked - dominating and Alpha, but still tender and loving and utterly Sherlock. Their kiss matched the rhythm of their bodies; push and pull, give and take, both of them equal in their desire to please the other. John clenched around the Alpha's huge cock, whimpering into the kiss as he felt his orgasm building; the sensations were piling up, covering him in the best way possible, hands and lips and warm water and Sherlock's weight on top of him, all of it was fantastic. He squeezed Sherlock's plump arse again, kneading in time with the Alpha's thrusts, panting a little more heavily. _Fuck, that's - oh, Sherlock, so - good, ohh... yes, y- yes, oh, my love... you're incredible, so amazing..._ His orgasm built slowly until he was vibrating and trembling, wound tight, clinging to Sherlock like he was afraid he'd drift away if he let go... and then he was tightening his grip, whining into the kiss and bucking his hips as his pleasure washed over him, through him; he'd never had an orgasm like it, one that he felt through his whole body and right to his very core, making him feel sensual and voluptuous and drawing lovely pleasured noises from him, his passage fluttering and squeezing around his mate's cock, juices spurting from him in a wet gush as he keened and moaned, seeking more desperate kisses from his mate.

  
John's movements were so slow and languorous as he came that Sherlock nearly thought he'd failed to satisfy his mate as well as John had wanted, until he felt the Omega's release. No, John was not thrashing as his small cock spurted uselessly between them, but this was something ... better, the Alpha realized, something he'd never felt from his partner before. It was so consuming, so complete - and before he knew it, his own body was responding as well, a knot inflating quickly at the base of his cock. Two more short thrusts found them bound together, their feelings swelling and enveloping them both through bond until the boundaries between Alpha and Omega, between Sherlock and John, blurred. For a moment, there was only them, and Sherlock was not sure which hands or skin were his, which mouth - only that it felt absolutely glorious as they somehow managed to continue their motions, lost in a rolling sea of absolute, loving bliss.

  
John mewled as the knot entered him; he hadn't been expecting it, but it triggered a fresh wave of love and contentment and pleasure in him and he clung a little tighter to Sherlock as he rocked with him, his body greedily sucking the firm knot further inside and holding it tight, milking it to extend his lover's release. He kissed Sherlock again, unable to stop his orgasm, pulsing sweetly and feeling sparks of pleasure zing up his spine and through to his fingertips, the sensation of his Alpha's hard cock jerking and spurting inside him only making it better. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe; there was only Sherlock, their connection, them, and John was past being able to send coherent words but it didn't matter - they were one, and he knew Sherlock could feel every wave of exquisite bliss that rolled through him, could feel how utterly content he was, could feel their hearts beating as one. Softly, John broke the kiss, gasping down great lungfuls of air as - at last, after what must have been two or three full minutes - his orgasm finally subsided. He whimpered happily, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek and peppering affectionate, grateful kisses along his jaw.

  
Sherlock dazedly nuzzled John's lips away from his jaw so he could return the affections, some part of him determined that John would not submit to him as if what had just passed between them was completely the Alpha's doing. He was beginning to feel himself again, slowly, recognizing his fingertips at John's shoulder and the curve of the Omega's waist, feeling the heat of the shower spray as it pattered firmly against his back. He pressed softer, shorter kisses to John's cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead - and finally lips again, stealing a few more tender seconds as their mouths brushed against one another's. He grinned against his wife's skin, not yet capable of speech again himself, luxuriating in the warmth and wetness, in John and the softness of John's body and the gentle pulses of love washing between them.

  
Still panting, John returned the grin, drawing his husband into another long, slow kiss until their heart rates had calmed a little and he felt his body relax, preparing to release the knot. Their feelings were still flowing through their bond, pure and unreserved; John knew he didn't need to tell the Alpha how utterly satisfying and fulfilling their lovemaking had been. He felt that odd sort of relief a person feels after eating, not having known they were hungry - he felt better, whole again and refreshed and most of all loved. Sherlock's scent was on him now; that was the cherry on the cake. He purred softly, giving Sherlock a smaller, needier kiss, and pressing one of the Alpha's hands to his swollen belly to let him feel their children wriggle to let him share they joy of feeling their babies move and to remind him gently that their three-month-old pups were also waiting for attention. "I love you, Sherlock," he whispered tenderly, still enjoying the languid afterglow, in no rush to end it, cuddling the detective a little closer.

  
"And I love you," the Alpha hummed, shifting off the arm that had been partially holding him up so that he was draped comfortably over his mate. He didn't want it to end; the press of their bodies against one another, the gentle hiss and massaging pressure of the water beating down on them, making the world sensual and humid and cozy. They could run a shallow bath like this, he mused, hold one another in the water and perhaps make love again, stay in the warm pooling water until their fingers and toes pruned and the pack was banging on the door, wondering if they were alright. They could bring the pups in their little baby bath tubs, place them outside the spray and watch them flail and giggle when the water splashed them. Sherlock purred happily at the thought, kissing his mate gently again, knowing that soon enough John would insist they had to go.

  
John saw the images in his mate's imagination through the bond and hummed against Sherlock's lips. _Yes_ , he sent, smiling, _let's do that. I'll run us a proper shallow bath and put the heating on if you fetch the pups? I need to feed them... it's starting to hurt._ He wriggled a little, feeling shameful that he was the one to break the bubble of hazy intimacy, but hoping that bringing their pups into the bathroom with them and lazing around in the warm water again would redeem him, and kissed apologetically along Sherlock's jaw with a soft whine, as if to say _please don't be upset with me, want this, want you, don't want it to end, just need to feed our pups, so full of milk._..

  
Sherlock hushed his mate with more gentle kisses, caressing John's breasts gently and feeling how firm they were from being so overfull. The Alpha wasn't upset in the least; he knew that they couldn't stay the way they were forever, and was pleased that John had latched onto the ideas that had just been pleasant, lazy thoughts. He sent love and understanding through the bond in response to John's soft distress. _I'm not upset with you, my love. Though the others might be - dressing thirteen pups for going out in cold weather, then having to immediately remove thirteen jackets and pairs of mittens and hats, and now thirteen jumpers and warm onesies as well_ , he chuckled, rolling them both gently to the side so they could stand.

  
 "Hmmm," John agreed happily, cupping the back of Sherlock's head and drawing him in to another lazy kiss, giving a soft cry as the Alpha's knot deflated and slipped from him with a wet slurp. He shivered pleasantly and grinned, pressing another affectionate kiss to his mate's lips before allowing Sherlock to help him to his feet and reaching out to turn off the shower spray. Grabbing towels for them both, he sent Sherlock off to fetch their pups while he busied himself with the logistics of their return. He ran a shallow bath for them all, no more than a few inches; they'd chosen a truly enormous tub for the bathroom next to the nursery, knowing they'd need to wash thirteen babies in it, and it would easily fit thirteen baby baths as well as two fully grown adults. John began to place the plastic baby baths in the tub, complete with their padded waterproof supports, and arranged them at the end furthest from the shower head. He switched the room's heating system on, purring as he felt the temperature change in the nest next door as well, and flicked the water circulator on (to keep the bathwater constantly warm) before sauntering through to the nest, knowing it would be easiest to feed the babies on the bed before taking them to the bathroom. He towelled himself down quickly and crawled onto the cool sheets, propping himself up against the headboard as he waited for Sherlock to return with their litter.

  
It took Sherlock a few more minutes to return with the pups, the slightly miffed Omegas in tow. It had been an ordeal to simply take off the children's sweaters downstairs; the babies were getting fussy with hunger and want for their parents, and hadn't been cooperative about the removal of the simple garments. Their onesies were left on, so they wouldn't be too cool during the trip upstairs. The Omegas and Mrs Hudson were well determined that Sherlock and John could take care of the rest. They would help re-dress the little ones when the time came for the walk, however, placated when Sherlock informed them the outing was still in the schedule for the day. Carefully, they each deposited two pups on the bed, then returned with the remainder, quickly leaving the Alpha and Omega to their nursing activities.

  
John purred loudly, smiling as the babies recognised his scent and voice and burbled in greeting, flailing their little arms. Miles and Lucy seemed fussiest, so he scooped them up first, crooning softly as they both latched on and settled against him with a hum. He couldn't help but sigh in relief as they eagerly drank his milk, the ache in his breasts finally relieved; he watched approvingly as Sherlock held and played with their other children, sending warm love through the bond towards his mate. _Our babies_ , he murmured, _our precious babies. And three more on the way. Nobody can ever doubt you as an Alpha again, my love. Not after siring a litter of thirteen followed immediately by triplets. They'll all know how incredible you are._

  
Sherlock purred and lifted his eyes adoringly towards his Omega, finding he didn't have the guilt or desire to protest this time. He had just reclaimed his mate in what was possibly the most intimate and complete exchange of love they'd ever had; John smelled of him now, and so did the pups. They were together and happy, the room so cozily warm that their nude bodies felt no chill, the promise of a collective bath in the gentle steam rising in the ensuite. Sprawled flat on his back, Eleanor, Iris, and Imogen lay draped happily over his torso as he used a hand to tickle Felix's chubby little tummy. The pup laughed delightedly and so did Sherlock, the gentle shaking of his abdomen causing the other three babies on top of him to smile and break into a fit of happy giggling.  
  
Lucy and Miles nursed quickly, barely having to do any work to draw out John's milk; he burped them gently and laid them on top of their father alongside their siblings, scooping up Adam and Viola next and holding them close as they mewed and pressed closer, latched on and suckled happily. John gazed down at them, smiling and purring quietly, both to reassure the pups and to show his mate how happy he was; feeding two babies, two babies with their father's dark curly hair, made him feel fulfilled as an Omega and was a lovely reminder that he was Sherlock's mate, that the Alpha had fathered the litter John was nursing. On the bed, Benedict and Enora burbled happily at each other while Alistair and Blake flexed their tiny fingers, holding hands and dribbling. Arthur was still fussing a little, obviously disappointed by the loss of the marvellous nap he'd been anticipating, so John carefully balanced Viola in the crook of his elbow and reached out to stroke the little Alpha's face gently. "Yes, you were looking forward to a nice sleep, weren't you sweetheart? Don't you worry, we'll have a nice bath with all your brothers and sisters and Daddy soon, and that'll be even better, and then you'll get your nap after, I promise." At John's touch the baby stilled, cooing softly and pressing into his mother's warm hand; by the time John had stopped talking, Arthur was trying to purr and waving his arms in apparent enthusiasm for the new plan.

  
Sherlock watched the pair fondly. The first attempts to purr were some of the most adorable of their offspring’s recent developments. Pups usually didn't develop the full capacity to purr until about four- to six-months of age, but many of the litter were already trying - though the best of them usually only managed to look gassy. None had yet accomplished anything beyond an accidental squeak or hiccup, certainly not the light, sustained vibrations that would express their contentment. Arthur certainly seemed to be making a heartfelt attempt at it, the Alpha thought amusedly, as he watched the chubby little Alpha go through a series of expressions that normally meant he was about to break wind.

  
Just as John thought Arthur was going to need a new nappy his expression cleared and the dark-haired baby blew a small raspberry. John smiled, nuzzling Adam's forehead as the pup kneaded his breast with his small fists, and sent more love and contentment through the bond. His first pregnancy suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago; the hazy memories of those months when he'd slipped into his Omega, mewling to be fucked and fed and petted, seemed oddly disconnected from the scene before him, a bed full of wriggling, active pups, nuzzling closer to their parents and cooing softly.  
  
Soon, each of the pups had been fed except Benedict and Arthur, and John lifted them gently to let them latch on. The two boys sighed happily, smacking their little lips as they rooted, and latched on simultaneously. By now, Sherlock was covered in a blanket of happy, sated babies, and John purred quietly at the sight, smiling as the triplets squirmed again in response to the feeling of _family, ours, love._

  
Sherlock looked up and smiled at his love from underneath the pile of their babies. Lucy, placed next to his head, tugged curiously at his curls, her eyes wide with wonder and delight. Blake was also exploring the softness of his sire's dark hair, rather uncoordinatedly trying to pet it by repeatedly hitting his small hand against it, the Omega pup's expression every bit as focused and determined as his father's when he was on a case. Pups were cozied up to Sherlock's side, draped over his legs, nestled in the curve between his neck and shoulder. He chuckled when he felt a tiny pink tongue begin to lap interestedly at his elbow, Alistair apparently trying to scent his father though the taste.

  
John laughed at the sight, drawing indignant mewls from the pups nursing at his breasts, and he stifled his laughter as he settled them again. Viola was still trying to sit up, her face screwed up in concentration, grunting in displeasure at her failure; she managed to flop onto her side, though, and giggled as it pressed her face to face with Miles. Enora cooed softly and rubbed her cheek against Sherlock's stomach, apparently delighted with her new pillow, while Adam was trying to crawl up his father's chest to nuzzle further into his scent gland. Benedict and Arthur slowed their nursing and finally stopped, and John leaned over to press a careful kiss to Sherlock's forehead. "You look comfy," he purred, "just wait until they're a bit bigger and they can crawl properly. We'll have a hard time keeping them still long enough to have a cuddle pile..."

  
"We'll need leashes if we're to keep track of them all," Sherlock groaned, "We only have so many bodies to chase them with. Baby gates  - we're going to need lots and lots of baby gates, though that won't stop them from crawling under and over and into everything they can manage." He huffed good-naturedly as Lucy gave a particularly hard tug on his hair, while Blake's developing motor skills failed him, the little Omega's hand missing his father's curls and smacking the Alpha soundly in the eye. "John, our children are ganging up on me," Sherlock complained with a smile.

  
"Hey, hey, no picking on Daddy," John cooed gently, catching hold of Blake's tiny fist to stop him launching a proper assault. "Mama needs Daddy's curls intact so I can nuzzle into them before I sleep. Now babies, how about a bath? We've got the bathroom all warmed up for you and your little bathtubs are good to go as well." Benedict mewled enthusiastically and Adam perked up a little, his interest piqued. John chuckled and kissed the babies soft cheeks, snuggling alongside his mate while covering himself in their babies as well. They could take a few minutes like this, John thought, blanketed by their young, before they had to move the short distance to the bathroom.

  
"Is this a bath?" Sherlock asked teasingly as Imogen drummed her tiny feet against his ribs. He sighed happily, unable to lean over and kiss his mate with their babies piled on top of and around them. He nudged his foot against the Omega's, however, rubbing John's sole gently with his toes. It was strange to think that all these tiny pups, these little people who were just beginning to develop personalities apart from the immediate needs of food and sleep, had once all fit inside his mate - had just been tiny cells, at the first. He'd not forgotten a single moment of John's pregnancy, however - the files were well-archived in his mind palace. Images of John as he neared full term, of John waddling, enormous, John trapped on the bed by his girth, and, later, well in the throes of labour - all had very special vaults of their own.

  
John purred at Sherlock's gentle affection, scooping up a few pups and shuffling across to make room to lie them on the bed. He removed the blanket of babies from his Alpha, laying them carefully on the covers, and lifted two of the babies so he could carry them to the bathroom.  
  
Within five minutes each of the babies was in its own little bath, their heads supported by the padded waterproof seats. All of them were squealing and waving their arms, apparently delighted with this turn of events, and John smiled as he sat in front of them, crooning and tickling them, smiling as he felt Sherlock's arms snake around his waist.  
"Mine," Sherlock rumbled affectionately, placing a soft kiss just under the line of his mate's jaw. The shower spray pattered down lightly against his back, his thick curls already growing damp and loose once more. The Alpha had opened the lowest overflow drains of the tub; no matter how long they ran the shower, the shallow bath would not grow any deeper than what was safe for the babies. Holding his mate in his lap, he looked on with an enormous grin as John played with their babies, listening to the sounds of his family's laughter echoing lightly off the tiled walls.

  
"Yours," John agreed breathily, pressing back against him. The pups seemed to like the shower; Eleanor tried to grab the spray in her fat little fists and Enora kicked her legs, trying to make splashes of her own while Viola and Iris turned their faces towards the source of the water, giggling. As if trying to join in, the triplets began to squirm again, demanding their share of attention, and John mewed softly, entreating his Alpha to rub his belly.

  
The Alpha obliged happily, placing both his hands over his mate's swollen middle and beginning to rub in gentle circles. He could feel the slight patter of the triplets underneath his touches, and purred all the louder for their unborn babies. Sherlock's eyes sparkled as several of the pups stopped their antics at the loud, low sound, their little eyes wide in awe as they stared at their sire with rapt attention. As if on cue, several scrunched up their faces with a determined look, balling their tiny fists in frustration as they tried to mimic their father.

  
John beamed at the sight, the tiny pups trying to purr and managing no more than a squeaky hum. He reached a hand forward and gently stroked Adam's cheek, the eldest boy settling and nuzzling into his mother's touch. Blake squealed as well, wanting his share of the attention, and John chuckled as he offered the pup his other hand to scent as he tipped his head back to rest it on Sherlock's shoulder. The Alpha's touch on his swollen belly felt wonderful as always, and he pushed his soft happiness through the bond as Blake grabbed his fingers and began to chew them.

  
Sherlock placed a gentle kiss to his mate's temple. He lifted his eyes as a loud wail of displeasure rose from among the happy pups, Alistair having just decided that he did not like this bath very much at all, and was most certainly not having fun. With an apologetic kiss, the Alpha shifted his mate off his lap to tend to the little one. He smiled sympathetically as he lifted the little Alpha from his baby bath, careful to keep the wet, wriggling pup held securely in his arms. "Yes, yes, I remember," the Alpha cooed, "You don't like the water very much at all, do you?" It was true - Alistair was never happy at bathtimes, and it had always been a struggle to get the pup washed as he cried and flailed in protest. Not even bathing him with his siblings had seemed to help, the tiny Alpha ignoring their squeals of joy in favour of wallowing in his own frustration. Instead of removing him from the tub, however, Sherlock took him further under the spray, careful to keep the baby's eyes shielded from the water droplets. The father hummed softly to his son, nuzzling his damp, sandy curls, giving him his complete love and attention as the warm shower gently soaked them both. And slowly, tentatively, the baby began to calm.

  
Sheltered close against Sherlock's chest, Alistair kicked his legs experimentally, getting used to the feeling of the spray, and he relaxed a little as he decided that like this, cuddled close to his sire, the water was alright. The pup nuzzled as close as he could get, a little calmer but still not ready to embrace the spray just yet, and John smiled at the sight just as Miles began to squeal and flex his fingers, demanding his mother's attention. "Oh yes, can't leave you out, can we?" John cooed, lifting the baby carefully and cuddling him close, stroking his dark hair gently. "But you don't mind the water, do you Miles?" The pup burbled happily in agreement, setting off an echoing chorus of gleeful giggles and squeaks from the rest of the litter, and John chucked softly, pressing a kiss to Miles's dark hair. He glanced over to Sherlock to see how he was coping with Alistair, who had stopped fussing and was blinking up at his father, regarding him intently.

  
Sherlock smiled down at the baby boy. "See? Not so bad, is it?" He shifted Alistair into one arm, still cradled safely against him, and gently took the baby's foot in his free hand, guiding it out a bit farther into the spray. The tiny Alpha immediately flinched as the water beat lightly against the sole of his foot. He quickly began to whimper, screwing up his face as if ready to cry, when Sherlock sat them both down carefully. The sire held his son so he could see his feet, as he extended his own leg out under the spray, tilting his foot up so the water would patter against his sole as well, and grinned at the little one in reassurance. They would do this together.

  
The baby huffed suspiciously and tightened his grip on his father's arm, but allowed Sherlock to tug his tiny foot back out into the spray. John smiled fondly as Alistair squirmed and grunted, but the pup didn't pull his foot back; he blinked up at his sire, his expression still a little clouded, before going back to staring at their feet and kicking his little legs. Miles cooed happily and wriggled, wanting to be put back in his bath, and John obliged just as Eleanor reached for him with grabby fists. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get your cuddles too," John smiled, lifting her and nuzzling her cheek. The girl squeaked softly and burrowed into John's neck. "Mmm, it's much better when Mama smells like Daddy, isn't it?" he murmured sympathetically, grinning at Sherlock as their daughter attempted to purr again.

  
Sherlock nuzzled his son happily in reassurance, lightly splashing his own feet in the water as Alistair carefully kicked both his legs into the spray. He looked up at John, giving another deep purr of agreement that had all the pups turning towards him with rapt attention. It was indeed much better; pups instinctively understood a wrongness in their mother not smelling like their sire. While they could not comprehend at such a young age, it communicated that something was off, just as it would to an Omega or Alpha adult, who would understand the lack of scent as a marker of lost interest or separation.

  
Just as before, some of the pups tried to purr in response, but none managed more than a satisfied hum and a small raspberry. Eleanor poked out her tongue, trying to scent John's neck; the pups were reaching the stage where they would attempt to taste things to gather more information about them, and their parents were no exception. John chuckled softly and pulled the baby away from his neck. "That tickles," he smiled easily, setting her back in her bath and reaching out to pet some of her siblings.  
  
In his father's arms, Alistair had relaxed further, and had loosened his iron grip on Sherlock's arm. He still clung to the Alpha with one chubby fist, but his other arm waved enthusiastically as the pup began to squeal to demonstrate his approval of this state of affairs.

  
Eleanor immediately squirmed and fussed as soon as she was put down, letting out an unhappy wail as she kicked her tiny legs and reached her chubby little arms out for her mother. Sherlock gently eased Alistair more into the spray, keeping him partly shielded but turning them both a little more towards the shower head, so the water began to hit the pup's belly. The little Alpha giggled and let out another squeal, finding the sensation ticklish. "That's it," Sherlock encouraged, "See? It can be fun after all."  
"Oh, I'm sorry princess," John soothed, reaching for the wailing pup and lifting her to his breast, cuddling her close. "There now, that's better, isn't it?" Eleanor whimpered and burrowed into his neck, clinging to him and settling with a soft huff. Her brother was settling in Sherlock's arms as well; Alistair had relinquished his grip on his father's arm and was trying to grab the droplets in his fists, cooing and giggling as the water splashed off him. He turned his face up to his father and burbled happily, beaming widely, as if to say look Daddy, this is brilliant!  
  
The rest of the pups were perfectly happy in their baths; Blake had managed to flop onto his side and was busily attempting to chew the waterproof headrest, and John giggled as he gently sat the pup upright again. Iris and Adam were kicking their legs at each other and babbling animatedly, looking for all the world as if they were gushing over the merits of bathtime, and Felix was watching Alistair in the shower with great interest.

  
Sherlock purred proudly at his son, nuzzling the happy baby's cheek with joyful affection. "Knew you'd get the hang of it," he smiled, blowing a soft raspberry against the pup's skin that made Alistair shriek and giggle louder, his pudgy little belly shaking as he laughed. Her bath furthest under the spray, Viola squealed delightedly as her little tub filled just to her middle, allowing her to splash her hands in the warm water. Benedict grunted in surprise and displeasure at being sprayed with the extra water, but was soon pleased to find he could splash just as well as his sister, and kicked his legs in agreement with his position.

  
Soon all of the pups save Eleanor and Alistair were engaged in a splashing match, squealing and laughing noisily as they smacked and churned the water around them. John crooned softly to the still-wriggling baby cradled against his chest, calming her gently, and soon she was burbling happily and squirming to be let down so she could join in the fun. He kissed her forehead tenderly and sat her back in her back, smiling as she immediately began bashing the water with gusto. Alistair began to fuss as well, not wanting to be left out of the waterfight; he pushed against Sherlock's chest, humming in determination as he tried to communicate to his sire that he wanted to be put back in his tub.

  
Sherlock understood his little pup's wishes perfectly. "There, there," he murmured, placing a kiss to the baby's damp locks. He stood and brought Alistair over to his siblings, chuckling when the baby began to hum louder in frustration and eagerness, twisting in his arms and reaching towards his little plastic tub with focus. As soon as he was back in the bath, he gave a joyful cry, batting his tiny palms against the water and sending a large splash of water onto Arthur, who shrieked loudly with glee. Their sire grinned, just turning back to his mate when he heard a curious, plaintive whimper. The Alpha looked over his shoulder. Alistair now enjoying himself in the bath, Felix wanted his special time with his daddy. He began to fuss sadly, his eyes filling with tears that Sherlock had forgotten about him. It only took the father a moment before he was lifting the distraught baby into his arms, kissing him apologetically. "Your turn now," he said reassuringly, "It's okay now, no need to be upset - Daddy just didn't know you wanted him."  
The pup whined and burrowed into the crook of Sherlock's neck, clinging to him tightly and calming himself slowly. His father's scent comforted him a little, and he could scent that his mother was nearby as well; reassured, he hummed lightly against his sire's skin and lapped delicately at his scent gland, burbling enquiringly.  
  
John couldn't help but grin at Alistair enjoying the water so much, and he stroked a fingertip over the baby's chubby cheek. "That's much better, isn’t it? Clever Daddy," he purred, kissing Eleanor's curls as she wriggled in his arms, trying to get comfortable. "Can't have a nap just yet, sweetheart," he murmured apologetically, "but soon we'll get you back in your pram and take you out for a nice walk, and you can have a good sleep then, all wrapped up in your cardi that Nana Hudson knit for you." The pup seemed mollified by this, and babbled agreeably as John set her back in her little tub.

  
Sherlock patted Felix's back gently as he walked him back and forth under the spray, murmuring to him softly. "No one's forgotten about you," he soothed, "Daddy loves you very much and he does want to spend time with you, yes..." He kissed his hair and chuckled as he felt the tiny rough tongue against his skin. A playful gleam in his eye, he adjusted his hold on the baby, bringing his fingers to tickle lightly the soft skin of Felix's tummy.

  
Felix squealed and laughed with delight, squirming in his father's arms and relaxing further at the attention although he nuzzled a little closer anyway, as if afraid he'd be put back in his bath if he let his guard down. Lucy perked up at the sound and began to giggle as well, burbling happily as she splashed Enora, and John ruffled her hair as he pushed their baths closer together. "They're starting to wrinkle," he hummed softly, catching Imogen's little fist as she waved it at him and examining her pruned fingers. "Few more minutes, babies?" Several of the pups babbled in response to his questioning tone of voice, grinning and squeaking, and John chuckled at the sound.

  
"Just a few more," Sherlock agreed, giving Felix another tickle that made him shriek with laughter, lifting him to blow a raspberry on his tummy. Keeping the pup close and in his arms still, he moved to kneel next to John, purring deeply. "Then we'll all go to the park," he reminded the babies, kissing Felix's cheek, "bundle you up again and take you out in your special prams. We're all going to have a lovely time out in the sunshine." Inwardly, the Alpha was beginning to feel a bit nervous; they'd never properly taken the pups out since their birth. He could already feel the instinct to protect tugging at him as he thought of non-pack members anywhere near his growing family.

  
The pups cooed agreeably, and splashed contentedly for another couple of minutes until John began to ferry them to a large fluffy towel spread out on the bed in the nest; Sherlock was unable to help, since Felix had wailed and whimpered when his father tried to put him down, and refused to be separated for even a second from his Alpha parent. It didn't take long to get all thirteen babies dried and dressed with the help of the pack, and barely fifteen minutes later the family was gathered in the hallway, ready to go to the park for their walk.


	24. Truth or Bollocks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter. Sorry.

 

This isn't an actual chapter, this is just a little story and a fun game!

 

Story first :D

 

Last weekend owlish (slowshows) and myself (captaincumberbitch) had a lovely weekend in Lincoln and went sightseeing to all sorts of wonderful places and one visit took us to Tattershall Castle. It's an absolutely gorgeous building owned by the National Trust, a red brick castle with a double moat, and there's an audio guided tour handset you take around with you. It was fascinating to look around and it's so pretty it was even featured on an episode of Don't Tell The Bride (which we happened to catch on TV the day after we'd been!). The castle sometimes welcomes school groups and as we walked in there was a dressing-up rack in the parlour which was adorable.

We didn't think anything else of it as we explored the castle and moved up the various floors, looking at the stained glass windows and listening to the history of the building, seeing the dovecote and examining the tapestry. We walked out onto the roof level and we could see for miles and we saw the machicolations which I couldn't stand too near because it made the back of my thighs feel funny. As we were walking something caught my co-author's eye and it turned out to be a nametag, obviously one which had fallen off a child from a school group - it was one of those big white rectangular stickers with a name written on it in felt-tip pen.

The name written on the sticker

 

was Imogen.

 

We couldn't believe it! Of all the possible names for that one child who lost her sticker to have, it had to be one that we'd chosen for one of the pups in this fic! The decision of the girl's parents to name her Imogen (at least five years ago), to send her to that school that happened to have visited that castle recently, for us to have met on omegle in the first place and then gone to Lincolnshire together and decide to visit that castle and for us already to have named a pup Imogen (and the names were decided in September 2013)... the odds are astronomical! Obviously a sign we were in the right place at the right time :D

 

 

And now for the game!

 

This is a game called Truth or Bollocks. When we were in Lincoln, we had plenty of time to plot and we worked out LOADS of the future of this fic :D Below are some hints for things that will happen in future chapters - but only some are true, and the rest are bollocks. See if you can guess which is which!

 

Molly and Lestrade break up

Sherlock, Remington and Mycroft meet a sibling they didn't know about

Beatrice gets a boyfriend

John asks Sherlock for a divorce

Mycroft gets a pet goldfish

Siger dies in a freak yachting accident

It turns out John's actually pregnant with _five_ pups

Irene Adler turns up with a six-month-old pup she claims is Sherlock's

Sherlock confronts his feelings for Victor Trevor

 

Guesses are welcome in the comments :D


	25. A walk in the park (Anniversary Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a mini-chapter while we write the rest of their anniversary!

 

John zipped up his coat, smiling serenely, until Sherlock stepped forward to open the door and the autumn breeze ruffled his hair; suddenly he felt cold with fear and he whimpered loudly, stepping back against the wall and clinging to the bannister, panting a little. He hadn't been outside since the pups had been born; they'd been so busy taking care of thirteen babies, and their house was large enough to provide everything they needed, so combined with his confinement to the bed during the last months of his pregnancy, it had been almost eight months since he'd set foot outside their front door. "I... I don't... Sherlock," he pleaded, looking to his Alpha with wide, needy eyes. _I need you. Please make me feel safe. Protect me._

Belstaff billowing lightly behind him, Sherlock was at his mate's side in two long strides, one long arm wrapping around his distressed mate. Felix whined and clutched the Alpha's shoulder as Sherlock pulled his Omega as close as he could without hurting the baby. "I've got you," he rumbled, the words audible  and echoed through the bond. _It's alright, you can do it. I promise to stay near. I promise I'll take care of you. I promise I'll protect you, no matter what. You will be safe with me, my Omega_.

 

"We don't have to go now, if it's too much," he murmured aloud, nuzzling John before pulling back just a little and searching the Omega's eyes, "We can take it slowly, work in stages, give you time to adjust..."

  

John pressed his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck, opposite Felix, and the pup reached out to touch his mother's face, cooing gently. Sherlock's scent calmed and reassured him, and he felt much better for hearing the Alpha's promises through their bond. _No, I can do this,_ he sent back bravely, _I trust you to protect me. I know you wouldn't let anyone touch me or our pups. Just... Stay close to me._ Pulling back, he kissed his mate tenderly on the lips and nuzzled the baby cradled against Sherlock's chest before gripping the handles of the pram containing their six daughters. "I can do this," he muttered, mostly to himself, and nodded briskly at his Alpha, waiting for him to lead the way.

  

Felix yet refusing to be put down, Sherlock allowed Beatrice to push the pram containing the other six boys. The elderly Omega was beaming with pride as she took the handles, pushing the large stroller with surprising ease as she followed the young couple out the door. Sherlock kept his free hand at the small of John's back as the small procession headed down the drive and turned onto the pavement. He pushed reassurance through the bond, even as his eyes scanned the area around, his instincts already on alert for any threat to his pups and mate.

 

The Alpha's hand pressed against his back reassured John, although he still walked a little closer to Sherlock than normal; being outside again after so long felt a little overwhelming. Catherine and Remington followed eagerly, wrapped up warm and thrilled to be included in the family outing. Within a few minutes they had reached the park, and John instinctively pushed closer to his mate as the scents of the others in the area began to reach him. It was mostly Omegas with small litters of two or three in prams and the occasional Alpha playing football with his offspring. The complex prams and sheer size of the litter drew a lot of attentions at first, but it made John uneasy, and he whined nervously when he noticed a young blonde Alpha walking on the path, heading in their direction.

 

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman, his muscles tensing even as they continued their procession down the pavement. The dark-haired Alpha's nostrils flared dangerously as he scented the other. _Bonded_ , his instincts supplied, _has sired several pups on her mate._ He drew John closer nonetheless; her bond didn't make her any less of a threat. Thirteen pups and a fertile Omega could prove especially tempting to a less-controlled Alpha - even a greedy or desperate Omega might make an attempt to poach their children. Sherlock hissed threateningly at the potential challenger, every inch of his posture radiating a clear message: **_Mine. Stay away._**

****

The woman looked up sharply, startled, but her expression softened when she saw the prams full of pups and scented the dark-haired Alpha's pregnant mate. She remembered well how protective and possessive she'd been when she'd gone out with her mate soon after having their children, and didn't blame him for his reaction to her. She dropped her eyes demurely to show she wasn't a threat, allowing him that comfort, and stepped a little further over to the other side of the path to give them more space as they passed.

 

John felt a little soothed by Sherlock's protective display and the unthreatening demeanour of the blonde, and once she had passed them he hummed softly to his mate, nuzzling him and giving his cheek an affectionate lick. _Good Alpha. Protected us well._ Felix hummed at his mother's closeness and reached out a chubby hand to grasp John's sandy hair, trying to pet it. John chuckled and kissed his son's arm, relaxing slowly.

  
  
They wandered aimlessly around the park, following the paths and circling the ponds in a happy little bubble of their own; anyone who got too close earned themselves a filthy look from Sherlock, who would puff himself up and hiss at them like an angry goose. John found himself smiling unconsciously, and purred quietly for his mate.

  
  
Felix eventually deigned to allow his sire to put him in the pram with his brothers, and John allowed Catherine to push the pram containing their daughters so he could hold Sherlock's hand as they strolled. He flexed his fingers, tightening his grip, when he saw another Omega looking at Sherlock with an odd expression; the man had floppy brown hair and large dark eyes, looked around Sherlock's age, and had honey-haired twins who looked around six or seven clinging to his sleeves. John couldn't quite place the man's expression; it was something between recognition, surprise, disappointment, and wistfulness.

 

Sherlock's head jerked up at the pressure, the Alpha searching immediately for the source of the threat. An odd expression passed over his face as his gaze fell where John was looking, his lips parting in recognition. It had been over fifteen years since Sherlock had last seen Victor Trevor. 

 

The Omega was a little more soft, a little more careworn, but no less recognizable. There was no mistaking the man who had been his closest and only friend at university, the Omega who had once asked him to share his heat. His tight grip on his mate slackened slightly in surprise. 

 

Just as John was about to mewl enquiringly, a tall Alpha strode over to where Victor was standing, toting a wriggling toddler on one hip with a broad grin on his face. They were obviously a mated pair; Victor snapped out of his apparent reverie and responded warmly to something his mate said, his face relaxing into an easy expression. He looked happy and peaceful, contented, and the twins transferred their attention to their father as Victor held his arms out for the squirming girl in her tiny floral dungarees. The Holmes-Watsons were too far away to hear what was being said, and John took advantage of Victor's distraction to nuzzle his mate. "That's Victor, isn't it?" he smiled gently, kissing Sherlock's cheek encouragingly. "Do you want to go and say hello? We'll be fine here for a few minutes - Mycroft has two enormous Beta security guards following us."

 

Sherlock stood stock still for a moment, his attention still fixed on the pair. Then he nodded dumbly. Logically, he knew he had nothing to feel guilty for; he had protected his friend by refusing to share his heat while under the influence. He might have hurt him, claimed him, or both - all options were unacceptable, as he'd tried to explain to the disappointed Omega on the day he rejected him. Despite his own feelings of attraction, he would not have done harm to his friend, and they would not have worked well as mates; Sherlock was little of what Victor needed in a partner. Still, it felt like showing off to be here with his mate and their thirteen pups, and John already showing again despite his warm coat. As he lifted his foot to take a step forward, however, he realized he couldn't go alone. The Alpha whined and squeezed his wife's hand tighter, looking to his mate for direction. 

  

John squeezed back reassuringly, and looked over his shoulder for the two security guards. He whistled and jerked his head in the direction of the prams, and in seconds the two huge men were standing by them. _Come on love, it's alright,_ John soothed through their bond, _he's bonded with children now. He's happy, can't you see it on him? Pups are safe with the pack, we can do this together._ Tugging gently on Sherlock's hand as if coaxing a frightened kitten, he led Sherlock towards the other family, encouraged by Victor's serene expression. As they got close enough to speak, Victor raised his eyes to the couple and smiled softly. "Hello Sherlock," he said clearly, "how lovely to see you. You're looking well." There was no malice in his voice, only gentleness tinged with fond recollection, and John was secretly a little relieved. He sent a pulse of love through the bond, and something he hadn't tried before - a pulse of courage.

 

"Victor," Sherlock greeted with a breath. "How- how are you?" He felt John's courage wash over him and stood a little straighter, lowering his eyes deferentially so the other man's Alpha would not perceive the body language as a challenge or dominant posturing. A muscle in his jaw worked slightly as he awkwardly regarded his old friend, a strange feeling rising in his chest that he could not name. It had been so long since he'd heard that voice; he'd forgotten how pleasant it was, how kind - and yet Victor's eyes were lit with intelligence, as well. While Victor had always been compassionate, he was not stupid. Sherlock blinked a little, realizing. He'd _missed_  the contented Omega. 

 

"I'm well," Victor replied easily, offering Sherlock a smile. "That's my bondmate, Oliver, with the twins - Henry and Edward, they turned seven last week - and this is Caroline," he added, indicating the toddler in his arms who had inherited his floppy chocolate hair. Oliver was busy trying to persuade the twins not to climb into the duckpond, but waved over at them in greeting. John smiled and nodded back, sending another reassuring pulse of love and courage through the bond. "How have you been? I hear you made quite a name for yourself as a detective," Victor smiled encouragingly.

 

"Well," Sherlock replied a little less stiffly, giving an uncertain wave to the other Alpha. "Though doing less... ah... detecting as of late. I've been a bit preoccupied these past few months. This is my wife and bondmate, John, and our children are over there." He couldn't help but grin a little as he looked toward the prams, the Omegas having turned the contraptions towards them so the pups could easily see their parents and feel reassured. He raised his hand to gesture towards them, pointing at each pup as he introduced them in order. "That's Adam there in the burgundy, Miles in red - then Blake and Arthur, Alistair, Benedict, and Felix. Then there's, ah, Eleanor in pink and Lucy in orange, Iris and Imogen, and Viola and Enora. And the three little ones who will be joining us in a few months," he added, squeezing John's hand a little proudly. The Alpha immediately blushed; he'd not meant to show off.

 

"You'll be rushed off your feet then," Victor grinned good-naturedly; he didn't take Sherlock's pride as anything but natural joy in his own family, and was glad to see it in his old friend. "I'll actually be having another one of my own next year, although it's too early to be showing." Just as John was about to offer congratulations, a wail rose from among the pups; Iris wanted attention, and the Omegas seemed unable to soothe her. He squeezed Sherlock's hand reassuringly; _you're doing so well, you can manage without me now. I'll give you a few minutes - but if you need me call through our bond and I'll come back._ "Guess that's my cue," John smiled, "it was nice to meet you, Victor." He shook the other Omega's hand and went to the crying pup, lifting her to his neck, patting her back as she nuzzled into him and calmed at the scent.   


  
"I'm glad to see you so happy, Sherlock," Victor murmured softly, honestly. "It suits you."

 

Sherlock was at first tempted to immediately call his Omega back, but his expression softened as he regarded his old friend. He returned a small smile. "Who would have thought?" he said quietly. "It suits you as well, I believe. Your body language when you regard your partner and your soon-to-be four happy children tell me you've found a worthy bondmate - though it doesn't take a detective to deduce that. Anyone with proper vision and a basic knowledge of human behaviour could see it. You've fared well."

 

Victor smiled fondly at Sherlock's typically dramatic expressions. "I have," he agreed gently. "I met Oliver during my final semester and we've been together ever since. We've been good for each other - so I guess I have to thank you. If you'd taken me up on my offer I'd never have met him," he smiled playfully, shifting the toddler on his hip. "And look... I'm sorry for the things I said when you... when you turned me down. I was hurt and upset, but you were right to do it. I can see that now, even if I couldn't then. And you've clearly found a partner who's perfect for you as well. He obviously adores you." The brown-haired Omega's eyes were soft as he glanced across at John, his posture relaxed and easy; there was no trace of jealousy or latent pining. Victor had missed Sherlock as well, but had managed to get over his feelings for the Alpha and find happiness with another, and he did not regret their missed opportunity. He had realised not long after Sherlock's rejection that they would never have worked, and if he wished for anything, it was that he hadn't ruined their friendship.

 

Surprise flickered in Sherlock's eyes at the admission. The argument following Sherlock's rejection had effectively ended all relations between the two men; Sherlock had wanted to continue their friendship, but the Omega had been too distraught to allow the Alpha close again. After that, Sherlock had soon found little reason to choose university over his drug habits. He'd withdrawn from school not long after the incident, saying no goodbyes save for a small card reading simply: _Apologies,_  left lying on Victor Trevor's nightstand. 

 

"I'd like to think so," the Alpha picked up again with a grin as he glanced in John's direction, Iris now burbling happily and giggling in her mother's arms. He turned back toward his old friend. "Consider yourself forgiven. I believe I understand more now the pain you must have gone through - and I apologize again for it. I was only doing what I believed was right for you, what I thought would keep you safe. And it has." There was compassion and vulnerability in the Alpha's gaze as he looked steadily into the large brown eyes. His heart ached just a little. "It is good to see you smiling again." Back in the prams, several of the babies began to squeal in delight as Beatrice snapped a photo of them. Sherlock chuckled, then dropped his eyes. He knew what he wanted to ask, but not his own mate's reaction. _John,_ he began tentatively through the bond, _what would you think if we.. if sometime, if we find the time, to - how do you say it? - 'get together' with Victor and his mate?_ Truthfully, the idea of couples dinners revolted Sherlock, but he wasn't ready to lose his friend again so soon.

 

"And you," Victor replied, "I - I can't tell you how glad I am to see you happy and healthy. There's colour in your face again, light in your eyes. I've worried. Anyway, it's all water under the bridge now... I know you'd never have hurt me on purpose, that you were protecting me. I forgave you for all that a long time ago." Caroline squealed and fussed, nuzzling closer, and Victor hushed her gently, kissing her forehead. "I take it you live nearby? It's a brilliant area for families with pups," he added conversationally.  
  
John paused briefly as the request came through, and sent a soft wave of understanding and love back to his mate. _Invite them, love. It'd be nice to socialise with other parents. I know I've got nothing to be jealous of, and it's good to see you with an old friend._

Sherlock swallowed and nodded. "Yes, quite close in fact." He fidgeted a bit, drumming his gloved fingers inside his coat pockets as he tried to find his words. Deducing someone was second nature, and conversation with John was easy. It had been easy with Victor, too, all those years ago. But asking for something so horribly _domestic_ \- how did people do this? "If... Perhaps sometime you... both... might...," he gestured vaguely, "You'd be more than welcome to... we'd be amenable to the idea of... if you might like to, ah, _visit…_ "

 

"That would be lovely," Victor said graciously, as if Sherlock had extended a coherent and eloquent invitation. "Let me give you Oliver's card, it's got our home number on it..."  


  
John watched with the still-babbling Iris as Victor fished out a small ivory business card from a coat pocket and handed it to Sherlock, offering him a small but genuine, heartwarming smile before saying his goodbyes and going to help his mate with their twins. The doctor purred in greeting as his mate walked back over to them and as if by magic the Beta security guards melted back into the scenery, invisible and discreet once more now that the Alpha had returned to guard the pack. "Hello love," he murmured, standing on tiptoes to give his mate a gentle kiss on the lips. "Shall we get on with our walk, then? Iris wants to see the bridge, don't you princess?" The baby squealed and giggled as John tickled her.

 

"Then see the bridge we shall," Sherlock smiled easily, breathing a sigh of relief as he relaxed after the pressure of making conversation. It had been difficult to get by without his mate's social graces - just as it had been difficult at uni without Victor by his side. It would take time to regain his old comfort with the other Omega again - things had changed so much between them; he'd need to find his footing again. But the fact that he'd allowed himself moments of vulnerability with his old friend spoke volumes. He nuzzled John as the procession began to move forward once more, "Since Iris has never seen the bridge before, I rather think it's Mum who's looking forward to that portion of our journey."

 

"Isn't Daddy clever?" John crooned to Iris, nuzzling her nose before setting her back in the pram and grasping the handles, pushing it forward once more. "I do like the bridge," he admitted shyly to Sherlock, "I used to come to this park at weekends when I was in medical school and the view over the pond and across the rest of the park is lovely... and I used to throw pennies into the wishing well at the other side."  


  
They chattered amiably as they walked their babies around the park, pausing to admire the view from the bridge and lifting a few of the pups to let them see as well; the rest had started to fall asleep, lulled by the squashy warmth of their clothing and the steady rhythm of the prams.

 

Sherlock held Miles securely in his arms as the baby cooed and waved his arms about excitedly at the sight of the water burbling over the rocks and flowing beneath the bridge. "No, it's not bathtime again," the Alpha informed his son with a broad grin. The baby didn't seem any less put-off by the information, flailing one pudgy fist with such enthusiasm that the knitted mitten worked itself off his hand. Luckily, the knitted accessory was tethered securely to the pup's puffy jacket, or the pack would have found themselves needing to do a bit of fishing in the river. Remington immediately moved forward to catch the tiny limb and pull the cherry mitten on snugly once more. 

  

A thoughtful look passed over Sherlock's face as he watched the water, John's earlier comment registering as the gleam of a coin beneath the ripples caught his eye. "The well," he said, glancing over to his mate, "When you were in medical school. What did you wish for?"

  

"Oh, all sorts," John huffed as he shifted Arthur on his shoulder, allowing the pup to burrow into his neck where his scent was strongest. "I'd wish that I could be sure of my freedom, that I wouldn't end up with some domineering Alpha who'd refuse to allow me to work... I'd wish for sunshine or to win the lottery or that someone I liked would like me back, I'd wish that Dad would stop drinking..." Suddenly aware he'd said too much, he broke off and placed a gentle kiss to Arthur's forehead. "Although I do remember I once wished that I'd come back here with my loving husband and our babies, when I wasn't struggling to pay the bills and wasn't beating myself up about Harry. So I guess my wish came true after all," he smiled honestly, sending a strong pulse of adoration towards his mate.

  

Curiosity flickered in the Alpha's eyes at the brief mention of John's father; he quickly catalogued the Omega's reaction but said nothing - he knew better than to allow prying questions spoil the moment. But it wasn't prying if John was his mate, right? He wanted to know all about his Omega's life, and yet he had so little data on his wife's parents. Deducing was a heavy temptation, but he knew John would catch him at it immediately. Online research was certainly a possibility, though it would likely turn up little besides names and an address - perhaps a profile or two, if they were those kind of people, but he wasn't altogether certain. He returned John's smile easily and sent equal love back through their connection. There were more important things to focus on here and now. 

  

John sensed his mate's curiosity though their bond, and smiled tightly. _I'll tell you when we get home,_ he promised softly, _it's about time I did._ On his shoulder, Arthur yawned and tucked his legs up, obviously intending to have the nap he'd been promised, and John chuckled softly. "Hand me the sling," he murmured fondly, carefully shifting as the Alpha helped him put on the carrier, which would hold the baby on John's chest, face to face. Arthur mewed sleepily in protest as he was moved, but settled with a happy sigh as he was wrapped in the carrier and promptly fell asleep, snoozing deeply against his mother.   


  
The rest of the babies seemed sleepy too, so the family turned around and began to head back to their home. The park was a little busier as the local residents emerged to enjoy the last of the sunshine, which meant more people straying closer to the prams, and John couldn't help but breathe a little faster as he watched Sherlock snarl and bare his teeth at anyone who got too close, growling _mine!_ in a low voice. By the time they reached their house, John was most decidedly wet.

 

Sherlock, too, was feeling the effects of his own possessiveness. His cock had seemed to grow harder with each stranger they passed. His coat hid the straining bulge that tented his trousers, his body determined to show any potential challenger his prowess and right to his mate and pups. His cheeks were flushed feverishly as the procession passed through the front door, the Alpha almost swaggering as they re-entered _his_ territory. 


	26. Entwined (Anniversary Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STARTED AS AN RP ON OMEGLE WHAT HAS HAPPENED
> 
> THIS HAS GOT SO OUT OF HAND SEND HELP 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and pizza
> 
> There will be much more plot in the next chapter!

With the help of the Omegas, the babies were soon sleeping soundly in their cots, and the rest of the pack departed to go to their own home until they were needed again. John carefully slipped his coat off, making sure not to disturb Arthur too much. He lifted the pup out of the sling and got him out of his outdoor clothes, laying him gently in the cot with a soft brush over his forehead. As he straightened again he whimpered slightly; Sherlock's possessive display had made him so wet his slick was beginning to drip down his thighs.

 

When all but Arthur were safely in bed, Sherlock removed his coat. The Belstaff gone, the state of his cock was far more than obvious, and only growing worse as he caught the scent of slick coming off the Omega. The Alpha hovered close while John tucked in the last of their pups, drawing himself up with absolute pride as he watched his mate care for their son. Perfect mate. His. He answered John's whimper with the deepest of growls.

 

 _"Mine,"_ he declared, as with one long stride forward he was in front of his Omega, pulling John into a searing kiss. He efficiently swept the smaller man off his feet, keeping the heady contact of their lips as he carried him to the mass of bedding and pillows in the centre of the room.

 

John's legs turned to water as his mate claimed his lips, and whined breathily into the kiss. _Yours,_ he sent through the bond, not quite sure he could get words out even if he wasn't passionately kissing his Alpha, _all yours. Protected us so well... seeing you so dominant made me so fucking wet, it's dripping down my thighs, oh god... Will you... would you... I mean, if you - please, I - eat me out?_ he begged desperately, blushing furiously at the request.

 

Sherlock purred deeply as he continued to claim his mate's mouth, one hand already sliding between their bodies to work at John's belt and trousers. _My pleasure,_ he rumbled, his fingers slipping under the hem of John's jumper, up the soft, lush skin and teasing the clasp of the bra that barely managed to contain his mate's voluptuous teats. _You won't be needing these, however, will you?_ he pressed, encouraging the Omega to divest himself of his garments. Sometimes he wondered why John bothered with such trivial things as clothes these days. 

 

 _No, Sir,_ John whimpered obediently without thinking; he was still himself, still present, but seeing his mate's dominance had made him feel particularly submissive. In moments he was naked and pressing himself against his mate needily, whining for attention, all but vibrating in his arms as he felt the Alpha's enormous erection pressing against his hip, yet another reminder of how powerful and dominant Sherlock could be.

 

Seeing John present kept Sherlock tethered to reality. In the back of his mind, he'd been uneasy about allowing his dominant nature to remain at the fore once they were back inside their home and away from any potential threat. Now, with John so pliant and obviously willing, he relaxed some of his guard. _That's right, my Omega,_ he growled, still careful enough to include the possessive pronoun. The Alpha nipped lightly at his mate's jaw, rolling his hips against him so John could feel the full length and girth of his enormous cock.

 

John moaned, an obscene sound of lustful want, and slumped a little against his mate, his knees beginning to give out. _Please Sir,_ he begged, _I'm so wet for you, please, oh god, it's running down my legs, I need it, please, please lick me..._ As he pleaded he pressed gentle searching kisses to his mate's cheeks and throat, submissive and reverent, his vocalisations growing louder in his need. Some of the pups stirred in their sleep, but did not wake.

  
"Shhh," the Alpha hushed gently, pressing one long finger to his mate's lips as he looked at John as if the Omega were something deliciously edible. He began to sensually kiss and lick his way down his mate's full body, pressing sultry, open-mouthed kisses against the skin, his teeth just lightly grazing across the pink flesh.

 

Feeling his mate's teasing John bit his lip and whimpered quietly, screwing his eyes shut so he wouldn't torture himself with the sight of the gorgeous Alpha caressing him everywhere but where he really needed it. His knees finally gave out and he sank onto the bed, clutching Sherlock for support, spreading his legs to encourage his mate to taste him, his juices running clear and sweet down his thighs, dripping from his balls and slicking his hole perfectly, leaving it looking succulent and delectable.

 

Sherlock's eyes flickered briefly down the Omega's body to the sight between his mate's legs. He didn't allow his gaze to linger for long, however, taking his sweet time as he dragged his teeth gently over one erect nipple. He trailed two fingers down the burgeoning swell of John's middle, sliding over the bud of the Omega's navel, continuing his slow path until the pads of his fingers brushed fine blond pubic hair. He gasped John's dripping cock lightly as his mouth reached the gentle sloping beginning of his mate's gravidity, his fingers smoothly releasing the Omega's small member and dipping lower, spreading the needy man's entrance with languid ease.

 

John panted lightly as he trembled, Sherlock's kisses and licks to his swollen belly only adding to the heat coiling in him. He wriggled desperately, gripping the sheets and keening, unable to speak but mouthing _please please please_ again and again as he begged through the bond. _P-please Sir, please lick me, c-can't... anymore, n-need so badly, please, please... oh, please..._ He was beyond speech, beyond being able to think of anything but his Alpha's lips and tongue exploring his wet hole; they hadn't indulged since the pups had been born, and John was suddenly a little apprehensive that having birthed thirteen babies would mean the experience wasn't as pleasant for his mate.

 

The Alpha couldn't see his mate's face over the gigantic mounds of John's breasts, but he could feel the burning need through their connection, and read it on his Omega's body. He frowned slightly where his lips were just meeting the nub of John's navel, as he felt hints of worry tinge his mate's desperation. _There is nothing to fear,_ he soothed, wondering what was troubling John so; the Omega certainly wasn't reticent otherwise, his legs spread invitingly wide, his wetness soaking a puddle into the sheets. The Alpha had wanted to move slowly, to savour and claim his mate from the warmth of his mouth to the tight heat of his entrance. He pulled back from John's belly, pressing one more sweet kiss to the swell, as he removed his fingers from the Omega's hole, placing both hands on John's inner thighs and spreading him wide open as he dipped down to taste him. 

 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," John sighed in relief, finally soothed by the feeling of Sherlock lapping at him, cleaning him, tasting him. His slick would taste like his scent; warm, a peaches-and-cream note of motherhood, another layer of fruity ripeness from his pregnancy with the triplets, wool and tea and mint and fresh air with just a hint of exotic spice from his time abroad, and he knew his Alpha would be able to taste his submission as well. _Ohhh, yes, so good..._ He wriggled and made breathy little squeals of pleasure as Sherlock's tongue laved across his hole, the sensations shooting sparks of pure pleasure through him.

 

Sherlock circled his tongue slowly around the Omega's puckered entrance, before placing his lips over the tight opening. He suckled gently at first, creating pressure on the sensitive skin, then opened his mouth just the slightest bit more. The Alpha dragged his teeth across the rosy, pink flesh as another wave of slick gushed from John's hole. It splashed over Sherlock's tongue, filling his mouth and dribbling obscenely down his chin. He growled deeply as he was overwhelmed, the delicious, heady taste of _John_  spurring him to delve deeper, his tongue suddenly pressing inside the Omega with feverish, insistent eagerness. 

 

John squealed and gasped, his worry dissipating; his Alpha was tasting him like he was the most delectable treat he'd ever had, and it felt _wonderful._ His face lost some of its tension and he panted open-mouthed, grinding his hips down onto Sherlock's eager mouth just a little, pliantly surrendering and letting his mate push his thighs further apart to give him better access. The Alpha's tongue felt unbelievably good inside him, encouraging him open, and John was quivering before he knew it; he felt like he could come just from Sherlock eating him out, although he never had before. "G- _god_ , your tongue..." he managed, " _so good..._ oh, my Alpha... ngh, ah - yesssss..."

 

Sherlock was in as deep as he could manage, his face pressed into the humid heat between John's legs as he licked and suckled as if he couldn't get enough, his lips, nose, and chin utterly drenched with the Omega's juices. He purred, the low, loud rumbling seeming to fill the entire room with the sound of his pleasure and approval. His tongue circled with perfect pressure inside his mate, then flicked and lapped, trying to taste all of John, trying to work more sounds of pleasure from the Omega. A hand that had been keeping his mate spread wide now moved to John's dripping cock, grasping it easily as he smeared fluids over the sensitive head with the pad of his thumb.

 

"Ngh - ah - Sh-Sher - _Sherlock,_ "John whined helplessly, bucking his hips and all but sobbing with pleasure. After a few quick strokes from his Alpha's hand he came _hard_ , spurting up onto his chest, a sweeter wave of slick gushing from him and tasting of bliss. He shuddered as the aftershocks coursed through him, feeling the ghost of his mate's open-mouthed kisses down his throat and breasts and belly, utterly satisfied. _Let me please you,_ he managed to push through the bond, _you've pleased me so well, please, let me please you..._

Sherlock worked his mate thoroughly through his orgasm, finally pulling back with a soft _slurp_ as he felt the last pulses of John's climax flutter beneath his lips. Absolutely sopping with his mate's juices, the Alpha wasted no time in hotly kissing his way back up his mate's body, climbing to straddle the Omega, his mammoth erection pressed between them as he captured John's lips in a slow, searing kiss. One hand roughly squeezed an enormous teat, causing the milk to gush and flow, running thickly in rivulets through his spread fingers. _You already do please me,_ he growled.

 

John shivered at the touch, his eyes wide and dark with lust, images and memories flooding his mind of Sherlock being protective, possessive, Alpha and dominating, watching him snarl and snap at strangers in the park to protect their family, seeing him now rearing above him, feeling the gigantic erection pressing against his swollen belly, feeling how the Alpha _demanded_ his milk as he groped his breast... John's Omega was rapidly gaining ground, and he panted lustfully, kissing back eagerly as he begged through the bond for permission to drop utterly into his instinctive state, to allow the Alpha to dominate him and satisfy his own instinct by reclaiming the Omega, reminding him who he belonged to, claiming his reward for protecting the family so well.

 

Sherlock's Alpha had been close to the surface for the entire outing. _Protect,_ his instinct had demanded, _Pups. Omega. Defend._ His senses were sharpened with each potential challenger, his drive to prove his claim heightened, reflected in his proud posture and the deep, musky notes of the pheromones he secreted. He still feared his instinct, but his lust and need were greater than his fear, the knowing that his mate wanted this, that his Omega wanted to be dominated primally, whilst they were both lost to their animal minds, easing the Alpha's decision. He gave permission wordlessly through their connection as he squeezed both his mate's breasts this time, intensifying their kiss with a growl as he ground his hips against the Omega's swollen middle.

 

The change was obvious in John's eyes; some intelligence left them, but some softness and eagerness to please came in its place. The Omega gazed up at his mate with a rapt expression, as if the Alpha was the best thing he'd ever seen, purring gently and submissively as he relaxed subtly, allowing his mate to take whatever he wanted, surrendering his mouth and his milk and his body. He whined quietly, the Alpha's dominance surrounding him, making him feel completely secure. The urge to present began to grip him, making him want to get on his knees and flex his back, resting his forehead on his arms in the breeding position as the Alpha took his reward.

 

 

Sherlock had dropped further, as well, completely and comfortably submerged in instinct. His consciousness was just below the surface, a failsafe to keep him from going too deeply, taking things too far; no matter what, he was not completely off his guard. He could sense his mate's need, and immediately broke from his attentions to grip John at the hips and encourage him to turn over. What had frightened him before, he wanted now. They were Alpha and Omega, and with his mate's permission he would take what was rightfully his, show the other man how good of an Alpha he was, how worthy, how far above the others they'd seen that day. His cock was bigger, he could bring his mate the most pleasure, protect him and their pups better than any of the rest. He would remind him of his power, he willed, as he sank his teeth deep into John's bondbite. 

 

John mewed agreeably as Sherlock's teeth sank into his neck, panting open-mouthed and spreading his legs wide, face planted firmly in the bedding as the Alpha growled and took the invitation, sinking in smoothly to the hilt. The Omega moaned, long and low, as his mate's thick erection pushed into him, welcoming the intrusion. _Oh, yes, so good, good Alpha, so protective, made sure nobody touched us, made sure they stayed away, protected our pups... so good to me, such a good father, good mate, love how you own me... ohhhh, yes, put your scent on me, make sure they all know how you own me..._

 

The Alpha began to thrust quickly, finding his rhythm with ease, his enormous girth forcing the Omega's tight passage to stretch with each snap of his hips. He was bent almost fully over his mate, his forearms braced on either side of the Omega's, his fingers twined with John's as he continued to nip and kiss at the Omega's jaw, neck, and shoulders, grunting lightly with thrust. _Mine, only mine, going to take care of you so well, claim you, make sure you can think of no other Alpha but me..._

 

 _Yes, yes,_ the Omega agreed mindlessly, keening and pressing back against his mate's touch. His scent changed in response to the Alpha's dominance, the way Sherlock was grunting like an animal as he fucked him; notes of pleasure, security, submission, adoration, and more than that, _confidence_ seeped into John's unique scent, confidence in his mate's ability as a father and protector. The doctor had never doubted it, but since the pups had been born the pups had only been exposed to pack members who were not a threat, and seeing Sherlock snarl and snap in the park to keep strangers away had confirmed what John already knew; there was nothing defective about Sherlock's instincts. _Yours. They all know. Saw your mark on my neck, pushing a pram full of your pups, saw me already growing fat with your next litter..._

_Mine, all mine, still so early on and yet already showing through your thick winter coat..._ He inhaled the scent of John's assuredness, of his Omega's utter faith in him, and growled, rewarding his mate with more nips and kisses, with harder thrusts that increased the already constant pressure on his prostate. He wanted John to have eyes only for him, needed his Omega to know that he was superior to every other Alpha they'd seen that day. He would give John the largest, fattest litters, would keep the Omega constantly heavy with children and with the food he provided for him, would lavish him with attention and rewards for his confidence and admiration. He was the best protector, the best provider, the only one who could bring his mate this much pleasure; with each powerful thrust, he willed the thoughts and feelings through the bond. 

 

 _Oh god, yes, oh, my Alpha, you **are** the best, nobody else could fill me with so many babies, nobody else could keep me so well fed and provided for... ohhhh, so good, kept our babies safe, kept **me** safe - ah, yes, ngh- ahhh, fuck! _ Tears began to well in John's eyes at the exquisite pleasure, Sherlock's thick cock rubbing over his prostate again and again, leaving him quivering on the edge, but not wanting to come just yet. _Yours, yours to keep, to own, to breed - never want anyone else, could never want anyone else, nobody could possibly be better than you... so smart, so gorgeous, such a - ahhhh, yes, oh god - such a huge cock, keep me so full of your pups... don't stop, never stop... love you, love you so much, more than anything, my perfect mate..._ The Omega was clutching the sheets by now, keening and whimpering, on the brink of a truly powerful orgasm spurred on by the Alpha's dominance.

 

Sherlock released one of the Omega's hands, his fingers coming to splay possessively over the ripening swell of John's belly. _I did this to you, stuffed you full with thirteen and gave you three more not a day after you were keening and groaning on the childbed with the first... Your breasts show it, too, how you've still got so many to feed, demanding you stay so full that you're nearly leaking all day long, your teats so huge and heavy.._ He lapped at the fresh wound to the bondmark before biting down again, sinking his teeth in just above where he'd punctured minutes earlier. The Omega immediately released another wave of scent and slick and the Alpha growled ferally, snapping his hips harder as he pistoned roughly into his mate, their flesh slapping together, more juices spurting from John's hole with each quick thrust. _My perfect Omega, so fat and full for me, so strong and yet so submissive, and mine, only mine... Love you,_ he grunted, a thick knot causing the base of his cock to grow and swell, _Love you..._

 

As soon as his Alpha's hand stroked over his belly John shuddered deeply with lust and pleasure, Sherlock's every touch electric as the triplets responded to their sire. _Oh god, never stop, don't ever stop filling me with your pups, keep me plump and round with them until I can't give you any more... Love what you've done to me, how you've changed me, marked me, claimed me... my perfect Alpha, dominant but caring, so good to me, could never want anyone else... tell me you'll keep me just like this, always rubbing my belly, always swollen with pups for you,_ he begged, craning his neck and he whined and nuzzled his Alpha, his hole giving way to accept the growing knot with every thrust, shaking with lust and aching to come.

 

 

 _Always... promise..,_ the Alpha grunted, growing steadily less coherent as the knot inflated, rewarding John with more kisses as the Omega tried to turn his head toward him, _Keep you like this, all mine, always fat and full of pups, always give you attention, always love... Never stop, never... Even after last pups, still love you..._ He groaned as the knot swelled further, larger, until its size nearly began to pain him; he'd not been out with his family since long before the pups' birth, and now his system was responding in overdrive to the slew of potential challengers and threats they'd encountered. He began to whine softly with each pant, pleasure and sharp pain crackling through him with each thrust of the knot against the Omega's hole until he finally drove in hard, crying out as the bulge swelled further inside his mate's dripping passage and yet still rocking his hips, still moving them both together as he trembled and shook through his release.

 

 _Yes... always,_ the Omega affirmed, biting the pillow to muffle his scream of pleasure as the Alpha's thick knot forced his orgasm out of him, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white and whimpering as he clenched again and again around the knot, milking his partner's release until they were both struggling for breath. As the last pulse _finally_ subsided John released the pillow with a groan, panting hard, slowly coming back to himself. As Sherlock gently shifted them to lie on their sides the pressure of the knot forced another small orgasm out of John and he keened, pressing his face into his Alpha's neck as best he could. "Fu- fucking hell, Sherlock," John panted eventually, eyes fluttering. "Just... wow." He turned his head to lap at his mate's jaw, pressing eager, affectionate kisses to his cheeks like a puppy desperately trying to show approval. "You know, I'm starting to think it might not be so bad. Letting you keep me pregnant, I mean. We'd still have a year of full heats after my eggs run out..."

 

"Mmm?" Sherlock hummed groggily, his brain slowly coming back online in stages, as someone turning on the lights in a darkened house one by one. He answered each of the small kisses with an affectionate one of his own, his hands roaming over his mate's belly as he languidly peppered his mates lips and neck with his attentions. "You think?" he asked at length, when the question finally registered over the haze of pleasure. "It is your decision as to what you wish to do with your body, and from here on out I will ensure that your requests are honoured." He knew he didn't have to explain to John that they could use birth control for his next few heats after the triplets, or for however long a period he wished. His Alpha twinged uncomfortably at the thought, however; wait too long, and John's body might no longer be able to bear children by the time he decided he wanted more, the last of his unfertilized eggs wasted. It was not uncommon for Omegas nearing middle age to go on birth control and be devastated to find themselves infertile the next time they tried for a child. 

 

John purred loudly and snuggled closer. "I know. But you want all of my remaining eggs to become your pups, don't you? You don't want to waste a single one. And if we wait too long, it could be too late. My mum went through her menopause at forty-five, and I'm nearly forty-one." He paused to lap thoughtfully at his mate's scent gland, purring submissively and clenching happily around the knot. "Would it be enough for you, Sherlock? Only ever breeding me in my microheats? If we decide to do this, we'd never breed over a full heat again. We'll have maybe four, five if we're lucky, full heats, but I won't drop eggs for you in any of them. Please, love - tell me what you want?" The look John gave his Alpha right then was soft and inviting, encouraging, but a little indecisive; he wasn't sure what he wanted at that moment, but he knew his mate could make it right for both of them.

 

Sherlock gazed back at him, a tinge of sadness in his gaze, and felt his heart sink in reluctance. He'd already decided once for John, although he'd not consciously intended to. He didn't deserve to do so again, to tell his mate how to use his body. The Alpha found himself swallowing back against the guilt that curled darkly inside his chest. The knowledge that they were running out of time, too, hurt him; there were so few years left, so many potential children that had been lost while they waited. Each one remaining was a precious gift - John was right, he wanted them all to become their pups. If microheats were what it took, if they could never conceive in the perfect, consuming lust of a full heat again - he would willingly make the sacrifice if it meant meeting the rest of their babies. "I.. I want to see all of them..," he admitted at length through the churning swell of emotions, his voice barely a whisper as he looked searchingly into his mate's eyes, "All of our pups, John... Please..."

 

John visibly relaxed and beamed at him. "That's all I needed to hear," he breathed, "I've been thinking about this for a while, I just - I didn't want to disappoint you by not having the full heats. If you're sure microheats will be enough - yes, _of course_ I want all of our pups. All our precious babies. I thought I needed a break after my first pregnancy, but with this one - I'm far less Omega. We're already settled here, we've already got a nest, so my instincts aren't as strong and they're leaving me alone. I'm far more lucid, I drop into my Omega less, and for the first time in my life my body is doing what it was built for. It feels - it feels pretty good, actually. My diet is appalling at the moment, all those cakes your mother keeps making and my favourite little pies you keep bringing me, but still - I'm _glowing_. I can do this, if you want me to. I _will_ do this, for you, if it's what you want."

 

Sherlock gathered him even closer in answer, pulling John tightly but gently against his chest and tucking the Omega's head beneath his chin as he placed tender kisses into the sandy locks. "Please, John," he pleaded softly, "Not for me - for them, for you, for our family. I have done nothing to warrant the privilege of this decision. If you are to do this, it is because _you_  want you to, not because of what I will. I will wait, we will... let some of them go, if you want it, if you want me to breed you during your normal cycle. That is your right, your sovereign right to your own body."

 

"I know it's my right, you daft git," John purred fondly, mewling in pleasure at Sherlock's attentions. "I want it too. Wouldn't have offered otherwise, would I? Microheats are enough for me if they're enough for you. Every time we have sex it's... wonderful, I don't need heats with you to keep our bond strong. Your love is enough. I just..." he bit his lip and broke off. "I _like_ it when you get all Alpha, and pin me down, and growl about how you're going to make me take your cock, how you'll keep me constantly fat with your pups. So I'm doing it for both of us. For all of us. Because I want to, because of all the years we wasted." He ran his fingertips lightly through Sherlock's dusting of chest hair. "They won't replace the ones we missed," he added quietly.

 

  
"No," Sherlock murmured. So many lost years. They should have had so much more time. If they hadn't met already so far into John's fertile years... If they'd overcome their fears and bred earlier... They had time yet, years ahead of them to raise their family, to grow old together - but the fierce, bright, primal need of heat, and the joy of conceiving another brood that would make John grow ripe and round and heavy, was numbered and fast dwindling. He pressed his nose into the Omega's hair and breathed in, far away in thought.

 

John liked him acting like an Alpha, liked him being dominating even after all the times it has gone so horribly wrong. It was uncomfortably perplexing.

 

Sensing his mate's confusion, John pushed closer, purring quietly. "You haven't forgiven yourself, have you?" he murmured, kissing Sherlock's chest. "I forgave you weeks ago, you know. Please, let it go. You made a mistake, yes, but you'd have done _anything_ to set it right, to make sure I had choice. You would never deny my wishes or overrule me. You wouldn't have me afraid of you, right? So you shouldn't be afraid of yourself either. I have no hesitation in surrendering to instinct with you, and I'd hate for you to be nervous about it either. You'd never break us. Never, love." He smiled softly as he felt Sherlock's breath ruffle his hair and mewed happily, snuggled firmly in his Alpha's embrace.

 

"But yesterday," the Alpha breathed in protest, "How can I forgive myself? How can I trust myself, knowing I did that to you, that I allowed the others to do that to you..?" John was so blissfully happy, but Sherlock remained mired in his guilt. He kept John held close, knowing his mate's words were true - that he could never break them - but not trusting that he wouldn't slip again, that he wouldn't take things too far. He had to be on guard against himself now, always, for John's sake.

 

"If I'd scented fear or distress, you'd have thrown them out faster than I could blink," John pointed out reasonably, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's chest. "It was the fastest way to make you better, to make sure you were capable of protecting our family again. And you made sure I was well looked after, you brought me everything I could need. You were a good Alpha, so attentive, made me better. I'm not made of glass love, I can handle a little rough treatment - we both make sacrifices for our bond, don't forget that. I know what I can handle, and you didn't push me past that or force me to take anything I really didn't want, so I don't see a problem." He kissed his mate's chest again, resuming his purring.

 

  
"You're too forgiving," the Alpha murmured, kissing the top of his head. He didn't want another argument right now, and John's affectionate behaviour was slowly lulling him into relaxation. John had definitely seen a problem when he'd realized what happened; the Alpha did not forget that. His eyes half-lidded, he gave a tentative, low purr, returning more of the small kisses as he pressed his lips to John's temple.

 

"And you're too hard on yourself," John returned affectionately, licking at Sherlock's nipple. "You would have done _anything_ to make it right, you'd have let me leave you and take our babies without a word of protest if that's what I wanted. You really thought I'd do it, you thought I'd hate you - and you went through the agony of believing that our bond was shattered for hours while you cared for me. I don't need to punish you for it, because nothing I could have done would have made you feel worse than that. If you want punishment, then remember I won't be letting you collar me again for a while, and obviously Pendleton's is off the cards until we're comfortable with collaring again." He traced a circle around the Alpha's hardening nipple with his tongue, humming a little as he sucked it gently before planting an open-mouthed kiss on his chest.

 

Sherlock's breath hitched lightly at the soft spark of pleasure. "Tease," he chided, nearly rolling his hips to counter the sensual action until he thought of the collar. He immediately aborted the movement, his expression sobering. "Rightfully so," the Alpha murmured quietly. He'd put so much effort into making the collar special for John, had put all his love into its design, and now his mate would never want to see it again - it was tainted now, and John would want a new one. Sherlock wasn't good with gifts, but the Alpha had never been more proud and assured than when he'd presented the fine leather to his mate. 

 

John felt the thoughts pulsing through the bond and flopped onto his side to gaze at his mate, propping himself up on one elbow. "You're _such_ a drama queen," he grinned, rubbing the Alpha's chest and belly, petting him like he was an overgrown kitten. "When I'm ready to let you collar me again - and I will be - I don't want a new collar. The one you bought me is _perfect,_ love. I felt so proud to be your pet when I was wearing it, so glad I had a master who would spend so long designing it and making sure it was just right. I love how secure you felt when you collared me; it isn't _tainted_ , not in my eyes." Smiling at his mate again John leaned in and began to press soft, light kisses over Sherlock's forehead and cheeks, purring and mewling to show his adoration. "Now I reckon we've got another hour or so to ourselves before the pups wake for their next feed... does my Alpha want his present now?" he breathed, accidentally rubbing his swollen breasts against Sherlock's chest as he peppered him with kisses.

 

The Alpha certainly looked as lost as a kitten at the question. "Present?" he asked stupidly. The last twenty-four hours had been such a roller coaster that he'd utterly dismissed or forgotten any thought that John might have an anniversary present for him in return, or at least one that the Omega would still be willing to give. "I don't understand."

 

"Your anniversary present," John smiled indulgently, running his hand through the Alpha's dark curls and massaging his scalp slightly, with a little extra pressure behind the ear, right where he knew it made Sherlock pliant and desperate for more affection. "Because it's been one whole year since you pinned me to the floor in Baker Street, and told me I was _yours_ , and filled me with your babies, and bit me so everyone would always know who my Alpha is. You've looked after me so well this year, provided a house and a nest, kept me fed and washed and _satisfied_ while I was so pregnant with your litter I couldn't _move_... three whole months I was trapped on this bed, and you never complained about taking care of me. I haven't forgotten. And you made such an effort at Christmas, making sure everything was _perfect -_ did you think none of that would count for anything because of two mistakes that you did everything in your power to make right?" he murmured softly, pushing his honest adoration through the bond, shifting closer so his leaking nipples were within reach of Sherlock's plump lips. "Would you mind?" he breathed, "I'm so full, but the pups don't need it yet... please..."

 

Sherlock purred and stretched when John's thumb brushed his sweet spot, arching his back luxuriously, his entire body saying _ohhh yes, right there._ He didn't argue with his mate, pliantly opening his mouth as he felt the hard, erect nipple drag sensually across his lips. The Alpha purred as he drank, idly wondering if this was the gift and completely unbothered if it were so. His hands moved down John's back to cup his round, lush arse as he suckled as a pup would, eagerly taking short pulls in rapid succession and mewing appreciatively to show his pleasure. 

 

John purred agreeably, continuing to pet the Alpha like he wanted, with just a little extra pressure where it was most appreciated. "There now, that's better, isn't it, my sweet one?" he crooned softly, "Yes, Mama's milk tastes nice, doesn't it... you have as much as you want my darling, that's right... mmm, good boy, suckling so well... ohhh, yes, you have a good feed love, there will always be more if you want it..." He pressed gentle, adoring kisses into Sherlock's hair as the Alpha suckled, purring quietly and continuing his litany of encouragement and endearment. Usually when Sherlock suckled him it was lazier, because he couldn't be bothered to go and get food, or more intense while they were in a haze of lust, but this felt more like Sherlock wanted the security and nurturing of nursing from him, and John was more than happy to provide it. His scent changed to push out more maternal markers, as it had at their wedding, and John sighed happily, pushing love through the bond. _That's it, my darling. I'm here, I've got you, I'll always love you. You'll always be welcome at my breast._

The Alpha mewed needily, his lips closed around one fat nipple as they worked to tug the milk from his mate's breast. In response to John's words, he burrowed further against the welcoming heat of his mate's lush teats, seeking love and safety and further reassurances in response to the Omega's scent. His eyelids dropped to half-mast, his arms wrapping tight around John's waist in child-like possession, as if he were holding a beloved teddy bear. Milk flowed readily into his mouth over and over again, warm and sweet and thick, and he lapped it up with eagerness, seeking more and more, needing it, needing _John._

"Good boy," John praised, cradling him lovingly with one arm as he kept petting him with the other. "My good boy. Love you, love you so much my darling. Won't ever let you be alone, won't ever let you go. Keep you here, just like this, open my shirt for you whenever you like. Always give you milk, always love." As he murmured he pushed more love through the bond, just stopping himself short of whispering _Mama loves you_ in response to his mate's child-like need. "Oh, such a good boy, that's right love... mmm, you needed a good feed, didn't you? Still need it. No rush, take as much time as you want."

 

 _Please, Mummy, more?_ Sherlock pleaded without thinking. He'd never been allowed this, never felt this utterly safe and secure while nursing. Their wedding had been incredible, but even though they were lost to the world, then, they'd still been in a room full of others. When Sherlock had been little, his mother's milk had been weak and thin, and it had pained her to nurse him. The older Alpha had demanded his mate continue to produce milk well into Sherlock's youngest years, so that the little boy would consciously nurse from her and see that it was his right to take whatever he wanted from an Omega. But Sherlock had felt badly about hurting his Mummy, and he'd received Siger's hand when he refused. Now, here, John was so maternal, so welcoming - he could finally feel the complete love and joy of the act, and let go of the fear. 

 

 _Of course my darling,_ John affirmed instantly, _you take as much of Mummy's milk as you like. Such a good boy, nursing so well. My sweet one. Love you so much, my perfect boy._ As if to reward Sherlock's plea, the Omega's milk grew sweeter and creamier, nourishing the obviously needy Alpha. Never ceasing his petting of his mate's curls, John began to rock him gently, rhythmically, in time with his suckling; they had slowed to a more leisurely pace, allowing them to savour the closeness, the security pulsing through their bond. John smiled down at Sherlock, stroking the curls off his brow before petting him again, humming softly as he watched the Alpha's jaw working as he drank, his soft lips firmly pressed against John's soft breast.

 

Sherlock continued to drink his fill, holding his beloved mate close. _Please, Mummy..,_ he called through the bond, as much to John as to the memory of his own mother, _Please don't leave me... I don't want to make you hurt, I love you too, I love you so much…_ His eyes closed completely as John rocked him, surrendering to the Omega's love as it surrounded him like a downy duvet, warm and secure. His suckling continued to slow gently, until he was taking languid pulls every few moments, still pressed close against his mate, seeking every ounce of his mate's love.

 

 _I won't ever leave you, love, not ever. My precious Sherlock, no hurt. Such a good boy, my darling, so loving. Won't ever leave you, will always be here when you need me. Always. My gorgeous boy, won't ever leave you, promise. Will you switch over to Mummy's other breast now, sweetheart?_ John shifted them gently, pillowing Sherlock's head on his now-relieved breast and cooed as the Alpha snuggled in and latched onto the other. _That's it, good boy. You don't make me hurt my darling, my sweet boy._ He rubbed his mate's back gently, smiling fondly when a soft burp followed, watching Sherlock's eyebrows furrow slightly before he nuzzled back in to continue nursing. _Does Mummy's milk taste good, sweetheart?_ he sent fondly, petting the Alpha's dark curls with a happy little sigh.

 

 

 _Yes, so good Mummy,_ Sherlock sighed blissfully, _Good milk, no hurt. Don't want to hurt, not ever. Want to be a good boy for you, Mummy. Love you so much._ He suckled with renewed vigour at the second breast, the milk flowing quickly and easily into his mouth with each little pull. He hiccupped softly and then continued his rhythm, whining quietly for more of the creamy liquid and purring happily when the Omega's body obliged. _Trying so hard to be good. Want to be good for you. Love you,_ he pleaded with all the desperation of a child seeking its mother's understanding and affection. Beatrice had not wanted to distance her children, but under Siger's watchful eye she had been forced to. The Omega would have willingly shown her child every ounce of love he needed, every bit she had for him, had her mate not abusively held her back. 

 

 _You **are** a good boy, sweetheart. Such a good boy, you make Mummy so happy. Only good boys get as much milk as they like, and you've been **such** a good boy, you take as much as you want my love. No hurt, not ever. Mummy loves you, my sweet little one. Adores you so much, my precious boy. Keep you safe and warm, always, give you love, let you suckle as often as you want. _ Turning his head just slightly to look out of the window of the nest, John saw the daylight beginning to fade into evening; it was still only five thirty, but winter was drawing in fast and the nights were growing shorter. He pressed gentle kisses into Sherlock's hair as he turned back, pushing more love through the bond. _How would you like another little feed from Mummy's breasts at bedtime?_ he asked tenderly, _We can snuggle up in bed and you can suckle as much of Mummy's milk as you like until you fall asleep, all cuddled up together. Would you like that, sweetheart?_

_Yes, Mummy, please,_ the Alpha gasped with innocent eagerness. His suckling began to slow as he drained the second breast. _Such a good Mummy, so soft and warm. So safe, feel so safe with you. Love you so much._ He nuzzled at John's teat gently and mewed, encouraging just a little more milk and purring with adoration when the nipple began to leak once more. Sherlock's stomach was lightly swollen, rounded out and pressing against John's own, filled overfull with his mate's rich, nourishing milk. After a few more minutes of nursing, the Alpha latched off with a sated, blissful sigh. 

 

John hummed lightly and nuzzled the Alpha's hair, cupping his cheek and pressing soft kisses into his hair and across his brow and cheeks. _If you want it then of course we will,_ he sent gently, _just let Mummy know when you want to feed again. Why don't you have a little snooze now, sweetheart? Mummy will stay right here. It might do you good to have a sleep._ The babies would not wake for a while yet, and Sherlock did seem like he could very easily drop into sleep and have a short nap before their feeding time - and John wasn't sure that he wanted to bring the Alpha out of his younger headspace until he came out of it on his own. Letting him sleep it off, cuddled safe and warm against John's breast, seemed the nicest way to let him reset.

 

 _Yes Mummy,_ Sherlock said softly, yawning widely and cuddling John closer, placated by the Omega's reassurances of staying close. _Don't leave, Mummy,_ he couldn't help but plead gently, however, even as his eyes began to close,  _Please. Want to sleep with you._ Held securely in John's arms, full with the Omega's milk and comforted by his caresses, he soon drifted off, sleepily murmuring a soft _Love you_  as his mind gave itself over to sleep's gentle embrace. 

 

 _Good boy. Mummy won't leave you, don't worry,_ John soothed, smiling at how compliant the usually difficult Alpha was being. Making good on his promise, he held Sherlock close as his mate slept, nuzzling him and purring occasionally to reassure him. His scent reverted to normal little by little, and the pups slept on in a happy haze, fidgeting occasionally in their dreams.  
  
After about half an hour the first pup began to wake and fuss, wanting to be fed and changed, and John purred a little louder to reassure Benedict that he was nearby as well as to encourage the Alpha to wake. "Sherlock?" he murmured tenderly, not sure if the Alpha was back to his normal self or if he wanted his Mummy a little while longer.

 

Sherlock started awake with a soft snort. The Alpha kept his eyes squeezed shut and grumbled something incoherent, pressing his face further into the pillow of John's breasts and tightening his arms around his mate's soft middle. As the quiet sounds of his pup's fussing, however, his eyes flew wide open. Suddenly, his memories came flooding back: what age he was, where he was, and what had just passed before he'd fallen asleep. The Alpha's face was bright red as he gently detangled himself from his mate and went to retrieve the pup from his cot in mortified silence. 

 

 

John purred softly as Sherlock returned with Benedict, the Alpha having put a clean nappy on the whining pup. He took the baby with one arm and cradled him as he fed, reaching out with the other and tugging insistently on his mate's arm until the Alpha allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, love," John murmured, "I'm your mate, your Omega. I'm _supposed_ to provide you with emotional comfort, and nurse you if you want it, and be everything you need. You're still my strong, dominant Alpha, I don't see you any differently for what just happened. You needed that, and I'm more than happy to provide it for you, anytime you need it." He placed a soft kiss in the Alpha's dark curls, humming as Benedict kneaded his breast with his chubby fists.

 

Sherlock nodded slightly. "I ... did not expect for that to happen," he murmured honestly. He had wanted to say he'd wished John had never found out about that part of his childhood in that manner, but realized immediately that that was not entirely true - that, surprisingly, he could not say he regretted what had passed between them. He'd trusted his Omega enough to regress into a child's mind, and John had cared for him as if he were his own precious pup. And Sherlock had felt loved, felt forgiven. The Alpha sighed and lay his head on his mate's shoulder, watching their baby nurse. "I hope you will not judge my own mother too harshly for whatever insights you may have had into my younger days."

 

"Of course I won't, love," John admonished softly. "I've met your father, remember. I know Beatrice did her best for you, I know she loved you as much as he'd let her. Besides, I rather liked having you so happy and secure in my arms," he murmured, kissing his mate's forehead. "I never want there to be anything you can't tell me," he added honestly. "If you want something, or you need something, or you want us to play out a particular fantasy of any kind, you can tell me. The worst I'll say is no, I'd never judge you for anything you want. Even if I said no I'd give you a good reason." He cooed softly as Benedict wriggled to get more comfortable and Lucy began to fuss.  
  
One by one the babies woke; Sherlock changed them and John fed them, and they had a brief cuddle pile on the bed before settling the babies for the night. John purred and tugged a small silver-wrapped package out from under the bed as Sherlock lay Blake back in his cot, and shyly presented it to the Alpha. He hoped that it wouldn't be too much for the Alpha after the events of yesterday; he'd chosen the simple brown braided leather leash weeks before, knowing that eventually his mate would collar him. Luckily, he had also knitted his mate a soft grey hat, with the same herringbone pattern as the gloves and scarf he'd given him for Christmas, so they didn't have to dwell on the leash for long if they didn't want to. There was also a large box of Sherlock's favourite chocolates and a scrapbook; John had enlisted Beatrice's help and put together a collection of photographs, charting John's early pregnancy, his growth, their wedding, a few from when John had been trapped on the bed by his gargantuan belly, and then an explosion of colour; the pups in their first few days, the pups at four weeks old, the pups smiling, the pups all dozing happily piled on top of an exhausted and sleeping Sherlock, the pups with the pack, and finally a picture of John sitting in the sunroom, two pups at his breasts, the rest all lying close to him on the floor and waving their arms, a perfect picture of domestic bliss.

 

 

Sherlock immediately paused as his eyes caught sight of the present. He looked back and forth between the package and his mate carefully, taking the few steps to the bed slowly, something like perplexion written on his features. "There is a gift," he clarified carefully, lowering himself down on the edge of the bed. He crawled near to his mate and looked blankly at the object for a moment before reaching out his hand. In a minute, the silvery wrapping was falling away under the deft fingers. Sherlock let out a soft gasp. 

 

The Alpha's entire body trembled as he reverently held the supple leather, running his fingertips along the beautiful braid, feeling the weight of it in his palm. "This..," he whispered lowly, raising his eyes to his mate, his gaze desperate and seeking and bright, "Why..?"

 

John purred demurely, rubbing his belly to soothe the wriggling triplets. "So we can practice for the club," he murmured, peeping up at his Alpha through his eyelashes. "We can get completely comfortable with every aspect of me being your pet at home - we could, um, do obedience training if you wanted... and I know it'll prove your status even more to have me leashed as well as collared. I wanted you to know that I want that too, I want everyone else to see the brilliant, gorgeous, worthy Alpha in front of me for what he is. Now hurry up and open your others," he babbled nervously, shoving the rest of the gifts towards his mate.

 

 

Sherlock needed another moment's blank pause to collect himself. Even after everything that happened John had still chosen to present him with this gift, to give it to him instead of holding it back or hiding it away. The Alpha swallowed and slowly put aside the braided leather, his fingers lingering on it for a moment before he turned to the other gifts. 

 

 _Gifts._ More than one. The collar suddenly felt meagre compared to the parcels in front of him. Should he have gotten John more - had he been expected to? John didn't seem disappointed, but maybe he was expecting the Alpha to have something more for him when Sherlock finished opening his presents. Surely this was a massive oversight. He'd have to rectify it immediately. Compile a mental list of things John liked and purchase them all. Come home with a carload of gifts. Maybe John would like a car, too - Sherlock could get him a car. Not that he'd want him to use it, but if it would make John happy... 

 

The thoughts flickered through his mind in an instant as he reached for the next present, smiling as the familiar pattern came into view when he began to unwrap the parcel. "It's perfect," he praised when he'd set the useless paper aside, admiring his Omega's handiwork.

 

John purred happily and crawled forward to rub himself catlike against the Alpha's chest. "Collar is perfect," he murmured stupidly, "means I'm yours. Means you'll take care of me, provide for me and our pups. Don't need anything else. Besides... hat's the only one we can't share. You'll see." He rubbed his cheek firmly over Sherlock's smooth torso, lapping at his scent and growing a little tipsy on it, his purring growing louder and deeper. "Open," he demanded, nudging the remaining packages with his knee as he tried to squirm his way into Sherlock's lap, so the Alpha could hold him and pet him as he opened the remaining gifts.

 

"If you say so." Sherlock chuckled and adjusted himself to let John sit, fondly guiding the Omega to cozy up against him in his lap. He wrapped one arm around his mate, his hand cupping John's belly, his chin resting on the Omega's shoulder. He purred as he tore open the next wrapping, revealing the elegant box of chocolates. "I thought you said the hat was the only one we can't share," he teased, his voice deep and smooth. He eased open the lid, grinning as he saw the rich sweets nestled in their individual papers. "Though I might be persuaded..." Carefully, the Alpha plucked one out, his eyes dark as he slowly brought it to the Omega's lips. 

 

"Thought you might," John managed breathily, opening his mouth and humming as his Alpha slipped the treat in. He savoured it with his eyes closed, then mewled prettily and began to lick his mate's fingers clean, fawning over him, visibly relaxing as the closeness to the Alpha soothed his instincts; being held and petted like this always made him feel happy. He permitted Sherlock to feed him a couple more chocolates before insisting that he open the final gift, the scrapbook photo album he had filled with pictures of their pups - and right at the end, the first scans of the triplets he'd printed off in secret. They had been so busy with thirteen babies to look after they had simply never got round to using the sonogram machine, but the previous week John had managed to find some time alone and print the scans. Sherlock still hadn't seen any images of their unborn pups, and John hoped he would enjoy the surprise rather than be angry he'd missed sharing the first sight of them with his mate.

 

 

Sherlock kept one arm cozily around his mate's middle and grinned as he reached for the final gift, stripping the wrapping paper off the present where it lay on the covers. His expression changed as the book was revealed, the lustful and teasing expression fading into a look of softness. He seemed almost hesitant as his fingers brushed the embossed leather of the cover, and he opened the book slowly. The Alpha began to tremble a little as he turned each successive page, his eyes misting with emotion as he witnessed their relationship in photographs. 

 

Pictures of just after they'd bonded, taken by John; pictures of the Omega's growing belly, when the first thirteen were no bigger than little grapes, then becoming bigger, forcing their mother's middle outwards, until John's belly was at the middle of his thighs, the end of his knees-

 

And then the wedding: John arriving at the altar, the vows, the couple sharing their first kiss, the couple sitting happily at the dinner table. He watched the rest of John's pregnancy unfold until suddenly the Omega seemed tiny, just a little thing compared to his previous size and surrounded by wriggling, wrinkly newborns. And he watched their thirteen babies grow, a wobbly smile growing with each successive photo. 

 

The Alpha gasped when he reached the end. Their newest pups. Their precious little triplets, still safe inside their mother's womb. Healthy and beautiful and _there -_ right there in the picture, and there under his hand, brushing fondly against his fingers. Sherlock sniffled and swallowed thickly, lost for words, his fingers shaking as they glossed over the photo.

 

Pushing closer and nuzzling his mate's jaw, the Omega purred quietly as he felt their babies move inside him. "Yours," he murmured softly, "all yours. Love you." He sent love and contentment through the bond, smiling to himself as he continued to fawn over his Alpha, licking his scent gland and peppering his collarbone with kisses; he wanted Sherlock to know that he had forgiven him for breeding him during his microheat, that he _wanted_ these triplets, that he didn't want the Alpha to continue to punish himself for it. He knew that mistakes had always been harshly punished by Siger, but there was tenderness and love in their bond that had been sadly absent from the relationship between father and son. _I won't hold mistakes against you forever,_ he sent gently, _you have earned my forgiveness and you don't need to feel badly about this anymore. Love me, love our pups, but no hurt. No hurt._

_No hurt,_ the Alpha replied, hesitance still lacing his tone. He was so unused to being forgiven. Even in their relationship as friends, Sherlock had kept a mental tally of the times he'd upset the Omega, believing no matter what John said that his faults and mistakes were adding up against him. He cuddled his mate closer, wrapping his long limbs around him, pressing his face into the crook of John's neck. "Does that mean an apology cake would no longer be appreciated?" he asked softly. The guilty Alpha had taken advantage of John's time with Remington to order far too many cakes and sweets from the most lauded bakery in the city - making sure to explain to his mother, before they arrived, how much they loved her own baking, but that he needed to do something for John himself. He'd have baked enough to fill every cupboard in the kitchen if he'd had the time, but with such a small window, he had to make do with his money instead, and there was now a very large, three-tiered cake waiting hidden in the pantry downstairs. 

 

"Oh, Sherlock," John chided softly, "it's been three months, love. I forgave you weeks ago, you didn't have to do that. But of course, it would be horribly rude of me to reject an apology cake..." He began to rub himself softly against his mate, mewling and lapping at his scent gland, fawning over him as if he couldn't get close enough. "Please," he breathed, "please, Alpha... cake please." Sherlock's scent, the Alpha's gesture, made him drop a little into his Omega, made him want to please his mate and soothe his hurt feelings, assuage his feelings of guilt. "Want to eat it from your hand... Please?" he whined like a puppy, eagerly, desperately seeking approval and praise. "Let me show you how completely I forgive you, Sherlock," John begged, deliberately rubbing the lower curve of his small belly against the Alpha's cock.

 

Sherlock stroked his mate's hair gently, his eyes soft but cautious. "Please don't accept it out of mere courtesy," he murmured. "You wanted takeaway and films, didn't you?" he asked, cupping John's cheek and pressing light kisses to the Omega's face, "If you honestly want it, we should do those things first, so that you don't spoil your dinner."

 

"Cake," John demanded petulantly, like a child promised a treat and then told to wait. "Want cake." It took a few moments for his mate's next words to register. "Both?" he tried tentatively. "In your lap," he qualified instantly, not wanting to leave his cosy seat. "Not moving. And while we're waiting... I think it's time we find out if I can come just from your hands rubbing my belly... don't you agree?" he purred breathily, mewling happily at Sherlock's kisses.

 

Sherlock eyed the small swell. Could he, when John was still so early on? It was more than worth a try. "Very well, both," he agreed, "And... and that..." He reached to the bedside table for his mobile. "You call for this one?" he asked, "You know best what you want right now, and where you want it from." One arm snaked around John's belly promisingly, his palm cupping the curve of the Omega's womb. 

 

John deflated a little at his mate's unenthusiastic response. "Don't have to," he offered quietly, taking the phone from Sherlock and dialling the local Chinese, a little soothed by the hand on his belly. He ordered his favourite chicken chow mein and some spring rolls, the vegetable tempura with sweet chilli sauce for Sherlock and some pork fried rice to share, and handed the phone back as he nuzzled into the crook of his mate's neck, wanting to hide his rising blush. The Alpha's hand on his belly was already making him react, his little cock twitching with interest, but Sherlock hadn't seemed particularly interested, and John didn't want him to do it out of a sense of obligation. He tugged on his mate's wrist, trying to get him to cuddle him instead. "So this cake," he tried, "what exactly does an apology cake look like?"

 

Sherlock frowned in confusion as John tried to move his hand, but followed with his mate's movement easily. He cuddled John with the hand his mate was tugging, while tentatively moving the other to John's belly again, beginning to rub careful circles, lost and uncertain of what his Omega wanted. Just as John didn't want the Alpha to bring him off out of a sense of obligation, Sherlock didn't want John to accept the cake and fawn over him for it only for the sake of politeness - it would feel worse if John was only happy about the treat just to make Sherlock happy. He wanted to pleasure his mate - very much so - but he'd been distracted by the thought that John was just trying to avoid rudeness with his affections. "It looks like a cake," he said helplessly, "Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

 

"I like surprises," John muttered, gazing down at the hand on his belly and trying not to make it too obvious that he _loved_ how it felt. "Love cake. Cake is good. Didn't - didn't have to. But - yeah." He sent genuine, pure love and gratitude through the bond; he was thrilled about the cake, much as it was unnecessary to secure his forgiveness. As Sherlock's touches continued, he relaxed more and more, losing coherency; he was unable to think of anything but the Alpha and his caresses, and began to wonder if he might allow his mate to command him to swell after their meal; since he was carrying multiples, he could go through one forced swelling and birth full-size pups at nine months. The growth wouldn't be as extreme, but he would still look five or six months gone with one by the time he'd finished. Unbidden, the images slipped through their mental connection as he licked his lips and let his eyelids slide closed, luxuriating under Sherlock's hand.

 

 

The Alpha's breath hitched, and he swallowed. Sometimes, in Sherlock's fantasies, he'd imagine what it'd be like if he could force John to swell all the time, if he could watch his Omega grow to full term in a week, struggle to birth the pups he'd put in him, and then balloon up all over again at the Alpha's command. It was only a fantasy, of course, to see John as a breeding machine, constantly on the cusp of bearing him litter after enormous litter, but it was one of his guilty favourites. Licking his lips, he remembered how John had distinctively said he didn't want to swell with these, that he wanted to take his time and have the full nine months. _Is that what you truly want?_ he whispered, the hand on John's belly lightly increasing the pressure as he rubbed the swollen mound.

 

John mewled helplessly, his breathing coming a little faster as the touch on his belly grew firmer. _I miss having a full, round belly,_ he sent honestly, _could still have the full nine months with these if I only swell a little... miss having you rubbing my swollen bump, so obviously full of your pups, praising how ripe and round I am, worshipping my body... love seeing the possessiveness in your eyes, hearing it in your voice, feeling it in your touch as you mark me with your hands, claim our children..._

 

 _Then I'll give it to you, my Omega,_ Sherlock purred deeply, his eyes lit with lust. _I love watching you waddle around our home, so fat and heavy with our babies. Even with just a little swelling, you'll be significantly larger - my three pups inside you all going through a growth spurt at the same time, making your hips widen and your belly bulge outwards._ He nuzzled his mate, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the Omega's skin, sensually licking across John's cheek. _So full, and all mine-_ He intensified the pressure of his caresses just a little more, purring louder as the Omega mewled. _You love this, don't y-_

 

The sound of the doorbell ringing made the Alpha pause and frown. Huffing lightly, he glanced at the clock on his phone - apparently he'd been petting his Omega for longer than he thought. Sherlock pressed a gentle kiss to John's cheek as he climbed out of bed, tugging on his robe to be presentable when he answered the door. He very much would have appreciated the Omegas still being around the house at that moment. _I'll be back in a moment,_ he promised, as he hurried out of the nest to retrieve their food.

 

John settled happily back into his Alpha's lap when he returned, and allowed Sherlock to feed him as if he were a pampered pet, licking his mate's fingers clean as he fed him by hand. He ate well, savouring every mouthful, purring happily as he easily polished off the whole portion, not minding the slight mess they made for lack of cutlery. When they had finished the takeaway John began to mewl hopefully for cake, wanting more of his mate's attentions, getting entirely too used to being hand-fed by his Alpha.

 

Sherlock scratched behind the Omega's ears as if he were a kitten, smiling and kissing John lightly. _Of course,_ he said, understanding the Omega's thoughts and wishes, _Just give me a moment. I'll go get it for you._ Once again, he hurried out of the room and to the pantry, where an enormous box was tucked away in the corner. The other Omegas did most of the cooking, and so Sherlock had been confident John wouldn't even enter the small room to glimpse the unusual addition. He didn't bother to open it, but had to bend at the knees as he lifted its hefty mass, feeling the weight of the three enormous tiers inside. 

 

The Omega's jaw dropped as his mate staggered into the nest with the cake; the sheer size of the box meant a _very_ large cake inside. _Maybe just the top tier right now?_ he sent tentatively, _Want to savour it. Too full to eat lots of it. More tomorrow. Cake now, please?_ he purred, crawling forward to rub himself against his mate's legs. Sherlock had set the cake on the flat-topped changing station, so there was no danger of dislodging it, and John mewed up at his mate needily, rubbing his face adoringly against the Alpha's thigh. _Cake, please... such a thoughtful Alpha, good mate..._

 

Sherlock purred as he looked down at him, wrapping an arm around the Omega's side to draw John up so he could see the cake better as the Alpha revealed it. _No more than you want,_ he agreed, _Ordered it special, just for you. Just what you like._ He was vibrating with pride a little, the Omega's fawning making him feel more confident in his decision. Carefully, he pushed aside the twine keeping the upper and lower parts of the parcel secured together, and lifted the lid of the box.

 

The cake was magnificent: three thick tiers iced perfectly in pale lemon-coloured buttercream, the top of each tier lightly dusted with citrus zest and curls of candied lemon peel. _An apology cake,_ the Alpha declared with a delighted smile as he observed his mate's reaction. 

 

John gasped at the beautiful cake, eyes wide, and for a moment he was utterly speechless. Every detail showed how much Sherlock had wanted to please him, and he barely managed to gather his thoughts enough to send _Perfect, so perfect, my thoughtful Alpha, **thank you** … couldn’t have asked for better, such a perfect cake _as he moaned in want and grinned widely at his mate, rubbing more firmly against him before drawing back, settling in an impatient heap on the bed before scrambling aside, ready to climb into Sherlock's lap. The detective sat up against the headboard, holding a large plate with several generous slices on it, and John purred, a seductive smile painting his face as he crawled forward and began to lap at his mate's cock. _Want to be sat on your cock as you feed me,_ he murmured, _want to be as **stuffed** as I can get, full of food and your babies and your cock. Want you in me as I swell for you..._

_As you wish,_ the Alpha rumbled, his enormous cock already erect and dripping from the Omega's praises. He tilted John's chin upwards, looking at his mate as if he were something delicious. _Let me give you something better to occupy those pretty lips._   _I'd rather see your mouth around the treat I've bought for you_ , he grinned, guiding the pregnant man upwards. He set the plate aside for a moment as he helped guide the Omega down onto his massive cock, his hands steadying John's hips and then rubbing his belly possessively as he seated himself. _I'm going to give you everything you've asked for,_ he hummed, one hand still splayed over the swell of the Omega's middle as he tore a large piece off one of the slices of cake and raised it to the other man's lips. _Your favourite._

 

"Mmm," John hummed, smiling and laying his palms lightly on Sherlock's chest, accepting the cake with an affectionate lick to his mate's fingers. He savoured it greedily, pushing his belly forward to be rubbed some more as he began to roll his hips just a little. "So good," he breathed, "tastes so good. Perfect cake. More, please, Alpha?" he begged prettily, eyelids fluttering as he felt his mate's thick cock filling him. He could feel every inch of it, pulsing in time with Sherlock's heartbeat; he felt so _connected_ to his mate, as if they would never again be capable of being two completely separate beings. Purring quietly he leaned forward to lap Sherlock's jaw. "More cake, please?"

 

 _Yes, anything,_ Sherlock breathed, smiling at the slight roughness of John's tongue against his skin. He rubbed slow circles over the Omega's belly as he broke off another large piece, _Anything you like, as much as you like._ He gave a deep, growling purr as he watched his mate eagerly eat the cake out of his hand. Crumbs of the lemon and poppyseed confection were soon the only evidence left as the Alpha reached for another piece, and then another, bringing each to his mate's lips as John rocked slowly against him. Between slices he began to lick the mess from the Omega's lips and chin, cleaning away the smears of frosting and cake before kissing John in earnest, tasting the sweetness in his mouth.

 

 _Love it when you hand-feed me,_ John purred lazily, smiling into their kiss and wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders. _You'll have to be careful you don't spoil me..._ They continued to rock languidly together as they kissed, making love slowly. _So full,_ John murmured bashfully, _so stuffed. Can't eat another bite... but... ready. Ready to swell for you, right here, impaled on your thick cock. Ready._

_Mmm, but spoiling you is **exactly** what I'm trying to do, _ Sherlock hummed. His eyes had fallen closed as they kissed, but they'd opened with renewed anticipation at the Omega's next words. Both the Alpha's hands moved to the soft swell of his mate's belly, the bump already pressing outwards a little more now, stuffed full with an entire small tier of cake. The Alpha paused for a moment as he caressed it. _You look incredible, you know. Just like this._ His eyes flickered earnestly to his mate's. John couldn't possibly think that Sherlock was only interested in him when he was bigger. Then his gaze travelled to the small bump between them. John was ready, and so was he. He brought their lips together. _I command you to swell for me, my Omega._

 

John mewed softly, surrendering to his Alpha's demanding mouth as he felt the force of the command roll through their bond. For a moment he wasn't certain it was going to work; he'd always been given a verbal command before, but then he felt it, the familiar contraction before he began to balloon outwards, his belly warping and shifting as their children grew and became greedy for space. His belly pushed forward, growing and swelling right under Sherlock's hands; he began to rock gently, fucking himself just a little on the Alpha's cock as the sensations brought him dangerously close to coming just from swelling for his mate. He felt his skin begin to stretch as his belly inflated, growing until he looked easily six months pregnant, the swollen mound pressing hard into Sherlock's flat abdomen. John panted lightly, whimpering a little as his eyes glazed over from the pleasure.

 

Sherlock had to shift as John grew, turning them both so he could slide away from the headboard, leaning farther back to accommodate the swell of John's growing belly as it pressed incessantly outward. Six months along with triplets meant that the Omega looked full term with one child, his belly now ripe and round, much more distinct than the soft swell it had been only minutes earlier. He eased himself up further once he was sure that his mate's inflation was in no danger of crushing his ribs. The Alpha's cock was massively hard inside his mate - he'd been on the cusp of coming until John's middle had pressed so hard into him he'd realized he needed to lie back initially to make room for its girth. He could sit most of the way up now, John's belly a large mass between them. The Alpha purred. His hands began to greedily run over his mate's middle, the low rumbling of his pleasure growing louder as he felt their babies roll and kick.

 

The Omega shivered lightly, unbelievable pleasure coursing through him and sparking from Sherlock's every touch on his taut skin. He panted, dazed, completely at his Alpha's command; he had no idea what he wanted, whether he wanted to ride his mate's rock-hard cock until they both came or if he wanted Sherlock to make him come just by rubbing and praising his belly. Contentment coursed through their bond, John purring stupidly as if unable to think of anything else to do, and he slowly blinked as his brain came back online, gazing trustingly at the Alpha. _You'll take care of me,_ the look said, _you'll know what to do. Tell me how to please you._

 

Sherlock's hands pressed harder against the taut skin in response, roaming slowly over John's gravidity. His lust-darkened gaze lay solely on the fullness of the Omega's belly and breasts; it flickered upwards briefly to test his mate's reaction as he began to massage his partner's engorged middle, his fingers exploring the flesh greedily, his cock practically throbbing inside the Omega in his excitement. Ducking his head, he dragged his teeth slowly over one darkened nipple as his thumb flicked the nub of the Omega's belly button. _Move,_ he breathed, canting his hips in indication that John should continue his motions as he touched him, _I want you to ride me while I touch you, want to see you torn between the pleasure of your bulging belly and the pleasure of my cock._

Mewing softly, John began to obey, shakily reaching out to fasten his arms around his mate's neck to keep himself anchored as he raised himself up a little and dropped back down slowly, languidly fucking himself on the Alpha's cock. His eyes were heavy-lidded, his face and chest flushed, his body weak and trembling and pliant as he moved, hardly knowing where each pleasurable sensation was radiating from; his belly was even more sensitive now that it was full and round and taut, Sherlock's greedy possessive touch making it even better. He was too far gone now to come just from Sherlock's hands on his belly, he didn't think he'd be able to bear his Alpha withdrawing his cock at this point, but he found it very difficult to care. As long as Sherlock was rubbing his swollen middle, worshipping his belly, he'd have done anything the Alpha wanted.

 

Sherlock growled possessively as he rubbed the Omega's engorged womb, his hips rolling forward in time with John's motions to help his mate along. John's breasts, too, had swollen, and the Alpha lapped at the trail of milk from where it dribbled from one plump nipple before latching on. _Mine,_ he rumbled, feeling his pleasure build as he touched the Omega's belly, felt the curve and weight of it - the knowledge that _he'd_ done this to John, to his Omega, was heady, intoxicating. He nibbled lightly on the plump bud between his lips. _Fuck, you're incredible- so gorgeous- all round and plump and swollen out for me-_

 

 _Yours,_ John returned eagerly, shuddering under his mate's hands. _Love pleasing you like this. Love feeling your hands on my belly, claiming our pups. Tell me, Alpha, what do you love most about having me like this?_ he managed breathily, rocking a little faster on Sherlock's cock, arching his spine to accentuate his round belly, his gravidity pushing forward as he rode his made. _Is it seeing the evidence of your claim on me? Knowing your children are growing inside me and I'll have to spread my legs and birth them whether I like it or not? Seeing me so plump and well fed and so obviously **kept**?_

_All of it_ , the Alpha moaned, _Oh, god, all of it_. He increased his pace, panting in heavy pleasure and arousal. _So thoroughly mine when you're like this - covered in my scent, fat with my children and from my care. Seeing how much you adore me, how you mewl for my attentions, how pliant and wanton you are under my touch. You love being kept like this, don't you?_ He nipped lightly at the nub between his teeth before lapping at it soothingly, then turning his attentions to John's neck,  _I know my possessiveness affects you, Omega, how my dominance makes you so wet you're dripping. Tell me, my own, how was it in the park today, seeing me snarl at every passer-by? Did you know how enormous and hard my cock was underneath my coat, how much I wanted to free it so I could rut against you and show them all that you're **mine**?_

 

 _I could smell it on you,_ John returned huskily, _I could feel through our bond how much you wanted to claim us in front of everyone._ He closed his eyes as he rocked faster, meeting his mate's little thrusts and moaning breathily as Sherlock's hands continued to roam over his swollen belly with the perfect amount of pressure. The triplets kicked against his hand and the Omega's breath hitched at the sensation. _I do love being kept like this,_ he admitted shyly, _never thought I would but by god, I do... I was without an Alpha for so long, it feels fantastic to let my instincts run me for a while... and you love being my Alpha, don't you? Having an Omega to care for and breed... you like the sense of power it gives you, how settled and calm it makes you feel. Oh god, Sherlock... you've always been my Alpha, always..._

Sherlock's breath caught a little. He suddenly moved to capture the Omega's lips, redoubling his passionate attentions to John's middle. _Always_ , he echoed with a deep rumble in his chest, _you've always been the only Omega I could ever desire.. My beloved... My adored..._ He moaned into the kiss as their children kicked. _Love being your Alpha, love you, love breeding you and caring for our family... Protecting you all... Mine... My own..._ he sent his pure adoration through the bond, enveloping the Omega in utter bliss and unconditional love.

 

John quivered and mewed prettily, returning the kiss eagerly, surrendering his lips to his mate. Sherlock's hands were trailing paths of exquisite pleasure over his taut flesh and he could feel the Alpha's cock pulsing inside him, getting close to orgasm. _Love you too,_ he whispered huskily, _love it when you let your Alpha loose, love the freedom you feel doing it, how fulfilled it makes you... love how strong your instinct to protect our family is, how you want to roar at strangers to keep them at bay..._ He panted heavily, sending adoration back through the bond, and then something more. _Come for me Sherlock,_ he sent, bouncing a little faster, _let me see you come from how much you love this, having me plump and pregnant in your lap..._

The Alpha's eyes widened at the unexpected command, his cheeks flaming at his mate's assertiveness. _Nnngh- fuck- **John**!_ he gasped, his hips stuttering and jerking upwards, his hands cupping the fullness of the Omega's middle with frantic possessiveness. He moaned loudly into John's mouth as he came hard, his blood burning with arousal as he felt the swell of John's belly rubbing against him, pressing firmly into his own flat abdomen. _C-come-_ he managed brokenly, _Need you-_

" _Yes,_ " John hissed out loud, throwing his head back and grinding down hard on his Alpha's cock, his chest heaving as he began to come with a loud open-mouthed moan, his hole fluttering around Sherlock, milking every last drop of his release. Panting lightly as he returned to his senses, he shifted to press his forehead against his mate's, grinning. "That," he managed, "was fantastic. Happy anniversary, love."

 

"Happy anniversary, John."


	27. Descriptive aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter either, sorry! Both of us have been quite busy recently, but don't worry - we definitely haven't forgotten about the fic. The next chapter is just taking its time in coming.

 

 

Greetings lovely readers!  
  


This is just a short note from us. Thirteen pups can be a bit hard to keep track of, so we thought we'd give you their descriptions for reference as you read, to help you imagine them more clearly, and for those of you who who might be interested in doing fan art for the story.  
The colour in brackets is the colour assigned to that pup, to help tell its things like bottles and clothes etc apart from the others:

 

Adam (burgundy) is like a mini-Sherlock, pale skin and dark curls. He has a face shape similar to Sherlock's, but he's got John's eyes.  
  
Miles (cherry) has dark, straight hair and John's dark blue eyes. He's a little more tanned, with quite a square face like John's.  
  
Eleanor (pink) has sandy blonde curls and blue-green eyes, and an oval face shape.  
  
Lucy (orange) has dark curls and light blue eyes, and an oval face.  
  
Iris (bright sunflower yellow) has dark wavy hair and green eyes. She has a heart-shaped face with a peaches-and-cream complexion.  
  
Imogen (pale lemon yellow) has auburn waves and dark blue eyes, and a face shape sort of like Mycroft's.  
  
Blake (emerald) is a mini-John. He has sandy straight hair and pale blue eyes.  
  
Arthur (mint) has dark wavy hair and green eyes, and a rounded face. He's the plumpest out of all the pups.  
  
Alistair (navy) has sandy curls and blue-green eyes, and has Sherlock's nose.  
  
Benedict (cobalt/azure/bright mid blue) has auburn curls and blue-green eyes. He looks a lot like his Uncle Mycroft.  
  
Felix (pale blue) has dark, wavy hair, pale blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face.  
  
Viola (violet) has dark curls and dark blue eyes, and a heart shaped face.  
  
Enora (lavender/pale lilac) has sandy curls and blue-green eyes. She looks like Alistair's twin, but has John's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so excited to have had some wonderful fan art done recently by velvet_vampiress!!! You can find her work here on Ao3 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605356/chapters/3417314), as well as on her Tumblr (http://grinningdarling.tumblr.com).


	28. Visiting Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! We know it's been a long wait since our last proper chapter.

Sherlock was pinned. The Alpha's limbs were too heavy to lift, his lithe form helpless and still, save for the slow rise and fall of his chest. Not that he noticed. The consulting detective was sleeping as soundly as the thirteen babies on top of him, the colourful hues of their outfits even more vibrant against their father's drab pyjamas and the dark leather backdrop of the sofa cushions.

 

John grinned fondly as he watched their babies shift in their sleep, nuzzling against each other and flexing their little fingers against their father. He snapped a quick picture on his phone and picked up a book, keeping an eye on his exhausted mate to make sure none of the babies slipped off him; they'd had a long night, some of the pups unable to settle, and the Alpha needed the rest - besides which it was good for him to have close contact with his pups like this. Miles rubbed his cheek happily against his sire, mewling, and screwed his little face up, trying to purr. John couldn't help but melt at the sight, and quickly fetched the video camera from a nearby bookcase. It bleeped quietly as it began recording, but not enough to wake them. Keeping it focussed on his mate and their children he sat back in his armchair, watching them snuggle, and then, after a tiny sigh, Miles squeaked, hummed, and let out what was unmistakeably a small, tentative purr.

 

Sherlock didn't stir in the least at the pup's accomplishment, far too knackered from the night before for such a small sound to rouse him. Without the other Omegas' help, it had been a long night indeed - even more stressful than a case, though the Alpha would never admit it. Lucy in particular had not let up crying for what felt like hours, no matter how he'd soothed and rocked her. 

 

Reflexively, he gathered the purring pup closer, huffing and ruffling his hair affectionately in reward. The babies were all piled very safely on top of him, he'd assured it.

 

There came a light knock on the kitchen door, and the sound of the key turning in the lock as the DCI let himself in. "Sherlock?"

 

"Shhh," John chided gently, nodding to the pile of sleeping babies on top of their insensate father. "Listen, Miles is purring..." Sure enough, the baby let out another, louder purr, kitten-like in its simple contentment, and Lestrade couldn't help but melt at the sight. A soft smile spread over his face as he watched the pups shift in their sleep, John keeping the camera running to catch every adorable moment. Benedict, tucked into the crook of his father's neck, hummed happily just as Miles had done, and blew a small raspberry as he tried to copy his brother; he dribbled copiously and eventually retracted his tongue, managing a short lazy purr.  
  
John beamed, and reached out to stroke Sherlock's shoulder; he hated to wake the Alpha, but he didn't want him to miss any more of the pups purring for the first time, whether it was caught on video or not. "Wake up love," he murmured gently, "your children are purring."

 

Sherlock was slow to wake, returning to consciousness with a grumpy little rumble. He blinked his eyes open blearily, making a face at the sensation of wetness against his neck, and sighed. It took a few times of repeating for John's words to register, and another long moment for the detective to catch the sound.

 

A dazed sort of grin spread across Sherlock's lips as the two boys continued. He could feel the tiny vibrations in their chests that accompanied the sounds, and it filled him with a warm love and growing sense of pride. Soon, he was feeling the tiny tremors on other parts of his body, as several of the other pups began to manage their siblings' accomplishment.

 

Eleanor, Felix and Violet had joined in, and before long Iris was stirring too, her tiny chest vibrating as she purred, slumped comfortably against her father's ribs. Tears stung John's eyes at the sight and he had to hand the camera to Lestrade to keep it steady, emotions coursing through him as one by one their pups reached the milestone. Soon only Blake and Adam had yet to purr, and John hauled himself out of his chair to kneel by his mate, nuzzling his cheek and smiling at him as he watched their litter. Blake wriggled and began to wake, mewling noisily, and John scooped him into his arms as he opened his eyes. "Hello lovely," he cooed gently, "listen to your brothers and sisters, hmm? All happy asleep on Daddy. Do you think you can manage a little purr too?" As if to show him how, John purred deeply, long and rumbling. "Will you purr for Mama?" The pup nuzzled closer, waving one little arm as he tried to grasp John's face, and poked out his tongue before trying to copy his mother and managing a loud purr, quickly interrupted by a surprised hiccup. John laughed and kissed Blake's forehead with watery eyes, gazing at Sherlock with utter adoration. _See what you gave me. Our children, our beautiful, perfect pups. Love you so much, love our family._

_You've given me all this, too_ Sherlock rumbled. He couldn't move enough to rouse Adam; Miles had been tucked in the crook of his arm and therefore easier to move, but the other pup was unreachable, draped sleeping over his thigh. He purred deeply, joining the chorus of his family.

 

Adam jerked awake in confusion at the noise. The baby seemed set to cry, his little face immediately screwing up in displeasure at having been woken from his nice nap. He began to relax by inches, however, as the vibrations soothed him, and slowly began to cotton on to the fact that his siblings were doing something he wasn't. He whined, then concentrated. His first effort only brought forth a small puff of gas, but at the second, a small vibration caught in his chest, and he crowed in glee.

 

"Clever boy," John cooed, reaching out to chuck the delighted pup under the chin. He helped shift the babies off Sherlock enough for the Alpha to sit upright, then took his place beside his mate and covered them both in a blanket of their babies once more. Lestrade shut the camera off and set it aside, finally greeting Sherlock properly; it had been a little over a week since the incident, and both Mycroft and the DCI had stayed away from the house to give the bondmates space to process it. The babies settled across their parents had already begun to doze again; Adam remained awake just long enough to register Lestrade's scent and squeal excitedly.  
  
They hadn't got much past the usual small talk when the pack Alpha knocked and let himself in as well, greeting the members of his pack with a small, uncertain smile. This was the first real problem he'd been faced with as a pack Alpha; how he coped with it could define his leadership.

 

Sherlock paled at the presence of the two other Alphas in the room, the consulting detective changing from sleepy to sickly over the course of a minute. He rather wished he'd remained asleep under the blanket of their children, and half wondered if he couldn't   borrow some of the children back from John and pile them over him again. Both Lestrade and Mycroft were beginning to look distinctly uncomfortable as well as the sound of happy purring faded into uneasy silence. 

 

"Perhaps I should put the pups to bed," Sherlock suggested quietly, unsure of whether John would want the children's presence or not to help diffuse some of the tension.

 

"No, love, it's alright, we'll be calmer with them here," John purred softly, cooing gently as Alistair and Imogen began to mewl for milk. He easily pushed his pyjama top out of the way and held them close as they latched on and began to feed lazily, gazing at his mate with a soft smile.  
  
Mycroft and Lestrade shifted awkwardly; they wanted to apologise to John for what had happened, but had no idea how to begin. The ginger Alpha half-cleared his throat and steeled himself to be brave. "As pack Alpha..." he began softly, but he got no further.  
  
"Be quiet Mycroft," John ordered evenly and without malice, the pack leader obeying bashfully with a look of surprised embarrassment. The tone of the Omega's voice and brooked no refusal, Captain Watson unmistakeable in every syllable. Although John was lounging on a sofa, two pups suckling at his breasts while the rest of the litter lay draped across their parents, the evidence of his newest pregnancy immediately obvious, he radiated calm authority, and the Alphas knew better than to growl and posture. "We are going to talk about what happened last week and we are going to do it on my terms. Sherlock has already apologised - profusely - and I know I will be getting apologies from both of you as well. That can wait. I know what happened, and why, and I'm not interested in sitting around holding hands and talking about our feelings," the Alphas looked somewhat relieved at this, "but I do want to know what it changed between us as a pack. That's important." Sharing an Omega was supposed to strengthen the bonds between Alphas, as well as making them feel more protective of the Omega, fonder towards them; John only wanted to know how things stood between the group now. "So let's start with you then, Mycroft."

 

Mycroft blushed furiously; he'd not been prepared for such a question. He'd not seen the others since the incident, either, so the exact answer was a difficult one to find. "I thought we weren't talking about feelings," he said evenly, then swallowed at the look John gave him. Sherlock deliberately engrossed himself with one of the pups. "The bonds feel stronger now," the pack Alpha continued, "with all of you."

 

"Good," John replied briskly, "that's good. And we're _not_ talking about feelings - we're not talking about guilt or betrayal or anger or hurt or sorrow or affection. This is a sit rep. A de-brief. This is so we all know where we stand, we're talking about our pack and status and security. I know I'm more secure in my Omega, more secure around the three of you. The bonds are stronger, warmer." John was clearly in his element; his military training left him entirely in his comfort zone, as if they were talking over the results of a difficult mission. "Greg, you next," John prompted, earning a surprised eyebrow raise from the DCI; as the pack Alpha's younger brother Sherlock was technically next in the pack hierarchy, despite the fact that he was younger than Lestrade, but John knew that Sherlock would be more comfortable speaking last and wanted to spare his mate as much discomfort as he could.

 

Sherlock both paled and blushed at the same time when John addressed the DCI, his reddened cheeks standing out feverishly against the rest of his pallor. 

 

Lestrade cleared his throat. He was adept in his own way at handling crisis situations, though had never been particularly good when it came to family - the spectacular failure of his first marriage attested to that. "Well," he started brusquely, "'S better to me. I mean, I know I was pack before, but it's different now - I mean, I haven't had much time to tell, but I just feel ... Better about things, I guess." He shrugged lamely, dropping his gaze to his feet. 

 

John nodded with a thoughtful hum. "Yeah, good." He sent love through the bond to Sherlock, cooing as Alistair and Imogen finished nursing. He shifted them gently to his lap and picked up Lucy and Viola to feed them as he gazed at his mate with kind eyes. _Are you willing to affirm the strengthened bonds with the group?_ he asked, offering him a small encouraging smile; he knew Sherlock loathed talking about feelings generally, but hoped he'd be bold enough to say whether or not he felt closer to the other Alphas, more secure of his position in the pack.

 

Sherlock could feel the others looking at him as well, and wanted to disappear. He wasn't willing at all - it was ridiculous that he should confirm what John already knew. He vaguely wondered if this was another part of his punishment for what had happened. _No_ , he replied, _But if I must, I will, since you insist._ "It feels better to me, as well," he murmured. It was the best he could do at the moment, no matter how it seemed. He did feel closer with his brother and Greg, and more secure in his rank, but that was not something he could currently share aloud.

 

John purred loudly to reward his mate for his efforts, smiling beatifically at him. He sent strong love and pride coursing through the bond, reassuring and gentle and sweet; _Thank you, love. I know that was hard for you. I just wanted each of you to hear from the others how this brought us all closer. Good Alpha. You'll get your reward later._ He waited until Sherlock met his eyes before licking his lips very slowly and deliberately; to the other two it looked like nothing more than thoughtfulness, but John knew his own Alpha would know better.  
  
"Glad we've got that sorted," John said briskly, snapping the Alphas back to attention. "Now look, I know why it happened. Sherlock was sick, we needed to take care of him and this was the fastest way to get him back to normal. I know our hormones went mad, I know it got out of hand, and I know none of you buy into that Alpha supremacist bullshit. I know none of you would ever force an Omega to do anything against their will. I'm glad we're closer as a pack." His voice was steely but even, and he paused to exhale hard through his nose. "That said, if EITHER of you EVER even come CLOSE to behaviour like that again, I will throw you out of the house and refuse to let you back in for a MONTH!" The Alphas paled; pack bonds could easily weaken over the course of a month, as well as the fact they'd lose the benefits of socialising with the pups - lowered blood pressure, increased serotonin levels, stronger imprints on the pack scent. It risked the pups being a little unfamiliar with them when they were finally allowed back in.

 

Mycroft opened his mouth to protest the harsh punishment; John surely wouldn't deny him access to his own pack? " **I'm not finished** ," John growled, and the pack Alpha turned scarlet as he snapped his mouth shut, looking at the floor. "I am DISGUSTED with the way you acted - you acted like ANIMALS, let yourselves drop so completely into your Alphas that you treated me as nothing more than a piece of meat!" Mycroft and Lestrade both looked thoroughly cowed and ashamed of themselves; in fact Mycroft was beginning to look a little green, unused to being spoken to this way. Neither man dared interrupt the doctor. "So if you ever treat me like that again, not only will I refuse to let you into the house for a month, I will refuse to let you back in without a suppressant patch. **_Is that clear?_** "John finished with another deep growl, giving the two Alphas opposite him an icy glare.

 

The other Alphas meekly nodded their heads in understanding. Sherlock had been slightly aroused before the verbal lashing began, but now he had returned to his previous pallor, and swallowed, looking rather like he was about to be sick. Felix began to wail, and the Alpha picked him up to hush him gently, his hands trembling a little as he felt all his old shame return again, despite the fact that John's words were not meant for him.

 

Feeling Sherlock's shame through the bond, John softened a little; he hadn't meant to bring out more guilt in his mate. He should have let his Alpha take their children to the nest after affirming the pack bonds. "I think the little ones want their nap now," he murmured tenderly, "why don't you take them to the nest, love? We can pile them on you like before." Privately, he sent more love and affection; _My Alpha, love you. Good mate, good father. Need you._

Sherlock didn't think to correct that they'd all just been napping. He quietly shifted some of the pups to the sofa so he could stand, and began taking them to the bedroom in twos, laying each pair on the blankets before returning for the next. When he finished, he lay down next to them to wait for his Omega, closing his eyes and focused on listening to some of the pups' tiny, contented purrs as they shifted and kicked to make themselves comfortable. John was right, of course - right to be disgusted with them, right that they acted like animals. Sherlock knew he'd deserved the threats as well, but that John needed him too much to make him leave. They had pups to care for together, after all. The Alpha whimpered softly, allowing himself a small, private moment to voice his distress and grief.

 

John rose from the sofa with an order to Mycroft and Lestrade to wait until he returned, carrying the still-nursing Lucy and Viola to their father in the nest. He cooed softly when he entered the nursery, his mate's distress clear in the connection between them. _Oh, my love. I'm sorry, I should have realised that would upset you. Even if I didn't **need** you... I'd still **want** you too much to send you away. You're my mate, my Alpha, I'm happy to accept anything you want to give me - but **they** weren't ill, they had control that you simply didn't. They took advantage, you only took your rights as my Alpha, and you have **nothing** to be ashamed of. I love you,_ he sent tenderly, setting the dark-haired pups with their siblings and beginning to pile their babies on top of Sherlock with an achingly loving kiss to his mate's forehead. _Rest now, guard our babies while they sleep and imprint on your scent. I'll be back soon, and then I'd like to nurse you, like I did last week._ John purred, long and rumbling, as he carded a hand through Sherlock's curls.

 

Sherlock nodded without a word, closing his eyes. He could feel John's love, and sighed, cozying up under the blanket of their children. He didn't wholly believe John, but couldn't argue against him, either. So he obediently allowed himself to rest again. The promise of nursing was a nice one, and even if he didn't wholly deserve it, he was looking forward to it.

 

"Good boy," John purred gently, leaving him with a soft kiss on his cheek and striding back to the living room. He sat down briskly, adjusting his dressing gown, and levelled a steely stare at the two Alphas who were squirming uncomfortably, feeling like naughty schoolboys. "Right," he started, "I'm ready to listen to your apologies now."  
  
Mycroft flamed scarlet. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ apologised to an Omega before - a product of both his upbringing and simply never being around them. Everything Siger had taught him was designed to make him think he was superior, that Omegas were mindless dull creatures not worthy of his notice. Apart from his apologies to Sherlock for not better protecting him from their sire, Mycroft hadn't apologised to _anyone_ in years; the British Government never asked forgiveness for the tough decisions he had to make at work. This, though, was different. He _wanted_ to apologise to John; he found more affection in himself for the doctor than before, a feeling of _family,_ and he wanted the horrid clawing feeling in his chest to go away. He simply didn't know how. He had never been taught how to make a sincere apology.  
  
"I... I am sorry, John," he began lamely. "I have no excuses for how I acted, save my overwhelming concern for my younger brother. I never... never intended to hurt you, or to... take advantage, as I did." He looked at the floor, excruciatingly embarrassed. "I beg you to forgive me," he managed, "for my loss of control, and my appalling behaviour towards you. It will never happen again."  
  
The Omega nodded, satisfied, holding back the smirk that wanted to come. It was so endearing, seeing Mycroft flustered and ashamed, so obviously out of his comfort zone. "I forgive you, Mycroft," he murmured softly, offering the pack leader a gentle purr while Lestrade shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

 

Lestrade waited until John looked at him before speaking, though he would rather been out of the Omega's line of sight altogether. The DCI had never meant to be a part of what happened to John. He was a decent, mild, civilized Alpha who had grown up knowing that Omegas were his equals. But the situation had carried him away, like it had the rest of them, and he'd been living in a cloud of guilt ever since. John had earned his respect from their first meeting, and they'd grown to be something like friends after Sherlock's "death," suppressing their feelings of grief with a few pints each at the pub every few weeks or so. He bit his lip. If the Earth opened and swallowed him up, he'd deserve it, he thought bitterly.

 

"God- look... John-," he'd bit back the word 'mate'; it was too much, "I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have known better- I _did_ know better, and I have no excuses. I got carried away." He sighed, searching for words, "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. You're my-," again he stopped himself, "You're in my pack, and I respect you. You're a good man John, and you didn't deserve what we did and said about you. I'm sorry. Really, I truly am."

 

"I know you are, Greg," John returned honestly, nodding in acknowledgement. "I forgive you. I know both of you would do anything for Sherlock, and we all got lost in the moment a bit... I don't regret it, though. I want both of you to know that. I'm pissed, yeah, but only because we didn't talk about boundaries first." He picked at a loose thread in his dressing gown. "Sherlock has expressed an interest in sharing me with you both again. If we decide that's something we want, I'm going to let him tell me when he's ready to try it without feeling guilty. If you don't want to be involved again, that's fine, just something to think about. We don't have to discuss it now."  
  
The two Alphas nodded and rose as one when John dismissed them, both very glad their scolding was over. John disappeared towards the nest and the DCI laid a hand on Mycroft's arm to detain him briefly.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something," he began nervously.

 

"Yes?" asked the pack leader, already settling back into his old formal imperiousness. Usually he was more relaxed around the pack, but Greg's tone was submissive, and Mycroft found himself overcompensating after the discomfort of apologizing. 

 

"It's just that- well, I've been seeing Molly for quite a bit now-" Lestrade paused, completely unsure if there were formal words he should be using. "I - I want to ask her to marry me, and I wondered if - since you're, well, you're my pack Alpha, if you could - give us your blessing?" He looked at Mycroft with a helpless gesture. "I've got no idea what I'm supposed to be saying, to be honest. Help me out?"

  
Mycroft softened a little and fought a small smile. "You are well matched," he conceded gracefully. "I would be glad to welcome her into our pack, and give you my blessing."

 

Lestrade broke into an enormous grin. He collected himself quickly at the pack leader's  formal posture and gave a small, awkward bow. He had not grown up in a pack, so formalities were a completely unknown territory unless they were prompted by instinct. "Thanks," he breathed in elation and relief, "Thank you so much, Mycroft-"

 

The pack leader nodded in acknowledgment, "As for what to say, I'm afraid I cannot be of much help. I must confess I've no experience and little interest in affairs of the heart - John may prove a better resource than I." He cleared his throat primly, "I would assume, however, that your best course of action would include being honest about your sentiments."

 

"Yeah," Lestrade nodded, shrugging on his jacket. "you're probably right. Come on then - let me buy you a pint." Mycroft fought the look of distaste - the idea of drinking _beer_ in a _pub_ where there would be noise and sticky tables and _people_ was not his idea of a pleasant afternoon - but he was getting used to having friends, and was glad of Lestrade's company. The pack Alpha managed a smile and a nod, and the two Alphas stepped out into the sunshine together.

  
  
John padded softly into the nest and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sherlock covered in their dozing, sleeping babies. "Hello love," he whispered, kissing Sherlock's forehead. "Shall I put the pups in their cots, hmm? Then we can curl up together and you can have a little feed before we get ready for our guests later..."

 

Sherlock opened his eyes sleepily - he'd been having a nap as well. "What guests?" he asked stupidly, as John began to put the pups back in their cradles. He clung to the ones on his chest for a bit longer, cuddling them gently as if they were tiny teddy bears. It was remarkably cold without the blanket of little, warm, sleeping bodies on top of him, he thought idly.

 

"Your friend and his mate," John reminded him gently, distracting him with kisses as he stole the last of the pups from their father's embrace. Blake cooed happily at him as the mother lay his son back in his cot and John gave him a small wink, making the baby giggle before he settled to doze again.

  
  
John crawled back onto the bed, tugging his favourite silver fur throw over the top of them as Sherlock burrowed into him, seeking warmth. He carded a hand through the Alpha's curls, stroking his thumb over the sweet spot behind the Alpha's ear. "My precious Sherlock," he smiled, kissing his mate's forehead. "Do you want some milk, my darling?"

 

Sherlock purred just a little. He'd forgotten about Victor and their invitation. He wondered if it wasn't too late to cancel and reschedule. Listening to John tell off the others had put him off everything, and all he wanted to do now was sleep to forget. He nuzzled softly at John's breast, encouraging the Omega to bare it.

 

"Good boy," John crooned, tugging the fabric of his dressing gown aside to let the Alpha latch on. He stroked Sherlock's hair as he nursed, murmuring endearments and praises, wrapping his husband warmly in his arms. "My lovely Sherlock," John sighed happily, "my sweet boy. Love you so much, my darling. Are you nice and warm now?"

 

Sherlock nodded slightly as he suckled. He wasn't taking much milk at all, barely sipping at the nipple. Despite John's praises and reassurances, he felt listless and sad. _We should tell Victor to come another day,_ he murmured through the bond, _I don't think I can do today._

"If you like, my darling. Anything you want, my gorgeous Sherlock," John returned, stroking the curls out of his mate's eyes. "We can stay in our nest, and scent our babies, and cuddle and watch a film on mute while you deduce the plot and characters for me," he smiled, listing the things he knew would cheer his mate up. "Mmm, and I rather fancy Thai food for dinner... but I'm feeling terribly lazy. You might have to feed me yourself... bathe me, too, you know I'll make a terrible mess of myself. You'll have to wash me all clean, get every inch of me. And then of course that'll get the triplets all riled up, so you'll have to rub my belly to soothe them, claim your pups with your touch... We'll do anything you like, sweetheart." He sent strong contentment and security through their bond, purring softly for his mate.

 

Sherlock sighed. If he hadn't been there, hadn't heard John's words to the other Alphas, he would be eagerly taking his reward, indulging them in John's every suggestion. It might have taken him time to warm to it at first, as confirming the bonds and its reminder of the way he wronged John was difficult, but he could have come round with a little coaxing. Now, he felt mired in his depression. _Can we just sleep?_ he asked softly, knowing even as he said it that it wasn't an acceptable option.

 

 _Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry,_ John sighed heavily, reverting to the intimacy of their mental connection. _I never wanted you to feel that my words to them applied to you too. You're my mate, my Alpha. I agreed to let you collar me, I was happy to do whatever you wanted, but they took advantage. You didn't. You were ill, so **dangerously** ill you almost had to go to hospital, they were healthy. That makes them culpable, in a way you weren't - you **aren't**. You took such good care of me even though you still needed care yourself, my love, don't forget that. If we sleep now it'll throw our cycles off and we'd be up all night... _ The Omega stroked his mate's cheek tenderly, encouraging him to suckle a little more deeply and quickly. _Let's see how we feel after you've finished nursing, sweetheart, hmm?_ John closed his eyes, inhaling delicately to catch the scent of their babies, and that helped him push out the maternal, loving, soothing markers he knew would help his mate.

 

Sherlock shuddered and whimpered, obediently taking stronger pulls from the Omega's breast. John's changed scent was beginning to affect him. He pawed lightly at his mate's side, yet unable to muster the strength or willpower to wrap his arm fully around John. _I'm so sorry, Mummy,_ he pleaded with a loud whine, his lips trembling around John's nipple, _I'm so, so sorry-_

_Hush my sweet one, it's perfectly alright,_ John soothed tenderly, _you are so completely forgiven. You were so ill my love, you weren't yourself. All forgiven now, no hurt. Good boy, nursing so well. Mummy isn't angry with you. Mummy loves you, my darling, my precious Sherlock. Will always love you. Always welcome at my breast, will always have plenty of milk for you._ In response to his mate's need John's milk grew thicker, creamier and sweeter, reassuring the Alpha that he was precious. _I'll never leave you, not ever,_ John promised without waiting to be asked. _Could never leave my sweet boy. Who's Mummy's favourite person in the whole world, hmm?_

 

Sherlock's suckling grew stronger as John spoke, until he was drinking down the milk from the Omega's teat greedily, his hands coming to cup it and squeeze more out. He knew the answer to the question - it was him! He was Mummy's most favourite! _No hurt_ , he grunted eagerly, taking what he needed from John's body. 

 

 _That's right darling,_ John smiled, feeling his mate's eager shyness. _You're Mummy's most favourite person. You get as much milk as you like, because you're such a sweet boy, so loving._ He stroked the Alpha's back in small circles, cuddling him a little closer, humming a lullaby as he nuzzled Sherlock's dark curls. _You know Mummy loves you, don't you sweetheart? You know you'll always be welcome in my arms... Who's Mummy's good boy, Sherlock?_ he purred, kissing the Alpha's forehead.

 

Sherlock nuzzled as close as he could get, his hips rubbing against John's. _Me, Mummy_ , the Alpha answered eagerly, a bit of milk dribbling down his chin, the sounds of his enthusiastic nursing audible as he drained John's teat, _I'm your good boy - So good, Mummy - Love you so much._ He wrapped his legs around John's back. _Such good milk, Mummy_ , he praised, _Love you, love your milk, want more_. His erect cock was pushing against the swell of the Omega's belly.

 

 _Love you too sweetheart,_ John returned, _you take as much milk as you like._ His maternal scent continued to wrap around Sherlock in sweet, comforting tendrils, enveloping him in love and security. _My darling boy. So warm, so loving. Time to switch now, love..._ He cradled Sherlock's head as he guided him to his other nipple, kissing his forehead in approval when he latched on and began to nurse again with undiminished enthusiasm. _Love you so much. So proud of you, of everything you've achieved. My clever little boy._

Sherlock purred loudly at the praise, and the sound was echoed faintly by a few of the pups in their sleep. He rubbed his erection slowly against John, taking pleasure along with the creamy, warm nourishment flowing from the Omega's plump breast. He clung needily to his mate, his suckling increasing in energy as John praised him.

 

 _What a perfect Alpha,_ John praised warmly, rubbing Sherlock's back as his mate rutted languidly against his gravid belly. _Good provider, taking your reward. I'll always care for you._ The Omega began to purr quietly, a low constant rumble, encouraging and rewarding his needy husband. He was glad that Sherlock seemed to be shaking off his previous listlessness, and began to feel cautiously optimistic that he wouldn't have to put Victor and his mate off after all; he was sure it would do the Alpha good to see his old friend again, to help him forget the uncomfortable return of guilt the morning had brought. John smiled as Sherlock kept suckling; it was good to see him consuming any nourishment with such gusto, and the normal rosy glow of health had come back to the Alpha's face. _My lovely Sherlock. Love you so much._

_John_ , Sherlock rumbled, beginning to come back to himself. There was a smouldering fire in his eyes as he drained the second breast and began to kiss his way up John's full chest, his milk-soaked lips pressing warmly against the skin. His rutting became more insistent as he found John's mouth, Sherlock no longer a needy child but a dominant Alpha, taking his reward as his mate had said.

 

"Mmmmm..." John moaned happily, grinning into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, tangling his fingers in his mate's silky curls. _Sherlock... took care of me so well. My perfect Alpha... oh, yes, that's it, get your scent on me... want it all over me, want you to cover me in it_ he keened, his mate's newfound assertiveness bringing out his needy, submissive Omega. Feeling Sherlock's thick Alpha cock rubbing against him quickly triggered his natural lubrication, and he felt his hole soften and dilate, preparing to accommodate his mate.

 

Sherlock growled, quickly flipping them over so John lay flat on his back, the Alpha looming powerfully above him. Sherlock claimed John's mouth insistently, responding to the Omega's submission. His fat cock moved slickly along the taut skin of his mate's belly, before sliding back and slipping easily into John's hole, burying itself deep as he thrust forward.

 

"Ohhhhh..." John gasped decadently, throwing his head back into the pillows as his mate's enormous cock forced his walls out of the way. He spread his legs wide, hooking them over the back of Sherlock's calves as they rocked together. His hands found their way to Sherlock's back and it was the Omega's turn to cling to his Alpha, fingers digging in to his pale back. _You - you're **inside me** , _John managed stupidly, _you're filling me up. Taking me. Making me yours. Staking your claim on your Omega like a good Alpha should... How does it feel, when you give in to your Alpha? Oh, good, like that, yes..._

Sherlock gave a rumbling growl. _It feels **right** \- Like I was made to do this, make you spread your legs wide and take my fat Alpha cock.  Keep you pregnant and ripe with my pups, make sure everyone knows how much you belong to **me**._ He pistoned into him, kissing the Omega until he was breathless.  _It's powerful and carnal, satisfying like nothing else-_

"Oh fuck," John moaned weakly, losing himself to the pleasure. _You **were** made for this... you're an Alpha,_ he purred, _strong and dominant, made to sire pups on your mate... oh, yes, **yes** , so good... Look at you, muscles flexing as you take your Omega... I'm already ripe with your second litter, the first barely four months old... Ngh, ah, yes, Sherlock! L- Let me hear you growl for me again,_ he begged suddenly, _show me how well you can stake your claim, let every Alpha in earshot know who I belong to..._

Sherlock granted the Omega's request eagerly. He wanted to show his mate his power, his strength, wanted to awe him and earn more of his praise and fawning. The rumbling growl that vibrated from his chest resounded throughout the nest, shaking the windows and doubling in volume as it echoed back to them. Downstairs, the Omegas and Mrs Hudson gasped at the sound, Beatrice's surprise immediately breaking into beaming pride in her son. Sherlock took his mate harder, his heart beating faster, baring his teeth and snarling in feral triumph at the writhing Omega beneath him.

 

The Omega's eyes blew wide at his mate's display; John had to fight not to come just from the sound which vibrated through his ribcage and hummed against his skin. "Sher- _Sherlock!_ " he gasped, growing still wetter as he made pretty little keens and whines, clasping his arms around the Alpha's neck. _Ohh, fuck... yesss! Perfect Alpha... so strong, ready to protect your claim... oh god... just like at the park, you kept them all away, nobody dared come near... Fuck, my Alpha... left such a deep, perfect bondbite..._ Before long John was quivering, trembling with lust for Sherlock, every rough thrust reminding him that the gorgeous, impossible detective was his _mate_ , his Alpha, the father of his babies, who would keep him full of pups and destroy anyone who dared to touch him. He was helpless beneath his husband, his guileless expression and parted lips begging his mate wordlessly _oh god, do that again and I'll come._

Sherlock snarled, feeling a knot readying at the base of his cock. He was going to claim John thoroughly, be every inch of the incredible Alpha his mate wanted. The next growl was louder, a powerful rumble like thunder that enveloped them in its sound, seeming to become part of the space itself, both surrounding them and moving through them simultaneously. The pups stirred and mewled in excitement, stretching and yawning and then settling easily, their tiny bodies vibrating pleasantly with the noise; they felt more secure, and as it passed, they drifted off again.

 

Beyond coherent thought, John gazed desperately up at his mate as he moaned and cried out through his orgasm, his whole body convulsing as he clenched like a vice around Sherlock's enormous cock. His eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered happily, a feeling of calm contentment settling over him as utter adoration flitted through their bond. Although the doctor wouldn't realise it until later, he had entered subspace; obeying any order Sherlock gave him would feel almost orgasmically good, allowing his Omega instincts full reign over his body in response to the Alpha's total dominance. Little stuttering cries spilled from his lips, _ah ah ah,_ as he rode out the rest of his pleasure and panted heavily, nuzzling and licking his mate's jaw in submission.

 

Sherlock came, his knot swelling and securing them together even as he continued to rock them back and forth. The Alpha was revelling in having his mate this way - incoherent, submissive, utterly controlled by his every motion. He worked them both through their orgasms, drawing more noises from the Omega beneath him, his own growls of pleasure and triumph nearly drowning them out as they reverberated throughout the room. He was utterly dominant, yet utterly loving - his gaze powerful, but with something soft behind it. He groaned in satisfaction at the last of his release, beginning to press hot, needy kisses to his mate's face.

 

John mewled, softly and prettily, as he accepted Sherlock's attentions, sighing in bliss and releasing a sweeter scent to show his mate how completely satisfied he was; toffee and chocolate mingled with notes of cream, a scent designed to encourage and reward the Alpha. Still love-drunk and floating in subspace, John shifted and pulled his knees up to his chest, framing his belly while leaving himself utterly spread open for Sherlock - the position was totally vulnerable, one of the most submissive positions an Omega could take. He looked almost like an affectionate puppy, begging to have his belly rubbed as he fawned over his master; he massaged Sherlock's chest lightly, lapping at his jaw and whining gently, showing his boundless adoration for his Alpha.

 

Sherlock kept up a low, steady purr, beginning to lick John's cheek gently, lovingly cleaning the sweat from his mate. He paused to gaze down at his Omega spread out underneath him, his eyes roaming adoringly over the mounds of John's breasts and the heavy swell of his belly, taking in his position. He smiled and began to rub John's rounded abdomen in large circles, moving slowly inside the Omega as he did so. He lavished John with attention, making sure to flood the bond with his care. _Mine_ , he rumbled, delighting in John's every pliant response to his touch. _Such a pretty Omega, such a good breeder, all swollen out with my litter_ …

 

The Omega's eyelids flickered and a smile lifted the corners of his mouth, but he was too lost in his submission to be capable of thought or speech. All that flowed from him through their bond was love, submission, contentment and a slight demureness as he bashfully accepted his mate's praise. John wriggled, moaning lasciviously at the feeling of Sherlock's hands on the taut skin of his belly and the way the Alpha's knot was rubbing against his walls; there was no tension in him at all, surrendered as he was to his mate, and cooed softly as his eyes batted open. The look he gave Sherlock was pure, guileless, simple; there was nothing but adoration and a gentle Omega delight in his eyes. It was the sort of look the clientele at Pendleton's dreamed of eliciting from their collared mates; it meant that the Omega was so lost in the pleasure the Alpha had given them, so overwhelmed by their mate's dominance, that they would require an order to come back to their rational selves. 

 

  
 Sherlock continued to shower his mate with affections, his every motion showing his love and asserting his status. They passed many long minutes that way, purely Alpha and Omega, dominant and submissive, in utter bliss and satisfaction. 

 

Suddenly, he was pulled from his reverie by the sound of the doorbell. Victor, his brain registered stupidly. They'd never cancelled. He growled in dissatisfaction - he wasn't yet finished with John. And they'd not had a non-pack member besides Mrs. Hudson in their home since the pups were born - now a strange Alpha and Omega were entering HIS territory, would be near HIS litter, HIS mate.  _Good Omega_ , he managed to communicate, somehow finding the words even as he felt the urge to claim John again rising, _Come back to me_.

 

The order filtered gently down through the layers of John's consciousness like dappled sunlight through a forest canopy, dancing around him, calling to him in a sweet siren-song. He followed happily, humming and stretching as he opened his eyes fully and greeted Sherlock with an affectionate lick to the cheek. "Sherlock," he purred seductively, still a little drunk on pleasure; the Alpha's knot was still filling him and he circled his hips, moaning at the drag against his insides.  
  
Downstairs, Mrs Hudson had hurried to the front door and opened it to reveal Victor by himself, looking flustered. "I know I'm a little early, but we had a bit of a situation dropping Caroline off at the babysitter's," he explained with an apologetic smile. "Oliver is still over there trying to calm her down - she's such a daddy's girl, it's always harder for her to let him go. So we might end up being a little late, and since the twins decided to give my mobile phone a bath last night I thought I should run over and let you know." Mrs Hudson nodded in understanding. "Don't you worry dear," she smiled kindly, "I know how Alphas get. Goodness knows what fuss they'd make if they couldn't scent each other properly before both of you come in!"

 

"John," Sherlock breathed, returning to kissing his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead - everywhere he could manage. He couldn't be bothered to get up all of a sudden, to get ready for their guests. He couldn't even be bothered to look at the clock. John was beneath him, and he was in John, and soon there would be new people in their home who would need to know who belonged to whom. His mind was already clouding again with desire and an insistent drive to take his mate again, so their guests would know. He moved his hips with John's, encouraging the Omega's pleasure.

 

" _Oh_ ," John gasped softly, as if he'd discovered something wonderful. "Oh, yes, like that. So good, love. Mmmm... Love it when you knot me, _oh_..." He purred again, lapping at his mate's jaw. "Your knot feels so big inside me... love how it fills me up, how I can feel your heartbeat in it... used to dream of how this would feel, having you all hard and locked inside me... how you'd give me a belly full of pups..." His breath hitched at that and he moaned again, tightening his arms around his Alpha's shoulders. "Tell me, Sherlock," he begged, "tell me what I'm carrying for you... want to hear you say it..."

 

Sherlock purred. "My pups," he rumbled, "A perfect litter of three. Round, healthy triplets that you begged me to put in you, dropped eggs so I could fertilize them and make you swell out like this with my children." He continued to rub the Omega's gravidity, adding a little pressure to his motions for emphasis. The Alpha thumbed over his mate's navel, regarding John's belly with pride and admiration, as if it were a fine work of art, created by his own skill. "And before this you carried the thirteen now sleeping in their cots, grew so large you were pinned to the bed for months, unable to want anything besides food, sleep, and my cock." He kissed him, and smiled against his lips. "You don't have to dream it anymore," he murmured, rolling his hips, "You have it, you have me, always, whenever you wish."

 

" _Yessss,_ " John hissed, arching his back and covering Sherlock in happy little kisses. "Always... Mmm, Sherlock, fill me up again, give me more," he begged with a playful grin, "make me grow even bigger, heavy with two litters at once... Stuff me with more of your babies, make me carry your third brood even as I grow ripe with the second... please, Alpha..." John bit his lip and rocked his hips a little faster, whining delicately as Sherlock's fat knot rubbed over his sweet spot.

 

Sherlock grinned back, his eyes alight with lust. "I'll give you more than that," he whispered, nipping at the delicate skin of John's neck, "I'll fill you so full you'll be carrying three or four of my litters at once, moaning about your swollen belly - you'll leave this bed fit for a wheelchair again by the time I'm done with you." He snapped his hips forward, tilting John's hips upward as if to keep all his seed inside and breed him more thoroughly. "My knot's so enormous, I can easily come several more times, fill you up to your limit-"

 

"Ohhh, yes," John moaned happily, keening and licking his mate's cheek. "Please, Alpha... fill me, breed me..." It didn't take long for the Omega to come, panting and writhing, as Sherlock's knot rubbed mercilessly across his prostate. "Mmm, that's it, make me swell up with more for you, make sure I'm heavy and waddling in no time... stuffed with your pups, so ripe with your children... everyone will see, everyone will know how you fucked me again and again," he breathed, nuzzling and nipping at Sherlock's ear.

 

Sherlock gave a low groan as the fluttering contractions of John's walls pulled another orgasm from him. He continued to thrust steadily through his release, shaking a little, kissing his Omega all over. He smirked when John's hips bucked and stuttered, nipping at the shell of his mate's ear in response. "They'll all know, yes - Know how much you love being bred, how you begged for it, how your body must have been dropping eggs as fast as it could manage. They'll all see how you can't get enough of being huge and pregnant, how you're so eager to bear my young-"

 

"I _do_ love it," John gasped, suddenly needy and vulnerable. "I love carrying the weight of your babies in my womb, love feeling how your seed grows and thrives inside me... oh god, Sherlock... please, I need it, I need it," he chanted mindlessly, so close to the border between pleasure and exquisite pain. With all of his Alpha's seed still inside him he felt fit to burst, but he couldn't find it in himself to object.

 

"Then let me give it to you," Sherlock rumbled, "I'm pumping you as full as you can take. You'll be far bigger than you were with the last by the time I give you these new ones, laid out in our nest for months-" He grunted and shuddered as he pistoned forward and another orgasm took him. "Can you feel it? By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to leave our bed. You're going to be enormous again, an animal succumbed to instinct, your world reduced to pleasure and need and carrying my young." The Alpha felt he had one more climax in him, though the volume of his seed was pressing against his cock with each thrust, threatening to begin leaking around the fat knot secured inside his Omega.

 

 

John squealed breathily, tightening his hold on his Alpha. "Ohhh, oh yes... I can feel it, feel how much of your seed you've put inside me..." He leaned in close to Sherlock's ear, still rocking his hips, and whispered to him in a low growl; "Next time you breed me, I want you to swell me with your come. Fucking fill me, inflate my belly with it." With a teasing nip to Sherlock's ear he dropped his head back onto the pillows, panting and moaning."Ohhh, Sherlock, I can feel it, so ripe for you, please, _please_... mmm, ready to be bred, dropped eggs for you... come in me, give me another litter..."

 

"You've dropped at least another five already," Sherlock growled, "I can smell it on you. You were made for this, made to waddle around with a big, ripe belly of my babies on your front, made to swell and birth and then swell again for me." The bed was shaking with the Alpha's thrusts. His thighs were trembling with the exertion as he felt another release building, his nearly-spent cock filling with a third wave of seed. "I'm going to give you another full litter, breed you until your belly's spilling past your knees again, remind you what it's like to be _truly_ ripe with my pups-" He gasped and groaned suddenly, slamming into the Omega, his vision going nearly white as he was overwhelmed by his climax, his overstimulated member pumping his mate even fuller. 

 

The Alpha's harsh thrusts, his words, the almost-painful pressure of the incredible volume of Sherlock's seed inside him as he was filled with more - it was all too much for John and with a hitching little gasp of "oh, I'm coming, I'm _coming_ " he was shuddering and spurting between them, wave after wave of pleasure washing through him as his orgasm couldn't seem to stop. The wonderful, _full_ feeling of having so much of his mate's come in him only made him more aroused, spurring his pleasure onwards, and by the time he was finished he was overwrought and quivering, finely beaded with sweat. John mewled, past speech, and circled his hips experimentally, getting used to the feeling. He was certain that if he was in heat, and Sherlock's come could pool in his womb instead of being kept out of it by his pregnancy, his belly would be visibly swollen by now.

 

Sherlock lay panting heavily on top of his Omega, groaning a little as the movement caused his own seed to press down against the sensitive head of his cock. He lapped at the sweat beading on John's forehead, his fingers running softly along the sides of his mate's gravid middle. "God, that-" he moaned softly, "Was- was that good?" His dominance slipped just a little to reveal a sliver of vulnerability. The fantasy had turned him on as much - or more - as it had John, and while there could be no doubt the Omega was completely blissed-out, the Alpha hoped he'd carried out the role to his mate's every satisfaction. 

 

John let out a high-pitched giggle at the question, nodding and grinning as he caught his breath. _Perfect, love,_ he sent through the bond, _my big strong Alpha. You were perfect. How was it for you? Christ, when your knot goes down the sheets will be **ruined**... Will you rub me with it, Sherlock? Rub it into my skin... I'll smell of you for **days**... even after I shower I'll still smell recently bedded... Next time you fill me like this we'll have to do it with me on all fours so you can watch your come pour out of me as you pull out,_ he added huskily, nipping at his Alpha's scent gland.

 

 _It was **incredible,** _ Sherlock communicated, grinning back. _You were brilliant, my Omega. Mmm... perhaps you should go downstairs wearing nothing but these ruined sheets when we meet our guests._ His hips began to move again as he remembered they were meant to have company. _They'll know even more who you belong to._ The Alpha shivered a little at the thought of John on hands and knees, come gushing out of his used hole. _We'll do it any way you like,_ he purred, _Starting with that one. But this time, yes, I'm going to rub my seed into every inch of your skin, beginning with that round, ripe belly of yours..._

 

 _Mmmm,_ John hummed agreeably, _yes, please..._ They kissed and nuzzled for another few minutes before Sherlock's knot began to deflate; John gasped as the Alpha pulled out and come instantly flooded out of him, soaking the sheets. The Omega remained pliantly on his back, legs spread wide, as Sherlock made good on his promise; the touches to his bulging belly were particularly welcome, making John purr and smile as his mate laid claim to their pups, rubbing possessively over the swollen mound. Before long he was moaning open-mouthed, every slow rub over his gravidity bringing him more pleasure.

 

 _Do you think I can make you come like this? Just by touching this big belly I've given you?_ Sherlock rumbled deeply, massaging his seed into the Omega's taut skin. He kissed the next long moan gently from John's mouth, his touches to his middle growing more firm as he tested his mate's response. The Alpha purred lowly, observing his mate with hungry eyes as he stowed each reaction in his memory for future reference. _You can't get enough, can you? Even though I've just filled you up to the brim, made you come several times already.._.

 

John gasped softly, unable to articulate anything but the pleading little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds that dropped from his lips as he nodded in response. _I - I think you can,_ he moaned softly, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look. _Oh, fuck, I love how this feels,_ John sent breathily, _love the pressure of your hands against my firm, heavy belly... love how your pups squirm and wriggle in my womb in response to your touch, love feeling your hands smooth across my skin, claiming us with your touch..._ The Omega's eyes grew soft and dark with lust as he watched Sherlock caress his gravid belly. _Love it when you touch me like this... so reverent, makes me feel like such a good Omega..._

_And I love touching like this. I believe we make a good pair,_ Sherlock smirked. _You **are**  a good Omega, _the Alpha murmured, dropping down to press a soft kiss to the curve of John's stomach, _And I adore every chance I have to worship your body._ The pressure of his touch was firm enough to be pleasurable, but not dragging or painful. The Alpha was careful to keep his motions steady, gradually building the stimulation. _So ripe, so eager, so strong... My Omega, so gorgeous when you've been bred, and yet so stubborn and brave... Such a good mother to my pups..._

 

By now John's small cock was hard and pulsing and he gripped the sheets to stop himself reaching needily for his mate. He keened loudly as Sherlock kissed his belly, licking his lips and panting, begging through their bond for _more, please more, oh god, yes, like that, more touches more kisses pleasepleaseplease, ohh, so good, yes, please..._ John was barely coherent enough to communicate, mewling needily as Sherlock's hands roamed over his gravid swell, cupping the sides and sensually exploring every inch of the taut flesh. He blushed shyly at the praise, the triplets beginning to kick in excitement, and John bit his lip, waiting for the moment he knew was coming when Sherlock would be able to feel these pups move in him for the first time.

 

Sherlock was pressing another hot, worshipful kiss to the Omega's belly when it happened - a responsive pressure, right beneath his lips. The Alpha froze, his eyes widening. He waited a moment, hands slowly beginning to rub renewed circles over the globe of John's middle, the motions less lustful, and more tentatively encouraging. Then again - against his lower lip, and another underneath his left hand. _My pups,_ he breathed, raising his eyes to the Omega propped up before him. _Mine._ John was so full and now he could _feel_ the evidence of what he'd put in him, each movement evidence of the lives they'd made together, adding an extra layer of proof to his claim. With a growl, he redoubled his efforts, suddenly _needing_ to see his Omega come like this, come with their triplets kicking inside him, Sherlock worshiping his ripe womb.

 

John's moans grew louder and breathier as Sherlock's lips and hands blazed a trail of sensual fire across his swollen belly, each firm, possessive touch bringing him closer to the edge. The triplets continued to move, sensing their sire's approval and their mother's excitement, and the Omega couldn't help but keen as his mate rubbed over every inch of his skin. As the Alpha swirled his tongue around the nub of his navel, pushed out by the weight of their children, John cried out weakly and bucked his hips, coming in small spurts onto the sheets.

 

At that, Sherlock gave a growl of triumph, lunging forward to pounce on his mate and pin him back against the covers. He rutted his enormous cock against the Omega's belly in a few frantic, hard thrusts before suddenly he was coming too, his spent cock dribbling short pulses of come onto the ripe globe of John's middle. "Mine," he rumbled, lips pressed hotly against his mate's ear as he worked the Omega through his orgasm, "Mine.... _Mine...."_

John purred soft and low, nuzzling his Alpha's cheek in agreement. "All yours," he whispered huskily, keening as the last aftershocks of his orgasm pulsed through him. When Sherlock had caught his breath John gently pushed him onto his back and snuggled into his side, happily lapping at the sweat on his chest to clean him after their exertions. "We should probably have a proper shower," he murmured thoughtfully, before glancing up at the clock and swearing loudly. "Victor and his mate will be here soon! Christ... come on, we'd better shower together or there won't be time," he gabbled, tugging on Sherlock's hand to drag him into the shower. The Omega had to walk gingerly, his legs a little wobbly after the thorough fucking he'd received, and he mewed softly as he moved.

 

Sherlock followed slowly behind. He'd been enjoying the hazy afterglow, and objected to being so unceremoniously pulled from his declarations of claim over his mate for something so banal as a _shower._ But something strange had lit in his eyes at the mention of "Victor and his mate." If John had the time to notice, he would have seen that the Alpha's cock was becoming erect again, and that Sherlock was regarding him with a gaze both lustful and predatory. If it were up to instinct, he would have carried his debauched mate downstairs that moment to show their guests how much this Omega was _his._ But he had enough of a mind to make it to the shower, growing harder with each successive mew from John. 

 

Turning the shower on briskly John stepped into the spray, reaching instantly for the soap. He knew Victor and his mate were due to arrive any minute, and wanted the visit to go well; greeting them obviously drenched in his Alpha's come would not have been a good start, he thought firmly, however much his inner Omega purred at the idea. He lathered himself up and began to wash the drying semen from his breasts and belly, scrubbing under his arms with a practiced efficiency; hearing nothing from his mate, he quirked an eyebrow over his shoulder to check if Sherlock was washing too.

 

Sherlock had washed quickly and quietly, the Alpha absently scrubbing himself as he watched John get clean. His Omega, washing the evidence of his claim away. John had not noticed as Sherlock grew even harder with each bit of his seed that disappeared from John's skin and down the drain. His erection wet and throbbing, he'd inched closer to his oblivious mate, licking his lips in anticipation as he watched the suds running over John's shapely hips and full arse. This Omega was _his,_ he thought again, and their guests would know it. He smirked as he caught John's eye, taking it as a cue to herd him closer to the shower wall, his cock pressing hotly against the cleft of the Omega's cheeks, the Alpha licking and kissing at his mate's neck with a growling purr as the last of the soap was rinsed from John's strong shoulders. 

 

"Sh- _Sherlock!_ " John hissed, protesting weakly, "no. No way, we haven't got tiii-aaaahhhh..." He broke off as his Alpha's long fingers slipped into him, wriggling against the intrusion. "We can't Sherlock, they'll be here any minute - " Interrupted again, this time by the sound of the doorbell. John's eyes widened, the predatory smirk never having disappeared from the Alpha's face as he continued to lick and kiss the Omega's neck. Reaching down to push at the Alpha's wrist genty, John attempted to reason with him. "No, Sherlock, we haven't got time... they're here already," he moaned softly, his breath hitching in spite of his feeble protestations.

 

"Exactly," the Alpha growled, strong fingers closing around John's hand, " _Mine_." Gripping his Omega's shoulder as well, he efficiently spun John around to face him, pressing forward with more insistent kisses until John's back was nearly flush with the slick tile of the shower wall. Mrs Hudson would be letting the guests in about now. And the bathroom was far from soundproof. He captured John's lips, his advances and attentions becoming more feral and needy as he heard the front door close once again. His hands had let go of John's and were roaming over the Omega's ripe belly, his pulsing, aching erection rubbing between John's legs. He caught his mate's eye - if John truly did not want this, now was the time to detangle himself. 

 

"Oh... Sherlock... we - we can't," John moaned breathily, making no move to push the Alpha away, pliantly allowing his mate to frot against him. "I can't believe you're hard _again_... _already..._ " His eyes fluttered shut as Sherlock continued to cover him in kisses, gradually weakening under the needy, passionate onslaught of his mate's attentions. "You really want it, don't you?" he murmured in wonder, a hint of flirtation in his voice. "You want to fuck me right here, force that huge Alpha cock deep into my wet little hole and pound me until I scream your name..." John's breath caught in his throat at the idea. "I won't be able to walk right for _hours_ if you fuck me now," he purred, "I'm already so tender from earlier..."

 

"We can," Sherlock rumbled, rutting more firmly between John's legs, swallowing the Omega's protests with another deep, hot kiss. "I want it..," he breathed, nipping insistently at the shell of John's ear. His thumb found the Omega's navel again, swirling over it with insistent pressure, "And unless you tell me 'no' I am going to have you up against the wall with your legs wrapped around my waist and this big, ripe belly of yours rubbing against me, and I'm going to take you until _everyone_ knows who you belong to..."

 

That was it for John; his resistance crumbled and he tumbled into Sherlock's arms with a needy whine, offering his face up for more kisses as he clutched the Alpha's shoulders. He could never resist it when Sherlock was so _authoritative_ and _commanding_ and _lustful_ \- it was too close to many of his previous fantasies about the detective, when they'd been living at Baker Street and he'd thought the man could never want him. "Yes... please..." John keened pathetically, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck, pliantly waiting to be hoisted up against the wall and onto his mate's cock.

 

There was no waiting to be done. In a second, the Alpha's hands were under his mate's arse, lifting John and spreading him wide as he pressed him back against the wall, crashing their glistening, soaked forms together. The Omega was so open he slid easily down onto Sherlock's cock, and the Alpha immediately pressed his advantage, beginning to thrust hard and fast into his mate with a snarl. His lips stole heated kisses from John's, taking his mouth just as he was taking his body, dominant and needy and relentless. 

 

John keened loudly, a long open-mouthed moan that could not be mistaken for anything but the pleasure of an Omega being thoroughly taken. As Sherlock thrust into him hard and fast the Omega grew all but breathless with lust, watching the feral dominance and aching need on his mate's face, sparks of desire shooting up his spine at the sight. _Oh, oh god, yes, that's it... mmm, oh, Sherlock, so good... ngh, grip me just - just a little tighter... I want you to leave bruises on my hips,_ he whimpered through the bond, feeling his belly rub against Sherlock's taut abdomen. The thought that this gorgeous Alpha who was possessing him so completely, making him take his huge cock right here where he wanted him, had fathered his children made the Omega grow even wetter, eager for more. "I'm pregnant," he blurted out suddenly, "I'm _pregnant_ , with your babies... oh, oh god, tell me..."

 

Sherlock didn't need to hear his mate to know how much he wanted it. Every inch of the Omega betrayed that this was John's fantasy fulfilled, that he'd imagined this scenario hundreds of times both in and out of heat. But the finer details were lost to the Alpha - all Sherlock sensed was an Omega in utter ecstasy as he dominated him. His fingers dug hard into John's plump hips. He could faintly scent the other Alpha in the home now, and it spurred him on as he slammed into John so fast the Omega's milk-heavy teats began to bounce against his swollen belly. "Mine," Sherlock snarled, " _I_ made you pregnant, I made you this way - I filled you up with my fat Alpha cock and sired a litter of thirteen on you, then three more directly after- I'm going to keep you like this until you run dry, keep you round and swollen out, just the way I like it, until you've got no more eggs left in you. You'll be waddling for _years_ yet, ripe and plump and well-fed, so pliant and voluptuous and needy-"

 

 The broken, lustful moan Sherlock's words and actions drew from John reverberated around the bathroom and easily reached the ears of their guests where they sat in the living room. "Maybe we should come back later," Victor offered delicately, his face tinged a little with pink. "No, angel, it's alright," Oliver said steadily before Mrs Hudson could speak. He lay a hand on Victor's knee, stroking with his thumb. "He wants us to hear it. Remember how I was with you just after you had the twins? We can let him have this." The golden-haired Alpha smiled fondly at his mate, eyes crinkling with kindness and warmth, and Victor nodded shyly, laying his hand over his mate's. Mrs Hudson sipped her tea.  
  
Upstairs, John was panting heavily, gazing at his mate with desperation and aching pleasure. "Oh, oh, _Sherlock..._ yes, so good, _oh..._ " He could feel his orgasm ramping up quickly, knowing it would rip through him and leave him breathless. _Please... oh, please, need to please you, need to be the Omega you need, tell me, show me how to please you..._ he sent through the bond, meaning every word. Sherlock had given everything he needed to satisfy his Omega instincts, and now he wanted to return the favour, to indulge every one of the detective's whims to satisfy his Alpha urges.

 

 _You already are,_ Sherlock replied with a fierce growl, _taking my cock so well, moaning so loudly for me - loud enough that **everyone** can hear you. _His teeth were at John's neck - nipping at the wet skin, dragging hotly over the tanned flesh to prepare it for another bite. The Alpha pushed his own belly deliberately forward, groaning loudly as he felt it collide with the ripe swell of his Omega's. _Let me hear you even more,_ he demanded, laving his tongue over the purple-red of John's bondmark, _I want the whole **house** to know what I'm doing to you, how much you love this, how well I'm pleasing you, how I'm taking you, claiming you, how you're utterly **mine.**_

 

John obeyed gladly, his breathy panting crescendoing into a constant stream of pleasured little cries, wailing moans and hitching sobs as he grew utterly wanton and incoherent with bliss. His eyes rolled back as he clutched Sherlock's neck, barely able to hang on, fighting to keep his coherent mind. The exquisite pleasure of his mate's cock and rough claiming had left him teetering on the edge of subspace again; with permission, he would easily lose himself to the dreamlike state. John's desperate need flowed through the bond; _oh, please let me come, please, I'm so close, please Alpha..._

The Alpha's lips smiled against the curve of John's neck. He thrust harder, faster, so close himself, John's display drawing animal noises of pleasure from him- _Come,_ he managed, drawing himself up to claim the Omega's mouth as his cock began to pulse, filling John more and more with each wave of release. 

 

As soon as his Alpha gave the order John began to come, screaming and convulsing with the intensity as he felt Sherlock's seed fill him. He wailed through his orgasm, the noise causing some of the pups to shift a little in their sleep, and when he was finished he was utterly breathless, panting like he'd just run a marathon and pressing his face needily into Sherlock's neck. _Alpha_ , his instinct supplied, _my mate. Need him._ The sensation of his pleasure, and of pleasing his Alpha so well, had pushed him over the edge into subspace. Crooning happily, John began to clean Sherlock's neck with his tongue.  
  
Downstairs, Oliver raised one eyebrow just a fraction, a little impressed at all the noise, and dunked a digestive biscuit into his tea. Mrs Hudson tutted fondly and offered Victor another scone.

 

Sherlock's body was humming with pleasure. The Alpha grinned as his mate began to clean him. "We're in the shower, you know," he murmured, but he might as well have been talking to a puppy for all John understood. He had no desire to sadden his precious, obedient partner, and knew how easily any sign of disappointment could injure the Omega in this state. "Good boy," he crooned, letting John continue to work, his hands still holding John's hips strongly, keeping the gravid man pressed up against the wall, "Came so well for me. Did everything I asked. Such a perfect partner..." He gave him loving, lazy kisses where he could reach. "Let me know when you're ready to come off my cock... or should I take you to see our guests just like this?"

 

John simply mewled happily, nuzzling his Alpha's jaw, a low constant purr vibrating through his chest. He blinked up at Sherlock with trusting eyes, humming and smiling at him, drinking in his praise and luxuriating in the Alpha's loving attentions. His back had begun to twinge a little and he wanted to be able to stretch his legs as well, so he requested a move to the bed to lie down and dry off; the request was tentative, a little sleepy, as if even strong thought was too much for him. Lost in subspace, Sherlock's every sign of approval was like heroin, and he'd have done anything for more of it.

 

 _Of course,_ Sherlock responded silently. He lowered John enough so the Omega could stand briefly, then carefully swept him up again into a bridal carry. He let the water run over them for another minute longer, continuing his tender affections as the water washed away the slick between John's legs and the mess on his cock, then shut the tap. Soon, the freshly-towelled Omega was lain out on the bed. It was so tempting to take John again like this; his Alpha wanted to go further and take John downstairs in his natural state, to keep him curled up on his knees like a lapdog to stroke and display his claim in front of the new Alpha and his mate. But rationally he knew that John would not be happy with that decision once he came to himself. After a few lingering kisses, he reluctantly pulled away to fetch clothes for his Omega and for himself. 

 

The Omega whimpered softly as his Alpha moved away, purring happily when he returned; he lifted his arms and legs agreeably as Sherlock dressed him, cooing in delight at the Alpha's murmurs of praise when he was fully clothed. His desire to be close to his mate rather hindered Sherlock's attempts to get dressed, but soon they were both clean and presentable, and John blinked up at Sherlock vacantly, waiting for his next order with a sweet little innocent smile on his face, as if Sherlock was the best thing on the planet.

 

Sherlock had managed to dress John more-or-less neatly in a form-fitting shirt and maternity jumper. At moments, it had been nearly as difficult to dress the Omega as it was to put a onesie on a particularly active pup - the arms were a struggle as John had constantly wanted to reach out to him, for Sherlock to be closer, not to mention the disappointment of having to put on his pants, therefore negating the possibility of further sex. The Alpha pressed a kiss to his Omega's cheek. "You look lovely," he murmured. "Now, we have guests waiting - guests that you _were_ eager to meet at one point, but don't worry - I'll keep you close to me. My perfect Omega." He pressed another lingering kiss to John's lips. "You may come back whenever you're ready, there's no hurry. I do love having you like this." He lifted John once again, and took him to greet their friends. 

 

John purred stupidly, laying his head contentedly against Sherlock's chest as he was carried to the living room. The scent of a strange Alpha greeted him and he clung to Sherlock's shirt a little more needily, but trusted his mate enough not to whine; he knew his mate would never let anything happen to him. He vaguely registered Sherlock's chest vibrating with speech as the Alpha greeted their guests and cooed happily, pressing his cheek against him.  
  
Oliver smiled pleasantly and returned Sherlock's greeting, nodding in respect at John, who was happily rubbing his face into the fabric of the detective's shirt. "You have obviously satisfied him extremely well," the blond Alpha said formally, the correct words to show that he respected the younger Alpha's claim on the Omega and acknowledging Sherlock's ability to please John.

 

Sherlock gave a nod. "Your mate is also satisfied and well-provided for," he answered, holding eye-contact with the other Alpha for a moment. There was an agreement in the silence between the two men, tinged with a hint of the metallic tension that came from two dominant Alphas with Omegas to protect being in such close proximity to one another. Then they both broke into small smiles. "Please, have a seat," Sherlock purred, offering Oliver the chair again, "John may be along at some point; I know he's been looking forward to this, but it's best to keep him comfortable..." He stroked John's hair proudly. "Victor," Sherlock said warmly, looking to the floppy-haired Omega. "I hope we haven't kept you two waiting too long."

 

  
"Not at all," Victor returned smoothly, watching with a hint of amusement as John arranged himself in Sherlock's lap, clinging to him, fawning over him and purring absently to himself. "We were a little late actually - Caroline didn't want to let of of Ollie and we had quite a job convincing her to stay at nursery," he added, smiling and exchanging a fond glance with his mate.  
  
Mrs Hudson, who had absented herself when Sherlock had emerged, bustled back through with a large tray laden with a fresh pot of coffee, more tea, and a small mountain of cupcakes Remington had baked with the aid of Beatrice and his mother. John perked up at the smell and sat obediently still in Sherlock's lap, hoping to be offered one, but making no move to take one without his Alpha's approval.

 

Sherlock was grateful for the interruption of Mrs. Hudson, suddenly feeling a little lost in the absence of John's usual social guidance and graces. First formalities exchanged, he had little idea of where to lead a "normal" conversation next. But this was _his_ territory, and his Omega was depending on him and praising his every breath; he could not show weakness. "I.. we have a pup like that," he tried, picking up a cake heaped with frosting (Remington's handiwork, especially for John, he thought) and offered it to his mate, his other hand rubbing John's belly approvingly, "Felix. He gets rather upset and worried if he feels we're not giving him enough attention. He's not possessive - just anxious. He needs to be reassured we haven't forgotten about him and love him just as much as the others..." 

 

John mewled delightedly at being offered the sugary treat and ate it out of his Alpha's hand, letting out the occasional submissive whimper to show his gratitude as he licked Sherlock's fingers clean, curling up happily in his mate's lap and rubbing his cheek into the detective's chest.  
  
Oliver grinned in recognition at Sherlock's words. "Carrie's just the same. She always has been - but the boys weren't clingy at all, they wanted to explore everything on their own terms. We had to put baby gates everywhere when they started crawling... I imagine you'll experience that soon enough." Victor smiled and nodded in agreement. "Especially with thirteen of them, and three more on the way - you must have trouble keeping track of them all sometimes?" the Omega inquired curiously, accepting the coffee Oliver had poured him with a small grateful purr.

 

Sherlock chuckled. "I can't imagine them all being mobile. If we were wise we'd be stockpiling baby gates even now in preparation," he noted with a sigh. "If it were John and I on our own, I would worry, but we're privileged to have an incredible amount of help from our pack. John pumps some of his milk so the others can help us at certain feeding times, and having four extra pairs of hands doesn't hurt when they all need changing at once. It is certainly... demanding, however." He let his fingers snake under the hem of John's jumper to stroke the bare skin of the Omega's belly.

At Sherlock's touch John purred dazedly, trying to wriggle out of his jumper to allow for more touching; his flailing nearly upset the coffee pot which was only saved by swift action from Victor. Oliver politely averted his eyes until John was settled, divested of his jumper and back in Sherlock's lap, his ripe belly much more obvious now under his thinner shirt.  
  
"I can't even imagine," Oliver said smoothly, helping himself to another cupcake. "I had enough trouble telling the twins apart sometimes - identical, you know - but having to learn thirteen different names and faces at once must have taken a bit of time!"  
  
John hummed in vague agreement, the first sign that he was starting to emerge from his deeply submissive state. The hand on his belly told him that his Alpha was satisfied with him, and he was still delirious with bliss, but if his mate was fully satisfied then his submission was no longer needed.

 

"I have a good memory," Sherlock purred proudly, "Though it helps that we dress them in different colours for the time being. It came in very useful through the first two weeks. Now I would know any of them no matter what they wear." He placed a gentle kiss to John's hair as he rubbed large circles over the Omega's distended middle, and offered his partner another cupcake. "They're becoming more distinct in their personalities, as well. I'm sure you've found that with your twins."

 

"Oh, absolutely," Oliver agreed, biting back an affectionate giggle as John eagerly accepted the offered morsel; it was obvious that the doctor adored being hand-fed by his Alpha. "Henry's an explorer, more adventurous, a little more independent. Edward is curious, but much quieter, and much better about routine. Carrie is far bossier than either of them - she's definitely going to have the run of the household."

  
  
Having finished the cupcake, John settled back against Sherlock's chest, purring like a motor and rubbing small circles over his Alpha's heart. "Sh'lock," he asserted quietly, muttering, nuzzling his mate and seeking signs of approval for him to emerge from subspace. Victor smiled at the sight, glad that Sherlock had obviously found his ideal partner, had found true happiness.

 

 

"Hello, John," Sherlock said softly, briefly exchanging a glance with Victor to excuse himself from the conversation for a moment. He caressed the Omega's cheek tenderly, purring as he smiled down at his mate. "Are you ready to come back to us now?" The Alpha's voice was low and kind and velvety soft, his gaze full of adoration for his partner. "You've been such a good Omega. I'm so proud of you."

 

The praise sent thrills of pleasure through John's core, making him hum and smile as he blinked rapidly, some of the fog of subspace beginning to clear. He grounded himself in his Alpha's scent as he emerged, still a little soft and sleepy. "Hello," he murmured dreamily, aiming it in the general direction of their guests; he was comfortable in Sherlock's lap, but he twisted just enough to be able to see their new friends. "Victor," he acknowledged first, greeting his fellow Omega as was proper, before shifting his slightly bleary gaze to Oliver. "Doctor Wendell," he nodded briefly, giving the Alpha his formal title and encouraged by Sherlock's hand still resting worshipfully on his belly. He sent a pulse of pure adoration through their bond. _You are everything._

Sherlock allowed his eyes to fall closed for a moment, luxuriating in the warmth of John's love. _As are you._ He leaned down to press a kiss to the Omega's forehead. In that moment, John was the only thing that mattered. He wanted to give everything to his mate, so sweet and obedient, so strong and stubborn, such a good mother to their pups. The Alpha's low, rumbling purr filled the space, somehow sounding in perfect harmony with his partner's. It took several long moments before he became aware of their guests' presence again. "Apologies," he smiled, looking up at the other couple as he adjusted his loving hold on John. "We were just discussing children," he explained to catch his Omega up.

 

John sat up a little straighter, clearing his throat a little. "Of course, you've got twin boys and a little girl, haven't you?" he asked politely, joining the discussion with a hearty exposition on the difficulties in feeding two babies simultaneously. The conversation flowed liberally, as did the coffee, and soon the four of them were laughing and chatting as if they'd been friends for years. John had gradually shifted off Sherlock's lap, to enable them both to be more attentive hosts ("More coffee, Doctor Wendell?" "Don't mind if I do, Doctor Watson-Holmes") but he continued to send blazing blasts of love towards Sherlock, just little pulses every so often.  
  
"And then," Oliver was saying, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, "she turned round and said _I don't have a dog!_ So I'm stood there like a bloody lemon wondering what's going on, and when I pulled the note out of my pocket I realised I'd gone to number 86 when I should have gone to number 98. I made my excuses and arrived _very_ red-faced, ready to take Chamberlain to the vet, and Victor opened the door... and the rest, as they say, is history," he finished, bestowing an understated but loving smile on the Omega, one that said _I don't know how I got you, but I'd do anything to keep you._

Sherlock quickly subdued the fond smile that wanted to come as he watched them. It was obvious the couple's happiness equalled that of his and John's. Victor was still the soft, shy, kind-hearted genius he'd known at university, but there was something more to him now. Something _complete_. Oliver was what Sherlock could never have been, or grown to be for Victor. "You're perfect for one another," Sherlock stated softly, his words a response to the Alpha but his eyes gazing with softness at his old friend. 

 

"We think so," Victor grinned playfully, draining his cup. John smirked back, shuffling to the edge of his seat and attempting to haul himself up to fetch more biscuits; he hushed Sherlock's whine of protest and offer to fetch them himself with a firm hand on the Alpha's shoulder and a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I need to go to the loo anyway... I've got three babies using my bladder as a football," he muttered darkly, rubbing his swollen belly and waddling off in the direction of the kitchen, clutching the empty tray.  
  
"What about you two?" Oliver asked Sherlock curiously, "Was it love at first sight, or did it take you a while to bond?"

 

Sherlock turned back to the conversation, his eyes having followed John as he left. "We.. ah.. um..," he fumbled for the words, desperately wanting to call his Omega back to explain. "I.. don't know really." He forced himself to focus. He was not a child. This was his home, and he had to retain authority, his instinct reminded him again. "I developed feelings for John very early in our acquaintance.. perhaps even from the start. There was something about him - don't ask me what - from the time he first lent me his phone at Bart's Hospital. I could see even then he was not like other Omegas. My interest only grew from then on, but it's taken us years to bond. I don't make friends easily, and John was my best friend - my only friend, at the time. I couldn't risk what we had for the fantasy of something more." He paused and sighed, "It was John's early heat that brought us together. I needed to retrieve some things from the flat, and things sort of ... happened, all at once, I suppose. We fought it all the way until we realized we both wanted one another." 

 

Oliver cooed in sympathy, well imagining the agony Sherlock must have gone through to try and hold back from claiming an Omega he wanted so desperately. John chose that moment to re-appear, carefully carrying a plate of finger sandwiches as he waddled back to his seat. He handed the plate to Sherlock and allowed his Alpha to help him ease back into his chair; he looked ready to birth a full-term baby, and moving was growing harder. He gave Sherlock's hand a grateful squeeze and offered the plate to their guests.  
  
Victor smiled and accepted the food while Oliver poured a fresh cup for his mate. "Your pack Alpha must have his hands quite full," the blond Alpha thought out loud, grinning a little. "Do any others in your pack have pups?"

 

Sherlock immediately snaked an arm around John's waist to rub his round belly, a quietly possessive gesture that said _you shouldn't be doing work when you're so big with child. "_ Technically, yes," he hummed, "My mother is responsible for myself and my elder brother Mycroft, our pack leader. And my sire's second mate, Catherine, has a son named Remington who is nearing university age. But there are no young pups besides our own thirteen and the three on the way." 

 

John's eyes slid half-closed at the touch and he began to purr stupidly, as if he'd forgotten they had guests. He recovered himself as Sherlock finished speaking and hummed in agreement. "There's another Alpha in our pack as well, he's currently courting but I wouldn't be surprised if there's another litter on the way before too long," he grinned slyly, leaning back in his chair. "What about you two, have you got a large pack?"  
  
"Reasonably," Oliver replied with an easy smile, "my cousin Susan is my pack Alpha and she has four children. I have two other cousins who have five children between them. Victor and myself obviously have three - and one on the way - and my sister Nancy has two children. Susan's eldest has just graduated from Durham, and Nancy's youngest just turned a year old last Monday. Christmas is... manic," he added fondly. "But I think the pups have all definitely benefitted from being raised as part of a large pack."

 

Sherlock nodded in agreement. He, Mycroft, and their mother had been the only members of Siger's pack - until Catherine and then Remington, which only added to the collective misery of the group. Sherlock's childhood had been lonely - with no other pack bonds, he'd only felt close to his mother and Mycroft, and had floundered when those connections grew weaker. "Everyone deserves to have a decent pack," he murmured honestly, "The larger the size, the more bonds you have available to you. It's stabilizing and reassuring in a way that nothing else can be for an Alpha and Omega." 

 

"Absolutely," Victor chimed in, "and the security of having a pack Alpha is wonderful too. When Ollie's grandmother died there wasn't a clear choice for her successor as our pack Alpha - she hadn't chosen one. His uncle did but forward a claim, but he was already in his sixties, so Susan stepped forward and the pack agreed she was a better choice, especially as the oldest Alpha in that branch of the family."  
  
"She's done an excellent job of it too," Oliver added generously. "I was only seventeen at the time, but I haven't felt the need to break away to start my own pack like my eldest brother did. He challenged Susan first, but he got his arse handed to him on a plate - pardon my French." John grinned.

 

"My Father hasn't chosen a successor either, but it certainly wasn't going to be our Omega half-brother," Sherlock responded, "Both Mycroft and I had disappointed him, though he took a new interest in me when I was to marry and John was growing large with our first thirteen. When it became clear I would not obey him, he nearly made an attempt to poach my mate and unborn pups. It was then that Mycroft stood to challenge him." He paused, "My sire would have never dissolved a bond willingly, no matter how much I wished to break away - it is not so with my brother, though it would wound him deeply. But I find I have no desire to leave his security."

 

John purred quietly, leaning a little closer to Sherlock. The admission warmed his heart; the brothers had previously appeared to have such a poor relationship, to hear Sherlock say that he was happy with Mycroft as his pack Alpha - and had no desire to change that - was wonderful. He well remembered the flash of vulnerability that had crossed Mycroft's face after he had thrown his sword at Sherlock's feet and asked the detective to accept him as pack Alpha; although it was tiny, and fleeting, John had seen it, and he knew that in spite of his proud and victorious exterior part of Mycroft had been afraid that Sherlock would reject him.  
  
"Quite right," Oliver said approvingly, "although my own brother never saw it that way. He always felt the need to _prove himself_ as an Alpha, felt that if he was 'just another pack member' that somehow reflected badly on his Alpha status. I have no idea why. The measure of an Alpha isn't how many people they control - it's how happy their mate is, how well their pups are provided for, how they treat others."

 

Sherlock gave a mirthless chuckle. "Tell that to my sire," he said bitterly. His entire existence, the entire miserable first half of his life had been a result of those ideals. With the desire to control usually came a heavy and cruel hand. Perhaps it was why the idea of being a pack Alpha himself secretly terrified him so much. Mycroft was noble and assured, but Sherlock had struggled far too many times with the instinct to control his own Omega. 

 

John cooed softly and leaned more heavily against Sherlock, sending a strong pulse of adoration through the bond.  
  
"It does you credit that he did not influence you," Oliver said smoothly. "John obviously adores you, and with soon-to-be sixteen pups it's undeniable that you're worthy of him." John purred in agreement, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek and giving it a small affectionate lick.  
  
Before the conversation could go any further Catherine emerged, holding a flailing and obviously displeased Enora. "She wants you," the Omega murmured apologetically, handing the baby to Sherlock. The pup calmed immediately and reached out for her father, trying to burrow into his neck. John could sense that the rest of the pups were growing fussy as well, but before he made his excuses to go to the nest Victor spoke up.  
  
"We really should be leaving anyway - we need to pick Caroline up from nursery. Thank you so much for having us, I - I had a lovely afternoon," he said honestly, giving them both a genuine smile.

 

"So did we," Sherlock answered with a smile, inwardly a bit surprised by the ease and truth of the statement. He placed a soft kiss on Enora's head as he rubbed slow, soothing circles over her back. "I'm glad you came - both of you." He stood to help show them out, keeping the pup tucked lovingly close, minding her every movement as if he'd been made just to be her father. "Please, do let us know when you're free again. We'll set another date - and perhaps someday a play date, after these next pups are born," he said, smiling at them both.

 

"Definitely," Oliver replied, shaking Sherlock's hand. "Next time it's our turn to host."  
  
John struggled to his feet as the front door closed and took a moment to lean on the arm of the chair before walking over to Sherlock, his gait slightly undulating thanks to his massive belly. He kissed his Alpha on the cheek, purring softly. "You did so well, love. I'm proud of you. Now come on, let's get back to our other twelve children," he smirked, taking Sherlock's free hand and tugging him towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome! Don't be shy - we're always curious about your thoughts on our work.


	29. All We Have In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmoop! Fluff! Feels! Angst! Kinky sex!
> 
>  
> 
> We have accidentally written the War and Peace of Omegaverse. We are not sorry. We are still writing. Please send help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER;
> 
> Holmescest if you squint
> 
> Incest if you squint 
> 
> Our conception of Omegaverse is that sexuality isn't a taboo subject among family and that pretty much anything short of actual sex/sexual contact/breeding between family members, done from affection or during pack bonding, is perfectly fine. If that will upset you, do not read this chapter. 
> 
> KINKY SEX REFERENCING/SIMULATING CHILDBIRTH (yes you read that right)

Sherlock hadn't been able to sleep. His thoughts had been racing, paying no heed to whether or not his eyes were closed. He'd tossed and turned so much he'd even managed to wake John, the Omega usually all but dead to the world in sleep, exhausted between carrying three pups and caring for thirteen. It was only Christmas, John had blearily reassured him, half-asleep as he let Sherlock suckle on his teats for comfort, it would all be just fine. The Alpha had calmed as his mate sent pulses of calming energy through the bond, and soon shared in his Omega's rest.

 

Several hours later found Sherlock awake and racing again, this time to complete as many preparations as he could before John and the pups awoke. He was making a paper chain at record speed - red and green-coloured strips in alteration - when his mother came through the front door, awake far too early to help with the pups' first Christmas.

 

Beatrice sank into the chair beside her son and copied his movements, creating a chain of her own with a serene smile. Before long the front door swung open again and the pack Alpha strode into the living room, shrugging off his overcoat. Mycroft greeted his mother with a low purr and nuzzled her cheek, making her swat him fondly, then took the seat on Sherlock's other side. He watched fascinated as the others created the paper chains, carefully taking mental notes, before picking up some paper strips and starting to fashion one of his own. It was less skilful than the others, and it grew more slowly; he hushed Sherlock's whine of surprise with a purr of acknowledgement.  
  
"I know how important this is to you, little brother," he murmured gently, "I can see how stressed you've been in the last two weeks, wanting every last detail to be perfect. Last year you were just the same, because of John, but this year your efforts are for your pups as well. They won't remember it, of course, but you need to feel that you gave them the most special Christmas you could. I understand that, because I - I often felt the same way about you." Mycroft cleared his throat, cheeks flushing just a little. When Sherlock had been little the older Alpha had done everything he could to make Christmas better for his little brother; persuading Cook to make the orange and cranberry stuffing he liked, draping tinsel and lights around the pine tree Sherlock could see from his bedroom window, hiding little presents for him across the house and giving him clues to their location. Once Sherlock grew older, and Siger had decided that he was in need of correction, their father had put a stop to it. When he had been ordered not to interfere any longer, Mycroft had shut himself away in his room and cried, just a little, at the misery he knew lay in store for his precious baby brother.

 

Sherlock paused his work for a moment before looking up at his older brother. "You did your best," he said softly, "you made sure I could remember what Christmas even was. And now I can do the same for my children. I will make sure they never spend a Christmas sad." The pups would likely only care about the attention and pretty lights and decorations - and Mycroft was right, they wouldn't remember - but Sherlock didn't care. Every holiday would be as incredible as he could make it. And he had his pack's help. 

 

"And I will help you achieve that aim," Mycroft returned, meeting his brother's eyes. He had never quite forgiven himself for Sherlock's miserable childhood; he'd always done his best to shield him from their father, to protect him, and how his heart had broken when he was forced to leave for boarding school and Sherlock had begged him tearfully to stay. Although he had never said it aloud, he adored his little brother, and his heart ached to think of him unhappy - so he was resolved to do everything in his power to calm Sherlock and help him prepare the Christmas he wanted for his children.

  
  
They worked in comfortable silence after that, the three of them making a very efficient team; soon they had festooned the room with the chains and had the tree twinkling with lights, the presents underneath it shining in their glossy paper. It was a vision, a perfect tableau that said _family_ and _home_ and _love_ and _joy_ and _Christmas_. In the nest John stirred sleepily, humming a little and calling for his mate through their bond. He had not yet fully woken, but it had become a reflex as the days passed and his belly grew larger; he needed to know his Alpha was nearby.

 

Sherlock felt the call like a soft nudge against his heart. He stood from where he'd been fixing an ornament at the bottom of the tree and hurried from the room, knowing the others would understand. 

 

In less than a minute the Alpha was naked and under the covers with his mate as if he'd been there the whole time, gathering John to him as he gave a sustained, rumbling purr. "Merry Christmas."

 

John purred stupidly and smiled at his Alpha's voice, wriggling a little closer - he wanted to be as close to his mate as possible. He hummed lightly as he stretched, arching his spine to push his belly forward; the triplets were restless and he wanted Sherlock's touch to soothe them. "Merry Christmas," he managed after a while, blinking awake and greeting his mate properly with a loving kiss on the lips. His contentment pulsed strongly through the bond; he was warm, he felt safe, his children were nearby, his Alpha was here and wrapped around him and the pups in his belly were kicking excitedly as they sensed their father's presence.

 

Sherlock kissed him back gently, slowly. Then again, gradually deepening the kiss. His hands roamed over John's body more sensually and his purring grew deeper. He wanted to satisfy his mate while they still had time; soon the pups would be awake and wanting them, and Sherlock would have more work to attend to, but for now they still had this small part of Christmas just to themselves. The Alpha rolled his hips, rubbing his growing erection against the swell of the Omega's belly. 

 

"Mmm... my Alpha's ready to give me what I need, hey?" John purred playfully. "On your back, gorgeous. I want to ride you," he murmured huskily, "I want to see you. Want you." Sending a pulse of lust and love through their bond, the Omega gently encouraged his mate onto his back and with some difficulty he shifted himself to straddle Sherlock, sinking onto his massive cock. He mewled in pleasure as he felt the Alpha's hands on his plump hips, placing his hands on top of his mate's and clasping them. "I love you," he whispered, gazing down at the detective, "I love you so much, Sherlock. My gorgeous, clever detective. You've always been my Alpha, right from the start."

 

Sherlock's flushed lips parted in pleasure, the Alpha's heart quickening at the declaration. "You have always been mine, from the moment we first spoke," he panted, rubbing his hands all over John's swollen belly, "and now look at you, so big with my children again after you've just borne the largest litter in known history." He groaned as John's belly bounced and swayed above him. "I love you, John. No better thing could have happened to me than you."

 

"From the first time we spoke," John murmured reverently, rolling his hips decadently. "Ohhhh... I couldn't believe how gorgeous you were... I could scent how powerful an Alpha you were, wanted to know how big your cock would be... wanted you to crowd me up against the wall and press it against me, rut against my belly and show me exactly how big it was... wanted you to bend me over the worktop and fuck me right there... right from the start... ohhh, god, you know your cock is bigger since the pups were born? I can feel how much bigger you are..." John began to pant lightly, the feeling of riding his Alpha's enormous, thick cock rapidly sending him crazy with lust.

 

Sherlock moaned, his hips moving in time with John's as he angled his cock to rub more heavily against the Omega's prostate with each thrust. "Mmm, fuck... I know I'm bigger. Do you feel what you've done to me - how your fertility has encouraged it to grow? My hormones changed with yours during the pregnancy. I grew because you did, because I wanted to give you more pleasure, because my body wants to reflect the number of children I've sired." He groaned as John contracted around him, "And you, you're still as tight as ever..."

 

"Oh god, it's sexy when you swear," John gasped, pressing his hands on top of Sherlock's and holding them against his belly. "Ngh, yeah... can feel how much you've swollen since I birthed your babies," he moaned breathlessly, "oh, _fuck_... how - how did you know, Sherlock? How did you know I was yours?" The Omega couldn't tear his eyes away from the Alpha's face, drinking in every little expression and sensual moan, triumphing in his mate's pleasure.

 

"I could smell it on you," Sherlock rumbled, "how your scent changed subtly at my presence, how you stood a little straighter as your instinct realized you were in the presence of an Alpha - but Omegas don't react that way to every Alpha they see. Did you even notice how your eyes flicked downward to look at my cock when you handed me your phone..? And your scent... a _ahhh_... so sweet..." He closed his eyes to focus on feeling the ripe girth of John's belly as they moved.

 

"Yeah?" John breathed, drunk on his Alpha's obvious pleasure at the memory of the encounter. "I couldn't help myself... I felt like I could _sense_ your cock, so long and thick, sitting heavy against your thigh... _ngh_... knew your knot would be _huge_... could barely get any words out, kept thinking about you ripping my clothes off and _taking_ me, fuck... I had to use my toys when I got back to the bedsit," he admitted bashfully, "had to stuff myself full of silicone and imagine it was you, I fucked myself for _hours_ thinking about you, oh, fuck, _Sherlock_..." John was bouncing faster now, grunting and whining in pleasure as the Alpha's huge cock rubbed against his sweet spot, pushing him higher and higher towards his peak.

 

"That's it, John, come on..," Sherlock encouraged, giving a lewd groan as John seemed to tighten around him. "Nnh... God... What did you imagine me doing to you that night?" he managed, beginning to pant as he grew closer to his release, "I want you to tell me... Want you to come as you think of it, my hands on this big, swollen belly I gave you…"

 

"Oh, _oh_ , fuck, I... I imagined you'd stood up as soon as I walked in and you noticed my scent, stalked towards me growling and staking your claim... crowded me up against the wall and pressed up against me... I thought about how your cock would feel, so thick and heavy and _stiff_... I imagined you shoving your nose against my neck and scenting me, then dragging me over to the lab bench, pushing me over it and pulling my jeans down just far enough to get your cock in me... you'd push in slowly, making sure I felt every inch of you, and then you'd plaster yourself against my back and _fuck me_ while you whispered in my ear - _ah_ \- about how you were going to bond me and put a whole litter of your pups in my belly, how I'd be pregnant before I left the building... oh, oh god, Sherlock..." John's words dissolved into plaintive little cries as he rocked faster, achingly close to coming, and then as he remembered how his fantasy had ended, with Sherlock forcing his huge knot into John and filling the Omega so full of his seed it sloshed when they moved, he came with an absolutely filthy moan, primal and uninhibited.

 

Their bond even more open when they were physically connected, Sherlock felt he was almost seeing the same mental images as the Omega while John narrated his fantasy. He grew more and more needy as his mate progressed, feeling himself hurtling towards his climax along with his Omega. As soon as John came and clamped down on his cock, he orgasmed with a choked, animal cry, his noises blending with John's as they rode out their releases rocking frantically together. 

 

John grunted and shook with his orgasm, Sherlock's cock twitching inside him sending him into another wave of bliss. When he finally came down from his high he cupped his Alpha's cheek with a gentle hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb, purring softly. He sent love through their bond, sweet and submissive. "Did you think about me that night too?" he asked tentatively, still smiling to let his mate know whatever he said was just fine.

 

Sherlock nuzzled him lazily. "You know how I was then," he murmured, "I tried not to. But it was difficult.. You kept slipping into my thoughts, intruding on my deductions - I'd suddenly see you ripe, fecund, nude... Swollen out with my pups and begging for me. I dreamt of you that night," he admitted, "and woke up with the first proper erection I'd had in years tenting the sheets." He pressed a kiss to the salty, damp skin of John's shoulder, "I knew then you were going to be trouble..."

 

"Mmm," John purred happily. "And did you give in and touch yourself then? Or did you resist it and wait to wank later? Come on, tell me... I want to be able to imagine you the first time you touched yourself because of me," he murmured seductively, clenching around Sherlock's cock again. "It's only fair... I told you mine..."

 

"It was distracting," Sherlock complained with a ghost of the annoyed expression he'd worn that morning. "If I hadn't taken care of it then I would have been utterly useless the whole day." He kissed John softly, a reassurance that his body's betrayal was not just an unpleasant memory. "So, yes," he purred, his voice dropping a register, "I took my big, thick, Alpha cock in my hand and thought of fucking you as you tried to deliver my babies, your enormous belly heaving and contracting as you groaned... It was over far too quickly. I couldn't last thinking of you like that."

 

"Ooh, kinky," John purred, smirking a little. "You'd fuck me in between birthing one pup and the next, wouldn't you? Take me after each one, making me scream in orgasm between grunts of pain? You'd feel my contractions, you know... you'd feel how much softer and more relaxed my body is when I'm in labour. You'd slip right in, no resistance, but you wouldn't be able to get in as deep before you hit my cervix... You'd have to make shallow little thrusts," he murmured, watching the Alpha's face carefully as he spoke.

 

Sherlock blushed bright red, his pupils dilating until only a sliver of blue iris rimmed the black. He shivered as the Omega spoke, his previously softening cock growing harder inside his mate. "John..," he breathed raggedly, unsure as to whether he was mortified at the Omega's initial reaction, or dangerously on the verge of jumping his mate in a primal, lust-driven frenzy.

 

"Mmm," John hummed thoughtfully, stretching and dropping his hands to rub them in small circles on his  belly. "I reckon I'd only be able to take about half of you. You'd feel my walls around your cock, but it'd only be a light grip..." He sighed happily and rolled his hips, obviously enjoying the feeling of Sherlock's stiff cock pulsing inside him. "I'd be so _open_ from birthing - you wouldn't get a lot of friction... and it'd be so _hot_ , much warmer... and wetter... than usual... it'd feel like liquid fire around your cock, holding you gently... are you sure you'd like it?" he murmured, a hint of a playful smirk behind his eyes but his face carefully nonchalant, playing innocent.

 

Sherlock growled, John's pleasure made obvious by his words and actions. His fantasy had been a little more appealing, to be certain - John contracting tightly around him, crying out as Sherlock's cock kept his passage open despite his body's best attempts to squeeze down - but the Omega's description of the reality was enough. He gripped John by his shoulders, and in one swift move, flipped him onto his back with an animal snarl and began to take him hard and fast. 

 

" _Oh,_ " John gasped, thoroughly enjoying this turn of events, "oh god, yeah... fuck, Sherlock..." The images of his mate's fantasy filtered through their bond and the Omega keened desperately. "I - I would... you know," he managed to grind out between little whines and open-mouthed moans. "When I - oh, _fuck, Sherlock, yes!_ ... contraction... _tight_... ohhhhh!" The pleasure of Sherlock's dominance and his enormous cock left him incoherent and rapidly pushed him towards his submissive state, wanting to encourage his Alpha to let his instinct run him and take what he wanted.

 

Sherlock grunted in agreement, utterly beyond speech as he made the sturdy frame of the bed creak and shake with his thrusts. He was panting heavily with the effort, driven single-mindedly by the pleasure of the fantasy, his hands firm against the hard swell of his mate's belly. He had mounted John from the front like an animal, and was ploughing into him with powerful, primal force, his muscles pulled taut and rippling with the effort. All rationality was gone as he claimed his pregnant Omega. This was _his_. 

 

John cooed and squealed in bliss, the scent of the pups in his belly blooming and growing stronger, encouraging and rewarding the Alpha. John was too far gone to be capable of anything but simple adoration of his mate, blind admiration that wrapped around him and promised loyalty and comfort, but the feelings flowing between them were easy enough to discern; _yours, all yours, your pups._ With their first litter it had been impossible to properly distinguish between the scents; with this litter there were few enough pups and hints of their triplets crept into the sweet, ripe, milky scent John gave off

 

Sherlock's thighs trembled as he continued to thrust, driving in to the hilt each time, his heavy balls slapping against the Omega's arse, another stark physical reminder of his potency. _Mine,_ his movements answered, _Mine. Mine. Mine._ His eyes went half-lidded as he let the fantasy consume him further, every flutter of John's walls a contraction. Sherlock let out a low, triumphant noise of pleasure. He could smell his pups, the newest triplets he'd sired on his Omega, prominent even through the scents of his other children that still clung to his mate and marked John as their mother. 

 

The pleasure built quickly, the Alpha's obvious determination to _claim_ his mate as primally and thoroughly as possible only making it hotter. John clenched hard around Sherlock, adding a slightly theatrical touch of pain to his moans to imitate the sounds of childbirth, and sent an image through their bond as clear as crystal; himself on all fours on the bed in their nest, one newly-birthed pup lying near him and his belly still swollen with the remaining two, Sherlock mounting him from behind and gently rocking his thick cock as far as it could go inside him, one hand firmly gripping John's hip - and the other on his collar.

 

The Alpha's eyes widened in surprise and he growled, adjusting the image so John was flat on his back with his legs spread wide, a far more modern position for an Omega birth but mirroring the one he had imagined when first claiming John. In his mind, the tag on the collar glinted invitingly, even as it seemed to blend against the man's glistening, sweat-soaked skin. He fisted his hand firmly around the strip of leather, keeping the Omega from writhing too much during his pains, groaning as John gave another agonized moan. He imagined he could feel John's cervix beginning to dilate again, all his muscles clamping down as his body desperately tried to shove the next large pup through opening. 

 

John keened and writhed, clenching around his Alpha, working his internal muscles as if he was trying to force his mate's cock out of his slick hole. _Oh, ohhhh, you're so big,_ he mewled breathily, _bred me so well... oh god, it's coming..._ He gazed up at Sherlock, so utterly trusting, and gripped the sheets hard as he let out a long, low moan, arching his back a little to emulate the pains of childbirth. _Oh, fuck, the next pup is coming,_ he gasped, feigning nervousness, wanting the fantasy to be everything Sherlock had dreamed of.

 

Sherlock's eyes flicked up to John's pained face, his eyes widening in pleasure and awe. _Just... little more..,_ he grunted out, thrusting more shallowly as if his way was becoming blocked by the descending pup. He kissed hotly along John's neck and jaw, one hand stroking roughly through the Omega's hair to comfort him. As John's groans increased the Alpha pulled back more and more, feeling his orgasm building nonetheless, holding John down and taking what he wanted even as he gave him the next pup. 

 

Giving another plaintive moan of pretend pain, John bucked his hips and whimpered gently. He allowed himself to slip further into his Omega state, calling up the memory of his labour with their first litter; he sent his feelings and sensations from the birth through the bond, almost able to feel the pup slip into the birth canal, heavy and low inside him, opening him wide as he grunted and strained for his Alpha. _Please_ , he whined softly, _please, the pup is coming, can't keep it in, can't wait..._

_I know.. Good Omega.. Little more..,_ Sherlock reassured him, _Look what I've done to you.. Let it come.. Want to hear you.._. His thrusts became shallower and shallower until it was just the head of his cock inside the Omega. The Alpha continued to pull back as he pictured the pup moving further and further down, groaning as the last of his huge cock finally left John's tight heat and his enormous member slapped heavily against the Omega's belly. He began to rut against him, taking John's small cock in his hand and tugging it in short, frantic pulls as he imagined the baby crowning, stretching his mate wide as it took up all the available space inside him. 

 

John spread his legs as wide as they would go and planted his feet on the bed, pushing a little as if seeking better leverage, immersing himself further in the memory of birthing their pups. He could almost feel a pup crowning, he could feel his Alpha's approval and lust and Sherlock's cock thick and heavy against his belly, and he screamed with his orgasm as he felt the phantom pain of labour ripple through him, imagining the baby slipping from him, eased along by the slick from his release.

 

With a few more erratic, frantic thrusts, Sherlock followed him over the edge with a primal bellow, rutting and working John's cock until they were both moaning with oversensitivity. Sated and exhausted, the Alpha weakly rolled off his mate and flopped on the bed next to him. He wrapped his long limbs around the Omega and gathered him close, the rumblings of a low, sustained purr growing louder in his chest. Lapping the sweat lovingly from his mate's jaw, he took a moment to press a smiling kiss to the skin. "That," he hummed, finally able to manage a few words, "was incredible."

 

"Hnnn," John moaned vaguely, snuggling towards his mate with a dazed smile on his face. He was utterly blissed out on the sensation of having pleased his Alpha so well and purred loudly as Sherlock cleaned him. They lay together like that, basking in the afterglow, for several long minutes, exchanging lazy kisses and nuzzles until the pups began to mewl for food. John sat up against the headboard as Sherlock brought the babies to him in pairs and nursed them two at a time, crooning to them gently until he was only left with Iris and Imogen.  
  
The girls blinked sleepily up at their parents as they suckled, cooing gently as if they needed reassurance that both of them were there.

 

Sherlock purred, moving closer and nuzzling both the pups' heads, breathing in their soft, distinct scents. Their contact had remained mostly nonverbal since their coupling, sire and mother both still feeling the influence of instinct, or Sherlock would have revelled in the significance of their pups waking on their first Christmas morning. He shifted some of the pups in his own lap so he could put a hand over John's full belly; the Omega had only grown since Victor and Oliver's visit, the obviously large size of the gestating pups pleasing Sherlock to no end. Felix gave a mewl of protest, burrowing farther into the crook of Sherlock's neck. 

 

Soon, the sounds of the front door opening and closing could be heard once again, Remington and Catherine arriving to help prepare more food for the adults. Sherlock blinked, slowly coming out of his reverie. "Would you like to dress, or go downstairs just like this?" he asked the Omega gently when the girls had finished nursing.

 

"I want to wear one of the jumpers you got me last year," John purred softly, pressing small adoring kisses to Sherlock's cheek. "And a pair of jogging bottoms, just so you don't feel the need to mount me every time I bend over." He allowed his mate to dress him slowly, smiling at the reverent, approving way Sherlock's hands lingered over his belly.

 

Sherlock purred with satisfaction when he was finished, until he suddenly smelled the both of them when he went to dress himself. "Alright," he huffed, wrinkling his nose as he walked back to John and began tugging his clothes off again, "into the shower with both of us - promise I won't mount you again.. this time."  
  
When they were both clean and dressed once more, they changed the pups and put them in their first Christmas outfits, each with a tiny jumper, the themed details knitted in their assigned color (courtesy of Mrs. Hudson, Beatrice, and Catherine). Sherlock then called the rest of the family to the room, to look after the pups while he took John out to the living room first. Once he'd surprised John, they would watch their pups' reactions together. "Come with me, and close your eyes," the Alpha purred, helping John up before sweeping him into a bridal carry, with as much seeming ease as if the Omega was still light and thin. 

 

The sitting room was a sight to behold. The walls were adorned with red-and-green paper chains and white paper snowflakes. The mantle was covered over with fluffy, cottony "snow," ornaments nestled between the objects and photographs, fairy lights beneath illuminating it with an almost magical glow. A fire was crackling happily in the hearth, suffusing the entire room with a warm light. In front of it, thirteen tiny stockings and two larger ones hung. 

 

The large tree dominated one whole corner of the room, wrapped in crocheted garland and fairy lights, decked out in an eclectic variety of ornaments - some from their home in Baker Street, others parts of a set, others crocheted by the Omegas, and some even newer - most notably, thirteen "Baby's First Christmas" ornaments, and another bearing the dates of the couple's two anniversaries. The skirt under the tree was invisible through the piles of colourful toys and presents.

 

"You can look now. Merry Christmas, John."

 

John opened his eyes and gasped sharply, clutching Sherlock's arm for support. "Sher- this is..." he managed, his voice full of wonder, but further speech was beyond him; he could hardly believe his eyes, the scene before him was such an idyllic Christmas that sang of _family_ and _warmth_ and _home_ and _love_ and that his Alpha had clearly gone to such great lengths, just so Christmas would be special for their pups - and for _him_ \- left him breathless and teary. He whined, softly and happily, and grasped a fistful of Sherlock's lapel, dragging his mate into a grateful, desperate kiss. _This... I don't even have the words,_ he sent through the bond, slipping his free arm around Sherlock's waist, not relinquishing the kiss, _there **are** no words for how perfect this is. You've done so, so well my love, and I am obscenely proud of you. Perfect Alpha, perfect mate, perfect father. I couldn't have done this better myself. _ He gripped Sherlock tighter, pulling him fractionally closer in their embrace, still pressing their lips together but with more gentleness now, more softness, less desperate and more languid even as tears of joy welled in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. _You are everything,_ he breathed, _so thoughtful, so kind, so loving, such a good provider..._ The exquisite scene before him, proof of Sherlock's devotion to him and their family and their pack, combined with his pregnancy hormones to leave him quite overwhelmed; before he quite knew what was happening the kiss had broken and his knees had buckled, his heavy bulk supported only by his Alpha's strong arms. John grasped Sherlock's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze to let him know all was well.

 

Sherlock gathered John up again and helped him over to the sofa, trying (and failing) not to be too pleased that his worked had evoked such a reaction from his mate. The soft sounds of Christmas music floated through the room as he lay the Omega back against the cushions, and pulled his mate's favorite fur throw snugly over John's shoulders. Sparkling tears fell from his own eyes at his partner's praise and love. _I'm so glad... You deserve this. You all deserve this, to have the most perfect Christmas I can give you_. It was the Christmas Sherlock had never had, but always dreamed about. The kind he only heard about from his sire's business associates talking about their own holidays, or saw in fanciful displays in shop windows in town. He kissed his Omega again. _I love you, more than anything in the entire world, and it is my greatest joy to be able to make you so happy._ Sitting John up just a little bit, he nudged him to turn his attention to the hall. _I'm going to get all our pups and bring them in two by two myself. I want us to share our children's reactions to their first Christmas._ He pressed another sweet kiss to the Omega's lips and hurried off to their room. This would be the only year they'd be carrying all thirteen of their first litter into the living room - the next, with the exception of the triplets and a few sleepy one-year-olds,  the pups would be toddling in on their own on Christmas morning. 

 

The pups burbled and flailed as they sensed their sire's return and John watched, his heart aching with love, as Sherlock carefully brought their babies into the room. As each pup saw the bright lights and the pretty colours, heard the gentle music, scented their mother nearby, their little faces lit up with joy and they squealed excitedly, waving their arms in enthusiasm. Slowly John accumulated a pile of warm, cuddly babies in his lap and sprawled out next to his thigh, until finally Sherlock carried the last remaining pup into the room and Adam shrieked in glee, kicking his legs. John purred quietly, almost absent-mindedly, as he stroked and cuddled their children, looking at his mate with a beatific smile. _They love it,_ he murmured, _look how excited they are. Even Arthur's awake._  
  
Mycroft strolled through, his jacket shrugged off, and began to roll up his shirt sleeves. "Breakfast is in order, I believe," he said with a gentle, almost sad smile at his brother, "anyone for pancakes?" John gaped at him as he sauntered to the kitchen and emerged a minute later, expertly whisking eggs in a bowl. _Sherlock,_ John sent uncertainly, _is this some kind of Holmes tradition I don't know about?_

Sherlock was gaping a bit as well. He swallowed thickly, then smiled. "Of sorts," he murmured, "Mycroft.. When we were little, Mycroft would always make them for me when our parents were away. And he'd make sure there were fresh cream and strawberries to top them. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me." He cuddled the pups in his own arms close as he remembered, watching his brother with shining eyes.

 

Mycroft purred gently, an authoritative rumble that reminded everyone he was the pack Alpha; John felt himself relax minutely at the security even as the Alpha disappeared back into the kitchen. John smiled at Sherlock's confession, leaning against his shoulder with a happy sigh. Remington slipped through to the kitchen to help Mycroft and soon the adults of the pack were all eating the delicious, crispy pancakes topped with delicious ripe strawberries and thick, fresh cream. John didn't ask how Mycroft had obtained perfectly ripe strawberries in the middle of winter. The food was perfect, warm and rich and satisfying, and the pack couldn't help but be impressed. "Thank you, Mycroft, that was delicious," John sighed, surrendering his plate as Remington collected them.  
  
"You're more than welcome," he returned, scooping the nearest pup into a comfortable embrace, resting the baby against his chest. "Now, shall we let the little ones open their presents?"

 

"I think we had better open the presents _for_ them and let them watch," Sherlock corrected. "But yes, we should." He brought several of the pups with him and sat down heavily at the base of the tree and grabbed a box that  seemed to have caught Enora's attention. "What could it be?" the Alpha cooed as the pup grunted and flailed eagerly, her little eyes wide as she reached towards the colourful paper. 

 

Sherlock set the little girl down in his lap next to Felix and tore off the gift wrapping gently. "Oh!" he grinned playfully, "Look what Santa's brought ..." He removed one of the rattles from the box and shook it, before placing it in Enora's chubby fists.

 

Mycroft bit back a derisive snort - _obviously_ that's what he'd meant - as the baby grabbed the rattle and shook it violently, shrieking with glee when she realised it made noise. Felix blinked over at her with interest, his face lighting up when his father removed another rattle from the box and handed it to him; soon each of the pups had been handed a rattle bearing their initial in their designated colour, and the room was drowned in a cacophony of happy pups vigorously shaking their new toys.  
  
John laughed at the sight. "Yes, it's great fun, isn't it?" he crooned, tickling Alistair's chubby tummy, making him giggle and squirm. The adults exchanged the first round of gifts while the pups were distracted with their new toys; John was thrilled with his new maternity clothing, Beatrice cooed with delight at her new set of KnitPro interchangeable circular needles, Remington blushed deeply and murmured a gentle "thank you" as he was presented with a crisp mahogany-brown leather satchel embossed with his initials, and Catherine beamed at the group when she opened her new Le Creuset bakeware. Mrs Hudson nudged a shiny package towards Sherlock, insisting "You next, dear" and John purred softly, sending a pulse of love through their bond as well as a reminder to his mate about the package hidden under the sofa, the surprise the pack had chosen for their leader.

 

Sherlock looked almost comically confused at receiving a gift from the entire pack. "I..," he mumbled, but he could already see any protests would be in vain. "Okay then. Thank you." He undid the ribbon and lifted the silvery lid of the box. " _oh_..."

 

He grinned as he lifted out a lab coat first, "Science Dad" embroidered on the pocket; it was followed by a set of child-safe beakers, volume flasks, and graduated cylinders, along with a book of "Baby's First Experiments." Sherlock found himself having to try very hard not to get over-emotional. He needed to save some of that energy for his mother’s first Christmas gift to him in over thirty years, and for whatever John had chosen as well. "I... Thank you. It's perfect." 

 

The pack purred and smiled their reassurances, glad Sherlock had approved of their gift. Mrs Hudson was next to open her gift and gasped gently as an elegant gold bracelet was revealed, a simple gold disc dangling halfway along the chain, each side of it embossed with a swirling italic _H_. "Holmes and Hudson," the Beta sniffled in understanding, wiping her eyes. It was as good as a pack collar, showed that despite not being scented she was still under the protection of a pack - one with a pack leader wealthy enough to buy her such an obviously expensive gift. "Oh, _thank you_ , it's _beautiful_ ," she beamed proudly, blushing a little as Mycroft reached out and deftly fastened the catch for her, turning her wrist to admire the way it glinted in the light.  
  
"We haven't forgotten about you Mycroft, don't worry," John grinned, watching fondly as Remington fetched the emerald-wrapped box from under the tree. The pack Alpha purred gratefully as his youngest brother handed him the gift and opened it carefully, keeping Eleanor tucked safely in the crook of his arm. "Oh, my," he said appreciatively, pulling the thick twill overcoat out of the box. It was simple, with clean masculine lines, exquisitely crafted in a mocha twill with a contrasting chocolate velvet collar; the perfect overcoat for a gentleman. "It's quite lovely," he murmured reverently, "I could not have chosen better myself. Thank you, all of you."

 

 

Sherlock refrained from doing a slightly childish imitation of his brother's characteristically formal demeanor. "You're welcome," he replied, hiding an amused smile. He was genuinely happy Mycroft so appreciated the gift. There were still heaps of presents under the tree - and most for the babies. 

 

"Shall we continue with the pups' things again?" inquired the Alpha. Several of the infants had already grown bored with the rattles, and were now enraptured by the other pack members' things - Benedict had begun to reach for Mycroft's new jacket, drooling happily, and Iris was staring with wide eyes at Mrs Hudson's bracelet.

 

Sherlock quickly wrangled a larger box from underneath the branches and began to open it. "Oh look," he exclaimed with a hint of authority, lifting a soft teddy bear from the tissue wrapping.

 

The pups all snapped their attention to Sherlock, making noises of interest and want as they caught sight of the bear. The first bear to emerge had a pale blue bow around its neck so the Alpha handed it to Felix, who hugged it close and purred softly as he rubbed his cheek against it. The rest of the babies didn't have to wait long; soon each of them was cuddling up to a soft, wheat-coloured bear with a bow of their own designated colour. John purred loudly, smiling at Sherlock. _See how happy our children are? You did that. You provided for them._ He rubbed his belly slowly, moving in large languid circles. _Such a good father, good provider_ , he breathed, licking his lips a little; it wasn't overly sensual, but he wanted his Alpha to feel potent and desirable.  
  
While the babies cooed and drooled on their new teddies the adults exchanged the next round of gifts and soon there were only two presents left under the tree that weren't for the babies; Sherlock's present from his mother and the pack's second gift to Mycroft, which would be joined by the small package hidden under the sofa.  
  
Beatrice shyly retrieved her gift and nudged it towards her youngest son, boldly reaching out to pet his curls and even daring to give his forehead an affectionate peck before retreating. She had often wished, when her babies were young, that she had been allowed a camera to document their growth, but Siger had insisted on awful, formal pack portraits; instead she had used her talent for drawing to create beautiful portraits of her children, relaxed and casual, reading a book or playing in the garden or sleeping in an armchair. When Mycroft had sent his people to remove her things from Holmes Manor she had ensured they had instructions to rescue the two leather-bound folders hidden behind a bookcase in the study and they had not disappointed. She waited, almost holding her breath, hoping that Sherlock would like the folder of portraits of him she had drawn in secret over the years, every line and smudge and curve showing how much she loved her son, wanted to think of him and capture his childish charm.

 

Sherlock's gracious smile faded as soon as he turned to the first page, his lips parting slightly as he drew a sharp, almost pained breath. "Mummy?" he whispered brokenly, his voice childlike and pleading. Each page he turned slowly, his hands growing less steady as he fumbled with the corners of the sketch paper. When he came to the days he should have appeared drug-addled, skeletal, and broken, he clamped a hand over his mouth with a sob - for in his portraits he was smiling, his demeanour easy and carefree, his eyes full of joy and life. All that time he had gone without seeing her was as if it had never happened. They were all there. Every year. She had not missed one. " _M-mummy-_ ," the Alpha choked, beginning to sob for his mother.

 

Beatrice could not hold back in the face of her son's need, despite all her shyness and previous fear. Mycroft had proved himself a generous and kind pack leader, who would never admonish her for showing affection - she knew that. She hurried across the room and sank onto the sofa beside Sherlock, gathering him into her arms and holding him close. "Shhh, darling, it's alright," she soothed, just as she had when he was little. "I'm here. Please don't cry, my darling boy." Beatrice rubbed his back in small circles as he sobbed and shook against her, her own eyes glassy with tears she refused to shed. Her baby needed her, and she would give him what he needed. "Love you, Sherlock," she ventured calmly, kissing his curls, "hush now, it's alright. You're alright, you're safe, I'm here."  
  
John sat quietly, watching with an aching heart, but he didn't move to comfort Sherlock; this was an important moment between mother and son, and they needed to cope with it on their own. If his Alpha asked for love or reassurance through their bond he'd get it, in spades, but he wouldn't intervene unless he absolutely had to.

 

Sherlock clung desperately to his mother, as if afraid any looser a hold would allow her to fade away into thin air. He didn't care that the whole pack was watching as his tears stained the front of his mother's blouse - he had not felt these arms holding him so close for twenty years, or heard his parent's words of reassurance and love. "N-need you... Don't go, Mummy..," he begged, his breath coming in wet, hitching little gasps, "Love you... Please... Love you so much…"

 

"Shh, shh," Beatrice hummed softly, keeping her arms tightly around him. "I won't go, I promise. I would never have sent you away," she added fiercely, a touch of anger in her voice, "I wanted to keep you both at home, send you to a local school, but _that man_ insisted on boarding school. I'm so sorry, my darling. I love you so much, I won't ever leave you. Hush, now, it's alright. You've got me, I'm here, he will never separate us again, not ever."  
  
Mycroft shifted uncomfortably in his chair, cuddling Eleanor and Viola closer and breathing in their scents to calm himself; he looked agitated, as if it wouldn't take much for him to burst into tears as well, and Remington looked even worse. The young Omega whined softly, too quietly for Sherlock to hear, and instinctively sought his own mother, who cuddled him close and purred to reassure him. Remington had been spared from the worst of Siger's cruelty by the Alpha's belief in Omega inferiority, but he had still known neglect and coldness and derision at their father's hands. Mrs Hudson picked Blake up off the floor as he began to fuss, Sherlock's obvious distress beginning to upset the pups. John pushed as much love and security as he could towards his babies through the maternal bond, hoping to give Sherlock however much more time he needed as Beatrice continued to hold her son close and rub his back, murmuring endearments and reassurances.

 

"Mummy," Sherlock whispered brokenly, repeating the name over and over at intervals. He nodded against Beatrice's chest. "Never," he hiccupped at her honest words, "no more. We'll always be together now. I'm sorry, Mummy... I'm sorry... I've been so terrible.. I've let you down..." He'd left her alone and hadn't come back. He'd ruined his life for years with drugs. He had been a terrible son, and yet the portraits drawn during the long years of his neglect were just as lovingly rendered as his baby pictures. "I don't deserve for you to love me…"

 

"Don't you ever say that," Beatrice reprimanded gently, "don't you _ever_ even think that. You've got nothing to be sorry for, my darling boy, it was that awful man that made you feel that way. Look at you now, hmm? You've got thirteen beautiful babies, a happy mate, and three more pups on the way. You couldn't have any of that if you weren't worthy of it, could you darling?" She pressed another soft kiss to Sherlock's curls. "I have never been disappointed in you," she murmured honestly, "I've only ever loved you and hoped you'd be happy. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you. You never deserved the way _he_ treated you. I hated the things he said to you, I _hated_ him for saying them... I'd have left and taken you away with me if I could."

 

"I know," Sherlock whispered, "I know... I should have come back for you, helped you break away- but I wasn't strong enough, Mummy, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Sherlock knew that if he had taken on his sire and lost, things would have become so much more terrible for the both of them - that was, if Siger didn't kill him instead. But Sherlock could not have lived with himself, knowing he'd made his mother's hellish life even worse. He'd been confident to attempt a rescue only once in his life - high from a particularly potent hit, he'd been stumbling towards the gates of the manor by the time Mycroft caught up to him and wrestled him to the ground himself. Sherlock gave in, then - if he couldn't best his brother, he'd thought, sobbing and struggling in Mycroft's capable hold, how could he even hope to conquer their sire?

 

"Oh, Sherlock, no more apologies," Beatrice crooned softly, brushing the Alpha's hair off his forehead. "Knowing my boys were alive and away from that awful man kept me going. It's all past now, your big brother beat him and took me away and he can't touch any of us, not anymore. It's all over. No hurt, my darling boy, no hurt."  
  
Mycroft quietly picked up another pup, trying to cover himself in his nieces and nephews to calm himself down. The memory of having to hold his brother back from rescuing their mother was an intensely painful one, and not one he cared to revisit with any regularity; he had simply increased his sword-fighting lessons after that incident, determined that when the chance arose he would not waste it. The pups on his chest snuggled in to him, soothed by his scent; they were already beginning to recognise him as the pack leader, and being close to him meant being safe. John continued to watch in silence, glad that Sherlock seemed to be calming down; Remington was still clinging to Catherine, but didn't look like he was going to cry. They had all been free of Siger for nearly a whole year, and it had done them a world of good.

Sherlock nodded weakly against his mother's chest. "No hurt..," he echoed softly, loosening his grip a fraction, "no hurt..." He sighed, beginning to take some deeper breaths. The grown Alpha began to adjust  by degrees, making himself comfortable in his mother's lap as if he were yet a child. "I love you so much, Mummy," he whispered against her as she rubbed his back, "I missed you." One thing he'd never quite forgiven Mycroft for was not challenging their sire sooner. All those years after the incident, Sherlock had had to block out the memories of his loving parent as best he could, simply to keep himself from going mad thinking about her and his own helplessness. 

 

"I missed you too, darling," Beatrice soothed, "and I love you too, so very much." She kept her arms around him, glad to have him back in her lap and cuddled close, wanting to give him all the comfort he needed.  
  
Mycroft looked decidedly unwell, despite the calming effect of holding three pups; every feeling of resentment or blame Sherlock harboured towards him for not challenging Siger sooner he also held for himself, but much more strongly. He knew, however, that he had had to wait until Remington was eighteen; at eighteen the pack members could make their own decisions about who to accept, but while they were not yet of age they were bound to obey their sire and they all knew Siger would not have let Remington or Catherine escape his rule once Remington turned eighteen. If Mycroft had acted too soon, Remington - and therefore Catherine, who would never have left her son - would have been trapped with Siger until the elder Alpha's death. However desperately he wanted to free his own mother, he knew he could not have lived with himself if he had sacrificed his own half-brother for the sake of their happiness.

 

Sherlock began to purr tentatively in Beatrice's embrace. It had ached to receive only fleeting, timid touches from his mother these past few months. He knew she had needed time to adjust - they both had - but he'd craved so much more, the lonely, deprived child in him needing his mother's caresses.  
   
Feeling a stab of discomforting emanating from his sibling, the young Alpha peeked up from his parent. "My?" he asked softly.

 

Mycroft found himself unable to force any words past the lump in his throat and simply half-shook his head, looking away and cuddling the pups lying on his chest a little closer. How could he possibly find the words to tell his brother how he was feeling? He had never been able to discuss _emotions_ freely. It had been years since Sherlock had called him _My_ , and it tugged at his heart, but he wasn't quite ready to open up, not yet - and suddenly there was an encouraging purr from John.  
  
His brother's mate, the Omega that Sherlock had willingly shared with him, a man who had allowed him to nurse at his breast; his very existence, what they had shared, was a testament to the vastly improved relationship between the two brothers. Perhaps, with a little more effort, everything could be resolved between them.  
  
"I - I never wanted to go," he managed steadily, his voice thick with unshed tears. "I hated leaving you when I was forced to go away to school. I cried every night for a week in my dorm because I knew how much it hurt to be without you, how badly you must have been suffering. Most of all I hated being powerless to help you." He took a deep, steadying breath as Eleanor shifted against him. "I knew I could not challenge our sire before Remington turned eighteen. I would not have risked condemning our brother to a life under Siger's control, but - having to prevent you challenging him was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I knew you hated me then, and I don't blame you for that. I hated myself more. I hated that I knew of the pain and suffering in the house and could not change it. Worse than that, I knew how badly you needed our mother, what it was doing to you to be without her, and I couldn't help you." A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. "I had to choose - challenge him before our brother turned eighteen and risk losing, risk being killed, risk being unable to kill our sire and losing our brother forever or wait, knowing that you hated me a little more with each passing day, wait until Remington could be free but still risking death or defeat, wait knowing that _everyone_ was suffering until I was sure I could beat him. I did what I thought was right, but I - I am so sorry." By the time he finished speaking his cheeks were wet with tears and he turned his face away, ashamed, his chest heaving with the effort of holding back the sobs that wanted to come. He _adored_ Sherlock so completely, his inquisitive adorable little brother, and had tried so hard to protect him and shield him, always taking the brunt of Siger's anger where he could, and it had almost broken him at times to see such hatred in his eyes.

 

"My," Sherlock choked, his eyes wide and shining with fresh tears, "My..." Not leaving his mother's reassuring arms, he reached out for his brother. Mycroft had always seemed larger than life to him; in Sherlock's mind his big brother was a superhero who could do anything. He hadn't been able to understand before, but he did now. Seeing Mycroft like this - he was just a person who'd been doing all he could to make things right. The now-pack leader put himself through terrible guilt, pain, and sacrifice in the hope of restoring their family, and the fact that his big brother could suffer so immensely had hardly crossed Sherlock's mind. Hearing the confession, he forgave Mycroft completely. "I.. didn't know.... My..."

 

Catherine and Remington carefully took the pups from Mycroft's chest and cuddled them close as the pack leader rose and crossed the room in two strides, sinking onto the sofa and pulling both his mother and brother into a strong embrace with a desperate, low whimper. "You couldn't have known," he whispered shakily into Sherlock's curls, nuzzling him as tenderly as if Sherlock were his own pup even as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, "I made it my business to ensure you wouldn't know. I didn't want to burden you. It's alright now, _пчелка_ ," he added without thinking, using the old childhood nickname he'd given Sherlock not long after he started crawling. "It's alright. I beat him. He will never touch you again. You are mine now, not his. _Mine_." Mycroft pressed his face into his brother's curls and allowed emotion to claim him, hugging Sherlock and Beatrice tight, his chest racked with all but silent sobs. John had never seen anyone cry like that before - soul deep but somehow _dignified_ and quiet. Had it been anyone else, John would have thought they were still holding back, but he knew Mycroft well enough to know that this was the Alpha at his most broken and vulnerable; the way he was clinging to his little brother showed it painfully clearly.

 

Sherlock remained halfway pressed against his mother, but clung tightly to Mycroft with one arm, his knuckles turning white as he fisted the fabric of his brother's sleeve and buried his face against his neck with a choked noise. " _My_ ," he breathed again desperately, his brother's use of the old endearment flooding him with familiar feelings of warmth and security, tinged now with a recognizable sadness.

 

Beatrice whined softly in sympathy at her eldest's distress. "There now," she coaxed in motherly tones, carefully detaching herself from the pack Alpha's embrace to bring both her boys into a loving hug of her own. "It's done with," she soothed, kissing Mycroft adoringly on the forehead, "there is nothing more to be sorry for - it's over, and I am so very proud of you - proud of you both. My perfect sons. Mummy loves you so much, my precious babies. We're all safe now, we're all here... it's okay, I've got you both..."

 

Mycroft exhaled hard, leaning into his mother's embrace. He didn't _need_ this the way Sherlock did, but it meant so much to him to hear those words from her, to know that his family was safe and together and that he had finally won. His mother was proud of him, he could feel the understanding and forgiveness from his brother through the pack bond, and he realised with a soft jolt that he wasn't even embarrassed to be crying in front of the others; they were his family too, they all knew or had been told what Siger had been like, and he could feel their gentle, loving sympathy wash over him like a balm. He pressed his face against his mother's neck, wrapping one arm more strongly around his brother, and sobbed with him until they had both calmed enough to stop crying.

 

Beatrice had continued to croon lovingly to her boys as they let their emotions flow, holding them both tightly against her, her thin, capable fingers stroking through their dark curls and auburn locks. A few tears had even escaped her own eyes unbidden, only to be mixed with those of her sons as she nuzzled their wet faces. "No more crying now," she asserted softly when they'd begun to relax, "Mummy's here now, for good. We're all safe. Now, I think I know just what we all need... How about a nice pack cuddle, hmm?" A pack cuddle and scenting would stabilize everyone, and restore the happier mood she knew they'd all been so set on for Christmas Day.

 

 

Drawing himself up a little without leaving his mother's arms, Mycroft nodded, his face achingly young and vulnerable; it had been years since he had allowed himself to need other people like this, to admit that he wanted closeness. He quickly realised the whole pack would not fit on the sofa so he tugged at Beatrice's sleeve to get her to shift onto the floor, Sherlock still wrapped in an embrace; John shuffled out of his chair, carefully cradling the pups he was holding, and snuggled up to Sherlock's other side with a warm purr. Mrs Hudson motioned to Catherine and Remington to hand her the rest of the babies and in no time the pups were all snuggled against each other on the sofa, slumped next to their parents with the rest of the pack cozied together on the floor, with Mrs Hudson watching over the pups. John nuzzled Sherlock's curls and licked his cheek affectionately, purring as he watched Beatrice's contented smile at having both her boys in her arms.

 

Sherlock purred dazedly in response to his mate, his expression utterly peaceful as he was cradled against his mother, receiving her loving attentions and words without haste or fear of his sire's wrath for the first time in his memory. Her purrs vibrated soothingly through him, and knowing his big brother and pack leader was by his side , he was lulled into a deeper state of calm as the pack cuddled and scented one another, their bodies pressed snugly together in the cozy glow of the crackling fire. Regressing just a little again, Sherlock began to nose inquiringly at Beatrice's breast. The elder Omega smiled gently down at him, turning from nuzzling Catherine's cheek at the touch. 

 

"No, dearest, remember?" she said, kissing his forehead and guiding him to turn towards his mate. "John. You have John now, and he's full of warm, wonderful milk for you and all of those pups you've given him." She loosened her hold just a little as Sherlock's eyes lit in almost childlike joy at the recognition, and the Alpha crawled partway onto his own Omega, kissing him as he petted John's full chest reverently.

 

John returned the kiss with a soft smile, stroking Sherlock's hair and purring in welcome. "You want some milk, my darling, hmm?" he crooned gently, lifting his arms to allow his mate to help him tug off his jumper before pulling Sherlock into his lap, curling him around his large belly and cradling him as if he were a pup. "Open up, now," he murmured, purring comfortingly as Sherlock obediently opened his mouth. He shifted a little, pushing one of his nipples towards his Alpha's waiting mouth, and sent a pulse of love through the bond as Sherlock latched and began to suckle. "That's it, good boy," John cooed, rubbing his mate's back, "my lovely Sherlock."  
  
The others smiled at the sight, glad that the Alpha was getting the reassurance he needed. Remington nuzzled into Mycroft's chest, the pack Alpha responding with a gentle whine; he had not regressed nearly as far as Sherlock, but he was still vulnerable and needy and barely in a position to give the authoritative comfort their youngest brother wanted. He bravely persevered, petting Remington's hair with an uncoordinated hand, nuzzling in to Beatrice's shoulder and arching into the touch when Catherine stroked his cheek.

 

Sherlock suckled needily, making soft, eager sounds around John's nipples as he nursed. But something wasn't right, he felt; his big brother was still aching. "My," he beckoned quietly, latching off for a brief moment and tugging on the pack leader's sleeve. Neither of them could have the comfort of nursing from their mother again, but he could share the soothing benefits of suckling from his own Omega instead. He cupped one of John's breasts invitingly, squeezing to begin a trickle of milk for the pack Alpha. "Come. We can share."

 

Mycroft's eyes widened. Sherlock was offering to share John with him - offering to share the comfort of nursing, to share the Omega's rich, creamy milk. He crawled into the crook of John's other arm with a grateful purr, nuzzling his other breast, and latched on with a blissful sigh, suckling quietly as he rested his head against the Omega's shoulder. John tightened his arms around the two of them, purring softly. "That's it... so good." He kissed Sherlock's forehead, then Mycroft's, watching with a fond smile as the pack Alpha reached a hand out over the curve of his pregnant belly so he could hold hands with his brother as they nursed.  
  
Beatrice cooed fondly, petting their hair, rubbing Remington's back with her free hand; the young Omega was much more settled now that his family was calmer, and mewled happily at the attention, nuzzling his own mother's breast with questioning eyes.

 

 

Catherine purred responsively, cupping her son's cheek. "What's that, my dear? Would my darling like a nurse too?" Her fingers didn't hesitate for a moment as she moved to work open the buttons of her blouse. Her full breasts had long gone dry, she knew -and Remington knew, too - but just as a child received comfort by suckling on a pacifier, she knew her son would be soothed by the motions of nursing. She pushed out all the motherly, inviting scent markers she could manage that would signal _safety_ and _home_ to her child as she shrugged off her shirt and removed her bra, showing him he was welcome to her breasts. "Come here, Remi. Let Mother care for you."

 

At John's breasts, Sherlock twined his fingers with his brother's, squeezing his hand as his eyes slipped shut, as if to reassure himself he was still there.

 

Squeezing Sherlock's hand reassuringly Mycroft allowed himself to relax further, half-slumped against John's side as he drank, gazing at his little brother's peaceful expression. They suckled in tandem, their hands clasped over John's belly, as John held them close and crooned softly, and for Mycroft it felt _wonderful_. The last time he and Sherlock had been so close and languid and allowed themselves to need each other like this had been before Mycroft had been sent away to boarding school; he stroked his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles and grunted quietly as he nursed, wanting to give him more assurances that he was still there. "That's right, take what you need. My lovely Alphas," John hummed, giving each of them a small kiss on the forehead again and hugging them closer.  
  
Pressed against Sherlock's back Beatrice shifted slightly so Catherine could recline against her as she nursed Remington, who crawled into his mother's lap and eagerly took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked happily, relaxing under the influence of her maternal scent markers, stretching his legs out to lay them over his brothers', tangling them all together.

 

Sherlock hummed softly in response to his sibling. He made a soft noise as he pressed more insistently against John's breast, demanding more milk; with thirteen pups and three on the way, his Omega was only swelling larger by the day to make the enormous amount of milk his children required, and in addition to John's size it pleased Sherlock to no end to feel how the creamy liquid came gushing readily into his mouth at the slightest provocation.

 

The pack began to relax by degrees, making small sounds of contentment, affection, and pleasure as they held one another and drank in each others' scents and presence. They were all together, all loved. The pups felt it too, and began to purr and reach for one another, their behaviour mimicking that of the adults.

 

Beatrice watched proudly as her sons suckled hungrily from John's breasts, rubbing Sherlock's back as he drank; on her other side Catherine cradled Remington lovingly, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he continued to nurse, one hand gently squeezing her still-pert breast as if to encourage milk to emerge. "Is that better, Remi? Does my darling feel all nice and safe and loved?" she asked softly, purring when he whimpered happily and nodded and murmured "Yes, Mother" before renewing his suckling.  
  
Gradually Mycroft's suckling slowed, until finally he was sated and he latched off with a blissful sigh, purring deeply as John carded a hand through his hair. He squeezed his brother's hand again, sending love and gratitude through the pack bond, before crawling back across to join the rest of the pack, nuzzling and scenting them, occasionally muttering "Mine" to himself as he did so. Once Sherlock and Remington had finished nursing, they could open the final few presents and then have lunch - Sherlock and the Omegas had spent several days preparing portions of the meal for the entire pack in advance. Two turkeys had been in the oven since the morning, and several more items made fresh with the help of Beatrice and Mycroft in the early hours after Sherlock had woken.  Whenever the pack was ready to eat, the food would be on the table within minutes. 

 

Sherlock had whined a little as Mycroft pulled away, but Beatrice's soothing quickly settled him. He finished nursing before Remington, and rested his head on the fullness of John's breasts, pulling his mother next to him to snuggle close and drink a little from his mate as well. Soon, even the youngest Holmes brother was feeling more secure, and Catherine and Remington more actively joined the pile. Sherlock became completely engrossed with the pack, and it was only a gentle nudge from John that reminded him he had a more formal duty still to attend to. The Alpha nodded, stealing a soft kiss from his mate, and reached behind John to retrieve a small package from underneath the sofa. As soon as the rest of the Omegas laid eyes on it, they all paused, turning their attention expectantly towards their pack leader. 

 

Still on his knees, Sherlock slowly approached his elder brother, bowing as he set the present down before him. "From all of us," he murmured, "For you, the head of our family."

 

Mycroft inclined his head graciously, acknowledging the respect as he accepted the gift - and then he snaked out a hand and grasped Sherlock's wrist, tugging his little brother into his lap and winding an arm around his waist. He nuzzled Sherlock's neck, purring, and peered over his brother's shoulder at the box in his hands. It wasn't large, but it was certainly heavy; he opened it curiously, the pack all watching him with bated breath.  
  
He gasped when he saw them; the solid gold armband, engraved with twenty vertical lines to show the number of members in his pack, and the matching rust-coloured leather wrist cuff with its twenty golden fleur-de-lis shaped studs. Both were marks of status, of his position as pack Alpha, but more than that; they showed that his pack respected him and loved him enough to buy him such exquisite gifts. For the first time in his life, he was utterly speechless, gazing open-mouthed around the room and giving his brother's waist a squeeze as he tried to find words that carried enough weight to express how utterly delighted he was with the pack's present.

 

Sherlock grinned delightedly. He nuzzled his brother's neck in return, placing a small, affectionate kiss on the lightly freckled skin. While the gold certainly showed the family held a deep regard for the Alpha, the gifts were traditional wear for a pack leader; armbands had been worn by pack leaders for thousands of years to distinguish their position and the size of their pack. Wrist cuffs were a slightly later development, designed to be visible even when the armband was hidden beneath clothing. With careful deference, Sherlock lifted the armband from the box first as he stroked the supple area of Mycroft's upper arm while it would be placed. "Please, brother - will you let your pack fasten them for you?"

 

Breaking into a warm, confident smile Mycroft nodded and gently nudged Sherlock out of his lap, rising to his feet as he stripped off his waistcoat and shirt to allow the armband to be fitted without being hindered by his clothes. Proud and naked from the waist up he was quite a sight; a neat thatch of hair spread across his chest and trailed towards his navel, his form marred only by the deeper scratches from his fight with Siger. The wound on his neck had healed with barely a trace, but the one on his arm had required stitches and had left a long, almost silver scar, right above where his armband would go. He held out his left arm, nodding at Sherlock to give him the honour of placing the armband on him.

 

Sherlock bowed his head in acknowledgment. The young Alpha stepped forward with the golden band cupped in his open palms, displayed proudly for the rest of the pack to see. He kissed Mycroft's hand first, then took it in his own, sliding the adornment past the pack leader's wrist and up towards his elbow, then using both hands to move it farther still, bringing it to rest snugly around the strong muscle of the pack Alpha's upper arm. Looking up at his brother, Sherlock gave Mycroft an easy smile and bowed once more, stepping back only to have his mother come forward with the wrist cuff. Beatrice also kissed the pack leader's hand before fastening the leather around his wrist. Her smile was fond and soft, but she was bursting with pride for her eldest boy. Mycroft deserved these gifts in every capacity.

 

Mycroft purred and flexed his arms, turning them to admire the gifts from every angle, feeling how the armband fitted just a little more snugly when he tightened his biceps. "Thank you," he said, looking at his pack gathered before him, "they are both exquisite. I am... extremely touched, and I hope to continue to prove myself worthy of you."  
  
The rest of the pack purred and smiled, getting themselves off the floor and returning to their more comfortable seats for a better view; Mycroft's usual air of power was definitely enhanced by the presence of the ancient symbols. He looked as grand as a lord with the elegant gold band around his arm, and anyone would certainly think twice before daring to cross him.  
  
"Truly, brother mine, this was your doing," Mycroft added, shifting a little as the sense of raw power and dominance flooding through him made his cock twitch and swell. "If you had not bonded with and sired pups on John, I would have had to wait longer to challenge our sire. But now all of you are _mine_ , under my protection, because you gave me the chance I needed. _Mine_." The last word came out as a growl as his cock grew to full hardness, his Alpha hormones spiking as the cool metal and thick leather which adorned him reminded him that now he answered to none.

 

Sherlock blinked, a blush spreading high along his cheekbones. He licked his lips, skin prickling, feeling an almost magnetic pull towards his sibling stirring in his stomach. The young Alpha slowly rose from his seat. He craved this - Mycroft's praise, his approval, his _dominance._ He felt utterly owned by the majestic figure in front of him, and he wanted to be. With careful steps, he crossed the little space between them, and sank into Mycroft's lap, purring dreamily as he straddled the pack Alpha and felt the other man's hardness pressing up against him. "Yours," he murmured, feeling slightly drunk as he wrapped his arms around his elder sibling's shoulders, letting Mycroft close the rest of the distance and capture his mouth in a soft kiss. 

 

It had not surprised Mycroft that Sherlock sought him out like this; the rest of the pack all had some sign they belonged, either a collar or a bond bite, but Sherlock only had scent as a mark of belonging. The pack Alpha gripped his brother's hips and ground his erection against his arse, growling his dominance as he deepened the kiss. "Yes... mine now. Mine always," he murmured against Sherlock's lips, wanting his little brother to finally feel completely secure - and suddenly, he knew what he needed to do. He brought his hands up to Sherlock's chest and made quick work of his shirt buttons, tugging the garment off him and flinging it aside before nudging him to the floor and flipping him onto his hands and knees. Draping himself along Sherlock's back, Mycroft gripped his hips and began rubbing his hard cock against Sherlock's arse again, pushing just enough to part the younger Alpha's cheeks a little. "Going to bite you," Mycroft growled, nuzzling a spot on Sherlock's shoulder, right where epaulettes would go on a military uniform. "Going to show everyone you belong to my pack, belong to me."  
  
John purred quietly as he watched, shifting to the sofa so he could stroke and cuddle the pups as the brothers strengthened their fraternal bond. The scene before him would have been utterly inconceivable a year ago; he could have cried for joy seeing his mate so obviously content with his pack leader, seeing the brothers so close.

 

"Do it," Sherlock breathed, "Please, I need it- Want to be yours completely-" He desperately pushed back against Mycroft's erection, moaning softly at the delicious friction. Siger had never done anything like this for either of them - without absolute loyalty and consent, the marks would not take. This was nearly the closest he could become to his pack leader, his brother. Mewling softly, he changed his scent to reflect his utter submission as their bare skin rubbed together. The next moment he let out a low, primal groan as strong teeth sank into his shoulder, opening the smooth skin and penetrating deep. It was pain, heat, and pleasure all at once. Sherlock trembled as the sensations sang through him, drawing more animal sounds from his throat, making him feel ineffably _alive._

Mycroft growled deeply, keeping his hold on his brother's shoulder and pushing his hard cock further against Sherlock's arse, rubbing the tip over his hole with just enough pressure to test its give; the pack Alpha wanted to remind his sibling who was in charge, John explained quietly to a bemused Mrs Hudson.  
  
"The bite is actually the origin of rank stripes in the armed forces," he murmured, cradling Miles and Alistair. "It's a sign that the marked Alpha has a close, loving bond with the pack leader, that they _want_ that Alpha as pack Alpha. It's usually found in packs formed by people who have chosen to be a pack, rather than packs tied by blood."  
  
On the floor, Mycroft finally released the bite and began to lap at it gently, purring as he continued to push his erection against Sherlock's hole.

 

Sherlock gave a soft, grateful whine, baring his neck to his brother. His breathing began to slow and even by degrees at Mycroft's loving attentions, and he rocked his hips backward gently, allowing the pack leader's cock to open him just a little bit more. He was Mycroft's, the action said clearly, Mycroft owned him. 

 

When the pack leader finished soothing the wound, the younger Alpha dropped to the ground and rolled over on his back, exposed and vulnerable to his sibling. He whined once more, looking for all the world like a puppy seeking its master's approval - much like John did in his Omega state. 

 

"Good boy," Mycroft breathed, dropping his head to scent and nuzzle across Sherlock's chest, shoving his nose against his scent gland. He smiled, pleased, and pressed a loving but forceful kiss to his brother's lips. "Good boy. Come now, why don't we finish exchanging gifts and then we can dine," he murmured as he rose from the floor and began to redress.  
  
John purred softly as the pups began to burble happily in response to the strengthening of the pack bond. "Nearly time for lunch," he promised them, feeling his breasts swell a little more as it grew closer to feeding time. The triplets began to move too, tumbling and kicking inside him, and he rubbed his belly to soothe them as Sherlock got off the floor.

 

Sherlock crawled over to his waiting Omega. He nuzzled John's belly and pressed close, stroking where the triplets were kicking and gazing appreciatively at the Omega's milk-heavy teats. 

 

Many of the remaining gifts were for the pups. Thirteen sets of interactive toys were opened next - brightly-coloured things made of shiny plastic and full of buttons for the babies to press and learn about shapes and colours. Blocks, pull toys, picture books, and other presents were soon strewn over the floor, much to the joy and satisfaction of thirteen squealing babies. The Omegas removed themselves a few minutes before the meal to help with the last of the preparations as the family played with the pups and waited for Molly and Lestrade to join them before the Christmas dinner.

 

John began to feed the pups in tandem, with Sherlock and Mycroft giving some of the remaining pups their warmed bottles; once the Omegas had laid the table they came back through to help feed the little ones and soon enough the thirteen babies were seated in their high chairs at the table, cooing excitedly at the sight of the feast spread out for the adults. Just as John was trying to persuade Benedict to let go of him long enough to let him sit down the doorbell rang, and Greg and Molly called out their greetings from the hallway.  
  
As the pack Alpha went to meet them John purred for his mate, smiling at him as he rubbed his belly with one hand, since Benedict was gumming happily at his fingers on his left. "This looks _perfect,_ love," he murmured reverently, "the best Christmas meal I've ever had. You've provided so well for us."

 

"You've not tasted it yet," Sherlock hummed patiently as he began piling food onto the Omega's plate, making sure John got a heaping helping of every dish that was passed around. There was far more than enough for the entire pack to have seconds, even thirds if they wished. 

 

It proved quite a balancing game to both eat and attend to the babies. Benedict didn't seem to want to leave John's lap. With an awed expression, the pup watched his mother eat, making grabbing motions with his tiny, fat fists every time John lifted another forkful from his plate. Sherlock looked on, amused but slightly wistful, before engaging Greg and Molly in conversation.

 

"No, sweetheart, this is grown-up food," John cooed fondly, lifting his parsnip-laden fork a little higher out of Benedict's reach. "You're not quite ready for it yet." The pup squirmed and whimpered in displeasure, but conceded a high-pitched giggle when John tickled his foot. When John looked around the table he couldn't help but grin himself; Mycroft looked calm and assured at the head of the table, checking that the pups to his left and right were sufficiently amused with their toys while he ate, and the Omegas and Mrs Hudson were all fussing over the babies near them as well. Greg and Sherlock were deep in conversation about a particularly clever locked-room murder and Molly was too busy covering Arthur in affection to eat much of her meal.  
  
"Have you thought about names yet?" John asked her kindly; he'd scented her pregnancy the moment she walked in the door, since his senses were heightened due to his pregnancy and he needed to be able to prepare for any competition for resources his own new litter might face. He could tell that Molly was still early in her gestation; she must have conceived the night she bonded with Greg, John thought to himself, and he felt a burst of happiness as he scented that she was also having triplets; their litters would be packmates, as good as cousins, and each in their own special group of three.

 

The young Omega gave a squeak of surprise, going bright red as she fumbled to keep Arthur's rattle from dropping to the floor. A hush fell over the entire table as the rest of the pack turned to look at the young Omega in curiosity and concern. "W-w-well, w-we... I mean, not- not yet-" 

 

Lestrade carefully shifted Adam to his other arm and took Molly's delicate hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We're still thinking on it," he announced with a smile, "Molly's had a few in mind since she was a girl, but we're waiting until we know the genders to decide." 

 

The instant the silver-haired Alpha took her small hand in his large, strong one Molly relaxed visibly, clutching it gratefully and smiling happily as she let her mate take control of the conversation. This was what she'd always needed - a nurturing, sensitive Alpha, one who was aware of her nervous disposition and didn't find her slight neediness off-putting. The pack nodded and purred in agreement with the wisdom of Greg's words and John smiled at them both.  
  
"Well, congratulations," he said honestly, "I'm really happy for both of you. It'll be lovely having some cousins for this lot." Imogen began to shift in her seat, dissatisfied that she wasn't getting any attention; she was seated between Sherlock and John and they were both engrossed in discussing the new arrivals. She half-hiccupped and whimpered, reaching her chubby little arms out, straining to get to her father - before letting out a plaintive wail that was unmistakeably " _Dada!_ "

 

Sherlock's entire world stopped, the chatter of his mind suddenly overwhelmed by that one word. His mouth hung slightly open, paused mid-conversation, and he was too in awe to close it. Imogen was completely unphased by her father's apparent stroke, increasing the volume of her cries as she kicked and flailed, her "Dada"s becoming more hurt and desperate as the seconds ticked by. Finally, Sherlock gathered enough fragments of his mind to pick her up, coming back online as he scooped her out of her high chair and drew her close. 

 

"Dada... Dada's here," he choked, his eyes brimming with tears as he cuddled her like she was the most precious thing on the planet. Shaking only slightly, he tucked her head beneath his chin and breathed in her scent to steady himself. "Shhh, my darling... Dada's got you now..."

 

The whole pack gasped softly as they witnessed the pup's first word and John felt his eyes fill with happy tears as he watched his mate care so lovingly for their daughter. Snuggled against Sherlock's neck Imogen cooed happily, clinging to his shirt as tightly as she could and revelling in the attention. "Dada," she sighed happily, rubbing her cheek across his scent gland, sounding for all the world as if there was nothing better than Sherlock in existence.  
  
The rest of the babies looked on, interested, realising that this was a new way to get attention and storing the information away for later. Arthur shook his rattle and Molly obligingly returned to fussing over him, the gentle chatter of conversation slowly returning to the table as Imogen settled in her father's arms. Benedict finally consented to be put in his high chair and busied himself with his new foam blocks, drooling enthusiastically on them to demonstrate his approval.

Sherlock remained in a joyful daze, his heart swelling with emotion with every soft "Dada" Imogen cooed. Of all the first words he'd expected from his pups, his own title had been low on the list. Surely, he'd thought, they would have picked John, 'Mama,' who'd carried them all and now gave them milk and warmth and comfort. Had Imogen been sitting between Sherlock and anyone other than John, the Alpha would have assumed she'd called out to him first out of convenience, simply because he'd been the closest parent. But with a clear choice between the two of them, she'd picked him. A few more tears fell from his eyes. He must have been doing something right after all.

 

 _How did we ever think this could never happen?_ John sent tenderly, gazing in awe at his bondmate and their child. _I still can't believe how lucky I am sometimes, that I've given you a whole litter of pups and you've already got me heavy with the second. And look how much they adore you... Our babies love you almost as much as I do,_ he smiled, kissing Eleanor's forehead as he scooped her up.  
  
Mycroft cleared his throat a little. "It appears that your offspring have inherited your early loquaciousness, brother mine... You said your first word aged five months as well. Mummy didn't believe me at first, did you?" he smiled at his mother, encouraging her to tell the story of how a seven-year-old Mycroft had come into the library, a cooing baby Sherlock in his arms, and insisted that the boy had spoken.

 

Beatrice froze for a moment at being addressed, unused to being the centre of attention. She touched her fingers to the pack collar around her neck for comfort, then smiled. "I didn't," she replied softly. "Your sire was away and you'd decided to take Sherlock out into the garden for a little while. You wanted to show him the flowers and the new fish Siger had bought for the pond. You'd only been out for fifteen minutes when you came hurrying back through the door again - you nearly tripped over your own feet when you rushed into the library." Her eyes twinkled fondly at the memory of the chubby, astonished seven-year-old, his arms full of his happy, drooling sibling. "You insisted he'd said 'bumblebee,' or as close as he could manage. I thought you must have misheard - he'd been cooing and making enough noise when you two played together that perhaps it was just a chance string of sounds. But you wouldn't let up, and you seemed quite earnest, so I got out one of the books and showed Sherlock a picture. He'd been chewing on his hand, but the second he saw it he flailed about in excitement and exclaimed, ' bumbabee!'" The mother chuckled fondly, "I was absolutely floored. But it was unmistakable - and he wouldn't let up saying it as long as the picture was in his sight. He had an absolute fit when I had to put it away, and wouldn't calm until you promised him you'd take him to see more bumblebees later."

 

" _Bumbahbees?!_ " Iris screeched excitedly, flailing her arms and reaching for her plush bee toy where it lay just at arm's length on her high chair. Of all the pups it was always Iris who listened most attentively when Sherlock told them about his bees, or took the pups into the garden to observe the hives, and hearing them mentioned made her light up - maybe Dada would take her to see the bees? "Bumbahbees," she insisted, waving the toy at the group.  
  
John began to cry, softly, happy tears of pride in his babies. "That's right princess," he managed huskily, "Dada loves bumblebees too. Clever girl!"

 

Tears streamed down Sherlock's face as he scooped Iris, plush toy and all, into his free arm. "We can go later today..," he promised, answering the pup as easily as if he were reading her mind, "I promise.. I'll let you see the bees for Christmas..." They'd be hard-pressed to find a bee outdoors this time of year, but Sherlock had been cultivating a few active hives in his lab. He showered his daughters' faces with kisses, neglecting his own meal in favour of the two babies, keeping Imogen cozily close as he whispered about bees to Iris and her toy. 

 

"Two in one day!" Lestrade grinned, tickling Adam's tummy and making him squeal. "Bet the rest of you won't be far behind, hey?"  
  
Mycroft cleared his throat. "Even if the others don't become vocal for some time, there would be no cause for concern. I myself didn't utter a word until I was almost four. Sherlock, pass me the gravy, would you?"  
  
"Really? _Seriously_ , you didn't speak until you were nearly four years old?" John asked incredulously, still rocking Eleanor as the pup cooed and snuggled against him while he tried to eat with his free hand.  
  
"Oh it's quite true," Beatrice assured him, "absolutely refused to say a thing until a fortnight before his fourth birthday, and then the first thing he said was 'I don't want to go to nursery, it's dull.' I could hardly believe it!"

 

Mrs Hudson passed Mycroft the gravy, as Sherlock's arms were completely full. Benedict, who'd been busying himself gumming his chubby fist, paused and looked at Mycroft curiously. "Dull," he declared suddenly, kicking his feet and waving the drool-covered fingers at the pack Alpha, "Mywof! Dull!" The other adults gasped - even Sherlock looked up from Iris and Imogen, who were cooing and giggling appreciatively at their brother's achievement. " _Mywof!"_ the auburn-haired pup insisted, looking pleadingly at his astonished uncle. " _Mywof, Mywof, Mywof-_ "

 

"There, there," Mycroft managed, his voice hoarse but steady, reaching out with both arms to lift the wriggling pup from his high chair and cradle him close against his chest. "You come and sit with me now..." The baby settled as his uncle held him, nuzzling his face into the pack leader's neck with a happy squeak. "We can go and play with your new toys soon," Mycroft promised, his eyes wet with unshed tears, "but we must wait for everyone to finish their meal. There's still the Christmas pudding to go, and we wouldn't want to miss the cake, would we?" Benedict seemed mollified and began to purr, clinging to Mycroft's shirt and regarding the rest of the table imperiously. "Dull," he mumbled to Mycroft, still complaining a little, as if to remind his uncle that he hadn't forgotten. "Yes, yes, but we must learn to endure it," the ginger Alpha whispered back, keeping his voice low, smiling at his tiny nephew.

 

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at his sibling, but said nothing. It would be silly to feel hurt - it was to be expected that the pups wouldn't be excited by dinner, after all, when there was nothing on the table they could eat. Next year they'd be one, and he'd come up with a special menu of children's food to keep them busy and happy. But most of them seemed contented even now, shaking the rattles or cuddling with the teddies they'd brought with them. When Iris and Imogen seemed quieted enough, Sherlock let them both down a little to sit in his lap and play quietly with one another while he finished his lukewarm food. Soon enough, the rest of the pack had finished their dinners as well, and it was time for the Christmas pudding. Beatrice, Catherine, and Mrs. Hudson efficiently cleared the plates, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the cake. 

 

Alistair and Blake cooed happily at each other as Remington fussed over them, wanting to make sure they got their fair share of attention after their siblings' accomplishments. Enora shook her rattle vigorously, demanding Molly's attention, and was rewarded with a gentle hand petting her hair. As the cake was brought through, Imogen and Iris began straining towards their high chairs, wanting to be put back to enjoy the view of the meal, grunting and pushing against their father until he relented. "Dull," Benedict informed Mycroft, understanding his sisters' wish for change.  
  
The Christmas pudding was placed on the table to general applause from the adults and wide-eyed looks from the pups, the blue flames flickering as the scent of brandy and baking filled the air. Mycroft shifted Benedict carefully to the crook of one arm and stood to cut it, keeping the knife well away from the babies. "Now, who wants cake?" he asked, scanning the table, glancing at each of his pack members in turn; "Cake", "Cake", "Just ice cream for me, thanks", "Cake", "Dada", "Cake" -  
  
Mycroft blinked, his gaze snapping back to Felix. The little Omega had spoken quietly but decisively; it was as if he knew that the grown-ups were asking for what they wanted and he had decided to join in. " _Dada_ ," he insisted, reaching out his chubby arms and kicking his legs in his eagerness to get to his father, deciding that it was high time he got his share of attention.

 

Beatrice kissed the pup's cheek and rose immediately, lifting him out of his high chair and letting him rest against her shoulder as she walked him to the other side of the table. " _Dada_ ," Felix reminded her, his voice trembling dangerously. "Yes, my love," she cooed, "Here he is... Here's your Dada..." She placed him in Sherlock's open arms, lowering him carefully, until she was sure the trembling young Alpha had a good hold on him. 

 

"Hey buddy," Sherlock said weakly, giving a wobbly smile as Felix cuddled happily against him, the pup making himself comfortable in the crook of his father's arm, "You want some time with Daddy, hmm?" He placed a kiss to the pup's forehead and tickled his tummy, making Felix squeal and flail about in delight before breaking into a fit of happy giggles. The Alpha laughed along with his son, the corners of his eyes crinkling merrily. He brushed away a few more joyful tears as the pup tugged on his shirt, begging for another round, to which Sherlock happily obliged, showering him with kisses as he tickled his chubby belly. 

 

"I don't know what's got into them all today," John said softly, cuddling Eleanor closer to calm himself as the sight of his mate and their son together filled his eyes with fresh tears. In his father's arms Felix giggled and flailed happily, squealing _Dada!_ at regular intervals to beg for more tickling, and suddenly John was glad that they had thought to set a few video cameras around the room to capture the pups' first Christmas; they would be able to revisit some of their childrens' first words, at least, and John knew it would do Sherlock a world of good to have the footage of his babies asking for him specifically.  
  
Eleanor clutched at John's shirt, unsettled by his watery eyes, and blinked up at him in concern. "Mama?" she enquired softly, trying to stroke his face but succeeding only in smacking him soundly in the chin. At that, John's face lit up and he laughed out loud. "That's my clever little princess!" he exclaimed joyfully, "Mama's quite alright, don't you worry my darling. Just a little worked up over my babies being so clever, but then their father is a genius..." As he spoke he looked across at Sherlock, gazing at him as he kissed Eleanor's forehead and rubbed his massive belly with the other. _The triplets are kicking,_ he sent, _all three of them. I might need you to take me somewhere quiet and rub my belly to calm them down after the meal. God, Sherlock, I love you so much... I love that only you could have bred me so well I needed a wheelchair by the time I was four and a half months gone and left me pinned to the bed by your brood at the end. I can't believe some of our babies have already started to speak!_

Sherlock looked up briefly from Felix to smile at his mate, his eyes shining. _Nor can I_ , he sent, _They're incredible. They best everyone else's dull children by miles._ He beamed before blowing another raspberry on Felix's tummy. _I want so many more of these. More pups, more combinations of both of us to raise. We'll have an enormous family but we'll love them all beyond measure, and they'll never want for anything. I love you, and I'm going to keep you bred so well_ , he promised, _Always. As much and as often as you like for as long as you can, and when we've finished we'll still joy in all of our children._ He purred as he thought of rubbing John's belly and shared the image with his Omega.

 

Viola was gazing impatiently around the table, watching with a pout as the adults started into their dessert. In her fuzzy, five-month-old reasoning, it appeared that everyone who had asked got a part of the new toy that had been brought out to the table. The pup screwed up her face, concentrating very hard. "Cayyyyy....," she tried experimentally, trying to make the same sound as the others, "Cayyyyyyyy...." But nobody was paying attention yet. Viola grunted in frustration. She flailed, then mewled, then tried again. "Cay.. Cay.. Cay...ke..." 

 

Remington perked up as Alistair and Blake paused their cooing to watch their sibling intently. "Cay...ke...," Viola continued, the second sound coming out as a tiny sneeze, "Cay..ke.. Cay-ke.. Cake... Cake!" she exclaimed, knowing she'd succeeded when more adults turned to look. "Cake!" She flailed excitedly, her chubby fists making grabbing motions at the treat on the table. 

"Sorry love, you're not quite ready for cake yet," John cooed, kissing her forehead as Catherine placed the wriggling, frustrated pup in his arms. "But you can have some more milk if you like..." Mollified, Viola turned her head and latched on as John bared his nipple for her, suckling contentedly.  
  
The rest of the pack watched with fond, astonished smiles. "I can't _believe_ so many of them have said their first word on the same day!" Molly exclaimed, pressing affectionate kisses to a slightly unimpressed Arthur. "Are you going to speak today too, hmm?" The pup blinked at her and shook his rattle.  
  
Once the pudding had all been eaten and the plates had been cleared, the pack moved back to the living room to relax and enjoy each others' company. The babies all lay happily piled together on the silvery fur throw, being fussed over by their uncles and grandmother while Catherine chatted to Molly and Greg, and John smiled as he twined his fingers with Sherlock's to lead him away to their nest.  
  
"The triplets are so restless," he breathed softly, sinking gently onto the bed in the middle of the still-dark room, his face illuminated by the residual glow of light from the brightly-lit lounge and the nightlights meant for the pups that projected stars and planets onto the ceiling. "They need their father's touch to calm them down... just like I need my Alpha's touch." He pulled his jumper and shirt up, exposing his heavy, rounded belly, stuffed full with three growing babies and the generous quantity of food he'd just consumed, and ran a hand over the taut flesh, groaning a little. "Touch me, Sherlock," he whispered, "feel how full I am."

 

Sherlock purred as he eased himself down onto the soft blankets, the Alpha kneeling between his mate's spread legs with a hungry gleam in his eyes. His mouth was the first to touch the warm skin as he kissed the top of the ripe swell, his hands following to cup the fullness of John's girth. "You're so big," he groaned, feeling the triplets begin to tumble and kick further at his touch. He hushed them soothingly, beginning to rub in large circles over the stretched skin. "Shhh, Daddy's here... Be good to your mother, little ones - it's quite a lot of effort for him to carry you. But whatever you do, don't stop growing big and strong." He smirked, meeting his Omega's eyes, "The bigger you are, the sexier your mother gets, after all..." 

 

"Tell me," the Alpha asked softly as the pups began to settle, "How does it feel to be stuffed so full of my offspring, your womb so swollen and distended with my brood? How does it feel to be so ripe and heavy, your breasts only growing larger than the last time as this new litter develops inside you?" He slid sensually up John's body, his hands now encouraging John's jumper up further, tugging at the front clasp of the nursing bra until it gave way and the fabric pinged back to reveal two enormous breasts. "You're mine," he asserted softly, claiming the half-dressed Omega's lips, "Everything about you is mine."  

 

John whimpered, softly and needily, closing his eyes as he surrendered to the kiss. "It feels... so good," he whispered, "I'm so full I can't forget even for a moment who my Alpha is, who bred me. I love that I'm already waddling again, oh god... yes, Sherlock, I'm yours, completely yours..." He reached out for his mate and pulled him in for another, longer kiss, sucking lightly on the detective's plush bottom lip. "I love being yours, Sherlock," John whispered, nuzzling his husband's inky curls. "I love how you keep me so well bred, how you're making me so plump. I love how you've shown your claim on me by changing my body..." Taking a deep breath, John's stomach fluttered a little at the momentousness of what he was about to say - but he knew the time was right.  
  
"My Alpha," he purred suggestively, his voice dropping an octave as he gazed deep into his mate's eyes and pushed his complete adoration through the bond, "I love being yours. Please, Sir... may I wear your collar tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for visual aids!
> 
> Mycroft's coat given to him by the pack; http://www.countryattire.com/crombie-men-s-covert-over-coat-lovat-a0083ctgr.html?gclid=CMmsvcj0i78CFa7HtAodTmgAxw
> 
> Remington's satchel; https://www.cambridgesatchel.com/buy/the-classic/vintage/15-inch/
> 
> Beatrice's knitting set; http://www.loveknitting.com/knit-pro-symfonie-interchangeable-circular-needle-deluxe-set?utm_source=google&utm_medium=shopping&utm_campaign=UK&sku=NKP008&currency=GBP&gclid=CJ2oofWw2b8CFUgCwwod1XYAIw
> 
> We love hearing your comments, so please keep them coming! We'd hate for the next chapter to be delayed because we're not sure if our readers are still interested... Oops my Mycroft is showing :P


	30. All We Have In The End Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG IT'S ALL MY FAULTTT *cries*
> 
> I owe you a thousand apologies, dear readers, I got slightly bogged down with life and finishing my Masters degree and as a result have been woefully slow at RPing. I humbly beg you to forgive me and hope that this chapter is sufficient reward for your admirable patience.
> 
> \- captaincumberbitch

Sherlock inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in shock as he reeled backwards for a moment, only to be steadied by his Omega's gentle hands. It took a few long moments of John's soothing before he came to rest atop him again, his heavy breaths beginning to slow as he pressed his forehead to his mate's. He sought answers through the bond, and only felt John's love envelop him in return, encouraging his decision. Sherlock swallowed. "You want me to collar you tonight... Omega..," he whispered slowly, looking into John's eyes. It was not a question. The Alpha searched another moment, then bowed his head, planting a tender kiss to John's lips. "Then you shall have my collar." Sherlock smiled, genuinely, and pulled his mate closer. 

 

"I know you will, but I want to hear you to promise me that if anything happens that you don't like, you will let me know immediately. I want you in control of the situation just as much as I am," Sherlock continued seriously, one hand moving in circles over John's enormous side. "And I promise this time will be just between us two. That is not to say I have forgotten about the others... But this will be our time, ours alone." 

 

"Of course," John replied softly, pressing his hand over Sherlock's on his belly. "I promise, love. And I swear I'll get it right this time, I've researched collar etiquette and everything. Mycroft helped me. I'll be such a good pet for you... I'd like it if we used the leash this time as well, I think it's about time it saw some action, don't you?" He mewled happily as he drew his mate into another tender kiss, moaning a little as Sherlock's hands continued to slide greedily over his distended belly. The Alpha's touches were like electricity, making his skin prickle in arousal as he was claimed by touch and the pups inside him settled as they recognised their sire's presence. "Oh, Sherlock, fuck," John moaned weakly, his pupils dilating as his cock began to twitch and thicken. "I think I could come from this, just your hands on me again..."

 

"Oh?" Sherlock breathed, grinning in interest. "Then let's test that hypothesis, shall we?" His mouth found the bondmark on John's neck and nipped teasingly at the wine-dark skin as his hands roamed further over the gigantic globe of John's middle. The Alpha kissed at his mate's lips and jaw, then looked down between them both, watching lustfully as he touched his mate. "This is mine," he reminded John softly, whispering in the Omega's ear, "I did this to you..." His fingers found the nub of John's belly button and began to massage it, kneading the sensitive tissue gently. Sherlock purred as he watched John's reaction. His other hand moved low on the enormous mound, cupping and rubbing the underside from beneath John's navel to the light dusting of hair above the Omega's cock. 

 

John mewled desperately, his cock rapidly growing to full hardness and throbbing in his trousers. " _Yours_ , oh, fuck," he agreed breathily, "yeah, you did this... shoved your big Alpha cock in me, knotted me so well, made sure I was properly plugged with your come... fucked your brood into me... Tell me, Sherlock, what does it - oh, _god_ \- what does it feel like for you when you knot me?" He gasped and groaned a little louder as his Alpha toyed with his sensitive navel. "Can you tell how long you'll be knotting me when you inflate?"

 

"The bigger I get, the longer I'll knot you," Sherlock growled, nipping at John's earlobe, "Though it varies, of course - the more desperate you are, the longer the knot will stay inflated." His fingertips just brushed the base of the Omega's erection through his trousers, but went no further, retreating back up the heavy curve of John's gravid belly. "And if I mean to get you pregnant, of course...," he hummed, massaging the skin. John tried to squirm underneath him and the Alpha's grin grew wider. "Am I going to make you come in your trousers, John?" he asked innocently, "With my hands on your big belly? So gravid, so fecund... I love seeing you waddle with this on your front, though it was most pleasing when you couldn't _stand..._ Seeing you bound to the wheelchair, your belly distending past your knees, and growing, always growing..."

 

"Y-yes," John squeaked, panting loudly as he felt Sherlock's hands press a little more firmly on his rounded middle. "Ngh... but t-tell me, how does it _feel_ when you knot me? How do I feel around you? How does it feel when your knot starts to swell, or when I squeeze your knot and you come again? Oh, god, I want to hear it..." Sherlock's knot had always fascinated him, but he'd never had the chance to study it up close; he wanted to hold it in his hands, watch his Alpha's face as he squeezed and kissed and licked it, and he sent the thought through their bond as he moaned a little louder, the attentions to the taut, bare skin of his belly leaving him quivering and desperate.

 

Sherlock cocked his head to the side, listening curiously to his Omega's interruption. His hands still worked over John's belly, but more gently, staying John's release until he could reply. "I can show you the charts later, if you like," he purred, "The catalogues, the journals... I've written it all down, of course... But yes, I know you want to hear it now," he soothed, smirking at John's mental image as his mate gave a needy whine. "It's like liquid heat," he rumbled, trailing kisses along John's neck, "Pure, white-hot pleasure pooling and pulsing, intensifying as it swells..." He sighed in pleasure as he thought of it, "When I'm inside you it's exquisite... So tight, a perfect pressure around me... My mind goes blank, wiped of everything besides instinct and desire... And knotting you, feeling you clench around me,  _oh..._ it sets everything alight... Better than anything my mind can conceive... Better than The Work, better than the thrill and satisfaction of the most challenging case... It's  _perfect...,_ " he breathed, no other word coming close to describing the sensation.

 

The moment the last word left his mate's lips John came with a soft cry, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. "Oh, god, Sherlock, what you do to me..." he murmured, "you make me come just by rubbing the belly full of pups you gave me. Only another three and a half months and you'll be a father to _two_ litters of pups... and I'll be writhing on your cock again, begging for you to fill me up with another brood... Mmm, you know I can feel it when your knot pulses? When your cock throbs and twitches and spurts even _more_ of your come into me, I can feel that. It's _heaven_." He kissed his mate tenderly, humming as he slipped his tongue into the Alpha's mouth.

 

Sherlock purred and kissed back, ignoring his own throbbing erection in favour of John's mouth. He moaned at the soft slide of their lips against one another's. "I'm glad I can please you so well..," he hummed, rolling to the side and pulling John slightly on top of him, so that his mate's full belly was resting atop the Alpha's flat stomach. "I always feel complete when I am with you, my gorgeous Omega... and with you, too, little one," he chuckled as one of the triplets bumped against his hand. 

 

"I'm sure the others are wondering where we are," Sherlock murmured idly, "Or perhaps not, with the pups keeping them so busy. They're so pleased with themselves, our children - they know exactly what to do to get the most attention from their pack members..."

 

John smirked. "I think they know exactly where we are," he smiled coyly, "and I think they'll be glad of the bonding time with the pups. Right now, though, I think I should be a good Omega and take care of that lovely hard cock..." He palmed Sherlock's cock, humming in approval when it twitched against his hand. "It's been a while since I've let you rub your come into my skin," John murmured conversationally, "and even longer since I've let you come all over my tits... Would you like that, my Alpha? You want me to toss you off and let you come all over my big, ripe belly and my huge milky tits, let you rub it in afterwards?" As he spoke he ran his hand up and down the length of Sherlock's cock, feeling the outline of it through the Alpha's trousers. "Fuck, you're so big... Sometimes when I haven't touched you like this for a while I forget... And you're going to get bigger, aren't you? Tell me," he demanded, unzipping Sherlock's fly and pulling out his cock before wrapping his hand around it and pumping gently. 

 

"So demanding," Sherlock moaned. "You're full of questions today, my Omega."  He thrust lightly into John's fist, but let the Omega's hand do most of the work. "Mmm, yes, I will only get bigger... The larger you get, the more litters you have, the more my cock grows... I love it, forcing you to stretch... nnh... wider... My size physical proof of how many pups I've sired, how virile an Alpha I am... It's already becoming difficult to hide - imagine how it will be by the time we're done..." He groaned, his breathing becoming heavier as John worked him. "It feels good, knowing how many I've… mmm... stuffed into you, how _heavy_ I've made you..."

 

"Yeah, you love it don't you? Seeing me so _big_ and _round_ and... _helpless_ ," John sighed dramatically, rubbing his belly with his free hand to emphasise his point. "I'm so full of babies that I'm _slow…_ and _fat…_ and so _vulnerable_... I'm utterly dependent on you... And you're going to do it again, aren't you? Breed me again, keep me plump and needy... Make me swell again and again, fuck more babies into me so I have to spread my legs and birth your pups..." As he spoke he sped up his hand, shuffling on the bed so he could angle his Alpha's release at his belly and breasts. "I can't even straddle you to wank you anymore," he continued, his voice plaintive and teasing, "this big, round belly you gave me gets in the way..."

 

Sherlock's eyes were wide and hungry, the Alpha almost salivating as he panted. "You... You're..," he groaned stupidly, his mind clouded over with lust. "Hahhh... _fuck_...." John knew too well what this did to him; it made Sherlock an animal, appealing to his basest Alpha instinct. He bucked his hips, his cock swelling further in John's hand as a fat bead of precome dribbled from the tip. His balls were already growing heavy with seed to claim his mate. "Mine...," he growled, groping one of the Omega's plump teats, "So big... Swollen....  Mine..."

 

John purred submissively to encourage his Alpha, slicking Sherlock's thick shaft with his precome and pumping him a little faster. "That's right, Alpha... all yours... mmm, look at you, so big and hard for me... I love touching you like this, feeling your gorgeous Alpha cock that filled me up with your come... and you love filling me up, don't you? You love feeling that rush of your seed deep into my tight wet hole... Mmm, and _fuck_ , when you claimed me, your knot was so _huge_... It's your fault I'm such a knotslut, you know, I can't get enough of having your big... fat... knot... wedged inside me..." He punctuated the words with gentle squeezes to the spongy tissue at the base of his mate's cock, where the knot would form if his hormones triggered it. As he pumped Sherlock's cock he began to add teasing little flicks of his thumb over the head, just the way the Alpha liked. "I want it... I want to sit on your knot and have you rub my belly while I swell for you with your next litter," John purred, "I want you to collar me and send me so far into subspace that you can fuck my throat again... and when you do... Sherlock... I want you to _knot my mouth..._ "

 

Sherlock gave a staccato cry, seed suddenly bursting from the tip of his cock to splatter over John's belly and breasts. He panted and moaned as he continued spurt over the Omega's body, his cock jerking and pulsing in John's hand as he came until he was utterly spent. "John...," he gasped, his hands already rubbing the hot, sticky semen into the other's skin, claiming and groping everywhere he could reach. He squeezed John's milky breasts, massaging their creamy liquid in with his own seed as he mouthed at the bondmark. "You..," he growled, "Naughty Omega... I hope you meant what you said, because you are going to get _everything_ you asked for this Christmas..." 

 

"I look forward to it," John purred suggestively, tilting his head to allow Sherlock better access to his bondbite, shivering in pleasure and submission as his mate rubbed his claim into his skin. He'd smell of his mate for _days_ now, he thought happily to himself, keeping his hands obediently by his sides as he allowed the Alpha to do as he wished. "Mmm... and I'll give you anything you want, you know that... Have you ever thought about it, hmm? Having a collared Omega _suck your knot_?"

 

"If only," Sherlock groaned, "but I never considered the possibility until this moment...." He hummed thoughtfully, beginning to purr as he thought of it in earnest. "I'm huge, John - I was already larger than the size of an average male Alpha before we began, and I'm far, far bigger now... But in subspace ... In subspace you could certainly take me, though it won't be easy... You could take anything I asked for, almost..." He massaged more of the come and breast milk into John's belly, making sure to get every inch of skin. He wished he could take his Omega out in public like this, he thought with a smirk, half-naked and covered in his seed... His eyes widened a little as he remembered the Pendleton's, his mind suddenly lighting with all he could make John do there, in full view of the clientele...

 

"Mmm," John hummed in agreement, "subspace eliminates the gag reflex entirely, and an Alpha's knot only expands in the space that's available so neither party gets injured... I obviously couldn't take your full knot, you'd break my jaw, but I can definitely take a decent-sized one... And yes, you can display me as much as you like when we go to the club," he finished, smiling almost shyly at his mate. "And yeah, _god_ yeah, you're fucking massive, aren't you? Those tailored trousers can't _quite_ hide it, even when you're not hard, there's always a slightly visible bulge... you'll get bigger when this litter is born..." He patted his belly, satisfied. "And you'll get bigger _again_ when I birth the litter after that... and the one after that... Tell me, my Alpha, how many more pups do you think I can give you?" He leaned in to lick and nuzzle at Sherlock's throat, whining happily as he scented his incredibly virile bondmate.

 

Sherlock paused a little at the question. It wasn't something he'd thought about, much. In his fantasies, John could produce an infinite amount of children for him, but in reality, the Omega's time and eggs were very limited indeed; John was fast approaching menopause, and while Sherlock was certain his mate's body would not quit until all his eggs had been fertilized, there weren't too many of those left, either. "Ten, perhaps...," he said at length, nosing his Omega's scent gland, "your first litter was so enormous that you could have got several more small broods out of it, had our bonding not been so urgent. But you have an ample number left yet... Such a fertile Omega..."

 

"I'll give you all of them," John promised, drunk on his Alpha's praise and attention. "I'll let you breed me time and again until you've fertilised all the eggs I have left." He kissed Sherlock gently, then tugged on his hand. "Come on. We'd best go and re-join the others before our children start to worry we aren't coming back."  
  
When they returned to the lounge it was to find the pack leader sprawled on the floor on his back, head turned to watch the tv, covered in a pile of happily sleeping babies. Greg and Molly were chatting to Remington, who was flourishing under the attention, and the three older women were knitting as they watched a film. John purred softly.   
  
"We found that this was the easiest way to get them to settle," Mycroft drawled, "although I would appreciate it if you could remove whoever is kicking me in the bladder." John laughed and helped his mate shift their pups off Mycroft and into a pile in their father's lap on the sofa. The babies stirred but did not wake, and John squeezed Sherlock's hand as he watched the snow fall peacefully outside. _This Christmas has been utterly perfect, love,_ he sent, _you've done so well. You deserve your reward, collaring me later. I'm so proud of you._

Sherlock purred and blushed, his cheeks suffusing with a rosy glow. He willed himself to focus on the scene before him for the moment, not wanting to harden with the pups in his lap, though they'd hardly mind. Their secondary genders being what they were, sexuality was not a shameful thing, especially amongst family. Kissing his mate sweetly on the cheek, he looked over their contented pack, and sighed happily. The next moment he blinked as Enora kicked in her sleep, her tiny foot bumping against something in his pocket that he'd nearly forgotten. 

 

Sherlock nudged John, who made sure Molly caught his look. Molly hushed Greg and Remington, and in a moment the older Omegas had noticed too, pausing their film as Sherlock cleared his throat a little more loudly than necessary.

 

"Mycroft," the young Alpha hummed, pulling a small box out of his pocket, "now that our entire pack is gathered together, we have one more gift to give you..." Unable to rise from the sofa, he made do with bowing his head, offering the present to his brother.

 

Mycroft reached out and took the box with a soft, curious expression. "I have been more than spoiled by all of you today," he murmured in wonder, "this... this is far more than necessary and I am - truly grateful. Thank you, all of you." With a tender smile at Sherlock, Mycroft unwrapped the box efficiently and ran his thumb against the nap of the velvet lid with a small gasp; he suspected what the little box contained, and when he creaked in open he pressed a trembling hand to his mouth as the gleaming gold ring came into view. He worked it out of the cushions and stared, hardly able to take in the crest stamped on it; a signet ring was like the armband and wrist cuff, a sign of his status as pack Alpha, but those were both unique to him and could not be passed on. A signet ring was an heirloom designed to be passed down, the start of a new family tree, something he could pass down to his children and grandchildren, and his descendants would know that they had come from the direct line of a pack leader. Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them away, finally examining the crest - and then he burst out laughing, clutching his sides as tears of emotion and mirth rolled down his cheeks.   
  
The pack had chosen to have a new coat of arms created for him; the traditional shield was divided vertically, with the horizontal stripes of the Holmes crest on the right and the stylised strawberry flower against the plain background of the Fraser shield of his mother's lineage on the left. What had made him laugh, though, was the horizontal band stretching across the top of the shield, displaying what was unmistakeably a closed umbrella. Mycroft was helpless with laughter, hardly able to breathe, and it took him quite some time to compose himself; when he had, he slipped the ring onto his right ring finger proudly. It fit perfectly. "I - _thank you_ ," he managed, holding his hand against his heart. "This is utterly perfect." He strode over to where Sherlock was sitting and nuzzled into his hair, purring and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before he went to the others.

 

The rest of the pack smiled and purred together, accepting Mycroft's affections happily; the Alpha had more than deserved the tokens in their eyes. A good pack leader was supposed to be honoured and revered, the pack leader's acceptance of gifts and praise would in turn reinforce the bonds between the leader and their submissives.

 

After Mycroft returned to his place, Remington began to wring his hands, squirming uneasily. "I- I have something to say," he whispered to his lap, so quietly that the rest could barely hear him. But Mycroft, John, and the other Omegas perked up a little, being used to conversing with the timid young man. Remington looked up nervously for a moment, to be met with nothing but reassuring smiles from those who understood. He blushed deeply, and continued a little louder, his gaze flicking shyly over to John at intervals. "I've b-been offered a place. A-at the University of East Anglia, to study Medicine." He sat up a little straighter, a small, confident gleam in his eyes, "and I've decided to accept."

 

John beamed at him encouragingly, purring loudly as the rest of the pack exclaimed in shock and pleasure at the announcement; Remington had come to John to ask for help and advice and the two of them had spent hours discussing different courses and options, different universities, the merits and drawbacks of each one. Together they had narrowed it down and sent off the applications, and John had been immensely proud when all five institutions offered the young Omega an unconditional place on the strength of his grades. They had looked at university accommodation and chosen a room in one of the more modern residences, where he'd have his own ensuite shower room only a minute's walk from the centre of campus. Remington would have a laundrette, bank, food shop and medical centre right on his doorstep, and he could relax by the lake on warm days if he wanted; to cap it all, the university was in Norwich, only a two-hour train ride from London.   
  
Catherine couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face at the news; she burst into tears and engulfed her son in a crushing hug, weeping into his hair as she murmured again and again how _proud_ she was of him, how well she knew he'd do, how much he deserved it, what a _wonderful_ doctor he'd make. By the time she was finished Remington was blushing but quietly pleased, and when Mycroft growled his approval and nuzzled his hair he even dared to grin a little.   
  
"That's _fantastic_ , darling," Beatrice cooed, "you'll have such a wonderful time, and your mother is right, you'll be a _brilliant_ doctor." The course wouldn't start until September, so the young Omega would have time to build his confidence before he left; even the fact that he felt he'd be ready to leave home and go to university by then made John's heart swell with pride until he thought it might burst.

 

Sherlock rubbed his Omega's back soothingly with his one free hand. He too was beaming, his heart warm for his younger sibling. Catherine's reaction was understandable - under Siger's rule, Remington had never even been given basic education, much less a shred of hope that he would be allowed to attend university. This was everything she ever dreamed of for her precious son, and everything the rest of the pack had wanted for the young Omega. Remington would not only earn a degree, but he would go on to a career of distinction. It was an incredible achievement.

 

Remington accepted his family's congratulations and affections happily, purring quietly as he witnessed their pride in him, beaming with happiness as the pack Alpha rumbled "I am proud of you, little brother" into his ear.  The pups burbled excitedly, beginning to fuss and wriggle as they began to feel drowsy; they wanted their afternoon nap.   
  
The pack ferried them to the nest and laid them gently in a pile on the bed, making them nice and warm and comfy, and John purred as he watched them shift and flex against each other. "Perhaps we should retire," Mycroft said tactfully; he knew John and Sherlock would want to guard the babies while they slept, and they had agreed in advance not to spend all day as a pack on Christmas Day to avoid making the pups overexcited. "I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, _пчелка_ ," the pack leader murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Sherlock's lips. "Merry Christmas, John," he offered with a more formal incline of his head and a genuine smile, careful not to touch without Sherlock's express permission.

 

Sherlock smiled, accepting another soft kiss and a hug from his mother, and wished the others a "Merry Christmas." The pack departed quietly, the Omegas and Mycroft lingering only a little longer to finish cleaning the kitchen and box the leftovers before returning to spend a quiet evening at their own home.

 

Sherlock smiled as he looked over his family, curling protectively around half the litter. The babies snuggled up to him warmly, those that were not touching John all trying to find a place to curl securely against. "Dada," Felix breathed happily, nestling under Sherlock's chin, and Imogen echoed his sentiments from where she was pillowed against her father's stomach. 

 

John purred softly, feeling the pull of sleep as his children snuggled up to him; he knew his Alpha was nearby and would protect him and their litter, and he sent a pulse of pure love through the bond as he yawned and nuzzled into the blankets. His latest pregnancy was beginning to take its toll, and he dropped quickly into sleep, snuffling softly as he got comfortable. Even asleep his Omega instincts made him careful of the pups; he lay perfectly still, nuzzling or petting one of the babies every so often, but mostly allowing them to snuggle against his warmth. The triplets took the opportunity to stretch and roll and kick; John's belly visibly warped where it was exposed by his jumper when a tiny foot or elbow flailed particularly energetically, but the Omega slept on happily.

 

Sherlock kept careful watch over his growing family. While he had been awake far earlier than anyone else, he didn't feel the urge to sleep, especially with John's last gifts still to give, and the promise of collaring his Omega in the near future. 

 

John snored softly, making the Alpha smile. He had never had a better Christmas in his entire life, and it still had yet to come to a conclusion. Everything had been perfect, was perfect. Even the moments after his mother presented her gift had been cleansing, and he felt better than ever about their relationship, and his relationship with Mycroft. He purred. 

 

They still had the rest of the afternoon and evening to fill as a family of thirteen-and-three-halves, and Sherlock looked forward to playing with their pups and the new toys. Even now, several of the babies were curled up with their bears (Arthur using his more like a mattress), drooling happily on the stuffed toys. Iris was clutching her teddy in one hand and the antenna of her bee in the other, a soft smile on her plump rosebud lips.

 

Secure in the knowledge his Alpha was watching over their litter John slept deeply, waking an hour and a half later feeling refreshed and relaxed. The babies were still sleeping soundly; John blinked as he woke fully and smiled across at his mate, purring like a motor. _I love you_ , he sent softly, unable to articulate how perfect the day had been and how happy he was to be mated to Sherlock and full of his pups again. _Come here..._  
  
John shifted slightly so he could reach Sherlock's lips without squashing any of the babies and kissed him languidly, savouring the sensation and sending more of his complete adoration through their bond. _Guarded us so well while we slept... Mmm, my strong Alpha... Perfect mate, perfect father_.

 

Sherlock gave a low, vibrating purr, reaching out to stroke his fingers through John's soft hair. _Perfect Omega_ , he added, _Such an attentive, loving mother to our pups, and carrying my newest litter so well.._. His eyes roamed over John's body, and he grinned wider as he caught the movement of the triplets where they moved happily in response to the kiss. 

 

One by one, the pups began to stir, kicking sleepily and stretching in their cosy Christmas outfits. "Oh dear," Sherlock tutted fondly when Adam began to fuss by his ankles. He shifted very carefully to retrieve the little boy, who stopped crying immediately, cheerfully grabbing Sherlock's curls with a triumphant giggle as soon as he was within reach.

 

The rest of the babies were soon awake and squalling for milk; John nursed two at a time while Sherlock gave some of the others their bottles and before long the family were back in the living room, sprawled out on the floor on the plush silver fur throw. Adam was still clinging proudly to his father's hair, occasionally nuzzling the soft dark curls identical to his own and cooing contentedly. Settling back against the nest of cushions his Alpha had constructed for him John purred in approval, beaming at his mate as he rocked Viola against his shoulder.   
  
Slumped against Sherlock's leg, trying his hardest to sit up, Blake grunted in frustration and mewled unhappily; he raised his arms, grabbing for his mother, wanting the familiar comfort. "Ma," he begged, " _Mama_..."

 

Sherlock inhaled sharply, looking to the pup that could have been John's double in miniature. He set down a gleeful Enora, who was more engrossed in the squashiness of her blue foam block than in her father's attentions. "Mama," Blake whined as Sherlock lifted him. He kicked his legs unhappily at his Alpha parent, beginning to fuss more loudly. 

 

"Dada," Felix insisted, looking at his sibling in surprise, as if he couldn't conceive of their daddy _not_ being enough. He snuggled against Sherlock's stomach in reassurance as the Alpha passed Blake to John.

 

John purred softly and kissed Blake's forehead as the baby settled against him, clinging to his jumper and cooing. _It's not permanent, you know,_ he sent to his mate, _right now he wants me and Felix wants you - it's not a reflection on you. They love us both. Look how happy Felix is curled up on you,_ he smiled, sending warmth and love along with his words. The rest of the pups wriggled and burbled on the floor, propped up against their parents, and soon they were all settled again and ready to watch a film.   
  
_Do you remember when we did this last year? I let you feed me all those mince pies... have we got any left?_ John purred, licking his lips, suddenly hungry again.

 

 _I think so_ , Sherlock hummed, more of his smile returning. _If I can find my way out from beneath this pile of pups, I'll retrieve them for you._ Most of the pups were contented to be lay carefully back on the floor, but Felix began to cry as soon as Sherlock began to move him, causing the Alpha to pick him up. Adam, too, wouldn't budge, and so the father set off to the kitchen with one pup clinging to his curls, and the other resting against his shoulder. 

 

"I don't know how I'm supposed to be carrying any mince pies like this," he commented to his sons, as Adam tugged a fistful of dark locks and squealed in glee. Felix gripped his shirt tighter and watched Sherlock worriedly, as if afraid that his daddy would try and leave him again. The Alpha found a burlap shopping bag left on the counter and ended up piling a Tupperware container full of the Omega's treats, several bottles, and a couple napkins into it, just in case, before returning to the living room. He propped the pups against him again before unpacking it and starting the film, smiling as he offered a small, sweet pie to his mate. 

 

Imogen squealed happily at Sherlock's return and several of the other pups perked up too; even Arthur demonstrated his happiness that his father had returned by grasping his sock in his little fat fists and trying to pull it off. John accepted the pie eagerly, moaning a little in satisfaction at the taste, and licked his lips clean before holding them open for the next bite. By the time the adverts had started, he'd eaten three of them.  
  
Near John's knees Benedict grunted in frustration as he tried to sit up, straining hard, managing to raise his head an inch or two off the floor but not quite able to pull himself upright; John chuckled and pushed gently against his back, helping him. The pup crowed in glee and waved his arms, babbling at his parents.

 

Sherlock chuckled. "There you go," he praised, grinning at the pup's little accomplishment. "Soon you won't even need a push from Mama." Just then, Arthur succeeded in tugging the Alpha's sock off. Sherlock moved to stop the baby putting it in his mouth, but soon realized he didn't have to bother; the pup had happily buried his nose in the fabric and was purring as he scented it. "That's a good b- Oh, Arthur,  _no-,_ " Sherlock groaned as he watched Arthur stick his tongue out to taste it. The pup made a face as soon as his tongue made contact with the fuzzy, dry material. He scrunched up his nose and let out an unhappy cry of surprise. "I tried to warn you," Sherlock hummed, tutting as the pup gave him a look of betrayal. The Alpha quickly fished a bottle out of the bag and handed it to the baby, who was placated as the taste of warm milk soon washed away the unpleasant taste of the sock. 

 

Arthur gripped the bottle and sucked tenaciously, watching his parents with wary eyes as John chuckled. "Won't be trying that again anytime soon, will you?" he smirked, rubbing Blake's back soothingly. Slumped against Sherlock's thigh Enora was busily trying to push herself upright, paying no attention to anyone; Miles and Lucy were investigating their new rattles, shaking them at each other vigorously and babbling in agreement with each others’ conclusions. John purred softly as he watched his family; the babies were growing more active and curious by the day, and soon they would be able to crawl. _We need to get this place baby-proofed,_ he murmured to Sherlock, _soon, too._  
  
On the floor, flopped on his back between John's knees, Alistair was copying Benedict and trying to sit up. He grunted and kicked his legs, his little face screwed up in concentration, making much more progress than his sibling had; John beamed when the pup finally managed to sit upright without help. "Clever boy!" he cooed, reaching out to stroke his velvet-soft cheek with a fingertip.

 

"Brilliant, Alistair," Sherlock rumbled with a grin, tousling the pup's sandy curls. The baby rewarded his parents with a wide, toothless smile, his blue-green eyes sparkling as he giggled and clapped his hands in self-satisfaction. Viola was snuggled with her matching violet-ribboned teddy bear, watching the television with rapt attention. Next to her sister, Eleanor was resting on her side, apparently finding the taste of fabric more appealing than Arthur as she gummed placidly on her pink-bowed bear's ear. Iris and Imogen had begun pushing a block back and forth between the two of them, both breaking into giggles each time the cube reached the other. 

 

 _Yes. Baby-proofing. Very soon._ Sherlock noted in agreement. He picked up another mince pie and brought it to John's lips. _But for now, let's enjoy the only Christmas where all our children want to stay in one place._ Next Christmas, these pups would be one-and-a-half, toddling to and fro on chubby legs and getting into all sorts of mischief. The triplets would be several months old, and a new litter would already be on the way. It was going to be like John always said - a madhouse. But it would be their madhouse. 

 

As Sherlock's mental image of next Christmas filtered through their bond, John purred. _That's right, love_ , he crooned fondly, accepting the mince pie, _you'll keep me nice and heavy with pups, won't you? And the Christmas after that, I'll be enormous, nearly ready to birth your fourth litter... Mmm, better be careful, I'm starting to get chubby... I'll be back into my special-order maternity clothes if we're not careful,_ he smirked, licking his Alpha's fingers clean.   
  
The babies played happily, seeking attention from their parents at intervals, and by the end of the film nobody was paying it much attention; John lay on his side, most of the babies gathered in a pile where he curled protectively around them as best as he could. Propped up on one elbow, he used his free hand to tickle and pet the happy, cooing pups; only Benedict was absent from the heap, clinging as he was to Sherlock's shirt front. Foam blocks were dotted at random around the room, rattles lay discarded and covered in saliva, but each pup clung possessively to their new bear, nuzzling it and purring.

 

Sherlock purred loudly as he observed his enormous family. The pups appeared no less a rainbow than usual in their sweaters, each with a different Christmas-themed picture knit on the front. "So much for the Grinch," Sherlock commented as the credits began to roll. He turned off the television with the remote, then pressed the button to turn on the stereo, soft Christmas music filling the room once more. "Maybe they'll appreciate it when they're older." Sherlock planned to build a sizable collection of holiday films he'd not been allowed to watch as a child; even if this movie never caught there attention, the Alpha mused, there would be dozens of others to choose from. He placed a loving kiss to Benedict's auburn curls, and let out a contented sigh. This was what Christmas was supposed to be, and it was perfect. 

 

Despite his Omega's half-hearted protests, Sherlock offered John another pie. With a mischievous smile, he snuck a preview of their evening through the bond: John collared and panting, his leash tied securely to the headboard as Sherlock mounted him with a growl. 

 

John whimpered minutely and opened his mouth, obediently eating the treat out of his mate's hand. The image made him want to keen and roll onto his back to present, to spread his legs for his Alpha and let him take his pleasure, but he fought the instinct, wanting to spend more time with their babies on their first Christmas. "I'm sure they will," he managed, a little dazed, "they're still only five and a half months old after all. I think anything longer than five minutes would be a stretch." Blinking to clear his head, John patted his stuffed belly happily, soothing the triplets who were beginning to stir at the spike in John's blood sugar.   
  
Enora flailed and kicked, dissatisfied at being ignored, and began to whimper for attention; she was too far away for John to reach her, but he purred for her all the same, reassuring her that he was nearby.

 

Sherlock cooed in sympathy, reaching down and scooping up the baby with one arm. Enora squealed at the attention, still clutching her bear as Sherlock draped her over his shoulder. "Better, sweetheart?" Sherlock hummed, receiving a pleased slap to the face in response. Benedict looked up from Sherlock's chest and babbled inquiringly at his sister; Enora giggled back at him and soon he, too, was reaching his chubby arms and begging to be lifted up. "Oh god, it's catching," Sherlock groaned as he placed the auburn-haired pup on his waist, Benedict giggling in appreciation. Soon he had several more pups splayed over his legs and feet, too, all the babies laughing and burbling to one another. 

 

Iris and Eleanor both fit on John's generously-sized belly, and crowed in excitement each time they felt their newest siblings moving inside it. Arthur was curled on the floor against the lowest part of the swell, toasty warm as he snoozed with his bear. "Mama," Blake cooed, nestled around John's full breasts. Adam had fallen asleep in Sherlock's hair, still clutching the Alpha's curls. 

 

The pups settled comfortably on and around their parents, safe and sleepy; John purred gently, soothing those of them that were still awake into a light doze. They were all tired from the excitement of the day, and John knew they would all sleep well. He smiled across at Sherlock, loving seeing his Alpha with their babies draped all over him, and blew him a kiss.   
  
"We'd best get these little ones to bed," John said softly, his tone full of meaning. "They can't sleep here..." As if on cue, Beatrice and Mrs Hudson walked in, followed quickly by Catherine and Remington; in no time each of the pups was ready for bed and sleeping soundly in their cot, snuggled up with their new bears. "We'll just be in the lounge if you need anything, boys," Mrs Hudson chirped, switching on the baby monitors as she retreated from the nest.

 

Sherlock turned to where his mate lay on their nest. Something gleamed in his eyes as he smiled at the Omega. Instead of starting towards the mattress, however, he moved towards the wardrobe where they kept the pups' clothing. The Alpha's grin only grew as he quietly removed two more gifts, hidden behind a rainbow stack of summer outfits. 

 

"Open the larger one first," he explained when he sank down on the mattress, handing John both gold-wrapped parcels. He said nothing more in the face of John's curiosity, only motioning for the Omega to open what he'd been given, his pupils dilating in anticipation as John tore away the paper and lifted the lid of the rich red box underneath. The air seemed to vibrate with anticipation as he lifted the lid.

 

Inside, folded delicately on a wine-coloured velvet cushion, was one of the most luxurious sets of lingerie either of them had ever laid eyes on: a baby doll top of the deepest black, the body of shimmering, pleated silk; a ribbon of lace around the hem was matched by the piece's delicate quarter-cup bra and matching thong. The thong had a precise, circular opening in the front panel through which the Omega's cock was meant to be put on display; like the rest of the outfit, it was meant for show, not practicality. Every detail had been designed to the Alpha's specifications, and Sherlock was purring loudly with pleasure as he watched John's reaction unfold before him. 

 

John gasped and stared slack-jawed at the exquisite lingerie, running it between his fingers as he raised his eyes to his mate. _Oh, Sherlock, I... it's **beautiful** ,_ he breathed, _I've never seen any lingerie this gorgeous... Thank you, love, thank you so much. I'll love wearing this for you._ His Omega instincts prodded him into cosying up to his Alpha and purring softly, covering himself in his mate's scent as he kissed and licked Sherlock's neck; he knew that his mate liked him like this, heavy and swollen, but to receive such a beautiful gift meant to highlight and display his shape still meant a great deal. He kissed a trail up to Sherlock's lips, his every attention showing how much he adored the gift. _  
  
_ When he snapped out of his delirium he drew back a little bashfully, clutching the silky items to his chest. _I'm going to go and slip these on,_ he purred, _back in a few..._ He slipped out of the nest and sneaked off to their bedroom, changing quickly and taking a few moments to admire himself in the mirror. The quarter cup bra showed off his generous breasts, making them look perky and full; the black contrasted wonderfully with his tanned skin and sandy-golden hair and the thong sat prettily around his plump hips, his cock twitching with interest where it lay exposed. His belly bulged obscenely under the delicately draped silk, the whole effect highlighting how plump he was. He licked his lips and smiled, kneeling on the bed and rubbing his belly as he called through the bond for his mate. _I'm on the bed... come and see..._

Sherlock's eyes lit from where he lay in the nest. _What happened to being 'back in a few'?_ he teased, knowing it was a wise decision to take their activity away from the nest. They didn't want to wake the pups with their activities, and it would be considerate to avoid giving the other Omegas an earful through the baby monitor. Heart racing, he left the nest the with the second present in his hand, closing the door silently behind him and heading quickly to the master suite.

 

The Alpha paused as soon as he crossed the threshold, having to let out a breath to steady himself. " _Incredible_." John was a vision. When Sherlock had been creating the outfit, he'd imagined every inch of how his Omega would look in this set - but somehow this was far better than anything his mind could have provided. John's breasts were lush, barely cradled by the lace, his large, leaking nipples fully on display. The Alpha's eyes trailed downward, watching the black silk of the body shimmer and shift as the triplets kicked in his mate's womb. And then there was John's cock, growing harder by the moment and perfectly on display. Sherlock licked his lips, allowing a soft growl before forcing himself to be controlled as he moved forward - but his every expression betrayed his arousal and approval. 

 

As he sank down on the bed next to John, he allowed his hands to roam, but slowly. _You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on, but if I touch you too much just now, I can assure you we won't have be opening second gift this evening_ , he explained huskily, even as he mouthed at John's neck, tasting his scent gland. He pulled back with difficulty, placing the second, smaller box on top of his Omega's belly. 

 

John shivered lightly at his mate's attentions, eyes sliding closed of their own accord as he felt Sherlock's possessive hands on his belly. When he felt the box he blinked stupidly and looked down at it, glancing questioningly at his Alpha as he picked it up and ripped open the paper. He purred when he saw the luxurious box and lifted the lid cautiously; his collar lay inside, the fastenings and tag obviously recently polished, the leather well cared-for and supple, and he gasped in joy and shock. Tears filled his eyes and he reached for Sherlock, pulling him into a hug and burying his face against the Alpha's chest. _Thank you,_ he managed shakily, his overwhelming joy at the way his mate had so lovingly re-gifted him the collar slipping through the bond as he clung to Sherlock, whimpering and nuzzling him needily in his gratitude. _Thank you, love. It's perfect, so perfect, so lucky, such a thoughtful Alpha, perfect mate… Please... put it on me?_ Bashfully he nudged the collar into Sherlock's hands, shuffling back just enough to give the Alpha room to place it around his neck.

 

Sherlock took the collar, but first placed his other hand in John's hair, stroking it with reverence. He purred lowly, looking into the Omega's eyes. "You... are the most perfect, most loving, most gorgeous Omega I have ever laid eyes on," he said, his tone full of an infinite tenderness, "And I count myself so _lucky_ to be allowed to place this collar on you." Carefully, he drew the strip of leather around his mate's neck, his fingers strong and assured in their movement as he fastened the buckle. He drew back only briefly just to look at John in full, John's body ripe and plump, the tags of the collar gleaming warmly against his chest in the low light of the bedroom. He fought back his lust for a few moments, in favour of appreciation and awe at the gorgeous man before him. This was all _his_ , his mind repeated, this Omega who smelled of him, who carried his litter and bore his mark. He growled in deep pride and approval. "You're mine," he whispered softly, losing the battle as his hand returned to John's belly, slowly pushing up the rich black silk to reveal his mate's enormous womb.

 

"Yours," John echoed stupidly, his expression sweet and eager to please as the feeling of the collar lured him into his Omega, his rational mind slipping away. He purred as his Alpha exposed his gravid belly, staying obediently still and letting him touch wherever he wanted, let him lay claim to the litter by covering him in his scent. Sherlock's praise had made him glow with pleasure and he bit back a soft whine as he felt his hole dilate and the scent of his slick began to pervade the room; his body was practically screaming at his mate, _yours, yours to take, claim, own._ His breathing grew quick and shallow and his small cock twitched desperately as Sherlock's hands rubbed and caressed the taut skin of his swollen middle; he fought the urge to tremble and forced himself to remain perfectly motionless, wanting to prove he was a good Omega.

 

John's obvious submission encouraged Sherlock deeper into his own instinct. The Alpha gave a low, guttural growl. He let his eyes roam over his mate, the Omega as still as a picture in front of him perfectly obedient, only waiting for his next command. Sherlock knew that anything he wished John to do, his mate would soon do without question. The silk was now piled elegantly on top of the exposed roundness of John's belly; he didn't even need to hold it there, his Omega was so large. He began to grin, baring sharp, white Alpha canines, the sense of power beginning to flow through him like heat. He circled his thumb around one of John's large nipples, still only touching, exploring. He admired the gentle curve of the lace struggling to push up John's massive breasts, the full curve of his belly, his small cock perfectly framed by the black panties. He caressed the Omega's erect member thoughtfully, as if he were a judge and John a prize specimen at a show. "Touch yourself," he commanded at last, "Display yourself for me."

 

The order rolled through the bond and the Omega relaxed slightly, surrendering to his Alpha's authority and guidance. John purred as he raised his hands to the topmost swell of his belly, caressing his bump lovingly; he remembered his training from last time he had been collared and made no move to touch his cock, focusing instead on his massive belly and huge breasts. Arching his back, he smoothed one hand over his breasts, humming in obvious satisfaction, his fuzzy half-formed thoughts slipping through their mental connection; _so round, so full, my Alpha did this to me, made me fat with pups, made me need him, yes..._ He bit his lip as Sherlock's hand on his cock brought him more and more pleasure, combining with the sensations from his hand on the stretched skin of his swollen middle to make him breathless and lustful.

 

"Lie back against the pillows," Sherlock ordered softly. _Needier_ , he urged through the bond, helping John along with more teasing strokes to his cock and images of what he wanted him to do, rewarding him with kind strokes and caresses over his belly whenever the Omega's actions hit just the right note. Just as an owner used the promise of a treat to teach a puppy tricks, the Alpha was effectively conditioning John to please him perfectly. He licked John's cheek when his mate spread his legs wider, kissed John's belly when the Omega cupped it in both hands and moaned, purred as he arched his back and pushed his full, leaking breasts wantonly outwards, the entire picture an Alpha's pornographic fantasy. 

 

 _Perfect_ , he growled, picking up the leash from where it lay half-forgotten on the duvet. He stroked the braided leather in his palm, admiring it for a moment before clipping it deftly to the front of his Omega's collar. He felt another surge of power blaze though him. _Now, pet,_ he commanded, _continue, but touch your cock for me. No coming though._

 

Mewling at the sensations, John gently slid one hand down to tease his small cock while continuing to stroke his full belly and squeeze his breasts with the other, arching and writhing and humming in obvious bliss. His eyelids fluttered as he let himself slip further into his instinctive state; every act of obedience and submission sent feelings of reward and pleasure coursing through him and he whimpered happily, his every move showing off how much he wanted to please his Alpha and how much he was enjoying touching himself. The more he rubbed and stroked himself the closer he got to coming and he began to keen softly, warning his mate that he couldn't take much more without orgasm, leaving it up to Sherlock whether he was allowed to come or forced to follow another order.

 

Sherlock only smirked at the naive call. This was exactly where he wanted his Omega. The Alpha stretched languidly and lay back on the duvet, leash still in hand, and settled in to watch his mate for a few minutes more. John was still under the influence of the order; he could not stop touching himself, and would be hard-pressed to come until Sherlock commanded otherwise. The Alpha's apparent calm would make the Omega all the more desperate to please, and Sherlock had no intention of letting up until John could hardly take it anymore. _Wait_ , he cautioned when John whined loudly, watching as the Omega's body began to glisten with sweat from his efforts, John's noises rising in volume until - _Stop,_ Sherlock purred. He quickly shifted onto his knees again, towering over the Omega, and was mindful to give John a soft kiss as a reward. _Now. Strip me._

Instantly John shuffled forward on his knees, unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt and tugging it off his shoulders as if he could think of nothing better than to have his Alpha bare and proud in front of him. When he came to his mate's trousers he couldn't hold back a moan of pure want at how taut the fabric was pulled across Sherlock's throbbing erection; although he ached to take it in his hand, stroke and squeeze it, kiss it, lick it, rub himself against it and worship it, John forced himself to only do what he had been ordered, and undressed the Alpha without reaching for what he wanted. He tugged Sherlock's trousers and pants as far down as he could and waited while his mate rolled onto his back before removing them completely, folding them neatly and piling them at the end of the bed. His task finished, he basked in the satisfaction of having completed his order and waited with a dazed little smile for his next, hands resting on his enormous belly.

 

Sherlock smirked back at his mate, sitting up on the bed again as he tried to decide what to do with the Omega. John's desires were more obvious; it didn't take a genius to observe John practically salivating for his Alpha's cock as he'd removed Sherlock's trousers and pants. Sherlock stroked John's hair in reward as he decided, earning him purrs and mewls of gratitude in return. After a moment of thought, he had it. He leaned back against the headboard, tugging at the leash for John to come, manoeuvring his mate until John had straddled his muscular thighs, the Alpha's enormous erection bobbing proudly against his belly. _Sit in my lap and rub your belly and tits against me,_ he instructed, _I want you to show how much you want me. If you're very, very good, I might even let you suck my cock._ He was going to let John suck him either way, but this way would give the Omega more motivation for his performance. 

 

John mewled, happily and desperately, a sound that said _oh god yes, yes please_ \- he wanted his mate so badly and to be allowed to demonstrate his desire by rubbing against his naked Alpha seemed like a marvellous treat. He shuffled forward eagerly, vibrating with the need to please as he began to undulate on top of Sherlock, daring to purr a little while he rubbed the curve of his belly against his mate's thick Alpha cock and his lush breasts against Sherlock's lightly muscled, lean chest. His contentment was palpable; a lazy, sensual smile was spread across his face and his head lolled close to Sherlock's neck, scenting hungrily but not daring to nuzzle or scent right against the Alpha's skin without permission. Fuzzy, half-formed thoughts drifted through the bond; _want you... my Alpha... perfect... so hard... so big... want it... yours..._ John arched and rolled, covering his lower belly in his mate's precome, panting with the effort of not simply sinking down onto the enormous cock he wanted so much.

 

 _Louder, Omega,_ Sherlock encouraged gently, wanting more yet from his mate. John would not have what he desired until the very last. It was obvious that his mate had become well-versed in collar etiquette since their first experience, and the Alpha in turn was trying to be more understanding. Breaking an Omega into a collar required patience; when an Omega had entered complete subspace like John had, even the smallest movement was not made without the Alpha's desire. As it was only John's second time, the Omega was essentially still a blank slate - it was Sherlock's duty as his Alpha to condition him and adjust his behaviours to his pleasure, a task that was as rewarding as it could be tiring. He grasped John's hair a little roughly, enough to command but not near enough to hurt, and pressed the Omega's nose to his scent gland. _Touch me,_ he urged, _kiss me,_   _scent me, worship me. No soft whimpers, I want you to moan. I want to **hear** your noises now, Omega, don't hold back. Loud and desperate, that's it, and soon I'll let you suck me. _He bit back a groan himself, panting lightly as John's belly rubbed against the length of his cock. _Pretty Omega_ , he encouraged, his fingers running down the length of John's arched spine.  _Gorgeous Omega. Love you._

 

The praise was like nectar to John, and he soaked it up contentedly, obeying Sherlock's order and letting out all of the pleasured, delicate little noises he wanted to make as he rubbed himself against his Alpha. He nuzzled his mate's throat, whining and licking and nipping at the pale flesh, running his hands over Sherlock's slim body reverently, his every action showing how much he adored him. His needy, lustful moans grew in volume as he lapped up his Alpha's scent, tasting Sherlock's pleasure in his submission, the approval only making him needier and more desperate to please. In his belly the triplets woke and began to move and John arched decadently, pushing the warping swell more firmly against Sherlock to let him feel their babies kick.

 

 _Mmm, yes,_ Sherlock growled, watching as John's teats heaved and leaked heavily, feeling his pups against him. He pressed at the small of John's back, drawing the Omega to press even further against him. This was just the beginning, and it was already like something out of an Alpha's pornographic fantasy. He just needed John more wanton, more desperate, more lewd. He allowed his mate to fawn over him for a few moments longer before tugging the leash back. _Sit_ , he commanded, _I'll make an exhibitionist out of you yet, Omega. I promise._ He reached forward to stroke John's hair, balancing his words with praise so his mate would not grow distressed. _No more delicacy,_ he commanded, _No soft noises. Right now, your desire for me is uncontrollable._ He slid one hand down John's back, pulling aside the black thread of the thong to slowly insert his finger into John's hot, wet entrance. _You've never been this aroused outside of heat before,_ he growled, willing John's body to feel the sensations he was projecting, _You're almost like an animal in your lust, and you want everybody to see it, to see you like this, so ripe and pregnant with my litter._ He grinned as he watched John's pupils dilate rapidly, the Omega blushing red as his breaths turned to rough panting. _I want you to put on a show,_ he hummed, lounging back and making himself comfortable on the pillows. His cock, enormous and engorged, jutted out proudly from his muscular form. _Dance for me. Take your time. Touch your body as you show yourself off. And when you're finished, I want you to suck my cock._ He wrapped the hand that wasn't holding John's leash around his enormous member, beginning to stroke it invitingly.

 

 John purred softly as he moved off the bed to obey his Alpha's orders, any hesitancy or embarrassment he might have felt removed by the comforting weight of the collar around his neck. In his Omega state, slipping blissfully towards subspace as his mate dominated him, John could not feel self-conscious. He began to sway to imaginary music, undulating gently, running his hands over his exposed breasts and rubbing his enormous belly, licking his lips and moaning open-mouthed in the most blatant show of sexual desire he had ever put on; his actions practically screamed _I want you, mount me, I'm yours, please take me!_ His eyes grew dark with lust as he moved, his slick beginning to soak his thong and run down his legs in thin shimmering streams; he was careful not to twist too much, conscious of the leash still anchoring him to Sherlock, but he shimmied and sashayed as if he were the main attraction in a private club, arching and flexing with each filthy, desperate noise.   
  
As he danced he watched Sherlock stroking himself, mouth watering at the thought of his prize, and the sight encouraged him to display himself more wantonly. He squeezed his breasts, spilling milk over the dark silk draped across his swollen stomach, slid his hands down to cup his belly and lift it, showing off the weight he was carrying to entice the Alpha. John twirled and snaked his hips and caressed himself, lustful and uninhibited, all the while moaning and panting and keening as he watched his mate for signs of approval.

 

Sherlock purring grew deeper as he watched his Omega's gyrations, admiring John's pendulous, milk-soaked belly and breasts as the Omega arched his back and licked his lips, keening and whimpering. He smoothed his thumb over the plump head of his cock, and moaned softly as he smeared wet precome over the sensitive tissue. His gaze roamed slowly up and down the Omega's form, lingering on John's dripping thighs before roaming upwards to appreciate his exposed cock, swollen and painfully erect, standing out desperately from its black lace frame. The Alpha stretched languidly. The amount of approval he chose to show was crucial; praise John too much, too early, and the Omega might misunderstand his preferences. He watched as John's exposed belly began to glisten with sweat, a stray drop breaking away to roll slowly from his navel to his delicate undergarments. Sherlock licked his lips delicately. John's breasts were heaving, too; swelling beyond capacity to please the Alpha's desires, the nipples glistening and darkening. He watched as John tilted his head to bare his throat invitingly, squeezing his breasts, squirting thick jets of milk aimlessly onto the floor to relieve himself as he moaned, begging needily for his mate's cock. It was almost too good a show to give up, but his cock was beginning to twitch, his balls growing too heavy for comfort. He needed release. Finally, he had to relent, tugging on the Omega's leash with a commanding growl.

 

John felt his pulse spike at his mate's dominance and keened happily as he was finally given permission to suck his Alpha's cock. He rushed to the bed and dropped to his knees as quickly as his massive bulk would allow, pressing eagerly close and rubbing himself against Sherlock's leg as he took his mate's enormous cock into his mouth and began to suck. The scent of his slick and sweat grew sweeter as he bobbed his head, taking a little more of Sherlock's length each time, his frantic need to please his Alpha helping him suppress his gag reflex. His eyelids fluttered as he approached the brink of subspace; just a few more directions and words of praise from his mate and he'd lose himself completely. His thoughts filtered fuzzily through their bond, unaware he'd even sent them; _yes, you taste so good, so hot and hard and thick, want to choke on you, want to please you_... _please tell me how, show me, tell me I'm good for you..._ John hummed gently as he slid a little bit more of Sherlock's length down his throat, swallowing around him and rubbing his swollen belly against his mate's thigh.

 

Sherlock yanked the leash gently forward, making the Omega choke a little on his enormous cock. _You like that?_ he growled. In the back of his mind, he knew he had to be careful; fulfil too many of John's requests and the Omega would never fully drop into subspace. When John's collar was on in this setting, absolute dominance was key. _I know you can take even more of me into that greedy little mouth of yours, Omega_ , he reprimanded, panting, _Come on, don't you want it? Show me how much you need it, you gorgeous cockslut_. He balanced his soft reprimands with kind petting, roughly stroking John's hair and shoulders as his mate worked.  _Good boy.. Good Omega... Mmm, you're perfect_ , the Alpha panted, groaning lowly as John succeeded in taking him deeper. _That's it... Gorgeous mate.. So good for me... Pleasing me so well..._

 

As his mate's approval and encouragement soothed him and urged him on John whimpered needily, delighted that he was pleasing his Alpha. His breathing evening out as he pushed forward, the sensation of more of Sherlock’s enormous pulsing member sliding into his mouth and his mate’s praise and commands pushing him gently over the brink into subspace. Completely relaxed, John moaned deliriously as he felt his lips brush Sherlock's skin; he finally had every inch of his mate's thick cock down his throat. He began to rock a little, a sensual glide that had his Alpha almost fucking his throat without having to move at all. _Yes, please Sir, use me..._ John thought vaguely, losing himself to his mate's will, ready to be shaped and trained according to his desires.

 

Pride flashed in the Alpha's eyes when he felt the shift. He rolled his hips, and John adjusted fluidly, suckling as if he was trying to fit even more down his perfect throat. _God... Incredible..,_ he groaned, beginning to fuck the Omega's mouth in earnest. Subspace was the crowning jewel of Omega submission, and by far the most difficult to achieve. An Omega could not enter such a state by fear or force; trust and adoration were key. 

 _Now off for a moment_ , Sherlock requested, petting his mate in reward when he complied. _In the middle of the bed, now. Lie down on your back. You're going to let me fuck your mouth that way_. The Alpha straddled his mate's head, facing away from John. Looking down through his arms, he'd be able to watch Johns mouth, and the Omega's heaving tits and belly. The bedroom mirror, however, provided an uninterrupted side view of the both of them, giving the Alpha an entirely new angle to watch his mate take him. He lowered his cock into John's eager mouth, feeling the Omega engulf it once more as he began a new rhythm.

 

John lay obediently still, working his throat around his Alpha but making no movement that wasn't commanded. The world for him had ceased to exist; there was only Sherlock and his commands and his praise, the leather of the collar around his neck and the occasional tug as his mate pulled on the leash. The Omega's expression was soft and docile, his eyes fluttering as Sherlock fucked his mouth. He could hear the grunts of exertion and moans of pleasure somewhere above him and moaned gently, letting his Alpha know that he was enjoying this, that he was glad to serve him. In his belly the triplets kicked and rolled, visibly warping the skin as they moved, and he wriggled slightly to help soothe them, his hands clenched in the sheets to stop himself touching his belly without permission. Beyond coherent thought, nothing more complex than adoration and eager submission came through the bond; John spread his legs a little wider, waiting patiently for Sherlock's next order as his mate used him.

 

Sherlock frowned a little as the Omega lay utterly still beneath him, but he quickly wiped then look off his face. He couldn't let John know. Subspace had the potential to incredible or tedious in equal measures; every action of the Omega needed to be explicitly ordered by the Alpha, down to the smallest detail. Sherlock had moments of strong wishing that his mate would just _do something_ interesting without request, but he knew he simply had to adjust. Utter submission was the point of subspace. John was a doll whose every movement was dictated by his owner. 

 

 _Touch your belly_ , he grunted, thrusting harder, making the Omega take him fast and deep. _And moan louder, more wantonly... don't be delicate, I want to hear you_. The bed had begun to creak lightly with their motions. Sherlock's gaze travelled between the Omega he straddled and the mirror, which offered him a full view of a powerful Alpha primally forcing his overlarge cock down his partner's throat. Sherlock's pupils dilated wide. At the image of his own dominance, he felt more of his Alpha side emerging, wanting to take full pleasure from the Omega he'd collared. 

 

The Omega gladly obeyed, rubbing and caressing his swollen belly, smoothing his hands compulsively over the swell as if he couldn't get enough of the feeling of being so stuffed with his mate's pups. He began to moan as well, whorish and loud, every sound utterly wanton and letting anyone who could hear it that he was being thoroughly used and loving every second. There was none of John's usual slight bashfulness; he was driven purely by lust and the joy he took in his submission. He ran his hands slowly up the centre line of his belly, his moans increasing in volume the further out it curved. He could feel Sherlock through the bond, a reassuring presence laced with love and approval, keeping him firmly anchored in subspace; as long as his mate commanded him and was pleased with his submission, he would remain utterly pliant. Only when his Alpha ordered him would he come back to his rational self. Satisfied that Sherlock was still enjoying himself John stayed relaxed, feeling every inch of his mate's cock as it filled his throat.

 

The Alpha's eyes were half-lidded as he thrust into his mate, working up a fine sheen of sweat as he took his pleasure. John was tight and hot around him, the Omega's throat sheathing his member perfectly, encircling it with a delicious pressure. Sherlock was aware of his mate's enjoyment and ability to take this; at the slightest indication of pain or discomfort, the Alpha would pull out, but feeling nothing but a deep satisfaction from John gave him permission to continue. John's muffled, loud moans made him growl. He watched as the Omega drooled and occasionally suckled, his mouth stretched wide. John's breasts were leaking heavily, too, heaving softly, and even more slick leaked from his hole as he touched himself. _You like this, Omega?_ Sherlock asked, _How big you are? Taking my cock this way?_ He could feel a knot beginning to form, and made his thrusts shallower, not knowing if John would be able to take him knotting his mouth.

 

"Nnnnnmmmggghhhhh..." John moaned agreeably, _Love it..._ He could manage no more words than that, only able to send his almost frantic desire though the bond. Disappointment and a consuming need for _more_ slipped through as Sherlock began to thrust more shallowly; if he could John would have whimpered and begged for his Alpha to keep fucking his throat, to force him to take every inch of his enormous cock. As it was, he could only demonstrate his need by rubbing his belly more sensually and continuing to moan with abandon, loud and wanton the way he knew Sherlock liked it, hoping that his mate would take pity on him and let him have more of his length. The rational part of John's brain, the part lost to the fog of subspace, the part with medical training, would have told him that an Alpha's knot only expands in as much space as there is available; it would never swell so much it would damage the Omega being knotted, and when an Alpha knots an Omega's mouth the knot is correspondingly smaller. The Omega part of John's brain, however, the part in control, only knew that he wanted Sherlock's knot to fill his mouth until the Alpha was satisfied.

 

Sherlock had a brief moment of confusion when he was met with a wave of sadness from his mate. The Alpha did not have to concentrate too hard to find out why; John's current settings were essentially 'yes,' 'no,' and 'more,' and the Omega's private thoughts clearly indicated ' _more_.' Hesitating, he remembered that his knot would never swell so much as to hurt John; as soon as John signalled pain or alarm, the Alpha's knot would deflate instantaneously. He moaned softly, taking his thrusts slowly deeper. _Yes, going to give you what you need… Don't worry... Going to knot you so well..._ He could feel a burst of eagerness from his mate, spurring him onward. He increased his pace to harder than before, so close to the edge, his half-swollen knot now filling John's mouth more and more with each passing moment. He swore, the bed creaking furiously with their motions. The sight of the Onega underneath him, hands sensually caressing the full globe of his belly, breasts leaking and bouncing, mouth dripping and stretched wide around his cock, had him coming within minutes. With a roaring cry, he thrust deep and felt his knot inflate, growing rapidly, filling all the available space in the Omega's ready mouth.

 

As the knot filled his mouth John was forced to breathe through his nose, swallowing quickly so he didn't choke on the sheer volume of his Alpha's release. His own cock throbbed needily and his hole was soft and slick with his arousal but he made no move to pleasure himself, whimpering and moaning to show his mate how much he loved the firm knot filling his mouth, still rubbing his belly as the triplets shifted in his womb. The tag on the collar clinked quietly as he wriggled slightly on the bed to enable himself to keep breathing, his breasts leaking a steady stream of creamy milk and staining the covers - it felt like hours since he had last fed the pups and he knew they would need their next feed soon, but he stayed deep in subspace, knowing his mate would bring their babies to him when they needed to be fed, trusting Sherlock completely. He felt more _owned_ than he ever had before; the blissful glow of subspace warmed him, made him feel inexplicably joyful, and he suckled reflexively on Sherlock's knot, his Omega mind wanting to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for his Alpha.

 

Sherlock lowed softly, his thrusts slowing to a gentle rhythm as he milked the last of the intense orgasm. His limbs trembled, shuddering strongly with every suckle from his mate until he was mewling from oversensitivity, begging the Omega desperately to stop. His knot was lodged firmly in John's mouth, feeling each subtle motion, making him gasp and purr.

 

As quickly as it had come on, the knot went down. The mouth was by far an unusual place for knotting, and aside from John's discomfort, his instinct sensed there were no new pups to be gained from the contact. For the time they stayed knotted, he thrust more shallowly with breathy moans, milking his climax for all it was worth. Even before the knot began to deflate, he was caring for his mate, petting him and praising him, assuring him he would soon receive equal pleasure in return. He pulled out, and first brought John to his side, hitting the buzzer on the bedside table to order something special for his Omega as they cuddled for a brief moment.

 

 _Mmm... cake_ , John thought vaguely, eating the treat out of his Alpha's hand when it arrived and licking at his fingers to clean them, purring happily as Sherlock gave him permission to fawn over him. He nuzzled into his mate's chest, lapping at the beaded sweat to clean him, showing his adoration by stroking and kissing as much of the detective's pale skin as he could reach. His cock was still hard and pulsing between his legs but he waited obediently until his mate wanted to give him pleasure, not even begging to be milked despite how full he was. This was the treasure of subspace; the Omega knew that his Alpha would care for him, trusted him utterly, felt no urge to control any aspect of the situation. He was Sherlock's, completely. He fawned over Sherlock until he felt a tug at the leash and a command through the bond and instantly he kneeled up, hands resting on his belly, gazing at his mate with soft eyes as he waited for his next order.

 

Sherlock had one more command for John before releasing him from his current state. For a brief moment, however, he could not remember what it was - not with John in front of him like this, teats expanding to their limit, now too big to receive any sort of support from the lingerie's meagre bra. The Alpha was practically salivating at the sight. He wanted to push John as far as he could, to withhold milking him until he couldn't take it anymore. Licking his lips, he nodded in agreement with his own thought. 

 

Collecting himself a little, he gave another tug to the leash, guiding John's body forward. He remembered now. His last command involved release for both of them. _On your back,_ he ordered, _and wrap your legs around my waist. It's time for your reward_.

 

John obeyed gladly, purring like a motor as Sherlock mounted him gently and began to thrust. He gazed adoringly up at his mate as he was taken, his body rocking with his Alpha's as they established a slow rhythm; a smile spread across the Omega's face, welcoming and calm, as he accepted each snap of Sherlock's hips, encouraging him with hazy thoughts. _Yes... yours... home, your mate, take me..._ After being on edge for so long John felt his pleasure build quickly and with his mate's permission he moaned desperately, keening when Sherlock's thick cock rubbed over his prostate, whimpering as he felt his orgasm approach, begging for permission to come.

 

 _No,_ the Alpha replied firmly, _not yet._  His slow thrusts began to pick up pace as he recovered further from the laziness of their brief rest. Reward or no, he fully intended to use John to his limit; the Omega would be given release, but only after the Alpha had taken him hard once more. He had gentle sex with John on a regular basis; subspace was a rare treat. _You can take more than this_ , he encouraged, _I know you can. Good Omega, won't come unless I order..._ The Omega's teats were beginning to spurt small streams of milk as he panted, the creamy liquid overflowing and building up enough pressure to push out on its own with each exhale. 

 

Soon the Alpha was pounding his mate hard, grunting with each thrust, his own strong hands keeping the Omega's wrists pinned helplessly to the mattress above John's head. _F-fuck, that's it- So good- Perfect- L-love you-_ He groaned as John arched and shouted beneath him, his mate nearly wild with the need to come. It was absolutely delicious. He regretted when he felt the first low tugs of orgasm deep in his abdomen. His Alpha side wanted to stay this powerful, wanted to keep his Omega this way, so full and wanton. John's panties were soaking wet, the string of the thong roughly pushed aside by Sherlock's enormous cock, liquid dripping and pooling on the sheets underneath where they were coupled together. His knot swelled and soon breached John's entrance completely, making him bellow as it grew. _C-come_ , he begged, letting go of John's wrists and bracing his hands on the Omega's shoulders, _Come for me, my Omega-_

 

Clenching hard around the knot, John's whole body stiffened as he came, his orgasm so intense he couldn't even cry out; all the air seemed crushed from his lungs, his cock jerking and spurting everywhere, his mouth open in a silent scream of bliss. Finally he took a gasping, shuddering breath, mewling quietly at his mate to assure him that all was well, feeling as if he had never come so hard in his life. The knot pulsed and the Omega keened as he came again at the sensation, panting hard as the tension slowly drained out of him and he grew pliant and soft-limbed under his Alpha once more.   
  
John blinked up at Sherlock, his eyes limpid and guileless, the collar around his neck shifting a little as he swallowed. The question was written all over his face; _Have I pleased you, Alpha? Are you done with me? May I serve you again?_

Sherlock purred dazedly, collapsed over his mate. He opened his eyes a little to look at his mate. _No... No more..,_ he hummed, _You have done so much... I am **very** pleased..._ He stroked John's back gently, remembering to reach over to the bedside table for a bottle of water. Tilting his mate's head up a little, he brought the drink to John's lips. _Finish this_ , he ordered softly, stroking John's hair as the Omega sipped the liquid, the Alpha's gaze tender and loving. _Sweet, perfect Omega_ , he cooed, _Wonderful Omega.. Did everything so perfectly... Love you so much..._

 

By the time John finished, the knot had deflated, and Sherlock pulled out, sending fluids gushing out of the Omega's hole. He gathered John up and set to caring for him meticulously. After a warm bath full of sweet caresses and praise, they returned to a bed with clean sheets, the Omega warm and dry and in his favourite pyjamas. Sherlock had suckled him for relief, but his breasts were still overfull; as if on cue, the pups began to wail hungrily downstairs. "Come back to me, my beautiful Omega," Sherlock purred, "Come back, John."

 

Consciousness washed over John gently, like a wave lapping at the shore, and he purred softly as he blinked up at his mate while the fog cleared from his mind. "Hello love," he murmured quietly, "thank you for taking care of me. My lovely Alpha." John raised a hand to cup his mate's cheek and took a moment to kiss him, worshipping Sherlock's soft, plush lips with his own. "Time for me to feed your babies, hmm?" He made no move to take the collar off; nor did he ask if he could, or even wonder when Sherlock would deign to remove it. This time he knew better, he knew that he could trust his Alpha to release him when the time was right, so he simply stretched luxuriantly on the bed while Sherlock went to fetch the pups.

 

Sherlock brought in the pups two by two on his own. John still collared for the first time, he was feeling highly possessive; eventually the feeling would wear off, but for now he wanted his mate only to himself. He wondered, as he lay the babies down to wait their turn to nurse at John's overfull breasts, what his Omega thought about the experience, now that he was awake. John was calm, quiet; the serenity was almost unnerving after such a momentous experience; then again, the presence of the collar still limited his mate's autonomy. He perched next to his partner, still making no move to take the collar off as he stroked John's hair, watching pensively as the Miles and Enora fed. 

 

John smiled and wriggled, shifting so he could lean heavily against Sherlock while he fed the pups. It felt good to slump against his Alpha, to feel the weight and warmth of the detective's body against his back, reassuring and promising safety and protection. He sent a pulse of love through the bond lazily, letting his eyes slide closed as their babies nursed.   
  
"We'll have three more of these in just under four months," he mused, nuzzling at Sherlock's jawline. "How many do you want to fill me with after I've birthed these three?"

 

Sherlock fingered the collar. The weighty metal tags glinted softly in the low light of the room. "Twins," he murmured automatically. John only had so many eggs left; they needed to draw out his fertile years for as long as possible. Truthfully, he had no clue exactly how many eggs the Omega still carried - they would need tests done for such information. But twins now meant leaving more remaining eggs for later. 

 

Stroking his Omega's belly in large circles, the Alpha remained discouraged by the lack of praise and fawning from his mate. When someone was happy, he thought to himself, they showed it, full of joy and excitement. They talked about it. When people didn't talk about their experiences, or acted neutral, their feelings towards the situation were likely negative. The Alpha bit his lip, looking back at Miles as the baby nursed. Had he done badly after all?

Miles blinked up at his father thoughtfully, sensing his unease; John felt it too and huffed a small laugh. "You think you weren't good enough?" he slurred happily, his voice lazy with satiation, "Sherlock, love... That was _fantastic_. I'm still recovering! I feel like I never want to get out of this bed again... Don't worry love, I will show you _exactly_ how much I appreciated that later." He licked his lips, slow and sensual and deliberate, and leaned a little closer to his Alpha. "I've never felt so precious or safe as I did with you just now," he husked quietly, his voice recovering more of its usual intelligence and sharpness. "Here... Feel." He pressed his forehead to Sherlock's, closing his eyes and sending every sensation and emotion he had felt during subspace through the bond, followed quickly by his plans to reward Sherlock for the tender aftercare and good judgment he had shown. "You did so well, love," he added out loud, fondly, "you deserve everything I'm going to do for you tonight."

 

"Tonight?" the surprised Alpha breathed. "Tonight? But... But there is still more aftercare.. I need to... I'm not done yet." He swallowed thickly. John had already given him everything; what more could he possibly give? He felt satisfaction and pride that his Omega had enjoyed himself, however; it put him at ease, and made him hold his head a little higher. "I want to do whatever you want to do this evening," he finally said softly, as he nuzzled his mate and showered his cheeks in small, slow kisses, "But I promise you, you're not getting out of more pampering later." He grinned, sending a wave of tenderness to envelop his mate.

 

John grinned back, cooing softly as he covered Sherlock in little reassuring kisses in return. "Alright, sweetheart," he murmured tenderly, "I know you're not done yet, don't worry. We can spoil each other rotten later," he added cheekily, planting a firm kiss on his mate's lips. He watched happily as their babies wriggled and flailed on the bed, giggling as Blake and Felix attempted to taste the bedding to investigate it and screwed up their faces at the texture of the dry cotton. "Twins, hmm?" he breathed, nuzzling his Alpha's curls with a pleased smile, "I look forward to it... it'll be nice having a neat little bump after this lot and these three, at least it'll be easier for me to get about... but then you love watching me waddle, don't you? You love seeing me struggle under the weight of your babies..."

 

Sherlock hummed happily in agreement. "Two is still a large enough bump," he corrected. They both knew that if he had his way, and John had an infinite number of eggs, that the Omega would be filled with litters of eight or more after every heat. He nuzzled John a bit more firmly, his purring growing dominantly louder, an indication for his mate to submit to his affections without returning them kiss-for-kiss. Nipping John's earlobe lightly as he toyed with the leash, he lovingly reminded the Omega who lead when his collar was on. Just because John was lucid did not mean he was exempt from the finer elements of collar etiquette.

 

Instantly John whined softly, expressing his contrition, and tilted his head to give Sherlock better access to his neck, holding back the rest of the kisses he wanted to give his mate; there would be time for him to fawn over his Alpha later. For now he was content to rest and feed the rest of the pups, to accept whatever Sherlock wanted to give him. Miles and Enora finished feeding and John hummed quietly as Sherlock helped him lay them with their siblings, picking up an obviously unhappy Benedict, who kicked his legs as he fussed and twisted, trying to reach John's breast; as soon as he latched on the baby quieted, his tiny fist resting against his mother. John scooped Lucy up in his other arm and cooed as she began to feed too, relaxing in Sherlock's arms once more. "This has been such a perfect Christmas, love... thank you," he murmured sincerely, his eyelids lowered demurely.

 

Sherlock hummed proudly in acknowledgement. "Thank _you_ ," he purred, stroking a hand through John's hair. "My perfect Omega... You have been amazing this Christmas." He tilted John's head up to look at him, and regretted the light scolding about showing affection. _You may kiss me and do as you were doing_ , he clarified, _Just let me take care of you most, dearest. I am still paying you back after all that you have given me._ Kissing John's lips sweetly, he smiled as he looked into his Omega's eyes. 

 

 _Yes, Alpha_ , John returned meekly, smiling as he began to press kisses to Sherlock's pale skin. _I'm yours. Just show me what you want, teach me, and I'll do it. I love you._   
  
Time seemed to slow down as the Alpha and Omega nuzzled and kissed on the bed, fawning over each other and their children until they had a pile of sated, gurgling pups laid out around them, babbling and managing the odd coherent word. John sighed happily as he glanced out of the window and saw a light fall of snow, drifting placidly towards the ground; everything was peace and warm and love, his Alpha was secure and settled behind him, their children thriving and growing, and soon they would have three more new-born pups, their family growing until John could bear no more children. _I'm glad you never found that thing you were looking for, when we bonded,_ he sent suddenly, overwhelmed with relief and gratitude that Sherlock hadn't simply found it and left quickly. _What was it, anyway?_

_Hmm?_ Sherlock hummed; he'd been distracted by the full globe of John's belly, which he rubbed with both hands. _Oh... Yes..._ , he frowned, thinking. The details were so fuzzy, as if he had been drunk. _It was several things, really, for experiments.... Vital, certainly... Ah..._ he blinked, then a corner of his mouth quirked upward in amusement. _If memory serves, I stayed too long because I was looking for a box to transport everything I had gathered. A box..._ , he echoed, chuckling lowly. All that had happened between them began because he couldn't find a box.

 

John joined in the rumbling laughter, giggling with his mate as he ruffled Benedict's curls. _A box... And your impatience,_ he corrected fondly, _you couldn't even wait four days for my heat to finish, hmm? Or send a Beta of Mycroft's in to get what you needed?_ He smiled and rubbed his cheek against Sherlock's neck, covering himself in his Alpha's scent. _Not that I'm complaining... I could never resist your scent when I'm in heat... Being able to scent you so nearby was delicious._

_They were time-sensitive_ , the Alpha retorted, rolling his eyes. _And besides, Mycroft's people would mishandle them anyway_. He pressed a kiss to John's temple. _Really?_ he purred, _It seemed rather maddening... Me being there, you unable to find relief... You were nearly out of your mind with need…_ His smile grew as he remembered. Eleanor snuffled and he paused his petting to pick her up, tucking her in the crook of his arm. She immediately settled, snuggling against the Alpha's hot skin.

 

 _It made me feel safe,_ John replied simply, _knowing you're close to me always makes me feel safe. It was easier for me to bear being so out of control and desperate knowing you were there_. In her father's arms Eleanor mewed softly, burrowing more strongly into the Alpha's warmth. _Looks like these little ones share the sentiment_ , John chuckled, _they all know your scent means safety. Babies won't seek out their Alpha like that unless they know he's powerful enough to protect them... They can sense it in your scent. And when they get here our triplets will know it too... And the twins after them, and the litter after them. All our children will know how well their daddy can protect them,_ he smiled happily. _And by the time you're through breeding me we'll have A LOT of children... Over twenty of them... I can't wait until you have a school reunion to go to and you show up with your bondmate and frankly ridiculous number of children in tow,_ he sniggered, pressing more worshipful kisses to Sherlock's jawline.

 

Sherlock snorted, grinning fondly. _A class reunion, John? No, you are all much too precious for such an event - my old schoolmates don't deserve the sight of you._ He kissed John back, nuzzling him away a little as a reminder to allow Sherlock to take care of him most. He thought he would let John sleep in the collar, for tonight, and remove in the morning; it would be a comforting weight as John slept, reassuring the Omega of his Alpha's care - especially important as the first collaring had gone so disastrously. _I promise I will find many more suitable places to show you all off_. 

 

They descended into silence, aside from the coos of the pups, trading gentle affections as John nursed the rest of their babies. Not long after, the pups were settled comfortably in their cots by their adoring parents, each baby sated and warm, snuggled up lovingly to their new teddy. Turning low the lights of the nursery, his arm around his Omega, Sherlock bade them all a soft 'Merry Christmas' one last time, before leading John away to sleep.


	31. On Display (Pendleton's Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas! 
> 
> Hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for the inexcusable delay in updating (for which, as always, I take full responsibility). 
> 
> \- captaincumberbitch

 

"That's my clever boy!" John cooed, reaching out his arms and lifting Felix to hold him against his chest, covering his son's face in kisses, making the pup squeal and wriggle. "Alright, that's four-three to you. My turn," he grinned at his mate, looking at the pile of babies lazing beside him. He hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"Iris... Go see Daddy! Go on sweetheart, show Daddy how well you can crawl... That's my good girl... Go and say hello to Daddy," John encouraged, beaming at his daughter. Iris perked up at the sound of her name and turned her head to look at Sherlock, glancing back at John to check this was what he wanted before flopping on to her belly and crawling over to Sherlock. "Ha! Four all," John smirked as Iris reached Sherlock's hip, reaching for her father in a silent demand to be lifted and cuddled.

 

"Mmm," Sherlock conceded seriously as he picked up the little girl, nuzzling her chubby cheeks. When Iris buried her face in his neck, the Alpha considered the arsenal of pups plopped happily around him. "Miles," he chose strategically, lifting the pup by the seat of his onesie and placing him on the floor in front of his crossed knees. "Miles," said Sherlock imperiously as the baby burbled inquiringly, "Go to Mummy." The pup blinked, regarding him for a moment before turning carefully around and making a slightly clumsy and halting beeline towards John. Sherlock looked on proudly. "Five-four," he announced with a grin as Miles bumped gently into his mother's enormous middle.

 

Giggling, John reached a hand out to pet Miles' dark hair. "Hello sweetheart... Who shall we send back to Daddy, hmm?" He cast an appraising eye over the pile of babies left to him. "Viola," he decided eventually, "Viola Sibyl..." The pup babbled on hearing her name in her mother's sing-song lilt and gnawed her fist. "Go see Daddy," John coaxed, "Go on love..."  
  
Further encouragement turned out to be wholly unnecessary; as soon as she'd heard the word "Daddy" the baby had squealed and crawled determinedly over to Sherlock, seating herself near his thigh and using it to try to push herself to stand. John purred loudly. "Looks like we're even again... And we're running out of pups..."  
  
In the middle of the floor, Arthur snored loudly and wriggled, dozing happily where he lay. John gazed at him, smiling. "Arthur, you're supposed to be refereeing..."

 

Sherlock chuckled, "If we manage to wake him and actually get him to move, he could break our tie." He ruffled Viola's hair.  Scanning the remaining pups, his eyes fell on sandy curls and a navy play suit. "Alistair...," he rumbled. The pup froze, then turned his head, looking at his father interestedly over his shoulder.  "Your turn," Sherlock informed him, picking him up by the seat of his pants, as he'd done with Miles. Alistair began to babble loudly, kicking his legs and reaching out towards Sherlock with a giggle.  
  
"Go see your Mummy," the Alpha smiled, giving his son a kiss on the nose before setting him down. Flinging his arms around his father's knee, Alistair did not go. "Come on baby," Sherlock encouraged, gently removing him and setting him towards John with a gentle pat on the bum, "Mummy misses you too. Won't you go see him?"

 

Alistair grunted unhappily and turned back to face Sherlock, clinging stubbornly to his trousers with a vice-like grip. "Mine!" he asserted defiantly, making John crease up with laughter as he watched the tiny Alpha pup drag himself closer to Sherlock's leg. "Mine," Alistair reminded his father, snuggling closer so there was no danger of his father trying to send him away again.  
  
"How has he picked that word up?" John murmured thoughtfully once he'd stopped laughing, "I don't think either of us uses it that often, not in front of the babies anyway, and it's the only word he says..." He broke off, noticing the expression on his mate's face. "Sherlock?"

 

Sherlock's expression was frozen somewhere between touched, wistful, and greatly embarrassed as he regarded his pup. A light blush had spread across his cheeks at the words. "I ... haven't the faintest..."  
  
He knew exactly where Alistair had picked up that word: in a gently lit nursery, late at night, when he was meant to be asleep. Sherlock knew because it was at that time, after the whole house had gone to bed, that he snuck out from underneath the warm covers, kissed his snoring mate on the cheek, and went to visit each of the pups in their cradles, scenting each of them in turn. He would lift them ever-so-gently, holding their warm, soft little bodies lovingly in his arms as he placed his cool nose to their developing scent glands and nuzzled with care, purring as he inhaled and imprinted on the scent of his pup. "Mine," he would whisper tenderly to each before tucking them in again. John was saved for last, when the Alpha could hardly keep his eyes open, and draped himself over his mate to sleep.

 

Images from Sherlock's memories filtered gently through the bond and John gasped softly as he realised where Alistair had learned his first word. Sensing his mate's embarrassment he simply purred, sending love and approval back to his mate so the Alpha would know there was no cause for reticence or shame.  
  
"Mywof!" Benedict demanded suddenly, sitting up and reaching into the air; John turned to look at the door and sure enough there was the pack Alpha, ready to guard and babysit the pups that night.  
  
"Hello little one," Mycroft rumbled, bending to pick up his tiny nephew and cradle him close against his neck. "Hello brother dear... John," he acknowledged, "playing pup tennis again are we?"

 

"Of sorts," Sherlock grumbled, eyeing how his son clutched his favourite uncle strongly. The younger Alpha was slightly jealous of Benedict's special relationship with Mycroft; as soon as the pack Alpha entered a room, the auburn-haired pup was drawn towards him as if by a magnetic pull. Now that the pups were growing closer to yearlings and beginning to show their preferences, and with another litter on the way, Sherlock was growing slightly touchy and possessive in ways he had not been before.

 

The dark-haired Alpha shook his head at his brother's raised eyebrow. He knew Mycroft understood and was sympathetic. "Alistair won't go," he informed him, sticking to the subject at hand as he pet the baby's curls, "Which puts me one point behind."

 

Mycroft chuckled as Alistair purred happily, satisfied that he was allowed to stay by his father. "Your children are always unwilling to go too far from you," he murmured carefully, "your scent is all over them. They want to know they can get back to you. Watch." The pack leader carefully shifted the chubby baby in his arms as he removed his suit jacket, using it to swaddle Benedict like a blanket. The second Mycroft's scent surrounded him, the pup began to fuss; he couldn't scent Sherlock at all and couldn't see him from his position high on Mycroft's chest. Soon he was whimpering and kicking, dangerously close to full-blown tears. "There, there, hush, it's alright," the ginger Alpha murmured, setting his tiny nephew back on the floor; the pup wasted no time in crawling straight to his father, clinging to him strongly and mewing for attention.  
  
John watched fondly, snaking a hand out into the pile of pups lazing near him to tug gently on Blake's ankle. "Blake sweetheart, go see Daddy," he crooned softly, "it's your turn... go ahead love, crawl to Daddy, show Uncle Mycroft what a clever boy you are!" The pup sat up and eyed his mother suspiciously. "Mama?"

 

Sherlock picked Benedict up, cradling the upset pup close to his chest as he whispered sweet words to him. The baby shot his uncle a suspicious glare as his father soothed him, but both Alphas knew that he would forget his hard feelings in a matter of minutes, though his over-attachment to Sherlock could linger for a few hours. Alistair sucked contently on his thumb as he watched his auburn-haired brother receive tender care from their father; the navy-clad pup was happy enough just to be by his father's side, one fist still clutching Sherlock's trousers strongly. Viola moved along Sherlock's thigh and flopped against Alistair, giggling before mimicking her brother's position. 

 

"Looks like we're still tied, then," Sherlock chuckled. Blake stubbornly refused to move towards his father, every prod and gentle coaxing of John's only drawing him closer to his mother instead. He strategically moved to sit against John's side near his back, knowing that the Omega's massive belly would not allow him to turn well enough to catch him and make him go.

 

John huffed and strained, trying to twist to reach the baby at his side, but to no avail. "Sherlock, your children are already outsmarting me," he complained without heat, smiling down at his son where he clung to him looking pleased with himself.  Near his knees Adam burbled, flailing his arms happily. "Dada! Da da da da da..."  
  
Some of the other pups took this as a cue to start babbling as well; at Sherlock's foot Imogen screeched "Bah!", which was as close to "bear" as she could manage, and Miles flopped on to his back near Mycroft's ankles, chanting "Mywof Mywof Mywof!" while he tried to grab his own feet. Arthur woke at the noise and pushed himself to sitting, grunting in displeasure at the noise; he looked around the room for a few seconds, looking at each of his parents, before realising that his uncle was closest and wouldn't require any effort to reach, and raised his arms demanding to be lifted.

 

"Unfair," Sherlock growled in protest as the pack leader picked up the chubby pup, Arthur purring lazily as he was lifted. Of all their current pups, Arthur had the least tendency to show strong preference for one parent over another; who he reached for was a matter of pure, sloth-driven convenience, though some days he inexplicably refused to leave Sherlock's presence, and other days, John was the only one he wanted.

 

Arthur kicked his feet a little to show his contentment, and Sherlock huffed in frustration, but the baby didn't burrow into his uncle's chest. Instead, Arthur kept scenting the air with his nose, cooing as he inhaled the smell of his parents.

 

Mycroft simply smiled gently, without condescension. "Lazy," he countered, holding Arthur with one arm as he sank elegantly to a cross-legged pose on the floor. A few of the other pups crawled over to investigate with squeaks of "Mywof!", which John found adorable, but the pack Alpha judged that Sherlock was finding it difficult to keep a lid on his possessive jealousy.  
  
"I know you deleted much of what you learned about traditional Alpha behaviour a long time ago, brother mine," Mycroft murmured, his voice full of affection for his younger sibling, "but I believe your pups are now old enough for the recall reflex to have developed fully... Growl, from your chest rather than your throat, and see what they do." The ginger Alpha held back a smile at the thought; he had seen videos online of Alpha fathers growling and their pups instantly crawling over to crowd against them, thinking that danger was nearby and they needed to be as close to their father as possible so he could protect them. John carefully avoided Mycroft's eye; as a doctor he knew that the recall reflex couldn't be far away in their pups, and knew he'd giggle if he looked at his brother-in-law.

 

Sherlock thought for a moment, looking suspiciously at his brother, but finally nodded. It took no concentration at all to bring forth a deep growl that vibrated his in chest and filled the air in the large room. Immediately, all the pups - even Arthur - squeaked in unison, and withdrew from the pack leader, crawling as fast as they could to their father's side. A rainbow of colourful babies plopped down all around the dark-haired Alpha's knees, cooing and giggling and watching their father expectantly. “I don't know, brother mine," Sherlock said, unable to suppress a chuckle as Arthur wriggled himself free from his uncle's arms and made a beeline toward Sherlock, the chubby baby's crawling more like strategic flopping. He scooped up his son and sat him in his lap, looking somewhat more serene than before. "It is nice, but it feels rather manipulative, don't you think? I prefer them to come to me on their own."

 

"And so they will, brother dear, but never all the time," Mycroft reminded him gently, with none of the smugness or condescension which used to characterise his speech towards Sherlock. "It doesn't mean they love you less if they don't always go to you first. Calling them to you like this simply proves that they recognise you as a provider, as a protector. You know that they all adore you... As they should," he finished with a smile, hoping to assuage the last of Sherlock's jealousy and possessiveness.  
  
John purred in agreement, then wriggled, trying to stand, heaving in vain to try to push himself to standing, but at eight and a half months pregnant with triplets and fattened by Sherlock's care he simply couldn't manage. "Damn it," he moaned, "I knew this was coming... I can't get up on my own." He flushed scarlet, suddenly bashful and embarrassed at the thought of how plump and full of babies he was, utterly stuffed and approaching the point when he would become bedbound. "A little help? I have to piss," he grumbled, taking Mycroft's hand when he offered it to save Sherlock having to get up.

Near her father's ankle Enora grabbed the Alpha's trousers and tugged on them. "Piss! Piss?"

 

Sherlock had gone red from head to toe when John admitted, for the first time this pregnancy, that he could not get up on his own. The Alpha's whole body felt burning hot as the Omega was helped to standing with some difficulty, and it took all his self-control not to bar John's progress to the bathroom and whisk him off to the nearest empty room for a thorough claiming. He would make sure the wheelchair became necessary, he thought, as determined as if John had set a formal challenge. The Alpha had begun compiling a careful strategy, when his plan was shattered by what came out of Enora's mouth next.

 

Sherlock's eyes widened as his gaze whipped to the little girl. "Piss!" Enora declared brightly, giggling in delight. Sherlock shook his head in the negative, for a moment utterly speechless. "Piss," the baby insisted. "No..," Sherlock managed. 

 

"Piss."

 

"No."

 

"Piss! Piss!" 

 

"Enora…"

 

"Piss!!"

 

"Fine."

 

Sherlock sighed, relenting. The pup squealed and laughed madly, overjoyed by the sound of the word and the hilarious reaction it elicited from the adults in the room as she repeated it over and over. The babies were now beginning to grasp the concept of "no," but Enora could not have cared less. She had never been told _not_ to say something before, and could not comprehend that a word could be bad. 

 

"Oh no," John groaned, "I'm so sorry... I didn't think they'd pick words up like this for a while yet. Only a Holmes... and I've got three more of them on the way," he smirked, patting his enormous belly proudly as he waddled heavily towards the door. "Christ... I'll be glad when this lot make an appearance, any longer and I'd be back in my wheelchair..."  
  
He disappeared in the direction of the bathroom and several of the pups set off in pursuit, chanting "Mama!" and trying to investigate where he had gone, but Mycroft intercepted them before they could escape into the hallway. "Your mother will be back soon, little ones," he chided, scooping up Eleanor, Miles, Blake and Iris. The babies fussed and wriggled a little, but soon settled into a happy pile in their uncle's lap. Before long John was waddling back into the room, breathing heavily at the effort of moving. "I hate having to... er, urinate, sitting down," he grumbled, "it feels bl- er, _really_ weird."

 

"Better than last time," Sherlock smirked, "Or do you miss your bedpan? I can fetch it if you like." He smiled as Catherine chose that moment to enter with a tray of warm, gooey chocolate chip cookies, straight from the cooling rack. There was a good reason John was growing astoundingly plump. Sherlock requested treats from Beatrice and Catherine on a regular basis, and the two older Omegas were happy to oblige, all too willing to conspire to fatten up the expectant pack member; a large, content Omega meant large, healthy pups. In addition to the decadent meals Sherlock made or bought for his partner on a regular basis, and the ever-increasing weight of the overlarge triplets, the homemade treats had helped John to pack on the pounds.

  

"John first," Catherine murmured, purring as she handed the other Omega the tray. Mycroft nodded, and she accepted the invitation to sit, some of the pups crawling over and tugging at her fitted blouse in greeting. Both John and Sherlock were pleased that Catherine would be there that evening - as a still-fertile Omega she had responded to the needs of the pack and begun to lactate, and she was happy to help feed the pups which left John secretly enormously relieved. It meant that when the babies were fussy and wouldn't take bottles, they could still have fresh breastmilk, giving him more freedom.

 

John moaned half-heartedly as he accepted the tray. "You miss having me bedbound," he accused Sherlock. "You're still hoping that I'll need my wheelchair for a bit before I birth this lot. Don't think I don't know that." Nonetheless he took a cookie and chewed it delicately, savouring the warmth and the taste.  
  
Catherine greeted the pups who had come to her by scooping them into her arms and sitting them in her lap, crooning to them softly as Mycroft continue to hold the still-fussing Blake. "I think he wants to be fed," Mycroft said thoughtfully, setting the little Omega on the floor and smiling as he made a beeline for his mother. John lifted the baby and exposed his breast, humming a soft lullaby as his son began to suckle; Adam was soon tugging at his shirt too, wanting to be fed, and once John had started to nurse him as well Viola and Lucy both crowded round him, asking for milk.  
  
"I can’t feed four of you at once," he chuckled fondly, stroking his daughters' hair.

 

Viola and Lucy decided to protest this loudly, their eyes immediately filling with tears as they simultaneously let out two loud, wailing cries. The pups often took turns well, but when their feeding needs clashed the atmosphere could turn from peaceful to chaotic in a moment. The female pups plopped down on the floor, sobbing loudly, and it seemed as if the others would be soon to follow, the other nine sensitive to their siblings' emotions. 

 

"Oh, girls," Catherine tutted softly. At a pleading look from Sherlock, she opened her shirt with practiced ease, revealing two plump and leaking breasts for the unhappy pups to suckle on. She picked up the squalling babies and held them to her chest, and soon all was quiet except for the sounds of cooing and contented feeding. 

 

John smiled gratefully at Catherine, glad the other Omega was there to feed the saddened pups. "It's just as well they're not solely on milk anymore," he mused thoughtfully, "I don't think I could make enough to feed thirteen eight-month-olds." At his breast Adam hiccupped quietly and John giggled softly, stroking his son's dark hair as he re-latched and continued to nurse.  
  
Once the babies had finished feeding, John held them in his lap and glanced at his Alpha. It was nearly time for them to leave Mycroft and Catherine to their babysitting duties and get ready for their evening out; he was merely waiting for the signal from his Alpha. He was both excited and apprehensive about their visit to Pendleton's, and had been since he'd told Sherlock he was ready for it; he knew he'd be displayed naked, leashed and collared, most likely in subspace, but beyond that what happened was entirely at his mate's discretion. The thought both excited him and made him a little nervous, but he completely trusted his Alpha and was glad to give him the recognition and respect displaying his Omega in such a way would bring him.

 

As John thought of leaving, and Sherlock began reminding the other adults of the pups' needs, the babies immediately began to sniffle and whine unhappily. In the last eight months, both parents had been absent at once no more than two or three times, and never for very long. This time they'd be away perhaps until the early morning, and the pups could sense the impending change; some began to cry, others made noises of displeasure, and one or two even began to wail, flopping over onto their sides as they clung to their parents' knees.

 

Beatrice sighed as she entered the room with several bottles; calming down a hoard of upset grandchildren who wanted nothing but their parents was a task the elderly Omega excelled in, but she rather enjoyed them happy and healthy from the beginning of her watch. Setting aside the tray, she picked up a loudly sobbing Iris. "Now, my sweet," she cooed, rocking the child. "It's not so bad. You get to have a lovely time with Nana and your aunties and uncles instead. Mummy and Daddy will be back, but we'll have fun with your toys and a bath and some treats in the meantime, hmm?"

  
The little Alpha squeaked unhappily and burrowed into her grandmother's warmth " _Nana_ ," she pleaded, clinging to Beatrice's blouse, "Nana!"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, I know," she cooed, "Nana's right here. And Nana Martha will be here soon too, won't that be nice?"  
  
Miles perked up immediately. " _MARFA?_ " he screeched excitedly, waving his arms; soon some of the others joined in, and even Blake blinked up through wet eyelashes his mother where he was clinging to him to stammer the name enquiringly.  
  
"Yes, loves, Nana Martha is coming over in a little while! So there's no need to-" he broke off as his phone buzzed in his pocket and he read the text quickly. "And Molly's just let me know that she and Greg _can_ make it tonight because he's not had to do overtime," John smiled at his mate reassuringly. "So Papa Greg and Auntie Molly will be here to spoil you rotten as well! Lucky babies..."

 

" _Gweg_!" Adam crowed, breaking into gleeful babbling about his favourite uncle. His forgotten tears sparkled on his cheeks as he grabbed his plush police badge pillow (hand-sewn by Beatrice) and began banging it on the floor in excitement. Several other pups perked up at the mention of Molly; the female Omega's belly was burgeoning quite noticeably with her own pups, and so the babies found her comfortingly similar to their own mother. Her sweet personality, as well, had won the pups over quickly, and they knew they could count on her to lavish them with attention - even more so now that her maternal instinct was growing stronger by the day. 

 

"See? Not so bad after all," smiled Sherlock, bouncing a clingy Felix on his knee. Felix didn't seem to be buying it at all; out of all his siblings, the pup was the most difficult to leave. Given time, though, Sherlock knew the little boy would settle with the other pack members - but not before many unhappy tears were shed.  "If you're very good," the Alpha tried to bargain, "I'll make sure you get a special treat when we get home." He looked to his Omega. _As soon as Greg and Molly arrive, we should leave._

 

John nodded in silent agreement, compulsively running his hands over his swollen stomach, unaware he was even doing it; towards the end of his pregnancy he could barely keep his hands off his enormous belly, constantly rubbing the taut skin, feeling the weight of the pups he was carrying or soothing the active unborn triplets. He busied himself with cuddling and fussing over their first litter, lavishing them with attention as Felix continued to work himself up.  
  
The little pup clung to Sherlock's shirt, each " _Dada!_ " more plaintive and pleading than the last, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill over onto his chubby cheeks. He nuzzled closer to his father, rubbing his face into the Alpha's chest where his scent was strongest, unsure why he was so upset but unwilling to allow anything to separate him and his sire.  
  
Just then, Arthur yawned loudly and flopped over on the floor, fingers flexing in the plush carpet as he got comfortable, and John smiled as an idea struck him. _Try putting him next to Arthur,_ John suggested, _I put Ellie down next to him when she was worked up last week and he grabbed her like a teddy and drifted straight off to sleep - wasn't long before Ellie was fast asleep and relaxed too. Might be worth a shot with Felix?_

_Maybe_..., Sherlock agreed, hesitant at releasing the little boy whose distress was so firmly tugging at his father's heart. Felix was only growing louder by the moment; soon, Sherlock knew, he would be screaming and wailing in a full-blown tantrum if nothing was done. It was worth a shot, the Alpha decided a second later, as the pup's cries increased a few decibels. Dislodging him from his hair, the Alpha kissed Felix gently before laying him down next to Arthur. 

 

Arthur grunted unhappily at first. The plump baby cracked open one sleepy eye to determine the cause of his disturbance. At the sight of his screaming brother, Arthur sighed dutifully. Quietly, slowly, and without a care for Felix's flailing fists and legs, he rolled over, flopping gently onto his brother before putting his arms around him, pulling him close, and drifting off to sleep. 

 

The look of astonishment on Felix's face would have been comical if the pup hadn't been squalling just a moment before. The baby wriggled, then gave a soft squeak of dismay; he was utterly, thoroughly stuck in Arthur's strong hold. He gave a cry, and Arthur snuggled contently, and it wasn't long before Sherlock noticed a real change; Felix began to relax, his noises and desperate noises to Sherlock becoming fewer, and eventually, his yawns increasing. In a few minutes, the pup was asleep, thumb stuck contentedly in his mouth, his head resting against Arthur's soft chest.

 

 _Perfect,_ John smiled warmly at his mate, _some cuddles with his brother will do him the world of good. And we'll make sure he gets plenty of skin time with you when we get back._ On the floor, some of the other pups had begun to crawl over to Arthur and Felix, snuggling up to their sleeping brothers and joining in the cuddle pile. Before long the only babies still awake were Viola and Benedict, who had once again commandeered his Uncle Mycroft and was seated in his lap, clinging to his shirt with a vice-like grip while he babbled happily at his pack leader.  
  
_I think that's Greg and Molly coming down the drive, love,_ John murmured when he heard the crunch of footsteps on gravel, _you'd best come help me up... I can't do it on my own anymore_. He huffed as he wriggled to the edge of the seat, bracing his feet apart on the floor for better leverage.

 

Sherlock had never failed to turn bright red when John had asked for help with mobility during his last pregnancy; clearly, he wasn't going to break his streak with this newest litter. The suddenly rather flustered detective rose from his place on the floor and went to his mate, something hungry beginning to gleam in his eyes. "We had better get ready," he purred, the rest of the adults nodding. They'd greet Greg and Molly before they left. He helped John up from his seat, and nearly lost himself as the Omega swayed. "Bedroom," the Alpha huffed, his pupils dilating as he quickly lead his waddling Omega away.

 

Once they had got to the bedroom, Sherlock quickly shut the door behind him and pulled John into a deep but restrained kiss. "You already had me hard back there," he murmured, "If you're not careful, we'll never make it to the club." His hands roamed carefully over John's ample form, and he smirked. "Let's get you sitting down again. You'll be on your feet a lot tonight, I imagine." A plain black string bikini was already laid out on the bed; the triangles of the fabric were minuscule, silken, and paper-thin, barely able to do the work of covering John's nipples without serious strain. A tiny, matching thong lay next to it. John would spend most of his time at the club utterly nude, but his Alpha wanted him in _something_ to start off with, not wanting to reveal all at once - though the outfit left nothing to the imagination. As John sat down, Sherlock pulled a sleek, black box from the closet, and turned to present it to his Omega.

 

"It's hardly my fault if you've got a pregnancy kink," John smirked, "be honest, you can barely keep your hands off me even when I'm not showing just because you can scent that I've been bred and it turns you on... But you bloody love it when I'm like this, chubby and huge with your pups and barely able to walk..." The Omega chuckled as his teasing words drew a low growl from his mate and reached out to take the offered box.  
  
"What's this then?" he asked curiously, lifting the lid to be met with the sight of a sleek black leather collar with silver fastenings. It was clearly very expensive but there was no personal touch anywhere to indicate that the collar belonged to _John_ ; a simple silver tag dangled from the D-ring at the front of the collar, reading only "Property of S. Holmes". John blinked, opened his mouth to protest that he already had a collar, but then he realised - that collar had been chosen with the utmost love and care by Sherlock, every aspect of it perfectly suited to John, but this... This was _Sherlock's_ collar, one that staked his claim but showed no special signs of affection. John's collar reflected their love for each other and to wear it to a club where all the Alphas were showing off their bondmates as possessions would have been sharing something too intimate. John looked up at his mate with soft eyes, sending his emotions through their bond.  
  
"Oh, love," he purred tenderly, "it's perfect. Thank you... May I wear it for you now, my Alpha?"

 

Sherlock watched John with a scrutinizing, anxious gaze as the Omega inspected his gift. While he knew the collar was meant to show off John as an object, he still wanted to see genuine excitement and pleasure from his mate. The Alpha smiled as John's feelings washed over him. "Of course, my Omega," he murmured, lifting the gift from its silken pillow. The supple leather fastened easily through the shiny buckle, the silver glinting invitingly in the soft light. 

 

"Perfect," breathed Sherlock, his pupils dilating perceptibly. It was all he could do not to press his Omega back on the bed, to give an order and begin taking his pleasure right there - but it was best saved for the club. He took another deep breath. "I love you," he reminded John, kissing him and nipping possessively at his lower lip. "Put your new things on now," the Alpha rumbled, rubbing the elongated globe of the Omega's gravid middle, "We have a reservation to keep."

 

"I love you too," John breathed softly, pulling his Alpha back in for another indulgent kiss. "I love you so, so much and I love that I get to do this for you, that I get to do this _with_ you." His eyes fluttered closed at Sherlock's touch on his belly, whining softly as large warm hands roamed possessively over his taut skin. "You - you'll have to help me get undressed," he reminded his mate breathily, "I'm - ahhh - too big to manage - mmm - on my own..." He tugged at the hem of his jumper, trying to wriggle out of it  as he reclined on the bed to allow Sherlock to remove his maternity trousers and pants.

 

Sherlock shook his head. "You'll be the death of me yet, John Holmes-Watson." Ignoring the hard bulge in his own trousers as best he could, he helped pull the stretchy material down past John's ample bum and off his legs, doing the same for the Omega's underthings. The thong he put on with shaking hands, but it was nothing compared to helping John squeeze into the bikini top; the Omega's nipples seemed hell-bent on escaping their tiny polyester covers, and by the time Sherlock had managed to fix them in place, his fingers were twitching badly with poorly suppressed desire. "We- we should go," the Alpha said quickly, trying but failing not to allow his eyes to rest for too long on his scantily clad mate.

 

"Yes, Alpha," John purred demurely, reaching out his hands to allow Sherlock to heave him to his feet. He waddled heavily towards the door, taking one of Sherlock's Belstaffs off the coat rack and swinging it over his shoulders like a cape. It would keep his arms and back warm but his breasts and belly were far too large to be covered by the warm garment; it was lucky they had one of Mycroft's cars waiting and they wouldn't be outside long. "Do we have everything we need?" John checked solicitously, reaching out to take his Alpha's hand and gripping it tightly as he began to descend the stairs. He huffed and grunted as he moved, very aware that he was approaching the size he'd been at their wedding.  
  
"I'm bloody glad there's not much longer to go," he panted, gingerly climbing down the last step, "I mean don't get me wrong I love being pregnant but close to the end it gets a bit... uncomfortable. Can't even sit with my knees together because of this big belly full of your pups." John hid his smirk from his mate; he knew exactly what he was doing, and it was deliberate. He wanted to rile up Sherlock's Alpha side, knowing that it would be even more intense when they got to the club if the detective's Alpha side was already fighting to emerge.

 

Sherlock choked as he suppressed a growl. His arm tightened around his Omega, his long fingers splaying possessively over John's full middle. "Close to the end is my favourite part," he replied huskily, his Alpha side fighting to come to the surface, "If I had my way, you would stay just like this...." He bit his lip, willing himself not to go any further; he needed to save himself for the club, not jump his partner in the backseat like a horny, hormone-dazed teenager. 

"You won't really be needing a wheelchair this time around, though," Sherlock murmured smoothly, the words slipping out easily before he could stop them. "Only triplets, you know. You probably want to keep your mobility, waddle around under your own steam..." He purred and nipped at his Omega's earlobe. "I imagine it will be quite difficult, though. It's already getting hard, and they still have another growth spurt to get through. And you know, we still have that cake in the freezer that I bought you to celebrate your eighth month of pregnancy." Sherlock wanted John to waddle for as long as possible, to push his Omega to his limit, but he also wanted John to end up in a wheelchair in the week leading to the birth. The cake he'd helped his mother make for John's eighth-month anniversary was a ridiculous, four-tiered number, lathered in decadent buttercream frosting. "I fully expect you to finish it," he reminded him sweetly. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings..."

 

"You just want me even plumper," John accused without heat. "You want me all chubby and soft by the time I'm done carrying all the litters you want to stuff into me..." he broke off with a minute whine as he caught sight of his mate's eyes, blown black with lust, and knew he'd pushed him far enough.  
   
"I'll finish more of it when we get home," he promised meekly, peeking his head into the lounge so they could greet Greg and Molly properly before leaving. "Hello you two," he smiled warmly, "sorry to love you and leave you, but you know how it is... We still on for fondue night next week?"  
   
Molly grinned back at him; John knew that she liked Sherlock's recipe for cheese fondue almost as much as he did (the secret, Sherlock insisted, was to add a generous dash of dry white wine and garlic oil to slowly-melted reblochon).  
   
"Yeah, sounds great," she replied brightly, blushing a little when Greg sensed one of their triplets moving and smoothed a hand over the gentle swell of her belly to soothe it.

Greg crooned proudly over mate's burgeoning belly. Molly was clearly outgrowing her newest round of maternity clothes, the last few buttons at the bottom of her blouse open to accommodate her ripening middle; the mousy pathologist had already on far more weight than any of the pack expected, and the doctors said her pups would be healthy and large. She was even developing the barest hint of a waddle so early on, her pups settling and opening her usually narrow hips. As the grey-haired Alpha kissed a swathe of exposed skin, Sherlock gave a nod of approval, and absently groped one of John's milky breasts. Molly was healthy, and her pups would make their pack larger and stronger.  
   
"Time to go," Sherlock announced finally, after both Alphas had suitably shown off their mates to one another, nodding and purring at the gestating Omegas' full figures. They said their goodbyes promptly, Sherlock suddenly even more impatient to get going. He lead a barefoot John to the car as quickly as the Omega could waddle, and tried not to think about how much he wished John would enter Pendleton's completely naked instead.

 

John shyly sidled up to his Alpha in the car, pressing himself along his mate's side as his Omega began to emerge more, encouraged by the collar; he could already feel the giddy, bashful hope that Sherlock would murmur kind words to him, stroke his hair, praise him, tell him what a good Omega he was. He purred quietly, a low constant rumble that vibrated from him and competed with the noise of the car's engine. He nuzzled into Sherlock, snuffling and exhaling in soft gusts against the detective's pale neck as he scented happily along his Alpha's throat and jawline.  
  
"Smell so good," he muttered, mostly to himself, "so... _virile_... " John shifted in the seat, trying not to soak through the flimsy thong as his mate's strong scent curled in delicious tendrils around his reason, fogging his mind and starting the transition to subspace. With the birth fast approaching, Sherlock's scent was growing deeper; their biology knew that soon there would be a prime opportunity to breed again and produce more pups.

 

Collar aside, John was more needy than usual; with his collar on, the Omega's control rapidly slipped from him. "Careful, dearest - soak through those underthings and you won't have anything to wear to the club," Sherlock rumbled, his fingers dipping dangerously low between the Omega's legs to press against John's hot entrance. "You're already quite wet just now," he observed quietly, forcing himself to pull the digits away once more. 

 

"You've been producing more slick than usual," the detective continued, clearing his throat as he suppressed his Alpha, "Going through so many pairs of pants and trousers, when you're allowed to wear them. Definitely close to birthing - you were like a faucet with the last ones in the weeks before they arrived, and absolutely insatiable. You were practically a wild animal in heat, needing me all day and all night..." His Alpha was winning out again, and he growled deeply. "Tell me, how does it feel this time around?"

 

"I know I'm close," John breathed honestly, "I can feel them settling and getting ready to turn... Don't think I'll last more than another week. Might not even be more than another few days... Might even be tomorrow," he finished, his voice shaky as he remembered the mingled pain and pleasure from when he birthed their first litter. "This lot are bigger than the tredecuplets were when they were born... Bigger, heavier... I'll have to work hard to push them all out," he whined, "you've made them grow so large, big healthy pups..." he trailed off as he began to mutter to himself, stroking his belly fondly as his thoughts pushed him deeper into his Omega.  
  
"You can sense it too, can't you?" he whined gently, scenting Sherlock's neck again to calm himself down. "You can tell I'm almost ready to birth..."

 

"Absolutely," Sherlock growled, pressing his nose against his mate a neck in return. He nipped the bond mark there. "Everything about you tells me it's nearly time... Your scent, your belly, even the way you carry yourself shows it could be any moment now. And your belly just dropped, have you noticed?" The Alpha purred, both his hands on John's spread thighs. "Why you couldn't get up, why you're struggling even more to move.... Your legs are forced open wider now - you're so ready for it... I bet when we get home, you won't even want to leave the nest." Fingers moving to John's dripping hole again, Sherlock tutted, his irises almost invisibly thin around his blown pupils, "You know, I think you've soiled these too much to wear them in, Omega. You'll just have to go in nothing at all, like the animal you are."

 

"Oh god," John moaned weakly, arching his spine, "I can feel them, Sherlock... they're so low, I don't even know if I'll be able to walk through the club without support... Christ, I must be within a day or two at most if they've dropped this low... could even be tonight," he realised with a gasp, suddenly even more excited at the idea of having his Alpha parade him around as he was obviously within hours of birthing a new litter.  
  
 At the mention of going into the club naked John's scent flared with nervousness and insecurity and hesitancy. "I can mop that up, we've got tissues," he whimpered softly, clutching his Alpha closer. "You... do you really want me to go in naked?" He gazed up at his mate, eyes guileless and oddly vulnerable.

 

Sherlock sighed softly, a little more colour reappearing in his eyes as he gave his mate a loving smile. When they'd discussed their evening at Pendleton's, he hadn't fought John's suggestion that the Omega wear something into the club, at least until he dropped into subspace - but the Alpha knew what he wanted, and he knew that with enough praise and coaxing, he could get it. 

 

Sherlock drew John closer, until the Omega's ample form was nearly in his lap. "I do," he rumbled, "You know I do, my Omega." His hands stroked John's low belly reassuringly. "I _always_ want to show you off ... Or have you forgotten my fantasy from last night?" Fingers teasing his mate's belly button, he licked a hot, sensual stripe up John's neck. "I love you so much. You... Are the most gorgeous Omega... I have ever laid eyes on... Far better than anyone else's boring old plaything we'll see at the club."  He combed a hand through John's hair, soothing him. "They're all lucky to be able to lay eyes on you... So ripe and nearly ready to birth.. You're a treat worth showing off, and I want to, so much... Please, John?" the Alpha pleaded, his tone still a low, sultry rumble. "It would make me so proud, so happy..."

 

John melted under his Alpha's praise, cooing happily and burrowing into his warmth. "If you like," he murmured bashfully, "might as well be naked, this thing hardly covers me at all... Want to please you," he added sweetly as he kissed his mate's scent gland. "Mmm... Your body is gearing up for the birth as well," John purred, "can smell it on you... You're _so_ ready to breed me again, aren't you?" He sounded lustful and breathless; the thought of Sherlock pounding into him and knotting him (bare, like always) during his micro-heat sounded like the best thing he'd ever heard and he could hardly wait. He sensed his mate's unease, however; after the last birth when the Alpha had been unable to keep his promise of wearing a condom he didn't blame Sherlock for feeling cautious.  
  
"I'm going to beg for it," he promised, "After birthing thirteen in one go, three will be simple, I'll be awake for all of my micro-heat and I'll beg you to put more of your babies in me..."  
  
Before the Alpha could reply the car descended smoothly down a slope into an underground car park, the entrance of the club visible on the far side; a sleek black door with no handle or bell flanked by two carefully pruned bay trees, a doorman in a top hat standing by to take the names of the clients. There was no way to get in without having made a reservation and John relaxed, glad that he wouldn't have to be naked on the street. "Go on then... Help me out of this- well I can't even call it a bikini, can I? It's too small for that. Just... If you want me naked..."

 

Sherlock didn't need to be asked; before the Omega could finish his sentence, the top was off, John's enormous breasts free and exposed, and the thong soon followed. "I want this," he reminded John firmly, his tone holding a note of authority that characterized his orders. Sherlock felt himself strongly wishing the club _had_  been on the street, but it was no matter; soon he'd have the opportunity to show off his Omega. 

"From here on out, until we leave this club, you are _mine_. I have full control over you," Sherlock reminded his mate as he grasped John's collar. They had already discussed this beforehand, and agreed upon rules and guidelines, mostly involving what John would not do before entering subspace. When the Omega nodded, the Alpha let his fingers fall from the glossy leather, and he kissed his mate. "I love you," he reminded John sincerely. "Now, Alphas first."

The door was opened for them. Out climbed an impeccably dressed Sherlock, a sleek black suit complementing his form flawlessly. The Alpha adjusted his cuffs, gold cuff links gleaming richly in the dim light of the car park. "Omega, come," he ordered imperiously, taking a step towards the door to offer a hand to the enormous, heavily pregnant man inside.

 

John shrugged off the Belstaff and left it on the seat, shimmying by degrees towards the car door. He held Sherlock's hand for balance as he heaved himself out of the car, grunting and puffing with the effort, and finally managed to stagger upright, leaning heavily on Sherlock for support. He squeezed Sherlock's hand gently. _I love you too. I trust you. I'm ready for this._  
  
He waddled obediently behind Sherlock as the Alpha strode up to the doorman, his progress hampered by his newly-low belly. As the doorman acknowledged his Alpha John took a moment to appreciate the sight of him; curls artfully tousled and framing his face like a dark halo, pale skin glowing with health and vigour, impeccable suit showing off his lean frame to perfection - everything about him was gorgeous and John suddenly felt an odd kind of power, that this man had chosen _him_ and wanted _him_ and was already planning to breed him again. Although the thought made him want to purr and rub his belly he refrained, wanting to prove that his mate had an obedient Omega who wouldn't vocalise without permission.  
  
"Good evening, Sir. May I take your name?" the doorman asked Sherlock, inclining his head in respect.

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes," the Alpha murmured, looking down his nose at the man. Drawn up to his full height, his posture impeccable, Sherlock radiated quiet power. The doorman nodded, then silently took measure of the newcomer's mate; as soon as he set eyes on John, he bowed to the Alpha in approval. "Sherlock Holmes and Omega. Reservation for this evening." he noted, pulling out a sleek leather notebook from his suit, and checking off the Alpha's name written in flawless, elegant script. "All is in order." With that, he turned and rapped out a succinct rhythm on the door. There was a moment's pause, before the dark wood swung inward readily, revealing an elegant, mahogany-paneled reception room. "Please, come in," a smooth voice entreated, "Welcome to Pendleton's."

 

They stepped inside and the door was closed behind them. Sherlock immediately had to take a deep breath; between the large panels of elaborately carved mahogany were large glass boxes, each big enough to hold a single chair, but barely enough to hold the hugely pregnant Omegas they contained. They had to be full to bursting, several of their pendulous bellies certainly ripe with at least four or more. All of them displayed themselves to the Alpha, massaging their breasts and bellies, spreading their plump thighs, struggling to gyrate as much as their enormous middles would allow. Sherlock swallowed, keeping his composure and forcing himself not to come in his trousers like an overly eager teenager. 

A small beta woman approached them, a demure Omega in tow, the man naked and almost as heavily pregnant as John. "Welcome," she purred, and Sherlock recognized her voice as the one that had invited them in. She eyed John, a smile curling softly on her lips as his low belly moved with the kicking of the triplets. "Your Omega appears ripe and nearly ready to whelp. Will you be requiring a birthing suite this evening? Or perhaps a stage?"

"Not at all," Sherlock replied smoothly, not losing an inch of composure, despite feeling very warm. "Very well then," the Beta answered with a submissive nod, "Please let us known if you wish for any changes to your accommodation at any point in the evening. We shall show you to your private suite now."

 

John staggered along in Sherlock's wake, his progress slow and difficult; he was almost at the size he had been at their wedding and he would need the wheelchair again if he didn't give birth soon. As they padded along a wood-panelled corridor with plush red carpet and soft mood lighting John couldn't help but marvel at the elegance and obvious expensiveness of the place; he didn't want to think about how much the evening was costing them. The chatter of voices drifted along the hall from an unseen room deeper in the club and John shivered pleasantly at the thought that soon he would be able to being his Alpha the respect he deserved; the club was too discreet to announce that a Holmes would be attending, so it would be quite a surprise for the clientele to see Sherlock there looking like a Greek statue and with an obviously heavily pregnant, contented Omega in tow.  
  
"This is your suite, Sir," the Beta announced as they reached an impressively carved oak door covered in designs of orange blossoms and myrtle leaves. "The Omega will stay with you as long as you wish attend you while you prepare yourselves for tonight and serve you any refreshments if you require them. If you wish to dismiss him at any point you need only snap your fingers and point to the door."

 

Sherlock merely inclined his head in understanding. The Beta smoothly pulled a small, ornate brass key and chain from her pocket, and inserted it into the keyhole. There was a small click, and she swung the door inward to reveal the most elegant set of rooms Sherlock had laid eyes on. 

 

The panelling and furnishings were of the same rich wood as the panels in the hallway, each item carved elaborately with designs of scrollwork and plump, ripe fruits. Directly across from the entrance was a small, private stage, lit softly and framed with silken curtains of a rich, deep red. A long sofa and two high-backed chairs faced the performance area in anticipation. To the left was an armoire, an antique refreshments cart, and a plush chaise longue, the oversize cushioned seat obviously meant for a very pregnant Omega to recline on comfortably. To the right of the stage was a large, circular bed and canopy between two open doors, one leading to an impressive marble bathroom, the other to a large bedroom - private, but with ample space to entertain guests.

 

The Beta handed the key over to Sherlock, who dismissed her with a small nod of his head. The Omega servant remained obediently by the door, his posture obviously inhibited by the enormous mass of his belly, which warped occasionally when one of the pups kicked. The collar around his milky neck was tall and ornate, lacy patterns cut into the soft leather, and a golden tag which bore only the Pendleton's insignia on the front, the Omega's name on the back kept discretely from view. If an Alpha did not want to know it, he did not have to see it.

 

"Drinks," Sherlock instructed, sending him waddling with difficultly over to the cart. He ordered something small and strong for himself, and the largest, most calorie-laden virgin drink possible to make for John. "Shower," he ordered John. Their drinks would be ready and waiting when they returned, "Come."

The tag on John's new collar clinked as he staggered behind Sherlock to the exquisitely decorated bathroom, almost cooing in pleasure when he saw the large oval corner bath and the enormous shower enclosure with its delicately frosted glass. Every surface shone, the marble gleaming and the glass sparkling; there was a large mahogany shelf stocked with high-end soaps and shampoos for the occupants to use within easy reach of the shower and a rack of warmed, plush towels by the door as well as luxurious white dressing gowns and slippers embroidered with the club logo hanging neatly side by side. John thought to himself that it was the most expensive room he'd ever been in - it was easily grander than a five-star hotel, but with the addition of a large range of sex toys placed artfully throughout the room.  
  
The bath filled quickly and John eventually managed to heave a leg over the rim with his mate's help. He settled in as his Alpha began to wash him lovingly, making sure that nobody could scent their children on him and replacing their scent with Sherlock's.

 

Sherlock purred as he worked perfumed shampoo through his Omega's damp locks. The water they reclined in was tinted a blushing pink, the label on the sleek bottle Sherlock had chosen from one of the shelves proclaiming the bath oil a potent aphrodisiac for heavily pregnant Omegas. 

The additive must have contained a fair dose of Alpha pheromones, for Sherlock felt himself lengthening and thickening beneath then water in response to an unknown competitor. Everything was designed for his pleasure, he mused with a knowing smile; everything was there to make sure his Omega and the club Omegas would be eager and ready when he asked. He rinsed John, dousing him in the sweetly scented water, even such a simple act of care purposed to jump-start his mate's libido. 

"Ah, servant," he called into the main room, addressing the Pendleton's Omega, "Our drinks in here, I think. And choose a toy for my mate after you've delivered them. I want something interesting." His fingers rubbed John's arms possessively as he purred in anticipation.

 

The servant bowed as much as his large belly would allow and waddled through, pushing the drinks trolley into the bathroom. Beside the two drinks on the trolley there was a crisp white card, edged in gold, with the name of the drink on one side and a description on the back, written in beautiful deep blue ink by a hand well-practiced at calligraphy.  
  
**_Whisky sour_** , the first card read, **_a mixture of finest Bourbon, pressed lemon juice, brown sugar and a dash of free-range egg white_**. Next to the small old-fashioned glass there was a large hurricane glass, filled with a violently pink concoction topped with whipped cream; the card declared it to be a **_Virgin strawberry cheesecake_** , made with **_Blended fresh British strawberries, Cornish single cream, brown sugar, maraschino cherries, a generous dash of Grenadine, organic vanilla extract and Speculoos syrup_**.  
  
On the second tier of the trolley there was a decently-sized dildo with a flared base, designed to be stuck to the floor, the servant's choice of toy for John. The doctor felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine at the thought, but he stayed obediently still, not wanting to squirm in excitement in front of the club Omega.  
  
With another ungainly bow the man withdrew to a corner, waiting for further instructions; at Sherlock's imperious nod towards the main suite he left them to await the next order in the main room. When Sherlock read him the cards John perked up at the mention of cheesecake; mmm, sounds delicious, he sent through the bond, glad that he could still communicate his enjoyment to his Alpha without having to verbalise it. Even though they were all but alone he didn't want to be heard speaking without direct permission. _Christ, Sherlock, this place is something else. Can't wait to get started..._ He smirked and reached out slyly for his Alpha's cock under the water, stroking it gently to encourage it to full hardness. _Want this..._ he mewled pleadingly, _want you... Can already feel myself slipping towards subspace just from seeing you to assertive and powerful like this... Love you. Trust you._ His eyes were soft and hooded as he gazed towards Sherlock, utterly open and trusting; he'd have followed Sherlock anywhere in that moment. Wordlessly he spread his legs, inviting his mate to do with him as he wished.

 

 _Shhh...,_ Sherlock coaxed, removing John's hand from his cock and closing the Omega's legs just a little. _Not unless I ask now, remember?_ He knew his orders would help ease his mate towards subspace, and was gentle in his correction. _Have some of your drink_ , the Alpha instructed as he reclined and took a slow sip his own, _I would like you to finish at least another full drink before we leave the suite - with the birth so soon, I'll just have to fit as much as I can right now_. 

Sherlock was buying time, too, giving a few more minutes for the additive in the bath to begin taking hold of his partner. He'd already noticed a small spike in temperature; the rest would be soon to follow. The harmless aphrodisiac would also loosen John's inhibitions just a little - as his libido spiked, he'd be carried further into subspace, and relax more about their upcoming activities. _Feeling good?_  he purred, as his hand lazily stoked over the wet surface of his mate's belly.

 

 _Soooooo good,_ John slurred happily, the effects of the additive finally showing themselves; he felt pleasantly relaxed but vibrantly alive, Sherlock's hand on him sending sparks of pleasure fizzing through him. Sherlock's order registered and he felt himself relax further as he obeyed, feeling his mate's approval wash over him as he drank. He quickly finished it, licking his lips as he set down the glass.  
  
He began to fidget, unable to help himself as the pheromones in the bathwater ramped up his libido; he felt like he needed to sit on his Alpha's cock _right now_ but knew he would have to wait until Sherlock decided to let him have it. _Please_ , he begged prettily through the bond, _please let me have your cock soon... so wet and ready for you... oh, your hand on my belly feels amazing... mmm, you've woken the triplets now, can you feel them kicking?_

Sherlock hushed him again, setting aside his whiskey sour with a delicate _clink_ and pressing his lips to his mate's. _Yes, I feel them, my beautiful Omega_ , he whispered silently as their tiny hands and feet pressed insistently against his palm. _But you will have to wait for my cock. Later, but not just yet_. He snapped his fingers, and the servant lumbered back into the room. "Another, I think," the Alpha purred, motioning to his partner's drained glass,  “And perhaps some cake and biscuits to go with." The Omega bowed and retreated with some difficulty.

Sherlock smirked to see how well the aphrodisiac was working; he continued touching his mate, massaging his hypersensitive skin. _You're going to be such a good Omega for me tonight, aren't you?_ he murmured, _You'll make me so happy, won't you? Your adoration, your love... That's how people will know how good of an Alpha I am. That's it_... he breathed, as he watched John's cheeks flush and his pupils dilate wide; if they had been sitting on the bed, the Omega would have already leaked a large puddle on the sheets. 

The club Omega returned with the second drink, and stepped back, waiting demurely until Sherlock dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I asked our servant to choose a toy just for you," the Alpha breathed, taking the dildo from the rim of the tub. He studied it in interest for a moment, his fingers delicately rubbing the smooth silicone. "You see, I'm not going to fuck you just yet, John. For the first round of the evening, I want a show, just you and I, as we are now - but you're going to take your pleasure rather unusually. You're going to come to your first climax while fucking this as I watch."

 

 _Yes, Sir,_ John gasped through the bond, the thought almost taboo; Omegas were meant to receive, not to be dominant in the bedroom. John quickly finished off the second drink, shyly eager to get the show started; as soon as the last of it drained from the glass his Alpha picked up a large piece of cake and held it to his lips and John struggled not to moan in pleasure as he ate it from his mate's hand like a puppy. He nuzzled Sherlock's hand and licked it clean when he was done, the pleasant fog of subspace beginning to gather at the edges of his consciousness, and he surrendered to it wholeheartedly. His breathing became shallower and quicker and he leaned closer to his mate as if he couldn't be close enough, as if any distance between them was too much.  
  
His belly warped visibly as the pups kicked and rolled and John begged through the bond for permission to purr, only giving in to the impulse when Sherlock gave verbal permission. Soon, under his Alpha's instructions, John had finished off the second drink too, and he huffed as he lumbered out of the bath with his mate's help. At the snap of Sherlock's fingers the servant waddled back into the bathroom, fetching them two towels from the warming rack as if they were too important even to reach for their own.

 

Sherlock kept his partner at a small distance, not allowing too much contact just yet. He had a thorough idea of what he wanted, of _exactly_ how this scene would go, and he wanted his Omega sitting away from him, relaxing casually, all the better for him to watch when he began his show. He sent a mental image of what he required through the bond. Ordering a third drink and another generous dose of the aphrodisiac in the bath from the struggling Omega, he smirked. _These treats are designed to make you swell like nothing else - if you looked heavy before, just wait for the extra inches you'll be feeling in a minute or two. When you start fucking yourself, I want to hear you scream_. He took the toy from the rim of the tub, and placed it in the water next to John, the sturdy suction cup at the flared base keeping it upright on the seat. _I want you to struggle on this, Omega. You are to recline and move up and down on it, not simply rock. I want you to work hard, and be nearly out of your mind with pleasure by the end. Now, get on._

 

John whimpered and readily obeyed, heaving himself over the toy before sinking down on it in one smooth movement. He grunted at the relief of finally having something filling his needy hole and hummed pleasantly as he began to move, having to grip the sides of the tub to support his massive bulk as he braced his feet and began fucking himself on the toy in earnest. Like this, pampered and secure in his Alpha's domain, performing for his mate, the Omega felt safe and loved and lost a little more of his conscious mind as he slipped into his Omega and took another step towards subspace.  
  
Delicate, pretty little noises escaped him at first as he worked himself up, but in no time he want panting and groaning whorishly the way he knew his mate liked. He held nothing back, wanting Sherlock to have everything he desired, his cries gaining in need and volume as the bathwater began to churn and foam around them; the aphrodisiac took a firmer hold on him and his climax approached alarmingly quickly thanks to its effects. The stretch from the toy was minimal compared to what he'd take later from his Alpha but it was still delicious, and he clenched needily around it, encouraging a knot that wouldn't come.  
  
Sweat beaded on his brow as he fucked himself harder and harder, huffing and grunting like an animal, his cries breathy and pleading as he bucked and rolled his hips and begged incoherently through the bond for permission to come.

 

Sherlock watched in interest, not yet sending anything back in response to his Omega's pleas. He stroked his cock slowly, watching John's huge, wet belly and breasts heave and rear in and out of the bath; they surfaced with powerful effort, cascading with water, before plunging back down into the warm, pheromone-filled liquid. With John's reclined position, the Alpha had full view of the toy entering his mate, and smirked as it penetrated deep with each thrust, John's greedy hole enveloping it over and over again.

In that moment, the Alpha was waiting for two things - the perfect moment to actually turn on the device on which John was so wantonly fucking himself, and the visible results of the swelling drug that laced his partner's drinks finally kicking in. He quickly determined it was time for the former, and leaned forward gingerly, reaching beneath John's gyrating hips to press two small buttons at the base of the device. Sherlock sat back to watch, biting his lip as the toy thickened slightly and began to vibrate.

 

"Aahh!" John gasped in surprise and pleasure, his whole body jerking as a shiver ran up his spine. The buzz against his prostate, the extra stretch from the thickening toy, the lust-darkened expression on his Alpha's face, it all combined to push him even closer to his orgasm; not quite in subspace yet he knew he _could_ come without permission, but trying to be obedient and hold off until his Alpha said it was okay added another level of excitement.  
  
His cries grew in volume until they echoed off the marble walls, filling the bathroom; he was fucking himself vigorously on the toy, the bathwater splashing and spilling over the sides of the tub due to John's huge bulk. _Please, oh god, please, please let me come, so close, feels so good, please Alpha,_ he begged, arching and moaning wantonly.

 

Sherlock stifled a sigh, still not entirely satisfied as his mate was able to beg coherently. But letting John go on too much longer would make him useless for more time than he would enjoy. _No, I need to see more,_ he sent back softly, and turned the toy up to its second, then third setting. Just for another minute or so, he reasoned; enough to drive John wild, but not enough to require too much recovery time afterwards. John could really come at any time he liked, but Sherlock was trying to push him as far as he could manage, to achieve a perfect show like this. 

 

The added aphrodisiac deepened the rosy hue of the turbulent water, filling the air with a dusky, flowery scent, and something even headier that only John could smell, which only added to the effect of what enveloped his body. Even after he left the bath, it would continue to work throughout the evening, keeping him unbearably needy and ready at a moment's notice.

 

His mate's gentle encouragement made John keen softly, suddenly even more desperate to please his Alpha and earn words of praise and approval. " _Ngh... ah... fuck... yeah... mm, so - ahhh... good,_ " he panted, obviously struggling to string two words together. The toy vibrated perfectly inside him, filling him exactly the right way, and John could feel his cock begin to throb. _N-need it_ , he begged, past being able to form words out loud, _ugh... please..._  
  
The Omega continued to fuck himself vigorously on the toy, his face open and trusting as he kept his eyes locked on his Alpha. He licked his lips and moaned brokenly when the toy swelled a little further inside him, stretching him, making him ready and open to take his mate's enormous member. _Please?_ he beseeched Sherlock, his eyes glazing over a little, _please Sir?_

Sherlock's cock was hard beneath the water, the Alpha's legs spread as he teased his enormous member lightly. The aphrodisiac had had some effect on him, too, making him larger, longer, thicker. His cock alone would be enough to impress all the other Alphas in the room, to say nothing of the perfect Omega who bore his mark. 

 

 _God, you're incredible..._ he breathed, as John's huge belly splashed back into the water, the Omega deepening his squat for a moment as he came down on the toy. _Unbelievably sexy.. I_... The Alpha licked his lips, his cheeks flushing a deeper red as he ingested a trace amount of the additive. John was nearing his limit; the Omega had done more than enough in this preliminary round, and there was so much more to come. _Come for me_ , Sherlock growled suddenly, _I want to see it._

 

Instantly John slammed his hips down hard on the toy, throwing his head back and coming with a loud, broken wail. His little cock spurted into the water, his hole clenched rhythmically around the toy and his whole body jerked with each new wave of pleasure; hearing his Alpha call him _sexy_ only made it better. His mate frequently complimented the way he looked, his plump thighs or round belly or ample backside, but it was rare for Sherlock to vocalise the thought that John turned him on.  
  
Panting while he came down from his high, John relaxed enough to be able to rub his belly and he peeped demurely though his eyelashes, rubbing his gravidity lovingly as he hummed and rocked on the toy as if to ask _Have I pleased you, Sir?_ John could smell his Alpha's arousal in the air and he licked his lips, giving a coy little whine to show how much he wanted Sherlock's cock.

 

Sherlock took a long few moments to recover, breathing heavily, his cock achingly hard; his astounding length jutted out proudly between his parted thighs, the head plump and richly dark.  The aphrodisiac and the general atmosphere of the club would keep the couple well keyed-up for the rest of the evening, giving them both an unusual amount of stamina and desire to enjoy every second of their time.

 

 _Very good_... He managed finally, _Like nothing I've ever seen.._. If this was only a preview to the rest of their night, he would likely be near-comatose with pleasure by the end. He had so much planned, so much he wanted to see and do, even before they ventured out of their private suite and into the public spaces of the club. _No cock just yet, my Omega,_ the Alpha said with a knowing smile, reaching out to stroke his mate's glistening belly thoughtfully _, Let's retire to our lounge, I think... I'd like to see another show from you on that bed out in the open._

 

John purred as Sherlock helped to heave him out of the bath, subtly pressing closer to his mate to try to kiss and nuzzle his jaw. When the Alpha snapped his fingers the club Omega waddled through and fetched them two warmed towels from the rack, as if they were too important even to reach for their own, helping to dry John's massive form. The doctor watched with interest while the servant dried off Sherlock's curls and knelt to attend to his feet, bringing him to eye level with the Alpha's enormous erection; John could tell that the other Omega was impressed and a little aroused by the sight and suddenly felt incredibly smug that Sherlock was _his_.  
  
When they were dried to Sherlock's satisfaction John managed to stagger through to the bed, awkwardly shuffling to climb on top of it like a particularly chubby seal trying to get onto an especially slippery ice floe. He flopped onto his side with an ungainly "oof!" of surprise but quickly recovered, caressing his belly almost defiantly while he purred and glanced at his Alpha. _Your fault_ , he accused without heat, _fucked so many babies into me. Bred me properly._ He waited patiently to see what his mate would do next, spreading his legs just a little to remind his mate that he was there for the taking as he displayed his reddened, loose hole.

 

Sherlock only smirked and preened, watching his mate with dark eyes. He could see John's hope in the subtle action, the Omega's hole peeping almost coyly at him from between John's legs, but chose to ignore it. He had already told John once: his plans for their next activity did not involve his own cock. Lying back on a plush cushion along the opposite end of the bed, the Alpha snapped his fingers once more. "Bring me something different. Something interesting that my Omega can still use without my help," he purred to the heavy servant, who nodded and lumbered off to the bath, swaying his hips perhaps a little more than usual.

A minute later came the sound of light panting from the bathroom, and the club Omega re-emerged, his posture balanced between one hand on his back and the counterweight of his enormous belly and the tray he bore in the other. He waddled up to Sherlock, and placed the engraved silver plate in front of him, before carefully removing the glass -domed lid. 

A blue, cylindrical toy lay on the plush purple velvet of the cushion inside, accompanied by a small card declaring it to be an Omegalight, and a discreet pamphlet of uses hidden beneath the pillow. Sherlock grinned as he picked up the device from its display, and began turning its solid form over his hands, studying it. "An excellent choice," he murmured, "perfect." He dismissed the servant, and looked to John, holding it out to him with a gleam in his eyes. "For your next show, Omega, I want something rather unusual. I want you to fuck this."

 

John shivered in anticipation, an illicit thrill sparking down his spine at the thought of using the toy; Omegas were built to receive, and while it wasn't completely unheard of for an Omega to top, it was very rare. He took the toy with slightly shaking hands, turning it over and examining it closely as he shifted to his knees to give his Alpha a better view. Biting his lip nervously he reached back and stroked his fingers over his dripping hole, not dipping inside it - that belonged to his mate - simply slicking his fingers so that he could rub them on the toy, lubricating it with his own juices before pumping his cock a few times and lining himself up to push inside the Omegalight.  
  
They toy was an anatomically correct copy a male Omega made in silicone, soft and yielding but deliciously tight; John groaned as he sank in to the hilt, the pressure around his cock almost overwhelming. When he masturbated of course he touched his cock, but he never usually made it the focus of his pleasure - the need to be filled usually took precedence. _Christ... this how I feel inside?_ he moaned through the bond, his coherency slipping as he relaxed further, _so good... mmm..._ He began rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, struggling to keep his grip on the toy as his massive belly made it difficult to hold on to the plastic of the casing. _Nnh, fuck... Omega feel - feels, ugh, good..._

Sherlock's breath grew shallow as he watched his mate, the toy just visible underneath the girth of John's full middle. Never had he asked his mate to do something like this, and rarely had he fantasized about it - it didn't occur to most Alphas to imagine an Omega taking pleasure in fucking something like this, though Omega-on-Omega scenarios were common. "God, that's it...," he murmured, his cock so hard it ached, but his fingers clenching the sheets tightly; if he touched himself now, he would come far too soon. His hips rocked disobediently, thrusting lightly against nothing but air.

It was obvious John was struggling. The enormity and lowness of the Omega's belly made holding the toy difficult in the first place, and the more he worked, the slicker it grew with the fluid leaking from his entrance. With enormous effort, Sherlock raised his hand from the sheet to snap his fingers. In a few moments, their servant was at his side, the Omega's belly warping and stretching heavily with the movement of the pups inside him. "Hold the toy for him while he fucks it," Sherlock ordered, a fat bead of precome growing on the tip of his cock.

 

John purred stupidly as the servant waddled over and knelt next to him on the bed. The other man reached down to grasp the toy, sitting back on his heels to give himself a better grip, and the change was instantaneous; suddenly John had much better purchase on the toy and began fucking it harder, looping an arm around the club Omega's shoulders to keep himself anchored. The action made their bellies press against each other and the novel feeling of a firm, pregnant belly gliding smoothly against his brought a new level of sensation for the doctor. He shivered and gazed seductively at his mate, biting his lip and stroking his own gravidity with his free hand.  
  
_You like that?_ he managed, _two properly bred Omegas on a bed... Obeying your every whim..._ After that coherency rather abandoned him again and he began to thrust harder, rolling his hips more firmly and grunting in time with his movements. The slick sounds of his little cock pumping in and out of the Omegalight were soon joined by the subtle chorus of friction between John and the club Omega, their bellies sliding wetly against each other, the glide made smoother by sweat and the perfumed oil all club Omegas wore like a second skin.  
  
_Ngh... Sir... **please**_ **,** John groaned desperately after only a few minutes, unused as he was to this kind of stimulation on his cock. _Can't - can't last..._

_So soon?_ Sherlock asked with a growl, _Now, Omega, I'm sure you can handle more than that, and go harder, faster. I haven't even begun to touch myself yet. Besides, I can hardly hear you - and you know I love to hear you vocalize_. The soft sounds of sex were delicious to him, but John's natural sounds of pleasure even more so. His cock ached almost to the point of pain, still untouched as he watched a ghost of pleasure flicker over the club Omega's face, barely noticeable. The servant had been trained rigorously to have near complete control of his body and facial expressions around the Alphas that attended the club; nothing was done without the client's command.

 

Carefully, the Alpha unclenched his fingers from the plush, downy duvet and curled one trembling hand around his thick member. He knew John could last, until given the command. Besides, this show was even more spectacular than the last. _You love it, don't you?_ he asked as he slid his fingers up his slick length, looking at the blue toy the club Omega so firmly held, _You love the feeling of being inside another Omega_. His eyes narrowed as he scanned John's body, deducing - and finding each deduction more arousing than the last. _You love the feeling of your belly against another Omega's, of the intense pleasure it brings_... he said,  beginning to pant lightly as his hand moved faster over his cock. He would keep that in mind for later. _Show me, then, just how good it feels._

 

John moaned whorishly in agreement, his lips parted in invitation, and the sound was the herald for a symphony of broken, pleasured noises spilling from the doctor while he continued to fuck the toy. Speeding up a little he whined, long and high, transmitting the fuzzy sensation of _ohgodsogoodyespleasemore_ through the bond. Sherlock was right; he did love the feeling of being inside an Omega as well as the sensation of having another belly full of active pups pushing and bumping against his own.  
  
The club Omega stayed obediently still even as he began to feel wetness pooling between his cheeks; he couldn't help but be aroused at the show, or at the sight of the magnificent Alpha stroking his achingly hard enormous cock and looking like he might come at any second.  
  
John's cries rose in volume as he struggled to fight off his climax; obeying orders while wearing his collar and being on display like this helped push him towards subspace, but he would need his Alpha's cock to submerge completely. A playful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he dropped his free hand to squeeze his own breast, spraying milk all over his belly - and the servant's. He began to rub it in, all the while begging and whimpering for release, gazing straight at his Alpha with laser focus.

 

A choked moan tore from the Alpha's throat as John milked himself, making a mess of everything with the creamy spray. Stray rivulets escaped his Omega's roaming hands and dripped from the lowest swell of his pendulous belly onto the immaculate duvet; the other Omega, too, was dripping even more heavily, unable to move until Sherlock commanded. 

 

Through the haze of his pleasure, Sherlock deduced the servant was becoming noticeably uncomfortable. The smoother slide between his belly and John's, lubricated by John's milk, made the slide of their bellies against one another all the more stimulating. His cock was hard, and the milk filling his breasts was beginning to feel cumbersome in its weight and pressure; his teats were full to capacity, their size rivalling John's, twin rivulets of milk trailing from his dusky nipples. Sherlock licked his lips as he noticed this, but didn't give him permission to touch himself. Instead, he moaned and panted out, "It looks like you're both full to bursting ... Perhaps you should help one another as you finish up...."

 

"Feel free," John invited the servant breathlessly, biting back a smirk when the other man instantly began groping him with his free hand, spraying milk all over both of them. _Ah, yeah... Better,_ he grunted in relief, sliding his own hand up from their bellies to return the favour.  
  
At the slightest pressure a thick jet of milk spurted from the servant's breast, and John ran his fingers through it where it had landed on his belly. Staring straight at Sherlock he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, humming in appreciation and returning for more while he inched closer and closer to orgasm, still fucking the toy as hard as he could.  
  
_Please... Soon... Can't,_ John whined pleadingly; he knew he couldn't hold back his orgasm much longer and craved his mate's approval.

 

 _Soon_ , Sherlock agreed with a smirk, _Not yet. You've been needing release so quickly tonight - if I always gave you what you asked for right away... well, that wouldn't be as much fun, would it? Hang on. Vocalize. I think I'm going to save our servant's breasts for later now. Now, I'm going to have him milk you while you hold your belly and fuck that toy for all it's worth. After five minutes have passed, you may come_.

 

He licked his lips, then gave the order to the servant, who bit back a needy mewl. The man was still full to bursting, the pressure in his breasts building heavily again, but he was to do what his Alpha said. "When he comes," said Sherlock quietly, "I want you to grab your teats and spray that luscious milk all over him." The Alpha's hand was already working his cock faster, but still lightly; he was so sensitive that a few firm strokes would bring him immediately to climax. His cock throbbed, and he moaned with the sensation of it, smirking as the servant eyed it hungrily.

John mewed desperately, letting every little wanton sound that wanted to spill from his lips escape; he kept his arm around the servant's shoulders to help keep himself upright but dropped the other to the lower curve of his rounded belly, cupping it lovingly, lifting it just a little to feel the weight of the wriggling triplets inside. When the servant began to grope his full breasts, milking him expertly, the doctor had to use every shred of his self-control to avoid coming on the spot; feeling someone else's hands on him like this, under his Alpha's firm directions, felt both thrilling and reassuring at once.  
  
Fucking the toy almost frantically John felt his orgasm creep closer, coiling inevitably deep in his groin, and he whimpered prettily, his desperate broken moans so loud the servant privately thought that it was lucky the club's soundproofing was of such high quality. The thoughts floating through the bond descended into urgent little noises as John lost all coherency in his consuming need to come; the instant a minute was up and Sherlock gave a nod of approval, the Omega _screamed_ with his orgasm, bucking his hips so hard as he pulsed into the toy the servant almost lost his grip. The club Omega quickly obeyed Sherlock's order, squeezing his own breasts and spraying jets of thick, creamy milk all over John's heaving breasts and belly while he convulsed and moaned wantonly, eyes fluttering as he rode out his pleasure.

 

The milk shot easily from the servant's breasts, the man letting out a long breath of relief as he eagerly squirted the warm liquid onto the other Omega, squeezing his overfull teats desperately and soaking John thoroughly. Liquid ran in opaque white rivulets down John's gravid form, highlighting the fullness of his breasts and belly, making him drip richly with fluid. 

 

Sherlock moaned deeply, the sight of his soaked, undulating Omega pulling his release from him with little effort on his own part. Without warning, he came at the softest touch of his fingers on his cock, the dark head spurting ribbons of come hard as he panted raggedly, gripping himself more firmly and pumping in a quick, erratic rhythm. His seed made a thorough mess of the luxurious duvet, thick drops marking it with his scent and stain.

As soon as he gathered himself, he pushed himself up, giving a grunt to dismiss the servant to be cleaned up before launching himself at his mate, licking and kissing and growling, smearing his semen roughly all over John's fecund body.

 

Covered in his Alpha like this John could only mewl desperately at the sensations, tilting his head back to expose his throat in a show of submission. His eyelids began to flutter and slide lazily half-closed, the knowledge that his mate was covering him in a visible, scentable claim enough to cause a pulse of pleasure to zing through him like a spark. His hole throbbed with the need to be filled and he made soft noises at Sherlock, begging prettily for the Alpha's cock but making no move to touch it. Everything about his expression and his posture spoke of joyful surrender; he shivered as his mate rubbed more of his semen into his skin, spreading his legs wider in obvious invitation.  
  
By now he was past coherency; he had allowed his Omega side to take over, and the tell-tale glaze crept over his eyes as he tilted his face up to his mate's, seeking more kisses. He lapped Sherlock's jaw adoringly, purring and whining in turn as he accepted his mate's claiming and begged for more.

 

Sherlock hushed his mate, rubbing heavily against John, making his Omega feel his size and enveloping him in his scent. A claiming like this would leave strong scent markers behind that would tag John as undoubtedly his, and would remain strong for the rest of the evening. 

 _So ripe, so ready for me_ , Sherlock growled, his massive cock sliding along the curve of John's heavy middle. _So needy and wanton, but obeying orders with near perfection. So heavy, carrying my pups. So lush and round. Just waiting for my cock to enter you again and again_. He hushed more of John's whines, groping a sticky beast in one hand. Continuing to rut, he began to grow harder, even needier, the effects of the aphrodisiac more intense in his excitement. "Mine," he growled, _Mine_.

He pulled back, and with the next thrust, let his hardened member breach John's entrance and enter him as he rocked. Praises fell from his lips and filtered through the bond, coupled with frantic neediness and incredible pleasure as he took his Omega, John's belly pressing hard against him.

 

 _Ah! Ah... Yes... Yours, yours, yours_ John moaned fuzzily, breath hitching with each firm thrust, feeling his Alpha's control of him like a warm blanket wrapping around him and keeping him safe. He blinked up at Sherlock, eyes full of adoration and trust, spreading his legs wider and exposing his collared throat to his mate; the show of utter submission couldn't have been more plain.  
  
Whining and keening with bliss as his Alpha's enormous, swollen cock filled him again and again the Omega slid his hands up Sherlock's arms to feel his biceps flex as he fucked him. The obvious feeling of strength, of latent power, made a fresh gush of slick splash down his thighs, soaking the bed sheets. An appreciative moan escaped, John's cries getting louder and more whorish as he surrendered entirely to instinct while his Alpha's mingled praises, claiming, and assertion of authority and ownership of him pushed him gently further towards subspace.

 

"That's it, drop for me," Sherlock rumbled, whispering hotly against John's ear. "I want you to come exactly when I do, and drop at the same time."  _You've pleased me so much already, and you'll please me even more before the night is out. Mmmm… so needy, such a beautiful little whore. And perfectly obedient. It's like you were made for this. The perfect Omega._

 

As he squeezed more milk greedily from John's dripping teat, he cupped the enormous mass of John's belly, exciting the babies within. They pushed against his hand and abdomen, warping John's belly with their strength, making it roll and tumble. _Incredible. Seeing you like this drives me wild. Look at what I've done to you. All this, because of me. You're mine._

 

The Alpha was rapidly building to another climax, each hard thrust bringing him closer, making his knot swell and catch a little more on John's hole. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping slickly against skin, and with powerful Alpha growls and whorish Omega moans. _Mine_ , Sherlock insisted over and over, _Mine, mine, MINE_... With a powerful roar, his knot breached the strong ring of muscle and plunged into his Omega, swelling immediately to plug John as his seed poured into him.

 

John was past being able to think in words; when his Alpha's gentle request to drop for him registered the Omega was only able to send back a warm, positive feeling, expressing _yes_ as best he could. The second Sherlock's knot filled him he clenched hard around it and started coming, his small cock jerking as his slick passage milked his mate's swollen knot in firm, rhythmic pulses. The sensation of being firmly knotted, the approval and encouragement coming from his mate and the secure collar hugging his neck were enough to lull him completely into subspace and he exhaled as he dropped into the familiar floating sensation, his eyes glazing over and his whining slowly decreasing until he was all but mute, his heavy pleasured breathing the only sound he was making. The triplets began to kick more insistently, demanding their share of attention from their father as if they also wanted to be reassured that he was nearby.

 

"Mmm," Sherlock hummed vaguely, beginning to murmur soft adorations, propping himself up as the last of his seed pulsed into John, making the Omega's belly swell slightly. His hooded gaze roamed over his mate's full form appreciatively, taking in every curve and contour, as if John was a prize horse he intended to put through its paces. His Alpha radiated with pride that this was his, but his love showed through as well, especially so as the triplets began to kick harder. With tenderness, he rubbed his mate's bulging, warping womb, soothing his children. Every movement was met with a touch or a kiss, the Alpha humming sweetly to his pups until they began to quiet, contented and comfortable.

 

"Servant," he snapped after several minutes, calling the club Omega from the other room. The man waddled hastily to the bed, clutching his full belly to steady it. "I want you to bring a small feast for my Omega. The richest dishes this club has to offer." He stroked John's hair lovingly, purring as he looked down at his pliant mate with pride. "I'm going to stuff him so full that he swells even more. I don't doubt you know the proper dishes for that." With a meaningful look at the man, he dismissed him, returning to his tender affections for his newly-dropped Omega. He needed to care for John now, to reassure John he approved of him and this condition so that his mate would remain comfortable.

 

John's body continued to milk the knot, ensuring his Alpha's pleasure as well as making sure they remained firmly tied together. Soft hazy pleasure drifted lazily through the bond as the Omega felt his mate's hands on him, soothing their restless unborn pups, and he floated blissfully in the security of subspace, unaware of the time that passed until the servant returned. The bonded pair sat up, manoeuvring with difficulty until Sherlock was seated against the headboard, his chest pressed up against John's back while the Omega sat in his lap, still firmly impaled on his knot, so that the Alpha could look over his mate's shoulder to stroke his enormous belly and still hand-feed him while they were still knotted.  
  
After a short while the servant waddled back into the room, pushing a hostess trolley bursting with rich, filling dishes designed to make John swell even larger. He parked the trolley beside Sherlock and retreated with an ungainly bow, anticipating the Alpha's next request after he had finished stuffing his mate by standing next to the Pendleton's Omega Directory, a glossy album full of pictures of the club Omegas and their descriptions.

 

Sherlock eyed the servant's position, but said nothing, making a small noise of approval at the overladen trolley. His eyes roamed idly over the heavy, savoury dishes and calorie-laden treats. He had wanted badly to make John swell further for their time at the club; since he still needed John to be able to move, however, the Omega had coaxed him to settle for a less intense option when they discussed the outing's schedule. He tried not to linger on the small disappointment of it; John planned to give him most everything he asked for that evening, and it wouldn't do to communicate anything but love to his trusting mate this deep into subspace. Instead, he would make him pack in as much food as efficiently as possible, at least giving himself a taste of what he wanted while also satisfying John in the process. He purred softly. He would stuff his Omega full to bursting, making him swell noticeably with the food he consumed. John would be bigger but also mobile enough not to need a wheelchair yet. With a smirk, the Alpha plucked a large, chocolate-covered strawberry, the first of many to come, off a silver tray, and held it to his mate's lips as he cupped John's belly.

 

The strawberry was juicy and sweet and the Omega lapped the remaining juice off his mate's fingers eagerly, butting his face into the Alpha's palm in a request to be petted. After some more strawberries he received permission to purr if he felt like it, and his low contented rumble filled the room while Sherlock lifted a savoury amuse bouche (based on tartiflette, John's favourite French dish) to the doctor's mouth. _Mmmm... So good,_ John thought lazily, his eyelids fluttering at the deliciousness of the creamy reblochon against the chewy, meaty bacon lardons and the soft floury texture of the potatoes. He did not protest when his Alpha fed him another, and then another, until he had eaten fifteen of them and Sherlock moved on to the next item.  
  
A few slices of Battenberg and fruit cake followed, washed down with a chocolate milkshake; next came the cheese fondue, with bite sized pieces of roasted chicken and pork, miniature balls of artisanal sourdough and wholemeal bread, and delicately cut small roast potato cubes to dip into the bubbling cauldron. The temperature was carefully regulated by the self-stirring pot and ceramic fondue stand to ensure that it was always the optimum temperature and the Omega would not burn his mouth; John ate greedily off the fork, willingly stuffing himself with as much as his mate wanted to give him.

 

Sherlock purred as he felt John's belly begin to bloat and push outwards. Slowly but surely, the Omega was growing, the rich food making his huge middle heavier and fuller with every bite. _Very good. More...,_ the Alpha coaxed, _My, such a little piglet, and you're not nearly full yet. You're going to eat enough to fill that massive stomach of yours to bursting, make it look like I've put a whole new pup in you tonight - and when the swelling has finally gone down, all that beautiful fat is going to pad you out elsewhere. I can't wait to see how plump you are after this_. 

 

The Alpha deliberately missed John's mouth at times, making the creamy cheese drip down his Omega's chin and onto his breasts and belly. Crumbs and bits of sauce, too, he never bothered to clean, instead enjoying the evidence of John stuffing himself just for him. His instinct was roused at the sight of his mate eating so heartily, and he watched in pleasure as John's huge globe of a belly grew and sagged further between his legs.  _Perfect Omega_ , he praised, nipping his earlobe as he stuffed another dripping bread ball in his mouth, _Perfect._

 

John preened at the praise, bravely struggling to eat more and more until finally he was simply too full to eat another bite. Just like Sherlock wanted he really did look like he was carrying four pups instead of three, and the scent of arousal from the servant grew stronger at the sight; John, however, didn't notice, and clenched happily around his Alpha's knot, encouraging another wave of seed out of his mate.  
  
A discreet screen suddenly flared to life on the wall, changing from the deep red of the wallpaper to a rich cream. Gold lettering appeared in elegant script:

**_Pendleton's wish to advise all patrons that tonight's various shows will all be starting in one hour._ **

John ignored it; this deep into subspace he wouldn't have been able to focus on the words well enough to read them anyway. The servant remained obediently still, mentally running through the list in case he was asked to recite them instead of presenting the menu.

 

Sherlock still held a small, buttery pastry in front of his Omega's lips for his mate to nibble on whenever he felt capable; his mate had to stay full, to keep this size up for the rest of the evening. John was still a proper mess, his gargantuan belly and heavy breasts littered with crumbs and dripping with sauces and small splotches of grease. The Alpha toyed with one pert, wet nipple, squirting jets of milk to add to the rest. Sherlock nipped the Omega's ear, looking over the gravid body with pride, purring as he saw the furthest curve of John's belly sagging so low it nearly made contact with the bed. 

 

He registered the show time with interest and slight annoyance; there was much to do before they arrived at their private theatre box, and nothing he wanted to rush. Done right, however, they would have ample time. "Servant," he called, snapping his fingers as he ordered the club servant near. "I wish to choose an Omega or two for play after the show. Must be male, heavily pregnant, aged late twenties to mid-thirties, preferably with looks different than my own mate's. My Omega is beyond compare, but I'm interested in variety for at least one of our play partners." 

 

The servant nodded, and began flipping through the pages. The binder was well organized, organized by pregnant versus non-pregnant Omegas, who were then sorted by age and size (if pregnant). In a minute, he had several different quality choices at the ready. Quietly, Sherlock considered his choices, and soon pressed a finger decisively to one of the profiles. "This one, for now," he murmured, thrusting his hips up into his mate, "I will let you know later if I will be in need of another. And once you've ordered and my knot has deflated, I will be needing you back here. I want you to have some light play time with my Omega before we leave for a little while. No penetration, simply frottage, fondling, kissing.. You understand."

 

The servant nodded demurely, hurrying to set the shower running for John at the Alpha's next order. Sherlock's knot deflated, his seed gushing out of John in a torrent, soaking the bedding, and the doctor whimpered happily at the sensation.  
  
John waddled to the shower to clean himself, tended by the servant, who ran a foamy sea sponge gently over the other Omega's massive frame, paying extra attention to his full breasts and heavy belly. The sensations made John moan gently, his collar kept carefully away from the spray and contrasting starkly with his tanned skin and completing the picture of an Omega revelling in subspace.  
  
When he was clean he returned to his Alpha like a faithful puppy, eagerly seeking his next instruction, cooing when he was permitted to lick Sherlock's cock clean.

 

Sherlock petted John's hair as the Omega licked and suckled like the Alpha was the best thing he'd ever tasted. The feeling of John's mouth combined with the ongoing effects of the aphrodisiac (refreshed on John during his shower), meant he was hard again in no time at all, and incredibly randy. When John pulled off, the Alpha praised him and led him off the bed. 

 

The servant had already lain an array of plush cushions and blankets on the floor in front of a large burgundy leather armchair, the chair seat nearly covered with an embroidered cloth bearing the Pendleton's insignia. The Alpha sat down in it, already fondling himself, and ordered his mate onto the makeshift nest with the club Omega. "Now, again," he instructed, "penetration is still off limits at this point, but anything else goes. Kiss one another, rub up against one another, touch your breasts, your cocks... I want to see you take pleasure in being with another heavily pregnant Omega, to see how good it makes you feel... You may begin. Feel one another's' bellies, to start..."

 

John purred softly as he reached out to caress the servant's belly, humming in approval as the pups inside began to wriggle in response to the touch. He smoothed his palms slowly over the man's bulging, warping belly, pressing down a little, cupping the underside to feel the weight of it. He smiled as the pups bumped and kicked against his hand, increasing the pressure as he rubbed in slow circles to soothe them. This was the first pregnant belly other than his own John had touched for pleasure, and the thought made his little cock twitch. He dipped his head to scent at the servant’s neck and moaned deeply at what he found there. A mixed litter. John inhaled again, hands moving over the servant’s belly with more urgency. Two – no, three Alphas had bred the Omega. John purred.

The servant moaned breathily in response, his eyelids fluttering as he relaxed and the pups in his womb settled at the other Omega’s touch. The tanned hands skimming across his rounded middle left a trail of sensation in their wake, making his skin tingle as he panted and blushed at the attentions. He arched his spine in helpless surrender, pushing his bulging belly further into John’s hands.    
  
John obliged with a smirk, tracing patterns onto the taut skin until the servant was mewling in bliss. Careful not to over-sensitize his playmate, he slid his hand up to fondle the servant's breasts. They were smaller than his own, but still wonderfully ripe and bursting with milk: John squeezed them, spraying the creamy liquid all over both of them, before boldly leaning in and lapping it up at his Alpha's direction. He flashed his partner a playful smirk before latching on and suckling hard.

 

The servant groaned lowly, voluptuous teats slowly heaving at the feeling of a warm tongue against his skin, cleaning up the milk that ran in thick rivulets down his gravid torso. His nipples were pert and dark, and wept heavily in his arousal. He let his head loll back as he panted. The babies in him began to awaken and move at the touch, warping his full belly and stretching happily at the sense of another Omega's touch. With a soft grunt of arousal, he thrust his belly forward, beginning to rub his full globe against John's as they caressed one another, their touches becoming gradually more heated.  

Sherlock watched the proceedings from his armchair, hands gripping the plush leather rests, legs apart, his erection jutting out proudly as he watched the Omegas play. "Good. Drink from one another, explore one another... It must feel so good to get another Omega off, to touch their heavy belly, to feel the weight of it and see how it bulges from them... The slide of your wombs against one another is delicious... Watching you rut like this... God... It's incredible, the taste you already have for each other... Seeing you both so heavy, so full, so ready and aroused..."

 

Both Omegas purred in response, the Alpha’s approval satisfying their instincts and making them feel safer. With John deep in subspace, it was easy to slip into fantasy; they could have been packmates, caring for one another while being guarded by the Alpha who had bred them both, and the thought made the club Omega moan softly in arousal.

John boldly leant forward and latched on to the servant’s other breast, smoothing his hands down the swell of the other Omega’s belly to feel how the pups moved in response while he suckled. It felt strange to John, drinking from another Omega like this, with pups squirming under his palms; he had never felt a hardened, plump, leaking nipple against his tongue, or nuzzled into a full, rounded breast, but the sensations were both soothing and arousing and he moaned happily as he continued to suckle. The servant’s milk was thinner than his own but still rich and creamy; the pups stirred lazily beneath John’s hands as he drank his fill, grunting and making soft noises.

The servant purred and stroked John, fondling and rubbing his breasts and belly while he fed, pinching his nipples lightly to increase and encourage the flow of milk; John’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and he felt his own pups kick happily in response.

When he had drained the servant’s breasts just enough to alleviate his discomfort John leaned up and kissed him with milk-wet lips, allowing the other man to taste his own milk. John's cock was standing at attention and throbbing needily, and when he sneakily dropped his hand to the lowest curve of the servant's belly he felt the other man's erection pressing against the back of his hand. He began to stroke it firmly while the other man lowered his head and suckled hungrily from his breasts, lightly teasing the servant's shaft in time with the rhythm of his mouth. The servant gasped and reached out to return the favour, struggling to reach John’s cock with their bellies pressed tightly together as they indulged in their pleasure.

John purred, looking to his Alpha for approval, and when he saw how turned on his mate was, and felt encouragement flood through the bond, he grew bolder and leaned in to press a kiss to the servant's lips, lapping at them slightly to encourage him to open for John’s tongue.

 

The servant moaned, immediately pressing forward to deepen the kiss. As their lips met more firmly, he rocked his hips into John's hand, the motion simultaneously rubbing their bellies together and sending a flare of pleasure singing through his heavy body.

 

The sensations were incredible. It was instinct for pregnant Omegas to care for one another when allowed, their intimacy relaxing their bodies and encouraging healthy litters, and the servant could feel it coming more strongly over him as soon as their mouths connected. He teased open John's lips gently with his tongue, encouraging his partner to let him in as their bellies bumped together. The hand that caressed John's huge middle moved to the doctor's belly button and began flicking and toying with it gently, working the deliciously sensitive area with expertise. He moaned as he felt John shiver with pleasure, his free hand sliding beneath the other Omega's lowest curve and pushing his hanging belly up gently in preparation for touching his cock, the action making John look bigger and Sherlock moan in pleasure, encouraging them even more.

 

John parted his lips receptively, slowly getting used to the sensation of a tongue that wasn't Sherlock's exploring his mouth; it felt decidedly strange, but the strangeness served only to increase his arousal, made him feel safe in a way he didn’t quite want to understand. The collar around his neck and the approval coursing through their bond wrapped around him like a blanket, comforting and encouraging him, and he panted desperately at the servant's teasing of his sensitive navel, groaning into their kiss when the other man wrapped a firm, purposeful hand around his cock again. It felt deliciously naughty. John moaned, rolling his hips to push his enormous middle against the servant’s as he was wanked and kissed, reveling in the sensations.  
  
When the servant finally surfaced for air, John took charge and rubbed large, languid circles over the taut globe of the other Omega's belly, delighting in the noises of arousal it drew from him; the servant's belly was nearly as sensitive as his own, and the slow caresses still felt like electricity and heat and pure, liquid pleasure. Still stroking John's cock the club Omega leaned in to drink from his breasts again, swirling his tongue around the doctor's leaking nipples and suckling; John gasped slightly at the feeling, the motions of nursing bringing out his protective, nurturing side. He wrapped his arms around the servant a little more tightly, as if holding a member of his own pack, offering nourishment even as his slick dripped from between his cheeks.

 

"You're not at all done yet. I haven't even begun to touch myself," Sherlock murmured, "That's it... Caress, explore - my Omega is a virgin when it comes to this. I want to feel like you are both exploring one another for the very first time. Lifting one another's bellies, playing with your breasts, making your wombs rub together... You've been doing well. Keep going, though don't just do what actions I tell you. Your most interesting attempts are purely organic. I want to see you enjoying this, like it's one of the most fascinating, arousing experiences you've ever had..." He sent a pulse of love and reassurance through the bond, wanting his Omega to know he was doing well.

 

Both Omegas moaned softly, nuzzling their faces together before indulging in more kissing. John ran his hands greedily over the servant, testing where he was most responsive, feeling the weight of his belly and running his fingers sensually across his hole before lifting them to his lips and sniffing curiously, poking his tongue out to lap up the slick. It tasted of sweet berries and honey, the milky note from the servant’s pregnancy obvious, and John purred appreciatively, nudging the servant onto his side so he could lap the delicious juices directly from the source.  
  
He moaned wantonly as he dragged the flat of his tongue over the servant's leaking hole, revelling in the heavenly scent and taste, pushing his face against the other Omega's arse and eating him out until his face was shiny with it. John’s cock throbbed violently when he realised he could taste the three Alphas who had bred the club Omega in the man’s slick; there was a hint of firewood that belonged to one, the tang of salt and sea air from another, and coffee from the third. The scents told him that the three Alphas were not of one pack, and images of the servant being bred for show at the club by paying members flashed through John’s mind, made him squirm helplessly with lust.  
  
The servant was panting heavily, clawing at the bedding, whining helplessly at the onslaught; when John paused for air he rolled back over and kissed his way down John's body, gently pushing his knees apart so he could return the favour.

 

Sherlock moaned at the sight, watching as the servant's slender fingers grasped John's ample waist and urged him to roll over before guiding him on all fours. The club Omega purred as he mounted John slightly, his belly pressing heavily against the curve of John's spine as he traced the Omega's ample waist, lingering especially on the fullness of his womb, the elegant line of it sloping downwards from his breasts to the round globe of its fullness, sitting so heavily low around his middle. He purred as he felt how the sides bulged outwards, massaging the ripe, marked flesh gently before testing the under curve of John's belly. The pups were sitting low, beginning to move into position and widen his partner's pelvis further, and the sight made him give a trilling purr of excitement; this breeder would be in labour within the week. 

 

Sliding slowly off John, the Pendleton's Omega encouraged him to flip back over and elevated his partner's hips. He lifted John's legs over his shoulder until his mouth was pressed against John's inviting entrance. Slowly, he dipped his tongue inside, and shivered in pleasure as the taste and heat enveloped him. It was heady, intoxicating, and he immediately craved more. 

 

He ate the other Omega out with gusto, attempts at delicacy gradually losing ground to lust. His tongue probed deep, drawing more raw, more needy sounds from John with each circle and thrust, the other Omega's juices dripping down his chin. He worked the sensitive spot with care, paying perfect attention to what made John arch and moan, what drove him wild. Sherlock began to touch his own cock to the sight. "Work him well, but don't come like this," he growled. "I want more face-to-face when you're satisfied - more kissing, more rubbing, more arousal and sensuality. You'll both be even more needy by that time...," he smirked, then moaned softly.

 

John only mewled desperately, gripping the bed sheets and arching his back to encourage the servant. Before long he was moaning incoherently with each exhale, his cries barely ceasing when he breathed. The servant lapped at him without mercy, drinking in John’s own delicious taste mixed with Sherlock’s; the Alpha’s powerful scent was like nectar and the servant felt drunk on it, felt his hole softening and dilating with his want for Sherlock to breed him.

  
 Too soon the club Omega drew back, aware that John was close to coming. He lumbered heavily up the bed on his hands and knees to lay beside the doctor, the two Omegas facing each other and able to reach out to touch their bellies where they pressed heavily together. The pups inside them stretched and kicked, as if greeting one another, and John purred at the sensation, leaning in to press a heated, filthy kiss to the servant's lips. The scene was straight out of Omega-on-Omega porn; two ripe, well-bred Omegas, kissing and caressing on a bed, exploring each others’ curves and obviously aroused at their indulgence.  
  
They stroked each other's bellies and breasts with greedy hands as they kissed, undulating to rub their overfull wombs against each other. It was as if they were trying to merge into one being, as if they couldn't get close enough, their breathy cries and needy moans growing in volume as they caressed and embraced; almost in tandem they began to leak milk again, rubbing the creamy liquid into one another's skin and purring as they did it. John curved his spine, catlike, pushing his chest forward to drip milk deliberately over the servant’s mouth, purring as he licked it up.

 

The servant was panting, each touch of John's sending pleasure blooming richly through him, making him need even more. Both their cocks ached and leaked nearly as much as their ample breasts, the small lengths erect and pressing firmly against the low curves of their middles, their respective sizes putting self-gratification beyond the reach of either of their roaming hands. Their bellies heaved and rolled, their vast sides rising and falling with each breathy grunt and groan, their pups seeming to strain towards one another.  
  
Sherlock's hand was paused on his cock in awe as the servant pinched both of John's nipples, sending jets of milk squirting strongly from them before latching onto one and suckling vigorously. He rubbed John's belly greedily, the feeling of it seeming to give him even more pleasure than the frantic nursing that was making his stomach swell and slosh with thick, rich milk.  
  
"Good... Getting closer," the Alpha growled as the nursing Omega grunted and tried to rut needily. Sherlock's breathing was sharp and shallow, his pupils blown wide as he began to move his hand once more, licking his lips as he did so.

John cupped the back of the servant's head as he nursed, rubbing and massaging every part of him he could reach as the sensations of what they were sharing made a fresh gush of slick sluice down his thighs. The club Omega kissed him, a kiss full of heat and passion, and the doctor could only groan and press in to the embrace, rolling his spine to rub their bellies against each other more firmly, gasping and moaning at the exquisite feeling of the taut flesh pressed against his own.  
  
Growing up it had never occurred to John that he might seek pleasure with another Omega; he wasn't gay, he always insisted, he liked Alphas, but he found himself becoming steadily more needy and lustful as his session with the servant continued. He slid his tongue into the other Omega's mouth, hands pressing into his back to hold him as close as possible, before snaking a hand under the curve of his belly and starting to play with the other man's straining erection and delicate little bollocks. They felt so different from his Alpha's enormous cock and permanently swollen testicles that John gasped out loud, his face flushing a little from the almost taboo sensation of such intimacy. His mate's approval coursing through the bond kept him bold, however, and he kissed a trail down the servant's neck to lap at his throat, as close to his scent gland as he could get without licking the man's collar.  
  
The servant mewled helplessly, spreading his legs wider, and John felt it too; they needed to put their hands on each other, and soon they were writhing together frantically, struggling to stroke each other's lengths but being impeded by the massive bulk of their swollen bellies.

 

Sherlock breathed heavily as he watched the Omegas' hands slip and slide off one another's cocks, each desperate reach only yielding a brief few moments of victory before their respective girths and the low hang of their bellies thwarted their efforts. Their massive wombs were pressed up front-to-front, and with enough desperate motion and rutting they found themselves able to grasp each other's small members and begin toying and stroking, their breaths coming in low grunts and breathy pants. The pups in their bellies stirred further at the squeeze, rolling and kicking, making the Omegas moan and try to still them between their desperate attempts to press and keep themselves closer. The servant's mouth found John's again as he gave a soft, open-mouthed groan of pure pleasure. Breasts leaking heavily and making them both drip with milk, they were obviously drawing closer. Sherlock's hand began to pump his enormous, pulsing member more firmly, building his pleasure. "Christ, _more_ , that's it.. Needy... _aahhh_ … desperate... Nearly there... Whenever you feel you've had enough, you may come..."

 

The two Omegas mewled in acknowledgement of the order, jerking their hips in a futile attempt to gain more friction. The slide of their rounded bellies against each other was smoothed by sweat and milk and the slick they had rubbed on one another and they moaned as one, huffing and panting as they struggled against their massive bulk to give each other pleasure. John blushed as he struggled, suddenly keenly aware of his vulnerability, the knowledge that he had allowed his Alpha to breed him into this fat, helpless state making him whimper.  
  
John gasped and arched when the servant gave a particularly clever twist of his wrist, pleading incoherently and faltering in his rhythm on his playmate's cock; they leaned in and began to kiss heatedly, encouraging each other on as they both drew closer to release. John's moans grew more wanton and whorish, any idea of volume control abandoned in the pursuit of pleasure; he felt voluptuous and sensual, his hole softening further as his body anticipated his Alpha’s demands. The doctor squeezed the club Omega's cock lightly as he began to pump it in earnest, purring to encourage him to come, and the servant groaned low and shocked.  
  
Pressing his free hand firmly over the swell of John's belly, the servant bucked his hips into John's fist and wailed as he began to come, clutching the doctor tightly against him and pressing his face against his throat as he panted, desperate for more of his scent; the sensations and the sight of his playmate coming all over himself with such abandon quickly overwhelmed John, and he groaned and trembled as the triplets in his belly kicked and tumbled under the servant’s insistent touch, his orgasm suddenly pulsing through him and leaving him breathless and gasping.

 

Sherlock had managed to keep himself mostly quiet as the Omegas worked themselves into a frenzy, wanting to hear their groans and grunts of pleasure, but every now and then an ecstatic groan escaped from the Alpha's lips amidst the heavy panting. The scene before him was incredible, and yet only a mere appetizer for what was to come as the evening progressed. The strokes to his cock had become firmer and quicker, his swollen member practically throbbing with each movement. 

When the Omegas came - first the servant, then his own - he could no longer hold on. As soon as the bonded Omega grunted in release, so did the Alpha, his mate's climax overwhelming him through the bond and sending him careening over the edge. His hips bucked as he gave a low cry, his slick cock beginning to pulse and spurt thick ropes of seed onto the covers and John, the fulfilment of his fantasy flooding him with pure pleasure. He kept moving his hand quickly over his member until he was utterly spent.

When he'd gathered himself enough to move, Sherlock crawled over to where his Omega lay. He dismissed John's club partner with a sweet, grateful kiss and nuzzle and purr before turning his attentions fully to his mate. Long fingers began to rub his seed into John's gravid form as he purred and lavished his partner with praise. _Good Omega... So pleased... So incredible... Perfect... Perfect for me... Love you, my own… My Omega... Mine..._

Floating deep in subspace, John felt his Alpha's words and emotions wash over him without understanding them, the feeling flooding him with a deep sense of pride, satisfaction and fulfilment. His mate's claim being rubbed into his skin felt like a blessing, as if Sherlock was proclaiming to the world how very pleased he was with John, and to the doctor's Omega instincts it was heaven. He purred loudly when he was given permission to respond to the touches, writhing and arching in decadent bliss to encourage more of the lovely petting and to show his appreciation for the praises; the triplets pressed insistently against their sire's hands as if demanding to be acknowledged too before quieting, soothed by the Alpha's presence. John sighed happily, loving how the pups inside him instinctively responded to their father's touch, and lapped submissively at Sherlock's jaw and scent gland when he got close enough, lavishing adoration and eager affection on his Alpha, thrilled that he had successfully followed orders. _Love you too... want to please you... so happy... yours... my Alpha_ , his actions said, _completely yours._  
  
The pair passed several long minutes on the bed together, nuzzling and licking, affirming their bond and replenishing the assurances and praise John needed to remain in contented subspace. John cradled the back of Sherlock's head as he suckled briefly, just enough to relieve the Omega's breasts of the excess strain, just enough to stop it hurting, and soon he felt the Alpha draw away for a moment - but he bit back the whine that wanted to come since his mate had left a calming hand pressed to the small of his back. Moments later John heard and felt the metallic _snick_ of a leash being clipped to his collar and chirped enquiringly; he followed willingly when the leash was tugged, lumbering off the bed and struggling to walk behind his Alpha as he was led towards the door of the suite. He quieted, too, seeming to understand that he was about to be put on display and therefore had to be on his best behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we've mentioned before, this is an ongoing RP between the two of us and very little editing is done between the replies we send each other and the finished chapters. That said, we are actually best friends in real life now (after meeting on Omegle, doing this RP) so we have discussed the fic at length and have our own headcanons about the characters (especially the OCs) etc, and we wondered if our readers would be interested in an AMA at some point? 
> 
> Please do let us know what you think of the chapter, feedback is always lovely :)


	32. On Display (Pendleton's Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, dear readers, I must apologise for the glacial pace of our updates.
> 
> As we've said many times before, this is an ongoing RP between the two of us, and as we live on different continents and both work full-time jobs, finding the time to keep the e-mails going is tough (although owlish(slowshows) is much better at time management than I am so the delays are entirely my fault). If you're still here and reading this, then this chapter is dedicated to you, for staying with us for so long!
> 
> We have lots more of this planned out, but we've decided to move away from the stream-of-consciousness timeline so we can cover more material and have some time skips as well as writing random little scenes that could go anywhere in the continuity. This is going to be the last chapter in this fic, but we're going to put all of the other stuff we have planned into a "Baker Street Dozen: Part II" fic so that the word count on this thing doesn't get any more ridiculous. Watch this space!
> 
> Love and hugs,
> 
> captaincumberbitch (and owlish(slowshows))

John blinked stupidly as they emerged into the corridor, adjusting to the slightly stronger lighting, and waddled after Sherlock as they headed for the main lounge bar. The sounds of Alphas chatting and the clinking of glasses barely registered; there was only his Alpha, walking proud and tall as if he owned the Earth itself, holding the leash tightly but with enough slack that John was not uncomfortable. Resisting the urge to purr at the sight of his mate like this, radiating dominance, John padded along behind Sherlock down the wood-panelled corridor until they reached the lounge doors. The doors themselves were imposing and elegant, carved walnut with stained glass panels in an art nouveau style, and they swung open as Sherlock approached.

  
  
The room was large and tastefully furnished, plush armchairs dotted liberally across half of the floor with a drinks table on the left and a leash clip on the right of each one. An enormous mirror covered the back wall behind the bar, which was fully stocked with champagne and the finest spirits and liquors, and the other half of the room was occupied with booths for groups of up to ten, providing space for Alphas to sit together and enjoy the services of one of the club Omegas. It was a busy night and the club was nearing capacity; a loud hum of chatter buzzed through the air, the Alphas already in the bar in full conversational swing. Several of them also had naked collared Omegas with them; some had a club Omega (distinguishable by their signature red collars) kneeling beside them, and some of them were perusing the guidebook. The Beta host waiting at the door bowed low as Sherlock entered and kept his eyes deferentially lowered. "Good evening, Mr Holmes," he said clearly, "May I fetch you a drink?"

  
  
Suddenly, the chatter stopped, as if a blast of ice had passed over the room. A beat later, the surreptitious whispers started. " _Holmes,_ did he say?" "It can't be!" "Do you think that's Siger's boy?" "It must be, the younger one, oh, what's his name..." "Look at the breeder he's got with him! Ripe as anything..."

 

Sherlock scanned the room coolly, if anything drawing himself up to stand just a hair taller than before. He was still sporting an impressive erection, and holding the lead of an equally impressive Omega. Looking around, he knew his lithe, muscular form was easily the most pleasing in the room, and his cock the largest by far, unmistakable evidence of his incredible virility and the number of pups he'd sired on his mate. 

 

John was full to bursting, round and ripe and smelling overpoweringly of his Alpha. The submissive, adoring aura of subspace that enveloped the Omega drew envious and impressed gazes from both Alphas and club staff alike. Some licked their lips appreciatively, while others seemed to be waiting for him to make a mistake, to purr or mewl out of turn; but it didn't happen. John's obedience remained impeccable, and when Sherlock quietly gave him permission to rub his belly, the whole room practically began salivating. The corner of the Alpha's mouth quirked up in a knowing smile. "Brandy, please," he murmured to the Beta, "And if you would escort me to a chair? I rather think I'd like my Omega to service this." He ran a hand slowly along the length of his enormous cock, making more than one other patron blush in envy. 

 

All held their breath in anticipation as he followed the Beta escort proudly to his chair, before sinking down onto the supple leather, leaning back easily and observing the room again as if he owned the entire club. _Time to show them all how good you are,_ he purred, clipping the leash discreetly to the shiny silver loop on the chair, _Perfect Omega_... He caressed John's cheek, his legs spread and his mate kneeling between them, _Show me how much you love my cock._

 

The kneeling Omega nudged forward slightly, nuzzling into the taut fabric over his Alpha's groin and rubbing his cheek against his mate's throbbing erection with catlike enthusiasm. Unzipping him carefully he drew Sherlock's thick cock out of his trousers and stroked it with both hands, vibrating with excitement and want, his breath coming in short, eager little gusts and sighs as he slicked the shaft with precome and leant in to take it into his mouth. The plump head pushed past his lips with ease and John suckled on it delicately, massaging the underside with his tongue and mewling softly and happily as if he was nursing on Sherlock's cock the way the Alpha nursed on his nipples; he used both of his hands to massage and squeeze where his mouth couldn't reach and subtly rubbed his belly against his mate's leg, just the way he knew Sherlock liked it, doing everything in his power to give Sherlock the most exquisite blowjob possible. 

  
  
A low buzz of conversation rose in the lounge again, echoing softly off the smooth marble walls and the polished wood of the discreet screens that gave the booths some privacy. Other Alphas in the middle of being similarly serviced by Omegas - their own or one provided by the club - resumed their pleasured noises amidst the chatter, the sounds of glasses clinking and growled orders adding to the cacophony. The Beta servant returned and placed Sherlock's brandy on the table beside his armchair, completely ignoring the Omega sucking the Alpha's cock as if he'd never tasted anything so good.

  
  
"Your brandy, Sir," the Beta murmured demurely, "compliments of Mr Eastlake. His card." The host held out a smart black tray, upon which lay a cream-coloured embossed business card declaring its owner to be **_Crispin Eastlake, Investment Banker_**.

 

Sherlock's eyes lingered on the tray for a moment before he took the card. He held it between his fore and middle fingers, examining both sides carefully, as the Beta remained in attendance for his answer. The Alpha's silent deductions were punctuated by soft, audible moans as John tended perfectly to his erection, and the sound of his pleasure blended easily with similar noises being made around him. Several chairs down, an Alpha around his age was thrusting vigorously into a pregnant club Omega's mouth, his grunts growing louder as he neared climax. Sherlock hummed in thought and arousal before pocketing the card, and neatly drawing out one of his own in its place, setting it delicately on the offered tray. "Please thank Mister Eastlake and extend my invitation to join me here. And inform him and the bar that his next drink, any drink he chooses, is to be placed on my tab," he smiled cordially, before moaning and fisting his fingers in John's short hair. "That's it," he growled as John swallowed him deeper, " _Take it_... God, that's good..." Keeping one hand on the Omega's head, he sipped the brandy that had been brought to him, leaned back further against the plush leather, and purred lowly. He felt deliciously powerful. He could see now why Alphas loved this.

 

The praise felt like heaven to John; it made him want to squirm and keen with delight but the tranquil haze of subspace made it easy to ignore the urge. Spit pooled in his mouth and slid wetly down the hard length of Sherlock's prick, smoothing the glide of the Omega's lips as he tried to take the Alpha even deeper down his throat, blind and deaf to everything except his mate and the throb of his erection. John snuffled and grunted happily as he worked, eyelids fluttering and completing the picture of an Omega who could think of nothing better than to be allowed to suck their mate's cock.

  
  
Across the room, the Beta host held out Sherlock's card on a tray for Mr Eastlake to take and relayed the message. "Mister Holmes is very kind," the blond Alpha rumbled, "I believe I shall take him up on his offer. Bring me a whisky sour." The man rose to his feet and tugged on his Omega's leash as he strolled towards Sherlock's chair, the willowy brunette woman crawling after him willingly and curling up between his legs when he sank into an armchair near the younger Alpha.

  
  
"Good evening Mister Holmes," Mr Eastlake said lightly, casually unzipping his trousers and freeing his cock. His Omega gave a delighted breathy little squeal and nuzzled into his erection when he gave her permission, humming contentedly as she sucked him. He stroked her hair as if petting a cat and took his whisky sour from the host. "I don't believe I've seen you here before?"

 

Sherlock hummed in agreement, taking a moment to size up his companion before answering. "You're quite right," he said with a soft moan, massaging John's scalp in reward for a particularly clever trick the Omega had just done with his tongue. "This is my first evening at Pendleton's. I've had my eye on the club for quite some time. With my breeder nearly ready to whelp, I thought it an opportune evening to make my debut." He smiled as the Beta servant returned with a drink for his companion. "Cheers," he offered, and the two Alphas toasted cordially before taking a sip of their liquor. 

 

"I have to say, I suppose I should have expected to see some of my father's old associates here. This room alone is packed to the gills with some of the most influential Alphas in London. And all of us here to indulge in similar pleasures…" He let out a breath as John's belly rubbed harder against his knee. Sherlock's cock was far larger than Eastlake's sizable one, and he smirked when he saw the banker's gaze linger on his impressive erection and the Omega suckling it. "Perfect, isn't he? Like he was made for it," the detective moaned breathily. "And so fertile. I sired thirteen on him when we bonded, and now he will bear me three more before I breed him again."

 

To Eastlake's immense credit, he did not choke on his drink. Instead he raised an impressed eyebrow and took a languid sip, allowing his hand to ride his Omega's head as she sucked him with enthusiasm almost equal to John's as he sucked Sherlock.

  
  
"Thirteen is... unparalleled," he granted." I must say, he is rather lovely - _mmm, yes_ \- and he's obviously very close to whelping. I don't believe I've ever seen a breeder with teats that large," he added in wonder, purring softly to show that he was complimenting Sherlock and would not attempt to poach the Omega. "This beauty" (he nodded to the brunette kneeling between his thighs) "is my second Omega; my breeder is babysitting eight of my grandchildren. Bore me nineteen pups in six litters before her Change. I haven't bred this one, I prefer her to be useful around the house... But with a breeder like yours I shouldn't imagine you'll want a second?"

  
  
Several seats down the Alpha fucking the club Omega's mouth came with a long drawn-out grunt, breathing heavily through his nose. The servant swallowed what he could and allowed the rest to spatter over his face and chest, drawing a deep purr from the Alpha.

 

"Not unless he requests it," replied Sherlock, taking a moment to appreciate the Omega's reaction to the other Alpha's climax; obeying another order, the servant was now rubbing his master's come all over his heavy body, groaning happily. "Obviously the... _mmm_ … size of our first litter speaks for the strength of our bond. I could easily have sired a comparable one on him again, if his Change weren't so near. As such, I want to draw -  _ah -_  out his remaining potential as long as possible, siring smaller litters such as this one until he has no more to bear. But he knows I can't get enough of him like this - if there were a way to - _hnnh_ … keep him so ripe year-round I would do it. Pity that's still only within the realm of science fiction, or I'd have him on the childbed whelping a new litter every month." He licked his lips, gently pressing John's head further onto his cock, making him swallow more, which John took with ease.

 

 "Your own breeder sounds quite impressive, as is your current choice," Sherlock complimented, "Nineteen is no modest figure. It speaks highly of your virility and choice in Omegas. And, of course, your pleasures." He smirked, beginning to thrust a little faster into John's mouth. 

 

Eastlake returned the smirk, idly smoothing his thumb repetitively over his Omega's hair as she continued to pleasure him. This was far from the first time he'd enjoyed the delights of Pendleton's; the novelty of having his Omega servicing him in a room full of impeccably dressed Alpha's had long since worn off, so he seemed utterly composed while the younger Alpha became more and more worked up.  
  
"There's nothing quite like knotting your pregnant mate, is there?" Eastlake mused softly, licking his lips as his gaze fell back to John. "Especially when they're that close to whelping..."  
  
John hummed and whimpered softly as he continued to suck Sherlock with enthusiasm, his hands drifting to his belly to rub compulsively over the swollen bulge as permission to do so floated through the bond. As his Alpha began to thrust faster into his mouth the Omega purred and relaxed, eyelids fluttering in full submission as he allowed his throat to be fucked, his nose nudging into the ebony curls at the base of Sherlock's cock.  
  
"My, you do have him well trained," Eastlake purred, "How long have you had him collared?"  
  
On the other side of the room a female Alpha rose and strode towards one of the club's many amenities - an Omega spread out in a swing, hands and wrists bound to the shining chains. Evidence of other Alphas having used the Omega throughout the evening was streaked across his thighs and dripped out of his hole, leaving him soft and wet and open, and the Alpha smiled as she lifted her dress and pushed her cock inside him without preamble, grunting as she began to fuck him.

Sherlock bit his lip as he glanced over at the scene on the swing, before responding to Eastlake. "Only a few months," he managed before another luxurious moan, louder now, escaped his lips. "He's an exceptionally quick... nnnnnnh... learner." Hips snapping forward, the young Alpha began panting as he spoke, pleasure pooling steadily between his legs. "The second time I collared him, I... knotted his mouth... He took it perfectly..."

 Sherlock grunted as he pistoned forward again, cock enveloped completely in the tight heat of his Omega's throat. " _Unhhh_.." He couldn't help but groan; John was utterly exquisite like this. John's full breasts were at capacity again, and began leaking in thick rivulets down his enormous teats and low belly, only to be eagerly rubbed into the Omega's glistening skin. It was utterly pornographic.

The female Alpha had the swing Omega moaning whorishly for her as she used him, his noises turning the approving heads of some of the Alphas present. Sherlock licked his lips. "What about yours? Do you keep them collared at all hours?"

"For the most part, yes," Eastlake replied serenely, taking another draught of his drink. He hummed pleasantly as his Omega began to bob her head with more enthusiasm, idly petting her as a reward, murmuring a quick " _Good girl_ " to the brunette. "I kept my breeder collared constantly during the last three months of each pregnancy, and for the first month afterward," he informed Sherlock in an admirably composed voice, "Omegas love the security it brings. Even now, she still wants it. This one I only collar for pleasure... mmmm, _yes, good girl,_ " he finished with a growl, thrusting minutely into his Omega's mouth. Unlike the younger Alpha he wasn't chasing his pleasure; over years of attending the club he had learned to appreciate the merits of allowing his Omega to bring him to his peak by suckling on his prick for as long as it took, even if it was half an hour.  
  
Over on the swing the club Omega was squealing breathily as the Alpha kept fucking him, smirking as she made him writhe and beg for her knot. " _Yeah, you love being a fucktoy for any Alpha who wants a go, don't you, you filthy little slut?"_ she growled playfully, her low voice carrying across the room. " _Christ, you're so full of come... positively gushing with it..._ "  
  
John whined softly, pleading for his Alpha to take what he needed from him; his lips were pressed into Sherlock's dark thatch of pubic hair, the spongy tissue of Sherlock's as-yet-uninflated knot rubbing comfortably over his tongue with each thrust.

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, admiring the Alpha's method. "Perhaps I will try something similar with my own this litter. He's ... mmm... headstrong, but he does love his collar... Besides, it should help ease - _ah_ \- his transition into being a mother of sixteen... Not that whelping and ... Hnnn, _oh_... and nursing three will be very much harder than balancing... thirteen newborns... There’s a reason those... those teats are of record-breaking size..." The young Alpha was panting a little, pleasure beginning to take him more noticeably as he spread his legs wider, giving himself more leverage to use John's ready mouth. Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt a little more, giving a light, keening moan as he felt the stirrings of his knot slowly beginning to engorge. " _Good... Perfect, Omega_..," he growled, gasping, " _God, that's fantastic..."_

 

Several other interested Alphas had taken up seats near to their own to admire the virile detective and his ripe, eager mate. Across from them was now a slim blonde woman, a rather sizable redheaded female on her leash, the Omega's belly distended with what looked to be at least a litter of four, nearly ready to whelp. The blonde took the redhead on her lap without issue, the large Omega emitting a soft, low whine of pleasure as she sank onto her Alpha's cock. To their left was another young male with two male Omegas, one gravid and the other unbred. He sat on the edge of the leather cushion of the chair, his pregnant mate getting on all fours in front of him and pushing back onto his Alpha's cock, as the other massaged his master's shoulders. 

 

"Ooh, he's really going to take your knot just like this, isn't he? I would buy my breeder two dozen treats just for that," the female Alpha complemented as she regarded John. She milked her Omega idly as she pushed in and out of her, massaging her breasts to encourage production.

 

Oblivious to the admiring throng John continued to suckle Sherlock's cock, making low needy whining noises in the back of his throat; his hole was soft and open, slick dripping down his thighs, and the other Alphas growled appreciatively at the sight. Eastlake began to thrust into his own Omega's mouth with more force as he watched John effortlessly take every inch of Sherlock's enormous erection, the sight making his cock twitch.  
  
Wriggling a little to get comfortable, John begged through the bond for permission to rub his belly and soothe the triplets, who were reacting to the huge increase in pheromones and kicking hard. When he received it he purred with glee and began to sensually caress his bulging middle, running his palms over the swell slowly but firmly, and the pleasure the touches gave him made his scent grow sweeter and more enticing.  
  
"He certainly seems - _oh, yes, good girl_ \- to enjoy being pregnant," Eastlake managed, his carefully composed mask slipping a little as his own Omega began to suck him off with more enthusiasm, meeting each of his thrusts. "My own breeder couldn't - _ah, yes_ \- get enough... sometimes I considered - _ngh_ \- letting my pack Alpha, my older sister, breed her... _Fuck, that's it..._ Watch as my breeder was forced to drop even more eggs for her... _mmmm, that's exquisite..._ make her grow enormous with a mixed litter of pups for our pack... In the end, we purchased an Omega from this club and bred him together. _Ahhhh... that's it, suck it... come on, open your mouth a little wider... mmm, yes..._ "

Something gleamed in Sherlock's eyes at the words. The Alpha was thoroughly taking his Omega now, pursuing his pleasure with his cock shoved wholly down John's throat. "Fuck, I'm close-" he gasped, " _God_ , that's exquisite..." His knot was inflating rapidly, nearly ready to fill John's mouth. "A... unnnnhhh... mixed - _hah_ – litter... Incredible... How many - nnnnn - how many did you stuff in them?" He gave a low, loud groan. _Jesus, that's it,_ he sent through the bond, _Take me. Perfect Omega_. _I'm gonna fill you full to bursting_. 

 

"Six," Eastlake ground out, pushing his Omega's head further on to his cock. "Mmm... Four by my pack Alpha and two by me... Although we - ah, yes - decided I should raise them... So - _ngh, that's it, take it..._ \- we allowed them all to imprint on me, and they took on - _mmm, good girl, suck it, harder..._ \- my scent... I take it... You've considered... _mmm, ohhh, fuck, good girl_... Breeding a mixed litter into your Omega?"

 

Seeing John rub his churning womb completed the picture of perfection between Sherlock's legs, and the onlookers recognized it. The blonde's Omega was already mewling and moaning for permission to come, her mate thrusting hard into her and making her belly bounce; the redhead clutched it and suddenly gave a cry, clear fluid gushing out around the cock filling her and soaking her Alpha's lap. Her mate grinned and continued thrusting harder as the Omega began to pant, belly contracting tightly. "Ripe and ready for the birthing suite," the blonde growled, "She'll be whelping within the hour."

 

The other Alphas purred in admiration, eagerly watching the struggling Omega writhe on her mate's cock. The redhead's scent deepened and bloomed, the markers familiar and unmistakeable to everyone present; _birthing Omega_.  
  
"She looks fit to burst," one of the club patrons complimented, "gorgeously ripe... Such lush teats, too. Seeing her in the birthing suite will be exquisite..."  
  
Oblivious to anything but Sherlock's pleasure, John mewed softly from his position on the floor, suckling harder around Sherlock's growing knot. His throat was soft and wet and pliant around his Alpha, his eyes full of utter adoration, his expression blissful, as if he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be allowed to suck Sherlock's cock like this. The watching Alphas shifted in their seats, some palming themselves through their clothing, others openly stroking their cocks at the sight; John was leaking heavily, slick and milk running down his plump body, completing the picture of the perfect Omega pet. He cooed and moaned as Sherlock's enormous erection filled him, forcing him to breathe through his nose; he nuzzled happily into his Alpha's dark thatch of pubic hair, begging prettily to be allowed to bring his mate to completion.

The redheaded Omega let out a louder, almost animal moan, her straining womb contracting tight. Her belly had clearly dropped, and her breathing was becoming more laboured as she rubbed and cupped the underside of it desperately, torn between pleasure and preparing to whelp. Her Alpha thrust deep again and again, taking the pleasure of being fully inside her mate while there was still time. "Going to be magnificent..," the Alpha grunted, her knot beginning to swell, "Christ... She's so responsive already... Imagine when things _really_ get started..." 

 

Sherlock's eyes moved between the leaking, birthing Omega on the blonde's lap to his own perfect, dripping mate between his legs. "G-god..," he gasped, eventually coming to his senses long enough to answer Eastlake’s question.  "Ye- _hahhh_ \- yes... M-many times... Thought about... Mmm, _fuck_... Having the whole pack - _take it!_ \- breed him 'til he's - _Christ!_ \- full to bursting, stuck in the nest and - _ah- ahh- **ahhh--!!!**_ " Overwhelmed by the fantasy and the sights before him, the Alpha began to come with a long, powerful groan, shaking as he thrust forward hard and emptied himself into his mate. His fingers fisted tightly in John's hair as his knot swelled to fill the Omega's mouth, the expansion forcing his jaw open wider until he'd taken all he possibly could. Panting, the Alpha continued to grunt and make noises of pleasure as his knot pulsed, the wet, gravid pet between his legs a perfect vessel.

 

John keened in delight at the feeling of his Alpha's seed shooting down his throat and worked his mate through his orgasm, swallowing as much as he could take. Some of Sherlock's come spilled out past the knot, dripping from John's lips onto his breasts and belly. The other Alphas in the club watching the scene growled and purred with approval; Eastlake grunted and his hips jerked as the sight brought him to his own pleasure.  
  
"Delicious," he complimented Sherlock, his breathing heavy and harsh. "You must be pleased to have such a willing little slut. And you, Ms Howard," he added, inclining his head towards the blonde Alpha fucking her birthing Omega. "She's right on the edge, isn't she?"  
  
"Fuck, yes, she's - _oh!_ \- gorgeously tight," the woman replied, "Can feel her... unhhh... trying to force my knot out... she's got three of my pups in there, after all, fighting to burst out of her... oohhhhhhhh, yesss..." Growling, she snapped her hips and forced her knot into her partner, the Omega on top of her throwing her head back and clutching at her heaving belly in ecstasy.  
  
On the floor, John keened softly, nuzzling as best he could into Sherlock's thigh and gazing up at him in utter adoration.

 

Panting, Sherlock looked down at the fat, helpless Omega between his thighs, John's mouth still stretched open wide around his knot. "Good boy," he praised, reaching down to trace John's wet lips with his thumb. He smirked at how they were pulled so taut. "Like a prize hog in a shop window," he crooned proudly, "mouth stuffed with a big, juicy apple. What a delicious sight you are. Fat and full and ready to whelp, and still such an eager little whore for me. Still so addicted to my cock shoved in you every way you can take it." A low moan of approval rose collectively from the other Alphas, and Ms. Howard thrust her knot harder into her writhing Omega. The woman cried out, her pants and groans increasing in neediness and volume. Her belly had dropped dramatically, and her hands wouldn't stop moving over it, the pups obviously ready to come.

 

Breathing hard, Ms. Howard snapped her fingers, calling a Beta servant. "Get a wheelchair for the both of us and take us to Birthing Suite 4 immediately," she demanded, "We have a reservation for this evening." Her Omega lowed desperately, making harsh grunting sounds as her belly contracted again. Her Alpha soothed her, rubbing her shoulders and admiring the display as the Beta rushed off for the wheelchair. "You're all very welcome to come, of course," she added, smirking at the other Alphas, "This one's exquisite to watch when she whelps. She becomes so primal in the heat of labour, like a wild animal." 

 

The colour deepened from Sherlock's cheeks as he looked up, watching the two appreciatively. "Perhaps another day," he finally replied, "We have plans to attend the breeding show shortly. But if you accelerate her next pregnancy as you did this one, I feel it won't be long before we'll have another chance to take you up on your offer... I quite enjoy a breeder in labour myself." He caressed the curve of John's jaw as his knot began to deflate, massaging it gently to ease the transition.

 

John whimpered gently, pressing in to Sherlock's hand like a puppy. He wriggled closer to his Alpha and slumped against his leg, resting his head on Sherlock's thigh as the last of the knot deflated, his eyes soft and limpid. The other Alphas growled in approval as they watched him beg for his mate's affections so needily, his mouth still stretched wide around the knot. He could not understand his Alpha's words, but he understood his intent well enough; he was happy to sit obediently between his mate's legs, to be judged and evaluated. He swallowed as his mate pulsed down his throat again, massaging the knot with his tongue as best he could. Deep in subspace, he longed to make his Alpha come, to bring his mate pleasure.  
  
The club servants soon brought a wheelchair for Ms Howard's Omega and wheeled her off to the birthing suite, still writhing and groaning on her mate's knot. John's vague thoughts, _that could be me soon_ , filtered through the bond. The pups were restless in his belly, wriggling and kicking hard, bumping against Sherlock's leg as if to demand their share of attention from their sire; instinctively John knew that he was within days of birthing the triplets.  
  
Eastlake and a few of the other Alphas took their leave and followed Ms Howard to the birthing suite. They nodded and growled to Sherlock in respect, careful not to offer a hand to shake in case their proximity was seen as a threat to the man's Omega.  
  
"Will we have the pleasure of watching your breeder birth your litter here, Mr Holmes?" one of the remaining Alphas asked deferentially, gazing at John while his own Omega nuzzled his crotch and begged to be allowed to suck his cock.

Sherlock's cheeks blushed a deeper shade of aroused pink as he looked down at his Omega. His thumbs gently worked the hinge of John's jaw, though he well knew his mate did not need this much attention to recover. The thought of John birthing in front of an audience was enough to make the Alpha release another pulse of seed down his Omega's throat as he rocked into John's used mouth again, groaning lowly. He knew it was possible; John's belly had dropped, and the pups were pressing against him eagerly, ready to meet their father. The club Omega had recognized how close John was in an instant, and the faint scent of birth was beginning to creep into John's scent, humid and promising. It could even happen tomorrow, certainly sooner rather than later. If they just stayed long enough at the club, there was a good chance... Sherlock came in John's mouth a second time with a long, luxurious moan before deigning to answer. "Perhaps," said Sherlock, evaluating John's heavy body with a lustful gaze, "It would be exquisite, wouldn't it? And he'll be much more mobile with three than thirteen. He could put on quite a show." The Alpha bit his lip, temptation curling invitingly around his heart, but... "It will ultimately be his own decision," he finally acknowledged, "I have a feeling he would rather birth in the privacy of our own home, in the presence of our pack at the very most. But I would not object if he wished me to rent a suite here. I'm sure we'd have a full house." His leg rubbed against the doctor's straining middle, subtly giving the pups the attention they needed.

"You certainly would," the Alpha replied, gazing a little enviously at John. "Seeing him birth thirteen must have been exquisite..."  
  
Further conversation was precluded by a discreet announcement flickering onto the screens embedded in the walls: _This evening's shows will begin in fifteen minutes. If you have a booking, please make your way to the relevant suite._  
  
The majority of the Alphas in the lounge began to prepare to move to the suites as the screens switched back to their previous display, blending seamlessly into the panelling of the walls.  
  
John blinked slowly, his eyes still glazed, vaguely aware that something was happening. Sherlock's praise and affections percolated through the bond to reach his hormone-soaked mind, flooding through him like a drug and keeping him calm and pliant. His whimpers ceased and he basked in his Alpha's adoration, suckling around the knot to mimic the subtle contractions of an Omega's passage; still deep in subspace, when the knot finally deflated fully he was content to rest with his Alpha's softening cock in his mouth until he was given new orders. The triplets relaxed at their father's touch, bumping against his leg and warping the taut skin of John's belly.  
  
A server appeared at Sherlock's elbow, holding a sleek black keycard with a silver number _1_ on it. "Your suite is ready, Mr Holmes," the Beta murmured deferentially, "will you require a wheelchair for your Omega?"

Sherlock delicately lifted the keycard from the tray and looked over his mate carefully, considering. John had been on his knees for so long, and would be again for at least a little while they watched the show. "No, thank you," he replied, sliding the black card into his breast pocket and dismissing the Beta with a wave of his hand. "Good boy," he cooed to John, stroking his hair adoringly. "Time to move. Let go now." The Omega relaxed his jaw once again, allowing the Alpha to slip out. "Perfect. Thank you," Sherlock smiled. His fingers deftly unclipped the leash from the chair, and he took the cool leather in his hand, offering John the other for leverage. "Up," he commended, purring as his Omega pulled himself to standing. "Come."

 

The detective was grateful for their private suite; it would allow John to repose comfortably, away from the lustful gazes of the other Alphas. As much as Sherlock was pleased by the attention, it would be relaxing to have his Omega all to himself for a time. Each step he took towards the room was slow, carefully measured to keep slack on the leash. He purred as he watched John waddle along behind him. The Omega could do with stretching his legs, and Sherlock would not argue with the pleasure of watching him do so. 

 

 _You were gorgeous back there_ , he sent warmly, _The others' Omegas paled in comparison. And your mouth... Exquisite_. The Alpha smiled, seemingly to himself, standing tall as he led his partner along. They turned down a hallway carpeted with rich red rugs, and soon arrived at a polished black door, a golden number 1 gleaming richly in the centre. Sherlock discreetly handed his keycard to their newest Beta attendant. A quick scan, and the lock clicked open, the Beta pulling the handle and returning the card to Sherlock in one seamless motion.

 

The door swung open to reveal a luxuriously furnished room with a heavy velvet curtain obscuring the far wall. John waddled in behind Sherlock, his newly-low belly making him sway heavily, feet planted wide apart to support his bulk. Looking around, he could only take in the most basic details; plush carpet, a single velvet armchair in the centre of the room facing the curtain, a sideboard with drinks and the club portfolio, several large floor cushions designed to be knelt on or lounged on by Omegas attending to the Alpha.  
  
John stood beside the chair, rubbing his belly and purring quietly to himself as the Beta took their drinks orders. He was too deep in subspace to follow the conversation; he was simply happy to know his mate was nearby, and rubbed his gravid middle proudly, as if to show off that he belonged to this handsome, virile Alpha, that Sherlock had bred _him_.  
  
The room was lit only by a few candles, scented with rosewood and cedar. When the door clicked closed they were plunged into warm darkness, the flickering candlelight seeming to emphasise John's pregnancy. His belly shone with a mixture of sweat, bath oils and Sherlock's come, his breasts just beginning to leak again. Between his legs slick began to pool and run down his thighs, his body preparing to be knotted by his mate as he sensed the hormones in the air.   
  
There was a discreet tap at the door before the Beta entered, carrying the drink Sherlock had ordered. "May I bring you anything else for the show, sir?" the man asked, his eyes deferentially lowered.

Sherlock's eyes were only for his mate. His gaze traced John's every curve slowly, as a collector would admire a finely cut diamond. The Alpha absently tapped two fingers on the polished wood of the side table, indicating the Beta should set down the glass. 

 

"Water for my Omega," he ordered, watching John's hands roam the overfull swell of his womb. The candlelight flickered invitingly across the taut, glistening skin, and Sherlock licked his lips. The Beta patiently stood to attention. "A few toys as well, I think. A hands-free vibrator that can only be removed deliberately - I don't want him to have to work to keep it in. And perhaps another hands-free device, similar to an Omegalight, that will vibrate or contract without him having to exert effort fuck it. You can surprise me with a third or a fourth. I enjoy exploring the unknown delights the club has in their inventory." He dismissed the Beta with a flick of his wrist, smirking when the lock snicked shut once more.

 

"You like showing off for me," Sherlock purred proudly, "You love how I've made you like this." He knew John's cock was standing to attention underneath the curve of his massive belly. The Alpha chuckled lowly. "That Omega drank all he could and you're already leaking again... I could have asked for a pump to relieve you, but you're far too gorgeous with those giant teats of yours full to bursting...  just like the rest of you... and we have to have a matching set now, don't we?" His gaze rested hungrily on John's low belly. 

 

"You're so ripe, so heavy you can barely stand. The way you hold yourself now, keeping your legs bowed, so encumbered by the weight of your middle... Watching you waddle, even watching you like this, is a show of its own. I want you to pace a little before settling down. Show me how much of a burden your womb is. The Beta will return in a few minutes and outfit you with the internal and external vibrators.  Make a few more rounds with the toys on and working, then come recline on the cushions at my feet. I want you like that for a little while, before I take you myself," Sherlock growled, his own cock throbbing at the thought.

 

John mewed prettily at the praise and affection, his hands rubbing over his bulging belly compulsively. He began to pace the room as best he could, making sure to stay where his Alpha could see him from the armchair. The effort soon showed; his breath was coming in shorter huffs and grunts, his knees bowing just a little, one hand pressed to his spine to support his back. No sign of discomfort entered his scent, but the weight of his belly could not have been more obvious.  
  
When the Beta returned John kept pacing, barely listening as the servant spoke to Sherlock. When his Alpha snapped his fingers to command his attention, however, he waddled quickly to his mate's side, and stood obediently as the servant carefully fitted the Omegalight with a silk-rope harness and then the internal vibrator. His breathing hitched as the toy penetrated him. As it began to buzz, John shifted, eyelids fluttering, but refused to make a sound. Deep in subspace, he didn't want to disappoint his Alpha by doing anything without permission.  
  
The club servant stepped back and cast a longing, flirtatious gaze at Sherlock as they left, but John was oblivious. He paced mindlessly, each step more laboured, until he was quivering with the desire to mewl and moan; he didn't make it far before his legs threatened to give out, and he sank onto the cushion in front of Sherlock's chair with a grateful sigh. As the curtain began to lift, he laid his head on Sherlock's thigh, twitching and trembling as he was relentlessly stimulated, rubbing his belly and moaning softly.

Sherlock paid the Beta's amorous expressions no mind, barely noticing them before dismissing them from his thoughts as if waving away a wisp of smoke. The servant wasn't competition or companion, and could not be used for the sorts of pleasure Sherlock sought; in short, he was utterly uninteresting aside from his usefulness as a waiter. Stroking his groaning, trembling mate's hair, he flipped idly through the discreet black binder that seemed to be a fixture in every room. 

 

The list of virgin Omegas did not get more than a glance at the heading before Sherlock turned the page. His fingers lingered slightly longer on the glossy photographs of currently unbred playmates. Those who were looking to be impregnated earned the greater share of his time; he traced the soft curves of their middles thoughtfully, calculating their average litter size, how they would grow, how heavy and shapely their form would become. But their pleasures were not to be his; he was not looking to breed. He licked his lips as he turned to the third section of the menu, greeted by the sight of an enormous Omega with voluptuous teats, pinned helplessly to their bed by a belly nearly full to bursting with an enormous litter. He glanced down at John for a moment. "Could be you," he echoed with a grin. "What do you think - another companion after this? You played so well with your first..." His grin widened at the soft, primal noise that emerged from John in response.

 

Further browsing was interrupted as the curtain began to lift. "Hush now," Sherlock ordered, setting the book aside and settling back in the armchair, his eyes darkening in anticipation.

 

When the curtain had lifted it became clear that the wall it had covered was actually a two way mirror: The room it revealed was brightly lit and fitted out with a raised platform, upon which there was a breeding stand built in chrome and leather. Three Alphas were lounging on plush sofas to one side; three of the walls of the room appeared mirrored, betraying the presence of other suites like Sherlock and John's, the remaining wall panelled and carved in wood and containing a large reinforced wooden door.  
  
The Alphas all looked similar in age; they had identical packmarks on their right shoulders, like the one Mycroft had given Sherlock. Two of them had a very strong resemblance to each other and were very obviously brothers, with the blond being taller than his brunet sibling. The third was shorter, of a more athletic build, dark-skinned, dark-haired, dark-eyed.  
  
Information flashed up onto the screens in the room, informing the patrons that the blond's name was Martin, his brown-haired brother was called Anthony, and their packmate was called Leo.  
  
The door swung open. Instantly the three Alphas were alert, sniffing the air, their pupils blowing wide as they caught the scent of Omega-in-heat. A fourth Alpha (the screens informed the audience that her name was Emily) led a trembling Omega into the room by the hand, hushing and gentling him until he was reclining on one of the sofas and being scented by the four Alphas.  
  
"Fuck, Brendan, you smell so ripe," Leo breathed, licking a stripe up his neck.

Sherlock shivered, his muscles tensing slightly. His pupils dilated wider, the black swallowing all but a very thin ring of iris. The scent of the Omega's heat faintly began to penetrate the private suite, a siren call to every virile Alpha it reached. Breeding shows were only allowed under such carefully controlled conditions as the club provided; an unbonded Omega in heat in a room full of non-pack Alphas was a certain recipe for infighting and injury. Separated by walls of reinforced glass, the voyeurs would be exposed to enough hormones to feel immersed in the experience, but not enough to start charging the two-way mirror in an instinctual frenzy. 

 

Sherlock growled as the playmate let out a soft, needy whine, another lush wave of heat hormones sending the detective's blood rushing straight to his cock. He had forgotten the experience of being near an Omega in this state, how it seemed to erase almost every other thought or emotion other than pure desire and a primal need to claim and impregnate. Even his bones felt hot inside him. 

 

Breathing heavily, Sherlock watched as the pack Alphas took turns getting close to the breeder. Slick was already pooling on the sofa between Brendan's legs, his thighs wet and glistening from the walk in. There was a softness and fullness to his stomach that suggested he was used to being bred regularly. Sherlock wondered how many were in his last litter, and how many he would be burdened with this time. With four Alphas to take him, it would be no small number.

 

Picking up on his Alpha's obvious arousal John keened softly, shivering as he was relentlessly stimulated by the toys. He wanted to rub his face against Sherlock's erection, to lavish attention on it until his mate was panting and on the verge of coming, but he was content to sit between Sherlock's thighs, rubbing his own enormous belly and whimpering for attention.  
  
In the breeding suite, the four Alphas had started whispering to the Omega. "It's all right..." "We'll take care of you..." "Give you what you need..." "Make you feel so good..." The Omega nodded vigorously, pleading to be filled and bred, whining and spreading his legs and trying to flip onto his hands and knees to present. "Please... oh god, please, please fill me, please breed me, I need... I need you to give me your pups... please, I want it, want..."  
  
Emily growled loudly, her cock already fully hard as she rubbed it against the breeder's thigh. "Get him in the stand," she instructed Leo and Martin, "I'll fucking knot right here if I wait much longer... Christ, he's so ready for it..." In under a minute the mewling Omega was strapped in to the breeding stand, his neck held in place by a thick leather collar, his knees and wrists bound to the frame. His legs were spread wide, his leaking hole exposed and vulnerable. Leo, Martin, and Anthony moved to surround the Omega's head, stroking his hair and shoulders and murmuring to him. As pack leader, Emily would breed him first.

Sherlock inhaled at the soft whimpers coming from his mate, tearing his eyes away from the scene for a moment to look down at John. He had ordered his mate to hush, and the Omega was not being - could not be - obedient. But not a growl or a reprimand escaped the Alpha's lips. Instead, he tapped a button on the remote the Beta had left behind; the vibrations diminished in intensity immediately. Even in the presence of another Omega in heat, he could not ignore the desperation of his bonded partner. "Shhh," he reminded him lowly, beginning to massage John's scalp. _Soon enough._

 

He returned his attention to the stage as the Emily approached the stand hungrily. Brendan was keening and tugging eagerly against the restraints now. In the presence of so many Alphas, his hormones had spiked; the air was thick with the smell of his heat as pheromones rolled off him in waves. Despite the most patient efforts of the pack, his eyes were wide and desperate, his breathing laboured and laced with eager whimpers. Sherlock growled as a rush of slick gushed from between the Omega's trembling legs and splashed onto the floor. The three male Alphas swayed at the sight, but did not break rank. 

 

Emily's cock was far larger and thicker than all the others, and Sherlock found himself purring with approval as she began to rub up against the Omega, letting her enormous erection stimulate and claim the area between Brendan's legs. Sherlock's own cock was still the largest he had ever encountered, but Emily's advertised that she'd sired no small amount of pups herself; the detective had no doubt she and her similarly well-endowed pack would give the Omega all he could take.

 

Relieved, John quieted and laid his head on Sherlock's thigh again, pressing into him and inhaling his _Alpha, mate, aroused, protective_ scent. His eyes were too glazed to watch the show, his mind too fogged to understand it even if he could see it, but he was perfectly content now that he was capable of obeying his Alpha again. He sat silently, nuzzling Sherlock's leg.  
  
Emily growled as Brendan began to plead more desperately for her cock. "Shhh, pretty," she cooed, "let me take care of you... Let me take the hurt away." She smoothed an appreciative palm over his backside, feeling the underlying plumpness which betrayed his previous litters, and lined herself up with the other hand. "So ready for your pack, aren't you? Ready to carry our pups again?" Brendan squealed and nodded feverishly, rocking his hips in a desperate effort to impale himself on Emily's cock, but the breeding stand held him firmly in place and he could do nothing but kneel and wait to be bred. "Alright, my sweet, let's see how many you can give us," Emily purred, gripping the Omega's hip and pushing in.  
  
As soon as the head of Emily's large cock entered him Brendan cried out and came, his small cock spurting a few drops of come onto the floor. Emily gritted her teeth and moaned. "Fuck, you're eager... That's it, take it..."

 

Sherlock's nostrils flared as the scent in the room changed. It was obvious the Omega in heat had coupled, but the pheromones rolled off him more strongly than ever, this time encouraging seed production and a large knot. The surrounding Alphas groaned, swaying their hips eagerly. They had taken a step back in respect as their leader began to breed the helpless Omega, but their cocks were dripping and harder than ever, and they stroked themselves carefully to take the edge off. 

 

Sherlock groaned, suddenly finding his own hand at his cock. His balls were swelling slowly, filling heavily with potent seed. He panted, squirming and shifting in his chair. The Alpha let out a low moan. The Omega on the stand wailed in desperation and pleasure, and Sherlock began to massage himself, cupping and toying with his balls as best he could, the massive length of his cock jutting out thickly from him. 

 

A whimper and eager nuzzle at his thigh, and the Alpha smirked. "Go ahead, lick and suckle all you want until I'm full to bursting," he growled, taking John's collar and pulling the stimulated Omega between his legs. He pressed John's head into his groin, though he hardly needed to guide his mate to what John was so deeply craving.  "Just don't make me come. I'm saving that for when you've finished on the vibrator."

 

John whined happily and began to suckle gently on his Alpha's enormous member. The action pushed his belly against Sherlock's shin, and he began to rub up against his mate as if unable to get close enough.  
  
"P-please, oh, _please_ , give it to me, _yes,_ give me all of your cock, please!" Brendan cried out, trembling and sweating.  
  
Emily smiled and granted him mercy, sliding the rest of her cock into him in one fluid motion. "There, that's what you wanted, isn't it? Mmm, yes, that's better, now your greedy little pussy is full of cock." She spanked him lightly as she began to move, thrusting smoothly and quickly. "Christ, you're so wet. Come on baby, you want to give us a nice big mixed litter, don't you? Drop an egg for me, sweetheart," she growled, the other Alphas of the pack stroking themselves more firmly.  
  
The Omega nodded as best he could, crying out in bliss. "Yes, fuck, please, want it, want... mmm, yes, use me, _breed me_ , please..." He gave a long, soft moan as his scent spiked; the pack all twitched, their nostrils flaring as they scented the air.  
  
"Oh, such a greedy little tart," the pack leader panted, pupils blown wide, " _two_ eggs for me already... knew you wanted it. Mmm, _yes_ , _take it, fuck, here it comes_..." Her hips stuttered as her knot began to inflate. " _Take it, fucking take it..._ "

 

Sherlock purred and growled, groaning as John gave him pleasure. The pups shifted and kicked against his leg, making the Omega's belly strain outwards. "Good boy..," he moaned, filling to capacity with seed. He knew John could smell it; the Omega lapped at the base of his cock and nosed at his balls, silently begging for his knot. Sherlock wanted to give it to him, but he wasn't about to give in so soon. Four Alphas would breed the Omega on stage. This was only the beginning. 

 

"Two eggs," Sherlock breathed, guiding John to place his mouth on his balls, "An impressive start. Though you managed more than that in less time, the first time we bred." He moved his leg in circles to rub more against the low globe of John's middle, the action making him swell with pride. He had done this to his mate. He had given him thirteen at once too, making him swell so large he couldn't leave their nest for months. Secure in his own prowess, his mind wandered to consider his mate breeding a mixed litter, what it might be like if his own pack took his mate one by one... John dropping eggs for Mycroft, Greg...  becoming a broodmare for the family... "N-nnnghh...," he moaned lowly, biting his lip as his hips shook with the effort of holding back release. 

 

"Ohhhh, yes, that's it," Emily choked out, her knot locked deep inside Brendan, giving short little stabbing thrusts with her hips as if to ensure every last drop of her seed entered him. "There you go, my sweet. That's what you needed, isn't it. Now make me some babies," she demanded, giving his rump a firm smack.  
  
The other three Alphas of the pack had calmed a little now that the Omega's scent had changed to reflect the fact he was being knotted. Leo began to stroke himself in readiness for being the next one to breed him, his eyes fixed on Brendan's face as the Omega shivered through another orgasm with a slack jaw and glassy eyes.  
  
Between Sherlock's legs John mewled softly, kissing and lapping at the base of Sherlock's cock. Deep in his subconscious he could scent the knotting and craved to feel his own Alpha's knot securely buried in him. He whined plaintively as Brendan's scent fizzed floral and bloomed, growing richer and sweeter and ripe. The two eggs he had dropped for the pack leader had attached.

 

Something in Sherlock's eyes darkened even further. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, his purring like a low, sustained growl. "You like that?" he rumbled, tearing his eyes away from the scene to look at John. _Such a little cockslut, hmm? Even before you smelled him being bred you were begging for me to fill you up. Not even subspace can quiet your desire_. 

 

He hooked two fingers in John's collar and guided the Omega away from his cock. John's face was wet and glistening where Sherlock's precome had leaked over it and been rubbed in by the Omega's fervent nuzzling. "How is the vibrator feeling, hmm? Hold onto my knees and pull yourself to standing." 

 

As soon as John was on his two feet again, hands braced on Sherlock's thighs, the Alpha turned up the speed of the vibrator with a smirk. He watched as John's hips jerked and stuttered, the Omega moaning and making pleasured sounds with his permission until he came suddenly at Sherlock's allowance. "Good, then." He helped John slump into his lap, not removing the harness just yet, but bringing them one step closer to coupling.

 

Emily's knot had begun to deflate, but Brendan's scent remained ripe with the promise of more pups. "Gorgeous," the pack leader rumbled in approval, "ready for more? Brendan nodded, whimpering as Leo stepped up.  
  
"Loved seeing you like this last time," Leo purred, "so heavy with a mixed litter for your pack. You loved carrying babies from all four of your Alphas, didn't you?" The pack leader finally withdrew, sending cum and slick cascading down the back of the Omega's thighs. She stepped back, allowing Leo to step in to her place. "Ready?" he asked the helpless breeder, rubbing his thick cock against the Omega's slick entrance.  
  
Brendan mewed desperately, the scents of his pack sending his heat hormones through the roof. As he was not bonded to any of them, he would continue to smell ripe until the next Alpha came to service him; already he had dropped an egg for Leo, and the coffee-skinned Alpha growled in appreciation as he lined himself up and pushed in. "Fuck, my knot's already pulsing," he gasped, snapping his hips.  
  
John reclined against Sherlock, his belly low and heavy between his legs. He waited eagerly for his next order: he wanted to prove he was just as good as the other Omega.

 

Sherlock nuzzled the back of John's neck, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him on anticipation. As he watched Leo begin to thrust with vigour, he laved hotly over the scar of John's bondmark, sending notes of his mate's desire blooming across his tongue. Sherlock smirked and kissed the spot. One hand cupped John's round belly firmly, feeling the heft of it, as the other massaged one huge teat. "No need to be so rigid," he purred lowly, "You're much better than every other Omega on the planet. Just relax..."

 

Brendan's staccato cries of pleasure filled the space as Leo drove into him, and Sherlock began to roll his hips in response. "Mmmm, that's it..," he growled to himself, growing warmer. "Make him take it... He's insatiable in heat..." His cock pressed between John's cheeks, feeling the slight vibration there, and it suddenly irked him that John's passage was blocked. With a huff, the Alpha turned off the vibrator belt. "That's enough," he said firmly, shifting John onto his side and beginning to remove the devices. He was too hard not to have easy access to the Omega's hole the instant he was ready for it.

 

John shuddered deeply, drawing in an unsteady breath and quivering in arousal. While he couldn't follow the events of the show clearly, deep in subspace, he could _smell_ his own Alpha's arousal and possessive need coursing through him. His mate was so deliciously hard for him, was touching his pup-stuffed belly with a firm hand and groping his milky breasts, and it made the Omega part of John writhe in glee.  
  
" _Yes... come on... oh, fuck, mmm..._ " Leo growled, his hips working furiously. The Alpha was obviously chasing his orgasm with the sole purpose of coming as deeply as possible inside the pack Omega. "You love it when we take turns, don't you," he rumbled, his knot pulsing at the thought. "Love it when we all sire pups on you, give you a nice heavy litter to carry..."  
  
Brendan merely squealed in bliss and jerked his hips minutely. "N-need it... give me pups, please," he begged, "need my Alphas. Need all of you!" The promise of further breeding crept into his scent; he had dropped two more eggs, and the scent tipped Leo over the edge. He shoved his knot deep inside the breeder and began to come, pumping wave after wave of his seed into Brendan's fertile womb with a loud groan of relief.

Sherlock bit his lip, moaning loudly. The vibrator belt loosened and slipped free from his Omega with a bit of coaxing; deep in instinct as he was, he still had John's care in mind. He tossed the device aside, letting his hands slide uninhibited over his mate once more. Sherlock's palm fell to the lowest curve of the Omega's belly; it was firm, the pups and the food John had been stuffed with making it pendulously low. He growled in pride. He had made his Omega carry like this. 

 

Not ready to enter his partner just yet, he rutted hard and fast against John's arse as Leo bred the pack Omega. As possessive an Alpha as he was, he still felt a fleeting desire to see John in such a way. The idea of watching his mate moan and writhe and beg as he was stuffed with more and more pups satisfied part of Sherlock as an Alpha and as a pack member. John was leaking, desperately wet beneath his cock, and with the last two Alphas preparing to take their turns, Sherlock lined up with the Omega's entrance. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered, helping John to the ground. He would mount him like this, claim him and fill him to his limit. As Leo finally pulled out and the next Alpha stepped up, Sherlock sank into his mate with a deep, primal groan, feeling John's rotund belly strain against the floor.

 

John grunted his submission, subtly arching back into his Alpha's thrusts. He ached to keen and whine in bliss, waiting obediently for permission to vocalise. The spectacle of the show was lost on him; his world was simply Sherlock and the pleasure he was giving him. In his belly the triplets squirmed and wriggled happily, as if they sensed the strengthening of the bond between their parents.  
  
Brendan, meanwhile, was not holding back. He was screaming with each breath, words and mindless noise intermingled, begging for more pups even as his scent deepened and the next Alpha groaned with the effort of not knotting immediately.

Sherlock's eyes darkened as the Omega on stage began to vocalize his pleasure. He could see the fourth Alpha on stage, Anthony, palming himself out of eagerness at the sound. The smell of heat was growing prominent even in Sherlock's insulated room, and he had to concentrate to keep from coming as Martin drove deep into Brendan's sweating, shaking body. Sherlock growled, nipping his own Omega's bond mark lightly. "Let me hear you," he rumbled. He could imagine Brendan as John, but there was nothing more delicious than the sound of his own Omega's voice. He could feel the pups pressing against his hands and growled, his cock twitching at the reminder of John's fecundity. Thrusting into the Omega harder, Sherlock braced one hand on the floor and used the other to grope John's belly shamelessly, groaning in pride of what he'd given him. It wouldn't be long before this litter arrived; aside from John's low, heavy belly the faintest indicators were creeping into the Omega's scent. After tonight, John would not leave the house, Sherlock hovering around him constantly in anticipation of the doctor delivering their pups. 

John keened and let his head drop, exposing his nape as fully as possible to his Alpha. His mouth hung open as he panted and moaned, pushing back into the sensations of his mate's cock rubbing against his walls and filling him, arching his spine so that his sensitive navel rubbed more strongly against the floor. Distantly he heard the sound of an Alpha in another room grunting and growling; John could not understand the words, but knew well enough that the Alpha was about to knot, and lowed softly, subtly begging Sherlock to knot him, too, eager to please his own Alpha.  
  
"Oh, fuck, I'm going to - _Christ_ , I'm gonna knot," Martin gasped, grinding his hips deeply against Brendan's arse and pulling the Omega closer, as if trying to impale him further as his knot expanded fully and he began to come. Brendan mewled happily, staying docile in his restraints; he was clearly close to coming just from being strapped in place and bred by his pack. Martin gave Brendan's backside a playful smack as he jerked to stillness, his smile broad and good-natured. "There you go, you gorgeous little slut, that's what you wanted, isn't it? More babies from your pack. A third Alpha siring pups in your litter." The Alpha inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes fluttering shut when he scented Brendan dropping eggs for him.

Sherlock gave a low moan, driving deeper into his own Omega. He let his gaze drop briefly from the scene to roam over his mate's heavy body, smirking as he saw how desperate and animal John had become. "You need it too, don't you?" he purred, keeping up his pace. "You're always such a needy slut right before you whelp. And this time, I have the stamina to satisfy you all on my own." He circled his hips, growling in pleasure as the friction made John moan. The scent of pregnant Omega was growing deeper by the moment as Brendan's eggs fertilized, and Sherlock inhaled, his cheeks flushing.  "I'd stuff you full with another litter right here if I could," he panted, the beginnings of a knot catching gently on John's hole with each thrust, "Give you so many you'd be bedridden again. But just look at you now-" He pistoned in to press John's protruding belly button even harder against the floor, grinning at the sound it drew from the Omega. "A perfect whore for me, so swollen out with my pups you're hardly able to stand on your own two feet. Christ, I can't wait to see you whelp this time."

While John could not understand Sherlock's words, he understood the images flooding through their bond well enough. He purred and moaned in agreement, his hole beginning to contract around his Alpha's knot as his body was pushed closer to orgasm; he held back obediently, knowing he must wait for permission. A note of desperate neediness crept into his scent, his only thought pleasing his mate.  
  
On stage, Martin pulled out of the bound Omega and Anthony immediately stepped up to take his place, sinking his cock into Brendan's dripping entrance with no hesitation. He began to roll his hips smoothly, building up a relentless rhythm. Watching the others breed the Omega had only increased his desire. His cock ached with the need to knot and he fucked Brendan with short, hard stabs of his hips, grunting his exertion, too lost to lust to speak. Held in place by the breeding stand, Brendan could only whimper and beg to be bred, his scent displaying his total submission.

Sherlock sunk deep into John over and over again, the renewed action on stage drawing his attention back to the show. He licked his lips, hardly able to imagine the number of pups the writhing Omega had conceived so far, only to be stuffed with more. His own knot began to swell further as Anthony worked his way towards release, and he nipped at John's neck, growling lowly, his body pressed flush against his mate's. He panted harder, his thrusts increasing in speed. "Come for me," he growled, his knot now too swollen to pull out. "I want to feel you, hear you. Loudly, now."  He gasped and groaned lowly, pushing in as deep as he could as his knot expanded suddenly, his enormous member flooding John with seed. The Alpha shook and trembled, his hand pressed to the lowest swell of the Omega's belly.

The scream which ripped from John with his orgasm drowned out all sounds of the show; he pushed back against his Alpha, the stimulation of the knot making his small cock jerk wildly against the underside of his swollen belly as he spent. For the Omega the moment seemed suspended in time, as if it would never end, unable to feel anything but pleasure and pride at having satisfied his mate. When the spasms finally passed John's breathing was shallow and he went limp in Sherlock's arms, weak as a kitten. A beatific smile spread across his face at the sound of his Alpha's possessive growling somewhere above him. _Safe_ , the sound promised, _protect you._ Something in John's scent bloomed and deepened at the reassurance, the notes heralding labour growing a little stronger. Anyone who scented him would know that he would be whelping in a matter of days.

Panting hard, Sherlock let both of his hands fall to the ground to keep him from collapsing on top of his mate. John was still undulating around him, and every little clench of his Omega's passage drew a low sound of bliss from the Alpha. Sherlock's nostrils flared a little with each inhale - something was different. Something that made him want to curl around his Omega and never let go. Gently, he eased them onto their sides, wrapping his long limbs around his mate and pressing his nose to his scent gland. He drew a deep breath in and shivered in pleasure. On stage, the show was beginning to draw to its conclusion, but all that mattered to the detective was his Omega. He palmed the low curve of John's belly and purred proudly. "Mmm... Mine," he rumbled, only lightly nipping the soft lobe of John's ear. "Good boy."

 

John preened and purred, wriggling happily on the floor and snuggling back against Sherlock. _Mmm, yours,_ he echoed fuzzily, more through feelings than words. Nothing could have made him feel safer or more loved than to have his Alpha curled up behind him, petting him, firmly impaling him, claiming him. The triplets kicked firmly against their sire's hand, vying for their share of attention.  
  
On the stage, the lights had begun to dim. Brendan was cooing happily, eyes closed in bliss, as the four Alphas crowded around him to stroke him and nuzzle him. Their murmurs grew softer as the sound system faded too, and soon the only sound in the suite was the purring of a contented Omega pet and the proud growls of a satisfied Alpha.

Sherlock hummed, his long fingers circling the bulges where his offspring pressed towards him. His mate was perfect, and their pups were strong and healthy. Kissing along John's neck, Sherlock let his nose linger over the dark, purple-hued bite once more. A sweet ripeness had blanketed the usual scent of John's pregnancy. The detective inhaled again, a deeper growl vibrating in his throat. "Mine," he whispered. The scent compelled him to bring his mate somewhere safe to whelp, and as his knot began to fade, his thoughts turned to their home. 

 

Sherlock's hand made wider circles on John's belly, feeling the shape and the weight of it, appreciating how low it now sat. It forced John's hips apart, deepening his waddle enough to make each step cumbersome. The Alpha grinned proudly; these would be big pups, even bigger than their elder siblings. 

 

When his knot deflated completely, the detective pulled out, placating his partner with a few sweet kisses before standing, clipping on John's leash and encouraging him to do the same. _Come_ , he commanded, hefting his Omega to his feet. _Let's collect your things and find our nest before you require a birthing suite here._ When they arrived home, he would feed John so much that he could barely leave the bed, forcing his Omega to take as much nourishment as possible in preparation for his labour. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Barely half an hour later the couple's private car was pulling up outside their home. John mewled vaguely and nuzzled closer to Sherlock. "Nest," he mumbled happily, "home." The soothing blankness of subspace had receded just a little, enough for him to form a few simple words, but he still felt the pull of his mate, the need to be as close to his side as possible. Being at the club and performing so well had earned him so much praise it made him feel giddy, and his inner Omega hoped there was more praise to be had. He waddled behind Sherlock as his Alpha led him back into the house, still purring in satisfaction at having pleased his mate so well.  
  
Mycroft looked up as they entered the lounge. The pups had him pinned to the floor, curled up asleep and purring all over his chest and legs, Imogen nuzzled into the hollow at his throat. "Good evening, brother dear," he greeted Sherlock warmly, taking care to keep his voice low so he didn't wake the babies. "I trust you had a pleasant evening?

 

Sherlock smirked proudly, drawing John's leash closer and placing an arm around his mate's ample waist. "We did," he purred, confirming what Mycroft could already see; both Alpha and Omega radiated pleasure and contentment in equal measure. Kissing John's flushed cheek, Sherlock gently unclipped the lead from his mate's collar and let the full weight of the leash fall into his hand. Then he inhaled deeply, immersing himself in the familiar smells of home. The pups' scents greeted and grounded him, making his smile softer. He let the breath go, and with it any tension leftover from his posturing at the club. 

 

"Come, my love. Let's say goodnight to the children," he murmured quietly, helping John to the floor. Together, they scented their pups, nuzzling their soft curls and kissing their chubby, rosy cheeks. At Sherlock's soft command, and with a little help, the parents carried their babies two by two back to their cribs and tucked them into bed. 

 

When all were settled, the Alpha helped his mate lumber heavily back to their nest. No sooner had the doors closed behind them than the plush robe covering the Omega fell to the floor. They'd both washed before leaving the club, but John's heavy belly glowed in the soft light, quivering as it strained outwards with the weight of the pups. "Now," murmured Sherlock, letting his eyes roam as he lowered his mate onto the plush nest. He stripped quickly and climbed in behind him, his slender form curling tenderly around John's girth. _Mine_ , he affirmed lovingly, his lips finding the soft spot behind John's jaw, the pulse point on his neck, the curve of his shoulder. _So perfect, so good for me._ His hands massaged John's breasts and the swell of his middle, caressing and carefully calculating. _Soon_ , he affirmed, nuzzling the Omega, his right hand cupping the underside of John's belly. _Good mate, good mother_. _So proud. Love you_. The tender praises flowed easily through their bond, each accompanied by loving touch. Sherlock let his entire being show his devotion to John, and as he did so, he unfastened the beautiful collar and set it aside on the table.

 

 

In the living room, Mycroft growled softly to himself. He knew that his brother could easily protect the litter, and John, but something tugged at his instinct and made him unwilling to leave the house. The scent of imminent birthing was unmistakeable, and the pack Alpha knew the triplets would come sooner rather than later. Pacing uneasily, he double and triple-checked all of the doors and windows to ensure they were locked, before draping himself onto the sofa and slipping into a light sleep.

 

  
John blinked hazily as the fog of subspace lifted a little as his collar was removed. He hummed at the touch on his belly, fuzzily acquiescing to all of Sherlock's caring attentions; he felt just as pampered and spoilt now as he had at the club, only this time he knew it was for _him_ , and not his Omega side. He nuzzled closer. "Sherlock," he murmured, growing more alert by degrees. "Mate. My Sherlock. Love you." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his mate's nose, then giggled to himself, reaching out to wrap his arms around his Alpha as best he could.  
  
As the pair lay together in the nest, John gradually came back to himself, helped by Sherlock's devoted care and meticulous attentions. Finally he opened his eyes fully, that unmistakeable trace of intelligence in them, his rational mind back in full force. "Sherlock," he breathed, wriggling as he tried to get closer to his mate, succeeding only in crawling half on top of him. He buried his nose in the crook of his Alpha's neck and inhaled deeply. John was exhausted, and could feel the tug of sleep, but he needed his mate first. "How was - was I, I mean, was it - the club, did it -" he stammered nervously; he wanted to ask whether his performance at the club at satisfied the Alpha, but didn't quite know how, and let his feelings flow through the bond instead, showing Sherlock everything, how he had been blissed out of his mind, and how he hoped his submission had been everything the Alpha had wanted out of the experience.

 

Sherlock smiled tenderly, placing a helping hand at the small of John's back. "Yes," he affirmed aloud, "You were brilliant. The club was wonderful, but you... You were the crown jewel of the experience. You were everything I wished for and more, my brilliant Omega." He let his memories and feelings flow through the bond as he spoke, the showing John their evening from his perspective. _You bested every other Omega there, the whole lot of them. I could not possibly be more pleased, or more proud._  He pressed a reassuring, soft kiss to the tip of John's nose, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he smiled. He kissed John again, this time his lips pressing to his mate's, and purred lowly.   
  
They lay together for a time, Sherlock stroking his mate's hair and continuing to let his impressions of the club flow through the bond until John was satisfied. He knew John had fretted over the experience, and he was determined to soothe every worry and insecurity about his performance. _How are you feeling?_ he asked curiously when John had relaxed fully against him, the Omega's heavy body still fitting comfortably against his own. He knew his mate was falling asleep, but the detective needed to know the answer. John's scent continued to change in subtle ways, causing tendrils of excitement and anticipation to curl in the Alpha's stomach.

 

 _Satisfied_ , John purred in reply, _sleepy._ He nuzzled closer to his Alpha, burying his face in the crook of Sherlock's neck and clinging to him possessively. _Can feel it_ , he murmured, _it's building. Pups are settling. Don't think we'll have much time after we feed the babies tomorrow before this lot are on their way... Can't wait to meet them. Can't wait for you to scent them.  
_

 

 

* * *

_  
_ Sighing happily, John fell into a deep sleep. He was all but dead to the world for a full nine and a half hours and when he woke, it was to hear the babies cooing and gurgling from the nursery. "Unnnghhhhhh," he complained, blinking against the light. "Fine." He prodded Sherlock's ribs. "Babies," he demanded, wanting his Alpha to bring him their children so they could have some bonding time before the triplets were born. They had moved further during the night and his belly had dropped lower; he could feel the pressure more now that all three pups had turned.

 

Sherlock groaned, burrowing his face further against the crook of John's neck. Hiding his eyes couldn't protect him from the well-placed jabs of John's finger, however. " _Ouch,_ John-," he whined, trying to snuggle closer, but receiving a few more pokes for his effort. "Ow- _Fine_ , fine, I surrender," he chuckled, catching John's hand mid-strike. He brought it to his lips and kissed it sweetly. "Good morning," he smiled, his other hand already rubbing John's middle. His eyes travelled downward and confirmed what the Omega's scent was telling him. "Christ, look at you," he breathed, feeling how low and firm his mate's belly was. He took a moment to collect himself, his instincts and his rational mind both suddenly fighting for his attention. Just then, one of the pups began raising their voice. Sherlock blinked and shook his head, as if trying to clear water out of his ears. "Right," he muttered, "Pups first, and then you're eating as much food as we can make for you before it's time. You're going to need your strength." He kissed John and got out of bed reluctantly, double checking the room was secure before heading to the nursery. 

 

As his Alpha brought their pups to him, John purred and shifted to sit up against the headboard. He fed them in pairs, cooing and babbling at them, beaming at his mate as if to say _look what you gave me, tiny little people, so perfect._  
  
Felix, as usual, was clinging stubbornly to Sherlock and refused to be handed to his mother. "Dada!" he insisted, even as his little lips smacked in search of milk. John chuckled. "Hold him against me, love," he instructed Sherlock, "he'll feed if you hold him." The little Omega looked suspiciously at his father as he was placed against his mother, but when it became clear his sire was still going to hold him, he settled and latched on with a contented grunt.  
  
Surrounded by their thirteen sated babies, John gazed at Sherlock and purred. He didn't need to push any words through the bond; he felt blissful, complete, and knew it wouldn't be long before the triplets began to arrive. Already there was an ache in his lower back, ramping up to become contractions. "I don't think we've got very long," he whispered huskily, "this one is going to be _fast_. I can feel it."

 

"Anything is going to feel fast after having thirteen pups at once," Sherlock pointed out reasonably. As John shifted in discomfort, he placed his hands under his mate's back and began massaging gently. "And you'll be fully conscious for this round, unlike the last. You're going to feel everything in full force. Makes me a bit glad it’s going to go quicker." 

 

Soon, there came a soft knock at the door, making Sherlock sit up and growl. "Not now, my sweet," came the soft voice of Beatrice from the other side of the door. The Alpha instantly relaxed as the scent of his mother reached him. "Come in." Beatrice entered gingerly, carrying a tray laden with food. The elderly Omega kept her movements slow and careful; she could scent John's labour coming on, and knew that hormones were running high. With Sherlock's permission, she gently sat herself on the end of the bed, and smiled shyly but warmly at her son-in-law, placing the tray beside him. "You'll need to eat a little something to prepare for this one, especially after such a big day yesterday," she murmured wisely, lifting the lid on a large bowl. "I've made you a special broth that Cook made for me before I had the boys. It should go down easy even when your appetite starts to wane, and it will help you keep your strength up when things really kick in. You're not long now," she said, her eyes kind as she regarded John's middle and her son's gentle attentions. With a final nod of understanding, she rose and left them to it, the door shutting soundlessly behind her.

 

 

On the sofa, Mycroft blinked blearily as he began to awaken. He lay for a few minutes, unmoving, before stretching carefully, flexing each muscle beneath his now-rumpled suit. His instincts were telling him to be on his guard; soon there would be new pups in his pack, and he had to ensure their safety. He growled loudly and pulled on his coat and shoes, carefully checking all of the doors and windows again before stalking outside to check the grounds for intruders.

 

  
John rubbed his cheek against Sherlock's chest beseechingly. He knew he could get his Alpha to do anything for him when he played up to the _helpless breeding Omega_ stereotype, and he felt too lazy to feed himself. _So fat,_ he whined petulantly, _so full of babies. Covered in your litter. Please... feed me? Need to keep my strength up..._ He rubbed against his mate again, purring hopefully, even as he petted and scented the pile of happily cooing babies surrounding them both.

 

Right on cue, the Alpha went pink from head to toe, his pupils dilating a touch as he puffed up his chest proudly. _Of course, my sweet_ , he purred, _I'll feed you up, keep you nice and strong. Want you to be as full as I can make you before you whelp._ Grabbing the small ladle his mother had provided, he carefully lifted the steaming broth to John's mouth, his purring growing deeper as the Omega drank it down. 

 

As Sherlock slowly fed his mate, his free hand tended to the pups. Felix was curled placidly in the crook of his neck, a short, contented little huff escaping the tiny Omega each time his father pet his hair. Imogen dozed near his knees along with Arthur, and Benedict had taken up residence against his back, purring along with his father's breathing. Sherlock crooned to them as he fed John grapes and buttered toast in between full ladles of broth. He watched as his Omega's belly dropped lower even as it pushed outwards with the meal, and he knew their new pups could hear him as well. 

 

John's inner Omega writhed in glee as his Alpha fed him, eagerly lapping up the broth. This felt so different from the last time he'd whelped; then he'd been helpless and scared, pinned to the bed with the number of pups stuffed in his belly, and had to retreat into instinct to cope. Now he knew what to expect, knew what his body was capable of, and only had three pups to birth. His Alpha was here, caring for him, providing, and their existing litter was happy and contented. Safety surrounded him like a blanket, making him sigh and croon happily as the pains in his back grew.  
  
He wasn't sure how long they lay there. The moment seemed suspended in time, a perfect hazy snapshot of joy; the sun was still climbing in the sky and the room was flooded with light. This time the nest was airier and lighter, made of cooler fabrics, and John was comfortable in his nudity. He snuggled against his mate and licked his chest, breathing a little heavier as he peeped up at him with a small smile playing on his lips. _It's almost time_ , he sent huskily, _I can feel them settle. They're coming._

Sherlock inhaled, and as he held the air in his lungs it felt almost electric with anticipation. A thousand thoughts seemed to flash through his mind in an instant as he looked back at his mate, each one of them answered just as quickly as a new sense of confidence suddenly flooded him. He could sense their strong pack leader securing their home, protecting them from harm. It put his mind at ease, relieving him from the burden of sole guardian of his Omega. Their pack ties, too, were stronger than ever before, he knew that they had full support from his family at any time during John's labour. This time, he was free to focus the entirety of his mind on his whelping mate, secure in knowing the rest was taken care of. 

 

 _Soon_ , the Alpha echoed with a smile, pressing a hand to John's belly.

He gently prodded the other Omegas through their pack bonds to come and retrieve the pups, all of whom were now snoozing soundly. John's pains would become much worse when his contractions began in earnest, and he didn't want their little ones distressed by the groans and cries of their whelping mother. Beatrice, Molly, Catherine, and Remington entered the nest together, now welcomed by soft, proud purrs from the Alpha.  _Look at what I've done_ , his posture said, and the Omegas smiled tenderly, placing traditional good-luck kisses on John's forehead and belly as they left with the last of the babies.

 

John pressed his face into his mate's chest and breathed deeply, allowing his Alpha's scent to permeate his senses. He stayed like that, letting the silence fill the room, nuzzled against Sherlock, until he felt the first strong spasm course through him.  
  
"Ah! Christ... that's.." the Omega mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock. "Ngh. Need... need to be on my hands and knees, I think. Help me roll over?" Grunting as he shifted, John gasped loudly as he was halfway through the manoeuvre. Fluid gushed down his thighs, soaking the bed as his scent bloomed fully and filled the room; _birthing Omega, protect me!_  
  
The Omega moaned luxuriously and flexed his spine, shifting his knees a little wider. He could brace himself against the headboard like this, leaving his mate free to catch their pups. "God," John huffed, "Feels... feel... pressure. Jesus. So _full_ , Sherlock... Mmm... ah, touch me, feel if I'm dilated... coming on fast now," he mumbled, closing his eyes as his breathing grew heavy.

 

Sherlock's eyes had widened as the yellowish fluid splashed onto the covers, his hands tightening instinctively on his mate's hips. He needed no coaxing to touch his labouring partner, moving to feel between John's legs. "Not yet," he replied roughly, "Patience." He, too, could feel the pressure of the pups pushing downwards; the skin around the Omega's hole was beginning to bulge with their weight, but John had to dilate several more centimetres before he could deliver safely. The Alpha purred in sympathy and pride, pressing a kiss to John's lower back before massaging the tight muscle. 

 

The contraction was so strong it felt like trying to massage a bundle of steel cables, Sherlock marvelled. Perhaps he had been too deep in instinct the last time his mate whelped to give mental space to these kinds of details. He knew the same was true for John, who would be much more conscious of every sensation of his labour, with less of the comfortable haze of his primitive mind to shield him. " _So_ full..," he affirmed lowly. "You're going to whelp so well for me." His hands moved around John's middle, gently palpitating the lowest curve of his ripe belly. "My, they might even be larger than yesterday," he grinned, his satisfaction growing as John's breathing continued to deepen and grow more strained. He whispered sweet nothings and reassurances to his partner, placing kisses on John's bare skin to distract him as he dilated.

 

"Ugh... God, they feel huge," John breathed, trying to get comfortable. "Bigger than the last lot, I reckon. You've been feeding me up so much I bet they're all big, chubby, healthy pups. You knocked me up properly, didn't you? Got me nice and full. Ohhhhhhhhh... Christ, _yes_. I fucking love birthing your pups, you know that? Love whelping your litter. Nnnnnghh... the first one, the first one's head's engaged... can feel it... Ah!" He gasped sharply as another contraction gripped him. It was far stronger than the last, making him pant and moan as his body prepared to deliver the first of the triplets. "Ohhhhh, _fuck_. Sherlock, touch me, touch my belly. Want your hands on me," John demanded suddenly, wanting his Alpha's touch to ease the aches. "Want your hands on this huge belly stuffed with your pups." A slow, sly grin spread across John's face. He might be in pain, but he could still have a little fun at his mate's expense. "And you're going to give me more, aren't you?" he asked innocently. "You're gonna shove that lovely fat cock in me as soon as my microheat starts and then fuck me without mercy until you can scent that you've bred me again. Tell me..."

 

A deep blush spread across the Alpha's cheeks and chest, his hormones surging just at the thought. Sherlock pressed his hands to his mate's round belly, growling in pleasure as he felt John contract. His already erect cock had grown harder and larger. It throbbed between John's legs as he pressed himself against his Omega, clear fluid leaking from the tip. "I want you pregnant all the time," he groaned, "You won't get more than a few minutes' break between litters, I can assure you." He rocked his hips, making the motions of mounting his mate. "I'll take you at the first faint scent of your heat, pound into you to make it come on faster until you're an animal for me, thinking of nothing but my cock, pleading for more of my pups to make you swell out again." He could feel John's belly tighten harder, grinning at the low moan it squeezed from the Omega. His hands rubbed and caressed his mate's oblong middle, providing what little they could in the way of relief. "I'll pound into you so hard you won't be able to form words to beg for more, and when I plug you with my knot, it will be so huge you'll think you're whelping again. And I won't stop. I'll knot you over and over, even when I know you've been bred, until your womb is full with my pups and your belly swollen with my seed." He groaned when John howled at the next contraction. "These pups are far larger than the first," he purred, "And you're more lucid. You're going to be begging to get them out once you begin whelping in earnest." He felt the lowest curve of John's middle and grinned, knowing full well the other side of Omega labour. "You'll also be begging for it never to stop."

 

" _Unnnnhhhhh_ ," John agreed incoherently, arching into his mate's touch. "Yeah. Mmmm... Fucking hell Sherlock, I'm so bloody wet, I can feel it... _Christ_ , ah, did you feel that one?!" He gripped the headboard tighter as the contraction ripped through him, turning his face away so Sherlock wouldn't see his sly grin. The Alpha was clearly enjoying this, and John wanted to encourage him, wanted to rile him up until he was almost out of his mind with lust. Last time he'd birthed he'd been too deep in instinct to be aware of much, but this time he could feel everything, and the mere thought of pushing out Sherlock's pups made his cock throb. "God, Sherlock, _touch me._ Touch my cock, please," he begged breathily, canting his hips a little, wanting his mate's large hand covering him completely. "I need it. And finger me," he added decisively, "fucking finger me right fucking now." John gritted his teeth against the wanton moan that tried to burst from him with the next contraction and exhaled heavily as it passed. "Fucking _hell_. Now I know it feels this - _aaahhhhhhhh_ \- this fucking good, you better never stop knocking me up..."

 

"Never," Sherlock agreed, his pupils dilated much wider than the light of the room required. His hands flew to do just as John requested; the Omega was so slick his fingers had little trouble entering him, plunging eagerly into the tight ring of muscle. His strong hand closed around John's cock, tugging and caressing, beginning to work him in time with the hand inside him. It was as if he were under a spell; the more his Omega groaned and gasped in pleasure, the less Sherlock was himself, his arousal and John's cock vulnerable state drawing his instincts to the surface. Mindful of their pups, he worked John thoroughly: stroking, stretching, thrusting. He moaned as he touched him, his breathing heavy and rough, his cock swollen larger than ever as John drew closer to birthing. It was already difficult to hide in his trousers on a normal day; now it would be nearly impossible to disguise. John contracted around the Alpha's fingers, and Sherlock growled in satisfaction. "You're going to be a vision... when that first massive pup starts dropping...," he moaned, nipping John's ear, his huge cock rubbing against the Omega's thigh, "If you think this feels good... you're going to be writhing in pleasure as you whelp..."

 

" _Fuck_ ," John agreed, rocking his hips back onto his mate's fingers and forward into the grip of his fist. " _So good._ " He could smell his Alpha's arousal, pride, and promise of protection; it was thick in the air, heavy and intoxicating. The contractions came faster and stronger in response, stealing the air from his lungs as his muscles spasmed hard.  
  
" _Sherlock_ ", the Omega growled, his eyes clouding a little as instinct increased its hold on him. "Want... I want... ahhhhhhh... oh, god... want you to..." he blushed and broke off, humming through the next contraction. "Unh... Alpha... please... want... I want it," John mewled. He grunted as the pups shifted again, feeling them settle further as the first pup's head began to engage. "Not long," he breathed succinctly, "want it. Sherlock. Nnnnnhhhh.... Sherlock, fuck me. Do it. Want it." His eyes closed as he spoke, his hips canting back in a silent plea. His mate's ministrations had pushed him past the point of no return; he needed release, and he knew he wanted it by Sherlock's gigantic cock filling him up as he prepared to birth their second litter.

 

Sherlock's eyes widened, the request making his heart skip a beat, his cock twitching readily. "You're such a slut when you're whelping," he breathed, grinning. Without any further prompting, he pulled his fingers out of the Omega's entrance and gripped his own enormous member, guiding it to John's dripping hole and pushing in with a deep moan. Despite opening in preparation for the birth, John was still incredibly tight, and the Alpha gave a cry of pleasure as a sudden contraction forced his mate to clench around him. Gripping John's hips firmly, he began to move. "You like this?" he groaned, thrusting forward in short, rapid stabs; he wanted to fill John but avoid the first pup's head as it began to drop. "Look at you, so fat and full, on the verge of pushing out my litter - and still you beg for more. You're incredible. And all mine," the Alpha purred. He panted quietly, grunting as he undulated his body, his cock stretching and filling the labouring Omega to the chorus of John's strained moaning. 

 

“I fucking love it," John growled, closing his eyes and arching his back. Having his mate filling him like this made him feel utterly secure, His Alpha's short thrusts were just deep enough to rub over his prostate and, already sensitive from birthing, it wasn't long before the Omega was gasping and shuddering through his orgasm. "Mmm, god, yeah, that's it... ohhhhh, fuck, _Sherlock!_ "  
  
He let the Alpha fuck him a little longer before mewling and canting his hips. "Sherlock... nnh, off, _off,_ s'coming, first pup's coming," he grunted desperately, wriggling a little to dislodge his mate. "Need you to catch it." He whined a little as his mate slipped free, even though he could feel the first pup beginning to stretch him as it descended into the birth canal. " _Christ_ , it's big," John moaned, adjusting his white-knuckled grip on the headboard. "Bigger than any of the last lot. Fucking _hell_ , you've bred me good and proper, haven't you? _Ahhhhh..._ got me full of big... healthy... babies..." Each word was punctuated by a grunt as another contraction hit and the baby moved a little further through him.

 

"Mmm, and I've fed you up as well. All of those extra portions have only made our children heavier and stronger. I told you it wouldn't be easy getting them out," Sherlock purred, rubbing his erection against John's backside. His long fingers massaged John's soft hips as the labouring Omega strained. "You'd be the envy of the club if you'd chosen to birth at Pendleton's," he growled, "But this stunning scene is for my eyes only." Kissing the small of John's back with pride, the Alpha purred as he felt his mate give another hearty shove. "That's it, gorgeous," he hummed, licking his lips in anticipation. "You're feeling every ounce of that enormous pup I've got you with." As the skin around John's hole began to bulge, he cupped a hand over it, the hot flesh pressing firmly against his palm. 

 

" _God_ ", John grunted in reply, "think this one's even bigger than Arthur... Fuck, Sherlock, ohhh _fuuuuuuuuuuck..._ " His cries rose in pitch as the pup began to crown, his hole stretching around a head of thick, auburn hair. John arched his back into the contraction and moaned as he was forced to open wider and wider until finally the baby's head began to emerge. The Omega purred breathlessly; he knew his Alpha was waiting and trusted him to catch the first of their new litter. He felt trapped, pinned, in a way he adored; helpless with child, he could do nothing but kneel on the bed and push out Sherlock's babies. The thought made him smile in bliss as he gave another strong push, savouring each tiny movement as he birthed. He exhaled heavily as another contraction finally pushed the first of the triplets into Sherlock's waiting hands, struggling to look over his shoulder so he could see. John mewled enquiringly at his Alpha, watching as Sherlock cradled their newborn.

 

The Alpha beamed back at his mate, even as he struggled to keep a hold on their enormous, squirmy newborn. The pup had been though quite the squeeze, and seemed intent on using the newfound space to writhe, stretch, and kick as much as possible. "It's a girl," Sherlock announced, chuckling proudly as he fought her flailing limbs to dry her, "And a hefty one at that." He kissed her forehead, pulling a cap over her fluffy auburn hair. "Mycroft will be pleased about you," he informed her as he brought her closer for John to see. The baby calmed as she inhaled her mother's scent properly for the first time, a soft little mewl escaping her as she opened her blue-green eyes. Sherlock's mouth fell open a little, the Alpha's gaze softening. "Well now," he whispered with a crooked little smile, "You match more than just your uncle, hmm?"

 

The baby blinked up at her father, her tiny fingers grasping randomly as she sought her mother's scent. John purred softly, nuzzling their newest pup. "Hello, Miranda Rose," he murmured, "hello beautiful girl. You've got your daddy's eyes, you lucky thing, haven't you? Ohhhhhh... and it won't be long before your brothers join us." He arched his back as the next pup began moving into position, feeling its head engage. "Better feed you quickly, hey?" John knelt upright on the bed, gently taking the baby from his mate. His breasts had begun to leak already and he was glad of the relief, purring contentedly as the new arrival latched and began to suckle hungrily. Sherlock's scent surrounded him and the baby, making both of them feel secure; John leaned back against his mate, smiling down at the tiny girl, his hole still loose and ready for birthing, the remaining two pups still wiggling and kicking for space in his belly.

 

Sherlock purred softly, massaging his Omega's sides tenderly as he rested his head on John's shoulder. "She's perfect," he murmured, watching Miranda intently as she ate, "A beautiful, healthy little Alpha." John's belly tightened beneath Sherlock's hands again, making the detective smile. "My, they're coming fast," he crooned, making firmer circles as John groaned. His left hand dropped to feel between John's legs, his purring deepening as his fingers caressed the Omega's slick hole. Sherlock pressed a gentle kiss to John's cheek. “You're a vision," he said softly, "And you're doing splendidly. She's bigger than Arthur, indeed, and you looked like you were having the time of your life getting her out."

 

John mewled quietly. "I was... It feels incredible, pushing your babies into the world. Sometimes I think I've forgotten how it feels to _not_ be pregnant."  
  
Miranda drank her fill and latched off with a tiny yawn. John purred softly and kissed her forehead, passing her back to Sherlock so his Alpha could lay her safely out of the way. When he was satisfied that the baby was warm and comfortable, he allowed his instincts to come to the fore again in preparation for birthing the second pup. It was already pressing heavily on his cervix, inching slowly into the birth canal; John exhaled hard and braced his arms against the headboard.  
  
"Ngh... Not sure you'll have time to fuck me before this one... But feel free to eat me out," he teased with a lascivious smirk over his shoulder. "Better be quick, if you want it. Your pup isn't wasting any time shoving its way out of me..."

 

Sherlock groaned at the words, his face and chest flushing in excitement. "I don't think it's just me who wants it," he purred, letting his hands trail slowly over John's swollen sides. The Alpha spread his legs, allowing his body to sink deeper, wasting no time in pressing his lips to the Omega's dripping entrance.  
  
John's scent was now strongest between his legs, and the distinct notes of _birthing Omega_ clouded Sherlock's mind like a drug. He needed to protect his labouring mate, but he also needed to give him pleasure, to satisfy him as his body worked to deliver their pups. With a low moan, the Alpha laved over John's hole, licking him clean. He smirked as he felt John contract beneath his tongue, the noises from his Omega only encouraging him further. Sherlock pressed inside, his eyelids fluttering at the sensation. The heat and pressure were delicious, and he ate his labouring partner out greedily, his tongue thrusting in deep, John's fluids leaking down his chin.

 

John exhaled shakily. This felt like one of the most intimate things he'd ever shared with Sherlock; to feel the Alpha's tongue on him, lapping at him with unmistakeable lust and hunger, while he grunted and huffed with the effort of birthing his mate's pup, made his little cock throb and leak. "Sh- Sherlock," he moaned, groaning open-mouthed as the pup shoved its way lower into the birth canal. "Fuck. Yes. Alpha..." he muttered, pleasure clouding his mind and allowing his Omega side to rise to the surface. His thighs began to shake, something building in his pelvis, until he couldn't help but scream a warning and jerk his hips as he came and the baby inched closer to being born. John barely felt the pain as the pup opened him wide; he felt his Alpha's tongue leave him as the baby began to crown and whimpered petulantly, settling when Sherlock's strong hand stroked soothingly over his back.  
  
"Mate," John demanded urgently, "pup. Coming. Nghhhh..." With another sensual heave, the Omega felt the pup force its way out of him and into his Alpha's steady hands.

 

Sherlock kept a firm hold on their child - a son, he noticed, as he lifted him from between John's legs. He tended to him with tender efficiency, the pup protesting with forceful, petulant squalls as Sherlock rubbed him down. "Hush now, my love. You'll be clean and warm again in no-" The Alpha paused, the cloth held still on the baby's bum. His enormous, proud grin grew wider in amusement and wonder. "John," he giggled joyfully, suddenly hurrying to finish. Sherlock pulled a cap neatly over his son's shock of straight black hair, and shuffled closer to his Omega. "Look," he whispered, their new baby cradled in one arm, Sherlock's other hand pointing proudly at the pup's backside, where a small, brown birthmark graced his left cheek.  
  
"That's never happened before," Sherlock declared happily, "Isn't it amazing? Isn't he perfect?" He kissed his son's head, cradling him close and scenting him before passing him to his mother. "Another Alpha. I think this one's Jasper, don't you?" he purred, his fingers trailing down John's back as he watched the two together.

 

John grinned, his rational mind taking over once more now that the second pup had been safely birthed. " _Of course_ our son would have a birthmark _on his arse_ ," he laughed, kissing the tiny boy's forehead. "He's perfect, love." The baby latched and began to suckle quietly, calming as he imprinted on his mother's scent. "You're just perfect, aren't you Jasper? My beautiful boy." Jasper blinked up at John, revealing startlingly green eyes. "Thank god we didn't call you Harry," John muttered under his breath, stroking his son's cheek. "Oh, Sherlock, he's just gorgeous," he beamed at his mate, inwardly purring with pride at having produced so many handsome pups for his Alpha. "Is it a Holmes trait, being born with a full head of hair? Every single one of our babies has had hair when they were born, and I'm pretty sure I was bald until I was six months old..."

 

"For myself, that was true. But Mycroft was mostly bald for the first few months as well," said Sherlock with a grin. "So it would seem that our pups simply got the right Holmes brother as their sire. Lucky for us, too - I wouldn't fancy trying to tell three bald babies apart, to say nothing of thirteen." Purring deep in his chest, he stroked Jasper's soft hair proudly as the pup suckled. "He really is beautiful, just as beautiful as his siblings..," he murmured, admiring the way his son's small fingers curled against John's breast. He felt a sudden urge to see a few of John's first pictures; he was certain that John in his infancy would bear a near-exact resemblance to Jasper and some of the others. "Did you ever keep any of your baby photos?" the Alpha asked casually, treading with care into lesser-known territory. Even when they had first met, Harry was the only family John had in the world; if the pictures still existed, it was because one of the two siblings had kept them.

 

"There's an album, somewhere," John replied softly. "I put a lot of things into storage when I left for Afghanistan and never got round to opening all of the boxes. It'll be in one of them. Don't get your hopes up, though, I looked more like a potato than anything else. Proper chubby little thing... and I'd managed to trim down, but look at me now," he teased Sherlock. "My Alpha has bred me and fed me until I'm all soft and curvy..."  
  
Jasper latched off, finally sated. John laid him down carefully next to the still-sleeping Miranda and purred gently as his tiny son snuggled in to his sister's warmth and instantly fell asleep. "Feels like we'll have a short break before the last one," John murmured quietly, nosing into the crook of Sherlock's neck to hide his cheeky smile. "Maybe ten minutes. Can you think of anything we could do to fill the time?"

 

The Alpha's eyes gleamed at the prospect, a pleased flush spreading across his cheeks and chest. "Mmm... Several things come to mind, yes," Sherlock purred, pressing a kiss to his mate's damp hair. He shifted to reach a hand beneath John's legs. "You know, I just love to watch you in pleasure," he whispered, grinning against John's ear as his long fingers closed around the Omega's small cock. He began to stroke delicately, moving over his mate's member in soft, lazy pulls; John was already so sensitive and desperate that it didn't take much. "You're right..," he murmured, watching hungrily as John's face contorted in bliss, "I've made you so gorgeous and plump, so heavy with my children... I've never seen an Omega more beautiful. And of course I'll feed you more, my love... Keep you properly large and sated even before you show with our next litter..."

 

John keened happily as his mate's attentions brought him to his peak. "Who'd have thought it," he teased Sherlock, "Sherlock Holmes likes his Omegas chunky... Likes them _chubby_ and _soft_ and _plump_... You know," he licked his lips and leaned in to whisper in his Alpha's ear, "I might even let you keep me like this after I've given you all the children I can... even after I've birthed our last litter, I might let you keep me all well-fed and round... you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like being able to show off your chubby Omega... you'd like it that I'd still look a little pregnant... you'd like seeing the evidence of how carrying the litters of your pups you put in me has changed me." John kissed Sherlock's neck submissively, nuzzling and purring. "I think someone has a bit of a kink... mmm, and I'm suddenly peckish... have we got any muffins or cake in the house...?"

 

Sherlock, who had been turning increasingly deeper shades of pink as John spoke, swallowed thickly. "You want- _now?_ " he managed, barely squeaking the words out. His head was practically spinning as arousal, self-consciousness, and instinct clamoured equally for dominance of his emotions. Self-consciousness was kicked to the curb as he pictured John in his mind's eye, his stomach swelling gently as it was filled, growing larger even as he was still in labour.  He could have that, he could have his Omega like that, right now- Have John softer, rounder, heavier-

 

With a quick lick of his lips, the Alpha lunged for his phone, punching in the request with frantic fingers. In the kitchen, Beatrice raised an eyebrow when her own mobile vibrated in her apron pocket, and studied the short text with curiosity. "Surely he can't be done? We would have heard," she said, showing the message to Catherine, who shrugged. Beatrice sighed fondly, plating a large tray full of muffins, cake, and pastry, and hurried off to the nest.

 

John purred softly as he heard the clink of the treat-laden plate being laid on the floor outside the nest. He fought back an affectionate giggle when his Alpha stalked to the door, growling to warn away any potential intruders, flung it open, snatched the plate, and slammed the door before hurrying back to the bed. "Here," the Omega murmured, crowding up against his mate and herding him towards the headboard. "Want it like this." Soon the Alpha was positioned to John's satisfaction, sitting up against the headboard and clutching the plate of delicious confections; John purred loudly and crawled on top of his mate as best he could.  
  
"Perfect," he breathed lasciviously. Gripping the headboard to steady himself, he rubbed teasingly against his Alpha's prick. "Now you can fill me... from both ends." Without further ado he positioned himself over Sherlock's engorged cock and lowered himself onto it in one smooth movement, birthing slick still dripping out of him, and grinned playfully. "Cake, please, Alpha?" he breathed, begging prettily, "want cake please... feed me?"

 

Sherlock was too stunned with arousal to speak. For a long moment, the Alpha gaped dumbly at the sight of his mate, his cock throbbing dangerously inside the Omega, his fingers trembling against the scalloped porcelain edge of the plate. The dish was heavy, piled densely with rich confections lustrous with glaze and frosting.  Swallowing thickly, Sherlock managed to lift a slice of cake off the pile, bringing it to John's lips. "You're not even finished whelping yet, and you want to be bigger," he breathed, his voice catching only slightly. Suddenly he chuckled lowly, a broad, confident grin growing on his lips. 

 

"Yes, of course I'll feed you," Sherlock purred, moaning as John took the first bite, "I'll feed you until you're nice and fat and full, and then a little more until you're round and bulging around the middle." He licked his lips as John polished off the slice, crumbs and frosting dropping onto the Omega's lush breasts with each bite. "I'll make sure everyone knows how well kept you are."

 

John merely grunted in reply, eating the treat greedily from his Alpha's hand. The instant it was finished he whimpered for another, barely drawing breath before scoffing the next slice, humming and cooing in contentment while he bounced lazily on Sherlock's cock. He ate quickly and soon more than half of the plate was gone; the pup still waiting to be birthed began kicking hard in John's womb, excited by the sudden sugar rush, and John knew Sherlock would be able to feel it. A slow, soft smile spread across his face and he gazed at his mate with glazed, affectionate eyes. "More," John breathed, "more treats please. Want more..." He fastened his arms around his Alpha's neck and leaned in to scent his neck, purring at the scent of lust and pride he detected there. "Please, Alpha," he murmured, kissing Sherlock's neck, still riding him decadently. "Want more muffins..."

 

Sherlock groaned deeply, tilting his head to encourage more affection from his mate. "Yes- of course- anything and everything you like-," he rumbled, grabbing a large muffin from the tray and feeding it to John with one hand, the other rubbing the Omega's back.

 

The Alpha felt hazy with pleasure. John managed to remain so deliciously tight despite the first two deliveries, and the Omega's birth-slick passage made every bounce and thrust silky smooth. John's belly pressed heavily against his own, the last pup kicking heartily inside, the sensation making Sherlock grin. "Looks like the little one likes it," he purred, caressing the swollen globe of John's middle, "We'd better make sure you eat the whole tray then, hmm?" 

 

John was sinking into his Omega again; Sherlock could see it in his face and smell it in his scent. "You like it too," the Alpha rumbled, his eyes flashing hungrily. "Perhaps just as much as I do. Christ, you sexy, wanton thing- Does it feel good to eat so much while you bounce on my cock?" Between muffins, he pulled John down into heady kisses, massaging the Omega's breasts and caressing his expanding middle. "You're already swelling out again, gorging yourself on pastry. Keep this up and you'll gain a whole stone before the month is through."

 

"Mmmmmph," the Omega agreed happily through a mouthful of cake. "Nf fll hmm gnn." He struggled to get through the last few treats on the plate; he was eating far more slowly now, savouring every bite, but finally the plate was empty. "Oohhhhhh," John moaned, pressing his face into Sherlock's neck. _So full_ , he sent through the bond, too far into his Omega to speak. _Need... need to... pup..._  
  
With his Alpha's help, John manoeuvred himself back onto his knees, bracing himself on all fours as the last of the triplets began to push its way into the birth canal. The Omega was so contented and relaxed from being hand-fed by his mate that he barely felt any pain; he simply nuzzled into his Alpha's chest to inhale his scent and grunted as he began to push. Birthing was a familiar process for his body now, and John hardly had to think about it - it was second nature to rock and arch and squeeze in time with his contractions.  
  
As the pup began to crown John moaned softly to warn his mate. This baby was bigger than the last, pressing so hard against John's prostate that his vision went white with sheer bliss; he panted and whined as he was stretched wider, wider, until finally he was spread as wide as the pup could make him and he screamed with his orgasm, delivering the baby in one quick rush into Sherlock's steady hands.

 

Sherlock lifted the chubby, squalling child proudly. "My, you're a big one aren't you?" he cooed as he set about cleaning him, making efficient work of the process. A quick towelling off revealed a full head of blond curls. "Best of both worlds, hmm?" the detective hummed fondly, giving his wailing son a sweet, soft kiss on the cheek. The pup stopped his crying almost immediately. "That's a good little lad, Percival," Sherlock cooed, grinning from ear to ear. Percival opened his eyes and Sherlock's heart leapt in his chest, seeing that they were the exact shape and colour of John's. 

 

The Alpha looked up as John began to shift, keeping a watchful eye on his mate as the Omega turned onto his back to nurse their newest arrival. When Percival was safely in the arms of his mother, Sherlock ensured that the bucket was next to the nest for the delivery of the placenta before cosying up to his mate. "You did beautifully," he rumbled, sliding an arm around John's ample waist. His hand rested on the soft upswell of John's middle, rubbing soothing circles. "Absolutely perfect. They're all perfect. You're perfect," he murmured, continuing his praises as he kissed along the Omega's neck. "I'm unspeakably proud of you... So strong - and so incredibly hot..." 

 

John closed his eyes and sighed, resting his face in the crook of Sherlock's neck. _Our family is perfect,_ he sent through the bond gently. _Our first litter of thirteen and our second litter of three. I love you... love giving you babies._ He stroked Percival's tiny cheek as the baby suckled, smiling when his new son grunted happily.

When the pup had finished nursing, John let Sherlock place him gently next to his siblings, and turned his attention to the afterbirth. With his Alpha's support he held himself over the bucket and grunted softly as the afterbirth slipped from him. John lay back on the bed, allowing his mate to tend to him and clean him, then opened his arms for Sherlock to encourage him into a cuddle. _Come here, love_ , he purred, _let's have a few moments together before the chaos starts again..._

_  
_ They lay together for some time, kissing lazily, both smiling as they listened to the soft breathing of their new litter. John felt his micro-heat begin to kick in, frissons of electricity shooting up his spine, a pulsing heat settling low in his belly. He grinned salaciously and tackled Sherlock, pinning the Alpha on his back and rubbing himself teasingly along his mate's rapidly hardening cock. "Can you feel it?" he breathed. "Can you feel how wet I am for you?"

 

Sherlock's pupils dilated as rapidly as his eyes widened in surprise. He only half-heartedly tried to free his wrists; despite John's softness, the Omega still had an incredible amount of strength, leaving Sherlock happily helpless to succumb to his mate's advances. He groaned, arching as John's entrance began to slick his swollen member with each thrust. "How could I not?" he gasped. The enticing scent of John's microheat surrounded him, pheromones beginning to cloud his rational mind as he inhaled deeply. "Do you- are you sure you want it?" he asked suddenly. "John- do you want more pups right now? Are you _certain?_ " he panted, his gaze suddenly crystal clear with panic. They had discussed it long beforehand this time, and he remembered the answer, but still his heart raced. 

 

"Yes, Sherlock," John breathed, gazing into his mate's eyes and stroking his cheek to soothe him. "I'm sure, love. I want more of your babies, I want my Alpha to knot me and put his pups in me... All of them, remember, we agreed, we want all of the pups we can possibly have." He inhaled deeply through his nose, the strong scent of his Alpha promising protection, security, promising to provide, and he shuddered as he felt an egg drop in response. "Can you smell that?" he purred softly, positioning himself over Sherlock's hard cock and pressing lightly, not enough to impale himself, just enough to tease. "Your scent has made me fertile again... and I want you to take me," John pleaded. "Please, love, give me more... give me more babies... please, Sherlock, _breed me_..."

 

The Alpha's expression grew more and more peaceful as he listened, nodding along with John's words. His nostrils flared as he inhaled. He could smell it, the promise of another pregnancy. John's body called to him, and with his mate's permission, he gladly gave in. The heady pheromones clouded his mind fully, renewing his strength and sending blood surging to his cock. "God, yes," he rumbled, grinning. Sherlock sat up, placing his newly free hands on John's waist, and turned his mate to brace himself against the headboard once more. As soon as John's legs were spread, the Alpha was pushing in slowly, his enormous cock stretching John wide. "Going to breed you so well," he growled, beginning to thrust as soon as he'd sunk in to the hilt, his heavy balls brushing John's arse. "Love you- Going to give you everything you want-"

 

" _Ohgodyesplease_ ," John begged, tiny plaintive cries forced out of him with each thrust. "Love you too... yeah, come on, give it to me... fuck, Sherlock, fucking bite me, do it, wanna feel your teeth in my neck when you knot me..." He closed his eyes to savour the feeling of his Alpha mating him from behind like this, the forceful thrusts, the slick slide of Sherlock's bare cock inside him, the strong hands gripping his waist to hold him in place to be bred. "Christ, Sherlock, you feel bigger already... you're so hard for me, aren't you? My big strong Alpha... unh, yeah, that's it, _fuck me, come on, fucking breed me_..." John babbled, growing more and more incoherent as Sherlock took him, his eyes beginning to glaze over in lust. He could feel the pull of his Omega wanting to take over his conscious mind, but he pushed it back; he wanted to be fully present when Sherlock bred him his time.

 

The Alpha snapped his hips harder as he bit down hard on John's bond mark, puncturing the skin. John's pleas kept him conscious, the Omega's desperate words buoying his rational mind above his Alpha instinct. He lapped over the wound, moaning deeply as he prepared it for a second bite. "One more," he growled. The bed shook from their efforts. "One more egg before I knot you," the Alpha panted, already feeling the stretch at the base of his cock.  "I want to see you big and round with twins. Want you to need to support your belly as you chase after our first litter. I want everyone to see that I've bred you again." Keeping one steady hand on John's hips, he reached around and cupped John's small cock with the other, beginning to massage it gently. "Nnh- you're still so fertile- I can smell it on you. Come on, let's have two this time," he rumbled, his breath ghosting over John's ear. "I promise I'll breed you so well you'll see stars."

 

John keened as Sherlock bit him; feelings of _mate secure protect safe_ washed over him and he relaxed further into his Alpha's thrusts, grunting a little each time his mate bottomed out. He ached for his Alpha's knot and moaned agreeably at Sherlock's words. "Yes," John agreed desperately, "please. Two. Want your babies, want more of your pups, unh..." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his mate's scent.  It was warm, woody, comforting; his Omega knew that Sherlock would take good care of all of their pups. John squirmed on Sherlock's cock, pushing back eagerly, relishing the slick slide of his Alpha's enormous cock in his hole; his cries got louder and more needy as his desire to be bred overtook his rational mind. Soon he was chanting a mindless litany of _please yes please more babies_ , frantic with want for his mate's knot. He mewled loudly as he felt a second egg drop, his scent blooming and growing sweeter.

 

Sherlock inhaled sharply as the second egg dropped. The change in John's scent flooded his senses, his mind clouding with the promise of another litter as his knot began to swell at the base of his cock. His whole body felt warm and eager, humming with energy as he prepared to breed his mate once more. "God, yes," he gasped, snapping his hips forward. "John, you gorgeous Omega-" Sherlock was rapidly becoming euphoric. His knot beginning to catch with each thrust, he smiled blissfully, pressing kiss after kiss to John's lips. They were going to have pups again, growing their family to twenty, and perhaps even more, certainly even more- "I love you," he moaned, beginning to work John's cock faster. His own orgasm coiled low in his belly, his cock throbbing. "God, John, I love-" He gave a low groan as he thrust deep, his knot swelling and locking them together as he emptied his hot seed into his mate. 

 

John felt the air punch out of his lungs as Sherlock knotted him, tipping over the edge into his own orgasm with a desperate whine. He couldn't stop coming, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him; he ground back onto his mate's knot, eyelids fluttering at the sensation. "Love you," he agreed fuzzily, kissing his Alpha's jaw frantically like a puppy seeking approval. "Fuck, yeah, give it to me," the Omega moaned, his belly starting to swell with the sheer volume of seed Sherlock was pumping into him.

 

"Mmh, John-," Sherlock panted, working John's cock to amplify the Omega's pleasure. His pupils dilated further as he felt John's stomach expand, his own enormous member still pulsing inside his mate with little sign of slowing. The Alpha groaned deeply, rocking his hips even as his knot locked them together, John's middle pressing firmly against his hand. "Going to give you everything," he affirmed, shaking as another, smaller climax made his nerves crackle and light with ecstasy. "God- you're incredible," he gasped. "Love you so much- John- Love you- Mine-" He found John's lips and kissed another whine from them, beginning to smile. When he pulled back, he laughed in bliss, and lunged forward to pepper John's face, neck, and chest with giggly, breathless, passionate kisses. 

 

"Sher- mmph," John grinned back, shivering in pleasure as he felt himself clench hard around his Alpha's knot. _Love you too_ , he sent through the bond. _Love you... yours..._ He began to giggle too as Sherlock attacked him with kisses, turning his head to capture his mate's lips in a demanding, possessive kiss when he felt both eggs attach. _Twins_ , he sent happily, _you've bred me with twins._ He nudged at Sherlock's jaw, purring submissively even as his smile grew wider and laughter bubbled up from deep in his chest to join with his mate's. _Love you, you mad bastard,_ John murmured affectionately, wiggling his hips provocatively to rub against Sherlock's knot. _Bred me so well._ Soon the only sounds in the nest were the contented snuffling of the newborn pups in their cribs, and the joyful, quiet giggles of the mated pair on the bed, intermingled with quick, needy kisses.

 

"John," Sherlock breathed, heaving a blissful sigh as they lay on their sides together. He cupped the Omega's rounded middle in his hands, rubbing it tenderly, and shifted his leg over John's. "We have the most wonderful family in the world," he purred, smiling and kissing John again. "And our children are the most gorgeous pups to have ever existed. And you, of course, are the most perfect mate." The Alpha's eyes gleamed with joy and pride, even as they grew heavy and began to close. "I can't believe we're doing this again," he murmured, "We are mad indeed, but  I wouldn't have it any other way. Normal's... boring..." Sherlock yawned widely, finding John's fingers and twining them with his own. He nuzzled against his mate, and soon they both were fast asleep, their slow, deep breaths perfectly in sync. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Times, 17th April, 2013

 

_Births, Marriages and Deaths_

 

_Sherlock Holmes-Watson (A) and John Holmes-Watson (O) are delighted to announce the safe arrival of their three children: Miranda Rose (A), Jasper Benjamin (A), and Percival Giles (A)._

* * *

 

The Times, 25th May, 2013

 

_Births, Marriages and Deaths_

 

_Mr G. Lestrade and Miss M. R. Hooper  
_

_The marriage took place on 25 th May 2013 at the Hospital Church of St Bartholomew the Less, London, between Gregory (A), of the Holmes pack, and Molly Rose (O), formerly of the Hooper pack. The couple were escorted to the church by a guard of honour from the Metropolitan Police Service, in deference to Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade's position.  
_

 

* * *

 

The Times, 14th July, 2013

 

_Births, Marriages and Deaths_

 

 _Gregory (A) and Molly Rose (O) Lestrade are delighted to announce the safe arrival of their three Omega daughters:_ _Alice Mary, Sophie Rebecca, and Ruth Pauline._

 

* * *

 

The Times, 24th January, 2014

 

_Births, Marriages and Deaths_

 

_Sherlock Holmes-Watson (A) and John Holmes-Watson (O) are delighted to announce the safe arrival of their two children, Hugo Eliot (A) and Charlotte Olivia (O)._

* * *

 

The Times, 15th March, 2014

 

_Births, Marriages and Deaths_

 

_Mr M. S. I. Holmes and Ms P. T. Fairweather_

_The marriage took place on 15 th March 2014 at the church of St Andrew-by-the-Wardrobe, London, between Mycroft (A), head of the Holmes pack, and Persephone (O), formerly of the Hunter of Chelsea pack, after a short courtship.  _

 

* * *

 

 

The Times, 22nd October 2014 

 

_Births, Marriages and Deaths_

 

_Sherlock Holmes-Watson (A) and John Holmes-Watson (O) are delighted to announce the safe arrival of their five children: George William (O), Lorna Beatrice (A), Selena Phoebe (A), Stewart Linus (O), and Rupert Gabriel (A). Mother and babies are all well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St Andrew-by-the-Wardrobe is a real church in London and the name amused us so much we had to use it! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
